Patlabor: La Nueva Historia
by APM 1984
Summary: La continuación de la serie de TV y las 16 OVAS. Acción, thriller, suspense, amor, humor y de todo un poco. Es bastante larga pero seguro que la disfrutais. P.D. Además de español, hay otras lenguas. La historia no es definitiva, habrá una continuación.
1. Una semana de verano de 2002

**Capítulo 1. División de Vehículos Especiales. Un semana de verano de 2002.**

Pleno mes de agosto. Jueves. Hace un calor y una humedad insoportables. En la ciudad de Tokio, el bullicio habitual sigue su curso normal. En las instalaciones de la División de Vehículos especiales, todo es calma y normalidad. Muchos mecánicos están parados, hay poco trabajo. No hay nadie del personal de la segunda sección. Todos están de vacaciones de verano, mientras los de la primera sección, se mantienen, empapados en sudor, alerta ante posibles emergencias.

En el despacho de los oficiales, la capitana Shinobu Nagumo, más sola que la una, justo termina el papeleo del día. Coge el periódico, donde se sigue hablando del accidente del puente de la bahía, del cual a penas han pasado 7 meses. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido le rondan la cabeza. La detención del que había sido su amante, Yukihito Tsuge, y el posterior juicio, en el que le condenaron a 1890 años de cárcel. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, Shinobu se antepuso rápidamente a este suceso, e incluso ha olvidado rápido a Tsuge.

De repente, suena el teléfono.

(Shinobu) ¿Diga?

(Goto) ¿Shinobu? ¡Hola, que tal!

(Shinobu) ¡Goto! ¿Que pasa? ¿Te aburres mucho sin mi?

(Goto) -se ríe- Más o menos, Shinobu. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

(Shinobu) Demasiado tranquilo. Estoy muerta de calor, empapada en sudor, y llevamos 3 días sin ni una sola salida. ¿Por qué se ha tenido que estropearse el ventilador que compraste... justamente hoy? -mientras se abanica empapada en sudor-

(Goto) ¿Y te quejas por eso? Yo no estoy mucho mejor que tú. Llevo una semana en este campamento de cadetes, supervisando a los muchachos. Entrenando, entrenando y entrenando. Y teniendo que dormir con todos los hombres en un cuarto pequeño y que apesta a pies. ¡Estoy harto! Por cierto, ese ventilador lo compré de oferta, supongo que por eso ha durado tan poco.

(Shinobu) -echa un suspiro de resignación- Lo sabía.

(Goto) ¡Ah! Me olvidaba. A nuestro regreso pasado mañana, Ota se viene con nosotros.

(Shinobu) ¿Ota? No me digas que...

(Goto) Sí, es lo que estás pensando. Los del campamento de cadetes Labor de Okutama se han cansado de él. Los de arriba han aprobado su traslado de nuevo a la segunda sección. Parece que su jefe se ha cansado de sus métodos de instrucción extremadamente agresivos.

(Shinobu) Me das lástima, Goto. Tener a Ota otra vez en la segunda sección. Es un excelente piloto y nadie tiene su puntería. Pero... con ese carácter tan agresivo...

(Goto) Por eso no vais a tener muchas quejas.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? -preguntando a Goto con gran curiosidad-

(Goto) Parece que últimamente la situación familiar de Ota es bastante complicada. No ha entrado en muchos detalles con los demás, pero parece ser que tuvo una pelea bastante fuerte con sus padres hace un par de semanas.

(Shinobu) ¿Y eso?

(Goto) Ya sabes. Las típicas diferencias entre padres e hijos. Intenta hacer ver que es el de siempre. Pero tiene menos hambre de lo normal, no responde a Noa o a Shinohara cuando se meten con él, o ya no trata a sus cadetes cómo si fueran basura humana.

(Shinobu) ¿Lo que me estás diciendo, es que Ota... se ha vuelto "humano"?

(Goto) ¡Premio! ¡Has ganado un millón de yenes!

(Shinobu) Me conformo con un ventilador nuevo. Dios... que ganas tengo de ducharme.

(Goto) No me digas eso, que me haces correr la imaginación. -se ríe estúpidamente- ¿? ¿Shinobu? ¿Shinobu?

Ante esta última impertinencia de Goto, Shinobu colgó el teléfono sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora sabía que Isao Ota, antiguo piloto de la segunda sección, volvería a su antiguo puesto. A ella no es que le importase mucho, no era su sección y no le afectaba para nada. Alguien llama a la puerta del despacho, es Gomioka, piloto de la primera sección.

(Shinobu) Adelante.

(Gomioka) -asoma por la puerta- Buenas noches, capitana. ¿Todavía sigue trabajando? Con este calor...

(Shinobu) Sí, mal que me pese. Pero ya he terminado. Me voy para casa.

(Gomioka) Antes de irse, el jefe Shige quiere hablar con usted sobre un asunto. Creo que es algo relacionado con unas piezas nuevas para nuestros Labors.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Gomioka. Te dejo al cargo de todo.

(Gomioka) Entendido, capitana. A sus órdenes.

(Shinobu) Hasta mañana.

Shinobu baja a los talleres para hablar con Shige, pero parece que se ha ido a cenar con sus hombres. Se marcha. Durante el trayecto en su coche desde el trabajo hasta la casa de su madre, Shinobu no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo que pasó medio año atrás. Le da miedo pensar que un suceso tan rocambolesco cómo ese vuelva a suceder.

Mientras, en ese mismo instante, en el campamento de cadetes Labor de Okutama, todos los miembros de la segunda sección están cenando juntos en el comedor del campamento. Ota se levanta de la mesa, dando gracias por la cena y se retira, con una expresión seria en la cara. No se lo ha comido todo. Todos se quedan mirando, excepto Goto. Se están preocupando realmente con la situación de Ota.

Después de la cena, Noa y Shinohara salen a dar un paseo nocturno. Se tienen que esconder con prisas tras un árbol, ya que se encuentran a Ota, solo, tirando piedras a un pequeño estanque, mirando hacia la luna llena resplandeciente en medio del cielo, con una mirada triste en la cara. Noa le dice bajito a Shinohara.

(Noa) Tenemos que saber que le ocurre. Al final me está poniendo triste a mi también.

(Asuma) No seas boba. Sea lo que sea, no debemos meternos en su vida privada. Pero te doy la razón en que algo serio le pasa. No es normal en un tipo tan bruto cómo Ota, que se comporte de esa manera.

(Noa) -encarándose a Asuma- ¡Claro que debemos meternos! ¿No recuerdas lo que nos ha dicho tantas veces el capitán Goto? Somos un equipo y debemos estar atentos a su buen funcionamiento.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Tú solo piensas en el trabajo.

(Noa) No, no es eso. Es evidente que está sufriendo. Pero si él mismo no nos dice que le pasa, no podremos ayudarle.

(Goto) Eso es evidente, chicos.

Noa y Shinohara dan un sobresalto del susto. El capitán Goto está justo detrás suyo, espiando a Ota. Sale de detrás del árbol y se dirige hacía él. Ota está sentado sobre un tronco de árbol, se friega los ojos, quizás para limpiarse las lágrimas. Se levanta rápidamente y le hace el saludo militar con la mano.

(Ota) Capitán.

(Goto) Descansa, Ota. La luna llena de esta noche es realmente esplendida, no crees? -mirando hacia el cielo-

(Ota) Sí...

(Goto) Oye, Ota. Ya sé que os he soltado este discurso rallado un montón de veces. Pero cabe que te recuerde, que cómo miembro de la segunda sección que vuelves a ser, formas parte de un equipo y que la relación con tus compañeros tiene que ser lo más fluida posible.

(Ota) -exclama enfadado... pero enseguida se vuelve a poner todo triste- ¡Ya lo sé, capitán! … Di...disculpe. No es por eso.

(Goto) Entonces... que es? No puedes esconder tu secreto para siempre.

(Ota) Le ruego que me de un par de días. Le prometo que cuando volvamos a Tokio, se lo explicaré todo. Creo que a mis compañeros también les debo una explicación. ¡Sobre todo a Izumi y Shinohara!

Noa y Shinohara salen de detrás del árbol, riendo bobamente y frotándose la mano en el cogote.

(Goto) De acuerdo. Cómo quieras, Ota. No voy a presionarte para que nos lo cuentes ahora mismo. Además, creo que será mejor que nos lo cuentes con todo el equipo presente. A la capitana Nagumo también le interesa bastante el asunto.

(Ota) Gracias, capitán.

(Goto) Y si puedes, Ota... alegra un poco esa cara. Si no por tus compañeros, hazlo al menos por tus antiguos cadetes. ¿Quieres que crean que estás así por tu expulsión?

(Ota) … -se queda serio sin decir nada-

(Shinohara) Me temo que sus antiguos cadetes estarán saltando de alegría por eso, capitán.

(Ota) ¡Cállate, Shinohara! Me voy a dormir. -se marcha frunciendo el ceño-

(Shinohara) Lo ves, Noa. Parece que el capitán ha conseguido hacerle hablar.

(Noa) Sí, pero seguimos sin saber que es lo que realmente le pasa. -con expresión de preocupación-

(Shinoahara) No le des tantas vueltas, mujer. Ya ha dicho que cuando volvamos a Tokio, lo escupirá todo.

(Noa) -echando un suspiro- Eres tan insensible, Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿A que viene eso? Yo también estoy preocupado, pero no hay por qué obsesionarse. Ya conoces a Ota; seguro que en poco tiempo volverá a ser el de siempre.

(Noa) Ojalá tuvieras razón. Pero tengo el presentimiento que es algo importante.

(Shinohara) … -Se queda mirando a Izumi con algo de consternación-

(Noa) -Da un gran bostezo y se estira los brazos- Estoy muerta de sueño. ¿Vamos a dormir? Mañana nos espera un día duro.

(Shinohara) ¡Es verdad! Mañana por fin es el último día que tenemos que estar en este sitio abandonado de la mano de Dios. ¡Por fin volveremos a la civilización!

Todos se van a dormir; el campamento se queda silencioso y a oscuras. Al cabo de dos días, los miembros de la 2ª sección de vehículos especiales emprenden el camino de vuelta a Tokio en un minibús de la policía. Excepto Mikiyasu Shinshi, que desde el año anterior trabaja en una empresa de programación en Shinjuku... y Kumagami, que está realizando un programa de formación en Francia con una división de Labors de la Gendarmería de París para un año, el resto, es decir, Noa Izumi, Asuma Shinohara, Hiromi Yamazaki y por supuesto el capitán Goto, siguen ahí. Hasta entonces, había estado con ellos un oficial joven en sustitución de Kumagami: Kojiro Shirokawa, un joven piloto bastante formal y bien educado, pero sin ninguna aptitud especial cómo piloto de Labor. Había pedido el traslado a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Por otro lado, el piloto que sustituía a Ota hasta aquel momento, Yamahiro Tadawa , un joven piloto de carácter rebelde y algo solitario, muy buen piloto, esa misma semana había sido trasladado a la 3ª sección de vehículos especiales, la cual se encuentra en la prefectura de Saitama, fronteriza con la de Tokio. Ese día nadie imaginaba que en cuestión de pocas semanas se volvería a formar la segunda sección casi cómo había sido unos pocos años atrás. El único que no volvería a la Policía hasta al cabo de unos años, sería Shinshi.

Llegan a las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales. Ese edificio que a pesar de estar tan cerca de Tokio, está tan apartado de la ciudad. Los mecánicos les reciben con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo a Ota, al que no veían desde la crisis del puente de la bahía. Ota también se alegra, pero responde con cierta timidez y con una sonrisa un poco forzada. El resto de miembros de la segunda sección también se alegraban mucho de estar allí de nuevo. Ota avisa al capitán, quiere contar lo que le pasa y le pide ir al despacho de la jefa. Goto llama a la puerta de la oficina de los capitanes y Shinobu pide que se espere un momento. Dentro hacía tanto calor, que la capitana estaba con la camisa desabrochada y el sostén al aire. Se abrocha la camisa con prisas y les da paso.

(Shinobu) ¡Adelante!

(Goto) Buenos Días, Shinobu. Tu sección favorita ya ha vuelto.

(Shinobu) Ahórrate tus chistes baratos, quieres. Y bien. Anoche me llamaste para hablar de un asunto...

(Goto) -dice todo irónico- El asunto de Ota. Los muchachos ya están aquí, y el aludido también. Quiere confesar sus travesuras y mostrar su culpabilidad.

(Shinobu) Déjate de sarcasmos y diles que entren, por favor.

Los 4 miembros de la segunda sección entran y saludan a la capitana Nagumo. Todavía no se han puesto el uniforme. El capitán Goto va directamente al grano.

(Goto) Oficial Ota. Ahora ya estamos todos reunidos cómo pediste. Supongo que ahora nos querrás explicar el por qué de tu comportamiento tan secreto e introvertido con tus compañeros.

(Ota) Sí, capitán. Antes que nada, os quiero pedir perdón por mi comportamiento tan extraño...

(Shinohara) -dice en voz baja- ¬ ¬ Extraño, dice. Ojalá siempre se comportará así; viviríamos más tranquilos. O _ o ¡Aaaaayyygggghhhh! -Izumi le pisa el pie para que se calle-

(Ota) ...de estas dos semanas a todos vosotros. Lo siento mucho, os pido disculpas.

(Izumi) ¡Tranquilo! No es nada. -mientras se ríe estúpidamente-

(Ota) El caso... es que tengo motivos para estar así. Pero no me di cuenta que esto afectaría al correcto funcionamiento de la escuela de cadetes y mi relación con mis antiguos compañeros.

(Goto) No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu traslado de vuelta a la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) Pero... ¿A que te refieres con lo de "tengo motivos para estar así"?

(Goto) Buena pregunta, Shinobu. Si señora.

Ota se pone a andar dentro del despacho y se sienta sobre la mesa del capitán Goto, mirando por la ventana, y de espaldas a los demás. Y empieza a confesar-lo todo, muy serio y triste.

(Ota) … Hace 2 semanas, cuando ya era de noche, mi madre me llamó a la escuela de cadetes. Me dijo que si al día siguiente podía ir a verles a casa, porque tenían algo muy importante que decirme. A mi me extrañó mucho. Les dije que sí. Tuve que pedir permiso al capitán, para que me diese el día libre. Al día siguiente cogí mi coche y me fui para mi antigua casa, en Iwate. Cuando llegué...

(Goto) Te encontraste algo inesperado que no imaginabas que pudiese suceder nunca.

(Ota) Más o menos, capitán. Más o menos. Me invitaron a un té, les hablé sobre mi trabajo y mi vida de policía en Tokio, todo eso. Pero cuando llevaba poco más de una hora allí... mis padres se pusieron serios. Veía a la que había sido mi madre llorosa, y al que había sido mi padre, temblando. Estaban nerviosos y extraños.

(Shinohara) Un momento... ¿Que quieres decir con lo de "a la que había sido mi madre"?

(Ota) ¿Es que acaso no lo has pillado todavía, idiota? Yo soy...

(Goto) Adoptado. … ¿No es así? -mirando intrigante a Ota-

Ota da un sobresalto. Y sus compañeros se estremecen. Los capitanes lo disimulan mejor y sólo ejercen cómo meros espectadores.

(Ota) … Así es, capitán. De repente, descubrí que me habían criado mis tíos, durante 23 años, sin que yo supiese nada. Acaso os podéis imaginar que de repente, un día cualquiera os dijeran "Lo siento hijo, pero nosotros no somos tus padres auténticos y no sabemos nada de ellos." … ¿Lo podéis imaginar!? -girando su cara hacía atrás gritando furiosamente-

(Hiromi) ¿Te explicaron algo de tus padres auténticos? ¿Siguen vivos en alguna parte? ¿O están...

(Ota) Sí. Pero... hubiese preferido no saberlo nunca.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué dices eso? Ahora querrás saber que ha sido de tus padres auténticos. ¿Verdad?

(Ota) No... no. ¡No quiero saber nada!

Ota se pone las manos sobre la cabeza, está muy tenso. Pero sigue explicando.

(Ota) Ellos... mis padres adoptivos...

(Goto) Te explicaron que había sido de tus padres biológicos.

(Ota) Así es, capitán. Por lo que me explicaron... mis padres biológicos eran unos auténticos miserables. Para ellos, robar y amenazar, era natural. Estaban metidos en negocios sucios con la Yakuza. Al final acumularon muchas deudas ilegales... y me abandonaron cuando tenía 4 años. Huyeron de Japón hacia un país occidental... ¡y me abandonaron cómo a un perro!

Ota llegó al clímax de su tensión. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Pero consiguió mantenerse firme y aparentemente sereno para seguir contando su historia. Una historia que hubiese preferido no saber nunca.

(Ota) … Después de esto, toda la familia de los Ota se reunió. ¡Ja! Obviamente pensaron que un niño de 4 años no les entendería y ante mis narices dijeron "¡Un hijo de esos padres será un monstruo!"

(Shinobu) Y eso es lo que te atormentaba estos días... o lo que te ha forzado a cambiar cómo persona. Lo sentimos mucho, Ota. De verdad. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar con nosotros.

(Ota) Muchas gracias, capitana Nagumo. Se lo agradezco de veras. Ahora que sé la verdad... las dudas me invaden. No paro de pensar en si mi modo de ser, mi comportamiento bruto y agresivo que he tenido siempre, en realidad es herencia de esos padres biológicos tan horrorosos. Le he dado muchas vueltas.

(Izumi) Pero... ¡ahora sabes quien eres realmente! Aunque seas una persona algo tosca, maleducada e insensible, sabemos que eres un policía de verdad. No conozco a nadie con un sentido de la justicia tan fuerte como tú, Ota. Ni con un sentido del deber tan fuerte como tú, Ota. Nos lo podrías haber explicado antes, no tenías por qué esconderlo.

(Ota) ¿Y si realmente soy una persona despreciable? ¿Y si llevo la misma mala sangre que esos padres? Tengo miedo de mi mismo. Y lo que más miedo me da, es mi forma de actuar cómo policía Labor.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! Es sorprendente que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Aunque te haya tenido que pasar esto para que lo reconozcas. ¿Significa eso que abandonas el barco? ¿O realmente quieres cambiar cómo persona?

(Ota) -se encara al capitán Goto- ¡De eso nada, capitán! Tengo claro que estoy donde quiero estar. Me gusta mi trabajo y no pienso renunciar a él. Pero... quizás tenga que cambiar para seguir en él.

(Shinohara) ¡Idiota! -Ota se le queda mirando sin decir nada- Si estás donde estás es por tus capacidades y aptitudes. Y esas incluyen tu agresividad y tu gatillo fácil. La excelente puntería que tienes no la habrías conseguido nunca de no haber disparado siempre tu arma a la primera de cambio en cualquier circunstancia.

(Ota) Pero...

(Izumi) Asuma tiene razón. Nosotros no creemos que seas ningún miserable. Jamás lo hemos pensado, ni lo pensaremos. Eres un gran compañero y todos estamos muy contentos que hayas vuelto a la segunda sección.

(Hiromi) Ota... no tienes por qué cambiar cómo persona. Creo que lo que realmente necesitas es... buscar la verdad. Saber que ha sido de ellos. Serían malas personas, pero... ¿Y si están arrepentidas? ¿Y si quieren volver a verte?

El capitán Goto se levanta de su silla y cómo si fuese un colega, coge a Ota con el brazo por el cuello, queriéndole decir algo muy importante.

(Goto) Buena observación, Hiromi. No sólo no tienes que cambiar cómo persona, sobre todo porque una persona no puede cambiar su personalidad de la noche a la mañana cómo si nada. Cómo si interpretase un personaje en una obra de teatro o ante una cámara. Aquí todos te aceptamos tal cómo eres. Tienes tus defectos, es cierto. Pero... dime alguien aquí presente que no los tenga. Vamos, Ota, contéstame.

(Ota) Pues... esto...

(Goto) Izumi, una chica que le pone nombre de perro a su Labor y que es menos femenina que un palo de escoba.

(Izumi) ¡Capitán! -se enfada-

(Goto) Shinohara. Él también tiene una historia familiar muy triste. Un hermano mayor que se suicidó, un padre con el que no se habla, y una madre que murió cuando él era un niño. Y mírale. Tiene menos sensibilidad que un camionero.

(Shinohara) Tampoco se pase, capitán.

(Goto) Hiromi. Un monstruo de 2 metros, que a pesar de su aspecto amenazador, es un blando y un trozo de pan incapaz de matar a una mosca.

(Hiromi) -se sonroja-

(Goto) Y finalmente...

(Shinobu) Te agradecería que no me metieras en tus análisis de personalidad, Goto. Es un problema de "tu" sección. ¿De acuerdo?

(Goto) Vaya, me has cortado el rollo. Bueno... no importa. Lo que te quiero decir, Ota, es que tú, cómo tus compañeros, te tenemos en cuenta no sólo por tus aptitudes cómo piloto de Labor, sino también cómo miembro de un equipo llamado segunda sección de vehículos especiales y cómo persona que se merece un respeto y agradecimiento por su servicio público por parte de los ciudadanos. Eso no debes olvidar-lo nunca. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Además, estamos muy contentos por tu regreso. ¡Te echábamos mucho de menos! Sin ti esto se había vuelto muy aburrido. -se ríe con cierta tristeza-

(Shinohara) Y no te lo tomes cómo un insulto eh. Al contrario, es toda una alabanza.

(Hiromi) Es verdad. ¡Ánimo, Ota!

(Ota) Sí... capitán... Hiromi... Asuma... Noa... Gracias. Gracias a todos. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Todos sonríen aliviados, y Ota también. Ahora se siente mucho mejor consigo mismo. Sabe que ahora tendrá que buscar que ha sido de sus padres auténticos. Pero no tiene prisa. En cuestión de días su atención y sentimientos estarían centrados en otra persona.

Al llegar la noche, Goto y Shinobu están solos en el despacho de los capitanes. Llaman a la puerta, es Shige, el jefe de mecánicos.

(Goto) ¡Adelante!

(Shige) Con permiso, capitanes. Esto... tenia un par de cosillas para comentarles.

(Shinobu) Las nuevas piezas hidráulicas para los AV-02 Variant de la primera sección. Lo siento, Shige, me había olvidado por completo.

(Goto) ¿Y cual es el otro asunto?

(Shige) Nos hemos enterado de lo de Ota. ¡Menuda historia! No me gustaría estar en su pellejo. ¿Sea lo que sea, podemos hacer algo por él?

(Goto) No te preocupes por él, créeme. Ahora ya está mucho mejor. Confesar los males que nos atormentan por dentro es un muy buen remedio. Mi abuela que en paz descanse me lo explicó muchas veces.

(Shige) Se me había ocurrido que mañana mismo podríamos hacer una fiesta para animarle. De todas formas, íbamos a hacer una para celebrar su regreso a la segunda sección. O mejor aun. ¡Darle una sorpresa! Oh... no, ¡Aun mejor! Buscarle una novia despampanante que le haga olvidar todos sus problemas.

(Goto) Ya. Crees que si tuviera una chica a su lado, lo llevaría mucho mejor.

(Shinobu) Los hombres todo lo solucionáis a base de sexo.

(Shige) Perdón, ¿decía algo, capitana?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Nada, nada! Por cierto... sobre esas piezas...

(Shige) Ah, sí. Las traerán mañana mismo a primera hora. Tardaremos unas 15 horas en instalarlas en los Labors de la 1ª sección. Así que durante ese tiempo estarán inutilizados. Lamento las molestias, capitana.

(Goto) -apalancándose en su silla y poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza- Vaya, que fastidio. La 2ª sección tendrá que encargarse de todas las posibles emergencias que surjan en este tiempo. Bueno... pues gracias por el aviso, Shige. Ahora avisaré a los chicos que mañana tendrán que hacer horas extras.

(Shige) ¿Ota también, señor? ¿Ya está bien? -preguntando con cierta preocupación-

(Shinobu) Por supuesto. Te lo acaba de decir Goto, no? Pues entonces, todos tranquilos.

(Goto) Ay, que mala eres. -mientras lanza una mirada burlona a la capitana Nagumo-

(Shige) Eso es todo, capitanes. Con su permiso me retiro.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo, Shige. ¡Que descanses!

Los dos capitanes se cambian de ropa para marcharse. Shinobu se marcha primero. Justo cuando Goto apaga la luz y va a cerrar la puerta, suena el teléfono. Goto tiene que volver a encender la luz del despacho y contestar.

(Goto) Vaya, a que pesado se le habrá ocurrido llamar a estas horas de la noche. -se pone al teléfono- Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Capitán Goto al habla.

(Kanuka) Buenas noches, capitán. ¿Cuanto tiempo, verdad?

(Goto) ¡Vaya! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Kanuka Clancy! Hacía casi dos años que no sabíamos nada de ti. ¿Cómo va todo por la ciudad de los rascacielos?

(Kanuka) -con voz triste y apagada- Bien... bien... cómo siempre. Bueno... esto... ahora estoy en Tokio. He llegado hace media hora al aeropuerto de Narita.

(Goto) ¿Que estás en Tokio? Vaya, podrías habernos avisado y te hubiésemos recibido cómo es debido. Claro que a ti esas cosas "tan japonesas" no te van, verdad?

(Kanuka) Supongo, capitán.

(Goto) Bueno, si estás en Tokio, es que los americanos quieren algo de nosotros.

(Kanuka) No... no vengo por eso. Esto, yo...

(Goto) ¿Ah no?

(Kanuka) Mañana si no le es molestia, vendré a verles. A usted y a mis antiguos compañeros. Tengo que hablar con usted de algo, necesito pedirle una cosa.

(Goto) ¿Pedirme una cosa? Kanuka... ¿Va todo bien? Te noto, no sé, cómo decirlo... triste, esa es la palabra.

(Kanuka) Sabía que a usted no se le puede engañar. Le veré mañana. Adiós.

Goto cuelga el teléfono y se queda pensativo. Se había quedado con la curiosidad de saber el por qué del regreso tan repentino de Kanuka Clancy a Japón, en esas fechas y en aquel momento de la noche. Piensa que haciendo unas cuantas llamadas, quizás lo sabe, pero decide esperar a que llegue Kanuka la mañana siguiente y le explique el por qué. Goto se marcha finalmente a casa y la división de vehículos especiales se queda en silencio y a oscuras. Mañana tendría un nuevo miembro.


	2. El regreso de Kanuka Clancy

**Capítulo 2. Vuelta a sus orígenes. El regreso de Kanuka Clancy a Japón.**

A la mañana siguiente, amanece un nuevo día en las instalaciones de la División de Vehículos especiales. Es Domingo. A pesar de eso, la actividad en el edificio es siempre la misma todos los días de la semana. Antes de las 6 de la mañana, algunos mecánicos, incluido el jefe Shige, ya abren las puertas principales de los hangares de los talleres. Hay algo de neblina y los pájaros empiezan a cantar. Se huele el olor del primer té de la mañana que preparan los mecánicos en una tetera enorme, para despejarse y ponerse en movimiento.

Shige es el primero en madrugar. A las 8 está previsto que llegue el camión de suministros, que trae unas nuevas piezas hidráulicas de alta precisión importadas de Alemania, para los Labors de la primera sección. Así que se apresura para despertar a todos los mecánicos presentes. Además, quieren acabar el trabajo lo más rápidamente posible. Hay que preparar la fiesta de bienvenida para el regreso de Isao Ota.

Lo que los mecánicos no saben, ni nadie, a parte de Goto, es que esa mañana recibirían otra visita, la de Kanuka Clancy. Una estadounidense de ascendencia japonesa por parte de su abuela, que es teniente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Había trabajado cómo controladora del Labor de Isao Ota entre 1998 y 1999. Eso, hasta ahora. Goto y todos, se llevarían una sorpresa en unas pocas horas.

A las ocho de la mañana, ya hay un gran hormigueo en los talleres. El camión de los suministros acaba de traer las nuevas piezas y todos los mecánicos sin excepción están ya trabajando en la instalación de las nuevas piezas hidráulicas. Unos minutos después, llegan casi a la vez, tres coches que aparcan en el pequeño e improvisado párking de la división. El _Honda Logo_ del capitán Goto, el _Honda Prelude_ de la capitana Shinobu... y el _AC Cobra_ verde aceituna del antiguo jefe Sakaki. Los tres se encuentran con gran sorpresa.

(Shinobu) ¡Jefe Sakaki! ¿O debería llamarle señor Sakaki? -saludando a Sakaki con gran entusiasmo-

(Sakaki) No se moleste, capitana. Trátame de usted, por favor. ¡Y buenos días!

(Shinobu) Buenos días.

(Goto) Hola, Sakaki. Veo que te aburres mucho jugando a las cartas o al dominó con otros jubilados. ¿Vuelves a hacerle una visita a Shige?

(Sakaki) Primero, no soy ningún viejo decrépito, Goto. Te juro que si los de arriba me hubiesen dejado seguiría siendo el jefe Sakaki. Tengo mucha cuerda para rato todavía, eso te lo aseguro. Y segundo, Shige ya me avisó hace unos días de la llegada de esas nuevas piezas alemanas para los Labors de la 1ª sección. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que el material nuevo sea realmente lo que promete ser.

(Goto) Haces bien, Sakaki. Bueno, Shinobu; cómo esto afecta a la primera sección me voy directamente hacia el despacho. Estoy esperando una visita "sorpresa" para esta mañana.

(Shinobu) ¿Una visita? ¿En Domingo? ¿Quien es? -pregunta con cara curiosa-

(Goto) Luego te lo cuento. A lo mejor la ves tú misma.

Shinobu se queda extrañada. ¿Una visita sorpresa un domingo por la mañana a la división de vehículos especiales? No pensaba quien podía ser. Pero eso ahora no le importaba mucho. Shinobu y el jefe Sakaki, se van para dentro en busca de Shige. Sakaki quiere ver en persona esas nuevas piezas. Shige ya está trabajando en ello en el Labor de Gomioka. Shinobu le llama la atención.

(Shinobu) ¡Shige! ¡Tienes visita!

(Shige) ¡Jefe! ¡Otra vez usted por aquí! -baja de la plataforma elevada donde trabaja al suelo del hangar- Pensaba que no vendría en Domingo.

(Sakaki) Haz el favor de no llamarme más "jefe". Ese título te lo di a ti. Ahora sólo soy un "pobre jubilado".

(Shige) ¡Me da igual lo que me diga! Para mi y para todos los mecánicos aquí presentes usted siempre será el jefe Sakaki. -se ríe- Bueno... supongo que ha venido a ver las nuevas piezas hidráulicas.

(Sakaki) Sí... ya me comentaste algo por teléfono. Unas piezas alemanas para el sistema hidráulico de las extremidades inferiores. Más fiables, longevas y que resisten mejor la torsión y la presión que las piezas originales japonesas.

Shige le enseña una de esas piezas, todavía con el envoltorio de plástico puesto, con las placas y las pegatinas en alemán. Delante, el grueso libro de instrucciones e instalación... también en alemán. El jefe Sakaki lo coge y se pone a leerlo en voz alta. Shige se queda pasmado.

(Sakaki) Klauss Industrial Group München (KIGM) präsentiert eine neue Entwicklung in Leitsysteme sowie mechanische und hydraulische Antrieb Arbeit. Garantie einer Verbesserung der Reaktion der Maschine seiner Arbeit um 45%. Vaya, da igual donde lo fabriquen; todos los fabricantes dicen lo mismo en sus manuales. Cuando esté instalado y se pruebe en condiciones reales, entonces podré juzgar si éste manual dice la verdad o miente.

(Shige) Va...va...vaya, jefe Sakaki. ¿Desde cuando sabe usted alemán? Lo ha pronunciado tan bien que...

(Sakaki) No es para tanto. Cualquier buen mecánico ha de saber un poco de lenguas si quiere entender lo que pone en los manuales de instalación. Esto sólo te hace falta cuando eres novato. Bueno... en realidad también estoy aprendiendo lenguas occidentales. Tengo tanto tiempo libre que no sé que hacer con él.

(Shige) Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué no se queda aquí hasta la noche? ¿No lo sabe? Ota vuelve a ser piloto de la segunda sección y haremos una fiesta para celebrar su regreso. Le mandaron de vuelta desde la escuela de Cadetes. Por ser demasiado estricto dicen. Que cosas, verdad. Pero últimamente, uff.

(Sakaki) ¿Debo interpretar ese "uff" cómo que le ha pasado algo malo a Ota?

Entonces, durante un rato largo, Shige le explica a su antiguo jefe lo de Ota. Lo que el día anterior pasó en la sala de oficiales. El descubrimiento que ha cambiado la vida para siempre a Ota. Sakaki, siempre tan imperturbable, tampoco se deja perturbar por eso, pero advierte a Shige.

(Sakaki) Shige... estoy seguro que para él... debe ser bastante duro. Pero se recuperará completamente, créeme. Ha sido una suerte que lo haya sabido a estas alturas. Además...

(Shige) ¿Pero cree usted que no es nada? ¿Que no debemos preocuparnos?

(Sakaki) Mira, Shige... yo pertenezco a una generación que vivió su infancia durante la guerra y luego una dura juventud en el devastado Japón de los años 40. Nunca más volví a saber nada de mi padre. Seguramente debió morir en alguna isla del Pacífico. Mi madre jamás se recuperó de aquello, y a pesar de eso, sacó fuerzas cómo pudo para criarme y convertirme en un joven de provecho.

(Shije) Es una historia realmente triste, jefe. ¿Pero por qué me lo cuenta ahora?

(Sakaki) Lo que te quiero decir, es que Ota tiene mucha suerte, cómo todos vosotros. Tiene una familia, unos amigos, y ha vivido una época de paz y prosperidad. Y quien sabe. Espero que algún día encuentre a una mujer con la que compartir el resto de su vida. Eso le ayudaría mucho.

(Shije) Creo que en el caso de Ota eso será un poco difícil, señor. Pero tampoco es imposible. -hace risa boba echándose la mano al cogote- Por cierto... ¿Le apetece un poco de café?

(Sakaki) No, gracias. Órdenes del maldito médico. Nada de café ni de alcohol. Pero una taza de té no estaría mal.

Va pasando la mañana. En los talleres, el jefe Sakaki ejerce de observador y de tanto en cuanto regaña a algún mecánico para que trabaje mejor o correctamente. Los pilotos de las dos secciones van llegando o ya se han levantado y todos bajan a saludar al jefe Sakaki. Éste le deja un mensaje claro a Ota.

(Sakaki) Ota... ya me he enterado de lo tuyo. Sólo te voy a decir una cosa. Las tormentas causan muchos daños cuando suceden... pero tarde o temprano se marchan y vuelve a salir el sol. En tu trabajo déjate estar de lagrimeos y concentrate en cumplir tus obligaciones cómo piloto de Labor y oficial de Policía que eres. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Sí, señor. No se preocupe, estoy bien. Siempre cumplo con mi deber.

(Sakaki) Asi me gusta, muchacho.

El jefe Sakaki le da una palmada en el hombro a Ota y se marcha con Shige para seguir trabajando. En el despacho de oficiales, Goto espera la llegada de Kanuka. Pero van pasando las horas y no se presenta. Piensa que si en ese mismo momento hay una emergencia, no podrá recibirla. Empieza a pensar que no vendrá.

Pero justo cuando llega el mediodía, Goto observa por la ventana un coche aproximándose a lo lejos hacía ellos. Es un taxi. Para justo delante de la puerta principal del hangar. Se abre la puerta del taxi y baja de él una mujer vestida con una minifalda, una blusa de verano y unas grandes gafas de sol. Tiene el pelo muy negro y largo, y una figura esbelta. Es una mujer realmente atractiva. Entra en el edificio y ya un mecánico le suelta un piropo. En esto que Shige la ve y le pregunta.

(Shige) ¡Señorita! ¿Está usted buscando a alguien?

(Kanuka) Estoy buscando el despacho de los capitanes. Pero no se moleste, ya sabré encontrarlo.

Shige se queda pensativo enseguida. Esa chica y esa voz... estaba seguro de haberlas visto y oído en alguna parte. Cuando Kanuka ha subido al piso superior, pasa por enfrente de la oficina de los oficiales, donde los pilotos están reunidos, tomando una taza de té y charlando amistósamente. Incluyendo Ota, que ya está más animado que en los últimos días. Hiromi se da cuenta de su paso.

(Hiromi) Eh, chicos. Esa mujer que acaba de pasar en dirección al despacho de los capitanes... ¿Que hace aquí en domingo?

(Noa) Ahora que lo dices, tengo la sensación de haber visto a esa mujer en alguna parte, pero ahora no recuerdo donde. Aaaaahhhh ¿Y si es... -dando un sobresalto al recordar quien era esa chica-

Kanuka llega ante la puerta del despacho de los capitanes y llama a la puerta.

(Goto) Adelante.

(Kanuka) -abre la puerta- Hola, Capitán Goto. Discúlpeme por el retraso.

(Goto) ¡Ya era hora! Pensaba que me ibas a dejar plantado. No te quedes ahí, vamos, entra. -Kanuka entra al despacho y cierra la puerta-

(Kanuka) Veo que aquí las cosas no han cambiado en absoluto. Siguen con la misma actividad frenética de siempre. Eso me alegra.

(Goto) ¿No te has cruzado con tus antiguos compañeros cuando venías para aquí?

(Kanuka) Sí... pero no les he dicho nada. Creo que algunos ni siquiera me han reconocido. Luego les saludaré.

(Goto) Vaya... eso está mal. Menuda memoria que tienen algunos. Y bien. ¿A que debo el placer de esta visita tan agradable?

(Kanuka) Está bien. Iré directamente al grano. Capitán Goto... quiero regresar a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

De repente se abre la puerta. Entra la capitana Shinobu, vestida con un uniforme de los mecánicos y llevando unos papeles en la mano derecha. Se queda de piedra cuando ve a Kanuka plantada ante la mesa de Goto.

(Shinobu) ¿Kanuka? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cuando has llegado? No sabíamos nada.

(Kanuka) Llegué anoche mismo. Me alegro mucho de verla, capitana. Usted tampoco ha cambiado en absoluto.

(Shinobu) Tú también estás igual... claro que tú eres más joven que yo.

(Goto) Bueno, ahora que ya estamos los dos capitanes, podemos hablar de la solicitud de Kanuka.

(Shinobu) ¿Solicitud?

(Kanuka) Me gustaría volver a ingresar en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Shinobu) En la segunda, eh. ¿Por qué no te vienes a la primera sección? La verdad es que estaría encantada de que formases parte de mi equipo.

(Kanuka) Gracias, capitana. Pero insisto en volver a mi antiguo puesto.

(Goto) Por mi no hay ningún problema. De hecho, llevamos una temporada en que vamos bastante cortos de personal. Ahora mismo sólo tenemos dos pilotos; ni siquiera contamos con un tercer piloto de reserva. Shinshi se marchó el año pasado. Kumagami está en Francia y no volverá hasta Navidad. Y ahora ha vuelto Ota, pero quien le sustituía ha sido trasladado a la tercera sección.

(Kanuka) Entonces... ¿Me pueden readmitir?

(Goto) Claro. Pero antes hay un par de puntos que quiero discutir contigo. Esto... ¿Por qué no te quitas esas gafas de sol?

(Kanuka) No, gracias. Prefiero llevarlas puestas.

(Goto) Insisto, Kanuka. Por favor. Quítate-las. -mirando fijamente a Kanuka con cara muy seria-

(Shinobu) Pero Goto. ¡No seas maleducado! -le exclama algo enfadada a Goto-

Kanuka se queda seria, pero el capitán Goto tiene motivos para hacérselas sacar. Kanuka se quita las gafas de sol... y sus sospechas se confirman. Los ojos de Kanuka están rojizos, irritados, cómo si hubiese llorado mucho. Los capitanes se dan cuenta entonces que algo muy gordo le había pasado a Kanuka hacía muy poco tiempo. Pero Goto ya sabía todo el por que de aquel estado anímico de Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Veo que ha estado investigando un poco. Si sabe por qué estoy así, es porque ya sabe lo que me ha pasado.

(Shinobu) Pero... ¿Que es lo que ha pasado, Kanuka? ¿Y esa cara desgarrada?

(Kanuka) Capitán Goto... usted ya lo sabe todo, ¿verdad? Cuénteselo usted. Yo soy incapaz de hacerlo.

(Goto) … Hace justo tres semanas, el departamento de Policía de Nueva York, conjuntamente con el departamento de Narcóticos y el FBI, llevaron a cabo una gran operación policial contra el cártel de la Droga mas buscado en territorio estadounidense. Sebastián Rodríguez, alias "el cortacuellos", de origen mejicano. Había instalado un taller ilegal para la fabricación de drogas sintéticas en un antiguo polígono industrial en el puerto de Brooklyn, donde se preparaban más de 10 millones de dosis de droga, con un valor en el mercado negro de mas de 1300 millones de dólares. En esa operación, participaba la 8ª división Labor de la Policía de Nueva York... dirigida por la teniente Kanuka Clancy. La operación se inició con normalidad, pero...

Kanuka lo escuchaba con una expresión de tristeza muy marcada en su rostro. Estaba escuchando la historia del fin de su carrera cómo miembro de la Policía de Nueva York. Shinobu escuchaba muy atentamente, mirando a Kanuka, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Pero esa no era la parte que mas afectaba a Kanuka, eso vendría después.

(Goto) Un núcleo de los cártel, se había hecho fuerte en una nave industrial. Parecía que estaban rodeados y que no tenían posibilidad de huir. Pero de repente...

A Kanuka le vienen a la mente las imágenes de aquella operación; recuerda perfectamente los sucesos y el combate que entabló con aquel Labor.

(Goto) Apareció un _Kasarov TM-280_. Un Labor militar de fabricación rusa, fuertemente armado y blindado, con un cañón automático de 60 mm, 4 ametralladoras de 7,62 mm y misiles MB-70. Seguramente lo debían comprar en el mercado negro de armas internacional y se lo trajeron allí cómo medida de protección. Atacó a las fuerzas especiales que asaltaban la nave. Estas se retiraron inmediatamente, pero al menos 3 hombres resultaron heridos por impacto de bala de las ametralladoras. Por suerte, llevaban armilla antibalas. Entonces, Kanuka, recibiste instrucciones de tu superior para realizar un asalto frontal a la nave, junto a los otros 2 Labors de tu pelotón. ¿Es así, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Sí... así es. Por favor, capitán... continúe.

(Goto) Entonces tú, no obedeciste la orden de tu superior, si no que la cuestionaste. Le alegaste que era un terrible error, ya que suponía, por un lado, permitir que Rodríguez pudiera huir, o incluso escapar del cerco policial debido a aquella extraordinaria distracción. Y por otro lado, para ti, desde el punto de vista estratégico, era un tremendo error atacar frontalmente un Labor militar fuertemente armado cómo aquel. La única forma era destruirlo a distancia, o obligarle a gastar toda la munición con distracciones esporádicas.

(Shinobu) Me cuesta creer que alguien cómo tú pueda desobedecer la orden de un superior, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) No era mi superior, era el que dirigía mi Labor. Un teniente proveniente de la Guardia Nacional, sin ninguna experiencia en combate y con una preparación que no era la apropiada para esa clase de operaciones. ¡Sus órdenes eran incorrectas! ¿Por qué iba a obedecerlas?

(Goto) Pero entonces... apareció tu capitán, obligándote a cumplirlas.

(Kanuka) Sabía que si hacía eso, era un completo suicidio. ¡Podríamos incluso morir! Así que desobedecí la orden de mi capitán y ordené a mis hombres que se preparasen para realizar una maniobra de distracción. Uno de mis hombres dispararía su rifle corto por detrás, mientras yo y mi compañera, Julie, le distraeríamos, para obligarle a gastar toda la munición. Pero... cometí un grave error.

(Goto) Exacto. Ese labor militar, está provisto de varios sensores y sistemas para detectar los movimientos y presencia de enemigos. Detectó el cebo, se giró, y disparó su cañón de 60 mm contra el Labor de tu compañero, directamente hacía la cabina del piloto... matándole al instante.

Kanuka se pone más seria todavía. No sólo había desobedecido la orden directa de su oficial superior, si no que aquello le había comportado la muerte de su compañero. Recordar todo aquello era muy desagradable para ella.

(Kanuka) Exacto, capitán Goto. Mi plan había fracasado. Hasta tal punto que había provocado la muerte de uno de mis hombres. Yo y mi subordinada, Julie, apuntamos nuestros rifles cortos y disparamos sin parar, causándole daños a aquel Labor. Dos de las cuatro ametralladoras y el lanzador de misiles, inutilizados. Pero su blindaje era tan fuerte, que seguía funcionando sin ningún problema. Yo y la oficial Julie nos quedamos sin munición, y el enemigo disparó otra vez su cañón de 60 mm contra el Labor de Julie. Por suerte, le dio en las piernas y la cabina de piloto estaba intacta.

(Goto) Y por más suerte para ti, aquel Labor se quedó sin municiones. Pudiste atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo, situación en la que tenías una ventaja clara, y le pudiste reducir. Entonces entraron de nuevo las fuerzas de asalto para asaltar la nave... pero era demasiado tarde. El cabecilla había huido. Tú bajaste de tu Labor y fuiste directamente en busca del piloto de aquel Labor de combate.

(Kanuka) Sí. No estoy orgullosa de cómo me comporté entonces. Estaba completamente cegada por la rabia. Sólo tenía ganas de sacar al piloto de aquel maldito Labor y volarle la tapa de los sesos de un disparo. ¡Ja! Y casi lo hice. Era un latino joven, seguramente un mejicano. Estaba malherido, la sangre le cubría la mitad de la cara. Pero me daba igual. Le cogí y le apunté mi vieja Colt M1911 en medio de la frente. Él no paraba de decirme en español "Por favor, por favor, no me mate, no me mate". Pero yo le contesté en inglés"Claro que voy a matarte maldito cabrón hijo de puta". Apreté el gatillo con intención de disparar. Pero entonces, llegó mi controlador y me persuadió para que dejara el arma. Deje de apuntarle mi pistola a la frente a aquel pobre desgraciado y me puse a llorar cómo una niña, pidiéndole perdón a Grandma por mi fracaso.

(Goto) Aquí también es donde quería llegar yo. ¡Ah! Shinobu... ¿puedes abrir la puerta? A este paso acabará derrumbándose.

Shinobu se levanta, abre la puerta del despacho y todos los miembros de la segunda sección estaban escuchando atentamente detrás de la puerta. Estaban estremecidos. No daban crédito a lo que estaban oyendo. Entran al despacho.

(Izumi) Kanuka... sabía que eras tú. Pero... ¿de que va todo esto? ¿Qué es lo estás contando? -con expresión de incredulidad en su rostro-

(Goto) Kanuka... creo que hay otro aspecto que ha influenciado en ti este último mes. ¿Me equivoco? Un ser muy querido para ti que...

(Izumi) Se refiere a la abuela de Kanuka. ¿No, capitán? Le ha pasado algo.

En cuanto le comentan eso, los ojos de Kanuka se llenan de lagrimas. Eso es lo que realmente le provoca su tristeza. Pero sigue contando lo que pasó después de aquella operación policial.

(Kanuka) Dos días después de aquella operación policial... el mismo día en que enterraron a mi compañero, John Goldwin, un oficial que a penas llevaba 3 años en la división de Labors y... 2 años casado... iba a ser padre por primera vez dentro de 3 meses. El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York organizó una comisión de investigación interna. Los de arriba estaban muy enfadados, pero más enfadados estaban aun los del departamento de Narcóticos y el FBI, ya que por mi error, el cártel huyó de Nueva York. Me interrogaron y vertieron sobre mi un montón de acusaciones. Desobedecer la orden directa de un superior; organizar sin permiso una operación de asalto; amenazar a un delincuente que se ha rendido con un arma. Todo ello constituía una falta muy grave que solo podía acabar de una forma. … La expulsión del cuerpo y la devolución de mi placa.

(Shinohara) Entonces... realmente te han expulsado. ¡Ya no eres teniente de la Policía de Nueva York! -con cara de sorpresa total-

Kanuka contesta que sí con la cabeza, mientras las lagrimas le caen por las mejillas. Pero lo peor para ella no era eso, si no...

(Kanuka) Eso para mi es lo de menos.

(Izumi) ¿Lo de menos? ¿Por qué?

(Kanuka) Grandma... ha muerto.

Todos se quedan estremecidos y con una cara de sorpresa total, incluso los capitanes. Pero es Ota el que pone la mayor cara de sorpresa, escuchar eso le trae muy malos recuerdos, recuerdos muy recientes.

(Izumi) Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Kanuka. De verdad. No lo sabíamos.

(Kanuka) Hace poco más de un mes, me llamó una persona que no recordaba. Me dijo que ella si que me conocía, que había sido vecina nuestra cuando yo y mi abuela vivíamos en Hawai, cuando yo era una niña. Al decirme aquello, me quedé aterrorizada.

(Goto) Tu abuela se estaba muriendo.

(Kanuka) Cogí el primer avión para Hawai. Cuando llegué a la casa de mi Abuela... el sacerdote salía de casa y me dijo que llegaba justo a tiempo para despedirme. Entré sobresaltada a su cuarto... y me la encontré en la cama. Estaba pálida y había encogido. El médico estaba justo a su lado. Él Salió para dejarnos solas. Le pregunté que le pasaba. Su respuesta me dejó helada. "Me muero, Kanuka". Luego el médico me contó que tenía un cáncer muy avanzado y que no se podía hacer nada para salvarla. Grandma notó que yo estaba muy asustada y entonces me dijo unas palabras que no olvidaré nunca. "No tengas miedo, Kanuka. La muerte también forma parte de la vida. Es algo natural. Aunque muera, sabes que siempre estaré en tu corazón." Yo me puse a llorar cómo una niña en su regazo. Al cabo de 3 días murió mientras dormía. En su testamento ponía que quería que la enterrasen en su pueblo natal de Japón, junto a la tumba de su familia. Supongo que por eso, ahora que los restos de Grandma estarán aquí, en Japón, para siempre... yo también quiero quedarme en Japón.

Izumi se pone a llorar también y Hiromi casi no puede aguantarse las lágrimas.

(Goto) Pero hay otra cosa que quizás te disgustó más todavía. Que te hizo tomar la decisión de abandonar Estados Unidos.

(Kanuka) Sí. … Sólo 3 días después de mi expulsión del cuerpo de Policía de Nueva York, viendo la televisión en mi casa, traumatizada, incapaz de reaccionar, hundida... dijeron una noticia que me hizo sentir aun peor.

(Goto) El cártel Rodríguez fue detenido en un simple control de aduanas en el aeropuerto de Chicago. Iba a coger un vuelo para Colombia. Pretendía huir del país. Ahora está detenido a la espera de juicio. Cómo le detuvieron en el estado de Michigan, donde no hay pena de muerte, es muy probable que le condenen a Cadena Perpetua.

(Kanuka) Sí. Lo que yo fui incapaz de hacer... lo hicieron otros de una forma tan sencilla y rápida que me sentí absolutamente humillada. Sentía vergüenza de mi misma. Y sólo quería huir de donde estaba. Fue entonces cuando os recordé a vosotros. Tomé la decisión de abandonar Estados Unidos, e irme a Japón a empezar una nueva vida. Pero bien pensado... eso es una actitud muy cobarde. Lo único que estoy haciendo es huir.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, Ota alzó la voz.

(Ota) ¡No es verdad! ¡No eres ninguna cobarde! -Kanuka se gira hacía él abriendo los ojos- Los cobardes son aquellos que no se enfrentan a sus responsabilidades, que huyen de ellas. Pero tú... eres la mujer más valiente que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra. ¡Eres la mejor! ¡No debes olvidarlo nunca!

(Kanuka) Ota...

(Ota) Yo... yo siempre te he admirado. Siempre he pensado que eres una piloto de Labor magnífica. Cuando fuiste mi controladora, aprendí muchísimas cosas. ¡Y todo te lo debo a ti! ¡Por favor, capitán Goto! ¡Admítala! -postrándose ante Goto-

(Goto) Bueno, si todos me lo pedís con tanta insistencia cómo Ota, no me puedo negar de ninguna de las maneras. Me costará bastante, eso si. Tendré que convencer al comandante de la división y éste al mismo tiempo, al intendente. Además, necesitarás otra cosa.

(Shinobu) ¿Otra cosa? Te refieres a...

(Goto) Lo ha dicho ella misma hace un momento. Las cenizas de su abuela están aquí en Japón. Y ella quiere quedarse en Japón con ella. Así que necesitarás arreglar todo el papeleo para que te otorguen la ciudadanía japonesa. Espero que en menos de una semana lo pueda tener todo solucionado.

(Kanuka) -alegrándose y reconfortándose- Muchas... muchísimas gracias, capitán. No os voy a defraudar en absoluto.

(Shinohara) Estamos seguros de ello, Kanuka. Eres la mejor, así que seguro que lo harás muy bien.

Uno tras otro, abrazan a Kanuka y le dan la más sincera bienvenida. Iba a ser la nueva piloto de la segunda sección de Vehículos Especiales. La noticia se propaga rápidamente por todo el edificio y llega a oídos de les mecánicos. Ahora la fiesta de la noche seria no sólo para Ota, si no también para Kanuka.

El día va avanzando. Pasa el mediodía, la tarde, hasta que empieza a anochecer. La puesta de sol es preciosa. En la terraza del edificio, Kanuka está sola, mirando la puesta de sol al horizonte, con los ojos todavía tristes, pero ahora esperanzados ante la nueva vida que empezaría a partir de ese mismo día. De repente llega Ota y los dos se quedan sorprendidos.

(Kanuka) Hola...

(Ota) Ho...hola.

(Kanuka) Ya me han contado lo tuyo. Izumi me lo ha explicado con gran pasión.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? Esa chica siempre hace una montaña de un grano de arena.

(Kanuka) ¿Tú crees?

(Ota) No le des importancia, Kanuka. Lo mío es infinitamente menos importante que lo que te ha pasado a ti. No tengo derecho a quejarme.

(Kanuka) Te equivocas. -Ota se sorprende ante esa respuesta- Los dos nos hemos quedado solos. No me refiero a los amigos o compañeros, si no a nuestros seres queridos. En eso los dos somos iguales.

(Ota) ¿Iguales?

(Kanuka) Sí. Tú fuiste abandonado por tus padres biológicos cuando tenías 4 años. ¿Verdad? Pues los míos fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía 6 años.

(Ota) ¡Que dices! ¿Es... es eso cierto? -quedándose muy sorprendido-

(Kanuka) ¡Claro que lo es, zoquete!... De pequeña era una niña más bien tímida, que no le gustaba nada enfrentarse a los problemas. Pero cuando mis padres fueron asesinados... decidí cambiar y hacerme una persona fuerte. Y pensé que la mejor forma de vengar la muerte de mis padres, era hacerme policía, un policía importante. Pero ya ves de que me ha servido. Soy... -se entristece aun más de lo que ya está-

(Ota) ¿Otra vez estás igual? ¡No pienso permitir que te hundas tú misma!

Entonces, Ota hace algo que hace tener una sensación extraña a Kanuka. Coge a Kanuka entre sus musculosos brazos, con su cabeza sobre el pecho y le dice...

(Ota) Si necesitas llorar... hazlo tanto cómo quieras. Eso... te irá bien para aliviarte. Yo lo he descubierto estos días.

(Kanuka) Gr... gr...gracias... gracias...

Kanuka se pone a llorar desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Ota. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzan... y se quedan así durante unos segundos, sin moverse. ¿Habrá aparecido el Dios Cupido entre ellos? De repente oyen un grito, es Hiromi, que busca a Ota y Kanuka por todo el edificio.

(Hiromi) ¡Ah! ¡Al fin os encuentro! Vamos vamos, abajo todos os están esperando impacientes. La fiesta va a empezar.

Entonces, cuando Ota y Kanuka se van detrás de Hiromi para dirigirse a la fiesta, Kanuka le da un beso en la mejilla a Ota, dándole las gracias por haberse portado tan bien con ella. Es entonces cuando Ota lo ve claro: se ha enamorado de Kanuka.

Durante la noche, todos están en los talleres, celebrando la fiesta de bienvenida de los nuevos (o antiguos) miembros de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Bebiendo, riendo y divirtiéndose. Ota explica algunas historias divertidas de su año cómo instructor de cadetes. Y Shige unos chistes buenísimos que provocan la risa generalizada y descontrolada, incluso de los capitanes y del jefe Sakaki. Kanuka está más seria, pero empieza a sentirse bien, arropada por unos compañeros que le quieren de verdad y que jamás la abandonarán. La fiesta terminó temprano, mañana todos tenían que madrugar. Kanuka tendría que esperar aun una semana para incorporarse a su nuevo trabajo, a su nuevo hogar, incluso a su nuevo país. Pero estaba convencida que el futuro que le esperaba sería muy esperanzador.


	3. Kanuka y Ota: un amor accidentado

**Capítulo 3. Kanuka y Ota. Un amor accidentado.**

El verano de 2002 llegaba a su fin. Era pleno mes de septiembre y se acercaba el otoño. Las temperaturas habían bajado de forma evidente respecto al mes anterior. Los atardeceres y noches eran ya mucho más frescos. Era un día de entre semana normal. La segunda sección regresaba de una salida de emergencia que había tenido que realizar en la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia, donde un obrero al cual habían despedido por finalizar su contrato, robó un labor de construcción y causó alborotos con él. Noa y Ota, dirigidos por Shinohara y Kanuka, redujeron al labor rápidamente con sus Ingram. La misión ha sido un éxito. Pero en este entorno profesional, se está fraguando una historia de amor que nadie sabe si llegará a buen puerto.

Ota llevaba un mes escondiendo un secreto: su amor por Kanuka Clancy. Y Kanuka, también sentía algo especial por Ota. Lo cierto, es que si ambos fuesen más abiertos, se habrían confesado hace tiempo. Pero su posible relación sigue estancada. Cuando ambos estaban juntos, se notaba que había mejor fealing entre ellos. Ota, siempre tan bruto con sus compañeros masculinos, con Kanuka se comportaba con amabilidad. Cómo si la conociese de toda la vida y fuese su mejor amiga. Kanuka respondía favorablemente, pero lo que ella sentía por Ota no tenia muy claro exactamente que era. Aquella buena relación todavía de amistad, también se traducía en un gran funcionamiento de la pareja en el trabajo. Sus compañeros ya empezaban a darse cuenta que entre aquellos dos, había algo.

Al llegar la noche, todos se van a su casa. Antes de irse, Shinohara, Izumi y Hiromi, le paran los pies a Ota.

(Shinohara) ¡Ota! Tenemos que hablar.

(Ota) ¿Hablar? ¿De que quieres hablar? -muy extrañado-

(Shinohara) Pues de que va a ser, hombre. Últimamente te derrites en atenciones a Kanuka. Oye... ¿No estarás tirándole los tejos?

(Ota) -se pone muy nervioso- ¡Pero que dices! Esto... yo... bueno...

(Shinohara) ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía!

Ota se pone rojo cómo un tomate. Los cuatro se marchan juntos a cenar a algún sitio. Entran en un restaurante de fideos y piden un bol de fideos con ramen. Ota no puede esconder más su secreto amoroso y lo confiesa todo a sus compañeros.

(Ota) ¡Sí, lo reconozco! Estoy enamorado de Kanuka. Desde el primer día que volvió. Ahora somos muy buenos compañeros, pero... no me atrevo a declararme. Ella es una mujer tan perfecta... y yo en cambio, soy tan bruto y grosero. -con expresión derrotista en la cara-

(Shinohara) Si vas así, Ota, no conseguirás nunca conquistar su corazón.

(Ota) Además... si me declaro, ahora que tiene el corazón herido por la muerte de su abuela... creerá que soy un aprovechado y me odiará. ¡No sé que hacer!

(Izumi) ¡Cálmate, Ota! Yo que soy mujer te puedo aconsejar mejor. Y te aseguro que Kanuka también se pone algo "nerviosa" cada vez que te ve.

(Ota) En... ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que realmente le gusto a ella? No sé que pensar.

(Izumi) Que le gustes o no, depende únicamente de ti. Fíjate en mi y en Asuma. Él es un chico muy guapo, lo reconozco. Pero cómo muchas veces se comporta conmigo cómo un imbécil, nuestra relación no va mas allá de la buena amistad.

(Shinohara) ¡Te estás pasando, guapa! -encarándose a Noa con cara de perro-

(Hiromi) Yo creo que lo que tienes que hacer, simplemente, es ser bueno con ella. Mostrarle tus sentimientos hacia ella con el corazón en la mano. Y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural. Si es así, si los dos compartís los mismos sentimientos, vuestro amor llegará a buen puerto.

(Izumi) Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Hiromi. Se nota que eres un chico educado y que sabe cómo tratar a las chicas. ¬ ¬ No cómo otros.

(Shinohara) Déjame en paz, quieres. -cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada con cara de enfado-

(Ota) Claro. Es eso. Comportarme con naturalidad. Mostrarme tal cómo soy. Y dejar que las cosas fluyan por si solas.

De repente se abre la puerta del restaurante. Casualidades de la vida, es Kanuka, que entra en ese mismo restaurante para cenar una sopa de fideos con alita de tiburón. Los cuatro, pero sobre todo Ota, se quedan de piedra. Kanuka se queda extrañada de que los cuatro estén allí.

(Kanuka) ¿Que hacéis los cuatro aquí? ¿Una reunión de amigos? ¿O estáis tramando algo a mis espaldas?

(Izumi) No no... que va. -disimulando con risa estúpida- Sólo hemos quedado para cenar unos fideos los cuatro juntitos. Sólo eso. ¿Verdad, Asuma? ¡Ah! Ahora mismo acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una cosa muy importante. ¡Adiós! ¡Que charléis mucho, parejita!

(Kanuka) ¿Parejita?

(Shinohara) ¡Ah, Mierda! ¡Yo también tenía algo muy importante que hacer ahora mismo! Tengo que irme corriendo. Nos vemos mañana, parejita feliz. ¡Adiós!

(Hiromi) Esto... yo... tengo que ir al huerto... a... ver cómo están las gallinas. Sí... eso... las gallinas. Hasta mañana. -los tres se largan cagando leches-

(Kanuka) Pero... ¿Que les pasa a estos tres? ah...

De repente, Kanuka y Ota estaban solos, sentados en la misma mesa de aquel restaurante de fideos. Los dos se miran y se sonrojan. Kanuka pide una sopa de fideos con alita de tiburón. En unos pocos minutos se la traen.

(Kanuka) Bu... bueno... que aproveche. Mmmmhhhh. Que rica está. Me encanta la comida japonesa. Es mucho más rica y sana que la comida basura que comía en América. ¿No te parece, Ota?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Sí...sí... tienes razón.

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué me estabas mirando fijamente?

(Ota) -sonrojado y nervioso- Esto... yo... hoy estás... muy... muy...

(Kanuka) Estoy que. ¿Te encuentras bien, Ota?

(Ota) -se levanta de golpe de la silla- Di...di...discúlpame! Voy... voy al baño un momento. Vuelvo enseguida.

Kanuka se levanta también de la silla, cómo queriéndole decir que se espere con la mano. Ella ya se ha dado cuenta claramente que Ota quiere declararse. Ella también está confusa, sabe que siente unos extraños sentimientos cuando ve a Ota. Unos sentimientos semejantes a los que sentía por su difunta abuela... pero muy distintos. En el baño, Ota se despeja la cara con agua. Vuelve a la mesa y termina de cenar con Kanuka. Los dos están tan nerviosos que no se dicen una palabra.

Cuando terminan, Kanuka quiere despedirse, pero Ota tiene otros planes.

(Kanuka) Bu... bueno... Me voy a casa. Ha sido una cena deliciosa. Y muy agradable. Esto... que descanses, Ota. Nos vemos mañana.

(Ota) E... espera! Por favor.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué ocurre, Ota?

(Ota) Esto... yo... quieres... ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

(Kanuka) -mira el reloj- Bueno... ¿Por qué no? Todavía es un poco temprano.

Ota y Kanuka se ponen a pasear por la orilla de un río. Bajo la luz esporádica de las farolas y de la media luna resplandeciente en medio del cielo. Las luces de los rascacielos de Tokio, se mezclan con la de los coches que pasan de vez en cuando. Kanuka se pone algo nostálgica.

(Kanuka) Es cómo si nunca me hubiese ido de Nueva York. Tantos rascacielos y luces... Es cómo si siguiese allí. Pero eso es el pasado. He abandonado mi pasado de norteamericana y ahora soy japonesa. Aunque bien pensado... soy ambas cosas, tengo doble nacionalidad. ¿No te parece curioso, Ota?

(Ota) Sí... Pero estoy muy contento que estés aquí con nosotros. Sobre todo yo...

(Kanuka) ¿Tú?

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Lo Siento! Yo no quería decir...

(Kanuka) Eh, tranquilo, Ota. No pasa nada. Yo también me alegro mucho de estar contigo, de verdad.

(Ota) En... ¿en serio? Vaya... gracias, Kanuka. Me alegra mucho oír eso.

(Kanuka) El caso, es que nunca imaginé que el destino me trajese a lo que me ha traído. Pero ahora, vuelvo a sentirme feliz. Aunque Grandma ya no esté aquí conmigo, cómo ella misma me dijo, estará en mi corazón para siempre.

(Ota) Me alegro mucho por ti, Kanuka. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

(Kanuka) Gracias, te lo agradezco de veras. ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

De repente, Kanuka había resbalado con algo y se había caído de culo terraplén abajo. Una pelota de béisbol que seguramente algún niño había dejado tirada por ahí, era la culpable de aquella cómica caída. Cuando Kanuka se recupera del golpe y vuelve a abrir los ojos... su corazón da un gran sobresalto, cómo si quisiera salir disparado del pecho y su cara se pone roja cómo un tomate. Ota, preocupado, se había agachado rápidamente para socorrerla. Su cara estaba justo encima de la de Kanuka, medio iluminada con la luz de aquella media luna tan preciosa. Fue entonces, al instante, cuando Kanuka se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos de amor hacía Ota. Ahora por fin, lo veía claro. Ota le dio la mano y ayudó a Kanuka a levantarse. Los dos se miraban a la cara, con la respiración entrecortada, sonrojados. Sin decirse nada, se lo estaban diciendo todo. Ambos se marcharon después a dormir a su casa, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza de ninguna manera lo que les había sucedido aquella noche.

Al día siguiente, en las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, Ota estaba entrenando con Shinohara. Practicaban judo sobre un dojo improvisado en la parte trasera del edificio. Sin que él se diera cuenta, allá arriba, en la terraza, Kanuka le observaba, con la cara sonrojada, con una expresión de tonta enamorada imposible de esconder. Su cerebro iba a 1000 por hora.

(Kanuka) -pensando- "¿Que es lo que me pasó anoche? ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Ota... mi corazón palpita tan deprisa... y me vuelvo tan despistada? Acaso será verdad que yo... que yo... ¿Realmente me he enamorado de Ota? ¿Yo? ¿Precisamente de un hombre cómo él? … Pero una cosa es cierta. Cuando estoy con él... siento que todo es distinto. Que mi felicidad... no tiene límites. Entonces... ¿Por qué no se lo digo de una vez? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de confesar-le mis sentimientos?

De repente, alguien le pone la mano en el hombro derecho: era Izumi.

(Kanuka) O _ o ¡Aaaaaahhhhh!

(Izumi) Uy... lo siento, Kanuka. No quería asustarte.

(Kanuka) No...no pasa nada. Tranquila. Sólo... sólo estaba tomando el aire. Tengo que redactar el informe de nuestra última salida. Me vuelvo al despacho.

(Izumi) ¿El informe? Pero si lo has redactado esta mañana. Incluso se lo has entregado al capitán Goto.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Ay si, es verdad. ¡Que tonta! Pues... iré a organizar mi mesa, la tengo un poco desordenada. Hasta luego, Izumi.

(Izumi) Kanuka... estabas mirando a Ota, verdad?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? -se sonroja- Esto... yo... bueno... tengo mucho trabajo.

Izumi ha dado de lleno en la diana. Kanuka se marcha hacía abajo. Mientras, Ota se estaba dando una ducha después del entrenamiento, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza lo que le pasó anoche. Cuando termina, se viste el uniforme y se dirige hacía el despacho de oficiales. Allí se encuentra a Hiromi, Shige... y a Kanuka, organizando unos papeles. Los dos se sonrojan al verse. Ota se dirige directo hacia ella, hasta que se queda levantado justo delante de ella. De la impresión, a Kanuka se le caen todos los papeles por el suelo.

(Kanuka) ¡Ah! Lo siento, ahora mismo lo recojo.

(Ota) Tranquila, deja que te ayude.

(Kanuka) Ah... gracias, Ota. -entonces ella piensa- "Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que decírselo. Esto no puede seguir así".

Mientras ambos van recogiendo los papeles del suelo, de repente, por simple casualidad, una mano de él toca con una mano de ella. Y los dos se sonrojan más que un pimentón maduro. Kanuka ve en ello una oportunidad.

(Kanuka) Esto... yo... Ota... yo...

(Ota) -traga saliva- Di...di...dime, Kanuka.

(Goto) ejem ejem.

El capitán Goto estaba justo detrás suyo, contemplando la escena. Kanuka y Ota se levantan rápidamente y saludan al capitán.

(Goto) Lamento interrumpir está escena tan bonita. Venía a avisaros que hoy todas las posibles emergencias serán cubiertas únicamente por la segunda sección. Los de la primera sección, incluida la capitana Nagumo, han ido de visita a las instalaciones de la 3ª sección, en Saitama. Ya estáis enterados. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Goto) Bien. Por cierto, Ota y Kanuka. Deberíais limpiaros un poco la cara. Parecéis dos adolescentes embobados.

(Kanuka y Ota) ¡Lo sentimos mucho, señor! ¿Eh? Mmhhh -se miran y se sonrojan-

(Goto) ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora sois gemelos? Sois una monada. -con sonrisa burlona en la cara-

La divertida conversación se rompe de golpe. Suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Altavoz) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un seis cero ocho en el distrito catorce de Tokio 2! ¡Zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia! ¡Segunda Sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Goto) ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡No perdáis tiempo! ¡Moveos!

Todos se mueven rápidamente. Los mecánicos preparan los vehículos y suben los Ingram a los tráilers. Los pilotos Izumi y Ota, ya están a bordo. En unos pocos minutos ya están de camino. Durante el trayecto, tanto Ota cómo Kanuka, están pensando en lo que ha pasado al despacho. Ambos tienen ya muy claros sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Pero no saben cuando encontrarán la oportunidad para declararse. Llegan al lugar de los hechos. El Capitán Goto se dirige hacía el capitán de los anti disturbios, que ya tienen la zona acordonada.

(Goto) -saluda- Capitán Goto, segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Cual es la situación, capitán Mitsuda?

(Anti disturbios) -le devuelve el saludo- Es un único Labor de construcción. Un _Shinohara_ L-5 de perforación. Va equipado con un taladro perforador de gran potencia para abrir boquetes de grandes dimensiones en poco tiempo. Sería recomendable que sus Labors no se enfrentaran a él cuerpo a cuerpo. Con ese taladro pueden desgarrar el metal de sus Ingram cómo si fuese pasta de arroz.

(Goto) ¿Sabemos algo de los responsables?

(Anti disturbios) Bueno... es algo "cómico", la verdad.

(Goto) ¿Cómico?

(Anti disturbios) Un joven que no hace ni un año que se ha casado. Ha tenido una pelea con su mujer y ella le pidió el divorcio. Lo único que se le ha ocurrido al pobre chaval es venir a su trabajo, coger un Labor de construcción y secuestrar al jefe de obra. Lo único que reclama es que su esposa vuelva a su lado.

(Goto) ¿Han localizado a la mujer en cuestión?

(Anti disturbios) Ese es el problema. La han localizado en un hotel para parejas en Shibuya. Estaba acostada con otro hombre, seguramente su amante o su nuevo novio.

(Goto) O sea... que en realidad, el joven tiene razón. Vaya... si le decimos esto ahora, lo único que vamos a conseguir es empeorar aun más la situación. -Coge la radio de su coche patrulla- Shinohara y Kanuka ¿Me recibís?

(Shinohara) Alto y claro, capitán. ¿Cuales son las instrucciones?

(Goto) La situación es bastante complicada. El secuestrador tiene un rehén. Utiliza un Shinohara L-5 equipado con un taladro perforador de grandes dimensiones y potencia. Por lo tanto, evitad el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la medida de lo posible. Tampoco uséis vuestros revólveres, recordad que tiene un rehén en la mano.

(Izumi) Entonces... ¿Cómo se supone que podemos detenerle? Sin acercarnos a él y sin poder disparar... ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo, capitán?

(Goto) -rascándose la cabeza- Francamente... no tengo ni idea.

(Izumi) ¿Qué?

(Kanuka) Hay una manera.

(Ota) Yo también sé una manera.

(Goto) Os escucho. Que proponéis.

(Kanuka) Con una maniobra de distracción. Yo me pondré a sus pies, desarmada, e intentaré convencer-le. Mejor dicho... intentaré persuadir-le de una forma un poco peculiar.

(Ota) Entonces, aprovechando la distracción, yo le cogeré por detrás, le inutilizaré el taladro y desactivaré su Labor.

(Goto) Entendido. Tenéis luz verde. Izumi y Shinohara, manteneos a la espera por si necesitan ayuda. ¿Entendido?

(Asuma y Shinohara) ¡Entendido, Capitán!

Ota pone a andar su Ingram, para dar la vuelta a la manzana a la zona en construcción. Su objetivo es asaltar por sorpresa al Labor infractor por detrás. Mientras Kanuka, baja de su vehículo de mando, con un altavoz en la mano y se dirige al Labor del secuestrador.

(Kanuka) Le habla la policía. Estamos aquí para ayudarle. Si quiere explicar sus argumentos estamos dispuestos a escucharlos.

(Secuestrador) ¡Cállate, zorra! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti! ¡Todas las mujeres sois unas guarras! ¡Siempre os importa más el físico o el dinero que los sentimientos!

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? -Kanuka pone voz sexi y seductora- mmmhhh vaya... así que cree que las mujeres policías somos unas "guarras". Quizás tenga razón. Soy tan mala. -Kanuka se desabrocha el chaleco y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa, hasta que empieza a verse-le el sostén- Mire que mala que soy.

Tanto el secuestrador cómo el secuestrado, se quedan mirando con cara de pervertido.

(Izumi) Que... ¿Que demonios está haciendo Kanuka? -descolocada y enfadada-

(Shinohara) No lo sé. Pero a mi me está poniendo palote.

(Izumi) ¡Asuma! ¡Eres un pervertido!

(Shinohara) Lo... lo siento. ¡Era broma, mujer!

(Kanuka) ¡Ahora, Ota!

Al grito de Kanuka, Ota aparece de repente por detrás. El Ingram coge con una mano el taladro gigante del brazo derecho del Labor, hasta que lo inutiliza, y con el otro, corta el brazo izquierdo, con lo que el rehén queda libre, cayendo al suelo sobre un barril lleno de agua, sin sufrir daño ni herida alguna. El labor secuestrador se libra y entabla lucha, aunque sin brazos contra el Ingram de Ota.

(Secuestrador) ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me has engañado! Eres... ¡Eres una puta!

(Ota) Que... que... ¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Cómo te atreves! -poniéndose muy y muy furioso-

Ota la emprende a puñetazos con el Labor del secuestrador, hasta que no sólo le reduce, si no que lo convierte en un montón de chatarra. Y es entonces, cuando Ota hace lo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo.

(Ota) ¡No pienso consentir que tú ni nadie insulte a mi compañera!

(Kanuka) Ota...

(Ota) Yo... yo siempre te protegeré. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Porque... porque yo te quiero. ¡Te quiero, Kanuka!

Al oír eso, Kanuka se pone más roja que un tomate maduro. Ota, todavía subido a su Ingram, se gira, pone la mano derecha de su Ingram abierta sobre el suelo, para que Kanuka se suba a ella. Kanuka, con cierta indecisión al principio, se sube a la mano gigante del Ingram número 2... y Ota la levanta a la altura de la cabina del piloto. Es entonces cuando Ota, por fin se declara.

(Ota) Kanuka... yo... yo... Quieres... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos los allí presentes. Sus compañeros, los anti disturbios, los curiosos, se quedan pasmados... pero después se ponen a aplaudir, a silbar y a lanzar-les gritos de ánimo. Y Kanuka, por supuesto, es la que más impresionada se queda. Pero tiene muy claro que quiere responder. Con la cara sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa de gran alegría, le dice que sí con la cabeza. Ota baja la mano de su Labor, deja a Kanuka en suelo firme y se baja de su Labor. Se dirige caminando lentamente hacía Kanuka, con cara de gran seguridad en si mismo. Hasta que los dos se lanzan uno encima del otro, se abrazan y se dan un beso de película. Cuando sus labios se separar, se giran hacía atrás. Todos sus compañeros de la segunda sección los estaban mirando con gran alegría. Todos felicitan a la nueva pareja feliz. ¿Todos? Para el capitán Goto no todo será alegría:

(Jefe anti disturbios) Aaahhh, que bonita es la juventud, verdad? Ojalá pudiese volver 20 años atrás y revivir el día que le pedí la mano a mi esposa.

(Goto) Sí... parece que el Dios Cupido se ha pasado por la segunda sección. El informe de esta salida será especialmente largo.

(Jefe anti disturbios) ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Es que no se alegra? Déjeles que disfruten del momento. Todavía son jóvenes.

(Goto) Es cierto. A veces me olvido que son personas con sentimientos y no sólo oficiales de policía. Me pregunto si algún día yo y Shinobu...

(Jefe anti disturbios) ¿Shinobu? No se referirá a la capitana Shinobu de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Quiere tirarle los tejos?

(Goto) Sabe... haga cómo si esta conversación nunca hubiese existido. Eso me lo reservo para mi.

(Jefe anti disturbios) Es usted un hombre realmente imprevisible, Goto.

Ahora ya era oficial y bien conocido por todos los miembros de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Ota y Kanuka, ya eran novios y tenían intención de casarse. ¿Cuando? Todavía no lo sabían. Aun era demasiado pronto para hacer planes. Pero ahora ellos dos no querían pensar en eso. Simplemente querían estar uno junto al otro y disfrutar la vida juntos.

En las próximas semanas después de esto, la segunda sección volvería a ser prácticamente cómo había sido. Para navidad, estaba previsto el retorno de Takeo Kumagami desde Francia.


	4. Bonjour, Kumagami!

**Capítulo 4. ¡Bonjour, deuxième section de véhicules spéciaux ! El Regreso de Kumagami.**

Faltaban ya pocos días para que llegase la navidad de 2002. Hacía ya mucho frío. En la televisión, el hombre del tiempo anunciaba nieve para las próximas 48 horas. En la ciudad, los adornos de navidad ya están en todas partes.

En la división de vehículos especiales, la actividad no deja de ser la habitual y normal. Después de una temporada de mucho trabajo, de días en los que habían tenido que realizar varias salidas, por fin había una tregua temporal. Hacía 4 días que no habían emergencias. Los mecánicos podían ocuparse del mantenimiento de los vehículos en profundidad. Los miembros de la segunda sección, a entrenar, a sus aficiones, o simplemente a disfrutar de la vida. Hiromi se ocupaba del huerto que había en el descampado justo al lado del edificio. Ahora ya no sólo cultivaba tomates. También patatas, cebollas, lechugas y alguna que otra legumbre. Además de las gallinas. Izumi le echaba una mano.

Dentro del edificio, en el despacho de oficiales, Kanuka escribía una carta en inglés. Su antigua compañera de Nueva York, Julie, con la que había entablado amistad en su antiguo trabajo en América, le había escrito una carta para felicitarle la Navidad y el año nuevo. Kanuka le responde, contándole que en Japón todo le iba muy bien. Seguía trabajando en lo que le gustaba, y además, había encontrado al hombre de su vida. Kanuka sonríe al ver en su mesa, el jarrón con una rosa roja preciosa que Ota le pone cada mañana. Ota procura llegar siempre antes que Kanuka para ponerle esa rosa en el jarrón.

En el despacho de los capitanes, no todo era tan bonito. Goto había pillado un resfriado del copón. Tenía la nariz roja y le colgaba el moco. En la otra mesa, la capitana Shinobu estaba entre preocupada y riéndose de Goto al verle de aquella manera.

(Shinobu) ¿Quieres que te traiga una manta? Deberías haberte quedado en casa. La segunda sección se merece unas vacaciones después del gran número de salidas que realizasteis la semana pasada.

(Goto) -estornuda fuerte y se suena los mocos en un pañuelo de papel- Gracias, Shinobu. Eres muy amable. Pero un simple resfriado no me puede apartar de mis obligaciones, ya deberías saberlo.

(Shinobu) Sí, pero... me das un poco de lástima al verte así.

(Goto) ¿Sólo un poco? Realmente eres una insensible. Además, tengo que estar atento al teléfono. Esta semana Kumagami regresa a la segunda sección, después de un año de servicio cómo oficial de intercambio en una división de Labors de la Gendarmería de París.

(Shinobu) Es verdad. Lo cierto... es que me da un poco de envidia. Poder estar un año entero en la ciudad de las luces.

(Goto) Oye... no ha ido a hacer de turista. Nosotros estamos en Tokio, ocupados con los "Laborsabotajes" en la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. En París no están mucho mejor que nosotros. Sindicalistas de ultra-izquierda o anarquistas radicales que emprenden acciones violentas con Labors. Alborotos con Labors de construcción. Sobre todo en los suburbios degradados de la capital francesa, donde los inmigrantes ilegales o simplemente sin empleo, roban Labors y la emprenden violentamente contra el mobiliario urbano o la propiedad privada. En resumen, cómo dice el dicho: "en todos sitios se cuecen habas".

(Shinobu) Goto... no hace falta que me sueltes el discurso. Todo ese cuento ya me lo sé de memoria. Sólo espero que la experiencia le haya sido útil. Además, tengo entendido que en Francia no ha ejercido cómo controladora, sino cómo piloto. Eso significa que en la segunda sección tendréis una nueva piloto experimentada.

(Goto) Es cierto. Pero lamento decirte que hay un pequeño inconveniente. En el mundo de los Labors, también existe el nacionalismo, y las principales potencias mundiales desarrollan y fabrican sus propios Labors. Sobre todo los de uso policial y militar.

(Shinobu) Es decir, que ha aprendido a pilotar un Labor que no tiene nada que ver con los Ingram que tenéis en la segunda sección.

(Goto) Exacto. Por lo visto, Kumagami pilota un _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_, en su versión policial. De ahí las siglas GM: _Gendarmerie Modele_. Es el mismo Labor que usa el ejército francés, pero obviamente con un armamento y blindaje mucho menores. Su arma principal consta de una pistola-cañón automática alemana _Heckler & Koch_ LPW, siglas de _Labor Police Weapon_.

(Shinobu) Dassault... ¿No es un constructor francés de aviones militares? No hace mucho creo que leí algo en la prensa.

(Goto) Te refieres a los cazas _Dassault Rafale_ que Francia quiere vender a Japón. La Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa quiere substituir a los obsoletos _Phantom II_ de reconocimiento. El problema es que por un lado, nuestro país ya está desarrollando su propio avión de combate de 5ª generación. Y por otro, esto es consecuencia de la negativa de los americanos, a vendernos el caza más sofisticado de su arsenal, el _F-22 Raptor_.

(Shinobu) Menudo rollo que me has soltado, Goto. Que tiene todo eso que ver con lo de Kumagami?

(Goto) Tú misma lo has dicho en otras palabras. Kumagami ya es una piloto experimentada. Pero con un Labor, el Dassault IM-08GM Fenix, que no tiene nada que ver con los _Shinohara AV-02 Variant_ de tu querida primera sección... y aun menos con los ya viejos _Shinohara_ _AV-98 Ingram_ de la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) ¿Tan distintos son?

(Goto) Por lo que tengo entendido, al ser derivado de un Labor militar de última generación, su sistema informático, el _Kronos PPM-001,_ es infinitamente más sofisticado que el _Shinohara HO_ de nuestros Ingram. Eso tiene cómo resultado que ese Labor sea más preciso, rápido en sus movimientos y con una capacidad de respuesta más rápida a las órdenes dadas por el piloto, que en nuestros viejos _Ingram_.

(Shinobu) Se supone que los AV-98 iban a ser retirados el año pasado. Y de hecho así fue. Pero con lo que pasó entonces... los volvieron a admitir.

(Goto) Te refieres a la crisis del puente de la bahía. Sí... todavía no entiendo por qué, pero después de aquello sufrimos un recorte en el presupuesto para nuestros equipos. Pero por suerte, nuestros amigos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ya están trabajando frenéticamente en el substituto de nuestros Ingram. Un Labor completamente nuevo y de nueva generación. Tengo entendido que a parte de Shinohara en Japón, sólo _Paterson _en Estados Unidos de América y _Schaft_ en Alemania, están trabajando en la nueva generación de Labors policiales y militares, los de 3ª generación. -Estornuda-

(Shinobu) A este paso me lo acabarás contagiando. Voy a la cocina, a prepararte un poco de leche caliente. ¿Te apetece?

(Goto) Sí... muchas gracias, Shinobu. De paso traeme un analgésico. Este dolor de cabeza me está matando.

Mientras Shinobu va a prepararle una taza de leche caliente a Goto, justo entonces, suena el teléfono. Al ponerse al teléfono, Goto escucha la voz de una mujer hablándole en francés.

(Goto) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Capitán Goto al habla.

(Kumagami) Bonjour, capitaine Goto. Parle capitaine Takeo Kumagami, la cinquième section de la division "Labor" 1 de la gendarmerie à Paris. A votre service !

(Goto) ¡Kumagami! ¡Ya era hora! Estaba esperando tu llamada.

(Kumagami) Excusez-moi si je suis en retard. Mes compagnons voulaient me dire au revoir un par un.

(Goto) Kumagami... si no te es mucha molestia... ¿podrías hablarme en japonés? En el instituto hice algo de francés, pero lo tengo totalmente oxidado.

(Kumagami) Disculpe, capitán. Es la costumbre.

(Goto) Veo que el idioma lo has aprendido a la perfección. Espero que tus aptitudes cómo piloto de Labor también hayan mejorado en la misma proporción.

(Kumagami) Por supuesto, capitán. Espere un par de días y ya verá de lo que soy capaz ahora.

(Goto) Y bien. ¿Cuando llegarás a Japón?

(Kumagami) Mañana mismo, capitán. Ahora mismo estoy en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle de París. Mi vuelo para Tokio sale dentro de una hora. Más unas 15 horas que dura el trayecto. ¿Que hora es ahora en Tokio?

(Goto) -mirando su reloj- A ver... aquí son las cuatro y media de la tarde. ¿Que hora es en París?

(Kumagami) Las 8 y media de la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria, llegaré a Tokio mañana mismo a las 8 de la mañana hora japonesa.

(Goto) Estupendo. Le diré a Shige que vaya a recogerte al aeropuerto. Por cierto... nos traerás muchos regalos. ¿Verdad?

(Kumagami) Voy cargada de ellos, capitán. Por culpa de eso la tasa del equipaje me va a salir muy cara. ¿Eh?... Están avisando de mi vuelo en megafonía. Tengo que embarcar. Le veré mañana por la mañana. Adiós.

(Goto) ¡Hasta mañana, Kumagami! ¡Que tengas un vuelo agradable!

Goto cuelga el teléfono. Su sección volverá a estar casi al completo en menos de 24 horas. Shinobu entra en el despacho con la taza de leche caliente y un analgésico para Goto.

(Shinobu) Estabas hablando por teléfono. ¿Era Kumagami?

(Goto) Sí, era ella. Llegará a Tokio mañana a las ocho. Ahora iré a pedirle a Shige que vaya mañana a recoger a Kumagami al aeropuerto de Narita. Por lo visto lleva mucho equipaje. Sobre todo regalos para sus antiguos compañeros de la segunda sección. Y no te pongas celosa, para la primera sección también trae regalos. ¿No le pediste un bote de los grandes de Channel nº5? ¿O eran unos zapatos de tacón alto de piel de diseño exclusivo? No me acuerdo. -dice tomándose el analgésico y un trago de leche-

(Shinobu) -le responde con mala cara a Goto- No digas tonterías, Goto. ¿Cuando tendría yo tiempo para ponerme eso?

(Goto) Mujer... aunque fuese una vez, me gustaría verte con un vestido bien elegante. ¿No sabes que algunos mecánicos a tus espaldas te llaman "la marimacho"?

Shinobu en un principio se sonroja, pero después se enfada con Goto.

(Goto) Oh... vaya... lo siento. ¿He dicho alguna impertinencia?

(Shinobu) -con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- Tú verás, Goto. O sea que sólo me ves cómo una "mujer objeto" de esas que salen en las revistas de moda. Si es por ti me pongo un vestido encantada... ¿Eh?

(Goto) ¿Que acabas de decir, Shinobu? ¿Me has metido una droga alucinógena en la leche caliente? ¿O estoy soñando?

(Shinobu) ¡Idiota! Yo...yo... quería decir que no me importa ponerme un vestido. Pero en el momento y el lugar apropiados. Bueno... olvidemos esto, quieres.

(Goto) Cambiando de tema. No he tenido tiempo de decirle a Takeo los "cambios" que se han producido en la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) ¿Te refieres al regreso de Isao Ota y Kanuka Clancy a la segunda sección? ¿Y su relación sentimental? Suerte que su rendimiento en el trabajo es tan excepcional. Si no, tendrías problemas.

(Goto) ¿Problemas? ¿Lo dices por el "numerito" que montaron cuando Ota declaró su amor a Kanuka en medio de una operación? Sí... fue todo un espectáculo. A la gente que estaba ahí le pareció encantador. Mis subordinados estaban más alegres que nunca por la nueva pareja. Pero el que tuvo que redactar el informe de lo sucedido y tragarse con embudo la bronca del comandante Fukushima, fue un servidor. Pero que conste que deseo lo mejor para la pareja feliz. De hecho... incluso tienen intención de casarse. Me pregunto si me elegirán de padrino para la boda.

(Shinobu) ¿A ti? ¿De padrino para la boda? -riéndose de Goto- Sigue soñando, Goto.

Se hace de noche. El día ha transcurrido tranquilo, sin ni una sola salida. Mientras los miembros de la primera sección se marchan a su casa, los de la segunda sección deben quedarse en las instalaciones de guardia. También los mecánicos se quedan de guardia. Izumi, estaba limpiando a Alphonse, su Labor. De repente, ve a Shinohara abajo, haciéndole señas con las manos para que baje a ver una cosa. Izumi pone cara de extrañarse y baja a ver que ocurre. En el terraplén de enfrente estaban Ota y Kanuka, sentados en el suelo juntos, tapados con una manta. Ahora que habían terminado el turno, era quizás el único momento realmente de intimidad que tenían entre ellos dos en todo el día.

(Izumi) Que imagen más romántica. Se nota que se quieren de verdad.

(Shinohara) Sí... la vida da muchas vueltas. Parecía absolutamente imposible que una mujer fría cómo el hielo cómo Kanuka y un hombre bruto cómo un animal salvaje cómo Ota, acabasen así de enamorados. Yo pensaba que eso les perjudicaría en el trabajo. Pero en absoluto. Kanuka dirige el Labor de Ota con gran efectividad, cómo siempre. Pero resulta que también Ota ha mejorado mucho cómo piloto de Labor. Obedece a la perfección las instrucciones de su teniente y gracias a eso, su rendimiento ha mejorado tanto. ¿No crees que eso debería preocuparnos?

(Izumi) ¿Preocuparnos? ¿Por qué? -se pregunta mirando extrañada a Asuma-

(Shinohara) Piensa un poco, Noa. Hasta ahora, dentro de la segunda sección, tú siempre has hecho un mejor papel que Ota. Pero últimamente esto está cambiando. La efectividad de Ota y Kanuka, hacen que ellos empiecen la misión y la concluyan con éxito. Además... tienes que tener en cuenta otro factor.

(Izumi) El regreso de Takeo Kumagami. ¿No es así?

(Shinohara) Veo que estás al corriente. Kumagami ha realizado un año de misión con la Gendarmería de París, no cómo instructora, si no cómo piloto. Y además, pilotando el mejor Labor para uso policial que se fabrica actualmente en Europa. El _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_ francés. Un Labor que al mismo tiempo, está directamente derivado de un Labor militar de última generación que usa el ejército francés.

(Izumi) Y que. Tampoco será tan diferente de nuestros Ingram, no?

(Shinohara) Noa, a veces eres muy cortita. Ha cogido experiencia pilotando un Labor más sofisticado, complejo y con mayores posibilidades de uso que nuestros viejos Ingram.

(Izumi) Sí, ya me lo has dicho más de una vez. Que nuestros Ingram ya se han quedado obsoletos. Pero al fin y al cabo... pueden hacer lo mismo que ese Labor francés. ¿No?

(Shinohara) Tampoco tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso, Noa. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ya está trabajando en la nueva generación de Labors de combate, la tercera, que verá la luz el año que viene. No sólo nosotros, la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, estamos ansiosos por recibirlo. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, pero también muchos países y empresas de seguridad privada de todo el mundo, querrán hacerse con él.

(Izumi) Ya. -se queda cabizbaja y con expresión triste- Eso significará que definitivamente... retirarán a mi Alphonse. Me pone un poco triste esa perspectiva. Pero no podemos hacer nada contra el progreso.

(Shinohara) ¿Acaso te da miedo... que Alphonse lo conviertan en chatarra para fabricar latas de refresco? Pues no te preocupes. Me aseguraré que Alphonse acabe expuesto en algún museo o sea conservado. No permitiré que desaparezca.

(Izumi) Asuma... ¿de verdad harías eso por Alphonse? Muchas gracias. Aunque sea a veces... eres un encanto.

(Shinohara) -se sonroja y hace sonrisa boba- No es para tanto, mujer. ¡Eh eh! Mira esos dos. ¡Se están besando!

(Izumi) ¿Ah si? Que envidia me dan. Yo también quiero vivir una historia de amor tan romántica.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? Lo... ¿Lo dices en serio, Noa? -le pregunta a Noa nervioso-

(Izumi) Y por qué no. ¿Por qué te has puesto colorado, Asuma? -se queda mirando extrañada a Asuma y este se hace el sueco-

(Shinohara) ¿Yo? Por nada... por nada.

Aquella noche, a Izumi le costó dormir, con la perspectiva que cuando su Alphonse fuese retirado, este fuese destruido o desmantelado. Era algo quizás inevitable, pero no estaba dispuesta a que su querido Alphonse acabase de esa manera.

Al empezar el día siguiente, el jefe de mecánicos, Shige, al levantarse, no se puso el uniforme del jefe de mecánicos, si no ropa de calle. Cogió la furgoneta de la sección de mecánicos y emprendió el camino para el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, a unos 15 kilómetros al norte de Tokio. El día antes, el capitán Goto le había pedido el favor de que fuese a recoger a Kumagami al aeropuerto. Su vuelo estaba previsto que llegase a las ocho de la mañana. Más de media hora antes, Shige ya está esperando en la terminal del aeropuerto. Coge un trozo de cartón que ha recogido de la furgoneta y escribe el nombre de Kumagami en él. Por fin, anuncian el vuelo que Shige estaba esperando por megafonía.

(Megafonia) Vuelo 8512 de Air France procedente de París, embarque por puerta 7.

Shige se dirige con el cartel de cartón hacía la puerta 7 de la terminal de embarques. El enorme Boeing 747 de Air France ya ha parado de deslizarse por las pistas del aeropuerto y ha anclado con el puente plegable que conduce directamente a la terminal del aeropuerto. Empiezan a desfilar un aluvión de personas de todas las edades, nacionalidades y razas. Sobre todo turistas y hombres de negocios. Al final de todo, aparece una mujer vestida con un traje chaqueta largo de color negro y una larga bufanda de color gris claro. Tiene el cabello castaño y muy largo. Se da cuenta del cartel con el nombre Kumagami y va directamente hacia Shige. Éste se queda impresionado y sin palabras.

(Kumagami) ¡Hola, Shige! Sigues igual de delgado que siempre. Deberíais alimentaros mejor los mecánicos.

(Shige) ¿Kumagami? ¿Eres tú? ¡Increíble! ¡Estás espectacular! ¡Que cambio de look! -totalmente impresionado-

(Kumagami) ¿Y que esperabais? Vengo del país de la moda y el buen gusto por excelencia. No tiene nada de malo arreglarse un poco.

(Shige) El capitán me dijo que traerías mucho equipaje. ¿Tenemos que recogerlo?

(Kumagami) Sí... he traído regalos para cada uno de vosotros. Para los capitanes, para Noa, Shinohara, Hiromi. Incluso para el antiguo jefe Sakaki.

(Shige) Vaya... ¿No has comprado para Ota y Kanuka?

(Kumagami) Claro que sí. Pero es extraño que vosotros no me dijerais nada de la expulsión de Kanuka de la Policía de Nueva York.

(Shige) Entonces... ¿Ya lo sabes?

(Kumagami) En un principio lo supe por la prensa. Leí un articulo bastante extenso en _Le Monde_. Los de la división 1 de Labors de la Gendarmería de Paris, los altos mandos, nos lo comunicaron en una conferencia sobre terrorismo Labor. Digamos que nos lo pusieron cómo ejemplo de lo que nunca se debe hacer.

(Shige) Ah... claro. Lo que yo quería decir, es que si sabes que Kanuka ahora trabaja con nosotros.

(Kumagami) ¿Que? -mirando a Shige muy extrañada, no creyéndose lo que oye- ¿Cómo que trabaja con vosotros?

(Shige) Sí. Se presentó aquí en Tokio de improviso el pasado mes de agosto. Pidió volver a su antiguo puesto en la segunda sección y el capitán Goto se lo concedió encantado. No podíamos desaprovechar a una teniente con sus excepcionales aptitudes. Además, aquí no sólo ha encontrado un nuevo trabajo. También el amor.

(Kumagami) ¿El amor? ¿De que me estás hablando? -aun se extraña más-

(Shige) No lo sabes, verdad? Kanuka y Ota salen juntos. Tendrías que haber visto cuando Ota se le declaró. Yo no estaba allí, pero me dijeron que fue una cosa preciosa. Cómo la mejor escena de una buena película romántica.

(Kumagami) Ahora si que me dejas de piedra. ¿Cómo ha podido Kanuka enamorarse de ese bestia descerebrado?

(Shige) Veo que tampoco sabes lo que le ha pasado a Ota. Tendré que explicarte muchas cosas de camino a la división de vehículos especiales.

Durante el trayecto, en la furgoneta, Shige le va explicando a Kumagami el traumático descubrimiento que hizo Ota en el mes de agosto. Le explica que precisamente, quizás, por dos traumas personales tan fuertes y coincidentes en el tiempo para Kanuka y Ota, es lo que les empujó a ayudarse el uno al otro. Un apoyo que se volvió muy fuerte, hasta el punto de convertirse en amor.

Después de un trayecto de unos 40 minutos, llegan a las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales. Los mecánicos, los oficiales y los capitanes, ya están allí para recibirles. Los dos bajan de la furgoneta. La saludan y la aplauden. Kumagami enseguida se pone firme para saludar al capitán Goto.

(Kumagami) Capitán Goto, teniente Takeo Kumagami a sus órdenes, señor. He regresado de mi año de prácticas cómo piloto Labor en la Gendarmería de París.

(Goto) De acuerdo, Kumagami. Descansa. Y bienvenida de nuevo a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Kumagami) Gracias, capitán. Todos tenéis muy buen aspecto. ¿Me habéis echado de menos? -sonriendo y mirando a todos-

Después de saludar a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, Kumagami va directamente al despacho de los capitanes junto con Goto y Shinobu. Tienen que hablar con ella sobre cual será su nuevo puesto.

(Goto) Veamos, Kumagami. ¿Traes el informe de tu año de prácticas en Francia?

(Kumagami) Sí señor. Es una copia traducida al japonés. El original está en francés.

(Goto) Muchas gracias, Kumagami. Es todo un detalle. Veamos... -ojea el expediente y enseguida le gusta lo que lee- Ummm... es realmente impresionante. Has realizado un total de 132 misiones, todas realizadas cómo piloto y terminadas con éxito. Obtuviste una condecoración al valor al salvar a unos bomberos que se habían quedado atrapados en un viejo edificio en el distrito 14 de París. La mayoría de misiones que realizaste, un 78%, fueron para sofocar alborotos provocados con Labors de construcción, en especial en la zona de construcción del gran túnel _Saint Boluard_... ¡Oh! Y participaste en el desfile de la fiesta nacional de Francia. El 14 de Julio en la avenida dels _Champs Elisees_, en representación de la división Labor 1 de la Gendarmería de París. También leo que tus aptitudes cómo piloto han mejorado de forma espectacular, obteniendo un ratio de buen funcionamiento según el ordenador de tu Labor del 81%. ¡Vaya! Esa puntuación ya es más alta que la de Izumi.

(Shinobu) Es realmente impresionante, Kumagami. Ese ratio de buen funcionamiento cómo piloto es de todo un veterano. Has superado incluso a Gomioka. Y eso que es prácticamente el piloto de Labor más experimentado que tenemos en toda la división de vehículos especiales.

(Kumagami) Se lo agradezco mucho, capitanes. Me he esforzado mucho para mejorar durante este año.

(Goto) Por cierto, Kumagami. ¿Que tal son los Labors franceses? Me refiero a los _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_ que has pilotado. ¿Crees que son muy superiores a los Ingram de la segunda sección?

(Kumagami) En parte, sí, capitán. Su sistema informático es de última generación, cuando llegué justo lo acabaron de instalar. Además, cuando yo llegué esos Labors sólo llevaban dos semanas en servicio en la Gendarmería de París. Eran completamente nuevos. Por su parte, el Ingram es un Labor de 4 años de antigüedad, con un sistema informático que ya se ha quedado anticuado. Pero creo que actualizándolo con un software nuevo, podríamos mejorar las capacidades de nuestros Ingram.

(Goto) Cierto. El problema es que los de arriba ya han firmado un contrato con Industrias Pesadas Shinohara para que el año que viene los 3 Ingram de la segunda sección sean substituidos por los Labors de nueva generación. Y por lo que tengo entendido, la Segunda sección de vehículos especiales, será la primera fuerza policial en todo el mundo en estrenar los Labors de combate de tercera generación. Es por eso que no quieren molestarse ni gastar dinero en realizar actualizaciones que sólo sean útiles durante unos pocos meses.

(Shinobu) Por eso yo y Goto tenemos que consultarte una cosa. ¿Quieres entrar en la primera sección cómo piloto? ¿O prefieres volver a la segunda sección cómo controladora?

(Kumagami) Es una pregunta difícil de responder.

(Goto) Te lo planteamos porque en unos meses hacia aquí, la situación ha dado un giro de 180 grados en la segunda sección. Hemos pasado de estar escasos de personal, a recibir dos de nuestros antiguos miembros, los cuales además están realizando un excelente trabajo. Ota cómo piloto y Kanuka cómo su controladora. Además, te lo planteamos, porque en la primera sección disponen de Labors de última generación, cómo son los _Shinohara AV-02 Variant_, que hace solo casi un año que entraron en servicio. Y por tanto, están mucho mejor adaptados a tus capacidades cómo piloto de Labor.

(Shinobu) Pero tanto si entras en la primera cómo en la segunda sección, si quieres trabajar cómo piloto, tendrás que hacer o bien de tercer piloto de reserva, o bien cómo controladora suplente. No es una petición muy atractiva que digamos para una comandante que ahora tiene experiencia de verdad.

(Kumagami) ¿Y la tercera sección de Saitama? Antes de irme a Francia me ofrecieron la posibilidad varias veces de convertirme en su capitana.

(Goto) ¡Ah si! Es verdad. -rascándose la cabeza y con cara de sorpresa al recordar algo de repente- Lamentablemente ese puesto estará ocupado por lo menos hasta finales del año que viene. Ciertamente... ahora me doy cuenta que no tenemos donde meterte.

(Kumagami) En realidad, señor, me gustaría quedarme en la segunda sección... pero con una condición.

(Goto) ¿Una condición? Bien... que propones, Kumagami.

(Kumagami) Quiero hacer de controladora... doble. -los dos capitanes se quedan extrañados al oír eso-

(Goto) ¿Controladora doble? Creo que ya sé que pretendes.

(Kumagami) Se trataría de disponer en la segunda sección de 3 pilotos, con sólo 2 controladores. Izumi y Shinohara irían aparejados cómo siempre. Pero Kanuka dejaría su antiguo puesto de controladora y volvería a ejercer de piloto, para trabajar en pareja con Ota. Y yo, ejercería cómo su controladora. Tal cómo la capitana Nagumo hace con sus dos pilotos de la primera sección.

(Shinobu) Un momento, Kumagami. Si la experiencia la has adquirido cómo piloto... ¿Por qué pides el puesto cómo controladora?

(Kumagami) Es cierto. He aprendido cómo piloto. Pero he aprendido mucho más cómo controladora. Mi controlador en París quizás les suene. Fue _Joseph Kuron_.

(Shinobu) ¿Joseph Kuron? ¿De que me suena a mi ese nombre? -quedándose pensativa-

(Goto) A mi también me suena. ¿No fue el introductor de los Labors policiales en Europa?

(Kumagami) Así es, capitán. Kuron puso en marcha la primera división de vehículos especiales de toda Europa, en París, a principios de los años 90. Ejerció cómo su capitán, pero también cómo su controlador. Sigue ejerciendo ese puesto 10 años después. Creo que no hay un controlador de Labor tan experimentado cómo él en todo el mundo. Por eso, he aprendido tanto.

(Goto) Ahora lo recuerdo. Creo que este hombre al que mencionas vendrá aquí a Japón, para el congreso de Seguridad Internacional de Labors que se celebrará en Tokio dentro de 6 meses. Espero que nos lo presentes.

(Kumagami) Por supuesto, capitán. Estaré encantado de presentárselo. Es un hombre extremadamente profesional y estricto en el trabajo. Se le parece mucho al antiguo jefe Sakaki. Pero también está casado con una mujer preciosa a la que quiere con locura y tiene 2 hijas encantadoras. En el fondo es un hombre maravilloso. Lo cierto es que he entablado muy buena amistad con él.

(Goto) Mira que bien. Es cómo Sakaki... pero rubio, alto y con ojos azules.

(Kumagami) -se ríe- No, capitán. En realidad es bajo, calvo y un poco rellenito.

(Goto) Bien... pues eso es todo. Ahora yo y Shinobu tendremos que estudiar tu proposición y ver si podemos conseguir que el Comandante apruebe tu propuesta. No sé si podemos hacernos muchas ilusiones. Poner en marcha tres Labors y no dos en las misiones, supone un aumento considerable de los costes para la jefatura superior de Policía y su presupuesto no es brollante. Pero te prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Mientras tanto, tómate un par de días de descanso. ¿Entendido?

(Kumagami) De acuerdo, capitán. Con su permiso me retiro.

Kumagami se retira del despacho de los capitanes. Va a la oficina de los oficiales, donde se encuentra con Izumi, Shinohara y Hiromi. Kanuka ha salido un momento a comprar algo de comida en el colmado más cercano. Ota estaba con Shige revisando su Ingram. La conversación se vuelve de lo más divertida.

(Izumi) Hay que ver lo cambiada que estás, Kumagami. Se me hace extraño verte con el cabello largo. ¡Y que elegante!

(Kumagami) Sólo quise cambiar un poco de imagen, nada más.

(Izumi) Óyeme una cosa... ¿Es tan romántica cómo dicen, París?

(Shinohara) Tú ves demasiadas películas románticas, Noa. Es una gran ciudad cómo cualquier otra. Tiene sus sitios famosos, sus monumentos. Pero también tiene los mismos problemas de delincuencia que cualquiera otra gran ciudad.

(Hiromi) A mi también me da un poco de envidia. Lo cierto es que me gustaría mucho viajar a Europa alguna vez.

(Kumagami) Shinohara tiene razón. El centro de la ciudad, donde hay los grandes monumentos: La Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, los Champes Elyssees, todo aquello es precioso. Pero hay muchos lugares, en los suburbios, que están realmente degradados y donde la delincuencia campa a sus anchas. Aunque en lo referente a la delincuencia relacionada con Labors, donde ha habido realmente problemas ha sido en la zona de construcción del gran túnel _Saint Boluard_.

(Izumi) ¿El gran túnel Saint Boluard? ¿Que es eso? -pregunta con gran curiosidad-

(Shinohara) Es una mega-estructura subterránea que están construyendo a unos 200 metros bajo el suelo de París. Es un conglomerado de túneles para la red de ferrocarriles, conducciones y depósitos de agua. Creo que incluso quieren construir una pequeña ciudad subterránea. Y sobre todo, para acomodar la nueva estación central de París. Cuando esté terminada dentro de unos 4 años, será la mayor estación central de ferrocarriles del mundo.

(Kumagami) No sólo eso. En el sur de Francia están desplegadas dos unidades de Labors de la Gendarmería, debido a la construcción de un nuevo puente colgante de 350 metros de altura, que cuando esté terminado el año que viene, será el mayor del mundo.

(Izumi) ¡Ahhh! ¡Caray! A veces me olvido que el resto del mundo también existe. Creía que en el mundo no se hacía nada semejante al proyecto Babilonia de Tokio.

(Shinohara) Y no hay nada semejante... ¿O quizás si? Creo que en el puerto de Rotterdam, en Holanda, están construyendo algo similar, pero a menor escala.

(Kumagami) Te equivocas. El proyecto N.C.C.S., siglas de "Netherlands Coast Contention System", es un proyecto de mucha más envergadura que el proyecto Babilonia de Tokio. Éste último, hace pocos años, era el más grande que se hacía en el mundo. Pero ahora, las cosas han cambiado. Hay otros lugares en el mundo que también están amenazados por la crecida del nivel del mar provocada por el efecto invernadero y el cambio climático. El proyecto Babilonia sólo protege a la bahía de Tokio. El proyecto N.C.C.S., debe proteger a Holanda entera.

(Hiromi) ¿A todo el país? Es increíble.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué a todo el país?

(Shinohara) Porque todo el territorio de Holanda está por debajo del nivel del mar. Y además, los principales puertos comerciales de Europa, para el tráfico de mercancías, están precisamente en Holanda. No sólo el tráfico comercial. La mayoría de las reservas de petróleo de todo el continente europeo también se encuentran allí. ¿Entiendes ahora por que tanto interés por impedir que el país sea tragado por el mar, Izumi?

(Izumi) Sí. El destino de una nación entera depende de ese mega proyecto. ¿No?

(Kumagami) Por cierto, chicos. ¿Donde está la nueva pareja feliz de la segunda sección? -pregunta con expresión burlona en su cara-

De repente se abre la puerta de la oficina. Es Kanuka, cargada con unas cuantas bolsas de la compra.

(Kanuka) ¡Ya estoy aquí! He traído los ingredientes que me has pedido, Hiromi. ¿Vas a preparar tú la comida?

(Hiromi) ¡Ah! Muchas gracias, Kanuka. Déjamelo a mi. Os prepararé un estofado de carne con patatas para chuparos los dedos. Voy a la cocina. Shinohara, me hechas una mano?

(Shinohara) Claro. Hasta luego, chicas. -se marcha con Hiromi-

(Kumagami) Vaya... parece que te has vuelto muy amable, Kanuka. ¿Que tal está tu "amor salvaje"?

(Kanuka) ¿Amor salvaje? ¿De que hablas, Kumagami? -mirando mal a Kumagami-

(Kumagami) Era broma, mujer. Ya me he enterado que estás saliendo con Ota. Sinceramente, soy incapaz de comprender que ves en él. Con ese carácter y ese físico... ¿Tanto ha cambiado?

(Kanuka) No te lo puedes ni llegar a imaginar. Me hace sentir tan bien. A veces me molesta que sea tan atento conmigo, pero igualmente me gusta. Lo único que queremos es estar uno al lado del otro. Nada más. Ahora es una persona mucho más madura. Y físicamente... tampoco está nada mal. Puede que sea un poco bajo, pero es muy fuerte y su cara es bastante "mona".

(Kumagami) ¿Mona?

(Izumi) Sí... Kanuka y Ota son la viva imagen de la felicidad. En el trabajo son muy profesionales y eficaces. Pero fuera del trabajo son todo ternura. Ojalá Asuma se comportará así conmigo.

(Kanuka y Kumagami) ¿Asuma?

(Izumi) ¿Eh? -se ríe estúpidamente- No me hagáis caso. A veces digo cada tontería.

(Kanuka) De tontería nada, Izumi. Mucho antes que yo y Ota saliésemos juntos, entre tú y Shinohara ya existía una relación muy fluida. ¿No sientes nada especial por él?

(Izumi) es...es...¿especial? Esto... yo... no sé.

(Kumagami) Uy que nerviosa te veo, Izumi.

(Izumi) Pues... yo... no sé que deciros.

(Kanuka) Es un chico un poco rarito. Pero es guapo y el heredero de industrias pesadas Shinohara. Si quieres pillarlo, tendrás que darte prisa. No tardarán a salir-le pretendientes de debajo las piedras.

(Izumi) ¿De que hablas? Asuma no es ningún Don Juan. -casi enfadándose-

(Kumagami) Kanuka se refiere a que cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que suceder a su padre cómo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, se convertirá en uno de los solteros más deseados de Japón. Si para entonces no tiene novia, las ofertas de matrimonio le lloverán del cielo.

(Izumi) No conocéis bien a Asuma. Lo último que quiere es precisamente que su padre le diga lo que tenga que hacer o con que mujer tiene que casarse. Él quiere tener el control sobre su vida y eso incluye decidir con que mujer compartirá el resto de sus días.

Llegó la hora de comer. En aquella oficina, todos comían muy gustosamente el estofado de carne con patatas que Hiromi había preparado y que obviamente estaba delicioso.

El día transcurrió sin incidentes y sin salidas. Al llegar la noche, cada uno estaba haciendo lo suyo. En los baños, el jefe Shije, Ota y Shinohara se daban un baño.

(Shige) -mira fijamente a Ota, con cara de envidia- Menuda suerte tienen algunos.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando, Shige?

(Shinohara) Tranquilo, Ota. Sólo intenta coger un poco de tu suerte con las mujeres.

(Shige) El mundo es tan injusto. ¿Por qué un salvaje cómo tú ha podido conquistar a una mujer tan guapa e inteligente cómo Kanuka?

(Ota) Porque nos queremos. Y punto.

(Shinohara) No desesperes, Shige. Si Ota ha podido encontrar al amor de su vida, tú también puedes. ¿No te parece? Y ya que hablas de ello... ¿que clase de chicas te gustan a ti?

(Shige) -hace risa de pervertido- Eso es evidente, chicos. Me gustan bien sexis. Con los cabellos largos, labios carnosos, pechos grandes, unas piernas eternas y un culo respingón.

(Shinohara) ¡Ja! Creo que deberías ser más realista, Shige. No todas las mujeres que encontrarás en el mundo real son cómo las que salen en las pelis porno.

(Ota) Exacto. Además, si lo que buscas es realmente el amor tienes que dejarte guiar por tus sentimientos. Ni más ni menos. ¿Eh? ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por qué demonios me miras con esa cara de pervertido? -apartándose de Shige por la mirada rara que este le echa-

(Shige) Ahora que lo pienso, Ota. ¿Cuando hace que tú y Kanuka salís juntos?

(Ota) Pues... Unos tres meses.

(Shige) Ya. Entonces, tú y Kanuka... ¿Ya lo habéis hecho?

(Ota) ¿Hecho? Hacer que, no te entiendo. Un momento. No te estarás refiriendo a...

(Shige) Alma de cántaro. Me refiero a... ya sabes. Si ya has hecho el amor con ella.

(Ota) -Se enfada de verdad y Shinohara tiene que sujetarle por detrás- ¡Cómo demonios te atreves a preguntarme eso!

(Shige) Vamos, hombre, no es para tanto. Sólo te he preguntado si tú y Kanuka ya habéis hecho lo que todas las parejas acaban haciendo tarde o temprano. Porque... no lo habéis hecho, verdad?

(Ota) Pues... no. No lo hemos hecho. ¡Si ella no quiere no le voy a tocar un pelo!

(Shige) Ah, ya veo. … ¿No será que en realidad te da miedo no "dar la talla" cuando llegue el momento?

(Ota) -se pone muy nervioso- Dar...dar...¿Dar la talla?

(Shige) Sí, hombre. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se acuestan juntos... él tiene que satisfacer a su amada. Porque si no la satisfaces, puede perjudicar a vuestra relación, e incluso puede romperla.

(Shinohara) Oye, déjalo ya de una vez. Le estás asustando.

(Kanuka) -grita desde el otro lado de la puerta de los baños- ¡Chicos! ¿Habéis terminado ya? Yo y Izumi queremos entrar hace rato.

(Shinohara) ¡Ahora salimos!

(Ota) Quizás tengas razón. Tarde o temprano surgirá el tema. Y entonces tendré que estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Si realmente sirve para fortalecer nuestra relación, tendré que hacerlo.

(Shige) Tampoco tienes que precipitarte, Ota. Esto es lento y requiere su tiempo. Si ambos no os sentís preparados para hacerlo todavía, es mejor que esperéis.

(Kanuka) ¡Salís o que!

(Shinohara) ¡Ya vamos! ¡Sois unas cansinas!

Los tres hombres salen del baño y Kanuka e Izumi entran juntas. Ota se queda relegado de los otros dos y escucha sin querer de lo que hablan sus dos compañeras en el baño al otro lado de la puerta, las cuales se estaban desnudando.

(Izumi) ¡Ahhh! ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¿Que ocurre, Izumi? ¿Por qué me miras así?

(Izumi) No recuerdo que tuvieses los pechos tan grandes.

(Kanuka) Pero que dices. Sólo me han crecido un poco.

(Izumi) Que gracia. Si fuese un hombre te diría que eres una mujer muy sexi, Kanuka. Tienes un cuerpo realmente bonito. Yo a tu lado parezco una tabla de planchar. Ota puede sentirse un hombre muy afortunado.

(Kanuka) No mezcles a mi novio en esta conversación sobre tetas y culos. Me haces sentir muy incómoda.

(Izumi) Oye... no es que me quiera meter donde no me llaman. Pero... vosotros dos... ya sabes... ¿Ya lo habéis hecho?

(Kanuka) Sé a lo que te refieres, Izumi. Me molesta que me preguntes eso, pero voy a responderte que no lo hemos hecho. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello. No es que me de miedo... pero, no sé.

(Izumi) ¿Te da miedo verle "la cosita" a Ota?

(Kanuka) ¡Boba! ¡Ahora verás!

Las dos chicas emprenden una pelea juguetona dentro del baño, tocándose y haciéndose cosquillas aquí y allá. El pobre Ota, escuchaba tras la puerta del baño, sonrojado y nervioso. En un momento dado, mira hacía abajo... y tiene que ponerse las dos manos en la entrepierna. Escuchar aquello le había provocado una buena erección.

Al cabo de solo tres días, Kumagami es llamada por los capitanes a su despacho. Tienen una buena noticia que comunicarle. Kumagami se presenta y llama a la puerta.

(Goto) ¡Adelante, Kumagami!

(Kumagami) Capitán. ¿Me ha llamado?

(Goto) Sí. Tenemos buenas noticias para ti. Yo y Shinobu hemos hablado esta mañana con el comandante Fukushima. Ha dado su aprobación a tu plan de reorganización de la segunda sección. Así que... ¡Enhorabuena! Ya eres la nueva controladora de pilotos de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Esa será tu función primaria. En caso necesario, también puedes hacer de piloto. He informado también a tus compañeros. Ota y Kanuka no se lo han tomado del todo bien, pero han asumido que órdenes son órdenes.

(Kumagami) Muchas gracias, capitán. En cuanto se produzca una misión verá de lo que soy capaz ahora.

(Goto) Sabes que estoy impaciente por verlo. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

(Kumagami) Sí, capitán.

Ahora la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, iba a funcionar de forma distinta de cómo lo había hecho hasta ahora. Ota y Kanuka estaban un poco enfadados porque su forma de hacer las cosas estaba demostrando una gran eficacia. Pero los de arriba habían tomado la decisión y no podían hacer nada. Ahora Kanuka sería piloto junto con Ota y deberían obedecer las instrucciones en combate de Kumagami.

Pasaron los días y llegó la Navidad. Fue ese día cuando Kumagami entregó todos los regalos que había traído de Francia para sus compañeros. A la capitana Shinobu Nagumo de la primera sección, le regaló, que casualidad... un vestido de alta costura muy elegante. Para Gomioka, un reloj suizo de diseño deportivo. Para el otro piloto de la primera sección... lo mismo.

A sus compañeros de la segunda sección, regalos variopintos. Quizás el más cutre, el del capitán Goto: una torre Eiffel en miniatura para pisapapeles. A Shinohara, una miniatura del Labor que Kumagami pilotaba en Francia. Y para Shige... un disco con la copia del programa informático _Kronos PPM-001_. Con esto tenían la opción de actualizar el sistema operativo de los Ingram de la Segunda Sección y optimizar sus prestaciones.

Era Navidad. A pesar de eso, la División de vehículos especiales, seguía con su funcionamiento normal y en alerta. De hecho, ese día de Navidad, después de una semana entera de calma, por fin había una alerta para la segunda sección. En ella la nueva estrategia ideada por Kumagami se pondría a prueba.


	5. 2003: el año negro de los Patlabors

**Capítulo 5. La llegada del 2003. El año negro de la división de vehículos especiales.**

29 de diciembre de 2002. En un hotel, en pleno centro de Londres, Richard Wong, el antiguo amante de Kumagami en Hong Kong y responsable de los ataques del Griffon contra la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales en 1999, había huido de Japón hacía años. Su época en Shaft Japan había pasado. Había sido despedido de forma fulminante justo después de su última acción con el Griffon. Aunque Kurosaki, su fiel amigo y compañero, seguía a su lado. El niño que habían reclutado con 12 años en la India en 1999, "Bado", hacía tiempo que no sabían nada de él. Creían que estaba en la India viviendo una vida normal de adolescente de 15 años.

Pero Wong no había ido a Londres a hacer turismo, ni a planear ninguno de sus "espectáculos" con Labors cómo él mismo dice. Hacía tres años que Japón había mandado la orden de busca y arresto contra él. La Interpol también le buscaba. Ahora que estaba en Inglaterra, sabía que Scotland Yard o incluso el IM5 irían tras él. El motivo de aquella estancia en Londres, era el hecho de que había recibido una extraña y sorprendente carta escrita en alemán. No había fechas, ni dirección... sólo un nombre al final. Simplemente decía:

"Señor Richard Wong. No se pregunte usted quien ha escrito esto, ni quien lo ha enviado, ni si es una trampa. Sabemos que usted organizó los accidentes del Griffon en Tokio en 1999. No estuvieron mal. Pero para mi señor eso fue de aficionado. Si quiere aprender realmente cómo se hace una buena obra de teatro dramática, venga al Hotel "Bobson's State" en la City de Londres, el próximo 29 de diciembre a las 9 en punto de la mañana. Simplemente diga su apellido en recepción y espere allí. El señor V. Kleiner desea conocerle. Posdata: no se preocupe por los "moscones" que le rondan. Tenemos el insecticida adecuado: contra SY y 6."

El mensaje para Wong y Kurosaki era claro y contundente. Había alguien que deseaba conocerles. Y que quizás quería organizar algo grande con Labors. No sabían quien, ni donde, ni cuando. A Kurosaki, el cual ya tenía bastante trabajo en proteger la vida de su amigo, le hacía mala espina. Pero a Wong, pura y simplemente, le picaba la curiosidad. Esperando en la habitación 301 del hotel, la que un señor mayor y muy reservado de la recepción les había preparado. Los dos esperan. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las nueve de la mañana.

(Kurosaki) Jefe... espero que no hayamos cometido un error garrafal en haber venido aquí. Lo cierto es que todo esto me da mal pálpito. ¿No cree que el servicio secreto británico pueden estar detrás de esto?

(Wong) -respondiendo a Kurosaki con su cara sonriente- Vamos, tranquilizate, hombre. ¡No pasa nada! De estar realmente buscándonos nos habrían detenido en cuando hubiésemos llegado al aeropuerto de Heathrow. ¿No te parece realmente impresionante?

(Kurosaki) El que.

(Wong) Haber recibido de repente esta carta... y de un remitente tan interesante.

(Kurosaki) Entonces... ¿sabe quien es?

(Wong) No del todo. Pero en Hong Kong oí hablar de Von Kleiner. Es alemán. Pero no tengo ni idea de que aspecto tiene, ni la edad, ni que ha hecho. Pero una cosa la tengo clara. Ese hombre es un auténtico genio.

(Kurosaki) Un genio en que, señor?

(Wong) Ahora que ha venido a buscarme a mi... ya sé que lo que le interesa son los Labors. Y ya sabes que lo que más me gusta son los buenos espectáculos... con Labors.

(Kurosaki) Todavía no me ha contestado la pregunta, señor. ¿Por qué es un genio? ¿Y en que lo es?

(Wong) No recuerdo quien ni cuando fue. Pero hace cuatro años, en Hong Kong, alguien me comentó sobre la existencia de Von Kleiner. Un hombre con una inteligencia extrema. Y con unos conocimientos en todos los campos de la ciencia sorprendentes. Y entre esos campos, se incluyen los Labors. Ese tipo incluso me insinuó que quizás fue él quien los inventó. Pero eso ya no me lo creí.

(Kurosaki) Ya son las nueve... y aquí no viene nadie.

(Wong) ¿Crees que nos han engañado? Ten un poco de paciencia.

Richard Wong no se equivocaba. Suena el reloj de cuco de la habitación, tocando las nueve en punto de la mañana. Los dos se quedan expectantes. Y de repente, oyen algo. El mango de la puerta empieza a hacer ruido y a girar muy lentamente. Kurosaki saca de debajo su chaqueta una pistola _Glock 36_ del calibre .45. Se pone a un lado de la puerta, preparado por si es una visita indeseada. Wong estaba detrás de uno de los sillones. De repente, se deja de oír el puño de la puerta. Wong deja de oír nada. Echa un vistazo... y se queda de piedra. Kurosaki ya no está al lado de la puerta, sino tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. En cuanto quiere reaccionar y mirar a su alrededor, algo, sin saber quien o cómo, le tira un pequeño spray a la cara y lo adormece al instante. Los dos hombres habían sido atrapados cómo dos conejos en una trampa de cazadores. Pero no habían sido cazados en realidad. Era la peculiar forma que Von Kleiner tuvo de recogerles.

Cuando Wong recupera la conciencia, está Kurosaki a su lado, todavía inconsciente, en el asiento trasero de un coche de gama alta. Un _Jaguar XJ_ de color negro. En los asientos delanteros, un hombre pelirrojo que conducía... y en el asiento del acompañante, un hombre con una cara impasible, de ojos inexpresivos y calva reluciente. Se hacía llamar a si mismo "I.N.", y por su acento parecía originario de un país de la Europa central. Era alemán.

(IN) Es un placer conocerle, señor Wong. ¿Ha tenido un sueño agradable?

Wong quiso en un principio reaccionar violentamente. Pero al instante piensa que no puede ponerse a hacer eso dentro del coche. Se da cuenta que tampoco podría. Sus piernas y sus brazos están esposadas, y enrolladas con cinta adhesiva de la gruesa. Sólo quiere saber si esos hombres vienen en nombre de Von Kleiner o no.

(Wong) Sólo dígame una cosa. ¿Es usted...

(IN) El señor Von Kleiner les recibirá, señores. No se preocupen.

(Wong) Pero donde está. ¿Y donde estamos ahora?

(IN) En Escocia. Nos dirigimos a un aeródromo. Una antigua base aérea de la RAF abandonada. Un avión les está esperando. Llegaremos allí en 5 minutos.

(Kurosaki) -se despierta-... Je... je... jefe. ¿Que?... ¿Donde estamos? ¿Quienes son ustedes dos? ¿Y por que estamos maniatados!?

(Wong) -con la cara seria y sin mirar a Kurosaki- Cálmate, Kurosaki. No hagas nada. Déjales que nos lleven a donde nos tienen que llevar.

(IN) Veo que usted es un hombre inteligente. Es de agradecer. No nos gustaría tener que dejar a nuestro señor sin su querida visita. Tengan paciencia, por favor.

Llegan a un aeródromo militar abandonado. Una antigua base de la RAF de los tiempos de la guerra fría. El coche entra en el único hangar que queda en pie de las instalaciones. Dentro había un jet privado, no demasiado grande. En el alerón de cola, llevaba una bandera rusa. Wong se da cuenta de ello, e intuye que Kleiner no se encuentra en Escocia, si no en algún lugar de Rusia. IN y el conductor, les bajan del coche. Les quitan las esposas y les cortan la cinta adhesiva con un cuchillo. Wong le hace a Kurosaki que no con la cabeza, para que se quitase de la cabeza cualquier intento de huir. A su alrededor, había hombres armados con sub-fusiles MP5K. Y más allá, sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, un francotirador con un fusil de precisión. Era evidente que estaban obligados a ir a conocer a Von Kleiner. De lo contrario, ahora que sabían de su existencia, serían muertos allí mismo.

Cuando van a subir al jet privado, Wong oye a Kurosaki caer al suelo. Se gira y le ve en el suelo, con lo que parece un dardo anestésico clavado en el estómago. Antes de que levante la cabeza, le disparan uno a él a la altura del pecho, y cae desplomado al suelo. El francotirador les había disparado aquellos dardos anestésicos. No querían que viesen el trayecto ni cómo llegar al sitio donde les iban a traer. IN ordena a sus hombres que los suban al avión y los aten a los asientos. En unos pocos minutos el jet despega de aquel aeródromo en dirección a Siberia, en el norte de Rusia. Wong, Kurosaki y los dos pilotos del avión, son los únicos ocupantes. "IN" coge su teléfono móvil y hace una llamada. Le contesta un hombre mayor, hablándole en alemán. Es Von Kleiner.

(IN) _Die ersten beiden Gerichte werden mit großer Freude serviert, mein Herr. Ein köstliches Dessert serviert sie sofort.__._ (Los dos primeros platos han sido servidos con gran agrado, señor. El delicioso postre se lo servirán inmediatamente.)

(Kleiner) _Denken Sie daran, dass nur perfekt sein kann. Alles, was Sie senden muss perfekt sein. Wie ist das Sahnehäubchen Hindu?_ (Recuerde que sólo puede ser perfecto. Todo cuando le mande tiene que ser perfecto. ¿Cómo está la guinda hindú?)

(IN) _Unser alter rot und haben Spaß in New Delhi. Wir haben und werden mit ihm zu spielen viel._ (Nuestros antiguos de rojo ya se están divirtiendo en Nueva Delhi. Lo tienen y van a jugar con él mucho.)

(Kleiner) _Es brachte mich direkt hier. Dieser Junge wird dazu dienen, zu verhindern Wong überdenken meiner Show. Sie wissen, dass jemand zu überdenken meiner Show ... kann nicht sehen, sie zu beenden._ (Que me lo traigan directamente aquí. Ese muchacho nos servirá para impedir que Wong reconsidere mi espectáculo. Sabes que cualquiera que reconsidere mi espectáculo... no podrá verlo terminar.)

(IN) _Die roten werden sofort benachrichtigt werden, Sir._ (Los de rojo serán avisados ahora mismo, señor.) -cuelga el móvil y avisa a uno de los hombres-. Llama a H2. Que traigan a ese crío al "taller de juguetes". Nos servirá para que Wong y Kurosaki no se echen atrás.

Wong y Kurosaki no se podían ni llegar a imaginar lo que iban a ver. Una máquina que no debería haberse inventado nunca.

Al margen de todo esto, en Tokio, la división de vehículos especiales ya estaba en plenas vacaciones de fin de año. Durante esos días, sólo una de las tres secciones de Labors del área metropolitana de Tokio, la 3ª sección de Saitama, estaría de guardia. La primera y segunda sección, por fin, tenían una semana entera de vacaciones. Las instalaciones permanecerían cerradas durante una semana entera. Y por lo tanto, todos lo que trabajaban allí, tenían planes para sus vacaciones de fin de año. Todos habían ido a casa de sus familias. Excepto Ota y Kanuka. Ellos, al no tener unos familiares a los que visitar, se fueron unos días de viaje. ¿Y a dónde? A Nueva York. Kanuka quería enseñarle a su novio la ciudad donde vivió tantos años. También iba a visitar a una amiga y antigua compañera, Julie Ormond.

Izumi se fue a visitar a sus padres a Hokkaido. No sola, si no acompañada por Shinohara, el cual no quería ni oír hablar de pasar el fin de año con su padre. Hiromi se fue a Okinawa a visitar a su madre. Kumagami se queda en Tokio, sola, pasando un fin de año algo solitario. Los capitanes, Goto y Shinobu, no tienen muchos planes que hacer tampoco. Shinobu en casa de su madre, y Goto... haciendo vete tú a saber que.

Shige, por su parte, a pesar de tener vacaciones, estaba en el ordenador de su apartamento, revisando el disco del programa informático para Labors de combate _Kronos PPM-001_, que Kumagami le había traído desde Francia.

En Nueva York, Ota y Kanuka estarían únicamente tres días. El día de año nuevo ya tenían que coger el avión de regreso a Tokio en el aeropuerto internacional John F. Kennedy. Pero lo cierto es que allí, en Nueva York, la pareja tendría que pasar tres noches seguidas, durmiendo los dos en la misma habitación, cosa que hasta entonces no habían hecho a pesar de ser pareja. Ota no podía olvidar la pregunta impertinente pero cierta que Shige le había hecho no hacía mucho: si ya había hecho el amor con Kanuka.

La pareja había cenado en el restaurante del Hotel y se fue hacía su habitación. Aquel día Kanuka se había hartado de hacer de guía turística para Ota, enseñándole los sitios más famosos y no tan famosos de la ciudad de los rascacielos. La pobre estaba agotada. Sólo tenía ganas de ducharse e irse a dormir. Ota pero, tenía otros planes para la noche. Necesitaba saber si Kanuka quería "hacerlo" con él. Necesitaba saberlo ya. Kanuka termina de ducharse, se pone el pijama y enciende la televisión, donde echaban el Show de David Leterman. Curiosamente, estaba haciendo un monólogo sobre los Labors. Kanuka se ríe al oír aquello. Ota pero no se enteraba de nada.

(Ota) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que dice?

(Kanuka) Está contando un monólogo sobre los Labors. ¡Es muy bueno! Ah, lo siento, Ota. No entiendes lo que dice. ¿Quieres que apague el televisor?

(Ota) Es igual. Mira lo que quieras.

(Kanuka) -apaga el televisor- Prefiero acostarme. Creo que no he andado tanto en mi vida cómo hoy. Me duelen los pies. Estoy Agotada.

(Ota) Esto... Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿A que hora pongo el despertador para mañana?

(Ota) ¿Eh? A las ocho mismo.

(Kanuka) Que diablos. Estamos de vacaciones. Nos podemos permitir levantarnos un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Lo pondré a las 9.

(Ota) Oye, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Sí?

(Ota) -mirando a Kanuka seriamente con algo de nerviosismo- Esto... me da mucha vergüenza tener que hablar contigo de esto. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o que me quiero aprovechar de ti. Pero, necesito preguntártelo.

(Kanuka) Creo que ya sé que quieres preguntarme. Tranquilo, yo no pienso que seas ningún pervertido ni nada de eso. -le pone una mano en la mejilla a Ota, mirándole con ternura- Eres el amor de mi vida... y te quiero mucho.

(Ota) Kanuka... Yo también.

(Kanuka) Si lo que quieres preguntarme... es... cuando vamos a hacer el amor... la respuesta es muy simple.

(Ota) ¿?

(Kanuka) Cuando nuestro corazón así lo pida. Cuando sintamos ambos la misma necesidad de estar tan juntos y unidos cómo sea posible. Lo siento... pero no será esta noche. Es que estoy muy cansada.

(Ota) Tranquila, no te preocupes. Sabes perfectamente que si tú no quieres, no haré nada que tu no quieras.

(Kanuka) Pero eso también quiere decir... que puede suceder en cualquier momento. Así que... ya sabes. Estate preparado. ¿Vamos a dormir?

(Ota) Esto... ¿Estás segura que quieres que durmamos en la misma cama? Es verdad que somos pareja. Pero no estamos casados.

(Kanuka) ¡Tonto! Ahora no estamos en Japón, si no en América. Y aquí las parejas duermen juntas. ¿Entendido? ¡Es una orden!

(Ota) ¡Sí, teniente! -levantándose de golpe y haciendo el saludo militar a Kanuka-

Los dos se echan a reír. Se meten juntos en la cama y apagan la luz. Ambos les cuesta dormirse, es la primera vez que se acuestan juntos, aunque sea sólo para dormir. Desde fuera, se colaba el sonido de las sirenas de algún coche patrulla.

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿Estás despierta?

(Kanuka) ¿Que ocurre?

(Ota) Me da miedo.

(Kanuka) ¿Miedo? ¿De que hablas?

(Ota) Me refiero... cuando lo hagamos... me da miedo. ¿Y si sale algo mal? ¿Y si te hago daño? Y... ¿Y si te dejo embarazada?

(Kanuka) Ota...

(Ota) Si eso ocurriese... no me lo perdonaría jamás. Tendrías que dejar tu trabajo y cuidar de nuestro hijo.

(Kanuka) Bueno... supongo que entonces seriamos papás y tendríamos que adelantar nuestros planes de Boda. Pero quiero que te quede muy claro que aunque me case contigo y formemos una familia... jamás pienso renunciar a mi trabajo de Policía. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Kanuka... Por supuesto. Si es lo que deseas, lo respetaré. No te preocupes. Esto, Kanuka... ¿Kanuka?

Kanuka se había quedado frita. Estaba completamente dormida. Ota mira aquella cara dormida y angelical, tan serena. Le da un beso en la frente y le acaricia el pelo. Y se acuesta.

Al día siguiente, en Hokkaido, en casa de la familia Izumi, Noa es la primera en levantarse. Prepara el desayuno para sus padres y para Shinohara, el cual todavía estaba durmiendo cómo un tronco. Izumi le ha dejado dormir. Su madre se la encuentra de buena mañana.

(sra. Izumi) ¡Hija! ¿Tan temprano estás levantada?

(Noa) Buenos días, mamá. Lo siento, es la costumbre. No tenía más sueño y me he levantado.

(sra. Izumi) La costumbre, eh. ¿No será porque Shinohara y tú habéis tenido que dormir en la misma habitación?

(Noa) Pero que dices, mamá. -poniéndose nerviosa- Hemos dormido en la misma habitación porque la otra habitación ahora la usáis de trastero. Y no te preocupes, que no ha pasado nada. Hemos dormido en futones bien separados.

(sra. Izumi) Hija... no hace falta que me lo expliques. Si hubierais hecho algo se habría oído todo. Las paredes de esta casa son tan finas.

(Noa) ¡Mamá! -enfadándose y poniéndose aun más nerviosa-

(sra. Izumi) ¿No has despertado a Shinohara?

(Noa) Le he dejado dormir. Es que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente. Parecía un bebé con esa cara tan mona. No he querido despertarle.

(sra. Izumi) ¿Ah si? Vaya, que recuerdos. -se pone melancólica-

(Noa) ¿Recuerdos?

(sra. Izumi) Ahora tu padre se ha hecho viejo y ronca cómo un tigre. Pero cuando era joven... era un hombre guapo y fuerte. Cuando nos acostábamos por la noche, muchas veces yo me quedaba despierta, sólo para verle cómo dormía. Le acariciaba el pelo... me pasaba así mucho rato.

(Noa) Ooohhh... no me habías contado eso, mamá. Le querías mucho a papá, ¿verdad?

(sra. Izumi) Y le sigo queriendo. Aunque haya envejecido, tenga barriga y problemas de próstata. Pero son los achaques de la edad, hija. Por eso tu padre y yo somos tan insistentes contigo, en que no pierdas tanto el tiempo con ese chico. Si te gusta de verdad, ve a por él!

(Noa) Mamá... la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro. Hace más de 3 años que conozco a Asuma y es mi mejor amigo, dentro y fuera del trabajo. Y lo cierto es que me cae muy bien. No sé si puedo verle cómo... cómo a mi novio.

(sra. Izumi) Bueno... que reconozcas que en el fondo te cae muy bien, ya es un primer paso. A veces entre una profunda amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, puede haber algo más que eso sin que se den cuenta. ¿No te parece, hija?

(sr. Izumi) ¡Buenos días! ¿Está listo el desayuno?

(Noa) Buenos días, Papá.

(sra. Izumi) Claro que está, cariño. Pero hoy lo ha preparado Noa. ¿Voy a despertar a Shinohara?

(sr. Izumi) Mujer, déjale dormir, que está de vacaciones. Es un Policía de Labors y trabaja mucho. Mira... ahora que hablas de él.

(Shinohara) ¡Buenos días, familia!

(Noa) Buenos días, Asuma. ¿Has dormido bien?

(Shinohara) ¿Que si he dormido bien? ¡Cómo un bebé! Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien...

(Noa) -sonriendo a Asuma- Me alegro por ti, Asuma.

(sra. Izumi) Pues en cambio Noa ha dormido mal. Por lo visto, lo de haber dormido los dos en la misma habitación le ha puesto algo nerviosa. La muy tonta creía que le ibas a hacer algo.

(sr. Izumi) ¡Ojalá le hubiese hecho algo! Así por fin nuestra hija se casaría.

(Noa) ¡Papá!

(Shinohara) Esto... pueden estar tranquilos, señor y señora Izumi. Les prometo que no le he tocado un pelo a su hija.

(sra. Izumi) Esto está muy bien, Shinohara. Pero si le tocases también estaría bien. No lo podréis esconder toda la vida.

(Noa y Shinohara) ¿Esconder? ¿Esconder el que? -mirándose y sonrojándose-

(sra. Izumi) Olvidadlo, olvidadlo. ¡Vamos, Desayunad!

En ese mismo instante, en Tokio, en casa de la família Nagumo, la capitana Shinobu de la primera sección, se acababa de levantar. Para ella era toda una excepción poder dormir bien ancha una noche entera. Sus vacaciones no estaban siendo digamos entretenidas. Estaba con su madre, había quedado para visitar alguna que otra vieja amiga, pero llevaba al menos 4 días desconectada por completo del trabajo. Cosa que para ella normalmente era imposible. Suena su teléfono móvil. Era Goto, ofreciéndole unos planes interesantes para aquella misma noche.

(Shinobu) ¿Diga?

(Goto) ¡Hola, Shinobu! ¿Te llamo en mal momento?

(Shinobu) Buenos días, Goto. Ya casi había conseguido olvidarme de ti por completo. Aunque sólo fuese por unos pocos días. Si me llamas, es que se han terminado mis vacaciones.

(Goto) ¡Lástima! Siento decirte que esta vez no has acertado. No te llamo por el trabajo.

(Shinobu) Pues entonces... ¿Para que llamas? ¿Tan aburrido estás en tu pueblo que no puedes pasar un día sin trabajar?

(Goto) Por favor, Shinobu, deja de insistir con el trabajo. Sólo quiero hacerte una proposición amistosa. O cómo dirían los jóvenes de ahora, "de buen rollo, tron".

(Shinobu) Pues cómo también dirían los jóvenes de ahora, tus planes no me molan nada ahora mismo.

(Goto) ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Shinobu se queda pasmada al oír aquello. Goto le había hecho una proposición clara y directa para salir a cenar juntos aquella misma noche.

(Shinobu) ¡Vaya! Alguien ha secuestrado al Goto que yo conozco y me lo han cambiado por un auténtico caballero. El Goto que yo conozco no sería tan educado conmigo, ni sería tan directo y contundente para llevarme al huerto. Y a propósito... seguro que me llevarás a cenar a cualquier antro de esos cutres a los que vas con tus amigos masculinos. ¿Me equivoco?

(Goto) Una vez más te has vuelto a equivocar, Shinobu. Esto de dormir toda una noche sin interrupciones te afecta, sabes? Te estoy ofreciendo ir a cenar esta noche al restaurante del hotel Imperial de Kawasaki. Es un restaurante de gran lujo; y muy caro. Así que ponte bien elegante. Mira... ahora ya tienes excusa para estrenar el traje que te regaló Kumagami.

(Shinobu) ¿Vas a cepillarte la paga extra de Navidad en invitarme a mi a un restaurante de lujo porque si? Goto... ¿que demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué esto de repente?

(Goto) Porque quiero pasar una noche contigo. Hoy mismo he vuelto a Tokio. No quiero pasarme una semana entera con unos primos con los que no tengo ninguna relación.

(Shinobu) ¿Y tu sobrina? ¿No quiere estar con su tío favorito?

(Goto) Mi sobrina ya no es ninguna niña. Ella ya está en la universidad. Se ha echado novio y se ha ido a pasar las vacaciones de fin de año con él, en Osaka. Además... ha sido precisamente ella quien me ha animado a hacer lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Aunque sea sólo una noche... y perdóname por la expresión... estoy encantado de mandar el trabajo a la mierda y pasar una noche agradable a tu lado.

(Shinobu) Goto...

(Goto) Entonces que. Te apuntas o no.

(Shinobu) Pues... no sé.

(Goto) Aunque... si no vienes... tendré que pedírselo a una de mis innumerables amantes secretas.

(Shinobu) Déjalo ya, Goto, no sigas, eres un engreído. No presumas tanto. No eres tan irresistible cómo te crees que eres. Con esa cara de gato callejero y... ¡los pies de atleta! -se ríe a carcajada limpia cómo burlándose de Goto-

(Goto) Mira quien fue a hablar. La que siempre tiene cara de monja de clausura y... bueno, reconozco que tú no tienes defectos físicos.

(Shinobu) Está bien.

(Goto) ¿Cómo?

(Shinobu) Digo que saldré a cenar contigo esta noche. ¿De acuerdo? Será mejor que cuelgues antes de que cambie de opinión.

(Goto) ¡Muchas Gracias, Shinobu! ¡Por fin tengo plan para esta noche! ¡Ah! Y recuerda. ¡Ponte bien elegante! Pasaré a recogerte por tu casa a las nueve. ¡Adiós, Shinobu!

Shinobu se queda de piedra después de la conversación telefónica que acaba de tener con Goto. Cierto es que Goto no le cae mal. Nunca le ha caído mal. Pero Shinobu siempre se ha negado a reconocerlo. Shinobu tiene que sacar el traje que Kumagami le regaló del armario y probárselo. Le queda perfecto. Justo entonces, vuelve a sonar su móvil. Esta vez suena una voz femenina y muy familiar para la capitana. Era una antigua amiga y capitana de una división de Labors de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, la capitana Fuwa. Las dos quedaron un par de horas después para verse en una céntrica cafetería en Shibuya. Llevaban al menos dos años sin verse. Cuando Shinobu llega al lugar acordado, se queda de piedra. Fuwa llevaba consigo un cochecito con un bebé, una niña de apenas un año.

(Shinobu) Cuando... no me habías dicho nada.

(Fuwa) Hola, Shinobu. No has cambiado nada.

(Shinobu) Tú en cambio estás completamente distinta. Pareces otra. ¿Y esta cosita tan mona?

(Fuwa) Es mi pequeño tesoro. Se llama Yoko.

(Shinobu) Yoko... ¿es una niña? Has escogido un nombre muy bonito.

(Fuwa) Fue mi marido quien lo eligió. Yo quería ponerle el nombre de mi madre, pero al final me decanté por este.

(Shinobu) Me cuesta pensar en cómo te habrá cambiado la vida. Aunque estando casada...

(Fuwa) Así es, Shinobu. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir. Debo confesarte que por mi parte el año pasado estuve deseando tener un hijo. A mi Toshiro eso en un principio no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero ambos no queríamos quedarnos solos el resto de nuestras vidas.

(Shinobu) Ya. Pero por culpa de esto, habrás tenido que poner fin a tu carrera cómo piloto de Labors militar.

(Fuwa) Eso es lo que pensaba antes que naciese Yoko. Pero el día que nació... Jamás en toda mi vida sentí una alegría tan grande cómo aquel momento. El momento en que di a luz a mi hija y la tuve recién nacida en mis brazos. Eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Además... no he dejado el trabajo.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso?

(Fuwa) Durante mi embarazo, me ascendieron a comandante de la división. Sigo vinculada con el primer batallón de Labors paracaidistas de la fuerza aérea de autodefensa. Pero ahora ya no ejerzo cómo piloto, sino en un despacho. De ninguna manera quería abandonar mi trabajo cómo militar, pero debido a mi maternidad he tenido que renunciar a muchas cosas.

(Shinobu) Debo reconocer que llevas la felicidad escrita en la cara. Miras a tu pequeña con una cara de satisfacción. Se parece a ti.

(Fuwa) Tiene los mismos ojos que su padre. Verdes y penetrantes. Pero el resto lo ha cogido todo de mi. Por cierto... ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar a alguna parte. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

(Shinobu) Estaría encantada. Pero curiosamente... esta misma mañana me ha surgido un plan inesperado para esta noche. Con Goto.

(Fuwa) Con Goto, eh. ¿Todavía no has hecho un paso al frente con ese hombre?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¿De que demonios hablas? Sólo me ha invitado a cenar con él, en un restaurante de lujo. Sólo eso.

(Fuwa) Ya veo. Antes de casarme con Toshiro, el también hizo algo así. Me invitó a cenar a uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de todo Tokio. Me invitó, e incluso me compró un vestido. Yo entonces era una joven ruda e insensible, que se había alistado en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Él me descubrió cosas de mi misma que ni siquiera yo conocía. Aquella noche me conquistó.

(Shinobu) ¿Tan bien acabó aquella noche?

(Fuwa) Bueno... fue la noche perfecta. Cenamos, paseamos juntos, nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna, y después... fuimos a su casa e hicimos el amor.

Shinobu se atraganta con el café y se pone a toser. Lo que le estaba contando Fuwa, se parecía demasiado a lo que ella temía que pudiera suceder con Goto aquella misma noche.

(Fuwa) ¿Que te ocurre? Me había enamorado perdidamente de él. ¿Acaso crees que terminaría con un beso... y cada uno a su casa? Pues no. Él era un hombre apasionado, fogoso. Y lo sigue siendo. Debido a mi trabajo, a penas nos vemos una o dos noches a la semana. Y claro... la noche que dormimos juntos... no hay quien le pare.

(Shinobu) -enfadándose con Fuwa- Por qué... ¿Por qué demonios me cuentas todo esto? No... no me interesa tu vida sexual.

(Fuwa) Somos amigas desde el instituto, no? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar de hombres contigo?

(Shinobu) No es que me moleste, pero... lo haces expresamente para alertarme sobre la cita de esta noche con Goto. ¿Verdad?

(Fuwa) Ah. ¿Entonces es una cita?

(Shinobu) ¡No!

(Fuwa) No cambiarás nunca, Shinobu. Siempre te cuesta mucho reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero deja que te diga una cosa. Antes, hace años, pensaba igual que tú. Que debía olvidarme de los hombres, de casarme y de tener hijos. Que si lo hacía no podría seguir con mi carrera cómo militar y cómo piloto de Labors. Pero estaba equivocada. Llevo 5 años casada y ahora soy madre de una niña preciosa a la que quiero más que nada en el mundo. Y si sigo con mi trabajo de militar, es porque quiero que mi hija tenga un buen futuro. La soledad es mala consejera para todo el mundo, Shinobu. Si no encuentras a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, te arrepentirás, créeme.

(Shinobu) Entiendo que quieres decir, Fuwa. Pero... es que yo y Goto...

(Fuwa) Crees que no es el hombre adecuado para ti. Que es tan distinto a ti que vuestra posible relación es imposible. Yo también pensaba lo mismo de Toshiro. Él odia las armas y todo lo que huela a militar. Es profesor de literatura en la Universidad de Waseda. Es un hombre culto y educado. Pero me conquistó y llevo 5 años felizmente casada con él.

(Shinobu) Entonces...

(Fuwa) Si realmente sientes algo por él... no tiene sentido que lo escondas tanto tiempo.

(Shinobu) Yo no he dicho que sienta nada por él. Simplemente, no sé, me ha puesto muy nerviosa cuando me ha pedido ir a cenar con él.

(Fuwa) Pues esta noche tienes una oportunidad de oro para aclararte con Goto. Para saber cuales son sus intenciones contigo. Si ve en ti a su compañera de trabajo y oficial superior... o a una mujer que realmente ama y con la que quiere compartir el resto de su vida.

Aquellas últimas palabras habían resultado clarividentes para Shinobu. Esa noche tenía la oportunidad de saber que pensaba realmente Goto de ella, y sobre todo, que planes tenía con ella. Si eran estrictamente profesionales, o también sentimentales. Pero la propia Shinobu se cuestionaba a si misma, por qué quería saber eso. ¿Acaso quería algo con Goto? ¿Acaso Goto le gustaba y no se daba cuenta hasta ahora? La pobre no sabía que pensar. En ese mismo instante, en Nueva York, era de noche. Kanuka, acompañado de su novio, Ota, había ido a cenar a casa de su amiga y antigua compañera en la 8ª división de Labors de la Policía de Nueva York, Julie Ormond.

Durante la cena, Ota se sentía algo incómodo. Kanuka tenía una conversación fluida en inglés con Julie, su novio y el padre de ella. El inglés de Ota era bastante malo, a penas entendía nada de lo que le decían. Kanuka tenía que traducirle todo. Aunque Julie, una chica realmente simpática, y su novio, bastante abierto de mente e interesado en la cultura japonesa, se comportaban muy bien con Ota y Kanuka, al padre de Julie no les hacía tanta gracia. Trataba con Kanuka, pero a Ota no le dirigió la palabra. Incluso le miraba mal. Al llegar la medianoche, terminaron la cena. Llaman a un taxi para que les lleve al Hotel. De camino, Kanuka se da cuenta de la incomodidad de Ota durante la cena.

(Kanuka) ¿No te ha gustado la cena? Haces cara de estar fuera de lugar.

(Ota) ¡No! No es eso. Ha sido una cena muy agradable. Esa amiga tuya era muy simpática. Y su novio no paraba de preguntarme cosas de Japón. Pero su padre... ¿Que demonios le he hecho a ese hombre? No me ha dicho una palabra, e incluso me miraba mal.

(Kanuka) No se lo tengas en cuenta.

(Ota) Ya, pero contigo si que se ha comportado muy bien.

(Kanuka) Es porque yo nací en América. Pero tú naciste en Japón. Y para él, eres un amarillo. Un "Charlie".

(Ota) ¿Un Charlie? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Kanuka) Así es cómo los americanos llamaban a los soldados del Viet Kong. El padre de Julie es un veterano. Estuvo en la Guerra de Vietnam en el 69. Para él fueron 7 meses horribles, luchando en medio de la selva. Vio morir a muchos amigos y compañeros ante sus ojos. Cuando volvió, durante unos años, fue un marginado social y un alcohólico. La madre de Julie le sacó del agujero en el que estaba.

(Ota) -ruborizándose después de oír ese relato- Vaya... no lo sabía. Ahora... me doy cuenta que mi pasión por las armas es quizás absurda. Cuando oigo historias cómo esta, me doy cuenta que las armas, cuando las disparan contra ti mismo, no son tan apasionantes.

(Kanuka) Y otra cosa. El padre de Julie, tuvo una infancia huérfana. A su padre lo mataron los japoneses en Iwo Jima, en junio del 45. Es por eso que no le gustan los asiáticos.

(Ota) Oye, a uno de mis abuelos también lo mataron en la guerra. En Saipán. ¡Lo abrasaron con un lanzallamas!

(Kanuka) ¡Ota! ¡Eso fue hace 60 años! Ahora Estados Unidos y Japón son aliados inseparables. Él uno necesita del otro. Igual que nosotros.

(Ota) Kanuka... -hace un gran bostezo- Que sueño tengo. Ya es muy tarde. Creo que esta noche, tampoco... nada de nada, ¿verdad?

(Kanuka) -frunciendo el ceño- ¡No! ¡Deja ya de insistir con el tema! Además, yo también tengo sueño.

Dicho y hecho. En cuando Kanuka y Ota llegan a su habitación del Hotel, se acuestan directamente. Están cansados y no tiene ganas de nada más. Horas más tarde, en Tokio, son las nueve de la noche. El coche de Goto llega ante la casa de los Nagumo. Goto baja del coche, vestido con un elegante traje de Armani, el cual le ha costado un dineral. Shinobu sale, con el vestido de alta costura que le regaló Kumagami. Lleva un collar de perlas que le ha dejado su madre y una rosa blanca en la solapa del vestido. Goto se queda impresionado, su demanda de ver a Shinobu con un vestido bien elegante había sido satisfecha.

Una media hora más tarde, los dos capitanes de la división de vehículos especiales llegan al restaurante del Hotel Imperial, en Kawasaki. Es un restaurante muy lujoso. Con camareros y personal muy elegantemente uniformados. Había una pequeña orquesta que tocaba diferentes tipos de música. Y la decoración de las mesas era realmente exquisita. Los demás comensales que había en el restaurante, eran obviamente peces gordos. Directivos, ricos, artistas, grandes deportistas, etc. Cuando les entregan el menú, Shinobu pide lo mismo que Goto, y recuerda entonces lo que Fuwa le dijo aquella misma tarde.

(Shinobu) Esto... Goto. Quiero darte las gracias por haberme invitado a cenar a este sitio. Debo reconocer que tienes muy buen gusto.

(Goto) Gracias, Shinobu. Cómo tú misma me has dicho esta mañana, no podía llevarte a cualquier antro apestoso de los que suelo ir normalmente. Por cierto... el vestido te queda perfecto. Kumagami tuvo muy buen ojo.

(Shinobu) Sí... tenía miedo que me fuese justo. Pero me ha entrado sin problemas.

(Goto) Pues claro que te ha entrado sin problemas. ¿Es que acaso has engordado?

(Shinobu) Pero que dices. En invierno como un poco más y siempre pillo algún kilo de más. Sólo eso.

(Goto) Me alegra... que podamos tener esta cena tan agradable, los dos solos, y hablar de tonterías cómo esta.

(Shinobu) En eso tal vez te doy la razón. Ambos sólo nos comunicamos para hablar del trabajo. Pero es inevitable, somos policías. Y además, no unos policías cualquieras, sino los capitanes de la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Trabajamos mucho y descansamos muy poco. A veces incluso afrontamos situaciones de gran peligro para nuestras propias vidas. Y eso, para la mayoría de las personas, es difícil de llevar. Pero en nuestro caso... estamos más que acostumbrados.

(Goto) -haciendo sonrisa triste y cerrando los ojos-... Otra vez.

(Shinobu) ¿Otra vez?

(Goto) No puedes evitarlo. ¿Verdad que no? Te pido por favor que no me hables de nada del trabajo durante esta noche. Estamos en una cena de placer y es lo que vamos a hacer.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo, Goto. Por qué no.

De repente, alguien se acerca a la mesa. Era un señor bajito y gordo, llamado Mitsuhara. Un alto directivo de una de las empresas siderúrgicas más importantes de Japón. Va muy bien vestido. Se nota que era un hombre de gran fortuna. Ha reconocido a Goto y quiere preguntarle algunas cosas.

(Mitsuhara) Disculpe. ¿Es usted Goto? ¿El capitán de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales?

(Goto) Yo mismo. Disculpe, pero...nos conocemos?

(Mitsuhara) ¡Oh! Permita que me presente. Me llamo Mitsuhara. Soy vicepresidente de Siderúrgicas Kawasaki. Somos una filial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara dedicada a la producción de metales... entre ellos las aleaciones con las que se fabrican los Labors.

(Goto) Es muy interesante. Pero, es que ahora...

(Mitsuhara) Sólo quería preguntarle acerca de que tal son los materiales con los que cuentan sus Ingram. Nos esforzamos al máximo para crear aleaciones lo más longevas y resistentes posibles. Pero si no oigo opiniones de primera mano, no sé con certeza si nuestros productos son de la máxima calidad posible.

(Goto) Lamento decirle, señor Mitsuhara, que no le puedo decir nada sobre eso. Eso es responsabilidad del equipo de mecánicos. Yo soy capitán de la segunda sección. Mi función es atajar las emergencias que surjan. ¿Comprende? Si quiere saberlo venga a la división de vehículos especiales y pregúntese-lo a Shigeo Shiba, nuestro jefe de mecánicos.

(Mitsuhara) ¡Oh! Pues muchas gracias por la aclaración. Lamento mucho haberles molestado a usted y a su esposa.

Al oír aquello, Shinobu da un sobresalto y se sonroja. Pero Goto se da cuenta enseguida y le pide, contundente, una disculpa a aquel hombre de negocios.

(Goto) Creo que se equivoca, señor Mitsuhara. Le pido que se disculpe. Esta señorita no es mi esposa.

(Mitsuhara) ¡Oh! Vaya, lo lamento. ¿Es su prometida entonces? Tiene usted muy buen gusto, capitán Goto, es una mujer muy bella. ¿Me permite que le bese en la mano?

(Goto) -se levanta de su silla dando un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa- ¡Señor Mitsuhara, se está pasando de la ralla! ¡Esta señorita que tiene delante no es ni mi esposa ni mi prometida! ¡Está usted delante de la capitana Shinobu Nagumo de la primera sección de vehículos especiales! ¡Y además, es mi oficial superior! ¡Le pido por favor que se disculpe!

(Shinobu) Goto...

(Mitsuhara) ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Que metida de pata! No les molesto más. Les deseo una cena muy agradable. Disculpen. -se marcha con el rabo entre las piernas-

(Goto) ¿Estás bien, Shinobu? Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar tanta vergüenza. Si no lo hubiese cortado de raíz, los rumores habrían volado y vete tu a saber lo que se llegaría a decir de nosotros dos.

(Shinobu) Esto... Gracias, Goto. Debo reconocer que me has dejado impresionada. Pero tampoco tenías por qué ser tan contundente. Yo misma le podría haber puesto los puntos sobre las ies.

(Goto) No podía permitir... que pensasen lo que todavía no somos.

(Shinobu) ¿Todavía?

(Goto) ¿Que insinúas?

(Shinobu) Espero que después de la cena, no se te ocurra hacer cosas subidas de tono conmigo. Llevo mi _SIG Sauer P220_ encima. Así que vete con cuidado.

(Goto) Eso en realidad dependería de ti. ¿No crees?

(Shinobu) ¿?

(Goto) Estate tranquila. En mis planes para esta noche no hay paseos bajo la luz de la luna, ni besos, ni ir a un hotel para parejas a... bueno, ya sabes.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah no? Que decepción.

(Goto) ¿Cómo?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Nada, nada. Olvídalo. Será mejor que comamos o se enfriará.

(Goto) Tienes razón. ¿Un brindis?

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. Para que el nuevo año, sea el mejor para la división de vehículos especiales... y para que de una vez por todas, te asciendan.

(Goto) ¡Oye! Me has robado mi deseo. Está bien... me lo quedo para mi, no puedo decirlo delante de ti.

(Shinobu) ¿Que es? ¿Algo verde? -en tono chistoso-

(Goto) No. Sólo que... espero que para este nuevo año... deje de estar solo.

(Shinobu) Goto... No es mal deseo. Txin txin.

(Goto) Txin txin.

La cena transcurrió bien. Cuando terminaron, ambos se fueron para su casa, sin más. Pero Shinobu sentía que en el fondo hubiese querido algo más. Que aquella noche, Goto hubiese ido más lejos con ella. Pero el balance para ambos era muy positivo. Shinobu ahora sabía, por el deseo que Goto había pedido para el año nuevo, que él quería dejar de estar solo. ¿Quería eso decir que quería dejar de ser un soltero de más de 40 años... y casarse de una vez por todas? ¿Y eso quería decir que quería algo con ella? Por ahora, eran preguntas sin respuesta.

Al día siguiente, ya era el último día del año. En Hokkaido, Shinohara e Izumi habían salido los dos juntos a hacer unas compras para la cena de fin de año. Nevaba y hacía mucho frío. En un momento dado, los dos se pusieron a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Al final acaban tirados sobre la blanda nieve.

(Noa) Oye, Asuma.

(Shinohara) Que pasa.

(Noa) Nada. … Estaba pensando en que nos espera para el año nuevo. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Que deseo tienes para el año nuevo, Asuma?

(Shinohara) A mi me da vergüenza. Dilo tu primero.

(Noa) No vale, haces trampa. -se ríe-

(Shinohara) Que podamos seguir los dos juntos.

(Noa) Asuma...

(Shinohara) Y que a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales... todo le vaya muy bien.

(Noa) ¿No vas a pedir nada para ti?

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Noa) No sé... un ascenso. Reconciliarte con tu padre. … Encontrar a una chica.

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo has dicho?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Nada. Cosas mías.

(Shinohara) ¿Volvemos a tu casa? ¡Se me está helando el culo!

(Noa) A mi también. ¡Vamos!

Cuando los dos marchan juntos, Noa coge de la mano a Shinohara. Este se sonroja, disimulando que no le afecta. Pero aquel calor humano realmente le gustaba, más viniendo de Noa.

En ese mismo instante, en Tokio, en casa del antiguo jefe de Mecánicos, Sakaki, recibe una visita muy conocida. Es Shige, el cual va a verle para pedirle consejo sobre un asunto.

(Sakaki) ¡Shige! ¿Que haces por aquí precisamente el día de fin de año? Vamos, entra.

(Shige) Gracias, jefe. ¡Hace un frío que pela!

(Sakaki) ¿Quieres una taza de té?

(Shige) No se moleste, jefe... perdón, quería decir señor Sakaki. Pero la verdad es que con este frío, apetece mucho.

(Sakaki) Enseguida te la traigo. Hice bien en nombrarte cómo mi sucesor. Ni siquiera en las vacaciones de fin de año puedes estarte quieto.

(Shige) ¡Me ha pillado! Venía a consultarle una cosa. -Shige se queda en el comedor mientras Sakaki está en la cocina preparando dos tazas de té-... ¿No se siente solo en esta casa?

(Sakaki) Sólo a veces, Shige. Sólo a veces. Desde que murió mi esposa hace 2 años... y desde que me jubilé el año pasado, tengo demasiado tiempo libre. Salgo a pasear, voy a visitar viejos amigos, a partidos de béisbol... pero no es lo mismo que antes. Lo cierto, es que creo que nunca me acostumbraré a ello.

(Shige) Sabe que puede venir a vernos siempre que quiera. Le recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

(Sakaki) -entra en el comedor con las dos tazas de té- Te lo agradezco mucho, Shige. De veras. Pero en que puede ayudaros un viejo que no tiene ni idea de Software ni de sistemas informáticos.

(Shige) Es precisamente de eso, de que quería hablarle. Traigo aquí una cosa, mire.

(Sakaki) ¿Un disco? Shige, si quieres consultarme algo de mecánica te puedo asesorar encantado. Pero en esto... mi ayuda es bastante inútil. Pero ya que estamos... ¿de que se trata?

(Shige) Es un regalo de navidad que Kumagami me trajo desde Francia. Un disco con un programa informático específico para Labors de combate. El _Kronos PPM-001_. Es el que usan los Labors que Kumagami pilotaba en la Gendarmería de París, los _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_.

(Sakaki) ¿Un programa informático francés? ¿Ya sabrás manejar-lo sin saber el idioma?

(Shige) ¿Es un chiste, jefe? Bueno, es igual. El Labor que pilotaba Kumagami es francés, efectivamente. Pero este sistema informático es británico. Kronos es una empresa británica de software específico para Labors, que se ha introducido al mercado hace poco más de un año. Aquí en Japón no es una empresa conocida. Cómo usted sabe, aquí el mercado está dominado por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Industrias Hishi y Schaft Japan. Empresas que crean ellas mismas sus propios sistemas informáticos para sus Labors. Pero por lo visto, esta empresa, Kronos, ha creado este software, el PPM-001, el cual consigue unos resultados muy notables.

(Sakaki) Lo que me estás diciendo, es que con este programa... podríais optimizar las capacidades de los Ingram.

(Shige) Exacto, señor. Los Ingram, cómo máquinas, a pesar de llevar en servicio cuatro años, siguen siendo más que válidas. Aunque hayan aparecido nuevos Labors, en Japón o en el extranjero, que le superen con creces. Pero una cosa está clara. Su sistema informático, el HO, se ha quedado obsoleto. ¿Lo recuerda? Cuando éste sistema justo salió al mercado y nos causó tantos problemas, hace más de 3 años de aquello. Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo. Pero ahora, hay sistemas operativos para uso doméstico que tienen más potencia que el HO. El progreso de la informática es vertiginoso, incluso para mi.

(Sakaki) No te esfuerces en explicarme todo éste alboroto sobre software. Me cuesta más entenderlo, que a un niño de 5 años un debate político en la Dieta.

(Shige) Lo único que quiero consultarle, es... si cree que el cambio es válido. Lo he consultado con Kumagami. Ella dice que este sistema es excepcional, que consigue exprimir al máximo el rendimiento del Labor. Sé que en menos de un año los Ingram serán substituidos por máquinas de nueva generación, a las cuales nos tendremos que acostumbrar, aprendiendo su funcionamiento y características de mantenimiento desde cero. Pero hasta que llegue este día, podemos modernizar a los Ingram con este programa. Y viendo cómo está el patio... creo que sería una buena opción instalarlo en los Ingram. Creo sin ninguna duda que representaría una mejora.

(Sakaki) Pues ya está todo dicho. Si crees sin ninguna duda que será una mejora, instala-lo y punto. No te nombré mi sucesor porque si. Te nombré porque confió en tu intuición y en tus magnificas capacidades. Si tú crees que es lo mejor para los Ingram y para la segunda sección, hazlo sin más.

(Shige) Gracias, jefe. Oiga... ¿Con quien va a pasar la noche de fin de año?

(Sakaki) ¿Y tú?

(Shige) Pues con mis padres y mis hermanos.

(Sakaki) Yo con mi hija y mis nietos. ¿Que tal está tu familia?

(Shige) Vamos tirando. Mi padre ya se jubila el año que viene. Mi madre sigue trabajando en su pequeño negocio. Y mis hermanos... mi hermana Miyako termina el instituto este año que viene, todavía no sabe que carrera quiere estudiar. Y mi hermano Mitsuru, termina la universidad este año. Está estudiando artes dramáticas, ¿sabe? ¡Quiere ser actor!

(Sakaki) ¿Se parece mucho a ti?

(Shige) ¿Quien? ¿Mi hermano? ¡Si! Cómo dos gotas de agua.

(Sakaki) Entonces no llegará muy lejos.

(Shige) No lo sé, jefe. En realidad quiere ser actor cómico. Ya sabe que yo soy muy de la broma. Pero mi hermano Mitsuru es todavía peor que yo. Cada vez que recuerdo las trastadas que hacía cuando era pequeño... ¡me hecho a temblar!

(Sakaki) Entonces quizás si que triunfe. Quien sabe.

Shige finalmente se marcha. Y Sakaki se queda solo otra vez. Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, Ota y Kanuka pasaban su último día en la gran metrópolis norteamericana. Aquel día no habían tenido nada especial que hacer. Hacía mucho frío y nevaba. No apetecía mucho salir a dar un paseo por una ciudad colapsada de tráfico. Kanuka y Ota estaban en la habitación del hotel, calentitos, viendo películas por la tele y atiborrándose de palomitas. En definitiva, que su último día en Nueva York lo pasaron ganduleando y descansando. Dentro de dos días, cómo todos sus compañeros, tendrían que volver al trabajo. Pero sin que Ota se diera cuenta, Kanuka tenía un plan sorprendente para él aquella noche. Lo tenía meticulosamente preparado. Justo después de cenar en el restaurante del Hotel, cuando ambos vuelven a su habitación, Kanuka pone en marcha su plan.

(Kanuka) ¡Ah! ¡Lo había olvidado! Ota, ¿puedes ir a recepción a recoger una carta para mi? Es una carta que me ha mandado Julie esta misma mañana. Es sólo un momento. Venga... cariño.

(Ota) De acuerdo, Kanuka. Voy enseguida. Espérame en la habitación, volveré en un momento.

Ota baja hasta la planta baja, donde se encuentra el recepcionista del Hotel, un chico joven de color.

(Ota) Ex... excuse me. Vaya... ¿Cómo se decía esto en inglés?... Do you have a letter for mis Kanuka Clancy?

(Recepcionista) Kanuka Clancy? One moment sir. … Oh... Sorry sir. Today hasn't received anything for the lady.

(Ota) ¿Cómo que no ha recibido nada? Esto... Why?

(Recepcionista) Sorry sir. But today hasn't arrived anything by that name.

(Ota) Oh... thanks. Gracias.

Ota se queda extrañado. Kanuka parecía que se había equivocado. Pero entonces Ota piensa, que quizás lo ha hecho expresamente. Pero piensa que no puede ser y se vuelve para la habitación. Cuando justo abre la puerta, explicándole a Kanuka que no había nada en recepción para ella, y cierra la puerta... Ota se queda impresionado, y sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Había unas cuantas velas encendidas alrededor de la cama. Y encima de la cama, estaba Kanuka. Estirada, en posición seductora y provocativa. Iba semi-desnuda. Únicamente llevaba una ropa interior muy sexi y provocativa. Y a su lado, en la mesita de noche, un objeto que Ota necesitaría aquella noche: un preservativo. Kanuka ya le había advertido a Ota que podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. El momento había llegado. Kanuka le hizo con el dedo pulgar a Ota, el gesto de que fuese hacía ella... pero Ota estaba paralizado, entre pasmado, nervioso y muerto de miedo. Kanuka se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacía Ota, y le cogió entre sus brazos. Ota estaba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca en su vida una mujer había tenido una actitud seductora con él.

(Ota) Ka...Ka...Kanuka... Que... ¿Que significa esto? Esto... esto es...

(Kanuka) -le pone un dedo sobre los labios de Ota, mirándole con mirada traviesa y pillina- Calla. No digas nada. No estropees el momento. Calla... y disfrutemos.

Kanuka se pone a besar a Ota apasionadamente, tanto cómo nunca lo había hecho con Ota. Los dos acaban cayendo sobre la cama, y a partir de aquí, durante un largo rato, lo hacen. Para Ota es su primera vez, pero no para Kanuka. Era la primera vez que la pareja, que sólo llevaba tres meses saliendo juntos, tenían relaciones sexuales. A pesar de aquel miedo que sentía, Ota no hace un mal papel y está a la altura de las circunstancias. Pero al ser su primera vez, cuando terminan, Ota está agotado y se queda dormido por un instante. Al cabo de un rato, se despierta. Kanuka estaba a su lado, desnuda, al igual que él, tapada con la sabana hasta la altura del pecho, y con un brazo de ella sobre el pecho de él. Mirándole la cara, con una expresión de felicidad reluciente en la cara. En la habitación olía a tabaco. Kanuka se había fumado un cigarrillo después de hacerlo con Ota.

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿desde cuando fumas?

(Kanuka) Sólo después de ocasiones cómo esta.

(Ota) -entonces recuerda que hace sólo un momento que él y Kanuka han hecho el amor- Oh... vaya... entonces... lo hemos hecho de verdad. Es cómo un sueño. No puedo creerlo.

(Kanuka) ¿Y bien?

(Ota) Ha... ha sido increíble. Nunca había tenido esa sensación. Para mi ha sido mi primera vez. Pero tú... he tenido la sensación que sabías lo que te hacías.

(Kanuka) Debo confesarte... que no es la primera vez que me acuesto con un hombre. Lo siento... no te había dicho nada hasta ahora. En la universidad tuve un par de novios. Pero fueron relaciones de una noche, sin amor ni nada. Perdí la virginidad a los 19 años.

(Ota) No importa. Entonces no nos conocíamos.

(Kanuka) Pero te felicito. Debo reconocer que... a pesar de ser tu primera vez... has estado muy bien. Estás hecho un autentico "tigre". -frontándole el dedo sobre el pecho a Ota y mirándole con cara seductora-

(Ota) -se sonroja- Gracias. Una cosa. ¿Me has estado mirando todo este rato? ¿Mientras he estado dormido?

(Kanuka) -le responde toda sonriente- ¡Sí! ¿Sabes que tienes una cara muy divertida cuando duermes?

(Ota) ¿?

(Kanuka) Nunca había visto a nadie fruncir tanto el ceño mientras duerme.

(Ota) ¡Oye! Yo no ronco tanto. ¿En serio?

(Kanuka) -haciendo que si con la cabeza y sonriendo-... Cómo un cerdito.

(Ota) Ya. Y supongo que también hablo en sueños.

(Kanuka) Más o menos. Pero no se te entiende una palabra.

(Ota) Sabes... yo también me quedé mirándote cuando dormías.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si?

(Ota) Sí. La primera noche que dormimos aquí. Estabas muy cansada y te dormiste enseguida. Yo me quedé mirándote. Te besé en la frente... y te acaricié el pelo. Estabas tan hermosa.

(Kanuka) ¿También roncaba?

(Ota) Cómo un cerdito.

(Kanuka) -sonriendo con mirada cariñosa- Mentiroso...

Ambos vuelven a besarse apasionadamente. Al cabo de unas pocas horas, se hizo de día. Mientras allí, en Nueva York, mucha gente había celebrado la llegada del año 2003 en Times Square, una pareja de japoneses había superado la última barrera de su relación sentimental en una habitación de un hotel de 4 estrellas. Horas después, en Japón, cada uno de los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales, celebraba con los suyos la llegada del año nuevo. Nadie de ellos pensaba lo que les ocurriría en a penas dos meses.

Cuando el día ya estaba bien adelantado en Nueva York, a las 9, sonaba el despertador en la habitación donde Ota y Kanuka dormían. Ota se despierta, murmurando algo ininteligible, buscando el despertador para parar la alarma. Tiene una cara de sueño que no se la puede quitar de encima. Pero entonces a Ota se le abren los ojos cómo naranjas. Recuerda algo importante. Dentro de solo 90 minutos salía su vuelo de regreso para Tokio. Ota despierta a Kanuka.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¡Kanuka, despierta!

(Kanuka) mhhhh... ¿Que ocurre? Es muy temprano. Vuelve a dormir.

(Ota) El avión. ¡Tenemos que coger el avión de regreso a Tokio!

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¡Mierda, lo había olvidado! ¡Muévete, Ota!

Ambos tienen que vestirse deprisa y corriendo, hacer las maletas, bajar, y coger un taxi para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Llegan justo a tiempo para coger el avión. Consiguen embarcar. A las 11:05 de la mañana del 1 de enero de 2003, el vuelo 2392 de Japan Airlanes (JAL) con destino Tokio despegaba con la pareja a bordo. Sobresaltados por las prisas, pero contentos. Ambos se ponen a reír cómo dos tontos. Era su último día de vacaciones y mañana mismo se reencontrarían con todos sus compañeros de la división de vehículos especiales.

Aquel 1 de enero de 2003, después de dos días inconsciente, Richard Wong recuperaba la conciencia. Cuando abre los ojos, Kurosaki, su amigo, estaba ya despierto a su lado. Ambos estaban encerrados en una habitación bastante gris. Había una cama de dos pisos, un escritorio y una lámpara. Todo muy gris y triste... muy soviético.

(Wong) Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Buenos días, jefe.

(Wong) -levantándose de la cama, con una mano sobre la cabeza- Joder... ¿Que demonios nos dispararon? Cómo me duele la cabeza.

(Kurosaki) Feliz año nuevo, jefe. Por decir algo.

(Wong) ¿Ya estamos en el 2003? Entonces... han pasado unas 48 horas desde que nos recogieron.

(Kurosaki) Querrá usted decir desde que nos secuestraron, jefe. Mire a su alrededor. Estamos encerrados en esta habitación, no tenemos por donde salir. Lo he comprobado.

(Wong) ¿Cuando llevas despierto?

(Kurosaki) Unas 5 horas, señor. No se preocupe por el dolor de cabeza. Se le pasará enseguida.

(Wong) Esto está realmente interesante. Pronto sabremos que quiere ese Von Kleiner de nosotros.

De repente, se oye un crujido metálico en la puerta de la habitación. Alguien había abierto el cerrojo de la puerta blindada. A los dos amigos les mueve la curiosidad, y deciden echar un vistazo.

(Kurosaki) Tenga cuidado, señor. Puede ser una nueva trampa.

(Wong) -echa la vista afuera, hay un largo pasillo, solo iluminado por luces de emergencia verdes- El camino está despejado. Vamos.

(Kurosaki) Tengo la sensación, que estamos en un sitio grande, señor. Pero es imposible saber en que lugar del mundo estamos ahora mismo.

(Wong) Pronto lo sabremos. Se lo preguntaremos a Von Kleiner en persona.

(Kurosaki) Usted todavía confía en verle. ¿Verdad?

(Wong) Si hace esto, demuestra que es un hombre extremadamente precavido. Creo que me interesará mucho conocerle.

De repente, oyen sonidos al final del pasillo. Parecen sonidos cómo metálicos. Cómo si fuesen de una fábrica en plena actividad. Oyen voces en ruso. Eso ya les decía donde estaban. Llegan al final del pasillo. Deciden abrir la puerta, y cuando la abren... la gran sorpresa.

Al abrir la puerta, se encuentran en lo que parece un hangar industrial inmenso. El hangar no estaba iluminado. Había al menos unos 20 hombres. Mecánicos, ingenieros, informáticos, etc. La mayoría eran efectivamente rusos, pero los había también de otras nacionalidades. Todos estaban trabajando a los pies, de una máquina de aspecto humanoide, de unos casi nueve metros de altura. Parecía un Labor... pero en realidad no lo era. Era algo nuevo e infinitamente más sofisticado. Estaba a oscuras, no se podía ver. A penas se ponía distinguir la silueta. Es entonces cuando Wong, resbalando-le gotas de sudor frío por la frente, se da cuenta de que está contemplando la máquina de guerra más sofisticada que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. De repente, Wong y Kurosaki notan la presencia de alguien a su derecha. Es I.N.

(IN) Señor Wong. Señor Kurosaki. Bienvenidos al "Taller de juguetes". ¿Les gusta "el muñeco"?

(Wong) Es... no tengo palabras para describirlo. Es un Labor impresionante. Aunque a penas puedo verlo... tiene una pinta muy interesante.

(Kurosaki) Donde estamos.

(IN) Tranquilos. No tenemos intención de hacerles ningún daño. Por motivos de seguridad, no les puedo decir donde estamos exactamente... pero ya se habrán dado cuenta que la mayoría de hombres que trabajan aquí hablan ruso. Estamos en Siberia. Estas son unas antiguas instalaciones dedicadas al desarrollo y producción de armamento nuclear durante los tiempos de la Unión Soviética. Fueron construidas a finales de los años 50, durante la época de Kruchov. Con la caída de la URSS en 1991, estas instalaciones fueron cerradas y abandonadas por falta de presupuesto. Nosotros las encontramos 10 años después y las hemos habilitado para realizar nuestros experimentos y producir nuestro prototipo. El "AC-1945". O cómo a mi señor le gusta llamarle con cariño... "el muñeco".

(Wong) Es un nombre realmente gracioso, señor. ¿Cómo se llamaba usted?

(IN) Llámeme I.N. Aunque si lo prefiere, puede llamarme Klaus. Vengan conmigo, por favor. El señor Von Kleiner les está esperando.

Les sigue hasta otro pasillo, que les lleva a una puerta. Cuando la abren... Wong y Kurosaki se quedan impresionados. No pueden dar crédito a lo que están viendo. Estaban dos personas, una conocida y otra desconocida. Uno era un adolescente de unos 15 años, de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello largo ligado con una coleta. El otro, con la cara medio iluminada, era un hombre bastante mayor, pero de compostura fuerte. Tenia el cabello blanco, unos ojos azules muy claros y penetrantes, y una sonrisa perfecta y maquiavélica. Mirándoles a Wong y Kurosaki con una cara que daba miedo. Eran Bado y Von Kleiner.

(Klenier) _Willkommen auf meiner kleinen Spielzeugfabrik. Die Leistung wird in Kürze beginnen._ (Bienvenidos a mi pequeña fábrica de juguetes. La representación pronto empezará).


	6. El accidente clasificado 2003: amenaza

**Capítulo 6. El Accidente Clasificado 2003. La Amenaza. **

En las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, suena la alarma para la segunda sección. La primera sección, la cual acaba de hacer una salida hacía unos pocos minutos, había pedido refuerzos urgentemente. Los tres trailers cargados con los tres Ingram, los dos vehículos de mando y el pequeño coche patrulla del capitán Goto, salen hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Hay alarma y nerviosismo. Se ha perdido contacto con la primera sección. Nadie responde. Ni siquiera la capitana Shinobu Nagumo. Llegan al lugar de los hechos.

(Goto) -gritando nervioso a la radio- ¡Shinobu! ¡Shinobu! ¿Me recibes!? Mierda... esto no me gusta nada.

(Hiromi) ¡Capitán! ¡No hay contacto posible! ¡Hemos perdido a los Labors de la primera sección! ¡Tampoco tenemos contacto visual!

(Goto) ¿Que? No es posible. Mierda. Quedaos aquí. ¡Es una orden! ¡No os mováis!

De repente ven una gran explosión unos centenares de metros delante suyo. Goto, inexplicablemente, decide ir él solo a ver que ha pasado. Avanza hacia allí. Cuando llega, quiere entrar en contacto con Shinohara y Kumagami a través de la Radio. No contestaban, ellos ahora también habían desaparecido. De repente ve el vehículo de mando de la primera sección. Estaba volcado e incendiado. Goto va a ver dentro del vehículo. Está vacío, no había nadie. Entonces se da cuenta de la presencia de un cuerpo, tirado por el suelo, a unos 20 metros de él. Llevaba el uniforme de la división de vehículos especiales. Era la capitana Shinobu Nagumo.

(Goto) -completamente sorprendido y sin creerse lo que ve- No... no puede ser. ¿Shinobu?...¡Shinobu! -se va corriendo hacia ella-

La levanta del suelo, está boca abajo. Cuando la gira para verle la cara... tiene los ojos blancos y la sangre le salia abundantemente por la boca. Está muerta. Cuando de repente, Goto gira la cabeza para atrás. Nota una presencia justo detrás suyo. Un Labor ensombrecido, en la oscuridad, el cual le lanza su mano mecánica encima para aplastarle. Cuando aplasta a Goto y al cadáver de Shinobu, manchando al Labor de sangre y vísceras... Goto abre los ojos y grita con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba empapado en sudor frío. La respiración y el pulso ya no le pueden ir más deprisa. Acaba de tener una pesadilla realmente horrible.

Unas horas después, habiendo dormido poco y mal, Goto llegaba en su coche a la división de vehículos especiales. Tenía la sensación que era un día extraño. La atmósfera de hecho ya era un poco extraña. Era pleno mes de febrero. Hacía frío, el cielo estaba nublado y completamente gris. Soplaba un viento seco y áspero. Dentro del edificio, la actividad era la normal y todo el mundo se comportaba cómo siempre. Los mecánicos estaban realizando el mantenimiento habitual de los vehículos. En la oficina de los oficiales, estaban todos trabajando. Llega al despacho de los capitanes, con cara de poco sueño y un poco desencajada. Todavía le dura el shock de la espantosa pesadilla que había tenido pocas horas antes. La capitana Shinobu de la primera sección, había llegado bastante antes que Goto.

(Shinobu) Llegas tarde, Goto. Menudo ejemplo de capitán. Llegar más de media hora tarde a tu puesto. ¿Y si se hubiera producido una emergencia y todavía no hubieses llegado?

(Goto) Buenos días, Shinobu. -con cara muy seria y deprimida-

(Shinobu) ¿Y esa cara? ¿Te encuentras bien?

(Goto) ¿Eh? Nada, nada. Déjalo estar.

(Shinobu) Es que haces mala cara de verdad. Parece realmente cómo si hubieras visto un fantasma.

(Goto) Pues casi, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Casi?

(Goto) Imagina por un momento, que sueñas que hay una emergencia para la segunda sección. Ésta, al cabo de un momento, pide refuerzos inmediatamente a la primera sección y de repente, se pierde completamente el contacto con ella. Llegas allí y se produce una fuerte explosión a unos pocos centenares de metros de ti. Por pura intuición, ordenas a tus hombres que se queden donde están y vas tú sola a inspeccionar que ocurre. Cuando llegas, me encuentras a mi... muerto. Justo entonces, la mano mecánica de un Labor al que no te da tiempo ni a ver... te aplasta, manchándose con tu propia sangre y vísceras. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué esta cara, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) -se queda sobrecogida- Pero... ¿Cómo sueñas esas cosas? Deberías comer más sano por la noche. Esto te pasa por cenar mal.

(Goto) ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Tengo una pesadilla en la que nos matan a ambos... y sólo se te ocurre decirme eso?

(Shinobu) El problema no lo tengo yo. Sino tu cerebro. Deberías ir a un psicoanalista, para que lea el significado de tu sueño. Yo fui una vez.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? ¿Para qué?

(Shinobu) Soñé que me acostaba contigo. Pensé que algo iba muy mal en mi cabeza para soñar semejante cosa, así que fui a uno. Me dijo que estaba loca de atar. Ves cómo yo también se hacer buenos chistes?

(Goto) ¬ ¬ Muy graciosa, Shinobu. Mira como me parto de risa. JA, JA, JA.

De repente suena el teléfono de Goto. Era el inspector Matsui. Un viejo amigo y colaborador de Goto en muchas ocasiones.

(Goto) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Capitán Goto al habla.

(Matsui) Buenos días, Goto.

(Goto) Hola, Matsui. ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mi?

(Matsui) No sólo para ti. Para toda la división de vehículos especiales. ¿Estás en el despacho de capitanes?

(Goto) Sí. ¿Por qué?

(Matsui) Me refiero a si está Shinobu ahí contigo.

(Goto) Pues... sí, sí que está. Y además, hoy está muy de la broma. -mirando de reojo a Shinobu y ésta le saca la lengua-

(Matsui) Entonces no podemos continuar con esta conversación por teléfono. Los de arriba no quieren que terceras personas se enteren. Coge el coche y vente a la jefatura superior. Es algo gordo, créeme.

(Goto) Pero... ¿De que se trata?

(Matsui) Ven y lo sabrás. Te estaré esperando. Hasta luego. -Goto cuelga el teléfono sintiendo curiosidad por lo que le había dicho Matsui-

(Shinobu) Que. ¿Habéis quedado para ir a tomar algo durante las horas de trabajo?

(Goto) Más o menos. Esto... si mandan movilizar a la segunda sección durante mi ausencia, comunícale a Kumagami que ella asume el mando de la operación. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinobu) Sí, descuida. Anda ve. Desde luego... tienes un morro que te lo pisas.

Goto se pone su abrigo, coge su automóvil y emprende camino hacía la jefatura superior de Policía. Pregunta en la recepción. El inspector Matsui le estaba esperando en una sala de reuniones en la octava planta. Estaba acompañado de su ayudante, Kataoka, y había dos hombres más. Uno era un teniente de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón (NNSA), llamado Hiroyuki Kogame. Un hombre de más de 50 años, algo bajo y rechoncho, con cabello y barba blancas y gafas cuadradas. A su lado, un hombre de unos 40 años, occidental. Se llamaba Hotieb Kosinski, y era israelí. Un hombre de la misma edad que Goto, alto, de cabello corto y castaño, ojos marrones y pelilla en la barbilla. Ambos hombres iban de traje y corbata.

(Goto) Hola, Matsui. Espero que de verdad sea algo gordo. He venido aquí sin decirle nada al comandante Fukushima; y si se entera, me caerá un buen puro.

(Matsui) No te preocupes por eso. Acabo de llamarle. Ya está enterado y te ha dado libertad de movimiento para hoy.

(Goto) Por cierto... a que viene tanto secretismo? Por qué yo si puedo enterarme... y Shinobu no puede.

(Matsui) Lo cierto es que por mi, no habría problema. Pero los de arriba, y cuando digo los de arriba, me refiero a peces gordos del Ministerio del Interior y del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, no quieren que nadie, fuera de los círculos autorizados, se entere de esto.

(Goto) ¿Y tú perteneces a esos círculos autorizados?

(Matsui) Sí y no. Digamos que soy tu interlocutor entre el poder civil y quien administra todo este tinglado. Espero que hayas dejado todo bien organizado en el trabajo.

(Goto) Claro. Pero si me dices eso... es que hoy vamos a hacer unos cuantos viajes. ¿Me equivoco?

(Matsui) Exacto. Estarás ausente del trabajo por todo el día. Esto... ¿Quieres que te presente a nuestros invitados?

(Goto) Por mi adelante.

(Matsui) Te presento al comandante Hiroyuki Kogame, de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón o NNSA. Es el responsable de relaciones externas con otros servicios secretos de nuestros países amigos. Es un gato viejo del espionaje. Lleva dedicándose a este viejo oficio más de 35 años. Fue... colaborador y ayudante de... Arakawa. Digamos que su trabajo también consistía en vigilar la ropa sucia y todo lo que se cocía dentro de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Tiene algo que comunicarnos. Afecta a la División de Vehículos especiales... y a uno de sus miembros.

(Goto) Comprendo. Encantado de conocerle, señor Kogame. -le da un apretón de manos a Kogame-

(Kogame) Lo mismo digo, capitán. Más placer para mi, poder conocer al fin un hombre con unas capacidades y habilidades que más que policiales, parecen de auténtico espía veterano. ¿No ha pensado usted nunca en trabajar para nosotros?

(Goto) De momento no, gracias. Hace años conocí a unos amigos suyos... y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

(Matsui) Y... esto... Goto.

(Goto) Ah, perdona, Matsui. Tienes que presentarme al otro invitado.

(Matsui) Quizás nos cueste un poco comunicarnos con él. No sabe nada de japonés... pero habla 8 idiomas. Es cinturón negro de Judo. Tiene 4 carreras y 12 másters en universidades norteamericanas. Pero sobre todo, es un comandante con mucha experiencia en el espionaje... y en cazar una determinada clase de criminales. Te presento al Comandante Hotieb Kosinski, del Mossad.

(Goto) -se queda impresionado- Del... ¿Del Mossad? ¡Vaya! Entonces tengo a un pez gordo del mejor servicio secreto del mundo ante mis narices. Me siento alagado. Es un gran honor. -le da un apretón de manos a aquel hombre occidental con cierta cara de sorpresa-

(Kosinski) It's a great honor to meet you at last, Captain Goto. Do you know that's a celebrity in the divisions of Labors of the Israeli army?

(Kataoka) ¿Necesita que se lo traduzca, capitán? El señor Kosinski nos hablará en inglés. A mi se me da muy bien.

(Goto) No, gracias, ya sé el idioma. Thanks for the compliment Mr. Kosinski. It's a great honor to have you here in Japan. I hope you had a great time here.

Los cuatro se sientan en dos sillones separados cara a cara: Matsui y Goto en uno; y Kogame y Kosinski en el otro. Kataoka se queda levantado mirando por la ventana.

(Matsui) Bueno... ahora que nos conocemos todos, vamos a empezar, para que cada uno presente sus partes.

(Goto) ¿Cada uno? ¿No estamos hablando del mismo caso?

(Matsui) A mi también me dejó a cuadros, Goto. Es algo lioso, pero al final verás que conduce a una sola persona. Esto... el señor Kogame me ha pedido que empiece yo por exponer esos puntos. Goto... ¿Leíste el periódico del miércoles de la semana pasada? Creo que salió en el Asahi Shinbun.

(Goto) ¿Del miércoles de la semana pasada?

(Matsui) Sí. Una noticia sorprendente. De Rusia.

(Goto) De Rusia... -quedándose un rato pensativo y rascándose la cabeza- Ah, ya recuerdo. Te refieres a los dos cazas _Sukhoi Su-35_ que desaparecieron en la base aérea de _Plozibostok_, en el sud-este de Rusia. Esa era la versión oficial, obviamente. Fuentes internacionales afirmaban que los aviones habían sido robados, con todo su armamento completo y los depósitos de combustible llenos. Eso por un lado. Parece ser que al mismo tiempo, hackers informáticos se metieron en el sistema de códigos de la defensa aérea rusa y copiaron los códigos de las armas de esos dos aviones robados. Es decir... que no se sabe que es más grave. Si haber robado dos unidades de uno de los aviones de combate más sofisticados del arsenal ruso, valorados cada uno en unos 65 millones de dólares... o haber esquivado con una facilidad pasmosa la seguridad de una de las bases aéreas más importantes de la fuerza aérea rusa... o el hecho de que ahora, vete tú a saber quien, tiene dos aviones de combate completamente armados y preparados para usarlos. A no ser que se traten de traficantes de armas muy especializados que quieren vender esos aviones en el mercado negro de armas internacional.

(Matsui) Muy buen análisis, Goto. Si señor. Pero estos aviones no son los únicos, por lo visto.

(Goto) ¿? -se extraña-

(Kogame) Hace dos meses, un transportista privado compró un viejo avión de transporte pesado en Ucrania. Un viejo _Ilyushin Il-76_ soviético. Fue retirado del servicio con la caída de la URSS hace 10 años, pero desde entonces se siguió utilizando cómo avión de alquiler para empresas de transporte privadas. El caso es que un particular que puso el dinero, unos 300.000 dólares americanos, no puso su identidad verdadera en el contrato de compra. Lo hemos comprobado. Y de hecho, desde entonces, el avión en concreto no ha aterrizado ni despegado en ningún aeropuerto conocido del mundo. Es literalmente cómo si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

(Goto) Puede haber desaparecido en un accidente, o haber sido desmantelado. Ese avión debe ser una auténtica chatarra.

(Kogame) Eso... si hubiese salido de Rusia.

(Goto) ¿Cómo? -se queda muy extrañado-

(Kogame) Mis colegas del servicio secreto ruso, y son unos cuantos, me aseguran que esos malditos aviones están en un mismo sitio. Los tienen localizados. Pero no pueden actuar para recuperarlos. Este último aspecto ya no quisieron aclarármelo. En eso las cosas no han cambiado nada desde los tiempos soviéticos. Al Kremlin nunca le gusta lavar su ropa sucia en público.

(Kataoka) Disculpen si me meto donde no me llaman, pero... ¿por qué si tienen localizados esos aviones, no pueden hacer nada para recuperar-los?

(Kogame) Por el momento todavía no lo sabemos. Pero uno de mis colegas rusos me aseguró, que podría tratarse de un chantaje... o tal vez de una escisión de la inteligencia militar rusa, que le hace el juego a quien ha robado esos aviones y los tiene en su poder. El problema, señores, es que esos aviones... sólo son la punta del iceberg.

(Matsui) Exacto. Ahora viene el segundo punto. Señor Kogame.

(Kogame) Capitán Goto. Tengo aquí unas fotografías. Me las han proporcionado unos amigos del IM5. Fueron hechas en Londres, el pasado 29 de diciembre, a las 7:45 de la mañana. En el distrito financiero de la City, a la entrada del Hotel Bobson's State. Son dos hombres asiáticos. Un japonés y un chino-japonés. ¿Les reconoce, Goto? -le pasa las fotografías a Goto deslizándolas sobre la mesa-

(Goto) -coge las fotos y las mira primero con curiosidad... pero enseguida muy seriamente- Pues... no. ¿Eh? Espere un momento. Esos hombres los he visto antes en alguna parte. Pero ahora no recuerdo donde exactamente.

(Kogame) Tal vez... durante unos ejercicios militares aquí, en Japón. En invierno de 1999. Cuando el Phantom hizo de las suyas. ¿Lo recuerda ahora?

(Goto) Sí... Un tipo que se hizo pasar por un responsable de una empresa de seguridad privada y que estaba de observador en aquellas maniobras militares. Es él, estoy seguro.

(Kogame) ¿Y que me dice del otro? El de las gafas de pasta.

(Goto) El caso es que me suena... pero ahora tampoco recuerdo quien era. Un momento... Matsui, tú si que sabes quien es. ¿Verdad?

(Matsui) Exacto, Goto.

(Kogame) Estos dos hombres, se llaman... Tadao Kurosaki. Japonés. 29 años. Ingeniero en tecnologías robóticas en la universidad técnológica de Frankfurt. El otro hombre, es Richard Wong. 30 años. Estudió robótica e ingeniería informática aquí, en Tokio, a finales de los años 80. Obteniendo matrícula de Honor. Después de eso regresó a Hong Kong durante unos años. Allí conoció a una "chica", capitán Goto. Tiene doble nacionalidad: japonesa y china. Fue un alto cargo del departamento técnico de investigación y desarrollo de Schaft Japan entre 1998 y 2000. Este hombre... fue el creador del Griffon... y el máximo responsable de los ataques que el Griffon realizó contra ustedes, Goto. Contra la división de Vehículos especiales en 1999 y principios del año 2000.

(Goto) Sí... no es un recuerdo muy agradable que digamos. Sobre todo para la oficial Izumi. Se lo hizo pasar realmente mal. A propósito... he notado que me ha recalcado lo de una "chica", que Wong conoció en Hong Kong. ¿Es acaso alguien conocido para mi?

(Kogame) Y tanto que lo es. La teniente Takeo Kumagami. Actualmente controladora en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Ella y el señor Wong tuvieron una relación sentimental en Hong Kong en 1998.

(Goto) Si, lo sé. Es un muy mal recuerdo para ella. No le gusta nunca hablar de ello. ¿No es curioso? Saben hasta la relación sentimental que Wong y Kumagami tenían en Hong Kong en 1998.

(Kogame) En realidad no queríamos saberlo. Se supo porque a quien estaban realmente buscando se puso en contacto con Wong. Fue exactamente el 21 de Mayo de 1998... cundo Richard Wong se puso en contacto con este hombre.

Kogame le da a Goto un expediente de cartón, viejo, manchado y algo deteriorado. Cuando lo abre, descubre un documento de gran valor. Era una ficha de personal, expedida a mediados de los años 80 y escrita en alemán. Con una fotografía de carnet de un hombre de unos 45 años, calvo, de mirada impasible y cara inexpresiva. En la parte superior del documento, un escudo con un compás, un martillo y trigo. Y una inscripción: _Deutsch Demokratishen Republik_. Una inscripción a máquina de inscribir con dos letras: I.N.

(Goto) Es una ficha muy antigua. ¿Es alguien importante?

(Kogame) Parece que no ha captado usted la importancia de este hombre, Goto. Tiene usted delante la ficha de _Gerhard Zimund "Klaus"_. Por decirlo en palabras simples, fue un pez muy gordo de la Stasi.

(Goto) -echa un silbido de impresión- La Policía Secreta de la antigua Alemania del este. Aunque más que Policía, debería haberse llamado "Manicomio Policial". Eran auténticos maestros en mantener completamente vigilada a la población de todo un país. Incluso en lo más íntimo de sus hogares. Debo interpretar que estas siglas, I.N., que aparecen en el documento... eran su verdadero nombre cómo espía.

(Kogame) De hecho, es el único nombre real que conocemos de él. Es muy probable que lo que aparece cómo su nombre y apellidos, sean falsos. Es más, el señor Kosinski lo comprobó él mismo. Y efectivamente es así. Es un nombre falso. Pero I.N. es con seguridad su nombre real.

(Goto) Y exactamente... ¿Para que entró en contacto con Richard Wong en 1998?

(Kogame) Para hacerle una proposición; o mejor dicho, entre comillas... una oferta de empleo.

(Goto) ¿Una oferta de empleo? ¿Quiere decir... para ficharle?

(Kogame) Más bien para hacerle saber la existencia de un hombre que deseaba conocerle. Pero de esto hablaremos después. Ahora mire esta otra fotografía. ¿Le suena?

(Goto) Es... I.N. Pero esta fotografía, es de las que hizo el IM5 en Londres, el 29 de diciembre. ¿Verdad?

(Kogame) Exacto. Ese día, entre las 8 y las 9:30 de la mañana, los tres estuvieron en una habitación del hotel. La 301. Pero las investigaciones que se han llevado a cabo en los últimos días, revelan que en realidad entraron más personas en esa habitación. Y que en realidad... no hubo ninguna reunión ahí dentro.

(Goto) A que se refiere.

(Kataoka) Les secuestraron. Digo yo, quizás.

(Kogame) Efectivamente. Muy bien visto, joven.

(Kataoka) Oh... muchas gracias.

(Kogame) Esos dos hombres que entraron con I.N. a la habitación del hotel, de alguna forma redujeron a Wong y a Kurosaki, sin hacer uso de la violencia. Ya que la habitación estaba perfectamente, sin ningún daño. Los metieron en cajas de cartón de grandes dimensiones, debidamente agujereadas para que pudiesen respirar. Y de ahí, salieron por la puerta de atrás... y los subieron a un coche.

(Goto) Un momento. ¿Cómo me lo esta describiendo tan detalladamente? ¿Acaso el MI5 les estaba solamente vigilando y no hacían nada para detener a Wong y Kurosaki? Le recuerdo que esos dos, por culpa precisamente de los accidentes con el Griffon aquí en Tokio, en 1999, son buscados por la Interpol. Por una orden de busca y captura internacionales interpuesta por el gobierno japonés en el año 2000.

(Kosinski) By the americans. And also for us.

(Goto) -mirando fijamente a Kosinski- ¿La CIA? -Kosinski le dice que sí con la cabeza-

(Kogame) El amigo americano presionó a su principal aliado en todo el mundo, Gran Bretaña, para que siguiera a IN. Sabiendo que éste iba en busca de Kurosaki y Wong, dejó actuar. Es decir, impidieron que la Policía Metropolitana de Londres y Scotland Yard, hicieran su trabajo. Sabemos que entorno a las 9:35 de la mañana, salieron de la City de Londres, Wong, Kurosaki, IN y un cuarto hombre, el chófer del coche, al que no consiguieron identificar. El coche en cuestión era un _Jaguar XJ,_ último modelo, de color negro. Con matrícula SPG 4590. Lo comprobaron inmediatamente. La matrícula obviamente era falsa. Había sido copiada de otro Jaguar XJ negro, propiedad de una mujer de 50 años de clase alta residente en Coventry.

(Goto) ¿Les siguieron hasta su destino?

(Kogame) Casi. Hasta unos 500 metros de su destino.

(Goto) ¿Y cual era su destino?

(Kogame) Una antigua base aérea de la RAF abandonada. La base de Lockide-Shire, en el este de Escocia. Una base aérea que a penas estuvo 30 años operativa. Entre finales de los años 50 y principios de los 90. En esos años, en esa base, estuvieron desplegados unos 12 cazas _English Electric Lightning_, y unos 20 _Phantom_. Los del MI5 estuvieron esperando a una distancia prudencial. Pudieron observar cómo había al menos 20 hombres armados con sub-fusiles, más un francotirador escondido. Y cómo Wong y Kurosaki eran subidos a un Jet privado. Hasta aquí sabemos todos sus movimientos. Pero a partir de aquí les hemos perdido completamente la pista. Ahora mismo no tenemos ni idea de donde están Wong y Kurosaki. Ni tampoco I.N. Eso es lo que realmente nos preocupa.

(Goto) ¿Que hayan desaparecido?

(Matsui) No. Que están preparando algo muy gordo. Y ahora viene la parte más interesante. La que el señor Kosinski nos quiere explicar. Tiene algo que enseñarnos. Señor Kosinski, cuando quiera.

(Kosinski) Antes que nada, discúlpenme si mi japonés no es del todo correcto. Intentaré hablar-lo lo mejor que pueda.

(Matsui) Nos ha bien engañado, señor Kosinski. Me había jurado que no sabía ni pizca de japonés.

(Kosinksi) Lo he aprendido esta última semana. Discúlpenme si no les he dicho nada.

(Goto) Para ser un genio del Mossad, es usted muy modesto.

(Kosinski) ¿Quien es I.N.? ¿Que sabemos de él? Le hemos investigado. No nosotros, si no la CIA, durante los tiempos de la guerra fría. El nombre que sale en la ficha que tiene en las manos, capitán Goto, es falso. Pero sabemos, desde hace muy poco, su verdadero nombre. _Alberth Bund Solez_. Nació en Dresden en 1935. Era de familia judía... y encima, comunista. Cómo ya se podrán imaginar, durante la guerra, él y su familia fueron a parar a un gueto judío, en Polonia. A principios de 1944, sabemos que fue a parar al campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse, en Prusia Oriental. Él sobrevivió. Pero toda su familia murió exterminada. Al empezar 1945, el campo fue liberado por el Ejército Rojo. Lo cierto es que Alberth, entonces un niño de a penas 10 años, recibió a los nuevos ocupantes rusos con los brazos abiertos. Con sólo 15 años, ingresó en el partido. A los 18 años, ingresó en la Policía de Berlín Oriental, donde desde el principio desarrolló una carrera brillante. En 1960, sólo un año antes que se levantará el muro de Berlín, ingresó en la Stasi. Subió peldaños rápidamente. A mediados de los años 70, ya era el jefe de la sección de investigaciones especiales.

(Goto) ¿Investigaciones especiales?

(Kosinski) Casos de subversión muy graves contra el estado; viniesen desde el mundo cultural, desde personas anónimas, o por influencias exteriores a determinadas personas o grupos. Investigaciones, en las cuales, Alberth innovó sobremanera, aplicando unas técnicas de interrogatorio y tortura psicológica inimaginables para cualquiera de los aquí presentes.

(Goto) Ya veo. Eso incluía el uso de drogas alucinógenas, sueros de la verdad, y todas esas cosas.

(Kosinski) Mucho peor que eso, Goto. A I.N. sólo le interesaba obtener la información, era lo que los de arriba le ordenaban. Cómo acabase el individuo: loco, suicida, en estado vegetativo, en shock permanente, o muerto al suicidarse a la primera oportunidad... eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Con la caída del muro y la re-unificación alemana, muchos antiguos cargos de la Stasi fueron reasignados a otros trabajos de la nueva administración federal alemana. Pero I.N... sus crímenes eran demasiado atroces para ser pasados por alto. En 1997 el tribunal supremo de Alemania dictó la orden de captura internacional para él. Pero cómo no se sabe su identidad, ni aspecto, ni nada de nada... es un poco difícil detenerle para las autoridades alemanas.

(Goto) Pero ustedes saben su aspecto, su verdadera identidad... y tampoco le detienen.

(Kosinski) Créame que lo intentamos, capitán Goto. Y para nosotros, el Mosad, sería relativamente fácil detenerle. Pero es el gobierno alemán, y no Israel, quien le busca. Nosotros a quien realmente buscamos, es a quien desde hace cinco años, proporciona apoyo a I.N. O mejor dicho... para quien ahora trabaja I.N. Quien está realmente tras la gran amenaza que se cierne sobre ustedes. Estoy hablando de...

(Matsui) Disculpe, señor Kosinski. Esto... Kataoka. ¿Puedes traernos café para todos, por favor?

(Kataoka) Sí, señor, enseguida se lo traigo. ¿Cómo lo quieren?

(Matsui) De máquina, para todos igual, no te preocupes.

(Kataoka) Enseguida, señor.

(Matsui) Kataoka... no tengas prisa.

Kataoka sale del despacho a buscar café para todos... y habiendo entendido la indirecta de Matsui.

(Goto) Esta parte no te interesa que la oiga, verdad? -dice mirando burlón de reojo a Matsui-

(Matsui) Por favor, señor Kosinski. Continúe.

(Kosinski) Tengo aquí, un documento. En mis 18 años de carrera, es de los documentos oficiales que más me ha costado encontrar. ¿Quiere echarle un vistazo, capitán Goto?

Entonces Goto echa una ojeada al documento en cuestión. Era un documento muy antiguo, pero bastante bien conservado. Una ficha expedida en 1943. Llevaba el Águila del III Reich y la esbástica. Pertenecía a un coronel de las SS. Su nombre era... Gotlieb Von Kleiner.

(Goto) Dios mío. Esto empieza a no tener ningún sentido. ¿Que pinta aquí un coronel de las SS?

(Matsui) Es la pieza clave entorno a la cual gira todo el mecanismo del caso.

(Kosinski) Todo, capitán Goto. Todo. Este hombre también tiene una historia sorprendente. Nació en 1912. Hijo de una familia de la nobleza prusiana. Su padre fue General durante la Gran Guerra. Se suicidó cuando Alemania se rindió en 1918. Aquello marcó la juventud de Kleiner, y al igual que a millones de alemanes, el deseo de venganza por la humillante derrota de 1918. Cuando los Nacional-Socialistas de Hitler llegaron al poder en 1933, se hizo militante del partido del régimen nazi inmediatamente. Ascendió rápidamente debido a sus excelentes aptitudes. Cuando empezó la segunda guerra mundial en 1939, ya era capitán de una división de las SS en Polonia, encargada de las purgas masivas contra judíos. Tres años después, en 1942, fue ascendido a Coronel... y enviado a dirigir uno de los más infames campos de exterminio: el de Shiller-Hestrasse.

(Goto) Un momento. ¿Cómo ha dicho? -da un sobresalto al darse cuenta de algo-

(Kosinski) Ya se ha dado cuenta. ¿No? Pero déjeme terminar. Ese campo, aunque no era ni de lejos de los más grandes... si que fue de los más infames. Donde la brutalidad, el sufrimiento y el horror contra los judíos y otros colectivos: comunistas, homosexuales, gitanos, o comisarios políticos soviéticos capturados, llegó a extremos inimaginables. Él dirigía ese campo y es por tanto, responsable del régimen esclavista... y los aproximadamente 200.000 asesinatos en masa que se produjeron allí. Es por eso que mi país le persigue, señores. Por crímenes atroces e inhumanos contra el pueblo judío... pero también contra toda la humanidad.

(Goto) Comprendo que quieran perseguir a ese monstruo. Debo confesar que más de una vez me pregunto cómo nuestro país pudo aliarse con esa monstruosidad llamada nazismo. Pero... ¿Que relación tiene esto con I.N., los aviones robados, o la desaparición de Richard Wong y Kurosaki?

(Kosinski) Se aliaron con ese monstruo, porque sus líderes también se habían vuelto monstruos. Antes de que estallara la segunda guerra mundial, ustedes, los japoneses, ya cometían atrocidades brutales en China y en Corea. ¿Acaso no saben su propia historia, capitán? Pero, contestándole a la otra pregunta... Kleiner no sólo era un criminal nazi. También era un científico teórico excepcional... y un ingeniero mecánico brillante. Aplicó sus conocimientos para desarrollar una nueva máquina de guerra, la cual estaba lista para principios de 1945. Es una máquina que usted, capitán Goto, y los que trabajan habitualmente con usted, conocen muy bien.

(Goto) Pues... sinceramente... ahora no caigo. Si es que no se está refiriendo a una máquina de aspecto humanoide, de unos 8 metros de altura y pilotada por dentro. No se estará refiriendo en serio, a eso. A un Labor.

(Kosinski) -mirando fijamente y muy seriamente a Goto- Exacto, capitán. Él... Von Kleiner... construyó el primer Labor en 1945.

Todos se quedan impresionados, pero sobre todo Goto. Kosinski quiere explicarles el por qué de aquella invención y cómo la desarrolló después.

(Goto) Es imposible. Además, con la tecnología de 1945... dudo mucho que pudiesen conseguir que una máquina de aspecto humanoide se aguantase derecho sin ordenadores ni sistemas automatizados.

(Kosinski) Lo hizo, Goto. De eso estamos seguros. Tenemos a los supervivientes de su campo de exterminio cómo prueba. Ellos dieron testimonio.

(Goto) ¿De su campo de exterminio? No me diga que... Usó a los prisioneros cómo mano de obra esclava para construir aquel primer Labor.

(Kosinski) Exacto, Goto. Él, junto con algunos otros científicos e ingenieros, se ocupaban de la parte de desarrollo, investigación y diseño de la nueva máquina. Pero quien finalmente la ensamblaba, eran esclavos del campo.

(Goto) Pero tampoco entiendo, que uso le podrían dar a ese primer Labor, en 1945, teniendo además la guerra perdida.

(Kosinski) Eso es cierto. Aquel primer Labor, se enmarcaba dentro de lo que se llamó "las armas secretas de Hitler". Armas cómo los misiles V1 y V2, los primeros misiles balísticos. Los primeros cazas a reacción verdaderamente operativos. Toda una serie de tecnologías que para los aliados, y también para ustedes, los japoneses, eran inimaginables en ese mismo momento. Piense usted, Goto, en que condiciones los Labors son mejores en combate. ¿En campo abierto? ¿En la selva? ¿En el desierto? ¿O quizás en un territorio urbano?

(Goto) Pues, sin duda, en territorio urbano. No hace falta retroceder muchos años atrás para ver que los Labors, en condiciones climáticas adversas, no sirven. Es lo que pasó en la guerra de Camboya en 1999.

(Kosinski) Exacto, Goto. Después de la brutal derrota en Stalingrado en febrero de 1943, donde se perdió todo un ejército entero, los altos mandos alemanes consideraron que era necesario desarrollar una nueva máquina de guerra ideada, sobre todo, para obtener la supremacía en combates urbanos. Fue Kleiner quien propuso la idea de una máquina autopropulsada de aspecto humanoide, de unos 8 metros de altura, fuertemente armada cómo un tanque, pero que se pudiese mover con mucha mayor agilidad. Pero llegó todo demasiado tarde. Aquel primer prototipo de Labor, finalizado en febrero de 1945, ya no era posible fabricarlo en masa. La guerra estaba perdida y los rusos estaban ya a unos pocos kilómetros. Von Kleiner destruyó el prototipo con una bomba con temporizador, que explotó cuando las primeras tropas soviéticas entraron en el campo. Los soviéticos sólo encontraron los restos de chatarra chamuscada. No encontraron planos ni papeles. Kleiner había huido hacía el oeste. No en busca de los angloamericanos, si no de su propia supervivencia. Unas semanas antes de que Hitler se suicidase en su Búnker de Berlín, Klenier había entrado en España con una identidad falsa... y los planos de su primer Labor.

(Goto) Es decir... que se convirtió en uno más, de una larga lista de criminales de guerra nazis huidos de la justicia después de la guerra. Muchos acabaron en Sudamérica. Este tal Kleiner, también.

(Kosinski) No. Ni mucho menos. Ya durante la guerra, la inteligencia aliada sabía del increíble genio de este hombre. Después de la segunda guerra mundial y a las puertas de la guerra fría, americanos y soviéticos le buscaron por todas partes. Finalmente, a mediados de los años 50, Klenier fichó para la CIA. Y también hizo trabajos para el departamento de investigación y desarrollo armamentístico del Pentágono. No precisamente para crear y desarrollar Labors, que también, después lo verá. Si no para sistemas de misiles, armas de destrucción masiva experimentales y otros juguetes para toda la familia. Eso es algo que nunca podré comprender de nuestros aliados americanos. Sabían de su pasado cómo criminal nazi y aun así le aceptaron por sus capacidades. Pero en un momento dado... ocurrió algo.

(Goto) Me ha dicho, que desarrollaba Labors para la CIA. ¿Cuando fue eso?

(Kosinski) Desde finales de los años 60, hasta hace sólo unos 5 años. Trabajó en un prototipo de Labor... el cual no tenía un uso autorizado. Más bien me atrevería a decir que el proyecto fue abandonado, por... inhumano.

(Goto) ¿Un prototipo que no fue autorizado por inhumano? ¿Para qué demonios fue diseñado? -quedándose cada vez mas extrañado de lo que está oyendo-

(Kosinski) Para matar. Ni más ni menos. No sólo para destruir al Labor oponente. También para matar a su piloto... y a quien lo dirige. En resumen: un Labor asesino.

(Goto) ¿Que me está contando? ¿Es consciente de lo que dice? La CIA desarrolló un prototipo de Labor pensado principalmente para matar. Una máquina cuyo fin principal es la muerte. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué?

(Matsui) Eso... es lo que realmente debe preocuparnos, Goto.

(Kosinski) Von Kleiner abandonó repentinamente la CIA hace 5 años. Sin dejar ni rastro. Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, hemos podido localizarlo en ninguna parte. Pero una cosa es evidente. Se llevó con él los planos y toda la información que tenía acerca de su prototipo de "ciborg cigante".

(Goto) Espere un momento. Cómo que "Ciborg gigante." ¿No es un Labor?

(Kosinski) Puede parecer un Labor. Sus dimensiones son más o menos las mismas, quizás un poco más grandes. Pero hay unas diferencias claras. Esa cosa, no tiene piloto. Se mueve con una agilidad y velocidad infinitamente superiores a las de un Labor y sobre todo... tiene partes orgánicas.

(Kogame) En realidad no sabemos muchos detalles. Pero por lo visto, su gran arma es su extremada maniobrabilidad y rapidez de movimientos. No lleva ninguna arma, a parte de un cuchillo de titanio electrificado capaz de cortar cualquier metal cómo mantequilla. El prototipo que desarrolló en América para la CIA, sigue estando incompleto... y es posible que no lo completen por falta de presupuesto. Pero es posible... que pueda construir otro, en algún otro lugar del mundo. Y quizás sea... en Rusia.

(Goto) Entiendo. Pero cómo las autoridades rusas se niegan a entrar a ver que ocurre, o a pararles los pies, no se puede hacer nada. Un momento. Mierda. Si tienen a Richard Wong... y ese monstruo mecánico asesino... significa que van a usarlo.

(Kogame) Por fin ha ligado todos los cabos sueltos, verdad, Goto? Klenier ha fichado a Wong para que dirija su peculiar obra de teatro. No sabemos ni donde ni cuando. Pero podría volver a hacer de las suyas aquí, en Tokio.

(Kosinski) Aun se olvidan de otro pequeño detalle.

(Goto) Cual.

(Kogame) Richard Wong y Kurosaki. Es posible que actúen bajo chantaje. Obligados, porque la vida de alguien muy conocido por ellos, corre peligro. Hace dos semanas, en Nueva Delhi, secuestraron a un adolescente de 15 años. ¿Sabe quien puede ser?

(Goto) ¿Un adolescente de 15 años de la India? ¿Y que conoce a Wong y Kurosaki? Ah... Es... ¡Bado! El niño que pilotaba el Griffon.

(Matsui) Bingo. Has acertado. Ahora ya lo sabes todo, Goto. Ahora sabes, que una amenaza extrema puede cernirse sobre vosotros, la división de vehículos especiales. Ojalá, si llegan a atacar aquí en Tokio, no os tuvieseis que enfrentar con él.

(Goto) En eso consiste nuestro trabajo. Por muy potente que sea ese Labor... también nos hemos enfrentado con otros que parecían indestructibles y les vencimos. No existe la máquina perfecta.

(Kogame) Está subestimando esa máquina. Es mucho más peligrosa de lo que cree, créame.

(Kosinski) Exacto. Si se enfrentan a él... lo que busca esa máquina, es eliminar al objetivo que tiene delante físicamente... y a quien lo dirige o pilota. Busca eliminar la máquina y la persona que lo pilota y lo dirige. Déjenlo en manos militares. Si se enfrentan ustedes con él... les matará. De eso pueden estar seguros. No deben olvidar que es una máquina sin piloto, que actúa conforme las órdenes de su programa. Es extremadamente ágil y su blindaje literalmente se "traga" cualquier impacto o proyectil. Además. Es posible que lleve instalado un mecanismo de autodestrucción... nuclear. -al decir esto, Goto y Matsui se quedan más sobrecogidos todavía- Si lo hiciesen volar en medio de Tokio... Hiroshima se quedaría en una anécdota a su lado. Pero eso es solo una suposición nuestra, está por ver si esa información es veraz o no.

(Goto) ¿Que me está contando? Sí... conozco los peligros. Pero es nuestra obligación... y lo que dicta la ley en este país. ¿Puedo irme ya? En la segunda sección me están esperando. -visiblemente nervioso-

(Matsui) Ahora nos vamos. Iremos a la cárcel a visitar un viejo amigo.

(Goto) ¿Un viejo amigo?

(Matsui) Gracias por todo, señores. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Adiós.

(Kogame) Goto. Recuerde que la reunión que se ha producido en esta habitación... no debe saberlo nadie. Es absolutamente confidencial. ¿Entendido?

Goto se postra en respeto a los dos hombres y se marcha sin decirles nada. Aun no acaba de creerse lo que le han explicado... pero sabe que es real y que está sucediendo. Más que eso. Algo muy gordo sucederá muy pronto.

A penas un rato después, Goto y Matsui se dirigen en un coche de la Policía hacia la cárcel estatal nº12. En la prefectura de Kanagawa. Después de unos 50 minutos de trayecto en coche, llegan. Allí, deben hacer unas pocas pero importantes preguntas a un viejo conocido para Goto y Matsui. Arakawa, aquel hombre de la inteligencia militar que había colaborado con Goto en el accidente del puente de la bahía, de eso hacía ya un año. Los funcionarios de la cárcel les conducen hacía una sala oscura únicamente iluminada con un fluorescente y una lampara de mesa. De repente se abre la puerta. Entra Arakawa, acompañado por un funcionario de la prisión, quien le sienta en la silla y le quita las esposas, sale y los tres se quedan solos en la habitación, empezando el interrogatorio.

(Arakawa) Es un auténtico placer volver a verles, caballeros. Especialmente a usted, Goto. Espero que "consolase" usted a la capitana Nagumo después de la detención de Tsuge, su antiguo amante. -dice mirando a Goto con su inquietante sonrisa-

(Matsui) No le contestes a eso, Goto. La señorita Nagumo está perfectamente. Se ha recuperado completamente de aquello.

(Goto) Y además, está más chistosa que nunca. Yo no me alegro tanto de verle, Arakawa. Pero no te preocupes, tan sólo hemos venido a hacerte unas pocas preguntas. Después te dejaremos en paz.

(Arakawa) De acuerdo. Y bien. ¿De que se trata?

Goto saca el expediente del antiguo comandante de la Stasi llamado IN. Se lo enseña a Arakawa, quien enseguida intenta disimular que no sabe lo que sabe.

(Arakawa) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso creen que soy espía internacional? Creo que pierden el tiempo. No van a conseguir nada.

(Goto) Lo mismo me dijiste cuando te detuvimos hace un año. Hay que ver la poca memoria que tienes. ¿Es que no recuerdas cómo te detuvimos?

(Matsui) No hagas ver que eres un ignorante en el tema. Ya decía Confucio que no hay que hacer ver que se está muerto en vida.

(Goto) ¿Qué sabes de este tipo?

(Arakawa)... Fue un pez gordo de la Stasi. Un maestro de la tortura contra disidentes y presos políticos. Pero a parte de eso, no sé que más quieren saber.

(Goto) Efectivamente, todo eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que queremos saber, es si este tipo ha hecho algo aquí. En Japón.

(Arakawa) -quedándose un rato sin contestar mientras ojea el expediente-... Sólo estuvo en Japón un par de veces. A finales de los años 70, creo que fue en 1979. Algo relacionado con uno de sus disidentes que pidió asilo político a la Alemania occidental a través de su embajada de Tokio. La segunda vez... fue hace cinco años aproximadamente. No recuerdo mucho de los detalles... pero el caso es que vino para ponerse en contacto con algunos científicos e ingenieros relacionados con el mundo de los Labors, la ingeniería robótica y otros campos de la ciencia. Creo que fue en la primavera de 1998. Hacia el mes de mayo, se marchó a otro lugar. No demasiado lejos.

(Goto) ¿A otro lugar? … ¿Fue a Hong Kong?

(Arakawa) Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

(Matsui) Eso es todo, Arakawa. No tenemos más preguntas. Sigue reflexionando sobre tus acciones en tu celda. Nosotros debemos proseguir con nuestra investigación. -se levantan con intención de marcharse-

(Arakawa) No quiero meterme donde no me llaman. Pero sin duda están investigando algo muy serio. Algo extremadamente serio.

(Matsui) No es de tu incumbencia.

(Goto) Adiós... Arakawa.

Goto y Matsui, emprenden el camino de regreso a Tokio. Esta vez directamente hacia la división de vehículos especiales. No habían terminado todavía la pequeña investigación. Tenían que preguntar a Kumagami, si sabía algo de Wong. Y más concretamente, si sabía algo del hombre que se puso en contacto con Wong en Hong Kong en 1998. Es decir, con IN. Llegan al lugar cuando ya casi era de noche. La segunda sección estaba de guardia. Los de la primera sección ya se iban. Goto y Matsui, se encuentran con Shinobu y los pilotos de la primera sección cuando ya se marchaban para sus casas.

(Shinobu) ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin apareces, Goto! ¿Donde demonios te habías metido todo el día? Menos mal que sólo ha habido una salida a las 4 de la tarde y han movilizado a la primera sección.

(Goto) Hemos estado realmente liados, Shinobu. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Oye, Gomioka. ¿Donde vas tan bien vestido? -preguntando con gran curiosidad-

(Gomioka) ¿Esto? No es nada, capitán. Tengo una cena esta noche con mi chica. Bueno... es una cena muy importante para mi.

(Goto) No me lo digas. ¡Le vas a pedir la mano a esa chica! ¿verdad?

(Gomioka) Me ha pillado, capitán. Si, así es. Llevamos saliendo más de un año. Me he decidido a dar el salto.

(Goto) Pues ánimo, muchacho. Que tengas mucha suerte esta noche.

(Gomioka) Gracias, capitán. Buenas noches.

(Goto) Buenas noches. -Gomioka se sube a su coche y se marcha-

(Shinobu) Cuando entró en mi sección era un chaval acabado de salir de la academia... y ahora, quiere casarse. Los años pasan tan rápido.

(Goto) Pues no los desaproveches, mujer. Nos vamos para dentro. Tenemos un asunto que resolver todavía.

(Shinobu) No tengo ni idea de que se trata. Pero tampoco quiero saberlo. Me voy a casa. ¡Hasta mañana!

Goto y Matsui suben directamente hacía el despacho de los oficiales, en busca de Kumagami. Esta estaba sola, había terminado el trabajo. Estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente y en silencio.

(Goto) Buenas noches, teniente.

(Kumagami) Capitán. ¿Ya ha vuelto? ¿Donde ha estado todo el día?

(Goto) Asuntos privados. Nada importante. Esto... ¿puedes venir conmigo y con Matsui al despacho de los capitanes? Tenemos que preguntarte unas cuantas cosas.

(Kumagami) Sí, capitán.

Los tres suben al despacho de los capitanes y empiezan el interrogatorio.

(Goto) Siéntate, Kumagami. Veamos... debo pedirte disculpas por lo que vamos a preguntarte. Sabemos que te va a traer malos recuerdos. Lo lamento de veras.

(Matsui) Hace 4 años, en Hong Kong... conociste a un joven de unos 25 años. Era un joven científico brillante, especializado en robótica. Estamos hablando de...

(Kumagami) Richard Wong. Sí... sé a quien se refieren. -poniendo cara muy seria-

(Matsui) Te pido por favor que no hables de esto con nadie. ¿Entendido?

(Kumagami) Sí señor. Cómo usted mande.

(Goto) El 21 de mayo de 1998, en Hong Kong, Richard Wong se reunió con una persona. Era una persona ligada al espionaje y al tráfico de información secreta. No sé si deberíamos decírtelo; pero ese hombre había estado un pez muy gordo de la extinta Stasi, la policía Secreta de la antigua Alemania del Este. Le proporcionó un trato. No sabemos cómo terminó ese trato.

(Matsui) Sólo te vamos a preguntar una cosa. ¿Conocías algo de está reunión? ¿Te lo comunicó? ¿O nunca lo supiste?

(Kumagami) Pero... -Kumagami se queda completamente descolocada- ¿De que me están hablando? ¿De que demonios va todo esto?

(Matsui) Limítate a contestar la pregunta. Por favor. Es muy importante. La vida de mucha gente peligra... incluida la nuestra.

(Kumagami) Yo sólo sabía, que Wong iba con otro joven para hablar de las cosas con las que él tenia relación. Es decir, con todo lo relacionado con los Labors.

(Matsui) Te refieres a Kurosaki. Ya sabemos quien es. ¿Sabes si entró en contacto con este hombre?- le enseña la fotografía de IN-

(Kumagami) No. No le conozco de nada. … ¡Espere! Esa cara...y esos ojos... un día que estábamos yo y Richard Wong comiendo en una cafetería... había un hombre en la mesa de al lado. No paraba de mirarnos. Tenia esa misma cara, pero tenia pelo. Con el cabello oscuro y llevaba unas gafas cuadradas de montura fina.

(Matsui) ¿Recuerdas más o menos cuando ocurrió eso? ¿Cuando le viste?

(Kumagami) Espere un momento. Creo que fue... en primavera. Casi en verano. Hacia finales del mes de mayo.

(Goto) Ya lo tenemos. Gracias, Kumagami. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

(Kumagami) Capitán... ¿No puede decirme de que va todo esto?

(Goto) Esta mañana hemos tenido una reunión de altos vuelos. No estoy autorizado a decirte nada. Lo siento.

(Kumagami) Lo entiendo. Buenas noches, capitán. -se levanta de la silla y abre la puerta para marcharse-

(Goto) Wong y Kurosaki han desaparecido. Están tramando algo... o alguien les está obligando a tramar algo. No puedo decirte nada más. Si lo hago, tendré problemas. Lo siento.

(Kumagami) Gracias, capitán. -de espaldas al capitán-

Kumagami se pone muy triste y preocupada al oír aquello. El hombre al que todavía quería, había sido secuestrado y parecía que le estaban obligando a hacer algo relacionado con Labors. Kumagami se va al tejado. Allí, sola, piensa en el amor que vivió con Richard Wong, en Hong Kong, en 1998. Fue un amor que duró poco, pero que en el corazón de Kumagami todavía no ha desaparecido del todo. Quería volver a verle. De repente, Kumagami oye dos voces subiendo por la escalera hacia allí. Eran Ota y Kanuka, jugueteando y riendo. Se cazaban el uno al otro.

(Ota) ¡Que te pillo! ¡Que te pillo! -corriendo detrás de Kanuka-

(Kanuka) ¡No me coges, burro! -corre delante de Ota riendo toda divertida... hasta que tiene que parar en seco- … ¿Kumagami? Vaya, no sabíamos que estabas aquí sola.

(Ota) Buenas noches, teniente. ¿Qué te ocurre?

(Kumagami) No es nada, tranquilos. Sólo estaba pensando en cosas mías. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Que demonios hacéis jugueteando cómo dos niños por aquí a estas horas? Deberíais iros a dormir. Recordad que esta noche estamos de guardia y nos pueden movilizar en cualquier momento.

(Kanuka) Tienes razón. Pero es que no teníamos sueño todavía. Además, cómo aquí tenemos que dormir separados.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! No le digas eso.

(Kanuka) ¡Ay! Donde tengo la cabeza.

(Kumagami) Lo entiendo. Sois pareja y os gustaría acostaros juntos. Tendréis que aguantar hasta que os den permiso. Ahora por favor, id a descansar.

(Ota) Sí. Hasta mañana, Kumagami.

(Kanuka) Hasta mañana. Y no le des tantas vueltas.

(Kumagami) Gracias.

Unas 48 horas después, en Tokio, las cosas seguían su curso normal. Ahora pero, Goto y el inspector Matsui, estaban enterados que algo muy grande se estaba organizando. En el antiguo complejo Nuclear de Siberia, Wong y Kurosaki son despertados en su habitación. Bado estaba con ellos. Éste no entendía que hacía allí. La gran operación, con el nombre en clave "caja de música", iba a dar comienzo. En el hangar principal, el antiguo prototipo para la CIA y modelo definitivo, estaba listo, cargado y armado. Todos los datos habían sido introducidos en su mega cerebro electrónico. No necesitaba ningún piloto, actuaba conforme a las órdenes de su programa y lo cumplía a la perfección. El Kleiner AC-1945 _die puppe, _estaba listo. En unos momentos, lo meten dentro de un contenedor metálico. Y éste, al mismo tiempo, dentro del avión de carga _Ilyushin Il-76_. Al lado del viejo avión de carga, los dos cazas _Sukhoi Su-35_, los cuales ya no llevan las insignias de la aviación rusa, si no que han sido completamente pintados de negro. Los pilotos de los tres aviones se preparan para subir a sus aparatos y emprender un largo viaje. Destino: Tokio, Japón. Al mismo tiempo, unas barcazas desembarcaban hombres cargados de armas en una playa inaccesible del norte de Japón. Unas cuantas furgonetas les estaban esperando. También iban hacia Tokio.

A las 10 de la noche hora japonesa, los tres aviones despegan con dirección a Japón. Dentro de sólo 5 horas, la división de vehículos especiales se enfrentaría al enemigo más poderoso con diferencia al que nunca habían hecho frente.


	7. El accidente clasificado 2003: derrota

**Capítulo 7. El accidente clasificado 2003. Lucha y derrota. **

Durante lo que iba a ser una noche de Guardia para la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, en poco tiempo, las cosas se complicarían y mucho. Goto estaba en el despacho de los capitanes, tapado con una manta, sobre dos sillas, intentando dormir... pero era incapaz de conseguirlo. Estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese pasar, sabiendo lo que sabía desde hacía dos días. De repente, oye tres coches viniendo hacia allí. Eran la capitana Nagumo y los dos pilotos de la primera sección, Gomioka y Yuuki. Al cabo de un rato, Shinobu entra en el despacho exaltada y enfadada con Goto.

(Shinobu) ¡Despierta, bella durmiente! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

(Goto) ¿Que haces aquí, Shinobu? ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Shinobu) No. No ha pasado nada. Pero parece que va a suceder. Hace media hora me despertó mi teléfono móvil. Era el comandante Fukushima. Me ha dado la orden de que las dos secciones deben estar en máxima alerta y preparadas para salir en cualquier momento. Le he preguntado que demonios ocurre para que nos movilicen de repente, a medianoche. Me ha dicho que te lo preguntase a ti en cuanto llegase. Que tú ya lo sabes todo.

(Goto) -se levanta de las sillas y se pone a mirar por la ventana, con expresión muy seria, de espaldas a Shinobu- Las cosas han empezado a moverse. Eso significa que ese maldito "muñeco diabólico" viene hacia aquí. Hacia Tokio.

(Shinobu) ¿Muñeco diabólico? … Tú sabes algo muy importante. Es a donde fuiste hace un par de días, verdad? Por eso has estado tan pensativo y metido en ti mismo estos días. ¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho nada?

(Goto) -se mete un cigarrillo en los labios y se lo enciende- … No estaba autorizado a decirte nada. Lo que se habló en aquel despacho era alto secreto. A parte de mi y de Matsui, sólo estuvimos dos hombres más. Un comandante de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón y un coronel del Mosad, el servicio secreto israelí.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -completamente sobrecogida- ¿Es eso cierto? … De que va todo esto, Goto.

(Goto) Hace dos meses, Tadao Kurosaki y Richard Wong, los responsables de los ataques del Griffon aquí en Tokio, hace 3 años... fueron secuestrados en Londres. El MI5 les estaba vigilando. El secuestrador era un hombre de unos 60 años, de Europa central. Se le conoce con las siglas I.N. y fue un pez muy gordo de la Stasi, la Policía secreta de la antigua Alemania del Este. Éste al mismo tiempo, trabaja para otro alemán. Un hombre muy mayor, de más de 90 años, llamado Von Kleiner. Este hombre... construyó el primer Labor de la historia en 1945.

(Shinobu) -muy sorprendida- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Te estás oyendo, Goto? … ¿Hay algo más todavía?

(Goto) Este hombre, Kleiner, es un gran criminal de guerra nazi. Fue responsable de un campo de exterminio, donde se asesinaron de forma industrial a más de 200.000 personas. Era un coronel de las SS. Pero a parte de esto, era y sigue siendo un científico e ingeniero brillantes. Varios años después de la guerra, los americanos le ficharon, para que desarrollase armas experimentales para la CIA y el Pentágono. Entre esas armas experimentales, estaba un prototipo de Labor asesino, que venía desarrollando desde finales de los años 60. Hace 5 años, Kleiner desapareció... llevándose consigo los planos y todos los datos sobre sus experimentos. El prototipo de Labor asesino que dejó en América, sigue incompleto. Pero sin duda... habrá construido otro, finalizado y definitivo. Y por lo visto... lo ha construido en Rusia. -tira la colilla del cigarro al suelo y la apaga con el pie-

(Shinobu) Menuda historia. Un momento. ¿A que viene eso de "Labor Asesino"?

(Goto) Esa es su única función. Matar y asesinar. No sólo destruir al Labor oponente, si no además... matar a su piloto... y a su controlador. Por eso pienso... que deberían encargarse de él los militares. Nosotros no estamos capacitados para enfrentarnos a esa cosa.

(Shinobu) Los de inteligencia siempre exageran las cosas. ¿Es que no lo sabes? Igual que con lo del "Doshka" hace 4 años. Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Seguro que a la hora de la verdad no es para tanto. Además... lo dice la ley. Es nuestra obligación actuar primero en situaciones de emergencia con Labors.

(Goto) Si fuese un Labor. Pero no lo es. -Shinobu se sorprende más todavía al oír eso- Es algo infinitamente más poderoso. Es un cyborg gigante. Tiene componentes orgánicos. Se mueve exactamente cómo un ser humano muy ágil y hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No cómo una máquina.

(Shinobu) Sea lo que sea... nos tendremos que enfrentar a él. Me enfrentaré a él. -dice toda decidida-

(Goto) ¿Por qué eres siempre tan tozuda, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) No tengo por qué escucharte, Goto. Nos han ordenado estar alerta ante esa emergencia extraordinaria... y nos enfrentaremos con ella cuando llegue el momento. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con mis pilotos. -se marcha haciéndose la ofendida-

Goto se queda pensativo. Entonces recuerda la horrible pesadilla que había tenido hacía sólo un par de noches. ¿Podría convertirse en realidad esa pesadilla? Entonces suena el teléfono.

(Goto) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Matsui) Goto, soy yo.

(Goto) ¿Alguna novedad?

(Matsui) Las cosas se están moviendo muy rápido. Acaba de llamarme Kogame hace un momento. Éste ha hablado con uno de sus colegas rusos. Los aviones han despegado.

(Goto) ¿Cuando? ¿Y desde donde?

(Matsui) Hace un par de horas. Están volando en dirección a extremo oriente. Es muy probable... que vengan directamente hacia aquí. Hacia Tokio.

(Goto) Entonces... es el avión de carga con el "Muñeco" a bordo... y los dos cazas de escolta, para asegurarse de que llegue a su destino. ¿Que pasará cuando entren en nuestro espacio aéreo? ¿Y por qué las fuerzas aéreas rusas no les detienen o los abaten?

(Matsui) No tengo la más remota idea. Pero es probable que el sistema informático de la defensa aérea rusa este intervenido por Hackers cómo la otra vez... o que le dejen pasar intencionadamente, por algún motivo que desconocemos.

(Goto) Entiendo.

(Matsui) El problema es que aquí, en Japón, los militares no saben nada del asunto. Detectaran los aviones en sus pantallas de Radar y ordenaran interceptarlos, sin intención de abatirlos. Pero no sabemos, cómo actuaran los cazas Sukhoi Su-35 que escoltan al "muñeco".

(Goto) ¿Cuando penetrarán en nuestro espacio aéreo?

(Matsui) ¡Oh, Mierda!

(Goto) Eso significa que más o menos ahora mismo.

No muy lejos de allí, se desataba una alarma. En la central de control de la fuerza aérea de autodefensa de Japón, aparecían tres objetos desconocidos en la pantalla principal. Uno más grande y otros dos más pequeños, a su lado. Los militares de la sala de control pensaban que podría tratarse de un avión cisterna ruso o chino, que estaba abasteciendo de combustible a dos cazas en pleno vuelo y habían entrado en el espacio aéreo japonés por error. Pero se dan cuenta, que los aviones van penetrando más y más en el espacio aéreo japonés. El coronel responsable de aquella sala de control, se pone nervioso y pide instrucciones al General, que estaba sentado a su lado.

(Coronel) General. Están penetrando cada vez más en nuestro espacio aéreo. No contestan a nuestros intentos de comunicarnos con ellos.

(General) ¿Han confirmado si se trata de un avión cisterna que esta abasteciendo a dos cazas en vuelo?

(Coronel) No es probable, señor. Podría tratarse también... de un bombardero estratégico, escoltado por dos cazas.

(Controlador 1) Contacto por Radio negativo. Los tres aviones han aumentado la velocidad. Coordenadas G11 M86. Código Wyvern. Siguen sin contestar.

(Controlador 2) Acaban de variar el rumbo. En dirección sudeste. Altitud 28.000 pies, velocidad Mach 0.89.

(General) No es posible. ¿Se dirigen directamente hacia Tokio?

(Coronel) Hay que interceptarlos, señor. Da igual que tipo de avión sea.

(Controlador 1) Despegue de interceptores. Dos F-2 desde la base de Misawa. Interceptación prevista a las 0 horas 29 minutos.

(General) Alerten al tercer y sexto grupo de defensa aérea en misiles. Y que la base de Chitose tenga los F-15J listos para despegar.

(Coronel) General. ¿Alertamos la base de Hyakuri? Puede ser una oportunidad para probar en combate los nuevos F-3.

(General) No. Olvídalo. Los nuevos cazas de 5ª generación todavía están en fase de pruebas.

(Coronel) Pero ya están operativos, señor.

(General) De momento que se encarguen de ello los F-2. No creo que tengan ninguna dificultad para echarlos de allí a patadas.

(Coronel) Sí, señor.

Los dos cazas _Mitsubishi F-2_ de la fuerza aérea de autodefensa de Japón, llevaban ya unos minutos en vuelo. Iban guiados por su controlador de Radar, directamente hacia el objetivo. Los radares y sensores de sus propios aviones, pero, no detectaban nada. El piloto del primer caza, pide instrucciones a tierra.

(Piloto 1) Mando, aquí Thunderbird 01. Altitud 29.000 pies. Velocidad Mach 1.2. Nuestros sistemas de radar de abordo siguen sin detectar nada.

(Mando de tierra) Thunderbird 01, aquí el mando. Manténgase bajo mi control. Rumbo 04. Aumente altitud a 33.000 pies.

(Piloto 1) Roger Mando.

(Mando de tierra) Thunderbird 01. Posición de los objetivos cero cuatro cinco. Distancia nueve cinco. Altitud 32.000 pies.

En el control de defensa, se mantenía una calma tensa. Los cazas F-2 estaban a punto de entrar en contacto con los aviones desconocidos.

(Control de tierra) Thunderbird 01 y 02 con dirección dos cinco. ¿Tienen contacto visual con los objetivos?

(Piloto 1) Negativo. Están volando por dentro las nubes. Solicito altitud del objetivo. Nuestro radar de abordo sigue sin detectar nada.

(Control de tierra) La altitud del objetivo es de 32.000 pies. Velocidad Mach 0.8. Rumbo cero tres cinco. Objetivo al frente, rumbo uno cinco. Rumbo dos tres cero. Altitud 31.000 pies. ¡Reduzca velocidad!

De repente, los pilotos de los dos cazas japoneses, establecen contacto visual con el objetivo. Pero sólo ven un único avión de carga. Los dos supuestos cazas de escolta no estaban a su lado.

(Piloto 1) Thunderbird 01 a control. Establecido contacto visual con el objetivo. Es un avión de carga. Sin ningún distintivo. Pedimos permiso para establecer contacto por Radio.

(Control de Radio) Thunderbird 01, aquí control. Permiso concedido. Guíen-los fuera de nuestro espacio aéreo. Hacia dirección cero siete cinco. ¿Han establecido contacto visual con los otros dos aparatos?

(Piloto 1) Negativo. Aquí sólo hay un único aparato de transporte. Sin ningún distintivo. Creo que es un viejo _Ilyushin_ IL-76 ruso. Voy a ponerme a su lateral.

Pero de repente, sin aviso y sin que los pilotos de los F-2 se den cuenta... Los dos Sukhoi Su-35 aparecen por detrás. Uno de ellos dispara uno de sus misiles aire-aire de corto alcance. Abaten a uno de los F-2 y matan a su piloto, el cual no ha tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar. En el centro de mando, se han quedado con la boca abierta. El piloto del otro F-2, emprende inmediatamente maniobras de evasión. Pero no puede hacer nada. Los dos Sukhoi Su-35 le persiguen y no puede escapar.

(Piloto 2) -muy nervioso- ¡Mando, aquí Thunderbird 02! ¡Thunderbird 01 ha caído! ¡Repito! ¡Thunderbird 01 ha caído! ¡Tengo dos aparatos en mi cola! ¡No llevan ningún distintivo! ¡Solicito refuerzos inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Solicito refuerzos!

(Control de tierra) Thunderbird 02. Posición de los aviones enemigos justo detrás suyo. Retirada Thunderbird 02. Retirada.

(Piloto 2) Mando... son... son dos Sukhoi... dos Sukhoi Su-35... van a abatirme... ¡Voy a saltar!

(Control de tierra) Thunderbird 02, responda. Responda por favor. Thunderbird 02.

Se había perdido por completo el contacto. Los dos cazas F-2 de la JSDF habían sido abatidos en un momento. El piloto del segundo caza había conseguido saltar y sobrevivir. Pero el piloto del primer avión había muerto en combate. En el centro de mando de la defensa aérea japonesa, se quedan completamente descolocados. Aun no saben ni siquiera que ha pasado.

(Coronel) Que... ¿Que demonios ha pasado, señor? ¿Donde están los F-2?

(General) No puede ser. Es cómo el año pasado. ¿Está sucediendo otra vez?

(Controlador 1) Contacto con Thunderbird 01 y 02 perdido. Imposible establecer contacto por Radar o por Radio.

(Controlador 2) Aviones enemigos siguen con su rumbo sudeste. Llegarán al espacio aéreo de Tokio en 10 minutos.

(Controlador 1) Confirmado. Nuestros aviones han sido abatidos. Confirmada la supervivencia de uno de los pilotos. El helicóptero de rescate ya está en camino.

(General) ¿Abatidos? No me lo puedo creer. Es imposible. ¿Cómo han podido abatir dos F-2 en tan poco tiempo?

(Coronel) Sea lo que sea... es evidente que nos enfrentamos a fuerzas de élite. Y estarán sobre Tokio en menos de 10 minutos, General.

(General) Alerte la base de Hyakuri. Que los F-3 despeguen inmediatamente.

(Coronel) Pero, señor...

(General) ¡Hágalo! ¡Es una orden!

(Coronel) ¡Sí, General!

En menos de dos minutos, dos cazas de 5ª generación _Mitsubishi F-3_, el más moderno y poderoso del arsenal japonés, despegan para interceptar y abatir los aviones desconocidos que se dirigen directamente hacia Tokio. Pero despegaban demasiado tarde. Los aviones ya estaban sobrevolando el espacio aéreo de Narita. En ese momento, los dos caza-bombarderos se retiran y emprenden rumbo norte. El avión de transporte sigue directamente hacia Tokio. En la sala de control se quedan aturdidos ante aquel cambio repentino.

(Controlador 1) Los cazas enemigos han cambiado drástica-mente de rumbo. Han emprendido rumbo cero ocho cinco. Altitud 35.000 pies. Velocidad Mach 2.0. Parece que están huyendo.

(Controlador 2) El avión de carga sigue rumbo directamente hacia Tokio.

(General) ¡Quiero que los F-3 abatan esos malditos cazas! ¡Olvídense del avión de transporte! ¡Que los persigan!

(Coronel) Pero, General. ¿Que hacemos con el avión de transporte? ¡Ya casi ha llegado a Tokio!

Justo en ese momento, en el complejo nuclear de Siberia, donde Von Kleiner tiene su cuartel de operaciones... Kurosaki, Wong y Bado, entran los tres juntos a la sala de control de las instalaciones. Es una sala no demasiado grande, pero absolutamente espectacular, muy avanzada. A penas hay de personal unos 10 hombres, de diferentes nacionalidades, pero todos blancos. Von Kleiner y IN a su lado, daban las instrucciones pertinentes.

(Bado) ¡Joder! ¡Esto mola que te cagas! ¡Que pasada!

(Kurosaki) Es impresionante.

(Wong) Lo mismo digo. Es evidente que aquí cuentan con una tecnología extremadamente avanzada.

(IN) Bienvenidos, señores. Siéntense aquí y disfruten del espectáculo. El señor Von Kleiner pronto empezará a dirigir los hilos del títere.

(Bado) Esto... ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? ¿De verdad esa cosa no lleva piloto, ni va por control remoto? ¿Se mueve por sí sola?

(IN) Ahora lo verás, chaval. Ahora lo verás. Tus antiguos enemigos de hace 3 años, recibirán su misma medicina.

(Bado) Que tío más raro.

(Wong) No seas maleducado, Bado. Recuerda que han pasado tres años desde entonces. Ahora ya no eres un crío, si no un hombre. ¿Entendido?

(Kurosaki) Parece que el espectáculo va a empezar. Veamos si realmente es un maestro.

(Kleiner) Destruyan el avión. Que el muñeco haga una entrada triunfal cómo se merece.

(Controlador 1) Activando mecanismo de auto-destrucción remoto.

(Controlador 2) 1ª fase de activación del muñeco en marcha.

Entonces, en medio del cielo de Tokio, el avión explota en pleno vuelo, convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego y chatarra incandescente que se cierne sobre la ciudad. La bola de fuego cae rápidamente sobre uno de los islotes artificiales del Proyecto Babilonia. Miles y miles de personas observan la explosión y cómo la bola de fuego cae en la bahía de Tokio. Desde las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales oyen la explosión. El Capitán Goto ve claramente la bola de fuego descender por la ventana. La capitana Shinobu entra exaltada. Goto estaba más serio que nunca.

(Shinobu) ¡Goto! ¿Has visto eso?

(Goto) Ya está aquí.

(Shinobu) ¿Que?

(Goto) "El muñeco" ya está aquí. La alarma de emergencias no tardará mucho en sonar. Será mejor que nos preparemos lo mejor posible.

(Shinobu) Pero... Goto. ¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa que ha caído en la bahía...

(Goto) Vamos, Shinobu. Tenemos que estar a punto.

(Shinobu) Sí... vamos.

Donde suena la alarma, es en la central de bomberos. Varios camiones y Labors de los bomberos llegan al lugar de los hechos. Se encuentran ante lo que parecen los restos de un gran accidente aéreo. Disparan las mangueras de agua y espuma contra el avión incandescente. En la base de Von Kleiner, activaban al "Muñeco".

(Controlador 1) Sistemas anatómicos y musculares activados.

(Controlador 2) Fuente de energía principal al 99,8%. Plena autonomía garantizada para las próximas 72 horas.

(Controlador3) Fuerza motriz al 100%. Todos los sistemas de auto-equilibrio, movimiento, flexión, rotación, preparados.

(Controlador 4) Sistema informático principal activado y funcionando. El sistema de "inteligencia de red neuronal" funciona al 75% de su capacidad.

(Controlador 5) Todas las conexiones nerviosas, preparadas.

(Controlador 6) El sistema de control audiovisual, conectado. Paso la imagen al monitor principal.

(Controlador 7) Arma principal, cuchillo de fisión electroestática MK-5, preparado.

(Controlador 8) Programa de alta habilidad de movimientos para combate, cargado y conectado.

(Controlador 9) El sistema de blindaje principal PPV-810, activado y funcionando. Protección contra proyectiles, armas electrónicas, químicas, e impacto físico en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, garantizadas al 100%.

(Controlador 10) Todos los sistemas activados y funcionando a la perfección. El "Muñeco" está listo para abrir el telón, señor.

(IN) Cuando quiera, señor.

(Kleiner) Que empiece la representación.

En medio de las llamas, de repente, se produce una fuerte explosión. Las paredes del contenedor metálico que contenía "el muñeco", son reventadas de golpe por lo que parecen unas extremidades, unos brazos y unas piernas. Se levanta... y aparece algo increíble. Tiene el tamaño de un Labor, un poco más alto. Pero no lo es. Su cuerpo, parece tomar la forma de un ser humano de composición atlética. Es un diseño estilizado. No parece que fuese mecánico. Pero igualmente es una máquina. Es un cyborg de unos 9 metros aproximadamente. En algunas cosas, cómo la cabeza, o algunos mecanismos externos, parece un Labor... pero en todo lo demás, era un ser efectivamente robótico, pero que también incorpora componentes orgánicos... y que por encima de todo, no llevaba un piloto a bordo. Su super-ordenador neuronal, es decir, que le concede una mínima capacidad para tomar decisiones por él mismo, le da absoluta libertad de movimientos. Pero está programado para una cosa clara: destruir cualquier Labor que se le ponga por delante, matar a su piloto y también a quien dirige ese Labor, es decir, al controlador.

Los bomberos que hay allí, se quedan sobrecogidos. Algunos huyen del susto. Los Labors de los bomberos, no saben que hacer. El "muñeco", se queda levantado y quieto. Su cara, aunque terrorífica, parece humana. Tiene una boca, unos ojos... electrónicos y mecánicos. Pero los tiene. Los ojos le brillan con un brillante rojo, siendo uno de sus muchos sistemas de sensores con los que está equipado. Cuando los Labors de los bomberos se acercan... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, coge con un brazo un Labor de los bomberos y lo acerca a él, hasta que la cara del Labor y del cyborg, están pegadas una a la otra. El Cyborg le lanza cómo una especie de gruñido, moviendo su boca mecánica. Y de una fuerte patada lo tira al suelo, a decenas de metros de él. El Otro Labor de los bomberos, se queda quieto justo detrás suyo. De repente, los brazos del "Muñeco" se hinchan, cómo si cogiesen mucha musculatura y se abalanza sobre el Labor que tiene detrás. Lanza su mano derecha sobre el blindaje de la cabina del piloto y la atraviesa con una facilidad pasmosa. El Piloto es aplastado cómo si nada. La primera víctima mortal del Labor ya estaba contabilizada. El otro Labor de los bomberos, con su piloto aterrizado, intenta huir de allí tan rápido cómo puede. Pero su Labor es demasiado lento. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, el Cyborg ya estaba enfrente suyo. Con un movimiento rápido de piernas, hace caer al Labor al suelo, pone sus pies sobre los dos brazos y saca su arma principal. Su cuchillo. Apuñala al Labor a la cabina del piloto, travesando el blindaje cómo si nada y descuartizando el cuerpo del piloto. Su 2ª víctima mortal. Los otros bomberos que hay allí, huyen despavoridos, aterrorizados. Pero el Labor no les hace nada. No está programado para matar a la gente de a pie, sólo a los pilotos de los Labors y sus controladores. Es entonces, cuando por fin, llega la hora de la verdad en la división de vehículos especiales. Suena la alarma de emergencias. La primera sección, es movilizada.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Alerta desconocida en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia! ¡Islote número 16! ¡Primera sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Shinobu) ¡Gomioka! ¡Yuuki! ¡Subid a los trailers! ¡Nos movilizamos!

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! -bajando corriendo por las escaleras al hangar-

(Shinohara) Ya me echarás la bronca cuando vuelva. ¡Tenemos una emergencia! Tenemos que irnos.

(Goto) Por favor... no vayas. -mirando muy seriamente a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías! ¡Preocupate de que la segunda sección esté preparada por si pedimos refuerzos!

(Goto) …

(Shinobu) Crees que me pasará cómo en la pesadilla que tuviste hace dos días. Pero esto no es ningún sueño, es la realidad. No me pasará nada. ¡Vámonos!

Los tres vehículos de la primera sección, los dos tráilers con los dos AV-2 y el vehículo de mando de la capitana Shinobu, corren a toda velocidad al lugar de los hechos. Goto y los miembros de la segunda sección, seguían en la división de vehículos especiales. Los mecánicos, incluido el jefe Shige, llevan a cabo una actividad frenética para que los Ingram y todos los vehículos estén a punto. Los miembros de la segunda sección, estaban ya listos y esperando instrucciones.

(Ota) ¡Capitán! Estoy impaciente por entrar en acción, señor.

(Goto) Más vale que rezes con todas tus fuerzas para que los de la primera sección salgan vivos de esta. Nos movilizamos enseguida. Saldremos dentro de 5 minutos.

(Kanuka) Pero señor. Si no nos han ordenado movilizarnos.

(Goto) La primera sección necesitará refuerzos inmediatamente. Puede que ni con nuestra ayuda podamos con él.

(Shinohara) ¿Con él? ¿Sabe a que Labor nos enfrentamos?

(Goto) No es un Labor.

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Cómo que no es un Labor?

(Goto) Pronto lo verás. Preparaos para partir.

(Shige) ¡Capitán! ¡Todo listo! ¡Pueden salir cuando quieran!

(Goto) ¡Shige! … Gracias.

(Shige) De... de nada, señor. Es mi obligación. -quedándose muy extrañado ante la reacción del capitán Goto-

(Goto) ¡En marcha! ¡Todo el mundo a sus vehículos!

Mientras la segunda sección, justo sale para ayudar a la primera sección, esta justo llega al lugar de los hechos. Los Shinohara AV-2 Variant, se ponen derechos y sus dos pilotos listos para recibir las instrucciones de la capitana Nagumo. Los mecánicos que iban en los tráilers se quedan pasmados al observar aquella desoladora escena de destrucción. Los camiones de bomberos estaban abandonados, habían huido aterrorizados de ahí. Gomioka y su compañero avanzan hacía dos Labors de los bomberos inmóviles.

(Shinobu) Dios mio. Que... ¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Donde están los bomberos?

(Gomioka) -por la radio-. ¡Capitana! Hemos encontrado dos Labors de los bomberos. Procedemos a inspeccionarlos. … ¡Ah! ¡Dios!

(Shinobu) ¡Que ocurre, Gomioka!?

(Gomioka) Dios santo. Es... es espantoso. Los pilotos... ¡Los pilotos están muertos! ¡Están irreconocibles!

Shinobu se queda absolutamente estremecida. Justo en ese momento, recuerda las palabras que Goto le había dicho antes de partir: no vayas. Pero ni aun así Shinobu quiere reconocer que Goto tiene razón. Los pilotos de la primera sección también estaban sobrecogidos. Gomioka no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Yuuki se tapaba la boca para aguantarse las gamas de vomitar ante aquella visión de un cadáver aplastado y descuartizado.

Justo en ese momento, en la sala de control del "Muñeco", en Siberia... Wong, Kurosaki y Bado, se dan cuenta al fin de la monstruosidad que estaban contemplando. Los temores de Kurosaki, que hacían que todo aquello no le gustase nada, eran ciertos. Wong había cometido un error garrafal. Y piden explicaciones a Kleiner.

(Wong) ¡Dios mio! -se levanta de su silla completamente exaltado y furioso, señalando al monitor gigante con el dedo- ¡Párelo! ¡Haga el favor de parar esto! ¡Esto no es ningún espectáculo! ¡Es una carnicería!

(Kurosaki) No estará pretendiendo hacer lo mismo con los de la división de vehículos especiales!? Utsumi. ¿Es que no recuerdas que Kumagami está allí? ¡La matará!

(Wong) Mierda. ¿Eh? ¡Bado! Que le están haciendo!?

Uno de los guardias había cogido a Bado. Le abrió la mandíbula por la fuerza y le metió una pistola por la boca. Bado estaba temblando de miedo y tenia los ojos llorosos, estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. IN, en nombre de Von Kleiner, les advierte.

(IN) Mal hecho, caballeros. Les ruego que se queden sentados en su sitio y miren atentamente el espectáculo. De lo contrario... su joven amigo no vivirá para poder ver bajar el telón. ¿Me han entendido?

(Kurosaki) ¡Cabrón!

(IN) Tenga cuidado con esa lengua. En mis años en la Stasi oí toda clase de insultos hacia mi persona. Pero siempre conseguía que esos insultos se transformaran en gritos de dolor y súplicas por la propia vida. ¿Acaso quiere que haga eso con ustedes?

(Wong) -se sienta en su silla con la cara completamente seria, pero sudando a calicanto por los nervios- De acuerdo. Sigan. No abriremos la boca.

(Kurosaki) Pero, Utsumi.

(Wong) ¡Sigan!

Wong y Kurosaki estarían obligados a ver la destrucción de la división de vehículos especiales. Al mismo tiempo que Bado estaba delante suyo, con una pistola en la boca, llorando y temblando de miedo. Ahora Wong se daba cuenta con que clase de monstruos humanos estaba tratando.

Mientras, en Tokio, La primera sección seguía en el lugar de los hechos, cuando, de repente... algo se mueve a lo lejos, en el mar.

De debajo del agua, sube "El Muñeco", propulsado por unos cohetes que tenía en la espalda. Aterriza perfectamente en el suelo. Los pilotos de la primera sección se ponen alerta. Pero estaban completamente impresionados por lo que estaban viendo. Jamás habían visto nada cómo aquello. La capitana Shinobu les da instrucciones.

(Shinobu) ¡Gomioka, Yuuki! ¡No os acerquéis a él! ¡Entendido!?

(Gomioka) ¡Pero, Capitana!

(Shinobu) ¡Desenfundad vuestros cañón revólver! ¡No dejéis que se os acerque!

(Gomioka) Recibido. Yuuki. Yuuki!? ¿Qué te pasa!?

(Yuuki) Tengo... tengo mucho miedo, teniente.

(Gomioka) Ahora no es momento para tener miedo. ¡Debemos enfrentarnos a él! ¡Tenemos que derrotarlo aquí para que no cause más muertes inocentes!

Los dos AV-2 desenfundan sus armas y apuntan al objetivo. Éste se había quedado quieto, inmóvil, sin moverse un milímetro. De repente, Yuuki, aterrorizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se pone a disparar su arma cómo un poseso. Gomioka se suma a él y también se pone a disparar. Los proyectiles de las armas de los Labors impactan sobre el pecho del Cyborg. Éste se zarandea con la fuerza de los impactos, hasta que cae al suelo de espaldas. Terminan por agotar su munición. Parecía que habían acabado con él, estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

(Yuuki) -hace risa de loco- ¡Toma eso, monstruo mal nacido! ¡Hemos acabado con él, capitana!

(Gomioka) No te precipites. Debemos asegurarnos que está acabado.

(Shinobu) ¡No os acerquéis a él! ¡Esperad!

Yuuki, muy nervioso, saca su porra eléctrica y se dirige hacía el muñeco para rematar-lo. Pero entonces, este se levanta de golpe. Su parte frontal, rápidamente, se regenera automáticamente de los impactos de los cañones revólver, volviendo a estar cómo si nada. Los dos pilotos y la capitana, se quedan impresionados al ver cómo su ofensiva ha sido inútil. El muñeco estaba dotado de un blindaje deformable que absorbe los impactos de los proyectiles y regenera la forma original en unos segundos.

(Gomioka) No... puede ser ¡Se ha regenerado! ¡Nuestro ataque no ha servido de nada!

(Shinobu) De donde demonios ha salido esa cosa. -muy nerviosa y sobrecogida-

(Gomioka) ¡Capitana! ¡Hay que pedir refuerzos inmediatamente a la segunda sección! ¡No podemos hacer nada contra esta cosa!

(Yuuki) -se lanza gritando con la porra eléctrica hacía el muñeco- ¡Acabaré contigo!

(Gomioka) ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Quédate donde estás!

(Shinobu) ¡Yuuki, no!

Era demasiado tarde. Yuuki se lanza sobre el Muñeco. Pero muy rápidamente, el muñeco coge al Labor por la mano que sujeta la porra eléctrica y lo aprieta contra él, con la cabeza del AV-2 junto a la del Cyborg, este le lanza un gruñido amenazador, cómo si fuese un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa. Aplasta la porra eléctrica y le arranca el brazo derecho. De una patada tira al AV-2 al suelo. Del fuerte impacto, Yuuki se queda aturdido y se hace una herida a la cabeza, por la que le sale sangre abundantemente. Sus gafas se resquebrajan. Gomioka intenta acudir en su ayuda, pero el muñeco hace un movimiento muy rápido y ágil y lo tumba al suelo con un movimiento de piernas.

(Gomioka) ¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki! ¿Me oyes? ¡Sal de la cabina! ¡Sal de la cabina!

(Shinobu) ¡No! ¡Si sale de la cabina le aplastará! ¡Estará más seguro dentro!

(Gomioka) ¡Pero, capitana!

(Shinobu) ¡No discutas mis órdenes! ¡Mierda! ¡Goto tenía razón! ¡Este monstruo es invencible!

(Gomioka) ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Que estás haciendo!

El muñeco, de repente, había hinchado sus brazos y estaba arrancando el blindaje de la cabina del piloto. Gomioka una vez más intenta detenerle, pero lo único que consigue es que el muñeco le arranque la cabeza y lo tire bien lejos de allí con una patada al estilo Chuck Norris. Al final consigue desgarrar el blindaje de la cabina del piloto. Y con la mano, coge a Yuuki y lo sustenta en el aire. Gomioka y Shinobu se quedan de piedra, no saben cómo reaccionar.

(Gomioka) ¡Yuuki! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Maldita sea, Suéltalo!

(Shinobu) ¡No te acerques! ¡Si te acercas le matará! ¡Donde demonios estás, Goto!

(Goto) -por la radio del vehículo de mando de Nagumo- Aquí la segunda sección. Estamos en camino. Llegaremos en unos minutos. ¿Cual es la situación, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) ¡Daos prisa! ¡Esa cosa va a acabar con todos nosotros! ¡Deprisa!

(Yuuki) ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Gomioka! ¡Capitana! ¡Ayudadme!

(Gomioka y Shinobu) ¡Yuuki!

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Yuuki, el segundo piloto de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. El muñeco, cerrando el puño de su mano mecánica, aplasta el cuerpo de Yuuki, hasta que lo convierte en una masa de sangre y vísceras. La sangre caía a borbotones por la mano del Cyborg. La cabeza de Yuuki, había sido separada del cuerpo con tal fuerza y violencia, que había salido disparada y cayó enfrente del vehículo de mando de la capitana Shinobu. Esta lo había visto todo. La cabeza ensangrentada, con las gafas rotas y llenas de sangre, de uno de sus oficiales, yacía delante suyo. Shinobu se queda en estado de shock. Un terror e impotencia cómo nunca en su vida había sentido la invadieron. Contrariamente, Gomioka, intentaba mantener-se firme, él lo único que sentía y quería hacer era vengar la muerte de su compañero.

(Gomioka) ¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Por qué! ¡No tenía por qué morir nadie! ¡Te mataré!

Gomioka se lanza a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra el muñeco. Este esquiva todos sus golpes con una facilidad pasmosa. Hasta que el muñeco, muy rápidamente, lo coge con sus brazos y lo inmoviliza. Le arranca los dos brazos y le aplasta una pierna. Ya no tenía posibilidad de moverse, ni de escapar de una muerte segura. Gomioka se da cuenta de ello, cuando ve al Cyborg, hinchando sus brazos y flexionando el brazo derecho hacía atrás. Se estaba preparando para travesar la cabina del piloto con su mano. Gomioka sabe que va a morir. Mirando la fotografía de su novia, con la cual iba a casarse dentro de poco, con las lagrimas saltándole de los ojos, transmite su última voluntad a la capitana Nagumo.

(Gomioka) Capitana. Dígale a Mimiko, que me perdone. No podré volver a estar a su lado. Lo siento mucho.

(Shinobu) ¡Gomioka! ¡No! ¡No!

(Gomioka) Capitana. Hágame este favor, se lo suplico. Y otra cosa. ¡Huya de aquí, deprisa! ¡Huya! Ha sido todo un honor trabajar a su lado. … Adiós, capitana.

(Shinobu) ¡Gomioka!

Entonces, con una fuerza y rapidez brutales, el brazo derecho del muñeco se lanza sobre la cabina del piloto. Traviesa el blindaje frontal, la cabina del piloto, y el brazo del cyborg sale por detrás. La mano estaba manchada con la sangre de Gomioka, había sido aplastado. Shinobu no puede dar crédito a lo que está viendo. Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, cómo mujer de gran fortaleza que es, cumple la última voluntad de su piloto y pisa el acelerador de su vehículo de mando, saliendo de allí pitando. Su sensación de dolor e impotencia son brutales. Su derrota es total y absoluta. Estaba rabiosa por su derrota, pero incluso para ella eso era lo de menos. Sus dos pilotos estaban muertos y ella era la responsable de aquello. Piensa que si hubiese hecho caso de Goto, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

De repente, el vehículo de la capitana se detiene de golpe. Shinobu se da un golpe fuerte con el volante. El muñeco le había seguido y pisaba al vehículo de la capitana con el pie derecho. Lo suelta y con una fuerza brutal, pega una patada al vehículo de la capitana. El vehículo da vueltas y más vueltas de campana, hasta que se estrella contra un gran árbol.

Shinobu sale del vehículo por la ventanilla frontal. Estaba muy mal herida. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La sangre le cubría la mitad de la frente. Le salía un hilo de sangre también por la boca. Se había hecho un corte también en el brazo derecho. La sangre también le caía a gotas por el brazo herido. La peor herida se la había hecho en la pierna izquierda, la tenia rota. Cuando saca las piernas para salir del vehículo de mando, Shinobu grita con todas sus fuerzas un desgarrador grito de dolor. Le dolía muchísimo. A cada mínimo movimiento de la pierna rota, con el hueso desencajado y saliendo, el dolor era absolutamente insoportable. Intenta huir de allí arrastrándose por el suelo, con el insoportable dolor de la pierna rota y pensando únicamente en su supervivencia, para cumplir la última voluntad de Gomioka justo antes de morir.

Pero de repente, Shinobu echa un suspiro de terror y se queda paralizada. Nota una presencia justo enfrente suyo. Alza la cabeza... y ve el cyborg, justo enfrente de ella. Sólo se le veían las piernas hasta la altura de las rodillas y los dos ojos iluminados de rojo brillante, mirándola fijamente. El cyborg gigante, iba a hacer lo mismo que con Gomioka, se preparaba para matar a Shinobu, para aplastarla con la mano. Igual que en el sueño de Goto.

Shinobu estaba completamente aterrorizada, cómo nunca lo había estado en su vida. En un estado completo de shock, incapaz de reaccionar. Temblando como una hoja de miedo, un miedo incontrolable. No podía hacer nada. Iba a morir.

(Shinobu) No. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Goto!

Cuando el brazo del muñeco se lanza contra la capitana para aplastarla, mientras esta cierra los ojos y grita el nombre de Goto... se oye un fuerte choque metálico. El muñeco había recibido un fuerte golpe y cayo disparado al suelo a decenas de metros. Cuando Shinobu abre los ojos... ve a Alphonse, el Ingram de Noa. La segunda sección por fin había llegado. Noa Izumi acababa de salvar-le la vida a la capitana Nagumo. Los otros dos Ingram, los de Ota y Kanuka también llegan corriendo. Los vehículos de mando de Shinohara y Kumagami también estaban allí. Y también el capitán Goto.

(Noa) ¡Oh! ¡Ese Labor! ¿Ese es nuestro rival? -De repente, de reojo, mira hacía abajo. Ve a la capitana Nagumo en el suelo, muy mal herida- ¡Capitana! Que le ha pasado!? ¡Capitán Goto, ayude-la!

(Goto) -para su mini coche patrulla, y se baja de él- Dios, no. No puede ser cierto. ¡Shinobu! Dios mio, estás fatal.

(Noa) Capitán, cómo está la capitana Nagumo.

(Goto) Está muy mal herida. - cuando intenta mover-la, Shinobu grita de dolor- Mierda. Te has roto una pierna.

(Shinohara) Capitán, llévela a un hospital.

(Goto) Pero... no os puedo dejar aquí solos.

(Kumagami) No se preocupe. Yo asumo el mando de está operación. Déjelo en mis manos.

(Goto) De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Kumagami. Volveré enseguida. Y mientras tanto... intentad darle su merecido.

(Ota) Eso está hecho, capitán. No se preocupe. No tendremos piedad de él.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo.

(Noa) ¡Vamos, capitán! ¡Salga de aquí!

El capitán Goto sube con mucho cuidado a Shinobu al asiento del acompañante. Arranca el coche, y sale de allí rápidamente. Mira por el retrovisor del coche, alejándose del escenario de la lucha. Hiromi y los mecánicos que conducían los otros dos tráilers, observaban el combate a una distancia muy prudencial, a través de unos prismáticos.

(Goto) Por favor, Dios. Protege-les. Salva-les la vida.

(Shinobu) -con voz llorosa y temblando- Tenías tu razón. Soy una tozuda. Mis hombres... Oh, Dios mío. -se pone las dos manos sobre la cara-

(Goto) Ahora lo importante es llevarte de seguida a un hospital a que te curen esa pierna antes que te gangrene.

(Shinobu) ¡Están muertos! ¡Muertos! ¡No he podido hacer nada, Goto! ¡Nada!

(Goto) ¿Gomioka y Yuuki? Dios...

(Shinobu) -mirando a Goto con cara de absoluta desesperación- Sácales de ahí. ¡Sácales de ahí! ¡Antes de que los maten!

(Goto) Llamaré a Matsui. Esto sólo podrá solucionarlo el ejército. Pero mientras tanto... alguien tiene que mantener a ese monstruo aislado de las zonas habitadas, para que no cause muertes inocentes. Se que suena muy cruel por mi parte... pero somos policías y nuestro deber ante todo, es proteger la vida de los ciudadanos, de los inocentes y de los débiles. Te dejaré en el hospital, Shinobu... y regresaré allí. Necesitan mi ayuda.

(Shinobu) ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te matará!

(Goto) -con mirada muy triste- Lo siento, Shinobu. Soy el capitán de la segunda sección... y debo estar con mis hombres hasta el fin.

(Shinobu) Está bien. Déjame en el hospital. ¡Déjame sola! -se pone a llorar-

Goto y Shinobu llegan al hospital. Avisa al médico de guardia. Las enfermeras recogen a Shinobu en una camilla. Goto sube a su coche patrulla y emprende el camino de vuelta. Pero justo en ese momento, se estaba a punto de desatar otra tragedia... en las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales. Shige y los demás mecánicos se estaban preparando para llevar repuestos y baterías de recambio a la segunda sección. Cuando de repente, llegan tres furgonetas negras, que paran justo enfrente. De ellas, bajan unos 20 hombres, vestidos con uniformes negros de combate y con pasamontañas, con lo que no se les veía el rostro. Cómo si fuesen fuerzas especiales, que de hecho lo eran. Iban fuertemente armados, con fusiles de asalto rusos AK-74M, subfusiles alemanes MP5K, y pistolas checas CZ 100. A parte de todo esto, llevaban numerosas cargas explosivas de C4. Su objetivo era hacer volar por los aires las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales. Antes tenían que desalojar a todos los mecánicos que había dentro del edifico. Ante la más mínima resistencia, tenían órdenes de disparar a matar. Los 20 hombres armados, eran rusos, miembros de las fuerzas especiales de la fuerza aérea rusa. Estaban ahí para cumplir una misión que se suponía, venia directamente del Kremlin. En realidad, habían sido traídos allí por un engaño perfectamente orquestado por Von Kleiner y su ayudante, IN.

Uno de los mecánicos, que se tomaba un leve descanso a fuera, fumando un cigarrillo, ve aquellos hombres armados y uniformados acercándose hacía ellos. Se pone a gritar.

(Mecánico) ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¡Que hacen aquí!? ¡Jefe Shige!

Cuando quiere volver a llamar al jefe Shige, uno de aquellos hombres, dispara su AK-74 al mecánico y lo acribilla a balazos. El mecánico muere al instante y cae desplomado al suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Todos los mecánicos que estaban allí presentes, paran de golpe su frenética actividad. Uno de los hombres armados, dispara contra la alarma y la desconecta. El jefe del grupo de asalto, el único que sabe hablar japonés de los 20 hombres, pone un pie sobre el cadáver del mecánico muerto y suelta una pregunta.

(Asaltante) Bueno, bueno, bueno. Así que esto es la famosa división de vehículos especiales de la Policía de Tokio. ¡Menuda mierda!

(Mecánico) -le replica indignado- ¿Que has dicho!?

Uno de los asaltantes se pone a disparar sus arma al aire, asustando a casi todos los mecánicos. El jefe del grupo les advierte.

(Asaltante) Bien, señores. Iré al grano. Hemos venido a volar por los aires este puto edificio. Así que salgan ordenadamente. Sin decir una palabra. Y con los brazos en alto. Si no... les pasará cómo a su compañero. Uy, perdón. Quería decir su ex compañero.

(Shige) -saliendo de entre los demás mecánicos asustados y miedosos- ¡No lo vamos a hacer! ¡La segunda sección necesita nuestra ayuda inmediatamente! ¡Así que quítense de en medio! ¿Eh? ¡Matsuda!

Shige había visto a uno de sus hombres, Matsuda, muerto en el suelo y acribillado a balazos. Su cara se pone furiosa... sus hombres estaban aterrorizados y muy espantados. Pero Shige, cómo el jefe de mecánicos que es, no puede permitirse mostrar debilidad. Él también tenía miedo, también estaba cagado. Pero tenía que mostrarse inflexible e imperturbable ante aquellos hombres.

(Asaltante) ¿Es usted el jefe de todo esto?

(Shige) Efectivamente. Me llamo Shigeo Shiba y soy el jefe de mecánicos de la División de Vehículos especiales. Mis hombres no harán nada sin mi permiso. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

(Asaltante) Así que usted es el jefe. Bien... pues voy a dejarle las cosas muy claras.

El jefe del equipo de asalto especial, desenfunda su pistola, una _CZ 100_ de 9mm y le dispara a la pierna derecha del jefe Shige. Este echa un grito de dolor desgarrador al mismo tiempo que cae desplomado al suelo. La sangre le salía en abundancia por la herida de bala. El asaltante, pisa con fuerza la herida y le mete la pistola en la frente al jefe Shige, quien a pesar de su dolor físico, de su sufrimiento... mira al asaltante con cara desafiante.

(Asaltante) Escúchame bien puto amarillo de mierda. Ordena a tus subordinados que salgan cagando leches de mi edificio, o ya sabes lo que les pasará. Créeme que a mis amigos no les costará ni un minuto acabar con todos ellos. ¿Que decides?

(Shige) Salid...¡Salid todos de aquí! ¡Deprisa! -todos los mecánicos allí presentes salen despavoridos hacia el descampado.-

(Asaltante) Muy bien hecho. No se preocupe, a usted no le mataré. Me gusta respetar las jerarquías. Usted es aquí el jefe. Salgan de aquí, ahora.

Dos de los mecánicos cogen al jefe Shige y lo sacan de allí. Todos los mecánicos salen de allí huyendo. Pero no estaban todos, algunos se habían escondido por el edificio... y algunos estaban en el baño y no se habían dado cuenta de nada. El jefe de los asaltantes, le llama la atención a uno de sus subordinados, le da instrucciones en ruso.

(Jefe) Я думаю, Есть еще мужчины в здании. У нас нет времени, чтобы вернуться к г-Shige. Убейте их. (Creo que todavía hay hombres dentro del edifico. No tenemos tiempo para devolvérselos al señor Shige. Liquidad-los.)

(Asaltante 1) Да, сэр! (¡Sí, señor!)

(Jefe) Лейтенант. Место взрывчатых веществ. У нас есть менее чем за 5 минут, чтобы взорвать это здание и вернуться к нашей матери России. Спешите! (Teniente. Coloque los explosivos. Tenemos menos de 5 minutos para volar este edifico y volver a nuestra madre Rusia. ¡Deprisa!)

(Asaltante 2) Да, мой капитан! (¡Sí, mi capitán!)

Afuera, los mecánicos estaban juntos en el terraplén, observando a distancia. Algunos de ellos estaban ayudando al jefe Shige. Uno de ellos se quitó el mono, lo desgarró y le hizo un torniquete a la pierna herida del jefe Shige. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se estaba poniendo pálido y sudoroso. Shige hecha un fuerte grito de dolor cuando le aprietan el torniquete para impedir que la sangre siga saliendo abundantemente.

(Shige) ¡Oh, dios! ¡Que alguien llame a la segunda sección! ¡Alguien tiene que decirles lo que está pasando!

(Mecánico 1) Creo que lo mejor será que llamemos a una ambulancia y a la policía. ¿Alguien tiene un teléfono móvil?

(Mecánico 2) ¡Pero de donde han salido esos soldados! ¿Que quieren?

(Shige) ¡Olvidaos de eso! ¡Avisad al capitán Goto! ¡Rápido!

Dentro del edificio, los soldados registraban todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Encuentran a dos mecánicos escondidos en los lavabos. Los liquidan. Y a tres despistados que estaban en la bañera y los liquidan... y en el comedor de las instalaciones, 11 mecánicos que estaban cenando y que lo habían escuchado todo... y también los liquidan. En cuanto ya no quedaba nadie vivo dentro del edifico y terminan de poner todas las cargas explosivas, se lo comunican al jefe.

(Asaltante 1) Задание выполнено, сэр. Мы убрали все мужчины, которые мы нашли внутри. (Misión cumplida, mi capitán. Hemos liquidado a todos los hombres que hemos encontrado por dentro.)

(Asaltante 2) Все готово, сэр. Заряды взрывчатого вещества помещаются и загружены. Готовы, чтобы взорвать, сэр. (Todo listo, mi capitán. Las cargas explosivas están colocadas y cargadas. Listas para detonar, señor.)

(Jefe asaltantes) Ну. Каждый из здесь. Давайте удар этой совместной вонючий. Мы собираемся! (Bien. Que todos salgan de aquí. Vamos a volar por los aires este antro apestoso. ¡Nos vamos!)

Todos los hombres, excepto los que vigilaban a los mecánicos, salen de allí. El jefe del grupo de asalto, se dirige hacía los mecánicos y se pone delante del jefe Shige. Saca de un bolsillo un pequeño mando a distancia. Pulsa un botón... y todos ven con sus propios ojos cómo las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales vuelan por los aires. En unos segundos el gran edificio se convierte en un montón de escombros incandescentes. El jefe de los asaltantes, suelta algo en ruso, mientras se ríe.

(Asaltante) Извините ребята. Иногда вы выигрываете, иногда проигрываете. Скатертью дорога, желтый дерьмо. (Lo siento, amigos. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde. Hasta nunca, amarillos de mierda.)

Suben a las furgonetas y se marchan de allí rápidamente. Los mecánicos se quedan allí, cómo unos idiotas. Su sensación de rabia e impotencia es total y absoluta. Se oyen las sirenas de la policía viniendo hacia ellos. Shige estaba cada vez peor, necesitaba asistencia médica inmediata.

Al mismo tiempo, la segunda sección justo empezaba su combate contra el muñeco. Kumagami comunicaba su estrategia a Shinohara y a los tres pilotos, Noa, Ota y Kanuka.

(Kunagami) Escuchadme todos bien. Esa cosa es extremadamente rápida. Y además, su blindaje es muy resistente. Creo que no sacaremos nada de disparar los cañones revólver a bocajarro.

(Ota) ¡Para eso hemos traído nuestros rifles cortos, teniente!

(Noa) Además, somos tres contra uno.

(Shinohara) Eso no quiere decir nada, Noa. ¿? ¿Y los de la primera sección? ¿Alguien sabe algo de ellos?

Kanuka hecha un grito de terror. Había visto los dos Shinohara AV-02 Variant de la primera sección a lo lejos. Destrozados y con las cabinas de los pilotos desgarradas.

(Noa) ¿Qué ocurre, Kanuka!?

(Kanuka) Dios mio... ¡Es horrible! Los Labors de la primera sección están completamente destruidos.

(Goto) -por la radio- Así es, chicos.

(Kumagami) ¡Capitán! ¿Por qué vuelve?

(Goto) Necesitareis mi ayuda. Ya he dejado a la capitana Nagumo al hospital. No es nada muy grave, se recuperará. Pero sus pilotos...

(Shinohara) ¡Que ha pasado con los pilotos de la primera sección!? ¡Donde están!

(Goto) … Están muertos.

Todos se quedan de piedra al oír aquello. No podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

(Shinohara) Muertos? No... no es posible. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar!? -pregunta al capitán Goto por la radio muy rabioso e indignado-

(Goto) Esa cosa lo primero que busca es matar al piloto del Labor, no destruir al Labor en si. Escuchadme. El ejército ya está en camino. Llegarán en menos de 15 minutos y con armamento pesado. Pero hasta entonces, nosotros, la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, tenemos el deber de mantener a esa cosa alejada de la población civil. Hay que impedir cueste lo que cueste que ese monstruo se acerque a zonas habitadas y cause más muertes inocentes. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Kumagami) ¡Ota! ¡Kanuka! ¡Desenfundad vuestros rifles y apuntad! ¡Si se mueve hacia vosotros, disparad sin pensarlo!

(Shinohara) ¡Noa, colócate detrás suyo con tu rifle! ¡Rápido!

(Goto) Tengo que deciros algo. No le disparéis a la parte frontal. Dispone de un blindaje muy potente que absorbe los proyectiles. Disparad sobre todo a la cabeza; es posible que podáis dañar su sistema de visión y guiado. ¿Entendido?

(Kumagami) Recibido, capitán.

(Shinohara) De acuerdo.

(Goto) Ahora ya sólo nos queda rezar.

(Kumagami) Por favor, capitán. Quédese con Hiromi y los mecánicos de los tráilers. Será más seguro para usted.

(Goto) Bien, Kumagami. Cómo quieras.

Los tres Ingram, a una distancia debidamente prudencial, rodean al muñeco. Este no se mueve. Los tres pilotos y sus dos controladores, observan impresionados aquella máquina que tecnológicamente está a años luz de sus Ingram. Hay una tensión extrema entre todos. Y también mucho miedo... Sabían que podían acabar cómo los pilotos de la primera sección: muertos.

Después de más de un minuto de silencio e inmovilidad del muñeco, este pasa a la ofensiva con gran violencia. Lanza un grito desgarrador, abriendo su boca mecánica. Y se lanza corriendo con los brazos abiertos contra Alphonse, el Ingram de Noa. Noa dispara su rifle corto directamente hacía la cabeza del Cyborg, pero sólo saltan chispas. Sólo le hacía ligeros rasguños. El Cyborg golpea al Ingram de Noa y lo hace caer al suelo con gran virulencia. Noa grita de dolor del golpe muy fuerte, mientras Shinohara le ordena que se lo saque de encima inmediatamente.

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! ¡No dejes que se te acerque! ¡Me oyes!? ¡Sal de allí!

(Ota) ¡Yo se lo sacaré de encima! ¡A patadas!

(Kumagami) ¡Dispárale por detrás! ¡Tenemos que encontrar sus puntos débiles!

(Kanuka) Dudo que tenga ninguno. Sea quien sea su creador... lo han diseñado a la perfección. Jamás he visto nada igual. No es un Labor, eso seguro.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ota, que sujeta al muñeco por detrás, Noa consigue huir. El muñeco de repente se queda quieto. Gira la cabeza mirando hacía el Ingram nº 2, el de Ota, y se pone a andar lentamente hacia él. Ota se pone a disparar su rifle corto.

(Ota) ¡Toma esto, jodido monstruo de mierda! ¡Te crees muy fuerte!? ¡Conmigo y Kanuka no podrás!

(Kumagami) ¡Ota! ¡No te quedes quieto, no dejes que se acerque demasiado!

(Ota) ¡Mierda! ¡El rifle no le hace nada! ¡Los proyectiles no le hacen nada!

Cuando el Muñeco se queda a una distancia del Ingram de Ota, pega un gran salto y le pega una muy fuerte patada en medio de la cabina del piloto, haciéndole un gran bache. El golpe es tan fuerte, que el Ingram es despedido a mas de cien metros y casi cae al mar. Ota se queda inconsciente del golpe. Se había golpeado en la frente y se había hecho un corte profundo. La sangre le bajaba por la cara. Todos se quedan impresionados de la fuerza brutal que ese Cyborg gigante posee. Se dan definitivamente cuenta que solo con un milagro tienen posibilidad de vencer a ese monstruo.

(Kanuka) ¡Ota! Estás bien!? ¡Contéstame! -casi dominada por el pánico-

(Kumagami) ¡Tranquilizate, Kanuka! ¡Seguro que sólo está inconsciente!

(Noa) ¡Dejad que yo me encargue de él!

(Shinohara) -enfadándose con Noa- ¡No digas estupideces, Noa! ¡Solo tenemos que mantenerlo a ralla! ¡Hemos de esperar a que llegue el ejército! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer contra él!

(Noa) ¡Cállate, Asuma! Es que no ves que si esperamos a que llegue el ejército nos habrá matado en un momento!? ¡Tenemos que pararle los pies aquí y ahora!

(Shinohara) ¡No seas ingenua! ¡Esta cosa es infinitamente más poderosa que el Phantom o el Griffon! ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad con un viejo Ingram!

(Noa) ¡Con mi Alphonse puedo hacer lo que sea!

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! ¡No!

Izumi saca su porra eléctrica y se pone en posición para combatir aquel muñeco, que camina lentamente hacia Noa. De repente, se pone a correr muy rápidamente, hasta que con el brazo estirado tira al Ingram de Noa en el suelo. Entonces saca su arma, el cuchillo de titanio electrificado. Y se pone a clavarlo con fuerza sobre todo el cuerpo del Ingram. Cuando lo atraviesa tres veces cerca de la cabina del piloto, hiere gravemente a Noa. La hoja le pasa a unos 10 centímetros del hombro, provocándole un corte muy hondo sobre el hombro. Noa hecha un grito de dolor muy fuerte. Le dolía muchísimo.

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete!

(Noa) No... ¡No pienso huir! ¡Pienso luchar con él, le puedo derrotar! -intentando aguantar su insufrible dolor físico-

(Kanuka) ¡Que demonios estás haciendo, Isao! ¡Despierta de una vez!

(Shinohara) ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡Date cuenta de una vez!

(Noa) ¡Bastardo! ¡Acabaré contigo!

(Shinohara) ¡Noa, no!

Noa vuelve a intentarlo. Pero no consigue más que un nuevo golpe. El muñeco, en a penas 30 segundos, destroza a Alphonse y a su piloto. Hincha sus brazos otra vez y le pega puñetazos sobre la cabina del piloto. Le arranca los brazos y destroza las piernas. Los golpes también los recibe Noa, acabando cada vez más mal herida. Finalmente, Un dedo del Cyborg agujerea con la punta la cabina del piloto y golpea sobre el estómago de Noa. Con mucha fuerza, aunque sin atravesar-lo. Noa acaba vomitando sangre después del fuerte golpe sobre el estómago. Ahora si que estaba acabada. Y su Alphonse también. Noa saca fuerzas para comunicarse con Shinohara.

(Noa) -con voz muy débil y entrecortada- A...Asuma... Kumagami... salid de aquí... escapad. Que no os maten. Yo ya... ya... no puedo más. Lo siento... Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! ¡No, por favor! ¡No! -Intenta aguantarse las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas, y le da una orden a Kumagami-. ¡Kumagami! ¡Vete!

(Kumagami) ¡No puedo abandonar mi puesto!

(Shinohara) ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que te maten cómo a Noa! - se pone a llorar desconsoladamente-

(Kumagami) De acuerdo. Me voy. Te cedo el mando... Shinohara.

Kumagami, sale de allí con su vehículo de mando. Kanuka estaba intentando sujetar al muñeco por detrás. Este le hace una clave de judo perfecta al Ingram nº 3 de Kanuka y esta cae con tal fuerza al suelo, que el impacto resulta demasiado potente, Kanuka queda aturdida. Se ha hecho daño en el brazo derecho y la sangre le sale por la boca.

Shinohara se pone a dar tumbos por entre las piernas del Muñeco. No se le ocurre otra cosa para distraer-le y evitar que matase a Kanuka o Ota. Creia que Noa ya estaba muerta y que no perdía nada si le mataban a él. El muñeco aplasta con un pie al vehículo de Shinohara y lo tira de una fuerte patada a decenas de metros, con varios impactos fuertes. Shinohara queda completamente fuera de combate. No muere, pero termina con el cuerpo lleno de cortes, golpes y sangre por todo el cuerpo, rompiéndose un brazo.

(Kanuka) -recupera la conciencia- ¡Shinohara! Muy bien, maldito cabrón. Ya sólo quedo yo. ¡Ahora verás de que es capaz Kanuka Clancy cuando se enfada de verdad! Get Ready!

(Ota) -recupera la conciencia- ¿Que? ¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Eh? ¡Noa! ¡Shinohara! No puede ser. Están... -completamente sobrecogido-

El muñeco se deshace muy rápidamente del Ingram de Kanuka. Le corta las piernas con su cuchillo. Además con los golpes brutales que le zarandea, Kanuka acaba herida de la cara y los brazos. Kanuka ya no tenía posibilidad de huir. Solo podía hacer una cosa, abrir la escotilla de emergencia de la cabina del piloto del Ingram, y tirarse al suelo. El problema, es que el suelo estaba a varios metros. Si se tiraba podía hacerse mucho daño. Pero si se queda en la cabina, el Muñeco la matará enseguida. Justo cuando el muñeco hincha sus brazos para travesar la cabina del piloto con la mano mecánica y aplastar al piloto. Kanuka abre la escotilla de emergencia y salta desde una altura de 7 metros. Del fuerte golpe, cuando cae al suelo, se rompe una pierna. Casi se desmaya del dolor. Pero aun así saca fuerzas para salir huyendo de allí, a pesar de estar bastante mal herida. Se esconde entre unos arboles que hay cerca.

Justo después de saltar Kanuka, el muñeco atravesaba la cabina del piloto del Ingram de Kanuka, ya vacía. Ota no se había dado cuenta que Kanuka había saltado y cree que el Muñeco acaba de matarla.

A Ota se le ponen los ojos cómo naranjas. Creía que ese monstruo acababa de asesinar a su novia con una brutalidad inhumana. Es entonces cuando a Ota, le coge cómo una especie de locura. De rabia incontrolada, se pone extremadamente furioso y violento. Poniendo una cara de rabia muy marcada. Con los ojos soltando lágrimas a calicanto.

Ota solo grita el nombre de su amada. Y se abalanza con todas sus fuerzas sobre el Muñeco. Éste le da un puñetazo sobre la cabina del piloto. Hiriendo a Ota. Pero este se mantenía muy firme. Kanuka, escondida entre unos arboles, lo veía todo. No paraba de suplicar que Ota huyese de allí. No quería ver cómo mataban a su novio. El muñeco saca su cuchillo... pero Ota es más veloz que él... y se lo quita de las manos. Se pone a clavar-le aquel cuchillo extremadamente afilado una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo del muñeco. Por el pecho, la cara, los brazos.

Ota descubre sin darse cuenta, el punto débil del Muñeco. La mejor arma contra aquel Cyborg, era usar su propia arma. Aquel cuchillo atravesaba el blindaje especial, y llegaba hasta los mecanismos internos y los órganos del Cyborg. En la sala de control de Siberia, se desata el pánico entre los controladores y también entre IN. Pero Von Kleiner parece que ya se lo esperaba.

(Controlador 1) El brazo derecho ha sido inutilizado. Imposible recuperar la movilidad de éste.

(Controlador 2) El sistema de red neuronal está dando signos de fallo. Su capacidad se ha reducido por debajo del 40%. Si sigue así...

(Controlador 3) Acaban de inutilizar la pierna derecha. Imposible recuperar la movilidad completa. No podemos recuperar el muñeco.

(Controlador 4) El... sistema de autodestrucción nuclear... también ha sido inutilizado.

(IN) Mierda. Así el espectáculo no podrá acabar cómo es debido. ¿El sistema de autodestrucción convencional sigue intacto?

(Controlador 4) Sí señor. Pero si no nos damos prisa en utilizarlo...

(IN) Es una pena. ¿Verdad, señor?

(Kleiner) Es una pena, amigo mio. Pero ya no podemos sacarle de ahí. Pobre, mi pequeño. Destruid-lo.

(Controlador 4) Activando mecanismo de autodestrucción convencional.

En la bahía de Tokio, a una distancia de unos 500 metros de la zona del combate, Goto, Hiromi, Kumagami y unos mecánicos encargados de los otros trailers, ven impresionados el combate. Nadie creía que esa cosa pudiese ser derrotada. Pero Ota lo estaba consiguiendo. Apuñalando una y otra vez con el cuchillo de fisión electrostática, gritando cómo un loco. Al final Ota para de acuchillar. Muy sudado, agotado, con media cara cubierta por la sangre que le bajaba de una herida honda de la cabeza. Parecía que se felicitaría a si mismo por haber derrotado al monstruo... pero no. Creyendo que Kanuka estaba muerta, su dolor y sufrimiento eran brutales. Goto se ponía en contacto con el Ingram de Ota.

(Goto) ¡Ota! ¿Me oyes? ¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Puedes estar orgulloso, te vas a convertir en un héroe!

(Ota) ¡Cállese! ¡Kanuka! Kanuka... ¡Por qué!

Justo entonces, Kanuka quiere salir de entre los árboles para que Ota vea que está viva. Mientras Hiromi y los mecánicos se abrazan de alegría y Kumagami se queda a un lado, llorando. Goto no sabe ni cómo reaccionar. Justo entonces... los ojos del muñeco se ponen blancos, Ota se extraña... y el muñeco explota, con una explosión muy fuerte. La explosión coge de lleno al Ingram de Ota. A Kanuka, la onda expansiva la empuja hasta que se da de espaldas contra un árbol, dándose un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente. La explosión, hace volar por los aires pedazos muy grandes de chatarra, tanto del muñeco como del Ingram nº2. Uno de ellos, iba directamente hacia donde estaban Goto, Kumagami y Hiromi. Este último se da cuenta de un pedazo de chatarra muy grande se dirigía justo encima del vehículo de mando de la teniente Kumagami. Se pone a correr muy rápidamente, coge a Kumagami entre sus brazos y se tira al suelo. El pedazo de chatarra era de la cabeza del Ingram, arrancada por la fuerza de la explosión. Esta cae justo encima del vehículo de mando, aplastando-lo y haciendo-lo explotar. La explosión es tan cercana, que cuando Kumagami abre sus ojos, se encuentra a Hiromi encima suyo, inconsciente, con llamas sobre la espalda y con sangre saliendo-le por la boca. Goto ha tenido que tirarse al suelo de la explosión. Se levanta con una cara de sorpresa total y absoluta. Pensaba que habían conseguido derrotar al muñeco... pero éste les había soltado una última burla. Les había hecho un último daño mortal. Justo en ese momento, aparecen sobre el cielo los Labors militares. Los _Shinohara ARV-99 Helldiver_ descendiendo en paracaídas sobre el lugar del combate. Llegaban también helicópteros de combate Hellhound. Pero era demasiado tarde. La derrota de la División de vehículos especiales era total y absoluta.


	8. Reconstrucción

**Capítulo 8. El Accidente Clasificado 2003. Reconstrucción. **

A penas tres horas después del combate en la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia, amanecía un nuevo día en Tokio. Eran ya más de las seis de la mañana. En casa de Sakaki, el antiguo jefe de mecánicos de la división de vehículos especiales, éste se levanta muy temprano. Iba a hacer lo que le había mandado el médico: andar todas las mañanas. Después de haber-se puesto el chándal y de ponerse a preparar el desayuno, enciende la Radio. Estaban dando un boletín especial de noticias sobre lo sucedido. Los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo, se habían hecho eco de aquella noticia. Sakaki se queda pegado a la Radio. No puede dar crédito a lo que está oyendo.

(Radio) Seguimos en directo en Radio Tokio, informándoles puntualmente sobre la gran catástrofe que se ha producido esta misma madrugada en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia y que ha afectado de forma muy directa a la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. -Sakaki se abalanza corriendo sobre la radio y se queda escuchando con cara de gran sorpresa- También al departamento de Bomberos de Tokio. Las informaciones de las que disponemos siguen siendo muy confusas. Pero fuentes policiales aseguran que se trata, sin ninguna duda, de una acción terrorista llevada a cabo con Labors, sin precedentes en la historia reciente. Y en la cual, se han producido víctimas mortales. Acabamos de saber además, que la acción terrorista no se ha producido en un único punto. Las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, situadas en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio, han sido atacadas hacia las 3 de la madrugada por unos 20 hombres fuertemente armados. Según testimonio de los propios mecánicos que se encontraban en el edificio, estos hombres eran sin duda extranjeros. Expulsaron por la fuerza a todos los mecánicos allí presentes y volaron el edificio con una gran carga explosiva. Explosión que muchos de ustedes seguro habrán oído esta madrugada, ya que se ha escuchado en buena parte de la ciudad. Tenemos que lamentar además, en el asalto, el asesinato de varios mecánicos. Los asaltantes además, hirieron en la pierna con una pistola al jefe de mecánicos de la división de vehículos especiales. Shigeo Shiba, de 29 años de edad. En estos momentos se encuentra ingresado, cómo los demás miembros heridos de la división de vehículos especiales, en el Hospital General de Todotawa, en Shinjuku. Debido al disparo perdió mucha sangre, pero gracias a una transfusión sanguínea de urgencia los médicos le han salvado la vida. En estos momentos su estado es estable dentro de la gravedad.

(Kurosaki) -Apaga la radio- Shige... ¡Maldita sea!

Sakaki sale corriendo de su casa en busca de su coche y se va todo lo rápido que puede hacia el hospital. En ese mismo momento, en casa de la familia Shinshi, el antiguo miembro de la división de vehículos especiales también se levantaba. Se disponía a vivir un nuevo día de trabajo monótono y aburrido. Su mujer, Tamiko, se levanta poco después que él. En casa de los Shinshi, ya eran familia numerosa. Su mujer había dado a luz dos niños gemelos hacía 3 meses.

(Tamiko) Buenos días amorcito.

(Shinshi) Buenos días, cariño.

(Tamiko) Enseguida te preparo el desayuno. ¿Que vestido te vas a poner hoy? ¿El marrón o el azul marino?

(Shinshi) El azul. El marrón me lo mancharon los niños de papilla. Lo siento.

(Tamiko) ¿Otra vez? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que cuando des de comer a los peques te pongas ropa de ir por casa o el delantal! ¡Nunca me escuchas!

(Shinshi) Lo siento, fue sin querer. Esto... te importa si pongo el televisor un momento? Es para ver las noticias.

(Tamiko) Si, pero ponla flojita. Los niños están durmiendo.

(Shinshi) ¡Ah! ¿Que? ¡No puede ser!

(Tamiko) ¿Que ocurre, mi amor? Aaahhhh. -el matrimonio se queda boquiabierto ante el televisor-

(Televisión) La división de vehículos especiales ha sido víctima esta madrugada de un brutal acto terrorista en la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. En la zona del islote número 16. Los 3 pilotos de los Ingram de la segunda sección, los cuales están viendo en las imágenes, Noa Izumi, de 25 años; Isao Ota, de 27 años; y Kanuka Clancy, de 27 años, han resultado gravemente heridos. Los tres están ingresados en el hospital general de Todotawa. Excepto la tercer piloto, los pilotos Izumi y Ota están siendo operados de urgencia en este mismo momento. Están muy graves y su vida puede peligrar seriamente. La tercer piloto, Kanuka Clancy, norteamericana de ascendencia japonesa que se ha nacionalizado cómo japonesa hace menos de un año, únicamente ha sufrido heridas de poca gravedad. Otros miembros de la segunda sección, cómo Hiromi Yamazaki, de 29 años, han resultado también heridos. También el oficial Asuma Shinohara, de 27 años de edad. El heredero de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, que trabaja en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales desde hace más de 4 años. También ha resultado herido y se encuentra hospitalizado, aunque su vida no corre peligro y su estado es de poca gravedad. Pero esto no es lo peor, señoras y señores espectadores. En la acción terrorista, hay que lamentar cuatro víctimas mortales. Los cuatro eran pilotos de Labor. Nos referimos a los oficiales de bomberos Tetsuo Ochida, de 31 años; y Tsutomu Ichi, de 26 años. Y a los dos pilotos de la primera sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. El teniente Tsutomu Gomioka, de 27 años. Y Hotaru Yuuki, de 25 años. Además, la capitana de la primera sección, Shinobu Nagumo, de 32 años, ha resultado seriamente herida. Encontrándose además, recibiendo asistencia psicológica, al encontrarse en estado de shock traumático.

(Shinshi) -muy serio y preocupado- Tamiko. Llama a mi trabajo. Diles que hoy no podré ir. Tengo que irme al hospital a verles.

(Tamiko) Pero... está bien. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

(Shinshi) ¡No! Quédate en casa con los niños. Seguramente estarán todos muy mal. No quiero que veas ese sufrimiento. Tengo que irme.

(Tamiko) De acuerdo.

(Shinshi) -besa a su esposa- Te quiero.

(Tamiko) Yo también.

Shinshi se va corriendo para coger el coche. Se iba al hospital a ver cómo estaban sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo. En ese mismo momento, el inspector Matsui, también se levantaba y también encendía el televisor mientras desayunaba.

(Televisión) Por el momento, ni la jefatura superior de Policía ni el gobierno, han aclarado ningún detalle sobre quienes son los responsables de este brutal acto terrorista. Se han limitado a transmitirnos a los medios de comunicación, mediante un comunicado oficial, que esta misma mañana tanto la jefatura superior de Policía cómo el gobierno, informarán de forma amplia en una rueda de prensa extraordinaria. Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas y las investigaciones sobre el terreno siguen con pie firme. Efectivos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, y por supuesto de la Policía, están investigando sobre el lugar de los hechos. La zona está completamente acordonada, y la entrada de civiles y personas no autorizadas está radicalmente prohibida.

De repente suena el teléfono móvil de Matsui. Era Kataoka, su ayudante.

(Kataoka) Jefe. ¿Está viendo las noticias?

(Matsui) Sí, las estoy viendo ahora mismo. Nos echamos a dormir unas pocas horas y lo que nos perdemos.

(Kataoka) ¿Va a ir al hospital general de Todotawa, jefe?

(Matsui) Sí. Pásate por la Jefatura Superior, a ver si sabes algo de lo que realmente ha pasado. Yo antes de ir tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Nos vemos luego.

(Kataoka) Sí, jefe. -Matsui cuelga el móvil y se queda serio mirando la pantalla del televisor-

(Televisión) Muchos países del mundo han ofrecido ya su solidaridad al gobierno japonés ante esta grave crisis. Desde la Casa Blanca, el presidente estadounidense ya ha anunciado que ayudará al gobierno japonés en las investigaciones para encontrar a los culpables. También otros países del mundo, desde Francia a Rusia, Gran Bretaña, Alemania, China o incluso Israel, han ofrecido su ayuda para encontrar a los culpables de este acto de terrorismo Labor sin precedentes.

Poco rato después, tanto Sakaki cómo Shinshi, llegan al hospital de Todotawa. Había una fuerte presencia policial y no dejaban entrar a los periodistas dentro del hospital. Kurosaki y Shinshi quieren entrar en la cuarta planta del hospital, donde se encuentran ingresados todos los miembros de la segunda sección heridos, además de Shige. Los policías que guardan la entrada de la planta no les dejaban entrar. Cuando de repente, Goto llama la atención al oficial de policía, para que les deje entrar.

(Goto) ¡Shinshi! ¡Cuando tiempo sin verte! Lamento mucho que tengas que venir a hacernos una visita en estas circunstancias. Sakaki, si buscas a Shige... está en la habitación 460. No te preocupes por él, está bien. Pero está muy débil. Ha estado a punto de morir desangrado. Tuvieron que hacerle varias transfusiones de sangre y extraerle la bala de la pierna.

(Sakaki) -muy rabioso- ¡Quien demonios es el responsable de todo esto!? ¡Cómo ha podido pasar!? ¿Es que no queda nada de decencia humana en este mundo? ¡Atacar y asesinar a unos mecánicos!

(Goto) Debes saber... que Shige plantó cara a los asaltantes, en nombre de todos los mecánicos. Se mantuvo firme. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un disparo en la pierna derecha y el asesinato indiscriminado de algunos de sus subordinados. No pudo hacer nada. Esos hombres eran asesinos profesionales.

(Sakaki) Voy a verle. Ya me contarás los detalles en otro momento. -se marcha con la rabia muy marcada en su rostro-

(Shinshi) ¿Cómo están todos, capitán? Lo que he oído en la televisión... es espantoso.

(Goto) Sí... ahora mismo a Izumi y a Ota les siguen operando en el quirófano. Cuando han llegado al hospital estaban medio muertos. Izumi tiene multitud de huesos rotos, el estómago destrozado, un hombro con un corte muy hondo... está muy mal. Ota no está mucho mejor. El blindaje de la cabina de su Ingram le ha salvado la vida. Frenó la onda expansiva de la explosión. Pero su cuerpo está completamente quemado. Y encima, le han encontrado una hemorragia interna. Si no consiguen cortarla... Ota morirá.

(Shinshi) -quedándose sobrecogido- Dios mio. ¡Es horrible! ¿Cómo están los demás?

(Goto) Están mejor, no te preocupes. Bastante mal heridos, eso si. Kumagami y yo somos los únicos que estamos de una pieza. Hiromi tiene la espalda quemada y una leve conmoción cerebral. Kanuka... una pierna rota y algunos cortes. Shinohara tiene un brazo roto, trozos de metralla incrustados en la cara... y una conmoción cerebral. Le han extraído la metralla de la cara. Creo que sigue inconsciente.

(Shinshi) Pero la segunda sección se puede sentir afortunada. Cómo si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

(Goto) Sí... es cierto. La primera sección fue destruida completamente. Sus dos pilotos asesinados de forma brutal. Y Shinobu...

(Shinshi) Pero ella ha sobrevivido, verdad?

(Goto) También está muy herida. Pero no físicamente, que también. Si no... por dentro.

(Shinshi) ¿Por dentro?

(Goto) La puedes ver tú mismo. Está en la habitación de enfrente. Lleva horas sin decir una palabra. Incapaz de reaccionar. Está en un estado de Shock total. No tiene nada de extraño. Vio con sus propios ojos cómo asesinaban brutalmente a Yuuki y a Gomioka. Sin poder hacer nada. Y también... cómo ese monstruo intentó matarla. Por lo que le ha dicho al psiquiatra que se encarga de ella... jamás en toda su vida ha sentido un terror tan fuerte e incontrolable cómo en ese momento. El susto todavía le dura ahora.

(Shinshi) -Mira a Shinobu por la ventanilla de la puerta de la habitación- Que horror.

(Goto) Exacto. Es cómo si hubiese estado en el mismísimo infierno y hubiese vuelto de él con vida. Incapaz de borrar de su mente unos recuerdos que seguramente la atormentarán el resto de su vida. Pero... creo que Shinobu saldrá adelante.

(Shinshi) ¿Usted cree, capitán Goto? Después de lo que ha pasado...

(Goto) Es una mujer muy fuerte. Si pudo superar lo de tener que detener ella misma a Tsuge... y olvidarse de él, también podrá superar esto. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigos, familia, pareja...

(Shinshi) El problema es que la capitana no tiene pareja.

(Goto) Nunca se sabe, Shinshi. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. ¿Quieres ir a ver a los demás? Kanuka y Hiromi están despiertos.

(Enfermera) Disculpe, capitán Goto. El oficial Shinohara está despertando.

(Goto) Gracias. Voy enseguida. ¿Te vienes?

(Shinshi) Sí.

Shinshi y Goto se dirigen hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Shinohara. Asuma estaba con el brazo derecho escayolado, media cara vendada y parches por todo el cuerpo. Shinohara se despierta.

(Shinohara) -abre los ojos lentamente hasta que se da cuenta de donde está- … ¿Estoy vivo? ¡Ah! ¡Capitán Goto! ¡Shinshi! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

(Goto) Has tenido suerte, Shinohara.

(Shinshi) Hola, Asuma. Me alegro mucho de verte.

(Shinohara) Yo también. ¡Ah! ¿Que ha pasado con ese Labor?

(Goto) Ota estuvo a punto de acabar con él. Pero... se auto-destruyó. Casi mata a Ota de la fuerza de la explosión. Por cierto. Izumi está viva.

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Gracias! -su cara se ilumina de felicidad y se pone a llorar de alegría-

(Goto) En estos momentos, junto a Ota, la están operando. Esperemos que no salga nada mal.

(Enfermera) Disculpe, capitán Goto. Acaban de avisarme desde el quirófano. Las intervenciones quirúrgicas ya han terminado. Lo han conseguido.

(Goto) Gracias a Dios. ¡Shinshi! ¡Quédate con Shinohara! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Goto se dirige corriendo hacía la puerta de los quirófanos. Antes de que llegue, la puerta se abre y salen varios médicos con el uniforme verde de los quirófanos y llevando dos camillas. En una estaba Izumi, inconsciente. Con la máscara de oxígeno puesta y cubierta de vendas desde la cintura hasta el cuello. Ota parecía literalmente una momia egipcia. Su cuerpo, al estar quemado, estaba completamente cubierto de vendas. Sólo la cara y las manos, las tenia al descubierto. El oxígeno se lo intubaban por un tubo hacía la boca. Ambos seguían en estado muy grave. Pero parecía que su vida ya no corría ningún peligro, y se salvarían. Goto pregunta al jefe del equipo de cirujanos, el cual se estaba quitando la mascara de la cara. Llevaba el delantal de operaciones manchado de sangre.

(Goto) ¡Doctor! ¿Puede decirme algo? ¿Cómo están?

(Doctor) Han sido unas operaciones muy largas y duras. Pero han sido un éxito. Todo un milagro. Hemos curado todas las graves heridas de la oficial Izumi. Al oficial Ota, le hemos cortado la hemorragia interna. También hemos desinfectado toda la piel quemada y la hemos cubierto para asegurar su plena recuperación sin cicatrices ni marcas.

(Goto) Me habían dicho que la cirugía moderna hace maravillas. Pero esto... es un auténtico milagro. Es realmente cómo si Ota e Izumi hubiesen vuelto a nacer.

(Doctor) Efectivamente. Pero tenemos que mantenernos alerta. Su vida ya no corre ningún peligro. Pero los mantendremos en vigilancia constante al menos durante las próximas 3 semanas. A partir de ese punto, su recuperación estará completamente garantizada.

(Goto) Muchísimas Gracias, Doctor. No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por haber salvado la vida de mis oficiales. Le debo la vida.

(Doctor) Sólo he hecho mi trabajo, capitán. Cómo usted hace el suyo. Ambos trabajamos para salvar vidas y protegerlas.

(Goto) Sí. Tiene razón. Muchas gracias, Doctor. Por cierto... ¿Puede decirme cuando tiempo estarán inconscientes?

(Doctor) Más o menos una semana, capitán. No se preocupe usted. Ahora lo que necesitan es descanso y reposo absolutos.

(Goto) De nuevo le doy las gracias, Doctor.

Goto corre a ver a los demás miembros de la segunda sección. Les comunica uno a uno las buenas noticias.

(Goto) ¡Shinohara! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡La operación ha sido un éxito! ¡Izumi se ha salvado! Su vida ya no corre ningún peligro.

(Shinshi) ¿Lo has oído? ¡Izumi se ha salvado! ¡Viva! -cogiendo a Azuma por el cuello y zarandeándolo cómo una muñeca de trapo-

(Shinohara) ¡Suéltame, idiota, que me duele mucho! ¡Ay!

(Shinshi) ¡Uy! Lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.

(Goto) -va hasta la habitación de Kanuka- ¡Kanuka! ¿Kanuka?

Kanuka estaba en su cama, con la pierna escayolada, mirando hacia la ventana. Se gira para ver al capitán Goto. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Estaba muy triste.

(Goto) Eh, Kanuka. No pongas esa cara, mujer.

(Kanuka) Lo siento, capitán. Es que yo... estoy muerta de miedo.

(Goto) Quítate el miedo de encima y abre bien las orejas. La intervención quirúrgica ya ha terminado... y ha sido todo un éxito. La vida de Ota ya no corre ningún peligro. Se salvará.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¡Capitán Goto! ¡Gracias! ¡Dios, Gracias! -se hecha encima del capitán Goto, que estaba sentado en su cama y se pone a llorar de alegría-

(Goto) ¡Oye, oye! Guárdate las fuerzas para cuando Ota se despierte. El médico me ha dicho que seguirá inconsciente una semana más o menos.

(Kanuka) Muchas gracias, capitán. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

(Goto) Me alegro mucho por ti. Te veré luego, de acuerdo?

(Kanuka) ¡Capitán! Esto... ¿Podría traerme algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

(Goto) Claro. Ahora mismo aviso a la enfermera.

Goto se dirige a avisar a Hiromi, pero se lo encuentra durmiendo. Entonces va a ver a Shige, pero seguía inconsciente. Sakaki estaba en aquella misma habitación mirando por la ventana. De repente, Shige, se despierta de golpe. Hacía voz floja, débil, todavía se estaba recuperando.

(Sakaki) Buenos días, Shige.

(Shige) Jefe... Sakaki. Ha... ha venido a hacerme una visita. Sabía que vendría. Usted nunca deja tirado a sus hombres. -dice con una tímida sonrisa-

(Sakaki) Igual que tú, Shige. Goto ya me lo ha explicado todo. Intentaste pararles los pies a esos mal nacidos. Pero cediste... para evitar que hubiese una matanza.

(Shige) Lo siento mucho, jefe. No pude hacer nada. Además... algunos de mis hombres... Dios mio.

(Sakaki) No te culpes. No sacarás nada de lamentarte. Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es recuperaros lo antes posible... y capturar a los responsables de todo esto.

(Shige) Me siento mal conmigo mismo. Quizás... si realmente hubiese intentado pararles los pies...

(Sakaki) Eso es lo que hubiera hecho yo, es verdad. Ya me conocéis. Pero yo... soy viejo. Ya he vivido mi vida. Si me hubiesen matado no me habría importado mucho. Pero tú y los hombres... sois jóvenes que todavía tenéis una vida por delante. No quiero que te culpes más por ello. ¿Entendido?

(Shige) Sí, jefe.

(Sakaki) Shige.

(Shige) ¿Sí?

(Sakaki) Estoy orgulloso de ti. Has afrontado la situación con gran valor y dignidad. Eres cómo un hijo para mi.

(Shige) Jefe...

(Sakaki) Me marcho. Voy a ver cómo están los demás. Descansa. Te hace mucha falta.

Sakaki sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Goto, el cual le viene a dar las buenas noticias.

(Sakaki) ¿Buenas noticias? Tu cara ha mejorado mucho de aspecto.

(Goto) Sí, así es. Ota y Izumi ya han salido del quirófano. La operación ha sido un éxito. Su vida ya no corre peligro.

(Sakaki) Eso significa... que la segunda sección no ha sufrido ninguna baja. Es una gran noticia.

(Goto) Shinohara ya ha despertado. ¿Quieres ir a verle?

(Sakaki) No. Tengo que ir a mi antiguo hogar. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos el grado de destrucción que hay. Ya volveré en otra ocasión. Además... creo que tienes visita.

(Goto) Ya veo. Matsui debe traerme noticias frescas. Ya nos volveremos a ver, Sakaki.

(Sakaki) Adiós. ¡Y estate al lado de Nagumo! Te necesita. -se marcha-

(Matsui) ¿Una visita para Shige?

(Goto) Sí... he escuchado detrás de la puerta. -en tono sarcástico- Casi me he puesto a llorar. Ha sido tan emotivo.

(Matsui) Goto, espiar detrás de las puertas está mal.

(Goto) Me traes novedades. ¿Verdad? Aunque ahora no es el mejor momento para escucharlas... no tengo más remedio.

(Matsui) Antes de hacer eso, vamos a mirar un rato la tele. ¿Sabes donde hay una?

(Goto) En la habitación de Shinohara. ¿Que pasa? ¿Echan tu serie de televisión preferida a estas horas de la mañana?

(Matsui) No. Mi serie de televisión preferida la ponen por la medianoche. Me refiero a la rueda de prensa extraordinaria que la jefatura superior de Policía de Tokio dará a conocer en unos minutos. -entra en la habitación de Shinohara- Hola, Shinohara. ¿Cómo estás? Parece como si te hubiera atropellado un camión.

(Shinohara) No, pero casi. ¿Es que no me ve? Tengo la cara hecha un mapa, el brazo roto y escayolado, y no me podré mover de aquí durante 3 semanas. ¡Menudo aburrimiento!

(Shinshi) ¡Caray, Asuma! Hace un momento estabas con el alma por el suelo. Y ahora... ya vuelves a ser el de siempre.

(Matsui) ¿?

(Goto) Hace un momento han terminado la operación de Izumi y Ota. Los dos han superado la operación quirúrgica con éxito y su vida ya no corre ningún peligro.

(Matsui) Gracias a Dios. Esto... ¿Os importa si enciendo el televisor? Va a empezar ya.

(Shinohara) Empezar el que.

(Shinshi) La rueda de prensa extraordinaria que la jefatura superior de Policía y también el gobierno dan a conocer para informar de lo sucedido.

(Matsui) Por lo visto, vuestro jefe, el comandante Fukushima, estará en esa rueda de prensa y hablará en nombre de la división de vehículos especiales. He oído rumores... que presentará su dimisión.

(Goto) Después de lo sucedido... no me extrañaría. Pero tengo el presentimiento que no lo hará.

Matsui enciende el televisor y pone un canal de noticias. La rueda de prensa iba a comenzar.

(Televisión) Nos informan que en este mismo instante, va a comenzar la rueda de prensa extraordinaria desde la jefatura superior de Policía. En ella, el superintendente, altos mandos de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio y el comandante de la división de vehículos especiales, darán a conocer los detalles de lo sucedido esta madrugada, junto al avance de las investigaciones. Pasamos la conexión a nuestra unidad móvil.

(Superintendente) Buenos días, damas y caballeros. Cómo saben, esta madrugada, entorno las 3:00 horas, se ha producido un hecho horrible que ha sacudido nuestra ciudad y ha hecho aumentar la sensación de inseguridad entre nuestros conciudadanos. Terroristas Labors, con una única máquina, han causado la destrucción de la 1ª y 2ª sección de vehículos especiales. Además, efectivos de los bomberos, que fueron los primeros en acudir al lugar de los hechos... también sufrieron graves daños. Ambas secciones han resultado destruidas en sus máquinas, teniendo que lamentar además... la siempre intolerable perdida de vidas humanas. Los dos pilotos de la primera sección... han resultado muertos en el combate. Desde aquí, quiero transmitir mi más sincero pésame y dolor, a las familias de las víctimas. Quiero comunicarles también... que los dos pilotos de la segunda sección, que se estaban debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte en la sala de operaciones... han sido operados con éxito. Y su vida ya no corre ningún peligro. Por otro lado, los terroristas armados que asaltaron las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, todavía no han sido encontrados. Pero serán perseguidos y juzgados por terrorismo, amenaza y asesinatos múltiples. Los cuerpos y fuerzas de seguridad del área metropolitana de Tokio, del estado, y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, están trabajando conjuntamente en las investigaciones para desenmascarar a los culpables. Por mi parte, eso es todo. Ahora cedo la palabra al máximo responsable de la división de vehículos especiales, el comandante Fukushima. Cuando usted quiera.

(Goto) ¿Crees realmente que dimitirá? Si eso fuese verdad... por fin podría ascender.

(Matsui) ¿Que te apuestas?

(Goto) 1000 yenes y un paquete de tabaco.

(Matsui) Hecho.

(Fukushima) Buenos días. Ahora haré una breve declaración. Después, me someteré a las preguntas de alguno de ustedes. Cómo máximo responsable de la división de vehículos especiales, mi dolor y pesar por la muerte de los dos pilotos de la primera sección, es máximo. Sé que cualquiera de mis palabras resultará vacía e infructuosa para las familias de los pilotos muertos. Pero déjenme que les diga... que esas dos muertes... se produjeron para evitar que hubiese muchas más muertes de personas inocentes. Nuestro personal ha acabado muy mal herido o incluso muerto... y nuestros equipos destrozados. Pero el objetivo prioritario... mantener a los terroristas alejados de las zonas habitadas, se consiguió con creces. Cómo su comandante... me siento muy orgulloso de la actuación de mis hombres y mujeres... que cada día trabajan para evitar que los Labors... sean utilizados con objetivos malvados. Puedo decir, con la cabeza muy alta, que la división de vehículos especiales... no ha sido derrotada. Si no que se ha sacrificado para proteger a los ciudadanos. Porque esa es, cómo policías que son, su función prioritaria. Por otro lado, quiero anunciarles, que seguiré en mi cargo, a pesar de los rumores que algunos de ustedes hayan oído.

(Matsui) ¡Maldita sea! ¡He perdido!

(Goto) Que se le va a hacer.

(Fukushima) Seguiré en mi cargo, hasta que los responsables de esta atrocidad, no hayan sido detenidos y traídos ante la justicia. Creo que eso es lo que las víctimas... los dos pilotos de la primera sección... y los 15 mecánicos asesinados... se merecen, para que sus almas puedan descansar en paz para siempre. No descansaré ni pararé hasta que los responsables... estén entre rejas. Pasando a otro punto de mi declaración... quiero hablarles de las investigaciones llevadas a cabo sobre el terreno. Sobre el asalto a las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales... sabemos que eran 20 hombres armados con fusiles de asalto y explosivos. No sabemos quien les envió ahí. Pero sabemos que llegaron y se fueron en 3 furgonetas de color negro. Es probable que sean extranjeros y que todavía no hayan salido del país. Por lo que se refiere al combate que la primera y segunda sección entablaron con el Labor de los terroristas... debo decirles que el oficial y piloto Isao Ota, de la segunda sección, estuvo a punto de reducirlo y derrotarlo. Pero el Labor en cuestión se auto-destruyó. A pesar de esto... cómo su superior... y de acuerdo con el superintendente... hemos decidido concederle al oficial Isao Ota, la condecoración especial al valor y al honor. Sabemos que su majestad imperial, quien se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, quiere entregarle una condecoración imperial... por haber salvado, con su valentía e ingenio, la vida de muchísimas personas inocentes. Incluidas las de sus compañeros.

(Shinohara) ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es que se han vuelto locos? ¡Darle una condecoración a Ota!

(Goto) Tú estabas inconsciente y no lo viste, pero... Ota estuvo a punto de derrotar esa cosa. Y todo por una confusión.

(Shinshi) ¿Una confusión, capitán?

(Goto) El creyó... que su novia... Kanuka... había sido asesinada por el Labor. Ella había saltado de la cabina del Ingram nº3 y se escondió entre unos árboles cercanos. Ota... enloqueció de rabia y dolor... y se abalanzó sobre aquel monstruo asesino, gritando cómo un loco. Es comprensible. ¿Acaso tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo, Shinohara, si le hubiese ocurrido a Izumi?

(Shinohara) Yo... -desvía la mirada a un lado y se entristece- No lo sé, capitán. Lo intenté... pero no pude hacer nada.

(Goto) El caso... es que Ota, sin quererlo, encontró el punto débil del enemigo. Usó su propia arma, aquel cuchillo tan extraño que brillaba... para acabar con él a base de apuñalarlo una y otra vez. Hasta que ya no se podía mover. Y de sus heridas... salía cómo un líquido rojo. Cómo si fuese sangre.

(Shinohara) ¿Sangre? Ahora recuerdo. Usted nos dijo, que esa cosa no era un Labor. Es... un Cyborg. ¡Lleva partes orgánicas!

(Goto) Así es. Lo que importa, es que Ota acabó con él. Por eso recibirá esa doble condecoración.

(Shinshi) Capitán... ¿lo he oído bien? ¿Ota y Kanuka son novios?

(Shinohara) ¡Si! Llevan saliendo juntos casi medio año. ¿No sabes aquello que dicen que el amor es ciego? Pues aquí tienes la prueba.

(Shinshi) Y que lo digas. Seguro que después de esto... se querrán mucho más.

(Fukushima) Ahora, dispongo de unos minutos para contestar a algunas de sus preguntas. Adelante.

(Periodista 1) Takato Shiba, para "La Vanguardia de Tokio". Ha mencionado usted sobre los asaltantes de las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, que eran extranjeros. Algunos de los mecánicos que estuvieron en el asalto, han declarado que hablaban ruso. ¿Puede usted confirmarnos eso?

(Fukushima) Ya he declarado anteriormente que las investigaciones siguen avanzando. Todavía no podemos confirmarlo, es una posibilidad.

(Periodista 2) Ayako Shibase, para NHK. Siguiendo con el hilo de la pregunta de mi compañero, de confirmarse que los asaltantes eran rusos... ¿Presionará usted al gobierno para que pidan explicaciones al gobierno ruso por lo sucedido?

(Fukushima) Esa no es mi función. Pero debo decirle que sí. Después de lo sucedido podría haber presentado mi dimisión incondicional. Pero no lo haré. Me quedo... porque quiero que se haga justicia. Moveré cielo y tierra... y presionaré a quien haga falta... para encontrar a los culpables. Sean del país que sean.

(Shinohara) ¡Así se habla! ¡Eso es tenerlos bien puestos!

(Periodista 3) Minako Ayane, para "Asahi Shinbun". Después de saberse que los dos pilotos de la segunda sección que se encontraban muy graves... han salvado la vida, la segunda sección se puede decir que ha sobrevivido. Pero sobre la primera sección, cuyos dos pilotos han resultado muertos en combate... ¿Podría decirnos algo del estado de su capitana? ¿Es cierto que se encuentra en estado de Shock traumático?

(Goto) Mierda. Esos periodistas sensacionalistas.

(Shinshi) No les culpe, capitán. Se ganan la vida de las desgracias ajenas.

(Fukushima) La capitana de la primera sección de vehículos especiales, la señorita Shinobu Nagumo... su estado no es grave. Tiene una pierna rota, algunas contusiones y heridas... pero me han informado que está siendo tratada por un equipo de psicólogos del hospital. Su estado emocional ahora mismo es bastante inestable... pero la conozco bien. Es una mujer muy fuerte... y créanme que saldrá adelante. Eso se lo aseguro. Si tienen una última pregunta, por favor.

(Periodista 4) Hirota Kazu, para TBS. Se nos ha informado una y otra vez que los terroristas usaron un solo Labor. ¿No es muy extraño, que con un solo Labor destruyesen a la primera sección... y dejasen fuera de combate a dos de los tres Ingram de la segunda sección? ¿Usaron un prototipo de Labor experimental? ¿Puede decirnos algo de eso... o es información clasificada que no se puede rebelar a la opinión pública?

(Fukushima) Efectivamente, fue una única máquina. Y efectivamente se trataba de una máquina extremadamente fuerte. Nos costó mucho trabajo y dolor derrotarla. Pero los detalles sobre las características técnicas y de diseño del Labor que usaron contra nosotros... no disponemos de esa información. Lo lamento. Eso lo determinarán las investigaciones que se están realizando sobre el terreno. Lo lamento... pero ya no puedo contestar más preguntas. Muchas Gracias.

(Periodista TV) Y hasta aquí la rueda de prensa extraordinaria que la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio ha difundido para hacer una declaración sobre lo sucedido. Se ha dejado muy claro que se piensa remover cielo y tierra para encontrar a los culpables y traerlos ante la justicia. Y también que el piloto de la segunda sección, Isao Ota, que acabó con el Labor asesino, recibirá una condecoración especial por haber salvado a la ciudad y sus habitantes de tal amenaza. Eso es todo desde la jefatura superior de Policía. Devolvemos la conexión a nuestro estudio central.

(Televisión) Muchas Gracias. Un momento. Me informan que justo ahora, el primer ministro va a dar una rueda de prensa, en nombre del gobierno de la nación. Comunicamos en directo con nuestro corresponsal en la Dieta. Adelante, Pisuke.

(Corresponsal) Buenos días. Estamos en directo desde la sala de prensa principal del Kantei, la sede del gobierno. Está llena a rebosar de periodistas de todo el mundo. Este acto de terrorismo Labor sin precedentes en el mundo ha causado una gran expectación internacional. ¡Oh! Ya sale el Primer Ministro. Le oímos hablar.

(Primer Ministro) Buenos días, damas y caballeros. Hace unos momentos, la jefatura superior de la Policía de Tokio, ha dado a conocer detalles de la operación y de las informaciones que se saben sobre el accidente terrorista que se ha producido en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia, en la bahía de Tokio. Antes que nada... y en nombre de todo el gobierno... mi más hondo pesar y dolor, por las víctimas mortales de éste acto de brutalidad, sin justificación alguna. El gobierno prestará todo su apoyo a las familias de las víctimas. Por otro lado, quiero hablar de tres puntos esenciales en este acto terrorista. 1º. Según las investigaciones que se han llevado a cabo en el lugar del combate, fue un único Labor. Un prototipo experimental; el que causó los graves daños a la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Todavía no sabemos de donde procedía ese Labor ni de donde lo sacaron... pero resulta evidente, que su potencia era muy superior a los Labors de la Policía de Tokio. Por tanto, no pedimos ninguna responsabilidad. Todo lo contrario. Mostramos nuestra absoluta admiración... y total apoyo, a la división de vehículos especiales, que con su gran valentía... salvaron a la ciudad de una catástrofe que podría haber sido mucho peor. En un 2º punto, quiero hablar de los 20 asaltantes que volaron las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales. Efectivamente, por las investigaciones que se han llevado a cabo hasta el momento, es muy probable que sean de origen ruso. A pesar de la destrucción y muerte que causaron... anuncio que hoy mismo aprobaré un presupuesto de emergencia, para reconstruir en el periodo de tiempo más corto posible, la división de vehículos especiales. No sólo para reconstruirla, sino también para ampliarla y mejorarla. Y un tercer punto, el cual todavía estamos investigando. El Labor que usaron los terroristas, llegó hasta Tokio en un avión de carga que se estrelló en la Bahía de Tokio. El avión en cuestión, intentó ser abatido por nuestras defensas aéreas... pero parece ser que iba escoltado. No tenemos detalles o información sobre este tercer punto. El gobierno irá informando a medida que se conozcan más detalles. Hoy nuestro país, ha recibido el peor ataque terrorista de los últimos 25 años. Los terroristas pretendían causar muerte y destrucción en la capital de Japón. En parte podríamos decir que lo han conseguido. 21 muertos... y 14 heridos. Pero también debo decir, que gracias a su actuación... la división de vehículos especiales salvó la situación... e impidió que la catástrofe fuese infinitamente peor. Eso es todo. Ahora, responderé encantado a algunas de sus cuestiones. Adelante, por favor.

(Periodista 1) Kiyota Kamae, para NHK. Ha dicho usted, que según las investigaciones sobre el asalto armado contra la división de vehículos especiales, los 20 hombres eran rusos. ¿Se han comunicado con el Kremlin para que Rusia identifique, detenga y extradite a los culpables?

(Primer Ministro) Me he puesto en contacto personalmente con el presidente de la Federación Rusa. Me ha asegurado que sus servicios de inteligencia lo están investigando con la máxima diligencia.

(Periodista 2) Steve Gillmore, para la BBC. Según las investigaciones y el testimonio de miles de tokiotas... el Labor de los terroristas llegó a Tokio por el aire. Según parece, en un viejo avión de transporte. Y este avión de transporte... estaba escoltado por dos cazas de última generación... rusos. ¿Cree usted señor Primer Ministro, que el gobierno ruso sabe algo más en realidad? ¿Puede afectar eso seriamente a las relaciones diplomáticas entre Japón y Rusia?

(Primer Ministro) No tengo información para poder hablar de eso ahora mismo. Pero le puedo asegurar que no hay ninguna potencia extranjera detrás de este ataque. Ha sido todo obra de terroristas.

(Periodista 3) Jeorge Mc. Killigan. Para la CNN. Hace 4 años, aquí mismo, en Tokio... se vivió una situación muy similar con lo que se llamó "los ataques del Griffon". Claro que aquellos ataques, no causaron muertes. Sólo combatían a la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía de Tokio. Según determinadas fuentes de inteligencia, el responsable de aquellos ataques, un tal "Richard Wong", podría estar de nuevo detrás de estas acciones. Tengo entendido que ustedes, el gobierno de Japón, presentaron una orden de busca y captura internacionales contra él hace 3 años. Si se confirma que es este hombre quien está detrás... ¿Intensificarán la búsqueda de Richard Wong?

(Primer Ministro) Sí. Es una de las posibilidades que se barajan en las investigaciones. Podría decirle que incluso la vía más probable. Pero de momento no podemos descartar ninguna. Puede ser obra de grupos contrarios al Proyecto Babilonia... pero también a grupos vinculados con redes terroristas internacionales. Incluso al terrorismo islamista.

(Periodista 4) Madoka Chiyoga, para TV Tokio. Hace menos de una hora, el presidente norteamericano, desde la Casa Blanca, ha anunciado que ayudará al gobierno japonés en las investigaciones y esclarecimiento del suceso. Otros países del mundo, cómo Reino Unido, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, la India o Israel entre otros, han prestado su ayuda a Japón. ¿Necesita el gobierno japonés tanta ayuda internacional para atrapar a los culpables?

(Primer Ministro) Por supuesto. Toda ayuda es poca. Es muy probable que los medios y los hombres que perpetraron el ataque en Tokio, sean extranjeros. Por eso necesitamos de toda la ayuda internacional posible, para capturarles y juzgarles. Lo lamento mucho, pero ya no tengo tiempo para más preguntas. Eso es todo. Muchas Gracias por su atención.

Matsui apaga el televisor. Shinohara y Shinshi habían escuchado las dos ruedas de prensa con gran atención. Pero Goto y Matsui, sabían que no se había dicho nada de cierto allí.

(Goto) Supongo que nada de lo que se ha dicho ahí... tiene que ver con la realidad de los hechos. ¿Verdad? ¿Que novedades me traes, Matsui?

(Shinohara) Disculpe, capitán. Pero usted... sabe algo más sobre todo esto?

(Shinshi) Si no nos quiere decir nada... lo entiendo. Me marcharé ahora mismo.

(Goto) No hace falta. Me dijeron que no lo dijese a nadie... pero tarde o temprano os lo habría dicho todo igualmente. De todas formas, cuando estaréis todos recuperados y conscientes... os lo diré todo. Os lo prometo. Así que tenéis todo el derecho a escuchar. Bien, Matsui. Tú dirás.

(Matsui) ¿Recuerdas los dos cazas _Sukhoi Su-35_ que escoltaron al avión que transportaba al Cyborg hasta Tokio? Cuando penetraron en nuestro espacio aéreo, la defensa aérea los interceptó. Dos F-2 despegaron desde la base de Misawa a las 0:15 horas. 16 minutos después y en a penas 50 segundos... los dos interceptores japoneses fueron abatidos. Uno de los dos pilotos, consiguió identificar los cazas que le perseguían. Decía que eran dos Sukhoi Su-35... sin ningún distintivo.

(Goto) Entonces... esos dos cazas han huido impunemente.

(Matsui) No. Han sido abatidos. -Goto se sorprende ante esta respuesta- Después de perder a los F-2, la central de la defensa aérea, ordenó que los nuevos cazas japoneses de 5ª generación, los _Mitsubishi F-3_, despegasen desde su base, en Hyakuri. Dos de estos aparatos, todavía en fase de pruebas, pero ya en estado operativo, despegaron a las 0:34 horas. Unos 20 minutos después, a punto de llegar al límite de nuestro espacio aéreo, interceptaron a los dos Sukhoi Su-35, los cuales según tengo entendido, son cazas de 4ª generación. Y obviamente, el F-3 dispone de unos sistemas electrónicos y un armamento mucho más sofisticados. Consiguieron abatir a uno.

(Shinohara) Pero ha dicho usted, inspector... que abatieron a los dos. ¿Que pasó con el otro caza?

(Matsui) Lo han abatido los rusos. Dos MIG 31 con Misiles Aire-Aire de largo alcance. Parece que les estaban esperando.

(Goto) Si le estaban esperando... es que algo ha empezado a moverse.

(Matsui) Exacto, Goto. Después de lo ocurrido esta madrugada en Tokio, en el Kremlin han empezado a poner cartas sobre el asunto. En unas pocas horas, han detenido a varias personas. Altos cargos de las Fuerzas Armadas, relacionados con la inteligencia militar, las fuerzas especiales y las fuerzas aéreas. Es decir, con las instalaciones secretas para que Von Kleiner y sus secuaces hagan de las suyas. Para que un grupo de operaciones especiales del ejército ruso penetrará en Tokio para destruir las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales... y para hacer ver que dos unidades del caza más moderno del arsenal ruso, habían sido robados... cuando en realidad habían sido simplemente desmontados y llevados en camiones al escondrijo de Von Kleiner, en Siberia.

(Goto) ¿Eh? Shinshi. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?

(Shinshi) ¿? Claro, capitán Goto.

Shinshi abre la puerta de la habitación. Se encuentra con Kumagami y Kanuka, quien va en una silla de ruedas. Lo habían oído todo.

(Shinshi) -muy sorprendido- ¡Kumagami! ¡Kanuka!

(Kumagami) ¡Shinshi! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo estás? Has venido a vernos. Eres muy amable.

(Shinshi) Gracias. Sólo he querido venir a ver cómo estabais todos. Esto... hola Kanuka. ¿Kanuka?

(Goto) Que haces aquí, Kumagami. Te ordené que te fueras a tu casa a descansar.

(Kumagami) Lo siento, capitán Goto. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido pegar ojo. ¿Y usted? ¿No tiene que decirnos nada?

(Kanuka) -con mirada furiosa y muy enfadada- ¿De que demonios va todo esto, capitán? ¡Usted sabía que se estaba cociendo realmente y no nos dijo nada! ¡Por qué!

(Goto) No estaba autorizado a hablar de nada. Lo siento mucho, os pido perdón. Pero igualmente os lo iba a decir tarde o temprano.

(Kumagami) Entonces... Richard Wong no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado. ¿Quien es ese tal Von Kleiner?

(Kanuka) ¿Ese alemán es el responsable de que mi novio haya estado a punto de morir? ¿De que Izumi también haya estado al borde de la muerte? Que los pilotos de la primera sección estén muertos... y que nuestras instalaciones hayan volado por los aires? ¿Es él? ¡Conteste!

(Goto) Sí... es él. Por favor, Kanuka... quiero esperar a que Ota e Izumi, despierten. Entonces os lo explicaré todo. ¿Entendido? Matsui... que más tienes que decirme.

(Matsui) Dentro de menos de dos horas... el ejército ruso asaltará el escondrijo de Von Kleiner, en Siberia. Varias unidades de las fuerzas especiales. Dos batallones de Labors de Combate. Una unidad motorizada de vehículos blindados. Y varios helicópteros de combate. Es probable, que entren a matar... y Kurosaki, Richard Wong y Bado... están ahí dentro.

(Kumagami) ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Richard Wong está ahí dentro? -muy preocupada y con la cara que es todo un poema-

(Matsui) Los tienen retenidos ahí dentro por la fuerza. Y no han tenido nada que ver con lo sucedido. Nuestro amigo de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, el señor Kogame, está presionando por diferentes medios, para que en el asalto, Wong, Kurosaki y Bado sean capturados vivos. No sé si conseguirá nada... pero no podemos hacer mucho. Es decisión directa del Kremlin.

(Kumagami) Dios mio. ¡Lo van a matar!

(Shinohara) De acuerdo, capitán. Esperaremos a que despierten. Ota y Noa tienen más derecho que nosotros a saber quien fue el hijo de perra que estuvo a punto de matar-les.

(Goto) Muchas Gracias a todos. Esto... tengo que ir a ver a Shinobu. No sé si querrá hablar conmigo. De hecho, no quiere hablar con nadie. Me voy. Os veré mañana. Shinshi, te quedas con ellos?

(Shinshi) Bueno... he pedido el día libre en el trabajo... y tengo muchas cosas de que hablar. Me quedaré con ellos un rato.

(Goto) Cómo quieras.

(Matsui) Yo también me marcho. Se me acumula el trabajo. Nos volveremos a ver. Adiós.

Goto se dirige hacia la habitación de Shinobu. Pero justo cuando iba a entrar, se da cuenta que hay alguien dentro, junto a la cama de Shinobu. Era su madre. Una mujer mayor, vestida con un Kimono. Acariciando y consolando a su hija entre sus brazos, cómo si fuese una niña pequeña asustada. Después de mucho rato esperando en el pasillo, la madre de Shinobu, sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Goto.

(Sra. Nagumo) Oh, señor Goto. Me alegro mucho de verle. -se postra para saludarle-

(Goto) Lo mismo digo, señora Nagumo. ¿Que tal está su hija?

(Sra. Nagumo) Ahora mismo acaba de dormirse. Estoy desolada. Le he tenido que cantar una canción de cuna, cómo cuando era una niña. Entre mis brazos. Está aterrorizada. Se siente culpable de lo que ha pasado.

(Goto) Comprendo. Esto... yo...

(Sra. Nagumo) Capitán... sé que usted habrá hecho todo lo que esté en sus manos para protegerla. Pero ya conoce usted a mi hija. Cuando se le pone una cosa entre ceja y ceja, se vuelve más tozuda que una mula. Ese siempre ha sido su gran defecto. A su padre... siempre lo hacía enfadar por eso. Ahora siente... que nada de lo que ha hecho ha servido. Que no ha podido evitar la muerte de sus hombres.

(Goto) Eso no es verdad. Ella es una mujer... magnífica. Fue el destino... quien quiso que fuese ella la primera en llegar al lugar de los hechos... y tener que enfrentarse al enemigo. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas... quien sabe. Quizás sería yo el que estaría en ese estado.

(Sra. Nagumo) Señor Goto. Quiero pedirle un favor. Sé que mi hija no tardará mucho en salir del hospital. Pero ella... necesita ayuda. No sólo de su familia o de sus amigos. También ayuda sentimental.

(Goto) Pero, señora... su hija... no tiene...

(Sra. Nagumo) No quiera usted engañarme, capitán Goto. Ya sé que a usted... le gusta mucho mi hija. Ve en ella mucho más que un compañero de trabajo. He hablado con el psicólogo que se encarga de mi hija... y piensa lo mismo que yo. Que el apoyo sentimental es vital. Mi hija le necesita a usted... capitán Goto. Por eso, se lo pido por favor. Cuando salga del hospital, quiero que mi hija se vaya a vivir con usted. Desde que detuvieron a Tsuge el año pasado... a ella le costó mucho olvidarse de él... y ahora, cada vez más... se fija más en usted. ¿No ha notado que últimamente le trataba con más amabilidad? ¿Con más informalidad?

(Goto) ¿Eh? Es verdad. Ahora que lo dice... últimamente estaba más "chistosa" conmigo.

(Sra. Nagumo) Eso es porque usted... ya es cómo de la familia. Ya es alguien muy cercano para ella. Tiene plena confianza en usted. Por eso se lo pido por favor. Quiero que se quede a vivir con usted cuando salga del hospital. Quiero que se de cuenta de una vez, que no puede seguir sola para siempre.

(Goto) De acuerdo, señora Nagumo. Si me lo pide con tanta insistencia... lo haré. No se preocupe usted, no le haré nada a su hija.

(Sra. Nagumo) Eso no me importa demasiado. Si hay confianza entre usted y mi hija... puede pasar "lo que sea". ¿De acuerdo? Tengo que irme. Adiós, señor Goto. -se vuelve a postrar para despedirse y se marcha andando lentamente-

(Goto) -en voz baja y rascándose la cabeza- ¿Que querrá decir con "lo que sea"? Vaya... bien pensado... es demasiado tentador. Pero no me puedo negar, se lo he prometido.

Goto se marcha del hospital. Va hasta las instalaciones destruidas de la división de vehículos especiales en su coche. Cuando llega, Sakaki estaba allí. Había grúas y Labors de construcción sacando escombros. Todos los cadáveres de los mecánicos asesinados que se habían quedado dentro del edificio, ya habían sido encontrados. Algunos estaban enteros, pero otros estaban irreconocibles. Los 15 cadáveres estaban en linea, en el suelo, metidos en bolsas de plástico oscuras. Estaban a punto de llevárselos al deposito de cadáveres para hacerles la autopsia. Apartado de todo aquello, estaba Sakaki. Sentado en el suelo, junto al muelle.

(Goto) Hola de nuevo, Sakaki. ¿Lo has visto? Ha quedado completamente arrasado. Parece que nos construirán un nuevo edificio más grande y con instalaciones a la última.

(Sakaki) Yo... no había llorado desde que era un niño. Ni siquiera cuando murió mi esposa... lloré cómo lo he hecho hace un momento. Los forenses... sabían que yo conocía a los chicos. Me han pedido que los identificara uno a uno. Todos estaban calcinados... y acribillados a balazos. Algunos no tenían ni rostro.

(Goto) No tendrías que haber venido. Además... tú ya no estás vinculado aquí.

(Sakaki) Yo conocía a esos chicos desde que entraron a trabajar a la división de vehículos especiales. Desde que eran unos novatos inexpertos que no sabían nada de nada. Les convertí en mecánicos experimentados capaces de reparar cualquier cosa. Pero ahora... ya no podrán hacer nada de nada. Su vida ha sido truncada de golpe. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Quien en éste mundo tiene legitimidad para decidir sobre la vida de las personas? Para asesinar de forma tan cruel e inhumana.

(Goto) Eso es algo que jamás tendrá respuesta, Sakaki.

(Sakaki) Ahora sólo espero... que los muchachos y Shige... se recuperen y vuelvan a su trabajo. Sé que jamás deben olvidar el recuerdo de sus compañeros caídos. Pero deben seguir adelante... sin perturbarse. Sin mirar atrás en exceso. Deben seguir adelante para seguir viviendo.

(Goto) Lo harán, Sakaki. Lo harán. Tenga confianza en ellos.

(Sakaki) Y tú que. ¿Has visto a Shinobu?

(Goto) No. Por fin han conseguido que descansase. Me he encontrado con su madre, eso si. Me ha pedido un gran favor.

(Sakaki) ¿Un favor?

(Goto) Las heridas físicas de Shinobu no son muy graves. Pero sus heridas sentimentales... costarán más de curar. No tardará mucho a salir del hospital. Así que su madre... me ha pedido por favor... que me la lleve a vivir conmigo en cuando salga del hospital.

(Sakaki) ¿Lo dices en serio? Vaya... si fuese malpensado diría que esa mujer quiere sacarse de encima a su hija de 30 años... y juntar-la con un hombre. Pero en realidad... lo hace pensando en el bien de su hija... y para que ella vuelva a la normalidad. Y de pasada... para ver si Shinobu se aclara contigo.

(Goto) Parece que el malpensado seas tú, Sakaki. Me la llevaré a mi casa para que recupere su estado anímico y pueda volver a su puesto de capitana de la primera sección de vehículos especiales completamente recuperada.

(Sakaki) Goto... soy viejo, pero no tonto. Además de eso... para ti... o mejor dicho, para ambos... será una oportunidad perfecta para que vuestra relación avance. Y no me refiero a vuestra relación profesional. Esa siempre ha sido excelente. Si no a vuestra relación cómo pareja.

(Goto) ¿Cómo pareja? Debo confesarte, Sakaki... que Shinobu siempre me ha caído muy bien. Ya me gustaría a mi que ella me viese con otros ojos. Pero por mucho que lo intento... no hay manera.

(Sakaki) Porque no te esfuerzas de verdad para conquistarla. Todo en este vida se consigue con esfuerzo. También el amor. Bueno... será mejor que me marche a casa. Han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un sólo día.

(Goto) Yo también tengo que irme. Iré a echar un vistazo al lugar del combate.

Goto se dirige esta vez al lugar del combate. Hay una fuerte presencia militar. Los periodistas y los curiosos no pueden acercarse a menos de 2 kilómetros. Goto, después de superar varios cordones de seguridad, llega al lugar de los hechos. Se encuentra con una vieja conocida... y responsable de las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa... la comandante Fuwa.

(Fuwa) ¡Capitán Goto!

(Goto) No me lo puedo creer. Usted por aquí. No me diga que es usted la responsable militar de las investigaciones.

(Fuwa) Sí, capitán. Quisiera preguntarle algo. He oído que Shinobu está muy mal. ¿Es eso verdad?

(Goto) Físicamente se recuperará rápido. Lo malo es que psicológicamente ha quedado tocada... pero no hundida. Estoy convencido que con tiempo y la ayuda de las personas más cercanas a ella, saldrá adelante.

(Fuwa) Me alegra oír eso, capitán. En cuanto terminemos con todo esto... iré a verla al hospital enseguida. Por otro lado, también tengo que felicitarle por Izumi y Ota. Ha sido un gran alivio saber que les han salvado la vida.

(Goto) Lo mismo digo. Bien. Ya que estoy aquí... ¿puede decirme si han recuperado algún fragmento o algo... del Cyborg gigante?

(Fuwa) Vaya. Usted está mejor informado que yo sobre que es esa cosa. Sí... hemos recuperado algunos fragmentos. Y nos hemos quedado de piedra. Mírelo usted mismo.

Entran en una de las grandes tiendas de campaña militares desplegadas sobre el terreno para cubrir las zonas de investigación. Sobre una mesa, debidamente catalogados, medidos y fotografiados, los pocos y chamuscados restos del Cyborg. Uno parecía un trozo de carne muy quemado... el otro, lo que parecía un fina pero extremadamente compleja placa electrónica.

(Fuwa) Cómo ya se debe imaginar, hemos tenido que separar los pedazos del Ingram de lo muy poco que ha quedado de ese Cyborg gigante. Esto es sin duda una parte orgánica, de masa muscular artificial. Creía que esto era ciencia ficción... pero quizás estaba equivocada. Y fíjese en esto otro. Lo hemos mirado a través de un microscopio óptico. Parece ser que es un fragmento de su cerebro electrónico. Cuando lo observemos a través de un microscopio electrónico, podremos ver cómo está compuesto. Pero una cosa es evidente. Es algo espeluznante, extremadamente avanzado. Quien lo haya creado es un auténtico genio de la robótica.

(Goto) Así que su cerebro es electrónico. Me habían advertido que esa cosa funcionaba sin piloto... y sin control remoto. Funcionaba por sí sola. Por lo tanto... necesitaba de un ordenador de una potencia inimaginable para que pudiese actuar.

(Fuwa) Puede parecer un ordenador... pero en realidad se aproxima más a un cerebro. No me atrevería a decir a un cerebro humano, por supuesto. Pero si al de una bestia bastante inteligente.

(Goto) Espero que ahora mismo... esos tres salgan vivos de allí.

(Fuwa) Perdón, capitán. ¿Decía algo?

(Goto) ¿Que? ¡No! No es nada. Olvídelo.

Justo en aquel mismo momento, el asalto del ejército ruso contra el escondrijo de Von Kleiner en Siberia... daba comienzo. Aprovechando una leve mejora en el tiempo... aunque con unas temperaturas que rozaban los 20º bajo cero. Los helicópteros de combate _Kamov Ka-52_, los carros de combate _T-90_, vehículos de asalto blindados _BTR-T_ y Labors de combate _Kasarov TM-280_, asaltan los exteriores de las instalaciones subterráneas y destruyen las defensas externas. Después de esto, hombres de fuerzas de asalto especiales, armados con fusiles de asalto AK-101, ametralladoras ligeras y lanzagranadas, entran en el complejo subterráneo. Tenían ordenes de entrar a matar a las tropas defensoras... y capturar con vida a 5 hombres. Por un lado a Richard Wong, Kurosaki y Bado... y por otro a Von Kleiner e IN. En la habitación donde se encontraban encerrados a la fuerza, Wong, Kurosaki y Bado, el cual seguía muy asustado... empiezan a oír las explosiones y los tiros. Bado se pone todavía más miedoso y nervioso de lo que ya está. Kurosaki y Wong sólo piensan en salir de allí cómo sea.

(Kurosaki) ¿Oyes eso, Utsumi?

(Wong) Sí... claro que lo oigo. Parece que después del lamentable espectáculo de Kleiner en Tokio... se han dado prisa en encontrarle.

(Kurosaki) Sin duda debe tratarse de un asalto del ejército ruso. Sólo hay que ver un poco la historia para ver cómo las gastan estos tipos. Tenemos que salir de aquí o acabarán con nosotros.

(Bado) ¿Que? ¡Lo sabía, nos matarán! Por qué cojones estoy aquí!? ¡Solo tengo 15 años! ¡No quiero morir!

(Kurosaki) ¡Ahora no es momento para ponerse a lloriquear!

(Wong) ¡Eh! ¡Déjale, quieres! Bastante mal lo ha pasado ya, el pobre. Escúchame, Bado. Estate tranquilo, quieres? No nos pasará nada. Si nos mantenemos juntos no nos pasará nada.

(Bado) -con voz llorosa y muy nervioso- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Me abandonaréis! ¡Cómo hace 3 años en Tokio! ¡No os importo una mierda! ¡A nadie le importo una mierda!

(Wong) Sé cómo te sientes, Bado. Años atrás... tenía la sensación que nadie me apreciaba por mis capacidades. Que era el típico empollón débil con el que los fuertes y los despreciables siempre se metían. Pero precisamente aproveche mis capacidades... mi inteligencia y mis conocimientos de robótica... para llegar a ser alguien. Para que nadie me pasase la mano por la cara. Si sólo te lamentas... y no afrontas las dificultades... por muy duras que sean... no podrás llegar a ninguna parte. Tienes que hacer un paso al frente para dejar de ser un mierda. ¿Me entiendes?

(Bado) Sí... está bien. Todo sea para que salgamos de aquí de una pieza.

(Wong) Además... tengo el presentimiento que a nosotros, nos querrán vivos.

(Kurosaki) ¿Estás seguro? Sólo por el hecho de estar aquí dentro, ya tienen la excusa para liquidarnos.

(Wong) Si saben que estamos aquí... sin duda nos querrán capturar vivos.

De repente. Se oye cómo se abre la puerta. Eran tres hombres, vestidos con ropa de combate negra y armados con fusiles de asalto AK-74M, pistolas MP-446 Viking y algunas granadas de mano. No parecían hombres muy hábiles en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... de hecho iban algo bebidos. Se los querrían llevar a alguna parte... quizás para acabar con ellos. Rápidamente, Kurosaki y Wong se abalanzan sobre los dos hombres que han entrado en su habitación. De una patada al estómago y un golpe en la cabeza los tumban. El tercer hombre, que se encontraba en el pasillo, en vez de entrar a detenerles... huye. Ahora ya tenían armas y munición para buscar una salida. Wong y Kurosaki cogen los fusiles de asalto. Kurosaki no quiere que Bado coja un arma, pero Wong insiste.

(Wong) Vamos, Bado. Coge la pistola.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? No pretenderás que dispare una pistola. Sólo tiene 15 años.

(Wong) Está harto de hacerlo en los videojuegos. ¿Verdad, Bado?

(Bado) Pero que dices!? ¡Esto es una pistola de verdad! … Está bien, la cogeré. No debe ser muy distinto de los videojuegos. Meter el cargador, cargar la recámara, quitar el seguro... apuntar y apretar el gatillo. No es tan complicado.

(Kurosaki) Sólo que las balas son de verdad. ¿Estás seguro, chaval?

(Wong) Ahora no tenemos tiempo para discutirlo. Salgamos de aquí. ¡Rápido!

Los tres se ponen a correr por el laberinto de pasillos iluminados de rojo, mientras la alarma suena... y los disparos y las explosiones se oyen cada vez más cerca. En un cruce de pasillos, ya se encuentran con guardias armados que les disparan. Kurosaki los abate. Siguen adelante. Más guardas armados, esta vez estaban parapetados tras una puerta metálica. Kurosaki hace uso de las granadas de mano. Les tira una y acaba con ellos. Finalmente consiguen salir del laberinto de pasillos subterráneo. Llegan a un almacén iluminado, cuyas luces se apagan y se encienden constantemente por las sacudidas de las explosiones. Avanzan por una pasarela. Cuando unos guardas aparecen por sorpresa abajo, en el almacén. Iban a disparar-les una ametralladora... de repente, los hombres de la ametralladora, son abatidos. Aparecen los soldados rusos de los cuerpos especiales del ejército. Detrás suyo, cómo refuerzo, un Labor de combate. Un grupo de los soldados apunta a Wong, Kurosaki y Bado.

(Wong) Tirad las armas. Haced todo lo que nos digan.

(Oficial ruso) Не двигаться! Бросай оружие! Колени и руки на голову! (¡No se muevan! ¡Tiren las Armas! ¡De rodillas y con las manos sobre la cabeza!)

(Kurosaki) Espero que tengas razón y nos traten humanamente.

(Capitán ruso) Лейтенант! Подождите! Я буду заботиться о тех азиатов. (¡Teniente! ¡Espere! Yo me encargo de esos asiáticos.) … ¿Señor Wong? ¿Señor Kurosaki?

(Wong) Sí... somos nosotros. ¿Cómo...

(Capitán Ruso) Tenemos órdenes directas del Kremlin de sacarles vivos de aquí. Vengan con nosotros, por favor. Лейтенант! Если они найдут этих немцев, захват-жизни ни на что. Понял? (¡Teniente! ¡Si encuentran a esos alemanes, capturen-los vivos cueste lo que cueste! ¿Entendido?) ¿El chaval viene con ustedes?

(Wong) Sí, por supuesto.

(Capitan Ruso) Bien. Tenemos un vehículo blindado esperando cerca. Les llevará al aeródromo. Allí hay un avión de transporte que les llevará directamente a Japón.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cómo que a Japón? ¿Han venido a detenernos y a extraditar-nos?

(Capitán Ruso) No. Nuestro gobierno ya ha informado a su país que ustedes no han tenido nada que ver en lo sucedido. Estaban aquí secuestrados y llevados por la fuerza. Japón les quiere para interrogarles sobre esos dos alemanes. ¿Entendido? Tengo que dejarles. Suban al vehículo blindado.

(Wong) Muchas Gracias. ¡Nos ha salvado la vida! No entraba en nuestros planes. Pero... volvamos a Japón. Será lo mejor que podamos hacer. Necesito unas vacaciones después de esto.

En unos minutos, el vehículo blindado les trae hasta un avión de transporte militar de los grandes. Un _Antonov An-124_. Ahora ya estaban fuera de todo peligro. Pero Wong no paraba de preguntarse que habría pasado con aquellos dos alemanes. ¿Habrían sido detenidos? ¿Los habrían matado? ¿O milagrosamente... habrían huido del cerco? No lo sabrían hasta el cabo de un tiempo.


	9. Goto y Shinobu: bajo el mismo techo

**Capítulo 9. Goto y Shinobu. Bajo el mismo techo y los mismos sentimientos.**

8 días después, Ota e Izumi, por fin despertaron. Por la mañana, Ota recuperó la conciencia. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, mirando a un lado y a otro. Estaba bastante aturdido después de una semana inconsciente. No reconocía donde estaba, hasta que mira hacía abajo y se ve a si mismo sobre la cama de un hospital, completamente cubierto de vendas. A su derecha, estaban el capitán Goto y el Doctor. A su izquierda... Ota abre sus ojos cómo naranjas y estos se llenan de lágrimas. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Kanuka estaba ahí, a su lado, con una pierna escayolada y dos muletas. Tenía un brazo todavía vendado y una tirita grande sobre una mejilla. Ella también se pone a llorar, pero de alegría. Ota se pone a hablar, con voz muy floja y débil.

(Ota) No puede ser. ¿He muerto y estoy en el cielo? Kanuka...

(Kanuka) No. Estoy bien viva. Y tú también.

(Ota) Yo creía que...

(Kanuka) Salté de la cabina del Ingram justo antes que ese monstruo la travesara. Salí corriendo cómo pude y me escondí entre unos árboles que había cerca. Tú creíste que estaba muerta. Te hice sufrir tanto... -mirando a Ota con sonrisa amorosa-

(Goto) Debes saber... que no sólo todos tus compañeros estamos muy orgullosos de ti. La ciudad entera y todo el país está muy agradecido con lo que hiciste. Tú derrotaste a ese monstruo. En cuanto estés mejor... el superintendente y su majestad el emperador, te van a entregar una condecoración por haber salvado muchas vidas. Puedes estar muy orgulloso, Ota.

(Ota) ¿Que? Yo... ¿yo acabé con ese maldito Labor asesino? No... no me acuerdo de nada.

(Doctor) Eso es normal. Aun está aturdido después de una semana entera inconsciente bajo los efectos de la anestesia y los calmantes. En pocos días se acordará de todo, no se preocupe.

(Goto) Éste es el cirujano que te salvó la vida, Ota. Y también a Izumi. Le debes la vida, sabes? ¿Es que no le vas a dar las Gracias?

(Ota) Oh... muchas gracias, Doctor.

(Doctor) No hable. Descanse.

(Kanuka) Y la que más orgullosa está de ti soy yo. Eres mi héroe. Te quiero. -besa a Ota en la cara- Doctor... muchísimas gracias. Nunca se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

(Ota) Kanuka... las condecoraciones me importan un rábano. Que tú estés bien... es todo lo que pido. ¡Ah! Pero... ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Y Izumi? Ella... murió.

(Goto) No. Está viva. Igual de mal que tú, eso si. Pero muy pronto se despertará. Shinohara no se separa de ella ni un momento.

En otra habitación cercana, Shinohara estaba sentado al lado de Izumi, la cual todavía estaba inconsciente. Asuma se levanta un momento para ir a ver a Ota, pero justo entonces, Izumi comienza a murmurar algo, estaba despertando. Shinohara sale al pasillo para gritar que Izumi se estaba despertando... y vuelve corriendo al lado de la cama. Izumi empieza a abrir los ojos muy lentamente. Los vuelve a cerrar con fuerza, molesta con la luz de los fluorescentes del techo. Y los vuelve a abrir lentamente. Está aturdida, mirando a un lado y a otro, lo ve todo borroso. A pesar de eso, ve cómo hay una figura a un lado y llegan otras a otro lado. Cuando su vista se aclara, ve a Shinohara a su izquierda y al capitán Goto y al Doctor a su derecha.

(Izumi) ¿Estoy viva? … Asuma... Estás bien. Que contenta estoy. -dice sonriendo tímidamente-

(Shinohara) Lo mismo digo, Noa. Lo mismo digo. -con expresión de felicidad en su rostro-

(Doctor) ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Izumi?

(Izumi) Fatal. Pero muy feliz. Capitán... ¿Cómo están todos los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado?

(Goto) Están cómo tú. Vivitos y coleando. Ota está más grave... pero los demás son sólo cuatro rasguños.

(Izumi) ¿Ota? ¿Que le ha pasado, capitán?

(Goto) Él derrotó a ese Labor asesino. Lo malo es que cuando parecía que estaba derrotado, el Labor se auto-destruyó con una explosión muy potente y casi le manda al otro barrio. Pero ya se ha despertado y se recuperará completamente. Igual que tú.

(Izumi) Gracias a Dios. Entonces... le derrotamos.

(Shinohara) ¿Sabes que van a dar una condecoración especial a Ota por haber destruido a esa maldita cosa? Espero que a ese idiota no se le suba demasiado a la cabeza.

(Izumi) ¿En serio? Vaya... se lo merece. Gracias a él, se salvaron muchas vidas. Pero... los de la primera sección no han tenido tanta suerte cómo nosotros. ¿Cómo está la capitana Nagumo?

(Goto) Ahora está bastante mejor. Más serena. Pero estos últimos días... estuvo en estado de Shock. Cuando duerme, tiene pesadillas horribles... y le cuesta comer. Pero físicamente se recuperará rápidamente. En un par de semanas le retirarán la escayola de la pierna. Pero no te preocupes, Izumi. Los psicólogos del hospital la están tratando muy bien. Y con la ayuda de todos, estoy seguro que se recuperará. En cuando salga del hospital... me la llevaré a vivir conmigo.

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo que se la llevará a vivir con usted? No se estará aprovechando de la situación. -mirando mal al capitán-

(Goto) ¡No! Su madre me ha pedido que le haga ese favor. Y lo haré. Bueno, tengo que irme. Hoy terminan el desescombro. Dentro de dos días empezarán las obras de construcción del nuevo edificio. ¡Hasta luego, muchachos! Doctor.

(Doctor) Si me necesitan avisen a la enfermera, yo estaré aquí hasta la noche. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinohara) Sí, doctor. Muchas gracias. -el doctor y la enfermera se marchan-

(Izumi) ¿Que quiere decir con eso del nuevo edificio?

(Shinohara) Te lo explicaremos cuando estés mejor. Ahora, descansa cómo es debido. Voy a ver a Ota, él también se ha despertado. Vuelvo enseguida.

(Izumi) Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿Que quieres, Noa?

(Izumi) Gracias por estar a mi lado. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

(Shinohara) No gastes energías hablando. Descansa. Tienes que ponerte fuerte lo más rápidamente posible. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Sí.

Goto sale del hospital en dirección al terraplén donde había estado el antiguo edificio de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Y donde dentro de no mucho, estaría el nuevo. El comandante Fukushima también estaba allí, supervisando en persona.

(Goto) Comandante.

(Fukushima) Capitán.

(Goto) He oído que hoy mismo acabarán de retirar los últimos escombros. Dentro de dos días, empezarán las obras de construcción de las nuevas instalaciones.

(Fukushima) Así es. Debo decirle, Goto, que el gobierno no ha querido escatimar medios ni presupuesto para llevar a cabo la reconstrucción de la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Goto) ¿Sabe si es verdad que las nuevas instalaciones serán más grandes?

(Fukushima) Así es, Goto. Las nuevas instalaciones ya estaban proyectadas desde hace más de un año. Estaba previsto que se construyesen dentro de dos años. Pero ahora... todo se ha adelantado. Las nuevas instalaciones darán cabida a hasta un máximo de 15 Labors Policiales, aunque sólo acogerán los 8 de la primera y segunda sección.

(Goto) ¿Ocho? Significa eso, señor... que ambas secciones serán ampliadas?

(Fukushima) Sí, efectivamente. Ambas secciones dispondrán de 3 pilotos y 3 Labors, más un cuarto Labor de reserva. Y no sólo eso. Las instalaciones para los mecánicos serán mucho más amplias y con equipamientos de reparación y mantenimiento a la última. Ahora, los Labors con daños o averías graves, ya no será necesario llevarlos al fabricante. Los podremos reparar nosotros mismos.

(Goto) Es impresionante, pero... ¿No ha habido problemas con el presupuesto? En la jefatura superior pensarán que malgastamos cómo si fuésemos jeques árabes.

(Fukushima) Lo ha autorizado el ministro del interior en persona. Más bien me atrevería a decir que ha sido deseo expreso del Primer Ministro. La primera y segunda sección deben ser reconstruidas y vueltas a poner en marcha... sin importar los medios y los costes.

(Goto) Vaya. Y eso que no le voté en las elecciones.

(Fukushima) Goto.

(Goto) ¿Señor?

(Fukushima) ¿Que tal ha visto a la capitana Nagumo? Debo recordar-le, que en menos de dos meses las nuevas instalaciones estarán finalizadas. Para entonces los miembros de la segunda sección deben estar recuperados. Para entonces, también dispondremos de los nuevos Labors de tercera generación.

(Goto) Supongo que han presionado a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara para que ultime los últimos detalles de los nuevos Labors.

(Fukushima) Ese punto está solucionado, Goto. También hay que seleccionar los tres nuevos pilotos para la primera sección el mes que viene. Y eso significa... que la capitana Nagumo tiene que estar plenamente recuperada para entonces. Ahora mismo hay determinados elementos de la jefatura superior que están ansiosos para cargarse a la capitana Nagumo. Para sacársela de en-medio. Tienen la excusa que su estado psicológico es inestable y no puede ejercer ningún cargo público en esas condiciones. He hablado con el psicólogo encargado de la capitana... y me ha hecho una revelación sorprendente.

(Goto) ¿Una revelación?

(Fukushima) Parece ser que la señora Nagumo, la madre de la capitana, le ha pedido un favor a usted, capitán.

(Goto) ¡Oh, vaya! Entonces... ya lo sabe todo. -poniéndose la mano en el cogote y con expresión de que le han pillado-

(Fukushima) Si, lo sé. Y estoy de acuerdo.

(Goto) ¿Cómo? ¿Lo dice en serio, señor?

(Fukushima) Siempre hablo en serio, capitán. Nagumo necesita ayuda. Y esa ayuda que necesita... se la tiene que proporcionar usted. No me importa lo que pueda pasar o surgir entre ustedes dos. Tengo el presentimiento que ya hace mucho tiempo que existe algo más que relación profesional entre vosotros. Pero eso a mi no me incumbe. Lo que quiero es que Nagumo vuelva a su puesto dentro de dos meses completamente recuperada y en perfectas condiciones. No quiero que nadie le pase por encima.

(Goto) Debo agradecerle su defensa de la capitana, señor. Pero... ¿Hay algo más por lo que quiera protegerla con tanto fervor?

(Fukushima) Quiero que sea mi sucesora. -al oír eso, Goto se sorprende- Sólo me queda un año y medio para la jubilación, Goto. Siento tener que decirle esto ante sus narices. Pero creo que ella es una excelente candidata para convertirse en la comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Y lo sigo pensando. Lo siento, Goto.

(Goto) No se preocupe. Últimamente, estoy pensando que mi futuro a corto plazo está aquí. Pero a medio y largo plazo... a lo mejor decido cambiar de aires. No podré pasarme toda la vida jugando con Labors.

(Fukushima) Tengo que irme. ¿Sabe cuando dan de alta a Nagumo del hospital?

(Goto) Dentro de 10 días, señor.

(Fukushima) Le deseo mucha suerte, Goto. La necesitará.

(Goto) Gracias, señor. Me hará mucha falta.

Cuando Goto va a entrar a su coche para irse a casa, el móvil estaba sonando de la guantera. Entra dentro del coche, se pone al teléfono y era Matsui. Había hablado con Kogame para saber los detalles del asalto al escondrijo de Von Kleiner. Tenía una noticia buena y otra mala.

(Goto) Aquí Goto.

(Matsui) Hola Goto. ¿Sigues de vacaciones forzadas?

(Goto) Sí... esto se está volviendo un poco aburrido.

(Matsui) He hablado con Kogame hace un momento. Tiene novedades. Ha pasado más de una semana, pero hasta hoy mismo no ha podido saber los detalles.

(Goto) Pues... tú dirás.

(Matsui) Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. Mejor empiezo por la buena, para que no te sienta tan mal. Wong, Kurosaki y Bado, fueron rescatados sanos y salvos. Los sacaron de allí y los subieron a un avión de transporte militar ruso. ¿Adivina hacia donde?

(Goto) Pues... no lo sé. ¿Puedo coger el comodín del público?

(Matsui) -se ríe- Están aquí, Goto. En Japón. Desde hace seis días. ¡Y nosotros sin saberlo! Los de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, los tienen resguardados y protegidos en un lugar secreto.

(Goto) ¿Protección? Un momento. ¿Es que no han acabado con Von Kleiner e IN?

(Matsui) Esa es la mala noticia. Las fuerzas especiales del ejército ruso asaltaron el complejo subterráneo, en Siberia. Les costó menos de 35 minutos tener el control absoluto. Cómo ya te podrás imaginar, el número de muertos en la operación fue bastante elevado. Pero... no encontraron ni rastro de Von Kleiner, ni de IN. Después de horas buscando por todas partes... encontraron una pequeña puerta. Con un largo... un muy largo pasadizo que conducía hacia el exterior. Von Kleiner e IN habían huido en un pequeño vehículo oruga. Lo han encontrado abandonado a unos 80 kilómetros al sur. Los rusos creen que seguramente huyeron en un Helicóptero. En resumen: les hemos vuelto a perder.

(Goto) Es una mala noticia, sin ninguna duda. Ahora pueden volver a intentarlo.

(Matsui) No debes preocuparte mucho por eso. Puede tardar meses o años en poder volver a hacer algo semejante. Y aunque lo volviesen a hacer... se ocuparía de ello el ejército. Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, conjuntamente con las fuerzas estadounidenses asentadas en Japón, ya tienen listo un protocolo de actuación especial por si un Cyborg gigante cómo el que apareció... volviese a aparecer sobre Tokio.

(Goto) ¿Los americanos también participan?

(Matsui) Te recuerdo que ese Cyborg gigante lo desarrolló Kleiner para la CIA durante muchos años, hasta que desapareció en 1997. Comprenderás que tienen mucho interés en ello. Además, si volviese a aparecer... les interesaría capturarlo entero, para poder estudiarlo... y terminar el prototipo incompleto que tienen en su poder.

(Goto) La clásica doble moral americana. Ayudamos a nuestros aliados tanto cómo podemos, pero si algo les puede hacer mucho daño... lo tenemos que conseguir a toda costa. Todo vale para mantener la supremacía estadounidense en el mundo.

(Matsui) Por ahora eso es todo. ¿Cómo están tus muchachos? ¿Están mejorando?

(Goto) Ota e Izumi ya han despertado. Y además con muchas ganas de recuperarse. Sobre todo Ota, al ver que su prometida, sigue viva.

(Matsui) Me temo que a esos dos ahora ya no los separará nada ni nadie. Después de haber sobrevivido a esto... su relación se volverá muy solida.

(Goto) Esperemos que sí. Ya nos veremos, Matsui. Adiós.

(Matsui) Adiós, Goto. ¡Y cuida de Shinobu!

(Goto) Eso está hecho.

Goto se preguntaba donde estaban esos tres. Matsui no pudo saber donde estaban exactamente. En ese mismo momento, Wong, Kurosaki y Bado, se encontraban en unos baños termales, al sur de Japón. Estaban en un hotel viejo y muy apartado, bien vigilados por efectivos de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. No les faltaba de nada, ni comida, ni ropa. Era cómo si estuviesen pasando unos días de relax y placer en unos baños termales. Pero en realidad estaban en ese sitio apartado por su propia seguridad. Los de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional querían tenerlos escondidos un tiempo. Pensaban que Kleiner podría intentar cargárselos para que no hablaran. Wong básicamente, ya había hablado. Este regresaba a su habitación donde se encontraban los otros dos, después de darse un baño.

(Wong) ¡Ya estoy aquí! Uf... necesito una cerveza bien fría.

(Kurosaki) Las tienes en la nevera, ya lo sabes de sobra. ¿Hasta cuando tiempo tenemos que estar aquí retenidos, Utsumi?

(Wong) Deja de preocuparte tanto y disfruta de la estancia.

(Bado) Tiene razón. ¡Esto es vida! Si hubiese unas cuantas chicas guapas sería todavía mejor.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que?

(Wong) ¡Caramba, Bado! Se nota que has crecido. No sabía que fueses tan mujeriego. Bueno... no es nada extraño. Ya tienes 15 años...

(Bado) El mes que viene cumplo los 16.

(Wong) ¿Ah si? Bueno... decía que sólo tienes 15 años, pero ya eres un chico de muy buen ver. Seguro que si te quedaras aquí en Japón, ligarías mucho.

(Bado) ¿Tú crees?

(Kurosaki) Que conversación más banal. ¿Queréis escucharme? ¿Hasta cuando nos tenemos que quedar aquí?

(Wong) Me han asegurado... que sólo dos días más. Luego... haremos una cosa.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que haremos?

(Wong) Les he pedido... -se agacha y se pone a hablarle bajito a la oreja de Kurosaki- quiero que tú y Bado os quedéis aquí en Japón. Quiero que te encargues de él, hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cómo? ¿Es que tú no te quedas en Japón?

(Wong) No. Creo que lo mejor... será que de ahora en adelante... trabaje solo. Además... ya sabéis perfectamente que me pasará si me quedo en Japón. ¿No lo recuerdas, Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Te juzgarán por lo que hicimos con el Griffon en 1999. Y te encarcelarán durante muchos años.

(Wong) Además... Bado... no quiero que vuelva a ese orfanato apestoso de Nueva Delhi en el que estaba. ¿Verdad que no quieres volver?

(Bado) ¡Que pregunta! ¡Pues claro que no! Si lo que queréis es que me quede aquí en Japón... por mi encantado. No tengo nada ni nadie en la India. Además... así podré cumplir mi sueño.

(Wong) ¿Tu sueño? ¿Tienes algo que hacer en Japón?

(Bado) Sí. Ser piloto de Labor en la división de vehículos especiales... junto a Noa.

(Wong) ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! La piloto del Ingram que consiguió derrotar al Griffon. ¿Te gusta?

(Bado) Me gusta cómo piloto de Labor. Pero no quiero competir con ella... si no trabajar con ella.

(Wong) Por qué no. Kurosaki... ¿Me harás este favor? Lamento mucho tener que dejarte aquí para que te encargues de Bado, pero... no podemos seguir juntos. Es demasiado peligroso.

(Kurosaki) Por mi de acuerdo. Puede hacer lo que quiera, señor. Pero... ¿Y Kumagami? ¿Es que no quieres volver a verla?

(Wong) No quiero que se vea afectada. Lo cierto es que... tengo el presentimiento que ya habrá encontrado a otro hombre en su vida.

Esta última sospecha de Richard Wong no iba desencaminada. En ese momento, Kumagami entraba en el hospital donde se encontraban algunos de los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales. Entró en la habitación de Hiromi, con intención de verle.

(Kumagami) ¡Hola, Hiromi! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

(Hiromi) Bien, bien. Pero me pica mucho la espalda. Debe ser por los potingues que me ponen. Y además, tengo que estar todo el tiempo bocabajo.

(Kumagami) Eso es lo de menos. Por cierto... Ota e Izumi ya han despertado. He ido a verles hace un momento. Siguen muy débiles, pero están muy animados.

(Hiromi) Eso es muy bueno. ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre, Kumagami? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Kumagami, de repente, le da un beso en la mejilla a Hiromi. Este se queda estupefacto, sin saber por que.

(Hiromi) ¿A que viene esto?

(Kumagami) ¿Cómo que a que viene esto? Me salvaste la vida. Si no te hubieras abalanzado sobre mi para salvarme... estaría muerta. Es por mi culpa además, que tienes la espalda... y el culo quemados. Oye, Hiromi... no te han dicho nunca que tienes un culo muy bonito? Es que... cómo lo tienes al aire.

(Hiromi) ¿Que? ¡Que vergüenza!

(Kumagami) Quiet mon petit géant. No debes avergonzarte. Ambos somos adultos, no pasa nada.

(Hiromi) Esto...

(Kumagami) Cuando salgas del hospital... ¿Te gustaría que saliésemos a cenar una noche juntos?

(Hiromi) ¿A cenar? No estarás... queriendo salir conmigo. -muy extrañado-

(Kumagami) ¿Y por qué no? ¿Que tiene de malo?

(Hiromi) Nada... pero, es que... tan así, de repente.

(Kumagami) Antes estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Pero sé... que no puedo seguir más con él. Que lo nuestro es imposible. Sólo me destrozaría la vida. Solamente quiero volver a empezar. Y contigo... creo que sería una buena opción. ¿Aceptas?

(Hiromi) De acuerdo. -sonriendo-

(Kumagami) ¡Estupendo! ¿Que te parecería ir a un restaurante francés? ¿Te gustan los caracoles?

(Hiromi) ¿Caracoles? No, gracias. No me gustan los insectos.

(Kumagami) -se ríe- No hombre, no. Ya verás que están deliciosos. Además, estoy segura que estás harto de la comida sosa del hospital. ¿A que si?

(Hiromi) En eso tienes toda la razón.

Hiromi y Kumagami siguieron charlando. Sin darse cuenta, se pasaron dos horas charlando muy amistósamente. Su relación estaba avanzando muy rápido. El tiempo fue pasando.

10 días después, por fin, llegó el día en que daban de alta a Shinobu. Hacia la tarde, Goto y el Doctor, estaban en su habitación. El doctor y una enfermera, le extrajeron la escayola de la pierna. Ya la tenía mucho mejor, pero aun tenia que llevarla vendada, y andar con una muleta. Físicamente, se podía decir que Shinobu ya estaba casi bien. Pero por dentro, seguía estando tocada, aunque ya ni de lejos cómo los primeros días.

(Doctor) Bien... pues esto ya está. Sigue teniendo un esguince en el hueso, pero gracias a la operación que le hicimos para insertarle un tornillo de titanio en la unión entre los huesos rotos, estos se han unido y han cicatrizado en muy poco tiempo. En cuatro o cinco semanas, ya le podremos extraer el tornillo del hueso. Le quedará una pequeña y casi inapreciable cicatriz. Pero ya tendrá la pierna completamente curada. El resto lo tiene perfectamente, está prácticamente curada. Por mi parte, le podemos dar de alta hoy mismo. ¿Le parece bien, señor Goto?

(Goto) ¿Están seguros?

(Doctor) Sí. Sólo le recetaremos unos calmantes muy flojos para que pueda descansar bien por las noches.

(Goto) ¿Estás de acuerdo, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Sí, claro.

(Goto) Bien. Pues, ya está todo dicho. Toma Shinobu, es ropa para ponerte, me la ha dado tu madre. -le da una bolsa de papel con ropa plegada en su interior-

(Shinobu) ¿Has pasado por mi casa para recogerme la ropa? Muchas gracias, Goto.

(Goto) Muchas Gracias, doctor. Nosotros nos iremos enseguida. Volveré mañana mismo para ver al resto de mis subordinados.

(Doctor) No hay de que, capitán Goto. Enfermera. -él y la enfermera se marchan-

(Goto) Esto... yo te esperaré fuera mientras te pones la ropa.

(Shinobu) Goto... quédate, por favor.

(Goto) ¿Cómo?

(Shinobu) Es que... sin la muleta no me puedo aguantar derecha. Necesito ayuda para vestirme. Sólo será un momento.

(Goto) De acuerdo. Tranquila... no miraré.

(Shinobu) -se enfada- ¿Si no miras cómo vas a ponerme bien la ropa?

Al cabo de un momento, Shinobu y Goto salen del hospital. Shinobu había saludado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la segunda sección heridos. Luego bajan al párking subterráneo del hospital, para coger el coche de Goto. Durante el trayecto, por la autopista, Goto le confiesa los planes que tiene para ella.

(Goto) Shinobu... tienes que saber algo. Hace unos días... tu madre me pidió un gran favor.

(Shinobu) ¿Un favor? ¿Mi madre? ¿A ti? Esto no me gusta nada.

(Goto) Me pidió, que cuando salieses del hospital... te vinieras a vivir conmigo una temporada.

(Shinobu) O_o Que!? Dios... Sabía que eras un aprovechado. Pero esto es pasarse de la ralla.

(Goto) Mira en la guantera, por favor.

En la guantera del coche, había una nota de la madre de Shinobu para su hija. Ponía que le había pedido a Goto que se hiciese cargo de ella durante una temporada. Lo que Goto le estaba diciendo era verdad.

(Shinobu) Entonces... es verdad.

(Goto) No sólo me lo ha pedido tu madre. El comandante Fukushima también está de acuerdo. Y por supuesto... el psicólogo del hospital. Es evidente que necesitas ayuda durante un tiempo. Convivir con otras personas. Lo peor que podrías hacer de la manera que estás... es quedarte sola.

(Shinobu) Goto... estoy bien, de verdad. -con sonrisa forzada, estaba mintiendo-

(Goto) ¿En serio? Cuando he llegado al hospital esta mañana, la enfermera de guardia me ha dicho que anoche gritaste varias veces en tu habitación. Por lo visto... tienes pesadillas horrorosas por la noche. Tu subconsciente, te dice que todavía no estás curada. Así que no te engañes a ti misma. Yo por mi parte, estoy decidido a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinobu) Está bien... Iré a vivir contigo. Pero sólo una temporada, de acuerdo? Espera un momento. Has dicho... ¿Que el comandante Fukushima está de acuerdo?

(Goto) Sí. Tiene grandes planes de futuro para ti. Por lo visto, en la jefatura superior... hay algunos "energúmenos" que se mueren de ganas de decapitarte profesionalmente hablando. Es decir, que quieren aprovechar la ocasión para cortarte las alas... y te estrelles. Pero Fukushima no piensa permitirlo. Se jubila dentro de 18 meses y para entonces... quiere que tú ocupes su lugar.

(Shinobu) -se queda muy sorprendida- ¿Que? ¿Me quiere a mi de comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales? Vaya... es un gran honor. Pero... eso significa que tú... te quedarás cómo estás. Lo siento mucho por ti, Goto.

(Goto) No te preocupes, mujer. De momento... seguiré donde estoy. Pero tengo claro que no podré seguir toda la vida jugando con Labors. Lo cierto... es que en la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional están muy interesados en ficharme.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? ¿En la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional? ¿Quien?

(Goto) Kogame. Tú no le conoces, todavía. Es un "gato viejo" de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. Lo conocí en aquella reunión secreta en la que me informaron del ataque del "die puppe". Es el enlace principal de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional con las Agencias de Inteligencia de nuestros países amigos... y no tan amigos. Me confesó que estarían encantados en contar conmigo.

(Shinobu) Supongo que es... porque afrontas situaciones peligrosas con recursos todavía más peligrosos. Es decir... que saben que tienes una manera muy peculiar y absolutamente fuera de toda lógica de actuar. Eso es precisamente... lo que deben querer de ti. Quizás pretendan montar toda una sección de inteligencia únicamente para ti... para que puedas hacer de las tuyas tanto cómo te de la gana.

(Goto) Shinobu...

(Shinobu) Que.

(Goto) Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. No pienses tanto en ello ahora. Ya tendrás tiempo dentro de dos meses para volver a trabajar a tu frenético ritmo habitual.

(Shinobu) ¿Dentro de dos meses?

(Goto) Es para cuando está previsto el retorno a la normalidad para la segunda sección... y también para la primera. Luego te cuento los detalles. Ahora, pasaremos por el supermercado. Es que... tengo la despensa un poco vacía. Cómo ahora seremos dos.

Goto aparca el coche en el aparcamiento de un supermercado. Él y Shinobu se bajan y cogen un carrito de la compra. Dentro del supermercado, Goto empieza a llenar el carro hasta arriba. Latas y más latas de cerveza, comida preparada, aperitivos... en definitiva, comida basura. Cuando esperan en la cola de la caja para pagar, dos señoras que estaban delante, seguramente dos amas de casa, charlaban sobre lo sucedido en Tokio la semana pasada.

(Ama de casa 1) ¡Oh! Parece increíble que estas cosas puedan suceder. Tanto Labor, y robot, y ordenador. ¡Ja! Cualquier día de estos nos harán volar a todos por los aires.

(Ama de casa 2) Ya tienes razón, mujer. Nunca llegué a pensar que está ciudad, podría llegarse a convertir... en un campo de batalla.

(Ama de casa 1) Y suerte que aquel piloto de Labor de la Policía... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Ama de casa 2) Ota. Se llamaba Isao Ota.

(Ama de casa 1) Si, eso. Suerte que nos salvó a todos. Pero ya ves. Tu marido trabaja en la construcción con un Labor. ¿No es así? ¿No tienes miedo que le pase algo?

(Ama de casa 2) Claro que tengo miedo, hija. Desde que dijeron en las noticias cuando pasó todo aquello, que mataron a aquellos dos pilotos de los bomberos... y otros dos de la policía... no vivo tranquila cuando mi marido trabaja en su Labor.

Después de oír esto, Goto se queda mirando a Shinobu, la cual intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede... pero oír aquello le trae a la mente irremediablemente las imágenes de la muerte de Gomioka y Yuuki. Y las imágenes del entierro oficial con honores de estado para sus dos pilotos... al que ella no pudo asistir por encontrarse todavía herida y en estado de Shock.

Cuando vuelven al coche para emprender el camino hacía la casa de Goto, este hace una pequeña variación de ruta.

(Goto) Antes de irnos a mi casa... quiero que pasemos por un sitio, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿A donde vamos?

(Goto) Ahora lo verás. Es una sorpresa.

Llegan a un lugar muy conocido para ambos... el terraplén en la bahía de Tokio, donde se encuentra la división de vehículos especiales. Goto para su coche cerca y ambos salen.

(Goto) Mira. ¿Lo ves?

(Shinobu) Oh... ¿Lo están reconstruyendo?

(Goto) Así es. Hace seis días que han empezado las obras de construcción de las nuevas instalaciones de la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Está previsto que en aproximadamente 60 días estén completamente concluidas. Trabajarán en turnos de 24 horas, diurnos y nocturnos, para concluir la obras a tiempo.

(Shinobu) No sé si han hecho bien en volverlas a construir al mismo sitio. A los mecánicos... les traerá malos recuerdos. Además... mi sección...

(Goto) Tu sección será reconstruida. El mes que viene se realizará la selección de los nuevos tres pilotos de la primera sección. Es posible que también seleccionen a un controlador.

(Shinobu) ¿Tres pilotos? ¿Es que quieren ampliarla?

(Goto) Efectivamente. Las nuevas instalaciones serán más grandes y modernas... y acomodarán en su interior a ocho Labors. Tendrán instalaciones para los mecánicos a la última. Zonas de trabajo para los oficiales mejor adaptadas. Y unas instalaciones de descanso o de ocio que antes no nos podíamos ni imaginar. Lo que importa, y eso es lo que quiere el Comandante Fukushima... es que para dentro de dos meses tienes que estar completamente recuperada para volver a tu puesto de Capitana de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Para que el comandante pueda ver cómo le sucedes en el cargo. Para acallar a esos "energúmenos" que quieren acabar contigo en la Jefatura Superior... y sobre todo, por ti misma. Para volver a ser la de siempre. La Shinobu Nagumo que hace que para mi, este trabajo valga la pena.

(Shinobu) Goto... de acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos a tu casa o que? Me está entrando un hambre...

(Goto) Vamos.

Por fin, ya de noche, ambos llegan a casa de Goto. Un pequeño apartamento en un bloque de pisos de tres plantas en un barrio periférico de la ciudad. Goto y Shinobu suben por las escaleras, cargado el con las bolsas de la compra. Goto abre la puerta de su apartamento y recuerda que no había hecho la limpieza pertinente para recibir a su nueva compañera de piso.

(Goto) Ahora que lo pienso... quizás te lo encuentres un "poco" desordenado. Quise hacer algo de limpieza sabiendo que venías... pero he estado bastante ocupado estos días. Adelante, pasa.

(Shinobu) Con permiso.

(Goto) Shinobu... ahora esta es tu casa. Pasa sin vergüenza.

(Shinobu) Ya... ya estoy en casa.

(Goto) Bienvenida.

Al entrar, Shinobu descubre la pequeña caja de zapatos en la que Goto vivía. El típico piso pequeño de hombre soltero. Y cómo tal... el desorden era tremendo.

(Shinobu) Pero... esto... ¿Esto es lo que tú entiendes por un "poco" de desorden? ¡Menudo desastre!

(Goto) ¿Puedes meter toda la compra en la nevera, por favor?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Sí, enseguida. ¿Y ese Bonsai tan raro que tienes en el comedor?

(Goto) ¿Eh? Ah, déjale. Ahora debe estar durmiendo.

(Shinobu) ¿Durmiendo?

Un cuarto de hora después, Calientan la comida preparada en el microondas y se ponen a cenar. Goto saca unas cuantas cervezas bien frías de la nevera y se las traga con una facilidad pasmosa.

(Goto) ¡Buen provecho!

(Shinobu) Que... que aproveche.

(Goto) -se traga rápidamente un lata de cerveza entera- Aggghhh ¡Me encanta! No hay nada cómo una cerveza bien fría después de una dura jornada de trabajo. ¿Eh? ¿No comes? Aunque sea comida preparada está bastante buena.

(Shinobu) No... si tengo hambre. Pero, es que... nunca suelo cenar esta clase de comidas.

(Goto) -se abalanza sobre la cara de Shinobu, con expresión de enfado- ¡En mi casa, no se tira la comida!

(Shinobu) Ah... claro. -quedándose flipada ante la reacción de Goto-

(Goto) ¿Te gusta, verdad?

(Shinobu) El que.

(Goto) Esto. Comer así. En compañía. Charlando. Ya me imagino cómo debe ser en tu casa. Tus cenas con tu madre deben ser de lo más aburrido.

(Shinobu) No digas tonterías, Goto. Además... a ti que te importa lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer en mi casa... y en mi vida privada.

(Goto) Ahora mismo, mucho.

(Shinobu) ¡Ah! -da un sobresalto y se sonroja-

(Goto) No importa, olvídalo. Cuando termines de cenar, date tú primero un baño. ¿Entendido? Mi abuela, que en paz descanse, me decía cuando era pequeño "el baño es la lavandería del alma". Un buen baño reparador puede hacer maravillas. Así dejarás de pensar en todo lo que te ha pasado... aunque sólo sea un rato. ¡Bañarse es hacer limpieza en el corazón!

(Shinobu) -suspira y se baja de hombros- Si tú lo dices, Goto.

Shinobu se disponía a entrar en el baño. Se quita la ropa interior y se queda desnuda. Se sonroja al ver detrás suyo, en un pequeño tendedero, los calzoncillos de Goto tendidos. Da un suspiro y abre la puerta interior del baño. Cuando la abre... nota que hay algo debajo. Mira hacía abajo... y se encuentra un bicho enorme. Un reptil de casi un metro. Era un Camaleón de Comodoro, de un verde brillante... con un collar rosa en el cuello, cómo si fuese un perro o un gato. El reptil abre la boca, desafiante... a Shinobu, no le gustaban nada esos animales, les tenia miedo y manía. Su cara se pone azul, y se pone a gritar cómo una loca por el piso. Hasta que llega corriendo, desnuda, al comedor, donde se encontraba Goto fumándose un cigarrillo, mientras veía las noticias por la televisión. Este se gira para atrás para ver que ocurre.

(Shinobu) ¡Goto! ¡Hay... hay un... un... esto... un bicho enorme en el cuarto de baño! -el camaleón pasa por delante de Shinobu, se sube por el Bonsai gigante del comedor y se queda allí, inmóvil. Ella se queda mirándolo con cara de Idiota.-

(Goto) Ah. ¿Esto? ¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado de presentártelo. Es nuestro otro compañero de piso. Mi mascota. Se llama Pochi-Pochi. Es una hembra. ¿A que es una monada?

(Shinobu) ¿Una monada? ¡Pero si es una bestia espantosa! ¡Casi me muero del susto!

(Goto) ¿No te gusta? Pues es una mascota que no hace ruido ni nunca molesta. Y además... gracias a ella, no me gasto un yen en insecticidas. Tengo el piso limpio cómo una patena de insectos. Por cierto, Shinobu... no sabía que fueras una exhibicionista.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -se mira a si misma y se cuenta que iba desnuda, delante de Goto. Se pone otra vez a gritar cómo una loca y cierra la puerta con un portazo-

(Goto) -piensa- ¿No estará haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? Tampoco hay para tanto, ambos somos adultos y nos conocemos muy bien. A ver si resultará que ella es más rara que yo.

Shinobu esta vez si, se metió en el baño. La pierna todavía herida le picaba por las vendas. Se pone a pensar, con expresión triste y deprimida.

(Shinobu) -piensa- Goto... se está portando muy bien conmigo. Pero... ¿Por qué me siento aliviada por estar aquí? Él sólo... quiere que me recuperé para que vuelva al trabajo. No... lo hace por algo más. Es cómo si se quisiera aprovechar de mi. Pero... no me siento mal por ello. ¿Por qué?

En ese mismo momento, en el hospital, Shinohara seguía al lado de Izumi. Ella había acabado de cenar y la enfermera se había llevado la bandeja.

(Noa) Asuma. ¿No te han dado ya de alta? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya sé que no quieres dejarme sola... pero, es que me haces sentir un poco incómoda... todo el día conmigo.

(Shinohara) Mañana ya no estarás sola. A Ota y a ti os pondrán juntos en la misma habitación.

(Noa) -se enfada- ¿Que? Lo que me faltaba. Ota ronca, no me dejará dormir.

(Shinohara) Pero si tú también roncas cómo un oso.

(Noa) -se enfada aun más- ¿Que has dicho?

(Shinohara) Oye, no te alteres, que todavía sigues hospitalizada. Por cierto, mañana también dan de alta a Shige.

(Noa) Es verdad. Pobre Shige. Menuda monstruosidad. ¿Quien demonios perpetró ese ataque contra unos mecánicos desarmados e indefensos?

(Shinohara) Precisamente mañana, lo sabrás todo. Todos los miembros de la segunda sección lo sabremos todo. También Shige, Sakaki... incluso Shinshi. Menos la capitana Nagumo. Ha sido el capitán Goto, quien ha pedido al Doctor que os pongan en la misma habitación. Mañana nos reuniremos todos aquí, por petición del capitán... para que nos informe de lo que realmente ha pasado.

(Noa) ¿Tú ya sabes algo?

(Shinohara) Muy poca cosa, Noa. Pero seguro... que es algo realmente complejo. Goto y el inspector Matsui, lo saben todo. No sé por qué, pero están enterados. Sólo sé el nombre del responsable. Von Kleiner.

(Noa) ¿Von Kleiner? ¿Quien es ese?

(Shinohara) Ni idea. Pero debo admitir, que me muero de ganas por saberlo.

(Noa) Así que este tipo... es el responsable que mi pobre Alphonse... haya acabado destruido.

(Shinohara) Lo siento de veras, Noa. Pero debes olvidarte de Alphonse. No ha quedado más que chatarra inservible de él. Lo siento.

(Noa) -apretando sus puños y entristeciéndose- No puedo olvidar-lo. ¡No debo olvidar-lo!

Entonces, Shinohara parece enfadarse de verdad con Noa. Se levanta de su silla... pone sus manos sobre las mejillas de Noa y pone su cara enfrente de la de ella.

(Shinohara) ¡Escúchame, Noa! ¡Olvídate de Alphonse! ¡Debes preocuparte de ti! ¡Eres tú la que ha estado al borde de la muerte! Un Labor es una máquina, puede repararse... o comprarse uno nuevo. Pero una vida humana, cuando se estropea o se pierde... se acabó. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no te importa tu propia vida? ¿Los sentimientos de los que te rodean y te quieren? ¿Es que no te importa? ¡Si al final hubieses muerto realmente... no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca!

Shinohara se pone a llorar desconsoladamente. Se había aguantado aquella tensión, aquellos sentimientos de amor escondidos por Noa durante todos aquellos días. Noa se le queda mirando con una cara de sorpresa total. Es entonces cuando ella se da cuenta del daño que le hizo a Shinohara... desobedeciendo su orden de huir... y enfrentándose contra un enemigo contra el que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

(Noa) Asuma... Perdóname. Perdóname, por favor. Lo siento. No quería hacerte sufrir tanto. -ella se pone a llorar también-

Es entonces cuando ambos se quedan mirando, con los ojos llorosos y vidriosos... sin ni siquiera pensarlo, al instante... se besan. Se besan apasionadamente. Un beso cómo nunca se habían dado ni él ni ella. Cuando sus labios se separan, ella quiere saber por que. Aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía por que.

(Noa) Por qué.

(Shinohara) Tonta. ¿Y aun lo preguntas? Porque no quiero perderte. ¡Te quiero demasiado para perderte! Si desaparecieras... no sabría que hacer! Ya perdí a mi hermano y a mi madre. ¡No quiero perderte a ti también!

(Noa) Tranquilo. -le pone la mano sobre una mejilla a Asuma-. No me perderás, Asuma. No. Yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti. Sé... que el suicidio de tu hermano... fue muy duro para ti.

(Shinohara) Nadie sabe lo que sufrí entonces. Ni siquiera tú, Noa. Me dejó un vacío en el corazón enorme... que nadie ha sido capaz de cubrir.

(Noa) Me gustaría saber... si yo podré ocupar algún día... el vació que la muerte de tu hermano dejó en tu corazón.

(Shinohara) ¿Eh? Noa. Eso quiere decir que...

(Noa) Eso quiere decir que te quiero. Te quiero demasiado. Con todo mi corazón.

(Shinohara) Yo también, Noa. ¡Yo también! -se abraza fuerte a Noa-

(Noa) ¡Ay! Ten cuidado, hombre. Que me apretujas.

(Shinohara) Será mejor que me vaya a casa. Tienes que descansar.

(Noa) Ni hablar. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Nunca más nos separaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinohara) De acuerdo, Noa. Nunca más nos separaremos.

Sus manos se juntaron. Sus corazones, se habían unido en aquel mismo momento. Ya nunca más se separarían. Mientras tanto, en casa de Goto, Shinobu ya se había acostado. Goto se estaba dando un baño. Cuando termina, entra en el dormitorio. Goto y Shinobu dormirían en la misma habitación, en futones separados. Cuando va a acostarse, Goto se da cuenta que algo no iba bien con Shinobu. Ella estaba murmurando algo. Se acerca para ver... estaba soñando una terrible pesadilla. Estaba sudando y no paraba de hacer no con la cabeza.

Soñaba con el Cyborg gigante asesino que intento matarla hacía casi un mes. Soñaba como mataba uno tras otro a los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales. Y finalmente mataba a ella. Cuando sueña, cómo su cabeza, cae al suelo, arrancada de su cuerpo aplastado... Shinobu se despierta. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas un grito de terror desgarrador.

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¡Para de gritar! ¡Soy yo, Goto! ¡Tranquilízate!

(Shinobu) -para de gritar... para ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente- Lo siento. No estoy curada. Lo siento. Lo siento. -se pone a llorar entre los brazos de Goto. Este le acaricia el pelo-

(Goto) Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Shinobu. Ya has vuelto a la realidad. Estate tranquila.

Un buen rato después, Goto consigue tranquilizar a Shinobu. Le da los calmantes que le ha recetado el Doctor y se vuelve a acostar. Esta vez, curiosamente, consigue dormir tranquila. La presencia de Goto a su lado... parece calmarla... y hacerla sentirse segura y protegida. Después de mucho rato, Goto consiguió dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Goto se dirige al mediodía al hospital. En recepción, ya le estaban esperando Sakaki, Shinshi y Matsui. Cuando suben al cuarto piso, para reunirse en la habitación de Izumi y Ota, ya les estaban esperando todos allí. Izumi y Ota, a los cuales ya les habían puesto juntos en la misma habitación. Hiromi, Kanuka, Shinohara, Kumagami... y también Shige, a quien ese mismo día ya habían dado de alta. Shinobu no había venido, ella ya estaba enterada... a parte de que Goto prefirió dejarla descansar. Todos se encierran en aquella habitación de hospital. Goto quiere que sus hombres y mujeres, sepan quien es el responsable de lo que les había pasado. Pero antes que eso... Matsui, visiblemente nervioso, tenía que comunicarles un descubrimiento perverso que las investigaciones sobre el terreno después del ataque, arrojaron.

(Goto) Bien. Me alegro que por fin, podamos estar todos y cada uno de los miembros en activo de la Segunda Sección, reunidos. También tenemos con nosotros a Sakaki, Shinshi y a Matsui. Sobre todo vosotros dos, Ota e Izumi, tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a saber quien es el responsable de haberos dejado en este estado.

(Shinohara) Disculpe, capitán. ¿La capitana Nagumo no va a venir?

(Goto) Digamos que está al corriente. Bueno, en realidad he preferido dejarla descansar en mi casa.

(Shinohara) Caray, en su casa. ¿Cómo ha ido la primera noche compartiendo piso con la capitana?

(Goto) Bien. ¿Es que acaso esperases que pasase algo extraño?

(Shinohara) No, claro que no.

(Goto) Veo que entre tú e Izumi... si que ha pasado algo. ¿Por qué estáis cogidos de la mano?

(Izumi) Ya lo sabrá después de la reunión, capitán. Ahora quiero saber todos los detalles.

(Goto) Está bien. Traigo aquí unos papeles. Tres días antes del ataque del Cyborg gigante en Tokio, yo y Matsui, mantuvimos una reunión de alto secreto en un despacho insonorizado de la Jefatura Superior. Estuvimos hablando con dos hombres. Un tal Kogame, de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, responsable de los contactos a primer nivel con las agencias de inteligencia de otros países de todo el mundo... y un señor llamado _Hotieb Kosinski_. Un comandante del Mosad.

(Kanuka) -sorprendiéndose- ¿Que? ¿Ha dicho usted del Mosad? El servicio secreto de Israel. ¿Que pinta este hombre en esto?

(Goto) Después lo descubrirás, Kanuka. Estos dos hombres venían a informarme a mi, capitán de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales, de unos hechos, que aunque aparentemente separados y sin relación... llevaban a un último punto. El ataque del "Muñeco" en Tokio.

(Ota) ¿El muñeco? Un nombre demasiado infantil para semejante monstruo, ¿no os parece?

(Goto) El primer punto de la reunión, consistió en informarme del robo de dos cazas _Sukhoi Su-35_ en una base aérea en el sud-este de Rusia. Y la compra ilegal en Ucrania de un viejo avión de transporte militar soviético _Ilyushin Il-76_. Este último avión, fue el que se utilizó para transportar el Cyborg hasta Tokio. Los dos cazas sirvieron para su escolta. Estos cazas, antes de llegar a Tokio, protegieron la carga del avión.

(Matsui) Cuando penetraron en nuestro espacio aéreo, despegaron dos cazas _Mitsubishi F-2_ desde la base aérea de Misawa, para interceptarles. Pero cayeron en una emboscada de los Sukhoi y fueron abatidos en menos de un minuto. Uno de los pilotos consiguió saltar, pero el otro murió en combate.

(Shinshi) Es decir, que allí ya se produjo la primera víctima mortal.

(Goto) Así es. Cuando los aviones llegaron a Tokio, los cazas dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Rusia. Pero para entonces, el alto mando de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa, había ordenado el despegue de dos de los nuevos cazas japoneses de quinta generación, los _Mitsubishi F-3_. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de nuestro espacio aéreo, los F-3 abatieron a un Sukhoi. El otro ya había entrado en el espacio aéreo ruso. Se creía a salvo, pero...

(Shinohara) Dos MIG 31 rusos le estaban esperando... y le abatieron. Esa parte ya me la contó, capitán.

(Goto) Exacto, Shinohara. Ahora pasamos al segundo punto. Me mostraron unas fotografías que ahora os pasará Matsui.

(Kumagami) -muy sorprendida al reconocer a los personajes de las fotos- ¡Ah! Es... ¡Es Richard Wong! ¡Y su amigo Kurosaki! ¿De donde son estas fotografías?

(Goto) Fueron hechas por agentes del IM5 en Londres. El 29 de Noviembre del año pasado. Parece que estaban esperando a alguien en la habitación 301 del Hotel Bobson's State, en plena City de Londres. No les recibió nadie... porque les secuestraron. Dos hombres; uno pelirrojo al que no hemos podido identificar. Y otro... es el hombre que sale en esta ficha.

Goto le da a Sakaki primero la ficha de IN. Una vieja ficha de un agente de la Stasi.

(Sakaki) Gerhard Zimund Klaus. Alias I.N. Coronel e Inspector Político de primera clase de la Stasi. ¿Un alemán?

(Kanuka) La Stasi. La policía secreta de la Antigua Alemania del Este. Llegó a ser el servicio secreto más eficiente del mundo. Unos auténticos profesionales.

(Goto) Éste, es I.N. El nombre que has pronunciado, Sakaki, es sin duda falso. Me dijeron su nombre auténtico, pero ahora no lo recuerdo. IN es el nombre en clave con que lo conocían dentro de la Stasi. Este hombre... fue un maestro en los interrogatorios contra disidentes y presos políticos... usando técnicas de tortura psicológica, drogas experimentales y otras cosas aun peores. Solía dejar a sus víctimas en estado vegetativo, suicidas o locas. Con la caída del muro de Berlín en 1989 y la re-unificación alemana, muchos antiguos miembros de la Stasi fueron re-aprovechados para la _Bundeswehr_ o la Policía Federal. Pero los crímenes de IN, eran demasiado extremos. En 1997, el tribunal supremo de Alemania, ordenó su detención. Pero desde 1989 se le perdió completamente la pista. Sabemos pero... que desde mediados de los años 90, trabaja para el auténtico pez gordo... y responsable del ataque contra nosotros.

(Kumagami) Un momento, capitán. Ha dicho que secuestraron a Wong en Londres. ¿Donde lo llevaron? ¿Y donde está ahora?

(Goto) Desde Londres, los llevaron en un coche con matrícula falsa, un Jaguar XJ de color negro, hasta un aeródromo militar abandonado en el este de Escocia. La antigua base de la RAF de Lockide-Shire. Allí, los subieron a un jet privado... y desde allí a Siberia, en el norte de Rusia. Allí había unas antiguas instalaciones militares soviéticas, que durante la guerra fría se usaron para el desarrollo y producción de armamento nuclear. Ese lugar, era el cuartel general donde el responsable del Cyborg gigante contra el que luchasteis, se encontraba. Donde se construyó y desde donde se envió hacia Tokio. Y ya que quieres saberlo, Kumagami... te diré que Wong, Kurosaki y Bado, a quien secuestraron en la India, están aquí, en Japón. Las fuerzas especiales rusas que asaltaron el complejo subterráneo les capturaron sanos y salvos... y los extraditaron a Japón. Pero el auténtico pez gordo que está detrás de todo esto, es... este hombre.

Goto entrega primero a Shinohara el expediente de Von Kleiner expedido en 1943. Shinohara y todos los demás, se abalanzan para ver. Todos se quedan de piedra. No sabían si era una broma o algo que jamás habrían esperado.

(Shinohara) No me lo puedo creer. Un... ¿Un nazi?

(Izumi) Otro alemán. Dice usted, capitán, que este hombre es el responsable?

(Kanuka) Y además de las SS. Debió ser un pez muy gordo. Incluso cercano a Hitler.

(Ota) No me extraña. ¿Os habéis fijado en la cara de criminal que tiene? ¡Da asco!

(Goto) Calificándolo únicamente de criminal, Ota, te quedas muy corto. Este hombre... tuvo una doble faceta. Por un lado... supimos el motivo, por el que Kosinski y el Mosad, le buscan. Para detenerle y encarcelarle por crímenes contra la humanidad... y en especial contra el pueblo judío. Kleiner, entre 1942 y 1945, durante tres años, fue el máximo responsable del campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse, en Prussia Oriental. Cerca de la actual frontera con Polonia. En ese campo... fueron asesinadas de forma industrial más de 200.000 personas. -al oír eso, todos se quedan absolutamente estremecidos-

(Izumi) Dios mio... es espantoso.

(Hiromi) Es incomprensible cómo pudieron llegar a hacer eso. A veces pienso que la crueldad humana no tiene límites.

(Sakaki) Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que la guerra contra los nazis... fue la única guerra justa que ha habido en la historia. Había que acabar con esos monstruos humanos.

(Ota) ¿Y cual fue su otra faceta, capitán?

(Goto) Aquí viene la parte que realmente nos interesa. Gotlieb Von Kleiner, nacido en 1912. Actualmente es un "viejecito adorable" de 91 años, fugitivo de la justicia de varios países del mundo. Alemania, Israel, Polonia, Argentina, Estados Unidos... pero esa, no es la parte que a nosotros nos afecta directamente. Kleiner es también, un auténtico genio de la mecánica, la ingeniería... y de la robótica. Después de la brutal derrota alemana en Stalingrado, en 1943, donde si recordáis las clases de historia del instituto, se perdió lo bueno y mejor de la Wehrmacht, el sexto ejército. Víctima de una guerra urbana y el invierno ruso para los que no estaban preparados. Fue después de esto, cuando Kleiner propuso una nueva máquina de guerra pensada sobre todo, para obtener la supremacía en combates urbanos. Tuvo el permiso del mismísimo Fuhrer en persona para desarrollarla. A principios de 1945, concluyó la construcción de su prototipo. El _Kleiner AC-1945 Die Puppe_.El primer Labor de la historia.

Todos se quedan absolutamente impresionados. No podían creerse la doble faceta del hombre responsable del ataque contra la división de vehículos especiales, que acabó con la vida de los dos pilotos de la primera sección, 15 mecánicos, y estuvo a punto de matar a Ota e Izumi. Su faceta cómo criminal de guerra nazi... y cómo ingeniero y científico geniales que creó el primer Labor de la historia en 1945.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? Disculpe, capitán. Pero eso si que no me lo creo de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo iban a construir un Labor con la tecnología de aquella época?

(Kanuka) Eso es cierto. Sin ordenadores, sin aleaciones especiales, ni programas informáticos... no creo que pudiese ser factible construir un Labor tal y cómo lo entendemos hoy en día con la tecnología de 1945.

(Shige) Yo no estoy de acuerdo. ¿Acaso no pudieron llegar a la Luna con la tecnología de 1969? ¿O hacer el primer vuelo entre América y Europa con la tecnología de 1927?

(Sakaki) Exacto. Yo pienso que en realidad, era perfectamente factible. Seguramente... este primer Labor se enmarcaba en lo que se llamó "Las armas secretas de Hitler".

(Ota) ¡Sí! Ya sé cuales son. Los cohetes V1 y V2, los primeros misiles balísticos de la historia. Los carros de combate Tigre. El primer fusil de asalto, el Sturmhewehr 44. Los primeros cazas a reacción, cómo el _Messerschmitt Me 262. _Unos juguetes que en su día eran lo mejor.

(Sakaki) Sí. En la segunda guerra mundial los alemanes demostraron una capacidad técnica claramente superior a la hora de producir determinadas armas. Crearon máquinas de guerra que en muchos casos dejaban en ridículo a las de los aliados... y no digamos a las nuestras. Eso demuestra... que si en 1945 hubiesen querido producir el primer Labor... lo hubiesen podido hacer perfectamente.

(Goto) Exacto. Según Kosinski, los talleres y laboratorios donde se ensambló aquel primer Labor... eran contiguos al campo de exterminio de Kleiner. Miles de prisioneros del campo fueron usados cómo trabajadores esclavos para ensamblar aquel primer Labor.

(Izumi) ¿Uso a prisioneros del campo de exterminio para fabricar el primer Labor? Maldito. Ese hombre es de una crueldad extrema. Es cómo el Diablo en persona.

(Kanuka) -poniéndose cabizbaja y pensativa- Dios. Es cómo lo que vio Grandpa.

(Ota) ¿Grandpa? ¿Te refieres... a tu abuelo?

(Sakaki) ¿Aquel piloto de las fuerzas aéreas de los Estados Unidos que desapareció en Corea en 1950... y con el que se casó tu abuela?

(Kanuka) Yes. Grandma se casó con él en 1948. Cuando desapareció en 1950... ya era un piloto muy veterano.

(Shinshi) ¿Un piloto muy veterano? ¡Ah, ya sé! Fue piloto en la segunda guerra mundial. ¿Verdad?

(Kanuka) Así es. Fue piloto de caza en el frente europeo entre 1944 y 1945. Pilotó un _P-51D Mustang_ en la octava fuerza aérea. Esto se lo contó a mi abuela sólo una vez. Se ve que era un recuerdo de la guerra muy desagradable para él. Y hace unos 13 años... Grandma me lo contó a mi... sólo una vez. El caso... es que en otoño de 1944, el Mustang de mi abuelo cayó en el norte de Alemania por culpa de una avería grave en el motor. Los alemanes le capturaron y le llevaron a un campo para prisioneros de guerra. El campo, estaba dividido en tres partes.

(Ota) ¿En tres partes? ¿Para que tantas, si sólo era para soldados aliados capturados?

(Kanuka) Mi abuelo estuvo en el campo de las fuerzas occidentales. Americanos, británicos, canadienses, franceses. No los trataban precisamente bien... pero les dejaban vivir. Enfrente, estaba el campo para los prisioneros de guerra del frente oriental. Soviéticos, polacos, yugoslavos. Los guardias los trataban de forma inhumana, cómo si fuesen animales salvajes. Y sólo les daban de comer un trozo de pan duro una vez cad días. El campo del norte... era un campo con barracones, donde había unas chimeneas que humeaban durante buena parte del día. Era un campo de exterminio para judíos, gitanos y discapacitados.

(Shinohara) La clásica y perfecta organización alemana aplicada a la muerte para llevarla a escala industrial. Es algo que jamás se podrá comprender cómo no se frenó antes.

(Kanuka) Finalmente... en febrero de 1945... el campo fue liberado por tropas británicas. Mi abuelo, por simple curiosidad, quiso comprobar que había en el misterioso campo norte. Cuando llegó... los británicos habían traído por la fuerza a centenares de civiles alemanes de un pueblo cercano... para que viesen lo que sus líderes les habían ocultado. Grandpa... se vio muy marcado por aquello. Los crematorios. Las montañas de cadáveres anoréxicos. Aquel olor a muerte. Y aquellas caras de los supervivientes. Cuando terminó la guerra en Europa... le movilizaron para ir al frente del Pacífico. Pero se negó. Alegó que no estaba en facultades para pilotar. Cuando volvió al servicio activo en las fuerzas aéreas... la guerra ya había terminado. Hasta que 5 años después, en Corea... justó cuando mi abuela se quedó embarazada de mi padre... desapareció para siempre.

(Goto) Es una historia muy interesante, Kanuka. Pero... ¿a donde quieres llegar?

(Kanuka) Ahora que sé que también es un criminal de guerra nazi, tengo más motivos para odiarle. A parte de que estuvo a punto de matar a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. -dice esto mientras coge de la mano a Ota y le sonríe-

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Shinohara) Pero hay algo que no me cuadra, capitán. Todo esto que nos ha contado fue en 1945. Pero el Cyborg o lo que sea que nos ha atacado en Tokio, es de ahora, de 2003. Espere... eso significa que siguió trabajando en la tecnología Labor después de la guerra. ¿No?

(Goto) Exacto. Alemania perdió la guerra en mayo de 1945. Pero dos meses antes, Von Kleiner ya había huido... refugiándose en España durante unos años con pasaporte e identidad falsas. Y consigo se llevó los planos del primer Labor. No sabemos que pasó con él en el periodo desde el final de la guerra hasta unos diez años después. El caso, es que ya durante la guerra, la inteligencia aliada conocía del increíble genio y capacidades de este hombre. Americanos y soviéticos, querían ficharle a toda costa. Y fueron los americanos quienes se lo llevaron al huerto a mediados de los años 50. Desde entonces... y hasta 1997, trabajó en diversos proyectos de armas experimentales, para la CIA y el Pentágono. Cómo sistemas de misiles, armas de destrucción masiva experimentales, o por supuesto, Labors secretos, muchos de los cuales jamás se llegaron a construir.

(Izumi) ¿Cómo pudieron contratar a ese monstruo? Y encima... para que desarrollase armas y máquinas para causar muerte y destrucción.

(Shinohara) Las cloacas del poder son las que más apestan, Noa. Lo único que les interesaba era tener a ese genio de la robótica y la ingeniería experimental trabajando para ellos. Su pasado nazi, les importaba bien poco.

(Shige) Si contrataron a Wernher Von Braun... que también fue un criminal de guerra nazi, para desarrollar el programa espacial Apollo en los años 60 y crear el Cohete _Saturno V_... ¿Por qué no iban a hacer lo mismo con Kleiner? A los yanquis sólo les interesaba sus conocimientos científicos para ganar la carrera de armamentos y la espacial a los soviéticos.

(Shinshi) Pero... entonces... el monstruo con el que os enfrentasteis... lo creó Von Kleiner?

(Goto) Exacto. Es un prototipo altamente secreto que Kleiner llevaba desarrollando para la CIA desde finales de los años 60. Un Labor asesino. Pero seguramente pensó... que un Labor siempre necesita de un piloto humano. Creó un artefacto, que se movía por sí solo, con una agilidad pasmosa... y que se inspiraba en el cuerpo humano para su diseño, funcionamiento y movimientos. Un Cyborg. Es decir... una máquina, cuyo aspecto es más semejante a un ser humano que no a una máquina. Lleva partes orgánicas y un cerebro electrónico, extremadamente potente, de "red neuronal"... con el que piensa y actúa tal y cómo lo haría un ser vivo muy inteligente. En resumen... la tecnología existente en cualquier Labor habido o por haber próximamente, está a años luz de la que poseé este Cyborg.

(Kanuka) Pero capitán. Dice usted que lo desarrolló para la CIA durante muchos años. ¿Entonces los Estados Unidos poseen semejante máquina?

(Goto) No. Es cierto que la CIA posee el prototipo que Kleiner desarrolló originalmente. Pero él... desapareció en 1997 sin dejar ni rastro. El prototipo que tienen los americanos... sea por falta de presupuesto o por considerar al artefacto cómo "inhumano"... abandonaron el proyecto y no lo han terminado.

(Sakaki) Han hecho bien. Una máquina tan diabólica cómo esa... ni siquiera debería existir.

(Goto) Por otra parte, Shige... los 20 hombres armados que asaltaron las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales y las volaron en 1000 pedazos, eran miembros de los cuerpos especiales de asalto de las Fuerzas Aéreas Rusas. Tropas de élite especializadas en asaltos de pocos minutos en instalaciones militares. Es decir... que para ellos, fue pan comido. Llegaron, os obligaron a desalojar, y a los que se escondieron o se negaron... los asesinaron. No porque fuesen crueles o nada de eso...

(Shige) -encarándose a Goto muy furioso- Cómo que no eran crueles!? ¡Mataron a 15 de mis subordinados! ¡15 hombres jóvenes que tenían toda una vida por delante! ¡Algunos tenían novia y uno de ellos iba a casarse dentro de poco!

(Goto) Sé a que te refieres, y lo comprendo. Pero en realidad... esos 20 hombres, fueron víctimas de un complot de Kleiner. Habían recibido unas órdenes falsas. Pero ellos no sabían que lo fuesen... y las obedecieron. Esas órdenes no sólo incluían volar nuestras instalaciones. También matar a todo aquel que mostrara una mínima resistencia.

(Shige) Aun así... El jefe de aquellos hombres... estuvo a punto de matarme. Podría haberme muerto allí mismo si hubiese querido.

(Goto) Por ahora... sólo sabemos que pocas horas después de que nosotros quedáramos literalmente hechos papilla por el Cyborg... y nuestras instalaciones destruidas... el gobierno ruso, sabiendo que Von Kleiner e IN estaban en su territorio, decidieron actuar. Sabían que se apoyaban en determinados elementos de la inteligencia militar rusa... y les detuvieron. Posteriormente, movilizaron varios efectivos de sus fuerzas armadas. Una división de Labors de Combate _Kasarov TM-280._ Otra de Carros de Combate T-90. Helicópteros de combate _Kamov Ka-52_... y fuerzas especiales de asalto del ejército de tierra. Penetraron en las instalaciones... mataron a todas las fuerzas de defensa que se encontraron por delante... Wong, Kurosaki y Bado, fueron rescatados vivos. Pero...

(Ota) Esos dos malditos hijos de puta... huyeron. ¿No es así? -mirando a Goto con cara muy seria-

(Goto) Así es, Ota. Después de buscar por todas partes durante horas... encontraron una pequeña puerta, que conducía hacía un pasadizo subterráneo, que al mismo tiempo, conducía hacia el exterior. Habían huido en un pequeño vehículo oruga para poder circular por la nieve. A 80 kilómetros al sur... encontraron el vehículo, abandonado. Seguramente, huyeron de allí en un Helicóptero. Kleiner e IN... siguen libres en alguna parte que desconocemos completamente.

(Izumi) Eso quiere decir... que pueden volver a atacarnos en cualquier momento.

(Shinohara) Mierda...

(Goto) En realidad... ya no os tendrías que enfrentar a él nunca más. Kleiner... teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene más de 90 años... y el inimaginable coste que tiene ese Cyborg...

(Matsui) Kogame me comentó, que su valor aproximado... es de la friolera de 950.000 millones de dólares. Es decir, casi un billón.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? Dios santo. ¿De donde ha podido sacar tanto dinero?

(Goto) La respuesta es muy simple. Una cosa es el valor nominal que ese Cyborg tiene... y otra es los costes de producción. Y Kleiner no se ha gastado mucho en este aspecto.

(Kanuka) Entonces... esos dos criminales repugnantes siguen sueltos, en alguna parte... preparando su próximo golpe.

(Matsui) Ahora pueden tardar años en volver a intentarlo.

(Goto) Y no sólo eso. Suponiendo que algo cómo eso volviese a aparecer... Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, conjuntamente con las fuerzas militares americanas asentadas en Japón... se ocuparían de él. Han puesto en marcha un protocolo de actuación especial conjunto, por si las moscas. Es decir... que nosotros... la Policía... no tendremos que acercarnos a él ni de coña.

(Ota) Pero yo conseguí derrotar-le, capitán. ¡Encontré su punto débil!

(Kanuka) ¡No digas tonterías! Sé que fue por mi culpa. ¡Pero fue un milagro que le redujeras!

(Goto) Eso es todo, chicos. A partir de ahora... vienen las buenas noticias.

(Matsui) Aun no, Goto.

(Goto) ¿Que quieres decir? Matsui... hace rato que te veo algo nervioso. ¿Que ocurre?

(Matsui) No ocurre nada. Pero en pensar lo que hubiese podido ocurrir...

(Goto) ¿Te refieres al muñeco?

(Matsui) Sí. Anoche me llamó Kogame. Los técnicos de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y también americanos que han inspeccionado los restos del Cyborg...

(Shinohara) ¡Que más, señor Matsui! ¡Nos está dejando con la miel en los labios!

(Matsui) Han descubierto restos de plutonio 238... en cantidades microscópicas. Pero una cosa la tienen clara.

(Sakaki) ¿Plutonio? ¿Es que esa cosa funciona con energía nuclear?

(Matsui) No, por supuesto que no. Pero han descubierto... que el cyborg llevaba en su cuerpo una pequeña bomba nuclear, de uno megatones.

Todos se quedan absolutamente impresionados, incluso el capitán Goto.

(Matsui) Los técnicos creen sin ninguna duda... que se trataba de un artefacto nuclear de pequeñas dimensiones y potencia... conectado a su mecanismo de autodestrucción. No sabemos si no lo usaron, o si Ota, en su ataque, lo inutilizó. Pero una cosa es evidente.

(Kanuka) De haber estallado... no estaríamos hablando de 21 muertos. Sino de millones.

(Izumi) ¡Dios santo!

(Ota) -muy rabioso- Ojalá no me encuentren nunca cara a cara. Porque si no... juro que los mataré con mis propias manos.

(Kanuka) Cálmate, Ota.

(Matsui) Así es, Kanuka. Un artefacto nuclear de esa potencia... tiene potencia suficiente para hacer desaparecer del mapa 2/3 partes del área metropolitana de Tokio. Hubiesen muerto directamente la espeluznante cifra de 5 millones de personas... sin contar los quemados y los que hubiesen tenido que sobrevivir a ciegas entre los restos incandescentes, con un sufrimiento físico indescriptible... a parte de los efectos secundarios de la radiactividad.

(Shinohara) Sólo de pensarlo... es para mear y no echar gota.

(Izumi) Pero estamos aquí... y esta ciudad sigue existiendo.

(Goto) Muy bien dicho, Izumi. Eso sólo es "pasado ficción". Algo que nunca ha sucedido. Estamos aquí, vivitos y coleando. Excepto Ota y Izumi, todos los demás, ya estáis prácticamente curados. Todavía tenéis alguna que otra herida... pero en unas pocas semanas recuperaremos la actividad normal.

(Kumagami) ¿La actividad normal? No tenemos instalaciones. No tenemos Labors ni vehículos. No nos queda nada, capitán.

(Goto) Ahora mismo, no. Pero en menos de 2 meses... se volverá a poner todo en marcha.

(Kanuka) ¿Están reconstruyendo las instalaciones?

(Goto) No sólo reconstruyéndolas. Serán unas instalaciones nuevas, mucho más grandes, modernas y con todo lujo de detalles. Los talleres estarán equipados a la última, con lo que cualquier avería, por muy seria que sea, ya no será necesario llevar el Labor al fabricante. Las oficinas serán mucho más amplias, bien climatizadas e iluminadas... y con conexión a Internet de alta velocidad. E incluso nos proporcionarán una zona de descanso y ocio magnífica para cuando estemos de guardia y no tengamos nada mejor que hacer. Así que... se acabó el aburrimiento.

(Ota) ¿En serio? ¡Eso suena magnífico, señor!

(Goto) Por otro lado... estarán los nuevos tres pilotos de la primera sección, los cuales serán seleccionados el mes que viene.

(Kumagami) ¿3 pilotos?

(Goto) Exacto. Cada una de las dos secciones contará con tres pilotos y tres Labors... más un cuarto Labor de reserva. Ocho en total. Pero me han dicho que se podrán acomodar perfectamente hasta 15 Labors. Pero eso... ya sería pasarse tres pueblos. Los de la jefatura superior nos pasarían la caballería por encima cuando fuésemos a pedir el presupuesto.

(Shinohara) Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero. Ahora que lo pienso... los nuevos Labors...

(Goto) Es lo que estás pensando. La empresa de tu padre ha acelerado los últimos detalles de los Nuevos Labors Policiales de tercera generación. Los _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_.

(Shinohara) ¡Vaya! Entonces... ya le han puesto nombre. Zeus... no suena mal.

(Kumagami) El patriarca de los dioses griegos y jefe supremo del Olimpo. Gobernaba sobre el Olimpo y sobre los hombres estableciendo orden, justicia y el destino sobre el universo.

(Kanuka) Querer comparar al principal Dios de la mitología griega con un Labor, me parece demasiado pretencioso. Pero reconozco que el nombre es muy apropiado. Me gusta.

(Goto) Bueno... pues esto es todo. Ahora ya estáis enterados. Por mi parte... ahora os podéis tomar unas largas vacaciones. Será de la mejor manera que os lo podéis tomar. Por mi parte, nada más. Nos volveremos a ver dentro de dos meses... para volver a trabajar juntos. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Goto) ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! Izumi... tenías algo que decirnos. Y tú también, Shinohara.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? ¡No quiero decirlo delante de todos vosotros! ¡Me da mucha vergüenza!

(Izumi) Pues a mi, no me da ninguna vergüenza. Esto... nosotros dos... nos hemos enamorado.

Todos se quedan impresionados, aunque algunos ya lo sabían de hace tiempo, o ya se habían dado cuenta.

(Kanuka) Ya lo sabía.

(Kumagami) Yo también.

(Ota) ¡Vaya, Shinohara! ¡Que bien escondido lo tenías, eh!

(Shige) Y que lo digas.

(Shinohara) ¬ ¬ Callaos, idiotas.

(Sakaki) Izumi, Shinohara... sois jóvenes y tenéis derecho a vivir vuestra vida. La juventud es el mejor periodo que viviréis en vuestra vida. Aprovechadlo bien. Pero no olvidéis vuestras obligaciones cómo policías. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Sí, señor. Eso está hecho.

(Shinohara) Lo mismo digo.

(Goto) Sabias palabras, si señor.

Después de esta reunión en la Habitación del Hospital, cada uno tira por su lado. Muchos tenían planes ya hechos. Kanuka y Ota, tenían previsto ponerse a vivir juntos en muy poco tiempo. La "extraña pareja", eran Goto y Shinobu. Cuando ya se hacía de noche, Goto llega a su apartamento. Se había quedado algo impresionado con la revelación de que el cyborg, llevaba un artefacto nuclear en su interior... artefacto que por suerte para toda la ciudad entera, Ota dañó en su ataque.

Cuando Goto abre la puerta de su apartamento... se queda estupefacto. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su piso, siempre desordenado, se lo encuentra limpio cómo una patena. El suelo reluciente, la ropa limpia y tendida. Los armarios ordenados y con todo en su sitio. Y lo mismo en la cocina. Pero es en la cocina, donde se encuentra la gran sorpresa. Shinobu estaba cocinando la cena. Iba vestida con ropa informal de ir por casa, y el pelo sin recoger. Ella se da cuenta de la presencia de Goto. Este se queda sin palabras.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Ah, hola Goto. ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

(Goto) Que... que... que demonios... Shinobu... ¿Desde cuando te has convertido en un ama de casa? Ya solo te falta el batín y los rulos en la cabeza.

(Shinobu) ¿Te estás burlando de mi? Encima que te limpio el piso, te lavo la ropa sucia, paso la aspiradora, ordeno los armarios y te lo dejo todo cómo nuevo... aun protestas. Eres un machista.

(Goto) ¡No lo digo por eso, mujer! Es que... que una mujer cómo tú... se ponga a hacer esta clase de cosas... no sé... se me hace muy raro verte así.

(Shinobu) Se supone que ambos viviremos bajo el mismo techo durante un tiempo indefinido. Que menos puedo hacer que limpiar todo el tremendo desorden que hay en esta caja de zapatos en la que vives. ¡Al menos podrías darme las gracias!

(Goto) Te lo agradezco mucho, de veras. Pero... es que incluso me estás preparando la cena.

(Shinobu) No te equivoques, es la cena para ambos. Pero no lo cocino pensando en ti.

(Goto) Vaya. Es tal cómo... si... ya sabes.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo si fuéramos un matrimonio joven y feliz? Baja de la nube, Goto, y estámpate contra el suelo. Estamos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, nada más.

(Goto) -se pone serio- Ya. Te agradezco todo esto. Pero... ¿y tú? ¿No me agradeces lo de anoche?

(Shinobu) Agghhh... -se pone aun más seria y triste- Idiota. Claro que te lo agradezco. Que quieres que le haga. No puedo controlar lo que mi subconsciente sueña cuando duermo.

(Goto) Sólo cuando dejes de tener esas espantosas pesadillas... será cuando realmente estés curada. No sé cuando tiempo puede durar esto. Pero espero que no mucho. Yo te ayudo. Pero tú también tienes que poner tu grano de arena.

(Shinobu) Goto.

(Goto) ¿?

(Shinobu) -con cara sonriente y agradable- Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Te estás portando muy bien conmigo. Eres un encanto.

(Goto) No hay de que. ¿Está lista la cena? Tengo hambre. ¿Que has preparado?

(Shinobu) Arroz al curri. ¿Te gusta?

(Goto) ¿Que si me gusta? Es uno de mis platos favoritos.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah si? Que casualidad.

Cuando ambos se ponen a cenar, Goto es el primero en probar el arroz al Curri que ha preparado Shinobu. Está... horrible. Goto tiene que disimularlo.

(Goto) ¡Bueno! ¡Allá voy! ¡Que aproveche! -se lo mete en la boca... y pone cara de horror-

(Shinobu) ¿Que te pasa? No me dirás que mi arroz al curri está malo. La receta es de mi madre y le queda para chuparse los dedos.

(Goto) Puedo decirte sólo una cosa, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) ¿Que quieres?

(Goto) Pruébalo tú, anda.

(Shinobu) Que tontería. Lo he preparado yo misma siguiendo la receta de mi madre. -se lo pone en la boca y se pone azul de lo malo que está-. Dios... tienes tú razón, Goto. Está horrible.

(Goto) Sí. Pero ahora tienes que comértelo.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Sí, ya lo sé. En tu casa la comida no se tira.

Goto se pone a reír... y Shinobu le sigue los pasos. Él se alegraba mucho de ver que Shinobu casi había vuelto a la normalidad. La División de vehículos especiales había superado el peor ataque al que nunca se había enfrentado. En unas pocas semanas, todo serían novedades. Un nuevo edificio, unos nuevos pilotos para la primera sección, unos nuevos Labors. Y sobre todo... ánimos y esperanza en el futuro, nuevos.


	10. Los nuevos pilotos de la primera sección

**Capítulo 10. Los nuevos pilotos de la primera sección.**

Ha pasado un mes y medio. Ya es finales de marzo. El frío de pleno invierno ya se ha ido, las temperaturas empiezan a ser más agradables... y los cerezos están florecidos. En el terraplén, las obras de construcción están concluidas en un 80%. Están avanzando muy rápido. La silueta del nuevo edificio, más alto y ancho que el anterior, se perfila perfectamente. Pero aun faltaban 2 semanas para que estuvieran finalizadas, así cómo para su inauguración y puesta en servicio. Precisamente un día de marzo... se celebra en la sala principal de conferencias de la Jefatura Superior, la entrega de las dos condecoraciones para el oficial Issao Ota, piloto de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Tanto a él cómo a Izumi, ya les habían dado de alta del hospital hacía a penas una semana. Ota aun tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo vendadas, pero ya estaba casi curado.

Todos los miembros de la segunda sección y también la capitana Nagumo de la primera sección, estaban presentes, uniformados con el uniforme de gala. La ocasión no era para menos. El superintendente entrega al capitán Goto una mención especial para toda la segunda sección cómo reconocimiento y agradecimiento por el trabajo y sacrificio que hicieron en destruir el Labor asesino. Un minuto de silencio clamoroso en memoria de los dos pilotos muertos de la primera sección... y de los 15 mecánicos asesinados. Y finalmente... llegaba el gran momento. Ota sube al palco. El superintendente y el ministro del interior iban a hacerle entrega de dos condecoraciones muy valiosas. Le hacen entrega de la medalla al mérito policial, en reconocimiento por haber luchado y derrotado al Labor de los terroristas. Luego, el ministro del interior, en nombre de su majestad el emperador... le hace entrega de la condecoración imperial: el crisantemo imperial con el que recibe el reconocimiento por su labor y por su heroísmo. Ota no sabe donde meterse; el orgullo no le cabe en el pecho. Sobre todo Kanuka estaba muy orgullosa, grabándolo todo con una cámara de video. Es entonces cuando Ota, quiere pronunciar un discurso.

(Izumi) Kanuka. ¿Le has escrito tú el discurso? Creo que está tan nervioso que se olvidará de leerlo.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Yo no le he escrito ningún discurso. No me ha dejado que se lo escribiese. Y eso que a mi se me da muy bien. Grandma me decía que podría haber sido una escritora de Best Sellers.

(Shinohara) En el fondo eres igual que Ota. Siempre te cuelgas medallas nunca mejor dicho. ¿Lo pilláis? Es un chiste. -hace risa estúpida-

(Goto) Shinohara... tus chistes son malísimos. Déjalo ya, quieres.

(Kumagami) Es verdad. Cada vez que oigo uno, me duelen los oídos.

(Hiromi) Silencio, va ha hablar.

(Superintendente) Con estas condecoraciones... el cuerpo de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio y también la ciudadanía de esta ciudad y de todo el país, queremos agradecer a este oficial... a este magnífico piloto de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, su sacrificio, esfuerzo, tenacidad y fuerza, para derrotar al Labor asesino. E impedir que se hubiese producido una masacre mucho mayor. Oficial Ota... Japón siempre le estará agradecido por su servicio. Enhorabuena. Si quiere usted pronunciar unas palabras, adelante.

Todo el público se pone a aplaudir y los flashes de las cámaras de los medios de comunicación, a disparar. Ota se pone delante del micrófono. Estaba temblando cómo un flan, pero en cuando ve en la primera fila del público a Kanuka, mirándole con expresión de orgullo y amor... Ota se pone serio... y se da cuenta de que quiere decir.

(Ota) Gracias, señor. Estoy muy agradecido y orgulloso por estos reconocimientos y estas condecoraciones. Pero... creo que yo no soy quien más se merece estas medallas. Los pilotos de la primera sección, que sacrificaron sus vidas por intentar parar los pies a aquel monstruo... se merecen también ese reconocimiento. Todos mis compañeros... y los mecánicos... todos se merecen esa medalla tanto cómo yo. Somos un equipo; una piña; una familia. Nosotros no trabajamos para ganar medallas, ni condecoraciones, ni ascensos. Trabajamos cada día... para proteger vidas. Para mantener la paz y el orden, aunque lo hagamos subidos a un Labor. Yo... trabajo para proteger la vida de las personas que más quiero. -mira a Kanuka y ésta le sonríe- Para proteger a los ciudadanos y a las personas que aman y protegen. Para eso trabajo cada día desde hace años... en mi casa. En la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales... con mis compañeros... y mi prometida. Muchas gracias a todos.

Después de pronunciar éste emotivo discurso, Ota hace el saludo militar. Y todos los policías allí presentes le devuelven el saludo. Después de esto, se celebraba un bufé libre. Todos estaban charlando amistosa-mente. Hablando de lo que habían hecho durante aquellas semanas de vacaciones forzadas, hasta que volviesen definitivamente al trabajo dentro de dos semanas.

(Goto) Te felicito, Ota. Ha sido un discurso muy breve, pero fantástico. ¿Te lo ha escrito Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Y dale. Yo no le he escrito nada, capitán. ¡Es suyo!

(Shinobu) Que yo sepa no ha sacado ningún papel.

(Ota) No me he escrito ningún discurso. Me lo he inventado sobre la marcha. Estaba muy nervioso. Pero ha sido ver a Kanuka... e irse todos los miedos del cuerpo. Ella siempre consigue ponerme en mi sitio. -mirando a Kanuka sonriente-

(Izumi) ¿Sólo con mirarla? Aaahhh Los milagros del amor. Ya que estamos... déjame ver las condecoraciones.

Ota ya llevaba puestas las dos condecoraciones en su uniforme de Gala. La medalla policial era más chillona, pero el crisantemo imperial era realmente precioso.

(Izumi) Ooohhh Es precioso. Es de oro, verdad? Debe valer una fortuna.

(Shinohara) Espero que de ahora en adelante no los lo refriegues por la cara todo el día.

(Ota) Tranquilo. Al Ota de antes se le habría subido a la cabeza. Pero ahora... no sé si realmente debo quedármelas.

(Goto) ¿A que te refieres?

(Ota) Capitana Nagumo... creo que sería mejor que se las quedara usted... y las llevase a las familias de Gomioka y Yuuki. Creo que sería lo más justo.

(Shinobu) Eres muy bueno, Ota. Pero... no. Estas condecoraciones son tuyas. Debes guardarlas. Esto... el día que tú y Kanuka os caséis y tengáis hijos... -Ota y Kanuka se sonrojan y se avergüenzan- Estas medallas serán una prueba para ellos de que su padre... es un héroe y un gran Policía. Quédate-las tú, por favor.

(Ota) Capitana...

(Goto) Shinobu tiene razón. Para vuestros hijos y nietos será la prueba irrefutable... que tú fuiste el héroe que salvó a Tokio de una amenaza inimaginable. Guárdate-las.

(Kanuka) Ota... gracias por lo que acabas de hacer. Tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho. Te quiero.

(Ota) Yo más a ti. -la pareja se besa-

(Kumagami) -suspira, con expresión de enfado- ¿Os tenéis que tirar florecitas y daros besos apasionados aquí en medio? ¿Y vestidos con el uniforme de gala? Menudo ejemplo que estáis dando.

(Kanuka) -pone cara de enfadarse y se cruza de brazos- ¡Vaya! Ya fue a hablar la solterona de la segunda sección. Izumi ya sale con Shinohara. Eres la única que sigue sola.

(Hiromi) Vamos, dejadlo ya. -intentando poner paz entre las dos tenientes-

(Kumagami) Antes acabo tuerta y ciega que salir con un tapón maleducado con el que ni siquiera te has acostado.

(Kanuka) ¡Claro que nos hemos acostado! Y para tu información... ¡Ota se mueve muy bien en la cama! ¡Ahhh! -se tapa la boca y se sonroja-

(Ota) ¡No lo digas aquí delante de todo el mundo!

(Kanuka) ¡Lo siento, cariño! Que vergüenza.

(Goto) Dejadlo ya de una vez. Estáis haciendo el ridículo.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Es el sello de identidad de la Segunda Sección. No podéis evitarlo.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? No presumas tanto, Shinobu. A saber cómo serán los nuevos pilotos que te han asignado a la primera sección. Recuerda que esta misma tarde los conoceremos.

(Shinobu) Pues que quieres que sean. Novatos acabados de salir de la escuela de cadetes. ¿Tú sabes algo?

(Goto) No mucho. Pero he oído rumores que serán tres pilotos bastante "peculiares". Y que de novatos, lo que se dice novatos... sólo será uno. Uno es un ex militar; y el otro... creo que también.

(Shinobu) Creo que sólo lo dices para meterme miedo en el cuerpo. Esta tarde ya los veremos. ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa, Goto? Haces un poco de mala cara.

(Goto) ¿Y aun me lo preguntas? Tengo la tripa revuelta... por culpa del veneno que me preparaste anoche para cenar. Uy... creo que tengo que ir a "liberar a Willy". Nos vemos luego, Shinobu. -se marcha corriendo en busca del "señor Roca"- ¡Ay, ay, ay!

(Shinobu) -enfadándose con Goto- Serás... ¡Yo no cocino tan mal! -a ella también le dolía algo la tripa-

Un rato después, todos salen a fuera para irse. Goto y Shinobu pasarían por casa para cambiarse la ropa y volverse a poner el uniforme de trabajo habitual. Shinohara e Izumi, querían salir juntos aquel día, ir a tomar algo, al cine, o simplemente a hacer lo que hacen las parejas cuando están solas. Ota y Kanuka, tenían trabajo pesado. Los dos se marchaban a vivir juntos al mismo piso, así que ambos tenían que coger un camión de mudanzas para llevarse todas sus cosas a su nuevo hogar. Kumagami, tenía planes con Hiromi, a quien había invitado a comer.

(Goto) Bueno, chicos. Ha sido una ceremonia magnífica. Sobre todo porque Ota no ha hecho el ridículo. Espero que nos volvamos a ver dentro de 13 días, en nuestras nuevas instalaciones. Nos harán una especie de visita guiada, el día antes de ponerse oficialmente en funcionamiento.

(Shinobu) Yo y Goto nos cambiamos ahora de uniforme. Está tarde conoceré a mis nuevos pupilos.

(Shinohara) Se la ve algo emocionada, capitana. ¿Tiene mucha curiosidad por ver cómo son los nuevos pilotos?

(Shinobu) Se me nota, eh? Lo reconozco. Sólo espero... que estén al nivel de... Dios... aun me pondré a llorar al recordarlos.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bocazas, Asuma? Lo siento mucho, capitana. Le hemos hecho recordar.

(Shinobu) No, tranquila. Ahora mismo sólo quiero sentir curiosidad por saber cómo serán mis nuevos pilotos.

(Kanuka) Pero... ¿No les han enviado fichas o expedientes de los nuevos pilotos? ¿No los seleccionan ustedes?

(Goto) Ha sido el comandante Fukushima quien realmente los ha seleccionado. Nosotros... o mejor dicho Shinobu... debe limitarse a conocer en persona a los nuevos pilotos. Su historial, sus capacidades... y por supuesto, también conocerles cómo personas. Bueno, no os entretenemos más. Tenemos que irnos otra vez para dentro. ¡Adiós! ¡Que os divirtáis!

(Shinobu) ¡Adiós! ¡Pasadlo bien! -los dos capitanes se marchan-

(Kanuka) Bueno... yo y Ota también nos marchamos. Tenemos mucho trabajo esta tarde.

(Izumi) ¿Trabajo? ¡Ah, si! ¡Os mudáis!

(Ota) Lo estuvimos hablando cuando estuve ingresado en el hospital. Hemos decidido irnos a vivir juntos. Hemos alquilado un piso de 80 metros cuadrados en Katsushita. Así, ahorramos en gastos. Venimos los dos a trabajar en el mismo coche. Y sobre todo... ahorramos para...

(Shinohara) No me digas... que ya estáis ahorrando para la boda. Realmente, sois un par de hormiguitas.

(Kanuka) Ota... no tienes que hacerlo tan complicado. Nos vamos a vivir juntos porque somos pareja. Ni más ni menos. No tienes que buscarle tres pies al gato.

(Ota) Pero...

(Kanuka) Es que... casarme antes de los 30... no lo tengo muy claro.

(Kumagami) Quizás si te quedarás embarazada de penalti... entonces tendrías que casaros ya. Así que... ya sabes, Ota. -se ríe con expresión burlesca.-

(Kanuka) -se enfada- ¡Ay! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan bruja!? ¡Si él no usa condón yo me tomo la píldora!

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) ¡Que quieres!

(Ota) Lo estás charlando todo otra vez.

(Kanuka) Lo siento, cariño. Pero es que Kumagami... ¡me hace hervir la sangre!

(Kumagami) Iros ya de una vez a mudaros a vuestro nido de amor.

(Ota) Adiós, chicos.

(Kanuka) Adiós, solterona! -se marcha junto a Ota con el ceño fruncido-

(Izumi) Realmente son una pareja muy peculiar. Pero se quieren mucho.

(Shinohara) Sí, es verdad. Oye, Hiromi... ¿te vas con Kumagami?

(Hiromi) ¡Sí! Me ha invitado a comer a un restaurante francés.

(Izumi) ¡Vaya! ¡Que lujo! ¿Y por qué?

(Kumagami) Hiromi... me salvó la vida.

(Shinohara y Izumi) ¿Que? ¡Cuando! -se quedan sorprendidos-

(Kumagami) Cómo que cuando. Cuando el combate con el muñeco. Cuando se auto-destruyó... la cabeza del Ingram de Ota vino disparada hacia nosotros. Hiromi lo vio y se lanzó sobre mi para caer los dos sobre el suelo. Él recibió de llenó la explosión y la espalda le quedó quemada. Yo no tuve un rasguño. Le debo la vida.

(Hiromi) No es para tanto, mujer. Sólo cumplí con mi deber. Proteger y velar por mis compañeros.

(Kumagami) ¿Nos vamos? He reservado mesa para dentro de media hora. Tenemos que marcharnos o llegaremos tarde.

(Hiromi) Ah, sí claro, tienes razón. ¡Adiós Izumi! ¡Adiós Shinohara! ¡Que os vaya bien!

(Kumagami) ¡Que tengáis una cita muy romántica!

(Shinohara) ¡Lo mismo digo!

(Izumi) ¿Y nosotros que? ¿A donde vamos? Tenemos la tarde libre.

(Shinohara) Déjame pensar... a ver. Ahora vamos a comer algo. Después, al cine. Luego podríamos ir a dar una vuelta; y finalmente...

(Izumi) Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. -mirando a Asuma con cara sonriente-

(Shinohara) Noa...

(Izumi) ¿Nos vamos? Tengo hambre.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? Pero si te has zampado la mitad del bufé libre. Eres una glotona.

(Izumi) Que más da. Por más que zampe o beba, ni engordo ni tengo resaca, ya lo sabéis.

(Shinohara) Sí, claro. ¡Ah, ya sé! Podríamos ir a ver a un viejo amigo.

(Izumi) ¿A un viejo amigo? -se queda extrañada-

(Shinohara) Al señor Jitsuyama. ¿No te acuerdas de él?

(Izumi) ¡Ah si! Aquel señor tan simpático que trabajaba en la empresa de tu padre.

(Shinohara) Ahora ya está jubilado. Pero sigue manteniendo una estrecha relación con la empresa. Lo cierto, es que me gustaría preguntarle acerca del nuevo Labor.

(Izumi) ¿El nuevo Labor? ¡Es verdad! Ahora tendremos Labors nuevos.

(Shinohara) Y no un Labor cualquiera, Noa. La división de vehículos especiales será la primera fuerza policial en todo el mundo, que incorporará Labors de Combate de tercera generación. Los _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_.

(Izumi) ¿De tercera generación?

(Shinohara) La tercera generación de Labors, es aquella cuyo diseño y especificaciones técnicas se restringen al uso determinado que se le va a dar. Hasta ahora, los Labors militares podían derivar en modelos civiles... y viceversa. Pero ahora, ya no es así. El Zeus, es un labor diseñado específicamente para uso policial. Es cierto que se creará una variante militar para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y otros países... pero será otro modelo completamente diferente. El Zeus además, incorpora el nuevo sistema operativo para Labors de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara; el _INOV_. Me pregunto si hubiésemos dispuesto de este Labor hace dos meses... podríamos haber derrotado al "muñeco" más fácilmente. Nunca lo sabremos.

(Izumi) -suspira- Y yo que quería tener una cita romántica contigo. Que se le va a hacer. Ahora me has despertado la curiosidad. ¿Vamos a ver a ese "viejo amigo" tuyo?

(Shinohara) De acuerdo, Noa.

Una hora después, Goto y Shinobu, ya debidamente vestidos con el uniforme de trabajo habitual, esperaban en un despacho provisional que les habían asignado en la jefatura superior. Allí esperaban la llegada de los nuevos pilotos. Shinobu se la veía algo nerviosa, aunque lo intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía. Goto, cómo siempre, con su cara de ni carne ni pescado, era imposible saber en que demonios estaba pensando. Leyendo prensa deportiva por Internet y con los pies descalzos.

(Goto) Deberías tomarte un té, o hacer un poco de Shiatsu. Esta tensión no te va nada bien. Tú eres la entrevistadora y no la entrevistada.

(Shinobu) Lo que no entiendo, es que haces tú aquí. Son los nuevos pilotos de "mi" sección. Que impresión se van a llevar viéndote aquí... mirándote los pies.

(Goto) Sólo estoy por lo mismo que tú. Curiosidad. Eso es todo.

(Shinobu) Bueno, no importa. Pero te pido por favor que te pongas los zapatos. ¡Y deja ya de mirar las apuestas de caballos por Internet!

(Goto) Siiiii.

De repente, una oficial que estaba haciéndoles de secretaria para Goto y Shinobu, llama a la puerta. Uno de los nuevos pilotos ya había llegado.

(Shinobu) ¿Sí?

(Oficial) Disculpen, capitanes. Uno de los pilotos ya ha llegado. ¿Quieren esperar a que lleguen los otros dos, o le hago pasar?

(Shinobu) Hazlo pasar. Prefiero entrevistarles uno a uno.

(Oficial) Esto... no es que me quiera meter donde no me llaman. Pero... ¿En la división de vehículos especiales aceptan extranjeros?

(Shinobu) ¿Extranjeros? -se queda descolocada-

(Oficial) Sí. Es que... cómo es un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Habla en inglés. La verdad es que está cómo un tren, capitana.

(Goto) Vaya. Así que en la primera sección tendréis un Playboy. Fijate tú.

(Shinobu) Goto...

(Goto) Que.

(Shinobu) Cierra el pico. Oficial, hágale pasar.

(Oficial) Sí, enseguida.

Entonces entra por la puerta un hombre que efectivamente era extranjero. Un occidental. Metro noventa. Cabellos rubios con peinado informal, peinado hacia arriba. Una barba de 3 días. Lleva unas gafas Ray Ban de espejo, con lo que no se le ven los ojos. Va vestido con unas zapatillas deportivas Nike, unos pantalones tejanos ajustados y algo desgastados... y una cazadora. Una vieja cazadora de piel, de piloto de la RAF de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al parecer no es americano, sino británico. Y más exactamente, escocés. Goto se le queda mirando con su típica cara inexpresiva. Shinobu se queda seria, pero no puede disimularlo. Está impresionada.

(Shinobu) Buenas tardes. Soy la capitana Shinobu Nagumo, de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Desde hoy, tu oficial superior. Encantada de conocerte. Y usted es...

(Goto) She says his name is Shinobu Nagumo, and is the captain of the first section of special vehicles. Nice to meet you, young man.

(Andrew) No se moleste, capitán. Entiendo, hablo y escribo el japonés perfectamente. Encantado de conocerle, capitana Nagumo. ¿Puedo llamarla Shinobu? ¿O aquí en Japón es demasiado informal?

(Shinobu) Prefiero que me llames capitana Nagumo. Lo prefiero así. Y usted se llama...

(Andrew) Por favor, le pido que no me trate de usted. Me llamo Andrew. Andrew Richardson. Traigo mi expediente. Su jefe, el comandante Fukushima, me dijo que aun no sabían quienes eramos nosotros.

(Shinobu) El hombre que está a mi lado es Kiichi Goto, el capitán de la segunda sección.

(Andrew) -se quita las gafas de sol, viendo la luz unos ojos azules muy penetrantes. Y echa un silbido de impresión- No joda. ¿En serio? Es usted toda una celebridad, capitán Goto. Su sección derrotó al famoso Labor de los terroristas hace un par de meses. Me muero de ganas de conocer a los miembros de su sección.

(Goto) ¿De verdad? ¿Tan famoso soy? Quizás tendría que ir a un programa de esos de la prensa rosa de la tele. A lo mejor saco tajada.

(Shinobu) Capitán Goto...

(Goto) Que.

(Shinobu) ¡Silencio! ¿Me entrega su expediente, Andrew?

(Andrew) Sí, capitana.

Shinobu se pone a ojear el expediente. La impresión inicial se convierte en impresión pasmosa. El hombre que tenía enfrente tenía un expediente bastante largo. Mucha experiencia y conocimientos. Y encima... era de familia muy rica.

(Shinobu) Veamos... ¿Eres americano?

(Andrew) Que más quisiera yo, capitana. Soy británico.

(Shinobu) Vaya. ¿Eres inglés?

(Andrew) No se lo voy a tener en cuenta, capitana. Soy escocés. Y para un escocés, que le llamen inglés... es un insulto en toda la cara. Cómo si le pegasen una patada en la entrepierna.

(Goto) Me duele sólo de pensarlo.

(Shinobu) Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho.

(Andrew) Lea el expediente con detenimiento, capitana. Así podrá ver quien soy, que he hecho, y que quiero hacer. ¿Entendido?

(Shinobu) Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, "escocés". Muchas gracias. -le contesta seria y áspera-

(Andrew) Aunque en realidad, siempre he vivido en Londres. Hasta hace un año. Desde entonces vivo aquí, en Tokio.

(Shinobu) Andrew Richardson. Nacido en Glasgow, Reino Unido, el 20 de agosto de 1977. Durante tu infancia, viviste una vida normal. Estudiando la educación primaria en una escuela pública de tu ciudad natal. A los 15 años, tu vida y tu familia dan un giro radical. Tu padre, había hecho una gran fortuna con su empresa, Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson. ¿Que? Un momento. ¿Tu padre es el presidente de Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson? Es el primer fabricante mundial de Labors para uso agrícola.

(Goto) El mercado de los Labors agrícolas no es muy extenso que digamos. La mayoría de los campesinos no se pueden permitir una máquina tan cara cómo es un Labor. Pero el caso, es que ese nicho de mercado existe y para quien sepa ocupar-lo, es bastante lucrativo. Tengo entendido que la empresa de tu padre ocupa el 45% de las ventas de Labors agrícolas en todo el mundo.

(Andrew) Sí, pero... yo quiero dedicarme a pilotar Labors, no a diseñarlos y fabricarlos para recoger naranjas y plantar viñedos. Lo cierto, es que debido a eso, la relación con mi padre es bastante mala. Él quería que fuese el heredero de la empresa, pero al final le darán el puesto a mi hermana. Me dan por perdido.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? ¿A quien me recuerda a mi eso?

(Shinobu) A mi también. Sigamos. A los 15 años, decides, por decisión propia, ingresar en la academia de cadetes militar de Sussex. Estudiando la educación secundaria y el bachillerato al mismo tiempo que recibes instrucción y disciplina militares. A los 18, empiezas tu formación militar cómo oficial. Un año después, entras cómo soldado en el 35 regimiento de la 3ª división de granaderos escoceses del ejército de tierra británico. Allí, se descubren tus grandes aptitudes cómo soldado de infantería, descubriendo además, que eres un excelente francotirador. Es decir, que tu puntería es excelente. A los 21 años, ascendido a Teniente, decides cambiar de aires y emprendes una formación paralela. Por un lado, estuviste 8 meses en la 10ª división blindada del ejército británico, cómo artillero y operador con un carro de combate _Challenger 1_. Después de esto, estuviste 2 años, en el segundo regimiento de la 1ª División de Vehículos Especiales del ejército de tierra británico. Pilotando dos modelos distintos de Labor militar, el _Shinohara ARL-99 Helldiver_ y el _Winston MM-48 Churchill_. Este último es un Labor militar británico, no?

(Andrew) Sí, capitana. Es un buen Labor de combate. Pero al igual que el viejo Churchill, me refiero al político, sólo nos hacía sentir tres cosas cuando los pilotábamos.

(Goto) Sólo puedo ofreceros sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Es una de sus frases más celebres.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Leo también... que eres un veterano de guerra. A principios de 1999, estuviste en la guerra de Camboya, cómo teniente en una división móvil conjuntada. ¿Que es eso?

(Andrew) Era una división conjunta de Labors y carros de combate. Los Labors proporcionaban la capacidad ofensiva móvil a la división y los carros de combate la capacidad defensiva y ofensiva a largas distancias con sus obuses y sistemas de tiro de larga distancia. El caso... es que a principios de 1999, estuve en esa jodida guerra. Un mal día, mi división blindada cayó víctima de una emboscada. Algunos de mis compañeros murieron. Yo conseguí escapar.

(Shinobu) Debe ser un recuerdo muy desagradable. Lo siento mucho, teniente.

(Andrew) No se preocupe. Aquello fue hace más de 4 años.

(Shinobu) Finalmente, en 2002, terminas tu carrera militar en el ejército de tierra británico y das un giro radical en tu vida. Haces las maletas y te vas a Japón, para entrar a trabajar en Industrias Hishi cómo piloto de pruebas. Hasta que hace sólo un mes dejaste ese empleo. Alegando literalmente que "era una mierda pinchada con un palo". -Shinobu se ruboriza después de leer esto-

(Goto) Yo no lo habría dicho mejor. -Shinobu le mira mal- Vale, ya me callo.

(Shinobu) Hasta que decidiste entrar en la Jefatura Superior de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, cómo piloto de Labors. Debido a que ya tienes larga experiencia cómo piloto en el ejército británico y presentaste toda la documentación pertinente... tu solicitud fue aceptada. Sólo tuviste que hacer un breve curso de reciclaje en la escuela de cadetes durante dos semanas... el cual fue una perdida de tiempo, ya que cómo piloto de Labor has demostrado con creces tus excepcionales capacidades y experiencia.

(Andrew) Sí. Y encima había una chica cadete que distraía mucho. Me refiero... y perdóneme por lo que voy a decir, capitana... a que estaba buenísima. Creo que está chica será uno de mis dos compañeros.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

(Andrew) El jefe de aquel tinglado... la escuela de cadetes... me dijo que se moría de ganas de sacarse a aquella chica de encima. No es que sea mal piloto. Pero es que no vea cómo distraía a los cadetes masculinos. Sobre todo a la hora del baño.

(Goto) ¿Tan exuberante es esa chica? -preguntando con la cara iluminada-

(Andrew) Sí... y muy simpática. Luego la verá.

(Shinobu) Esos detalles, teniente, no me interesan. Ahora quiero saber, cuales son sus conocimientos. Que estudios tiene, idiomas, conocimientos...

(Andrew) Pues... que puedo decirle. Durante mi instrucción militar me saqué la carrera de ingeniería mecánica, es la única que tengo. Tengo amplios conocimientos en sistemas informáticos y programación. Por supuesto, los conocimientos que adquirí cómo militar. Desactivación de explosivos, usar, cargar y mantener toda clase de armas de fuego, tengo todos los permisos de conducir, incluido por supuesto el de Labor. Sé conducir carros de combate. Y idiomas... creo que si no me descuento... sé hablar ocho idiomas.

(Goto) ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Superas a Kanuka.

(Shinobu) ¿Que idiomas exactamente?

(Andrew) Pues... mi idioma paterno, que es el inglés. Mi idioma materno, que es el español y el catalán. Los idiomas que aprendí en el ejército: alemán, francés, ruso, italiano... y el que he aprendido en a penas 2 meses desde que llegué a Tokio. El japonés. Sí... son ocho en total.

(Shinobu) Impresionante. Has dicho, que tu madre no es inglesa... perdón, quería decir escocesa.

(Andrew) Mi padre es de Glasgow de toda la vida. Pero mi madre es española. De Barcelona. Habla estos dos idiomas y me los enseñó de pequeño. Barcelona, ya sabe, donde la Sagrada Familia y los Juegos Olímpicos de 1992. ¿No se acuerdan?

(Goto) Sí, claro que me acuerdo. Lo de la flecha al pebetero fue una pasada.

(Andrew) Supongo que ahora querrán saber mis aficiones, mi vida privada... mi orientación sexual. Cuando entré cómo oficial en la "Royal Army", esas cosas quieren saberlas.

(Shinobu) El último punto no nos interesa, gracias. Pero, lo demás, si quieres decirlo, adelante.

(Andrew) Bueno... soy muy aficionado a los coches clásicos... la música Pop Rock británica de todas las épocas... la comida española... el fútbol... y también a la aviación clásica. Supongo que eso me viene de mi abuelo. Esta cazadora tan molona que llevo, me la dio él en herencia.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah si?

(Andrew) Sí... tiene más de 60 años, sabe? Mi abuelo fue piloto de la RAF durante la segunda guerra mundial. Un As. Estuvo desde la batalla de Inglaterra pilotando un Spitfire hasta el final de la Guerra. Lo abatieron un montón de veces... pero ni una sola vez le mataron. Y él abatió a docenas de boches. En cuando pueda... quiero comprarme un Spitfire para restaurarlo y pilotar-lo yo mismo.

(Shinobu) ¿Lo dice en serio, teniente? Puede usted hacer lo que quiera, en sus horas libres. Pero en las horas de servicio su obligación es pilotar un Labor y obedecer mis órdenes. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

(Andrew) Por supuesto, capitana. ¿Algo más?

(Shinobu) No. Eso es todo. ¿Eh? -se sonroja cuando Richardson le coge la mano para besarla-

(Andrew) Pues es un auténtico placer. Estaré encantado de trabajar contigo, capitana. ¿Para cuando nos volvemos a ver?

(Shinobu) Para dentro de 13 días. El día antes de la puesta en servicio de nuestras nuevas instalaciones. Y de nuestros nuevos equipos. Conocerá el Labor que pilotará en la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Y también podrá conocer a los miembros de la segunda sección. ¿Sabe dónde están?

(Andrew) He ido esta misma mañana. Por cierto, un señor mayor muy simpático, un tal Sakaki, les manda recuerdos. Me ha dicho que era el antiguo jefe de mecánicos. Hemos tenido una charla muy larga.

(Goto) ¿En serio? Que cosa más extraña. Con lo duro que es siempre Sakaki.

(Shinobu) Eso es todo. Puede retirarse, teniente.

Shinobu y Goto se levantan de sus sillas y le hacen el saludo militar... y Andrew les devuelve el saludo militar al estilo británico y se marcha.

(Goto) Que piensas.

(Shinobu) Reconozco que cómo piloto de Labors tiene muchísima experiencia. Y seguro que su formación y experiencia en este aspecto le da 100 vueltas a cualquiera de los miembros actuales de tu sección.

(Goto) No me refiero únicamente a eso. Quiero decir... si te gusta cómo persona.

(Shinobu) No me molesta que sea extranjero, ni sus múltiples raíces, ni nada de eso.

(Goto) Pues a mi me gusta.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah si?

(Goto) Es un tipo con mucha personalidad. No me lo negarás. Y además... es el doble de Shinohara.

(Shinobu) Te refieres, a que es un rico heredero de una gran empresa relacionada con los Labors, al que su padre también odia. Es cierto, en eso es igual que Shinohara. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hacen buenas migas.

(Oficial) Disculpen, capitanes. Los otros dos pilotos ya han llegado. Son el señor Fukuda Hato y la señorita Mimiko Ayano. ¿A quien quiere ver primero?

(Goto) Disculpa la pregunta, oficial. ¿Sabes si la chica es... esto... de muy buen ver?

(Oficial) Ah, ya... sí... es una chica muy... muy... voluptuosa. A un pobre teniente se le han caído los papeles por el suelo al verla. Es muy... sexi.

(Goto) Vaya. -su cara se ilumina-

(Shinobu) Haga pasar primero al señor Hato. Gracias, oficial.

(Oficial) Enseguida, capitana.

Entonces, hace entrada el segundo piloto para la primera sección. Un chico que ya no era extranjero. Iba vestido moderno pero formal, con muy buen gusto, con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca con rallas azules, corbata morada y una pequeña bufanda color beige en el cuello a rallas. Era un hombre de un metro setenta y cinco. De cabellos castaños peinados hacía un lado, con barba y ojos marrones. Al igual que Andrew, un hombre también atractivo. Aunque Hato, era de carácter bastante diferente. Un hombre de cultura, muy aficionado a la lectura, el cine y el arte. Pero al igual que Andrew... veterano de Guerra.

(Hato) Discúlpeme por el retraso, capitana. Lamento mucho llegar tarde. Oficial Fukuda Hato a sus órdenes, señora.

(Shinobu) No te preocupes. No llegas tarde. Soy la capitana Shinobu Nagumo, de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Desde hoy tu oficial superior. Encantada de conocerte. Este hombre es el capitán Kiichi Goto, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Hato) Encantado de conocerle, capitán Goto. Es un placer.

(Goto) Lo mismo digo. ¿Te dedicas al mundo de la moda? Llevás un conjunto muy elegante.

(Hato) -sonríe- No, capitán. A eso se dedica mi esposa. Aunque la ropa me la elijo yo, ella me aconseja cómo conjuntar-la.

(Shinobu) ¿Me da su expediente, oficial?

(Hato) Sí, por supuesto, capitana.

(Shinobu) ¿De donde es usted, oficial?

(Hato) Soy de Tokio, capitana. Del barrio de Ginza.

(Goto) ¡Caray! Entonces eres del barrio bien de Tokio por excelencia... y supongo que eres de buena familia.

(Hato) Más o menos, capitán Goto. A decir verdad... vengo de una familia de larga tradición militar. Pero esa nunca ha sido mi vocación.

(Shinobu) Pero está usted en la Policía. Además... cómo piloto de Labor.

(Hato) Es una historia muy larga. Pero si quiere mirar primero mi expediente, capitana. Creo que así acabaremos más pronto.

(Shinobu) Sí, claro. Veamos. Fukuda Hato, nacido el 14 de abril de 1977 en Tokio, en el seno de una familia de una larga tradición militar que se remonta desde la revolución de Meiji. Tu padre es General de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa e integrante de la jefatura del Estado Mayor de la Defensa.

(Goto) Así que tu padre es un pez gordo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Hato) Sí. Él quería que siguiese sus mismos pasos... pero decidí pasarme a la Policía, después de estar 3 años en el ejército de tierra... y saber lo que es luchar en una guerra.

(Goto) ¿Estuviste en una guerra? ¿Te refieres a... la guerra de Camboya, a principios de 1999?

(Hato) Sí. Aunque les parezca extraño... recuerdo pocas cosas de aquella guerra. Creo que quizás fue... porque estuve cerca de la masacre.

(Shinobu) ¿La masacre? -se extraña mucho al oírlo-

(Goto) La masacre en el campo de refugiados del sector norte de Phnom Penh, el cual estaba bajo responsabilidad de las fuerzas japonesas en la coalición internacional. Los refugiados, familiares de los Kemeres Rojos capturados por las fuerzas gubernamentales, fueron asesinados dentro del campo por radicales budistas pro gubernamentales... debido a una muy lenta reacción de los altos mandos japoneses, que no informaron con celeridad al alto mando francés de la coalición internacional. A pesar de las advertencias de los oficiales japoneses que vigilaban el campo de refugiados y lo observaban todo. En Japón la opinión pública no supo toda la verdad en aquel momento... pero en el seno de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, rodaron cabezas importantes. No sólo por la masacre, si no también porque se consideraba que se había hecho el ridículo ante los demás países de la coalición. ¿Tú estuviste cerca de esa masacre?

(Hato) Lo siento, señor... pero, de verdad que no lo recuerdo. Lo lamento.

(Goto) Tranquilo. No te preocupes. No quiero hurgar más en tus heridas del pasado.

(Shinobu) Si no te importa, Hato... me gustaría volver a tu expediente.

(Hato) Ah, sí. Disculpe.

(Shinobu) La primaria, la secundaria y el bachillerato, los estudiaste en centros privados de Ginza. No eras un estudiante brillante en lo que se refiere a las matemáticas. Pero en cambio, en las letras, destacabas mucho. En la literatura, en lenguas. En el instituto estuviste en el club de fotografía y video. ¿Se te dan bien las cámaras?

(Hato) Los Labors son sólo una de mis grandes vocaciones. La otra... es el cine. Para serle sincero... algún día me gustaría ser director de cine de verdad.

(Goto) ¡Genial! Tendréis a un artista en la primera sección. ¿No es fantástico? En mi sección el nivel intelectual no es que sea muy alto que digamos.

(Shinobu) ¿Quieres parar de decir tonterías, Goto? Sigamos. A los 18, empezaste tu formación cómo recluta en la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa de Japón. Después de todo un año de formación... llegaste a oficial. Pero ciertamente... nunca destacaste por encima de la media cómo soldado de infantería. Hasta que en 1998, con 21 años, estuviste 6 meses en un programa de intercambio de formación de pilotos de Labors militares. En aquel período tu superior fue... la capitana Fuwa. -se sorprende al leer esto-

(Hato) ¿La conoce?

(Shinobu) Sí. Somos amigas, nos conocemos desde el instituto. Es una vieja amiga. En este programa se reveló que tus capacidades cómo piloto de Labors si que eran realmente buenas. Te recomendaron para oficial en la 2ª División de Labors del ejército de Tierra. Pero lo rehuiste. ¿Por qué?

(Hato) Es difícil de explicar. Simplemente... no quería ligarme. Yo quería que mi trabajo cómo militar fuese temporal. Sé que a mi padre no le gustaría. Pero él lo comprendería.

(Shinobu) Entonces... a principios de 1999, a punto de cumplir los 22 años... estalló la guerra de Camboya, en la que Japón participó enviando más de 8.000 efectivos. Tú fuiste enviado durante 2 meses, asignado al 4º regimiento de infantería móvil de la 7ª división de infantería de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa. También dice... que estuviste muy cerca de la masacre del campo de refugiados norte de Phnom Phen... Perdona, Hato. Será mejor que no vuelva a hablar de ello.

(Hato) Sí. Será mejor. -mirando seriamente a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Cuando volviste de la guerra en marzo de 1999, seguiste en la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa un año más. Hasta que abandonaste el ejército en la primavera del 2000. Los dos años siguientes, estuviste en la Universidad de Tokio, sacándote la carrera de artes visuales en sólo dos años. ¿Te has sacado la formación para ser director de cine? -pregunta con gran curiosidad-

(Hato) Sí. Hice lo que quería hacer. Pero a mi padre le disgustaba profundamente. Así que el año pasado... entré en la escuela de cadetes para pilotos de Labor. Mi instructor era un tipo bajo con mucho carácter y mala leche. Se llamaba...

(Goto) Isao Ota. Es piloto de mi sección. Ya le conocerás. No te preocupes, que ya no muerde. Ahora va a casarse y se ha vuelto mucho más manso.

(Shinobu) El caso, es que en la escuela de cadetes, destacaste desde el principio. Quizás porque ya habías recibido instrucción en el ejército y ya no eras ningún novato. Así que el instructor Ota te tenía en buena consideración.

(Hato) Digamos que fui su protegido. Entablé una relación amistosa con él... hasta que se marchó a su antiguo puesto a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Ahora es un héroe nacional.

(Goto) Sí. Hoy mismo ha recibido dos condecoraciones y le han ascendido a teniente. Es evidente, que ahora a Ota, le espera un futuro brillante. No tardará mucho en ascender. Quien sabe, a lo mejor algún día llega incluso a superintendente.

(Shinobu) Volvamos a tu expediente, Hato. Terminaste tu formación en la escuela de cadetes hace solo dos meses... hasta que te han asignado cómo piloto aquí, a la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Ahora me gustaría conocerte mejor cómo persona. Cuales son tus conocimientos, tus aficiones, todo eso.

(Hato) Cómo ya le he dicho... Me gustan los Labors y pilotar-los. Digamos que me hace sentir bien. Por otro lado... soy un gran aficionado al cine. De hecho, me gustaría dedicarme a ello profesionalmente. Aunque tendría que ser en mis horas libres de la primera sección.

(Shinobu) Cómo cualquier otro oficial de policía, usted es libre de hacer lo que quiera cuando no esté de servicio. Pero en las horas de servicio, obviamente, tiene unas obligaciones. Y estas consisten en obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, cumplir su trabajo cómo Piloto de Labor y cómo agente de la ley. ¿Entendido, Hato?

(Goto) Una pregunta, oficial Hato. ¿Entonces eres realmente director de cine? Quiero decir... ¿tienes la formación para serlo?

(Hato) Sí, por supuesto. Pero hacer una película no es tan sencillo, capitán. Necesitas unos patrocinadores que te financien el proyecto. Unos guionistas, unos actores, el material de rodaje. Y eso cuesta tiempo y dinero reunirlo. En ese aspecto, soy aun un novato. Pero tengo claro, que en mis horas libres... me gustaría hacer algo en ese aspecto. Por suerte... conozco gente en el mundillo del cine.

(Shinobu) Eso está muy bien, oficial. Pero recuerde. No olvide nunca sus obligaciones cómo Piloto de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Entendido?

(Hato) Si lo que quiere es disciplina, capitana, conmigo no va a tener queja alguna. Estuve en el ejército 2 años.

(Shinobu) Recuerde que dentro de 13 días, tiene que venir a las nuevas instalaciones, con todos sus compañeros. Allí conocerá a los miembros de la segunda sección, a los mecánicos... y el Labor que va a pilotar. ¿Entendido?

(Hato) De acuerdo, capitana. Ya sabré encontrarlo, no se preocupen. Capitán Goto.

Los tres se saludan y Hato se marcha. Sin duda es un hombre muy educado, de cultura, y encima es un buen piloto de Labor. Shinobu no queda para nada descontenta con el hombre.

(Goto) Éste si que te gusta. ¿Verdad?

(Shinobu) ¿Por qué dices eso?

(Goto) Vamos, mujer. Es un tipo educado, culto, formal, con experiencia... aunque le he visto un toque de tristeza en su cara.

(Shinobu) Habiendo vivido lo que vivió en esa guerra, no me extraña. A saber si algún día nos querrá explicar algo o no.

Justo en ese momento, Asuma y Noa llegan a casa del señor Jitsuyama. El antiguo jefe de ingenieros y de investigación de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Asuma conocía muy bien a ese hombre, de niño y adolescente había sido cómo un padre para él. Su verdadero padre, a penas se ocupaba de él. Llaman a la puerta y Jitsuyama les abre.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Que? -se queda boquiabierto al ver quien le visita- ¡Asuma! ¿Eres tú? ¡Madre mía! ¡Hacía dos años que no te veía! ¿Cómo estás?

(Shinohara) Bien. Voy tirando.

(Jitsuyama) Siento muchísimo lo que os ha pasado. Es una auténtica catástrofe. Veo... que vienes con Izumi. ¿Cómo estás, jovencita?

(Izumi) Estamos bien. Todos los de la segunda sección estamos bien, no se preocupe.

(Jitsuyama) Sí, pero los pilotos de la primera sección... lo siento mucho por la capitana Nagumo.

(Shinohara) La capitana Nagumo está bien, no te preocupes, de verdad. Esta misma tarde, ella y Goto, conocerán a los nuevos pilotos de la primera sección.

(Izumi) Me pregunto cómo serán esos nuevos tres pilotos. Me muero de curiosidad.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Queréis entrar y tomar una taza de té?

(Shinohara) De acuerdo. Pero sólo un momento. En realidad... venia a hablar contigo sobre los nuevos Labors de tercera generación que recibiremos en la División de Vehículos Especiales dentro de dos semanas. Los...

(Jitsuyama) Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus. Sí... ya sabía que te picaría el gusanillo por querer saber algo de vuestros nuevos Labors. Esto... decidme una cosa. Tú e Izumi... se os ve muy contentos. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

(Shinohara) Bueno... esto... sí... en realidad sí. Yo y Noa...

(Izumi) No seas tan cacareado, hombre. Nosotros... nos hemos enamorado. Estamos saliendo juntos.

(Jitsuyama) ¿De verdad? ¡Que alegría me das, hombre! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que has hecho muy bien. Izumi es la chica perfecta para ti. Le gustan mucho los Labors y los pilota de forma excelente. Y sobre todo... es una chica muy guapa a su manera.

(Izumi) ¡No siga, señor Jitsuyama! ¡Me va a poner colorada! -se ríe y se frota la mano en el cogote-

(Shinohara) Tiene razón. Simplemente... por fin me he dado cuenta... que la necesito... y ella me necesita a mi. -mirando a Izumi con gran amor-

(Izumi) Asuma...

(Jitsuyama) Bien... pues... ¿Que quieres saber del nuevo Labor? No participo directamente en el proceso de desarrollo... pero estoy enterado. El proyecto ya está prácticamente concluido y en estos días las 8 unidades que recibiréis en la División de Vehículos Especiales, ya habrán salido de la cadena de montaje. Listas para usarse.

(Shinohara) ¡Fantástico! Entonces... ya están fabricadas?

(Jitsuyama) Asuma... te conozco cómo si fueras mi hijo. Ahora mismo ese cerebro tan privilegiado que tienes... está tramando algo. ¿Me equivoco?

(Shinohara) Lo cierto... es que me muero de ganas de ver esos nuevos Labors personalmente. Si pudiésemos ir a la factoría, para probarlos in situ...

(Jitsuyama) Sabía que dirías eso. Entonces... ¿Queréis verlo... y pilotar-lo?

(Shinohara) ¿En serio? ¡Claro que queremos! ¿Cuando?

(Jitsuyama) Cómo que cuando. Ahora mismo.

(Izumi) ¡Que bien! -tanto la cara de Asuma cómo la de Izumi, se iluminan-.

Mientras tanto, en aquel despacho de la jefatura superior de Policía, Goto y Shinobu se disponían a entrevistar a la tercera de los nuevos pilotos de la primera sección. Shinobu ordena que entre la tercer piloto, la novata, Mimiko Ayano. Cuando entra... Shinobu se sonroja y los ojos de Goto se ponen cómo naranjas. Entra una chica rematadamente atractiva y sexi. De metro setena, largos cabellos rubios, piel morena, ojos azules y labios carnosos. El cuerpo era perfecto y escultural. Tenía unas piernas con unos muslos y unas curvas exuberantes. Un culo respingón. Y unos pechos muy grandes, redondos y firmes. Iba vestida con una minifalda blanca, con unas medias. Una blusa que enseñaba un exuberante canalillo de los pechos. Iba muy fresca para ser todavía marzo. A Shinobu no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se presentase allí vestida así, enseñándolo todo.

(Shinobu) Bienvenida. Soy la capitana Shinobu Nagumo, de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Desde hoy, tu oficial superior.

(Mimiko) ¡Hola! ¡Que guay! Estoy super encantada de conocerla, capitana Nagumo. Mimiko Ayano. Es un placer.

(Shinobu) -tose- Lo mismo digo, oficial Ayano. Este hombre que tengo a mi lado es el capitán Kiichi Goto, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Espero que te lleves muy bien con él... ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo, oficial?

Mientras Goto se estaba bebiendo una taza de té, mirando a la chica de reojo, esta se les queda mirando a ambos con cara fija. Mirando a un lado y al otro, a un lado y al otro. Shinobu se extraña. Al final la chica junta las palmas de las manos y hace una exclamación.

(Shinobu) Disculpe, oficial Ayano. ¿Ocurre algo?

(Mimiko) ¡ahhh! ¡Que monos! ¡Son novios, verdad?

Goto se atraganta con el té, poniéndose a toser sin parar. Shinobu se sonroja cómo un tomate, pero responde agresivamente a esa afirmación. La chica quiere ayudar a Goto, pero sin darse cuenta, pone el impresionante canalillo de sus pechos justo delante de los ojos de Goto y lo único que consigue la pobre es empeorar aun mas la situación.

(Shinobu) ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo, joven! ¡Goto!

(Mimiko) ¡Ay! Lo siento. Déjeme que le ayude.

(Shinobu) ¡No te le pongas encima, que aun le pones peor! ¡Goto, vete a beber un vaso de agua, rápido! Ayano... tú y yo tenemos que hablar. -Goto sale tosiendo y Shinobu cierra la puerta del despacho y le suelta un discurso a Ayano, enfadada- Escúchame bien, jovencita. De ahora en adelante serás piloto de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. No quiero decirte lo que tienes que hacer en tu vida privada, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Pero que no se te ocurra presentarte en la división de vehículos especiales vestida de estas maneras. Ni comportarte ante tus compañeros y sobre todo ante tus oficiales superiores de estas maneras. ¡Y entre yo y el capitán Goto no hay nada de nada! ¡Entendido!?

(Mimiko) Miente.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -se queda descolocada-

(Mimiko) A mi no me puede engañar. Tengo muy buen ojo para estas cosas. Cómo tengo tanta experiencia en "todos" los aspectos del amor.

(Shinobu) -poniéndose la mano sobre la frente y en voz baja- Dios mio, que he hecho yo para merecer esto. Está bien. Dame tu expediente, anda.

(Mimiko) ¿Mi expediente? oh... vaya, me lo he dejado abajo.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo que te lo has dejado abajo?

(Mimiko) ¡Sí! Es que el chico que había en recepción estaba cómo un tren. Nos hemos puesto a charlar. He quedado con él para el sábado por la noche, sabe?

(Shinobu) -da un golpe con las manos sobre la mesa- ¡Pero que es esto! ¡Oficial Ayano, vaya ahora mismo a recoger su expediente! ¡Es una orden!

(Goto) -entra en el despacho- Disculpad, chicas. ¿Buscáis esto?

(Mimiko) ¡Ah! ¡Mi expediente! ¡Gracias, capitán Goto! Es una monada. -le da un beso en la mejilla-

(Shinobu) ¡Ya basta! ¡Goto! ¡Sal un momento!

(Goto) Pero, Shinobu...

(Shinobu) ¡Que salgas! Esto es algo entre mujer y mujer.

(Goto) De acuerdo... cómo quieras. Iré a la cafetería.

(Shinobu) Más vale que vayas al lavabo a limpiarte la cara. Tienes pintalabios en la mejilla.

(Goto) ¡Oh! Es verdad. Gracias por avisarme. Ya... esto... ya volveré después. -se marcha-

(Shinobu) -suspira, con una mano sobre la frente- Veamos tu expediente, Ayano. Mimiko Ayano, nacida el 23 de mayo de 1981 en Okinawa. De padre... ¿Desconocido? Tu madre se dedicaba a... a la... ¿Prostitución? -se queda completamente ruborizada al leer aquello-

(Mimiko) Sí. No se muy bien quien era mi padre. Pero mamá me dijo que era un marine de una base americana. Un chico de color muy simpático... y muy buen amante. El caso es que mamá se quedó embarazada de él... y nueve meses después nací yo. Mi madre después de nacer yo... abandonó la prostitución y abrió un bar en Okinawa con los ahorros que tenía. El negocio le funcionó muy bien y me pudo criar a mi y pagarme los estudios.

(Shinobu) Menos mal que recondujo su vida. A ver... a los 15 años... te mudaste sola a vivir a Tokio. Estudiaste el bachillerato en el instituto femenino Shionan, en Asakusa. Donde... fuiste una estudiante de nivel medio tirando para abajo. No me extraña. A los 17 finalizaste los estudios. Hiciste las pruebas de acceso a la universidad... pero las suspendiste dos veces seguidas. Luego, hace menos de un año, decidiste cambiar de aires... y hacerte Policía. ¿Cómo es que una chica cómo tú quiere ser policía?

(Mimiko) ¿Que? Bueno... es una historia muy larga. Entonces, tenía un novio que era Policía, sabe? Una noche que estábamos en un hotel para parejas, fumándonos un cigarrillo después de haberlo hecho, el me comentó...

(Shinobu) ¡Vaya al grano, oficial! -con cara de enfado-

(Mimiko) Uy, lo siento. Él quería que me casará con él... pero yo no quería casarme. Pero aquel chico me gustaba mucho... y también donde trabajaba. Esto... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah, si! ¡Gomioka!

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo has dicho? -da un sobresalto-

(Mimiko) Que... se llamaba Gomioka. Era un chico muy guapo. Y muy bueno en la cama. Hace dos meses me pidió la mano. ¡Me regaló un anillo de oro! ¡Es una monada!

(Shinobu) -pone cara muy seria- Mimiko... ¿Os ibais a casar?

(Mimiko) ¿Que? Pues... sí. Él quería casarse, pero yo no quiero casarme todavía.

(Shinobu) No podrás, Ayano... no podrás. -con expresión y voz muy tristes-

(Mimiko) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Shinobu) Está muerto.

(Mimiko) ¿Que?

(Shinobu) Era... teniente de la primera sección de vehículos especiales hasta hace dos meses... bajo mis órdenes. Murió en acto de servicio.

(Mimiko) Que mala suerte. Otro hombre que me deja plantada.

(Shinobu) Así que tú eres la chica con la que Gomioka quería casarse. Lo siento mucho. Será... mejor que siga revisando tu expediente. … Hace 8 meses entraste en la escuela de cadetes Labor... donde... ¿que? Sorprendentemente, se descubrió que tienes un inmenso potencial cómo piloto de Labor. El capitán de la escuela de cadetes... te entrenó de lado de los demás, confirmando tus excelentes aptitudes. Sobre todo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en la agilidad de movimientos y tiempo de reacción.

(Mimiko) Sí. Aquel hombre me dijo que soy una perla... un genio de los que sólo sale uno cada diez años. Y debo confesar... que cuando me subo a un Labor, me transformo. Es cómo si me convirtiera en una persona completamente diferente. Cómo si yo y la máquina... fuésemos el mismo ser. Vine aquí por Gomioka. Pero ahora...

(Shinobu) Ahora serás piloto de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Creo que te voy a dar una oportunidad. Espero que la aproveches al máximo. Lo cierto... es que en el expediente no pone nada más. Pero... ¿Sabes hacer algo más? ¿Tienes conocimientos de informática, mecánica, estudios, idiomas...

(Mimiko) Pues... sé cocinar. ¿Estudios? No llegué a entrar en la universidad. ¿Informática? Aprendí las nociones básicas del sistema operativo de los Labors. La informática no es mi fuerte, sabe. E idiomas... sólo hablo japonés e inglés. Cómo en Okinawa hay muchos marines americanos, tienes que saber el idioma para ligar con ellos... perdón, quería decir para comunicarte con ellos.

(Shinobu) No son unos conocimientos muy amplios que digamos, pero supongo que cómo eres una principiante... te lo dejaré pasar. Bueno... pues nos vemos dentro de 13 días. Nos reuniremos las dos secciones para visitar nuestras nuevas instalaciones. Espero que te acuerdes.

(Mimiko) ¡Sí! Me lo apunto de seguida en la agenda del móvil para que no se me olvide. ¿Ya está?

(Shinobu) Eso es todo, oficial Ayano. Puede usted retirarse.

(Mimiko) Pero oiga una cosa, capitana. ¿De verdad que usted y el capitán Goto no son novios?

(Shinobu) Mimiko... no se lo digas a nadie. No somos novios de momento... pero Goto no me cae nada mal.

(Mimiko) ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tengo muy buen ojo para estas cosas!

(Shinobu) Ya.

(Mimiko) ¡Adiós, capitana!

Ella le hace el saludo con gran alegría y Shinobu se lo devuelve con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. La chica se marcha y al instante entra Goto, que llegaba de comprar dos latas de refresco en una máquina expendedora de bebidas.

(Goto) Que tal. ¿Ya te la has sacado de encima? Pobre muchacha, con lo ilusionada que se la veía.

(Shinobu) La he aceptado.

(Goto) ¿Que? ¿En serio? Algo muy importante debe haber en su expediente para haberte hecho cambiar de opinión.

(Shinobu) Sí, pero esa chica... es con la que Gomioka quería casarse. -cabizbaja y con expresión triste-

(Goto) ¿Que? No puedo creerlo. El mundo es un pañuelo.

(Shinobu) Sé que no debería haber aceptado a una chica cómo esa para mi sección. Pero saber que Gomioka estaba enamorado de esa chica... no quiero hacerle ese feo. Así que la he aceptado.

(Goto) No te reconozco. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sentimental en el trabajo?

(Shinobu) No es sólo por eso, Goto. En su expediente figura una recomendación del capitán de la escuela de cadetes. Por lo visto, esa chica, cómo piloto de Labors... es un diamante en bruto. De esos que sólo sale uno cada diez años. Tiene unas habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en los tiempos de reacción extraordinarias.

(Goto) Entonces... Mimiko tiene un gran potencial. No podrás quejarte. Te han asignado tres pilotos bastante peculiares... pero que cada uno, a su manera, tienen unas capacidades inmensas. Aunque en el caso de Ayano... sus "capacidades inmensas" sean dos en concreto.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Ya. ¿Te ha gustado cuando te ha puesto sus "capacidades inmensas" enfrente de la cara? Pervertido.

(Goto) ¡Oye! ¿A que viene eso? Ha sido ella quien se ha puesto encima mio para calmarme la tos. Que quieres que haga. No soy de piedra. ¿Es que te has puesto celosa?

(Shinobu) Pero que dices. No digas tonterías, hombre.

(Goto) Era broma, mujer. Además... aunque seas diez años mayor que ella, estoy seguro que no tienes nada que envidiarle. Tú también tienes un cuerpo que quita el hipo. ¿No te acuerdas que el otro día te vi desnuda?

(Shinobu) ¡Ah! No me lo recuerdes, quieres. Menuda vergüenza. Bueno... ya te la devolveré un día de estos.

(Goto) ¿Cómo? ¿Espiándome en la ducha?

(Shinobu) Déjalo ya. Y vayámonos a casa. Estoy reventada, necesito un baño.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? ¿Que te parece si hoy preparo yo la cena?

(Shinobu) ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¿Y con que delicia vas a impresionarme?

(Goto) Con un plato tradicional de mi pueblo. Ya verás. ¡Te vas a chupar los dedos!

Mientras tanto, en la central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, llegaban Jitsuyama, Shinohara e Izumi. Después de pasar los controles de seguridad pertinentes... van directamente hacía los hangares principales de pruebas y experimentación. Donde trabajó Jitsuyama durante muchos años hasta su jubilación un año y medio atrás. Ya era casi de noche y todo el mundo se había marchado ya. Jitsuyama introduce el código de seguridad en la última puerta. Cuando se abre, hay un espacio oscuro inmenso. Jitsuyama se saca de un bolsillo de la chaqueta un pequeño mando a distancia. Lo enciende... y se hace la luz. Era el hangar principal de pruebas interiores de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Allí, había un Labor impresionante. Pintado de Blanco y Azul Claro. Con unas siglas en gris oscuro: TGV-03 Zeus. Izumi y Shinohara se quedan boquiabiertos. Es un Labor completamente diferente a todo lo que habían visto hasta ahora. Su diseño era mucho más estilizado, con líneas más suaves y menos cuadriculadas. Su cabeza... era impresionante. Con lo que parecían dos ojos, cómo espejos... con más de aquellos espejos que daban la vuelta alrededor de la cabeza... no tenía cámaras. Las manos eran aparentemente de una sola pieza, cómo si fuese una mano humana con un guante. La parte del blindaje frontal, era aparentemente menos abultada... pero mucho más fuerte, con un sistema de varias placas de blindaje contrapuestas que hacía de escudo múltiple. Las piernas, eran menos anchas que en los Labors anteriores, sobre todo de la rodilla hasta el pie. Ahora eran algo mas estrechas y estilizadas. La toma para la carga de la batería, ahora se podía realizar por diferentes sitios. Desde el talón del pie, bajo el brazo derecho, o en la parte trasera de la extremidad inferior de la pierna. Más impresionante era aun la cabina de pilotaje, muy sencilla. Sin monitores ni nada. Solo con los mandos de pilotaje y algunos botones de emergencia y para la activación. Todo se concentraba en el casco... que ofrecía una visión en alta definición de 360º al piloto, con una calidad de imagen perfecta, tanto en vertical cómo en horizontal. Con sólo mover los ojos, o también a través de la voz, se podían controlar todas las funciones. Su software también era nuevo: el I.N.O.V.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Que os parece? Aquí lo tenéis. La nueva herramienta de trabajo de la División de Vehículos Especiales. El _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_. Bonito, eh?

(Shinohara) No tengo palabras. Es... impresionante. Realmente es algo completamente nuevo. Sabía que los Labors de tercera generación serían algo completamente nuevo. Pero no me imaginaba que sería algo tan rompedor.

(Izumi) No tiene nada que ver con el Ingram. Pero reconozco... que me gusta.

(Jitsuyama) Sabía que dirías eso, Noa. Recuerdo que siempre criticabas el diseño excesivamente agresivo de los Labors anteriores... cómo el Tipo 0 Peacemaker. Por eso nos hemos esforzado en crear un Labor que tenga un aspecto simpático, agresivo y estilizado a partes iguales. Que. ¿Te gustaría pilotar-lo?

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿De verdad puedo? -con cara de gran sorpresa y señalándose con el dedo pulgar-

(Shinohara) ¡Claro! ¡Vamos, anímate!

(Izumi) Es que... no he pilotado un Labor en dos meses. ¿Estás seguro?

(Shinohara) Noa. Pilotar un Labor es cómo ir en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Además, tú eres una piloto excelente.

(Izumi) Está bien.

Mientras Jitsuyama y Shinohara van a la sala de control, Izumi se monta en la cabina del Zeus y lo activa. Se pone el casco. Este, automáticamente se adapta a la forma de la cabeza de Izumi y enciende su sistema de visión en tres dimensiones. Izumi tiene la sensación de estar flotando en el aire, cómo si su vista y la del Labor fuesen la misma.

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo va, Noa?

(Izumi) Es... Es increíble! ¡Este nuevo sistema de visión es una pasada!

(Jitsuyama) Es posible que al principio te sientas descolocada y algo mareada. Tendrás la sensación que estás literalmente flotando en el aire. Pero ya verás que te acostumbras enseguida.

(Shinohara) Bien Noa. Ahora ponte a andar despacio y con suavidad.

(Izumi) Recibido.

El Zeus se pone a andar. Y anda estupendamente bien, casi cómo un ser humano. Se mueve con gran soltura y agilidad... y haciendo menos ruido que los Labors anteriores gracias a un nuevo sistema de amortiguación silencioso.

(Shinohara) ¿Que tal anda el Zeus, Noa?

(Izumi) Debo reconocer que estoy impresionada. No sólo es tan bueno cómo el viejo Ingram. Es claramente mejor. Se mueve con una soltura y agilidad pasmosas. Nunca había visto nada igual.

(Jitsuyama) Hemos mejorado el sistema hidráulico de las extremidades y también incorpora un sistema de amortiguación mejor en los pies, que reduce de forma considerable el ruido que hace al andar.

(Izumi) ¡Es verdad! Es mucho más silencioso al andar que el Ingram.

(Shinohara) Supongo que en realidad, el mérito corresponde al nuevo sistema operativo, el I.N.O.V. Este sistema es infinitamente más potente que nada de lo que ha existido hasta ahora.

(Jitsuyama) Exacto, Asuma. El nuevo sistema operativo consigue, por primera vez, aprovechar al 100% las capacidades del Labor al máximo. Hasta ahora nunca se había conseguido optimizar su funcionamiento al 100%. Pero ahora, ya es posible. Izumi. ¿Quieres probar el armamento del Zeus?

(Izumi) ¿Aquí dentro? No creo que sea buena idea.

(Shinohara) Tranquila, Noa. No están cargadas.

(Jitsuyama) Puedes usar tu propia vista o la voz para desenfundar una de tus armas. Lleva las mismas que el Ingram. Una Porra eléctrica y una pistola. Pero nuevas y mucho mejores.

Izumi desenfunda primero la porra eléctrica, la cual se ubica en el hombro izquierdo del Labor, en un compartimento muy pequeño. Es una porra plegable, que se extiende y carga en unas décimas de segundo. Luego desenfunda la pistola, la cual se encuentra en la cartuchera y no en la pierna cómo en el viejo Ingram. Es un arma nueva, automática y de importación.

(Izumi) ¡Oh! ¡Esto no es el Cañón Revólver! Parece... ¡Una pistola automática!

(Jitsuyama) "Es" una pistola automática, Noa. La _Heckler & Koch LPW _de 45 mm. Importadas de Alemania. Cargador para 12 municiones, aunque puede llevar uno especial con capacidad para 20 municiones. Puedes dispararla en modo manual, semiautomático o automático. Además, su sistema de mira de precisión va directamente conectado al casco de tu Zeus. Puedes usarlo de forma opcional. Su potencia de fuego y precisión son mucho mejores que los Cañón Revólver de los viejos Ingram. ¿Impresionante, verdad?

(Izumi) Tengo la sensación que es un arma demasiado potente para un Labor de la Policía. Pero reconozco que tiene muy buena pinta.

(Shinohara) La Heckler & Kock LPW es un arma específicamente diseñada para Labors policiales, Noa. Es la mejor que existe de su clase en el mundo. Es un arma excelente.

(Izumi) Si tú lo dices.

Después de un buen rato, terminan las pruebas. Ambos estaban impresionados. Habían quedado muy satisfechos con el nuevo Labor de tercera Generación.

(Jitsuyama) Y bien. Que conclusiones sacas del Zeus, Noa?

(Izumi) Es muy ágil y rápido. Su sistema de visión en el casco es una maravilla. Se mueve prácticamente cómo yo deseo que se mueva. Es increíble. ¿Quieres probarlo tú, Asuma?

(Shinohara) No. Creo que paso. Es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos. Gracias por todo, Jitsuyama.

(Jitsuyama) No hay de que, Asuma.

(Shinohara) Y de esto... ni una palabra a mi padre. No quiero que se entere que he venido a espiar el nuevo Labor de tercera generación. ¿Entendido?

(Jitsuyama) Sí, claro. Soy una tumba. Vamos, os llevaré de vuelta a Tokio.

Izumi se queda mirando al Labor, con una sonrisa en la cara. Parece que ya le había cogido cariño. Antes de marcharse, se despide del Labor.

(Izumi) Adiós. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.


	11. Las nuevas instalaciones de los Patlabor

**Capítulo 11. El estreno de las nuevas instalaciones de la División de Vehículos Especiales.**

13 días después, ya en pleno mes de abril, las nuevas instalaciones estaban ya prácticamente concluidas. A penas quedaban algunos pequeños e insignificantes detalles por concluir. Sólo quedaban dentro a penas unos doce operarios de la construcción terminando esos pequeños detalles. Tenía que estar terminado ese mismo día. Los nuevos Labors habían sido traídos el día anterior. Estaban en el nuevo Hangar principal de los talleres, cubiertos con una lona. Los que ya tenían que empezar a trabajar allí ese mismo día, eran los mecánicos. Había 25 que eran nuevos, los substitutos de los mecánicos asesinados, más diez mecánicos extras, debido a que ahora disponían de 8 Labors y no 6 cómo antes. Iban a familiarizarse con sus nuevas y ultra modernas instalaciones. Y con los nuevos Labors de tercera generación, cuya tecnología era muy distinta a lo que habían estado acostumbrados hasta entonces. Shige y los mecánicos, son los primeros en llegar allí de buena mañana. Antes de ponerse a trabajar, Shige suelta un discurso a sus mecánicos, tanto a los veteranos cómo a los nuevos.

(Shige) ¡Muy buenos días a todos! Me alegro mucho de veros, muchachos. A los que ya os conozco... espero que hayáis tenido unas largas y fructíferas vacaciones. El jefe Sakaki me dijo... que no debemos olvidar nunca el recuerdo por nuestros compañeros caídos hace más de dos meses. Pero que también debemos mirar siempre hacia adelante. Esforzarnos al máximo en nuestro trabajo. Dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos cómo mecánicos... para que la división de vehículos especiales funcione lo mejor posible. Y a los nuevos... algunos ya tenéis experiencia en otros trabajos; otros venís de la tercera sección de Saitama... y algunos, sois novatos que vais a aprenderlo todo de cero. Os doy la bienvenida. Sé que encontraréis este trabajo agotador. Que trabajaréis muchas horas, sin a penas descanso. Pero recordad que lo hacéis para que los pilotos de estos Labors que tenéis detrás vuestro, puedan hacer su trabajo en perfectas condiciones. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Shige) ¡No se os oye!

(Todos) ¡Sí, Jefe Shige!

(Shige) Bien, así está mejor. Ahora tomaos un descanso. Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los miembros de la primera y segunda sección.

Pasan unos minutos y empieza a llegar gente. Los primeros en llegar... son los dos capitanes, que llegan en el mismo coche. Y también el antiguo jefe de Mecánicos, Sakaki, en su _AC Cobra_ verde aceituna.

(Sakaki) ¡Buenos días, Shige!

(Shige) ¡Jefe Sakaki! ¡Que alegría verle! ¿Ha venido también a ver las nuevas instalaciones?

(Sakaki) Por supuesto. Y los nuevos Labors. Veo que ya los han traído. ¿Cómo tienes la pierna? ¿Todavía te duele?

(Shige) ¡Que va! Ya está perfectamente, señor. Sólo me ha quedado una cicatriz. Nada importante.

(Goto) Buenos días, Shige. Los mecánicos tan madrugadores cómo siempre. ¿Lleváis mucho rato aquí?

(Shige) Sólo un cuarto de hora, capitán. En cuando recibamos su permiso nos pondremos a trabajar.

(Shinobu) No tenías por qué pedirnos permiso para eso. Pero será mejor que esperemos a que lleguen los demás.

(Sakaki) A propósito, Shinobu. El otro día conocí a uno de tus nuevos pilotos.

(Shinobu) ¿Te refieres a Andrew Richardson?

(Sakaki) Sí, el inglés.

(Goto) No es inglés, es escocés. No te vuelvas a equivocar, si no le sentará muy mal.

(Sakaki) ¿Ah si? Está bien. Es un joven magnífico. A mi me cae muy bien. Tiene... personalidad.

(Goto) Yo pienso lo mismo. Y además... seguro que entre sus compañeras femeninas, tendrá mucho éxito. Es un hombre muy atractivo. Aunque peor será... con la novata. Con Ayano.

(Sakaki) ¿Habrá una chica en la primera sección?

(Shinobu) Es una chica muy peculiar. Pero por lo visto... tiene unas capacidades cómo piloto de Labor muy buenas. Al menos eso es lo que considera el jefe de la escuela de cadetes.

(Goto) Más bien diría que es una chica... de "grandes atributos". Vamos, que es... muy sexi.

(Sakaki) ¿En serio? Eso es malo. Puede distraer a sus compañeros masculinos.

(Goto) Yo más bien me preocuparía por los mecánicos. Que una chica tan atractiva vaya rondando por aquí... puede hacer aumentar peligrosamente los accidentes laborales.

(Shinobu) ¡Dejaos ya de tonterías! Mirad. Los de la segunda sección ya han llegado.

Efectivamente, los miembros de la segunda sección ya habían llegado. Izumi, Shinohara, Ota, Kanuka, Kumagami y Hiromi. Miran por todas partes, observando el hangar principal con gran admiración. Y ven los nuevos Labors, todavía cubiertos con las lonas.

(Izumi) ¡Es enorme! Por dentro parece aun más grande que por fuera.

(Shinohara) ¡Mirad! Ahí están los nuevos Labors. Ya veréis, son una pasada.

(Hiromi) Me pregunto que tal será la cocina. Espero que ahora sea más grande.

(Kumagami) Pues yo espero que hayan reformado los baños.

(Ota) ¡Pero que tonterías estáis diciendo! Deberías preocuparos de nuestros nuevos Labors y las nuevas oficinas de trabajo.

(Kanuka) Tiene razón. Espero que las nuevas mesas y sillas sean más cómodas. Y que tengamos ordenadores con conexión a Internet cómo en una oficina normal.

(Goto) ¡Buenos días a todos! Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿Que tal lo veis? ¿Os gusta?

(Kanuka) A mi sí. Es un edificio moderno y con instalaciones a la última. Está mejor adaptado a nuestras necesidades.

(Ota) Yo también pienso lo mismo.

(Izumi) Sí... pero... no tiene el mismo encanto que aquel viejo edificio en el que estábamos antes.

(Shinohara) Entiendo a que te refieres, Noa. Pero hay que mirar hacia adelante.

(Hiromi) Así es. Después de sobrevivir a lo que hemos vivido... sólo podemos tener esperanza en el futuro. ¿No os parece?

(Kumagami) Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Hiromi.

(Goto) Me alegro que tengáis una actitud tan positiva. Sólo falta que lleguen los pilotos de la primera sección y el comandante Fukushima. ¿Ya les dijiste la hora a que tenían que venir, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Pues claro que sí.

De repente, se oye el sonido ronco del motor de un coche. Era Andrew, conduciendo un coche clásico deportivo británico. Un _Triumph Stag_ de 1971, de color rojo, con un motor _Rover V8 3500_. Restaurado y conservado por él mismo. Lo aparca en el párking improvisado que hay enfrente del edificio. El párking subterráneo no sería abierto hasta mañana. Andrew iba vestido con unos pantalones tejanos, unas zapatillas deportivas nike, una camiseta ajustada de diseño y sus inconfundibles Ray Ban de espejo. Todos los miembros de la segunda sección se le quedan mirando impresionados. La capitana Nagumo no podía esconder en su cara el orgullo de tener en la primera sección un teniente que en experiencia y capacidades cómo piloto de Labors superaba a cualquier de los miembros de la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) -con cara de orgullo y confianza- Bienvenido, teniente Richardson. Le presento a los miembros de la segunda sección.

(Andrew) -se saca las gafas de sol, dejando al descubierto sus impresionantes ojos azules y su cara perfecta- Gracias, capitana. Soy el teniente Andrew Richardson. Encantado de conoceros.

(Izumi) -algo nerviosa- Lo... lo mismo digo. Esto... welcome to Japan.

(Shinohara) ¿Que haces, Noa? ¿Es que no ves que habla el japonés perfectamente?

(Izumi) ¡Ay, sí, es verdad! -dice con sonrisa boba-

(Kanuka) I am the lieutenant kanuka Clancy. I'm too an American. Nice to meet you.

(Andrew) You too, Lieutenant. But I'm not American. I'm British. Sorry.

(Ota) ¿Qué ha dicho, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Me he equivocado. No es americano, si no británico.

(Ota) ¿Un inglés? ¿Que diantre hace en Japón?

(Andrew) Procura no decir eso más delante mío, teniente Isao Ota. Soy escocés. Repite conmigo. Es co ces.

(Ota) ¡Vale vale! Me ha quedado claro. Eres un tipo muy simpático, para ser un inglés... perdón, un británico estirado.

(Kumagami) Ota, no todos los británicos son cómo la reina Isabel II, el príncipe Carlos, o los Guardias Granaderos del Palacio de Buckinham.

(Andrew) ¿Y quien es usted, bella dama de ojos claros?

(Kumagami) -se sonroja- ¿Yo? Esto... soy la teniente Takeo Kumagami. Mucho gusto, Andrew.

(Andrew) Es un placer, Kumagami. ¿Y quien es el granduyón? ¿Tenéis un jugador de básket profesional en la segunda sección? -riéndose de su propia gracia- Es broma, hombre.

(Hiromi) Soy el oficial Hiromi Yamazaki. Mucho gusto.

(Andrew) Igualmente, granduyón. Y tú debes ser... Noa Izumi. La genial piloto del Ingram. Me moría de ganas de conocerte.

(Izumi) -señalándose con el dedo y con cara de sorpresa-¿A mi? ¿De verdad?

(Andrew) Cuando os enfrentasteis a esos terroristas cabrones hijos de la gran puta, en la BBC no paraban de hablar de vosotros. No paraban de sacar imágenes de archivo de la segunda sección. Sobre todo de ti, Izumi. Si ahora fueses a Londres te reconocerían por la calle.

(Izumi) -frotándose la mano en el cogote y con cara boba-¿En serio? ¿Soy una celebridad en Gran Bretaña? ¡Que vergüenza!

(Andrew) Más bien diría en todo el mundo occidental. Y supongo que tú... debes de ser Asuma Shinohara. Mi "Alter Ego".

(Shinohara) -se queda muy extrañado-¿Eh? ¿Tu Alter Ego? ¿Que quieres decir, Andrew?

(Goto) Resulta... que el padre de Andrew, es el presidente de Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson.

(Shinohara) ¿Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson? … ¿Que? -se queda muy sorprendido- ¿Eres el heredero del primer fabricante mundial de Labors agrícolas?

(Andrew) That's it.

(Goto) Y por lo visto... también se lleva bastante mal con su padre. Se puede decir, Shinohara... que sois almas gemelas.

(Andrew) -le da la mano a Asuma- Encantado de conocerte, Asuma. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

(Shinohara) Lo mismo digo. Que cosas.

(Shinobu) El teniente Richardson sirvió durante 5 años en el ejército británico. Es un piloto de Labors muy experimentado. Tiene una puntería excelente con cualquier arma. Sabe desactivar explosivos. Sabe conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo, incluidos carros de combate. Es ingeniero y tiene amplios conocimientos en informática. Sabe ocho idiomas... y tiene muchas aficiones.

(Kanuka) Vaya. Por fin alguien que me gana en conocimientos de idiomas. ¿Que lenguas sabe hablar, teniente?

(Andrew) Pues... de mi padre aprendí el inglés. De mi madre, que es española, el español y el catalán. En el ejército aprendí alemán, francés, ruso e italiano... y desde que vivo en Tokio hace un año, también he aprendido el japonés. Ya ve, teniente Clancy, que tengo un buen don de lenguas.

(Izumi) ¿Y de aficiones que tal?

(Sakaki) Pues cómo buen británico, el fútbol, beber cerveza, el té de las cinco... y los coches clásicos. ¿Esa preciosidad de bólido es tuyo? El otro día llevabas un Mini Cooper del 65. ¿No es cierto?

(Andrew) Tengo unos cuantos bólidos, señor Sakaki. Es lo que tiene ser hijo de un empresario millonario propiedad de un gran fabricante de Labors. Ese de ahí es un _Triumph Stag _del 71. Mi padre lo compró de segunda mano en el 75. Y yo mismo lo restauré hace unos años. Le instalé un motor Rover V8 3500. Y me lo traje para Japón. No quería dejarlo abandonado en Londres llenándose de polvo en el garaje. Oh, miren. Parece que llega otro de mis compañeros. Debe ser el "bohemio".

Entonces, llega otro coche. Un _Peugeot 206 _descapotable de color negro. Era Fukuda Hato. Vestido con un traje chaqueta de color azul marino, con una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras y cuadradas. Se presenta corriendo ante la capitana Nagumo, creía que llegaba tarde.

(Hato) Lo siento mucho, capitana. Discúlpeme, llego tarde.

(Shinobu) Tranquilo, Hato, no pasa nada. Te presento a los miembros de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Ella es la oficial Noa Izumi, piloto.

(Izumi) Encantada.

(Shinobu) Él es el teniente Isao Ota, también Piloto.

(Ota) Encantado de conocerle, oficial Hato.

(Shinobu) La teniente Kanuka Clancy, piloto.

(Kanuka) Es un placer.

(Shinobu) La teniente Takeo Kumagami, controladora.

(Kumagami) Hola, encantada.

(Shinobu) El oficial Hiromi Yamazaki, conductor de uno de los trailers.

(Hiromi) Bienvenido.

(Shinobu) Al capitán Goto ya le conoces. Y él... es uno de tus compañeros de la primera sección. El teniente Andrew Richardson. Un ex piloto de Labors militares británico.

(Hato) Entiendo. Mucho gusto en conoceros a todos. Y sobre todo a ti, Andrew. Así que ex militar británico. ¡Que casualidad!

(Andrew) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? ¡No me jodas que tú también eres un ex militar!

(Goto) Sí, así es, Andrew. Fue oficial de la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa de Japón durante 3 años más o menos. Estuvo 6 meses de prácticas en una división de Labors... con lo que aprendió a pilotar-los y donde demostró una gran capacidad y aptitudes. Y al igual que tú... es veterano de guerra. Luchó cómo soldado de infantería en la Guerra de Camboya, a principios de 1999... igual que tú, Andrew. Que casualidad.

(Hato) Sí, pero... en serio que recuerdo muy poca cosa de entonces.

(Andrew) Es normal, tío... es normal. No sabéis la suerte que tenéis, de estar aquí en Tokio, jugando con Labors. Rezad para que un día no os pongan un casco de Kevlar en la cabeza, un uniforme de camuflaje, os den un fusil de asalto y os digan... "¡Id a matar seres humanos!¡Es una orden!"

(Shinobu) Nos ha quedado muy claro su aclaración, Andrew. -dice seca y áspera-

(Goto) ¿Donde caray se ha metido esa chica? Llega tarde.

(Shinobu) Con lo inocente y despistada que es, quizás incluso se ha olvidado.

(Goto) ¿Te ríes del piloto que tú misma seleccionaste? No tienes sangre en las venas.

(Sakaki) ¿Eh? Mirad, por ahí viene una moto.

Entonces, llegaba enfrente de las instalaciones una moto Yamaha de gran cilindrada... pilotada por una chica. Una chica exuberante y muy sexi. Iba con un mono de motorista de color blanco, ajustado a su escultural cuerpo y un casco azul. No se le veía la cara... pero su muy escultural y sexi cuerpo quedaba muy marcado. Se baja de la moto y se pone a andar en dirección al grupo. En esto que los mecánicos, que estaban reunidos en una pasarela superior, la ven y se quedan impresionados, uno de ellos le llama la atención al jefe Shige, que estaba revisando el sistema informático interno de los talleres.

(Mecánico 1) ¡Jefe Shige!

(Shige) Ahora no, Aoyama, estoy ocupado.

(Mecánico 1) ¡Jefe Shige!

(Shige) No seas pesado, tengo que comprobar este sistema antes de ponerme a trabajar con él.

(Mecánico 1) ¡Jefe Shige, tiene que ver esto!

(Shige) ¿Se puede saber que demonios ocurre? ¡oh! -se queda con la boca abierta-

(Mecánico 2) ¿Esa es la nueva piloto de la primera sección?

(Mecánico 3) Joder, está buenísima.

(Mecánico 4) Os habéis fijado que delantera. Y que culo. Es impresionante.

(Mecánico 5) ¿Creéis que serán suyas o serán postizas?

(Shige) -también se había quedado mirando con cara de pervertido, pero enseguida se vuelve a poner serio- ¡Silencio! ¡Poneos a trabajar ahora mismo! ¡Venga, gandules!

La chica sigue andando, hasta que se para delante del grupo. Se quita el casco... y zarandeándose la larga melena rubia, queda al descubierto su cara angelical y provocativa. Una chica de piel morena, labios carnosos y estrechos, nariz pequeña, ojos azules grandes y brillantes y sonrisa brillante y angelical. Levanta la mano derecha y lanza un saludo infantil e idiota.

(Mimiko) ¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Encantada de conoceros a todos! ¡Me llamo Mimiko Ayano y soy la nuevo piloto de la primera sección! ¡Mucho gustooooo! -a todos se les cae una gota-

(Izumi) -en voz baja- ¿Ésta es la nueva piloto novata de la primera sección?

(Kanuka) -en boz baja- Parece la típica rubia tonta que no sabe hacer la o con un canuto.

(Kumagami) -en voz baja- Espero que el comandante Fukushima no la haya fichado por su físico.

(Shinohara) -en voz baja- ¿Insinuáis que el comandante Fukushima es de esos que le gusta tener aventuras con jovencitas?

(Hiromi) -en voz baja- No deberías juzgar a las personas por su apariencia. Si está aquí será por algo.

(Ota) -en voz vaja- Sí... por un buen par de razones. ¿Es que no ven que una chica tan voluptuosa distraerá a los mecánicos y a sus compañeros?

(Shinohara) ¬ ¬ Ya. Y a ti no, verdad?

(Ota) ¡Que insinúas, Shinohara! ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para Kanuka! -encarándose a Asuma con cara de perro-

(Goto) ¡Ya basta de comentarios, por favor! Saludad a la nueva piloto.

Todos los miembros de la segunda sección hacen el saludo a la oficial Ayano. Esta responde.

(Shinobu) Ayano... te dije el otro día que no te presentaras aquí con una indumentaria tan extremada.

(Mimiko) Lo siento muchísimo, capitana. Es que me he quedado dormida. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de vestirme. Debajo de este mono sólo llevo la ropa interior.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Es igual, no quiero saberlo. Te presento a tus dos compañeros. Éste es el oficial Fukuda Hato.

(Mimiko) Encantada, Hato. Oye... estás muy bueno. ¿Tienes novia?

(Hato) Lo siento, Ayano. Tendrás que buscar a otro. Estoy casado.

(Mimiko) Ooohhh Que lastima.

(Shinobu) -tose frunciendo el ceño- Y éste es el teniente Andrew Richardson. Es británico.

(Mimiko) -su cara se ilumina- ¡Aaahhh! ¡Joder, estás buenísimo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

(Andrew) Nena... te juro que si ahora estuviese libre te diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero tendrás que buscarte a otro. Yo ya tengo novia. Y no les preguntes a los chicos de la segunda sección. También tienen novia.

(Mimiko) Ooohhh... Últimamente tengo una mala suerte con los hombres.

(Shinobu) -se cabrea- ¡Oficial Ayano! ¡Haga el favor de comportarse!

(Ayano) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Kanuka) -en voz baja- Definitivamente es una rubia tonta. Nunca entenderé cómo puede haber mujeres tan estúpidas.

(Izumi) -en voz baja- Estás siendo demasiado cruel con ella. Aun no la conocemos.

(Kumagami) -en voz baja- Estoy de acuerdo con Kanuka. Yo tampoco soporto a esta clase de chicas. Estas son las que se llevan a los hombres por delante con amor rápido de usar y tirar. No las soporto.

(Shinobu) Seguramente os debéis estar preguntando que hace una chica cómo ésta en un sitio cómo este. La respuesta es muy fácil. Es un diamante en bruto. Es decir... se le han descubierto en la escuela de cadetes unas habilidades extraordinarias cómo piloto de Labors. Anoche, llamé al capitán de la escuela de cadetes en persona, para comprobar lo que había leído en el expediente.

Entonces, Shinobu recuerda la conversación que la noche anterior tuvo con el capitán de la escuela de cadetes. En la casa de Goto, mientras este preparaba la cena, Shinobu hablaba por teléfono.

(Shinobu) ¿Entonces es cierto?

(Capitán) Si. En un principio la separé de los demás por razones obvias. Distraía a los demás chicos. Pero al hacer eso... hice un descubrimiento sorprendente. Esa chica, cuando se sube al Labor... se transforma. Es cómo Dr. Jeckil y Mr. Hide. Se vuelve rápida, precisa, con una capacidad de reacción mucho más rápida de lo que es normal en un novato. Esa chica, sin ninguna duda... es un diamante en bruto. Tiene un potencial enorme. Por eso incluí esa recomendación en el expediente.

(Shinobu) Entonces he hecho bien. Créame... en un principio no me ha hecho mucha gracia que me hayan destinado a una chica cómo ella a mi sección. Pero si es realmente así... le daré una oportunidad.

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¡La cena está lista! -gritando desde la cocina-

(Shinobu) ¡Voy! ¿Y esto me lo puede asegurar al 100%?

(Capitán) Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, capitana Nagumo. Lo comprobará usted misma.

(Shinobu) Gracias. Buenas noches.

Los de la segunda sección les costaba creer que una chica aparentemente con cerebro de canario, pudiese ser un piloto de Labor muy bueno.

(Shinobu) El capitán de la escuela de cadetes Labor me lo aseguró. Así que la oficial Ayano será piloto de la primera sección. Y se merece todo vuestro respeto y ayuda. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

Entonces, por fin, llega el comandante Fukushima. Ya estaban todos, y la visita podía empezar.

(Fukushima) Buenos días a todos, perdonen el retraso. El tráfico desde la jefatura superior hasta aquí estaba imposible. Capitanes, veo que sus secciones están al completo. ¿Les apetece visitar las instalaciones?

(Goto y Shinobu) ¡Sí, señor!

(Fukushima) Bien. Ahora mismo, cómo pueden observar, nos encontramos en el hangar principal de los talleres. Hay cuatro más de secundarios, los cuales se podrán usar para hacer de depósitos de piezas, cámaras de conservación para los Labors y para que los mecánicos realicen las labores de mantenimiento pertinentes. Cómo ya habrán podido observar, este hangar principal es mucho más amplio que el anterior. Cuenta con sistemas de auto diagnóstico por ordenador, un túnel de escaneo interno que ahorrará tiempo a los mecánicos para detectar fallos y averías en los Labors. Y robots y sistemas de reparación que nos permitirán eludir en muchos casos, el enviar a los Labors a reparar al fabricante.

(Sakaki) ¿En serio? Estoy impresionado. En mi época esto no podríamos haberlo ni soñado.

(Ota) Disculpe, comandante. ¿Cuando nos van a enseñar los nuevos Labors? ¡Eso es lo que realmente nos interesa a los pilotos!

(Fukushima) Sabía que dirían eso. ¡Señor Shige! ¡Retire las lonas de los Labors!

(Shige) ¡Enseguida, comandante! ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Moveos!

Entonces, los mecánicos retiran las lonas... y los nuevos Labors de tercera generación, los _Shinohara TVG-03 Zeus_, quedan al descubierto. Ya iban pintados con los característicos blanco y negro de la Policía. Llevaban el escudo de la Policía en su parte frontal. También su número identificador, que identificaba cada unidad con el piloto que tenia asignado. Noa y Shinohara ya conocían los nuevos Labors... los demás están sobrecogidos. Es una máquina espectacular.

(Ota) ¡Ooooaaaaa! ¡Impresionante! ¡Estos son los nuevos Labors de tercera generación!

(Kanuka) Son muy distintos a los anteriores. La cabeza parece completamente diferente. Las manos parecen de una sola pieza. Y sus extremidades son mucho más estilizadas.

(Izumi) Pues ya veréis la cabina. Es algo impresionante.

(Hiromi) ¿Es que ya lo has pilotado, Noa?

(Izumi) Sí.

(Goto) Me imagino que tú y Shinohara habréis ido a visitar el nuevo Labor in situ a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Me alegro de que a partir de ahora, no habrá disputas por el material entre las dos secciones.

(Shinobu) Sí. Ahora tanto la primera cómo la segunda sección usaremos exactamente los mismos equipos. Así que... que gane el mejor.

(Goto) ¿Me estás retando, Shinobu? Contra ti no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

(Kumagami) He visto que la parte de la cabina del piloto parece menos abultada. ¿Por qué?

(Shinohara) Incorpora un nuevo tipo de blindaje por contraposición de placas. Es menos ancho que el anterior, pero la protección que ofrece es claramente mejor. Por eso el pecho del Labor es menos abultado.

(Izumi) Lo más increíble es su sistema de visión del casco. ¡Es una auténtica pasada!

(Andrew) Es acojonante.

(Mimiko) Da un poco de miedo con esa cabeza tan rara.

(Hato) No te preocupes, mujer. No muerde.

(Fukushima) -tose- Bien. Al finalizar la visita, si alguno de vosotros lo desea, podrá probar los nuevos Labors. Vengan conmigo. Subiremos a los pisos superiores.

Entonces el grupo emprende la visita. Salen por una puerta lateral de los talleres, hasta que llegan a la recepción principal para el personal. A la parte superior se sube a través de unas largas escaleras mecánicas. Al llegar al final, se llega a la parte superior, dedicada al personal de oficina. Son tres plantas. La inferior, dedicada a los despachos. Llegan al enorme y gran despacho para los oficiales. La típica oficina con hileras de mesas, cada uno con su ordenador personal. Es un despacho magníficamente bien iluminado, ya que la pared exterior es de vidrio y da al exterior. Las vistas desde allí son magníficas. Las mesas son amplias, con sillas muy cómodas. Más adelante se encontraba el despacho de los capitanes. Un despacho con dos mesas bien separadas, cada una bien grande y con su respectivo ordenador. Y al final del pasillo, estaba el despacho del comandante. Con todas las condecoraciones, títulos y demás colgados por la pared. Había dos mástiles con dos banderas, la de Japón y la de la prefectura de Tokio. Era un despacho grande, más lujoso y bien equipado. En el mismo pasillo, se encontraban los lavabos, una pequeña cocina para calentar el té, café o lo que se quisiera. Y una sala con sillas y máquinas expendedoras de refrescos.

(Fukushima) Esta es la primera planta propiamente dicha del edificio. Ya habréis visto que es muy amplia. Supongo que no tendréis queja de vuestro despacho para oficiales.

(Kanuka) Una pregunta, señor. He visto que no hay un despacho específico para la primera sección y la segunda. ¿Por qué?

(Fukushima) Porque de ahora en adelante los miembros de la primera y segunda sección compartirán los mismos espacios. El alto mando considera que debe haber una relación mucho más estrecha entre ambas secciones. ¿Le parece bien, capitana Nagumo?

(Shinobu) Sí, señor.

(Izumi) La verdad es que el despacho para los oficiales es enorme. Y está muy iluminado.

(Kumagami) Parece sin duda mucho más confortable que aquel cuarto pequeño y oscuro en el que estábamos antes.

(Ota) No lo hacen por nuestra comodidad. Si no para mejorar nuestras condiciones de trabajo y ser más productivos.

(Shinohara) Tú solo piensas en el trabajo, Ota.

(Goto) ¿Que tal les parece a los de la primera sección?

(Andrew) Acostumbrado al minimalismo japonés... tanto espacio es una pasada.

(Hato) Sin duda las instalaciones son modernas y confortables. Nos facilitarán mucho la vida.

(Mimiko) ¿No podrían haber elegido otro color para las paredes? Todo tan oscuro es muy depre.

(Fukushima) Sigamos. Ahora vamos al piso superior.

El piso superior es lo que realmente impresiona a todos. Había una gran cocina, adjunta a un gran comedor donde cabían un centenar de personas. Con un enorme televisor de Plasma colgado en la pared. Ahora ya no tendrían que comer en el despacho. Al lado de allí, estaba la zona destinada a descanso y ocio... para las horas perdidas de guardia. Una sala de entretenimiento. Con un televisor, unos ordenadores, un billar y algún que otro entretenimiento. Al lado había una biblioteca, con un archivo y una sala de lectura. Y al lado, una sala de proyecciones, la cual podía usarse al mismo tiempo de pequeño cine, o de pequeña sala de conferencias.

(Shinohara) Esta planta es una pasada. ¡Por fin tenemos con que entretenernos durante las horas de guardia!

(Goto) ¡Caray! Incluso han puesto una mesa de billar. Con lo bien que se me da a mi este juego de mesa.

(Sakaki) Espero que los mecánicos no vengan mucho por aquí. Es demasiado tentador para ellos.

(Shinobu) Por supuesto, aquí sólo se podrá venir para las comidas y cuando no tengáis ninguna obligación pendiente. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Fukushima) Bien dicho, capitana. Y ahora, visitaremos la planta superior. Donde se encuentran las habitaciones privadas para el personal y los baños.

Llegan a la planta superior. Parece un hotel de 4 estrellas. Las habitaciones y los baños estaban obviamente separados por sexos. La novedad es que los capitanes también contaban con habitaciones propias. Es decir, que durante las guardias nocturnas ya no tenían que quedarse en el despacho de los capitanes a dormir. Eran habitaciones confortables, bastante pequeñas eso si. Los baños, eran toda una bendición. Grandes, confortables y con duchas. No les faltaba de nada.

(Kumagami) ¡Que bien! ¡Por fin unos baños cómo Dios manda!

(Izumi) Las habitaciones no es que sean muy grandes. Pero veo que también cuentan con vistas al exterior.

(Fukushima) El sistema de aire acondicionado y calefacción es centralizado. De manera que la temperatura es siempre la misma en todo el edificio.

(Hiromi) Una pregunta, comandante. ¿Donde están los tendederos para la ropa?

(Fukushima) En la segunda planta hay una pequeña lavandería, con lavadoras, secadoras y centrales de planchado. Ya no será necesario tender la ropa. Bueno... pues esto es todo. Supongo que ahora querrán ver más de cerca sus nuevos Labors. Y saber cuales son sus puestos. Volvamos al hangar principal.

Todo el grupo vuelve para abajo. Se reúnen en un círculo. Y el comandante Fukushima saca un papel con los puestos asignados para cada uno de los miembros.

(Fukushima) Bien. A partir de mañana, estas serán sus funciones. Capitana Shinobu Nagumo. Se mantendrá cómo capitana de la primera sección de vehículos especiales.

(Shinobu) ¡Sí!

(Fukushima) Capitán Kiichi Goto, cómo capitán de la segunda sección.

(Goto) Recibido.

(Fukushima) Oficial Noa Izumi, piloto del Zeus número 1.

(Izumi) Sí, señor.

(Fukushima) Teniente Isao Ota. Pilotará el Zeus número 2.

(Ota) ¡A sus órdenes!

(Fukushima) Oficial Hiromi Yamazaki, seguirá cómo conductor del Trailer del Zeus número 1.

(Hiromi) De acuerdo.

(Fukushima) Teniente Kanuka Clancy. Pilotará el Zeus número 3.

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

(Fukushima) Oficial Asuma Shinohara. Se mantiene cómo controlador del Zeus número 1, el de Noa Izumi. ¿De acuerdo?

(Shinohara) Sí, señor.

(Fukushima) Teniente Takeo Kumagami. Ejercerá cómo controladora de los Zeus número 2 y 3. ¿Entendido?

(Kumagami) ¡Sí!

(Fukushima) Esto es todo para la segunda sección. Para la primera sección... teniente Andrew Richardson. Ejercerá cómo piloto del Zeus número 4. Y tendrá el rango superior entre los pilotos. ¿Entendido?

(Andrew) At your service, commander.

(Fukushima) Oficial Fukuda Hato. Temporalmente ejercerá cómo controlador del Zeus número 6. En caso necesario también ejercerá cómo piloto del Zeus número 5. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

(Hato) Sí, comandante. Lo que me está ordenando... es que me encargue de la novata. ¿No es así?

(Fukushima) Usted es un hombre de gran temple y auto control. Estoy seguro que será mejor que ejerza usted de controlador de Ayano y no que se encargue de todo la capitana Nagumo. ¿No está de acuerdo, capitana?

(Shinobu) No sabe usted el peso que acaba de quitarme de encima, señor.

(Fukushima) Y finalmente... oficial Mimiko Ayano. ¿Eh? Pero... ¿Oficial Ayano?

La oficial Ayano se había escaqueado. Estaba afuera, fumándose un cigarrillo. Aquella reunión para saber el puesto le ponía nerviosa y se fue para fuera a olvidar sus penas entre el humo del tabaco. La capitana Nagumo se dirigía para ella, con cara furiosa.

(Shinobu) ¡Oficial Ayano! ¡Que demonios está haciendo aquí fuera fumando!? ¡El Comandante Fukushima le está comunicando su puesto y rango en la primera sección! ¡Vuelva para dentro! ¡Ahora!

(Mimiko) ¡Ay! ¡No me tire tan fuerte, que me hace daño!

(Shinobu) ¡Te aguantas! ¡Eres peor que una niña malcriada! ¡Vamos! … Lamento mucho este lamentable espectáculo, comandante. Puede usted continuar.

(Fukushima) Bien... Oficial Mimiko Ayano. Ejercerá usted cómo piloto del Zeus número 6. Durante un par de semanas hará un cursillo rápido de adaptación y aprendizaje básico antes de poder participar en misiones. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

(Mimiko) Sí, claro clarísimo. Pero oiga, ¿eso significa que no voy a participar en misiones hasta dentro de tres semanas? ¿Me tienen que tener de lado para enseñarme?

(Fukushima) Efectivamente. Consideramos que todavía está un poco verde para participar en misiones. El oficial Hato le hará ese entrenamiento especial durante las dos próximas semanas.

(Mimiko) De acuerdo. Pero ya que estamos... ¿no podría hacerlo el teniente Richardson? Si me entrena un tío tan buenorro cómo él, seguro que aprendo más rápido.

(Shinobu) ¡Basta ya de estupideces, oficial Ayano! ¡Le estás faltando al respeto al comandante!

(Goto) Shinobu, tranquilízate.

(Shinobu) Pero, es que... ¡Me pone de los nervios!

(Ota) Disculpe una última pregunta, comandante. ¿No vamos a probar los nuevos Labors?

(Fukushima) Durante hoy y esta noche, el equipo de mecánicos trabajará para programar y configurar los nuevos Labors. Hoy todavía no están listos. Mañana mismo podrán probarlos. Les pido que tengan paciencia hasta mañana. Bien... pues eso ha sido todo. Les espero a todos y cada uno de ustedes mañana mismo a las 8 en punto de la mañana. ¿Entendido? Desde entonces... la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales estará oficialmente... de nuevo en funcionamiento. Bien. Hasta mañana.

(Todos) Hasta mañana, señor. -el comandante Fukushima hace el saludo militar, siendo respondido por todos y se marcha-

(Izumi) Que lastima. No hemos podido probar los nuevos Labors.

(Ota) ¡Pues me parece muy mal! Deberían habernos dejado probarlos. Ni que fuese un poco.

(Kanuka) Ya has oído al comandante. Aun tienen que configurar-los. Seguramente introducirán los datos de nuestros antiguos Labors, para que no tengamos que acostumbrarnos a ellos desde cero.

(Shinohara) Incluso así, os tendréis que acostumbrar a ellos de cero.

(Kanuka) ¿Que?

(Shinohara) Los Labors de tercera generación son algo completamente nuevo. Incluso a mi me cuesta describir el cambio que suponen. No sólo en tecnología. También en la manera de pilotar-los... y en la respuesta que estos ofrecen.

(Ota) Sí. Pero por muy sofisticado que sea ese Labor... sigue necesitando de un piloto humano. Y esos somos nosotros.

(Andrew) Muy bien dicho, teniente Ota. Por muy sofisticado que sea el Zeus, no es ningún _Deus ex machina_. Necesita de su piloto humano, con todos los defectos y virtudes que eso conlleva. Y a propósito, Hato. Espero que tu mujer no se entere que harás de entrenador personal para esa nena.

(Hato) No te preocupes. A mi esposa no le interesa mucho mi trabajo. Ella tiene el suyo y está muy ocupada con él. Pero una cosa que me exige es que sea puntual... así que será mejor que me vaya. ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

(Izumi) ¡Adiós! -Hato se marcha-

(Goto) ¿Y bien? ¿Que os ha parecido vuestra nueva casa?

(Kumagami) Simplemente impresionante, capitán. Ahora trabajaremos en mejores condiciones de lo que lo hacíamos hasta ahora.

(Shinobu) Aprovechadlo lo mejor que podáis. A saber cuando le dura a la jefatura superior esta racha malgastadora de fondos. Si ya nos tenían manía por los gastos que teníamos... ahora ya ni te cuento.

(Shinohara) No han derrochado fondos a lo loco por nuestra cara bonita. Sino después de la catástrofe que sufrimos en nuestra propia piel.

(Kanuka) Es cierto. No debemos olvidar nunca... que en este mismo sitio murió gente. Compañeros de la división de vehículos especiales. Simplemente, hemos vivido un renacimiento.

(Ota) Cariño... perdón, quería decir, Kanuka. ¿Nos vamos ya?

(Kanuka) Yes. ¿Quieres conducir tú? Nunca me acabo de acostumbrar a conducir por la derecha.

(Ota) De acuerdo. Hasta mañana a todos.

(Kanuka) Hasta mañana. -ella y Ota se marchan cogidos de la mano-

(Shinohara) Bueno... yo también me marcho. No sé si esta noche podré dormir.

(Izumi) Yo tampoco. Pensar que mañana por fin pilotaré esta maravilla.

(Shinohara) Noa... no te preocupes. Eres la mejor. Lo sabrás pilotar enseguida.

(Kumagami) Estoy segura que si. Ahora que tú y Shinohara salís juntos... espero que vuestra compenetración todavía sea mejor.

En el exterior, Ayano parecía que tenía problemas con el arranque de su moto Yamaha. Shige, que había salido solo un instante a buscar unas cajas que había fuera, intenta ayudarla. Traga saliva y se dirige hacía ella. Sakaki estaba hablando con Andrew.

(Shige) Di... disculpe, oficial Ayano. ¿Tiene algún problema con su moto?

(Ayano) ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si. No arranca. No sé que le pasa a mi moto. Le he puesto gasolina esta mañana.

(Shige) Déjeme ver. … Ya veo. Parece que es problema de la ignición eléctrica. ¿Esta moto es de segunda mano?

(Ayano) Sí. Me costó muy barata. Siempre le falla algo. Uf, que calor hace ya. -se desabrocha un poco el mono de motorista... quedando al descubierto el impresionante canalillo de sus pechos-

(Shige) -inspeccionando el motor de la moto- Es normal. Estamos en la bahía de Tokio, donde hay mucha más humedad y ya estamos en abril. Dentro de sólo dos meses ya hará un calor insoportable. -al levantar la vista y verle el tremendo canalillo de los pechos de Ayano, Shige se hace un corte en la mano con el destornillador- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Ay! ¡Mierda, me he cortado!

(Ayano) ¡Oh! ¡Deja que te lo cure!

(Shige) ¡No! ¡No es nada! ¡De verdad! Esto... ya está arreglado. Prueba ahora.

(Ayano) -Enciende la moto y le arranca a la primera- ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Que guay! ¡Ya funciona! Gracias. Eres una monada -le da un beso a Shige en la mejilla. Se pone el casco y se marcha-. ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta mañana!

(Shige) A adiós. -echa un suspiro y se queda mirando con cara de embobado-... Creo que me he enamorado.

(Sakaki) Decías algo, Shige?

(Shige) ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Jefe Sakaki! ¿Todavía está aquí? No... no me diga que lo ha visto todo.

(Sakaki) Sí. Y que. Sólo has ayudado a la oficial Ayano con un problema con su moto. Esto... quiero pedirte un favor. Guárdame el Cobra esta noche, si no te importa. Me voy en el "Triumph Stag" de Andrew, a tomarnos una cerveza por ahí. Ya volveré a recogerlo.

(Shige) Por supuesto, señor. No se preocupe.

(Sakaki) Y a propósito... ¿Esa chica te gusta?

(Shige) ¿Que? ¡Pero que dice, jefe! -intenta disimular con sonrisa boba sin demasiado éxito- ¿Cómo me va a gustar?

(Sakaki) Nunca has sabido mentir, Shige. Se te nota demasiado. Además... en el fondo no es malo. Ninguna persona puede dedicarse al 100% al trabajo estando sola sin volverse loca.

(Shige) ¿Usted cree? No sé. Es que... esa chica es demasiado para mi. ¿Cómo iba a querer salir conmigo una chica tan extremadamente atractiva cómo esa? ¡Es imposible!

(Sakaki) Nunca se sabe, Shige. Nunca se sabe. Que Ota y Kanuka acabasen enamorados y con intención de casarse también parecía imposible... y mírales. Me voy. Ya volveré a recoger mi coche. ¡Deja los Zeus listos para mañana! ¿Entendido? -se marcha hacia el coche de Andrew-

(Shige) ¡Sí, señor! -en voz baja-. ¿Por qué me ha dicho eso? ¿De verdad cree que yo podría encajar con esa chica? … No... es imposible. ¡A trabajar!

De noche, en casa de Goto, éste y Shinobu cenaban juntos. Goto había cocinado un salteado de verduras. Mientras los dos capitanes cenaban juntos, sonó el teléfono. Era una llamada para Goto de parte de su sobrina desde Osaka. Charlan muy amistosa-mente durante un largo rato. Shinobu escucha la conversación entretenida.

(Goto) ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Crees que sacarán vuestra maqueta por la radio? … Ya. … No es música comercial. … Entiendo. … Nunca habría imaginado eso de ti. … De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por llamar, ya me tenías preocupado. … Entendido. … Ya vendrás a verme a Tokio un día de estos. … Si no me encuentras en casa estaré en el trabajo. En la división de vehículos especiales. … Adiós. Que te vaya muy bien. -cuelga-

(Shinobu) ¿Era tu sobrina? Habéis tenido una charla muy larga. ¿De que va eso de una maqueta?

(Goto) Por lo visto, el novio de mi querida sobrina se dedica al mundo de la música.

(Shinobu) ¿No me habías dicho que era un estudiante de Derecho?

(Goto) Sí. Pero a parte de eso... por lo visto es un gran amante del pop y la música independiente. Yo no entiendo mucho de eso.

(Shinobu) ¿Estás seguro de eso? Al lado de tu equipo de alta fidelidad tienes una colección enorme de discos de música de los años 70.

(Goto) Sólo son viejas reliquias que me recuerdan que una vez yo también fui joven.

(Shinobu) Ni que fueras un vejestorio. Sólo tienes... ¿cuantos? ¿45?

(Goto) No. Aun tengo 44. Los cumplo dentro de tres meses.

(Shinobu) Oye, Goto... ¿Cómo han encajado los de tu sección a los nuevos miembros de la primera sección?

(Goto) Más o menos igual que tú. Admiración ante un veterano con carácter cómo Richardson. Respeto ante un hombre casado, culto y formal, cómo Hato. E incredulidad ante Ayano. Con algo de despreció entre el personal femenino y algo de excesiva atracción entre el público masculino. Aaaahhh Ser joven es maravilloso. ¿No crees?

(Shinobu) Estoy muy contenta con los hombres que me han asignado a la primera sección. Pero esa chica... despistada, tonta, excesivamente provocativa con los hombres... ha sido una auténtica lástima que los Labors hoy no estuviesen todavía configurados para usarse. Necesito comprobar realmente si esa chica tiene esas capacidades extraordinarias que el capitán de la escuela de cadetes me mencionó.

(Goto) Esto... Shinobu... necesito hablar contigo de algo.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¿De que se trata?

(Goto) De ti.

(Shinobu) -Shinobu se pone seria- Goto...

(Goto) Llevamos ya un mes conviviendo juntos en mi casa. Lo cierto... es que parece que ya estás aparentemente curada. Llevas al menos una semana en que ya no tienes esas horribles pesadillas. Si quieres terminar con esto y volver a casa de tu madre... lo entenderé. No te preocupes.

(Shinobu) Olvídate de eso.

(Goto) ¿Que?

(Shinobu) Si duermo bien por las noches... es precisamente porque no duermo sola. Pero a lo mejor mañana le toca a mi sección la guardia nocturna... y entonces me toque dormir sola. Entonces se verá si realmente estoy curada. Para serte sincera... debo reconocer que me está gustando mucho la experiencia de convivir contigo. Sobre todo teniendo un cocinero tan bueno.

(Goto) Eso lo dices porque tú eres una cocinera espantosa.

(Shinobu) Sí. ¿Que pasa?

(Goto) ¿Entonces... no vas a dejarme solo?

(Shinobu) ¿Recuerdas... cuando me invitaste a cenar a aquel restaurante tan lujoso de Kawasaki? Entonces pediste un deseo: dejar de estar solo. Ahora ya tienes lo que querías.

(Goto) Shinobu. -mirando fijamente a Shinobu con expresión sonriente-

(Shinobu) ¿Que? No me mires con esa cara. Me incomodas.

(Goto) Gracias.

Shinobu sonríe y Goto se alegra. Unas horas después, en el distrito de Katsushita, Ota y Kanuka estaban en su piso de alquiler. Estaban acostados. Él no podía dormir de ninguna manera.

(Kanuka) ¿Que te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? Estás ansioso por pilotar los nuevos Labors. Se te nota.

(Ota) Sí. Sólo lo he visto un momento. Pero... son impresionantes. Seguro que sus armas...

(Kanuka) Son las mismas que el Ingram... pero muy diferentes.

(Ota) ¿Diferentes?

(Kanuka) Es curioso que yo esté mejor enterada que tú de las armas del Zeus. Lleva una porra eléctrica escondida sobre su hombro izquierdo. Es plegable y se desenfunda en décimas de segundo.

(Ota) ¿Y su cañón revólver?

(Kanuka) No lleva.

(Ota) ¿Cómo que no lleva? -se queda muy extrañado-

(Kanuka) Lleva una pistola, o mejor dicho, un cañón automático... y además, de importación. El _Heckler & Koch LPW _de 45 mm, con cargador para 12 cartuchos. Puede llevar un cargador opcional para 20 cartuchos.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¡Fantástico! La Heckler & Koch LPW es la mejor arma para Labors policiales del mundo. Por fin vamos a tener un arsenal decente.

(Kanuka) Sí, pero deberás auto controlarte y no usar esa pistola a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

(Ota) Ya lo sé.

(Kanuka) A parte de ser bastante más potente, precisa y con mayor cantidad de munición que los viejos cañón revólver... son armas importadas de Alemania. Y no sólo las armas. La munición también la traen desde Alemania. Hasta dentro de unos meses no se producirá la munición en Japón bajo licencia. Es decir, que esa munición es todavía más cara que en los viejos cañón revólver.

(Ota) De todas formas... maldita sea. Estoy tan impaciente que esta noche no podré pegar ojo. Oye, cariño... que te parece si para matar el tiempo...

(Kanuka) -enfadándose- No. Lo siento, pero esta noche no puede ser. Además... con los nervios que tienes encima para pilotar el nuevo Labor... serías incapaz de concentrarte en la faena.

(Ota) Ya. Tienes razón.

Finalmente, por fin llegó el día siguiente. Todo el personal de ambas secciones ya estaba uniformado y en formación. Los dos capitanes iban a soltar un breve discurso.

(Goto) Bien, muchachos. Hoy, por fin, la segunda sección vuelve a funcionar con normalidad. No os podéis llegar a imaginar lo agradecidos que estarán con nosotros los de la tercera sección de Saitama. Los pobres se han tenido que encargar de todas las emergencias en todo el área metropolitana de Tokio durante estos dos meses. A parte de esto, me alegro de ver que seguimos siendo los mismos. Izumi... Ota... Kanuka... Shinohara... Kumagami... Hiromi. Me alegra que estemos todos reunidos para cumplir con nuestra obligación. Ahora los pilotos tendréis oportunidad de probar por fin los nuevos Labors de tercera generación. Eso es todo por mi parte. Shinobu.

(Shinobu) En estos dos meses... la primera sección fue totalmente destruida. Pero ahora... hemos vuelto a renacer de nuestras cenizas. Yo, cómo su capitana... jamás debo borrar la memoria de Gomioka y Yuuki, mis antiguos pilotos. Pero ahora... cuento con tres pilotos nuevos. Uno de ellos es un novato que empezará de cero su carrera cómo piloto de Labors policiales. Los demás... ya sois veteranos y con experiencia. Seáis cómo seáis... espero que honréis la memoria de mis antiguos pilotos, que dieron su vida por proteger vidas inocentes. Sé que muchas veces se ha considerado que la primera sección sólo busca la competencia con la segunda sección. Que busca superarla. Ahora esto se acabó. Tenemos los mismos equipos... personal competente... y los mismos objetivos. Tenemos que convivir, compartir y alcanzar los mismos objetivos. Espero que hagáis un buen papel. Os deseo mucha suerte a todos.

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Goto) Gracias, Shinobu. Ha sido realmente conmovedor. Bien. ¿A alguien le apetece darse una vueltecita con el Zeus?

Todos dicen, obviamente, que sí. Los 6 pilotos se suben a sus nuevos Labors de tercera generación. Se ponen su casco, el cual se adapta automáticamente a la forma de la cabeza de cada uno. Arrancan... y se quedan pasmados. Es algo completamente nuevo a todo lo experimentado hasta el momento. Ni en los Ingram, ni en el Tipo 0 Peacemaker, ni en los AV-02 Variant. Nada se parecía a lo que representaba el _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_.

(Goto) Bien, chicos. ¿Que os parece el Zeus? Vamos. Quiero oír vuestras opiniones.

(Ota) No... no tengo palabras. Se mueve exactamente cómo yo quiero que se mueva. Es cómo si me leyera el pensamiento. Es increíble.

(Kanuka) Su sistema de visión del casco es perfecto. El hecho que podamos controlar buena parte de las funciones a través de nuestros ojos o con la voz... nos hace ganar tiempo de respuesta. Y además, ofrece una calidad de imagen perfecta. Es cómo si nuestros ojos y los del Zeus fuesen los mismos.

(Izumi) Reconozco... que por primera vez encuentro un Labor que supera claramente al Ingram. En rapidez, precisión, armamento... en todo.

(Ota) Capitán. Solicito permiso para realizar una prueba de tiro con nuestras nuevas armas.

(Goto) Lo siento, Ota. Permiso denegado. Puedes desenfundarla, pero ni hablar de dispararla. Por si no lo sabíais... ya no será necesario hacer prácticas de tiro con munición real. La Heckler & Koch LPW lleva un sistema de mira de precisión conectado directamente al casco del piloto. Cómo el artillero de un carro de combate o el piloto de un caza-bombardero con sus sistemas de mira láser, en los nuevos Labors de tercera generación, se ha incorporado un sistema de mira de precisión. Y también, un simulador de tiro que consigue un gran realismo sin necesidad para nada de usar munición real.

(Ota) ¡Que tontería!

(Goto) ¡Ota! Lo siento, pero de momento no puedes usarla a la ligera. Hasta que no se fabriquen en Japón bajo licencia, las municiones nos las importan desde Alemania y son carísimas. Así que vete acostumbrando.

(Ota) De acuerdo, capitán.

(Goto) Y los controladores, que. ¿No tenéis nada que decir?

(Kumagami) Supongo que disponer de una máquina tan precisa nos facilitará el trabajo. Pero también el hecho de que todos los pilotos de la segunda sección son experimentados y con un talento especial cada uno de ellos.

(Shinohara) Sobre todo Noa. Ahora me siento un poco mal, sabes?

(Kumagami) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Shinohara) Cuando Izumi estuvo ingresada en el hospital... yo le eché la bronca para que se olvidara de Alphonse. Que sólo debía preocuparse de ella y de las personas que quiere y que le quieren. Pero también es verdad... que sin su Alphonse, ella no sería la misma. No sería la genial piloto de Labors de la que me he enamorado locamente.

(Kumagami) Shinohara... tienes razón. No te preocupes. Ella es una chica muy fuerte.

(Goto) Ahí vienen los de la primera sección.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo lo veis, Richardson y Hato? Supongo que notáis diferencias evidentes respecto los _Helldiver_ o los _Churchill_.

(Andrew) Perdóneme por la expresión que voy a usar, capitana. Pero está de puta madre. Es tan jodidamente preciso, rápido y perfecto... que hasta lo es demasiado. Y su armamento... parece casi de Labor militar. Es acojonante.

(Shinobu) Tiene usted una lengua muy afilada, teniente Richardson. Ya me habían advertido que los escoceses no son precisamente bien hablados. Oficial Hato... que tal.

(Hato) Que quiere que le diga, capitana. Lo mismo que han dicho todos los demás. No se puede describir con palabras. Es una herramienta magnífica. Es cierto que es muy diferente al Helldiver. Es claramente más rápido y ágil, y mucho más fácil de pilotar. Aunque cuesta acostumbrarse a su sistema de visión en 360º de su casco.

(Shinobu) Oficial Ayano. ¿Algún inconveniente?

(Mimiko) No... no hay para tanto. Sólo que...

(Shinobu) Sólo que que.

(Mimiko) -con voz y pose provocativas- Es que el arco de seguridad me aprieta mucho los pechos.

Todos se sonrojan al oír aquello, sobre todo los hombres.

(Kanuka, Kumagami y Izumi) ¿Por qué Ponéis esa cara? ¡Pervertidos!

(Ota, Shinohara y Hiromi) ¡Lo sentimos!

(Goto) -rascándose la cabeza- Madre mía. Que chica.

(Shinobu) -la ceja de su ojo derecho se pone a dar tics nerviosos y se enfada- ¡Oficial Ayano! ¡Me pone de los nervios! ¡Haga el favor de comportarse!

Todos se quedan mirando a Shinobu cómo pensando que se ha vuelto loca. Ésta se da cuenta e intenta disimularlo.

(Shinobu) Dígame, oficial Ayano. Por qué no es para tanto.

(Ayano) -con voz muy seria, adulta y desafiante.- Que pregunta. ¿Quien manda? ¿El piloto o la máquina? La respuesta es evidente. Sin un piloto hábil y que los tenga bien puestos, el Labor no vale una mierda. Reconozco que es una máquina excelente... pero necesita de mi y de mis habilidades, para llegar a ser lo que tiene que ser. La herramienta de un Policía Labor.

(Goto) Que demonios...

(Shinobu) -en voz baja- No me lo puedo creer. El instructor tenía razón. Ha cambiado radicalmente de personalidad al subirse al Labor.

(Shinohara) ¿Habéis oído eso?

(Kanuka) Es cómo si al subirse al Labor se hubiese transformado en una persona completamente diferente.

(Kumagami) Es cómo si tuviese doble personalidad.

(Ota) Y esa seguridad en si misma... habla cómo si fuese toda una veterana. ¿Quien se ha creído que es?

(Goto) Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante.

(Ayano) Capitana Nagumo. ¿No vamos a realizar un simulacro de combate? ¿Sólo nos limitaremos a dar vueltecitas cómo un niño de pañales en un triciclo? ¿No vamos a hacer nada serio? Esto es una mierda.

(Andrew) Joder. Y luego dicen que el malhablado soy yo. Menuda lengua afilada tiene.

(Shinobu) Oficial Ayano, haga el favor de comportarse. Lo siento, pero el simulacro de combate para la primera sección está programado para dentro de dos días. ¿Entendido? Esto es todo. Retírense de sus Labors.

(Andrew) Recibido.

(Hato) A sus órdenes, capitana.

(Mimiko) ¡Siiiii!

(Shinohara) ¡Ahora vuelve a ser la de antes!

(Izumi) Que chica más rara. No parece que esté bien amueblada de la cabeza. ¿No os parece?

(Kanuka) Tal vez. Pero reconozco que cuando se transforma... se convierte en alguien interesante. Creo que nos divertiremos mucho trabajando con ella.

(Kumagami) Y tú que decías que solo era una rubia tonta.

(Kanuka) Y lo es... cuando no está subida a un Labor.

Varias horas después, en el comedor, todos se disponían a comer. El comedor era gestionado por los propios oficiales de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Hiromi al frente y algunos mecánicos se encargaban de preparar la comida para todos. Ambas secciones comían juntas. Había arroz con Témpura de menú. Justo cuando iban a empezar... suena la alarma de emergencias, la cual se oye estruendósamente por todo el edifico.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cuatro siete cero en el distrito de Odaiba! ¡Sector 11! ¡En la zona de construcción del centro comercial Makayama Beach! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Ota) -levantándose de su silla con la cara radiante- ¡Bien! ¡Por fin! ¡Después de dos meses por fin nos volvemos a movilizar!

(Izumi) ¡Ya lo echaba de menos!

(Goto) Ahora no hay tiempo para alegrarse. Tenemos una emergencia. ¡Moveos!... Shinobu.

(Shinobu) No os preocupéis. Os guardaremos la comida. ¡Venga, id!

(Goto) Muchas gracias. La segunda sección se moviliza.

En unos minutos, los tres trailers con los Zeus, los dos vehículos de los controladores y el pequeño coche del capitán Goto, emprenden camino hacia el lugar de los hechos. Desde las ventanas del comedor, la capitana Nagumo lo observa con algo de envidia.

(Andrew) -se pone al lado de Nagumo- Capitana. ¿No tiene usted hambre?

(Shinobu) No, no es eso. Sólo quería ver cómo se marchan para atajar esa emergencia.

(Andrew) Hace cara cómo si le hubiese sentado mal que hayan movilizado primero a la segunda sección. ¿Está celosa?

(Shinobu) No. Ahora ya no estoy aquí para competir con Goto. Si no para trabajar juntos. Aunque seamos dos secciones separadas... debemos... y quiero trabajar junto a la segunda sección.

(Andrew) ¿Porque se lo han ordenado los de arriba?

(Shinobu) No. Porque de ahora en adelante quiero hacer las cosas de forma distinta.

(Andrew) Sabe... cuando era pequeño, mi madre me enseñó un dicho catalán que dice "Qui no vulgui pols que no vagi a l'era".

(Shinobu) Aaahh ¿Y que significa eso?

(Andrew) Significa que si no quieres estar de mierda hasta el cuello... no te metas en berenjenales que no te corresponden. Pero eso es para la gente normal. Nosotros somos la división de vehículos especiales. Y estamos precisamente... para meternos de mierda hasta el cuello. ¿Comprende?

(Shinobu) Sí. Atajar las emergencias con Labors; ese es nuestro trabajo. Una cosa, Andrew. Voy a salir una hora más o menos. Volveré enseguida.

(Andrew) ¿A donde va?

(Shinobu) A visitar a alguien... muy importante para mi.

La capitana se dirigió en su coche hacia un cementerio no muy lejano de allí. Era donde estaba enterrado Gomioka. Shinobu le pone unos inciensos y se pone a rezar delante de su tumba.

(Shinobu) Hola, Gomioka. ¿Cómo estás? Hoy, por fin... la primera sección vuelve a funcionar con normalidad. Tengo tres pilotos nuevos. Una chica muy... sexi... y despistada. Tu chica. Mimiko Ayano. Ahora también es piloto de Labor en mi sección. Tiene una gran seguridad en si misma, para ser una novata. También está Fukuda Hato. Es un hombre muy educado y formal. Y está casado. Y luego está un escocés, Andrew Richardson, que ha entrado cómo oficial superior de los pilotos. Es un tipo con mucha personalidad. Atractivo, fuerte, con carácter, sabe hacer de todo... me recuerda mucho a ti. Que tonta soy. Ahora me pongo a llorar. Perdóname Gomioka. Sólo quiero que sepas... que todos nos acordamos de ti. Jamás te olvidaremos. Ni a ti ni a Yuuki.

(Goto) Sabía que estarías aquí.

(Shinobu) -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos- ¿Eh? ¡Goto! Que... ¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí? ¿Ya habéis terminado con esa emergencia?

(Goto) Sólo era un obrero de la construcción borracho, haciendo tonterías con un Heracles 21. Ha sido un caso muy sencillo, no hemos tardado ni un minuto en reducir-le. De vuelta, me ha llamado Andrew. Me ha dicho que salías un momento... a visitar a una persona muy importante para ti. Me imaginé que estarías aquí. Hola, Gomioka.

(Shinobu) ¿Le traes una botella de Sake?

(Goto) La he comprado de pasada. Es un presente para él.

(Shinobu) Gomioka no bebía. Pero muchas gracias. Estoy segura que desde el cielo, te lo agradecerá mucho.

(Goto) ¿Sabes una cosa, Gomioka? Yo y la capitana Nagumo vivimos juntos. ¿Verdad que es fantástico?

(Shinobu) Goto. Esto... esta semana mi sección está de guardia nocturna. Tendré que quedarme a dormir sola, en mi habitación. Espero que pueda dormir bien.

(Goto) No dormirás sola. Recuerda... que tus nuevos pilotos y los mecánicos... estarán muy cerca de ti. Estarás muy bien acompañada.

(Shinobu) Gracias, Goto.

(Goto) ¿Nos vamos? Tengo que redactar el informe de nuestra salida de hoy para el comandante Fukushima.

(Shinobu) Sí, vamos.

Entonces... Goto abre sus ojos y se queda sin palabras. Shinobu le estaba cogiendo la mano. Era... cómo si realmente fuesen una pareja, si bien ella en público jamás de los jamases lo aceptase. En el fondo de su corazón, se sentía bien cuando estaba con Goto. Ambos se suben a sus coches y emprenden camino para la División de Vehículos Especiales. Por fin, habían vuelto a la normalidad del día a día.


	12. ¿Crisis entre Ota y Kanuka?

**Capítulo 12. ¿Crisis entre Ota y Kanuka? **

Ha pasado sólo un mes. Ya es mayo. Era una mañana calurosa y muy soleada. Casi veraniega. La segunda sección había sido movilizada. Dos Labors de construcción habían sido robados por dos saboteadores en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia. Eran dos terroristas de poca monta contrarios al proyecto y que pretendían sabotearlo con una acción terrorista en el corazón de éste.

Cuando la segunda sección llega al lugar de los hechos, los Labors ya habían causado graves destrozos. La unidad de apoyo aéreo, informa al capitán Goto.

(Unidad aérea) Colibrí negro a segunda sección. Los Labors de los terroristas, dos _Hishi AVK-101,_ se dirigen hacia el sur. Por la calle 77-A, hacia el puente 92.

(Goto) Aquí segunda sección. Recibido. Nos disponemos a cortar-les el paso. Shinohara y Kumagami; que los tres Zeus se dirijan hacia el oeste a través de la vía N-86. ¿Entendido?

(Kumagami y Shinohara) ¡Entendido, señor!

(Shinohara) Noa. Tú corta-les el paso por el lado norte. Usa la LPW si es necesario. Los AVK-101 son resistentes, pero un blanco fácil. No son nada ágiles.

(Izumi) Entendido.

(Kumagami) Ota, espera en el lado sur junto a Noa. Ten tu LPW cargada y apuntando con la mira de precisión. Kanuka, tú harás de cebo para atraerles hacia la trampa.

(Ota) Recibido.

(Kumagami) Kanuka. ¿Me recibes?

(Kanuka) … ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Recibido!

Kanuka parecía distraída por algo. No estaba atenta. Los tres Zeus se colocan en sus posiciones. Los dos Labors de los terroristas, ven al Zeus nº3, el de Kanuka. Y se paran en seco. Ella empieza a perseguirles, uno huye, mientras el otro se enfrenta a él. Normalmente, Kanuka se lo sacaría de encima en un santiamén. Pero no. El Labor de Kanuka se movía con poca soltura. Tenía realmente dificultades para concentrarse en la lucha. El Labor de los terroristas pegaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Kanuka se cae al suelo.

(Kumagami) ¡Kanuka! ¿Que demonios estás haciendo!? -le pregunta muy enfadada a Takeo-

(Goto) Teniente Kumagami. Que ocurre.

(Kumagami) Algo pasa con Kanuka, señor. Le está costando demasiado derrotar al Labor de los terroristas. No es normal.

(Goto) Que se le va a hacer. Que Ota e Izumi se lancen frontalmente contra los AVK-101. Que usen las LPW si es necesario.

(Kumagami) Recibido, señor. ¡Ota! ¡Ayuda a Kanuka! ¡Necesita ayuda!

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Cómo que necesita ayuda? ¿Que caray es lo que le pasa hoy?

(Kumagami) ¡Hazlo!

(Ota) Recibido.

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! Persigue al otro Labor e inmovilízale. Usa la LPW para destruirle las piernas con un solo disparo.

(Izumi) Recibido.

Después de correr mucho, Noa alcanza al Labor de los terroristas que estaba huyendo. Desenfunda la H&K LPW, activa el sistema de mira de precisión de su casco... y revienta cómo si nada una de las piernas del Labor de un solo disparo. Ota, acaba con el otro labor inutilizando el sistema eléctrico con la Porra Eléctrica. El Labor de Kanuka consigue escapar.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¿Estás bien?

(Kanuka) …

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme en todo el día?

(Kanuka) ¡Déjame en paz!

Cuando Ota e Izumi ya habían subido sus Zeus a los tráilers... lo hacía Kanuka, que en cuando baja de la cabina del Zeus... se marcha corriendo a un callejón de detrás.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¡Que te ocurre!? -muy preocupado-

(Izumi) Déjala. Yo iré.

(Ota) Pero...

(Izumi) Tranquilo. Será mejor que vaya yo.

Noa se pone a buscar a Kanuka, al fin la encuentra. Estaba en un rincón... vomitando. Noa ya entendía por qué aquella ineficacia de Kanuka. Se encontraba mal. Va hacia ella y le da un pañuelo.

(Noa) Toma.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Izumi.

(Noa) ¡Madre mía! Pero si has echado todo el desayuno. ¿Estabas mareada?

(Kanuka) No. Pero me han entrado muchas ganas de vomitar de repente.

(Noa) ¿Que te pasa con Ota? ¿Por qué le tratas tan mal hoy? Es tu novio.

(Kanuka) -con expresión de enfado- Porque el muy imbécil aun no se ha dado cuenta.

(Noa) ¿Cuenta? De que.

(Kanuka) Eso no es asunto tuyo. Déjame en paz, quieres. -visiblemente enfada se marcha de regreso con los demás-

(Noa) -en voz baja- ¿Que demonios le pasa? Esto me huele mal.

Una hora después, en la central, en el despacho de los capitanes, Kanuka se sometía a una reprimenda del capitán Goto.

(Goto) ¿Que te has sentido indispuesta de repente... y por eso no has podido combatir al Labor de los terroristas?

(Kanuka) Asumo toda la responsabilidad, señor. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

(Goto) Espero que así sea. No es nada normal en alguien tan perfeccionista cómo tú, cometer errores tan infantiles.

(Kanuka) Lo siento muchísimo. De veras.

(Goto) Tranquila. Ya sé que dices la verdad. Izumi y Ota confirman tu versión de los hechos. ¿Por qué motivo te has sentido indispuesta?

(Kanuka) -mirando a un lado y avergonzándose- Pues... esto...

(Shinobu) Son cosas de mujeres. No creo que puedas entenderlo, Goto.

(Goto) Redacta un informe de lo sucedido. Quiero que me lo entregues antes de las 8 de la tarde. ¿Entendido? Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte, teniente Clancy.

(Kanuka) Yes sir. -sale del despacho con mirada triste-

(Shinobu) Así que se ha encontrado mal. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

(Goto) No tengo ni idea. Según Izumi, en cuando Kanuka se ha bajado de su Labor... se ha puesto a vomitar. Y eso que Hiromi siempre cocina de maravilla.

(Shinobu) Puede que sólo sea un presentimiento por parte mía. Pero podría ser que... viviendo junto a Ota... y acostándose juntos...

(Goto) ¿Que insinúas? No digas eso ni en broma.

(Shinobu) Es una posibilidad.

En el despacho de los oficiales, Kanuka redactaba su informe en su ordenador. De vez en cuando se para, pensativa. Alguien le pone la mano sobre el hombro. Era el teniente Hato de la primera sección.

(Hato) ¿Todo bien, teniente Clancy?

(Kanuka) Ah. Oficial Hato. Sí... no te preocupes. Sólo es una tontería sin importancia.

(Hato) Tu informe no dice lo mismo. Los compañeros de tu sección están algo preocupados por ti. Y no digamos tu novio, el teniente Ota. Parece que... te has peleado con él.

(Kanuka) -suspira con cara enfadada- No me he peleado con él. Pero es que... a veces es tan ignorante. No se da cuenta de lo que me pasa realmente.

(Hato) ¿Y eso?

(Kanuka) Llevo unos días que estoy... lo siento. Pero es que... no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

(Hato) Si me consideras todavía un perfecto desconocido... lo entiendo. Además... creo que será más reconfortante para ti, hablar de ello con una mujer. ¿No crees?

(Kanuka) ¿Con una mujer? Ya. Se ha dado cuenta de que me pasa. ¿No?

(Hato) No. No lo sé. Ni tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. Pero si sé que debes reconciliarte con el teniente Ota. Sea lo que sea, por lo que me has dicho hasta el momento... indica que él no es el culpable.

(Kanuka) -enfadándose- ¿Que no es el culpable? ¡Si hubiese ido con cuidado ahora no estaría con esta incertidumbre! Ah... lo siento.

(Hato) ¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste algo para evitar esta "incertidumbre"?

(Kanuka) Ah Mhhh. -se avergüenza- No lo sé. Tengo que terminar el informe.

Durante la noche, la segunda sección está de guardia. Kanuka ya se había acostado pero era incapaz de dormir. No sabía que hacer. Estaba aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que con "aquello", su carrera profesional de Policía, por la cual había luchado tanto, se fuese al traste. Ota estaba en su cuarto, mirando unas fotografías de él junto a Kanuka. Fotografías que reflejaban la vida de una pareja joven y feliz. Pero que no reflejaban el presente más inmediato. Él tenía miedo de que Kanuka quisiera abandonarlo... cómo sus padres biológicos. Kumagami se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro en francés. Goto seguía en el despacho de capitanes navegando por Internet. En la sala de recreo, Izumi y Shinohara jugaban una partida a la mesa de billar.

(Izumi) ¿Crees que Ota y Kanuka se separarán?

(Shinohara) No digas tonterías. Esos dos se quieren demasiado para separarse así cómo así. Tengo el presentimiento... que será cosa de Kanuka. Que ella tiene la clave del misterio.

(Izumi) Oye, que estamos hablando de una pareja de novios. No de una novela de Agatha Cristhy.

(Shinohara) Sé mucho de ordenadores, software y programación. Pero las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer... dudo que nunca se llegue a crear algo tan rematadamente complejo cómo eso.

(Izumi) Ya. Esto... lo dices también por nosotros.

(Shinohara) Puede. Pero ahora mismo... sólo quiero pensar en vivir el presente a tu lado. No quiero obsesionarme con el futuro.

(Izumi) Asuma... ¿Crees que debo ponerle nombre a mi nuevo Labor?

(Shinohara) -suspira- Me temo que ahora ya no puedes, Noa. Han cambiado el reglamento en ese aspecto. Está prohibido poner nombre o adjetivos no autorizados a los vehículos de propiedad pública.

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Desde cuando?

(Shinohara) Nosotros, cómo pilotos, debemos limitarnos a hacer con esos Labors lo que nos corresponde hacer con ellos: Pilotar-los. No somos sus propietarios, Noa. Esos vehículos están asignados a la Jefatura Superior de Policía. ¿Y quien o cómo los han pagado? Con dinero público. Es decir, con los impuestos de todos los contribuyentes de Japón. Conclusión: Nosotros no somos los propietarios. Sólo debemos limitarnos a manejar esas herramientas.

(Izumi) -le replica con cierto cabreo- ¡Oye! ¡Que yo también pago mis impuestos religiosamente! Así que en parte... también es de mi propiedad.

(Shinohara) -soltando una mueca a Noa- Eres incorregible. ¡Oh! Vaya, me has ganado la partida.

(Izumi) ¡Ajá! Ya sabes lo que te toca. Tienes que comprarme un refresco en la máquina. -dice burlona-

(Shinohara) ¬ ¬ Está bien, glotona. ¿Que te apetece?

(Izumi) Uno de limón ácido, por favor.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? ¿A estas horas de la noche? ¡Te va a dar acidez de estómago!

(Izumi) No me va a dar nada. Tengo un estómago de acero, ya lo sabes.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, se celebraba una reunión rutinaria. El motivo de la reunión era por los nuevos mecanismos de funcionamiento interno de la administración de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Los oficiales no tenían que asistir, pero si los tenientes. El Capitán Goto estaba dando las explicaciones pertinentes. Él ya se había dado cuenta que Kanuka hacía mala cara. Tenía sudor en la cara. Ota se la miraba de reojo.

(Goto) De manera que si optimizamos el uso de los equipos informáticos en nuestra nueva red de ofimática interna, optimizaremos los resultados de nuestro trabajo administrativo. Reduciendo además el gasto en papel de impresión y cartuchos de tinta. ¿Alguna Pregunta?

(Kanuka) ¡Disculpe! -se levanta de golpe y sale corriendo de la sala hacía el lavabo más cercano-

(Kumagami) ¡Disculpe, capitán! ¡Voy con ella! -se marcha corriendo tras Kanuka-

(Goto) ¿Seguro que no hay más preguntas? … ¿Teniente Ota?

(Ota) -levantado de la silla y mirando a la puerta con gran preocupación- Ahora tengo muchas preguntas. Pero no sobre esto, capitán.

(Goto) -rascándose la cabeza- Que panorama.

Kumagami se la encuentra encerrada en el lavabo, vomitando. Cuando Kanuka estira la cadena y sale, Takeo ya le estaba esperando cruzada de brazos y con expresión muy seria en la cara.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tú también vas a soltarme la moraleja? -mirando a Kumagami con cara de enfado-

(Kumagami) ¿Estás en estado? -mirando a Kanuka muy seriamente-

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Tú... cómo sabes... -se queda descolocada-

Un rato después, Kanuka y Kumagami se sientan juntas en el muelle, a fuera. Kumagami quería hablarle de un recuerdo muy desagradable para ella.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Estuviste embarazada una vez?

(Kumagami) Sí. Hace 5 años, cuando estaba en Hong Kong. Cuando me quedé en estado de él... de Richard Wong... me abandonó.

(Kanuka) Le sigues queriendo, verdad?

(Kumagami) Sólo 5 semanas después... sufrí un aborto natural y perdí al pequeño. Los médicos me dijeron entonces que existe la posibilidad que nunca pueda tener hijos después de aquello.

(Kanuka) Lo siento mucho. Nunca me lo habías contado.

(Kumagami) Sí. Me es imposible olvidar-lo. Pero debo olvidar-lo. Por eso... he entablado tan buena amistad con Hiromi.

(Kanuka) Con Hiromi. Es muy buen chico. Pero... ¿De verdad le quieres? ¿O lo haces para olvidarte de Richard Wong? Si Hiromi se enterase le harías mucho daño.

(Kumagami) ¿Que es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros dos? Por muy serio que sea... estoy segura que quieres a Ota con toda tu alma. Y él también te quiere a ti.

(Kanuka) -le va explicando, mirando seriamente hacia el horizonte- Hace una semana... Ota estaba muy contento. Sus padres adoptivos le habían felicitado por las condecoraciones y su ascenso a Teniente en la Segunda Sección. Quiso celebrarlo conmigo a lo grande. Organizó él solo una cena íntima y romántica en nuestra casa. Pidió salir un par de horas antes del trabajo con no se que excusa, que inexplicablemente, el capitán Goto se tragó.

(Kumagami) Porque el capitán Goto ya lo sabía.

(Kanuka) Cuando llegué a casa... me encuentro el piso lleno de velas... con una mesa perfectamente preparada; con una comida exquisita... y un vino carísimo. Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida. Así que cenamos... charlamos... nos pusimos cada vez más cariñosos... pero también...

(Kumagami) Bebisteis más de la cuenta. ¿Verdad?

(Kanuka) Yes. Se puede decir... que nos desmelenamos. Al final... nos abalanzamos el uno sobre el otro. Lo hicimos cómo si fuésemos dos animales salvajes en celo. Sin tomar precauciones ni nada. Dios mio.

(Kumagami) ¿Que ocurre?

(Kanuka) Soy una egoísta. Ahora me doy cuenta que la culpa es de ambos. Los dos nos emborrachamos. Y los dos nos pasamos de la ralla.

(Kumagami) Ota no es de esos hombres que dejan a las mujeres a la estacada cuando tienen que asumir grandes responsabilidades a su lado. Estará siempre a tu lado. No debes dudarlo.

(Kanuka) Tienes razón. Me he comportado con él cómo una imbécil. Él está muy preocupado. Quiere saber que es lo que me ocurre. Pero yo sólo le mando a la mierda. Tengo que pedirle perdón.

Pero a Ota no consigue verle en todo el día. Tenía trabajo en su mesa del despacho de oficiales. Ni siquiera le ve durante la cena. Es aquí cuando Kanuka se extraña. Cree que Ota se ha enfadado con ella y no quiere verla.

(Kanuka) Escuchad... ¿No habéis visto a Ota?

(Hiromi) Creo que ya se ha ido a dormir.

(Kanuka) ¿A dormir? ¿Tan temprano? -se preocupa profundamente- Debe de estar enfadado conmigo. Me he portado muy mal con él estos días.

(Shinohara) Eso es verdad. Pero no es por eso. Es porque mañana tiene que madrugar mucho.

(Kanuka) Para que. -se extraña-

(Shinohara) ¿Sois novios y no te lo ha contado? Claro. Es tan desagradable para él, que no quiere que lo sepas.

(Kanuka) ¿De que hablas, Shinohara?

(Izumi) Es verdad, Asuma. Me estás intrigando.

(Shinohara) Mañana es el día en el que se reúnen todos los miembros de la familia de Ota. Al pobre, cada vez que tiene que ir, se le cae la moral por los suelos.

(Hiromi) ¿Que tiene eso de malo? Debería ser un motivo de alegría para él.

(Shinohara) Se nota que no sois de familia rica. Esas son las peores. Donde las tensiones y las conspiraciones van que chutan.

(Kumagami) Yo creo que tiene más que ver... con lo que nos confesó él mismo, cuando descubrió que es adoptado.

(Shinohara) Sí. Ota pertenece a una familia de médicos que se remonta al período Edo. Su padre adoptivo es el presidente y director de uno de los hospitales privados más importantes de todo Japón. Y después de él, muchos miembros de su familia tienen cargos relacionados con empresas farmacéuticas o hospitales tanto públicos cómo privados.

(Izumi) ¿De verdad? Entonces Ota es realmente de familia rica. -exclamando con admiración-

(Shinohara) Pero Ota... no quiso seguir esos mismos pasos. Él siempre quiso ser Policía. Y además un Policía especial.

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Igual que yo. Es un encanto.

(Shinohara) Ota siempre pensó que era por eso que en su familia le odiaban. Porque no quería saber nada del negocio familiar... y quiso hacerse Policía Labor. Pero hace poco... me confesó que en realidad ese odio hacia él... ya venía desde la infancia. Y que ahora ya sabe el por qué.

(Hiromi) Porque fue abandonado por sus padres biológicos.

(Shinohara) Fue abandonado... por unos padres que eran la oveja negra de la familia. Que la deshonraron. Dejaron muchas deudas... y al cabeza de familia le humillaban y deshonraban constantemente. Y al final pasó lo que ya sabéis. Cuando Ota tenía cuatro años... le abandonaron. Excepto sus padres adoptivos, que le quieren cómo si realmente fuese su propio hijo... toda su familia le trata con menosprecio e indiferencia.

(Izumi) Es decir, que le ven... cómo el hijo de la oveja negra de la familia. Aunque no tenga nada que ver con sus padres biológicos. Que actitud más cobarde.

(Shinohara) -mirando seriamente a Kanuka- Por eso... es necesario que te reconcilies con él cuando antes, Kanuka. Después de estas reuniones con su familia... se queda hecho pedazos. Te necesitará.

(Kanuka) No te preocupes. Es lo que quiero hacer.

Al día siguiente, Ota se levantó muy temprano. Tenía que ir hasta la casa de su familia en Iwate, donde iba a celebrarse la reunión familiar de los Ota. Hacia el mediodía, casi todo el mundo estaba reunido. Sólo faltaba la tía de Isao. Sin duda, quien más le odiaba dentro de su familia. Esta llega en un Mercedes-Benz negro y se baja del coche, vestida con un Kimono negro. Isao, estaba junto a su madre, recibiendo a los familiares que iban llegando. Ota se había puesto su uniforme de gala de la Policía. Con las placas que le identificaban cómo teniente y las dos condecoraciones con las que fue galardonado.

(Tía de Ota) Ahhh, Dios. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Ya hace 10 años desde que nuestro padre, un espíritu lleno de juventud, nos dejó.

(Madre de Ota) Hermana Tsukino. Cuando tiempo sin verte.

(Tía de Ota) Sí, Anako. Buenos días.

(Ota) Tía Tsukino. Disculpe que no estemos más en contacto.

Mientras los cabeza de familia se ponían a hablar de sus cosas, de los negocios médicos o farmacéuticos de la familia de los Ota... Isao se puso a pasear por el patio de su casa. En esto que dos de sus sobrinos... dos adolescentes, le llaman la atención.

(Sobrino 1) ¡Eh, Gorila! ¡Que aquí no puedes entrar vestido con ropa de calle!

(Sobrino 2) Serás gilipollas. Eso que lleva puesto es un uniforme de Poli.

(Sobrino 1) ¡Ey! ¡Pero mírale! ¡Ja! Ya es de ser de poca monta venir aquí con un vestidito de alquiler. -dice riéndose cruelmente, con clara intención de faltar a Ota-

Ota, al contrario de lo que antes habría sido normal en él, no les dice ni una palabra. Les da la espalda y se marcha. Los dos adolescentes se quedan incrédulos.

(Sobrino 2) No me lo puedo creer. ¡Está pasando de nosotros!

(Sobrino 1) -corriendo los dos hacía Ota y encarándose a él- ¡Oye, subnormal! ¡No te rías en nuestra cara! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú eres la oveja negra de la familia! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es obedecer sin rechistar! -Ota no les dice nada ni les dirige la palabra-

En esto que aparece una chica joven de unos 20 años. Era la hija de su tía. La típica arpía de buena familia.

(Sobrina) ¡Dejadle!

(Sobrinos) ¿Que?

(Sobrina) Dejadle. Es tan inútil el pobre que lo único que sabe hacer es ignoraros. Dejadle, que no da para más.

Ota abre sus ojos y su autoestima se hunde en aquel momento, mientras aquella chica se burla de él con la mirada, y sus dos sobrinos se ríen de él cruelmente. Durante la reunión familiar, Ota quiere escabullirse de aquel ambiente tan opresor hacía él. Pide perdón a sus padres y sale a lavarse la cara. Cuando regresa, la arpía de su tía se pone a discutir con los padres adoptivos de Ota. Él lo escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta.

(Tía de Ota) Han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que le vi. Pero cuando le he visto la cara, me he quedado de piedra. Dios mio, cómo me ha recordado el pasado. ¡Es realmente terrible! Fijaos bien en el mal carácter y el mal temple que tiene este joven. Lo ha heredado de Leiji sin ninguna duda. Nuestro pobre padre tuvo que soportar toda clase de humillaciones de él. Y vosotros dos... aun no comprendo cómo tuvisteis el valor para haceros cargo de su hijo. Vete tu a saber cómo es en el fondo este joven. Deberíais haberlo dejado en un orfanato cualquiera. Que atrevimiento el creerse vuestro heredero y el tener derecho a recibir la fortuna de nuestra familia. ¡Ja! ¿No se supone que se hizo policía Labor? ¡Pues que se vaya a jugar con esos juguetes ridículos y nos deje en paz de una vez!

(Padre de Ota) -enfadándose profundamente- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de callar!?

(Tia de Ota) pssss -poniendo mala cara-

(Padre de Ota) Cómo puedes hablar así de Isao. ¿Que crimen ha cometido? En esta familia siempre se le ha mortificado por el simple hecho de ser hijo de Leiji. La mayoría de los que estáis aquí, comparados con Isao, sois una vergüenza y una desgracia. Isao es un joven muy fuerte y valiente, con un gran corazón... y un gran sentido de la justicia. Quiso ser Policía Labor desde bien joven... y yo respeté su decisión. Y por si no os habéis enterado... ¡Es un héroe nacional! Fue nuestro hijo, con su Labor, el que hace dos meses derrotó al Labor de aquellos terroristas en Tokio, jugándose su propia vida. Ahora le han ascendido a Teniente, ha recibido dos condecoraciones de gran prestigio... y dentro de poco va a casarse con una compañera de trabajo muy guapa e inteligente. ¿Vosotros que os sentís tan superiores a él, que argumentos tenéis para criticarle? ¿Eh? Ese es el camino que él ha elegido en su vida. Pero haga lo que haga... yo siempre le querré mucho. ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Mío y de mi esposa! ¡Así que os pido por favor que no habléis mal de él!

Ota se queda escuchando detrás de la puerta, con la cara de sorpresa total. Sus padres adoptivos, le defendieron ante la arpía de su tía con uñas y dientes. Pero al mismo tiempo... aquello le hace sentir a Ota, cómo un mierda. Cómo si no fuese capaz de defenderse por sí solo de una familia que en su mayoría le odiaba. De tarde, cuando ya oscurecía, Kanuka estaba en el gimnasio de la división de vehículos especiales. Estaba practicando el judo con Richardson, el teniente de la primera sección. Richardson, era cinturón negro, igual que Kanuka, pero él la derrotaba con gran facilidad.

(Andrew) Worried about Ota, Right?

(Kanuka) None of your business. Come on, Get Ready!

(Izumi) -corriendo hacia Kanuka- ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Andrew) Creo que tendremos que suspender el combate.

(Izumi) ¡Kanuka! ¡Ota ha regresado!

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Donde está? -preguntando muy preocupada-

(Izumi) Está solo. En el muelle. Deberías ir a verle enseguida. Se le ve muy triste.

(Kanuka) ¡Aaahhh... sorry Andrew! I'll continue the fight for another time!

(Andrew) Don't worry baby. Be happy. Anda ve. Cómo sois los japos.

Ota estaba en el muelle, sentado, solo, tirando piedras al agua. Kanuka, todavía vestida con la ropa de judoca y el cabello recogido con una goma... se sienta a su lado. Ota se le queda mirando con expresión triste... y vuelve la mirada hacia la bahía de Tokio.

(Kanuka) Ota.

(Ota) -con voz y mirada tristes- … Detesto esta clase de días.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

(Ota) Detesto estas malditas reuniones familiares. Odio... odio tener que oír en boca de mi propia familia... que mi existencia es cómo una mancha oscura cómo el carbón. Que nunca debería haber nacido. ¡Lo odio!

(Kanuka) Pero... tus padres adoptivos te quieren.

(Ota) Sí. Me quieren mucho. Me defienden con uñas y dientes. Son muy buenos conmigo.

(Kanuka) Al menos tienes unos padres... aunque sean adoptivos. Yo ya no tengo familia. Ni padres... ni abuela... nadie.

(Ota) Me tienes a mi. Y jamás pienso separarme de ti. Aunque me lo pongas difícil.

(Kanuka) Ota... esto... yo... quería pedirte perdón por cómo me he comportado contigo estos días. He sido una completa imbécil. Te he echado toda la culpa a ti... cuando yo soy tan culpable cómo tú.

(Ota) ¿Culpable? ¿Pero... de que?

(Kanuka) ¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta? Ah... lo siento. Perdóname.

(Ota) Tranquila.

(Kanuka) Bueno... aun no está confirmado. Hoy no he vomitado. Mañana por la mañana, tengo hora al médico. Así podré salir de dudas.

(Ota) ¿Al médico? ¿Es que estás enferma?

(Kanuka) No. Estoy perfectamente. Sólo que... Ota. Creo que estoy...

A Kanuka no le da tiempo a darle la noticia a Ota. Justo en ese mismo momento, suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cinco ocho cero en el distrito de Shinjuku! En la zona del Edificio del Gobierno Metropolitano! ¡Segunda Sección, Movilízese inmediatamente!

(Ota) Dímelo! … Por favor.

(Kanuka) Luego. ¡Ahora tenemos una emergencia! ¡Vamos!

Enseguida, la segunda sección se moviliza. Cuando llega al lugar de los hechos, los anti disturbios ya tenían la zona acordonada.

(Goto) Capitán Goto. Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Cual es la situación?

(Capitán Anti disturbios) Es un sólo Labor. Un modelo de importación de bajo coste. Un _Hyundai T-P1_ coreano. El asaltante amenaza con hacerse volar por los aires con una carga explosiva que lleva en la mano del Labor.

(Goto) ¿Un suicida?

(Capitán Anti disturbios) Yo más bien diría un terrorista anti gubernamental con aires de megalómano. El típico chiflado.

(Goto) No parece que sea un caso muy complejo. Que manera de hacernos perder el tiempo. Justo ahora que estaba a punto de descargarme de Internet la segunda temporada de "Dos Hombres y Medio".

(Capitán Anti Disturbios) ¿Ah si? A mi también me gusta mucho esa serie.

(Goto) -coge la radio- Kumagami y Shinohara. ¿Me recibís?

(Kumagami) Alto y claro, capitán.

(Shinohara) ¿Cual es el modus operandi, capitán?

(Goto) Parece que sólo es un pobre suicida de poca monta. Usa un Labor coreano de bajo coste. Así que no creo que tengáis ninguna dificultad para acabar con él.

(Ota) Dejádmelo a mi. Acabaré con él sin que se de ni cuenta.

(Kumagami) ¡No saces la LPW! ¡Cuesta más la munición que ese Labor al que quieres disparar!

(Ota) Recibido. -resignándose-

(Kanuka) Pido permiso para encargarme de él.

(Kumagami) ¿Seguro? ¿Ya estás bien, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Perfectamente. No necesitaré desenfundar ningún arma. Le reduciré con mis propias manos.

(Kumagami) Está bien.

(Shinohara) Bien. Noa, estate a la espera. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Entendido.

El Labor del suicida estaba justo delante de la entrada del edificio. El Zeus de Kanuka, se dirige solo hacia allí.

(Suicida) ¡Malditos polis! ¡Sois unos lameculos de esos hijos de puta insensibles! ¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Sólo quiero morir en paz!

(Kanuka) -saca su porra eléctrica y su LPW... y las tira al suelo. Quiere demostrar que tiene intención amistosa- Tranquilo. Sólo quiero tener una charla contigo. De amigo a amiga.

(Suicida) ¿Que? ¡A mi no intentes engañarme, poli!

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres desaparecer? ¿Es que quieres hacer sufrir a los que te quieren?

(Suicida) ¡Cállate! Yo... yo... Vine a pedir una subvención aquí para mi esposa. Sufre una enfermedad degenerativa. ¡No puedo mantenerla con mi sueldo! ¡Vine a pedirles ayuda y se negaron!

(Kanuka) ¿Y crees de veras que tu muerte solucionará nada? Dejarás a tu esposa sola. Así sólo empeorarás las cosas. Debes permanecer a su lado. Ayudarla. No abandonarla nunca. Esa es la mejor ayuda que podrás darle.

(Suicida) Michiko... -el suicida se echa a llorar desconsoladamente- Dios mio... ¡Que he estado a punto de hacer! ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Michiko!

El Zeus de Kanuka le coge la carga explosiva de la mano y ayuda al piloto suicida a salir de la cabina. Los demás pilotos observaban la escena. Sobre todo Ota... sentía un orgullo y amor por Kanuka que no le cabían en el pecho.

(Kumagami) Muy bien hecho, Kanuka. Has estado fantástica.

(Goto) Bien. Misión cumplida. Nos marchamos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Los Labors ya estaban subidos a los trailers... Ota corre en busca de Kanuka. Quería saber que era aquello tan importante que quería decirle. Cuando llega al tráiler número 3... el mecánico que conducía le hace silencio con el dedo. Ota mira de reojo en la cabina del trailer. Kanuka se había quedado dormida, con expresión serena y tranquila en la cara. Ota se sonroja y sonríe.

(Shinohara) No me extraña. La pobre está agotada. No ha parado en todo el día.

(Ota) ¿En todo el día?

(Izumi) Sí. Ha estado nerviosa y despistada todo el día. Parece que si no estás a su lado... se siente sola. Quería que volvieses cuando antes a su lado.

(Ota) Kanuka...

A la mañana siguiente, Ota se levanta. Entra en el comedor donde estaban todos los de la segunda sección... desayunando.

(Izumi) ¡Buenos días, Ota!

(Ota) Buenos días a todos.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! Tienes una expresión de felicidad en la cara que te delata. ¿Os habéis reconciliado tú y Kanuka?

(Ota) Más o menos, capitán. Por cierto... ¿Donde está?

(Shinohara) Ha salido. Creo que ha dicho que iba al médico a hacerse una revisión.

(Ota) ¿Al médico? Es verdad. Me dijo que iba... para salir de dudas.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? Entonces... quizás esta misma mañana te lleves una gran sorpresa.

Una hora después, Ota estaba en el hangar principal. Estaba junto a Shige, revisando los sistemas de la cabina de su Zeus.

(Ota) ¿No puedes conseguir que el procesamiento de datos de la mira de precisión sea más rápido? Creo que es un poco lento. Eso me hace perder algo de buena puntería.

(Shige) ¿En serio? El teniente Richardson también lo ha notado. Se nota que sois excelentes tiradores. El sistema de procesamiento de datos de la LPW es independiente del Zeus. Si pudiese hacer que estuviese incorporado en el propio sistema del Zeus... podríamos aumentar más la velocidad de procesamiento de datos. Lo malo es que eso supondría romper el contrato que tenemos con los alemanes para el uso de estas armas automáticas.

(Ota) ¿Entonces no puedes hacer nada?

(Shige) Tranquilo. Estoy seguro que algo se podrá hacer. No te preocupes.

(Izumi) ¡Ota!

(Ota) ¿Qué quieres, Izumi?

(Izumi) -le señala con el dedo- ¡Ya ha vuelto! ¡Te está esperando!

Kanuka aparece entonces, vestida con ropa de calle. Su expresión en la cara era de felicidad, de mucha felicidad. Traía una gran noticia para Ota. Ota baja enseguida del Zeus para abajo. Shige se va tras él.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka!

(Shige) Espera, voy contigo.

(Ota) -bajando de la plataforma del Zeus hacia suelo firme- ¡Kanuka! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Que te duele?

(Kanuka) -se ríe- Tranquilo, hombre. Estoy muy bien. Nunca me he sentido tan bien cómo ahora.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿Ah si? Kanuka... ¿Que tenías que decirme anoche?

(Kanuka) Acabo de ir al ginecólogo. Está confirmado.

(Ota) ¿Confirmado? ¿El que? -se queda muy y muy extrañado-

(Kanuka) -echa un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos... y los vuelve a abrir, sonriente- … Ota. Yo... estoy embarazada. ¡Vamos a ser papás!

Ota se queda literalmente de piedra. Un vaso de café que llevaba en la mano se le cae por el suelo. Izumi se pone una mano sobre la boca, sobrecogida por la noticia. Pero todos se alegran mucho por la nueva pareja.

(Izumi) Aaaahhh ¡Felicidades, Kanuka! -se lanza sobre Kanuka para abrazarla-

(Kanuka) ¡Gracias! ¡Aun no me lo creo!

(Shige) -cogiendo a Ota por el cuello del uniforme- ¡Has oído eso, pedazo de bestia! ¡Vas a ser padre!

(Shinohara) ¡Estarás contento! ¡Eh, Bribón!

(Ota) Kanuka... ¡Kanuka! ¡Kanukaaaaaa!

Ota se lanza sobre Kanuka, la coge con sus brazos musculados por la cintura y se pone a dar vueltas. Riendo de alegría sin parar. Kanuka le sonríe... y se abraza a él. Desde arriba, el capitán Goto lo observaba todo. Con su típica cara de ni carne ni pescado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Shinobu, que pasa por ahí, se da cuenta del estruendo.

(Shinobu) ¿Que demonios pasa ahí abajo? Los de tu sección están armando la de San Quintín.

(Goto) Parece que está confirmado.

(Shinobu) ¿Confirmado?

(Goto) Kanuka.

(Shinobu) No me digas que...

(Goto) Está embarazada.

(Shinobu) Ya me lo temía. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

(Goto) Parece que ella... ya lo sabía desde el principio. Pero el idiota de Ota no se dio cuenta.

(Shinobu) Los hombres nunca os dais cuenta de lo que realmente nos pasa a las mujeres. Sois cómo un Labor sin formatear.

(Goto) Pero mirales ahora. Están más felices que nunca. Quizás tendremos que pensar en buscar un piloto sustituto.

(Shinobu) No hará falta. Sólo temporalmente.

(Goto) ¿Sólo temporalmente?

(Shinobu) Goto. Estamos en el siglo 21. Las mujeres, aunque nos casemos y tengamos hijos, tenemos todo el derecho a seguir con nuestra carrera profesional. Aunque tengamos obligaciones familiares y matrimoniales. Pero los hombres ahora también tenéis que cumplir con esas obligaciones.

(Goto) Entonces... seguirá con nosotros.

(Shinobu) Pues claro. La ley japonesa en ese aspecto fue modernizada hace poco. Así que... si quiere seguir cómo piloto en la segunda sección, aunque ahora sea madre, tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo. Solamente tendrá que estar de baja unos 6 meses por maternidad, eso es todo. Sólo tendréis que buscar un piloto sustituto, o reestructurar la segunda sección mientras Kanuka esté de baja.

(Goto) Ya. Oye Shinobu... ¿cuantos años tienes ya?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Ahora quieres saber cuantos tirones de orejas tengo? Pues... todavía tengo 32. En septiembre cumplo los 33.

(Goto) Tendrás que darte prisa.

(Shinobu) ¿Prisa? Ahora mismo ser madre no está entre mis prioridades. Pero lo cierto... es que algún día seguro que me cogen ganas de serlo.

(Goto) Pues ya sabes. Yo estoy disponible.

(Shinobu) ¿Quien? ¿Tú? -se ríe de Goto- ¿Te has creído que eres un semental? -burlándose de Goto-

(Goto) ¿Me estás llamando infértil? Si ni siquiera has comprobado por ti misma de lo que soy capaz cuando me pongo cariñoso.

(Shinobu) - _ - Tengo escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

(Goto) Mentirosa.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- No me digas eso, quieres. Es que... después de tanto tiempo...

(Goto) ¿Te da miedo volver a tener relaciones con hombres? Pues creo que deberías intentarlo. Te subiría mucho la moral... y pasarías un buen rato. -riendo estúpidamente-

(Shinobu) Eres un... no tienes remedio. -le da la espalda a Goto con cara enfadada y se marcha-

(Goto) Eh. ¡Espérame! ¡Shinobu!

(Shinobu) ¡Vete a ver páginas guarras por Internet! ¡Salido!

(Goto) ¡No me digas eso, mujer! ¡Era broma!

Aquella noche, en el comedor, se hizo una cena especial. Ota estaba más feliz que unas pascuas. No podía esconderlo. Y Kanuka también. Pero todos los miembros de la segunda sección estaban que desbordaban alegría. Para la pareja, ser padres cuando no hacía ni un año que salían juntos, no entraba en sus planes... pero ahora ya estaba hecho. Dentro de nueve meses, la segunda sección tendría un "nuevo" integrante.


	13. El macabro mensaje para Goto

**Capítulo 13. El macabro mensaje para Goto. **

Sólo dos meses después, todos los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio, tuvieron que ponerse sus mejores galas. Era un domingo de julio muy caluroso. Era un gran día para Isao Ota y para Kanuka Clancy. El día en que se casaban (por lo civil, ya que en Japón las bodas son en el mes de noviembre), por fin había llegado. Aquel día, Kanuka, que ya estaba embarazada de dos meses, abandonaría su apellido de soltera, Clancy. A partir de aquel día, se llamaría Kanuka Ota. La pareja todavía tenía la duda de que clase de ceremonia iban a celebrar en noviembre. Por lo civil, tradicional japonesa, occidental, es decir, católica. Aunque Ota y Kanuka quisieron ahorrar para pagarse ellos la boda, los padrastros de Ota lo pagarían todo. La boda, el banquete... pero el viaje de novios de una semana a España iban a celebrarlo esa semana. El día de la boda, todos llegan al registro civil donde se celebraba la unión matrimonial, para asistir cómo testigos, cómo era deseo de Ota... y también de Kanuka. Todos llegaron puntualmente... menos Shinohara e Izumi, a los cuales se les pegaron las sabanas.

(Goto) Menudas horas de llegar son estas. Va a empezar dentro de nada. ¿Donde demonios os habías metido?

(Shinohara) ¡Lo sentimos mucho, capitán! ¡Nos hemos dormido! Es que anoche nos acostamos muy tarde.

(Goto) -les responde todo irónico- ¿Os acostasteis tarde? ¿Por qué? ¿Hicisteis cosas malas?

(Izumi) -se sonroja- ¿Que? ¡No! Sólo salimos por ahí. Fuimos a tomar algo y a una sala de conciertos. Nada más.

(Shinohara) Y adivine a quien vimos ahí, capitán. ¡A su sobrina! Toca la guitarra y canta en un grupo de música. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Izumi) ¿El grupo?

(Shinohara) Sí... ¡Ah, si! ¡Los Ingram! Es evidente que es un homenaje al trabajo de su tío favorito.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? Debería haber venido con vosotros. El otro día me llamó para decirme que venía a Tokio a pasar unos días. ¿Y que tal lo hace?

(Izumi) Muy bien. Se nota que es una banda de principiantes, pero la canción era muy pegadiza. Y el sonido de guitarras era una pasada. Creo que tocan música...

(Andrew) Indie. Tocan música Indie. Yo también estaba ahí, aunque con otra compañía.

(Shinohara) ¡Caray, Richardson! ¡Estás impresionante! Menudo vestido.

(Shinobu) ¡A que estáis esperando! ¡A dentro! ¡Va a empezar! Goto, que manera de vestir es esa. Ponte bien la corbata. -le arregla de malas maneras el nudo de la corbata a Goto-

(Andrew) Joder, capitana. Si no les conociera diría que son el típico matrimonio. ¡Que confianza!

(Shinobu) ¿Quien va a querer casarse con éste? ¡Vasta ya de tonterías y para dentro! ¡Venga!

En aquella oficina del gobierno metropolitano, Goto y Shinobu, Hiromi, Kumagami, Izumi, Shinohara, Shige, todos; también los de la primera sección, Ayano, Andrew y Hato acompañado de su mujer. También vinieron antiguos miembros, como Sakaki. Curiosamente, Shinshi y Tamiko no estaban. Durante la ceremonia civil, Kanuka estaba algo nerviosa, pero sorprendente-mente, Ota la calma y la consuela. La ceremonia se desarrolló con normalidad. Todos observaron muy atentamente. Algunos inmortalizaban el momento con cámaras de fotos y de video. Varias horas después, se celebró un austero pero muy animado banquete. Isao y Kanuka, ya cómo matrimonio, quisieron decir unas palabras de agradecimiento hacía los invitados, que básicamente eran los compañeros de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Isao) ¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy agradecido por haber venido todos aquí... en el día más feliz de mi vida. El día en que Kanuka y yo... aun no es el día en que nos hemos prometido amor eterno en el altar... pero oficialmente, ya somos matrimonio. Sé que desde el primer día en que me conocéis... os he causado un montón de problemas. Reconozco que hasta no hace mucho... era un bestia y un irresponsable. Bueno... quizás lo sigo siendo. -todos se echan unas buenas risas- Cómo me dijo el capitán Goto... las personas no podemos cambiar de un día para otro. Pero algo en mi si que me ha cambiado. Ahora me siento querido cómo nunca lo he sentido en mi vida. Que ahora... tengo a alguien a mi lado... que jamás me abandonará. Muchas gracias por querer estar a mi lado... Kanuka. Claro que dentro de no mucho... mi amor tendrá que ser compartido. Porque dentro de 7 meses seré padre. Bueno... no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Disfrutad del convite. Muchas Gracias. -todos aplauden-

(Kanuka) Gracias, cariño. Es verdad. Eres un bestia, un irresponsable, tienes gatillo fácil, nunca obedeces las órdenes a la primera. -todos se ríen- Tienes tantos defectos que no acabaríamos nunca. Eres mi antítesis. Pero... el destino quiso que me enamorase perdidamente de ti. Podría haber buscado algún otro hombre, o seguir sola y no buscar a nadie. Pero me di cuenta... que eso era una estupidez. Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, con el que compartir mi vida... y ese alguien resultaste ser tú. Ahora... estamos unidos para siempre. Y encima... tengo que comer para dos. Os pido por favor, que disfrutéis mucho del convite. Gracias.

Hubo más discursos durante el banquete, del capitán Goto, los compañeros de la segunda sección y de los padrastros de Ota. La comida, que se celebró en un restaurante de Tokio de gran lujo, terminó muy bien. Algunos bebieron más de la cuenta.

Al día siguiente, Ota y Kanuka se encontraron con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros en el aeropuerto de Narita. Iban a coger el vuelo que les llevaría a su viaje de novios de una semana por España. El capitán Goto, Kumagami y Shinohara, fueron a despedir-les. Los de la primera sección no pudieron acudir ya que se encontraban en una misión. Iban a coger el vuelo 2300 de Lufthansa con destino Frankfurt. Desde allí harían transbordo hasta el aeropuerto de El Prat, en Barcelona. Pero justo en ese momento, aterrizaba otro vuelo, un Airbus A340 de Lufthansa. El vuelo 4770 proveniente de Frankfurt. Entre sus 380 pasajeros, había un hombre. Un viejo conocido para la división de vehículos especiales. Era I.N. Tenía un encargo de Von Kleiner. Un mensaje escrito el cual debía entregar a una persona. Una persona que se vio involucrada en el "Accidente Clasificado 2003": El capitán Goto. Kanuka y Isao se disponían a coger el vuelo.

(Goto) Bueno... no sé que decir. No me gustan nada las despedidas.

(Ota) Pero capitán. Si volvemos dentro de una semana.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. No nos echarán nada de menos por sólo siete días.

(Goto) ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Tomad.

(Ota) ¿Que es esto? ¿Un sobre... con dinero y una lista?

(Goto) Es una lista de regalos que vuestros compañeros quieren que nos traigáis de España. Yo quiero una botella de Licor de Crema Catalana y de Anís del Mono.

(Ota) ¿Que?

(Shinohara) A mi traedme turrón de jijona. Y una camiseta del Barça.

(Kumagami) ¿Es que sólo vais a pedir comida? Yo quiero que me traigáis algún souvenir de la Sagrada Familia y del camino de Santiago. ¿Sólo estaréis en Barcelona?

(Kanuka) Pues claro que no. Iremos a Madrid, a Bilbao, a Barcelona, Sevilla... creo que también a Valencia y Santiago de Compostela.

(Shinohara) ¿En serio? ¿Ya tendréis tiempo con sólo una semana?

(Ota) Más que a hacer turismo vamos a hacer nuestro viaje de novios. La verdad... es que no me hace mucha gracia tener que hacer un viaje de 14 horas con mi mujer embarazada de dos meses.

(Kanuka) Isao, no pasa nada. Se lo consulté al médico y me dijo que no hay ningún inconveniente.

(Ota) Ya. Está bien, cariño.

(Megafonía) Pasajeros del Vuelo 2300 de Lufthansa con destino Frankfurt, embarque por puerta 12.

(Kanuka) Ese es nuestro vuelo. En Frankfurt tenemos que hacer transbordo y coger otro vuelo para Barcelona. Bueno... nos veremos dentro de una semana. Adiós a todos. Recuerdos a todos los demás.

(Ota) Y sobre los regalos... ¿Seguro que hay bastante dinero?

(Goto) No te preocupes, Ota. Perdón, quiero decir Isao. La tasa de cambio de Yen a Euros es muy buena. Os sobrará dinero, ya lo veréis.

(Shinohara) ¡Venga, iros ya!

(Kumagami) ¡Que tengáis un buen vuelo! -Ota y Kanuka se marchan-

(Goto) Bueno... ¿Que vais a hacer vosotros? Son las ocho de la tarde y hoy tiene guardia nocturna la primera sección. Yo me marcho para casa.

(Kumagami) Yo también. Hoy me apetece darme un baño en mi casa. ¿Y tú, Shinohara?

(Shinohara) Creo que regreso a la segunda sección.

(Kumagami) Para estar al lado de Noa, eh?

(Shinohara) Sí. Y que. ¿No tienes nada que hacer con Hiromi? Últimamente te llevas muy bien con él. En la oficina siempre te sientas a su lado y también a la hora de la comida. A vosotros dos... os pasa algo. Verdad?

(Kumagami) Más o menos. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

(Shinohara) No. Nada.

Mientras Kanuka y Ota, caminaban juntos por la terminal del aeropuerto, en dirección a la puerta de embarques número 12, pasan por enfrente de otra puerta de embarques, donde otro vuelo proveniente de Frankfurt desembarcaba a sus pasajeros. En esto que Kanuka, mirando de reojo por pura casualidad, ve una cara entre aquel montón de gente, casi todos europeos. Una cara... la cara de un hombre de unos 65 años... de cara impasible, ojos inexpresivos y calva reluciente. Sólo le ve un segundo, pero éste le lanza una sonrisa maquiavélica a ella. Era muy distinto... pero la mente de Kanuka le hace un flashback... y recuerda la fotografía de un hombre así, 20 años más joven, con pelo: la fotografía del expediente de I.N. El antiguo agente de la Stasi. Al recordarlo... Kanuka da un sobresalto. Se gira al instante para volver a mirar... pero aquel hombre ya no estaba, se había disipado entre la multitud. Kanuka se queda quieta. No sabe si realmente lo ha visto, o si ha sido una alucinación.

(Ota) -a una distancia de Kanuka- ¡Kanuka! A que estás esperando!? ¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Tenemos que embarcar!

(Kanuka) ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! -corre hasta volver al lado de Ota-

(Ota) ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Que has visto?

(Kanuka) Nada. No es nada. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

I.N. pasa por el control de pasaportes con un pasaporte alemán falso perfectamente falsificado.

(Control de pasaportes) Veamos. Señor... Sigmund Klark Klauss. Sind sie Deutscher?

(IN) Ja. Natürlich.

(Control de pasaportes) ¿Geschäftlich oder zum Vergnügen?

(IN) Business.

(Control de pasaportes) Bien... todo en orden. Ihr Pass in Ordnung ist. Willkommen in Japan.

(IN) Danke.

I.N. sale de la terminal del aeropuerto. Se dirige hacia los aparcamientos. Sube hasta la cuarta planta de estos, en una plaza de aparcamiento determinada. Allí había un BMW Serie 5 de color negro aparcado. Abre la puerta del asiento del acompañante y entra en el coche. En el asiento del conductor... había un hombre pelirrojo. Vestido con un traje negro. En cuando IN esta subido al coche... saca un teléfono móvil de la guantera y llama a Von Kleiner, quien ya había cambiado de sitio. Aunque ni el propio I.N. conocía su paradero.

(IN) _20 Stunden 25 Minuten. Ankunft in die rote Sonne Türme fertig gestellt. Mein Herr._ ( 20 horas 25 minutos. Llegada a las torres del sol rojo concluida. Mi señor.)

(Kleiner) _Ausgezeichnet. Mach dir keine Sorgen ... lieber Freund. Brauchen nicht zu sprechen in Code._ (Perfecto. No se preocupe... querido amigo. No es necesario que hable en clave.)

(IN) _Ich wünsche, mein Herr. Diese Nacht wird erfüllen den ersten Teil des Plans. Verlassen Sie die Nachricht für ihn._ (Cómo quiera, mi señor. Esta misma noche cumpliremos la primera parte del plan. Dejaremos el mensaje para él.)

(Kleiner) _Die Botschaft sollte unverwechselbar. Wissen Sie, was Sie wollen?_ (El mensaje tiene que ser inconfundible. ¿Sabe lo que quiero?)

(IN) _Telling ihm ire Nachricht. Und über den Verbleib von Richard Wong fragen._ (Comunicarle a él su mensaje. Y preguntarle por el paradero de Richard Wong.)

(Kleiner) _Sie wissen, wer er ist._ (Ya sabe quien es él.)

(IN) _Natürlich, mein Herr. ... Goto._ (Por supuesto, mi señor. … Goto.)

(Kleiner) _Wenn nötig, erschreckte ihn. Aber ich möchte, dass du eventuelle Schäden, es zu tun ... oder einer seiner Untergebenen_. (Si es necesario, asústelo. Pero no quiero que le haga ningún daño a él... ni a ninguno de sus subordinados.)

(IN) _Ich habe etwas dazu zu sagen, mein Herr. Ingram Pilot verhindert das Ende der Show zu ihrem geliebten Puppe ... lebendig ist. Er wurde von einer schönen Frau begleitet. Ich denke, es war seine Frau._ (Tengo algo que decirle sobre eso, mi señor. El piloto del Ingram que impidió el final del espectáculo a su querido muñeco... está vivo. Iba acompañado de una mujer muy bella. Creo que era su esposa.)

(Kleiner) _Vergessen Sie es jetzt. Dass Pilot ... Wir kümmern uns sehr bald. Ich habe seit ihrer Geburt Eltern. Sagen Sie Mr. Goto meine Botschaft ... und fragen, wo ist Richard Wong. Wie Sie es mögen, wenn Sie die Informationen erhalten möchten. Das war's. Und denken Sie daran._ (Olvídese de esto ahora. Ese piloto... nos encargaremos de él muy pronto. Ya tengo a sus padres biológicos. Comuníquele a Goto mi mensaje... y pregúntele donde está Richard Wong. Hágalo a su manera si quiere para obtener la información. Eso es todo. Y recuerde.)

(IN) _Vor allem, wenn ich Sie um vollkommen zu sein. Es kann nur perfekt sein._ (Todo cuando me ordene tiene que ser perfecto. Sólo puede ser perfecto.) -cuelga el móvil- Arranca. Vamos a la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia. Dejaremos un mensaje al señor Goto.

En la división de vehículos especiales, la primera sección tenía que quedarse de guardia nocturna aquella semana. Shinobu, cómo capitana, podría irse a dormir a su casa... pero debido a una baja inesperada, tenía que quedarse ella también de guardia. La capitana Nagumo se pasa por la sala de guardia, donde Ayano estaba viendo por la televisión su serie preferida. Hato estaba en la biblioteca trabajando en algo personal.

(Shinobu) Oficial Ayano. ¿Todavía viendo la televisión a estas horas? Estamos de guardia, así que váyase a descansar.

(Ayano) ¿Que? Pero si justamente ahora están emitiendo mi serie preferida. -quejándose cómo una niña pequeña-

(Shinobu) En vez de estar mirando... telenovelas sudamericanas, sería mejor que aprendiese a redactar mejor sus informes. Un niño de primaria podría escribirlo mejor. A propósito... ¿Donde está el oficial Hato?

(Ayano) En la biblioteca. Está trabajando en algo.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah si? Iré a ver.

Shinobu se dirige hacia la pequeña biblioteca, donde efectivamente se encontraba el oficial Hato, con su ordenador portátil, unos libros y muchas fotocopias de una hemeroteca, de un periódico antiguo.

(Shinobu) Buenas noches, oficial Hato.

(Hato) ¿Eh? Ah, buenas noches, Capitana. ¿Todavía sigue aquí?

(Shinobu) Digamos que para los próximos dos días estoy obligada a quedarme aquí. El teniente Richardson me ha pedido un permiso de dos días por un asunto familiar muy importante... y se lo he concedido.

(Hato) No sé si ha hecho bien, capitana. Ahora mismo la segunda sección sólo cuenta con un piloto y nosotros, con dos.

(Shinobu) Te equivocas. En la segunda sección Kumagami hará de piloto substituta durante la ausencia de Isao y Kanuka Ota durante su viaje de novios a España. Y yo ejerceré de controlador de ti y de Ayano. … ¿Que estás escribiendo?

(Hato) Un guión.

(Shinobu) ¿Un guión? ¿Te estás refiriendo a un guión para una película? -pregunta con gran curiosidad-

(Hato) Así es, capitana. Y además... basado en hechos reales. Mire esto. -le da un recorte de periódico bastante viejo-

(Shinobu) Es un recorte de periódico muy antiguo. Asahi Shinbun... del 15 de mayo de 1972. ¿Un periódico de hace 31 años?

(Hato) Fíjese en la noticia que hay en la parte de la derecha.

(Shinobu) En la derecha... "Suicidio doble en la linea Tokio-Kanagawa. Dos hombres residentes en Kawasaki, de 45 y 22 años, muertos al ser decapitados al paso de una locomotora de mercancías. Según las investigaciones de la Policía de Kanagawa, podría tratarse de un suicidio relacionado con el fenómeno OVNI. Uno de los hombres llevaba una nota en un bolsillo. "Los extraterrestres nos llaman. Pertenecemos al infinito."

(Hato) Que tal.

(Shinobu) ¿Te ha llamado la atención está noticia que has encontrado en un periódico de hace 31 años? ¿Y te basarás en ella para hacer una película?

(Hato) El padre de un conocido mio... es uno de esos dos hombres que se suicidó allí en 1972. Aunque por lo que leo, parece que no era un suicidio, si no más bien una especie de acto de "contacto con los extraterrestres". Teniendo este hecho cómo base, me baso para escribir el guión de la película. Cuando lo tenga hecho... ya veremos.

(Shinobu) ¿Ya veremos?

(Hato) Suponiendo que se rodase... tendría que encontrar quien me financiase el proyecto... y yo no podría encargarme de todo. Tendría que encontrar un director secundario, que se encargase del rodaje de las escenas en mi ausencia. Debido a mi trabajo principal... que es ser piloto en la primera sección.

(Shinobu) Parece muy complejo.

(Hato) Y aun hay más. No todos los actores con los que contaría serían profesionales. Hay otros grandes directores que usan este recurso. Utilizar personas que hacen un determinado papel y que en la vida real se dedican a lo mismo que ese personaje. Es decir... que si hay policías en esta película... tendré actores secundarios disponibles.

(Shinobu) No cuente conmigo.

(Hato) ¿Tiene usted miedo escénico? No se preocupe. En 1972 aun no había mujeres policía. Pero lo cierto es que para el capitán Goto... le veo alguna escena. Sí.

(Shinobu) -le dice toda burlona- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres lanzar a Goto al estrellato? Inténtalo si puedes.

(Hato) No se trata de eso, capitana. Sería un papel absolutamente secundario y muy testimonial.

(Shinobu) Claro. Hato... no quiero ser pesada. Pero te pido que te se vayas a descansar. Esta noche estamos de guardia y nos pueden movilizar en cualquier momento.

(Hato) De acuerdo, capitana. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Andrew sólo le ha pedido dos días para esa salida? ¿A donde ha ido?

(Shinobu) Me ha dicho que era algo relacionado con su familia. Algo importante. Seguramente debe ser algo relacionado con la empresa de su padre.

(Hato) Entonces... se ha ido a Londres. O puede que...

(Shinobu) O que.

(Hato) Se ha ido con los recién casados.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

(Hato) Capitana... la madre del teniente tiene un piso en propiedad en Barcelona. Su familia se establece allí muchas veces. Quien sabe. A lo mejor se encuentran.

(Shinobu) Sería demasiada casualidad. A parte que sólo le he concedido un permiso de dos días.

(Hato) Es verdad. -se estira los brazos- Será mejor que me acueste. Necesitaré descansar. Nos pueden movilizar en cualquier momento.

Un par de horas después, ya de madrugada, en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia, dos obreros de la construcción trabajaban durante el turno de noche, con Labors de construcción. Uno de ellos para un momento y se baja de su Labor. Iba al lavabo.

(Obrero 1) ¡Voy al baño un momento! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

(Obrero 2) -por el altavoz de su Labor- ¿Otra vez? ¿A que coño vas tantas veces? ¿A mear o para hacerte pajas? ¡Eres un puto salido! -haciendo una risa exagerada-

(Obrero 1) Mira quien fue a hablar. Y a ti que coño te importa. Ya te he dicho que volveré enseguida. Sólo voy a mear. Que quieres que le haga si mi novia no quiere hacer nada de nada hasta que nos casemos.

(Obrero 2) Anda ve. Pero date prisa.

El obrero no vuelve más. Pasan 5 minutos, 10, un cuarto de hora... al final el otro piloto, se baja del Labor... y sale en busca de su compañero. Aquella búsqueda resultó fatal para él.

(Obrero 1) ¡La madre que le parió! ¿Que coño hace tantas horas ahí dentro? ¡Eh, Shigeo! ¡Te la estás cascando o que! ¡Vuelve de una vez o no terminaremos el trabajo! ¿Eh? Que coño...

El capataz se encuentra a su ayudante en el suelo... en un charco de sangre. Había sido brutalmente asesinado con un arma blanca. Su cara se pone pálida y se estremece. Pero... cuando se quiere dar la vuelta... se encuentra de narices con una pistola con silenciador en medio de la frente. Una vieja _Makarov PM_. Aprietan el gatillo y el piloto del Labor de la construcción es muerto al instante. Eran IN y el hombre pelirrojo. Entonces IN escribe una nota en alemán. La pliega y se la mete bien escondida en uno de los bolsillos del mono de trabajo de uno de los dos cadáveres. Se marchan sigilosamente. Hasta un buen rato después, cuando llegaría el relevo de los dos obreros, no se descubriría el atroz crimen.

Justo entonces, en el vuelo de Lufthansa de camino hacía Frankfurt... el matrimonio Ota estaba dormido. Kanuka pero... no parecía dormir bien. Estaba soñando algo realmente espantoso. Soñaba que ella y su marido eran secuestrados por aquel alemán... torturados y asesinados. Al final, sueña como le pegan un tiro a la cabeza a Ota... y después a ella. Entonces Kanuka se despierta de golpe, con un grito. Su marido, también se despierta del grito. Y algunos pasajeros de alrededor, muchos alemanes, pero también algún que otro japonés.

(Isao) ¡Kanuka! ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -socorriendo enseguida a su esposa-

(Kanuka) -con la mano sobre la cara y sudando- Sí. Dios mio, ha sido espantoso.

(Isao) ¿Pero que es lo que has soñado?

(Kanuka) Nada... es igual.

(Azafata) Disculpen. ¿Va todo bien?

(Kanuka) Sí, no se preocupe. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

(Azafata) Entiendo. Avísenme si necesitan cualquier cosa.

(Kanuka) Sí. ¿Podría traerme un vaso de agua, por favor?

(Azafata) Enseguida.

(Isao) Por favor, Kanuka, dímelo. ¿Que has soñado? -le pregunta visiblemente preocupado-

(Kanuka) He soñado con ese alemán. Con IN. Ya sabes... el ayudante de ese maldito nazi que nos dejó destrozados.

(Isao) No debes preocuparte por eso. Ya oíste al capitán Goto. No debemos temer más por él. Los servicios secretos de medio mundo les están buscando. Estoy seguro que ahora ya no pueden actuar impunemente.

(Kanuka) Creo que le he visto.

(Isao) -se queda alucinado- ¿Que? ¿Dónde?

(Kanuka) -con expresión de gran preocupación- En Narita. Ha sido sólo un segundo. Pero... se me ha quedado mirando. Me ha sonreído con maldad.

(Isao) Ha sido cuando te has quedado parada, verdad? ¿Por qué no los has dicho entonces? Yo mismo le habría perseguido.

(Kanuka) -le replica con enfado- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Es que quieres dejarme viuda antes que nazca nuestro hijo? Esos hombres son asesinos y torturadores profesionales. No quería que te acercaras a él.

(Isao) Sea cómo sea... deberíamos llamar al Capitán Goto en cuando lleguemos a Frankfurt. A no ser que te hayas confundido.

(Kanuka) Me da igual si me he confundido o no. Llamemos al capitán Goto en cuando lleguemos a Alemania. Así estaré más tranquila.

Goto era despertado por su teléfono móvil a las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente. Era Matsui. Tenía un caso extraño que comunicarle... y un descubrimiento sorprendente encontrado en el lugar del crimen.

(Goto) ¿Diga? Aquí Goto, capitán de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Matsui) Lamento despertarte a estas horas de la mañana, Goto.

(Goto) Matsui. Que inoportuno eres. Justo ahora que estaba soñando cositas malas con Shinobu.

(Matsui) Oh, vaya, lo siento. Verás, ha ocurrido algo en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia. Sería bueno que la capitana Nagumo también se viniese contigo.

(Goto) ¿Es algo relacionado con Labors?

(Matsui) Sí. Pero es al departamento de homicidios y al de investigación a quien han llamado, no al de vehículos especiales.

(Goto) -se pone serio- ¿Que? Matsui... ¿me estás hablando de un asesinato?

(Matsui) Dos pilotos de Labor de la construcción han sido encontrados muertos. Vente con la capitana Nagumo. Hemos encontrado algo impresionante.

(Goto) Entendido. Voy enseguida. -cuelga el móvil- Esto no es normal. Puede ser cosa de... llamaré a Shinobu.

Shinobu ya estaba despierta a esas horas, oye su teléfono móvil, que tenía al lado de su cama.

(Shinobu) ¿Diga? Aquí capitana Nagumo de la primera sección.

(Goto) Soy yo, Shinobu. ¿Estás despierta?

(Shinobu) Sí. Ya me he levantado. Hoy tengo que madrugar. Esta mañana es el simulacro de combate entre Hato y Ayano.

(Goto) Siento decirte que ha habido un cambio de planes. Vístete de seguida y vete a la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. Islote número 5, sector 2.

(Shinobu) ¿Ha habido un sabotaje Labor tan escurridizo que nadie se ha dado cuenta?

(Goto) No. Un doble asesinato.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -se estremece-

(Goto) No he entendido muy bien de que va. Pero dos pilotos de Labor han sido encontrados asesinados en la zona. Matsui dice que han descubierto algo sorprendente. Me ha pedido que tú también vengas. Tendrás que dejar el simulacro de combate para otro momento.

(Shinobu) ¿Crees que puede ser cosa de ellos?

(Goto) Tú también lo presientes. ¿Verdad?

El avión de los Ota, por fin aterrizaba en Frankfurt. Tenían que recoger el equipaje... y volverlo a facturar para coger otro vuelo hacia Barcelona. Kanuka quiere llamar por teléfono en cuando pueda. En el aeropuerto, ya realizan el cambio de moneda. Cambian todos los billetes y monedas que llevan en yenes a euros.

(Kanuka) Cariño, dame monedas. Voy a llamar al capitán Goto.

(Ota) ¿Sabes que hora es en Tokio?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Shit, es verdad. Allí todavía son las 6 de la mañana. Creo que será mejor que llamemos en cuando lleguemos a Barcelona. A estas horas no creo que nos conteste.

(Ota) -nota a alguien poniéndole la mano en el hombro- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? O_o ¿Que? ¡Andrew! ¿Que haces tu aquí?

(Andrew) -les saluda todo sonriente mano en alto- Buenas.

Ota y Kanuka se quedan pasmados. ¿Que hacía el teniente Richardson de la primera sección en el aeropuerto de Munich? Andrew también iba a Barcelona. Había ido en el mismo vuelo que el matrimonio... y también iba a coger el mismo vuelo para Barcelona.

(Kanuka) ¿Que demonios hace aquí, teniente?

(Andrew) Voy para el mismo sitio que vosotros. A Barcelona. Me ha surgido un asunto familiar muy urgente y debo ir a ver a mi madre enseguida. La capitana Nagumo me ha dado un permiso de dos días.

(Ota) ¿A tu madre?

(Kanuka) Isao. ¿No te acuerdas que la madre del teniente Richardson es de Barcelona?

(Andrew) En realidad tengo que ir a verla mañana a Bilbao, al País Vasco.

(Ota) ¿Dónde?

(Kanuka) A Bilbao. Nosotros también vamos allí mañana. Es mucha casualidad. Oye... ¿No te habrá mandado el capitán Goto para tenernos vigilados?

(Andrew) Collons. No mujer. Deja al capitán Goto tranquilo. Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. Y no os quedéis aquí plantados, que tenemos que coger el vuelo para Barcelona.

Una hora más tarde, en la zona del asesinato, Goto ya había llegado. Estaba esperando retumbado en su coche, fumando un cigarrillo. La capitana Nagumo llega en su coche.

(Shinobu) Buenos días, Goto.

(Goto) Hola. Yo no diría lo de buenos.

(Shinobu) ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? Aunque se trate de algo relacionado con Labors... puede tratarse de un crimen común. Sin ninguna relación con nosotros.

(Goto) Ya. Pero Matsui... no opina lo mismo.

(Matsui) -les estaba esperando al otro lado del cordón policial- ¡Goto! ¡Nagumo! Por aquí, por favor.

Goto y Shinobu se plantan ante los cadáveres de los dos hombres asesinados. Uno estaba brutalmente apuñalado en el pecho, tenía un agujero grande y hondo... y el corazón destrozado. Al otro hombre, le habían disparado en medio de la frente. Un equipo del departamento de homicidios inspeccionaba el escenario del crimen.

(Matsui) Ya hemos identificado a las víctimas. El joven es Takayama Shigeo, de 21 años. Sólo hace 6 meses que es piloto de Labors en la construcción. Iba a casarse dentro de un año. El otro hombre es su capataz, Hotomu Minawa, de 40 años. Casado y con dos hijos d años. Ambos eran de Tokio.

(Shinobu) Por eso nunca he querido entrar en homicidios. Es para hundirte la moral por los suelos.

(Matsui) Hasta que el forense no realice la autopsia, no determinaremos las causas exactas de la muerte. Pero ya lo podéis ver a simple vista. Al joven le apuñalaron con un arma blanca de grandes dimensiones en el pecho. Justo en el corazón. Parece que lo tiene totalmente destrozado.

(Goto) Y al otro le dispararon con un arma de fuego en la cabeza. Nadie oyó nada. Eso significa que usaron una pistola con silenciador.

(Matsui) Hemos encontrado el casquillo de bala percutado. Los de balística lo están analizando ahora mismo.

(Goto) ¿A que hora se produjo el crimen?

(Matsui) Hacia las 2:30 de la madrugada. A las 3 llegó el relevo y ya se los encontraron muertos. A las 2:00 un testigo afirma que vio al joven entrar en los lavabos. Pero no le vio salir.

(Oficial de Homicidios) Disculpe, inspector Matsui. Tenemos el informe de balística. -le da un fajo de papeles a Matsui-

(Matsui) Gracias. Veamos... vaya vaya.

(Shinobu) ¿Que ocurre?

(Matsui) Han usado munición _9x18 mm Makarov_. Una pistola Makarov rusa.

(Goto) Matsui... ¿Sabes si los agentes de la Stasi usaban también esa arma?

(Matsui) ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No lo sé. Pero la Makarov era el arma corta reglamentaria en todos los antiguos países de la órbita soviética... incluida Alemania Oriental. A propósito... tengo algo que han encontrado los de homicidios en un bolsillo del cadáver del capataz. Es esto.

Matsui le da a Goto una hoja de papel plegada. Era una nota escrita en alemán... una letra muy complicada y liosa que nadie allí podía leer.

(Shinobu) Esto... es alemán.

(Goto) Sí. Lamentablemente los dos expertos en idiomas de la División de Vehículos especiales están de viaje. ¿Crees que encontraremos a alguien que nos lo traduzca?

(Matsui) Claro. A Kogame. Nos reuniremos con él en la división de vehículos especiales. Será mejor que vayamos para allá.

Justo entonces, el avión de Isao, Kanuka y Andrew, aterrizaba en el aeropuerto del Prat, en Barcelona. Recogen su equipaje, el cual no era mucho. Entonces Kanuka se pone a buscar un teléfono.

Cuando los dos capitanes y Matsui llegan al aparcamiento subterráneo de la división de vehículos especiales... se encuentran allí a tres hombres esperando. Eran Kogame y dos guardaespaldas. Los guardaespaldas se quedan esperando en el coche, mientras Kogame sube con Matsui y los dos capitanes a su despacho. La oficial Kumagami, que estaba en el despacho de los oficiales, les ve pasar por la puerta y se queda extrañada. Una vez en el despacho de capitanes...

(Shinobu) Al fin le conozco, señor Kogame. Soy la capitana Shinobu Nagumo, de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Mucho gusto.

(Kogame) El gusto es mio. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? ¿Ya se ha recuperado del trauma?

(Shinobu) Sí. Goto... me ha ayudado mucho.

(Matsui) Tenemos algo para usted, señor Kogame. Supongo que está al tanto del crimen que se ha producido esta madrugada en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia.

(Kogame) Por supuesto. Dos obreros de la construcción que trabajaban con Labors... han sido asesinados. Uno de ellos con un arma blanca de grandes dimensiones. Al otro le han disparado en la cabeza con un arma de fuego.

(Goto) Una Makarov de 9 mm para ser más exactos.

(Kogame) ¿De verdad? Eso reduce mucho nuestra área de búsqueda.

(Matsui) En uno de los cadáveres encontraron esta nota. No soy un experto en idiomas, pero parece ser que está escrita en alemán. Usted sabe ese idioma. ¿Nos lo podrá traducir, por favor?

(Kogame) Por supuesto. Mmhhh... La letra es bastante complicada. Veamos... dice... Nuestro querido juguete fue roto por unos niños felices que juegan con otros muñecos. Inconexos y desconectados de la auténtica maldad y violencia del mundo en el que viven. Pobre. Nuestro pequeño... no pudo terminar su representación. Esto no es una nota de aviso para usted... capitán Goto. Sino para el señor Richard Wong. Él nos ha traicionado. Ha traicionado nuestra causa y nuestra obra de arte. Terminaremos con su existencia. A usted... capitán Goto... le traigo un mensaje de mi señor. Von Kleiner. Quiero verle. Esta misma noche. Ya sabrá cómo, donde y cuando. Firmado: I.N.

(Matsui) -dice todo indignado- Maldito asesino. Para comunicarte esto, sesga la vida de dos hombres inocentes que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver. Es un sádico enfermo sin remedio.

(Shinobu) Estoy de acuerdo. Si está en Japón, tenemos que detenerle.

(Kogame) No es tan sencillo. Este hombre es un profesional de un nivel muy alto. No es para nada fácil encontrarle. A no ser... que usted se reúna con él, Goto.

(Goto) ¿Reunirme con él? -quedándose muy serio-

(Shinobu) -levantándose de su silla y dando un golpe son sus manos sobre la mesa- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso sería demasiado peligroso!

(Kogame) Admiro su férrea defensa del capitán Goto. Pero si realmente queremos tenerle localizado... y con oportunidad para detenerle... tenemos que conseguir que se encuentren con él.

(Shinobu) Pues entonces... yo iré con él.

(Goto) ¿Que? Shinobu... déjalo estar. Es a mi a quien quiere. Si tú vienes conmigo, a saber cómo reaccionarán.

(Kogame) Ellos ya les conocen a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Incluido a los tenientes Isao y Kanuka Ota.

(Goto) ¿Que? ¿A que se refiere?

(Kogame) Ellos están de viaje de novios en España... junto al teniente Andrew Richardson de la primera sección, el cual tiene que ir mañana a Bilbao por un asunto relacionado con su madre. Es una casualidad increíble. Pero existen muchas posibilidades que ahora Von Kleiner se encuentre precisamente... en España.

(Goto) ¿Cómo ha dicho? -quedándose aun más serio-

(Shinobu) No puede ser. -se queda estupefacta-

(Kogame) Me he puesto en contacto con un colega del CNI, el servicio secreto español, y también de la Guardia Civil. Según parece hace un mes llegó al aeropuerto de Barajas, en Madrid, un hombre alemán de más de 90 años. Con una identidad que aun no se ha determinado si es falsa o no. El Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de España y la Policía Federal Alemana, están colaborando en esta investigación. También el servicio secreto israelí está en ello, aunque de lado.

(Goto) ¿El señor Kosinski está en ello?

(Kogame) Me ha comunicado que es muy probable que esté viviendo en una residencia en la isla de Menorca. Las islas Baleares son un destino turístico muy concurrido por el turismo alemán en España.

(Matsui) Por lo tanto... Kleiner conseguiría pasar desapercibido. Se siente cómo en su casa.

(Kogame) Así es.

De repente, suena el teléfono de la mesa del capitán Goto. Era Kanuka, llamando desde el aeropuerto del Prat, en Barcelona. Ya habían llegado. Se suponía que iban a emprender su viaje de novios... pero ahora los planes serían distintos para ellos.

(Goto) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. … ¡Hola, Kanuka! ¿Ya habéis llegado a Barcelona? … Estupendo. Oye... … ¿Que ocurre? … ¿Quien has visto? … ¿Que? -se queda pasmado- … ¿Viste a I.N. en Narita ayer? … ¿Estás segura? … Puede ser una confusión. … A propósito... … ¿El teniente Richardson está ahí contigo? Lo sabía. … Bien. Ya te volveré a llamar dentro de unas horas. … Lo cierto, es que se está cociendo algo aquí, en Tokio. Hemos recibido una nota de I.N. … Si, así es. Ya té llamaré mañana. … Hasta mañana, teniente. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Kogame) Esto lo confirma.

(Shinobu) ¿Que IN está en Japón?

(Kogame) Exacto. Sabemos que anoche pasó por el control de pasaportes de Narita un hombre de unos 65 años; alemán. Su nombre era Sigmund Klark Klauss. Obviamente se trata de una identidad falsa. Pero superó el control de aduanas y de pasaportes sin ningún problema. Seguramente... no debe actuar solo. Debe ir acompañado de alguien más.

(Goto) Sea lo que sea... ese IN quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo. ¿Debo aceptar?

(Shinobu) ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No sabemos lo que pueden hacerte si vas solo con él!

(Kogame) No sabemos con que medio se pondrá en contacto con usted, Goto. Pero es una oportunidad única para localizarlo... y detenerle. El gobierno alemán les estaría muy agradecido si le detuvieran.

(Goto) Está bien. Iré.

(Shinobu) Pero, Goto. Yo iré contigo. No sólo por ti. También por Gomioka y Yuuki. Quiero dejarle un mensaje de su parte a ese criminal. -dice muy decidida-

(Goto) -mirando muy seriamente a Shinobu- Cómo quieras, Shinobu.

En el aeropuerto del Prat, Andrew alquiló un coche, un _Audi A4_, emprendiendo camino por la autopista AP-7 hacía el centro de Barcelona. Durante el trayecto, Richardson les comunica algunos cambios en los planes originales que la pareja tenía para su viaje de novios.

(Andrew) Ota, Kanuka. ¿Tenías previsto ir a un hotel?

(Kanuka) Sí, claro.

(Andrew) Ahorraos el dinero. Os hará falta cuando nazca vuestro hijo. Hoy pasaremos la noche en casa de mi madre. Está en las Ramblas. Es un piso modernista precioso, os encantará. ¡Ah! Y la cena la preparo yo. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Gracias, Andrew. Eres muy amable. Demasiado incluso diría yo. -echa un suspiro de cansancio- Hoy ya está anocheciendo, parece que no podremos visitar nada.

(Kanuka) Me temo que nos hemos quedado sin Luna de Miel, Isao. -mirando por la ventanilla del coche con expresión seria-

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Por qué? -dice sin entenderlo-

(Kanuka) El capitán Goto me ha comunicado que algo se está cociendo en Tokio. Han recibido una nota de I.N.

(Ota) -se queda muy sorprendido- ¿Que? Eso significa... que podrían volver a atacarnos en Tokio.

(Kanuka) No es eso. Creo que es IN en persona quien habrá ido a Tokio para ponerse en contacto con...

(Ota) ¿Con nosotros? ¿La división de vehículos especiales?

(Kanuka) -devuelve la mirada hacia su marido- No lo sé. Sea lo que sea, espero que mañana nos llame el capitán Goto y nos aclare lo que ha pasado. Si es lo que me temo que es... tendremos que volver a Tokio inmediatamente.

(Ota) Ya. Entiendo.

Después de cruzar el centro de la ciudad Condal, el Audi llega a las Ramblas y deja a el matrimonio Ota enfrente de un piso de estilo modernista.

(Andrew) Bien... esperadme aquí. Iré a aparcar el coche. Me puede llevar mucho rato. Encontrar aparcamiento en Barcelona es casi misión imposible.

(Ota) Entendido. Te esperaremos aquí. -Richardson se marcha a aparcar el coche- … Mira eso, Kanuka. Eso son las Ramblas de Barcelona, verdad? Hay mucha gente paseando tranquilamente.

(Kanuka) Es una ciudad mediterránea donde la vida transcurre con algo más de calma y aplomo que en Tokio. ¿?

De repente, la pareja oye un silbato. Ven a un hombre corriendo con una mochila que había robado a una turista. Detrás suyo dos _Mossos d'Esquadra_ que le perseguían corriendo. Cuando el ladrón iba a pasar justo por delante del matrimonio, Kanuka le para un pie y hacen caer al ladrón al suelo. Éste se levanta, con intención de devolverle el golpe a Kanuka, pero Ota lo coge por el cuello y lo inmoviliza. Andrew, que regresa andando de aparcar el coche, ve la escena y lo dos agentes uniformados ante Ota y Kanuka y va corriendo hacia ellos, creyendo que se han metido en algún lío.

(Andrew) ¿? O_o Que coño...

(Mosso d'Esquadra) _Gràcies per la seva col·laboració. Gràcies a vostès hem pogut detenir a aquest delinqüent reincident. _

(Kanuka) º _ º No he entendido nada de lo que me ha dicho.

(Isao) º _ º Yo tampoco.

(Andrew) -llega corriendo hasta ellos- ¡Es catalán, zoquetes! _Disculpi, agent. Aquesta parella de japonesos van amb mi._ Enseñadles la placa. _Son policies japonesos, sap? S'acaben de casar i estan de viatge de noces. Son tinents... i pilots de Labor_.

(Mosso d'Esquadra) _¿__Que? ¿De debò? Renoi, tots els japonesos foten cap a Barcelona. Déu n'hi do. Doni'ls-hi les gràcies de part meva. I que tinguin una bona estada a Barcelona. Tinents._-el oficial de los Mossos d'Esquadra les hace el saludo militar y Ota y Kanuka se lo devuelven-

Los tres suben al quinto piso del edificio. Andrew abre la puerta y se encuentran un piso de estilo modernista, muy bien conservado.

(Andrew) ¿Que os parece? Bonito, eh.

(Kanuka) -su cara se ilumina ante lo que ve- Aaahhh ¡Es precioso! Parece muy antiguo... pero está perfectamente conservado.

(Andrew) Este piso perteneció a los bisabuelos de mi madre. Una importante familia de la burguesía industrial catalana de principios del siglo XX. Sorprendentemente, consiguieron mantenerlo en propiedad. Ahora es propiedad de mi familia. Vale una fortuna.

(Ota) ¿Esta noche nos quedaremos a dormir aquí?

(Andrew) Podéis quedaros en la habitación de matrimonio. Yo dormiré en una de las otras habitaciones. Esto... voy a comprar cuatro cosas para preparar la cena. No tardaré. Hasta ahora.

(Kanuka) De acuerdo, Andrew. -Richardson se marcha y deja a la pareja solos en el piso-

(Ota) -se sienta en el sofá, con el ceño fruncido- Que fastidio. Nuestro viaje de novios... y no poder estar solos.

(Kanuka) No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Yo también quería pasar una semana entera a solas contigo. Pero esos dos malditos... no nos van a dejar tener una Luna de Miel cómo Dios manda.

(Isao) Ya. Oye... Mañana Andrew se va a... ¿cómo se llamaba esa ciudad?

(Kanuka) Bilbao.

(Isao) Sí, eso. ¿Nos iremos con él... o nos quedaremos aquí en Barcelona?

(Kanuka) Pues... nos iremos con él. La verdad es que no lo sé. A lo mejor el capitán Goto nos pide volver enseguida a Tokio. Quien sabe.

Mientras, en Tokio, Goto y Shinobu estaban en su despacho de capitanes, haciendo su trabajo con aparente normalidad... sonaba el teléfono móvil de Goto. Shinobu se queda mirándole con sorpresa. Goto se pone pensativo sólo un instante... pero enseguida se pone... y suena una voz de un hombre mayor. Hablaba japonés... pero con un acento que le delataba su origen europeo. IN le había localizado.

(Goto) ¿Diga? Aquí capitán Goto de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(IN) Nuestro querido juguete fue roto por unos niños felices que juegan con otros muñecos. Inconexos y desconectados de la auténtica maldad y violencia del mundo en el que viven. Pobre... nuestro pequeño... no pudo terminar su representación.

(Goto) ¿Quien es usted? ¿Cómo tiene mi número de teléfono móvil?

(IN) No haga ver que no sabe quien soy, capitán.

(Goto)... I.N.

(IN) Esta noche. A medianoche. En el distrito de Odaiba. En el parque de Kotoshima. No estaré solo, si no le importa.

(Goto) Yo tampoco vendré solo.

(IN) La capitana Shinobu Nagumo, eh? Cómo quiera.

(Goto) Para que quiere verme. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que comunicarme? ¿Es que no tuvieron bastante con las muertes y el sufrimiento que han provocado?

(IN) _Seien Sie nicht ungeduldig, Captain Goto_. (no sea impaciente, capitán Goto). Traigo un mensaje para usted de mi señor... y una pregunta también para usted. _Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde. Sie können, wenn Sie kommen bewaffneten wollen. Wir gehen auch bewaffnet _(Ustedes pueden venir armados si quieren. Nosotros también vendremos armados). -cuelga de golpe-

(Goto) Oiga. ¡Oiga! Maldito viejo. Me ha colgado en las narices.

(Shinobu) Hay que avisar a Kogame inmediatamente.

(Goto) No. No hagamos nada. Estoy seguro que nos vigilan. Si avisamos a Kogame... tendremos problemas. Además... creo que ni siquiera hace falta que lo avisemos.

(Shinobu) ¡Eso es demasiado temerario, Goto! ¡Te la juegas demasiado!

(Goto) Shinobu... ¿Sabes donde puse mi SIG Sauer P220?

(Shinobu) Está en tu escritorio, en el último cajón de abajo. Yo también cogeré la mía.

(Goto) -mirando fijamente a Shinobu- Shinobu... no tienes que venir si no quieres.

(Shinobu) No. Quiero ir, Goto. Necesito ir.

(Goto) Está bien. Vamos. Tenemos que procurar que los demás no se den cuenta.

(Shinobu) Si el comandante Fukushima se entera que hago esto... no le gustaría nada.

(Goto) Ya lo sé. ¿Y yo que? ¿Es que a mi no me puede caer una buena, también?

(Shinobu) Ya. Lo siento.

Shinobu y Goto salen del edificio. Van directamente al ascensor que conduce directamente al párking subterráneo de las instalaciones... y se suben al coche de Goto. Iban al encuentro de I.N. En aquel mismo momento, Kanuka, Ota y Andrew, cenaban en aquel céntrico piso de Barcelona. Andrew les había preparado una ensaladilla rusa bien fresca. El escocés tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que estaban cociendo los de la segunda sección... y decide preguntarles.

(Andrew) Esto... os quería preguntar una cosa.

(Kanuka) Esto que has preparado está delicioso. Y además es refrescante.

(Ota) -poniéndose las botas- Sí, es verdad. Reconozco que la cocina española está muy rica.

(Andrew) ¿Quien es ese tal IN del que hablabais en el coche?

(Kanuka) -ella y Ota se ponen serios de golpe- … No sé si debería contártelo.

(Andrew) Te recuerdo que entre los pilotos yo tengo el rango superior, teniente. Así que ya sabes. A enrollarse cómo una persiana.

(Kanuka) El máximo responsable del brutal ataque que sufrimos hace 3 meses... fue un tal Von Kleiner. Un alemán de más de 90 años. Un antiguo coronel de las SS... responsable de 200.000 asesinatos en un campo de exterminio durante la segunda guerra mundial.

(Andrew) -se queda alucinado- Ostia puta. Es un cabronazo de los grandes.

(Ota) Además de eso... es un ingeniero y científico geniales que construyó el primer Labor en 1945. Aunque que yo sepa de eso no tenemos ninguna prueba tangible.

(Andrew) ¿Podrías ir al grano?

(Kanuka) Yes. Este tal IN es otro alemán. Un antiguo alto oficial de la Stasi. Es el subordinado de Kleiner.

(Andrew) No me cuadra. Un nazi... con un comunista.

(Kanuka) Si trabajan juntos no es por ideología ni nada de eso. Sino por pura maldad.

(Andrew) Si necesitáis que os eche una mano, podéis contar conmigo. Si es un nazi me da muchos más motivos para combatirlo. ¿Queréis venir conmigo mañana a Bilbao? Os presentaré a mi madre. Y de pasada, visitareis un sitio muy interesante.

(Kanuka) Sí. Vendremos.

(Andrew) Pues... a dormir. El vuelo sale a las 7 de la mañana. Ya os he comprado los billetes.

(Ota) ¿Que? Pero si aun no te habíamos dicho nada.

(Andrew) Intuición escocesa. Buenas noches, parejita.

Un buen rato después, Shinobu y Goto ya estaban esperando en aquel parque público de Odaiba, el cual estaba completamente desierto. Estaban dentro del coche, esperando. De repente... llega el BMW Serie 5 negro. Goto y Shinobu iban a conocer al ayudante de Kleiner. La pareja de capitanes se bajan del coche y se ponen enfrente de él. Del BMW se baja un hombre occidental, pelirrojo, vestido con un traje negro... y un hombre también occidental. De unos 65 años, calvo, de ojos inexpresivos y mirada impasible.

(IN) Gute Nacht, capitán Goto. Ha cumplido su promesa de venir con la capitana Nagumo. Es un gran honor.

(Goto) Ambos somos hombres ocupados. Muy ocupados. Así que vaya al grano. Cual es el mensaje de Kleiner que quiere transmitirme. Y cual es la petición que quiere hacerme.

(IN) Antes de preguntarles nada... ¿serían tan amables de tirar sus armas?

La capitana Shinobu y Goto, se dan cuenta de dos hombres más detrás suyo, apuntándoles con pistolas _Beretta 92FS_. Los dos capitanes no tienen más remedio que tirar sus _SIG Sauer P220_ al suelo.

(Goto) Ya he hecho lo que me han pedido. Por favor...

(Shinobu) -con expresión muy seria- Antes que diga nada... yo tengo algo que decirle. Tú... diste las órdenes para que esa cosa matara a mis pilotos... y estuviese a punto de matarme a mi. ¿No es así?

(IN) ¿Órdenes? A un muñeco no se le pueden dar órdenes. Es un ser que actúa conforme a su libre albedrío. ¿De verdad creen que sus latas con patas podían compararse con nuestro Cyborg? Son unos ingenuos.

(Shinobu) -se pone furiosa- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Maldito!

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! No sigas. Cállate y no digas nada.

(Shinobu) Pero...

(IN) Primero le transmitiré el mensaje de Kleiner para ustedes. Voy a leerlo. Dice así. "Señor Kiichi Goto. Le conozco mucho antes de lo que usted pueda llegar a imaginarse. Usted y yo, somos esa clase de hombres que no saben vivir cómo la gran masa. Ambos sólo sabemos apreciar las cosas diferentes; las cosas insólitas; las cosas que los demás jamás serán capaces de entender... cómo muchos de sus subordinados. No se preocupe usted por su segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Le prometo que nunca más volveré a atacarla. Palabra de caballero prusiano. Debo reconocer que su sección luchó con valor y tenacidad... y aportó un dramatismo y valor humano a mi espectáculo que consiguió arrancar un pedazo de sentimiento en este viejo corazón totalmente insensible e insensibilizado. Pero... también quiero advertirle algo. Uno de los pilotos de su sección... el oficial Isao Ota... no dejó terminar bien mi espectáculo. Me estoy planteando darle un aviso, aunque no tengo intención de acabar con su vida. Pero al traidor del señor Richard Wong quiero matarle. Él... no podrá ver bajar el telón." Y ya está. Ha sido un mensaje realmente conmovedor. ¿No le parece?

(Shinobu) -estupefacta- ¿Que demonios acaba de decir? ¿Cómo que quieren acabar con la existencia del teniente Ota? ¿Cómo que quieren matar a Richard Wong?

(Goto) -muy serio- Quítese-lo de la cabeza. Ahora el teniente Ota es un héroe nacional. Si le pasa algo... créame que Japón pondrá todos sus esfuerzos en detenerte y juzgarte.

(IN) Y ahora... la otra parte.

(Shinobu) ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Goto! Aggghhh

Sin que Shinobu se hubiese dado ni cuenta, Un hombre la había cogido por el cuello... y la estrangulaba con mucha fuerza. Ella intentaba sacarse a aquel hombre de encima... pero era inútil. Shinobu se estaba quedando sin respiración, pero tampoco sin llegarle sangre al cerebro. Goto intenta ayudarla... pero justo entonces, una mira láser de una pistola le estaba apuntando encima. IN también sacaba su Makarov y apuntaba a Goto con ella. Goto estaba absolutamente descolocado, cómo nunca lo había estado. Tenía que ayudar a Shinobu cómo fuera, pero tenía que responder a una pregunta que no sabía.

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¡Suéltela, maldita sea! ¡La va a ahogar!

(IN) Donde está Richard Wong.

(Goto) ¡No lo sé!

(IN) -Dispara su Makarov y hiere al brazo derecho de Goto, aunque la bala sólo roza el brazo- La próxima vez le volaré la tapa de los sesos cómo a ese obrero desgraciado.

(Goto) ¿Y usted trabajaba para el comunismo? ¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda! ¡Shinobu! ¡Suéltela!

(IN) Última oportunidad. Donde está Wong.

(Goto) -con cara rabiosa- ¡Ha huido! ¡Ha huido de Japón! ¡Hace semanas! ¿De verdad se creen que un fugitivo de la justicia japonesa se quedaría en Japón de brazos cruzados? No es tan listo cómo esperaba.

(IN) Soltadla. -el hombre suelta a Shinobu, quien se cae al suelo desplomada, todavía consciente pero totalmente aturdida-

(Goto) -se lanza sobre Shinobu para socorrerla, levantándola del suelo- ¡Shinobu! ¿Me oyes!? ¡Contéstame!

(IN) No se exalte. Su cerebro ha dejado de recibir oxígeno durante unos segundos. En unos minutos volverá a la normalidad. Le gustaría, verdad? Matarme aquí y ahora, con sus propias manos.

(Goto) Me ha leído el pensamiento. Pero no. No soy de esa clase de tipos. Ya sabes el viejo dicho. Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor.

(IN) -el hombre pelirrojo le comunica algo a la oreja- Adiós, señor Goto. Cuide mucho de la señorita. Es evidente que la aprecia muchísimo.

El BMW sale de allí pitando. En esto que llega otro coche, un Nissan Skyline negro, se bajan de él cuatro hombres, dos de los quales, son Kogame... y un hombre con gafas redondas, de mirada fulminante y ojos rasgados. Era... Kurosaki, el antiguo ayudante de Richard Wong. Ambos van en ayuda de la pareja de capitanes. Los otros dos hombres, uno vigila el perímetro y el otro atiende con un botiquín el brazo herido de Goto.

(Goto) -muy sorprendido- Que demonios... ¿Kurosaki? ¿Que hace usted aquí... con Kogame?

(Kogame) Sorprendido, verdad? Es nuestro nuevo fichaje. El teniente Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Fiché para la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón hace un mes. Tenía mis reticencias. Pero lo cierto... es que necesitaba un empleo para poder mantener al chaval.

(Goto) ¿Al chaval? … ¿A Bado?

(Kogame) Exacto. Le hemos dado una nueva identidad y le hemos otorgado la nacionalidad japonesa. Ahora es estudiante de primero de bachillerato en un Instituto de aquí, en Tokio. Gracias a que es un chico muy abierto y extrovertido ha hecho amigos enseguida... y ha hecho muy buena amistad con sus compañeras de clase.

(Goto) Es decir... que lo han convertido en un adolescente normal. -uno de los otros dos hombres le cura y venda la herida del brazo- ¡Ay! Tenga cuidado, que escuece. ¿Cómo está Shinobu?

(Kurosaki) No se preocupe. Sólo está inconsciente. No tardará mucho en despertar.

(Goto) Menos mal. Parece... que se les ha escapado.

(Kurosaki) Le estamos siguiendo. Pero cómo ya sabe... no trabaja solo. En realidad estamos tendiendo una trampa para detenerle más adelante. Pero creo que esa estrategia fracasará.

(Goto) Me temo que las estrategias no sirven con ese hombre. Es perder el tiempo. Me apuesto lo que quiera a que consigue escapar de Japón cómo si nada.

(Kogame) Por hoy ya han tenido suficiente. Márchense a casa. Y otra cosa.

(Goto) ¿Sí?

(Kogame) Haga regresar a sus pilotos recién casados mañana mismo. Si Kleiner está en España... es cómo si fuesen dos caramelos en la puerta de un parvulario.

(Goto) Es verdad. Kleiner... tiene a Ota en el punto de mira porque él impidió el final de su "representación".

(Kurosaki) Porque inutilizó el sistema de autodestrucción nuclear con su ataque. Yo estaba allí. Lo puedo confirmar.

(Goto) -se sorprende- Entonces es cierto. Pretendía causar una explosión nuclear en Tokio.

(Kogame) Si ustedes quieren puedo avisar a mis colegas del CNI para que los protejan hasta que suban al avión.

(Goto) No será necesario. Más bien me preocupa quien se tope con esos dos. Son un matrimonio muy peligroso. Créame.

(Kogame) ¿Lo dice en serio?

(Goto) Ya lo creo.

(Kogame) Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

(Kurosaki) Hasta pronto, señor Goto.

Una hora después, en plena madrugada, Shinobu se despierta. Le dolía el cuello, lo tenía morado y lleno de marcas. Se da cuenta que está en el piso de Goto. Este estaba en el balcón. Se había quitado la camisa. Tenía una venda en el brazo derecho. Shinobu se levanta y va hacia él.

(Shinobu) Goto.

(Goto) Ah, Shinobu. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

(Shinobu) Bien... estoy bien. Aunque el cuello aun me duele.

(Goto) Deberías haberte quedado aquí. Te han usado para presionarme. Y encima... tampoco te han dicho nada que valga la pena. Y han estado a punto de...

(Shinobu) Lo siento, Goto. Debería haberme quedado. ¡Ah! ¿Que tienes en el brazo? ¿Te han disparado? -pregunta exaltada-

(Goto) Sólo ha sido un rasguño. Creo que ha fallado el tiro expresamente para que pudiera seguir hablando. De todas formas... ahora sabemos unas cuantas cosas.

(Shinobu) ¿El que?

(Goto) Tienen al teniente Ota bajo el punto de mira. No para matarlo si no para asustarle. Y también a Richard Wong. Quieren acabar con él. Es a éste último a quien realmente están buscando. Tengo el presentimiento que lo de Ota... debe ser más bien para asustarnos.

(Shinobu) ¿De verdad crees que un loco sádico cómo ese es de fiar?

(Goto) Naturalmente. Son dos sádicos que están mal de la cabeza, es verdad. Pero también es verdad que son dos hombres extremadamente inteligentes. Debemos estar muy atentos a ello.

(Shinobu) Sí. -suspira-

(Goto) ¿Sabes que excusa te inventarás cuando te pregunten por esas marcas en el cuello?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Pues... no tengo ni idea.

(Goto) -le dice en broma- ¡Ah, ya sé! Puedes decir que son los moratones provocados por tu amante secreto.

(Shinobu) -se enfada- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡No te aguanto!

(Goto) -se ríe- Me alegro mucho que estés bien.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- Yo... también, Goto. Me voy a dormir. Que descanses.

(Goto) Buenas noches.

(Shinobu) Goto.

(Goto) ¿?

(Shinobu) -se gira hacia Goto y le da un beso- … Gracias.

Goto se había quedado de piedra. Shinobu, a quien había ido detrás por los siglos de los siglos, por fin parecía que realmente sentía algo especial por el Capitán Goto.

Mientras Goto y Shinobu descansaban y Japón estaba a oscuras, Andrew, Kanuka y Ota, llegaban a Bilbao en un pequeño vuelo chárter. El joven matrimonio descubre una ciudad no demasiado grande, con un clima nublado aunque caluroso por ser pleno verano. Estaban en España, pero notaban cómo si fuese un país distinto. Algunas "Ikurriñas", banderas bascas, ondeaban en algunos edificios oficiales. Aun faltaba una hora para que Andrew tuviese que ir a ver a su madre. Estaba en un congreso de tecnología agrícola, explicando las ventajas de la tecnología de los Labors aplicados a la agricultura. Andrew les enseña el monumento por excelencia de la ciudad, el Museo Gugghenheim. Quizás no fuese ni de lejos de la envergadura de muchos edificios de Tokio... pero en Tokio no encontrarían nada con semejante diseño y arquitectura.

(Andrew) ¿Que os parece? Es el edificio más famoso por excelencia de la ciudad. El Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Guggenheim.

(Kanuka) Es impresionante. Es cómo el MOMA de Nueva York, pero muy distinto. En Tokio por mucho que se construya no veo que se edifique nada tan bonito y diferente cómo esto.

(Ota) -dice con cierta indiferencia- Pues que quieres que te diga. Es un edificio muy raro.

(Andrew) Aunque no lo parezca, la construcción de este edificio fue desorbitada-mente cara, debido a que se usaron materiales muy avanzados y especiales para su construcción. Podéis observar que tiene un brillo muy característico.

De repente, resuena un sonido de tripas hambrientas muy fuerte.

(Andrew) ¿? ¡Joder, Ota! ¡A ver si controlas un poco tu estómago! ¡Que escándalo!

(Isao) ¡Eh! ¡A mi no me mires, yo no he sido! ¿Eh? Kanuka... ¿has sido tú?

(Kanuka) -se sonroja- Lo siento. Es que estoy muerta de hambre. Desde que estoy embarazada que cómo mucho más de lo normal.

(Isao) -se ríe- ¡Eso es buena señal! ¡Significa que nuestro pequeño crece sano y fuerte!

(Kanuka) Claro, cariño.

(Andrew) ¿Os apetecen unas tapas? Son muy típicas de Bilbao. Están buenísimas.

Entran en una taberna cercana, donde servían unas tapas de primera clase. Los tres piden lo mismo... pero Kanuka pide repetir dos veces. Comiendo sin parar y con prisas. Se estaba poniendo ciega. Los demás comensales de la taberna y el camarero, un tipo con camisa a cuadros y una _chapela_ en la cabeza se quedan impresionados.

(Andrew) Teniente Kanuka, se nota que va a tener un hijo de Ota. Hay que ver cómo traga.

(Kanuka) -con la boca llena- Sí. Será eso. ¡Quiero otra!

(Andrew) ¿Que? oh... está bien. _¡Hey! Beste bat, mesedez._ (¡Hey! Otra ronda, por favor.)

(Isao) ¿?

(Andrew) _Eskerrik asko. Da... haurdun. Ba al Dakizu. Beraz, jaten ere._ (Gracias. Es que... está embarazada. Por eso, come así.)

(Camarero) _Ah, ikusi dut. Txinako al dira zurekin joan?_ (Ah, ya veo. ¿Estos chinos van con usted?)

(Andrew) _Japoniako daude. Eta Labor Polizia._ (Son japoneses. Son policías Labor.)

(Camarero) _Daude Espainiako polizia, duten lekuan nahi dute datozen bitartean. Ongi etorri Euskal Herrira._ (Mientras no sean policías españoles, que vengan de donde quieran. Bienvenidos a Euskalerría.)

(Isao) -pregunta descolocado- ¿Que diantre ha dicho, Andrew? No había oído nunca un idioma tan raro.

(Kanuka) Es Euskera, Isao. Euskera. El idioma propio del País Vasco.

(Andrew) Sí. Es el idioma hablado más antiguo de todo el mundo occidental. De hecho se dice que su origen es indeterminado. Podría venir incluso de la Edad de Bronce.

(Kanuka) Lo que no entiendo... es que teniendo una gente tan encantadora, una comida tan deliciosa... aquí haya tanta violencia.

(Isao) ¿Violencia? ¿Dónde? A mi me parece un sitio de lo más tranquilo.

(Kanuka) Hace más de 40 años que sufren el terrorismo de ETA.

(Isao) ¿Terrorismo? Lo siento, cariño... pero si no son terroristas Labor no los conozco.

(Andrew) Es una banda terrorista que lleva matando desde finales de los años 50. Asesinando, extorsionando. Políticos, empresarios, funcionarios, o simplemente a los que consideren "españoles".

(Isao) ¿Españoles? Pero estamos en España.

(Kanuka) Su objetivo es conseguir la independencia para el País Vasco. Además de anexionarse la región de Navarra, que es fronteriza con el País Vasco, pero donde también se habla euskera... y el País Vasco francés, en el sudoeste de Francia. En su historia han asesinado casi un millar de personas. Su atentado más sangriento fue en 1987, cuando hicieron explotar un coche bomba en un centro comercial de Barcelona.

(Isao) ¡Menuda panda de salvajes!

(Andrew) Me sorprende que sepas todo eso, teniente Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Antes de ir a algún sitio me gusta informarme de a donde voy.

Entonces, hace su entrada una mujer mayor, pero muy guapa. De ojos azules y cabellos castaños. Era la madre de Richardson. Se encuentra a su hijo por pura casualidad.

(Sra. Richardson) ¡Fill meu! ¿Que haces aquí?

(Andrew) ¿Que? ¡Mamá! -totalmente sorprendido-

(Sra. Richardson) ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hijo! ¿Cómo estás? -ella y Richardson se abrazan y se besan-

(Andrew) Muy bien, gracias.

(Sra. Richardson) ¿Todo bien en Japón? ¿Ya comes cómo es debido?

(Andrew) Mamá... ¿es que no me ves? Estoy estupendo. ¡Ah! Quiero presentarte a dos compañeros de trabajo. Te presento a los tenientes Isao y Kanuka Ota, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Sra. Richardson) Aaahhh... Ya recuerdo. Ahora trabajas de Policía Labor en Tokio. Que cosas. ¿Trabajan contigo?

(Andrew) En realidad ellos pertenecen a una sección distinta a la mía. Yo soy de la primera sección y ellos son de la segunda. Están de viaje de novios, sabes? Acaban de casarse. Además... la teniente Kanuka está embarazada de dos meses.

(Sra. Richardson) ¡Oh! ¡Muchas felicidades!

(Kanuka) Gracias. Entiendo algo de español.

(Andrew) Ya que estamos aquí, mamá... Me hiciste venir aquí expresamente para verte. Tú dirás de que se trata.

(Sra. Richardson) De acuerdo. Tu padre quiere darte una parte de las acciones de la empresa. Él ya tiene asumido que jamás querrás dirigirla o encargarte de ella. De ello se encargará tu hermana. Pero... yo no pienso desvincularte del patrimonio familiar. Por eso creo...

(Andrew) -se pone serio- Mamá... Creo que ya le quedó bastante claro a mi padre. En esas condiciones que él siempre impone... no pienso dirigir una aburrida empresa dedicada a la fabricación de Labors agrícolas. Él y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera. Tener libertad de movimiento.

(Sra. Richardson) Lo dices tú, precisamente. Un chico que se ha pasado tantos años en academias militares y en el ejército. No sabes el disgusto que le diste a tu padre cuando decidiste emprender este camino con sólo 15 años.

(Andrew) Fue mi decisión. Puede que fuese muy joven; pero no me arrepiento. En el ejército hice muy buenos amigos. Aprendí todos mis conocimientos y mis grandes habilidades cómo piloto de Labors... que ahora aprovecho en mi nuevo puesto de Policía Labor en Japón.

(Sra. Richardson) ¿Y Jasmine? ¿Es que nunca te preocupas de ella?

(Andrew) -da un sobresalto y echa un suspiro- Me dijo que pronto se vendría a Japón a vivir conmigo. Pero lo cierto es que... no he recibido respuesta. Temo... que me haya dejado plantado.

(Sra. Richardson) Eres igual que él.

(Andrew) ¿Te refieres al abuelo?

(Sra. Richardon) Él también fue siempre un temerario. Vivía el presente. Y en el amor era igual. Jamás hacía promesas a lo loco.

(Andrew) Es lo que tenía ser piloto de un Spitfire durante la guerra. Cualquier día podía ser el último. Pero sobrevivió a la guerra; se casó con la abuela; tuvieron a Papá. Antes que muriese... me dijo algo que nunca olvidaré. "Vive todo lo que puedas en el presente y en el futuro tal y cómo te llegue. La muerte puede presentarse ante ti el día menos pensado". Y es lo que estoy haciendo. El día menos pensado... cómo lo que les ocurrió a los pilotos de Labor a los que sustituyo en la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales... podría ser el último.

(Sra. Richardson) Ya. Oye, me tengo que ir. ¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver?

(Andrew) No lo sé. Puede que para fin de año. Hasta entonces no tendré una semana entera de vacaciones. Hoy mismo tengo que volver para Tokio. Sólo me han dado un permiso de dos días. Lo siento.

(Sra. Richardon) Ya. No importa. Adiós, hijo. Te quiero mucho. Cuídate. -se marcha con la mirada algo triste pero contenta de haber visto a su hijo-

(Andrew) Good bye! See you again!

Horas después, cuando se disponían a volver a Barcelona, suena el teléfono móvil de Andrew. Era el capitán Goto, tenía una muy buena e inesperada noticia que comunicarles.

(Andrew) ¿Diga? Aquí teniente Richardson.

(Goto) Buenos días, Andrew.

(Andrew) Aquí son buenas tardes.

(Goto) Oh, vaya, que metida de pata. ¿Están Kanuka y Ota contigo?

(Andrew) Querrá decir el matrimonio Ota. Si, están aquí conmigo. ¿Le paso con Kanuka?

(Goto) Sí, pásamela, por favor.

(Kanuka) Aquí teniente Kanuka. ¿Tiene novedades, capitán Goto?

(Goto) Sí. Y muy gordas. Anoche yo y Shinobu nos reunimos con I.N. en persona.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? -se queda boquiabierta-

(Goto) ¿Quieres que te lo describa?

(Kanuka) No. Me sentará mal la comida. A las mujeres embarazadas se nos tiene que tratar con un poco más de tacto, capitán.

(Goto) Tienes razón.

(Kanuka) ¿Que les dijo? ¿Para que demonios quería verles ese torturador?

(Goto) Nada especial. Están buscando a Richard Wong... para liquidarle. Si Kumagami se enterase de esto...

(Kanuka) Sería muy duro para ella, es verdad. ¿Hay algo más?

(Goto) Sí. Nos dijo que a la división de vehículos especiales no nos piensa atacar más.

(Kanuka) -en tono sarcástico- ¿De verdad? Que amable. Yo no me fiaría un pelo de esos dos. Puede significar todo lo contrario.

(Goto) También quieren algo... con tu marido. Con Ota.

(Kanuka) ¿A mi marido? ¿Van tras él? -se preocupa-

(Goto) Me dijo que no quieren hacerle ningún daño... sino darle un aviso. Francamente... no sé a que se deben referir.

(Kanuka) Eso me tranquiliza... pero igualmente me deja inquieta, capitán.

(Goto) En un principio, te llamaría para que volvieseis a Japón inmediatamente. Pero...

(Kanuka) Ya me lo temía. Pero, que.

(Goto) No será necesario. Ayer Kogame, me alertó que Von Kleiner estaba precisamente en España. En la isla de Menorca.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Dios mío, cómo puede ser tanta casualidad?

(Goto) Igual que la lotería, teniente. Parece imposible que te toque... pero siempre hay alguien que le toca. No obstante... no debéis preocuparos por eso.

(Kanuka) ¡Cómo que no!? ¡Acaba de decirme que van tras mi marido! ¿Y eso no supone una amenaza? -grita al teléfono exaltada-

(Goto) Ha sido una falsa alarma. Hoy mismo los GEOS, unidades de asalto especiales de la Policía Española, han asaltado la residencia de Kleiner. Pero no estaba. De hecho... allí no vivía nadie desde hacía 20 años. Nos ha engañado. Según Kogame, nuestro amigo de la NNSA, lo más probable es que esté en Sudamérica.

(Kanuka) Ya. Entiendo. Gracias por el correctivo. Acaba de sacarme un gran peso de encima, capitán. Entonces... ¿Volvemos a Japón?

(Goto) Ni hablar. Todavía os quedan 6 días de Luna de Miel. Y tenéis una larga lista de regalos que traernos de España. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) Pero, capitán.

(Goto) Nada de peros. Os ordeno que paséis una feliz Luna de Miel. Espero veros dentro de 6 días cargados de energía para volver a vuestro trabajo. ¡Adiós! -cuelga-

(Kanuka) ¡Capitán, espere! ¡Capitán! Será... me ha colgado.

(Ota) ¿Era el capitán Goto, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Yes. Nos ha deseado una feliz Luna de Miel. Nada más. No quiere que volvamos a Tokio en una semana.

(Andrew) ¡Joder, que suerte! Bueno... pues hasta dentro de seis días. Hoy mismo tengo que regresar a Tokio. Yo tengo que coger vuelo para Madrid, desde allí a Nueva York... y desde allí a Tokio. El día que llegue a Tokio no me aguantaré derecho. ¡Jodido Jet Lag!

(Kanuka) Nosotros nos volvemos para Barcelona. Esto... ¿Te importa si nos quedamos esta noche en tu casa de Barcelona?

(Andrew) ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Tomad las llaves. Id con mucho cuidado de no romper nada ni ensuciarlo. Cuando os vayáis no dejéis nada en la nevera que se pueda estropear. ¡Ah! Y cuando os vayáis cerrad la llave del gas. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka y Ota) ¡Sí! ¡Anda vete! ¡Pesadito!

Así que Kanuka e Isao, el matrimonio Ota, pudieron seguir con su viaje de novios en España con normalidad. Y efectivamente, 24 horas después... el teniente Andrew tuvo que reincorporarse a la primera sección con un Jet Lag infernal encima, teniendo incluso que pilotar su Zeus en una emergencia para la primera sección. Después de aquel violento encuentro con IN, Goto y Shinobu estaban algo nerviosos por dentro... pero también esperanzados. Algo se había movido por fin entre ellos dos. La capitana Nagumo ya se había dado cuenta definitivamente que sentía algo especial por Goto. Otra cosa, claro está... sería cuando lo aceptaría en público. Pero eso ya son _"Garrofes d'un altre paner"_. Las vacaciones de agosto se aproximaban... y una tragedia personal para uno de los miembros de la segunda sección, también.


	14. Adiós mamá: Hola Kumagami

**Capítulo 14. Adiós Mama. Hola Kumagami. **

Un mes después, ya es pleno agosto. Hace una calor insoportable. En la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio, dentro del edificio se estaba francamente bien, gracias al aire acondicionado. Pero los que tenían que trabajar a fuera... lo pasaban realmente mal. Faltaban sólo dos días para que empezasen las vacaciones de verano para la segunda sección. La semana siguiente, sería el turno para la primera. Aquella mañana, se celebraban simulacros de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los pilotos de ambas secciones. Se eligió al azar los enfrentamientos. Sólo uno de los pilotos no iba a participar en los combates: Kanuka. Por recomendación médica... y por las constantes e insistentes presiones de Ota, que no podía soportar la idea que su mujer embarazada de 3 meses siguiese trabajando cómo si nada. Ahora Kanuka y Kumagami se intercambiarían las posiciones. Kanuka cómo controladora y Kumagami cómo piloto. El primer combate fue entre la novata de la primera sección, Ayano... contra el teniente Ota. Parecía evidente quien iba a ganar... pero puede que haya una sorpresa.

(Ota) -haciendo risa "cruel"- Lo siento, jovencita. Has tenido muy mala suerte. Te ha tocado con el más veterano de la Segunda Sección.

(Ayano) Cállate, jodido enano.

(Ota) -se toma muy mal la puya de Ayano- Que... Qué me has dicho!?

(Ayano) Será mejor que te vayas a darle "mimitos" a tu querida mujer embarazada, jodido gorila.

(Ota) ¡Te estás pasando de la ralla! Puede que consideren que tienes mucho potencial. Pero no dejas de ser una novata. ¡Ahora verás!

(Ayano) Ven a mi, cabrón.

Al lado del perímetro del simulacro de combate, los dos capitanes y los controladores, controlan y observan la situación.

(Goto) -mirando de reojo a Shinobu con sonrisa burleta- Caray, Shinobu. Hay que ver que carácter tiene tu oficial novata, eh?

(Shinobu) -frunciendo el ceño- No me lo recuerdes, quieres. Pero espera a ver.

(Goto) Uy, que miedo.

Obviamente, Ota era ya todo un veterano... pero Ayano también demuestra una gran capacidad en la lucha. Al final gana Ota, pero le cuesta mucho. Ayano demuestra efectivamente que tiene un potencial enorme. El siguiente combate, se desarrolla entre Hato y Kumagami. La victoria de Kumagami es rápida y limpia. Tiene más experiencia ella que él. Y el tercer combate... entre Izumi y Richardson. Todo el mundo estaba expectante por ver ese combate... pero justo entonces suena la alarma de emergencias para la segunda sección y el combate tiene que suspenderse.

La segunda sección llega al lugar de los hechos. Era un sólo saboteador, con un Labor de construcción pesado. Amenazaba con tumbar un puente todavía en construcción si no readmitían en su empresa a su amigo. El capitán Goto se persona ante el capitán de los anti disturbios.

(Goto) Capitán Goto, segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Cual es la situación? -saludando al capitán anti-disturbios-

(Anti-disturbios) -le devuelve el saludo- La situación es bastante complicada. Si no lo solucionamos pronto y bien puede terminar en una catástrofe.

(Goto) ¿Tan grave es?

(Anti-disturbios) Más bien lo grave que puede acabar. Ese loco amenaza con tumbar la estructura del puente si no se readmite a su amigo en la empresa.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! Hoy en día ya no queda gente con tan buen corazón.

(Anti-disturbios) ¿Corazón, dice? El supuesto amigo a quien han despedido era al capataz de obra. Digo supuesto porque él dice que a este hombre a penas le conoce. Tiene 64 años y acaba de jubilarse. ¿Cómo quiere que readmitan a alguien que acaba de jubilarse?

(Goto) Ese hombre debería darse cuenta que hay que dejar sitio a las nuevas generaciones. Bien... -coge la radio- Kanuka, Shinohara. ¿Me recibís?

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Shinohara) Adelante, capitán.

(Goto) La exigencia del saboteador es imposible de cumplir... a parte de que es una completa estupidez. Escuchad. En este caso concreto aproximarse y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo es demasiado arriesgado en un primer momento. Creo que...

(Kanuka) Esto es trabajo para Isao. Le inutilizaremos el brazo derecho con el que amenaza la estructura del puente, e inmediatamente después una de las piernas para que pierda su sustentación.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Realizar dos disparos de precisión a larga distancia con mi LPW. Entendido, teniente. Esto es pan comido para mi.

(Shinohara) Noa, en cuando Ota haya realizado los disparos y el Labor este inmóvil en el suelo, remátale con la porra eléctrica. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Recibido.

El Zeus de Ota se aleja y se esconde entre unos edificios cercanos; desenfunda su LPW y apunta. Hace uso de la mira de precisión para seleccionar los dos disparos que va a realizar. En menos de dos segundos inutiliza el brazo y una pierna del Labor saboteador. El Labor cae al suelo incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Noa se lanza sobre el inmediatamente y le mete la Porra eléctrica en la parte trasera, destruyendo el sistema eléctrico del Labor. La misión se había concluido con la máxima rapidez y precisión.

A su regreso a la división de vehículos especiales, se respiraba satisfacción y alegría entre los miembros de la segunda sección. Quizás por que dentro de solo dos días empezaban las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Todos llegan al hangar principal y se bajan de los trailers y vehículos.

(Shige) ¡Buen trabajo! Ha sido una misión limpia y sin complicaciones.

(Izumi) Sí. Trabajar con estos Labors es una maravilla. -dice mirando confiada a su Labor montado en el Trailer-

(Ota) ¡Vamos! ¡Reconoced que ha sido por mi! Le he inutilizado las extremidades a ese bastardo en un segundo.

(Shinohara) ¡A quien le importa eso ahora!?

(Ota) ¡Cómo dices!? -Ota y Shinohara se encaran poniendo cara de besugo-

(Shinohara) ¡Tontaina! Lo que quiero decir es que por fin tendremos una semana entera de vacaciones. ¡Ya era hora! -exclama muy contento-

(Izumi) ¡Es verdad! -exclama muy ilusionada-

(Kanuka) Lo cierto es que necesitamos unos días de descanso.

(Ota) ¡Por supuesto, cariño! Tienes que descansar más. Y reposar. ¡Y no hacer esfuerzos!

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! ¡Estoy bien! Hasta el mes que viene puedo seguir trabajando con normalidad. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Ya, pero...

(Kumagami) Es normal que se preocupe por ti, mujer. Estás embarazada de tres meses. Ya se te empieza a notar la barriga.

(Kanuka) Sí... -acariciándose la barriga con sonrisa cariñosa-

(Izumi) ¿Será niño o niña?

(Ota) ¡Yo quiero que sea un niño! Que sea tan fuerte, valiente y listo cómo su padre.

(Hiromi) Lo dudo.

(Ota) ¡Cómo que lo dudas!? -encarándose a Hiromi con cara de perro-

(Shinohara) Es verdad. Lo ideal... es que fuera una niña y que se pareciera a su madre.

(Kanuka) Si, ojalá. La verdad es que me haría ilusión tener una niña.

(Ota) ¿Cómo? Pero cariño...

(Kanuka) -le saca la lengua- Sorry.

(Goto) Chicos, ya tendréis tiempo de discutir el sexo del hijo de los Ota en otro momento. Quiero que me redactéis vuestros informes de esta salida en menos de dos horas. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitán! -todos emprenden la marcha andando hacia el despacho de oficiales y tenientes-

(Shinohara) Noa. ¿A dónde vas a ir esta semana de vacaciones?

(Izumi) ¿Eh? Pues... no lo sé. Había pensado ir a visitar a mis padres a Hokkaido. Pero también me apetece mucho ir a la playa.

(Shinohara) Ya veo. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Y si fuéramos a Okinawa? Me parece que nos has ido nunca todavía. Podríamos ir con Hiromi. Hiromi, tú que dices.

(Hiromi) Por mi no hay inconveniente. Pero es que... Kumagami también viene conmigo.

(Shinohara y Izumi) ¿Queee!?

(Hiromi) ¿Qué os pasa? Ella me lo pidió hace ya más de una semana. Quiere pasar su semana de vacaciones de verano en Okinawa... así que se alojará en casa de mis padres.

(Shinohara) Parece que lo vuestro va viento en popa. No entiendo que ha visto en un ganapia bonachón cómo tú para querer salir contigo.

(Hiromi) Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

(Izumi) ¿Que?

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? Nada, nada. Olvidadlo. Si queréis venir con nosotros a Okinawa no hay problema. Cuantos más seamos mejor lo pasaremos.

Aquella noche, durante la cena en el comedor, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Los planes para las vacaciones de verano. Ambas secciones cenaban juntas.

(Shinobu) Menuda suerte, eh, Goto. ¿Por qué siempre a los de la segunda sección os tocan vacaciones antes que a los de la primera?

(Ayano) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Yo quiero ir a la playa con mi bikini ajustado a ligarme tíos buenos! -protestando cómo una cría-

(Shinobu) ¡Haz el favor de no decir esas cosas delante de tus compañeros, oficial Ayano! -exclama toda enfadada-

(Goto) ¿Por qué? ¿Porque nos podemos imaginar su sexi y escultural cuerpo en bikini? No... no es por eso. ¿Verdad, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Goto, mira que eres... -mirando a Goto con mala cara-

(Izumi) Esto... Asuma, yo, Hiromi y Kumagami nos marchamos los cuatro juntos a Okinawa. ¡Iremos a pasar una semana entera en una playa paradisíaca!

(Shinohara) ¡Sí! ¡Por fin!

(Kumagami) -suspira- Espero que en la playa os comportéis cómo adultos y no cómo niños malcriados.

(Hiromi) Vamos, Kumagami. No pasa nada. Iremos a pasarlo bien. Ya veréis lo bonito que es todo aquello.

(Izumi) ¿Y vosotros que haréis? -le pregunta toda curiosa a Ota y Kanuka-

(Kanuka) Iré con Isao a casa de sus padrastros. Hemos decidido pasar unas vacaciones de montaña. Además, quiero conocer mejor a sus padres adoptivos. Espero que les caiga bien.

(Ota) Pues claro que te caen bien, mujer. Si ya te conocen. Además... estoy seguro que aquello te encantará. Podremos ir pensando... que nombre le pondremos a nuestro hijo.

(Kanuka) O hija. -ella y Ota se ríen-

(Goto) Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Os lo merecéis.

(Ota) Gracias, capitán. Ahora que hablamos de ello... ¿Donde pasará usted sus vacaciones de verano?

(Goto) -se queda pensativo- Mmmmh... no sé. Me quedaré en Tokio. Ya sabéis aquello que dicen. En las vacaciones de agosto la gran ciudad se queda semi-desierta... excepto de solteros.

(Ayano) Es verdad. ¡Es la época perfecta para ligar!

(Andrew) Joder, Ayano. ¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa? Aunque con ese cuerpazo que tienes... sería desaprovechar el material. Bueno... pues mientras vosotros os divertís, os relajáis y os sacáis el estrés de encima... nosotros, los de la primera sección, nos tocará cargar con todo el trabajo. Afrontar las emergencias, escribir los informes, asistir a las reuniones, limpiar, lavar la ropa, cocinar... mmmhhh... que putada.

(Hato) Espero que mi esposa no se enfade demasiado por ello. No verle el pelo durante una semana entera... cuando regrese, la que me espera.

(Shinohara) ¿Por qué dices eso, Hato?

(Hato) Le ha cogido la vena maternal, por eso. Ahora le ha dado por querer tener un hijo. Y claro, la noche que estoy con ella... no me deja descansar.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- Pero... que manía os ha cogido últimamente con querer tener hijos?

(Goto) Ya te dije no hace mucho que tendrás que darte prisa, Shinobu. O se te pasará el arroz.

(Shinobu) Goto, deja ya esas bromas verdes, quieres?

Después de cenar, cada uno hace lo suyo. Izumi se va al hangar a limpiar su Labor. Algunos, a la sala de proyecciones. La noche de los jueves, Hato proyectaba una película allí. Y esta semana había tocado un clásico del cine de terror: "El Resplandor" de Stanley Kubrick. Kumagami, Hiromi y Shinohara habían ido a verla junto a algunos mecánicos y los tres pilotos de la primera sección. De vez en cuando se oían gritos de terror. Kumagami y Hiromi eran quienes peor lo pasaban. En la sala de recreo, que estaba justo al lado, el matrimonio Kanuka estaba sentado viendo las noticias por televisión.

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Para ya de mirarme tanto la barriga. Que aun falta mucho.

(Ota) Lo siento. Pero es tan increíble. Cada día se hace más grande. Estoy tan impaciente para que nazca.

(Kanuka) No te impacientes. Aun faltan seis meses.

(Ota) Espero... que lo pases bien en casa de mis padrastros. Ya verás que son muy buena gente.

(Kanuka) Pues claro que lo son. Son médicos, no? Se dedican a salvar vidas. Pero tú... no decidiste seguir el mismo camino.

(Ota) Desde pequeño que quería ser Policía. Tengo un gran sentido de la justicia y del deber, ya lo sabes.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Sí... a veces demasiado.

(Ota) Oye, no te burles de mi, cariño.

(Kanuka) -se ríe- No me burlo de ti, zoquete. Simplemente, que eras igualito que yo de pequeña. Es cómo si fuésemos almas gemelas.

(Ota) ¿Por eso nos queremos tanto?

(Kanuka) Por eso... y porque eres mi héroe. -besa a Ota, hasta que de repente se da cuenta que hablan de algo en la televisión- ¿Eh? Ota, sube el volumen, por favor.

(Ota) ¿? Sí.

(Televisión) Anoche la Policía de Buenos Aires, en Argentina, llevo a cabo una operación de asalto y registro en un piso franco de la capital argentina. Se cree que en ese piso se escondía un importante criminal de guerra nazi. La operación resultó infructuosa ya que éste había huido. Existen rumores que la operación fue auspiciada por el Mosad, el servicio secreto israelí, el cual le busca desde hace años. La identidad de este hombre no ha sido todavía rebelada, al tratarse de un secreto clasificado para Israel. Pasando a otros titulares de la actualidad internacional...

(Kanuka) ¿Crees que era a él a quien buscaban?

(Ota) ¿Te refieres a Kleiner?

(Kanuka) Yes. Parece que se les ha vuelto a escapar.

(Ota) Eso es buena señal. Significa que le están pisando los talones.

(Kanuka) Sí... pero hay algo que me inquieta.

(Ota) El que.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Nada, es igual. Olvídalo.

Kanuka se queda mirando a Ota con algo de lástima. Al día siguiente, el cual transcurrió con gran tranquilidad, sin ni una sola salida. Los de la segunda sección se preparaban para partir para sus vacaciones de verano. Pero algo inesperado iba a ocurrir. Hiromi llamaba a su casa para avisar a su madre que venía... pero no contestaba nadie. Llamó varias veces... pero tampoco contestaban. Durante la hora de comer, Hiromi se reúne en la mesa con los demás. Con cara de profunda preocupación y tristeza. No sabía por que su madre no contestaba.

(Izumi) ¿? ¿Que te pasa, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Acabo de llamar a casa para decirle que mañana vendría con vosotros. Pero no contesta nadie. Es la sexta vez que llamo... y no contesta nadie. Es muy extraño. Me preocupa mucho.

(Shinohara) Puede que en este mismo instante haya salido.

(Kumagami) Quizás sea mejor así. Así podremos darle una sorpresa, no te parece?

(Hiromi) Claro. Seguro que todo está bien. Bueno... ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer, no?

(Izumi) Por supuesto. A las 7:30 de la mañana debemos estar los cuatro en el aeropuerto. Cogeremos el vuelo de las 9 a Okinawa.

(Hiromi) Bien.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro cogieron el vuelo para Okinawa. El vuelo fue tranquilo. Izumi y Shinohara estaban muy excitados y emocionados, parecían dos críos. Debido a esto, Kumagami no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza ajena. Kumagami pero, también se preocupaba de Hiromi, quien estaba mirando por la ventanilla del avión, serio. Tenía miedo que ocurriese igual que con su padre. Después de una hora y media de vuelo, aterrizan en Okinawa. Desde el aeropuerto cogen el autobús, hasta llegar a un pueblo pequeño de la isla. Hacía mucho sol y calor... y un clima tropical.

(Izumi) ¡Ah! ¡Que bien! Seguro que las playas de aquí son magníficas. Que ganas tengo ya de darme un chapuzón. -con la cara radiante de felicidad y muy ilusionada-

(Shinohara) ¡Noa, tranquilizate!

(Izumi) -se encara a Shinohara con cara de perro- ¡Cómo que tranquilizate! ¿Sabes el tiempo que hace que no voy a la playa? Tres años, majete, tres años. Por fin me podré bañar.

(Kumagami) Entiendo que estés tan impaciente después de tanto tiempo. Espero que hayas traído bañador o bikini.

(Izumi) ¿Eh? Si, claro. Pero me tuve que comprar uno nuevo. Es que he engordado.

(Shinohara) ¬ ¬ No me extraña. Con lo glotona que eres.

(Izumi) ¡Aaahhh! ¡No te aguanto!

(Kumagami) Hiromi. ¿Va todo bien?

(Hiromi) Sí, tranquila. Sólo tenemos que andar un rato más y llegaremos a casa de mi madre.

Entonces los cuatro por fin llegan a casa de los padres de Hiromi. Era una casa tradicional, de madera. Entonces Hiromi se da cuenta que algo raro pasa. No contestaba nadie... y la puerta estaba abierta.

(Hiromi) ¡Madre! ¡He venido! ¡Madre! ¡Me oye!? … Es muy extraño.

(Shinohara) Puede que haya salido un momento... o esté en casa de algún vecino.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh?

(Kumagami) ¿Qué ocurre?

(Hiromi) La... la puerta está abierta.

(Izumi) Pues entremos. Eso querrá decir que está dentro o que ha salido un momento y volverá enseguida. -los cuatro entran dentro de la casa-

(Hiromi) ¡Madre! ¿Estás en casa!? ¡Madre! ¡Madre!

Hiromi mira en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, pero no había nada... y aun peor: parecía que la casa llevaba muchos días sin vivir nadie.

(Kumagami) Esto no me gusta. Parece que hace muchos días que no vive nadie por aquí.

(Izumi) A lo mejor se ha ido de viaje unos días. ¿No te dijo nada tu madre, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) No... pero tampoco contestaba nadie cuando llamaba a casa.

(Kumagami) Antes de ayer... ¿Cuando fue la última vez que llamaste a casa de tus padres?

(Hiromi) Hace dos semanas. Y estaba perfectamente.

(Shinohara) Yo creo que deberíamos ir a preguntar a algún vecino a ver si sabe algo.

(Hiromi) ¿A algún vecino? No sé si encontrareis a alguno. Aquí sólo vive gente mayor de familias pescadoras. Ningún joven se queda a vivir aquí.

(Shinohara) De momento es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Volveré dentro de un rato. Noa, me echas una mano?

(Izumi) De acuerdo, voy contigo. -ella y Asuma se van-

(Kumagami) -se queda mirando el retrato del padre de Hiromi- ¿Era tu padre? …

(Hiromi) -mirando con tristeza el retrato- … Sí.

(Kumagami) ¿Murió?

(Hiromi) Sí. Cuando yo tenía 15 años. Fue muy duro, perder a mi padre siendo tan joven. Fue más duro todavía para mi madre. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy fuerte de cara afuera; aunque en el fondo... la tristeza la invadía. Después de morir Padre, durante semanas, oí cómo lloraba en su habitación.

(Kumagami) Lo siento mucho, Hiromi. No debí haber hablado de ello. Deben ser recuerdos muy tristes. -dice mirando a Hiromi con compasión-

(Hiromi) No te preocupes. Eso fue hace muchos años.

(Shinohara) -llega corriendo junto a Noa, nervioso- ¡Hiromi!

(Izumi) ¡Hiromi, es terrible!

La cara de Hiromi se estremece. Se estaba temiendo lo peor... y sus miedos no fueron infundados. Shinohara e Izumi pudieron encontrar a un vecino que se lo pudo explicar todo.

(Kumagami) ¿Que ocurre? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

(Izumi) Sí. Hiromi... tu madre... es terrible.

(Hiromi) ¿?

(Shinohara) Tu madre está ingresada en el hospital desde hace más de una semana. El vecino dice que tuvo un infarto. -Hiromi se queda boquiabierto y muy asustado-

(Kumagami) ¿Os ha dicho a que hospital la llevaron?

(Izumi) Sí. Al hospital clínico de Busho-Igawa.

(Hiromi) No puede ser. ¡Madre!

(Kumagami) ¡Tranquilizate, Hiromi! Seguro que no es nada grave. Dinos. ¿Tú sabes donde está ese hospital?

(Hiromi) Sí, claro que lo sé. En la ciudad. Es el mismo hospital donde ingresó mi padre... y donde murió.

(Kumagami) ¡Hiromi! ¡Ahora no es momento para pararse a llorar! Tienes que mantener la calma. Llévanos a ese hospital.

(Hiromi) Sí. Vamos.

En ese mismo instante, Kanuka y Ota, llegaban a la casa de los padrastros de éste, en Iwate. Era una mansión enorme, de estilo tradicional. Un fiel reflejo que la familia de Ota era rica.

(Kanuka) -emocionada- Ooohhh... Impresionante. Parece una de esas mansiones de los ricos que salen por la tele.

(Ota) No exageres, mujer. No es para tanto. Es una casa muy antigua. Fue construida en el periodo Edo y perteneció a un antiguo Shogunato de la región. Mi tatarabuelo la compró a finales del siglo XIX.

(Kanuka) Y aquí... es donde viviste tu infancia y tu adolescencia.

(Ota) Sí. Hasta que a los 18 me mude solo a vivir a Tokio. Un año después ingresé en la Policía y entré en la escuela de cadetes Labor. La última vez que vine aquí... mierda. ¿Por qué me ha tocado una familia tan espantosa cómo esa?

(Kanuka) No te obsesiones demasiado. Comparado con el antro donde viví mi infancia...

(Ota) ¿El antro?

(Kanuka) Es igual. Olvídalo.

(Ota) -su cara se alegra- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

(Madre de Ota) ¡Hijo! ¡Bienvenido! -se lanza a abrazar a Ota-

(Padre de Ota) ¡Hola hijo! ¡Me alegro mucho que hayas llegado por fin! Y también me alegro mucho de verte, Kanuka. Estás muy guapa.

(Kanuka) Muchísimas gracias, señor Ota. Estoy muy contenta de poder visitarles al fin.

(Madre de Ota) ¡Oh! ¡Ya se te nota! ¿De cuando estás ya?

(Kanuka) De tres meses. Me muero de ganas de hacer la ecografía para saber si será niño o niña.

(Padre de Ota) A nosotros también nos hace ilusión que nos hagáis abuelos. Y supongo que a tus padres también, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -se estremece-

(Ota) ¡Padre! Será mejor que vayamos para dentro. Vamos, Kanuka.

Por la tarde, en Tokio, Goto estaba en su piso, solo, muerto de asco. Hacía un calor insoportable. Miraba la Televisión... pero nada que le interesara. Leía el periódico... pero tampoco nada interesante. Pero ve algo de ojeada. En la página de ocio, ve un concierto programado en una sala de conciertos de Shibuya. Un concierto de grupos principiantes... y entre ellos, uno que se llama "Los Ingram", el grupo donde tocaba su sobrina. Quiere mirarlo más detenidamente y efectivamente, el nombre de su sobrina, Mahoko Goto, estaba allí. A Goto se le ocurre que por fin tenía planes para aquella noche... y se le ocurre además con quien. Inmediatamente coge su teléfono móvil y llama a Shinobu, quien estaba en el despacho de los capitanes en ese mismo momento. Lo cierto es que a penas había trabajo, en esta época del año las emergencias se reducen drástica-mente.

(Shinobu) ¿Diga? Aquí primera sección de vehículos especiales. Le habla la capitana Nagumo.

(Goto) Hola, Shinobu. Que tal. ¿Mucho trabajo?

(Shinobu) Ah, eres tú, Goto. ¿Para que llamas ahora... si nos vamos a ver esta noche?

(Goto) Por nada especial. Simplemente tenía ganas de charlar contigo.

(Shinobu) Te aburres cómo una ostra. ¿Me equivoco?

(Goto) ¡Bingo! Esto es un aburrimiento. Bueno... en realidad te llamaba porque creo que tengo planes para ti. Mejor dicho para los dos.

(Shinobu) ¿Planes? ¿Vas a invitarme otra vez a cenar a algún sitio muy caro? Me temo que está vez no podrás pagarlo.

(Goto) Shinobu... ¿Cuando hace que no sales de fiesta? Quiero decir... de marcha.

(Shinobu) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que? ¿Que estás diciendo, Goto?

(Goto) ¿Cuando hace?

(Shinobu) ¿Te refieres... a ir de discotecas, a conciertos, bailar y todo eso?

(Goto) Sí. Eso mismo.

(Shinobu) -se ríe a carcajada limpia- ¡Pero Goto! ¿Es que quieres que hagamos el ridículo? ¡Que ya no tenemos 20 años!

(Goto) Que más da que yo tenga 44 y tú 32. He visto en el periódico que esta noche el grupo en el que toca mi sobrina, da un concierto en un local de Shibuya. Por eso te lo propongo.

(Shinobu) Aaahhh, claro. Es para ir a ver a tu sobrina. Haber empezado por aquí, Goto.

(Goto) Lo siento, pero es que necesitaba hacerte la proposición. Supongo que me dirás que no. Lamento mucho haberte molestado a estas horas. Me imagino que tendremos una cena aburrida, miraremos la televisión y a la cama... cómo siempre.

(Shinobu) Acepto encantada.

(Goto) ¿Cómo? ¿Aceptas... venir conmigo al concierto?

(Shinobu) Pues claro que sí. Debo confesarte... que yo también estoy aburrida cómo una ostra. En esta época del año prácticamente no se producen emergencias para la división de vehículos especiales. Llevamos dos días en que no pasa nada de nada. Esto es de lo más aburrido.

(Goto) ¡Fantástico! Bueno... esto... que te parece si nos vemos en la plaza Hachiko de Shibuya a las 9:30. Ooohhh ¿No te parece emocionante? ¡Es cómo si volviéramos a ser jóvenes!

(Shibuya) De acuerdo. Lo que tú digas. Pero cuelga ya o te subirá demasiado la factura del teléfono. Nos vemos.

(Gato) ¡Hasta la noche, Shinobu!

Goto tenía unos planes interesantes para aquella misma noche... con Shinobu. Estaba realmente contento, era cómo si tuviera una cita con ella. Cómo si fueran dos quinzeañeros que iban a tener una tierna e inocente cita. Pero mientras en Tokio había alegría... en Okinawa se desataba el drama. Los cuatro miembros de la segunda sección que habían ido a Okinawa a pasar unas vacaciones de verano en la playa estupendas... se encuentran con el drama personal de Hiromi. Izumi, Shinohara, Kumagami y Hiromi llegan finalmente al hospital clínico Busho-Igawa. Preguntan inmediatamente en recepción por la madre de Hiromi: Anae Yamazaki. Le comunican que está en la habitación 282, en la segunda planta. Antes de llegar a la habitación, los cuatro se encuentran con el médico que se encargaba de la mujer.

(Hiromi) ¡Doctor!

(Doctor) ¿? Dígame. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

(Hiromi) Soy Hiromi Yamazaki. El hijo de la mujer que han ingresado en la habitación 282. ¿Es usted quien se encarga de ella?

(Doctor) Sí, por supuesto. Al menos tendrá algo de tiempo para hablar con ella. Vengan a mi despacho. Allí hablaremos más tranquilamente.

Hiromi, visiblemente espantado y nervioso, se sienta delante de la mesa del Doctor. A su lado, se sienta Kumagami. Shinohara y Izumi deciden esperar fuera.

(Hiromi) -se estremece- A... a... a que se refiere. ¿Que le pasa a madre?

El Doctor se sienta al otro lado de la mesa y mirando seriamente a Hiromi, le cuenta cual es la cruda realidad.

(Doctor) Hace nueve días sufrió un infarto en su casa. Hasta al cabo de dos horas un vecino no se la encontró. Debido a que la reanimación se practicó demasiado tarde... su madre cayó en un estado de coma temporal. Despertó al cabo de 72 horas. Pero los daños cerebrales y físicos son irreversibles.

(Kumagami) ¿Daños cerebrales?

(Doctor) Sí, eso es. Perdida de memoria, reacciones a destiempo, alteración de la noción del tiempo. A veces ni ella misma puede recordar quien es. Pero eso es sólo una cara de la moneda.

(Kumagami) ¿Hay algo más, doctor?

(Doctor) Señor Yamazaki... lamento informarle que el estado de su madre es crítico e irrecuperable. Parece muy poco probable que sobreviva más de una semana. Lo lamento de veras, señor Yamazaki.

(Hiromi) Ya. Pero... ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

(Doctor) Por supuesto. Faltaría más. Pero no cuente con que sea la misma de siempre. Es probable... que ni siquiera le reconozca.

(Kumagami) Muchas gracias, doctor. Vamos, Hiromi.

Los ojos de Hiromi se pusieron llorosos después de oír aquello. Estaba destrozado por dentro. Sintiendo que le volvía a pasar algo muy semejante a lo que ocurrió 15 años atrás... cuando murió su padre.

(Izumi) ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que os ha dicho el médico?

(Kumagami) Sufrió un infarto, pero la reanimación se practicó demasiado tarde. Tiene daños cerebrales y no le queda mucho.

(Shinohara) Entonces... Hiromi... -mirando consternado a Hiromi-

(Hiromi) Madre... ¡Madre se está muriendo! -echándose las manos a la cara-

Poco rato después, Hiromi y Kumagami se dirigen a la habitación 282 del hospital. La madre de Hiromi estaba acostada, consciente. Sus ojos se abren como naranjas y sonríe... al reconocer a su hijo.

(Sra. Yamazaki) -con voz floja y débil- … Hijo... sabía que vendrías. Ven aquí, anda.

(Hiromi) ¡Madre! ¿Pero que es lo que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que estabas así? ¿Por qué!? -muy tenso y nervioso-

(Sra. Yamazaki) Vivo sola y aislada. Ya no queda casi nadie de los que conozco. Nadie sabía tu número de teléfono de Tokio. Perdóname. No quería preocuparte. Ooohhh... ¿Quien esa joven tan guapa que va contigo?

(Hiromi) Es una compañera del trabajo. Es la teniente Takeo Kumagami. Ha venido conmigo a verte.

(Sra. Yamazaki) Ooohhh... me hace muy feliz saber que no estás solo en Tokio, hijo. Cuando murió tu padre... yo intenté mantenerme firme. Pero era inútil. Estaba destrozada por dentro, era incapaz de reaccionar. Oh, mi querido Wataru. Pronto me reuniré contigo.

(Hiromi) ¡No digas eso, madre! ¡Te curarás!

(Sra. Yamazaki) No sabes mentir, hijo mio.

(Hiromi) ¡Madre, por favor! ¡Tienes que recuperarte!

(Sra. Yamazaki) -se queda un momento con la mirada perdida- … Hoy papá tarda mucho, verdad, Hiromi.

Kumagami se queda mirando a Hiromi y éste se queda mirando desconcertado a su madre, que tiene la mirada perdida. Se ha dado cuenta que su madre está seriamente afectada del cerebro. Su madre no iba a curarse; era cuestión de días que muriese. Hiromi, al igual que con su padre... no podría hacer nada para evitar la muerte de su madre.

Aquella noche, mientras Hiromi afrontaba uno de los momentos más duros y difíciles de su vida, en casa de los padrastros de Ota, cenaban juntos.

(Sra. Ota) Debes alimentarte bien, Kanuka. Así que no rechistes con la comida.

(Kanuka) No se preocupe. Desde que estoy embarazada que como más que un lobo hambriento.

(Ota) Es verdad. A veces me hace sentir un poco de vergüenza cuando se pone a comer tan a la desesperada.

(Sr. Ota) Pues ya verás, hijo. Esto es solo el comienzo. A medida que el embarazo avance, necesita alimentarse más.

(Sra. Ota) -juntando las palmas de las manos y sonriendo- Aaahhhh ¡Es que me hace una ilusión que nos hagáis abuelos! Tus padres, en América, también deben estar muy felices.

(Ota) ¡Madre, por favor! ¡No quiero que le preguntes eso! -exclama con enfado a su madrastra para que no meta la pata-

(Sra. Ota) Pero... ¿Por qué?

(Kanuka) Déjalo, Isao. Tus padrastros no tienen la culpa. No lo saben. Yo... no tengo familia. El año pasado murió mi abuela. Y mis padres... murieron cuando yo tenía seis años.

(Sra. Ota) -los padrastros de Ota se quedan consternados- Lo siento muchísimo, Kanuka. No debería haber insistido en ello.

(Sr. Ota) Debe ser muy duro... no tener familia.

(Kanuka) -se pone muy triste- … Yes. Lo es. De mis padres a penas recuerdo nada. Pero de Grandma... la quería muchísimo. Era la persona más importante para mi. Ella me crió sola. Yo en realidad era una niña tímida y cobarde... y ella me ayudó a ser lo que soy ahora. Pero cuando murió hace un año... me hundí. No tenía a nadie... y encima perdí mi puesto cómo teniente en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. No tenía motivos para seguir en América. -explica con tristeza y Ota le coge la mano mirándola con ternura-

(Ota) Justo entonces... vosotros me rebelasteis la verdad de mi ser. Mi auténtica identidad y origen. Cuando yo y Kanuka nos reencontramos dos años después en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales... eramos dos personas heridas en nuestro corazón que queríamos romper con el pasado y empezar una nueva vida juntos. Y aquí estamos... casados... y esperando un hijo, a quien querremos y protegeremos más que nada en el mundo. -cogido de la mano con Kanuka y sonriéndose mutuamente-

(Sra. Ota) -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos-. Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo.

(Sr. Ota) Hicisteis lo correcto. Buscar la felicidad... debe ser siempre la meta máxima en la vida de una persona. Si sólo buscas... el éxito profesional, el dinero... nunca descubrirás la auténtica felicidad así. Seguro que os habéis dado cuenta de ello.

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

(Ota) Claro. Estamos juntos para ser felices. -el y Kanuka se sonríen mutuamente-

A las nueve y media, Goto estaba esperando en la plaza Hachiko de Shibuya. Estaba repleto de jóvenes. Pandas de amigos, chicos y chicas que esperaban a su pareja, grupos que se reunían para salir de fiesta... Shinobu por fin llegaba, vestida un tanto peculiar.

(Goto) ¡Ooooohhhh! ¡Caray, Shinobu! ¡Estás impresionante! Nunca te había visto en minifalda.

(Shinobu) Me lo ha prestado la oficial Ayano. ¿No crees que es demasiado provocativo?

(Goto) ¡Que va! Para ir a un concierto es lo más apropiado. ¿No te sientes emocionada?

(Shinobu) ¿Ah si?

(Goto) ¡Sí! Es cómo si volviésemos a ser jóvenes. Tú si que te has vestido para la ocasión. En cambio yo... parezco un vejestorio.

(Shinobu) No digas eso. Estás muy elegante. Bueno... ¿Vamos a ese local?

(Goto) A ver...-mira su reloj- el concierto no empieza hasta las 10, tenemos todavía un rato. ¿Te apetece cenar algo por ahí?

(Shinobu) Vale.

Goto y Shinobu cenan en un local de comida rápida cualquiera. Luego, se van al local en cuestión. Ya había mucha gente. Jóvenes de estética Indie, pero también de otras "tribus urbanas". Shinobu se queda algo descolocada ante aquellos jóvenes.

(Goto) ¿Que estás mirando con esa cara? ¿Te sientes incómoda entre tanto joven con pintas raras?

(Shinobu) Supongo.

(Goto) Esperame aquí. Voy a comprar las entradas.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo.

(Joven) -hace silbido sexi- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Tía buena! ¿Que haces aquí tan sola? ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros de fiesta?

(Shinobu) ¿Qué me has dicho? -enfadándose-

(Joven) Que estás muy buena. Oye... vamos, vente con nosotros. Seguro que tienes ganas de diversión.

(Shinobu) -se saca la placa de Policía con el ceño fruncido en la cara- Largaos de aquí. O os pondré las esposas. -los jóvenes se largan con el rabo entre las piernas-

(Goto) Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿? ¿Y esa cara?

(Shinobu) Nada. Unos jovenzuelos que se han creído que tenía 20 años. Querían ligar conmigo.

(Goto) -se ríe- No me extraña. Con esa pinta parece realmente que tengas 20 años.

(Shinobu) Sí... es cómo si fuese una adolescente acompañado de su padre. Que escena.

(Goto) Vamos para dentro. A ver si encuentro a mi sobrina.

Shinobu y Goto entran en el local. Había una barra, donde servían toda clase de bebidas. Y un escenario bastante cutre. Los integrantes del grupo subían al escenario. En esto que la sobrina de Goto se da cuenta de alguien que le saluda con insistencia entre el público. Se da cuenta que es su tío. Mahoko Goto, era ya una chica de 18 años, muy desarrollada. De ojos azules y grandes, una larga melena castaña y vestida muy informal.

(Mahoko) ¡Tío Kiichi! ¡Que bien! ¡Has venido a verme! -se abraza a su tío-

(Goto) ¡Hola, preciosidad! ¡Vaya! ¡Hay que ver lo que has crecido! ¡Estás echa toda una mujer!

(Mahoko) ¡Gracias, tío! ¿Eh? Y esta mujer que va contigo... ajá. Así que por fin tienes novia, eh, tío. -dice toda picarona-

(Goto) No es lo que piensas. Es la capitana Shinobu Nagumo de la primera sección. Es mi compañera de trabajo.

(Mahoko) Encantada, mucho gusto.

(Shinobu) Lo mismo digo. Espero que la presencia de tu tío no te ponga nerviosa en el escenario.

(Mahoko) ¡Que va! Ensayamos tanto que es imposible que me olvide de nada. -se ríe toda simpática hasta que se da cuenta que su novio la reclama al escenario- ¿Eh? Kei me pide que vuelva al escenario. Vamos a empezar. ¡Mírame bien, he, tío!

(Goto) ¡Claro! Anda ve. -Mahoko regresa corriendo al escenario-

(Shinobu) Ese chico que hay en el escenario... debe ser su novio. ¿No? ¿Aun no te lo ha presentado?

(Goto) No, pero es igual. Ya le conoceremos.

(Presentador) ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Muy buenas noches, peña! ¿Cómo estamos hoy!?

(Público) ¡Bieeeen!

(Presentador) Eso es buen rollo, si señor. Bien, a continuación nos va a deleitar con su música de estilo Indie un nuevo grupo de Osaka, " Los Ingram". Nos van a tocar un par de sus canciones de su repertorio. Abrid bien vuestras orejas, vuestros ojos y otros orificios de vuestro cuerpo si es necesario, para escuchar el primer single del grupo. Que lo disfrutéis!

El grupo de pone a tocar. Es música de estilo Indie, con guitarras eléctricas. El novio de Mahoko es el cantante y guitarrista principal y Mahoko hace el mismo papel. A estos se suman el batería, otro guitarra, un solista y el encargado del sintetizador. La canción era realmente pegadiza y sonaba muy bien. No se notaba que era un grupo principiante. La noche transcurrió, el concierto terminó... y Shinobu y Goto se fueron para casa.

Ya a medianoche, en casa de Goto, cuando ambos van a acostarse...

(Shinobu) Lo he pasado muy bien. Debo reconocer... que hacía siglos que no hacía esto.

(Goto) ¿Siglos? Pues yo milenios. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Quiero enseñarte algo.

(Shinobu) ¿?

Goto se saca una foto antigua, de los años 70. Era una foto de Goto cuando era joven. Vestido con una camisa ajustada de cuello alto, pantalones de campana, botines, el cabello largo y montado sobre una moto.

(Goto) Mira.

(Shinobu) No me lo puedo creer. ¡Éste eres tú!

(Goto) Sí... con 19 años. En 1977. ¿A que estaba guapo?

(Shinobu) Reconozco que eras un joven de muy buen ver. 1977... entonces yo todavía era una niña de 7 años. Que diferencia.

(Goto) Sí... cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad?

(Shinobu) ¿Estabas en una banda de motoristas?

(Goto) ¿Que? No, mujer. Entonces me gustaban las motos. Nada más.

(Shinobu) Y veo que ya fumabas cómo un carretero. Llevabas un paquete de Winston en los pantalones y el cigarrillo encendido entre los labios. ¿Quien te hizo esta foto?

(Goto) Minako.

(Shinobu) ¿Minako? ¿Una chica?

(Goto) Salí con ella más de siete años, desde el instituto hasta que nos separamos a los 22 años. Desde entonces... no he vuelto a salir con ninguna otra mujer.

(Shinobu) Ya. ¿Y que ha sido de ella?

(Goto) Murió en un accidente de tráfico... a los 23 años. En el coche de su nuevo novio. -Shinobu se sorprende-

(Shinobu) Oh... Lo siento, Goto. No debí preguntarte eso.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Hace ya tantos años de eso... Anda, vamos a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar temprano.

(Shinobu) Sí. Buenas noches, Goto.

(Goto) Que descanses.

Dos días después, en Iwate, Ota regresaba con su padrastro a casa. Volvían de pescar juntos en un río cercano. Habían hecho buena pesca.

(Ota) ¡Madre! ¡Ya estamos en casa! Mira que preciosidad hemos pescado.

(Sra. Ota) ¡Ooohhh! ¡Es enorme! Con esto podremos preparar una buena cena.

(Sr. Ota) Hola, querida. Vaya. ¿Viendo el álbum de fotos familiar?

(Sra. Ota) Sí. Le estaba enseñando a Kanuka fotos de Isao. De su infancia, del instituto... está sorprendida.

(Ota) ¿Sorprendida?

(Kanuka) No sabía que en el instituto habías estado en el equipo de béisbol y que llegasteis a la final del campeonato nacional estudiantil.

(Ota) ¡Es verdad! Hace diez años de eso. -se sienta al lado de Kanuka- Pero en el último año del instituto fui el capitán del equipo. Llegamos a la final... pero fuimos derrotados. Nos dieron una paliza.

(Kanuka) Pero en la foto... no hacéis cara de perdedores.

(Ota) Nos habíamos esforzado mucho... y entrenado muchísimo para lograrlo. Para nosotros parecía imposible. Pero llegamos a la final. Y eso que nos enfrentamos al mejor equipo de Japón que llevaba ganando la final tres años consecutivos. Por eso no nos sentó mal la derrota. Sentimos que el esfuerzo valió la pena.

(Sr. Ota) En el instituto, a Isao le llamaban "sniper".

(Kanuka) ¿Sniper? Tirador.

(Sr. Ota) Sí. Era un lanzador excelente. Todos los bateadores que se enfrentaban a él se cagaban de miedo. -riendo afablemente-

(Ota) No exagere, padre. No es para tanto.

(Kanuka) Ya veo. O sea que tu excelente puntería ya venía de entonces.

(Ota) Más o menos, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Aunque la foto más divertida es esta. -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Ota) ¿Que foto? ¡Oh! ¡Que vergüenza!

(Sra. Ota) Esa es de cuando Isao iba a quinto de primaria. Hacía de samurai en una obra de teatro escolar. Para colmo, a mitad de representación se le olvidó el papel y se puso a decir cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el guión. El público se partió de risa. El pobre pasó una vergüenza...

(Kanuka) -se ríe- Es muy propio de ti, Isao.

(Ota) Muy graciosa, Kanuka. -frunce el ceño-

(Kanuka) No te enfades, hombre. Estabas muy mono.

(Sr. Ota) ¿Y cómo está todo en Tokio? Me refiero al trabajo. ¿Todo bien?

(Ota) Perfectamente. Gracias a nuestros nuevos Labors de tercera generación, el trabajo es mucho más fácil. Últimamente no tenemos ningún caso especialmente complicado.

(Kanuka) Pero eso no debe dar lugar nunca a una relajación por parte nuestra. Todos los que trabajamos en la división de vehículos especiales, desde los aprendices de mecánico, hasta el comandante Fukushima, tenemos una función muy clara que cumplir. Con un gran objetivo final: combatir el crimen perpetrado con Labors.

(Sra. Ota) Aunque supongo que a ti, Kanuka... no te dejarán trabajar mucho tiempo más.

(Kanuka) Sí... el mes que viene me otorgan una baja por maternidad de 6 meses. Para los últimos 5 meses de embarazo y el primer mes después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Después de esta baja temporal... me reincorporaré a mi puesto cómo piloto en la segunda sección.

(Sra. Ota) Vaya. Así que seguirás con tu trabajo de Policía Labor.

(Kanuka) Por supuesto.

(Ota) Kanuka es una teniente con muchísima experiencia, talento e inteligencia. Eso es una de las cosas... que hace que la quiera tanto. Es una mujer valiente, fuerte y que sabe afrontar situaciones de emergencia con gran decisión y tenacidad. Casarse conmigo y ser madre... no le pueden frenar para seguir avanzando en su carrera de Policía y cómo piloto de Labors.

(Kanuka) Ya basta, Ota. Me vas a poner colorada. -dice en broma-

(Sr. Ota) Estoy de acuerdo. Estamos en el siglo XXI y la sociedad avanza. Que las mujeres os caséis y tengáis hijos, ya no es excusa para impediros avanzar en vuestra carrera profesional. Mi esposa, de haber sido así... hubiese llegado tan alto cómo yo. Era una ayudante de cirujano excelente.

(Kanuka) ¿Donde se conocieron ustedes?

(Sra. Ota) En la facultad de medicina de Waseda, hacia 1965. Estuvimos saliendo un año... hasta que él se fue a estudiar dos años el Doctorado a Estados Unidos. Nos reencontramos 5 años después, trabajando en el mismo sitio... en la sala de operaciones de uno de los hospitales más importantes de Tokio. Nos casamos al cabo de poco. Debido a esto... yo dejé mi trabajo cómo ayudante de cirujano y el esfuerzo de tantos años de estudios. Pero eran otros tiempos. Hoy en día, por suerte, las cosas han cambiado.

(Kanuka) Y poco después, nació Isao.

(Sr. Ota) Kanuka... Será mejor que no hablemos de ello. A Isao no le gusta nada recordar el tema.

(Kanuka) Ya. Lo siento.

De madrugada, en aquel hospital de Okinawa, Kumagami, que dormía en un pasillo de cualquier manera, sobre una silla, se despierta. Va a la habitación de la madre de Hiromi... y éste no estaba. Se pone a buscar. Se encuentra a Hiromi sentado en unas butacas, con las manos sobre la cara. Estaba muy triste y tenso. Llevaba días sin dormir y sin a penas comer. Kumagami se estaba preocupando realmente por él. Se acerca a Hiromi, que se quita las manos de la cara, descubriendo una cara con los ojos llorosos y rojizos, con una expresión de miedo e incertidumbre.

(Kumagami) -se agacha de cara a Hiromi y le coge de las manos, mirándole con lástima- … Tienes que descansar. No has dormido nada desde que llegamos aquí. Puedo pedirles a las enfermeras que te dejen dormir en su cuarto. Si se lo explico seguro que lo entenderán.

(Hiromi) -se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos y hace que si con la cabeza- Ya. Gracias.

(Kumagami) No quiero verte sufrir tanto. Tienes que ser fuerte, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿Dónde están Izumi y Shinohara?

(Kumagami) Se han quedado en casa de tus madre. Para vigilar y que no esté vacía.

(Hiromi) Ya. Dales las gracias. Esto es... creía que si me volvía a pasar cómo lo de padre... no podría soportarlo. Pero ahora... Dios mio.

(Kumagami) -suspira y abraza a Hiromi- Ven aquí, anda. Todo irá bien. Todo irá bien.

Kumagami se abraza a Hiromi y este se pone a llorar cómo un niño. Lo que Kumagami decía no se correspondía para nada con la realidad. Dos días después, la madre de Hiromi sufre un nuevo infarto... y muere. El dolor para Hiromi era brutal. Los últimos días de vacaciones, Shinohara, Izumi y Kumagami tuvieron que estar al lado de Hiromi, arreglar el papeleo y en el entierro. A pesar de todo, Hiromi decidió volver a Tokio con sus compañeros. El día antes de regresar, Kumagami decide informar al capitán Goto de lo sucedido.

Aquella noche, mientras Goto y Shinobu cenaban juntos en casa de él, cuando el teléfono suena de repente.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! Estás mejorando mucho. Tu comida ya empieza a ser buena. -en tono sarcástico-

(Shinobu) ¿Sólo empieza a ser buena? Yo creo que es deliciosa. ¿No me lo vas a reconocer?

(Goto) Te lo diré si no tengo problemas intestinales después de comérmelo.

(Shinobu) Goto... eres terrible.

(Goto) -suena su teléfono móvil- Vaya. ¿Quien llama a estas horas?

(Shinobu) Deben ser los de tu sección. Los que se fueron a Okinawa. -Goto se pone al teléfono inalhámbrico-

(Goto) ¿Diga? Aquí Goto. … ¡Hola, Kumagami! Espero que regreséis bien morenos de Okinawa. … ¿Cómo? … ¿No habéis podido ir a la playa? ¿Y eso? … ¿Que? … ¿Que le ha pasado a Hiromi? … Dios Santo. … ¿Cómo está? … Comprendo. … Será mejor que se quede unos cuantos días más ahí. … ¿Ah no? … Ya. … Sí, lo comprendo. … Reincorporarse al trabajo también es un buen remedio para superar estas cosas lo más rápidamente posible. … Entendido. … Dale mi pésame a Hiromi de mi parte. … De acuerdo. Hasta mañana. -cuelga-

(Shinobu) ¿Ha pasado algo grave? -preguntando con preocupación-

(Goto) -suspira profundamente- Sí. La madre de Hiromi ha muerto. Un infarto cerebral hace cuatro días. Anteayer la enterraron. Obviamente... Hiromi está destrozado.

(Shinobu) Dios mio. Que horror. Me temo que ahora será incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo una temporada.

(Goto) Quien sabe. Él mismo ha pedido volver a la segunda sección en cuando terminen sus vacaciones. El pobre... se ha quedado solo. No tiene abuelos; su padre murió hace diez años... y ahora su madre. No le queda nadie.

(Shinobu) O tal vez sí.

(Goto) Te refieres a...

(Shinobu) Kumagami. ¿No te has fijado que últimamente Hiromi y Kumagami siempre están juntos? Puede que... hay algo más que amistad laboral entre esos dos.

(Goto) No sé que decirte. A lo mejor lo hace... para olvidarse de Richard Wong. Más sabiendo que ahora está amenazado de muerte.

(Shinobu) Sí... quizás sea por eso. De todos modos, el oficial Yamazaki necesitará toda nuestra ayuda durante una temporada. Si nos necesitáis a los de la primera sección, podéis contar con nosotros.

(Goto) Gracias, Shinobu. Eres muy amable.

A la mañana siguiente, Ota y Kanuka se disponían a regresar a Tokio en su coche. Justo antes de partir, suena el teléfono móvil de Ota. Era Shinohara, que le informaba de lo que les había pasado en Okinawa. Ota se queda estremecido al oír aquello. Le da el pésame a Hiromi, que a pesar de todo, regresaba a Tokio con los demás para reincorporarse a la segunda sección. Ota se despide de sus padrastros, y el matrimonio emprende el viaje de vuelta para Tokio. Un rato depués, circulando por la autopista de regreso a Tokio...

(Kanuka) -estirando los brazos- Aaaahhhh, que bien. Han sido unas vacaciones de verano muy relajantes. Estoy segura que Izumi y los demás volverán negros de tanto tomar el sol. Ha sido una experiencia muy agradable... conocer a tus padrastros, Ota. Tuviste mucha suerte con ellos.

(Ota) Ya. -con cara triste y seria-

(Kanuka) ¿Que te pasa? Te veo algo triste. Antes te ha llamado alguien al móvil, verdad. ¿Quien era?

(Ota) Era Shinohara. Ellos ya han llegado a Tokio.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? Que puntuales. Se nota que Kumagami va con ellos. Les debe hacer ir rectos cómo hilos.

(Ota) No han podido divertirse.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Por qué?

(Ota) La madre de Hiromi... ha muerto.

(Kanuka) -se horroriza- Dios Santo... pobre Hiromi.

(Ota) Ahora ya no serás las única que no tiene familia en la segunda sección.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? … ¿Se ha quedado solo?

(Ota) Ya no le queda nadie. Ni padres... ni abuelos... ni tíos... nadie. Lo siento mucho por él.

(Kanuka) Ahora lo que necesita es todo nuestro apoyo y ayuda. Sobre todo... de Kumagami.

(Ota) ¿De Kumagami?

(Kanuka) No me dirás que no te has dado cuenta. Entre esos dos hay algo especial desde hace una temporada. Se nota demasiado.

Por la tarde, la segunda sección, con todos sus integrantes al completo y uniformados, se reúne en el despacho de los capitanes.

(Goto) Bueno... bienvenidos de nuevo. Espero que vuestras vacaciones de verano hayan sido fructíferas. Aunque también han sido muy tristes. Cómo ya debéis saber... el oficial Hiromi Yamazaki ha sufrido la pérdida de su madre. Él mismo ha pedido reincorporarse a su puesto cómo conductor del trailer número 1 con normalidad. Espero que todos y cada uno de vosotros le prestéis todo vuestro apoyo y ayuda al oficial Yamazaki. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Goto) Bien. Esta semana las vacaciones de verano les tocan a los de la primera sección. Así que ya sabéis lo que os toca. Nos tendremos que quedar aquí de día y de noche durante una semana entera. Eso es todo. Podéis retiraros.

(Kumagami) Hiromi. ¿Podemos hablar... a solas?

(Hiromi) Claro.

Un rato después, Hiromi y Kumagami se quedan solos en el muelle del terraplén.

(Kumagami) Esto... es algo complicado para mi de decirte. Pero necesito decírtelo.

(Hiromi) ¿?

(Kumagami) Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, Hiromi. Quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo. Sólo se me ocurre... que podríamos ir más allá en nuestra relación. Necesitas alguien a tu lado.

(Hiromi) Ya. Me estás pidiendo de salir conmigo. ¿No?

(Kumagami) -baja la mirada y se entristece- Lo siento. Ya sé que ahora no es el mejor momento. Estás afectado por la muerte de tu madre.

(Hiromi) Acepto salir contigo.

(Kumagami) -levanta la cabeza y se queda sorprendida- ¿Que?

(Hiromi) Madre murió creyendo que eras mi prometida. Yo no quise decirle nada para no desilusionar-la y empeorar aun más su estado. Debo confesarte que tú a mi... me gustas.

(Kumagami) Hiromi... de acuerdo.

Hiromi y Kumagami se cogen de las manos y se sonríen mutuamente. El dolor en el corazón de Hiromi se hacía menos profundo, dejando entrar algo de luz para la esperanza. La esperanza que Takeo Kumagami aportaría a su vida desde aquel mismo momento.


	15. La nostalgia de Shinshi

**Capítulo 15. El empleado Shinshi. La nostalgia de la segunda sección. **

Han pasado ya tres meses. Ya es noviembre de 2003. El clima ya es casi de invierno. Hace frío. En la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, había habido unos cambios temporales. Desde septiembre hasta marzo, Kanuka estaría de baja debido a su embarazo. Aquello, para Ota, suponía una enorme responsabilidad... al menos es lo que él creía. Kanuka por su parte, iba sufriendo en sus propias carnes los efectos del embarazo. Cambios repentinos de humor, dolor de rodillas, dormir mucho más de lo normal... y asistir a los cursos para la preparación del parto y todo eso.

Hiromi y Kumagami por su parte, ya estaban saliendo oficialmente lo que se dice juntos. Su relación se puede decir que tampoco es que avanzase mucho. Tampoco la relación de Izumi y Shinohara parecía que fuese "más allá". Goto y Shinobu por su parte... parecía que sí que se movía algo. La confianza entre ellos ya era casi total... aunque relación sentimental de pareja, lo que se dice cómo tal... todavía no había.

Pero había otro antiguo miembro de la segunda sección, Mikiyasu Shinshi, que esos mismos días de noviembre de 2003, sintió cómo un vacío por dentro. Había abandonado la segunda sección en 2001, cuando tuvo a su hija. Su mujer, Tamiko, le había presionado para que cambiase de empleo ahora que era padre. Desde entonces trabaja en una empresa de Software industrial. Trabajando en las oficinas de la planta 40 de uno de los rascacielos de Shinjuku. Aquellos días, se cumplían justo dos años desde que Shinshi había abandonado la segunda sección... aunque le habían dicho que si le apetecía volver a la Policía, podría hacerlo. Shinshi estaba trabajando en un proyecto para la empresa. Su amigo del trabajo, Otaru, le animaba.

(Shinshi) -suspira y mira por la ventana- Ya han pasado dos años. El tiempo pasa tan deprisa.

(Otaru) ¿Qué te pasa, Shinshi? Llevas un par de semanas que tienes el alma por los suelos. ¿Que motivos tienes para sentirte mal?

(Shinshi) Es nostalgia. Nada más.

(Otaru) ¿Nostalgia?

(Shinshi) Por estas fechas, hace dos años... abandoné la segunda sección. Todavía hoy me pregunto si hice bien.

(Otaru) Ah, era eso. ¿Estás arrepentido?

(Shinshi) No lo sé. Lo hice... por Tamiko y por mi hija. Creía que al ser padre, tenía que dar una seguridad a mi vida. No podía seguir trabajando con Labors... habiendo vivido tantas situaciones de riesgo cómo las que viví.

(Otaru) ¡Vamos, hombre! Hiciste bien. ¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó en febrero? Dos de tus antiguos compañeros casi la palmaron contra aquellos terroristas. Si te hubieses quedado... quien sabe. Hubieses dejado a tu mujer viuda y a tus tres hijos huérfanos.

(Shinshi) Sí. Pero eso... forma parte de ese trabajo. Lo dicho. No sé si hice bien marchándome de allí.

(Otaru) Pero ese trabajo... ¿Te gustaba?

(Shinshi) Sí, ya lo creo. Lo que realmente me gustaba, era el hecho de ser Policía. De trabajar cada día para la justicia, el orden y la paz. Aunque fuese en una división de Labors.

(Otaru) Es decir... que si hubieses trabajado en una comisaría de barrio, en homicidios, o en anti disturbios... también te habría gustado. Es eso a lo que te refieres.

(Shinshi) Supongo que es también porque tuve unos compañeros que fueron cómo una familia para mi. Antes que yo marchase, algunos se fueron... pero han vuelto. El único que no ha vuelto he sido yo.

(Otaru) Pero me temo que para ti sería demasiado tarde para volver ahí. ¿No te parece? A parte que tu esposa... no le haría nada de gracia que volvieses a la Policía.

(Shinshi) Ya. Es verdad. Pero lo digo en serio. Me estoy planteando... volver a trabajar cómo Policía. Aunque no sea en la división de vehículos especiales.

(Otaru) En resumen. La experiencia de trabajar aquí o en la empresa privada... no te convence.

(Shinshi) Más o menos.

(Otaru) Al menos espera a que terminemos nuestro último proyecto. Puede ser el salvavidas de nuestra empresa. Últimamente... las cosas no van nada bien, sabes?

(Shinshi) ¿De que hablas? … ¿Hay problemas económicos?

(Otaru) La deuda de la empresa se está haciendo inasumible. Si nuestro proyecto del nuevo software de producción industrial AH-800 no funciona o no nos lo aprueban... la empresa se vería forzada a hacer una reducción de plantilla.

(Shinshi) ¿Quieres decir que despedirían a gente? Pero nosotros somos programadores. ¿Crees que prescindirán de nosotros?

(Otaru) Eso no nos salva. Debes modernizarte, Shinshi. Estamos en la era de la globalización. La empresa puede traerse programadores e informáticos de la India, Corea del sur o Taiwan por menos dinero que los de aquí. Hay empresas de poca monta que ya lo hacen. Es decir... que tú tampoco te salvarías.

(Shinshi) Sería un auténtico desastre. Tengo una esposa, una hija de 3 años y dos hijos gemelos de poco más de un año para mantener. ¡No me pueden hacer eso!

(Otaru) Tranquilo, hombre. Estoy seguro que si nuestro proyecto funciona... nada de esto pasará. Cambiando de tema... hoy mismo he terminado las encriptaciones de seguridad del programa.

(Shinshi) ¿Las has comprobado? Hay que asegurarse de que sean a prueba de ataques de Hackers y virus. La seguridad de los programas de control en cualquier campo de la economía o de la sociedad, es lo que más se demanda actualmente. Debemos asegurarnos que sea lo mejor posible. ¿Entendido?

(Otaru) Sí, Shinshi. ¡Oh! Ya son las 19:30. Me voy a casa. ¿Tú no te marchas?

(Shinshi) No. Creo que será mejor que me quede un rato más. Tengo que terminar este sub-programa para el sistema de apoyo 2 del sistema central.

(Otaru) Shinshi... olvídate de eso ahora. Tu esposa y tus tres hijos te están esperando en casa. Ellos te quieren. No cómo este maldito programa para controlar una cadena de montaje industrial.

(Shinshi) Tienes razón. Yo también me marcho.

(Otaru) Me voy. A ver si esta noche mi mujer está de humor y puedo pasar un buen rato con ella. -haciendo risa tonta-

(Shinshi) Eres un salido, Otaru. ¡Hasta mañana!

Durante el camino en tren desde Shinjuku hasta Katsushita, donde vive Shinshi, éste se pone a reflexionar sobre que ha sido de él estos dos años. Su familia ha crecido y eso le hace sentir una profunda felicidad. Pero al mismo tiempo... siente que su vida se ha vuelto monótona, sin ninguna clase de emoción, sin nada que le de algo de alegría y vida cuando sale de casa. Algo que sí sentía cuando trabajaba en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Hacia las 8 y cuarto, Shinshi llega a su casa.

(Shinshi) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Tamiko!

(Tamiko) ¡Bienvenido, amorcito! -se besan-

(Harucko) ¡Papá!

(Shinshi) ¡Hola, mi pequeño terrón de azúcar! -coge a su hija en brazos- ¿Hoy has sido buena? No habrás hecho enfadar a mamá.

(Harucko) No.

(Shinshi) Así me gusta. ¿Se han portado bien los niños hoy?

(Tamiko) ¡Uf! Estoy hecha polvo. Los gemelos son terribles. Cada comida me ponen perdida. Pero hoy se han portado bien.

(Shinshi) Me alegro mucho. -deja a su hija y se sienta sobre el tatami de la sala de estar-

(Tamiko) ¿Que tal ha ido el trabajo?

(Shinshi) Bien, cómo siempre. Otro aburrido día trabajando en el programa de nuestro nuevo producto. La empresa depende de él. -dice con cara de preocupación-

(Tamiko) ¿Por qué pones esa cara? No irá algo mal.

(Shinshi) Hoy he oído rumores inquietantes. La empresa parece que tiene dificultades. Si el proyecto en el que trabajo no va bien... podría haber una reducción de plantilla. Incluido de programadores y técnicos.

(Tamiko) ¿Que? ¡Eso sería terrible! Somos familia numerosa. ¡Y todavía tenemos que pagar 25 años de hipoteca! Las letras del coche, la nevera y la lavadora... y hay que ahorrar dinero para pagar la universidad de nuestros hijos.

(Shinshi) Tamiko, aun faltan muchos años para eso. Si me despidieran, cosa muy poco probable... creo que ya sé donde trabajaría.

(Tamiko) ¿Que? Cariño... no te estarás refiriendo a que volverías otra vez a la segunda sección. ¡Ni hablar! Ese trabajo era demasiado peligroso. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que les pasó el febrero pasado? ¡Casi les matan! ¡Los Labors son un peligro!

(Shinshi) ¡No estoy diciendo que quiero volver a trabajar con Labors! Si no cómo Policía... aunque fuese otro departamento. Eso es lo que realmente me gustaría. No tiene por qué ser necesariamente en la segunda sección.

(Tamiko) -se enfada- Ya. ¡Pues entonces no es necesario que me preocupe por ti! ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Tus tres hijos y yo te importamos menos que ese maldito trabajo!

(Shinshi) ¡No es eso, mujer! Lo siento, perdóname. Simplemente... tengo la sensación... que me siento inútil. Que mi vida se ha vuelto monótona y aburrida. Sin sentido.

(Tamiko) -se pone llorosa- ¿Cómo que sin sentido? ¿Es que yo y nuestros hijos no te damos bastante amor? ¿Es que no nos quieres?

(Shinshi) -intentando consolar a su mujer- ¡No digas tonterías, mujer! ¡Os quiero más que nada en el mundo! ¡Sois lo más importante y haré lo que sea por vosotros! Sabes que siempre te querré.

(Tamiko) Aaahhh... ¡Yo también, Miki! Ah, ahora que me acuerdo... Podrías ir al super a comprar salsa de soja para cenar? Es que se ha terminado. ¡Ah y galletas de arroz también.

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? -suspira de resignación- Sí, claro, cariño.

Shinshi se dirige hacia un supermercado 24 horas que está a un rato andando de casa. Entra, coge un cesto y se pone a buscar la salsa de soja y las galletas de arroz que su mujer le ha pedido. En esto que buscando en las estanterías se tropieza con otro hombre que estaba buscando entre las estanterías, se gira para disculparse... y se encuentra con Isao Ota, su antiguo compañero en la segunda sección.

(Shinshi) Oh, disculpe. ¿Eh? O_o ¡Ota! -se queda completamente pasmado-

(Ota) ¡Shinshi! ¿Que haces tú aquí? -sonríe- Hacía una eternidad que no te veía.

(Shinshi) No tanto, hombre. La última vez que nos vimos aun estabas en el hospital lleno de vendas. Veo que ya estás perfectamente.

(Ota) Pues claro. No es tan sencillo acabar conmigo.

(Shinshi) Ya. ¿Cómo es que vienes a este supermercado? ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

(Ota) Sí. Kanuka y yo nos mudamos a vivir aquí en abril.

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? -Shinshi se da cuenta que Ota lleva una alianza de oro en el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda- ¿Y ese anillo, Ota? Un momento. No me digas... que tú y Kanuka...

(Ota) -mirando su alianza de oro con mirada cariñosa- ¿Esto? Sí... Kanuka y yo nos casamos en julio por lo civil. Y hace un par de semanas celebramos la boda propiamente dicha en un templo.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? ¿Por qué no me invitasteis a la boda!? -gritando fuerte y enfadado-

(Ota) ¡Claro que te invitamos a la boda! ¡Te mandamos la invitación! Pero tu mujer le llamó a Kanuka. Decía que no podrías venir porque estarías trabajando.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? Tamiko... Tamiko te dijo eso? ¿Por qué?

(Ota) ¿Ocurre algo?

(Shinshi) No... no pasa nada. -mira de reojo la cesta de Ota. Llevaba varios botes de Häagen-Dazs de Chocolate- Y... Ota. ¿A donde vas con tanto helado de chocolate en noviembre?

(Ota) ¿Esto? No es para mi, es para Kanuka. Ahora le ha cogido el antojo del helado de chocolate. Ayer le dio por querer fresas con nata.

(Shinshi) ¿Antojo? ¡Ah! ¡No me digas que...

(Ota) -muy orgulloso- ¡Sí! ¡Está embarazada de 6 meses! ¡Voy a ser padre! ¿No es maravilloso?

(Shinshi) -alucinado- ¿En serio? Si que os habéis dado prisa.

De repente suena el móvil de Ota, era Kanuka. Llamando con voz muy furiosa.

(Ota) ¿Diga?

(Kanuka) ¡Que demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Cuando piensas traerme ese helado de chocolate!?

(Ota) ¡Lo siento, Cariño! ¡Enseguida te lo traigo!

(Kanuka) ¡Tráemelo enseguida o esta noche duermes en el sofá! ¿Entendido!? Hurry! -cuelga-

(Ota) º _ º Que humor de perros. Cuando no está cariñosa y melosa conmigo... cuando no se enfada.

(Shinshi) -sonríe- Tranquilo, hombre. Eso es normal. Las mujeres, cuando están embarazadas, sufren cambios bruscos de humor y tienen antojos cada dos por tres. Pero tienes que procurar cumplirlos para demostrar que la quieres y que harías lo que sea por ella.

(Ota) Claro. Oye... me tengo que marchar ya. Si quieres, puedes venir a visitarme a mi casa un día de estos o a la división de vehículos especiales. Allí siempre serás bien recibido. ¡Ya nos veremos!

(Shinshi) ¡Adiós! ¡Que te vaya muy bien con Kanuka! ¡Oh! ¡Yo también llego tarde!

Por la noche, cuando Shinshi y su mujer iban a acostarse, Shinshi parecía preocupado por lo que su ex compañero le había comentado. Pero también estaba enfadado con Tamiko por haberle ocultado lo de la boda de su antiguo compañero en la segunda sección.

(Shinshi) Oye, Tamiko.

(Tamiko) No te preocupes, cariño. Ya verás cómo no te despiden del trabajo. Eres muy listo. Estoy segura que todo irá bien.

(Shinshi) Ya. Claro. Esto... Tamiko. ¿Hace unos meses te llamó una tal Kanuka?

(Tamiko) ¿Eh? ¿Kanuka? Mmmhhh... Pues... no me acuerdo.

(Shinshi) Cuando he ido a comprar al supermercado... me he encontrado con un antiguo compañero de la segunda sección. Con Isao Ota. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

(Tamiko) ¿Te refieres a aquel bestia? No me gustaba nada que trabajaras con él.

(Shinshi) Pues resulta que se ha casado con otra compañera de la segunda sección. Con Kanuka Clancy... en julio pasado. ¡Y van a tener un hijo!

(Tamiko) ¿En serio? ¿Que le habrá visto esa chica a ese animal para querer casarse con él?

(Shinshi) No lo sé. Pero ahora que lo dices, le he notado diferente. Cómo si no fuese el mismo de antes.

(Tamiko) Eso es porque su mujer le debe haber puesto recto.

(Shinshi) Ya. Oye Tamiko... nos enviaron la invitación para la boda. Pero yo no supe nada. ¿Por qué?

(Tamiko) ¿Eh? -se pone nerviosa- Pues... esto... debió perderse.

(Shinshi) ¿Por qué me lo escondiste? ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡Yo hubiese estado encantado de ir a su boda!

(Tamiko) -suspira- Perdóname. No quería que fueras. No quería que te tentaran para volver a tu antiguo trabajo. Yo no quería que siguieses trabajando allí. A decir verdad... siempre odié que trabajarás allí.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? ¡Era mi deseo trabajar allí! Y sabes una cosa. ¡Ese trabajo me gustaba mucho!

(Tamiko) Lo hice por tu bien, Miki. No quería que los vieras.

(Shinshi) -se enfada de verdad- Lo siento, Tamiko. Pero... lo que me has hecho es muy feo. ¡Me has ocultado algo que era importante!

(Tamiko) Ya. Buenas noches, cariño. -se tapa con la manta y se pone a llorar-

(Shinshi) Lo siento, cosita. Ya sé que lo haces con buena intención. Pero te pido por favor... que respetes mis deseos... y mis sueños. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Me has dado tres hijos maravillosos. Soy muy feliz a tu lado. Pero quiero que respetes mis decisiones sobre cómo quiero conducir mi carrera profesional. Sólo eso.

(Tamiko) -se quita la manta de encima- Ya. Lo siento, amorcito. Tienes razón. Me he comportado cómo una arpía. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estoy segura... que harás lo correcto.

(Shinshi) Gracias. -besa a su esposa- Eres preciosa. Buenas noches.

(Tamiko) Buenas noches, Miki.

Al día siguiente, pero, las cosas darían un cambio brusco en la vida de Shinshi. La empresa donde trabajaba, había tomado una decisión drástica después de un grave accidente inesperado. Shinshi llega a la planta 40 del rascacielos de Shinjuku donde trabaja y se encuentra unos compañeros muy nerviosos y angustiados. Su compañero y ayudante, Otaru, le informa de lo sucedido.

(Otaru) ¡Joder, Shinshi! ¿Donde coño te habías metido? -le recibe muy exaltado-

(Shinshi) Buenos días. ¿Que ocurre? Todo el mundo está cómo loco. ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Otaru) ¿Que si ha pasado algo? ¡Joder si ha pasado! ¡Hemos sufrido un ataque de Hackers en los archivos centrales de nuestra empresa!

(Shinshi) ¿Hackers? ¡Oh, mierda! Debe ser...

(Otaru) Sí... yo también pienso lo mismo. Esto tiene que ser espionaje industrial en toda regla. Alguna empresa de la competencia ha penetrado en nuestro sistema para copiar todo lo que tengamos de nuestro nuevo Software para producción industrial.

(Shinshi) Maldita sea. Sabía que nuestras medidas de seguridad no eran suficientes. Tendríamos que haber sido aun más duros con ellas.

(Otaru) Pero por falta de presupuesto no podíamos hacer nada más. Lo que realmente debe preocuparte ahora... es tu futuro en esta empresa.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? ¡Oh! -se queda de piedra al recordar algo-

(Otaru) Sí... ¿Quien es el máximo responsable de la seguridad de nuestro sistema de datos? Tú, Shinshi. El jefe de sección... y no digamos los de arriba, están furiosos. Han cogido el hacha y van a cortar cabezas. Y la tuya peligra seriamente.

(Secretaria) Señor Shinshi. El jefe de sección quiere verle. Es urgente.

(Shinshi) Deséame suerte, Otaru.

(Otaru) Espero volver a verte vivo. Hasta luego.

Shinshi se dirige al despacho del jefe de sección. Este obviamente estaba muy enfadado... pero también triste. Se sentía mal por hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pero había recibido órdenes de los de arriba y eran claras y contundentes. Shinshi llama a la puerta del jefe de sección.

(Jefe) Adelante.

(Shinshi) ¿Me ha llamado, jefe?

(Jefe) Pasa. Siéntate.

(Shinshi) Sí, señor.

(Jefe) Bueeeno. Que explicación me das para todo esto.

(Shinshi) Nuestro sistema de seguridad era insuficiente. Sabía que lo era. Pero por falta de presupuesto no teníamos posibilidad de actualizarlo. Han aprovechado ese punto flaco para penetrar en nuestro sistema y copiar los datos de nuestro nuevo software para control de sistemas de producción industrial.

(Jefe) Yo pienso lo mismo. Oye, Shinshi... Sólo llevas dos años en nuestra empresa. Te considero una pieza clave de nuestro equipo de programación. Si fuese por mi... serías un trabajador imprescindible. Pero... he recibido instrucciones directas del director general. No hace falta que te lo diga, verdad? Ya te puedes imaginar de que se trata.

(Shinshi) -se queda de piedra- ¿Que? No... no puede ser. ¿Me están despidiendo?

(Jefe) Que te quede claro que ha sido decisión de los de arriba. Personalmente... estoy radicalmente en contra de esta decisión. No sólo porque te considero un programador excepcional. Eres padre de familia. Tienes una esposa y tres hijos muy pequeños que mantener. Es una crueldad que te despidan con esta frialdad.

(Shinshi) Ya. Tamiko se lo va a tomar muy mal. -visiblemente triste-

(Jefe) No debes preocuparte demasiado. Aun eres joven y estás muy bien preparado. Estoy seguro que enseguida encontrarás otro empleo.

(Shinshi) ¿Otro empleo? ¡oh! Otro empleo... ¡Claro! Puedo volver a...

(Jefe) ¿Volver? Ya veo. Antes de trabajar aquí, eras Policía, no? Estabas en la División de vehículos especiales.

(Shinshi) Siento mucho decirle esto, jefe. Pero debo confesarle que... tenía intención de abandonar la empresa dentro de muy poco, para volver a la Policía. No tiene que ser necesariamente en la División de Vehículos Especiales. Ser Policía es en lo que realmente veo vocación. Con lo que realmente me siento realizado y útil a la sociedad.

(Jefe) Ya veo. Mi hijo mayor también es Policía. En Tráfico, cómo motorista. Estoy muy orgulloso de él. En mi familia siempre hemos trabajado en despachos. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu regreso a la Policía, Mikiyasu.

(Jefe) Gracias, jefe. Adiós. -sale del despacho-

(Otaru) ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Ha habido suerte?

(Shinshi) Que va. Me han despedido.

(Otaru) ¡Mierda! ¡Jodidos peces gordos! ¡Están tan rabiosos que decapitan a quien más necesitamos! ¡Serán estúpidos!

(Shinshi) No te preocupes. Ya tenía intención de irme. Lo he decidido.

(Otaru) Entonces es verdad. Vas a volver a la Policía.

(Shinshi) Sí.

(Otaru) Ya. Te echaremos de menos, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Gracias.

Aquel día Shinshi tuvo que hacerse un pequeño paquete con sus cosas de la oficina, y marcharse. Durante el trayecto en tren para su casa en Katsushita, pero, se encuentra con alguien. En la otra punta del vagón observa que unas adolescentes le dejan el asiento a una mujer embarazada. Ésta saca un pequeño libro y se pone a leer. Se fija en ella... y se da cuenta por la cara y el peinado que era Kanuka Clancy, su antigua compañera de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales en 1999... y que ahora era la esposa de Isao Ota. Se acerca para saludarla.

(Shinshi) ¿Kanuka?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¡Shinshi! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? -alegrándose mucho de ver a un antiguo compañero en la segunda sección-

(Shinshi) Bien. Voy tirando.

(Kanuka) Siento mucho cómo me comporté contigo la última vez que nos vimos en el hospital. Estaba de un mal humor...

(Shinshi) Sí... fue por todo aquello. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Cómo os va todo a Ota y a ti?

(Kanuka) Muy bien. Ya me puedes ver. Mi pequeña crece sana y fuerte. -tocándose la barriga con cara de satisfacción-

(Shinshi) Ah. Entonces... ¡Será una niña!

(Kanuka) Fuimos a hacer la ecografía no hace mucho. Y descubrimos que es una niña. A mi me hacía más ilusión una niña. Pero al pobre Isao... -se ríe-

(Shinshi) Se te ve muy feliz. Lo cierto es que tanto a ti cómo a Ota... os veo distintos.

(Kanuka) Yes. Cuando nos reencontramos en septiembre del año pasado y nos explicamos todo lo que nos pasó... nos apoyamos el uno al otro para que nuestra soledad fuera compartida. Esa soledad acabó convirtiéndose en amor. Y ahora... dentro de tres meses seremos la pareja más feliz del mundo.

(Shinshi) Sí... Shinohara me lo contó cuando os fui a ver al hospital. Nunca hubiese imaginado que a Ota le hubiese pasado algo así. Descubrir que sus padres biológicos le abandonaron y que vivió con unos padres adoptivos sin darse cuenta. Es muy duro. Y tú... perder a tu abuela, a quien tanto querías.

(Kanuka) Sí. Ojalá Grandma estuviera viva. Estaría tan feliz de ser bisabuela. Pero no importa. Siempre permanecerá en mi corazón. Nunca la olvidaré.

(Shinshi) Eres muy fuerte, Kanuka. Cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo va todo en la división de vehículos especiales? La han puesto en funcionamiento de nuevo.

(Kanuka) Sí, es verdad. Ahora tenemos instalaciones nuevas, Labors nuevos y compañeros nuevos.

(Shinshi) ¡Vaya! Cuanta novedad. Leí en la prensa que recibisteis los nuevos Labors de tercera generación de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Se llamaban...

(Kanuka) Los _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_. Deberías verlos. Son unas máquinas magníficas. Su tecnología, capacidades, fiabilidad, rapidez, potencia, armamento... todo. Es claramente superior al Ingram y a cualquier Labor que hayamos usado o al que nos hayamos enfrentado... excepto a ese monstruo.

(Shinshi) Kanuka... olvídate de eso. ¿Y los nuevos compañeros?

(Kanuka) ¿Te refieres a los nuevos pilotos de la primera sección? Son tres personas bastante peculiares. Está el teniente Andrew Richardson. Un escocés ex piloto de Labors militares en el ejército británico durante muchos años. Tiene el rango superior entre todos los pilotos... y su formación y experiencia es incluso superior a la mía.

(Shinshi) ¡Vaya! Ahora hay incluso extranjeros.

(Kanuka) Oye... cuando yo estuve 6 meses de prácticas en 1999 también era extranjera. Luego está el oficial Fukuda Hato. Estuvo 6 meses de piloto en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, así que ya tiene una experiencia cómo piloto militar. Es además veterano de guerra. Luchó en la guerra de Camboya a principios de 1999. Un hombre muy educado, formal y casado... y con cultura. A parte de ser piloto de Labors... es director de cine.

(Shinshi) ¿Que? ¿Lo dices de verdad? -sin creerse lo que acaba de oír-

(Kanuka) Yes. Y además, ahora mismo está trabajando en su primera película. No sé mucha cosa. Pero se ve que va de unos hechos reales que ocurrieron en Kawasaki en 1972. ¿Y sabes qué? El capitán Goto y Hiromi salen en esa película.

(Shinshi) ¿De verdad? ¡Impresionante! ¡Se van a hacer famosos!

(Kanuka) El papel del capitán Goto es muy testimonial, a penas sale un par de minutos. Pero Hiromi hace uno de los papeles protagonistas, aunque secundarios.

(Shinshi) Debe ser una persona muy interesante este Hato. ¿Verdad?

(Kanuka) En realidad me recuerda mucho a ti.

(Shinshi) ¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

(Kanuka) Es un hombre casado, de carácter formal y educado... pero que sabe cómo reaccionar en cada momento. Me recuerda mucho a ti.

(Shinshi) Ya veo. ¿Y quien es el tercer piloto de la primera sección?

(Kanuka) -suspira... frunciendo el ceño- La oficial Mimiko Ayano. Es una chica con mucho talento, valor y habilidad... cuando está subida al Labor. Bajada del Labor es una chica sexi y provocativa, no muy inteligente, despistada, holgazana... a la pobre capitana Nagumo la tiene de los nervios. Pero es una piloto con un potencial enorme. Estoy segura que llegará muy lejos.

(Shinshi) Caray. Los nuevos pilotos de la primera sección son realmente peculiares.

(Kanuka) ¿Y tú que? ¿Cómo te va tu trabajo? ¿A que te dedicas?

(Shinshi) Me dedico... bueno... me dedicaba a la programación de sistemas.

(Kanuka) ¿Te dedicabas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Shinshi) -suspira y hace cara de resignación- Me han despedido.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se han atrevido? Eres padre de familia.

(Shinshi) Esta misma madrugada el sistema central de nuestra empresa fue atacado por Hackers. Debido a que soy el máximo responsable de la seguridad de ese sistema... los de arriba me han decapitado inmediatamente. Me da miedo cuando se lo diga a Tamiko, pero...

(Kanuka) Pero, que. ¿Hay algo más?

(Shinshi) En realidad... me estaba planteando dejar este trabajo hace tiempo. La experiencia no me ha convencido. Yo... quiero...

(Kanuka) Quieres volver a la segunda sección. ¿Me equivoco?

(Shinshi) No exactamente. Lo que a mi me hacía sentir bien de mi antiguo trabajo... era el hecho de trabajar de Policía. Tuve unos compañeros fantásticos y un ambiente de trabajo que... lo hecho tanto de menos. Pero lo que busco... es servir a la sociedad. Trabajar en pro de la justicia, la ley y el orden. Si me destinan a cualquier otro departamento de la Policía... tampoco me importará. Estaré donde realmente quiero estar.

(Kanuka) Así me gusta. Oírte hablar así... hace que seas un auténtico Policía. ¡Ay!

(Shishi) ¿Que te ocurre?

(Kanuka) Nada. Mi pequeña se ha movido. No para de moverse. Es una bruta cómo su padre.

(Shinshi) Sí... seguro que tendréis una niña muy traviesa.

Al bajar del tren, ambos se despiden. Shinshi le promete a Kanuka que irá a ver a sus antiguos compañeros en la División de Vehículos Especiales. Lo que realmente le preocupaba ahora a Shinshi, es cómo se iba a tomar su mujer que le habían despedido del trabajo... y aun peor... que estaba totalmente decidido a volver a trabajar a la Policía. Finalmente llega a su casa... y le recibe su esposa, con cara furiosa. La empresa había llamado a su casa para comunicarle el despido. Su mujer ya lo sabía todo.

(Shinshi) -entra en casa acojonado ante la previsible reacción de Tamiko- Ya... ya estoy en casa.

(Tamiko) -con voz y cara furiosas- ¡Mikiiii!

(Shinshi) ¡Aaaahhhhh! Que... ¿Que te ocurre, Tamiko? ¿Ha pasado algo? -muerto de miedo-

(Tamiko) -se pone a llorar cómo una tonta- ¡No puedo creer que te hayan despedido! ¡Por qué! ¡Que vamos a hacer! ¡Tenemos que pagar la hipoteca!

(Shinshi) ¿Han llamado a casa? Vaya... entonces, ya estás enterada.

(Tamiko) ¿Que has hecho? ¿Cómo te han podido despedir? ¡Con lo bueno y guapo y listo que eres!

(Shinshi) Ha sido decisión de los de arriba. Pero escúchame, Tamiko, no te preocupes. No me voy a quedar sin trabajo.

(Tamiko) ¡Cómo que no! ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?

(Shinshi) Voy a volver. -mirando a Tamiko con gran seguridad en si mismo-

(Tamiko) ¿Que? ¿Vas a volver a... a la segunda sección?

(Shinshi) No. No voy a volver a la segunda sección. Pueden destinarme a cualquier otro departamento. Lo que quiero... es volver a ejercer de Policía.

(Tamiko) Ya. Si es tu deseo... adelante, cariño. Te apoyaré.

(Shinshi) Gracias, cariño.

(Tamiko) Bueno... Pues si te han despedido de ese trabajo tan espantoso... ¡vamos a celebrarlo! ¡Te prepararé tu plato favorito para cenar!

(Shinshi) Tamiko... ¡Vale! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo por todo lo alto!

En ese mismo instante, Ota regresaba a casa después de una jornada de trabajo algo revuelta. La segunda sección había tenido una emergencia. Un sabotaje en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia. Un caso sencillo pero pesado. A pesar de esto, Ota se sentía contento. Ahora era un oficial de prestigio y con mucha experiencia, estaba casado con una mujer preciosa aunque no siempre encantadora, e iba a ser padre en solo tres meses.

(Ota) ¡Ya estoy en casa!

(Kanuka) ¡Bienvenido!

(Ota) ¡Ufff! Menudo día que hemos tenido hoy.

(Kanuka) -sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista- ¿Ha pasado algo que valga la pena mencionar hoy en la segunda sección?

(Ota) ¡Sí! ¡Ya lo creo! Hemos tenido una emergencia de lo más extraña.

(Kanuka) ¿Extraña?

(Ota) Dos chalados con un par de Herackles 21 robados se habían escondido en un túnel de la estructura. No querían salir de ninguna manera de ahí dentro. No pretendían hacer estallar una bomba, ni nada de eso. Simplemente pretendían quedarse allí dentro sin hacer nada.

(Kanuka) Porque si se quedaban ahí dentro, las obras no podrían avanzar. Es eso.

(Ota) Exacto. Hemos tenido que entrar yo y el novato para sacarles de ahí dentro.

(Kanuka) Cuando te refieres al novato... te refieres a mi substituto. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Ota) Takahata. Shinichi Takahata. Es un blandengue, no sé cómo demonios le permitieron entrar en la segunda sección.

(Kanuka) Cómo miembro de la segunda sección no has cambiado nada. Siempre echas por tierra a los principiantes o a los que no están a la altura de tus exigencias.

(Ota) No es que sea mal piloto. Pero es que siempre se está quejando por todo. Bueno... el caso es que yo y Takahata los rodeamos por ambos flancos. Sacamos las porras eléctricas y recibimos órdenes de Kumagami para reducir-les. Y entonces... ¿sabes que dice el muy idiota?

(Kanuka) No. Pero ya me lo puedo imaginar.

(Ota) "¿Esto es legal? ¿No estaremos cometiendo una infracción de la disposición 4/670 del código de uso de vehículos especiales? ¡Se nos va a caer el pelo, teniente!". Soltando esta sarta de tonterías me ha puesto de los nervios y he atacado yo primero. Y me he desecho de los dos Labors en un santiamén.

(Kanuka) -suspira- Tú siempre lo resuelves todo igual.

(Ota) ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy mi pequeña? -pone su cabeza sobre la barriga de Kanuka para escuchar a su bebé-. Ooohhh. Hay que ver cómo se mueve. Aunque sea una niña... estoy seguro que sera tan valiente y fuerte cómo yo.

(Kanuka) Querrás decir cómo los dos.

(Ota) Sí. Claro. ¡Ah! No te muevas. ¡Hoy prepararé yo la cena!

(Kanuka) Cómo quieras. Pero ya llevas preparando tú la cena desde hace semanas. No me dejas hacer nada.

(Ota) Porque tienes que hacer reposo y alimentarte bien. Lo que sea para que nuestra hijita nazca sana y fuerte.

(Kanuka) Si si, de acuerdo. ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿Sabes a quien me he encontrado en el tren de camino a casa? ¡A Shinshi!

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿A Shinshi? Ah, es verdad. ¿No sabes que vive cerca de nosotros? Estamos en el mismo barrio. ¿Y que tal está?

(Kanuka) Bien. Bueno... justamente hoy... le han despedido del trabajo.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿En serio? Ja, no me extraña. Con lo blandengue y rarito que es.

(Kanuka) -se cabrea con Ota- ¡Isao! Shut up! ¡Para de decir tonterías! Además, no ha sido culpa suya. Parece ser que el sistema central de la empresa sufrió un ataque por parte de Hackers informáticos. Debe tratarse de un caso de espionaje industrial. Y cómo él es el máximo responsable de la seguridad del sistema... los de arriba se han desecho de él inmediatamente.

(Ota) Ya veo. Perdóname por lo que he dicho antes. Lo que le han hecho a Shinshi es una injusticia y una crueldad. Es padre de familia de tres niños muy pequeños. ¿Que hará ahora?

(Kanuka) Volver.

(Ota) ¿Volver? ¿Volver a donde? Un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que va a volver a la segunda sección?

(Kanuka) No. Pero quiere volver a ejercer cómo Policía. Eso es lo que realmente le interesa hacer. Esa es su auténtica vocación.

(Ota) Bueno... si es lo que realmente quiere... pues que lo haga. ¡Que caray!

Efectivamente así iba a ser. Al cabo de una semana, una mañana que todos los los miembros de la primera y segunda sección estaban en la oficina de los oficiales reunidos haciendo sus tareas o simplemente matando el tiempo, uno de los miembros de la segunda sección va hacia allí para informar a sus compañeros de un descubrimiento sorprendente.

(Shinohara) ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Adivinad quien ha venido!

(Izumi) -con la boca llena picando en una bolsa de patatas fritas- ¿Que ocurre, Asuma? ¿Ha venido alguien?

Entonces hace entrada... Mikiyasu Shinshi. El antiguo miembro de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Vestido con traje gris oscuro y una corbata rojo oscuro y una gabardina en un brazo plegada. Había vuelto a la Policía, aunque esta vez en el departamento de investigación. Eso significaba que Shinshi trabajaría en todo lo relacionado con la investigación y resolución de casos de robo, secuestro, asesinato, violación, cohecho, delitos políticos y un largo etcétera. Lo cierto es que Shinshi estaba muy contento de tener un trabajo que realmente le gustaba y con el que se sentía a gusto de cumplir.

(Izumi) ¡Shinshi! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? -muy contenta-

(Shinshi) Muy bien, Izumi. Estás igual de guapa que siempre. No has cambiado nada.

(Shinohara) Tú también estás igual. Bueno... aunque ahora eres padre de familia numerosa.

(Shinshi) Sí... es una gran satisfacción pero también es muy duro.

(Hiromi) Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Shinshi. Tienes muy buen aspecto.

(Kumagami) Lo mismo digo. Así que has vuelto a la Policía.

(Shinshi) Sí... lo llevaba pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero al final me he decidido. Ahora siento que estoy donde realmente quiero estar.

(Ota) Eso es bueno. Espero que no metas tanto la pata ni seas tan idiota cómo antes.

(Todos) ¡Cállate, Ota!

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Tampoco he dicho nada del otro mundo.

(Shinshi) No te preocupes tanto por mi y preocupate más por tu mujer, Ota.

(Ota) Sí, sí.

Entonces hacen entrada los miembros de la primera sección.

(Andrew) ¿Que coño pasa aquí? Esto parece una fiesta de pijamas para adolescentes.

(Shinohara) Casi, pero no. Shinshi... éste es el teniente Andrew Richardson, piloto de la primera sección. ¿Y donde está el substituto de Kanuka? Takahata.

(Izumi) Ha ido a la Biblioteca a estudiar.

(Shinohara) ¿Otra vez? Ese chaval es un empollón. Siempre está estudiando.

(Ota) ¡Ja! Por eso es un blandengue. Los libros de poco le servirán en una emergencia.

(Shinshi) Esto... me llamo Mikiyasu Shinshi. Fui conductor de trailers y controlador en la segunda sección hace unos años. -le da un apretón de manos a Richardson-

(Andrew) Encantado de conocerte. ¿Cómo están tu mujer y tus enanos?

(Shinshi) ¿? ¿Cómo sabes que soy casado?

(Andrew) Un hombre soltero no tan bien vestido, ni con la corbata tan bien puesta, ni es tan educado. En eso está la diferencia.

(Shinshi) Me has pillado. Ya me dijo Kanuka que eras un tipo muy simpático. ¿Eres británico, verdad?

(Andrew) Así es. De Escocia. Pero también tengo sangre española.

(Shinshi) ¿Sólo has venido tú de la primera sección?

(Andrew) La oficial Ayano... se está duchando. ¡No hagáis correr la imaginación! -se ríe estúpidamente- Hemos estado practicando el judo para matar el tiempo. No lo entiendo. Subida al Labor es una muy buena luchadora. Pero bajada de él... la pobre lucha peor que una vieja con un bolso.

(Shinshi) Vaya. Es una chica un poco rara entonces.

(Ayano) -entra al despacho- ¿Hablabais de mi, guapos? ¡Aaahhh! ¿Quien es el de las gafas?

(Andrew) Se llama Shinshi y fue un antiguo miembro de la segunda sección.

(Ayano) Tú estás casado, verdad? Se te nota mogollón.

(Shinshi) -se sonroja- Caray. No sabía que aceptaban chicas... tan... tan... guapas en la primera sección.

(Shinohara) Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos. Pero la capitana Nagumo la aceptó por unos motivos que nunca descubriremos.

(Shinshi) ¿Y el otro miembro de la primera sección? ¿Y el capitán Goto?

(Shinohara) Ah, si, es verdad. El oficial Fukuda Hato y el capitán Goto no estarán hoy. Hato está rodando su primera película. Y el capitán Goto también tiene un papel en ella, aunque muy corto. ¿Y sabes qué? Hiromi también sale en la película. Tendrá que pedir un permiso de 3 semanas para rodar sus escenas.

(Hiromi) Ahora mismo me estoy memorizando mi guión. ¿Y sabéis qué? Voy a conocer a Takamu Shibe.

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿El famoso y veterano actor? Mi padre es un gran fan suyo. ¿Podrías conseguirme un autógrafo, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Claro. No me olvidaré.

(Matsui) Así que estabais aquí. Veo que estáis hablando con mi compañero.

(Todos) ¿Compañero?

(Matsui) Os presento a mi nuevo ayudante. El oficial sub-inspector del departamento de investigación Mikiyasu Shinshi.

(Shinohara) ¿En serio? ¡Ahora trabajas en investigación!

(Shinshi) Sí. Estoy muy contento.

(Kumagami) ¿Que ha pasado con su antiguo ayudante, inspector Matsui?

(Matsui) ¿Te refieres a Kataoka? Lo han ascendido. Y también le han trasladado. Ahora es jefe del departamento de Criminología. Está muy contento.

(Izumi) Criminología. ¿Quiere decir que se dedica a investigar asesinatos, cadáveres y esas cosas? ¡Que mal rollo!

(Matsui) Pues él está encantado. Bueno... Shinshi y yo tenemos que irnos. Tengo que enseñarle su nuevo despacho, sus nuevos compañeros... y cómo va todo. Adiós, muchachos. Hasta otra.

(Shinshi) Adiós, chicos. Saludad al capitán Goto de mi parte.

(Matsui) A propósito. ¿Cuando se estrena esa película en la que hoy Goto está rodando una escena?

(Kumagami) Creo que en la próxima primavera. Pero Hato nos ha prometido que antes de estrenarse en cines, nos enseñará a nosotros el montaje final para que podamos hacerles de crítico. Creo que me dijo que la película se iba a llamar...

(Shinohara) Objetos Volantes. No tiene nada que ver con aquellas películas de serie B de los años 50. Es una historia real que ocurrió hace 30 años. Al menos eso me dijo Hato.

(Matsui) Ya veo. Avisadme en que día será la proyección. Me muero de ganas de ver a Goto haciendo de estrella en la gran pantalla.

(Shinohara) Nosotros también.

(Izumi) Y a Hiromi también. ¿Verdad, Kumagami?

(Kumagami) Ya lo creo.

Todos se habían alegrado que Shinshi hubiese vuelto a la Policía. No estaba en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Pero eso no le importaba. Shinshi quería ser Policía. Ahora se sentía bien, porque estaba donde quería estar. Y eso era lo mas importante para él. Ahora trabajaría junto a Matsui, investigando casos de todo tipo... en una constante que se repetirá en todos los casos: la búsqueda de la verdad, para llegar a resolver el caso. Por otro lado, Ota cada día se ponía algo mas nervioso. El nacimiento de su hija se aproximaba inexorablemente. Un frío y accidentado día de febrero de 2004, llegaría al mundo la hija de los Ota.


	16. Un día muy accidentado

**Capitulo 16. Un día muy accidentado.**

El que había sido un año negro para la división de vehículos especiales, el 2003, donde sufrieron la peor de las derrotas... y donde muchos compañeros perdieron la vida, fue dejado atrás. Un año que también había traído la esperanza... y la mejora evidente de las relaciones entre todos los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales. Muchos de ellos, habían establecido relaciones sentimentales, más solidas unas que otras. Y a pesar de aquella brutal derrota... renacieron de sus cenizas y volvieron a ponerse en marcha. El 2003 había sido dejado atrás y llegó el 2004. Un año que internacionalmente sería muy convulso. Con la irrupción del terrorismo islamista, motivado por la guerra de Afganistán que había estallado en el año anterior... y en la que Japón también participaba.

Al llegar el mes de febrero, se cumplía un año de la muy grave crisis a la que tuvo que enfrentarse la división de vehículos especiales. Crisis que terminó con la muerte en acto de servicio de los dos pilotos de la primera sección, con todos los miembros de la segunda sección heridos y con quince mecánicos asesinados. Pero ahora aquello era un muy amargo recuerdo del pasado. Un año después, la segunda sección y toda la división de vehículos especiales, se vería iluminada por la vida, la alegría y la felicidad. Pero por la mañana en que todo esto iba a suceder, los capitanes, madrugadores cómo de costumbre, en casa del capitán Goto, desayunaban con la radio puesta. La predicción meteorológica anunciaba el peor temporal de nieve sobre Tokio de los últimos años.

(Radio) Pasamos ahora a hablar de la predicción meteorológica para el día de hoy... y sobre todo para mañana. Se prevé que en 24 horas el este de Japón, se vea afectado por la llegada de un frente frío muy fuerte proveniente de Rusia, que traerá consigo una brusca bajada de las temperaturas, e intensas nevadas. Según el instituto meteorológico de Tokio, podría tratarse del temporal de nieve más fuerte que se produce sobre la capital en los últimos 5 años. El gobierno, las administraciones prefecturales y locales, ya están tomando medidas ante la alerta de este fuerte temporal de frío y nieve que se abalanza sobre nuestra ciudad.

(Goto) -mientras lee el periódico- ¿Quieres apagar la radio, Shinobu? No creo que me sea demasiado útil escuchar eso. Ya se ve y se nota que está haciendo un frío que pela.

(Shinobu) Me extraña que un adicto a la información cómo tú me diga eso. Aunque tienes razón en que nos están contando algo que ya se ve a simple vista. A veces los medios de comunicación tratan a la gente cómo si fuese idiota.

(Goto) Sí... A propósito, Shinobu... ¿Cuando es el nacimiento de la hija de los Ota?

(Shinobu) Veo que estás muy impaciente. Tranquilo, creo que aun faltan dos semanas... ¿O era una? Ahora no estoy segura.

(Goto) Da igual cuando sea. Lo digo por el pobre teniente Ota. Estos últimos días está muy nervioso. Parece ser... que ya ha tenido un par de falsas alarmas.

(Shinobu) ¿Falsas alarmas? Yo creo que las falsas alarmas las habrá creado él solo. Kanuka es una mujer muy inteligente. Estoy segura que sabe distinguir perfectamente lo que es una simple contracción de lo que es un parto.

(Goto) ¿Crees que lo sabe con tanta seguridad? Yo no estoy tan seguro. Al fin y al cabo... es su primer parto. Si bien te doy toda la razón en que el bruto de Ota no sabrá ni cómo reaccionar cuando se entere que su hija ya está en camino.

(Shinobu) Yo de ti rezaría para que el nacimiento de su hija no se produzca en medio de una emergencia. Si se enterase... sería incapaz de hacer nada.

(Goto) Puede ser. Pero eso sería según el patrón de actuación del Ota de antes. El Ota de ahora es una persona más madura y adulta. Yo creo que actuaría con sensatez y sentido común. Aunque todo esto son suposiciones.

(Shinobu) Ya. Son las 7:30, Goto. Será mejor que vayamos tirando.

(Goto) Sí. Vamos. ¡Y abrígate bien! Hace mucho frío.

(Shinobu) Ya lo sé, pesado.

La segunda sección, que esa semana tenía guardia nocturna, se levantaba. Sus miembros ya se encontraban en el comedor desayunando. Todos se levantan bien y con energías para afrontar un nuevo día... excepto Ota. El pobre no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El nacimiento de su hija estaba muy y muy cerca, cuestión de días... y los nervios se le comían por dentro.

(Ota) -con ojeras y cara de sueño- Buenos días a todos.

(Shinohara) Buenos... ¿? ¿Donde vas con esa cara, Ota? Pareces un zombi.

(Izumi) ¡Cállate, Asuma! ¿Es que no ves que está nervioso porque su hija va a nacer dentro de pocos días? ¡Eres un insensible! -le replica a Asuma con cara de enfado-

(Shinohara) Vale, vale, ya me callo.

(Kumagami) Tendrás que controlarte, Ota. Que yo recuerde aun falta una semana aproximadamente para salir de cuentas. Así que... tendrás que armarte de paciencia.

(Hiromi) Es verdad. No tienes que ponerte nervioso. Lo único que tienes que sentir es alegría y felicidad por ser padre de familia. ¿No te parece?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Ya. Cómo no sois vosotros lo que tenéis que aguantar está insufrible espera. -diciendo con mala cara-

(Shinohara) Hiromi tiene razón. Deberías tomártelo con más calma. Cuando llegue el momento, se la llevarán al hospital, realizará el parto con toda seguridad... y ya está. Tu preciosa hijita ya estará entre nosotros.

(Ota) ¡Cállate, Shinohara! ¡Que sabrás tú! Me da miedo que algo salga mal.

(Kumagami) Ota, las posibilidades de que "algo" salga mal, son tan rematadamente bajas... que es una estupidez preocuparse por ello. No debes darle tantas vueltas. Estate tranquilo. Además... no eres tú el que va a dar a luz. Si no Kanuka. Es por ella por quien realmente deberías preocuparte.

(Todos) Eso, eso.

(Takahata) Buenos días.

(Shinohara) Buenos días, cerebrito.

(Izumi) No le faltes al respeto, Asuma. Lo siento, ya le conoces. Es que Asuma es muy chistoso. -dice soltando una risa boba-

(Takahata) No se preocupe, oficial Izumi. ¿Eh? Teniente Ota... ¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunta a Ota al verle hecho un flan de los nervios-

(Ota) Ya he terminado. No tengo más hambre. Me voy a la oficina a trabajar. -se levanta serio y se marcha con mala cara-

(Takahata) ¿Que le pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?

(Kumagami) Tranquilo, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Su mujer, la teniente Kanuka, va a dar a luz su primera hija dentro de pocos días y el pobre está muy nervioso.

(Takahata) Ah, es por eso.

(Izumi) Sí. Yo le entiendo perfectamente. Debe de ser una auténtica tortura esperar cuando faltan pocos días para que nazca su primer hijo. Lo está pasando muy mal el pobre.

(Shinohara) No tiene que darle tantas vueltas. Ahora que hablamos de esto... ¿sabéis si estará con Kanuka en el momento del parto? Hay muchas parejas que cuando ella da a luz a un hijo, su marido está con ellas.

(Kumagami) No creo que Ota sea de esos. De hacerlo estoy segura que se desmayaría allí mismo. Al igual que muchos hombres.

(Izumi) Es verdad. Los hombres no aguantan esas cosas. -ella y Kumagami se ríen juntas-

(Shinohara) -en voz baja y de reojo- Serán brujas.

(Izumi) -mirando enfadada a Asuma- ¿Que has dicho, Asuma?

(Shinohara) ¿Eh? Nada, no he dicho nada. Que buena está hoy esta sopa de Niso, verdad? -intentando disimular con sonrisa estúpida-

(Megafonia) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! Reunión de urgencia dentro de 15 minutos en la sala de reuniones. Que todos los oficiales de ambas secciones se presenten. Eso es todo.

(Izumi) ¿Una reunión de urgencia? ¿Que habrá pasado?

(Kumagami) Creo que debe ser por el fuerte temporal de frío y nieve que se aproxima para mañana. Seguramente nos movilizarán para que realizamos labores de auxilio o de vigilancia en la red de comunicaciones de la ciudad.

(Shinohara) ¡Menudo fastidio! ¡Pero si hace un frío que pela! ¿Por qué nos tienen que movilizar para eso?

(Izumi) Hablando así pareces el Ota de antes. Debe ser verdad que cuando los hombres se casan se vuelven más maduros y responsables.

(Shinohara) Pues deberíamos concretar los planes. ¿No te parece?

(Izumi) ¿Eh? Asuma... ¡no es momento para esas bromas! -le grita con la cara sonrojada-

(Shinohara) No es ninguna broma. Tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

(Kumagami) Ya discutiréis sobre eso en otro momento. Vamos a esa reunión.

En la sala de reuniones, que era cómo una especie de aula universitaria, con un gran mapa del área metropolitana de Tokio en el fondo, se celebra la reunión. Los dos capitanes han recibido instrucciones del comandante Fukushima y éste al mismo tiempo, de sus superiores.

(Goto) Bien. Seré muy breve. Los de arriba nos han comunicado que a partir de las cuatro de esta tarde, estaremos en estado de alerta especial debido al temporal. No se prevé que hasta al anochecer llegué a afectar la costa este de Japón. Pero cómo ya habréis visto y escuchado en los medios de comunicación, se trata del peor temporal de nieve que cae sobre Tokio en los últimos años. Hay quien dice incluso en la última década. Así que es posible que nos movilicen para desatascar la nieve de alguna vía de tren, alguna autopista, o desbloquear vehículos atrapados en medio de las carreteras. Shinobu, sigue tú.

(Shinobu) Se trata por tanto, de realizar trabajos que aunque para nosotros no son habituales, también están entre nuestras funciones y competencias realizarlos. Las tareas de salvamento y protección civil también forman parte de la jurisdicción de la división de vehículos especiales. Así que esta tarde y noche, ambas secciones nos quedaremos de guardia. Estaremos alerta ante posibles alertas de salvamento civil. Y cómo no... también ante las alertas convencionales a las que nos enfrentamos habitualmente. Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Andrew) Sí, capitana. Esas labores de protección civil... ¿incluyen también el salvamento de personas atrapadas en la nieve o en las vías de comunicación? Quiero decir... subidos a nuestros Labors será un poco complicado hacer eso. ¿No le parece?

(Ota) Tiene razón. Y no sólo eso. ¿No se supone que de eso se ocupa la Policía de Tráfico? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer nosotros esos trabajos?

(Shinobu) Si la situación no fuese tan extraordinaria cómo se prevé, eso no sería necesario. Pero nos han ordenado involucrarnos en esas tareas debido a la previsión de que el temporal será muy fuerte.

(Goto) Exacto. Por eso mismo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

(Shinohara) Sólo espero que no nos quedemos nosotros también atrapados en la nieve cuando salgamos... o cuando intentemos volver de esa posible emergencia.

(Izumi) ¬ ¬ No seas tan pesimista, Asuma.

(Ayano) Con este frío lo único que apetece es quedarse en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente.

(Kumagami) Es verdad. Por una vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, oficial Ayano. No soporto este frío.

Todos salen del despacho. Mientras Kumagami y Hiromi se dirigen a la Biblioteca para estudiar unos documentos, Shinohara, Izumi y Ota vuelven a la oficina de los oficiales. Los de la primera sección se quedan en la sala de reuniones ya que tenían reunión aquella mañana. El capitán Goto se dirige a la mesa del teniente Ota. Ese día tenía que traerle unos papeles importantes.

(Goto) -da un par de toques a la puerta abierta al entrar- Con permiso. Teniente Ota. ¿Me has traído esos papeles?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Si, capitán. -se pone a buscar a su carpeta, pero no los encuentra. Se pone a buscar por todo su escritorio... pero no los encuentra- Pero que... ¿donde están?

(Goto) ¿Ocurre algo, teniente?

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¡Oh, mierda! -se levanta de la silla y se pone firme ante Goto- ¡Lo lamento mucho, capitán! ¡Me he descuidado los papeles en casa!

(Goto) ¿En serio? Vaya, que fastidio. Lo digo por ti. Esos papeles son necesarios para que te concedan un sustancial aumento de tu salario y exenciones fiscales debido a que ahora eres padre de familia. Y además... tenían que entregarse mañana por la mañana cómo muy tarde. Pero con este temporal... no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer para traerlos mañana por la mañana.

(Ota) Lo siento mucho, capitán, de veras. No tengo la cabeza en mi sitio. -baja la cabeza y se entristece-

(Goto) Tranquilo. Sé que estás nervioso por el próximo nacimiento de tu hija. No te lo tengo en cuenta.

En esto, que saca la cabeza por la puerta el jefe de mecánicos, Shige. Había acompañado a una visita inesperada a la división de vehículos especiales.

(Shige) Perdone, capitán. Tenemos una visita muy agradable.

(Goto) ¿Una visita muy agradable? ¿Quien es?

(Shige) -sonríe- Adelante, teniente. Pase usted.

Entonces entra en el despacho de los oficiales, la teniente Kanuka... embarazada de más de 8 meses y obviamente vestida con ropa de embarazada. Tenía una barriga enorme, ya no le resultaba fácil andar sin cansarse. Había ido a la división de vehículos especiales a traer a su marido aquellos papeles que se había dejado en casa y que eran tan importantes.

(Kanuka) Buenos días a todos. Me alegro mucho de veros. -dice con sonrisa afable-

(Izumi) -alegrándose mucho de verla- ¡Kanuka! ¡Que alegría! Te echamos tanto de menos.

(Shinohara) ¡Caray! ¡Cómo estás! Ya debe estar a punto de nacer. ¿Verdad?

(Kanuka) Aun faltan unos días. Pero lo cierto es que ya he tenido un par de falsas alarmas. ¿Verdad cariño?

(Ota) Sí. Pero... -se cabrea con Kanuka- ¿Que demonios haces aquí? ¡Tienes que quedarte en casa haciendo reposo! ¡No puedes ir por ahí sola!

(Kanuka) -suspira y se enfada- ¡Isao! ¡Soy una mujer embarazada, no una inválida! No te preocupes tanto. Anda, toma. -le da una carpeta con unos papeles en su interior-

(Ota) ¿Que? Pero si son... los papeles que tenía que traer hoy al capitán Goto.

(Kanuka) Anoche tú mismo me dijiste que tenías que traérselos hoy al capitán. Y que eran importantes. Pero cómo últimamente estás de un despiste que no hay quien te aguante, he venido aquí a traértelos.

(Ota) -se pone triste, con expresión de culpabilidad- Ya. Lo siento. Perdóname. Por mi culpa has tenido que venir hasta aquí. Soy un imbécil.

(Shinohara) No me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Ota auto culpándose. ¿Estaré soñando?

(Ota) -mirando mal a Shinohara- ¿Que tiene de raro que le pida perdón a mi esposa por haberme portado mal con ella?

(Goto) Vamos, chicos, no os peléis. Muchas Gracias, Kanuka. Nos has hecho un gran favor.

(Kanuka) No hay de que, capitán. Gracias a este despiste de Isao, he podido salir de casa y estirar las piernas ¿Os importa si me siento? Me duelen las rodillas.

(Ota) ¡Claro, cariño! ¡Siéntate en mi silla, anda!

(Kanuka) Gracias, Isao. -Kanuka se sienta en la silla de Ota echando un suspiro de cansancio-

(Goto) Ota. ¿Te vienes conmigo a la jefatura superior? Si tú mismo firmas y supervisas todo el papeleo en menos de una hora el trámite puede estar hecho.

(Ota) Sí, claro, capitán. Hasta luego, cariño. -besa a su esposa-

(Kanuka) Adiós. Y abrígate bien, no vayas a pillar un catarro. -Ota y Goto se marchan-

(Izumi) Tu marido está muy nervioso estos días. Está impaciente para que vuestra hija nazca.

(Kanuka) Yes. -se pone a reír- Tendrías que haberle visto hace cuatro noches. Tuve una leve contracción, nada serio. Pero él se puso a dar vueltas por el piso, diciendo sandeces. Que si tenemos que llamar a la ambulancia, que si tengo que respirar y expirar hondo. Al final tuve que pegarle un grito y hacerle callar. ¡Me puso de los nervios!

(Shinohara) Típico de él.

(Kanuka) Yo más bien diría típico de los hombres. Cuando las mujeres nos ponemos de parto, muchos no sabéis ni cómo reaccionar o incluso os desmayáis de la emoción.

(Izumi) Es verdad. Ya me gustaría a mi ver tu reacción, Asuma.

(Shinohara) Anda ya. Si aun falta mucho para eso, Noa.

(Izumi) ¿Que? -se queda descolocada-

(Shinohara) ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa?

(Izumi) -se sonroja y se avergüenza- Nada. No me pasa nada.

(Kanuka) -suspira frunciendo el ceño- Que par de catetos.

El capitán Goto y Ota se marchan en el mini coche patrulla hacía la jefatura superior. Pero parece ser que llegarían algo tarde. Se encuentran un atasco en la autopista. Estaba empezando a nevar.

(Goto) Vaya... un atasco. Parece que esto se nos va a hacer un poco largo.

(Ota) ¿Que ocurre allá delante, capitán? ¿Un accidente de tráfico?

(Goto) Parece que el temporal ya está haciendo de las suyas. Ya está nevando. Y además, con ganas.

(Ota) Es verdad.

(Goto) Oye, Ota. No es que me quiera meter donde no me llaman, pero... ¿Ya habéis decidido que nombre le vais a poner a vuestra hija?

(Ota) Rei. Rei Ota.

(Goto) Rei. Es el nombre de la abuela de Kanuka. ¿Lo ha decidido ella?

(Ota) Claro. Si hubiese sido un niño, entonces el nombre lo hubiese elegido yo. Pero cómo será una niña... ella quería ponerle el nombre de su abuela.

(Goto) Ya veo. Rei Ota. No suena nada mal.

(Ota) -sonríe- ¿Verdad que no, capitán? Esto... quiero preguntarle algo personal.

(Goto) ¿Algo personal?

(Ota) Usted y la capitana Nagumo llevan viviendo juntos casi un año. En su casa. ¿Cómo les va? Me refiero a... perdone si soy indiscreto. Si su relación ha mejorado.

(Goto) ¿Te refieres a nuestra relación profesional... o a la otra?

(Ota) Oh. Disculpe, capitán. No quería ser tan grosero.

(Goto) Tranquilo, teniente. Va muy bien. Si quieres saberlo, sólo tienes que fijarte con tus propios ojos. Yo no tengo por qué decirte nada.

(Ota) Ya.

(Goto) Veo que el hecho de que tu esposa haya venido a verte al trabajo... y que esté perfectamente bien, te ha ayudado a quitarte los nervios de encima.

(Ota) Supongo que sí, capitán. Ella... es la única persona que sabe realmente cómo hacerme feliz. Yo también hago todo lo que puedo para hacerla lo más feliz posible a ella.

(Goto) Claro. Después de que nazca tu hija... ¿iréis a por la parejita?

(Ota) ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Eso supondría un freno para la carrera de Kanuka cómo Policía. Además... este embarazo fue fruto de un "accidente". Esperaremos unos años para tener el segundo. Si Kanuka quiere.

(Goto) Ya, pero después de tantos meses esperando... ¿no te mueres de ganas de hacer "cosas malas" con Kanuka?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Es usted un salido, capitán.

(Goto) Será mejor que deje estar el tema.

Llegó el mediodía, hora de comer. Después de haber estado más de tres horas para resolver el trámite, Ota y el capitán Goto habían regresado. A la ida se habían encontrado un atasco... y a la vuelta ya estaba nevando con fuerza. A pesar de eso, todavía pudieron circular por las carreteras. Pero se encuentran con que Kanuka todavía sigue ahí. Se había quedado a comer con sus compañeros. Hiromi preparaba la comida.

(Goto) Muy buenas a todos. Ya estamos de vuelta.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¡Kanuka! ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

(Kanuka) Yes. He decidido quedarme a comer con mis compañeros. ¿Algún problema?

(Ota) No... pero es que... es igual.

(Goto) Oooohhhh. Fideos con gambas. ¡Que delicia! ¿Quien lo ha cocinado? ¿Hiromi?

(Shinohara) Sí, capitán. Este chico debería ser jardinero o cocinero. Nunca entenderé cómo diantre llegó a parar a la segunda sección.

(Kumagami) Quizás porque es más normal y educado que vosotros.

(Izumi) No te pases, Kumagami.

(Kanuka) ¡Hiromi! ¡Traeme otro!

(Hiromi) ¡Enseguida! -grita desde la cocina-

(Shinohara) Hay que ver lo que comes, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Porque tengo que comer para dos. Por eso.

(Ota) Pues claro. Que te crees, que lo hace porque sí? Tiene que alimentarse bien.

(Hiromi) Aquí tienes, Kanuka. Que te aproveche.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Hiromi.

(Goto) Por cierto, Kanuka. Ota ya me ha dicho que ya le habéis puesto nombre a vuestro retoño.

(Kanuka) Sí. Le vamos a poner Rei. Rei Ota. El mismo nombre de Grandma.

(Izumi) Rei Ota. ¡Suena muy bien! ¡Me gusta! -exclama toda sonriente-

(Shinohara) A mi también. … ¿Y los de la primera sección? ¿Ya han comido?

(Goto) Están haciendo pruebas de tiro con los simuladores de sus LPW.

(Shinohara) ¿Que tal lo hacen?

(Goto) Ya te lo puedes imaginar. El teniente Richardson tiene una puntería excelente en cualquier circunstancia. El oficial Hato tampoco lo hace nada mal. Y la oficial Ayano...

(Izumi) No da un palo al agua. ¿Me equivoco? -dice con algo de mala uva-

(Goto) ¡Que va! También tiene una puntería excepcional. Incluso contra objetivos en movimiento.

(Izumi) Increíble.

(Goto) Sí. Esa chica realmente tiene un potencial enorme. Está asimilando habilidades, capacidades de combate y experiencia con una velocidad que no es normal. Entenderéis por qué Nagumo la ha querido mantener en la primera sección.

(Shinohara) Si bien también es verdad que cuando no está subida al Labor, no es en absoluto una oficial de Policía ejemplar. Pero a pesar de eso...

(Goto) ¿Y que? El teniente Richardson tampoco es precisamente un ejemplo de conducta ejemplar. Pero su formación, experiencia y habilidades cómo piloto de Labors son excelentes.

(Izumi) En resumen. La capitana Nagumo ha cambiado. Ya no quiere sólo un funcionamiento correcto de su sección. Sino que sus miembros sean lo más hábiles posible.

(Goto) Shinobu no sólo ha cambiado en eso. No te lo puedes llegar ni a imaginar.

(Shinohara) ¿A que se refiere, capitán?

(Goto) Nada. Cosas mías. ¿? ¿Ocurre algo, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) -mirando seriamente al ventanal- Está nevando cada vez más fuerte. No sé si podré volver a casa hoy.

(Ota) Cuando el capitán Goto y yo íbamos de camino a la Jefatura Superior, ya nos hemos encontrado problemas de tráfico por culpa del tiempo. Ahora el tráfico en la ciudad ya debe de estar imposible. Creo... que sería mejor que te quedaras a dormir esta noche conmigo, Kanuka.

(Todos) ¿Queeeee?

(Ota) ¿Que os pasa? ¡Es mi mujer!

(Kanuka) Te lo agradezco mucho, Isao. Pero si puedo volver a casa, será mejor que vuelva. Una mujer embarazada dando tumbos por aquí solo os va a causar molestias.

(Izumi) No digas eso, Kanuka. No nos causas ninguna molestia.

Pasaron las horas. A las cuatro de la tarde, la segunda sección se puso en alerta especial. El temporal de nieve cada vez era más fuerte. Cuando se hicieron las siete de la tarde, ya se había hecho de noche y el temporal estaba casi en pleno apogeo. Una gruesa capa de nieve se acumulaba en el exterior. Los mecánicos que trabajaban en los talleres, tenían que ponerse los abrigos. Ni con la calefacción era suficiente para escapar del frío que entraba desde el exterior. En en despacho de oficiales y tenientes, todos los miembros de ambas secciones, seguían por Internet el avance del temporal.

(Kumagami) Escuchad esto. Lo estoy leyendo ahora mismo en la página web del servicio meteorológico nacional de Japón. "El temporal de Nieve que se está registrando ahora mismo en la costa este de Japón y en especial en el área metropolitana de Tokio, ya es sin ninguna duda el más intenso de la última década. Algunas autopistas y vías férreas de la capital ya han tenido que ser cortadas a la circulación por la acumulación de nieve."

(Izumi) Si la situación ya está siendo grave... ¿Por qué no nos han movilizado aún?

(Shinohara) Supongo que es porque los de salvamento civil y los de tráfico también tienen su propio orgullo. Se deben resistir a pedir ayuda a la división de vehículos especiales.

(Izumi) Ya. Sólo nos avisarán cuando la situación esté tan mal que no les quede más remedio. ¡Siempre hacen igual! -se enfada-

(Hiromi) ¿No creéis que tendremos dificultades si nos ordenan movilizarnos?

(Izumi) ¿Dificultades?

(Shinohara) Nosotros mismos, es decir, nuestros vehículos, pueden tener dificultades para llegar al lugar al que nos ordenen movilizarnos.

(Ota) -entra en la habitación, con expresión de felicidad en la cara- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Alguna novedad?

(Kumagami) ¿Donde está Kanuka ahora mismo?

(Ota) En mi cuarto, descansando. Le he hecho un poco de compañía. Me he... me he puesto a escuchar y a hablar sobre la barriga de Kanuka. Antes incluso que nazca ya me pongo a hablar con ella. Estoy hecho un padrazo. -dice sonriendo con la mano en el cogote-

(Kumagami) Cuando hablas así estás irreconocible, Ota.

(Izumi) Es verdad. Cuando hablas de tu mujer y tu hija, hablas con un amor y una ternura... Aun recuerdo cuando le decía a Shinshi que era un idiota por haberse casado. Y ahora, mírale.

(Ota) Entonces era joven.

(Shinohara) ¿Eras joven? Hace sól años que decías aquello. Claro que entonces no sabías lo que sabes ahora de ti mismo.

(Ota) Ya. ¿Cuando caray piensan movilizarnos? ¿Nos van a tener así durante horas?

(Kumagami) Ten paciencia. La situación todavía puede empeorar más. Así que la alerta puede suceder en cualquier momento.

Entonces, por fin, sonó la alarma de emergencias. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el temporal... si no con una emergencia relacionada con Labors. Un grupo de 2 activistas con Labors robados habían ocupado la vía férrea del tren bala, la cual estaba inutilizada por la nieve.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cuatro ocho cinco en el distrito de Shinjuku-kuo! ¡Sobre la línea férrea del tren bala, kilómetro 1,35 de la línea Tokio-Osaka! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Kumagami) Ves que te decía? ¡Vamos!

En los talleres, los mecánicos preparaban a los TVG-03 Zeus para la emergencia. Cargaban las baterías, el cargador de munición de las LPW, y sobretodo... ponían las cadenas a las ruedas de los vehículos de mando y los tráilers para que pudieran circular sobre las carreteras nevadas. La segunda sección salía hacía el lugar de los hechos. Pero poco después, se desataría un hecho nunca ocurrido hasta entonces en la división de vehículos especiales. Los de la primera sección se quedaban en el edificio, esperando instrucciones ante una posible movilización. Pero resultaría imposible movilizarse aquella noche, al menos para su capitana.

La capitana Nagumo se queda sola en el despacho y sale a ver a sus pilotos en la oficina de los oficiales.

(Shinobu) -entra en el despacho de los oficiales- Teniente Richardson. Mantenga contacto con la segunda sección. Es posible que nos pidan refuerzos.

(Richardson) A sus órdenes, capitana. De todas formas... ¿no cree que nos pueden movilizar para una emergencia de salvamento civil?

(Shinobu) Si con la que está cayendo no lo han hecho, no esperes que lo hagan.

(Hato) Entonces la emergencia que ha surgido ahora para la segunda sección... es una emergencia convencional. Es decir... para combatir un sabotaje Labor.

(Shinobu) Así es. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es mantenernos a la espera.

(Ayano) ¿Nos van a movilizar con este frío que pela? Con lo malo que es eso para el cutis.

(Shinobu) Oficial Ayano, déjese de quejas estúpidas y manténgase a la espera. ¿Entendido? Subida al Labor no diría lo mismo.

(Ayano) -suspira- Quien sabe, capitana.

(Kanuka) Buenas noches, capitana Nagumo.

(Shinobu) ¡Kanuka! ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Ya me ha dicho Goto que habías venido esta mañana a traer unos papeles que tu marido se había dejado en casa. Pero no me imaginaba que aun seguías aquí.

(Kanuka) Debido al temporal de nieve, Isao ha insistido mucho para que esta noche me quedará aquí. Me había quedado dormida... pero la alarma de emergencias me ha despertado. Han movilizado a la segunda sección, cierto?

(Shinobu) Sí. Los saboteadores Labor no descansan ni en medio de un temporal de nieve. Han ocupado la línea del tren Bala entre Tokio y Osaka. Lleva horas cortada debido a la acumulación de nieve... pero amenazan con causar cuantiosos destrozos si no se hacen caso a sus reivindicaciones.

(Kanuka) Entiendo. Parece un caso algo complicado. Pero Isao lo sabrá resolver rápidamente.

(Andrew) Diciendo eso... denota sin duda que confías plenamente en él. Antes no debió de ser así. ¿Me equivoco, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Yes. Cuando estuve aquí por primera vez en 1999... Ota ya tenía experiencia, pero era un desastre cómo piloto. De gatillo fácil, carácter inestable, sin habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero 4 años después... casi no le reconozco. Ahora Ota es un piloto muy experimentado. Con una puntería excelente, tanto contra objetivos fijos cómo móviles. Ha desarrollado una capacidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo formidable... y su rapidez de reacción y análisis ante situaciones extremas ha mejorado espectacularmente.

(Shinobu) Que esa alabanza hacia Ota venga de ti, demuestra sin ninguna duda que reconoces la mejora evidente del teniente Ota.

(Kanuka) Sí. Ahora ya no es aquel joven bruto e irreflexivo que actuaba a la brava. Es un teniente con muchísima experiencia y unas excelentes aptitudes. Y al haber ganado esas dos condecoraciones de gran valor... se ha convertido en un oficial de gran prestigio dentro del cuerpo de Policía.

(Shinobu) Es muy probable, que el día que yo o Goto tengamos que ascender o cambiar de sitio... Ota ocupe nuestro lugar. Es evidente que no tardará mucho en ascender. Y lo mejor, es que puede llegar muy alto.

(Hato) Y eso... también es gracias a ti, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿A mi? Quizás. Lo que también me pasa, es que últimamente... me siento estancada al lado de Ota. Profesionalmente, me refiero.

(Shinobu) ¿Estancada?

(Kanuka) A Ota le gustaban los Labors desde muy joven. Está aquí por querer cumplir un sueño y una ilusión. Los Labors son su gran vocación y siempre querrá trabajar en ello. Yo en cambio... trabajé en Labors simplemente por mejora profesional. Para poder rellenar aun más mi ya dilatado currículum. Es por eso... creo que ahora Ota es mejor piloto de Labor que yo. -dice algo cabizbaja y triste-

(Andrew) ¡Menuda gilipollez! Tú eres una piloto excepcional. El teniente Ota ha mejorado tanto y se ha convertido en el excelente piloto que es ahora, gracias a que tú, le has hecho de controladora. Junto a Kumagami, también es verdad.

(Hato) Lo que realmente importa... es que tú le has ayudado a convertirse en lo que es. Y él siempre te estará agradecido por lo que has hecho por él. Por eso... y por esa cosita que va a nacer dentro de muy poco.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. No sé por qué me preocupo tanto por ello. -dice sonriendo afablemente y tocándose la barriga-

(Shinobu) Teniente Ota. ¿Se viene conmigo? Quisiera hablar contigo de algo. Cosas... de mujeres.

(Andrew) Uy uy uy. Cosas de mujeres. ¡Que secretismo, capitana! -exclama todo burlón-

(Kanuka) No sé de que se trata. Puede que... quiere hablar sobre el capitán Goto.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- ¿Eh? Vamos a tomar algo. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

(Andrew y Hato) -se ponen firmes y saludan a Shinobu- Capitana.

Efectivamente, la capitana Nagumo quería hablar de algo con Kanuka... pero no tendría tiempo de hablar de nada. Justo entonces... ocurrió lo que Kanuka aun no esperaba, ni nadie. Mientras la capitana Nagumo andaba delante de Kanuka, ésta nota un dolor fuerte; es una fuerte contracción. Notando algo húmedo que le baja por las piernas: había roto aguas. De golpe y porrazo, se había puesto de parto.

(Kanuka) ¡Aaahhhh!

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre, teniente? Ahhh ¡No puede ser! -completamente sorprendida-

(Kanuka) ¡Oh Dios mío! Creo... ¡Creo que he roto aguas! ¡Ya está en camino! -con cara de mucho miedo y muy nerviosa-

(Shinobu) ¿Que? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ven conmigo a la sala de recreo! Allí estarás mejor. ¿Te duele mucho? No te olvides de respirar.

(Kanuka) Las contracciones ya han empezado. ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

(Shinobu) ¡Teniente Richardson! ¡Hato! ¡Ayano!

(Richardson) -llega corriendo, junto a Hato y a Ayano- ¿Qué ha pasado, capitana? ¿Por qué grita tan fuerte?

(Shinobu) ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡La teniente Kanuka se ha puesto de parto!

(Ayano) ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Va a nacer! ¡Que guay!

(Shinobu) ¡No es quedéis aquí cómo tontainas! Richardson, llame a una ambulancia. Hato, vaya a la lavandería y tráigame tantas toallas limpias cómo pueda. Ayano, vaya a la cocina y tráigame agua caliente.

(Richardson) Con todos los respetos, capitana. Llamar a una ambulancia, estando buena parte de las carreteras de la ciudad intransitables por la nieve... sería inútil. Esperemos que al menos puedan venir a recogerla en helicóptero.

(Shinobu) ¡Ahora eso es igual! ¡Inténtelo!

(Richardson) A la orden. -sale corriendo-

(Kanuka) ¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Donde está Isao! Capitana, usted va a ayudarme en el parto?

(Shinobu) Los capitanes tenemos formación médica para casos de emergencia... incluidos partos. Has tenido suerte de que hayan movilizado a la segunda sección. Sino sería Goto quien te ayudaría a dar a luz a tu bebé.

(Kanuka) ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Dios! ¡Isao! ¡Quiero hablar con Isao!

(Shinobu) ¡Kanuka! ¡Ahora está en una emergencia! ¡Está cumpliendo con su deber! ¡Tendrás que esperar a que regrese!

(Ayano) Aquí tiene el agua caliente, capitana.

(Hato) Las toallas, capitana. He traído todas las que he encontrado.

(Richardson) ¡Capitana! ¡He llamado a urgencias! Es lo que me temía. No podrán enviarnos una ambulancia al menos hasta dentro de 2 horas por culpa del temporal. Tampoco pueden enviarnos un helicóptero. El tiempo no les permite despegar. Todo depende de usted, capitana.

(Shinobu) Está bien. Salid todos de aquí. Yo me encargo. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, Richardson. Avise a la segunda sección que no podré apoyarles y comunícales que Kanuka está de parto. Díselo al capitán Goto. Ni se te ocurra decírselo al teniente Ota o será incapaz de hacer su trabajo. ¿Entendido?

(Richardson) ¡A sus órdenes, capitana! Let's go!

El teniente Richardson se dirige corriendo a la sala de comunicaciones, en los hangares de los mecánicos. Se lo comunica inmediatamente al jefe Shige, que preparaba a los Zeus de la primera sección, por si fuesen movilizados inmediatamente.

(Richardson) ¡Shige!

(Shige) Teniente Richardson. ¿Que ocurre con tantas prisas? No te preocupes, tu Zeus ya está perfectamente a punto.

(Richardson) Olvídate de eso. La auténtica emergencia se ha producido arriba. ¡Kanuka se ha puesto de parto!

(Shige) -se queda completamente flipado- ¿Queeeee? ¡Pero si se supone que aun le faltaba una semana!

(Richardson) Ahora eso ya no importa una mierda. Tenemos que comunicárselo a la segunda sección. Al capitán Goto. No debemos decírselo a Ota o la cagaremos.

(Shige) ¿Ya habéis llamado una ambulancia?

(Richardson) ¡Shige! ¿Eres gilipollas o has fumado porros? ¡Claro que he llamado! Con este puto temporal de nieve las ambulancias no pueden circular y los helicópteros de asistencia médica no pueden despegar. Así que... la capitana Nagumo se encargará del parto de Kanuka.

(Shige) ¿Ella sola?

(Richardson) Tiene la formación médica para hacerlo. Además... seguro que la experiencia le ayuda a dar un vuelco en su vida.

(Shige) ¿A que vuelco te refieres?

(Richardson) Nada. Cosas mías.

Unos pocos minutos después, la segunda sección ya había llegado al lugar de los hechos. Efectivamente, dos Labors de construcción _Shinohara BBT-11_, un modelo nuevo y muy reciente, habían sido robados por dos activistas contrarios al proyecto Babilonia. Amenazaban con destrozar la catenaria y un transformador de la línea férrea que podría dejar sin circulación la línea durante días. La segunda sección estaba sola allí, ninguna otra fuerza policial ni autoridad había llegado al lugar de los hechos... el temporal no se lo había permitido. Desde el mini coche patrulla, Goto va dando instrucciones por Radio.

(Goto) Kumagami y Shinohara. Escuchadme atentamente. Sería recomendable que no os acercaseis demasiado a los Labors. Los pilotos pueden ponerse nerviosos y hacer lo que no queremos que hagan. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

(Shinohara) Son dos Shinohara BBT-11, verdad? Es un Labor de construcción completamente nuevo. Por lo que tengo entendido ha sido diseñado más bien para trabajos poco pesados y que requieren una cierta agilidad de movimientos.

(Kumagami) Entonces... se trata de unos Labors de tipo humanoide bastante ágiles.

(Shinohara) Exacto. Aunque nuestros Zeus siguen siendo superiores sin ninguna duda... no debemos subestimar su capacidad de movimientos.

(Takahata) Teniente Kumagami. ¿Cual es entonces el modus operandi que vamos a seguir en esta operación?

(Kumagami) El primer paso es siempre la negociación.

(Ota) ¿Negociación? ¡Con estos delincuentes no hay nada que negociar! Están cometiendo un delito grave. Hay que reducirles, detenerles y llevarles ante la justicia.

(Kumagami) Ota, no tengas prisa. Si nos precipitamos podrían cumplir su amenaza. Si lo hacen, la bronca para la segunda sección sería monumental; los de arriba nos meterían una buena reprimenda y los medios de comunicación se meterían con nosotros hasta la saciedad.

(Ota) Está bien, teniente. Lo he captado.

Entonces suena el transmisor del capitán Goto. Era Shige, tenía algo muy importante que comunicarle.

(Goto) Aquí Goto. ¿Eres tú, Shinobu?

(Shige) No. Soy Shige. Esto... ahora la capitana Nagumo está muy liada. No podrá venir a ayudaros.

(Goto) Tampoco necesitamos ayuda. La situación es complicada, pero creo que la segunda sección podrá resolverlo por si sola. Dime... ¿Por qué está liada la capitana Nagumo?

(Shige) No es nada... nada... nada del otro mundo. Sólo que... ¡La teniente Kanuka se ha puesto de partooooo!

(Goto) Ah, solo era eso. O_o ¿Cómoooo? Maldita sea, tenía que pasar justamente ahora.

(Shige) ¿Se lo va a comunicar al teniente Ota?

(Goto) No lo sé. ¿Shinobu se está ocupando del parto de Kanuka?

(Shige) Hemos llamado a urgencias, pero la ambulancia podría tardar dos horas cómo mínimo en llegar por culpa del temporal. ¿Se lo va a comunicar a Ota, señor?

(Goto) De momento, no. O si no... ¿por qué no? Puede ser de lo más divertido.

(Shige) ¿Divertido? ¡No haga ninguna estupidez, capitán!

(Goto) Corto y cierro.

(Shige) Capitán. ¡Espere!

(Goto) Kumagami y Shinohara. ¿Me oís?

(Kumagami) Adelante, capitán.

(Goto) Acaban de notificarme una noticia desde nuestras instalaciones.

(Shinohara) ¿Una noticia, capitán? ¿De que se trata?

(Goto) Adivinadlo si podéis.

(Kumagami) Con todos mis respetos, capitán. No es momento para acertijos. Estamos en medio de una emergencia.

(Goto) ¿Queréis que vaya al grano?

(Shinohara) ¡Sí, capitán! ¡De que diablos se trata! -exclama todo enfadado-

(Goto) No es nada. Sólo que... Kanuka se ha puesto de parto.

(Kumagami y Shinohara) ¿Queeeeee?

(Goto) Bien. Ya os he pasado la patata caliente. Decidid-lo vosotros cómo se lo comunicareis. Corto.

(Shinohara) ¡Capitán, espere! ¡Kumagami! ¡Tú eres su controladora! ¡Díselo tú!

(Kumagami) ¡Y un cuerno! ¿Es que quieres que se vuelva incontrolable de lo nervioso que se pondrá? ¡No pienso cargar con ese muerto!

(Shinohara) ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! Espera. Si no se lo comunicas tú... lo haré yo.

(Kumagami) ¡Ni se te ocurra!

(Shinohara) Noa. Tengo una noticia que comunicarte.

(Noa) Asuma, ahora no es el mejor momento.

(Shinohara) Kanuka se ha puesto de parto.

(Noa) ¿Queeeeee?

(Shinohara) La teniente Kumagami se niega a comunicárselo. Díselo tú por el altavoz de tu Zeus.

(Noa) ¿Por qué a través del altavoz y no de la Radio?

(Shinohara) Tú hazlo. Tengo un plan para acabar con esto de un tirón.

(Noa) ¿Un plan? No me gusta nada lo que quieres hacer. Está bien, lo haré. ¡Ota!

Ota persuadía a los saboteadores para que abandonarán sus Labors.

(Ota) Esta es vuestra última oportunidad. O bajáis ahora mismo de esos Labors o me veré obligado a reduciros por la fuerza.

(Saboteador) Dejanos en paz, poli. Aceptad nuestras exigencias de parar la construcción del Proyecto Babilonia, o inutilizamos la línea del tren bala entera. Mira a tu alrededor. La madre naturaleza muestra su fuerza y su poderío. Si no paramos de destruirla tarde o temprano acabará con nosotros.

(Takahata) Eso es una estupidez. Lo que se está produciendo ahora mismo es un fenómeno meteorológico fruto de una depresión atmosférica inferior a 950 milibares que juntamente a un frente siberiano empujado por vientos del oeste, ha traído este temporal de nieve hacía nosotros. Tiene una explicación científica y lógica.

(Saboteador) ¿?

(Ota) ¡Deja de decir sandeces, oficial Takahata!

(Izumi) Esto... Ota.

(Ota) Que demonios quieres ahora, Izumi. Ahora no es el momento de charlar.

(Izumi) Nada. Es que Asuma me ha comunicado una noticia muy urgente para ti.

(Ota) ¿Una noticia muy urgente?

(Izumi) Ay madre. Tu mujer... Kanuka... ¡se ha puesto de parto!

(Ota) ¿Cómooooo!? ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Kanuka! -muy alterado y subiéndose por las paredes-

(Kumagami) ¡Tranquilízate, Ota! ¡No te dejes llevar por los nervios! Piensa... que te diría la propia Kanuka ahora mismo.

Kanuka no podía decir nada en aquel momento. Estaba respirando y expirando. Soportando contracciones cada vez más fuertes y gritando de dolor.

(Kanuka) ¡Aaaaahhhh!

(Shinobu) ¡Vamos, Kanuka! ¡Respira y expira hondo! ¡No pierdas el ritmo!

(Kanuka) ¡Ahhhh! ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Oh Díos, ya viene! ¡Aaaahhhh!

Ota... al contrario de lo que piensa todo el mundo... no se puso a actuar de forma descerebrada y sin control. Las acertadas palabras de Kumagami le han hecho reflexionar profundamente. Él quiere acabar con aquella emergencia inmediatamente. Y se pone a negociar de forma muy peculiar con los saboteadores.

(Ota) Izumi, Takahata. Quedaos atrás. Yo hablaré con ellos.

(Kumagami) Espera un momento, Ota. Que pretendes.

(Ota) Lo que has dicho tú misma hace un momento. Negociar. -mueve su Zeus hasta cerca de los saboteadores- Escuchadme, quiero hablar con vosotros.

(Saboteadores) No te acerques más, poli. O volamos el transformador eléctrico.

(Ota) Os doy sólo 2 minutos para acabar con esto. Mi esposa está de parto. Así que si no lo acabáis por las buenas... os lo haré acabar por las malas en unos segundos. Vosotros decidís.

(Saboteadores) Y una mierda. Eso es mentida. ¿Te crees de veras que nos vas a enternecer con esa historia que tu esposa está de parto?

(Ota) -con una voz muy seria y desafiante, que daba miedo- Es cierto. Os lo aseguro. Me da igual si no queréis creéroslo. Ahora tengo que estar al lado de mi esposa... ¡Y vosotros molestáis, malditos! Vosotros decidís. Si queréis prolongar más todavía la agonía de mi esposa... y también mi ira hacia vosotros... o salir vivos de aquí de una pieza.

(Saboteadores) No... no... no nos das miedo. -muy nerviosos y cagados de miedo-

(Ota) Ja. ¿Que no os doy miedo? ¿Sabéis que antes me llamaban el "Poli psicópata"? Sí... puedo volverme muy loco. ¿No habéis visto "Anibal Lecter" en "El silencio de los corderos"? A mi me pasa lo mismo cuando me encuentro a dos tarados mentales cómo vosotros. Tenéis 30 segundos.

(Saboteadores) No... no por favor; no nos haga nada; hablemos.

(Ota) 20 segundos.

(Saboteadores) ¡Ay mamá que miedo!

(Ota) 10 segundos. No va a quedar de vosotros ni los huesos.

(Saboteadores) -se ponen a llorar y se bajan de sus Labors- ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Por favor, no nos haga daño! ¡No nos descuartice ni nos coma las entrañas! ¡Por favor!

(Kumagami) Aun no sé ni que has hecho, Ota. Pero te felicito. Los has reducido sin hacer uso de las armas. Shinohara, ocúpate de detenerles.

(Shinohara) De acuerdo.

(Izumi) -se le cae una gota y haciendo cara de circunstancias- Vaya. Ota daba miedo de verdad.

(Takahata) El teniente podría haber sido un buen actor de teatro o de cine. No sabía que se le daba tan bien hacer comedia.

(Izumi) Pues ahora que lo dices... nunca le he visto así.

(Ota) -pone a andar a su Zeus hacía su trailer y lo sube a éste. Se baja de su Zeus y se va corriendo hacía el capitán- ¡Capitán Goto! ¡Déjeme la radio!

(Goto) Sabía que lo pedirías. Estoy llamando al móvil del teniente Richardson. Le pediré que te pase con Kanuka.

(Ota) ¡Muchas Gracias, capitán!

(Goto) ¿Teniente Richardson? Soy Goto. Ya hemos concluido la misión. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

En la división de vehículos especiales el nerviosismo era generalizado. Entre todo el mundo, los pilotos de la primera sección y los mecánicos había un nerviosismo total. Se podían escuchar los gritos y la respiración de Kanuka... y los gritos de animo y consolación de la capitana Nagumo.

(Richardson) ¿Cómo quiere que vaya por aquí, capitán Goto? Nos estamos comiendo las uñas de los nervios.

(Goto) ¿Sería posible que me pasases directamente con Kanuka?

(Richardson) Me temo que no. La capitana Nagumo no deja que entre nadie a la sala de recreo. La ha puesto respaldada sobre el sofá...

(Goto) No soy yo quien quiero hablar con Kanuka. Si no Ota. Ya que todavía no hemos llegado allí... que Kanuka tenga el apoyo de su marido.

(Rchardson) Está bien, capitán. Sabe que? Va a conseguir que Nagumo me corte las pelotas. -se dirige corriendo a la sala donde está Shinobu y Kanuka. Llama a la puerta- ¡Capitana! Tengo una llamada para Kanuka.

(Shinobu) ¡Que demonios hace aquí!? ¡Le he dicho que espere fuera! ¡Aquí todavía hay para mucho rato!

(Richardson) El teniente Isao Ota está al teléfono. Tiene algo que decirle a su mujer.

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Quiero hablar con él! ¡Por favor!

(Shinobu) Está bien. -se levanta y abre la puerta- ¡Deme ese teléfono, teniente! ¡Y espere abajo!

(Richardson) Sí, capitana. También debo informarle... que la segunda sección ya ha concluido con éxito su misión. Ya están de vuelta.

(Shinobu) Bien. Si me disculpas... tengo que traer una nueva vida al mundo. -cierra la puerta y se pone al móvil- ¡Ota! ¿Me oyes? Te voy a pasar con Kanuka, está a mi lado. No te preocupes, el parto está transcurriendo con normalidad. Todavía no ha nacido. Pero es cuestión de minutos. Kanuka.

(Ota) Kanuka, ¿me oyes?

(Kanuka) -con voz dolorosa y respiración fuerte-. Hola, Isao. ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Ota) Ya estamos de vuelta. Perdóname por no estar a tu lado como te prometí. Escúchame bien, cariño. La ambulancia no tardará en llegar. Te lo pido con todas mis fuerzas. Tienes que ser fuerte y resistir. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo. ¡Aguanta! ¡Si puedo llegaré enseguida para estar a tu lado cuando nazca nuestra hija!

(Kanuka) De... de acuerdo, lo haré... Aaaahhhh!

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¡Te quiero! ¡Eres lo más precioso que me ha pasado nunca!

(Kanuka) Yo también, Isao. ¡Ooohhhh! ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Ohh díos mio, ahora si! ¡Ya viene!

Ota colgó el teléfono. Los vehículos de la segunda sección se ponen en movimiento para volver a la división de vehículos especiales. Ota estaba muy nervioso... pero sorprendente-mente, mantiene la compostura. Las calles están nevadas y muchas carreteras no permiten circular por ellas. Los vehículos de mando y los tráilers lo tienen muy complicado. No pueden correr más de la cuenta si no quieren quedar embarrancados en la nieve. Pero aunque resultase increíble, consiguen avanzar. Una eterna media hora después, Kanuka ya estaba ahora sí, en la última fase del parto.

(Shinobu) Bien, Kanuka. ¿Estas lista? Ya has oído a tu marido. Tienes que ser fuerte y resistir el dolor.

(Kanuka) Lo haré, no se preocupe.

(Shinobu) Muy bien. Vamos allá. ¿Preparada? ¡Vamos, empuja!

(Kanuka) ¡Aaahhhhhhhh!

(Shinobu) ¡Muy bien, lo haces muy bien! ¡Otra vez, venga!

(Kanuka) ¡Aaaahhhhhh!

(Shinobu) Bien, respira y expira profundamente. Así, muy bien. Haz otro esfuerzo más, venga.

(Kanuka) ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

(Shinobu) ¡Ooohhh! ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Ya se empieza a ver algo! ¡Haz otro esfuerzo, venga Kanuka, tú puedes!

(Kanuka) ¡Aaahhhhhhhh! ¡Ya sale! ¡Ya sale! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Justo entonces, la segunda sección llegaba a la división de vehículos especiales. Todos se bajan rápidamente, pero sobre todo Ota. Se pone a correr todo lo rápido que puede hacia el segundo piso de la estructura superior del edificio. En la sala de recreo, donde Kanuka estaba dando a luz a su hija.

(Shinobu) ¡Muy bien, Kanuka! ¡Ya se ve la cabeza! ¡Haz un último esfuerzo! ¡Empuja con todas tus fuerzas!

(Kanuka) ¡Aaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!

(Shinobu) ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya tengo la cabeza! ¡El último y ya está! ¡Venga, Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¡Aaaaaaagggghhhh!

(Shinobu) ¡Muy bien, ya está!

Justo Entonces, Ota llega cerca de la puerta de la sala de recreo. Se tiene que parar a respirar después de correr hasta allí. Ota estaba muy nervioso. Pero justo entonces... se empieza a escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Era el llanto de un recién nacido. La hija de Isao y Kanuka... ya había nacido. La cara de Isao se alegra mucho. Dentro del cuarto... Kanuka se pone a llorar de alegría a pesar de su total agotamiento físico... pero también la capitana Nagumo. Nunca había vivido una experiencia cómo aquella. Shinobu tenía a la pequeña en sus manos, todavía con el cordón umbilical. Un bebé recién nacido, totalmente indefenso y vulnerable. Era la cosa más bonita que jamás había vivido.

(Shinobu) -mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas de alegría- Es una niña. Una niña preciosa, Kanuka. Mírala. -Nagumo le corta el cordón umbilical con unas tijeras y envuelve a la recién nacida con un par de toallas gruesas.- Toma... Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -totalmente sudada y agotada. Pero extremadamente feliz- Hola pequeña. Soy mamá. Que guapa eres.

(Ota) -abre de un portazo- ¡Kanuka!

(Shinobu) No te preocupes. El parto ha ido estupendamente. Tu hijita ha nacido perfectamente. Ha nacido sana y fuerte. Vamos, ve a abrazar a tu mujer.

(Ota) -se pone al lado de Kanuka, cogiéndola de la mano- Kanuka... perdóname por no estar a tu lado. Lo siento mucho.

(Kanuka) Olvídate de eso ahora. Mírala. A que es la cosa más bonita que has visto en tu vida. Cógela.

(Ota) -coge a la recién nacida entre sus brazos. Su pequeña ya había parado de llorar y se había calmado- Hola, hijita. Soy papá. Eres lo más bonito del mundo. -Ota se pone a llorar de felicidad al tener a su hija recién nacida entre sus brazos. Kanuka le miraba con gran felicidad-

(Richardson) ¡Capitana Nagumo! ¡La ambulancia ya ha llegado! ¿Les hago subir?

(Shinobu) Sí, deprisa.

Dos camilleros suben arriba y se llevan a Kanuka, la cual tenía a su bebé entre sus brazos. Ota no se separa de ella ni un momento. En el hangar principal de los talleres, todos los de la segunda sección y primera se acercan para ver a Kanuka y a la recién nacida... pero Ota no les deja acercarles. Les dice que vayan mañana al hospital. Su mujer estaba muy débil y tenían que llevarse-la al hospital. Ota se va con ella y la ambulancia se marcha rápidamente.

(Shinohara) ¡Que borde que es Ota! ¿Por qué caray no nos ha querido enseñar a su pequeña?

(Izumi) Debe ser el instinto protector de un padre, quien sabe. Vaya, Hiromi. ¿Por qué lloras?

(Hiromi) Nada. Sólo son lágrimas de alegría. Los finales felices siempre me hacen llorar.

(Kumagami) A mi me pasa igual.

Nagumo se había quedado sola en la sala de las máquinas expendedoras, sentada. Todavía tenía los signos visibles de su asistencia al parto de Kanuka. Estaba sudada de pies a cabeza... y tenía una expresión de sorpresa y alegría en la cara. Nota de repente una cosa caliente en una mejilla. Era Goto, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

(Shinobu) ¡Ah! ¡Quema! ¡Goto!

(Goto) Anda, toma. Haces cara de estar agotada. Ya sé que es muy tarde... pero deberías darte un baño. Estás sudada de pies a cabeza.

(Shinobu) Gracias, Goto. Lo haré luego.

(Goto) ¿Que tal la experiencia? Ha sido bonito, verdad?

(Shinobu) ¿Bonito? No sé ni cómo describirlo. Cuando Fuwa me dijo lo que sintió cuando nació su hija... me lo tomé a pitorreo. Eso para mi no iba conmigo. Pero ahora, lo he vivido... y es verdad.

(Goto) Ya me lo imagino. Cuando has tenido esa cosa tan pequeña, débil, indefensa, en tus manos... esa vida recién nacida... has sentido realmente que la vida vale la pena vivir-la.

(Shinobu) Jamás he vivido nada igual. Ahora me doy cuenta... que querer estar sola... es una estupidez. Yo...

(Goto) No me digas que a ti también te ha entrado la vena maternal.

(Shinobu) Pues claro. ¿Por qué no? -pone su cara sobre la de Goto y le besa en la boca- … Tenías tú razón, Goto. Debo darme prisa o se me pasará el arroz. Estoy empapada de sudor, voy a darme un baño. -se marcha-

(Goto) -se queda con cara de sorpresa total- Ay mi madre. Esto... ¿es real?

A la mañana siguiente, Kanuka estaba ingresada en un hospital cercano. En la cama, parecía casi completamente recuperada del parto de la noche anterior. Había recuperado las fuerzas con una rapidez sorprendente. En una minúscula cama a su lado, estaba el bebé recién nacido. Durmiendo con una placidez angelical. Ota estaba sentado junto a Kanuka. Llaman a la puerta de la habitación, una aluvión de gente esperaba fuera. Estaban todos: los de la primera y segunda sección. También habían venido Shige y algunos mecánicos. El antiguo jefe Sakaki.

(Ota) ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Que hacéis tanta gente aquí?

(Kanuka) No pasa nada. Me alegra mucho que hayáis venido todos a vernos. Muchas gracias.

(Izumi) No hay de que, Kanuka. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

(Kanuka) Aun me siento un poco débil. Pero estoy mucho mejor. En un par de días ya me darán el alta.

(Shinohara) Eso es fantástico. Oh... pero a la segunda sección, que yo sepa, no vuelves hasta dentro de un mes.

(Kumagami) Pues claro. Ahora lo que le toca es disfrutar de su pequeña.

(Ota) ¡Capitana Nagumo! -se pone firma ante Shinobu y se postra-

(Shinobu) ¿Que ocurre, teniente? -algo cohibida ante la reacción altisonante de Ota-

(Ota) ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente que ayudara a mi esposa a dar a luz a nuestra hija! ¡Le debo la vida, capitana!

(Shinobu) Tranquilo, hombre. No fue para tanto.

(Goto) No seas tan exagerado, Ota. Tuvo que hacerlo porque la ambulancia no podía venir.

(Izumi) ¡Déjamela ver! Ooohhh... que preciosidad.

(Shinohara) Es una monada.

(Ota) No hagáis ruido, catetos. O la despertaréis.

(Hiromi) ¿A quien creéis que se parece?

(Kumagami) Pues es evidente. Si te fijas de cerca... verás que los ojos y la cara son igualitas que las de la madre. Pero el cabello y el tono de la piel son del padre.

(Andrew) Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo será de carácter.

(Izumi) ¿De carácter?

(Andrew) Sí, mujer. Cómo saldrá está niña de un padre que es un bestia y de una madre que es una frígida. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

(Ota) -se encara a Richardson con cara de besugo- ¡Teniente Richardson! ¡Aunque tenga el rango superior entre los pilotos, esas palabras hacia mi hija no se las voy a tolerar!

(Andrew) ¡Vale vale! Ya me callo. Joder que carácter.

(Hato) Traigo esto de parte de mi y de mi mujer. Es un pequeño presente para vuestro bebé. Espero que os guste. -le da un paquete envuelto para regalo-

(Kanuka) No tenías que haberte molestado. Pero muchas gracias, eres muy amable, Hato.

(Ayano) Vaya. Que cucada. Es tan pequeñita. Holaaa.

Entonces entran los mecánicos. Iban Shige y el antiguo jefe Sakaki. Traían un regalo muy grande.

(Shige) ¡Hola, padrazos! ¡Os traemos un regalo para vuestra hijita!

(Sakaki) Hola, Kanuka. Hola Ota. Me alegro de veros tan felices y contentos.

(Ota) Señor Sakaki. Me alegro mucho de verle.

(Shige) ¡Oooohhhh! ¡Que preciosidad! Ha sido una suerte que sea igualita que su madre. Seguro que cuando se haga mayor será una chica guapísima.

(Ota) -coge a Shige por el cuello- ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Eres un pederasta!

(Shige) Que me ahogas.

Con la pelea, el bebé se pone a llorar. Todos se quedan desconcertados.

(Ota) ¡Mira que has conseguido! ¡Ya la has hecho llorar! -la coge entre sus brazos y la pone a zaranderar- Vamos, Rei, bonita, no llores.

(Izumi) Déjamela coger a mi.

(Shinohara) Ni hablar. A ti se te va a caer.

(Goto) Dásela a Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Pero... Goto...

(Goto) Vamos, ya lo habéis oído.

(Ota) Tenga, capitana.

Shinobu coge al bebé entre sus brazos y éste, casi al instante, para de llorar y se duerme.

(Izumi) Increíble. La ha calmado cómo si nada.

(Kanuka) Parece que le cae muy bien, capitana.

(Shinobu) ¿Tú crees?

(Goto) Es evidente que podrías ser una mamá magnifica. Deberías planteártelo, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Y me lo estoy planteando, Goto. Me lo estoy planteando. Toma, Kanuka. Lo mejor es que la cojas tú. Es tu hija. -le da el bebé a Kanuka-

(Shige) Siento estropear el momento. Esto es un regalo de parte de la sección de mecánicos. Espero que os guste.

(Kanuka) Muchas gracias.

(Kumagami) No es que quiera ser aguafiestas. Pero Kanuka; ¿Que haréis con la niña cuando te reincorpores a tu puesto en la segunda sección? Tanto tú cómo Ota, trabajaréis.

(Ota) Oh. Es verdad. Supongo que tendremos que contratar un canguro o llevarla a una guardería. Y eso... nos costará mucho dinero.

(Sakaki) -tose- Esto... yo os podría plantear una solución.

(Izumi) ¿Una solución?

(Sakaki) Yo ahora estoy jubilado. Tengo muchísimo tiempo libre y la verdad es que ya tengo experiencia criando hijos y nietos. Lo que os propongo... es si os parecería bien que me encargará yo de vuestra hija cuando vosotros trabajéis.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿De verdad nos haría ese favor, señor Sakaki? Muchas gracias. Le pagaremos lo que nos pida.

(Sakaki) No tenéis que pagarme nada. Tengo una buena pensión y me sobra el dinero.

(Kanuka) Muchas gracias, señor Sakaki. Estoy segura que la dejaremos en buenas manos.

(Sakaki) No hay de que.

(Goto) Bueno. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Sólo tenemos un permiso de una hora. Así que vayámonos. ¡Adíos, Kanuka! Ponte bien fuerte enseguida.

Todos se marchan para regresar a la división de vehículos especiales. Ota se quedaría con Kanuka el resto del día, pero mañana mismo se reincorporaría a la segunda sección. Ahora Ota y Kanuka ya eran papás. Eso suponía un giro brutal en sus vidas. Aquella experiencia maternal en la división de vehículos especiales había abierto nuevas expectativas a otros miembros de la división de vehículos especiales. Especialmente a la capitana Shinobu Nagumo. Aquello le había planteado no sólo la necesidad de dejar de estar sola... si no también de querer ser madre. Otros, como Izumi y Shinohara, se lo planteaban con más calma. Aquello, en los próximos meses traería unos cambios drásticos en la relación de algunos miembros de la DVE. Principalmente, en la relación entre los dos capitanes: Goto y Shinobu.


	17. Shinobu y Goto: mas vale tarde que nunca

**Capítulo 17. Shinobu y Goto. Más vale tarde que nunca.**

Un mes después, el substituto de Kanuka, Takahata, se mudaba hacia la sexta sección de vehículos especiales, puesta en marcha justo entonces en Kyoto. Kanuka regresaba a su antiguo puesto en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales después de una baja por maternidad de 6 meses. Justo entonces, en marzo de 2004, se producían dos acontecimientos que pondrían la atención para la división de vehículos especiales. Por un lado, el salón internacional del Labor que se iba a celebrar esa semana en Tokio. Y por otro, un hecho dramático que se producía a un sitio donde unos pocos meses antes, Ota y Kanuka habían estado de viaje de novios: los atentados del 11 de marzo en Madrid, en España. El peor y mas sangriento atentado terrorista de la historia de Europa. El terrorismo islamista, Al Qaeda y otras organizaciones islamistas, amenazaban a los países que se habían involucrado en la guerra que el año anterior había estallado en Afganistán. Una coalición de 30 países, liderada por las Naciones Unidas, entre los cuales se encontraba Japón, participaban en aquella misión de paz, que se estaba convirtiendo cada día más, en una guerra. Debido a eso, Japón también recibió amenazas de terrorismo de grupos islamistas.

El 10 de marzo, Kanuka regresaba a la segunda sección. Cargada de energía y con muchas ganas de retomar su actividad normal. En el despacho de los capitanes, estos la reciben de nuevo con los brazos abiertos.

(Kanuka) -se pone firme ante su capitán y le saluda- Teniente Kanuka Ota a sus órdenes, capitán Goto. Regreso para mi reincorporación a la segunda sección después de mi baja de 6 meses por maternidad.

(Goto) De acuerdo, teniente. Descanse. Bienvenida de nuevo a la segunda sección. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

(Kanuka) Estupendamente, capitán. Estoy muy motivada y cargada de energía para volver a mi puesto cómo piloto de la segunda sección.

(Goto) Supongo que necesitarás un tiempo para volverte a acostumbrar a tu trabajo. Después de unas vacaciones tan largas...

(Kanuka) No crea, capitán. No me costará mucho acostumbrarme de nuevo.

(Goto) Por cierto... te veo estupenda. Creía que el embarazo afectaría a tu figura... pero estás igual de guapa que antes. Ota se puede sentir muy afortunado.

(Kanuka) -sonriendo- Me va a poner colorada, capitán.

(Shinobu) Una cosa, Kanuka. ¿Que tal está vuestra hija?

(Kanuka) Estupendamente. No nos deja dormir mucho por las noches. Llora mucho. Pero está creciendo bien.

(Shinobu) ¿Al final a quien se parece?

(Kanuka) Físicamente es idéntica a mi. Tiene mis mismos ojos, cara... pero creo que de carácter se parece más a su padre. Con lo fuerte que llora, será igual de bruta que él.

(Shinobu) -se ríe- No se lo digas delante de Ota, o se enfadará.

(Kanuka) Descuide. Capitán... quería preguntarle algo.

(Goto) Dime.

(Kanuka) Mañana empieza el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio. Tengo entendido que nos asignarán a nosotros las tareas de vigilancia del recinto. ¿No?

(Goto) Así es. Y además, la segunda sección se encargará en exclusiva de esa vigilancia. El salón de este año será el más multitudinario de la historia. Habrá muchas novedades nacionales... pero sobre todo, internacionales.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Goto) Tengo entendido que _Paterson_ presentará el primer Labor militar de tercera generación del mundo. El _Paterson M4 Sherman II_.

(Kanuka) -se queda pensativa- Sherman... me suena haberlo oído ese nombre.

(Goto) Esta novedad norteamericana no será la única. Desde Francia nos traerán los _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_. Es el mismo Labor que Kumagami pilotó durante su año de prácticas en Francia.

(Kanuka) Hasta ahora era el mejor Labor para uso policial que se fabricaba en Europa.

(Goto) Exacto. Hasta ahora. Sin duda, la novedad más importante del salón... será la que llegue desde Alemania. El rival directo de nuestro Zeus.

(Kanuka) Estoy al corriente. El nuevo Labor de tercera generación para uso policial desarrollado por Schaft Europa, en sus laboratorios de Frankfurt. El _Schaft PLMS 010. _La multinacional alemana lo ha desarrollado en el más estricto secreto. Hasta que no sea desvelado al público en el salón de Tokio dentro de tres días, no podemos decir nada de él. Pero al ser más reciente que el Zeus... quien sabe.

(Goto) Lo dicho, no podemos saber mucha cosa de ese Labor... hasta que no lo veamos. También habrá representantes de Reino Unido, Italia, Rusia... incluso creo que se presentarán los primeros Labors chinos. Si bien una tercera parte del salón lo ocuparán los representantes de la industria nacional.

(Shinobu) Industrias Pesadas Shinohara presentará el substituto del Tipo 97 para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Se basa en el Zeus... pero su armamento, blindaje, potencia y autonomía son muy superiores a los nuestros. De hecho, será un modelo completamente nuevo que no tendrá nada que ver.

(Kanuka) Eso es normal. Un Labor militar requiere una tecnología muy superior.

(Goto) Aunque en el campo de batalla, no sé si sirve de mucho. ¿No habéis leído el periódico de hoy?

(Kanuka) Yes. Un Helldiver de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa que participa en la misión de Paz de las Naciones Unidas en Afganistán, fue abatido en un ataque terrorista de los Talibán, anoche.

(Goto) Obviamente esa gente... no sabe ni lo que es ni cómo funciona un Labor. Pero han necesitado sólo un par de viejos cohetes anti tanque soviéticos, para destruir un Labor militar cuyo coste es de varios centenares de millones de yenes. Tratándose de un territorio tan extenso y escarpado cómo Afganistán... los Labors no resultan nada útiles allí.

(Kanuka) Lo que no entiendo es por qué las Naciones Unidas se entestan en querer conquistar un país que nadie en la historia ha conseguido conquistar.

(Goto) Sí... Ni los mongoles de Gengis Khan, ni el imperio británico en el siglo XIX, ni los soviéticos en los años 80 del siglo pasado. Nadie consiguió conquistar ese país. Pero ahora... ese mismo país está controlado por unos señores de la guerra. Islamistas radicales que han declarado la "Guerra Santa" a todo el mundo libre. No sólo a Estados Unidos o a Europa. Japón también ha sido amenazada debido a que también participa en la guerra de Afganistán.

(Shinobu) Todo eso es una gran amenaza, Goto. Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. De eso se encargan los de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional o los de Seguridad Pública. Nosotros sólo estamos para combatir los Labor sabotajes y el terrorismo relacionado con Labors.

(Kanuka) Es verdad.

(Goto) Sí... sólo esperemos que el terrorismo islamista no aprenda a pilotar Labors... para usarlos a su manera. Cómo por ejemplo...

(Kanuka) Labors bomba.

(Shinobu) ¿Labors bomba? -pregunta con algo de sorpresa-

(Kanuka) En Oriente Medio los terroristas palestinos ahora están empezando a usar Labors bomba contra Israel. Pueden almacenar mayor cantidad de explosivos que un coche. Y con un solo Labor... pueden causar una destrucción tremenda.

(Shinobu) Da escalofríos sólo de pensar que algo así pueda llegar a pasar aquí.

(Goto) Esperemos que no. Pero ya basta de hablar de cosas tan desagradables. Teniente... lo dicho de nuevo. Bienvenida. Será mejor que vuelvas con tus compañeros.

(Kanuka) Gracias, capitán. Con su permiso me retiro. Capitana Nagumo. -sale del despacho-

(Shinobu) Se la ve muy animada y contenta.

(Goto) Es normal, mujer. Ahora mismo está viviendo un momento dulce en su vida. Está casada con un hombre al que quiere y que además trabaja junto a ella. Acaba de ser madre de una niña preciosa... y sigue dedicándose a un trabajo que le gusta.

(Shinobu) Sí, pero...

(Goto) Pero, que. ¿Ocurre algo, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Quizás sólo sea una tontería sin importancia... pero me comentó que se siente "profesionalmente estancada" cuando se compara con Ota. Que Ota ha seguido mejorando cómo piloto de Labors... mientras ella sigue al mismo nivel. Incluso me dijo que cree que ahora él es mejor piloto que ella.

(Goto) Yo no lo voy a negar. Ota ahora mismo es un piloto excelente. No me refiero solamente a sus habilidades cómo piloto. Parece que ahora también ha aprendido a usar el cerebro. Piensa de forma rápida y fría su modo de actuación ante las emergencias que se le presentan delante. En eso el Ota de ahora ya no se parece nada al de antes.

(Shinobu) Y tú que le dijiste que las personas no pueden cambiar de un día para otro.

(Goto) Eso no es verdad. Sólo hay que verte a ti.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Goto) -mirando seriamente a Shinobu- Aun no me has dicho... por qué me besaste aquel día.

(Shinobu) -se entristece- Quiero decírtelo. Pero aun no me siento preparada. Te ruego que te esperes, por favor.

(Goto) Cómo quieras.

Kanuka se dirige a la gran oficina de los oficiales. Estaban todos reunidos, los de la primera sección y los de la segunda. Izumi y Shinohara redactaban en su ordenador los informes de la última salida de la segunda sección el día anterior. Mientras Kumagami y Hiromi, que ya habían terminado sus informes, miraban algo en una revista. Ota estaba consultando por Internet sobre el salón Internacional del Labor en el cual tendrían que realizar labores de vigilancia y patrulla.

(Kanuka) Hola a todos.

(Izumi) Hola, Kanuka.

(Shinohara) Hola, que tal.

(Kanuka) -ve al teniente Richardson con los pies sobre la mesa, escuchando música con unos auriculares- Teniente Richardson. ¡Teniente Richardson!

(Richardson) ¿Eh? -se quita los auriculares y quita los pies de la mesa- Oh. Perdón, teniente. No la había visto.

(Kanuka) ¿Que demonios haces escuchando música con unos auriculares en horas de trabajo? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -le dice con mala cara-

(Richardson) Hace más de una hora que he terminado todo mi trabajo. Me ha sobrado tiempo incluso para hacer una revisión general de mi Zeus y del motor de mi coche. Además... estoy esperando una llamada.

(Kanuka) ¿Una llamada?

(Richardson) Un amigo que se dedica a la compraventa de máquinas antiguas. Me dijo que estaba muy cerca de conseguir para mi una cosa.

(Kanuka) Puedes esperar esa llamada. Pero en horas de trabajo haz el favor de ser más estricto contigo mismo.

(Richardson) ¿Me lo está ordenando, teniente?

(Kanuka) Ya sabes que no estoy en disposición de ordenarte nada. Eres tú quien tiene el rango superior entre todos los pilotos. Añadiendo que ambos estamos al mismo nivel de rango policial.

(Richardson) Pues ya está.

(Kanuka) -suspira- Izumi, Shinohara. ¿Habéis terminado vuestros informes?

(Izumi) Sí, ahora mismo los hemos terminado. Se los mandamos por correo electrónico al capitán.

(Kanuka) Bien. Isao. ¿Que estás mirando? ¿Has terminado tu papeleo?

(Ota) Sí, teniente. Mira éste. ¿Que te parece?

(Kanuka) -se acerca a ver al ordenador de Ota- Demasiado chillón. Con un color más oscuro estaría mejor.

(Izumi) ¿Que estáis mirando por Internet?

(Ota) Un coche familiar.

(Shinohara) ¿Habéis decidido cambiar de coche?

(Ota) Pues claro. Ahora tenemos una hija. Necesitamos un coche con más maletero y unas plazas traseras más amplias.

(Kanuka) Yo creo que sería mejor un monovolumen.

(Ota) Pues yo prefiero un coche con carrocería familiar. Ofrece mejores prestaciones.

(Kanuka) Isao, no necesitamos un deportivo, si no un vehículo para poder llevar todas las cosas de la niña.

(Ota) Ya, tienes razón. Lo que tú digas, cariño.

(Kanuka) -se sonroja- ¬ ¬ No me llames cariño al trabajo, tontaina.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué no? Estáis casados. Y suena muy cariñoso. -dice con sonrisa burlona-

(Shinohara) Ya que hablamos de ello... ¿Cómo le va al señor Sakaki? Él hace de canguro de vuestra hija.

(Kanuka) Bien. Aunque me siento un poco mal por hacerle cargar con este peso a su edad.

(Ota) No te quejes tanto, mujer. Nos ahorramos un dineral en canguros y guarderías gracias a la hospitalidad del señor Sakaki.

(Izumi) ¬ ¬ Eres un aprovechado, Ota.

(Ota) -se encara a Izumi con cara de mala uva- ¿Que has dicho? ¡A mi no me hables así, Izumi! ¡Soy tu oficial superior!

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! Shut up!

(Shinohara) ¿Y vosotros dos que estáis mirando hace tanto rato?

(Hiromi) Nada. Estamos mirando esta revista de cine. Este viernes estrenan en los cines la película de Hato. Y cómo yo salgo en ella...

(Kumagami) Mirad esto. Es una secuencia de la película. ¿A que está guapo?

(Izumi) -se ríe- ¿Guapo dices? ¡Que pinta! ¡Está ridículo!

(Kumagami) No digas tonterías, Izumi. La película está ambientada en 1972. Es la moda de aquella época.

(Shinohara) Podríamos ir a verla al cine este viernes todos juntos.

Hato entonces entra por la puerta, con unos papeles bajo el brazo.

(Hato) Ya estoy de vuelta.

(Izumi) ¡Hato! Te prometemos que iremos a ver tu película.

(Hato) Gracias, Izumi. El problema es que este viernes me parece que lo tendréis un poco complicado.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. Tendremos que estar en el salón internacional del Labor. Habrá que dejarlo para la semana siguiente.

(Hato) ¿Cuando termina el salón?

(Richardson) El salón sólo dura cuatro días. Desde mañana, jueves 11 de marzo, hasta el domingo 14 de marzo. Aparte de realizar labores de seguridad... estaremos muy atentos a las grandes novedades que allí se presenten.

(Ota) Es cierto. Allí se presenta el rival directo de nuestro Zeus.

(Shinohara) El _Schaft PLMS 010_. Desarrollado por Schaft Europa en Alemania. Un nuevo Labor policial de tercera generación. Pero también habrá otras novedades muy interesantes.

(Ota) ¡Sí! Yo me muero de ganas de ver el _Paterson M4 Sherman II_. El primer Labor militar de tercera generación... y también la presentación del substituto del Tipo 97 para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Kanuka) Sherman... no consigo recordar de donde viene ese nombre. -quedándose pensativa-

(Richardson) Joder, teniente. ¿Naciste en Estados Unidos y no sabes lo que es un Sherman?

(Kanuka) Pues no, no me acuerdo.

(Richardson) Tu marido si debe saberlo. Pero te lo puedo decir yo. Fue el famoso tanque americano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entró en combate por primera vez en el Norte de África en 1942. Pesaba unas 30,3 toneladas y estaba armado inicialmente con un cañón corto de 75 mm. Posteriormente se le equipó con uno largo de 76 mm. En África hizo un muy buen papel... pero en Europa, frente a los carros Tigre y los Panzer IV y V alemanes... se había quedado obsoleto. Pero al fabricarse cómo churros durante la guerra... ganó por simple superioridad numérica.

(Ota) Efectivamente. Puestos a elegir... a mi siempre me han gustado más los Tigre.

(Kanuka) Ya lo sabía. Sólo que ahora mismo no lo recordaba. Pero debo recordarte, y ahora lo recuerdo, que este tanque en realidad tomaba el nombre de William Tecumseh Sherman, General de La Unión durante la guerra civil estadounidense, entre 1861 y 1865, y que según algunos, es el primer "General Moderno".

(Kumagami) Pero es decir, que le han puesto el mismo nombre para...

(Shinohara) Para ser el nuevo Labor de combate principal de los Estados Unidos. Los primeros en recibirlos serán las unidades de Labors de los Marines, el ejército de tierra... y también las Fuerzas Aéreas para sus unidades de Labors Paracaidistas. El Pentágono anunció no hace mucho que quiere jubilar a los Abram de Schaft América.

(Kumagami) Yo más bien creo que lo substituyen porque es un Labor desarrollado y fabricado en los Estados Unidos por una empresa de tecnología militar estadounidense. Los norteamericanos son muy patriotas en ese sentido.

(Hiromi) Una cosa, Kumagami. En el salón también traen el Labor que pilotaste en Francia. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Kanuka) El Dassault IM-08GM Fenix. Espero que nos lo enseñes.

(Kumagami) Ya lo veréis. Es un Labor impresionante.

(Richardson) Es verdad. Los franceses no sólo saben hacer buen vino y queso azul.

(Kumagami) Eso también. Cómo hecho de menos la comida francesa. Bueno... a lo mejor encuentro al capitán Kuron.

(Izumi) ¿El capitán Kuron? ¿Quien es? ¿Un amante que tuviste en Francia? -en tono de broma-

(Kumagami) ¡Claro que no! Fue el controlador de mi Labor durante mi año de prácticas en Francia. Es un controlador de Labors muy experimentado, con más de 10 años de experiencia a sus espaldas.

(Kanuka) Increíble. Debe ser un auténtico veterano.

(Kumagami) Y que lo digas. Lo mejor es que es muy buena persona. Hice muy buena amistad con él. Le echo de menos.

Entonces suena uno de los teléfonos de línea convencional del despacho. Kanuka, quien era la que estaba más cerca, se pone... era un hombre hablando en inglés. Un británico que buscaba al teniente Richardson.

(Kanuka) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. … What? Who are you? … Ah! Lieutenant Richardson you're looking for. If you are here. … I've been waiting for your call. … Once it happened. … Teniente Richardson. Es para ti. Un tal Sorenson.

(Richardson) ¡La madre que me parió! ¿Me lo habrá conseguido? Gracias teniente, pásemelo. … Hey motherfucker! What the hell were you doing taking so long to call? … I've been waiting two weeks to fucking call me for that matter entrusted you. … Okay, okay. How is the issue? … What!? … Do you have gotten a Spitfire? Really? Don't lie or hound you to cut your balls! … A model Mk 9, 1943. With the engine intact! You have to fuck! … From where did you get? … How a farm in Holland? Hell, then, this made a shit. Will be restored. Well, that does not matter. I can't myself bring to Tokyo and restore it right here in my spare time.

(Shinohara) ¿De que demonios está hablando?

(Kanuka) De un Spitfire.

(Izumi) Creo que me dijo una vez que quería conseguir uno... para restaurarlo y pilotarlo él mismo.

(Shinohara) ¿Un Spitfire? No me suena que haya un Labor que se llamé así.

(Ota) No es un Labor, zoquete. Es uno de los aviones más famosos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El Caza Supermarine Spitfire. El abuelo de Richardson fue un As de la RAF en la guerra a los mandos de uno. Por eso Andrew quiere conseguir uno.

(Shinohara) Aaaahhhh, que interesante.

(Richarson) When you have asked the Dutch? … When? … Is it only 2500 Euros? Great! … No problem! That to me is a misery! Cost much more than what I bring to Japan. … How long will it take to get it for me? … I see. … I understand. … With export permits and paperwork of customs between the Netherlands and Japan. … Between 12 and 15! … Thank you! You're a bastard, but when you too can be an angel. … All right. Thanks again. … Call me again if there is anything new. Goodbye. … And the memories of your fox wife. … You'll bastard! Hang up now! Goodbye! -cuelga el teléfono- Ja, será capullo. ¿? ¿Que pasa?

(Kanuka) Nada. Que realmente tienes una lengua muy afilada, escocés.

(Kumagami) Los escoceses son así. ¿Verdad, teniente Richardson?

(Richardson) Lo que tú digas, teniente Kumagami. ¡Joder, si! ¡Por fin lo he conseguido! ¡Ya tengo uno! -más contento que unas pascuas-

(Ota) Entonces es verdad. Has conseguido un Spitfire auténtico.

(Richardson) ¡Sí! Obviamente está hecho una mierda. Pero está entero y de una pieza. Se puede restaurar... y volverá a estar cómo nuevo.

(Kumagami) ¿Y te lo vas a traer aquí para restaurarlo?

(Richardson) Por supuesto. El señor Sakaki me echará una mano. Me prometió que el día que me hiciese con uno, me ayudaría a restaurarlo.

(Ota) Vaya, que suerte. ¿? ¡Un momento! ¿El señor Sakaki? ¡Pero si se está ocupando de mi pequeña Rei!

(Kanuka) Que le vamos a hacer. Tendremos que contratar una canguro... y olvidarnos de cambiar de coche.

(Ota) ¡Maldita sea! Y si... si trajésemos la niña aquí?

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos traer a nuestra hija de poco más de un mes de vida al trabajo! Aunque así... no sé...

(Kumagami) Así podrías darle el pecho. Eso sería más sano y saludable para tu hija que no darle leche de bote.

(Kanuka) ¿Pero que dices, Kumagami? ¿Cómo quieres que le de el pecho aquí? -casi enfadándose-

(Kumagami) ¿No le das leche materna?

(Kanuka) ¡Claro que si! Pero en casa. Aquí... me da vergüenza.

(Ota) Cariño, cálmate.

(Shinohara) Cómo se ponen cuando hablan de retoños.

(Izumi) Sí. A mi aun me da bastante miedo.

(Shinohara) ¿El que?

(Izumi) Pues eso. Tener hijos.

(Shinohara) Noa... aun no hemos concretado planes ni nada. Vayamos paso por paso y en calma. ¿De acuerdo?

(Izumi) Sí.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y calma, sin ni una sola emergencia. Pero al día siguiente, acaecería un nuevo día de trabajo constante para la segunda sección. El 11 de marzo abría sus puertas el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio, el más importante del sector en todo el mundo. Centenares de empresas relacionadas con los Labors, desde fabricantes de Labors a empresas de software, aseguradoras y fabricantes de piezas... y por supuesto organismos públicos como la Policía o las Fuerzas Armadas. Aquel año, iban a destacar más las novedades internacionales y relacionadas con los Labors de uso policial y militar. Desde Estados Unidos y Alemania llegaban dos novedades internacionales muy destacables. También desde otros países. La industria nacional, es decir, la japonesa, tanto desde Industrias Pesadas Shinohara cómo desde Industrias Hishi, se centraban en presentar el nuevo Labor que substituiría al Tipo 97 en las fuerzas de autodefensa y lo que eran rumores del primer Labor de tercera generación destinado a trabajos de construcción. Pero aquel día, la actualidad internacional también se vería afectada por el peor atentado terrorista de la historia de Europa. En la capital de España, Madrid, terroristas islamistas hacían volar varios trenes repletos de pasajeros a primera hora de la mañana. La noticia se conocía en Japón entorno las 4 de la tarde. Poco antes, Ota e Izumi patrullaban en pareja con el pinganillo en la oreja dentro del recinto. Ota se queda impresionado al pasar delante del Stand del principal fabricante mundial de Labors militares, la empresa _Paterson Military Labors Enterprises (P.M.L.E.)_. Esta empresa norteamericana presentaba el primer Labor militar de tercera generación del mundo.

(Ota) ¡ooohhhh! ¡Fíjate, Izumi! ¡Que maravilla! -completamente maravillado-

(Izumi) Ya sé que es un Labor militar. ¿Pero no podrían darle un aspecto menos terrorífico?

(Ota) ¡Pero que tontería estás diciendo, Izumi! ¡Es el nuevo _Paterson M4 Sherman II!_ Es el Labor militar de combate más poderoso del mundo. ¡Fíjate! Lleva dos cañones automáticos de 65 mm. Uno en cada brazo, los cuales se pueden ocultar. Con un alcance operativo de hasta 4000 metros y una cadencia de tiro de 800 disparos por minuto. Lleva también un arma secundaria, una pistola cañón automática _Barret LSW8 _de 45 mm. Aparte de eso, va armado con misiles tierra-tierra de corto alcance para combatir otros Labors o carros de combate... y también misiles tierra-aire para defenderse de ataques aéreos.

(Izumi) Tú sólo te estás refiriendo a su armamento. Yo me refiero al Labor en sí.

(Ota) El Labor en si... también es espectacular. Cuenta con un sistema computador doble, es decir, con un ordenador central y otros de secundarios más pequeños que quitan carga al ordenador central y le ayudan a tomar decisiones al propio sistema y al Piloto. Incorpora todos los sistemas de control y seguimiento para el piloto. Visión óptica, electrónica, de infrarrojos, de movimiento, electroestática... pero sobre todo, incorpora tecnología "Stealth".

(Izumi) ¿Tecnología Stealth? ¿Que es eso? -pregunta muy extrañada-

(Ota) Significa que su diseño exterior y los materiales con los que ha sido construido están diseñados y pensados para hacerle invisible al radar. De hecho... también incorpora una nueva generación de mecanismos de guerra electrónica para interferir en los sistemas electrónicos y de comunicaciones del enemigo. Es un Labor extraordinario.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué no te hiciste piloto de Labor en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa? Allí podrías usar armas de verdad y practicar tanto cómo quisieras.

(Ota) ¡No digas tonterías, Izumi! A mi me gustan los Labors para usarlos en nombre de la justicia. No para usarlos... para la guerra.

(Izumi) En eso te doy toda la razón. Me sabe mal... que usen Labors para luchar en una guerra.

(Ota) Te entiendo, Izumi. ¡Oh! Ya casi son las cuatro. Es la hora del relevo. Tenemos que regresar a fuera. Vamos.

(Izumi) Sí.

Izumi y Ota se dirigen hacía fuera del recinto de la exposición, donde se encontraban dos tráilers con dos Zeus a bordo por lo que pudiera pasar. Kanuka y Shinohara se disponen a entrar al recinto. Pero de repente sonó la radio del mini-coche patrulla de Goto. Este se aburría cómo una ostra, pero no tenía más remedio que estar ahí. Lo que Shinobu le comunicaría a través de la Radio ponía los pelos de punta.

(Ota) Teniente Ota y Oficial Izumi regresan, señor. Le pasamos el relevo de la vigilancia interna del salón.

(Kanuka) Recibido, teniente. La teniente Ota... perdón, quería decir Kanuka, y el oficial Shinohara, se disponen a realizar la patrulla de las instalaciones.

(Goto) -le suena la Radio del Coche patrulla- ¿? A ver si es Shinobu y nos da algo de trabajo. Estar aquí fuera es un aburrimiento. Aquí capitán Goto de la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) Goto, soy yo. ¿Tenéis una Radio o una televisión cerca?

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que ocurre, Shinobu? ¿Ha pasado algo importante?

(Shinobu) Podríamos decir que sí. Aunque no precisamente cerca. Pero nos afecta.

(Goto) Está bien. ¡Shinohara! ¡Espera!

(Shinohara) ¿? ¿Que ocurre, capitán?

(Goto) Tenías una televisión de bolsillo, no?. ¿Me la podrías prestar un momento?

(Shinohara) Enseguida, capitán.

(Kanuka) ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Goto) No tengo ni idea. Pero Shinobu dice que ha pasado algo muy serio no precisamente cerca... y que puede afectarnos.

(Shinohara) Aquí tiene, capitán. Cuidado, que es nueva.

(Goto) Pon un canal de noticias, por favor.

(Shinohara) Si, capitán. … Ya está. Oh... Dios Santo. -se pone serio-

(Televisión) Hace menos de una hora, la ciudad de Madrid, capital de España, se ha visto brutalmente sacudida por una cadena de atentados terroristas llevada a cabo en la red de ferrocarriles de cercanías de la capital española. Los atentados se han registrado en cuatro puntos diferentes. Cuatro estaciones de la red de cercanías... y también en la estación de Atocha.

(Kanuka) -se queda sobrecogida- La estación de Atocha. Nosotros estuvimos allí cuando el viaje de novios.

(Shinohara) ¿Estuvisteis allí?

(Ota) Sí. El día que visitamos Madrid. Cogimos el tren de alta velocidad, el AVE, en la estación de Atocha, para ir a Sevilla. No me puedo creer que justamente allí haya habido un atentado terrorista.

(Televisión) Los servicios médicos ya se encuentran en las diferentes zonas de los atentados. Los dos principales cuerpos de Policía del país europeo, el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía de España y la Guardia Civil, están ya investigando sobre los restos de las locomotoras convertidas en chatarra. Según las informaciones que acabamos de recibir, el número de víctimas asciende a más de 1300 heridos... y más de 200 muertos.

(Izumi) ¡Dios mio! ¡Que espanto! ¿Quien habrá hecho semejante monstruosidad?

(Televisión) Aunque no se descarta ninguna autoría, el gobierno español insiste de momento en que podría ser obra del grupo terrorista ETA. Si bien otras fuentes, apuntan a que más bien podría ser obra del terrorismo islamista, el cual tiene bajo amenaza de atentados y matanzas a los diferentes países de la coalición internacional, que participan en la Misión de Paz de las Naciones Unidas en Afganistán. Entre ellos, Japón.

(Kanuka) No creo que sea cosa de ETA. Esos jamás provocarían un atentado de proporciones tan descomunales. Teniendo en cuenta que se han producido en zonas de la ciudad de Madrid donde vive gente de clase trabajadora. Iría en contra de su lógica de actuación.

(Goto) ¿Entonces es obra de islamistas?

(Kanuka) No hay duda de ello, capitán.

(Goto) Shinobu. ¿Me recibes?

(Shinobu) Sí, Goto. Los islamistas parece que han cumplido su amenaza contra uno de los países de la Coalición de la ONU en Afganistán. Eso significa... que Japón podría ser el siguiente.

(Kanuka) Eso sería un poco complicado, capitana. En España hay mucha inmigración musulmana proveniente del norte de África. Pero aquí en Japón, no tenemos ese problema. Los terroristas tendrían que entrar de alguna manera en Japón para llevar a cabo sus acciones... a parte de que unos musulmanes en Japón no conseguirían pasar desapercibidos de ninguna manera.

(Shinobu) Eso es verdad, Kanuka. Pero hay hormigueo en la Jefatura Superior. Hay presiones directamente desde el ministerio del interior para augmentar las medidas de seguridad en puntos especialmente delicados de Tokio ahora mismo. Estaciones centrales de ferrocarriles, aeropuertos, edificios oficiales... y el salón internacional del Labor. Hace sólo un momento que he hablado por teléfono con el comandante Fukushima. Donde estáis vosotros mismos se destinarán agentes "especialmente equipados".

(Goto) Ya. Te refieres a agentes de los cuerpos especiales armados con sub-fusiles y acompañados de perros de vigilancia. ¿Es que se han olvidado que lo que se protege en un salón de Labors son precisamente los Labors que se exponen?

(Shinobu) En estos casos, Goto, me temo que el terrorismo islamista no busca eso. Sólo borrar del mapa "infieles" con su "Guerra Santa". Son gente que todavía vive enclaustrada en la Edad Media. No los soporto.

(Goto) Bueno, pues... si los de la jefatura superior lo consideran oportuno... pues, que lo hagan. Nosotros seguiremos con nuestra actividad normal. Regresaremos a la central a las 21:00 horas. Que esté la cena lista y el baño preparado. ¿Entendido?

(Shinobu) Recibido. ¡Y no me hables cómo si fuese un ama de casa! ¡Corto!

(Goto) Gracias por prestarme el televisor de bolsillo, Shinohara.

(Shinohara) De nada, capitán.

(Goto) No os quedéis aquí cómo pasmarotes. Venga, para dentro.

(Kanuka y Shinohara) ¡A sus órdenes, capitán! -saludan y se marchan-

(Ota) ¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer nosotros ahora, capitán?

(Goto) Esperar instrucciones... y disfrutar del tiempo.

(Izumi) Pero si está lloviendo, capitán.

(Goto) El que no se ha escondido tiempo ha tenido.

Por la noche, en el despacho de los capitanes, ambos estaban en su despacho reunidos. Discutían sobre si era realmente adecuado que las medidas en el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio, tenían que ser reforzadas. Pero los atentados de Madrid, habían desatado la alarma internacional. Y los puntos especialmente delicados, requerían ahora de una vigilancia especialmente fuerte.

(Shinobu) Goto, no se trata de mejorar la seguridad del salón para evitar sabotajes, robos o cosas por el estilo. Se trata de proteger la vida de las personas que están visitando el salón en ese momento.

(Goto) Parece que has picado el anzuelo que ha puesto el terrorismo islamista, Shinobu. Kanuka ya ha dicho que es muy poco probable que un atentado de estas características y perpetrado por este terrorismo en concreto, suceda en Tokio.

(Shinobu) Aun así, la decisión ya está tomada. Nuestros hombres también tienen que patrullar por el salón con los Remington cargados y a punto.

(Goto) ¿Que?

(Shinobu) No podemos hacer nada, Goto. Son órdenes de arriba.

(Goto) Entiendo. De todas formas, eso lo único que va a generar es alarmismo entre los asistentes y más sensación de inseguridad.

(Shinobu) Y aun hay más.

(Goto) ¿Más todavía?

(Shinobu) Cómo ya sabemos, hay Labors militares de última generación que se exponen en este salón. Los diferentes países de procedencia de esos Labors, enviarán hoy mismo agentes de inteligencia para vigilarlos. Y también de la policía... aunque eso es anterior a los atentados. Tengo entendido que mañana representantes de una división de Labors de la Gendarmería de París, custodiarán los Fenix en el stand de la empresa francesa Dassault.

(Goto) ¿Envían a representantes de una división de Labors de la Policía francesa al salón? ¿Para que? Si ni siquiera son suyos.

(Shinobu) Por lo mismo que hacemos nosotros en el Stand de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara con nuestros Zeus. Mantener bajo seguro nuestros secretos y tecnología.

(Goto) Ya veo. Sí... en este mundo no te puedes fiar ni de tu sombra.

(Shinobu) Goto. Esto... me da vergüenza hablarte de ello.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que te pasa? De repente te noto... no sé... triste.

(Shinobu) Me preguntaste... por qué te di aquel beso aquella noche... cuando el parto de Kanuka.

(Goto) No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Entiendo que debías estar muy excitada por lo que viviste. No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada.

(Shinobu) ¡No es eso, tonto! … Fui yo quien te besé. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Sólo que últimamente... me siento muy confundida. No sé ni lo que siento. Tener que ayudar a dar a luz a Kanuka... me abrió un mundo de sensaciones que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Esa experiencia me ha hecho ver... no sé ni cómo explicarlo.

(Shinobu) Quieres ser madre. ¿Verdad?

Goto había dado en la diana. La capitana Nagumo había descubierto sin comerlo ni beberlo su vena maternal, escondida y reprimida durante años. Ya tenía 33 años y si no se daba prisa, podría quedarse sin tener hijos. Pero obviamente, para eso, necesitaba establecer relación con un hombre, una relación en la que había que haber amor. Aunque siempre podía ser madre soltera... pero esa perspectiva no podría ser posible para Nagumo. Si hacía eso, sus posibilidades de ascender se volverían imposibles.

(Shinobu) … Sí. ¿Por qué esconderlo? Ya no quiero seguir sola, Goto. Quiero saber lo que se siente cuando tienes a un hijo recién nacido entre tus brazos. Pero para eso...

(Goto) Sabes que si te conviertes en madre soltera... tu futuro en la Policía está acabado. No tendrás posibilidad alguna de ascender. Incluso te pueden denigrar.

(Shinobu) Ya. Goto... necesito decirte algo. Tú... esto... ¿Cómo me ves?

(Goto) Caray, que confianza. ¿Cómo quieres que te vea? Una capitana de 33 años que dentro de pocos meses se convertirá en la comandante de la división de vehículos especiales. Tendrás bajo tu responsabilidad a las 2 secciones de Tokio y la tercera sección de Saitama; y posiblemente a la recientemente inaugurada cuarta sección de Kanagawa. ¿Te das cuenta que puedes tirar por la borda un futuro prometedor por tus instintos maternales?

(Shinobu) ¡No es eso! … No es eso lo que yo te he preguntado, Goto. Si no... cómo me ves... cómo mujer.

(Goto) Que puedo decir. Tienes 33 años, pero aparentas ser más joven. Eres guapa, inteligente, simpática cuando quieres, aunque en el trabajo eres una frígida insufrible. Tienes un enorme sentido del deber y de la justicia. En resumidas cuentas... eres un pedazo de partido. Muchos hombres se pelearían para tenerte a su lado. Pero cómo hasta ahora no has querido saber nada de los hombres...

(Shinobu) Hubo un tiempo en que sí. En que me interesaban los hombres.

(Goto) La época en la escuela de cadetes. ¿Los rumores que te acostabas con Tsuge son ciertos?

(Shinobu) -se enfada... pero inmediatamente después se pone triste y tímida- ¡Imbécil! … Sí, son ciertos. Sólo tenía 19 años y Tsuge era un hombre maravilloso para mi. Pero resultó...

(Goto) Que era un hombre casado con dos hijos, al que le gustaba tener aventuras con jovencitas alegres e ilusionadas cómo tú. Por eso quienes te conocen dicen que desde entonces... no volviste a ser la misma de antes. Pero resulta que ahora, estás cambiando otra vez. No para volver a ser la de entonces, eso es imposible. Si no para convertirte en una persona nueva. Más feliz y contenta con si misma. Y para hacer eso... has descubierto que no puedes seguir sola. Y por eso... me lo estás contando a mi. ¿Acaso...

(Shinobu) -sus ojos se ponen llorosos- Sí, Goto. Me he dado cuenta que necesito a alguien a mi lado. No quiero seguir sola. Lo Necesito. … ¡Te necesito a ti!

(Goto) -mirando seriamente a Shinobu- Shinobu... ¿Estás segura que soy yo a quien realmente necesitas?

(Shinobu) -se ríe- ¡No disimules, tontaina! ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Cuantas veces has intentado tirarme los tejos desde que nos conocemos?

(Goto) Pues... no lo sé. He perdido la cuenta.

(Shinobu) ¿Te acuerdas... aquella vez que volvíamos de una gala para oficiales? ¿Cuando fue? En el año 2000. Aquella noche... tuvimos que quedarnos a dormir en un hotel para parejas. Yo... me puse muy nerviosa. Creía sin ninguna duda que aprovecharías la ocasión para meterme mano. Pero... no lo hiciste.

(Goto) ¿Que no lo hice? Intenté espiarte en la ducha. Y cuando estabas dormida...

(Shinobu) Te echaste para atrás. Estaba despierta.

(Goto) ¿Que? Ay madre. Tierra trágame.

(Shinobu) -se ríe- Tranquilo. Ya entonces, sentí una sensación extraña que entonces no comprendí.

(Goto) Ambos no pudimos dormir aquella noche... porque pensábamos del otro que podría sobrepasar el límite establecido por nuestra estricta relación profesional. Pero una cosa es cierta.

(Shinobu) Ya me imagino.

(Goto) Tú, Shinobu... no me caes nada mal. Nunca me has caído mal. Y si lo que quieres oír es, que me gustas... no lo voy a negar. Sería faltar a la verdad. Pero sin tu consentimiento, yo no puedo hacer nada.

(Shinobu) Pues yo no sé que decirte. Eres un hombre de mediana edad que aparentemente no estás nada mal de aspecto, debo reconocerlo. Aunque tienes pies de atleta, caminas encorvado, pierdes cabello... y tienes una cara menos expresiva que la de un animal disecado.

(Goto) Oye, eso ha sonado muy cruel.

(Shinobu) Pero, lo confieso. Tú a mi... también me caes muy bien, Goto. No voy a darte el gusto de decirte que...

(Goto) ¿Que no sabes si me quieres? ¿Por qué? Yo si te quiero.

(Shinobu) -da un sobresalto y se sonroja- ¡Goto! No... no me digas eso.

(Goto) No sabes mentir, Shinobu. Me voy a comer algo, aun no he cenado nada. ¿Te vienes?

(Shinobu) No, gracias. Ya he cenado.

(Goto) Hasta mañana... Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¡Goto! Espera.

Entonces... Shinobu se acerca a Goto... y le besa. Le besa con lengua, con mayor intensidad que la otra vez. Se abraza a Goto. Terminan el beso y se queda mirando a Goto con cara amorosa. Muy amorosa.

(Shinobu) … Esto es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

(Goto) -sonríe- De acuerdo, Shinobu. No sé... que decir después de esto.

(Shinobu) ¿Que estoy muy guapa... y que me quieres? Vamos, dilo si te atreves.

(Goto) … Eres la más guapa... y a quien más quiero. ¿Estás contenta?

(Shinobu) No lo dices muy convencido. Bueno, no importa. Hasta mañana, Goto.

(Goto) Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Sí?

(Goto) Me alegra mucho saber, que por fin has despejado tus dudas hacia mi. Quiero que sepas... que yo también comparto esos mismos sentimientos. Yo también te quiero.

(Shinobu) Ya. Buenas noches, Goto.

(Goto) Buenas noches.

Shinobu se queda sola en el despacho... y se pone a reír sola, cómo una adolescente enamorada. De golpe y porrazo, su relación con Goto había dado varios pasos de gigante. Y esa semana, esa relación aun daría un paso más si cabe. Justo entonces, había alguien hablando por teléfono en los talleres. Era el jefe de mecánicos, Shige, quien se quedaba a trabajar hasta muy tarde. Hablaba con su hermano. El teniente Richardson bajaba un momento para decirle que en unos días recibiría su "nuevo juguete".

(Richarson) ¡Jefe Shige! ¿Podemos hablar?

(Shige) ¿Eh? Un momento, teniente. Estoy hablando por teléfono. Sí, dime. … ¿En serio? … ¿Os han contratado para hacer un programa de humor en la televisión? … ¡Sabía que podías conseguirlo, hermanito! … Nunca pensé que tu tontería y tu sentido del humor bizarro sirvieran para algo. … Bueno, eso también es verdad. Has estudiado Bellas Artes en la Todai, que no es poca cosa. … ¿Y cuando estrenan tu programa? … ¿Que? ¡El viernes de la semana que viene! … ¿Que ya estáis grabando el primer programa? ¡Eso es fantástico! … ¿Y no me puedes decir más o menos de que va? … Eso ya lo sé, hermano. Será de risa. Pero digo, que sale. … Está bien, ya lo veré en la televisión. ¿Cuando lo hacen exactamente? … El viernes a las diez, después de las noticias. Bien. … Estaré en el trabajo, pero supongo que lo miraremos todos en el comedor mientras cenamos. Es que aquí cenamos muy tarde. -se ríe tontamente-. … Muy bien, hermanito. … Sí, a ver cuando me vuelves a llamar. ¡Adiós!

(Richardson) ¿Una llamada de tu familia?

(Shige) Sí. Era mi hermano Mitsuru. El viernes de la semana que viene van a estrenar en televisión su programa de humor. ¿Verdad que es fantástico?

(Richardson) Para mear y no echar gota. ¿A que se dedica tu hermano?

(Shige) Bueno... un poco de todo. Es licenciado en bellas artes en la Todai, pero también es actor y humorista. Si a mi me consideran un chistoso... mi hermano es mucho peor que yo. Me ha comentado que será una presentación de su programa. Y que será un humor muy peculiar y "freak".

(Richardson) ¿Freak? Vamos, que sólo saldrán gilipolleces y tonterías cómo la copa de un pino.

(Shige) Por ahí van los tiros. Pero eso es lo que busca él. Aparte de imitaciones de personajes famosos que él mismo hace, dibujos animados cutres que él mismo hace... todo eso. Me muero de ganas de ver su estreno en televisión.

(Richardson) Esperemos que tenga una buena audiencia y no le suspendan el proyecto al cabo de cuatro días.

(Shige) Eso también es verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas?

(Richardson) Ah. ¡Joder, ya lo olvidaba! Esta tarde me ha llamado un viejo amigo. Me ha conseguido una cosa que he buscado desde hace años. Me la traerán aquí dentro de una semana y media más o menos.

(Shige) ¿Una cosa? ¿Que cosa? -se queda muy extrañado y con gran curiosidad-

(Richardson) ¿No te acuerdas? El señor Sakaki ya lo sabe... pero a ti no te lo he dicho todavía. Es metálico. Tiene dos alas elípticas y un alerón de cola. Funciona con un motor V12 a 60º refrigerado por agua con más de 1500 caballos de potencia. Tiene una longitud de 9,1 metros y una envergadura de 11,2 metros. Y además... está armado con cuatro ametralladoras del calibre .303 y dos cañones de 20 mm. Y puede alcanzar velocidades cercanas a los 700 kilómetros por hora. ¿Tienes idea de que puede ser?

(Shige) ¿Que? Por lo que me has descrito... podría ser... ¡Ya sé! ¡Un avión militar antiguo! Pero no sé cual exactamente. Yo soy mecánico de Labors. Los aviones no son mi fuerte.

(Richardson) Tranquilo, jefazo. Efectivamente... es un avión militar antiguo. Y uno que para mi es muy especial. El Supermarine Spitfire. Me han conseguido un ejemplar del modelo Mk. 9 de 1943 que han encontrado abandonado en una granja en Holanda. Está algo oxidado y tiene algunas partes dañadas. Pero está todo entero. Incluso el motor. Dentro de una semana y media más o menos, me lo traerán aquí. El señor Sakaki ya me prometió que me echaría una mano para restaurarlo y dejarlo cómo nuevo.

(Shige) Es increíble. Sakaki te echará una mano. Bueno, tratándose de un avión antiguo que no lleva nada de sistemas informáticos... seguro que le resultará fácil de reparar. Es más, creo que se lo pasará estupendamente.

(Richardson) ¿Tú crees?

(Shige) ¡Claro! Y una cosa. ¿Que harás con ese avión una vez esté restaurado? ¿Te lo llevarás para Escocia?

(Richardson) ¡Que va! Eso es evidente. Voy a pilotar-lo.

(Shige) -se queda pasmado- ¿Que? ¿Pero también sabes pilotar aviones?

(Richardson) Por supuesto. Avionetas y helicópteros. ¿Te tengo que recordar que estuve 5 años sirviendo en el ejército británico?

(Shige) No... si ya lo sabía. Pero es sorprendente que sepas pilotar también aviones y helicópteros. Sabes pilotar Labors; tiene todos los permisos de conducir; sabes pilotar también toda clase de vehículos militares, cómo carros de combate.

(Richardson) Sí. Mi madre me dice que si algún día fabrican una lavadora voladora, me llamarán a mi para pilotar-la. Sé conducir cualquier cosa. Pues eso... estate atento por si un día de estos llega un tráiler cargado con ese precioso juguete. ¿Entendido?

(Shige) Claro, descuida.

Al día siguiente, en el salón, las sospechas de Shinobu se confirman. La segunda sección, fue destinada indefinidamente para la protección del salón. Y los hombres que tenían que patrullar por dentro en parejas... tenían que hacerlo con sus rifles cortos _Remington 870_ sobre sus hombros. No eran los únicos. Al menos una docena de agentes de las fuerzas especiales, armados con subfusiles MP5 y acompañados de perros guardianes, vigilaban puntos críticos del recinto. En determinados stands, se habían disparado las medidas de seguridad. Policía Militar de la Marina de los Estados Unidos proveniente de la base naval americana de Yokosuka, vigilaba al _Paterson M4 Sherman II_ en el stand en que éste se exponía. En el stand del fabricante ruso Kasarov, había hombres de la Policía Militar rusa. Y las medidas más extremas... en el Stand de Schaft. Hombres de la seguridad privada de la compañía... pero también de la _Bundesnachrichtendienst_, el servicio secreto de la República Federal Alemana, debido a que el nuevo Labor Policial de tercera generación de Schaft, el _Schaft PLMS 010_, iba a hacer su presentación mundial el último día del salón... y su diseño, tecnología, desarrollo y fabricación, se hacían en Alemania. En otro stand extranjero, el de la empresa francesa _Dassault_, se exponía el _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_, y su variante militar, el _Dassault IM-08 Fenix_. En ese stand, tanto militares como policías franceses, vigilaban la seguridad de estos Labors. Y cómo no, en el stand de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, donde se exponía el _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_, era vigilado por una pareja de la segunda sección... el Capitán Goto y la teniente Kumagami, armados con sus armas reglamentarias. Goto con una SIG Sauer P220 y Kumagami con su _Nambu Type 60_. En un momento dado, llegó su relevo. Shinohara e Izumi. Goto decide quedarse, mientras Kumagami marcha con Shinohara a patrullar por el recinto. El Matrimonio Ota estaba patrullando en otro lugar del recinto. Pasan por enfrente del Stand de Schaft. Kanuka se da cuenta de la tremenda seguridad que hay allí. Ve a aquellos hombres alemanes de traje y le pica la curiosidad.

(Ota) Hay que ver que exagerados que son. ¿Hace falta tanta vigilancia en el Stand de Schaft?

(Kanuka) Es normal. La novedad más importante del salón se encuentra aquí... y debe mantenerse en secreto hasta su presentación mundial mañana.

(Ota) ¿Y esos hombres quienes son?

(Kanuka) Agentes de la _Bundesnachrichtendienst. _

(Ota) ¿De la bundesque?

(Kanuka) El servicio secreto de la República Federal Alemana. El nuevo Labor Policial de tercera generación de Schaft, ha sido diseñado y producido en Alemania. El gobierno alemán tiene mucho interés en que esta tecnología secreta desarrollada en su país, siga siendo secreta hasta el próximo domingo.

(Ota) ¿Crees que habrá para tanto? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hace años con el SRX-70 Saturn? Era un Labor magnífico en apariencia; pero resultó que las condiciones que ofrecía el fabricante eran una estafa.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? Pues tú bien que estabas obsesionado con él cuando te dijeron que iba armado con un cañón revólver de 42 mm.

(Ota) Eso fue entonces. Ahora me cuesta entender cómo era tan idiota.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. Eras un idiota. -en tono de broma-

(Ota) Ya lo sé. Pero no me digas eso ahora, quieres. -frunce el ceño-

(Kanuka) Ya lo sé, cariño. Perdona. -se pone pensativa-

(Ota) Que piensas.

(Kanuka) Podríamos preguntarles directamente a esos hombres. Tendrán órdenes de no decir nada, pero a lo mejor les saco algo.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? ¿Ya sabes alemán?

(Kanuka) Isao... estudié un máster en el IMT. Y se hablar cuatro idiomas... bueno, cinco. Durante mi baja por maternidad no perdí el tiempo y aproveche para aprender español. Sé hablar japonés, inglés, chino, francés... y alemán. Así que sabré comunicarme con ellos. De todas formas seguro que esos hombres ya deben saber algo de japonés. Vamos.

(Ota) Eh, espera.

Kanuka y Ota se acercan al stand de Schaft, justo donde tienen al _Schaft PLMS 010_ cubierto con una lona negra para evitar que se pueda ver nada. Sin que él hable en ningún momento, Kanuka, ni corta ni perezosa, le habla directamente a uno de aquellos agentes federales alemanes.

(Kanuka) Disculpe.

(Federal Alemán) ¿? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Es policía japonesa?

(Kanuka) Así es. Yo soy la teniente Kanuka Ota, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Él es mi compañero, el teniente Isao Ota. Si es posible, me gustaría preguntarle algo sobre las "excesivas" medidas de seguridad en el Stand de Schaft.

(Federal Alemán) Quisiera ayudarla, teniente Ota. Pero es que... cómo ustedes sabrán, trabajando bajo las órdenes del gobierno alemán, no estoy en libertad de dar detalles de mi trabajo a una perfecta desconocida. Lo siento.

(Kanuka) Lo entiendo. Pero... ahora está usted en territorio japonés. Y al igual que cualquier otro extranjero, está sujeto a la autoridad competente de este país. Es decir, a mi. Y no se preocupe, no tengo ninguna razón para soltar a los cuatro vientos lo que usted me está contando. ¿O quizás me está diciendo que tiene inmunidad diplomática y por lo tanto no es el lugar y el momento para "charlar"?

(Federal Alemán) No, no tengo inmunidad diplomática. Para serle sincero... tenemos órdenes de colaborar con las autoridades japonesas. ¿Qué quiere saber?

(Kanuka) La razón de este exagerado despliegue de seguridad aquí. Que sabe usted del nuevo Labor policial de tercera generación _Schaft PLMS 010_. ¿Tan extraordinario es ese Labor que deben mantenerlo en secreto hasta su presentación mundial el próximo domingo?

(Federal Alemán) -suspirando y mirando a un lado y otro, le responde en voz baja- ¿Sabe que me juego el cuello por decirle esto? Bueno, no importa. El nuevo _Schaft PLMS 010_ será un Labor... con una serie de nuevas tecnologías que dejarán obsoletos todos los anteriores Labors de segunda generación. Los posibles contratos en Europa y en el resto del mundo, tanto para Schaft cómo para el gobierno alemán, son muy tentadores. Los beneficios para ambas partes pueden ser enormes. El Labor en sí mismo... es un salto espectacular. El único Labor que puede competir directamente con él... es el de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Kanuka) El Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus. Es el que utilizamos nosotros, por eso nos interesa. Mejor no le molesto más. Nosotros debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo. Gracias por su colaboración. -ella y Ota salen juntos del stand de Schaft-

(Ota) ¿Has sacado algo en limpio?

(Kanuka) No mucho. Cómo era de esperar... no están autorizados a hablar de nada. Si bien he conseguido saber que el Labor en sí es efectivamente una máquina espectacular, que dejará obsoletos a todos los demás Labors anteriores. El único que podrá competir con él cara a cara... es nuestro Zeus. Realmente tengo muchas ganas que sea domingo. ¿Tú no?

(Ota) Yo también.

En otro punto del salón, patrullaban la teniente Kumagami junto a Shinohara. Pasan por delante del Stand de Dassault... donde estaba el Labor con el que Kumagami había trabajado en su año de prácticas en Francia. El Dassault IM-08GM Fenix. Era un Labor de exposición, pintado y equipado con los estandartes de la Gendarmería francesa. Su aspecto recordaba algo al SRX-70 Saturn de Schaft Japan, pero tenía un diseño claramente más moderno y un aspecto sólido y resistente. A pesar de eso, era un Labor considerablemente ágil y muy bien armado. Kumagami rememora los 12 meses que pilotó aquel magnífico Labor francés.

(Shinohara) Así que éste es el famoso Dassault IM-08GM Fenix. Debo reconocer que es un Labor magnífico. Su diseño exterior es una auténtica pasada. Incluso tiene un toque elegante.

(Kumagami) No es sólo su diseño lo que impresiona. Sino su pilotaje. Es un Labor muy ágil y rápido de respuesta. Puede que te enfades por lo que voy a decir. Pero los viejos Ingram, a su lado, es cómo comparar un caracol con una liebre. Si desconectas las ayudas informáticas al pilotaje... descubres que es un Labor muy complicado de pilotar, pero que en cuando lo dominas, puedes hacer auténticas virguerías con él.

(Shinohara) Vaya, me dejas impresionado, Kumagami. Entiendo cuando dicen que es el mejor Labor para uso policial que existe hoy por hoy en Europa. Pero con la aparición del nuevo Schaft PLMS 010, el Fenix se quedará obsoleto en pocos meses. Es una pena, pero la tecnología de los Labors avanza a pasos agigantados cada día que pasa. Y el Fenix, al igual que el Ingram, será víctima del paso del tiempo.

(Kumagami) Eso es inevitable, oficial Shinohara. Cambiando de tema... ¿Va todo bien con Izumi?

(Shinohara) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

(Kumagami) Por nada. Sólo que tengo la sensación... que vuestra relación está algo estancada. ¿No es así?

(Shinohara) Pues... sí, la verdad, es que sí. No sé... que debo hacer ahora. El otro día Izumi ya me comentó... que le da miedo lo de tener hijos. No sé por qué me habló de eso, cuando ni siquiera nos hemos acostado aun.

(Kumagami) ¿De verdad? ¿Aun no habéis tenido relaciones sexuales? Que decepción. -dice con ironía-

(Shinohara) -se pone rojo cómo un tomate- ¡Aaahhh! ¡No lo digas delante de tanta gente! No, no hemos hecho nada de nada. Me da pánico el momento en que yo y Noa tengamos que sobrepasar esa barrera en nuestra relación.

(Kumagami) No debes tener miedo, hombre. Hay amor entre vosotros. Estoy segura que todo surgirá con naturalidad y en el momento oportuno. Además, ella se lo pasa siempre muy bien contigo.

(Shinohara) No digas estupideces, teniente. Estar conmigo no tiene nada de divertido. Sólo soy un chico de 27 años de una familia desestructurada, a la que sin los Labors... no es nadie.

(Kumagami) A Izumi también le quitás los Labors... y no es nadie. Ambos os queréis, precisamente por vuestra pasión por los Labors. Pero también... porque os necesitáis mutuamente.

(Shinohara) Ya. De acuerdo, Kumagami.

(Kumagami) Siento haberte hecho hablar de cosas tan íntimas para ti.

(Shinohara) No te preocupes. Necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien. Muchas gracias, Kumagami.

(Kumagami) No hay de que.

Entonces, aparece delante de ellos, desde el Stand en el que se exponía el Fenix, un Gendarme francés con un uniforme de una división de Labors de la Gendarmería de París. Era un hombre de unos 40 años, calvo y algo bajito. De ojos verdes, nariz un poco grande y sonrisa muy agradable. Era Joseph Kuron, el controlador de Kumagami durante su año de prácticas en Francia.

(Kuron) ¿Teniente Kumagami?

(Kumagami) ¿Eh? -da un grito de sorpresa y su cara se alegra mucho- ¡Capitán Kuron! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verle! Le he echado de menos. -se abraza muy contenta a Kuron y le da dos besitos en las mejillas-

(Kuron) ¡Estás preciosa! Te veo estupenda. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Has encontrado a tu alma gemela?

(Kumagami) -se ríe- ¡Que cosas tiene! Sí... salgo con un chico de la segunda sección. Me va muy bien.

(Kuron) Y recordar cuando yo y mis muchachos conocimos a una mujer tan bella y agradable cómo tú... y cómo al final nos dejaste sin ti. Mis pobres hombres estaban deslumbrados. Eras la belleza japonesa por antonomasia. -Kumagami le ríe el piropo- ¿Y este joven oficial que va contigo?

(Kumagami) Ah. Es miembro de la segunda sección. El oficial Asuma Shinohara.

(Kuron) Encantado. Y perdón si "mi japonés no ser correcto". -sé ríe mientras le da un apretón de manos a Shinohara-

(Shinohara) No se preocupe. Habla muy bien nuestro idioma. Yo en cambio, de francés no sé absolutamente nada. La teniente Kumagami me ha hablado mucho de usted.

(Kuron) Shinohara... Válgame Dios! ¡Así que tú eres el heredero de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara que trabaja en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales! Aaaah Las disputas familiares. Los problemas que traen.

(Shinohara) Sí... -se pone la mano en el cogote- Digamos que caí en una trampa interpuesta por mi padre. No me llevo nada bien con él.

(Kuron) Agh, tranquilo, joven. Estas cosas pasan en las mejores familias. Cuando era joven no estaba del todo bien con mi padre. Mi padre era muy tradicional y yo era uno de esos jóvenes izquierdistas que siempre estaba armando jaleos en la universidad. Pero sabes? Poco antes de morir, él quería reconciliarse conmigo, para dejar este mundo en paz. Tal vez con tu padre, Shinohara, termine pasando lo mismo.

(Kumagami) Yo también pienso lo mismo, Kuron. Seguro que tarde o temprano harás las paces con tu padre, Asuma.

(Shinohara) No sé que decirte. No sé si lo hará.

(Kumagami) ¿Cómo está su bella esposa y sus dos maravillosas hijas?

(Kuron) Perfectamente. Incluso si las llego a dejar solas en casa durante una semana... me sabe mal. Pero que le vamos a hacer, es nuestra obligación. Aunque... Takeo. ¿Te puedo decir una cosa? De policía a policía.

(Kumagami) Claro, naturalmente, capitán.

(Kuron) -se pone serio, mirando a su alrededor- Kumagami, las medidas de seguridad que se han desplegado en Tokio me parecen excesivas. Vosotros los japoneses, no tenéis que preocuparos de la amenaza del terrorismo islamista. Sobre todo porque sería muy difícil que se infiltraran en Japón. Pero nosotros, en Francia, con el número de inmigrantes argelinos y magrebíes que hay y al ser el tercer país con más presencia en la guerra de Afganistán... somos un objetivo prioritario para esos locos. Y además... los atentados en Madrid de ayer... se encontraban en el país vecino y el malestar social en Francia se ha disparado. Esperemos que no pase nada.

(Kumagami) Lo entiendo. Me encantaría seguir charlando con usted capitán, pero cómo entenderá yo y mi compañero debemos seguir con nuestra patrulla alrededor del recinto. Entenderá que tenemos que controlar todo el pabellón.

(Kuron) ¿Tan armados?

(Kumagami) Sé que debe pensar que en Japón no es nada habitual. Y tiene razón. Pero son órdenes de arriba. Ha sido un placer volver a verle, capitán Kuron. Espero que al menos pueda venir a visitar la división de vehículos especiales.

(Kuron) Me temo que me será imposible, teniente. Cuando el salón cierre el domingo, tomamos un avión de transporte de la _Armée de l'Air_ para París. No tendremos tiempo para hacer turismo en Tokio. Lo siento mucho, teniente.

(Kumagami) No se preocupe. Adiós, capitán. Espero volver a verle.

Kumagami y Shinohara se ponen firmes y hacen el saludo militar a Kuron que se lo devuelve, despidiéndose definitivamente y retomando la patrulla andando del Salón.

(Shinohara) Parece un hombre muy simpático y alegre. Siempre pensé que los franceses eran unos chobinistas y unos maleducados. Pero resulta que es un hombre muy informal.

(Kumagami) Esta es su cara cómo persona. Cómo capitán de Labors de la Gendarmería, es un hombre extremadamente profesional y muy veterano. Un genio. Tuve mucha suerte con él. Me enseñó cosas que con el capitán Goto quizás no habría aprendido nunca.

(Shinohara) Cómo cuales.

(Kumagami) Amistad y confianza ciegas en tus compañeros, los cuales tienen que estar lo mejor preparados posible. Tanto los que están por debajo cómo los que están por arriba. En eso se basa siempre un equipo.

(Shinohara) Ya entiendo. Es cómo el nuevo modo de funcionamiento de la primera sección.

(Kumagami) ¿Te refieres a la capitana Nagumo?

(Shinohara) Sí. Ella ha cambiado su modo de actuar y de hacer las cosas. Tiene más confianza en sus subordinados y en los del capitán Goto. Ha aprendido a establecer una relación fluida y sin tapujos entre ambas secciones. En eso, ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

(Kumagami) Tal vez tengas razón. Ya falta poco para el relevo. Vámonos.

Finalmente, llegó el domingo. La expectación en el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio, era máxima. La prensa de todo el mundo se agolpaba y las medidas de seguridad se disparaban. Aquella mañana del 14 de marzo de 2004, se produciría la presentación mundial del nuevo Labor Policial de tercera generación de Industrias Schaft. El presidente de la gran corporación industrial alemana, Constantin Wildenberg, hacía la presentación oficial ante decenas de periodistas y cámaras. El capitán Goto y la teniente Kumagami estaban presentes allí. Desde las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, los miembros de la primera sección lo veían todo a través de la televisión en la sala de recreo.

(Goto) -mirando burlón de reojo a Kumagami- ¿Estás nerviosa, teniente?

(Kumagami) De ningún modo. Por fin vamos a ver el nuevo Labor policial de tercera generación de Industrias Schaft. Espero que cumpla con mis expectativas.

(Goto) Teniendo en cuenta las medidas de seguridad desproporcionadas que tanto Schaft cómo el gobierno alemán se han molestado en tomar para mantener el secreto de este Labor... nuestras expectativas tendrían que cumplirse con creces.

(Megafonía) Señores y señoras asistentes al sexto Salón Internacional del Labor de Tokio. A continuación, tendrá lugar la presentación mundial del nuevo producto estrella de la corporación Schaft. Con ustedes, su presidente, el señor Konstantin Wildenberg.

(Goto) Vaya. Todavía tenemos que aguantar el discurso de protocolo. ¿Nos piensan hacer esperar más todavía?

(Wildenberg) Buenos días. Estoy muy contento de asistir hoy, a este salón internacional del Labor, en la capital del imperio del sol naciente. El mayor salón internacional del Labor del mundo desde su puesta en marcha en 1995. Agradezco a la organización del salón y a las autoridades japonesas, el esfuerzo y dedicación para mejorar este salón constantemente. Hoy, es un día histórico. No sólo para la corporación Schaft. También para toda la industria de los Labors. Este nuevo producto de nuestra compañía que presentamos hoy aquí, representa un antes y un después en la tecnología Labor. Nuestros científicos, ingenieros, diseñadores, informáticos y técnicos de nuestros laboratorios centrales de Frankfurt, han trabajado incansablemente en los dos últimos años, para desarrollar esta magnífica máquina que hoy verá la luz. Será un nuevo Labor para uso policial, que no sólo en Europa, si no en todo el mundo, contribuirá sin ninguna duda a mejorar la seguridad. A atajar con infinita mayor eficacia los sabotajes, los robos y el terrorismo relacionado con Labors. Después de los trágicos sucesos que sucedieron aquí mismo en Tokio, hace poco más de un año... y por qué no decirlo, los que se produjeron en España hace pocos días, nos empujan con mayor diligencia y eficacia, a desarrollar esta máquina, cuyo fin principal es preservar la paz y la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Una máquina llamada _Schaft PLMS 010 Bismarck_. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por su atención. Ahora... contemplen y vean.

Entonces la lona es bajada y el nuevo Labor policial de tercera generación queda a la vista de todo el público. Los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas se ponen a disparar. El chismorreo es incesante. Tanto el capitán Goto cómo Kumagami se quedan impresionados. El nuevo Labor, aparece pintado de blanco y verde, con la insignia _Polizei_ sobre su carcasa. Era un Labor cómo era de esperar absolutamente espectacular. Al igual que el Zeus, sus líneas exteriores eran mucho más estilizadas y atléticas que en los anteriores Labors. Su cabeza también contaba con los llamados "ojos de espejo", aunque en su caso, era un único ojo que daba toda la vuelta a la cabeza. Lo más destacable era el diseño de su pecho, que incorporaba un nuevo tipo de blindaje llamado "A.S.I.C. Typ 010". Un blindaje revolucionario que ni siquiera el Zeus tenía. Su cabina en cambio, no era muy distinta de la del Zeus. El piloto lo controlaba todo a través de las funciones de su casco, que le proporcionaba una visión de 360º con una definición de imagen perfecta. Finalmente, su armamento también era nuevo. Contaba con una porra eléctrica incrustada en el antebrazo izquierdo... y su arma principal constaba de la nueva pistola cañón automática alemana _Heckler & Koch LPW II_. No era muy distinta de su predecesora, pero incorporaba una nueva munición más eficaz y un nuevo software para su sistema de mira de precisión que mejoraba considerablemente la velocidad de procesamiento de datos, y por tanto, la puntería del piloto.

(Goto) No tengo palabras. Sobrepasa mi imaginación. Me habían dicho que la ingeniería alemana es la mejor del mundo. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan exageradamente cierto.

(Kumagami) Fíjese en el blindaje de la parte frontal. Parece que es una nueva tecnología revolucionaria en ese campo. Ni siquiera nuestro Zeus cuenta con algo semejante. Pero en todo lo demás, es más o menos igual.

(Goto) ¿Un blindaje revolucionario?

(Kumagami) Lo han llamado "Blindaje Activo Sensitivo Computerizado". Es decir, que no es un blindaje pasivo, si no activo. Se adapta a las circunstancias del combate para proporcionar la mejor protección posible al piloto y a los propios sistemas y mecanismos internos del Labor.

(Goto) Impresionante. Todo esto está muy bien. Pero por ahora, sólo conocemos su tecnología, diseño y equipamiento completo. Lo que realmente nos interesará saber... es su funcionamiento y capacidades de combate y de movimiento en condiciones reales. Entonces podremos ver realmente si es tan bueno... o si incluso es superior al Zeus de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Tiempo al tiempo.

En la división de vehículos especiales, los de la primera sección lo observaban atentamente por televisión en la sala de recreo.

(Ayano) ¡Que pasada! Yo quiero uno cómo ese.

(Richardson) Si tienes 80 millones y medio de euros a mano, que es lo cuesta una unidad de esos nuevos Labors alemanes...

(Hato) Por lo que he leído en Internet, es un Labor que incorpora un nuevo blindaje inteligente para la cabina del piloto. A parte de que su ordenador central, es el más potente instalado jamás en ningún Labor fabricado hasta ahora. Sólo nuestro Zeus puede igualarse a él. Incluso podría dejar en ridículo a muchos Labors militares actuales.

(Shinobu) Es verdad. Por ahora, tan sólo conocemos su aspecto y tecnología. Si pudiésemos enfrentar cara a cara un Zeus contra estos nuevos Labors de la corporación Schaft... podríamos saber realmente si está a su misma altura, o si incluso lo supera.

(Richardson) Reconozco que este nuevo Labor... es para cagarse. Además, incorpora la nueva versión de la Heckler & Koch LPW, con una nueva munición más eficaz y una nueva mira de precisión. Aunque... hay algo que no me convence.

(Shinobu) ¿?

(Richardson) Que se hayan concentrado en el blindaje, indica que se han preocupado más por la defensa, que no por sus capacidades ofensivas. Y hace más de dos mil años los romanos ya decían aquella famosa frase que dice "la mejor defensa es un buen ataque". Una frase que siempre ha sido una verdad cómo un puño. Si te mantienes únicamente a la defensiva o sólo te concentras en la defensa, tienes siempre las de perder. Siempre es mejor mejorar en la medida de lo posible las capacidades ofensivas. Y eso es perfectamente aplicable a los Labors. En el pasado... los Ingram tuvieron tanto éxito porque supusieron un paso de gigante en las capacidades ofensivas de los Labors policiales. Y ese mismo salto de gigante, ha supuesto también los actuales Zeus. No estoy diciendo por supuesto, que este nuevo Labor de Industrias Schaft, sea malo en ese sentido. Pero que se hayan concentrado sobretodo en el blindaje, ya denota que mentalidad han seguido para su desarrollo.

(Ayano) ¿Es que eso no es bueno? Eso supone una mayor protección y seguridad para el piloto. ¿No?

(Shinobu) Sí, pero eso también puede llevar a una sobre confianza y a una falsa sensación de seguridad por parte de los pilotos. Antes creíamos que la armadura de un Labor era impenetrable. Pero las armaduras de los antiguos AV-2 Variant de la primera sección fueron atravesadas cómo si nada por aquel monstruo maldito. Eso demuestra, que no existe la seguridad al 100% para el piloto de un Labor.

(Hato) Si, es verdad. A propósito, capitana. ¿Se ha fijado en que nombre le han puesto? Bismarck. Supongo que es normal. Es un Labor creado y fabricado en Alemania. Que nombre más alemán que ese.

(Shinobu) Bismarck. Suena muy majestuoso. Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿no fue un personaje histórico?

(Richardson) Hay dos Bismarcks famosos en la historia. Por un lado, está el famoso acorazado alemán de la segunda guerra mundial del mismo nombre, que era gemelo del Tirpitz. Un buque de guerra que era una auténtica maravilla de la ingeniería naval de su época. Fue hundido en 1941 frente a las costas de la Francia ocupada por una flota británica muy superior en número y fuerza. Y por otro lado... estaba Otto Von Bismarck, el primer canciller de Alemania... y el padre de la unificación del II Reich en 1871. Un hombre que fue conocido cómo "el canciller de hierro" por su determinación en mantener la supremacía de Alemania en el continente europeo frente a las demás potencias europeas, sobre todo frente a Francia. Es evidente que con la elección de ese nombre no sólo quieren subrayar el origen alemán de ese Labor. Sino sus grandes cualidades: determinación incesante y prudencia.

(Shinobu) Es decir, inteligencia y constancia. Pero las cualidades, teniente Richardson, deben pertenecer siempre al piloto. El Labor no deja de ser nada más que una herramienta. Una máquina.

(Hato) Eso es totalmente cierto, capitana. No debemos olvidar nunca el lema de la división de vehículos especiales.

(Ayano) Valor y coraje. ¿Lo he dicho bien?

(Shinobu) Sí, oficial Ayano. Lo has dicho muy bien.

Por la tarde, el salón por fin cerró las puertas. Aquella noche, los miembros de la segunda sección por fin pudieron dormir en sus casas. Ota y Kanuka por fin pudieron dormir en su casa... y Kanuka pudo darle leche materna de su pecho a su hija. Izumi y Shinohara se iban cada uno a su apartamento. Y lo mismo pasaba con Hiromi y Kumagami. Pero los capitanes, Goto y Shinobu, tendrían una noche muy movida. Ambos llegan al piso del capitán Goto. Cenan cómo siempre, pero después de la cena, Shinobu siente un impulso irrefrenable. Mientras Goto se ponía el pijama para acostarse, Shinobu... todo lo contrario, se queda a espaldas de Goto, y se queda en ropa interior sin que Goto se de cuenta.

(Goto) Tampoco sé para que le damos tantas vueltas al tema de ese Labor de uso policial. Total, aquí en Japón no veremos ninguno. Ese Labor se usará principalmente en Europa y en otros lugares del mundo. Pero en Japón... los Labors policiales son un coto cerrado para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿Eh?

De repente Goto nota como Shinobu le abraza por detrás, gira su cabeza y ve que Shinobu iba sólo con ropa interior. Por La cara de Shinobu se denotaba que quería algo más que conversación.

(Goto) -se pone un poco nervioso- Shinobu... que... ¿Que haces?

(Shinobu) ¿Es que no lo ves? Abrazarte.

(Goto) No, si eso ya lo veo. Pero... ¿que te ocurre? No pretenderás...

(Shinobu) -le pone un dedo sobre la boca y le hace callar- No digas una palabra más. -se quita el sostén- Volvamos a sentirnos vivos después de tantos años.

Ella, desde que tenía 20 años... y él desde los 22, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Durante un rato largo, en aquella habitación pequeña y minúscula... los dos capitanes de la división de vehículos especiales, sobrepasaban un límite en su relación que jamás de los jamases se habrían podido imaginar. Cuando terminan... los dos se miran a la cara y se ponen a reír cómo dos tontos enamorados. Habían hecho una auténtica locura. Pero se sentían más vivos y contentos que nunca. Goto se enciende el "cigarrillo de después". Hecha una calada y Shinobu se lo quita de la boca... para echar ella una calada también.

(Goto) Increíble. Tú que no soportas el tabaco, fumando una calada. Claro que después de haber hecho lo que acabamos de hacer... apetece, a que si.

(Shinobu) Dios... no hacía esto desde que tenía... 20 años.

(Goto) ¿Te refieres a fumar? ¿O... al sexo?

(Shinobu) A las dos cosas. -se pone a reír-

(Goto) Que. ¿Que ocurre con tanta risa?

(Shinobu) Nada. No me puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Pero no me siento nada mal. Al contrario. Nunca me he sentido tan aliviada.

(Goto) Pues mira que yo... 23 años sin haber hecho esto. Desde que Minako me dejó... en 1980. Tanto tiempo sin hacerlo... no es nada sano. Tanto para los hombres cómo para las mujeres.

(Shinobu) Si nuestros subordinados se enterasen de esto... ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían? ¿Y el comandante Fukushima? ¿Se lo tomaría muy mal?

(Goto) Bueno... el comandante Fukushima ya me dijo una vez que no le importaba lo que pudiese suceder entre nosotros dos al vivir bajo el mismo techo. Así que... no creo que se lo tomase a mal. En teoría.

(Shinobu) Ya. Entonces... ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo?

(Goto) No, ni hablar. Que lo descubran por ellos mismos. Ya verás cómo enseguida se darán cuenta. Si ambos nos comportamos con naturalidad; con nuestra nueva naturalidad... lo descubrirán enseguida.

(Shinobu) -suspira- Hay que ver lo bien que te lo pasas jugando con la gente, eh. Está bien. Será divertido ver cuando tardan en descubrir lo nuestro.

(Goto) ¿Te apetece echar otra ronda?

(Shinobu) Vaya. Tenías tú razón. Eres un semental. Pero no. Mañana tenemos que madrugar. Si lo hacemos otra vez mañana no nos aguantaremos derechos. Vayamos a dormir.

(Goto) Ah, ya. Buenas noches, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Buenas noches... cariño.

(Goto) ¿Eh?

(Shinobu) Duerme.

(Goto) Sí... que descanses.

La relación sentimental entre Goto y Shinobu, después de tantos años, por fin era oficial... y además en un tiempo récord. Aunque a Goto todo aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, esperaba aquella declaración de Shinobu hacia él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si bien sabía que Shinobu buscaba también un embarazo: ser madre. Y Goto se había convertido en su semental particular. A la semana siguiente, en la división de vehículos especiales, habría mucha actividad en los talleres. El viejo avión de la Segunda Guerra Mundial iba a llegar para que Richardson y Sakaki se encargaran de su restauración. También para ir todos juntos al cine a ver el estreno de la primera película de Hato, donde salía el capitán Goto en un papel muy secundario y Hiromi haciendo de un persona principal pero secundario. Y del estreno en televisión del programa de humor del hermano pequeño del jefe Shige, llamado "El Show de Shiba". Una semana con mucha actividad.


	18. El nuevo vehículo

**Capítulo 18. El nuevo vehículo de la división de vehículos especiales. **

Una semana después, el jueves, los miembros de la segunda sección por fin tenían un día festivo entero. Y cómo le prometieron al oficial Fukuda Hato de la primera sección, fueron todos al cine a ver su primera película: "Objetos Volantes". Basada en una historia real ocurrida en la ciudad de Kawasaki, prefectura de Kanagawa, en 1972. Goto, había participado en la película interpretando un inspector de Policía que sólo sale al principio y al final de la película, para encargarse de la investigación de el doble suicidio, en el que los dos protagonistas de la película se involucran para ser rescatados por los extraterrestres, o al menos, eso creían ellos. Hiromi por su parte, también sale en la película, aunque con un papel más largo y extenso. Interpreta un joven ganapia con gafas de culo de vaso, tímido y amante del fenómeno OVNI. Todos se sientan en la sala del cine y la película empieza. Escuchan primero una voz en off, y a continuación, la primera secuencia, en la que aparece una vía de tren con dos cadáveres en medio, los cuales son encontrados por dos policías debidamente ambientados con los uniformes grises de la época... y por el capitán Goto, con un vestido de corbata ancha, camisa de cuello alto y pantalones de campana, cómo era la moda entonces.

(voz en off) Esta película esta basada en hechos reales que tuvieron lugar en la ciudad de Kawasaki, prefectura de Kanagawa, entre enero y mayo de 1972. Las cartas y demás documentos que se muestran, son reales.

(Goto) -aparece el primer plano de un zapato sobre la vía del tren- … El maquinista dijo que los vio por ahí. Un poco más adelante.

(Policía 1) ¡Están aquí! ¡Y son dos! -los tres hombres van corriendo hacia los cadáveres-

(Goto) -se queda con la mano sobre el cogote mirando los cadáveres con su cara de ni carne ni pescado- Mmmhhh... menudo desastre.

(Policía 2) ¿Qué hacemos con esto, inspector?

(Goto) De momento no toquen nada.

(Policía 1) ¡Faltan las cabezas!

(Goto) No andarán muy lejos. No se molesten en buscarlas. Ese no es su trabajo.

(Policía 1) -inspeccionando la ropa de uno de los cuerpos- Éste lleva la cartera encima, inspector.

(Goto) Espere... parece que en un bolsillo lleva un papel. -coge el papel y lo lee- Vamos a ver... "Los extraterrestres nos llaman. Pertenecemos al infinito".

Entonces suena la música de un noticiario cinematográfico de la época y aparece una sala de un cine, medio vacía. A primera fila, el protagonista junto a su prometida. Unas cuantas filas atrás, otra pareja besándose y metiéndose mano. Y unas filas atrás... un "salary man" con una prostituta que le hace una "limpieza de sable", sin que obviamente, se vea nada, ya que las butacas le tapan. La chica, que nunca se deja tocar un pelo, mira aquello y se pone algo nerviosa. Pero el protagonista, un chico joven de solo 22 años, mira encandilado la pantalla del cine: un un reportaje sobre OVNIS, aunque la chica quiere llamar la atención a su novio sobre la parejita que no para de besarse y magrearse.

(voz en off) Con inquietante frecuencia, los periódicos publican noticias y reportajes sobre mensajes y contactos interplanetarios. En muchas ocasiones, los supuestos platillos eran sólo globos sondas. Pero... ¿y en otras? Desde la edad media, se han observado extraños objetos en el cielo. También aquí, en Japón, en pleno periodo Edo, hubo una temporada de grandes avistamientos en los cielos. ¿Es posible su existencia? Por de pronto, se estima que en en el cosmos, puede haber más de mil planetas semejantes a la Tierra. En 1908, lo que se supuso un meteorito, cayó el la Taira Siberiana. Todos los sismógrafos del mundo, lo acusaron. Extrañas bolas de fuego surcaron los cielos de Europa. Hay quien supone que fue un platillo que se desintegró. En 1960, proseguía la radio actividad. Durante la segunda guerra mundial, combatientes de ambos bandos avistaron objetos voladores, guardando silencio. Pensaban que eran armas enemigas. Pero ha sido con la llegada de la era nuclear...

(Novia del protagonista) ¡Mira! ¿has visto eso?

(Protagonista) ¿El que?

(Novia del protagonista) Pues que va a ser, tontaina. ¡Esos dos! Llevan así de pegados desde que empezaron los anuncios.

(Protagonista) -se abraza a su prometida- Ya...

(Novia del protagonista) ¡Ay, quita! Pero tú que te crees, que te voy a dejar hacer lo mismo.

(Protagonista) -en voz baja- Pensaba que tú también querías.

(Novia del protagonista) No, si tú siempre te animas. Y deja ya de mirar el noticiario, que pareces tonto.

(Protagonista) Lo tendré que hacer.

(Voz en off) Es de gran tamaño, intentaré alcanzarlo. Pero el avión explotó, o lo hicieron explotar. Posteriormente se han prodigado los testimonios. En febrero de 1962, las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, declaraban que...

(Novia del protagonista) ¡Lo ves! Ya les han llamado la atención. Seguro que los echan del cine. Anda que... si te llego a hacer caso, menudo bochorno.

(voz en off) Según testimonios clasificados, fuera una nave espacial procedente de otros planetas...

(Protagonista) Mira, un platillo volante.

(voz en off) ...pero no negaban su existencia. Sea lo que fuere, en muchos lugares del mundo hay asociaciones amigas de los extraterrestres, con el fin de ambientarse para cuando lleguen los marcianos... o lo que sea. En Tokio, también existe una asociación de amigos de los visitantes, que preside el señor Kiyota Haoyama. Y él nos dice cuando cree que se harán visibles los extraterrestres.

(Haoyama) -en un documento audiovisual de archivo filmado en 1971- Privadamente, ya se han manifestado muchas personas. Será paulatino. Cómo una especie de aurora.

Entonces aparece la siguiente escena, con la carátula del título de la película. Aparece una fábrica textil de la época, llena de obreros con sus monos azules trabajando en las máquinas. A continuación, aparece un despacho, con varios empleados, entre ellos el joven protagonista, el preferido del director de la empresa.

(Empleado 1) -leyendo el periódico- Esta si que es buena. Un matrimonio de Gunma, ha decidido ponerle el nombre de Neal Armstrong a su hijo.

(Empleado 2) A ese pobre chaval ya le han convertido en un desgraciado para el resto de su vida.

(Empleado 3) Que te lo digan a ti, verdad? "Katsurataji".

(Empleado 4) ¡Anda vete a tomar por culo! Hay que ver. Desde que los americanos han llegado a la luna, todo el mundo les quiere comer de la mano. Si es que tener la bomba atómica, es una maravilla.

(Empleado 3) Una de esas tendríamos que tener nosotros, los japoneses. Tanto pacifismo y tanta leche. Así los americanos nos devolvían lo nuestro.

(Empleado 2) Cómo se nota que no viviste la guerra. Desde luego.

(Empleado 4) ¿Que? ¿Pero a nosotros que nos importa Okinawa? Si además, ya nos la devolvieron el año pasado. Lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros aquí, es movernos de una puñetera vez y cantarles las 40 a los de arriba.

(Empleado 3) -Se da cuenta que el chaval joven, está distraído con el periódico. Le tira una bola de papel sobre la cabeza para llamarle la atención.- ¿Y tú que opinas, Takashi?

(Protagonista) De que.

(Empleado 3) De que va a ser, hombre. De la liga de béisbol. ¿Quien crees que va a ganarla este año?

(Protagonista) No lo sé. Es que a mi el béisbol... vamos, que no es lo mio.

(Empleado 1) ¿Y que es lo tuyo, jovencito? ¿Las "manualidades"? -todos se ríen de él. Pero se callan de golpe, entra el director, con un recado para el joven-

(Director) Takashi. Cuando termines con eso... pásate por mi despacho a recoger un paquete para mi casa.

(Protagonista) Lo que usted mande, señor Director. -el director se vuelve a encerrar a su despacho-

(Empleado 3) -se aguanta la risa- Lo que es la vida. A unos les toca el gordo, y a otros... ¡La gorda! -todos se echan a reír-

Después de esta secuencia, Takashi aparece con un gran polígono petroquímico detrás suyo. En aquella época, Kawasaki era una ciudad industrial gris y muy contaminada. Llega al centro de la ciudad, donde va a traer un paquete para la esposa del director de la fábrica textil donde trabaja. Mientras llama al timbre, se da cuenta que el portal de al lado, hay un hombre muy alto y corpulento, pegando carteles de una asociación de ovnis. Era el personaje de Hiromi, llamado Michi. Se le caen los papeles por el suelo. Takashi le ayuda. Se queda mirando los papeles.

(Hiromi) Si quieres puedes quedarte uno.

(Takashi) No, gracias. Quizás luego.

Después de entregar ese paquete en casa de la esposa del director de la fábrica, una mujer de casi 40 años muy ardiente y fogosa... va a ver esa asociación en la que el personaje de Hiromi está involucrado. En esa asociación, Hiromi le enseña unas supuestas fotografías de Marte.

(Hiromi) Son de marte. Acabamos de recibirlas del grupo de Sapporo. Nos las han conseguido de Houston. Tienen un contacto en la NASA que les roba información.

(Takashi) -mirando la pantalla del proyector maravillado- Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

(Hiromi) ¿Bonito? ¡Son la leche! ¿Ves esas estructuras? Son demasiado regulares para ser naturales. Es una prueba definitiva. Tienen que ser ellos.

(Takashi) ¿Quien? ¿Los habitantes de Marte?

(Director de la asociación) No, no, no. Los marcianos no existen. Las condiciones de la superficie son demasiado extremas para cualquier forma de vida. Se trata, tan sólo, de bases avanzadas. Ellos vienen... de más lejos.

(Takashi) De otra galaxia.

(Hiromi) -hace que no con la cabeza, y le da un libro- Toma, te lo presto. Es lo último que ha escrito el profesor Karma. Aquí lo explica todo.

Entonces, mientras todos estaban atentos mirando la película, Izumi le llama la atención a Shinohara.

(Izumi) -en voz baja- Asuma.

(Shinohara) -en voz baja- ¿Que quieres, Noa?

(Izumi) ¿No crees que desde hace unos días el capitán Goto está distinto?

(Shinohara) ¿A que viene eso ahora? No lo sé. Yo le veo con la misma cara de pez de siempre.

(Izumi) No lo digo por su cara. Él y la capitana Nagumo... cuando están juntos, se comportan con una amabilidad que no había visto nunca. Cómo si fuesen dos adolescentes enamorados. Es muy extraño. ¿No te lo parece?

(Shinohara) Ahora que lo dices... él y Nagumo llevan unos días que se miran cómo si fuesen dos idiotas. Se hacen risas tontas, se cuentan cosas a la oreja...

(Izumi) ¬ ¬ Con que no lo sabes. Ya lo creo que lo sabes.

(Kanuka) ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? Quiero escuchar la película.

Pasan los minutos, y la historia de la película va avanzando. El personaje de Takashi, entra en contacto con "WKTS", su contacto. Que resulta ser un obrero de la fábrica donde trabaja. Emprenden las investigaciones y las pistas que ellos creen encontrar para entrar en contacto con los seres de otros mundos. Mezclándose las situaciones cómicas y absurdas con los dramas personales de los personajes. Al final, ambos acaban trincados por la Policía. Policía que en aquella época, se dedicaba también a perseguir a grupos políticos y sociales "peligrosos" (comunistas, maoistas, homosexuales, etc.). Los interrogan.

(Inspector 2) ¿Que es esto?

(WKTS) Es la foto de un platillo volante. Bueno... en realidad está trucada.

(Inspector 2) ¿Y estos papeles?

(WKTS) Nada. Cosas que escribimos.

(Inspector 2) ¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas?

(WKTS) Pensamientos sobre el hombre cósmico.

(Inspector 2) ¿Y eso que es lo que es?

(Takashi) La superación de todas las miserias del hombre contemporáneo. Un ser sin ataduras materiales ni morales. Es el hombre libre que pronto nacerá.

(Inspector 3) Coño jefe. ¿Está usted oyendo?

(Inspector jefe) Vamos a ver. Estas cartas... ¿las habéis escrito vosotros?

(Takashi) Sí.

(Inspector jefe) Una va dirigida a Nixon. Y la otra a... Brez... Brez...

(WKTS) Leonid Brézhnev.

(Inspector jefe) -se les queda mirando con cara de incredulidad- Ya... -se levanta y sale de la sala de interrogatorios con los otros policías- Nada hombre nada. Estos son unos gilipollas.

(Inspector 2) ¿Y si probamos con el...

(Inspector jefe) ¡Que no hombre, no! Que estos son un par de payasos que están atontados con la mierda esta de los ovnis.

(Inspector 3) Entonces, que coño hacemos.

Los dos protagonistas de la película, salen de un edificio, un comisaría de la Policía de Kanagawa de 1972. Con coches patrulla de la época aparcados enfrente. Está lloviendo a cantaros. Se ponen a andar, hasta que se sientan en el banco de un parque. Mojados cómo patos... se dan cuenta, que deben cumplir su misión. Que no hay salvación. Muy serios y sin mirarse.

(Takashi) Watanabe.

(WKTS) Que.

(Takashi) ¿Te han pegado?

(WKTS) Sólo bofetadas.

(Takashi) Igual que a mi. Pero no he sentido nada.

(WKTS) Yo tampoco he sentido ningún dolor.

(Takashi) ¿Sabes que? Ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro. No hay salvación. No merecemos ni un rayo de sol. Ni una brizna de hierba. No merecemos este mundo. Sólo nos salvaremos unos pocos.

(WKTS) Sólo los elegidos. Será un viaje muy difícil.

Entonces, Izumi vuelve a interrumpir a Shinohara. Este estaba absorto, la película realmente le estaba gustando y la encontraba muy interesante.

(Izumi) -en boz baja- Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿Otra vez? La película me está gustando. ¿No puedes esperar a que se termine? ¿Que quieres?

(Izumi) ¿Crees entonces que el capitán Goto y la capitana Nagumo lo han hecho?

(Shinohara) Han hecho que. No te entiendo.

(Izumi) Si se han hecho novios; si se han enamorado. Su comportamiento no es normal. Claro que viviendo tanto tiempo los dos bajo el mismo techo... no me extraña. Creo que deberíamos irnos a vivir juntos nosotros también. Así nuestra relación también avanzaría. Tengo la sensación que lo nuestro... se ha atascado.

(Shinohara) Tienes razón. Noa... quiero hablar contigo de algo.

(Ota) Callaros ya de una vez, catetos. ¡Molestáis!

Unos diez minutos después la película llega a su desenlace. Los dos hombres se suicidan para ser llevados por los extraterrestres hacia el nuevo mundo. Aparecen muertos sobre la vía del tren, con la cabeza cortada y descuartizada. Entonces aparece de nuevo la secuencia del capitán Goto, interpretando al inspector de Policía. Aparece él, con los de homicidios inspeccionando los cadáveres. Luego aparece el entierro... donde ocurre un hecho extraño. La antigua novia de Takashi, se coge al brazo de Hiromi y éste se pone sonrojado y nervioso. De repente se pone a soplar el viento muy fuerte, quedando el plano de la cara de Hiromi, iluminada por una especie de Flash hasta quedar todo en blanco. Aparece la última secuencia, con un montón de personas de diferentes lugares del mundo, con un traje blanco. Los elegidos que habían llegado al nuevo mundo.

(Goto) -suena en voz en off- Informe del caso número 004589, del departamento de investigación de la jefatura de Policía de Kanagawa. En el día de hoy, en el kilómetro 3,45, de la línea férrea de mercancías que comunica el puerto de Kawasaki con el centro de Tokio, entre la zona del polígono petroquímico número 12 y el barrio residencial de Hatsumiya, a las 6 horas, han aparecido los cadáveres de dos hombres. Ambos decapitados por el tren, y en posición de _Decubito Supino_. Los cuales, han resultado ser... Hayao Watanabe. Nacido en Misawa, prefectura de Aomori, el 21 de febrero de 1927. Casado y sin hijos. Ocupado en la industria textil y que tuvo su domicilio en el distrito sur de dicha ciudad. Y Ayato Takashi. Nacido en Tokio, el día 10 de julio de 1949. Y residente en Kawasaki. Soltero. Ocupado en la industria textil y que vivía en esta ciudad cerca de la desembocadura del río Tama. Según la investigación realizada y los datos obtenidos hasta el momento, al parecer, ambos se quitaron la vida voluntariamente. No apreciándose en las gestiones realizadas, la inducción o participación de terceras personas en los hechos. Así mismo, no se ha probado ninguna relación de estos individuos con grupos u organizaciones de carácter anti gubernamental, subversivo o violento. Según parece, los mencionados eran aficionados con los estudios de astrología y se colocaban de noche en las terrazas... -entonces aparece la gran ventolera y el fogonazo. ¿Los extraterrestres que vienen a llevarse a los cuerpos?... quien sabe- … parece ser se consideraban enviados especiales de los extraterrestres en nuestro planeta, al que habían venido a cumplir su misión. Y una vez llevada a cabo, recibirían su llamada y pasarían a otro mundo, donde disfrutarían de todas las maravillas y satisfacciones. Informe concluido. Redactado por el inspector del departamento de investigación de la jefatura de Policía de la Prefectura de Kanagawa, Shimitsu Kotowa. Ciudad de Kawasaki, Prefectura de Kanagawa. 15 de Mayo de 1972.

La película termina sonando una canción de finales de los años 60 muy psicodélica. A todos les ha gustado. Incluso a Ota, que no es muy cinéfilo que digamos. Cuando todos ya han salido del cine...

(Goto) Bueeeno. ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la actuación estelar de vuestro capitán? Vamos, quiero oír opiniones.

(Kumagami) A mi me ha encantado, capitán. Reconozco que Hato se le da muy bien. Quizás debería ir pensando en dejar la primera sección y dedicarse plenamente a esto.

(Goto) Creo que de momento Shinobu está muy contento con él. No creo que le deje irse.

(Kanuka) A mi también me ha gustado mucho. Mezcla realismo social del Japón de principios de los años 70, con unas historias absurdas que se vuelven a veces cómicas. Eso es algo muy interesante de esta película. Y la banda sonora del final le va cómo anillo al dedo. Es muy apropiada.

(Shinohara) A mi también me ha gustado mucho. Tiene suspense en la historia. Aunque si Noa no se hubiera dedicado a interrumpir cada dos por tres... me habría enterado mejor de la película.

(Noa) Sólo te he preguntado un par de cosas. La película también me ha gustado. Es original. Pero... da igual.

(Hiromi) ¿Y no vais a decir nada de mi personaje?

(Goto) Francamente, Yamazaki. Si me hubiera tocado a mi hacer tu personaje... me hubiese enfadado mucho con Hato. ¡Que espanto!

(Hiromi) Ya. Lo reconozco. Estaba horroroso. Pero esa era la esencia de mi personaje.

(Kumagami) A mi me has gustado mucho, Hiromi. Has estado magnífico. -le besa en la mejilla a Hiromi-

(Hiromi) -se sonroja- Muchas gracias, Kumagami.

(Goto) Bueno... me marcho a casa. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Adiós.

(Ota) Nosotros también tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que pasar por casa del señor Sakaki, a recoger a nuestra hija.

(Kanuka) Sí, es verdad. Hasta mañana.

(Hiromi) ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar a alguna parte, Kumagami?

(Kumagami) ¿Me invitas? ¡Que detalle! Claro, acepto encantada.

(Hiromi) Nos vamos. Adiós Izumi. Adiós Shinohara. Hasta mañana.

(Kumagami) Hasta mañana. No os acostéis muy tarde.

(Izumi) Será mejor que yo también me vaya para mi apartamento. Buenas noches, Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! Espera, por favor. Tenemos que hablar. Es muy importante.

(Izumi) ¿?

(Shinohara) Me has dicho... que nuestra relación está estancada. Y tienes toda la razón, Noa. Yo te quiero. No quiero separarme de ti. Pero... no sé cómo debo actuar. Cómo debo seguir. A veces pienso... que te sientes incómoda a mi lado. Que no hago suficiente para que quieras estar conmigo.

(Izumi) Te equivocas.

(Shinohara) Noa...

(Izumi) Sólo deja que las cosas fluyan por si solas. Ya verás cómo todo irá a mejor. Ten paciencia. -besa a Shinohara en la boca- Te quiero. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

(Shinohara) Noa... muchas gracias. Yo también.

(Izumi) Y sobre lo de irnos a vivir juntos... llevo unos días mirando pisos de alquiler. Lo tengo todo previsto. No te preocupes.

(Shinohara) Vaya, has sido más previsora que yo. Muy bien hecho. Hasta mañana.

(Izumi) Hasta mañana, Asuma.

Unos minutos después, el coche de los Ota llegaba ante la casa del antiguo jefe Sakaki. Iban a recoger a su bebé. La pequeña Rei Ota.

(Ota) Buenas noches, señor Sakaki. Sentimos mucho llegar tan tarde.

(Sakaki) Aaahh Ya estáis aquí. Pasad. Vuestra pequeña está durmiendo muy placidamente ahora mismo.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy?

(Sakaki) mmhhh... se nota que es hija tuya, Ota. Hay que ver que niña más traviesa y testaruda. Y eso que sólo tiene un mes y medio de vida. Dentro de unos meses... no habrá quien pueda con ella. -le da la pequeña dormida a Kanuka-

(Ota) Ya. -sonriendo cariñosamente al ver a su hija-

(Kanuka) Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija. Nos la llevamos.

(Sakaki) Habéis ido al cine, verdad? A ver la primera película de Hato, el piloto de la primera sección. ¿Que tal?

(Kanuka) Muy bien. Hato tiene muy buena madera para esto. A mi me ha gustado mucho la película. A pesar de que la hizo con poco presupuesto y con muchos actores aficionados... entre ellos el capitán Goto y Hiromi, el resultado me ha sorprendido.

(Ota) A mi también. Había partes que eran realmente graciosas, me he tronchado de risa. -se ríe-

(Sakaki) A ver si un día de estos puedo ir al cine a verla. O también puedo alquilarla al videoclub y mirarla en casa tranquilamente.

(Kanuka) Una cosa, señor Sakaki.

(Sakaki) Dime.

(Kanuka) El teniente Richardson... se ha hecho con una cosa que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

(Sakaki) Sí, ya lo sé. Me llamó hace unos días. Mañana o pasado mañana, le llegará desde Holanda un _Supermarine Spitfire _modelo Mk 9 de 1943 entero. Y el cual, se tiene que restaurar. Y cómo le prometí que le ayudaría a restaurarlo si algún día conseguía uno... debo cumplir con mi promesa. ¿Estás preocupada porque te vas a quedar sin canguro?

(Kanuka) No se preocupe. Lo cierto, es que he estado pensando que sería más conveniente que me llevará a mi pequeña conmigo al trabajo. Mi hija sólo tiene un mes y medio de vida. Necesita alimentarse con mi leche materna para que pueda crecer más sana y fuerte.

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Sakaki) ¿Se lo has dicho ya al capitán Goto?

(Kanuka) Por supuesto. Pero no le gusta la idea. A pesar de esto, me ha dicho que sí... gracias a la capitana Nagumo.

(Sakaki) La capitana Nagumo. ¿Fue ella quien te ayudó a dar a luz, no es cierto?

(Ota) Sí, señor Sakaki. Le estaré eternamente agradecido a la capitana por lo que hizo por nuestra hija. Nunca se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

(Sakaki) Ya veo. Seguro que haber vivido una experiencia cómo esta, la cambie de una vez por todas.

(Ota) ¿Decía algo?

(Sakaki) ¿Eh? No, nada. No me hagáis caso. Iros a casa.

(Kanuka) Gracias. Mañana no se la traeré. Lo siento.

(Sakaki) Kanuka... es tu hija. Debes decidir tú lo mejor para ella. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Adiós.

(Ota) Adiós. Que descanse.

Al día siguiente, los miembros de la segunda sección le felicitaron a Hato por su primera película. Les había gustado mucho. Aquel día pero, Richardson y el jefe Shige, no estaban para películas. El primero estaba impaciente para que llegara su querido Spitfire... y el jefe Shige, por el estreno aquella noche del programa de humor de su hermano, Mitsuru Shiba. El día transcurrió con normalidad, sin ni una sola emergencia. Todo estaba tranquilo. Pero había una visita inesperada aquel día. Kanuka se había traído a su bebé al trabajo. Le daba el pecho, le cambiaba los pañales, cosa que también hacía Ota, la dormía... o simplemente, jugaba con ella.

(Kanuka) -con su bebé en brazos- ¡Ay! ¿Quien es la más guapa del mundo? ¡Tú! ¿Verdad que mamá tiene razón? ¿Verdad? -sonríe-

(Ota) -se lo mira con gran amor y felicidad- Que buena madre eres, cariño.

(Izumi) Es verdad. Nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien tan frígida y sin sentimientos pudiese ser tan cariñosa con alguien.

(Kumagami) Que se comportase así no significa que no fuese una persona cariñosa, Izumi. Kanuka sólo se muestra cariñosa con aquellas personas que realmente quiere. Sean su hija, su marido, o a sus compañeros de la segunda sección. No es tan extraño.

(Hiromi) ¿No os habéis fijado cómo ha crecido ya? Recién nacida era tan pequeña y frágil.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. Dentro de nada empezará a gatear. Y en unos meses... empezará a andar y a hablar. Y en unos años, será una niña muy lista y guapa. ¿A que sí? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Que cosita más guapa!

(Izumi) ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Shige me ha pedido que esta noche nos quedemos todos a cenar en el comedor... para ver el estreno del programa de humor de su hermano en la televisión. Dice que será muy bueno.

(Shinohara) Tratándose del hermano de Shige, que según me ha dicho él y cito textualmente, "es el rey de las gilipolleces y las tonterías variadas... con acento de Kanzaki".

(Hiromi) Es verdad. La familia de Shige es de Kanzaki. Siempre se ha dicho que en esa región tienen un acento muy peculiar que no tienen en ninguna otra parte del país.

(Kumagami) Un acento bajo, vulgar y de "pueblo". Eso es lo que se conoce popularmente cómo el acento de Kanzaki.

(Shinohara) Me dijo además... que su hermano si que habla y hablará siempre con acento de Kanzaki; que siempre ha vivido allí. Mientras que nuestro Shige, lo perdió hace mucho tiempo. Y que una de sus gracias... es que imitará a personajes famosos con acento de Kanzaki.

(Izumi) Suena muy original y divertido. -se ríe-

(Ota) Pues eso es burlarse de la gente de Kanzaki. ¿No os parece?

(Shinohara) No creo. En esa región se toman las cosas a chismorreo. Con más alegría que en Tokio.

(Izumi) Esto... quería hablaros de algo. ¿No habéis notado que ocurre algo entre el capitán Goto y la capitana Nagumo?

(Shinohara) ¿Ya estás otra vez con eso? Mira que eres pesadita.

(Kumagami) Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta. Se lo he preguntado a la capitana Nagumo en persona.

(Todos) ¿Queee?

(Hiromi) ¿Y que te ha dicho?

(Izumi) Cuenta, cuenta.

(Shinohara) ¬ ¬ Parecéis dos marujas en el mercado.

(Kumagami) Por lo visto... se ha despertado su vena maternal. La capitana Nagumo está deseando ser madre. Pero también... se ha dado cuenta que no puede seguir sola. Mejor dicho, no quiere seguir sola. Y quien mejor... que un hombre que le ha ayudado tanto en este último año y que se ha portado tan bien con ella... que el capitán Goto.

(Izumi) ¡Lo sabía! ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡El capitán Goto y la capitana Nagumo salen juntos!

(Kumagami) Es más correcto decir que se han enamorado. Es más sencillo así.

(Kanuka) A mi no me extraña nada. En 1999 ya pensé que entre esos dos había algo más que relación profesional. Pero entre la dureza de corazón de ella y la ineptitud para ir más allá de él... entre uno y otro, la casa sin barrer. Creo que esos sentimientos entre los capitanes ya existían desde hacía mucho tiempo... pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el salto. Ahora que llevan más de un año conviviendo juntos, hay mucha más confianza entre ellos... y eso ha permitido que esos auténticos sentimientos que había entre ellos, acaben floreciendo.

(Izumi) Caray, Kanuka. Hablas cómo la perfecta hermana mayor.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Si te burlas de mi, no te preocupes. Ya me callo.

(Izumi) Ops. Lo siento. No quería decir eso.

(Ota) Eso está muy bien, pero... ¿no afectará eso a un posible ascenso de la capitana Nagumo?

(Kumagami) No creo. Pase lo que pase... el comandante Fukushima está decidido a que Nagumo ocupe su puesto cuando se jubile.

(Izumi) ¿Cuando falta para la jubilación del comandante Fukushima?

(Shinohara) 6 meses. Y todos sabemos que significará eso.

(Ota) La capitana Nagumo ascenderá a comandante de la división de vehículos especiales. Algún teniente de la primera o segunda sección... será ascendido para ocupar su lugar. Es decir...

(Kanuka) Kumagami, Richardson y tú... Isao. Y no tengo dudas de quien ocupará ese lugar.

(Ota) Ya. Supongo que soy el peor situado.

(Kanuka) No has entendido nada. Todo lo contrario. Tu situación ha dado un giro radical en el último año y medio. Ahora eres un teniente de gran prestigio en todo el cuerpo de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Has ganado dos condecoraciones de gran prestigio y tienes una mención especial al valor y al honor. Tú derrotaste a aquel monstruo de cyborg el año pasado. Eres tú el que tiene más números para ascender.

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿Estás segura?

(Kumagami) Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Piensa un poco, Ota. A mi me van a destinar con toda probabilidad a la capitanía de la tercera sección de Saitama. El teniente Richardson tiene su puesto actualmente cómo si fuese algo temporal. El día menos pensado puede hacer las maletas y marcharse a alguna otra parte. Y Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Quien sabe. A lo mejor algún día decido cambiar de aires.

(Ota) ¿Cambiar de aires? ¿Que quieres decir? -se queda muy extrañado-

(Kanuka) Nada. Olvídalo.

Aquel día, el Spitfire de Richardson todavía no llegó. Lo haría la mañana siguiente. A la hora de cenar, todos los miembros de ambas secciones, todos los mecánicos e incluso los capitanes se reunían en el comedor para cenar. Shige hace sonar su vaso de agua.

(Shige) ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! ¡Un poco de silencio, por favor! Sólo quería deciros unas cosas. Dentro de nada empieza el estreno mundial del programa de humor de mi hermano Mitsuru. Se llama "El Show de Shiba". No es un nombre muy original que digamos. Sólo os quiero advertir que es posible que más de una vez sintáis auténtica vergüenza ajena al ver lo que vais a ver. Pero él siempre ha sido así. Ah, y otra cosa. Espero que entendáis el acento de Kanzaki.

(Mecánico) ¡Jefe! ¡Creo que ya empieza!

(Shige) ¡Bien! ¡Sube el volumen! ¡Silencio todo el mundo!

Comienza el programa de humor de Mitsuru. Se ve a éste, disfrazado con una pinta absolutamente ridícula y cutre. Con unas gafas de pasta cutres, un peinado calvo ridículo y un batín rojo pasado de moda. Sentado en un sofá, mirando una tele en blanco y negro, con un teléfono antiguo a su lado que no para de sonar.

(Mitsuru) -con acento de viejo pocho- Voy a dejar que suene. … Llama, llama, llama. -se pone al teléfono- ¿Siiiiiiiii? … Y a ti que te importa lo que estoy viendo. … No estoy viendo la tele, estaba leyendo. … ¿El Show de Shiba? ¿Eso que es lo que es? … Pero pa mi que es una puta mierda, no? … Pero de que te ríes, gilipollas. … ¡No te enfades! … ¡Pues vete a la mierda tú, idiota! -cuelga el teléfono y se ríe- Ja, que gilipollas.

Entra la cabecera del programa, que ya desata risas entre los mecánicos. Los de ambas secciones también se lo pasan bien... aunque en diferentes grados. Richardson y Shinohara se meaban de risa; Kumagami y Kanuka no tanto, lo encontraban una estupidez cómo una catedral. Empieza la primera sección del programa. Llamada "Testimonios", donde Mitsuru parodia a su peculiar manera a personajes famosos japoneses o extranjeros. En su primera imitación, eligió a todo un icono de la década de los 80: David Hasselhoff, el protagonista de series cómo "El coche fantástico" o "Los Vigilantes de la Playa".

(Televisión) Testimonios. Hoooooy... David Hasselhoff.

El tal Mitsuru aparece con una peluca de pelo rizado, lentillas de ojos azules, con una chupa de cuero, unas gafas Ray Ban negras y una pistola en la mano... la cual siempre se le cae. Todo esto mientras suena la música de "El coche fantástico" de fondo. La risa es generalizada en el comedor, casi todos se tronchan.-

(Mitsuru) ¡Hola! Soy David Hasselhoff. Actor, productor y cantante. -se le cae la pistola- Da igual. … A mi lo que más siempre me ha gustado ha sido cantar. Lo que pasa es que en Estados Unidos no me tomaban en serio. Y eso a mi me jodía sabes. … Lo que pasa que, pues venga soy actor. Porque nunca me ha costado mucho actuar. Y joder, que queréis que os diga. El coche fantástico. … ¡Los 80 fueron míos! -imita la canción del coche fantástico- Esa canción la hice yo. Yo en la serie metía más mano de lo que os pensabais. Y todo lo del reloj, "Kid, tengo un problema". Eso también es idea mía. Y lo del coche de negro, que parecía el de la funeraria. … Y todo. … Y escenas de acción. ¡puff! Lo que pasa es que por mi físico no me costaba. Yo no tenía que coger ningún doble para las escenas de acción.-tirándose a un colchón en el suelo- ¡Es todo truco! … Pues si. Gané mucho dinero y fama y todo lo que vosotros queráis, pero yo estaba ya harto. … Terminé harto de los guiones. Me meaba en los guiones. … Y eso que dinero ¡buufff! … Así que dije: va a pasar años antes no haga otra. La dejé en lo más alto, eso si. Luego me llamaron para la de "Day Watch". Lo de "los vigilantes de la playa". Y les dije "no". Dije "conmigo no contéis". Y les colgué. Y dije "si me vuelven a llamar les digo que sí". Y me llamaron y dije sí. … Lo que pasa que primero, me repetían una escena. "¡Tírate al agua!" ¡Así de veces me tiré! Que yo decía "¡Ya estoy hasta los huevos de tirarme al agua! ¡Que está helá!" … Además, que yo ya no tenía edad para ir en mis bucanas. Estaba frondón. Tenía que ir con el pecho palomo. … Y luego el guionista, que tía que salía en la historia, tía que se enrollaba con mi personaje. ¡Que eso ya no cuela que me esté enrollando con todas las tías! … Mucho lío, y mira. Dame lo que es mío... que yo me voy, de la serie. Mit Bukanan se va, de la serie. … Estaba ya hasta los huevos. … En definitivas cuentas, que ya ahora ppuufff ya me he olvidado de la tele ahora. … Si digo yo de traer unas ¡Me cago en que me caigo! Digo yo de coger unos focos y hacer una serie, y les falta tiempo. Que yo sigo siendo David Hasselhoff. Sigo siendo el mismo. -mientras se sube unos pantalones de malla ajustados que le marcan el paquete, desatando la risa bizarra entre los mecánicos- ¡Pa lo que queráis!

Las risas todavía son más fuertes cuando aparece el siguiente skecth del programa, "el rincón de Miyano". El hermano de Shige interpreta a una mujer mayor de voz muy chillona, con un traje de vieja casposa, que presenta un supuesto espacio de cultura... una mujer que en realidad es una basta y no tiene ni puta idea de lo que habla. Aparece primero antes de que la mujer salga en antena.

(Miyano) -frotándose crema hidratante en las manos- ¡Cada día me cuesta más! … ¡Uuoooo! ¡Pero a que huele esto! ¡Si huele a chotuno! ¡Esto está agriáo! ¡La leche! ¡Joder! ¡Vaya cremas! … Hola. Buenas tardes amigos de los libros. Bienvenidos a un programa más del rincón de Miyano. Hoy hay imagen en el ambiente porque os voy a hablar de un libro fabuloso. El libro se llama... ¿Dónde está el libro? Un momento. Dónde está!? ¡Ah! Que me lo habéis puesto aquí detrás. Que coño. "Googie Doogie es un perro", de Enry Friseker. Que coja bien la editorial, que no os equivoquéis.

(Mitsuru) -aparece caracterizado como el viejo pocho del principio, roncando en el sofá delante de la tele en el que sale Miyano. Le suena el teléfono y se despierta- ¡Me cago en la puta! Que estaba soñando con tu puñetera mmmggehheh -cuelga el teléfono de golpe-

(Miyano) Este cuento, es un cuento muy bonito, que va de Oggie Doggie, que no es un perro en realidad. Es un hombre, vestido de perro, que vive con la familia Helmuth. Que no sabemos tampoco si sabe si es un perro, o sabe si es un hombre, porque él no habla. Ellos le preguntan: ¿Eres un perro? Y él no dice nada. De todas formas, es un libro difícil de entender. Hay que leerlo dos veces. Yo lo he leído dos veces. ¡Una con cada ojo! -se ríe fuerte y de una forma ridícula y subnormal, provocando más risa entre los de la división de vehículos especiales que lo veían por televisión- ¡Que cosas tengo! -sigue con su risa estúpida- ¡Se me está hiendo la perola! … Bueno, de todas formas, es un libro muy recomendable, de verdad. Para regalarlo en navidad, o cuando queráis a vuestros hijos. Muy recomendable, para niños que tengan ciertos problemillas de identidad. Goggie Doggie es un perro, de la editorial "Ediciones Takayama". Y hasta aquí todo. Gracias por acompañarme una tarde más en mi programa de literatura. Gracias.

Y entonces, cuando esta pájara termina el programa, pero la cámara sigue en abierto, suelta algo que hace tronchar al personal...

(Miyano) -pegando golpes sobre la mesa- ¡Coño, Coño! ¡Lo he puesto aquí! ¡Pero no me lo pongáis fuera de la mesa, donde no lo vea bien! ¡Joder! ¡Que os estáis meando en mi! ¡Os estáis meando en mi! ¡Sois una mierda de equipo! ¡Yo no sé si lo voy a dejar! Y además este libro de mierda... Enry Friseker es gilipollas.

(Viejo pocho) Esto si... esto si me gusta. Que huevos tiene la Miyano, si señor.

Siguen más gags en el programa. También muy bueno el último, en el que Mitsuru hace de reportero o corresponsal en un bar pequeño y cutre del puerto de Tokio. Aparece el, con mirada bizca, gafas de culo de vaso, ropa que le va pequeña y los sobacos sudados.

(Voz en off) Takao, estamos en el aire. ¿Takao? ¡Takao, que estamos en el aire!

(Mitsuru) Sí, efectivamente, aquí, en "Fideos Tomoyo", las pelotas especiales de pescado vencieron al arroz con témpura, en el menú del día. Tras un período de tensa calma, el nuevo cocinero, Omar Abdula Massud, de origen pakistaní, ha sabido romper con el vacío que existía en el menú del día.

(Omar) -aparece vestido de terrorista islamista, con un bol con las pelotas de pescado en la mano- hadrrajimam amamhaamaa hamaaamam habdalala admrramama. Abdala Hambdabala Abdala. ¡Balala hadramabalaa! -una sola de mis pelotas acabará con el arroz con témpura. El fin del témpura está cerca. Mis pelotas son grandes. ¡Vivan mis pelotas!-

(Mitsuru) El motivo, las cercanas obras del proyecto Babilonia. Los obreros celebran el cambio coreando el nombre de su líder y pidiendo incesantemente sus pelotas de pescado. -aparecen los obreros con retratos de Hawziri y gritando su nombre. Mitsuru se pone el dedo en el pinganillo de la oreja-... Sí. En otro orden de cosas, los boquerones del mostrador, que ya llevan quince días con nosotros, están echando un pestuzo unilateralmente. El único camarero y propietario del local, se niega a retirarla. Diciendo, y cito textualmente, con el vinagre, el olor no se nota. Para NSK, Hijiro Takao, desde Fideos Tomoyo. -se huele el sobaco sudado y echa una sonrisa estúpida-

Termina y todos terminan de cenar. Los mecánicos, pero también el teniente Richardson, la oficial Ayano y el oficial Shinohara, se han partido el ojete. Han pasado un muy buen rato.

Más tarde, mientras el teniente Richardson, el oficial Shinohara y Ota se daban un baño...

(Shinohara) -se ríe- ¡Ha sido buenísimo! Me he tronchado de risa. Shige nos había dicho que su hermano era el rey de las tonterías y las gilipolleces. Y la verdad es que tiene razón.

(Richardson) Siii. Le puedo estar agradecido. Gracias a él, me he podido olvidar de mi Spitfire. Hoy no ha llegado. Si no llega mañana, sábado... ese cabronazo me va a oír.

(Ota) Ten paciencia. Ten en cuenta que después tendrás mucho trabajo para restaurarlo. ¿No?

(Richardson) Pues claro. Pero si efectivamente el motor está entero... el resto será pan comido.

(Ota) ¿También podrás restaurar sus armas? ¿Cuales lleva?

(Richardson) Si es el modelo Mk 9... llevará 4 ametralladoras Browning del calibre .303... y dos cañones Hispano-Suiza de 20 mm. Esta versión del Spitfire podía usarse tanto para caza interceptor, cómo para avión de ataque al suelo. Para eso, podía montar depósitos de combustible desechables... cohetes de 12 libras... o bombas de 250 kilos.

(Ota) ¿En serio? ¡Que maravilla! Que lástima que no sepa pilotar aviones.

(Shinohara) No digas tonterías, Ota. Aunque restaure las armas de ese avión... ¿De donde quieres que saque la munición para esas armas?

(Richardson) En Japón es imposible conseguirla, obviamente. Pero en Estados Unidos la puedo conseguir fácilmente. Es decir... solo tendría que comprar la munición en América... y traérmela para aquí.

(Shinohara) No estarás hablando en serio. Eso sería ilegal.

(Ota) Tiene razón. Aunque así... no, sería ilegal.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Ya lo sé. Los de la segunda sección siempre tan cortos de miras. Yo salgo. -sale del baño, con su entrepierna delante de Shinohara y Ota. Se quedan mirando con cara de idiota. El teniente Richardson estaba "muy bien dotado"- ¿Que coño miráis? En Japón no estáis acostumbrados a este tamaño, eh.

(Shinohara) No, nosotros no hemos dicho nada.

(Ota) La mía no tiene nada que envidiar. ¡Que te crees!

(Richardson) Ah, ya. Ya me debo imaginar a la teniente Kanuka jadeando "¡Ah, si, Issao! ¡Hasta el fondo! ¡Así! ¡Ponme mirando hacia la meca!"

(Ota) -se levanta furioso- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ella no dice eso cuando hacemos el amor! -Se da cuenta que ha picado el anzuelo y se tapa la boca-

(Richardson) ¿Ah no? ¿Y que dice?

(Ota) ¡Y a ti que te importa!

(Richardson) Y tú, Shinohara... con Izumi, que.

(Shinohara) -se pone todo nervioso- ¿Que? Pues... todavía... no hemos hecho nada de eso.

(Richardson) ¿Cómo que no? ¿Os esperaréis a casaros?

(Shinohara) ¡No! Sólo que... no sé cuando es el momento adecuado. Estoy confundido en ese sentido. Ya sabéis que Noa, siempre me ha hecho ir de culo.

(Ota) ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

(Shinohara) Ya la conoces. Es una chica tan llena de energía, de entusiasmo... con unas ideas y unas teorías sobre los Labors...

(Richardson) -se sienta al lado de Shinohara y pone un brazo en el cuello de Azuma, con mirada traviesa- Ya. Entonces... ¿no te la follarás?

(Shinohara) -se pone aun más nervioso- ¿Que!? ¡No! De momento... quiero... esto... estar a su lado.

(Richardson) Ya. O sea... que eres virgen... y te da miedo no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

(Ota) -Hace risa malvada- Vaya, no nos habías contado eso nunca.

(Shinohara) ¬ ¬ Cállate, idiota. Pues, no sé. Supongo que tienes razón. Tendré que despertar mi interés sexual dormido.

(Richardson) Fóllatela. Ya verás cómo así vuestra relación avanza a pasos de gigante. Estoy seguro que se dejará meter mano de ti. Ya lo verás.

(Shinohara) ¡Eres lo que no hay! ¡Que salido!

(Richardson) Tú has empezado.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, cuando justo son las siete, suena la alarma de emergencias y la primera sección es movilizada. Los tres Zeus y los vehículos de mando salen a cubrir una emergencia en el distrito de Asakusa. Media hora después, cuando los de la segunda sección se levantan y empiezan su actividad normal, hace su llegada un tráiler en el hangar principal de la segunda sección. Iba cargado con algo bastante voluminoso y ancho. Pero bajo aquella lona ya se podía distinguir la silueta de aquella máquina. Era sin duda un avión. Tenía alas, timón de cola y unas aspas en la parte de delante. El jefe Shige se da cuenta de ello. Se dirige hacía el tráiler, mientras todos los mecánicos se quedan observando a ver que pasa.

(Chofer del tráiler) ¡Perdone! ¿El señor... Andrew Richardson?

(Shige) Ahora mismo no está. Pero me puede dejar su recado. ¿Eso que trae es el avión?

(Chofer del tráiler) -se baja del tráiler- Sí, así es. ¿Tienen una grúa para descargarlo? Es un cargamento algo delicado. Es muy antiguo y está bastante oxidado.

(Shige) Claro. Pero creo... que un Labor podría hacerlo mejor. Espere aquí, iré a avisar a los de la segunda sección.

Shige se dirige hacía el comedor, donde estaban desayunando.

(Shige) ¡Izumi!

(Izumi) ¿? Buenos días, Shige. ¿Que ocurre?

(Shige) El Spitfire de Richardson ya ha llegado. Hay que descargarlo del trailer, pero es un cargamento que hay que manejar con mucho cuidado. ¿Podrías bajarlo tú con el Zeus número 1?

(Izumi) ¿Yo? Bueno... es que ahora estoy desayunando.

(Shige) Vamos, sólo será un momento.

(Ota) ¡Yo también bajo! ¡Quiero verlo!

(Izumi) Está bien, ahora voy.

Todos los de la segunda sección, incluido el capitán Goto, bajan al hangar principal por simple curiosidad. El encargado del trailer suelta los anclajes de seguridad de la lona y del avión sobre el trailer. Noa se sube a su Zeus y lo activa.

(Shige) Bien, Noa. Quita la lona de encima.

(Izumi) De acuerdo.

Izumi quita la lona de encima del avión y éste queda al descubierto. A pesar de tener 60 años de antigüedad estaba sorprendentemente bien conservado, aunque algo oxidado. Dos de las cuatro aspas de su rotor estaban dañadas. En las alas, llevaba las características bandas blancas y negras en la parte interior de las alas, que lo identificaban como un avión de los aliados. Y cómo no, el emblema de la RAF, en las alas y en la cola. Se podía ver también el por qué de que el avión británico fuese encontrado en suelo holandés. Había varios impacto de bala sobre la cabina del piloto... y un par de impactos de proyectil todavía más grande en la cola. La cuestión es que el avión estaba en un estado más que aceptable... y efectivamente, su motor estaba entero, aunque necesitaba un repaso a fondo. Sus colores de camuflaje estaban muy desgastados, pero se podía distinguir que el avión llevaba un camuflaje verde oliva y gris claro.

(Izumi) Ooohhh. Es un avión muy antiguo. Pero está en mejor estado de lo que pensaba.

(Shige) Bien, Izumi. Ahora cógelo con mucha suavidad. No lo levantes por las alas, si no por la estructura central. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Recibido. -con su Zeus, Noa levanta suavemente y con mucho cuidado el avión del trailer y lo posa suavemente sobre el suelo- ¡Ya está!

(Shige) ¡Muchas gracias, Izumi! ¡Ya puedes retirarte!

(Izumi) De acuerdo. ¡Uf!

(Ota) ¡Que maravilla! Está mejor conservado de lo que pensaba. ¡Y fijaos! Lleva cuatro cañones de 20 mm y cuatro ametralladoras del calibre .303. Ojalá me dejarán probar esas armas.

(Kumagami) Olvídate de ello, Ota. Eso no lo podrán autorizar jamás. Te recuerdo que sólo lo han traído aquí para restaurarlo... y pilotarlo. Nada más.

(Shinohara) Hay que ver que ganas de ponerse a trabajar tiene el escocés. Con lo de trabajo que le va a llevar restaurar esta chatarra.

(Goto) Un poco de respeto, Shinohara. Cabe que te recuerde que el señor Sakaki también participará de la restauración de este avión. Oh, mira. Los de la primera sección ya han vuelto.

Entonces, llegan los vehículos de la primera sección. La capitana Nagumo se queda extrañada y observa aquel viejo avión de la segunda guerra mundial descolorido en medio del hangar. El teniente Richardson baja cagando leches de su trailer y se pone a mirar el avión. Lo inspecciona por todas partes.

(Shinobu) ¿Que es esa cosa? ¿Es su avión, teniente?

(Richardson) -con la cara iluminada y muy ilusionado- La madre que me parió. ¡Por fin ha llegado! ¡Joder, si!

(Ayano) ¿Que es esa chatarra con alas?

(Hato) Es el avión antiguo que el teniente ha comprado para restaurarlo. ¿No lo ves?

(Shinobu) Parece muy antiguo. Está oxidado y descolorido... pero reconozco que es bonito.

(Richardson) ¡Pues claro que es bonito, capitana! ¡Es una preciosidad! ¡Es más bonito que ver a la oficial Ayano en pelotas!

(Ayano) Me vas a poner colorada, Richardson.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ No es un piropo, oficial.

(Sakaki) Pues claro que es bonito.

(Todos) ¡Jefe Sakaki!

(Sakaki) Hola a todo el mundo. Veo que ya lo han traído.

(Shinobu) ¿Cuando ha llegado? No sabíamos nada.

(Sakaki) He llegado hace sólo un momento. Sólo he venido a cumplir mi promesa con el teniente Richardson.

(Richardson) Pues claro, señor Sakaki. Que le parece.

(Sakaki) Pensaba que estaría mucho peor. De todas formas, restaurarlo tendrá su dificultad.

(Richardson) Es bonito, verdad?

(Sakaki) Dicen que el Spitfire es el avión más bello jamás diseñado. Así que... que quieres que te diga. Es una preciosidad. Combina líneas aerodinámicas y limpias con un diseño estilizado y agresivo.

(Richardson) Sí... Además era increíblemente exigente a la hora de pilotar-lo. Pero en cuando el piloto llegaba a dominar-lo, la sensación de control y poder que daba a los mandos era inigualable. En palabras de mi abuelo, que en paz descanse, era así. Lo verdaderamente importante, es que el motor está entero. Aun así, habrá que revisarlo a fondo.

(Sakaki) Te refieres a...

(Richardson) Al _Rolls Royce Merlin_. El Mk 9 llevaba la última versión de éste. Es un 12 cilindros en V a 60º, refrigerado por agua y que alcanza una potencia próxima a los 1600 caballos. Las versiones posteriores del Spitfire, fueron equipadas con el nuevo motor _Rolls Royce Griffon_, de 16 cilindros y considerablemente más potente, pero también más grande y pesado, con lo que el morro del avión y su equilibrio de pesos tuvieron que ser modificados. Habrá que desmontarlo, revisarlo pieza por pieza, limpiarlo, engrasarlo de nuevo, volverlo a montar... y probarlo. Así que ya tenemos trabajo.

(Ota) Mire, teniente. Pobre infeliz. -subido a la ala izquierda del avión y señalando los impactos de bala de la carlinga del piloto-

(Richardson) ¿Que has visto, Ota? … Ya veo. Impactos de bala sobre la cabina del piloto... y en la parte trasera. Los de atrás parecen de un cañón de 20 mm que lo atravesó sin reventarlo. Los de la cabina... parecen de 7,92 mm. Diría que su verdugo fue un _Focke Wulf 190_. Un Messerschmitt Bf-109 lo hubiese tenido más difícil.

(Ota) Se nota que eres un especialista en el tema, teniente.

(Richardson) No es para tanto. Si quiere usted empezar, Sakaki. Yo tengo que redactar el informe de esta salida y entregárselo a la capitana Nagumo. Hágale una inspección general por si hay algo que reparar. Pero primero que nada sería preciso retirar el motor y desmontarlo pieza por pieza.

(Sakaki) Será un placer. Por fin algo de trabajo para este viejo mecánico.

Un rato después, Ota va en busca de su mujer. Kanuka se había quedado sola en su dormitorio, dándole el pecho a su hija.

(Ota) -llama a la puerta- Cariño. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Kanuka) Yes! Y no me llames cariño cuando estemos en el trabajo. -Ota entra y cierra la puerta-

(Ota) Lo siento. Perdóneme, teniente. ¿De verdad te molesta tanto?

(Kanuka) Bueno, es igual, no importa. Ahora estamos solos.

(Ota) -su cara se pone sonriente y mira encandilado a su hija-. Hay que ver cómo come.

(Kanuka) Sí... me va a dejar el pecho cómo una pasa. Pero eso es buena señal.

(Ota) Eso lo ha cogido de mi. Yo también como mucho. -se ríe con la mano en el cogote-

(Kanuka) Muy bien, Rei. -se la pone sobre la espalda y le da golpecitos en la espalda para el erupto- Ahora a dormir.

(Ota) -mirando encandilado a su hija- Que bonita es.

(Kanuka) ¿Quieres encargarte tú, por favor? Tengo cosas que hacer. -le pasa la pequeña Rei a Ota-

(Ota) Sí, claro. Ven con papá. Eres la cosita más bonita del mundo. ¿A que sí? ¿Verdad que sí? -sonriendo a su hija y sujetándola al aire-

En la sala de recreo, Shige se toma un descanso con algunos mecánicos. También estaban Izumi y Shinohara. Aprovecha para leer al periódico la crítica televisiva al programa de humor de su hermano.

(Shige) ¡Eh, muchachos! ¡Escuchad esto! "El nuevo espacio televisivo de humor de la cadena Sunrise para los viernes por la noche, "El Show de Shiba", consigue una muy buena cifra de audiencia. Consolidándose sobre todo entre el público adolescente y joven, gracias a un humor totalmente nuevo e innovador, jamás visto en la televisión de este país. Considerados por algunos cómo "Los Monty Phytoon de Japón", el equipo de jóvenes actores y humoristas liderados por Mitsuru Shiba, ha penetrado con fuerza en la parrilla televisiva. La clave de su éxito, se centra en las imitaciones de personajes famosos japoneses y extranjeros con el peculiar acento de Kanzaki; la estética que no roza, si no sobrepasa el sentido del ridículo... y el tratamiento surrealista que se le da al peculiar humor del programa y los personajes que representa. En resumidas cuentas, un soplo de aire fresco en el panorama del humor televisivo en Japón." ¡Fantástico! -los mecánicos se ponen a aplaudir-

(Mecánico 1) ¡Felicidades, jefe! ¡Su hermano es un genio!

(Mecánico 2) ¡Estoy impaciente por ver el siguiente programa! ¡Es buenísimo!

(Sakaki) ¡Shige!

(Shige) ¿Eh? ¿Me busca, jefe?

(Sakaki) Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer... ¿Por qué no me ayudas a desmontar el motor del Spitfire? Tráeme herramientas. Los demás volved al trabajo. Los Zeus de la primera sección necesitan una revisión.

(Shige) Sí, señor. ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Volved al trabajo! Enseguida se lo traigo, jefe.

Izumi y Shinohara se quedan solos en la sala de recreo. Shinohara llevaba todo el día pensando en lo que le dijo Richardson. Tenía deseo sexual por Izumi. Aunque borde y "marimacho" a veces, era una chica guapa y muy simpática, de la que estaba enamorado. Y con la que llevaba saliendo un año, sin que su relación a penas evolucionase. Se besaban y se querían mucho... pero no habían ido más allá. Shinohara se da cuenta que efectivamente tenía deseo sexual por Noa.

(Shinohara) -se queda mirando a Izumi, mientras piensa- "cabellos cortos y pelirrojos. Unos ojos azules grandes que derraman expresividad. Unos labios finos y dulces. Un cuerpo robusto pero femenino. Realmente yo... si lo pienso bien... quiero hacerlo con ella. Debo hacerlo con ella".

(Izumi) Asuma... ¡Asuma! ¿Que me escuchas?

(Shinohara) ¿Que? Ah, lo siento, Noa. Estaba distraído.

(Izumi) ¿Quieres acabarte tú mi batido? Es que estoy llena.

(Shinohara) Noa.

(Izumi) ¿Sí?

(Shinohara) ¿Puedo besarte?

(Izumi) -se sonroja- ¿Que? ¡Pero que dices! Que cosas tienes. Ahora estamos en el trabajo. No sé... está bien, de acuerdo. Pero sólo un poco.

Shinohara y Izumi se ponen a besarse. El pone la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Izumi y la va bajando más y más, hasta que se la pone sobre el pecho de Noa. Ella se da cuenta, abre los ojos y se pone roja cómo un tomate.

(Izumi) A... a... a... Asuma... la mano... tienes la mano en...

(Shinohara) -mirando a Izumi muy serio y sonrojado- Perdóname, Noa. Lo siento. No quería... pero es que... últimamente le estoy dando muchas vueltas. Yo... quiero hacerte el amor, Noa.

Noa no sabe ni que responder, se queda ahí flipando berberechos al oír lo que acaba de oír. Shinohara le había pedido de romper la última barrera en su relación sentimental: tener relaciones sexuales. Un tema en que tanto Noa como Shinohara eran totales novatos. Los dos eran vírgenes.

Al día siguiente, los trabajos de restauración del Spitfire avanzaban a pasos de gigante. Sakaki y Richardson ya habían desmontado por completo el motor "Rolls Royce Merlin" y lo revisaban pieza por pieza. Sorprendentemente, el estado de las piezas del motor era bueno y se podrían aprovechar perfectamente. Solo sería necesario limpiarlas y engrasarlas. La que estaba cómo atontada, era Izumi. Se queda sentada en el muelle, sola, mirando las musarañas, pensando en aquellas palabras que Shinohara le había dicho el día antes. "Quiero hacerte el amor" le había dicho. De repente, Noa echa un grito, al notar algo frío en la mejilla. Era Shinohara, con una lata de té helado para ella.

(Izumi) ¡Aaaahh! ¡Que frío! ¡Asuma!

(Shinohara) -se ríe- Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?

(Izumi) No, tranquilo. Estoy bien. Hay que ver que buen tiempo hace ya. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Shinohara) Sí... -se pone una mano sobre la cabeza y se pone a soplar- Lo siento, Noa. Perdóname. Debes estar agobiada. Ayer te dije un montón de cosas raras.

(Izumi) No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

(Shinohara) Me alegra oír eso. No quiero forzarte ni nada de eso. Sabes que si tú no quieres, no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras. ¿Que quieres hacer?

(Izumi) No lo sé. Pensaba que... que tampoco lo dijiste con mala intención. Que tus intenciones son... cómo decirlo... para demostrarme que me quieres de verdad.

(Shinohara) Noa...

(Ota) -a lo lejos, gritando- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Tortolitos! ¡Es la hora de la reunión semanal! ¡Venga!

(Shinohara) ¡Ya vamos! Ya hablaremos en otro momento, Noa.

(Izumi) Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿Sí?

(Izumi) -le besa con lengua en la boca- Te quiero.

(Shinohara) Yo también. Vamos, o nos nos llamarán la atención.

Unos cuantos días después, las reparaciones del Spitfire han avanzado muy rápidamente. Una mañana, sobre un banco de pruebas, prueban el motor, el Rolls Royce Merlin. Fuera, en el terraplén, los mecánicos observan atentos y algunos miembros de ambas secciones. Ota, Kumagami, Ayano y Shinohara.

(Sakaki) Muy Bien, Richardson. Enciéndelo.

(Richardson) Será un placer. Motor Merlin en marcha.

Sobre los mandos del banco de pruebas, le da a un botón y el viejo motor Rolls Royce Merlin se pone a rugir. La hilera de toberas de escape saca primero una gran humareda blanca y después fogonazos de la combustión. La hélice de cuatro palas, ya reparada de hacía días, se pone a girar rápidamente. El motor hacía un rugido potente y majestuoso, pero aun faltaba probarlo a plena potencia. Debido al estruendo, Sakaki y Richardson tenían que comunicarse a través de auriculares.

(Sakaki) ¡Incrementa la potencia al 50%!

(Richardson) ¡Recibido! ¡Incrementando potencia al 50%!

(Sakaki) ¡Que maravilla! ¡Ya no se hacen motores cómo éste! ¡Ruge cómo un tigre de bengala!

(Richardson) ¡El Rolls Royce Merlin es una maravilla y un orgullo de la ingeniería y tecnología británicas de todos los tiempos! ¡Uno de los mejores motores de avión de la segunda guerra mundial! ¿Cómo se esperaba que sonase!? ¡Se puede decir lo mismo del motor Ford V8 Cobra de su Shelby! ¡En ambos casos se trata de motores excelentes y obras maestras de la tecnología de su época!

(Sakaki) ¡Bien, bien! ¡Llegó la prueba de fuego! ¡Ponlo a máxima potencia!

(Richardson) ¡Recibido! ¡Allá vamos!

El motor es puesto al límite de sus capacidades. Consigue aguantar sin problemas. Las toberas de escape echan humo y llamas a raudales. El motor vibra mucho y la hélice gira a una velocidad que casi no se ve. Mantienen el motor al límite durante unos minutos... y consigue resistir.

(Sakaki) ¡Bien! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Páralo!

(Richardson) ¡Entendido!

El motor se para y la hélice deja de girar.

(Sakaki) El motor está ya en perfectas condiciones. Cuando quieras lo montamos de nuevo.

(Richardson) Perfecto. -se gira y se encuentra a los demás detrás suyo- ¿Que hacéis todos aquí? Espero que no os hagáis quedado sordos. Este pequeño ruge cómo un monstruo.

(Ota) Sí que es verdad. Casi me ha dejado sordo. Que ruido.

(Kumagami) Entonces el motor ya está completamente restaurado. ¿No es así?

(Sakaki) Así es, Kumagami. Ahora lo volveremos a montar en el morro del avión. Realizaremos las últimas revisiones de los mecanismos de mando y control. Queda también restaurar la cabina... y el armamento. Y finalmente, pintarlo.

(Ayano) ¿Tenéis que pintarlo? Con un estampado de flores quedaría muy bonito.

(Richardson) -se enfada- ¡Eso sería un crimen, oficial Ayano!

(Ayano) Lo siento. He metido la pata.

(Richardson) La respuesta es evidente. Mantener el camuflaje y pinturas originales. Ya me gustaría pintarlo con los colores de la Policía japonesa. Pero no creo que acepten una unidad aérea tan peculiar.

(Shinohara) Yo no tengo ni idea de aviones. Lo mío son los Labors... bueno, lo de todos los que trabajamos aquí. Pero reconozco que es un trabajo apasionante volver a poner en funcionamiento esta máquina que hace 60 años surcaba los cielos de Europa.

(Richardson) Sí, es verdad. Y todo por mi abuelo. Esperad, en la cartera tengo una foto suya. … Mirad. Éste es él en 1940, durante la Batalla de Inglaterra.

(Kumagami) Se te parece mucho. Y lleva la misma cazadora que llevas tú.

(Richardson) Porque es la misma cazadora. Me la dio en herencia. Él fue un As de la RAF pilotando siempre el mismo avión, un Spitfire, aunque en diferentes versiones a medida que avanzaba la guerra. En su haber cuenta con 92 aviones alemanes abatidos. Estuvo casi cinco años, luchando en los cielos de Gran Bretaña y Europa occidental. Fuese un milagro, o pura suerte... jamás le mataron. Por supuesto que más de una vez, se encontró con algún piloto de la Lutwaffe que aquel día estaba más acertado que él y le derribó. Una vez incluso le derribaron sobre la Francia ocupada. Gracias a la ayuda de la resistencia francesa... y a que fue rescatado por tropas aliadas poco después del desembarco de Normandía, pudo regresar a Inglaterra.

(Sakaki) Me hubiese gustado conocerle. Tu abuelo debió ser un hombre fascinante que vivió una vida muy intensa.

(Richardson) -se pone melancólico- Ya lo creo. Para él... lo más significativo fueron los dos meses que combatió sin descanso, viendo caer a compañeros suyos, y en tensión y alerta constante... durante la batalla de Inglaterra. Mi abuelo empezó cómo un novato... y terminó la batalla de Inglaterra cómo un veterano que había derribado 15 Messerschmitt Bf-109, y también muchos Stukas y bombarderos Heinkel He 111. Se convirtió en una leyenda y en uno de los mayores ases aliados de la guerra.

(Ota) Era un momento histórico muy importante y dramático. Tenemos mucha suerte de vivir en esta época.

(Richardson) Y que lo digas, Ota. Allí de lo que se trataba... era de salvaguardar y proteger la última democracia que quedaba en Europa, frente al avance del totalitarismo nazi cuyas absolutamente nefastas consecuencias, serían conocidas al terminar la guerra por todo el mundo. Se dice que Hitler realmente no quería la guerra con Gran Bretaña, porque consideraba que los anglosajones eran de raza aria cómo los alemanes. Pero no pudo soportar la idea que el viejo Churchill, con su puro y su signo de la victoria con la mano, se burlara de él de aquella manera. Churchill lo dijo muy bien con aquella famosa frase que dijo cuando se consiguió la victoria.

(Kumagami) "Never was so much owed by so many to so few". O traducido al japonés... Nunca tantos debieron tanto a tan pocos. Es una de sus frases más famosas.

(Richardson) Esa frase... también es aplicable a vosotros.

(Shinohara) ¿A nosotros?

(Richardson) Vosotros derrotasteis o estuvisteis a punto de derrotar ese monstruo o lo que fuese el año pasado. Salvasteis muchísimas vidas inocentes. A parte que... os quitasteis para siempre de encima la imagen de salvajes, ineptos y brutos que habíais tenido hasta aquel momento.

(Shinohara) Sí, eso si que es verdad. -riendo con la mano en el cogote-

(Ota) Después de aquello ya nunca más han vuelto a hablar mal de nosotros en los medios de comunicación. A parte... de que nos dio más confianza en nosotros mismos. Ahora somos una división de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio profundamente valorada y respetada dentro del cuerpo y por la sociedad.

(Kumagami) Un planteamiento muy interesante, Ota.

Una semana después, el viernes de la semana siguiente, el avión ya estaba completamente restaurado. Richardson y Sakaki, junto a la ayuda de varios mecánicos, habían trabajado casi sin descanso para restaurar aquel avión antiguo, que para el teniente Richardson, tenía un significado tan especial. Lo único que le faltaba ya era probarlo... es decir, pilotar- lo. Aquella noche de viernes, Sakaki se queda allí a cenar con Richardson en el comedor. Iban a hacer el programa del hermano de Shige por la tele, el segundo. Esta vez a parte de los mecánicos, fueron los de la primera sección los que se lo tragaron. La capitana Nagumo no sabía donde meterse al ver aquello... aunque el personaje de la señora Miyano le hizo mear de risa. Quizás le recordaba a ella misma. Los de la segunda sección se fueron para su casa. Ota y Kanuka, a su casa, aunque con la niña llorando cada dos por tres, no podían dormir mucho. Hiromi y Kumagami a sus respectivos apartamentos. Pero aquella noche, resultaría ser rompedora para Asuma y Noa. En el parking subterráneo, cuando Izumi se dispone a irse a su casa en su scotter y Shinohara en su moto de gran cilindrada... Shinohara se lo propone.

(Shinohara) Noa... te importa... si esta noche la paso contigo, en tu casa?

(Izumi) ¿Que? -se queda muy sorprendida- Bueno... yo... no sé... que curioso.

(Shinohara) ¿Quieres que lo hagamos esta noche?

(Izumi) …

(Shinohara) -mirando con lástima a Noa, con intención de disculparse- Perdóname. No debería decirte estas cosas así tan de repente.

(Izumi) Me hace muy feliz.

(Shinohara) -se queda sorprendido- ¿Que?

(Izumi) Me hace muy feliz, que entre nosotros... haya momentos tan íntimos cómo este. Momentos concretos que jamás olvidaré. Por mucho tiempo que pase; por muy mayor que me haga... lo recordaré siempre.

(Shinohara) -mira a Izumi con gran cariño- Noa... me haces tan feliz.

Izumi y Shinohara se marchan juntos en la moto de él... hasta que llegan al piso de Izumi. Se sientan los dos juntos en el suelo, sobre su cama y se ponen a besarse. De pasarse pasan a tocarse. Se desnudan... y lo hacen. Después de haberlo hecho, tanto él como ella por primera vez en su vida, ambos se quedan dormidos... y Shinohara se pone a soñar. Sueña a Izumi vestida con un vestido blanco de verano y un gran gorro de paja. El viento se lleva el gorro de paja y ella corre tras él. Shinohara recoge el gorro de paja y se lo devuelve a Izumi. Ambos se quedan mirando, sonriendo. Al cabo de unas horas, en plena madrugada, Shinohara se despierta. Estaba en la habitación del piso de Izumi. Y los tapados con el futon en la misma cama... desnudos. Shinohara se da cuenta que Izumi está junto a ella, durmiendo plácidamente... se la queda mirando con afecto y se pone rojo cómo un tomate.

(Shinohara) Noa... eres tan guapa. -le acaricia el pelo- Te quiero. -le besa en la frente-

Por la mañana, Noa se despierta. Se da cuenta efectivamente de lo que había pasado la última noche. Ve a Shinohara en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Izumi se levanta, iba desnuda. Se pone la ropa interior y una camisa que encuentra tirada por el suelo, que era la de Asuma. Shinohara Iba solo con calzoncillos. Noa se sonroja al verle así... pero le gusta lo que ve. Realmente Shinohara estaba de buen ver.

(Izumi) Buenos días... Asuma. -le besa-

(Shinohara) Buenos días. ¡Caray! ¡Que sexi que estás, Noa! ¡Estás arrebatadora!

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Tú crees? -se ríe- Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me dice que estoy sexi.

(Shinohara) Mujer, vestida sólo con esa camisa y enseñando esos muslos... ¿cómo no quieres estar sexi?

(Izumi) Pues mira que tú... ir por mi piso en calzoncillos. Pareces un pervertido o un violador. mmhhh. ¡Que bien huele! No sabía que se te diese bien cocinar.

(Shinohara) ¿No te he dicho aun que el teniente Richardson me está enseñando a cocinar cocina española?

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Podrías prepararme una paella un día de estos?

(Shinohara) Aun no sé tanto. De momento me ha enseñado a hacer Gazpacho.

(Izumi) ¿Que es eso?

(Shinohara) Es una especie de sopa fría de hortalizas. Es un plato de verano muy refrescante y sano.

(Izumi) Suena de maravilla. Voy a vestirme... ¡machote! -le da una palmada al culo a Shinohara-

(Shinohara) ¡Ay! ¡Eso ha dolido!

Después de vestirse, los dos se ponen a desayunar juntos. Izumi se pone a reír cómo una tonta.

(Shinohara) ¿De que te ríes? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

(Izumi) No es nada. Dios... ¡Parecemos unos recién casados!

(Shinohara) No es sólo que queremos parecer-lo, Noa. Espero que algún día... lo seamos.

(Izumi) Asuma... por mi de acuerdo. No tengo inconveniente.

(Shinohara) Cambiando de tema... ¿Estás preparada para la exhibición aérea de esta mañana?

(Izumi) ¿Exhibición aérea? Es verdad. Richardson y el señor Sakaki han terminado de restaurar el Spitfire. Ha quedado cómo nuevo. Aunque me cuesta creer que consigan que ese avión de hace 60 años vuele por el aire.

(Shinohara) Si Sakaki dice que está listo para volar, es que lo está.

Unas dos horas después, la expectación en la división de vehículos especiales es máxima. Se cruzaba los dedos para que no hubiese una emergencia justo en ese mismo momento... para la primera sección. Y por suerte, no hubo ninguna durante la exhibición aérea. El avión efectivamente había quedado cómo nuevo, conservando su aspecto original. El teniente Richardson aparece en el terraplén... vestido con la cazadora de piloto de la RAF de la segunda guerra mundial de su abuelo. Algunos mecánicos estaban cargando el depósito de combustible del avión, haciendo una última revisión al motor y a los mecanismos eléctricos y mecánicos del aparato. Richardson se pone unos cascos. Utilizarían una radiotransmisor moderno y no la propia radio del avión.

(Sakaki) ¡Andrew! La máquina ya está perfectamente. Sé que resultará inútil que te lo diga; pero no hagas ninguna estupidez imprudente. ¿Entendido? Podría fallar cualquier cosa.

(Richardson) ¡Ya lo sé, coño! ¡Parece usted mi madre! Yo sólo voy a hacer cómo dijo una vez Johan Cruyff. "Salid y disfrutad". Os veré después de aterrizar.

(Shige) Señor Sakaki... ¿Ya tendrá bastante espacio para despegar? El terraplén no llega a los 400 metros de distancia.

(Sakaki) Confío en él. Ya debe saber lo que se hace.

(Mecánico 1) Depósitos de combustible cargados, señor.

(Mecánico 2) Revisión del motor y del sistema eléctrico completado, señor.

(Sakaki) Muy bien. Ahora ya todo depende de la suerte y del piloto.

En el hangar, los miembros de la primera y segunda sección, incluidos los capitanes, observaban a una distancia prudencial. Cuando Richardson sube al avión y se mete en la cabina, todos salen a fuera. Richardson le da al contacto y el motor Rolls Royce Merlin se pone en marcha. Poniendo a girar la hélice de cuatro palas. Desde la cabina saluda a Sakaki... y a la capitana Nagumo, que lo mira a su lado. Richardson empuja la palanca de potencia y el avión se pone a correr por el terraplén, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad. La parte de atrás se eleva, hasta que a punto de caer al mar del puerto de la bahía de Tokio, el avión se eleva... y vuela. Richardson se pone a gritar cómo un cobwoy de una película del oeste. Pliega el tren de aterrizaje.

(Richardson) ¡Muy bien, pequeño! ¡A volar!

(Sakaki) ¿Cómo va por allá arriba? Cambio.

(Richardson) Joder. Es un sueño hecho realidad. Llevo tantos años esperando este momento. Voy a hacer una pasada. -Richardson pasa con el avión a toda velocidad sobre las instalaciones de la División de vehículos especiales-

(Shinohara) ¡Increíble! ¡Que rápido! A ver si al final, además de los Labors, me gustarán también los aviones.

(Ota) Lástima que no pueda probar sus cañones Hispano-Suiza de 20 mm. Eso también estaría bien.

(Kanuka) No es sólo el avión, Isao. El Spitfire... representa además de uno de los diseños aeronáuticos más bellos jamas creado, si no el que más... es un avión que representó mejor que ningún otro la defensa de la libertad y la democracia frente a un nazismo que en 1940 parecía invencible. Pero que este avión, junto a otro avión, el Hawker Hurricane, la tecnología del Radar y la resistencia de todo un pueblo... pararon el avance de la barbarie nazi por Europa. Es más que un avión, es un símbolo.

(Hiromi) Richardson parece muy buen piloto. Fijaos que piruetas hace.

(Kumagami) Es verdad. Me refiero a lo que ha dicho Kanuka. Los alemanes y los japoneses también crearon grandes aviones, pero con un objetivo muy distinto.

Después de volar durante unos 20 minutos, el avión aterriza perfectamente y sin problemas. Richardson para el motor y se baja. Está entusiasmado, cómo un niño con zapatos nuevos.

(Sakaki) ¿Que tal la experiencia, Andrew? ¿Cómo ha funcionado el avión de tu abuelo?

(Richardson) Es una maravilla. Llevaba muchos años soñando con esto. Hoy ya es realidad. Me sabe mal que ahora... este avión se lo tendrán que llevar para Escocia.

(Shinohara) ¿Para Escocia? Entonces... ¿no lo dejarás aquí?

(Kumagami) Shinohara, que quieres que haga una división equipada con Labors de tercera generación con un viejo caza de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

(Shinohara) Es verdad.

(Richardson) Será... la pieza más importante de mi colección de aviones de la segunda guerra mundial.

(Todos) ¿Colección?

(Richardson) Ah, es verdad, aun no os lo había dicho. Mi familia posee una colección privada de aviones de la segunda guerra mundial restaurados. Hasta ahora tenía catorce aparatos. Ahora serán quince. Ya tenía un Spitfire en mi colección. Pero era el modelo Mk XIV con motor _Rolls Royce Griffon_. Me faltaba el modelo con el motor Rolls Royce Merlin.

(Ota) ¿Y que aviones tienes en tu colección? -preguntando con gran curiosidad-

(Richardson) Pues, a ver... si no recuerdo mal... Hay cuatro británicos: un caza Hawker Hurricane, un caza bimotor De Havilland Mosquito, un avión de ataque al suelo Hawker Typhoon y un bombardero pesado Lancaster. Americanos, cuatro mas: un P-51D Mustang, un P-47 Thunderbolt, un P-38 Lighting y un bombardero pesado B-17. Alemanes, son tres: Un Messerschmitt Bf-109, un Focke Wulf 190 y un Junkers Ju 88. Luego tengo un caza italiano Macchi Mc 202... y el único avión japones de mi colección, que es un Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusa. Los aviones japoneses son los más difíciles de encontrar. También estoy buscando aviones soviéticos, pero también cuesta mucho encontrar ejemplares.

(Ota) -muy sorprendido- ¡Impresionante! ¡Kanuka! ¿Por qué no vamos a Escocia en nuestras próximas vacaciones? Me gustaría mucho ver esa colección.

(Richardson) ¿A ti te gustan las armas, verdad, teniente?

(Ota) Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

(Richardson) También tengo una colección de armas de la segunda guerra mundial. Y esta es muy numerosa. Son armas que están restauradas... y se pueden probar.

(Ota) ¿En serio? ¡Cariño, por favor! ¡Vayamos a Escocia las próximas vacaciones!

(Kanuka) -suspira con el ceño fruncido- Hay que ver lo crío que eres a veces. Está bien. Iremos a Escocia. Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que darle el pecho a Rei. -se marcha con cara de enfado-

(Richardson) ¿Seguro que has hecho bien? Me temo que a tu mujer no le ha hecho nada de gracia esta propuesta.

(Ota) No importa, ya me disculparé con ella. Es que una oportunidad cómo esta... no quiero desaprovecharla. Es bueno tener buenos compañeros de trabajo.

(Richardson) Cambiando de tema... Izumi y Shinohara. A vosotros dos os ha pasado algo. ¿Me equivoco?

(Shinohara) -intentado disimular- ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Nada! ¿Que quieres que pase? Sólo que anoche... fui a casa de Noa.

(Richardson) ¡Ya entiendo! Así que por fin... Oye, Shinohara. ¿Izumi es de las que se mueve en la cama mientras duerme? -pregunta todo burlón-

(Izumi) -se pone roja cómo un tomate maduro- ¿Queeeeee? ¡Pero que dices!? ¡Asuma, dile algo!

(Shinohara) ¡No le digas eso a mi novia! ¡Sí, nos acostamos! ¿Pasa algo!?

(Izumi) Asuma, mira que eres... Idiota! -se va muy enfadada-

(Shinohara) -se va tras Noa sin que ella le haga mucho caso- ¡Noa! ¡Espérame! ¡Lo siento, perdóname! ¡Ha sido sin querer, de verdad! No te pongas así, mujer. Me ha hecho enfadar, sólo eso.

(Shinobu) ¿Por qué me miras así, Goto?

(Goto) Ahora que lo dice... tú si que te mueves mucho en la cama cuando duermes.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja con el ceño fruncido- ¿Ah si? Pues a ti te apestan los pies.

(Goto) Que quieres que le haga si tengo pies de atleta.

Al cabo de pocos días, el avión, ya restaurado y en perfecto estado de funcionamiento, se lo lleva un tráiler, con destino a Escocia. Dentro de poco, la división de vehículos especiales, tendría que volver a enfrentarse a una época oscura. Aunque mejor dicho, para investigar. Kogame había estado unos meses investigando en el extranjero sobre Von Kleiner y I.N. Volvía a Japón, para encontrarse con Matsui, su ayudante Mikiyasu Shinshi y los capitanes de ambas secciones. Había estado investigando el pasado de Kleiner. Y ahora, se conocería la vida y obra de la bestia negra de la división de vehículos especiales.


	19. Kleiner: el fujitivo que quiso ser Dios

**Capítulo 19. Von Kleiner. El fugitivo que quiso ser Dios. **

Un mes más tarde, en abril de 2004, la vida seguía con normalidad en la división de vehículos especiales. Aunque había cierto nerviosismo entre sus integrantes. La jubilación del comandante Fukushima se aproximaba. Eso significaba que uno de los dos capitanes, con toda seguridad la capitana Shinobu Nagumo de la primera sección, ocuparía su lugar. Y no solo Shinobu... Goto tenía planes para cambiar de aires dentro de no mucho tiempo. Lo que significaría que entre los tenientes de la primera y segunda sección, surgirían los nuevos capitanes de ambas secciones. Ota y Kanuka eran los mejor posicionados. Pero lo cierto es que Kanuka también le apetecía cambiar cada vez más de aires. Seguir de Policía, pero en un puesto nuevo que le entusiasmara más y le hiciese sentir verdaderamente útil a la sociedad. Quizás porque ahora se sentía inferior a Ota en el trabajo. Y eso, a su yo profesional le hacía sentir humillada.

Pero en aquel abril de 2004, los capitanes de la D.V.E., conocerían los nuevos descubrimientos hechos por el comandante de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, el señor Kogame. Éste se lo comunicaría al mismo tiempo al inspector Matsui y a su ayudante, Mikiyasu Shinshi. En aquel soleado día de abril, la segunda sección había sido movilizada al atardecer. Unos terroristas de "El Refugio del Mar", habían robado dos Hishi AVK-101 y habían cometido desperfectos en una zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. Los tres TGV-03 Zeus de la segunda sección les tenían rodeados. Sacan sus porras eléctricas.

(Izumi) Si no queréis que os hagamos daño de verdad con esto, detened vuestros Labors y bajaros de ellos.

(Kumagami) ¡Kanuka! ¡En cuando tengas oportunidad, clava-le la porra eléctrica a uno de ellos por detrás! ¡No dejes que la situación se prolongue!

(Kanuka) ¡Recibido!

(Kumagami) ¡Ota! ¡Mantén tu posición! ¡Si se te acerca demasiado, amenázale con la LPW! ¡Pero no dispares!

(Ota) Entendido. Esto es pan comido para mi.

(Shinohara) Noa, haz un ataque de distracción sobre uno de ellos.

(Izumi) Entendido.

El Zeus nº 1 de Noa se mueva haciendo ver que va a atacarles. Los AVK-101 pican el anzuelo. Kanuka y Ota inutilizan los Labors por detrás con sus porras eléctricas. Pero uno de los Labors aun se movía, tumbando al Zeus de Kanuka. Pero Ota lo reduce con una clave de judo rápida y precisa. Kanuka una vez más se daba cuenta de la mejora evidente del teniente Isao Ota. Con la misión cumplida y los dos terroristas detenidos, cuando vuelven a sus instalaciones en el puerto de Tokio, Kanuka se siente extraña, cómo fuera de lugar. Ya en el hangar y bajados de los trailers...

(Ota) Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Que quieres? -en un principio se enfada, pero enseguida sonríe a Ota- Has estado muy bien, Isao. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con ese Labor.

(Ota) No hay de que, teniente. Sólo he cumplido con mi deber de ayudar a mis compañeros.

(Kanuka) Lo admito.

(Ota) -se extraña- ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

(Kanuka) Que definitivamente te has convertido en mejor piloto que yo. Y no sólo tú. Izumi también sigue mejorando. Yo en cambio... no he mejorado nada. El haber estado tantos meses de baja por el embarazo... y haber perdido tiempo y forma física ha perjudicado considerablemente mis capacidades cómo piloto de Labors. Tengo la sensación que me he quedado estancada. -quedándose con expresión triste en la cara-

(Ota) ¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo! Eres una piloto excelente, y lo sabes. No debes ser tan derrotista, cariño.

(Kanuka) ¿Pero es que no lo ves? Puede que... mi época cómo piloto de Labors se haya acabado.

(Ota) Y quizás también la mía. ¿No crees?

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Ota) Tú misma me dijiste que me pueden ascender a capitán muy pronto. Es decir... que me convertiré en responsable de una sección de vehículos especiales. Entonces mi época cómo piloto de Labors también se habrá acabado.

(Kanuka) Ya. Será mejor no darle tantas vueltas.

(Ota) Pues claro. Tenemos una hija de tres meses de la que ocuparnos. ¿A quien se la has dejado?

(Kanuka) A la capitana Nagumo. Voy a buscarla.

Kanuka sube hasta el despacho de los capitanes. Tras la puerta, oye varias voces. Llama a la puerta y la capitana Nagumo le da permiso para entrar. Se encuentra con el inspector Matsui y su ayudante, Mikiyasu Shinshi, el antiguo conductor de trailers de la segunda sección, con la pequeña Rei en brazos.

(Shinobu) Adelante.

(Kanuka) Hola, capitana Nagumo. Vengo a recoger a mi pequeña Rei. Hola inspector Matsui. ¡Hola, Shinshi! -alegrándose mucho de ver a su antiguo compañero en la 2ª sección-

(Shinshi) -muy sonriente, con el bebé de Kanuka en brazos- ¡Kanuka! ¡Hola! Espero que no te moleste que haya cogido a tu hija en brazos. Es que me gustan mucho los niños. Es una preciosidad de niña, se parece mucho a ti.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Shinshi. Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Ya sé que eres un padre experimentado. Tienes tres hijos muy pequeños. -Shinshi le da Rei a Kanuka- Hola, cosita. ¿Tienes hambre?

(Shinobu) No te preocupes. Ya le he dado de comer.

(Kanuka) ¿Le ha preparado un biberón, capitana?

(Shinobu) No, en realidad...

(Kanuka) No me diga que...

(Shinobu) Sí... pero por favor, va e estar un rato con tu pequeña.

(Kanuka) Gracias por ocuparse de mi hija, capitana. -se postra ante Nagumo y se marcha-

(Shinshi) Es una niña encantadora. ¿De verdad que usted ayudó a Kanuka a traerla al mundo?

(Shinobu) Sí. Fue cuando aquel terrible temporal de nieve. La ambulancia no podía llegar hasta aquí, así que tuve que ayudarla a dar a luz. Fue una experiencia inolvidable.

(Matsui) Seguro que la marcó mucho. Bueno... supongo que eso, le ha ayudado a cambiar en algunos aspectos de su vida.

(Shinobu) Si se refiere a mi relación con Goto... sí, lo admito. Entre Goto y yo ahora existe algo más que relación profesional. Pero que conste que fue él quien tiró primero la piedra mucho antes.

(Shinshi) ¡Vaya! Entonces usted y el capitán Goto... salen juntos, o...

(Shinobu) Sí. ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

(Shinshi) No. Claro que no.

(Goto) -entra por la puerta- Ya estoy aquí, Shinobu. ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Matsui y Shinshi, los dos genios del departamento de investigación. ¿Que os trae por aquí?

(Matsui) Ya me he enterado que tú y Shinobu por fin os habéis aclarado.

(Goto) Pues si. ¿Os ha dicho que fui yo quien tiré la primera piedra? Pues miente cómo un cosaco. Fue ella quien atacó primero... y además, con artillería pesada. Consiguió conquistar la fortaleza de mi corazón. -dice todo irónico-

(Shinobu) Que frase mas cursi. Si, lo admito. Ataqué yo primero. Pero ya basta de hablar de un tema tan íntimo, por favor. Estoy segura que Matsui y Shinshi, han venido a vernos para informarnos de algo serio. ¿No es así?

(Matsui) Ya lo creo. Nuestro viejo amigo de la NNSA, el señor Kogame... y su ayudante, Kurosaki, han hecho unas vacaciones en Europa.

(Goto) -mientras se pone una taza de té- ¿Unas vacaciones en Europa? Entiendo que su trabajo debe ser bastante estresante. Pero me imagino que no han ido a hacer turismo.

(Matsui) Efectivamente. Anoche me llamó. Quiere reunirse con nosotros mañana por la mañana aquí mismo. Dice que tiene documentos, testimonios y fotografías que nos ayudarán a saber más sobre Von Kleiner.

(Shinshi) Exacto. Digamos que han hecho una especie de trabajo de campo. Han buscado en archivos policiales y oficiales, instituciones privadas... o han ido a preguntar directamente a su familia.

(Shinobu) Pero ese monstruo humano... ¿Tiene familia?

(Matsui) Por supuesto. Dos nietos. El problema es que sólo uno está en condiciones de hablar. Sus hijos ya están todos muertos. Y su otro nieto... es un enfermo mental, no puede hablar de nada.

(Goto) Ya veo. Menuda familia. Pero una cosa. ¿No han aprovechado para buscar información sobre su compinche?

(Matsui) ¿Te refieres a I.N.? Por supuesto. Parece ser que quisieron interrogar a un antiguo pez gordo de la Stasi que fue su superior. Pero curiosamente... falleció tres días antes de la entrevista.

(Shinshi) -traga saliva- ¿Se lo cargaron para que no hablara?

(Matsui) Quien sabe. El hombre ya tenía 79 años y estaba delicado de salud. Lo más probable es que fuese una muerte natural. Pues... eso es todo lo que quería deciros. -se levanta de la silla y se pone su gabardina- Tengo que irme ya. Debo regresar a mi puesto. Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Diga, jefe.

(Matsui) Tú ya tienes carta blanca por hoy. Puedes regresar a casa. Tu esposa te estará esperando.

(Shinshi) No se preocupe, jefe. Lo cierto es que Tamiko y los niños han ido a pasar unos días a casa de mi madre. Así que estoy solo en casa.

(Matsui) Vaya, menuda suerte. -Shinshi se baja de hombros- Oh, perdona, no quería decir eso. Me voy. Capitanes, hasta mañana.

(Goto) Hasta mañana, Matsui.

(Shinobu) Adiós. -Matsui se marcha-

(Goto) Así que estás solo en casa, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Sí... por unos días es cómo si volviese a estar soltero. Sin mujer y sin niños.

(Goto) ¿Que día es hoy, Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Pues... viernes. Oh, maldita sea. Eso significa que me tendré que tragar ese maldito programa de humor de la tele.

(Goto) Vamos, no te quejes, mujer. Si a ti también te encanta. Esto... Shinshi. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

(Shinshi) Bueno... la verdad es que no me apetece quedarme solo en casa. De acuerdo, acepto encantado. ¿Y que es eso del programa de humor de la tele?

(Shinobu) El hermano pequeño de Shige, Mitsuru Shiba, el cual se parece a Shige cómo dos gotas de agua, es actor, humorista y dibujante. Dirige un equipo de jóvenes cómicos. Tiene un programa de humor en la cadena Sunrise los viernes a las nueve y media de la noche, que se ha hecho muy popular entre los jóvenes. Por eso los viernes cenamos más tarde de lo habitual. Los mecánicos se reúnen todos en el comedor para verlo. Y cómo nosotros nos quedamos allí para cenar... también nos lo tenemos que tragar.

(Goto) Vamos, no disimules, mujer. Si tú también "te partes el ojete". A mi me gusta mucho las imitaciones que hace de personajes famosos con "acento de Kanzaki"... y aquello de "Retrospecter" en que cogen películas antiguas y las doblan diciendo absolutas estupideces sin sentido. Es muy gracioso.

(Shinshi) Suena muy divertido. Está bien. La verdad es que ya tengo hambre.

A las nueve y pico, todos se reúnen en el comedor para cenar. Los de la segunda sección se alegran mucho de ver a Shinshi. Llegan los últimos a la mesa Kanuka y Ota, los cuales se habían quedado a cuidar de su pequeña y se la traen con ellos. Ota le hacía caras a la niña para entretenerla y hacerla reír.

(Shinohara) Que caras más ridículas, Ota. Podrías salir en el Show de Shiba.

(Ota) ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Sólo estoy entreteniendo a mi Rei! ¡Verdad que si! Ja ja ja. ¿Quien es la más bonita? ¡Rei! ¡Arriba! -levantando el bebé al aire y haciéndole carusas-

(Goto) Se te va a caer la baba, Shinobu. Te mueres de ganas, verdad?

(Shinobu) ¿De que hablas?

(Goto) Shinobu... no disimules. Tú también te mueres de ganas de ser madre. Pero por ahora te es imposible.

(Shinobu) Lo sé. Pero ya lo solucionaré.

(Richardson) ¡Un poco de silencio! ¡Que va a empezar el programa del hermano de Shige!

(Shinshi) ¿Tan divertido es?

(Kanuka) Más que divertido es ridículo. Esos chicos no saben lo que es el pudor y el sentido de la vergüenza. -dice toda áspera-

(Kumagami) Vamos, Kanuka. Si la parodia que hizo la semana pasada de Michael Jackson te gustó. Te reíste cómo una condenada. ¡Oh! Ya empieza.

Entonces, los mecánicos se ponen a aplaudir y silbar. Aparece en la gran tele de plasma del comedor, con la música de la película "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" la imitación de Michael Jackson. Después de la caratula de entrada y la presentación del personaje, llega la sección de testimonios, donde Mitsuru imita a Margaret Tacher, la antigua primer ministro británica en los años 80.

(Televisión) Testimonios... hoooooy. Margaret Tacher.

(Mitsuru) -disfrazado de mujer, con un traje negro de falda larga, un collar de perlas, una peluca gris. Mientras suena de fondo el himno de Inglaterra.- ¡Hola! Soy Margaret Tacher. Za cher. Za cher. Sé lo que estáis pensando. La dama de hierro. ¿Pero que os creéis, que no lo sabía? Si a mi me gustaba. Porque he sido una mujer siempre con mucho carácter, con mucho genio. Mira, yo me plantaba en Westminster, con mi bolso, eh, me plantaba allí. ¡Y se A CO JO NA BAN! Los míos y los otros. Se ponían a sudar. Porque siempre he sido muy rabuda, siempre he tenido mucho genio. -entonces un carterista le intenta robar el bolso y Tacher se lo saca de encima de mala manera. La risa en el comedor es generalizada.- ¡Me cago en la leche! ¡Que te amago cómo a un conejo! ¡Vete a la mierda, hombre! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Una ley penitenciaria más dura joder! ¡Que nos lo están pidiendo a gritos! … ¡Taxi! -llama a un taxi londinense y sigue su discurso dentro del taxi- Lo que os estaba comentando. Yo llegaba a la cámara de los Lores, eh, y con los Lores ningún problema. Gente educada, gente fina, de buena familia, eh, ningún problema. Con sus pelucas, sus túnicas. Buenas tardes doña Tacher. Yo, pues buenas tardes. Pero en la cámara de los comunes, joder. En la cámara de los comunes era entrar y me daban ganas de empezar ahí a ostias con todos.

(Shinohara) -se ríe a carcajada limpia- Parece la imitación de Ota, que bueno.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Muy gracioso, Shinohara.

(Mitsuru) Y se levantaba el más listo. Porque siempre hay un listo. "Doña Tacher", digo "Qué quieres". "Que... y las minas". ¿Y las minas? ¿Que pasa con las minas? "No que nos han dicho que las vas a cerrar". Digo "Pues si que las voy a cerrar. ¿Y sabes por qué, hermoso? ¡Porque son una mierda las minas! ¡Por eso las voy a cerrar! ¡Porque eso es una ruina! "No es que los mineros". ¿Los mineros? Que les den por culo a los mineros. … Mira, las Malvinas, yo no sabía que tuviéramos ningunas islas. Que yo supiera nadie me había dicho nada. Y más, tan lejos. Pero las invadieron y ¡ostia! Las sentí muy mías. ¿Pero esto que es? ¿Me van a tocar los huevos a mi los argentinos estos? Digo no me los van a tocar. Empecé una guerra y la terminé. Y la gané. … Nos ayudaron mucho los chilenos. Que por cierto, hablando de Chile, es una pena lo que están haciendo con Augusto Pinochet. El juez español ese de los cojones, el Garzón o cómo se llame. Que fui a verlo... -la emprende entonces con el chófer del taxi- ¡A ver si voy a tener que conducir yo! ¡Mamarracho! ¡Ye ye! Me voy a ver a Augusto Pinochet, que era una lástima verlo, al General, con la planta que ha tenido siempre, con la percha. Estaba el pobre escurrío cómo una pasa. Una carica, que se le quedó cómo a un pajarete. Y la mujer ahí, una estampa, un cromo. Y la otra ahí llorando. Digo "¿Que te han hecho, Augusto? ¿Que te han hecho? Claro, cuando el pobre decía "¿Hay fotógrafos?", digo "pues no". Entonces se levantaba. ¡Normal! -pasan por un túnel- Esto me recuerda días trágicos. Aquí es donde ocurrió la fatalidad. Cómo iría a lo loco pa estamparse contra la columna. Cómo irían. … Nunca me ha gustado mucho la comunidad europea, las cosas cómo son. No he sido yo europeísta nada. ¡Teniendo la Libra para que queremos el Euro! ¡Cojones! ¡Yo siempre he dicho que lo mío es mío! Cuando llegué a vivir a Downing Street, porque no sabéis cómo me lo encontré, porque antes había estado un laborista y lo había dejado todo hecho una mierda. Estaba la bañera con roña. Que dije "Joder, podrías haber pasado un trapico antes de iros". Porque los laboristas son muy guarros. Porque vienen de la clase baja. … Vaya traficazo. ¿no? Nos podríamos haber ido por otro sitio. Digo yo, vamos. Que no es por na, a lo mejor. … ¡Oye! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para que conduzco yo! Me cago en la puta. Ahora verás, ostia. -saca al taxista del taxi de mala manera y se pone ella al volante- Gilipollas, que eres un gilipollas. Ya conduzco yo. - pega acelerón y toca la bocina- ¡Quítate de ahí, que estoy yo, no me ves!? -llega con el taxi a su destino y se baja del taxi- Yo es que soy así. Soy de las que se quita las bragas a pedos. Me voy porque llego tardísimo. Hasta luego.

(Richardson) -meándose de risa- ¡Ostia puta! ¡Que bueno!

(Shinohara) Pues a mi me recuerda a Ota. Es igual de basta que él. -riéndose sin parar-

(Ota) -le replica cabreado- ¡Te estás pasando, Shinohara!

(Kanuka) Vamos, Isao. No te lo tomes a mal. La verdad es que a mi... también me ha hecho reír. -también acaba por reírse-

Después de ver el programa de humor del hermano del jefe Shige y de terminar todos de cenar, los de la primera sección se marchan a casa y los de la segunda se quedan de guardia nocturna. Mañana por la mañana iban a conocer detalles de la vida del hombre que intentó acabar con la división de vehículos especiales el año anterior y casi lo consiguió: Von Kleiner. Kogame y Kurosaki, habían estado una temporada viajando en el extranjero recopilando datos e información de lo más variopinta sobre el pasado del hombre.

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Los de la segunda sección se levantan temprano. Los capitanes, llegan muy temprano a su despacho. Están esperando a que lleguen Kogame, Kurosaki, Matsui y Shinshi. No sabían si también tenían que reunirse con los miembros de ambas secciones. Mientras esperan...

(Shinobu) ¿Crees que debemos reunirnos también con nuestros oficiales y tenientes?

(Goto) Por mi parte, si. Creo que tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros a saberlo. Pero por otro lado, Kogame puede haber recibido instrucciones de instancias superiores para que sólo lo sepan los círculos autorizados.

(Shinobu) ¿Círculos autorizados? No me hagas reír, Goto. Se lo contaste todo a los de tu sección. Lo que yo quiero saber, es si los de mi sección también deben saberlo.

(Goto) ¿Se vieron ellos afectados por el ataque del muñeco?

(Shinobu) No, pero...

(Goto) Entonces no hace falta que lo sepan. Será mejor para ellos.

(Shinobu) ¿Estás diciendo que se lo ocultemos? Ya conoces nuestro funcionamiento actual. Ambas secciones deben estar interrelacionadas y compartiendo información.

(Goto) Shinobu... aquí no se trata de una emergencia. Se trata de saber toda la verdad sobre quien es el responsable de nuestra humillante derrota del año pasado... y de la muerte de Gomioka y Yuuki. ¿Es que no quieres saberlo? -mirando de reojo a Shinobu con cara seria-

(Shinobu) -se pone triste y cabizbaja- Por supuesto que quiero saberlo. Ya sabes perfectamente, que hasta que los responsables del brutal asesinato de mis dos pilotos no estén entre rejas... no podré estar en paz.

(Goto) Por supuesto, Shinobu. Les atraparemos. Aunque ahora mismo, no sé cómo. Pero, que se le va a hacer. Por ahora, será bueno conocer la vida y obra de nuestros enemigos.

Antes que Kogame y Kurosaki, hacen su llegada Matsui y Shinshi. Llaman a la puerta del despacho de los capitanes.

(Shinobu) Adelante. -entran Matsui y Shinshi-

(Matsui) Buenos días. Ya estamos aquí.

(Shinshi) Buenos días, capitanes. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? ¿Alguna emergencia?

(Goto) No. Desde ayer por la tarde no hemos tenido ninguna. Pero debemos advertiros que si alguna de las dos secciones es movilizada durante nuestra reunión... tendremos que posponerla o que se informe sólo a uno de los dos capitanes.

(Matsui) Esperemos que no. Goto... me imagino que querrás reunirte con los de tu sección.

(Goto) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se lo has dicho a Kogame? Eres un cotilla. Pues si, quiero que los de la segunda sección lo sepan. Ellos fueron víctimas directas de ese criminal nazi. En especial Ota e Izumi. Así que considero imprescindible que estén presentes en la reunión.

(Matsui) Pues... si, Goto. Se lo dije. Y no se lo tomó mal. Al contrario. Considera que haber hecho esto demuestra tu absoluta compenetración y confianza en tus subordinados. Pero hay alguien más que necesitaremos que esté presente en la reunión.

(Goto) ¿Alguien más? ¿Shinobu, tal vez?

(Shinobu) Iba a estar presente a esta reunión de todas todas. Un momento. ¿Te estás refiriendo a...

(Shinshi) Al teniente Andrew Richardson. Nos lo pidió el señor Kogame en persona.

(Shinobu) ¿Por qué motivo? -preguntando extrañada-

(Matsui) Kogame y Kurosaki se traerán varios documentos clasificados desde Europa... y también desde Sudamérica. Documentos que están transcritos en lenguas desconocidas para nosotros, pero que el teniente Richardson conoce.

(Goto) Entiendo. En nuestra primera reunión con Kogame, me comentó que después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Kleiner se refugió en España durante unos años. ¿Son documentos españoles de aquella época?

(Shinshi) ¡Impresionante! Realmente es un maestro en tratar con los trapos sucios de cualquier investigación, capitán Goto. Lo ha captado a la primera.

(Goto) Más o menos.

(Matsui) No sólo documentos españoles. Conoceremos la vida de Kleiner antes, durante y después de la segunda guerra mundial. No hasta nuestros días. Esa información la poseé la CIA y no están dispuestos a desclasificarla hasta dentro de unos años. Aunque el Mosad les está presionando y mucho para que les den esa información. Al menos... eso es lo que me dijo Kogame por correo electrónico desde Madrid.

(Shinobu) ¿Desde Madrid? ¿Estuvieron allí cuando los atentados en los trenes?

(Shinshi) Sí... que espanto. Según parece, algunos de los responsables han sido detenidos... pero otros, se atrincheraron en un piso, en un barrio residencial... y se inmolaron con explosivos. Si Japón también está amenazado por el terrorismo islamista... cuesta pensar que una matanza cómo esa pueda tener lugar aquí, en Tokio.

(Matsui) Esperemos que no. Pero ahora no estamos aquí para discutir eso.

Entonces llaman a la puerta. Kogame y Kurosaki por fin habían llegado. Iban acompañados de un guardaespaldas, pero le piden que vuelva al coche, al aparcamiento.

(Shinobu) Adelante.

(Kurosaki) Buenos días, señores... y señora.

(Goto) Kurosaki...

(Kurosaki) Me alegro mucho de verles. Estoy satisfecho de poder volver a Japón después de pasarme tres meses en el extranjero.

(Kogame) Buenos días. ¡Uf! Hay que ver que calor hace ya, eh?

(Goto) Tendré que decirle a Shige que vaya encendiendo el Aire Acondicionado. Bueno... supongo que nos trae noticias frescas. ¿No?

(Kogame) -se ríe- Diciendo eso, capitán Goto, suena cómo un chiste muy malo. Es más apropiado decir que le traemos cosas antiguas y rancias. Pero que por muchos años que pasen... tienen una repercusión en el presente inimaginable. No se puede imaginar usted la de trabajo que hemos tenido en Europa y en Sudamérica.

(Shinobu) ¿Han estado también en Sudamérica? ¿Para qué?

(Shinshi) Supongo que tiene que ver... con aquella noticia que surgió en los medios de comunicación hace una temporada. Aquel antiguo criminal de guerra nazi que estuvieron a punto de detener en Argentina. Pero que se les escapó. Entonces sospeché que era él.

(Kurosaki) Porque era él. El Mosad alertó a las autoridades argentinas. No nosotros. Nosotros sólo fuimos a investigar la colaboración que Kleiner estableció con la llamada "Triple A", durante la dictadura militar del General Videla.

(Goto) Impresionante. Entonces ese hombre, también participó en uno de los casos de terrorismo de estado más sonados del siglo XX. Realmente es un criminal sin escrúpulo alguno.

(Matsui) Ya lo creo.

(Goto) Esto... señor Kogame. Me gustaría plantear-le una cosa. ¿Le gustaría conocer a mis chicos? ¿A los miembros de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales?

(Kogame) Los supervivientes del ataque del muñeco. Por supuesto. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para que se olviden de todo lo que usted les explicó. Déjeme que le diga, que usted tiene una forma de actuar siempre absolutamente independiente y sin seguir instrucciones que no responden a su criterio. Los miembros de su sección no entraban dentro de los "círculos autorizados". Pero aun así, usted confió en ellos y se lo explicó todo.

(Goto) Estaban en su derecho. Y además, me presionaron muchísimo para que se lo contara. Lo que quiero proponer-le... es si quiere que nos reunamos con ellos, en la sala de oficiales, o en la sala de reuniones, donde estaremos más cómodos.

(Kogame) Bueno... de acuerdo, cómo quiera. Pero antes, debo pedirle un favor a la capitana Nagumo.

(Shinobu) ¿Un favor? -se queda muy extrañada-

(Kogame) Necesito que el teniente Andrew Richardson participe también en nuestra reunión. Tengo entendido que es un hombre inteligente y de amplios conocimientos en historia europea reciente. Y también tengo entendido... que sabe español. ¿No es así?

(Shinobu) Sí. No anda nada desencaminado. Es un joven algo rebelde, de lengua afilada e individualista. Pero en eso tiene razón. Su preparación y conocimientos son impresionantes. Mejores incluso que los que ponía en un principio en su currículum.

(Shinshi) ¿Y cómo piloto de Labors que tal lo hace?

(Shinobu) Podría decir, sin querer ser pretenciosa, que casi roza la perfección. Es un ex piloto de Labors militares _Winston MM-48 Churchill_ en el ejército británico, con experiencia en combate. Y en consecuencia, sabe manejar a la perfección todas las facetas que conlleva pilotar un Labor de la Policía. Por mi parte, estoy muy contenta con él. Es cómo Gomioka, pero con los cabellos rubios, los ojos azules y malhablado.

(Kogame) Entonces... están todos aquí?

(Goto) Ya son las 10 de la mañana. Así que por supuesto que están todos aquí. Vayamos al despacho de los oficiales. Está aquí al lado.

El grupo se dispone a trasladarse al despacho de oficiales y tenientes. Allí, los tenientes Ota y Richardson, se enzarzan en una discusión sobre... deportes. Richardson era seguidor aférrimo del fútbol, mientras Ota lo era del béisbol.

(Richardson) ¡No me toques las pelotas, teniente Ota! El béisbol. Ja. El deporte más ridículo que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. Un juego en el que no sabes donde está la emoción y el suspense de la acción. Un tío que se tira una pelotita y otro que le tiene que dar con un palo. ¡Menuda mierda!

(Ota) ¡Cómo que una mierda!? Eso lo dices porque si jugaras conmigo te derrotaría en un santiamén. En el instituto fui el capitán del equipo de béisbol. Y me llamaban "The Sniper", porque era un lanzador excelente. ¡Y conmigo de capitán llegamos a la final!

(Kanuka) Eso es verdad. Isao me enseñó fotografías de aquella gesta de su juventud.

(Ota) ¡Ja! Y que me dices del fútbol. ¡Pero si es un deporte para señoritas! Con pantaloncitos cortos y once tipos corriendo detrás de una pelota para meterla dentro de una red enorme. Y lo peor... es que en un partido de fútbol se puntúa muy poco. ¿Que tiene eso de emocionante?

(Richardson) Diciendo eso demuestras que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas. El fútbol es el deporte más emocionante que existe. Cuando tu equipo va a marcar un gol... y si encima ese gol es bueno... te invade una sensación indescriptible. Es muy emocionante.

(Izumi) -se le cae una gota y con cara de circunstancias- No sé, chicos... ¿No podríais dejarlo ya?

(Kumagami) Es verdad. Esto parece una discusión de obreros o jubilados en la barra de un bar en domingo. ¿Podrías estar un poco más por el trabajo?

(Ayano) Pues yo que queréis que os diga. A mi me encantan los deportistas. Con esos cuerpos atléticos y musculados... están tan buenos.

(Richardson) Oficial Ayano, eres una... mejor me callo.

(Ota) Eso lo decís porque las mujeres no sabéis nada de deportes. Shinohara, Hiromi, Hato. ¿Que me decís vosotros?

(Hiromi) ¿Yo? Es que... no tengo ni idea ni de un deporte ni del otro. No lo sigo ni he jugado nunca.

(Shinohara) -sin apartar la mirada de su papeleo- No pienso participar en vuestra estúpida discusión. Yo en el instituto jugaba en el equipo de Rugby. No sé nada ni de béisbol ni de fútbol.

(Hato) A mi los únicos deportes que me interesan son la natación y el atletismo. No para contemplarlos sino para practicarlos. Cómo dijo el poeta romano Juvenal, "Mens sana in corpore sano". Cómo oficiales de policía que somos todos los aquí presentes, es una frase que todos deberíamos aplicarnos. Al teniente Richardson no hace falta que se lo diga. Salta a la vista que está en plena forma. Pero tú, teniente Ota... deberías hacer más deporte.

(Kumagami) Es la respuesta más inteligente que he oído en toda la mañana.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo. Se nota que eres un hombre de cultura, oficial Hato.

(Hato) Muchas gracias, teniente.

(Ota) ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer más deporte? Práctico el judo tres veces por semana, corro media hora cada día en la cinta de correr del gimnasio y hago pesas también a diario.

(Hato) No lo digo por sus músculos, teniente. Si no por su barriga. Debería cuidarla mejor.

(Kanuka) ¿Barriga? Isao no tiene barriga. Aunque si no se pone a hacer una dieta más equilibrada... podría tenerla. -quedándose pensativa-

(Ota) - _ - Kanuka, tú también? No seáis pesados, estoy en plena forma.

(Goto) -llama a la puerta- Disculpad, chicos. ¿Podemos pasar?

(Richardson) Por supuesto, capitán Goto. Sea usted bienvenido a la gruta del terror. -dice con ironía-

(Shinobu) Déjese de sarcasmo barato, teniente Richardson. Tenemos visita. Han venido los inspectores Shinshi y Matsui del departamento de investigación. Y también alguien que aun no conocéis. El señor Kogame, de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón... y su ayudante, el señor Kurosaki.

(Kumagami) ¿Cómo? -se levanta de su silla sin creerse lo que ve- Que... ¿Que demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Ya no estás con Richard Wong?

(Kurosaki) Fue él mismo quien me pidió que le abandonase. Está buscando la verdad y su propio camino... a su manera.

En aquel mismo momento, bastante lejos de allí, en Suiza, Richard Wong buscaba información sobre Kleiner e IN a su manera. Aquello había cambiado a Richard Wong cómo persona... y también su aspecto. Se había dejado barba y llevaba el pelo más despeinado. Con un aspecto descuidado e informal. Ahora su objetivo vital ya no era conseguir información para fabricar Labors cada vez más fuertes ni nada de eso. Sabía que estaba amenazado de muerte por Kleiner... y que el día menos pensado y en lugar menos esperado, podían acabar con él. Ahora estaba en Suiza, donde iba a entrar en contacto con una mujer mayor aparentemente inofensiva. Una mujer que había estado un antiguo agente de la Stasi y que hacía trabajos esporádicos de investigación a quien consideraba oportuno que se lo pidiera. Wong se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo suizo, en medio de los Alpes, en lo que parece una granja abandonada al lado de una carretera. Paseando por su interior, se da cuenta que hay alguien fuera. Una mujer de entorno los 60 años, vestida cómo una campesina, pero con una cara y miradas fulminantes. Una mujer... que conoció y trabajó con I.N. Su nombre? Robina Gulheit.

(Wong) Hace 25 años... ¿Para que vendría Kleiner aquí? ¿Eh? -se da cuenta que hay alguien tras la pared de la granja. Se pone rápidamente al lado de una puerta sin hacer ruido y mete su mano bajo su chaleco, sacándose una pistola _Walther P99_-

(Robina) -en voz baja- Soy yo.

(Wong) -asoma la cabeza por el marco de la muerta- Ah, es usted.

(Robina) -mirando unos papeles camuflados dentro de una revista del corazón- La inversión de 3.000 millones de Euros llevada a cabo por la multinacional siderúrgica alemana PyWT, profundamente vinculada con su antigua casa, industrias Schaft, y muy estrechamente vinculada con determinados elementos de la política alemana... ha resultado ser una trampa muy bien planificada.

(Wong) Entiendo. Ese dinero fue blanqueado de alguna manera, seguramente a través de la banca suiza, el cual, repartido a través de innumerables cuentas cifradas en bancos de Liechtenstein y Singapur, fue sustraída para financiar la construcción del "die puppe".

(Robina) Vaya, está usted mejor informado que yo. ¿Para que me necesita?

(Wong) Aun no entiendo por qué ha decidido ayudarme. Sólo soy un fugitivo de la justicia japonesa, que quiere encontrar al que por su culpa todos creen que cometió un crimen atroz que no cometí. Pero ya que me lo pide... quisiera saber que ha pasado con ese tal I.N. Tengo entendido que usted... también fue agente de la Stasi. ¿No le conoció? ¿No sabe nada de él?

(Robina) Joven... si realmente valora su vida no quiera saber demasiadas cosas de él. Ese hombre es un asesino extremadamente eficiente y profesional. Fuimos camaradas. Pero ahora considero que su crueldad es demasiado extrema. Alguien debería acabar con él para que no hiciese más daño.

(Wong) No se preocupe, señora. Ya me gustaría esconderme bajo una piedra y que nunca me encontrasen. Pero eso... no va conmigo. Me gusta arriesgarme. Más, si es para lavar mis propios actos... y para evitar que una masacre cómo la del año pasado en Tokio, se vuelva a repetir.

(Robina) Entiendo. Siga su propio camino. ¿No piensa decirme cómo se llama?

(Wong) Quizás cuando nos encontremos en el infierno. Pero por ahora... debo ir con muchísimo cuidado. Gracias por la información. A propósito...

(Robina) Tenga. Es lo que he podido reunir para usted por ahora. -le da un sobre marrón a Wong con dinero dentro-

(Wong) -abre el sobre y descubre un grueso fajo de billetes- Vaya. Un millón de Francos suizos. Muchas gracias. Con esto podré mantener mi actividad por una temporada más. No se moleste en esperar que se lo devuelva. Lo siento.

(Robina) No se preocupe. Y recuerde. Está en la senda de la verdad. Siga su camino sin dudar.

(Wong) Gracias. Adiós.

De regreso a Japón, en la oficina de los oficiales la reunión propiamente dicha aun no empezaba. Goto antes quiere presentar a Kogame a los miembros de ambas secciones.

(Goto) Bien, muchachos. Los de mi sección a Kurosaki seguramente ya le debéis conocer. Fue el ayudante de Richard Wong... y también fue el responsable de los ataques del Phantom a principios de 1999. Pero ha cambiado de bando y ahora trabaja para nosotros. Y estaos tranquilos. Si el señor Kogame confía en él... podemos estar seguros que nos podemos fiar de él. Y el señor Kogame... no le conocéis personalmente, hasta ahora. Pero cómo ya os expliqué, es un alto mando de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, en la sección exterior. Tiene contactos y amigos en las agencias de inteligencia de medio mundo. Él y Kurosaki han hecho unas largas vacaciones de tres meses en Europa y América, buscando información acerca de él.

(Izumi) De quien. ¿Quien quiere decir?

(Kanuka) Se refiere a Von Kleiner. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Kogame) Sí, teniente Kanuka Ota. Antes que nada, muchas felicidades por su pequeña. Es un bebé precioso.

(Kanuka) Muchas gracias. Así que usted es el espía que informó al capitán Goto de la llegada del "Muñeco" a Tokio pocos días antes.

(Goto) El mérito no fue sólo suyo. El comandante Hotieb Kosinski, del Mosad, también nos ayudó. A propósito de ello, señor Kogame. ¿No ha venido él también?

(Kurosaki) Ahora mismo se encuentra en Estados Unidos. No nos ha querido dar ningún detalle. Ni siquiera a nosotros.

(Goto) Vaya.

(Shinobu) ¿Está seguro que quiere que los de mi sección también lo sepan?

(Goto) ¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que tienen curiosidad por saber que provocó que ahora estén aquí trabajando con nosotros.

(Kogame) Una respuesta clara y contundente. Me gusta su estilo, capitán Goto. ¿Todavía no ha considerado mi oferta de venir a trabajar con nosotros?

(Goto) La estoy estudiando muy seriamente. Dentro de cinco meses le podré dar una respuesta.

(Kogame) Bien, pues... ya que estamos todos aquí... empecemos. Kurosaki, abra el maletín y saque el material, por favor.

(Kurosaki) Sí, señor.

(Kogame) ¿Tienen un ordenador conectado a un proyector? Tengo una presentación en imágenes para enseñarles.

(Goto) En la sala de reuniones. Será mejor que vayamos todos allí, estaremos más cómodos. De todas formas... debo advertirle que si se produce una emergencia durante su explicación, lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión. Lo lamento.

(Kogame) No se preocupe. Lo entiendo. Es su obligación prioritaria.

Todos se marchan hacia la sala de reuniones, donde consiguen caber a duras penas las 14 personas que asisten allí. Kanuka deja previamente su bebé a cargo del jefe Shige durante la durada de la reunión. Empieza la proyección de imágenes de archivo de Von Kleiner. Fotografías antiguas, muy antiguas, de su infancia, su familia, su juventud, su papel en la segunda guerra mundial y cómo genio e ingeniero brillantes. En la sala, ya todos sentados y atentos, se apagan las luces y empiezan a proyectar imágenes: fotografías de archivo muy antiguas.

(Kogame) ¿Quien es él? ¿Cual ha sido su vida? ¿Que le ha hecho ser cómo es? ¿Queda algo de su pasado nazi? ¿Que hizo después de la guerra? Ahora son preguntas que podemos responder con mayor claridad. Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Nació el 14 de febrero de 1912 en un pueblo cercano a Berlín, aunque su infancia y juventud siempre las vivió en la capital alemana. Su familia era de larga tradición militar prusiana. Su padre entró en la primera guerra mundial cómo coronel en 1914. En 1916, en la batalla de Verdún, éste recibió la cruz de hierro y fue ascendido a General. Pero cuando la guerra terminó en 1918 y Alemania se rindió... su padre se vio profundamente afectado por este hecho... y se suicidó de un tiro a la cabeza. Kleiner, con sólo 6 años, se vio profundamente marcado por aquello. La sombra del suicidio de su padre le perseguiría durante los siguientes años.

(Richardson) Ya entiendo. Él creyó que la muerte de su padre, era por culpa de la derrota alemana en la gran guerra. Es decir, por la perdida del orgullo del imperio alemán. Por eso apoyó tan decididamente el nazismo años después.

(Kogame) Durante su infancia y adolescencia, Kleiner creció en la convulsa e inestable Alemania de los años 20, la "República de Weimar". A pesar de su juventud, no podía sufrir el hecho de observar cómo los comunistas, los demócratas y lo que él consideraba la decadencia y la perversión se adueñaran del Berlín de aquella época. Con el crack de 1929, la situación alemana se volvió extremadamente grave. La inflación desorbitada, más de 5 millones de parados sin ninguna ayuda, el país con la moral por los suelos. Hasta que, cómo ya saben, en 1933 se produce un hecho que da un giro de 180º a la situación de Alemania... aunque no para bien.

(Shinobu) La llegada de los nazis al poder.

(Kogame) Sí. En pocos meses, Adolf Hitler, el líder del Partido Nacional Socialista, coge el poder que le había sido otorgado democráticamente y lo convierte en el poder absoluto más grande en Europa desde Luis XIV. Un poder que incluso sobrepasaba lo que podríamos considerar absoluto y totalitario.

(Goto) Ya veo. Kleiner debió ver en los nazis, la salvación que tanto esperaba para Alemania. Cómo un halo de luz y esperanza en medio de tantas tinieblas.

(Kogame) Totalmente. Ya en 1933, Von Kleiner, un joven de 21 años, estudiaba ingeniería en la universidad de Berlín. Se sacó la carrera en sólo dos años, con matricula de honor, destacando su proyecto de final de carrera. Adivinen de que se trataba.

(Ayano) ¿Un volcán de lava? -a todos se les cae una gota-

(Todos) ¡Noooo!

(Shinshi) Debía tratarse de algo extremadamente sofisticado para aquella época, pero no se me ocurre que pudo ser.

(Kumagami) Un robot. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kurosaki) Exacto. Entiendo cómo Utsumi se enamoró de ti. Eres una mujer con una inteligencia brillante. -Kumagami se sonroja y echa la mirada para un lado-

(Kogame) Su proyecto de final de carrera consistió en un sistema mecánico autopropulsado de unas dimensiones no muy grandes que él mismo llamó "Regie Eigenantrieb mechanische humanoide Affe. R.E.M.H.A.

(Kanuka) Sistema Mecánico Autopropulsado Mono dirigido Humanoide. Una máquina de aspecto humanoide que era dirigida desde el interior. ¿Es eso?

(Ota) Pero... ¿No nos dijo que no fue hasta 1945 cuando Kleiner creó su primer Labor?

(Shinohara) Es verdad. Eso querrá decir, que este robot era una especie de proyecto preliminar. Cómo una maqueta.

(Kurosaki) Porque era una maqueta. La creó en 1934, cuando terminó la universidad. Por aquel entonces, la tecnología necesaria para el primer Labor no existía. Pero sólo 10 años después, ya la habría. Pero sigamos por su vida. Señor Kogame.

(Kogame) En 1934 termina sus estudios de ingeniería con matrícula de honor en la Universidad de Berlín. Al mismo tiempo que se afilió con los nacionalsocialistas. En poco tiempo, su brillantez cómo ingeniero y científico teórico sobre tecnologías experimentales, le hacen ganar gran prestigio y reputación dentro del régimen nazi. La obra y vida de Kleiner llega a oídos de las altas esferas de Berlín. En 1938, durante una gala, conoció a Hitler en persona... y parece ser que charló con él sobre sus grandes proyectos e ideas sobre las máquinas humanoides. Si bien sus ideas en 1938 podían parecer absurdas, tampoco las descartaban. Los nazis ya estaban trabajando en todo tipo de armas experimentales por aquel entonces.

(Shinobu) Hay algo que no me cuadra. Sabemos de sobras que este hombre era un criminal de guerra nazi. Pero hasta ahora únicamente nos ha hablado de su faceta cómo científico e ingeniero brillantes. ¿Acaso eso no llegó hasta la guerra?

(Kogame) Exacto, capitana Nagumo. Justo entonces, en 1938, los tambores de guerra retumbaban en Europa. Alemania se había anexionado Austria, Checoslovaquia... y ya amenazaba a Polonia muy seriamente. Los países de su entorno se temían lo peor... y Francia y Gran Bretaña reaccionaron demasiado tarde. Kleiner ya se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dejaba de ser un científico mimado por el régimen. No obstante, quería actuar. Y que mejor que hacerlo con la fuerza más leal al nazismo... para limpiar las nuevas conquistas del mayor peligro para la raza aria.

(Goto) Se alistó en las SS... para las purgas contra los judíos. ¿No?

(Richardson) -poniendo mala cara- Maldito cabrón hijo de la gran puta.

(Shinobu) Entiendo que este tipo le haga enfadar, teniente Richardson. Pero haga el favor de controlar esa lengua.

(Richardson) Disculpe, capitana. Pero es que esa clase de gente... me ponen enfermo.

(Kanuka) A mi también. Los odio.

(Kogame) En septiembre de 1939, las fuerzas alemanas atacan el oeste de Polonia por tierra, mar y aire... y los soviéticos hicieron lo mismo a menor escala por el este. Semanas después de tener a Polonia completamente derrotada y subyugada... entraron los batallones de limpieza de las SS. Entre ellos, un batallón dirigido por un joven capitán de 27 años, de gran inteligencia y capacidad: Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Sus purgas eran especialmente violentas. A él no le bastaba con fusilar a los judíos que se negaran a ser capturados o que mostraban la más mínima resistencia a ser llevados al gran gueto de Varsovia. Mostraba una crueldad extrema.

(Kumagami) Sé que no debería preguntarlo. ¿Pero a que crueldad extrema se refiere?

(Kogame) Disparar a la cabeza a los niños delante de sus padres, atropellar vivas personas heridas, tirar ancianos e inválidos desde terrazas... o ligar a las víctimas con una cuerda. Maridos con esposas, madres con hijos, hermanos con hermanas... y disparar-les un solo tiro en la cabeza, para ahorrar munición.

(Izumi) -se levanta de su silla completamente exaltada y enfadada- ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡No siga!

(Shinohara) ¡Noa, cálmate! ¡Tranquilízate!

(Izumi) ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de oír eso!? -le replica a Shinohara toda exaltada-

(Hato) En realidad... no eran métodos tan extraños por parte de las SS contra los judíos. Yo creo que eran más bien los habituales. Si de caso... Kleiner los utilizaba antes de que se generalizasen. Cómo experto en cine que me considero, hay películas cómo "La lista de Schindler" de Steven Spielberg, o la reciente "El Pianista" de Polanski, que muestran lo que nos está describiendo.

(Ota) -muy rabioso- Malditos. Asesinar a civiles inocentes de esa manera. Ese Kleiner... juro que si alguna vez lo tengo delante, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo, Isao. Pero debemos actuar con calma y serenidad. No podemos dejarnos llevar por la rabia.

(Ota) -se calma- Tienes toda la razón. No puedo volver a hacer cómo el Ota de antes.

(Kumagami) Así me gusta. -dice sonriendo confiada con los ojos cerrados-

(Kogame) Sigamos. En 1940 cambia de destino. Después de haber hecho un gran trabajo entre comillas en Polonia, regresa unos tres meses a Berlín para impulsar un laboratorio de investigación sobre robótica mecánica. En ese momento, crea una teoría para aplicar la primitiva electrónica de la época precisamente para esa robótica.

(Shinohara) ¡Fascinante! ¿Con la tecnología de 1940 ya fue capaz de crear una electrónica de apoyo para máquinas robóticas? Parece imposible.

(Hiromi) ¿Fascinante? No creo que esa sea la palabra para describir la obra de ese hombre.

(Kogame) En mayo de 1940... en una de las mayores obras maestras de la estrategia militar de todos los tiempos, los alemanes entran en Francia a través de Holanda y Bélgica... y el bosque de las Ardenas. Penetraron con los _Panzer_ por un bosque espeso y frondoso por el que parecía imposible que los tanques pudiesen circular... pero podían circular. En pocas semanas, el ejército francés, que en 1940 era considerado el segundo mayor ejército del mundo, sufrió una derrota absolutamente humillante. Los alemanes les devolvieron las humillantes restricciones del tratado de Versalles de 1919. ¿Kleiner hizo algo en la Francia ocupada? Por supuesto. Aunque poco. Estuvo sólo tres meses. En Francia había menos judíos que en el este... y muchos habían conseguido huir a Inglaterra y América.

(Richardson) Ya lo creo. Mi abuelo me lo contó. Lo de la evacuación en las playas de Dunkerke. Jamás sintió una humillación ni un sentimiento de derrota tan grande en su vida cómo en aquel momento.

(Kogame) Una vez más, nos encontramos con la misma crueldad y malos tratos extremos hacia sus víctimas. Pero cómo les he dicho... su trabajo en Francia duró muy poco. Mientras Gran Bretaña era acosada desde el aire por la Lutwaffe... Kleiner regresó a Berlín para seguir trabajando en su proyecto de robótica experimental. Su invención más importante en el campo de la robótica, aparecería entonces.

(Kurosaki) El auto balance.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? -se queda sobrecogido-

(Ota) ¿Es una broma, señor Kogame?

(Kumagami) ¿Nos está diciendo que Kleiner inventó la tecnología de auto balance, que es básica en cualquier Labor... en 1940?

(Goto) Supongo que a lo que el señor Kogame y Kurosaki se refieren... es que inventó la teoría de esa tecnología en 1940. Es decir, hizo los planos y la probó a escala. Ya que para la construcción del primer Labor, aun faltaban unos años.

(Kogame) Efectivamente. De hecho... ni siquiera lo patentó. Digamos que simplemente se mantuvo en el secreto más estricto. Una conjunción de nuevas tecnologías que combinadas, permitirían al tercer Reich poseer una máquina de guerra completamente nueva e innovadora en unos pocos años. Aquello ocupó a Kleiner casi un año. Pero en verano de 1941 fue movilizado de nuevo... para la mayor empresa bélica de la historia.

(Kanuka) Operación Barbarroja. La invasión de la Unión Soviética.

(Richardson) Me lo has quitado de los labios, teniente. Sí, pero que mala suerte que el viejo Stalin no estaba dispuesto a que Hitler le ganase el título de dictador más cruel y tirano de la historia de la humanidad. Ambos eran muy buenos en esto. Por eso la guerra en el frente del este europeo... era tan extremadamente cruda y visceral. No había humanidad posible. Era matar o te mataban.

(Goto) Entonces Kleiner participó en la invasión de la Unión Soviética.

(Kogame) Exacto. Y esta vez... no les pienso describir los métodos que Kleiner utilizaba en sus purgas de judíos. Por mucho que insistan. A más de uno, le podría afectar seriamente su sensibilidad.

(Goto) Entonces no insistiremos. Pero ya veo por las fotografías que nos está enseñando... esa cara... es cómo si estuviera ausente. Cómo si no sintiera nada ante lo que está viendo y haciendo.

(Matsui) Yo tengo una pregunta. Sé que su faceta cómo criminal nazi y cómo científico e ingenieros brillantes en robótica... no tienen en apariencia ninguna relación. ¿Pero y si la tuvieran?

(Shinobu) En parte, tendría su lógica. Él formaba parte del régimen nazi. Se había enrolado a él voluntariamente. Hubo otros grandes científicos alemanes, cómo Einstein, que huyeron hacia Inglaterra o Estados Unidos. Pero Kleiner sabía perfectamente de que iba la película... y aceptó su desenlace.

(Kanuka) Además, trabajó para los nazis casi hasta su fin definitivo. Por tanto colaboró con ellos claramente.

(Kogame) Podríamos decir que allí... sus métodos de purgas masivas llegaron a escala industrial. Me refiero a extensión territorial. Pero también se dio cuenta de una cosa. Aquellas purgas resultaban demasiado ineficientes. Consideraba que se malgastaba una munición que era más útil para los tropas que luchaban en el frente del este o en el norte de África. Escribió un informe bastante extenso que mandó directamente a la cancillería del Reich. Y sorprendentemente... le hicieron caso. A principios de 1942... se produjo la famosa reunión para decidir la "solución final". Kleiner no estuvo presente en ella... pero sabemos que sus proposiciones e ideas se debatieron allí. Kleiner, entre muchos otros, planteó una solución más científica y pragmática al problema judío. Pero durante 1942, estuvo en Berlín unos meses trabajando y perfeccionando su proyecto de robótica experimental. Pero justo entonces... le ordenaron algo que a Kleiner no le hizo mucha gracia en un principio.

(Goto) ¿Que no le hizo mucho gracia en un principio? Se refiere... a cuando le ascendieron a Coronel... y le mandaron cómo máximo responsable de un campo de exterminio?

(Kogame) En verano de 1942, con sólo 30 años, Kleiner ya era coronel de las SS. Y fue asignado, cómo científico brillante que también era, para dirigir un "campo de exterminio experimental".

(Kumagami) ¿A que se refiere con ese adjetivo de experimental? ¿Acaso su funcionamiento era distinto del de los demás campos de exterminio?

(Kogame) Debo recordar-le, teniente Kumagami, que en 1942 los campos de exterminio justo se ponían en marcha o estaban aun construyéndose. Podríamos decir que el campo de Kleiner, fue de los primeros, que sirvió de base para lo que vendría después a escala mucho mayor, cómo Auswitz o Treblinka, entre otros. Aquel campo, no era de los más grandes ni mucho menos. Pero la brutalidad que se practicaba allí era extrema. Los niños y los ancianos que entraban allí... no vivían más de unos pocos días. Las mujeres jóvenes eran inmediatamente esterilizadas... y los hombres jóvenes aprovechados hasta su último aliento cómo trabajadores esclavos. Pero... ¿En que se los hacía trabajar?

(Goto) Me dijo usted... que justamente el primer Labor que Kleiner construyó en 1945, fue ensamblado por los prisioneros de su campo. ¿Es en eso en que los hacía trabajar?

(Kogame) Podríamos decir que sí. Para colmo... usaba drogas experimentales para hacerles rendir más en el trabajo y para tenerlos bien controlados. No fuese a ser que se produjese un botín... o que sabotearan la construcción del prototipo del primer Labor. Pero para eso... aun faltaba un tiempo. Kleiner tenía ya la teoría básica sobre cómo quería que fuese su proyecto de nueva máquina de guerra de aspecto humanoide... pero necesitaba encontrar la oportunidad para demostrar que su máquina era necesaria. Y esa oportunidad...

(Goto) Llegó con la sonada derrota alemana en Stalingrado, en febrero de 1943.

(Kanuka) Ya comprendo. Stalingrado fue una batalla extremadamente dura que se desarrolló sobre todo entre las ruinas de la ciudad. Es decir, que era una batalla de carácter urbano. Y sabemos que los Labors son especialmente útiles y efectivos, en terreno urbano.

(Kogame) Muy bien visto, teniente Kanuka. Después de esta sonora derrota en Stalingrado, en que la Wehrmacht perdió lo bueno y mejor: el 6º ejército y parte del 4º ejército panzer... Kleiner aprovechó la oportunidad para mostrar su proyecto a las altas esferas de Berlín... hasta al mismísimo Fuhrer. Una máquina autopropulsada, de unos 8 metros de altura, con aspecto humanoide, es decir, con un tronco y cuatro extremidades y que se mantuviera derecho cómo un ser humano sobre las extremidades posteriores. Estaría fuertemente armado cómo un tanque y también bien blindado cómo éste... y lo más importante. Sería capaz de penetrar sobre terrenos y espacios en que fuese muy complicado o imposible para un carro de combate... cómo sobre las ruinas de una ciudad, en las que podría moverse con soltura y gran facilidad. El proyecto fue aprobado... y se desarrollaría junto al mismísimo campo en el que se encontraba Kleiner. El de Shiller-Hestrasse.

(Goto) -quedándose pensativo al darse cuenta de algo- Un momento. Shiller-Hestrasse... ¿Donde he oído ese nombre yo antes? … Oh. Ese es... ¿no es el mismo campo de exterminio donde fue a parar la familia de I.N. en 1944?

(Kurosaki) Así es. Pero esa parte aun estamos investigándola.

(Kogame) En 1943 las cosas se estaban complicando para los nazis. El ejército rojo empezaba un lento pero imparable avance en el frente oriental. Sobre los cielos de Alemania, enjambres de bombarderos americanos B-17 y B-24 de día y de Lancaster británicos de noche, destruían Alemania incesablemente. Y el desembarco de los aliados en Francia e Italia... se esperaba cómo inevitable. Kleiner recibió presiones para que acelerase el desarrolló de su primer Labor. Pero parece ser, que no hizo caso de esas presiones. Kleiner es un perfecionista obsesivo, enfermizo. No quería el más mínimo error en el diseño de su primer Labor. Aunque cómo ya se deben imaginar, entonces no lo llamaron Labor, obviamente. Eso vino muchos años después. ¿Cómo lo llamó? … Die Puppe.

(Shinobu) El muñeco. ¿Le puso el mismo nombre a su primer Labor que a ese Cyborg gigante con el que nos atacó en la bahía de Tokio el año pasado?

(Hato) Si lo observamos desde un punto de vista filosófico, muchas veces se ha dicho que no existe nada más inquietante que un muñeco. Porque a pesar de ser un ser inanimado... tiene el aspecto cómo si en cualquier momento pudiese tener vida propia.

(Kanuka) Of course. No iba a ponerle un nombre con intención infantil o simpática. Sabiendo cómo es el sujeto en cuestión, es evidente que ese nombre debía tener doble intención.

(Kumagami) Discúlpeme una cuestión indiscreta. ¿No han encontrado ninguna prueba tangible de la existencia de ese primer Labor? Me refiero a fotografías, filmaciones, planos o información de algún tipo.

(Ota) ¡Eso también me pregunto yo! ¿Realmente existió ese Labor?

(Kogame) Ya lo creo. Sabemos que deben existir fotografías y filmaciones de ello. Lo sabemos por los testimonios.

(Shinobu) ¿Testimonios? ¿Quiere decir supervivientes del campo de exterminio?

(Goto) Ese campo de exterminio y el laboratorio adjunto... debieron ser liberados al final de la guerra por las tropas soviéticas. Y se debieron encontrar con eso. Es evidente que ante semejante descubrimiento, debieron tomar pruebas de toda clase. Recuerdo que nos dijo usted... que Kleiner se aseguró que la máquina fuese destruida mediante explosivos con temporizador. Eso también podría significar... que en realidad los soviéticos nunca llegaron a encontrar el primer Labor, o lo encontraron destruido. Quien sabe.

(Kurosaki) Eso pensábamos... hasta que encontramos dos cosas que resultan una prueba definitiva. Primero, este dibujo.

Entonces, en la pantalla del proyector, aparece un boceto, cómo si hubiese hecho sido por un artista o un pintor, de lo que parece ser... un Labor. El dibujo no era demasiado detallista, pero mostraba las líneas maestras de aquella máquina. Sorprendentemente... no era tan distinto de los Labors actuales, si bien, obviamente, se veía mucho menos sofisticado.

(Richardson) Esto debió hacerlo un pintor o alguien que tenía nociones de arte.

(Kanuka) Sólo es un esbozo hecho con grafito. Pero se puede distinguir claramente la figura y características de un Labor.

(Izumi) ¿De quien este dibujo, señor Kogame?

(Kogame) Lo conservó durante casi 60 años uno de los supervivientes del campo. Es la entrevista que les mostraremos a continuación. Kurosaki, pon el video, por favor.

(Kurosaki) Sí, señor.

Entonces ponen un video que hará estremecer a todos los allí presentes... pero también les demostrará la existencia del primer Labor. Aparece en el video una mujer muy mayor, de 79 años. Se llamaba Angelie Buchardt. Una francesa, capturada por los alemanes en 1944 y acusada de colaborar con la resistencia. La entrevista, filmada con una cámara, se desarrolla en el salón de la casa de la anciana.

(Kurosaki) ¿Nos podría decir su nombre, por favor?

(Angelie) Me llamo Angelie Buchardt. Tengo 79 años. Nací en la localidad de Saint-Bestress el 8 de agosto de 1924.

(Kurosaki) ¿Por qué motivo fue detenida por la Gestappo el... 4 de mayo de 1944?

(Angelie) Yo colaboraba con la resistencia desde 1942. Era una muchacha joven, muy guapa y con carácter. No seguía ninguna ideología política, pero odiaba profundamente a los ocupantes alemanes. Mi hermano, un soldado... consiguió escapar en Dunkerke hacia Inglaterra. Él luchaba contra los nazis a su manera... y yo quería hacerlo a la mía. La madrugada del 3 mayo de 1944... entraron en mi casa y se me llevaron. Me tuvieron varios días retenida. Interrogándome. Hasta que un mal día...

(Kurosaki) ¿Que pasó ese mal día? ¿La llevaron a alguna parte?

(Angelie) Me subieron en un camión con varios presos... junto a algunos compañeros míos en la resistencia. Nos llevaron a una estación de tren... y nos metieron en vagones, apretujados, cómo si fuésemos animales. Estuvimos tres días encerrados en ese condenado tren... de pie, sin agua ni comida. Algunos ancianos y niños... no pudieron sobrevivir al viaje.

(Kurosaki) ¿Dónde les llevaron? ¿Que había ahí?

(Angelie) Llegamos a una especie de campo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel campo?

(Angelie) Shiller-Hestrasse. Había un cartel muy grande en la entrada con esa inscripción.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que vio allí?

(Angelie) Había barracones... y lo que parecía una especie de fábrica, con chimeneas que humeaban. Pero me llamó la atención una cosa.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que cosa?

(Angelie) A lo lejos... en una zona apartada y fuertemente vigilada con perros y torretas con soldados... había cómo una especie de túnel bastante ancho. En su interior, podían verse, cómo... fogonazos. Cómo si estuvieran soldando, sabe? Más tarde... descubrí que era aquello que había ahí dentro.

(Kurosaki) No voy a preguntarle sobre su vida en el campo de exterminio.

(Angelie) Se lo agradezco mucho. Es demasiado... demasiado duro para mi recordar aquello. Han pasado tantos años... pero sigo teniendo pesadillas de lo que viví entonces. Las palizas... las amenazas con la pistola de él... las violaciones.

(Kurosaki) ¿De él?

(Angelie) Del jefe del campo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cómo se llamaba el jefe del campo?

(Angelie) Gotlieb. Gotlieb Von Kleiner.

(Kurosaki) ¿Qué recuerda de él?

(Angelie) ¿Es importante para usted?

(Kurosaki) Sí, por favor. Continúe.

(Angelie) -con expresión cada vez más triste- … Era un hombre extremadamente inexpresivo y sin sentimientos de ninguna clase. Nos masacraba y nos utilizaba cómo si fuésemos cucarachas. Algunas mañanas, salía al balcón de su residencia contigua al campo, con un fusil, o incluso con una ametralladora... y se ponía a disparar contra nosotros. Otras veces enviaba soldados para que recogiera a mujeres jóvenes del campo... para tener sexo con ellas. A mi me violó brutalmente 4 veces. A veces... tiraba caramelos envenenados a los niños del campo. Estos, ingenuos de ellos, se los metían en la boca y... oh, Dios. -se echa a llorar- Se ponían a temblar en el suelo y morían.

(Kurosaki) No es necesario que continúe con este relato si no quiere.

(Angelie) -se limpia las lágrimas y se calma- No. Quiero contarle todo lo que recuerdo de él. Al día siguiente de llegar allí, me destinaron para trabajar en el hangar que había justo al lado del campo. En aquel túnel... entramos dentro y había... cómo un hangar mecánico muy grande. Arriba, en varias pasarelas de hierro, había... hombres, algunos con bata blanca, otros con traje, otros con uniforme. Entre ellos, estaba su jefe, el que daba las órdenes. El que lo dirigía todo.

(Kurosaki) Von Kleiner.

(Angelie) Sí. Estaban trabajando en algo que jamás en mi vida había visto... ni los demás. Era cómo un robot, sabe? Cómo un robot gigante. Igual que un Labor de los de ahora.

(Kurosaki) ¿Podría describirme todo lo que recuerda de ese robot gigante?

(Angelie) Era... medía unos 8 metros de altura más o menos. Cuando yo llegué... aun no estaba terminado, era cómo un esqueleto metálico. Había un montón de cables, que conectaban el robot con una máquina inmensa llena de transistores, botones y ruedas en la parte superior, en la pasarela de hierro. Y a veces... alguno de los científicos, o el propio Kleiner, se metían en lo que parecía cómo la carlinga de un avión.

(Kurosaki) ¿La cabina de un piloto?

(Angelie) Sí, eso es.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cuando tiempo estuvo usted en ese campo? ¿Concluyó la construcción de ese robot gigante?

(Angelie) Estuve 7 meses... hasta que el campo fue liberado en febrero de 1945. La Navidad de 1944... terminaron de construir aquel robot.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que aspecto tenía finalizado?

(Angelie) Lo pintaron de negro y gris oscuro. Llevaba la cruz de hierro en el pecho, en uno de los brazos mecánicos, la esbástica... y abajo, una inscripción: AC-1945 Die puppe. Lo armaron con varias armas. Llevaba varios cañones y ametralladoras en el pecho y en los brazos. Recuerdo que el día de fin de año... lo probaron. Me quedé impresionada. Aquella cosa... andaba cómo un ser humano. No eran movimientos muy fluidos. Pero andaba y se movía cómo si fuese un niño pequeño muy grande que aprende a dar sus primeros pasos. Fue entonces cuando sentí el impulso de dibujarlo. Cogí un trozo de papel y un carbonato que tenía en el zapato. Me lo dio un joven belga de 23 años que trabajaba siempre a mi lado en el hangar del robot. Me ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Si no hubiese sido por él... no habría podido soportarlo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Tiene un dibujo de ese robot?

(Angelie) Sí, espere. Creo que lo tengo en una carpeta por aquí cerca. … Mire, es este. Está algo amarillento, pero lo he conservado lo mejor que he podido. Quédeselo usted si lo desea. A una vieja cómo yo ya no le servirá de nada.

(Kurosaki) Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco de veras. Dígame... ¿Que pasó después de aquello, con el robot?

(Angelie) Cada día, nos sentíamos un poco más esperanzados por la liberación que se aproximaba. Aunque estábamos allí encerrados y no podíamos saber lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, oíamos las conversaciones de los guardias del hangar. Eran derrotistas. La guerra estaba perdida para los nazis. Lo vimos claramente un día de enero de 1945.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que pasó aquel día?

(Angelie) Hubo un ataque aéreo. De los rusos. Eran aviones con la estrella roja en las alas y en la cola. Muchos aviones. No atacaron el campo donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, si no el hangar donde se encontraba el robot gigante. Cómo aquel edificio subterráneo tenía toda la pinta de una fábrica de armas, la bombardearon. Pero el bombardeo fue inútil. El túnel estaba muy bien protegido y el robot gigante no sufrió el más mínimo daño. Aunque el exterior quedó arrasado. Aquello pasó... sólo una semana antes de la liberación. Unos días después, de madrugada, empezamos a oír explosiones a lo lejos. Los rusos se acercaban. Entonces uno de nuestros compañeros de barracón nos llamó la atención. A lo lejos, vio dos coches. En uno se subía el jefe del campo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Von Kleiner? ¿Escapó?

(Angelie) Sí. Ya no iba vestido con el uniforme de las SS, si no de civil. Y llevaba consigo una maleta... una maleta muy grande. Subió a uno de los coches... y se marchó. Aquel hombre... que había convertido nuestra existencia en un infierno indescriptible... se marchó sin más. Y nunca más en nuestra vida le volvimos a ver.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que pasó a continuación?

(Angelie) A la mañana siguiente... el campo fue liberado por tropas soviéticas. Los recibimos cómo salvadores. Nuestra larga, larguísima pesadilla de 7 meses en aquel campo de exterminio por fin había llegado a su fin. Los guardias que se habían quedado... la mayoría se rindieron enseguida. Otros, se suicidaron. Y sólo uno... un francotirador, combatió a los rusos. Pero le redujeron enseguida. Entonces, un compañero de penalidades, un ucraniano que me enseñó a hablar ruso, buscó a los superiores de aquellos hombres. Eran un capitán y un comisario político de segunda clase. Les quisimos enseñar el juguete. El robot gigante. Lo habían dejado allí, cómo si nada.

(Kurosaki) ¿Lo dejaron allí abandonado? ¿No lo destruyeron?

(Angelie) Si, pero eso, ocurrió luego. Les enseñamos aquella máquina prodigiosa a los rusos... y se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era lo más increíble que habían visto nunca. Les dijimos "esta cosa se mueve. Anda cómo una persona, incluso corre". No sé si se lo acababan de creer. Sea lo que fuere, mientras el capitán se mostraba muy prudente... el comisario político quiso tener pruebas materiales de aquello. Ordenó enseguida que vinieran dos cámaras del regimiento. Llegaron un fotógrafo y otro soldado con una cámara de filmar. Se pusieron a filmar y a hacer fotografías a aquel ingenio mecánico cómo posesos. Luego uno de ellos dijo en ruso "nos lo llevaremos a Moscú para el desfile de la victoria". Y así quisieron hacerlo al día siguiente. Pero cuando iban a llevárselo...

(Kurosaki) ¿Ocurrió algo?

(Angelie) Hubo una explosión muy potente. Justo en aquel momento, los rusos servían un plato de comida caliente para los soldados y los prisioneros del campo liberado en señal de buena voluntad. Gracias a aquella comida, yo y otros muchos salvamos la vida. Pero muchos de los rusos y de nuestros compañeros del campo... murieron en la explosión.

(Kurosaki) ¿No quedó nada?

(Angelie) Nada de nada. El hangar subterráneo se hundió... y no encontraron ningún resto del robot. De todas formas... de eso ya no puedo decirle nada. Al día siguiente, me marché de allí junto a algunos compatriotas para regresar juntos a Francia.

(Kurosaki) Muchas gracias por su testimonio, señora Buchart. Eso es todo. No se puede ni llegar a imaginar lo valioso que es para nosotros este testimonio.

(Angelie) No hay de que, joven. Gracias.

Entonces se termina el video. Parecía que la sala se había quedado muda ante aquel testimonio. Algunos incluso, como Izumi o Hiromi, se limpiaban las lágrimas de los ojos. Pero sobre todo, había un torbellino de preguntas para hacer.

(Kogame) Sé que después de pasarles este video, todos ustedes deben tener preguntas que hacerme. Si es así, de uno en uno por favor.

(Shinohara) Noa... estás llorando. -mirando a Noa consternado-

(Izumi) Lo siento. Pero es que... ¿cómo podía hacer eso? ¡Ese hombre no es humano! ¡Me da igual que crease el primer Labor!

(Kanuka) Estoy de acuerdo. Y encima... era un violador. Violaba brutalmente a las mujeres jóvenes del campo. ¡Me da ganas de vomitar! -furiosa-

(Kumagami) Hiromi, tranquilízate. Ya está.

(Hiromi) Estoy bien, tranquila.

(Ota) -muy rabioso- Mataba... ¡mataba niños con veneno! ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Por qué? ¡Ese hombre era un sádico y punto! ¡Soy incapaz de ver en él un genio ni nada de eso!

(Shinshi) Esta vez estoy completamente de acuerdo con Ota.

(Goto) Quiero estar de acuerdo con vosotros, muchachos. Pero somos oficiales de Policía... y no podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones. Debemos mantener siempre la serenidad y la cabeza fría. ¿Entendido?

(Richardson) Eso muy fácil de decir, capitán... cuando no se ha vivido nada de eso. Yo y Hato no podemos decir lo mismo. Cuando eres veterano de guerra... cuando tu vida ha estado tan cercana de la muerte... entiendes ese sufrimiento y esa tortura personal que supuso para esas personas. Vosotros, los pilotos de Labors de la policía, no podéis entenderlo.

(Ayano) Al menos recibieron su merecido. Perdieron la guerra.

(Shinobu) Sí, pero más de 50 millones de personas no sobrevivieron para contarlo. Lo mejor siempre es no encender la chispa que puede provocar un gran incendio.

(Goto) Tienes muchísima razón, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) -le sonríe a Goto- Gracias, Goto.

(Kogame) ¿Debo entender que no hay preguntas acerca del primer Labor que construyó Kleiner?

(Kanuka) Ha dicho que los rusos filmaron y fotografiaron al Labor. Pero encontrar esos negativos o esa película 60 años después... es imposible. Seguramente no las encontraremos nunca.

(Kurosaki) Nunca se sabe.

(Kogame) Bien, ahora iremos a lo que realmente nos interesa. Que hizo Kleiner después de la guerra. Huyó de aquel campo del cual él era responsable en febrero de 1945. Se llevó consigo los planos y toda la información que tenía sobre su primer Labor... y las revolucionarias tecnologías que éste equipaba. No regresó a Alemania. La guerra obviamente estaba perdida. Así que salió del país. Primero a través de Suiza, travesando el sur de Francia... hasta llegar a España, donde se refugiaría durante unos 3 años. Entre 1945 y 1948. Tenemos aquí un documento. Lo sacamos del archivo general de la Policía Nacional Española, en Madrid. Esto... señor Richardson.

(Richardson) No me lo diga. Quiere que le traduzca el documento.

(Kogame) Por mi y Kurosaki no se moleste. Nosotros ya sabemos que pone en él. Pero el resto de sus compañeros necesitarán a alguien que se lo traduzca. Ya que usted sabe español... ¿Sería tan amable de traducirlo?

(Richardson) -se levanta y coge el papel- De acuerdo. Deme eso. A ver... -silba y pone cara de impresión- Es un expediente con un informe adjunto de... joder. De la "Dirección General de Seguridad".

(Shinobu) ¿Sabe que es?

(Richardson) La fuerza represora por excelencia de la dictadura franquista en España, entre 1939 y 1976. Actuaban en la represión contra los grupos subversivos o cualquier asociación política. Y además... con una represión brutal.

(Kumagami) No entiendo para que querían investigar a Kleiner. Un extranjero que seguramente estaba allí de incógnito con una identidad falsa.

(Richardson) De identidad falsa, nada. Parece... que le tenían bien vigilado. Dice... "Expediente número 11810547. Informe de la Dirección General de Seguridad. El sujeto extranjero que se hospeda en nuestro país con la identidad de "Wilhart Harbeit Budenberg", y con nacionalidad holandesa, es en realidad una tapadera. Su identidad real es Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Alemán. Ex alto mando de las SS. Y responsable de actividades de "limpieza interna" del territorio alemán durante la última guerra mundial. El hombre en cuestión se hospeda desde hace 2 años en una residencia del barrio de Salamanca, en pleno centro de Madrid. Lleva una vida aparentemente acomodada y ostentosa, sin que se le reconozca ninguna actividad económica importante. Una vez por semana se pone en contacto con otras personas, extranjeras sin duda alguna, cada vez en un sitio diferente. Y cuya identidad hoy por hoy nos es desconocida. Sabemos también por las investigaciones realizadas hasta el momento, que el sujeto en cuestión compra en el mercado negro elementos y piezas mecánicas. Al parecer el hombre es ingeniero y muy aficionado a la mecánica. No participa en actividades políticas ni se reúne con otros antiguos nazis que también se han refugiado en nuestro país. Creemos que no representa una amenaza para nuestra propia seguridad. Pero debido a las presiones extranjeras para su entrega, debe ser estudiada su expulsión de territorio nacional. Informe preliminar concluido. En el día de hoy. Madrid, 14 de Octubre, de 1948. Arriba España. Viva Franco." Ya está, no dice nada más.

(Goto) De este informe podemos sacar dos conclusiones básicas. Kleiner se refugió en España durante 3 años, cómo si estuviera en unas vacaciones interminables. Sin dar un palo al agua, en apariencia. Pero al mismo tiempo... se ponía en contacto con personas desconocidas y seguía trabajando en proyectos experimentales.

(Kurosaki) Lo realmente curioso se produce sólo un año después de 1948. Se marcha de España y se va hacia el país vecino, Portugal. Está allí muy poco tiempo, menos de dos semanas. Pero conseguimos este informe de la "Securitate", la Policía Secreta Portuguesa de la época, vinculada a la dictadura de Salazar. Es un informe muy escueto y corto... pero nos dice una información fascinante.

(Shinobu) ¿Una información fascinante?

(Ayano) Andrew. ¿No nos lo vas a leer?

(Richardson) Nena, me temo que no puedo. Nadie de los aquí presentes sabe portugués. Pero supongo que ya lo tradujeron previamente.

(Kogame) Por supuesto. No dice nada relevante... excepto una cosa. En Lisboa, Kleiner compró un billete de barco de muy larga distancia. Adivinen hacia donde.

(Goto) -rascándose la cabeza- Pues... no sé... Nueva York, Buenos Aires, Rotterdamm... no es ninguno de estos sitios?

(Kogame) No hace falta que busque tan lejos. Está mucho más cerca de "nosotros" de lo que piensa.

(Shinobu) ¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¡Ah! Está diciendo que...

(Goto) ¿Que vino a Japón?

(Kogame) Exacto. En abril de 1949 llegó a Tokio, después de un muy largo viaje en barco con varias escalas desde Lisboa. Tenemos otro informe clasificado de aquella época... de la "Checa".

(Shinshi) ¿La que?

(Kanuka) Es cómo se conocía a los servicios secretos soviéticos antes de 1954. Antes de conocerse con el nombre de KGB, se conocía con el nombre de la "Checa".

(Kumagami) Ya recuerdo. El capitán Goto nos dijo que después de la guerra, tanto americanos cómo soviéticos querían fichar a Kleiner para que trabajara para ellos. ¿Los soviéticos le seguían por eso?

(Hiromi) Lo que ahora debemos preguntarnos no es eso. Si no... que hacía Kleiner en Japón en 1949.

(Kogame) Según este breve informe de la Checa, que fue una auténtica suerte encontrarlo en los archivos de la antigua KGB en Moscú, Kleiner vino aquí para ver a un antiguo ingeniero y científico japonés... que estuvo una temporada participando en un programa de intercambio de científicos y técnicos entre Alemania y Japón en 1944. Un programa que debido al inevitable avance de la guerra, se suspendió. Un científico japonés que participó, aunque no sabemos si de forma directa o indirecta... en el desarrollo del primer Labor. ¿Saben cómo se llamaba este hombre? ¿Lo saben?

(Matsui) Claro que no. No se haga el remolón, señor Kogame, y suéltelo de una vez.

(Kogame) Hirota Shinohara.

(Shinohara) ¿Hirota Shinohara? -se levanta de su silla completamente sorprendido- ¿Cómo? Un momento. Ese hombre lleva mi apellido, pero no le conozco.

(Kogame) Es el hermano mayor de su abuelo, oficial Asuma Shinohara. Normal que no le conozca. Su familia le dio por desaparecido en 1944. Pero sólo se hizo el muerto. Fueron órdenes directas del ministro de la guerra de Japón en aquella época, para participar en aquel programa de desarrollo de armas experimentales en Alemania. Regresó a Japón en 1946, después de huir de aquí para allá. No se puso en contacto con su familia, pero si con su hermano, es decir, con su abuelo, oficial Shinohara.

(Shinohara) -totalmente sobrecogido- No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Sabe bien lo que está diciendo? Espera. Si Kleiner trabajó con el hermano de mi abuelo... y éste con mi abuelo, que al mismo tiempo fundó el primer fabricante de Labors del mundo... y actualmente el mayor fabricante mundial... maldita sea. ¿He vivido en un engaño durante tantos años?

(Kogame) Su abuelo fundó la empresa y recogió aquellos conocimientos que Kleiner le había dado. Él seguramente, le proporcionó sus planos del primer Labor... y muchos años después, en los años 70 del siglo pasado... su padre los aprovechó para sacar el primer Labor de obras públicas que salió al mercado en 1975. ¿Se acuerda?

(Shinohara) Sí... el _Shinohara SAV-75_. Era un Labor mucho más pequeño que los actuales, no llegaba a los tres metros de altura. Su electrónica era muy primitiva comparada con la de los Labors actuales y sus movimientos eran muy lentos y torpes. El gobierno japonés se interesó en él para la construcción de grandes obras públicas. Pero ya incorporaba el sistema de auto balance patentado por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... ¿Eh? Un momento. ¿Significa que el sistema de autobalance que patentó Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... en realidad se basaba en el que inventó Von Kleiner en 1940?

(Kurosaki) Quizás ahora tendrás más motivos para odiar a tu padre. ¿No te parece? Aprovechó unos conocimientos que no eran suyos... para hacer ver que era un genio de la robótica y que inventó una tecnología que en realidad había sido inventada hacía muchos años. Siento haberte desmontado el mito.

(Goto) ¿Mito, dice? Si esta información que acaba de decirnos se hiciese pública... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara podría irse al garete. La crisis para la empresa sería muy grave.

(Richardson) Sí... la vida te da sorpresas.

(Izumi) No te preocupes, Asuma. Eso fue hace muchos años. -intentando consolar a Shinohara-

(Shinohara) -mirando a Izumi muy enfadado-¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Ahora resulta que además de prepotente y manipulador, mi padre también es un estafador! ¡Ahora aun tengo más motivos para odiarle!

(Kogame) A partir de aquí, lamentablemente... ya no disponemos de más datos sobre Kleiner. Me refiero a su época en la CIA cómo científico e investigador de armas experimentales. Esos documentos siguen clasificados y sin poderse saber nada de ellos. De eso... ya se está encargando el señor Kosinksi. Nos está haciendo ese favor.

(Goto) Ya veo. Dele las gracias de nuestra parte.

(Kurosaki) Disculpe, jefe. Pero tengo algo que decir... a la teniente Kumagami.

(Kumagami) ¿A mi? Ya. Un mensaje de Richard Wong para mi. ¿Verdad?

(Kurosaki) Has hecho bien enamorándote de otro hombre, Kumagami. Me refiero al oficial Hiromi Yamazaki. Porque a Utsumi... no le queda mucho.

(Hiromi) Kumagami... -mirando preocupado a Kumagami-

(Kumagami) ¿Que? ¿A que se refiere con eso que no le queda mucho? ¿En que nuevo lío se ha metido ahora? -preguntando con cara asustada-

(Kurosaki) Kleiner... quiere matarle.

(Kumagami) Aaahhhh -se horroriza-

(Kurosaki) Kleiner le considera un traidor a su causa. Quiso invitarle a su espectáculo... pero lo abandonó. Eso fue una gran ofensa para él. Quiere acabar con su vida, Kumagami. Pero estoy seguro que antes de que esto ocurra... intentará volverte a ver sea cómo sea.

(Hiromi) Kumagami... ¿Quieres volver a ver a ese hombre? -mirando a Kumagami con mirada triste-

(Kumagami) Sí, pero... no es lo que piensas, Hiromi. ¡De verdad! -muy nerviosa-

(Hiromi) Ya. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

(Kurosaki) Y también tengo algo que comunicar al teniente Isao Ota.

(Ota) ¿A mi? ¿Que quiere ese cabrón mal nacido de mi?

(Kurosaki) A ti no quiere hacerte nada, por lo visto. Simplemente dejarte un mensaje. Francamente, no sabemos a que se referirá con eso. Esperemos que sea sólo algo escrito en una hoja de papel. Lo malo es que conociendo a esos dos... podría ser algo mas macabro y siniestro.

(Kanuka) Me da mucho miedo, sabiéndolo de hace tanto tiempo. ¡Ah! -se tapa la boca-

(Ota) ¿Sabiéndolo de hace tanto tiempo? Kanuka... tú... ¿Tú lo sabías?

(Kanuka) -suspira- ¡Si, lo sabía! Fue el capitán Goto quien me lo dijo por teléfono cuando nuestro viaje de novios en España.

(Ota) ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¡Yo confío en ti! -se levanta y sale muy enfadado de la sala-

(Kanuka) ¡Isao, espera, te lo puedo explicar! … Sabía que pasaría esto. No debería habérselo ocultado.

(Hato) Se lo ocultaste porque no querías preocuparle. No le des tantas vueltas, hiciste bien. Sólo es una rabieta. Se le pasará.

(Kanuka) Yes. Gracias, oficial Hato.

(Goto) ¿Entonces ya hemos terminado con la reunión? ¿No tiene nada de I.N.?

(Kurosaki) De eso... se está encargando precisamente un buen amigo mio.

Justo entonces suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cinco cero ocho en el distrito de Komamura! ¡En la zona de construcción del Puente de la autopista de circunvalación TR-1020! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Goto) Me temo que tendremos que dejarlo aquí, señor Kogame. La verdad... no ha sido nada agradable escuchar lo que hemos escuchado. Nos ha revuelto el estómago. Y a más de uno le habrá hundido la moral. Pero sabemos la verdad sobre el hombre que intentó acabar con nosotros hace un año. Bueno... me marcho. -saluda a Shinobu- Capitana Nagumo. La segunda sección se moviliza.

(Shinobu) Entendido. Que tengan buen servicio. -los integrantes de la segunda sección se marchan corriendo-

(Shinshi) Que recuerdos. Aun recuerdo cuando esto mismo me tocaba hacerlo a mi.

(Matsui) Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos. Estamos ocupados con otro caso. Hasta otra, capitana Nagumo.

(Shinshi) Adiós. Que vaya bien. -él y Matsui se marchan-

(Shinobu) ¿Y ustedes? ¿No se van?

(Kurosaki) Sí, por supuesto. Creo que hoy y mañana me tomaré el día libre. Le prometí a Bado que lo llevaría a una exhibición militar mañana. Habrá tanques, ejercicios militares y por supuesto, Labors.

(Shinobu) Bado. Es aquel niño prodigio que pilotaba el Griffon con sólo 12 años. ¿Te haces cargo de él?

(Kurosaki) Sí. Yo soy su tutor legal hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Está muy cambiado. Ahora es un adolescente de 16 años. Es alto, guapo, inteligente, mujeriego... pero lo que más le sigue gustando en el mundo son los Labors. Quien sabe... a lo mejor dentro de solo 2 años, lo tienen aquí trabajando de piloto.

(Shinobu) ¿Aquí? No me diga que quiere ser piloto de Labors en la Policía.

(Kurosaki) Y no sólo eso. Quiere trabajar al lado de la oficial Izumi. Hoy por hoy, esa es su gran meta.

(Shinobu) Pues... por mi no hay inconveniente. Ese chico ya demostró que es un excelente piloto con sólo 12 años.

(Kogame) ¿Nos vamos, Kurosaki? Me está entrando un hambre... ¿Te apetecen unos fideos fritos?

(Kurosaki) Claro, jefe. Adiós, capitana Nagumo. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos traigamos noticias mucho mejores.

(Shinobu) Adiós. -Kurosaki y Kogame se marchan-

(Richardson) Capitana.

(Shinobu) ¿Aun está aquí, teniente? Será mejor que vayan a redactar un informe especial sobre las salidas del último mes de la primera sección. Lo siento, órdenes del comandante Fukushima.

(Richardson) Entiendo. A sus órdenes, capitana. ¡Hato, Ayano! ¡Vamos! Esto... ¿y usted?

(Shinobu) Voy a echar una mano al jefe Shige. El pobre se está ocupando él solo de la hija de Kanuka.

(Richardson) Muy bien. A ver si se da prisa con el capitán Goto.

(Shinobu) Teniente... vaya a redactarme ese informe. ¡Venga! -le replica a Richardson para que se meta en sus asuntos-

Shige estaba en el despacho de los mecánicos, con la hija de Kanuka y Ota en brazos. No paraba de llorar. Llega Shinobu y le echa una mano.

(Shige) Vamos, pequeña, no llores más, por favor. Tu mamá volverá enseguida. Mira, mira. -le hace caras divertidas, pero solo la hace llorar más-

(Shinobu) ¡Shige! ¿Pero que haces? ¿No ves que aun la haces llorar más?

(Shige) ¡Oh! ¡Capitana! ¡Gracias a Dios! Ya no sé que hacer para calmarla. Le he cambiado los pañales, la zarandeo y le canto canciones de cuna...

(Shinobu) Dámela a mi. ¿Es que no ves que tiene hambre?

(Shige) ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Pero no tengo ni idea de preparar biberones.

(Shinobu) Olvídate de biberones. Yo le...

(Shige) -se queda pasmado- ¿Que? Entonces... usted... le da... Capitana...

(Shinobu) Shige... de esto ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Entendido?

(Shige) ¡Si, capitana! ¡Seré una tumba!

Shinobu se lleva a la niña al despacho de los capitanes. Se desabrocha la camisa y el sostén... y le da el pecho a la niña. Esta se pone a mamar y para de llorar al instante. Estaba hambrienta.

(Ayano) Capitana. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Shinobu) Adelante. ¡Y cierra la puerta! -Ayano entra cerrando la puerta enseguida-

(Ayano) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Le está dando el pecho! ¡Que monada!

(Shinobu) Sí... la pequeña Rei estaba hambrienta. Kanuka se la ha dejado a Shige, pero el pobre no tiene ni idea de cuidar bebés.

(Ayano) ¡Cómo come! Y que cara de contenta que hace, capitana.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Sí... no puedo esconderlo.

(Ayano) Será mejor que le de prisa al capitán Goto para que le de un hijo, capitana.

(Shinobu) -se cabrea- ¡Ayano!

(Ayano) Vamos, no lo esconda, capitana. Si ya se les ve muy enamorados. ¿Van a casarse?

(Shinobu) -se pone muy nerviosa y se pone roja cómo un tomate- ¿Que? Pues... esto... yo... no lo se... quizás... yo...

(Ayano) Eso quiere decir que sí. Se ha puesto roja cómo un tomate.

(Shinobu) -suspira- ¿A que has venido, Ayano?

(Ayano) ¡Ah, si! El oficial Hato dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre un aspecto de los informes mensuales.

(Shinobu) Iré en cuando acabe de darle el pecho a la niña y la duerma.

Después de darle el pecho, Shinobu le canta una canción de cuna al bebé. La misma canción que recuerda que le cantaba su madre cuando Shinobu era pequeña. Y duerme a la niña plácidamente. La deja dormida en su cesta encima de la mesa del capitán Goto.

Aquella noche, los miembros de la segunda sección tendrían la noche libre. Y pudieron ir a dormir a sus casas. En casa de la familia Ota...

(Kanuka) -mientras le cambia el pañal a su hija- Muy bien. Ya estás. ¿Ves que limpita estas ahora, Rei? Ay, que bonita eres.

(Ota) Kanuka... -dice todo cohibido a Kanuka, con clara intención de disculparse-

(Kanuka) ¿Qué quieres? ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya?

(Ota) Quería pedirte perdón por haberme enfadado contigo antes. Lo hiciste... para que no me preocupara. Supongo que aun me consideráis un idiota sin cerebro que es mejor que determinadas cosas no las sepa.

(Kanuka) ¡Para de decir bobadas sin sentido!

(Ota) -mirando algo sorprendido a su esposa- Cariño...

(Kanuka) -le besa en la boca a Ota- No eres ningún bestia descerebrado. Eres cómo eres... y a mi siempre me ha gustado que seas así.

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿Siempre?

(Kanuka) Te sonará extraño. Pero cuando saliste con aquella chica en 1999... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah si, Ayano. Entonces... me puse un poco celosa. ¡Vete tú a saber por qué!

(Ota) ¿Ya entonces... sentías algo por mi? -muy sorprendido-

(Kanuka) No era amor aun. Pero me atraías. No sé cómo explicarlo. Entonces no entendía por qué. Ahora sé por qué.

(Ota) Gracias, Kanuka. De todas formas... esa amenaza de ese vejestorio alemán no me da miedo. Que lo intente y sabrá lo que es bueno.

(Kanuka) Y yo estaré a tu lado... para defenderte con uñas y dientes si hace falta. Cariño.

(Ota) Te quiero.

(Kanuka) Yo también.

En el piso de Izumi, ésta estaba triste. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el testimonio de aquella mujer... y el infame descubrimiento que había hecho Shinohara sobre su familia.

(Shinohara) ¿Nos vamos a dormir, Noa?

(Izumi) ¿A dormir? Que raro. Pensaba que me querrías... ya sabes.

(Shinohara) No estoy de humor para eso, Noa. Lo siento.

(Izumi) Yo tampoco. Dime, Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿Qué ocurre?

(Izumi) No puedo entender... por qué un hombre cómo ese, pudo crear el primer Labor. Que mi actual Zeus... y antes mi querido Alphonse, al que tanto echo de menos... fueron originalmente creados por un ser tan repugnante cómo Kleiner. ¿Cómo puede llegar alguien cometer semejantes atrocidades? ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo cómo si nada haciendo lo que hacía? ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él quien inventó los Labors?

(Shinohara) No lo sé, Noa. No lo sé. Pero una cosa que te quede muy clara. Tu actual Zeus y antes tu Alphonse, eran máquinas ligadas a ti, que respondían a su piloto... y este piloto, es una persona maravillosa con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Tu Labor es una extensión de ti, y cómo tal, tiene tus mismas cualidades cómo persona. No debes olvidarlo nunca. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Si. Y Asuma... lo de tu padre...

(Shinohara) No te preocupes. Ya estoy mejor. En realidad, siempre lo sospeché de él. Engañar a los demás, usar los recursos de otros y presionar hasta límites insospechados a quienes no cumplen con sus expectativas... esas son las cualidades "maravillosas" de mi padre. -dice con desprecio-

(Izumi) Aun le odias más después de esto. ¿Verdad?

(Shinohara) No, Noa. No. Odiar no sirve de nada. El odio es lo mismo que provocó lo que hemos escuchado esta mañana. No quiero seguir odiando. Espero que algún día, mi padre se de cuenta de sus actos... y podamos reconciliarnos. Sólo espero eso.

(Izumi) Tienes mucha razón. Anda, vamos a dormir.

(Shinohara) Sí. Vaya fastidio. Trabajar en domingo.

(Izumi) Que quieres que le hagamos. Somos oficiales de policía. Nosotros sólo tenemos derecho a 20 días de fiesta en todo el año. Que le vamos a hacer.

(Shinohara) Buenas noches.

(Izumi) Buenas noches. Y a ver si te animas pronto.

(Shinohara) Eres una salida. Sólo piensas en el sexo.

(Izumi) ¬ ¬ Mira quien habla.

Durante los siguientes días, se desataría un profundo drama en la división de vehículos especiales. En la cual, la segunda sección particularmente se vería afectada. Y más intrínsecamente, al teniente Isao Ota y a la oficial Takeo Kumagami. Ambos se verían marcados por la desaparición de personas muy importantes en sus vidas. Y para colmo... de una forma muy trágica.


	20. Richard Wong: acorralado y amenazado

**Capítulo 20. Richard Wong. Acorralado y amenazado. **

Justo a la mañana siguiente, en Domingo, se avecinaba una semana muy dramática para la segunda sección. Dos sucesos extremadamente graves, aunque sin relación aparente con Labors, pero si con dos miembros de la segunda sección: Takeo Kumagami e Isao Ota. Aquella mañana de domingo, Goto y Shinobu se levantaban en la casa de Goto. Mientras Shinobu prepara el desayuno...

(Goto) Buenos días, Shinobu. -se acerca a darle un beso a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

(Goto) Contigo cualquiera duerme bien. Eso si. Te mueves mucho en la cama. La otra noche... casi me ahogas con tus pechos.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- ¿Que? ¡Eres un depravado! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

(Goto) Para que. Tenías un sueño muy agradable.

(Shinobu) ¿Soy de esas personas que habla en sueños?

(Goto) ¡Ya lo creo! Estabas soñando cositas malas. Y no con Jeorge Cloney o Brad Pit cómo la mayoría de mujeres, si no... conmigo. Ojalá hubiese tenido una grabadora a mano. ¡Era tronchante!

(Shinobu) -da un golpe fuerte con el cuchillo sobre la madera de la cocina- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

(Goto) O _ o ¡Vale vale! Caray que miedo. Cuando te pones así me recuerdas a Shinshi cuando le cogían aquellos prontos.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ ¿Me estás llamando inestable?

(Goto) ¡No! ¡Claro que no! -haciendo risa de circunstancias- Esto... ¿Me puedes traer el periódico, por favor?

(Shinobu) Está en la puerta. ¿Por qué no lo coges tú mismo? Ahora estoy ocupada preparando el desayuno.

(Goto) Sí, claro. Tienes razón. -se levanta a recoger el periódico y se pone a mirar la actualidad del día-

(Shinobu) Y bien. ¿Dicen algo de nosotros? ¿Cómo está el mundo?

(Goto) -mientras se sienta en su silla- Nada que nos afecte directamente. Veamos... un nuevo atentado de los Talibán en Afganistán contra las fuerzas de la ONU... Una manifestación anti-sistema en Londres con decenas de heridos por los anti-disturbios... La popularidad del gobierno se desploma por un posible caso de corrupción del ministro de finanzas. Ja, no me extraña. Ese tipo tiene una cara de usurero que no puede con ella, el pobre. Debe ser de esos ricos que en vez de papel higiénico usa billetes de 10.000 yenes.

(Shinobu) -poniendo el desayuno en la mesa- No hables así, Goto. Pareces el teniente Richardson.

(Goto) ¿Tú crees? ¿Se me estará pegando su mala lengua? A ver, que más hay... La inflación vuelve a subir al 2,4% debido a la subida de los carburantes. ¡Si! Que suerte que nuestros Zeus funcionen con batería. Aun recuerdo aquellos primeros Labors que funcionaban con motor Diésel. Eran ruidosos y tragaban mucho gasóleo. Que más, que más... ¿Eh? -se pone muy serio de golpe-

(Shinobu) -mientras empieza a comer- ¿Qué pasa, Goto? No me lo digas. Un artículo de opinión sobre la división de vehículos especiales. No podrás quejarte. Ahora ya casi nunca hablan mal de nosotros.

(Goto) No es eso. Mira esto.

(Shinobu) El que. -va hasta donde está Goto y se pone a leer el artículo del periódico en la sección de sucesos- "Un matrimonio japonés es asesinado en Milán. Los cuerpos sin vida de Leiji Ota, de 52 años, y su esposa, Keiko Ota, de 48 años, fueron encontrados hace dos días en un parque público de la ciudad italiana por transeúntes, con un único disparo de arma de fuego en el cráneo. Las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por el momento por los Carabinieri, revelan podría tratarse de un caso relacionado con la Mafia Siciliana. Este matrimonio japonés llevaba desaparecido de Japón desde hace 25 años por un delito de estafa, falsedad documental y robo. Vivían en Italia desde hacía 5 años. No tenían hijos, aunque se cree que dejaron a un hijo en Japón." Esto es... podría ser...

(Goto) Shinobu. Mira las fotos de abajo.

(Shinobu) -se estremece- Aaaahhh... pero si parece...

(Goto) No hay duda de ello. Son los padres biológicos de Ota. Era a esto a lo que se refería I.N. con lo de "darle un susto". Más que un susto, es una macabrería indescriptible.

(Shinobu) Lo mejor sería que Ota no se enterase de esto. A saber cómo podría reaccionar.

(Goto) ¿Estás de guasa? Eso es absolutamente imposible. Saldrá en todos los medios de comunicación. E incluso si la Policía italiana pide información a la embajada japonesa en Italia sobre las víctimas de este asesinato... vendrán a interrogar a Ota sin ninguna duda. Me temo, que no podrá huir de ello. Lo único que podremos hacer es esperar su reacción... y después calmarle y consolarlo.

(Shinobu) De todos modos... Ota no recuerda prácticamente nada de sus padres biológicos. Le abandonaron cuando sólo tenía 4 años. Puede que para él no acabe siendo tan dramático cómo esperemos que sea.

(Goto) Sí. Tienes razón. Vámonos enseguida. Hay que procurar llegar antes que lo hagan todos los demás.

(Shinobu) Sí.

Una hora más tarde, hacia las nueve de la mañana, ya estaban todos en sus lugares de trabajo. Ota y Kanuka llegaban un poco tarde. Se habían dormido. Entrando en el despacho de los oficiales y tenientes con prisas...

(Kanuka) ¡Lo siento! Llegamos tarde.

(Kumagami) Esto si que no es propio de ti, Kanuka. Eres puntual cómo un reloj suizo.

(Kanuka) Es que... anoche... bueno... mejor me pongo a trabajar.

(Ayano) Os pusisteis cariñosos. A que sí. ¡Que monos! -exclama toda traviesa-

(Richardson) Os reconciliasteis con un buen polvo. ¡Si señor! ¡Eso es un matrimonio bien avenido!

(Hato) Eres un maleducado, Andrew. Un poco de respeto.

(Izumi) Es verdad. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso delante de Kanuka?

(Shinohara) No puede evitarlo. Es un malhablado sin remedio. Menuda cruz para la capitana Nagumo... y para quien venga después.

(Kanuka) No os preocupéis. Cuando trabajaba en Nueva York escuchaba cosas mucho peores, tanto de delincuentes cómo de mis propios compañeros de trabajo. Estoy más que acostumbrada.

(Izumi) ¿Y Ota? ¿Donde está?

(Kanuka) Ha ido a cambiarle el pañal a Rei. Enseguida vendrá.

(Kumagami) ¡Vaya! Le haces ir bien recto. No me extraña que haya mejorado tanto en su trabajo.

(Kanuka) Tenemos las responsabilidades familiares repartidas por igual. Ambos tenemos el mismo trabajo y nos ocupa el mismo tiempo. Eso también tiene que ser así en nuestro hogar. En la limpieza, en el cuidado de nuestra hija, en las tareas domésticas; en todo.

(Hiromi) Lo tienes muy bien organizado. Si dependiese de Ota, vuestra casa sería un caos.

(Izumi) Y que lo digas. -entonces regresa Ota con su hija en brazos-

(Ota) Ya estoy aquí, Kanuka. Toma. La he limpiado y le he puesto un pañal limpio. -le da el bebé a su mujer-

(Kanuka) Muy bien. Venga Rei, ahora a dormir.

(Izumi) Haces cara de sueño, Ota.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¡No, no es nada! Esta noche me tocaba a mi encargarme de Rei. Así que he dormido muy poco. Se me nota, verdad? -dice con sonrisa afable y la mano en el cogote-

(Shinohara) Sí. Estás hecho un padrazo.

(Ota) -Riendo todo feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pues claro. Bueeeeno. ¿Alguien tiene un periódico?

(Richardson) ¿Por qué no lo miras por Internet? Acabarás antes.

(Ota) Oh, si, claro. Vamos a ver... -se sienta en su silla frente su ordenador-

(Shinohara) Hablando de Internet. ¿Os habéis enterado de la noticia que corre ahora sobre los Labors en Internet?

(Hiromi) ¿Una noticia sobre los Labors?

(Kumagami) Creo que te refieres a que muchas empresas de construcción instalan software ilegal en sus Labors. Software que descargan por Internet desde páginas ilegales del extranjero. Es demasiado pronto para decir si se trata de una moda pasajera o de un delito de violación de la propiedad intelectual de la industria de los Labors.

(Shinohara) Vaya. Hay que ver lo rápido que avanza la informática. Internet... Hace sólo cinco años a penas lo utilizaba nadie. Y ahora, se ha vuelto imprescindible para muchísima gente.

(Kumagami) ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa, Ota?

De repente, notan que algo no va bien con Ota. Su cara se había puesto pálida, gotas de sudor frío le caían por el rostro. Había encontrado la noticia del asesinato de sus padres biológicos en Italia.

(Ota) No... no... no puede ser verdad.

(Kanuka) ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que has encontrado en Internet? -se pone a leer en el monitor del ordenador de Ota- "Un matrimonio japonés es asesinado en Milán. Se trata de Leiji Ota, de 52 años, y su esposa, Keiko Ota, de 48 años. Ambos aparecieron el pasado viernes de madrugada en un parque público de la ciudad italiana con un único disparo de arma de fuego en la cabeza. Según las investigaciones de los Carabinieri, podría tratarse de un caso de venganza relacionado con la Mafia Siciliana. Ambos llevaban huidos de Japón desde hacía 25 años, por un delito de estafa, falsedad documental y robo. Llevaban viviendo en Italia desde hacía cinco años."

(Ota) -muy serio- Kanuka. Las fotos de abajo.

(Kanuka) Pero que... Pero si parecen... ¡Se parece a ti! -exclama muy sorprendida-

Ota se levanta de la silla y sale del despacho de los oficiales con la cara muy seria. Kanuka se va tras él, temiendo por la reacción de su marido. Los demás miran en el monitor del ordenador de Ota para ver aquella noticia. No se podían creer lo que ponía allí.

(Izumi) No puede ser. Fijaos en la foto del hombre. Es igual que Ota, pero más mayor. Y el apellido es el mismo.

(Kumagami) ¿Serán sus padres biológicos?

(Shinohara) Es probable. Ya sabemos que sus padres biológicos eran gente de mala vida. Se quitaron de encima a su único hijo cuando tenia cuatro años. Si lo piensas bien... no es tan extraño que hayan acabado así.

(Hiromi) Me sabe muy mal por el pobre Ota. Ahora ya no podrá conocer nunca a sus padres biológicos.

(Izumi) Es verdad. Que desgracia.

Ota se queda en el muelle, solo, sentado y con expresión muy triste marcada en su cara. Kanuka llega hasta él y se sienta a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano.

(Ota) -con la mirada perdida al horizonte, sin mirar a Kanuka- Kanuka... no me salen las lágrimas. Por mucho que lo intento... no me salen las lágrimas. Eran mis padres auténticos. Y no... ¿Por qué?

(Kanuka) Creo que... era la amenaza a la que se refería Kleiner. Pero puede haber sido lo que dice la Policía italiana y haya sido un simple crimen de venganza relacionado con la mafia siciliana.

(Ota) Ya. … Ahora ya no podré saber nunca por qué me abandonaron realmente. Ya sé que mis padres adoptivos me lo han explicado todo con pelos y señales. Pero sin escuchar la versión de los hechos de ellos... no sé que pensar.

(Kanuka) Aunque fuesen tus padres biológicos... ellos no demostraron ningún amor por ti. Te abandonaron cómo quien abandona un perro en una carretera. Con sólo cuatro años. No les importaste lo más mínimo. Si siempre han estado metidos en esta clase de juegos sucios... no resulta tan extraño que hayan acabado asesinados. Isao... soy tu esposa. No quiero verte así. Ni nuestra hija tampoco.

(Ota) -devuelve la mirada hacia Kanuka y le sonríe tímidamente, con los ojos vidriosos- … Ya. Tienes razón. Serán mis padres biológicos... pero para ellos nunca signifiqué nada. De todas formas... me sabe muy mal que ahora estén muertos.

(Kanuka) Tranquilo. Si necesitas mi apoyo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

(Ota) Gracias, cariño. -sonríe a Kanuka y le aprieta la mano-

(Kanuka) Volvamos a dentro. Creo que tengo que darle de comer a Rei.

(Ota) Ya. ¿Cuando falta para que le salgan los primeros dientes... y empieza a gatear y hablar?

(Kanuka) Muy poco. Sólo tiene cuatro meses, pero dentro de nada empezará a hacer todo eso.

(Ota) Que alegría.

En el despacho de los capitanes, Goto y Shinobu estaban solos. Hablaban con el jefe Shige sobre un asunto relacionado con los Zeus. Pero justamente entonces, sonaría el teléfono. Era Matsui, tenía algo muy importante que comunicar-le.

(Shinobu) ¿Entonces se llevan a los Zeus a la fábrica para una revisión en profundidad de su Software?

(Shige) Sí, capitana. No solamente de su sistema central. También de los auxiliares. Sería sólo un par de días. Así de paso también podremos mejorar el sistema informático de los Zeus, actualizándolo.

(Shinobu) Entiendo. ¿Es idea tuya?

(Shige) Bueno... los de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara nos han enviado la petición por correo electrónico, así que urge hacer esa revisión. Nos han comunicado que pasarán a recoger nuestros Zeus dentro de 3 días. Lamento las molestias que eso pueda causar a la primera sección.

(Shinobu) No te preocupes.

(Goto) -de espaldas a Shige, mirando con cara seria por la ventana- Por ahora esa no es ni de lejos nuestra preocupación.

(Shige) ¿A que se refiere, capitán?

(Goto) Nada nada... cosas mías. Puedes retirarte, Shige.

(Shige) Sí, señor. -se marcha-

(Shinobu) ¿Te refieres al asesinato de los padres biológicos de Ota? Aun no está confirmado.

(Goto) Shinobu... han aparecido unas fotos de las víctimas en los medios de comunicación que lo confirman sobradamente. Eran sus padres biológicos. Ota, sorprendentemente, se lo ha tomado con calma y serenidad. Es normal, teniendo en cuenta que él a ellos, prácticamente no les conoció. No sabe nada de ellos. Y todo lo que sabe de ellos, no es precisamente bueno.

(Shinobu) Aun así... lo siento mucho por él.

(Goto) Nosotros no debemos meternos. Para eso está Kanuka, que es su mujer. ¿No te parece?

(Shinobu) Tienes razón.

Entonces suena el teléfono de Goto. Era Matsui.

(Goto) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Le habla Goto.

(Matsui) Goto, soy yo. Tengo una noticia inquietante.

(Goto) ¿Que? Espero que no sea nada muy serio, cómo la otra vez. Ya no tengo edad para esas juergas.

(Matsui) Richard Wong está en Japón.

(Goto) -se pone muy serio- ¿Que? ¿Estás seguro?

(Matsui) Nos lo han comunicado los de seguridad del aeropuerto hace sólo un momento. Los del control de aduanas, dicen haber visto un hombre idéntico a la descripción del fugitivo Richard Wong. Aunque dicen que está muy cambiado. Lleva barba, va vestido con ropa informal e iba armado. Tenía un permiso de armas... pero seguramente debe ser falso.

(Goto) -con tono irónico- Fantástico. Eso me hace ganar confianza en la seguridad de los aeropuertos. ¿No tenéis ni idea de por qué ha venido a Japón?

(Matsui) Francamente, no. Sólo se nos ocurre... que ha venido a ver una persona especial para él.

(Goto) La teniente Takeo Kumagami. Sí... a mi tampoco se me ocurre ningún otro motivo. ¿Lo tenéis vigilado ahora mismo?

(Matsui) No. La verdad es que no. Le estamos buscando por todas partes. Sabes perfectamente que Kleiner le ha amenazado de muerte. Y ese hombre ha demostrado que cumple sus promesas.

(Goto) ¿Crees que ha sido él el responsable del asesinato de los padres biológicos del teniente Isao Ota en Italia?

(Matsui) No lo sé. La policía italiana dice que podría estar muy relacionado con la mafia siciliana. También podría ser que Kleiner hubiese encargado el trabajo a la Mafia.

(Goto) O que haya hecho creer que es cosa de la mafia.

(Matsui) Hablando de mafias, Goto. Me he enterado que casi al mismo tiempo que ha llegado Wong a Japón... lo han hecho miembros de la mafia rusa. Me lo ha comunicado Kurosaki esta misma mañana. Pero hay un problema. Me ha dicho que hoy no nos podrá ayudar.

(Goto) Entiendo. ¿Que tiene eso que ver con lo de Richard Wong?

(Matsui) Son hombres muy peligrosos, Goto. Asesinos profesionales. Ex oficiales del KGB especialistas en torturas y asesinatos discretos. No sé si es mucha casualidad, pero... podría ser que hubiesen sido enviados por Kleiner para matar a Richard Wong ahora que está aquí, en Japón.

(Goto) Si eso fuese cierto... debéis daros prisa en encontrar a Wong lo antes posible para garantizar su seguridad.

(Matsui) Me temo que ni nosotros podremos garantizar eso. Pero haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrarle vivo. Ya volveré a llamar si hay novedades.

(Goto) Muchas gracias por informarme, Matsui. Se lo diré a la teniente Kumagami.

(Matsui) De acuerdo. Adiós.

Goto había hablado por teléfono de espaldas a su mesa, cuelga, se gira... y se encuentra a Kumagami detrás suyo, con cara de mucha preocupación.

(Goto) ¡Aaahh! ¡Teniente Kumagami! No me de esos sustos.

(Kumagami) -mirando a Goto muy fijamente con la cara muy seria- ¿Richard Wong ha vuelto a Japón? ¿Y está amenazado de muerte?

(Goto) …

(Kumagami) -golpeando con las dos manos sobre la mesa de Goto- ¡No se quede cómo si escuchara llover! ¡Tenemos que encontrarle!

(Goto) Será mejor que te calmes, Kumagami. Reaccionar así no es propio de ti. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. De eso se encargan los del departamento de investigación. Mira... entiendo que estés preocupada. Si ha venido aquí a Japón... será precisamente por ti.

(Kumagami) -con cierta rabia... pero intentado disimular su profunda preocupación- Ya. Por mi. Ese idiota... ¿cree de verdad que aun siento algo por él?

(Goto) Con esa preocupación, no sé que decirte. Pero por favor... mantente serena. Matsui y Shinshi están haciendo todo lo que pueden para encontrarle. Estate tranquila. Sobre todo... delante de Hiromi. No querrás que se preocupe él también por ti.

(Kumagami) De acuerdo, capitán. Disculpe. -sale de la habitación muy seria-

(Shinobu) Así que Richard Wong está en Japón. No puede disimularlo. Está muy preocupada por él. Hay que encontrarle antes que sea demasiado tarde.

(Goto) Sí. Pero... algo me inquieta.

(Shinobu) El que.

(Goto) Ya conoces a Kumagami. Ella es muy formal y estricta con el trabajo. Pero me temo que está vez... se va a ganar una buena sanción.

Kumagami regresa al despacho de los oficiales, con cara de profunda preocupación y malestar. En el despacho solo estaban Hiromi, Izumi y Ayano.

(Hiromi) ¡Ah! ¡Kumagami! Hoy me toca cocinar a mi. ¿Que te apetece que prepare hoy para comer? ¿Kumagami? ¿Me escuchas?

(Kumagami) ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, Hiromi. ¿Que decías?

(Hiromi) ¿Que te pasa? Haces una cara muy triste. ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Kumagami) -haciendo sonrisa falsa intentando disimular- ¡No! De verdad que no. No te preocupes por mi. Es sólo una tontería.

(Izumi) Es verdad, Kumagami. Haces mala cara. ¿Va todo bien?

(Ayano) Eso es culpa tuya, oficial Yamazaki. Sois novios, no? Deberías estar más por ella o iros a vivir juntos. Sois los únicos que seguís viviendo solos.

(Hiromi) -se sonroja y se pone todo nervioso- ¿Que? No... esto... yo... no sé... es que aun no lo hemos hablado. ¿Verdad, Kumagami?

(Kumagami) No. Pero te prometo que hablaremos de ello en cuando pueda. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer.

(Izumi) Lo siento, Kumagami, te dejamos sola. Tengo que irme con Asuma a la lavandería. ¡Hasta luego! -se va junto a Shinohara-

(Hiromi) Me voy a la cocina. Alegra esa cara, por favor. No me gusta nada verte así.

(Kumagami) Descuida. -Hiromi se marcha algo preocupado por Kumagami- Oficial Ayano. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

(Ayano) Sí. Debo ir a entrenar con los de mi sección. Aaiigh Tener que entrenar judo con esos dos... me pone.

(Kumagami) ¬ ¬ No tienes remedio.

(Ayano) ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! Antes te han llamado. Me he puesto yo. Era un hombre. No me ha querido decir que quería. Me ha dicho que dejaría un mensaje en el contestador.

(Kumagami) ¿No te ha dicho quien era? -se extraña mucho-

(Ayano) No. Ni idea. Coge tu teléfono y lo averiguarás. Hasta luego. -se marcha y Kumagami se queda sola en el despacho de oficiales-

(Kumagami) ¿Será él?

Kumagami coge el teléfono que hay en su mesa y activa el contestador automático.

(Teléfono) Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Recibido hoy a las 11 horas 10 minutos. -pitido-

(Wong) Takeo.

(Kumagami) O_o Aaaahhh ¡Richard Wong!

(Wong) -con un tono de voz muy serio- He vuelto. He llegado a Japón esta misma mañana. No hablaba contigo desde el día de año nuevo del 2000, hace más de cuatro años. Sé... que ya te habrás olvidado de mi. Que habrás encontrado a otro hombre en tu vida. Quiero que sepas que me alegro por ti. Pero también quiero verte por otro motivo. He estado investigando por mi cuenta a esos dos. I.N. y Kleiner. He hecho un descubrimiento que podría romper su relación. Supongo que ya sabes... que Kleiner me ha amenazado de muerte y él es un hombre que cumple sus promesas a rajatabla. Quiero volver a verte. Esta noche. En el restaurante del hotel Harvard, en Shinjuku. Te espero allí a las 8 en punto. Adiós. -pito-

(Teléfono) Fin del mensaje. No hay mas mensajes.

(Kuamagami) -llorosa y con voz quebrada- No debería ir. Pero tengo que ir.

Kumagami entonces abre uno de los cajones de su mesa y saca una caja muy escondida. La abre y se saca un revólver _Nambu Tipo 60_. Lo carga y se lo mete dentro del chaleco. Estaba decidida a ir a verle, aunque tuviera que salir sin permiso.

Mientras, en el despacho de los capitanes, Goto y Shinobu seguían hablando solos.

(Shinobu) ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a hablar con el teniente Ota? ¿Crees realmente que estará bien? Han asesinado a sus padres biológicos. Aunque no llegara a conocerles nunca, ellos son... sangre de su sangre.

(Goto) Es mejor que sea su mujer quien le preste la ayuda que necesite. Nosotros sólo empeoraríamos la situación. -llaman a la puerta-. ¿Sí? ¿Quien es?

(Shige) Soy yo, capitán.

(Goto) ¡Pasa! -entra Shige con unas cartas y un pequeño paquete en manos-

(Shige) Con su permiso, capitán. Acabamos de recibir el correo.

(Goto) Ah, muchas gracias por traérmelo. No tendrías que haberte molestado. Yo mismo habría bajado a recogerlo.

(Shige) Hemos recibido también este paquete, capitán. Es para usted.

(Goto) ¿Un paquete para mi? -se queda extrañado-

(Shige) Es un paquete bastante pequeño. Pesa muy poco. Y el remitente... que raro.

(Goto) Dame eso. ¿? Que diablos...

(Shinobu) ¿Qué pasa, Goto? ¿Qué es ese paquete?

(Goto) Lo mandan desde Italia.

(Shinobu) ¿Que?

(Goto) Muchas gracias, Shige. Puedes retirarte.

(Shige) Pero, capitán...

(Goto) ¡Puedes retirarte! -exclama muy serio a Shige-

(Shige) Sí, capitán. -sale del despacho muy extrañado-

(Shinobu) Esto son demasiadas casualidades.

(Goto) -abre el paquete- Es una cinta de video. Y hay también... una nota.

(Shinobu) ¿Que pone en esa nota?

(Goto) -suspira- No tengo ni idea. Está en alemán. Pero no hay duda. Es I.N. Es la misma letra.

(Shinobu) ¿Que querrá ahora ese cerdo? ¿Ahora nos manda mensajes de video? -exclama enfadada-

(Goto) Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Siento que... no debería mostrar el contenido de esta cinta. Pero hay que verla para saber que quiere ese bastardo de nosotros. Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Dime.

(Goto) Convoca una reunión de emergencia por megafonía a los miembros de ambas secciones, a la sala de recreo. Allí hay un video. Vamos a ver que nos quiere decir.

(Shinobu) Sí, Goto. Enseguida.

Entonces se activa la megafonía, sonando la voz de la capitana Nagumo en todo el edificio y siendo escuchada por todos.

(Megafonia) ¡Atención! ¡Soy la capitana Nagumo de la primera sección! ¡Se convoca una reunión de emergencia para ambas secciones en la sala de recreo dentro de 5 minutos! ¡Que los miembros tanto de la primera cómo de la segunda sección se personen allí!

(Izumi) ¿Que habrá pasado?

(Shinohara) Me imagino que querrán hablarnos de lo de Ota.

(Izumi) -se entristece- Sí... pobre Ota. Lo debe estar pasando muy mal.

(Shinohara) No te preocupes. Kanuka y su hija están a su lado. Se recuperará.

(Izumi) Vamos.

En cinco minutos todos se plantan en la sala de recreo. Hay expectación. Normalmente las reuniones se celebraban en la sala de reuniones o en el despacho de los oficiales. Pero esta vez, se haría allí para poder ver aquella extraña cinta de video.

(Goto) ¿Estáis ya todos? Estupendo. Voy a ir al grano. Acabamos de recibir esta cinta de video. Junto a ella... esta nota, escrita en alemán. Es de I.N. -se hace el chismorreo y el desconcierto en la sala-

(Kanuka) -se indigna- ¿Cómo? ¿Ese maldito cabrón nos manda nuevas amenazas?

(Shinobu) No hemos mirado la cinta aun. No tenemos ni idea de lo que contiene.

(Goto) Antes de ver la cinta... necesitaría que alguno de los "cerebros" nos tradujeran lo que pone en esta nota.

(Kanuka) Lo siento, pero me niego a leer nada de ese tipo. Que lo lea el teniente Richardson.

(Richardson) Está bien. Deme la nota, capitán. -coge la nota y la va traduciendo- Dice... "El crepúsculo de los valientes llega a su fin mientras el renacer de los hábiles empieza ahora. El contenido de esta cinta de video quiere cumplir un doble objetivo. Cumplir nuestra leve amenaza para el teniente Isao Ota, piloto de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, por impedir terminar correctamente nuestro espectáculo... y para que vean lo que le va a suceder al señor Richard Wong. Que la disfruten. Firmado: I.N."... No dice nada más, capitán.

(Goto) Gracias, teniente Richardson. Esto... Ota. Si no quieres, no hace falta que veas el contenido de la cinta. Tengo el presentimiento que no será nada agradable.

(Ota) No se preocupe, capitán. Me importa una mierda lo que quiera decirme ese sádico asesino. Si quiere ponerlo, póngalo. No tengo miedo de lo que salga. -muy serio-

(Kanuka) Isao... ¿Estás seguro?

(Ota) Tranquila, Kanuka. No será para tanto.

(Goto) Está bien. Shinobu, pon la cinta.

Shinobu mete la cinta en el video y enciende el televisor. Después de unos segundos de nieve, aparece... un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, iluminado solo con una bombilla en el techo, con dos insectos revoloteando alrededor de la luz. Y entonces... aparecen una pareja de unos 45 años maniatados. Una mujer en el suelo, con saliva saliendo por la boca y la mirada perdida: estaba bajo los efectos de una droga muy potente. Luego en primer plano, aparece un hombre. Un hombre de unos 50 años... que era muy, muy parecido a Ota. Con la cara y la boca heridas, y la nariz sangrando. Y también con la mirada perdida. Pero aun estaba consciente y podía hablar. Mientras la cámara enfocaba aquel hombre, se escuchaba una voz de fondo hablándole en alemán. Esta pareja malherida y maniatada, eran los padres biológicos de Ota, los mismos que 25 años antes abandonaron a Ota y huyeron de Japón. La cara de Ota se pone blanca y sudorosa. Sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas al ver aquel hombre, al que con toda seguridad era su padre biológico, hablándole. La voz que se escuchaba de fondo... era I.N. Iba con su Makarov de 9 mm con el silenciador rozándosela por la sien y las mejillas del padre de Ota mientras habla.

(IN) Bien, señor Ota. Ahora tienes 30 segundos para decir adiós al hijo que abandonó hace 25 años. Le puede decir lo que quiera. Disfrute de sus últimos 30 segundos de vida.

(Leiji Ota) De acuerdo. … Hola, hijo. No me recuerdas, cerdad? Yo soy tu padre auténtico. Espero que mi hermano y su esposa te hayan educado bien. Sé que si sabes la verdad, jamás podrás perdonarnos por haberte abandonado hace 25 años. Ya me enterado que ahora... eres piloto de Labors en la Policía de Tokio. Eso está bien. Si. Lo que te han dicho de nosotros es cierto. Somos unos miserables. Unas cucarachas. Unos mierdas. Estaba metido en la Yazuka, en negocios de tráfico de drogas y prostitución ilegal. Asumí muchas deudas. Y tiré mano de la fortuna de nuestra familia. Al final, perseguido por la Policía... huimos de Japón para no volver jamás. Pero quiero que sepas que te dejé en Japón por tu bien. Habrías sido un auténtico desgraciado con nosotros. No te merecías ese destino. Por eso, hijo... no sé si ya te habrás casado, o incluso habrás tenido hijos. Pero no permitas que a tus hijos les pase lo mismo que a ti. ¡Lucha por ellos!

(IN) Se acabó el tiempo. Adiós, señor y señora Ota.

(Leiji Ota) -llorando a calicanto- Adiós, hijo. Vive y se feliz. ¡Agghhh!

IN le dispara un tiro en la cabeza y Leiji cae desplomado al suelo. Inmediatamente después se oye otro disparo de la pistola con silenciador para rematar a la madre. Ota observa sin poder hacer nada de nada, algo que había ocurrido días atrás: el asesinato de sus padres biológicos.

(IN) Con esto, cumplimos nuestro aviso para el señor Isao Ota. Hemos sido muy indulgentes, así que no se quejen. Tenemos otro mensaje. Vamos a acabar con la vida de Richard Wong muy pronto. Debo admitir que es un hombre muy escurridizo. Se nos ha escapado muchas veces. Pero tiene una amada en Japón a la que quiere volver a ver. Aaahhhh... la tendencia de los asiáticos a sentir compasión por los demás. Eso es todo por ahora. Ahora les dejaremos en paz. _Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück._ -se termina el video-

La consternación en la sala era total y absoluta. Kumagami estaba absorta al ver que eso mismo iban a hacerlo con Richard Wong. Ayano estaba con las manos sobre la cara. Izumi se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de Shinohara mientras éste, acariciando a Noa, mira con consternación. Pero Ota... Ota se había quedado en estado de Shock. Parecía cómo si no reaccionase.

(Shinobu) Santo dios bendito. Nos han... ¡Nos han enviado un asesinato gravado en video!

(Kanuka) Ota, tranquilo. Mírame. ¿Me oyes? ¡Mírame!

(Ota) Padre. Ese... era mi padre? Padre... no... ¡no!... ¡Nooooo! -en un ataque de rabia incluso inusual para él, coge el televisor y lo tira al suelo gritando cómo un loco. Se cae al suelo y se pone a llorar muy fuerte. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios en toda regla-

(Kanuka) ¡Ota, tranquilízate! ¡Soy Kanuka!

(Shinobu) ¡Ota, reacciona! ¡Aaahh! -Ota, sin darse cuenta, le da un golpe fuerte con la mano en la cara, le da un golpe fuerte en la nariz y este le sangra a Nagumo-

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¡Haced algo!

(Richardson) ¡Hiromi! ¡Sujétalo!

(Hiromi) ¡Sí!

(Richardson) Perdóneme, teniente. -le da un puñetazo al estómago a Ota muy fuerte, haciendo desmayar a Ota-

(Kanuka) -le da una bofetada a Richardson, muy furiosa- ¡No tenías por qué darle ese puñetazo tan fuerte al estómago! ¡Bastaba con un golpe seco en el cogote! ¡Izumi! ¡Ayúdame! Le llevaremos a su cuarto.

(Izumi) ¡Sí!

(Goto) Shinobu. Vamos a la enfermería. La sangre te está saliendo a chorros de la nariz.

Varias horas después, la segunda sección seguía traumatizada por lo que había visto en aquella cinta de video. Ota estaba en su dormitorio, sentado, con la cabeza sobre las piernas, sin decir ni hacer nada. Kumagami, tenía que ir a ver a Wong al lugar y la hora acordadas. En el fondo estaba muerta de miedo. Pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de ir.

A las ocho de la tarde, mientras todos estaban en la sala de oficiales, Kumagami se marcha disimuladamente. Coge la ropa de calle en el vestuario, la mete en una bolsa y se va directamente hacia al aparcamiento. Se mete en el coche y allí mismo se cambia de ropa. Arranca y se va con su coche a ver a Wong. Llega al lugar acordado con él... y no estaba. Se pone nerviosa. Pero llega un joven recepcionista.

(Recepcionista) Perdone. ¿Es usted la señorita Takeo Kumagami?

(Kumagami) ¿Eh? Si. ¿Que desea?

(Recepcionista) El señor Richard Wong le ha dejado esta nota. -le da un papel plegado-

(Kumagami) Gracias. -abre la nota y la lee- "Regresa a tu coche." ¿Que? -se queda sin entender nada-

Kumagami regresa a un párking subterráneo que hay cerca de allí, donde había aparcado su coche. Tampoco ve a nadie. Pero decide hacer algo. Se sube al coche, cierra la puerta y en las plazas de atrás en la penumbra... le habla una voz.

(Wong) Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

(Kumagami) -sin girarse, hablando de espaldas a Wong- … Richard Wong. Sí. Más de cuatro años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

(Wong) El 1 de enero del 2000. Lo recuerdo cómo si fuese ayer. Aquel encuentro que tuvimos en aquel lugar... tú me buscabas para detenerme.

(Kumagami) Pero tú... huiste cómo un cobarde. No aceptaste tu responsabilidad.

(Wong) ¿Y ahora? ¿Me vas a detener ahora?

(Kumagami) … No. No he venido para eso. Sé que estás amenazado de muerte por Von Kleiner. Estoy aquí para proteger tu vida.

(Wong) -hace una risa triste- Eso no lo puedes garantizar, Takeo. Lo normal, es que hubieses informado a tus superiores y te hubieses olvidado del asunto. Si has venido hasta mi... es que aun te importo demasiado. Y eso... no me gusta nada.

(Kumagami) Tienes razón. No debería volver a pensar en ti. Tengo a otro hombre en mi vida... y es un hombre muy sensible. No quiero hacerle sufrir estando aquí contigo.

(Wong) ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien que has venido a verme?

(Kumagami) Por supuesto que no. Y sé... que me va a caer una falta disciplinaria muy seria por haber hecho esto. Pero no me importa.

(Wong) -coge y se abraza a Kumagami, ella se queda de piedra- … Aunque sólo sea un momento... quiero volver a sentirte entre mis brazos. Cómo hace cinco años... en Hong Kong.

(Kumagami) Su... suéltame. Por favor.

(Wong) No lo dices muy convencida. Pero lo haré. Ahora tu corazón pertenece a otro hombre. -se separa de Kumagami-

(Kumagami) Sí... por favor. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

(Wong) De acuerdo. La realidad de este encuentro... es porque quiero que te quedes una cosa. Mira esto. -le da una carpeta con varios papeles antiguos en su interior-

(Kumagami) ¿? ¿Que son estos papeles? -lo abre, echa una ojeada y da un sobresalto- Aaahhh... Esto es...

(Wong) Es una ficha del campo de exterminio nazi de Shiller-Hestrasse expedida en 1944. Fíjate en la octava hilera por arriba.

(Kumagami) … Alberth Bund Solez. ¿Quien es este hombre?

(Wong) No era un hombre. Sino un niño de nueve años. Era I.N.

(Kumagami) -se queda muy sorprendida- ¿Que? ¿Me estás diciendo que en el mismo campo de exterminio que era responsabilidad de Von Kleiner... también estuvo la familia de I.N.?

(Wong) Resulta... que él fue el único superviviente de una familia judía de Dresden de doce miembros. El único. Kleiner es el responsable del asesinato indiscriminado de la familia de I.N.

(Kumagami) ¿Él no lo sabe? Tenía diez años, pero debe recordarlo.

(Wong) No. No recuerda absolutamente nada de esa época.

(Kumagami) ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

(Wong) En Suiza conocí a una antigua camarada de IN en la Stasi. Una señora muy mayor llamada Robina Gulheit. Tuvo una relación muy estrecha con I.N en su juventud... cómo nosotros en 1998.

(Kumagami) Ya. Eran amantes.

(Wong) Sí. Ella supo de él... que no recuerda nada de su infancia. Que su carácter tan extremadamente plano y sin capacidad de sentir compasión alguna por nada ni nadie... le vino del hecho de no tener infancia. De su incapacidad para recordarla.

(Kumagami) No podía recordar nada de su infancia... precisamente por lo que vivió en aquel campo de exterminio. Ya entiendo.

(Wong) Lo que quiero decir es... si I.N. se entera de esto... ¿Seguiría siendo fiel a Kleiner?

(Kumagami) No lo sé. Pero no quiero arriesgarme para saberlo. -se da cuenta que Wong mira muy seriamente hacia fuera- ¿Eh? ¿Que ocurre?

(Wong) Hay un coche sospechoso en el aparcamiento. Al fondo. Aquel BMW negro. ¿Lo ves?

(Kumagami) Sí. ¿Son los mafiosos rusos? ¿Nos han encontrado?

(Wong) No saques ningún arma ni te comportes con comportamientos exaltados. Haz todo lo que yo te diga. Ni más ni menos. ¿Entendido?

(Kumagami) Pero... Wong.

(Wong) Hazlo. Por favor.

(Kumagami) … Sí.

Kumagami enciende el coche y se ponen en marcha. Haciendo caso de las instrucciones de Wong, consiguen salir del parking. El BMW negro les sigue a distancia.

(Wong) Tal cómo pensaba. Tienen instrucciones de no armar jaleos ni llamar la atención, para no alertar a las autoridades locales. Si nosotros también nos comportamos con naturalidad y normalidad, no tendrán la excusa para hacernos nada.

(Kumagami) -muy seria y tensa- Muy bien.

(Wong) ¿A dónde vas a llevarme ahora?

(Kumagami) A la división de vehículos especiales.

(Wong) ¿Vas a enseñarme donde trabajas? ¡Que detalle! -dice medio en broma-

(Kumagami) ¡No es para cachondearse! … No has cambiado nada. Nunca te tomabas en serio lo nuestro. A pesar de lo locamente enamorada que estaba de ti.

(Wong) No quiero hablar de eso, por favor. Llévame donde quieras. Si lo haces para detenerme... tampoco me importará.

(Kumagami) Nadie va a detenerte. Allí estarás seguro.

Justo entonces, en la división de vehículos especiales, Ota seguía encerrado en su cuarto. Entonces llaman a la puerta. Él no contesta. Entra su mujer, Kanuka, acompañada de su hija, Rei.

(Kanuka) Isao. Entro, eh.

(Ota) …

(Kanuka) -entra en el cuarto con su hija en brazos, sentándose al lado de Ota- … Recuerdo cuando llegué aquí por primera vez en 1999. La primera vez que nos vimos... tú te pusiste de pie, porque era teniente del departamento de Policía de Nueva York. No me disgustó que entonces hicieras eso. Pero ya se veía que eras un joven con un profundo sentido de la justicia. -sonríe-. Sabes, Rei. Papá entonces era así. Impetuoso, irreflexivo, malhablado, insensible... pero el muy tonto cree que eso es porque le abandonaron. Ahora ha cambiado porque él ha decidido cambiar.

(Ota) Por qué estás aquí.

(Kanuka) Porque soy tu esposa. Y quiero lo mismo que tú quieres para mi. No abandonarte jamás. Ni en los buenos momentos ni en los malos. Estar siempre a tu lado. Dándote toda la ayuda que necesites. Cuando yo he estado en tu misma situación... tú has hecho lo mismo conmigo.

(Ota) -ve a su hija, un bebé de menos de 5 meses, riendo y moviendo sus brazitos y piernas hacia él. Ota se echa a llorar. Coge a su hija y se la pone entre sus brazos- … Perdóname. ¡Perdóname, Rei! ¡No quiero que veas a Papá así! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Te quiero! Te quiero.

(Kanuka) -ella también se pone a llorar y se abraza a Ota- ¡Claro que la quieres! ¡Todos te queremos, Isao!

Justo entonces llega a la división de vehículos especiales, el coche de Kumagami con Richard Wong. Goto estaba en el despacho de los oficiales. Estaba preguntando que había pasado con Kumagami.

(Goto) ¿Que ninguno de vosotros la ha visto marchar?

(Izumi) No, capitán. Ni siquiera la hemos visto pasar por el pasillo.

(Shinohara) Deberíamos llamar a la central para que la busquen.

(Richardson) Capitán Goto. Esto sólo quiere decir una cosa a mi entender. Richard Wong ha vuelto a Japón. Y ha vuelto para reencontrarse con Kumagami... o para comunicarle algo. Quien sabe. Puede que para comunicarle su última voluntad.

(Goto) No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad.

(Hiromi) Yo iré a buscarla. -se levanta de su silla muy preocupado-

(Goto) Ni hablar. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. A saber en que lío se ha metido.

(Izumi) ¿Cómo está la capitana Nagumo?

(Goto) No te preocupes, está perfectamente. Ya ha salido de la enfermería, aunque le he tenido que poner un buen parche en la nariz. El bestia de Ota casi se la rompe.

(Shinohara) Quien realmente debe preocuparnos es precisamente Ota.

(Goto) No creas, Shinohara. Kanuka está a su lado y no se separará de él ni un instante. Tengo el presentimiento que habrá un milagro.

Entonces, llegan Kumagami y Wong.

(Goto) ¿? Kumagami... ¿Se puede saber donde demonios te has metido?

(Hiromi) Kumagami. Que... que has hecho? ¿Donde has estado? -pregunta muy preocupado-

(Kumagami) Siento mucho haberos preocupado a todos. He salido para quedar con una persona que se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

(Shinohara) ¿Una persona? ¿Que persona?

(Izumi) Sí. ¿Quien es?

(Wong) -entra en la habitación. Todos se quedan boquiabiertos- Buenas noches a todos. Me llamo Richard Wong. Encantado de conoceros de nuevo. -dice con su peculiar cara sonriente-

(Goto) O _ o Ay... la madre! ¡Richard Wong! Teniente Kumagami... ¿Has salido para encontrarte con Richard Wong... y ahora nos lo traes hasta aquí?

(Kumagami) Siento mucho no haberle dicho nada, capitán. No se me ocurría mejor sitio para esconderle por el momento. Sé que la justicia japonesa le busca por lo que hizo con el Griffon en 1999. Pero no lo he traído aquí para su detención, capitán. Créame.

(Goto) Sabes que por haber hecho esto... te va a caer una sanción y de las gordas. Supongo que lo tienes presente.

(Kumagami) Sí, capitán. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

(Goto) Está bien. Bien, señor Wong. De momento esté aquí tranquilito. ¿De acuerdo? Le prometemos que garantizaremos su seguridad.

(Wong) Gracias. De verdad que se lo agradezco.

Justo entonces, entran los de la primera sección: Richardson, Hato, Ayano y la capitana Nagumo con la nariz vendada. Richardson ve a aquel hombre de las gafas de pasta... pero al instante también observa algo extraño: un rayo de luz roja muy fino que venia desde fuera. Es un puntero láser que apunta directamente a la cabeza de Richard Wong: el escocés se da cuenta al instante que un francotirador le está apuntando a Wong en la cabeza.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¡Señor! ¡Al suelo! ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! -se abalanza sobre Wong, cayendo ambos al suelo y entonces, entra un disparo que atraviesa el cristal de la ventana e impacta sobre la pared. Todos se echan al suelo- ¿Se encuentra bien?

(Wong) Sí, no se preocupe. Lo sabía, aquí tampoco estaré seguro. En ninguna parte puedo estarlo.

(Kumagami) ¿Que ha pasado!?

(Goto) Un francotirador. Alguien nos está disparando desde el exterior.

(Richardson) Joder. ¡Sobre todo que no se mueva nadie de donde está! ¡Ni un milímetro! ¡Entendido!? ¡Es un buen francotirador! -sale arrastrándose por el suelo-

(Goto) ¡A Dónde va, teniente!

(Richardson) A mi taquilla. Tengo un juguete que nos servirá para esto.

(Shinohara) ¿Un juguete? Ay, Dios.

(Hiromi) Kumagami. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a buscarle? ¿Por qué no has confiado en mi?

(Kumagami) Lo siento, perdóname. No podía decírselo a nadie.

(Wong) Vaya vaya. Así que este granduyón es...

(Kumagami) -se sonroja- Sí. Él... me salvó la vida. Además, estamos enamorados. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, Wong. Yo... tenía que olvidarme de ti.

(Izumi) Ahora no es momento de ponerse a discutir eso. ¿Es que no podemos movernos de aquí? ¿Desde donde nos están disparando?

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! ¡No muevas un dedo! ¿Entendido? -se oye un disparo a lo lejos, en el exterior- ¿Eh? ¿Que ha sido eso?

(Izumi) ¡Mirad ahí fuera! ¡Hay un coche en el descampado! ¡Está huyendo!

(Wong) Son ellos. Nos han estado siguiendo hasta que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Ya me temía que intentarían algo así.

(Richarson) -A lo lejos, yendo corriendo hacia ellos- ¡Ya está! ¡Podéis levantaros! -entra en el despacho de los oficiales, con un viejo fusil de repetición con mira telescópica _Lee Enfield nº4T_-

(Shinobu) ¿Estáis todos bien?

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. No te preocupes.

(Shinobu) ¿De donde ha sacado esa reliquia de fusil, teniente?

(Richardson) ¿Esto? Es de mi colección personal de armas de la segunda guerra mundial. A veces me gusta practicar en la sala de tiro con algo más que las armas reglamentarías.

(Shinobu) ¡Eso esta fuera del reglamento, teniente! -exclama con mala cara-

(Richardson) Lo lamento, capitana.

(Goto) Vamos, olvídate de eso, Shinobu. El teniente Richardson nos ha salvado el pellejo. Le podemos estar agradecidos.

(Shinobu) Habrán sido esos mafiosos rusos con toda probabilidad.

(Wong) ¿Han mandado a la mafia rusa a matarme? Que poco originales que son.

(Goto) Ex asesinos profesionales del KGB. No son unos asesinos cualquieras. Shinobu... voy a llamar a Matsui. Tengo que decirle que Wong está aquí con nosotros. Llevadle a una habitación interior, sin ventanas, por seguridad. Shinohara, Izumi, encargaros de él.

(Shinohara) Sí, capitán. -él y Izumi se llevan a Wong-

(Goto) Kumagami, quédate con Hiromi y los de la primera sección en el hangar principal... debidamente armados. Quien sabe. A lo mejor se les ocurre volver a asaltar nuestras instalaciones cómo la otra vez. Teniente Richardson. ¿Tienes más de esos juguetes antiguos escondidos?

(Richardson) Sí, capitán. ¿Quiere que los saque?

(Goto) Sí. E id a buscar al teniente Ota. A ver si se anima un poco.

(Ota) -entra en el despacho de oficiales junto a Kanuka- ¿Me busca, capitán?

(Goto) ¡Ota! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

(Ota) Perfectamente, capitán. He estado algo turbiado un momento... pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Ha sido gracias a...

(Kanuka) A mi, por supuesto... ¡Ah! ¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Y ese agujero de disparo en el cristal de la ventana? -muy sorprendida-

(Goto) Nos ha disparado un francotirador desde el exterior. Escuchadme. Kumagami se ha traído Richard Wong aquí con nosotros.

(Ota) ¿Que? -él y Kanuka se quedan sobrecogidos-

(Kanuka) Sabía que si Wong volvía a Japón, Kumagami iría tras él. ¿Está en un sitio seguro?

(Goto) Sí. En una habitación interna junto a Shinohara e Izumi. Tengo la sensación... que pueden intentar un nuevo asalto a nuestras instalaciones cómo la otra vez. Kumagami y los de la primera sección están abajo, debidamente armados y atrincherados.

(Ota) ¿Que ha pasado con el francotirador?

(Goto) Ha sido reducido por el teniente Richardson. Se ha sacado un viejo fusil de precisión que usa en sus prácticas de tiro. No sabía ni que lo tuviera.

(Kanuka) De acuerdo, capitán. Isao, ven conmigo.

(Goto) Kanuka. Y la niña?

(Kanuka) Se encarga de ella la oficial Ayano. ¡Vamos!

Entonces llega alguien a la división de vehículos especiales. Era Kurosaki.

(Richardson) ¡Capitán Goto! El señor Kurosaki está aquí. Quiere hablar con Richard Wong.

(Goto) Llevadle a donde está.

(Richardson) ¡Sí, capitán!

Kurosaki es llevado a la habitación en la que está Wong con Shinohara y con Izumi. Mientras tanto, en esa habitación...

(Izumi) Señor Wong. Déjeme preguntarle sólo una cosa. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Lo del Griffon. ¿Por qué puso a pilotar una máquina tan potente a un niño de sólo doce años?

(Shinohara) Noa, ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

(Wong) No, déjala. La chica tiene razón. Ahora ni yo mismo entiendo por qué. Pero entonces... me gustaba sobrepasar todas las normas y límites establecidos en el mundo de los Labors. Ahora... me cuesta cada vez más comprender el por qué hacía eso. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Kurosaki) -llama a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? Utsumi?

(Wong) ¿Eh? ¡Kurosaki! ¡Claro, hombre! ¡Pasa, pasa! -Kuroski entra en la habitación-

(Kurosaki) Siento llegar tan tarde. Menudo revuelo hay montado aquí. Acaban de decirme que os ha atacado un francotirador. Ya he visto abajo en el hangar a los oficiales armados esperando un posible asalto. Creo que pierden el tiempo. Ellos sólo te buscan a ti. Esto... ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

(Izumi) Sí, claro. Asuma, ven conmigo. -salen los dos de la habitación-

(Kurosaki) ¿Te das cuenta al fin en lo que te has metido? Estás completamente rodeado. Aunque te pongan guardaespaldas y toda clase de medidas de seguridad... acabarán contigo.

(Wong) Es el riesgo que he tenido que asumir para devolverles un gran favor a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. En este maletín... tengo unos papeles vitales que pueden romper la alianza entre IN y Von Kleiner. Me los proporcionó una mujer que fue camarada de IN en la Stasi. I.N. estuvo en su infancia en el campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse. Kleiner asesinó a toda su familia. Me dijo que IN no recuerda nada de su infancia. Justamente por ello, es tan extremadamente estéril y sin sentimientos de ninguna clase. Si le revelo esto... tal vez cause la ruptura de esta mortal pareja.

(Kurosaki) Es una información de un valor incalculable, debo reconocerlo. Pero deja que nos ocupemos nosotros de eso. Tú quédate aquí y no te muevas.

(Wong) -le suena el teléfono móvil- Vaya, que pesados. ¿Quien llama a estas horas? ¿Diga?

(IN) Gute Nacht, Mr. Wong. Ha evitado usted una forma rápida, limpia e indolora de proporcionarle la muerte. Y encima... ha matado a uno de mis hombres. Eso no puede ser. Tiene que ser más considerado con los que le rodean.

(Kurosaki) -en voz baja- Es él?

(Wong) ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número de móvil? Bueno... no importa. Dígame, que es lo que quiere de mi.

(IN) Su vida. Nada más ni nada menos. Venga o...

(Wong) Un momento, viejo... un momento. Antes de que siga... quiero que sepa, que tengo unos documentos extremadamente comprometedores.

(IN) No se moleste en montar falsas expectativas conmigo, señor Wong. Pierde el tiempo.

(Wong) Campo de concentración de Shiller-Hestrasse. 8 de octubre de 1944. Ese día, una locomotora cargada con unas 3.000 personas, entró en el campo. Entre esa munión de presos, un niño judío de sólo 9 años y toda su familia. El niño se llamaba... Alberth Bund Solez.

(IN) Veo que es usted un genio. Ha descubierto mi verdadero nombre.

(Wong) Y su verdadero origen, también. En aquel campo de exterminio, en el que, que casualidad, era su máximo responsable, el coronel de las SS... Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Su familia, menos usted, fueron exterminados. Su padre, su madre, sus 6 hermanos y hermanas, sus 3 tíos y su abuelo. Cada uno de una forma distinta, pero igualmente cruel e inhumana. Estás trabajando con quien te causó el brutal trauma que te hizo perder la memoria de tu infancia. ¿Donde nos vemos para charlar de ello?

(IN) -claramente nervioso- No... no sé de donde lo ha sacado. Pero... está bien. Dentro de una hora, en el párking subterráneo de la torre Katawa, en Shinjuku. Venga solo o le mataré sin dejarle hablar.

(Wong) Claro, faltaría más. Hasta luego. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Kurosaki) Estarás contento. Ahora has empeorado más la situación. Ahora seguro que tendrá más ganas de acabar contigo.

(Wong) Puede. Pero estoy decidido a ir a verle. No te preocupes, Kurosaki. Los de la sección de vehículos especiales seguro que me lo agradecen eternamente.

(Kurosaki) Jefe, pero... ¿Que hace? ¡No! - Wong le golpea y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo-

(Wong) -sale a fuera- ¿Eh? ¿Todavía estáis aquí, vosotros dos?

(Shinohara) Lo lamento, señor Wong. Pero no puedo dejarle ir a ninguna parte. Órdenes del capitán Goto.

(Izumi) Vuelva a dentro. Será lo mejor.

(Wong) Ya. Acercaos, por favor. Tengo que enseñaros una cosa.

(Shinohara) El que.

Golpea también a Izumi y a Shinohara, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo. Wong huye de allí, increíblemente, sin que nadie se de cuenta. Iba a tener es encuentro con IN. Un encuentro que efectivamente podía suponer acabar casi definitivamente con la mayor amenaza con que la división de vehículos especiales se había enfrentado jamás... pero que también podía suponer la muerte para Richard Wong. Unos momentos después de ser golpeado, Shinohara se despierta.

(Shinohara) mmhhh Que... ¡Capitán Goto! Ese maldito Wong... nos ha engañado. ¡Noa!

(Goto) Tranquilo, sólo está inconsciente.

(Shinohara) ¿Y Kurosaki? ¿No estaba con él? ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

(Goto) Kurosaki acaba de marcharse. Y yo también me marcho con Matsui y Shinshi. Los de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional creen que han localizado a Wong y a IN en un párking subterráneo en Shinjuku. Esperemos que ambos puedan ser capturados vivos. Pero... tengo un mal presentimiento.

(Izumi) Mmhhhh Capitán... ¿Que? ¿Donde está Wong?

(Goto) No te preocupes, Izumi. Vosotros quedaos aquí. No dejamos de estar de guardia y podría haber una emergencia en cualquier momento. Kumagami se viene conmigo. Ha insistido mucho en venir.

(Izumi) Entonces... ¿No se va a producir ningún asalto armado, capitán?

(Goto) Es evidente que no. Me marcho. Quedaos aquí y relajaos. -se va corriendo-

(Izumi) ¡Capitán!

(Shinohara) Se ha ido. -Asuma e Izumi se quedan con cara de idiota-

Una hora después, en el párking subterráneo de un rascacielos de Shinjuku, llegaba Richard Wong en un coche que había cogido robado del párking subterráneo de la división de vehículos especiales. Se baja del coche, con un maletín en la mano derecha, en un sitio donde aparentemente no hay a nadie. Hasta que en un momento dado... Wong queda cegado por unos focos dobles. Era un BMW con sus característicos dobles faros con luces largas iluminando el párking. Se baja del BMW un solo hombre... mayor, de 60 años aproximadamente, calvo y con una mirada inexpresiva que daba miedo. Era él: IN.

(Wong) Vaya, vaya, vaya. Por fin nos encontramos. ¿Es usted quien tiene que acabar con mi vida? Que decepción. Me lo imaginaba más joven y atlético. Pero reconozco que tiene un aspecto igualmente aterrador.

(IN) Gracias. Me alaga que me digan eso. Antes de nada... ¿sería tan amable de tirar su arma? -aparece a su lado el hombre pelirrojo de traje negro que siempre le compaña a todas partes, apuntando a Wong con una Makarov de 9 mm-

(Wong) Cómo quiera. Tampoco me serviría de nada. -tira su pistola-

(IN) Mmm... una Walther P99, eh? Es una buena arma. Lástima que no le hará falta nunca más. Antes de matarle, señor Wong, porque no se equivoque, mi único trabajo aquí es ese, le dejaré unos minutos para que siga hablándome de eso que ha descubierto... tan interesante.

(Wong) ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Pero no me decía que no quería saber absolutamente nada de eso?

(IN) Insisto. Lo que me has explicado... es mi infancia. Quiero saber más cosas de mi infancia. No recuerdo nada de ella. Nada.

(Wong) Está bien, cómo quiera. Tenga este maletín. -deja el maletín al suelo y se lo tira a IN- Ábralo. Ya verá. Hay un documento y dos fotografías que despejarán todas sus recuerdos escondidos en su mente.

(IN) -abre el maletín lentamente y con gran cautela... y sus ojos se abren como naranjas y su respiración se entrecorta- Que... que... Oh mein Gott.

(Wong) Creía que los comunistas no creían en Dios. Bueno, es igual. Esas fotografías... son de su familia. El niño que aparece con el círculo encima... eres tú. Con sólo 8 años. Se la hizo un soldado alemán. Un guardia en el getto de Varsovia. Y mire la otra fotografía. Es el campo de exterminio donde estuviste prisionero. El de Shiller Hestrasse. Una fotografía hecha por un oficial soviético el día que el campo fue liberado. Fíjese en el niño de unos 10 años que sale en la parte inferior izquierda de la fotografía. Eres tú de nuevo. Pero aquí no termina la cosa. Mira ahora el documento que va adscrito a las fotografías. Es una orden de aniquilación de un grupo de 3000 personas para el día 7 de enero de 1945. Fíjate en la octava hilera de la columna por arriba. Lee el nombre que figura allí.

(IN) Alberth Bund Solez. Diez años. Último elemento con vida de una familia judía de doce miembros ya exterminada.

(Wong) Fíjese que pone al final... y en la firma.

(IN) Este grupo de personas debe ser eliminadas en un periodo de 2 semanas. Sólo la máxima autoridad del campo... el coronel de las SS Gotlieb Von Kleiner, podrá autorizar prerrogativas o modificaciones en esta orden de ejecución.

(Wong) ¿Te das cuenta ahora? ¿Te das cuenta que has estado trabajando para el hombre que provocó el asesinato de tu familia? ¿Te das cuenta que trabajas para el hombre que destruyó tu infancia... y el resto de tu vida?

(IN) -muy nervioso y descolocado- ¡Cállese! … Cállese. Que sabrá usted. Que sabrá usted lo que es vivir sin poder recordar nada de mi infancia. Esto... no sé si es real. No puedo creer que sea mi señor el que me hizo esto.

(Wong) Créaselo. No tiene más remedio. Las pruebas son claras e irrefutables. Así que... ¿Para que seguir jugando con ese vejestorio nazi... cuando puede dedicarse a atraparle? Yo lo encontraría mucho más emocionante.

(IN) ¡No! Si hago eso... ¡Me matará! ¡No puedo traicionarle! ¡Nadie puede traicionarle! ¡Debo obedecerle o acabará conmigo! … ¡Muera, señor Wong!

Cuando parecía que Wong iba a morir... se oye un disparo en el párking. Pero ese disparo... provenía del revólver de Kumagami. Le había disparado a la mano del hombre pelirrojo que sujeta la pistola. IN sale corriendo y se esconde tras un pilar... mientras Wong recoge su Walther P99 del suelo y se junta al tiroteo, escondiéndose rápidamente tras un coche aparcado.

(Wong) ¡Takeo! ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres mi heroína! ¡Sabría que vendrías!

(Kumagami) Estás bien!? ¡No te preocupes! ¡El edificio está rodeado! ¡I.N., estás rodeado! ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Tire tu arma al suelo y entrégate! ¡De lo contrario me veré forzada a disparar! ¡Aaahhh! -recibe disparos no certeros de la Makarov de IN-

(Wong) ¡Takeo! -le dispara varios tiros a IN, sin acertarle-

(IN) -se ríe cómo un loco- ¡Muy bien, señorita! ¡Ojalá le hubiese conocido 30 años antes! ¡Me hubiese encantado aplicarle mis métodos de interrogatorio! ¡Verla regocijarse en su dolor y su sufrimiento! ¡Gritando desesperadamente una clemencia y una compasión que nunca iban a llegar! -totalmente ido, riéndose cómo un perturbado- ¡Vamos! ¡Dispare a este pobre hombre!

(Kumagami) -Desde detrás de IN, apuntándole con su revólver- Suelte el arma, señor I.N. ¡Suéltela ahora! ¡No me obligue a disparar!

(IN) -se ríe de espaldas a Kumagami- Que gracioso. Pero yo nunca acepto juegos legales. Lo siento. -se gira, va a disparar su arma... pero Kumagami le dispara en medio de la frente... y le mata al instante. IN cae desplomado en el suelo, muerto-

(Wong) Bien... ¡Muy bien! ¡Has acabado con él! ¡Bien hecho! Al final los polis me vais a caer bien y todo.

(Kumagami) -suspira toda aliviada... poniéndose en alerta al instante- ¡Wong! ¿Estás bien? ¿Eh? ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás!

Demasiado tarde. Por detrás, apareció el hombre pelirrojo... quien le dispara con su Makarov de 9mm un solo tiro que le traviesa el pecho a Richard Wong. Un disparo mortal que le mataría en un minuto. Wong cae desplomado al suelo. Kumagami dispara los tres tiros que le quedaban en el revólver... pero el hombre pelirrojo consiguió huir inevitablemente. No volverían a saber nada de el hasta al cabo de unos cuantos años. Wong se desangra. Su vista se nubla. Kumagami se lanza sobre Wong para socorrerle, pero es inútil.

(Kumagami) ¡Wooong! ¡Oh, no, Dios mio!

(Wong) -con su pecho lleno de sangre y sacando sangre por la boca- Que gracia, verdad? Al final se ha acabado el juego para mi. Dile a Kurosaki que cuide bien de Bado. Y dile también a ese granduyón con el que sales ahora, que ni se le ocurra abandonarte o le lanzaré una maldición desde el infierno.

(Kumagami) -se pone a llorar desconsoladamente- ¡No hables! No hables.

(Wong) -saca un último aliento para poner una mano en la mejilla de Kumagami- Al menos... muero con la visión de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Quiero que sepas... que siempre te he querido. Nunca te he olvidado. Nunca. Yo... Takeo...

(Kumagami) -llorando sin consuelo, le coge la mano ensangrentada- Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco. Por favor, Dios... no...

(Wong) Por favor... se feliz con ese Hiromi. Vaya... que raro. Hace mucho frío para ser abril... ¿No te parece?

Richard Wong... muere, a los brazos de Kumagami, que se pone a llorar a lágrima viva sobre el pecho ensangrentado de Wong. Llegan entonces Matsui, Goto y Shinshi... también hombres armados de los cuerpos especiales.

(Goto) ¡Kumagami! ¿Estás bien!? … Oh, Dios mio.

(Matsui) Hemos llegado tarde.

(Shinshi) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Jefe! ¡Hay un cadáver aquí! ¡Es él!

(Matsui) -va corriendo hacia Shinshi y se queda estupefacto ante lo que ve- No puede ser verdad. Es I.N. Y está muerto. ¡Goto! ¡I.N. está muerto!

(Goto) ¡De acuerdo! Vamos, Kumagami. Levántate.

Kumagami estaba destrozada. Ni siquiera podía andar. Dos policías la sacan de allí. Goto le quita las gafas a Wong... y le cierra los ojos blancos de cadáver con las palmas de las manos.

Una semana más tarde, parecía cómo si hubiese pasado una eternidad. El capitán Goto y los miembros de la segunda sección estaban reunidos en el despacho de los oficiales. Los de la primera sección habían sido movilizados para una emergencia... y la teniente Kumagami se le había dado unos días de baja. Tampoco está Ota, que ha ido a visitar a sus padres adoptivos para explicarles lo del asesinato de los padres biológicos de Ota. Goto les comunicaba sobre el terrible accidente que se produjo la semana pasada. La muerte de IN y de Richard Wong. La detención de los mafiosos rusos que Kleiner contrató para matar a Wong... y la acción individualista de Kumagami que le traería consecuencias graves, aunque gracias a la intercesión del capitán Goto, la sanción sería menor de lo que cabría esperar. En el despacho de oficiales y tenientes...

(Goto) Bien, muchachos. Sé que deberíamos esperar a que volviesen los de la primera sección... pero os lo diré a vosotros ahora. Todos conocéis la versión oficial de la investigación que ha aparecido en los medios de comunicación... según la cual todo ha sido una simple reyerta entre la mafia rusa y la mafia china en territorio japonés.

(Kanuka) Obviamente esa versión no es creíble para nosotros, capitán. La opinión pública tardará años en saber la verdad de lo que ha pasado realmente.

(Shinohara) Sí. Sólo que... esperemos que ahora, con la muerte de IN... Kleiner se haya quedado descabezado y ya no siga amenazándonos más.

(Hiromi) Podría ser al contrario. Eso también podría empeorar aun más la situación. Podría ser que Kleiner quisiera acabar con nosotros igual que con Richard Wong.

(Goto) No temas, Hiromi. Según me ha dicho el propio Kogame, la organización de Kleiner ha quedado descabezada en todo el mundo. Lo único que falta es encontrar al hombre, o simplemente, esperar que muera de viejo, teniendo en cuenta que es un hombre de muy avanzada edad.

(Izumi) Sé que no debería decir una barbaridad cómo esta. Pero si es así... espero que se pudra en el infierno. Ese hombre ha causado tantísimo sufrimiento a tanta gente...

(Shinohara) Noa... estoy contigo.

(Kanuka) ¿Y que han hecho con los cadáveres?

(Goto) Bueno... es algo complicado. Cómo ya recordáis, IN era buscado por el gobierno alemán por sus crímenes durante su época en la Stasi. Por lo visto... su cuerpo será repatriado a Alemania. Debido a que no tiene familia, acabará enterrado en una fosa común, en un cementerio de su ciudad natal, en Dresden.

(Kanuka) -poniendo mala cara- Menuda suerte tiene el cabrón. Acabará en un lugar apartado y en el más absoluto olvido.

(Izumi) ¿Y cómo está Kumagami? ¿Está mejor?

(Hiromi) Esta tarde iré a verla a su casa. Necesita mi ayuda una temporada.

(Izumi) Que curioso. Siempre creí que el blando eras tú, Hiromi. Pero ahora... eres tú el que ha mantenido la compostura.

(Hiromi) Cuando murió mi madre... Kumagami no se separó de mi ni un momento. Gracias a eso, recuperé el ánimo enseguida. Le estoy devolviendo el favor.

(Shinohara) Además de eso... lo haces porque la quieres. Ha tenido mucha suerte contigo. Eres un trozo de pan.

(Hiromi) Sí, no puedo evitarlo. -sonríe afablemente con la mano en el cogote-

Entonces entra al despacho... la teniente Kumagami. Sorprendentemente, estaba completamente recuperada y en forma. Había estado destrozada unos pocos días... pero con su fuerza interior y obviamente, la ayuda de Hiromi, salió adelante.

(Kumagami) -abre la puerta del despacho- Buenas tardes a todos. ¿Hablabais de mi?

(Izumi) ¡Kumagami! ¡Has vuelto! -alegrándose mucho-

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No estabas de baja unos días?

(Hiromi) Kumagami... ¿Seguro que estás bien?

(Kumagami) Chicos, chicos. Tranquilos, estoy perfectamente. De verdad. Capitán Goto. Pido permiso para mi reincorporación inmediata a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Goto) Sabes que lo que hiciste la semana pasada, saliendo en horas de trabajo sin permiso, e ir a rescatar a Wong sin mi permiso... te va a acarrear una sanción grave. Lo tienes presente, verdad?

(Kumagami) Sí, capitán. Lo tengo totalmente presente. Aceptaré cualquier sanción que se haya considerado oportuno imponerme.

(Goto) Debo confesarte que los de arriba querían imponerte un mínimo de tres meses de suspensión de empleo y salario, e incluso denigrarte de teniente a oficial. Pero da gracias a un servidor por su insistencia. Tu sanción se quedará en tres meses de reducción de salario y el pago de una multa disciplinaria de 50.000 yenes. Lo lamento mucho. Parece que este mes... tendrás que apretarte el cinturón.

(Kumagami) No se preocupe, capitán. Soy bastante ahorradora, así que el dinero no es problema.

(Hiromi) Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

(Kumagami) No será necesario, Hiromi. Pero quiero decirte... que hay una buena manera de ahorrar. Irnos a vivir los dos juntos. ¿Que te parece?

(Hiromi) ¿Que? ¿Lo... lo dices de verdad? -quedándose completamente descolocado-

(Kumagami) ¡Claro que si! Somos los únicos tontos de la segunda sección que seguimos viviendo solos. Estoy segura que será una buena experiencia. ¿Aceptas?

(Hiromi) -Sonríe- Claro. Acepto encantado.

(Goto) Felicidades, tortolitos. Bueno... eso es todo por mi parte. Espero que nos veamos después a la hora de cenar. Hoy es viernes y hacen el programa de humor del hermano de Shige. Así que...

(Izumi) ¿Seguro que hacemos bien en ver una cosa de risa después de lo que ha pasado?

(Kumagami) Por mi no hay inconveniente. Reírse es muy sano, oficial Izumi. Y mantenerse saludable también forma parte de nuestro trabajo.

(Izumi) Ya. Es cierto. Echarnos unas buenas risas nos irá muy bien.

(Shinohara) Claro que si.

(Kumagami) ¿Y Ota? ¿Donde está?

(Kanuka) -suspira preocupada- A ido a ver... a sus padres adoptivos. Para explicarles lo que ha pasado. Ha sido decisión propia de él.

(Goto) El padre biológico de Ota... no deja de ser también hermano del padre adoptivo. Por lo tanto... tenía que informarles. Lo mejor era que se lo dijera Ota en persona. Yo regreso al despacho de los capitanes, tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta luego. -se marcha-

(Kanuka) Me da algo de miedo... el cómo volverá Isao de casa de sus padres.

(Kumagami) Debes confiar en él. Estará bien, no te preocupes.

Un rato después, cuando los de la primera sección ya habían vuelto de cubrir una emergencia, todos se encontraban haciendo sus tareas. Hiromi se encontraba en el invernadero de los tomates, cuidando de sus hortalizas. Entra Kumagami, quería hablar con él a solas.

(Kumagami) Hiromi. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

(Hiromi) -se limpia la sudor de la frente- Claro. ¿Que ocurre, Kumagami?

(Kumagami) Siento la necesidad... de pedirte perdón, por lo que hice con Wong. No te dije nada. Fui a buscarle... y luego a intentar salvarle sin decirte nada. Debes pensar... que aun le quería. Y no voy a engañarte, Hiromi. En el fondo de mi corazón, aun sentía algo por él. Me resultaba imposible borrar esos sentimientos.

(Hiromi) Kumagami... -le pone las manos sobre los hombros de Takeo... mirándola con cariño- No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictó que hicieras. Yo confío en ti. Por eso sé... que hiciste bien.

(Kumagami) -se pone a llorar- Cómo... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno conmigo? Deberías odiarme o pensar que yo en el fondo no te quiero. Y aun así...

(Hiromi) Yo te quiero, Kumagami. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Por eso... quiero pedirte una cosa.

(Kumagami) Yo también quiero pedirte una cosa. Hiromi... por favor... ¡Házmelo olvidar! ¡Hazme olvidar a Richard Wong! -se abraza llorosa a Hiromi-

(Hiromi) De acuerdo. Pero para hacer eso... quiero pedirte una cosa, Kumagami. Toma.

Entonces, Hiromi le da a Kumagami una caja pequeña... era la caja de una joya. Kumagami la abre... y se encuentra un anillo de oro. Un anillo de compromiso.

(Kumagami) -se queda sobrecogida- Ahhh Esto es... Hiromi...

(Hiromi) Sé que no es el lugar más apropiado. Pero no puedo esperar. Kumagami... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

(Kumagami) Ahhhh ¡Hiromi! Hiromi... Claro que sí. ¡Claro que si! -se abraza a Hiromi muy contenta-

(Hiromi) Debo confesarte... que hacía muchos días que quería hacer esto. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado no me atrevía a decírtelo.

(Kumagami) No te preocupes. Es un anillo precioso. Te habrá costado muchísimo dinero.

(Hiromi) Sólo los ahorros de todo un año. Pero no me importa. Compartir mi vida contigo... me hace más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

(Kumagami) Hiromi... gracias. Te quiero.

(Hiromi) Yo también -se besan apasionadamente-

Se hicieron las nueve de la noche. Era viernes, y cómo ya era tradición... los mecánicos cenaban todos juntos en el comedor para ver el programa de humor del hermano del jefe Shige. Ota había llegado hacía sólo un momento. Ni siquiera se había puesto el uniforme aun. Iba vestido con un traje de corbata claro. Kanuka se la veía visiblemente nerviosa por lo que hubiera podido suceder... pero Ota estaba bien. Quería pasar página. Ota se sienta en la mesa con los demás.

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! ¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntando con gran preocupación-

(Ota) Muy bien, cariño.

(Kanuka) ¿Seguro? Yo... me he preocupado mucho.

(Ota) Kanuuuuka. Estoy bien. De verdad que si. He ido a ver a los que para mi son mis auténticos padres. Y ellos están muy bien. ¿Entendido? ¿Cómo está Rei?

(Kanuka) ¡Ah, si! ¿Sabes que está empezando a balbucear sonidos?

(Ota) ¿En serio? No estará empezando a hablar.

(Kanuka) ¡No, tontaina! Aun falta mucho para eso. Dentro de dos o tres meses empezará a gatear... y dentro de un año a andar. Pero para hablar... aun falta mucho para eso. Solo tiene cinco meses de vida, Isao. Ten un poco de paciencia.

(Ota) -ríe todo contento- Rei será una niña muy lista y guapa. Cómo su madre.

(Kanuka) Y también cómo su padre. Es nuestro hijo, no sólo mío.

(Ota) Sí, cariño. ¡Oye, Shige! ¡Empieza o que el programa de tu hermano!

(Shige) ¡Ten paciencia, Ota, que aun están dando anuncios! ¡Enseguida empezará!

Al lado, estaba Hiromi y Kumagami.

(Kumagami) Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿Sí?

(Kumagami) Nada. … Te quiero mucho.

(Hiromi) Kumagami, eso salta a la vista.

(Shinohara) Vaya par de enamorados. -Kumagami y Hiromi se sonrojan-

(Izumi) A mi no me extraña. Si lo piensas bien... Hiromi y Kumagami se parecen mucho.

(Kumagami y Hiromi) ¿Nos parecemos?

(Shinohara) Sí, claro. Ambos sois unas personas muy formales y educadas. Os dan muchísimo pánico las historias de miedo y las películas de terror. Sois organizados y limpios. Y no os gusta nada llamar la atención, aunque siempre conseguís todo lo contrario. Veis cómo sois iguales.

(Izumi) Y una cosa. ¿Por qué se os ve tan contentos? -pregunta con curiosidad-

(Kumagami) Bueno... es que Hiromi...

(Hiromi) Kumagami, espera. Ya se lo diremos en otro momento. -le guiña un ojo-

(Kumagami) Tienes razón.

(Izumi) ¿Que es lo que tenéis que decirnos?

(Kumagami) -Hace risa traviesa- Ya lo veréis. Es una sorpresa.

Empieza en la tele el programa del hermano de Shige. Esta ocasión el personaje que presentaba todo el programa era Ryuchi Sakamoto, el famoso compositor y director de Orquesta japonés. Llega la primera sección del programa, la de los testimonios, esta vez Mitsuru Shiba imita al prolífico y polémico escritor británico Salmand Rushdie. En la sala casi nadie tenia ni idea de quien era... salvo Kanuka, Kumagami y Hato, obviamente.

(Televisión) Testimonios... Hooooy... Salmand Rushdie...

Suena la voz en off característica de viejo pocho del hermano de Shige. Se observa un campo de cerezos en flor... hasta que la cámara se queda enfocando a Mitsuru... disfrazado con una calva y una barba gris postizas, con gafas redondeadas y poniendo la mirada bizca, vestido con unos pantalones negros que le iban cortos, unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos, una camiseta negra estampada y una chaqueta negra... y una barriga postiza enorme.

(Televisión) ¡Queridos teles pectadores! Espera, que esto... el protagonista del testi... del testimonio de esta, de este programa, es el hombre más buscado del pla del planeta. En el Show de Shiba hemos rastreado todo el globo terráqueo para dar con él. Ha sido un ardua tarea, pero lo hemos conseguido Agggghhhnnn oooiinnggg

(Mitsuru) -subido a la copa de un cerezo pequeño- ¡Hey! ¡Soy Salmand Rushdie! ¡El escritor que la montó fina! -entonces aparece con música de Tom Jones tirando libros aquí y allá. Un plano de su cara absolutamente ridícula. Durante el resto del gag, suena una especie de música de coro de niños de fondo. Alternándose el testimonio entre la copa del árbol y una cueva- Salmand Rushdie es un nombre hindú, claramente hindú. Quiere decir... eeeh... más vale te hubieras estado quieto. No, es mentida. Quiere decir, la, la cagaste. -aparece escribiendo en una máquina de escribir... sin manos- Sabed que he escrito muchos libros y relatos, pero fue con "Los Versos Satánicos", con lo que más revuelo se montó. … ¡Ayyyy! ¡En que hora lo escribiría, Dios mio! Ja ja ja ja ja. … Me llamaron de todo menos guapo. … Sobre todo la comunidad Chiita. La comunidad chiita, vamos, se lo tomó muy mal. Y cómo son así, que se les calienta la boca, pues me amenazaron de muerte, y bueno, me vi en está circunstancia de vivir de incógnito. … 635 hojas. ¿Tú te crees que un Chiita se ha leído esto? De verdad, no, en serio. ¿Un Chiita se ha leído este... Hombre. Amenazando sin leer las cosas. Si es un libro, por el amor de Dios. Son hojas impresas. Pero no no no no no no. No les gustó nada nada nada nada nada el libro. Y yo me digo "En que momento se me ocurriría a mi escribir el libro. En que momento." Se me hubiera comido la mano un gorrino. -suena un gorrino-. Porque podría haber escrito otra cosa. -entonces aparece andando en medio del campo de cerezos, se tropieza una y otra vez con un bache del suelo, se cae, vuelve a tropezar, y sale andando de ahí cómo si no hubiera pasado nada-. No estoy mal en el incógnito, no estoy mal. Si estuviera mal lo diría, pero no estoy mal. Porque aquí en la naturaleza, con este aire, Dios mio, que esto rejuvenece. Y mirad que meriendas meeeee me pergeño. Porque yo no soy mucho de comer, yo soy de picotear. Mirad que bandeja de pasteles. Mirad que, mirad que boñiguitos. Boñiguitos árabes, que los árabes para repostería son únicos. Los naranjas son de zanahoria, y los marrones... no sé de que son. No es algo que piense así mucho lo de los versos satánicos. No os penséis que le estoy dando vueltas a la cabeza así todo. En que momento lo escribiría Dios mio. Ay señor, que cruz. No, no es una cosa que piense. Llevo años sin pensar en el tema. ¡Que tonto fui Dios mio! … Y aquí es donde vivo, en esta gruta. Aquí la verdad es que he pasado unos ratos buenísimos porque la verdad es que es comodísima. La tengo que vender, porque me tengo que marchar, vamos, escopeteao. Pero es que, es que la reformé hace nada. Fijaros en que materiales. Que estos materiales, ya no las construyen con estos materiales. Cómo veis, es muy luminoso, porque es todo exterior. Ya veis que está todo perfecto para entrar a vivir. ¡Son 80 metros cuadrados construidos! 80 metros cuadrados construidos. Y, eeeehh, pido 53, 52 millones de Yenes. Negociable. Es más, si os comprometéis a comprármela antes de final de mes, os quito el pico. ¡Que están pidiendo por grutas cómo está, o más pequeñas, 70 o hasta 80 millones de yenes! Y el ascensor está presupuestado, que en cuando lo pongan, le ganáis 10 millones. … Pero bueno, que ya os digo que, se ha suavizado mucho lo de la amenaza. Ya no es cómo antes, cómo en los ochenta. Ahora parece que está la cosa más suave. Parece que se han olvidado de mi. -le suena el móvil- ¿Eh? Parece que con el tiempo han echado tierra de por medio. Esperad un momento que es que me está sonando el móvil, tengo un mensaje. -sale la pantalla del móvil con el mensaje "Cuando te pillemos te vas a enterar"- ¡Bueno! ¡Que no estoy mal! ¡No estoy mal! Hay gente que está peor. Eeehhh, oídme lo que os digo. Hay gente que está peor.

Siguen viendo en programa, Kanuka y Hiromi se alegraban que tanto Kumagami cómo Ota estuviesen tan alegres.

(Kanuka) Me alegra verte tan contento, Isao.

(Ota) ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Cómo no quieres que no me ría con eso? El hermano de Shige es un auténtico espantajo. Pero sabe hacer reír de verdad. -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Kanuka) Sí... y que lo digas.

(Hiromi) Kumagami... ¿te lo pasas bien?

(Kumagami) Que pregunta. ¿Es que no ves que me estoy meando de risa? -riéndose sin parar-

(Hiromi) Claro. Lo único que me importa es tu felicidad.

(Kumagami) Yo digo lo mismo.

Varios días después, el martes, Kumagami había pedido a Hiromi que le acompañara a un sitio. Pasan por una floristería a comprar un ramo de flores. Y por una licorería a comprar una botella de Sake. Se dirigían a un cementerio de la ciudad. Llegan ante la tumba de Richard Wong. Tras haber enciendido unos inciensos y rezar unas plegarias por el difunto...

(Hiromi) ¿Le quisiste mucho, Kumagami?

(Kumagami) ¿Eh? Claro. Pero eso fue cuando vivía en Hong Kong. Pero me di cuenta... que él tenía su vida y yo la mía. Que él en realidad... no me necesitaba para nada. Pero es verdad que yo... le amé mucho.

(Hiromi) Ya veo. Por eso quisiste protegerle hasta el final... jugándote incluso tu propia vida.

(Kumagami) No. Si hubiera hecho eso... te hubiera dejado solo, Hiromi. No quería que eso ocurriera. Pero... sentía el impulso de protegerle. Pero que sepas que ahora el hombre de mi vida eres tú, Hiromi. Y quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo.

(Hiromi) Takeo... yo también. -mirando a su prometida con gran amor-

(Kumagami) ¡Vaya! Me has llamado por mi nombre.

(Hiromi) Pues claro. Estamos prometidos, no?

(Kumagami) Tienes razón. Lo has oído, verdad, Wong? ¡Voy a casarme! Espero que te alegres mucho por mi desde el cielo.

Entonces... llegan de improviso dos viejos conocidos del difunto: Kurosaki y Bado.

(Kurosaki) Veo que Utsumi tiene visita.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh?

(Kumagami) -se queda sorprendida- ¡Kurosaki! Oh... ¿Y ese chaval que va contigo? Aaahhh ¡Tú eres...

(Bado) ¿No os acordáis de mi?

(Hiromi) ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Eres Bado! ¡El niño que pilotaba el Griffon! ¿Has venido a Japón para visitar la tumba de Richard Wong?

(Bado) No, que va. ¡Ahora soy japonés!

(Kumagami) Ya nos dijo el capitán Goto que tú, Kurosaki, eres su tutor legal y que te haces cargo de él. Y además, le dieron la nacionalidad japonesa.

(Kurosaki) Sí. Ahora es un estudiante de bachillerato japonés atractivo y extrovertido, que tiene muchos amigos, y sobre todo, amigas.

(Kumagami) ¿Amigas?

(Bado) Bueno... además de los Labors y los video juegos... también me gustan mucho las chicas. ¡No puedo evitarlo!

(Kumagami) Así que un mujeriego, eh? Espero que todo te vaya muy bien, chico.

(Bado) Gracias. Y yo también espero trabajar con vosotros muy pronto.

(Hiromi) ¿Trabajar con nosotros?

(Kurosaki) Sí. En cuando acabe los estudios, Bado quiere ingresar en la Policía y entrar en la división de vehículos especiales, para trabajar junto a Noa Izumi.

(Kumagami) ¿De verdad? Eso está muy bien. Pero me cuesta creer que quieras trabajar con ella después de la forma que te detuvo cuando pilotabas el Griffon.

(Bado) ¡Vaaa! ¡Entonces era un crío! Ya soy mayor, se comportarme con responsabilidad. Sabré ser un buen piloto de Labors de la Policía, ya lo veréis.

(Kurosaki) Aun falta para eso.

(Bado) ¡Que va! ¡Ya veréis de lo que soy capaz!

Los cuatro se echan a reír. Tras una larga y agradable charla, se marcharon. En dos semanas la división de vehículos especiales había atravesado una crisis muy seria. Pero la había superado con creces. Richard Wong se había sacrificado para terminar con la amenaza de IN, el subordinado de Von Kleiner. Kleiner, rodeado y cada vez más debilitado, pronto dejaría de ser una amenaza definitivamente para la división de vehículos especiales. Ahora, lo que se aproximaba, era una reestructuración profunda. Llegaba la jubilación del comandante Fukushima... y con ello, el ascenso de uno de los capitanes y ascensos entre los tenientes y los oficiales. En unos pocos días, la segunda sección no la reconocería ni la madre que la parió.


	21. Noa Izumi: doble compromiso

**Capítulo 21. Noa Izumi. Doble Compromiso. **

Han pasado 4 meses. Agosto de 2004. Viernes. La esperada jubilación del comandante Fukushima, llegaría mañana mismo. El día siguiente, se celebraría una doble ceremonia. En la jefatura superior, donde se nombraría el relevo... y donde se producirían también nuevos ascensos y la reestructuración de la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio. Era agosto, aun faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano, y cómo era costumbre en esta época del año, el trabajo se reducía bastante. Por la tarde, había trabajo para limpiar las malas hierbas del descampado. Hacía mucho calor y humedad. Todos estaban sudando cómo cerdos, algunos con el "rodaballo en la sobaca mora", otros, cómo el teniente Richardson o Ota, directamente sin camiseta. Mientras cortan hierbajos, Shige llama a Shinohara.

(Shige) ¡Shinoharaaaaa! -corriendo hacia Asuma-

(Shinohara) -limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Uufff. ¿Que quieres, Shige? ¡Esto es el infierno!

(Shige) Me he enterado de una cosa. ¿Sabes a quien va a parodiar mi hermano esta noche en su programa?

(Shinohara) Ni idea. La semana pasada parodió a Madonna. ¡Fue buenísimo! ¿Por qué me lo dices?

(Shige) Esta semana en "Testimonios" imita a...

(Shinohara) ¿Imita a quien? ¡Vamos, dilo de una vez!

(Shige) ¡A Takahiro Shinohara! ¡Tu padre!

(Shinohara) -se queda sorprendido- ¿Que? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y por qué elige a mi padre para parodiar? Oh... eso significa que el programa de la semana que viene... lo presentará la parodia de mi padre.

(Shige) Mi hermano parodia a "grandes celebrities" de cualquier mundo. De la moda, del arte, el cine... y ahora también de los Labors. Seguro que lo ha elegido porque tu padre es el presidente del mayor fabricante mundial de Labors.

(Shinohara) -frunciendo el ceño- Sí, ya lo sé. Es el Bill Gates de los Labors. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

(Shige) Y además... me ha dicho que en el programa de esta semana nos va ha hacer un pequeño guiño. Vete tú a saber a que se referirá con eso.

(Shinohara) Quien sabe. Está bien, gracias por avisarme. A ver si tu hermano me hace reír al hablar de lo que hace mi padre. Porque el de verdad jamás lo ha conseguido.

(Shige) Vale. Yo vuelvo para dentro, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¡Dios, que calor hace! ¿Trabajáis todos aquí? ¿Los de la primera sección también?

(Shinohara) Tú mismo puedes verlo.

Al llegar la noche, ya todos bañados y limpios después de la sudada de la tarde... se ponen a ver el programa "El Show de Shiba" en la tele del comedor. Justo antes de que empiece. Kumagami y Hiromi hablaban sobre sus planes de boda.

(Izumi) ¿Queeeee? ¿De verdad os iréis a un crucero por el Mar Mediterráneo de viaje de novios, Hiromi? -exclama con cara de sorpresa-

(Kumagami) Por mi no haría falta. Pero él ha insistido mucho. Se muere de ganas de viajar por el extranjero.

(Hiromi) Nunca he salido de Japón. Así que después de casarnos... he decidido que el viaje de novios lo haremos a lo grande.

(Izumi) ¿Ya tendréis dinero para pagarlo? Debe ser muy caro.

(Hiromi) No creas. En la agencia de viajes nos han hecho un buen descuento.

(Kumagami) Hiromi es una auténtica hormiguita. Gasta poco y ahorra mucho. Te pondrías las manos en la cabeza si supieras la fortuna que tiene ahorrada.

(Izumi) ¿De verdad? ¡Que curioso!

(Hiromi) ¿Y tú y Shinohara que, Izumi? ¿Todo bien?

(Izumi) ¡Claro! ¡Estupendamente! -haciendo risa boba- ¡Estoy muy nerviosa por lo de mañana!

(Kumagami) Quien está temblando cómo un flan es Ota. No podemos estar seguros de quien ocupará el lugar de Nagumo en la capitanía de la primera sección. Pero se dice que es él quien tiene más números.

(Hiromi) Ota capitán de la primera sección. ¿No creéis que Ota dirigiendo al teniente Richardson sería una calamidad? Esos dos son terribles.

(Izumi) Sí. Sería cómo mezclar aceite con agua. Me cuesta imaginarme la imagen del escocés a las órdenes de Ota.

(Shinohara) -llega al comedor junto a Ota, Kanuka y los de la primera sección- ¿Habláis de mi?

(Izumi) No, Asuma. Hablamos del posible ascenso de Ota a la capitanía de la primera sección.

(Shinohara) Será mejor que no hablemos de eso delante suyo. Miradle. Está de unos nervios el pobre...

(Ota) Aggghhh -se le cae el vaso del agua encima- Lo siento, ahora lo limpio.

(Kanuka) Uffff ¡Eres un desastre! Aun no sabemos nada definitivo de lo de mañana. Así que estate tranquilo. -ayudando a secarse el agua que le ha caído por encima a Ota-

(Izumi) Tú en cambio, Kanuka, estás muy tranquila.

(Kanuka) Es evidente que voy a quedarme cómo estoy. Así que... ¿Para que preocuparme? Además... me estoy planteando irme a trabajar a otro departamento de la Policía.

(Ota) ¿Lo dices de verdad? Vaya... eso me entristece.

(Kanuka) Isao... no pasa nada. Quiero ejercer cómo Policía. Pero siento que quiero cambiar de aires. Además no soy la única. El capitán Goto también se marchará a otro sitio.

(Ota) Ya. Es decisión tuya.

(Shinohara) Ahora empezará el programa del hermano de Shige. Que a propósito, me ha dicho que esta semana parodiarán a mi padre en "Testimonios".

(Ota) ¿En serio? Eso significa que van a burlarse de los Labors.

(Kanuka) Isao, reírse de uno mismo también es bueno y necesario. -entonces llegan Goto y Sinobu-

(Goto) ¡Llegamos tarde! Shinobu. ¿Me vas a buscar tú mi ración? Tengo que hablar con Ota.

(Shinobu) Sí. Desde luego... que morro tienes.

(Goto) Ota. ¿Preparado para lo de mañana? Es probable que a partir de la semana que viene... compartamos despacho de capitanes durante una temporada.

(Ota) Claro, capitán. ¿Eh? ¿Que quiere decir con lo de una temporada? -pregunta todo extrañado-

(Goto) Pronto lo sabréis. ¡Oh! ¡Shige, sube el volumen de la tele! ¡Que ya empieza!

(Shige) ¡Sí, capitán! ¡Silencio!

En la televisión, empieza el programa "La hora de Shiba". El programa de esta semana estaba presentado por Madonna... por tres en concreto, la de 1983, la de 1991, y la de 2004. Las tres aparecen en sus tres épocas, ensayando, y son abducidas por un Rayo. Aparece un platillo volante en medio del espacio exterior... y cómo las tres Madonnas (el hermano de Shige vestido con el disfraz de la Madonna de capa época) son teletransportadas dentro del platillo volante... y aparece un tipo vestido de marciano con otro disfraz de avispa encima, apuntando a las tres Madonnas con una pistola Láser de juguete. Y a su lado... Un Labor en miniatura: un AV-98 Ingram, del tamaño de una persona. El extraterrestre hace una risa malvada y entra la caratula del programa.

(Shinohara) ¡Ya veo! ¡El guiño al que se refería Shige era eso! ¿Has visto, Noa? ¡Es un Ingram en miniatura!

(Izumi) -se ríe- Sí. Es una monada, verdad?

Empieza la presentación del programa con las tres Madonnas. EL extraterrestre vuelve a soltar la sonrisa malvada... y empieza el gag, con música de fondo de la película "Mars Attacks!" de Tim Burton.

(Madonna 2004) Dios mío. Donde estoy.

(Extraterrestre) Estás en un platillo volante. También llamado UFO.

(Madonna 2004) ¿Cómo?

(Extraterrestre) Eeee un UFO. Eeeee mira a tu alrededor. Te presentó a Madonna, o sea a ti misma en los ochenta. Y a Madonna, o sea a ti misma, en los noventa.

(Madonna 1983) ¡Dios mío! ¡Los alienígenas tenéis cabeza de alienígena y cuerpo de avispa!

(Extraterrestre) ¡No no! Esto es un disfraz.

(Madonna 2004) Es acojonante. Soy yo en los ochenta... y yo en los noventa en plena gira de "Blood and Vision". -La Madonna de 1991 le guiña un ojo al Mini Ingram y éste se sonroja-

(Madonna 1983) ¿Es un disfraz?

(Madonna 2004) No me acordaba que estaba tan cascuda en los ochenta.

(Madonna 1983) ¡Eh! ¡Viejuna! ¿Quien coño te crees que eres?

(Madonna 2004) Soy tú dentro de veinte años, gilipollas. Eeeeeeehhh

(Madonna 1983) puufff ¿Has oído eso, rubia de bote? Dice que soy yo.

(Madonna 1991) Si ya lo he entendido. Si la que parece no haberlo pillado eres tú, majadera.

(Extraterrestre) ¡Bueno os queréis callar de una puta vez, eh!? ¡Que me estáis poniendo la cabeza mala! Os he abducido, porque quiero realizar un experimento con vosotras que es fundiros a las tres en una... a ver que coño sale.

(Madonna 1983) Y una cosa, especie de mierda verde. ¿Tú, para quien coño trabajas?

(Extraterrestre) Para... ¡Doraemon! -se oye un grito de terror, sonando de fondo la música del opening de Doremon. Suena un teléfono que sujeta el "Mini-Igram". Las tres Madonnas se quedan mirando con caras idiotas-

(Doraemon) Comienza el experimento.

(Extraterrestre) A sus órdenes.

Entonces empezaba la sección de los testimonios. En la que Mitsuru Shiba, el hermano de Shige, imita al padre de Shinohara.

(Televisión) Testimonios... hoooooy... Takahiro Shinohara.

(Mitsuru) -Aparece en lo que parece un taller de Labors enorme donde habían muchos Labors alineados. Mitsuru aparece con la cara maquillada con arrugas, cejas y cabello grises postizas... y un traje de chaqueta negra sin corbata. De fondo música de videojuego antiguo- ¡Shinohara! … Eh, hola, soy Takahiro Shinohara. El magnate de, de, de todo lo que es esto de los Labors. Estas maquinejas que tanto les gustan a los zagales de ahora. -aparece escondido tras las patas de un Labor, reventando ampollas de plástico de embalar- ¡Ay! ¡Es que esto es un vicio, eh! Esto de bolicas. … Mi empresa es Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, que quiere decir, pues, bueno, que es una compañía muy gorda. Ay, es que que chispa tengo. Ese nombre se le ocurrió a mi padre, que era un viejuno de muchas luces. … ¡A ver! ¡A ver! ¡Estos Labors se van pal mercado asiático! Asia, Asia, Asia. Los de este lado. Takaraoka, Okinawa, Moscú, Moscú. … Y el año pasado, en 2003, cerramos el ejercicio... pues yo que sé, yo no sé ni lo que gano. -en un primer plano de su cara con sonrisa estúpida- Acabo de ganar 1000 millones de yenes. … Yo solo sé que, me parece que la última vez que fui al banco, tenía 45.000 millones de yenes, en el banco Fujiyama. -aparece besando billetes de 10.000 yenes y metiendo-los en una maleta-. Que cuando voy a sacar al cajero de la red 6000, eso es un número, porque, ¿Quieres justificante? Digo, si. Y empieza a salir eso y no para. -metiendo billetes de 10.000 en una maleta- ¡Todo esto me lo dais vosotros! ¡Pilotos! … ¡Yo inventé el auto balance! … Mi empresa en el mundo de los Labors lo es todo. Nosotros hemos inventado el mecanismo de auto balance. Introducimos un sistema informático para el control de los sistemas del Labor. Fabricamos nuestro propio Software. Fuimos los primeros en crear un sistema informático en red neuronal. Hemos sido los primeros en sacar al mercado los Labors de tercera generación. Todo lo que es la tecnología del... -con voz de enano- ¡Labor! … Que a mi el nombre de Labor, se me ocurrió no sólo por ser una máquina destinada a las obras. También por unos paletas que tuve en casa tres meses para arreglarme la cisterna del váter, y eso a mi me inspiró. … Aun recuerdo cuando sacamos nuestro primer sistema operativo Labor a finales de los 80, el LCS. La gente decía que era un desastre, porque era lento y se colgaba. No es verdad, el LCS no se colgaba. El LCS no se colgaba... ¡jamás! ¡Jamás se colgaba el LCS! -se cuelga la imagen y aparece un mensaje de error en la pantalla- Lo que si pasa, que vosotros cómo pilotos de Labor, tenéis que tener un poco de cabeza. Y más ahora, que algunos os descargáis el software para vuestros Labors de Internet de forma ilegal. Que es que estáis en Internet y os estáis bajando cosas, que es que, que es que sois de traca. Instalad en vuestros Labors cosas que estén limpias, programas limpios, archivos limpios. ¡Eso es cómo si tu vas por la calle y te encuentras una cosa y te la comes! Entre unos y otros os mandáis por email "venga, mira esto que me han mandao, mira esto que me han mandao". Claro, ¡virus! Hay que tener cuidado con lo que instalas a estas maquinás por que los Labors son muy delicaos. Todo lo que tiene dentro, vosotros no lo veis. Porque esto es cómo una tartera con patas. Son fusibles, chips y cables pequeñicos. Todo eso, eso, eso es de mírame y no me toques. … Cómo gran experto en informática que también soy, siempre recomiendo a las madres, a las esposas, a las mujeres, eh, que miren en los ordenadores de sus maridos, de sus hijos, de sus novios, en la carpeta de mis documentos, a ver, a ver que os encontráis ahí. -suenan gemidos sexuales de mujer de fondo- Na mas que cosas de... de choteras y cosas de esas. -con un ordenador portátil inspeccionando la mecánica de un Labor, se mete un cable en la boca y le da rampa- ¡Shinohara! -se pone bajo un Labor de construcción- Mirad que tengo aquí. Mirad que tengo aquí. ¡Atiende! Atiende mira. -le da golpes con la mano- Esto está ya, listo para utilizar. Esto por el peso que tiene, son unas 5 toneladas. Algo de 5 toneladas no lo has pilotado tú en la vida. Toneladas hermosas no sabes. Oscuros que ahora se llevan oscuros. Eh, mira. Mira que maravilla. Que bordes y líneas, eh, cuadraos. Con estas líneas azules que le hemos puesto así, eh, de fantasía. Conexiones, mira que conexiones. Para la batería y para datos. Que además yo las hago un poco más holgadas, eh, pa que entren ceros y unos aquí, a cholón. Y la cabina del piloto, que me dices, que confortable y amplia. ¡Y nada claustrofóbica! Con tu joistick, eh, tus pedalicos, y las pantallicas. … Para ti, obrero, policía, soldado, terrorista. Pa que tengas una herramienta de trabajo, eh, de traca. … ¡Sube! -el brazo de un labor que sube- ¡Down! Esto es, una nueva tecnología que estamos desarrollando en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, que es una tecnología de control por la voz; los Labors se mueven según tú les digas por la voz. Esto, esto he estado toda una tarde investigando en esto. … El nuevo sistema operativo Labor que vamos a sacar al mercado, se va a llamar "Paradise". "Shinohara Paradise". Y lo que es la sintonía del principio, que esa me la inventé yo, en el SHO era -tatararea la sintonía de inicio del SHO- Ahora en el INOV es -también la canta-. Bien, pues en el nuevo sistema paradise, la sintonía de inicio va a ser una cisterna. -suena una cisterna de váter-

Termina la sección de testimonios. Los mecánicos se habían partido el culo, pero Shinohara había reído pero con algo de desgana.

(Izumi) -se ríe a gusto... pero enseguida se da cuenta que a Asuma no le hace tanta gracia- ¿Que te pasa, Asuma? ¿No te ha gustado?

(Shinohara) ¡Claro que me ha gustado! Al menos no han hablado de mi.

(Ayano) ¡Callaos, que continua!

Vuelve a empezar el gag de las tres Madonnas, el extraterrestre y el Mini Ingram. Aparece el extraterrestre andando por una sala llena de cápsulas circulares, haciendo tonterías con la pistola de juguete. Esta se le cae el suelo y él también se cae para coger la pistola. Meten una risa enlatada y empieza el gag. Las tres madonnas ya estaban en sus cápsulas.

(Extraterrestre) Bueno. Vamos a dar comienzo al experimento.

(Madonna 2004) A mi no me mola nada esto. Pero claro, estoy forzada. Estoy forzada a hacerlo, claro.

(Madonna 1991) -con el Mini-Ingram a su lado- Yo la verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ver que coño sale.

(Madonna 1983) Estoy contrariada y jodida. Entones es un disfraz. Y las otras sois yo.

(Extraterrestre) ¡Bueno ya está bien de chachara, no!?

(Madonna 1991) Cierra, guapo. -se cierran las tres cápsulas-

(Extraterrestre) Venga, vamos a dar comienzo al experimento, eh. Tres, dos...

(Mini Ingram) -con voz de robot obviamente- Señor. Señor.

(Extraterrestre) Espérate un momento, Mini Ingram. Tres, dos...

(Mini Ingram) Señor.

(Extraterrestre) ¡Espérate un momento, hombre! Tres, dos, uno. -le da a la palanca, pero no funciona- Pero... pero coño, joder. ¿pero que está pasando?

(Mini Ingram) Es que... todavía no está acabao. Noooo, no me ha dao tiempo. Cómo no sabía que era para hoy.

(Extraterrestre) Joder que cruz, madre mía.

(Madonna 2004) Que pasa!?

(Extraterrestre) Que esto no funciona.

(Madonna 1991) Cómo ha salido el invento!?

(Extraterrestre) ¡Que no funciona!

(Madonna 1983) ¿Quien soy yo después? ¿La rubiales o la otra viejuna?

(Extraterrestre) - _ -

Mientras pasaban un gag intermedio, Goto le pregunta a Shinobu.

(Goto) Ese Mitsuru... un perfecto genio en idioteces que se gana la vida haciendo el idiota delante de una cámara. ¿No crees, Shinobu? ¿Shinobu?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, Goto. Estaba distraída.

(Goto) Hoy es tu último día cómo capitana de la primera sección. A partir de mañana serás la comandante de las cuatro divisiones de Labors del área metropolitana de Tokio. Las dos de Tokio, la tercera de Saitama y la cuarta de Kawasaki. Pero se me hace extraño verte nerviosa y temblando cómo un flan de los nervios.

(Shinobu) Yo también soy humana, Goto. No soy perfecta. ¿Entendido?

(Goto) Vale vale. Y a ver si ríes un poco más. Mira, si hasta Kanuka se mea de risa.

(Shinobu) Si si, lo sé.

Vuelve a empezar en la pantalla de televisión el gag de las tres madonnas abducidas con el extraterrestre. Están de nuevo en la sala del platillo volante. La Madonna de 1991 le hace gestos sexis y pervertidos al Mini Ingram y este gira la cabeza para mirar.

(Madonna 1991) Eeee ¿Puedo ir a orinar?

(Extraterrestre) Claro. ¡Pero nada de trucos, eh!

(Madonna 1991) Sí, si es un momento nada más. -se marcha y el Mini Ingram se va tras ella-

(Madonna 2004) Eeeee, one cuestion. ¿Antes de con nosotras, has intentado el experimento con alguien o algo?

(Extraterrestre) Efectivamente. Yo creé a... ¡Lina Morgan Freeman! -suena grito de terror- JA JA JA JA... Dios, que malvado soy, madre mía. -aparece un ser diminuto, con la cara del actor americano y cantando y bailando el "agradecida y emocionada, solamente puedo decir, gracias por venir". El personal se troncha. Se quedan las dos Madonnas bailando de forma absolutamente ridícula y cutre. El extraterrestre se pone a tocar un teclado en la pared la canción del opening de la mítica serie de los 80 "McGuiver"-

(Madonna 2004) Eeeee, one cuestion. Señor extraterrestre. Que por cierto, ¿cómo se llama usted?

(Extraterrestre) Agggghhh pppggghhh miuuggdhfhh.

(Madonna 2004) Bien señor Agggghhh pppggghhh miuuggdhfhh. Si nosotras estamos aquí arriba, ¿quien demonios está ahí abajo?

(Madonna 1983) ¡Eso! ¡Quien hay ahí abajo!

(Extraterrestre) Una réplica exacta. -aparece un tío barba y peluca rubia bailando la música de Madonna-

(Madonna 2004) Si no es por ser cansina. Pero... ¿Tú, cuando desapareciste?

(Madonna 1983) ¿Yo? En el 83. Cómo una virgen.

(Madonna 2004) Y la rubiales es del 91.

(Extraterrestre) Que por cierto, si que tarda en mear, eh?

(Madonna 2004) Sí, pero a lo que voy. Cómo es posible que yo haya desaparecido en distintas épocas y distintos momentos espacio temporales sin consecuencias. O sea, por lo que yo entiendo debería ser transparente, o no tendría que existir. O que mierdas.

(Madonna 1983) ¡Ajá! ¿Como explicas eso? Cabronazo del espacio.

(Extraterrestre) Ya, bueno, es que el tiempo, no es una línea. -las dos Madonnas se ponen a hacer caras y miradas estúpidas que hacen tronchar al personal y también la explicación del extraterrestre- Mira, es que el tiempo no es una línea recta. ¿Entiendes? Es más bien una parábola. De manera que, hay multiversos, eh, por el espacio. De manera que si tú proyectas un rayo de luz sobre un cuerpo que puede estar en movimiento... o sea que aquí estás tú, eh, y, y tú no. De manera que, o sea, hay muchas Madonnas ahora mismo en el universo. De manera que yo haya multiplicado en varios momentos por entes radiofónicos de meteoros del espacio. Entonces estás tú, tú, tú tú tú tú tú tú tú tú tú tú, trasplas.

(Madonnas) º _ º

(Extraterrestre) -se saca un "Mr. Potato" pequeño- ¡Hay mira la patatica esta! ¿Te gusta? ¿Has visto que bonica? Mira tiene ojos, y es moldeable, mira. -le da el mr. Potato a la Madonna vieja-

(Madonna 2004) ¡Ay la patatica, que bonica! ¡Mira! ¡Es blandica!

(Madonna 1983) ¿Me la dejas?

(Madonna 2004) La patatica que cosa.

(Madonna 1983) … Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Todos se tronchan después de ver aquello. Cuando vuelve a salir el gag de las tres madonnas, aun hay más risas. Aparece el Mini-Ingram riendo.

(Extraterrestre) ¿De que te ríes, Mini Ingram?

(Mini Ingram) Es que me... me estoy acordando de la letra de "Like I virgin." ¿No te acuerdas? Que decía "¡eh! ¡Cómo una virgen! Aparecida por primera vez. ¡Soy para ti!"

(Extraterrestre) -se pone a reír y la Madonna de 1983 también- Y si no en Vogue, eh. ¿Y en Vogue? Hazme una pose, hazme una pose, moda moda moda moda. Ja ja ja ja ja. Y si no en Aim Ham... Aim Ham... La gente corre. Parece que tienen diversión. El les han dado y.. ¿Que debo hacer? Ja ja ja ja ja. Vaya... ¡Vaya mierda madre mía!

(Madonna 2004) ¡Bueno ya está bien no!? ¿Y tú de que te ríes!? ¡Gilipollas!

(Madonna 1983) Es que la mía es sólo la primera.

(Madonna 2004) Na. Está no se ha dado cuenta que ella y yo somos la misma. Mamarracha.

Y el final del programa. Lo más bueno. Los tres buscaban a la Madonna de 1991.

(Extraterrestre) Venga. Vamos a ver si está esto arreglado, eh.

(Madonna 2004) Ay señor señor.

(Extraterrestre) Y la amiga esta tuya que se ha ido a mear donde está, porque hay que ver lo que, madre mía... -se encuentran a la Madonna de 1991 morreándose con el Mini Ingram. En el comedor todos se mueren de risa, incluso la capitana Nagumo-

(Madonna 1983) Está salida, eh.

(Madonna 1991) -se separa del Mini Ingram- ¡ejem!

(Madonna 2004) Cómo estaba yo en los noventa Dios mio de caliente.

(Extraterrestre) Todo lo que se diga es poco. … Venga, cada una a su cápsula y... ¡Que empiece el experimento! -las tres madonnas son encerradas en las tres cápsulas- Bueno. Está todo listo o que.

(Mini Ingram) Yo que sé.

(Extraterrestre) Venga, va. Allá vamos, ahora si. Tres, dos, uno. -le da a la palanca y se produce la fusión. Se abre la capsula... y aparece un ser con cabeza de mosca cantando y bailando el "where is the fly"-

(Mini Ingram) ¡Ostia! ¡Que gracioso!

Terminó el programa y todos se fueron a dormir. Mañana había que madrugar, para ponerse el uniforme de gala, e ir a la ceremonia de jubilación del comandante Fukushima... y a los aun inesperados ascensos dentro de la división de vehículos especiales. En la jefatura superior, aquel sábado por la mañana, en la sala de congresos, estaban el superintendente, el ministro del interior, altos cargos de la Policía... e incluso el comandante Kogame, de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. Antes de nada, el superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, suelta un discurso.

(Superintendente) Buenos días damas y caballeros. Hoy, después de casi 40 años de servicio a los ciudadanos, deja el servicio un hombre excepcional. Hiroyuki Fukushima. Hasta hoy, comandante de la División de Vehículos especiales, quien ha llegado al día de su jubilación. Entró cómo oficial en la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio en el año 1973. Desde entonces, ha destacado por ser un hombre que ha mostrado rigor, capacidad y tenacidad en su trabajo. Comandante Fukushima. Muchas gracias por sus años de servicio. -aplausos en la sala-. Puede usted hablar.

(Fukushima) Gracias, superintendente. Hoy, después de más de 30 años de servicio activo en la Policía, abandono mi puesto para vivir en paz y tranquilidad con mi familia el resto de mis días. En mi último puesto cómo comandante de la división de vehículos especiales, puesto que he ocupado en los últimos ocho años, he tenido el honor y el privilegio de trabajar junto a unos hombres y mujeres que han servido con dedicación, altruismo y profesionalidad... aunque bien es cierto que en más de una ocasión, no se ha notado. -el publico suelta unas risas- Pero de eso, por suerte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Dejo mi puesto. Pero ahora... el superintendente les comunicará sus nuevas graduaciones. Muchas gracias. Y adiós. -fuerte aplauso en la sala-

(Superintendente) Bien. A continuación... nombraré a los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales, para sus correspondientes ascensos y nuevos puestos.

(Ota) Que nervios, que nervios.

(Kanuka) Isao, estate tranquilo, por favor.

(Shinohara) Seguro que yo nada de nada.

(Izumi) Y seguro que yo tampoco.

(Superintendente) Teniente Isao Ota, de la segunda sección. Teniente Takeo Kumagami, de la segunda sección. Capitana Shinobu Nagumo, de la primera sección. Oficial Noa Izumi, de la segunda sección. Y Oficial Yamahiro Tadawa, de la tercera sección. Suban al estrado, por favor.

(Ota) Deséame suerte, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¡Vamos, ánimo!

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Yo también? ¡Que nervios!

(Shinohara) ¡No te quedes aquí como un pasmarote! ¡Ve, mujer!

(Izumi) ¡Sí!

(Hiromi) Ve, anda. Lo has conseguido, Takeo.

(Kumagami) Gracias.

(Goto) Por fin lo has conseguido, enhorabuena.

(Shinobu) Ahora vuelvo, Goto. -el grupo sube al estrado, se ponen firmes y saludan al superintendente-

(Superintendente) Bien. A continuación les hago entrega de sus nuevos galones. Teniente Isao Ota.

(Ota) ¡Sí, señor!

(Superintendente) Le asciendo a capitán. A partir del próximo lunes, ejercerá cómo capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Enhorabuena.

(Ota) Gracias, superintendente. Estoy muy orgulloso por estos nuevos galones. Se lo agradezco.

(Superintendente) Teniente Takeo Kumagami.

(Kumagami) ¡Sí, señor!

(Superintendente) Le asciendo a capitán. A partir del próximo lunes, ejercerá cómo capitana de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales en Saitama. Enhorabuena, capitana.

(Kumagami) Muchas gracias, señor. Llevaré estos nuevos galones con gran honor y disciplina.

(Superintendente) Capitana Shinobu Nagumo.

(Shinobu) ¡Sí!

(Superintendente) Muchas felicidades. Le asciendo a Comandante de la división de vehículos especiales. A partir del próximo lunes, usted ejercerá cómo la máxima responsable directa de las cuatro secciones de vehículos especiales del área metropolitana de Tokio. Espero que asuma el cargo con la máxima inteligencia, entereza y profesionalidad que durante estos años ha demostrado en la primera sección. Le deseo muchísima suerte.

(Shinobu) Gracias, superintendente. -fuertes aplausos en la sala-

(Superintendente) Oficial Noa Izumi.

(Izumi) ¡Sí, señor!

(Superintendente) Le asciendo a teniente en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Mantendrá su puesto actual cómo piloto. Enhorabuena, teniente Izumi.

(Izumi) Muchas gracias, señor.

(Superintendente) Finalmente... Oficial Yamahiro Tadawa. Le asciendo a teniente en la tercera sección de vehículos especiales. Cambia su actual puesto de piloto por el de controlador dentro de la tercera sección. Enhorabuena.

(Tadawa) Gracias, señor.

(Superintendente) El resto de miembros de las cuatro secciones, mantendrán sus posiciones actuales. También les comunico, que también a partir de esta reestructuración de la división de vehículos especiales, la segunda sección recibirá dos nuevos pilotos. Eso es todo. A continuación, se celebrará en la sala contigua una pequeña recepción. Que la disfruten. Gracias. -saluda y todos los policías se levantan para devolver el saludo al superintendente-

En la sala de al lado, se celebra un pequeño bufete libre después de la ceremonia de jubilación de Fukushima. Todos estaban muy contentos y felices. En especial Ota, no podía caber de satisfacción en el pecho. Kumagami se sentía algo triste por tener que abandonar a sus compañeros de tantos años, pero mejor eso que no estar un año en Francia. Y Izumi... también estaba muy orgullosa.

(Kanuka) -le besa a Ota muy alegre y contenta- ¡Ay! ¡Que orgullosa estoy de ti! ¡Felicidades, capitán Ota!

(Ota) Gracias, cariño. Viniendo de ti, todavía es mejor. -le dice con sonrisa confiada a su mujer-

(Goto) Bueeeno. Así que durante unos pocos meses estaremos tú y yo en el despacho de los capitanes.

(Ota) Sí. Pero que lástima que a usted no le hayan ascendido, capitán Goto.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Me tocará dentro de muy poco. Claro que también es evidente que en la división de vehículos especiales, no será.

(Shinohara) ¿Y dónde será, capitán?

(Goto) Ya veréis. Es una sorpresa. Bueno... también debo felicitarte a ti, Kumagami. A partir del lunes ya no trabajarás con nosotros, si no cómo capitana de la tercera sección de Saitama.

(Kumagami) Es un puesto que estaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, capitán. Ahora podré mostrar realmente mis ideas y métodos sobre cómo debe funcionar una sección de Patlabors.

(Hiromi) Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Ahora ya eres capitana. Es una gran responsabilidad.

(Goto) Pero nos olvidamos de Izumi. Muchas felicidades, teniente.

(Izumi) -se ríe con la mano en el cogote- Muchas gracias, capitán. Es cómo un sueño. Ahora que Ota pasa a ser capitán de la primera sección y Kumagami a ser capitana de la tercera sección... sólo quedaremos yo, Asuma, Kanuka y Hiromi. Eso significa... -llega entonces Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Eso significa que en la segunda sección tendremos dos nuevos miembros.

(Goto) ¡Atención! ¡Saluden! -todos se ponen firmes y saludan a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Descansad. Gracias, Goto. Ahora, ya soy definitivamente tu oficial superior.

(Goto) Sí... durante una temporada mandarás sobre mi... y sobre Ota, Kumagami y el capitán de la cuarta sección, Keitaro Hosue. Es un hombre muy reservado, pero es un gran capitán.

(Shinobu) Bueno... a partir del lunes, mi puesto estará cada día en un sitio distinto. Moviéndome constantemente de la jefatura superior a las cuatro secciones de vehículos especiales del área metropolitana de Tokio. Es posible que nos veamos poco de ahora en adelante. Pero por lo menos, ahora podré descansar todas las noches en mi casa cómo es debido.

(Goto) Querrás decir en la mía, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Oh. Si, claro. Tienes razón.

(Ota) ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo cómo es debido!

(Kanuka) Ya lo sé. Lo tengo todo previsto. Ya verás esta noche. -con mirada pillina-

(Ota) ¿?

(Shinohara) Noa.

(Izumi) ¿Sí?

(Shinohara) ¿Te apetecería ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? Me refiero a un sitio caro y elegante.

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿De verdad? -se emociona-

(Shinohara) Bueno, ahora que te han ascendido a teniente, tendrás mejor sueldo que yo. Pero no te preocupes, corre de mi cuenta. Aunque me tenga que pasar el resto del mes comiendo fideos instantáneos.

(Izumi) De acuerdo, acepto encantada.

(Goto) Shinobu... ¿Y nosotros que?

(Shinobu) Esta noche, Goto. Esta noche. Pero antes... he quedado con Fuwa esta tarde para hablar. Hace casi dos años que no la veo.

(Goto) Entiendo. Tu vieja amiga de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Pero me prometes que a la noche, vendrás.

(Shinobu) Claro.

Por la tarde, Fuwa y Shinobu, ya vestida de civil, se encuentran en el mismo sitio de la última vez. En una céntrica cafetería de Shibuya. Fuwa iba con su hija, que ahora ya tenía 2 años y medio... y con su marido.

(Fuwa) Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shinobu. ¿Cómo estás? -se abrazan y se besan a la mejilla-

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? ¿Es que no me ves cómo estoy?

(Fuwa) Claro que lo veo, mujer. Estás radiante. O sea que esta mañana... te han ascendido a comandante de la división de vehículos especiales. Muchas felicidades. Te lo mereces.

(Shinobu) Gracias. ¡Oh! ¡Y esta cosita! ¡Cómo ha crecido!

(Fuwa) Sí... ahora ya tiene dos años y medio. Oh, él es mi marido.

(Shinobu) Usted debe de ser Toshiro, el de los ojos verdes y penetrantes. Mucho gusto.

(Toshiro) -se ríe haciéndose el tímido con la mano en el cogote- Si, ese soy yo. Encantado de conocerle, comandante Nagumo. A partir de hoy asume un cargo de enorme responsabilidad.

(Shinobu) Cierto. Pero es justo lo que estaba esperando. Muchos de mis compañeros de promoción aun no entienden cómo me había auto relegado a la capitanía de la primera sección siendo la número uno de mi promoción... y compartiendo mis horas de trabajo con el capitán de la segunda sección, Kiichi Goto. Un hombre que tiene una forma de actuar que se sale de todo manual y de toda lógica. Pero que al final siempre consigue lo que se propone.

(Fuwa) Goto, eh. ¿Y que tal con ese hombre?

(Shinobu) No me digas, que también sabes que vivimos juntos.

(Fuwa) Así que por fin has dado un paso al frente con él. Me alegro mucho por ti.

(Shinobu) Mira, Fuwa... la última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste que no podía seguir sola, concentrándome únicamente en el trabajo cómo si no existiera otra cosa en la vida. Pero existen otras cosas. Y todas son compatibles. Vivo con Goto desde hace un año. Tenemos una relación sentimental, lo admito.

(Fuwa) Os habéis enamorado, a que si.

(Shinobu) Puedes decirlo así.

(Fuwa) ¿Vais a casaros? Si es así, acordaos de invitarme a la boda.

(Shinobu) Claro, cómo quieres que me olvide. Puede que haya sido... porque se me ha despertado en mi el instinto maternal.

(Fuwa) ¿El instinto maternal? -pregunta con cara curiosa-

(Shinobu) Una teniente de la segunda sección que estaba embarazada de casi 9 meses vino un día a traer unos papeles a su marido, que también trabaja allí. Fue justo cuando aquel temporal de nieve. La ambulancia no podía venir... y ella se puso de parto. Así que ya te puedes imaginar. Los de la segunda sección estaban en una emergencia... y yo sola, tuve que ayudar a la teniente a dar a luz a su bebé. Una niña. Fue una experiencia que jamás podré olvidar.

(Fuwa) Ya veo. Lo que también buscas a parte de una relación con un hombre... es ser madre. Pues no pierdas el tiempo y ve a por el bebé.

(Toshiro) Es verdad. Cuando mi mujer dio a luz nuestra hija, yo estuve con ella en el parto. No existe nada en la vida que se le pueda comparar a esa experiencia, cómo es el nacimiento de un hijo. Créame, si desea ser madre, no se lo piense dos veces. Es una experiencia que recordará toda la vida.

(Fuwa) Ver cómo mi hija crece cada día... ahora ya empieza a hablar. Me hace sentir viva. Y eso también te pasará a ti, ya lo verás.

(Shinobu) Bueno... -en tono irónico- tendré que pedirle a Kiichi que haga un esfuerzo extra.

(Fuwa) -se ríe- Que cosas tienes, Shinobu. Me alegra ver que has cambiado. Ahora te veo mucho más animada. Y a propósito... ¿Quien te sustituye en la capitanía de la primera sección?

(Shinobu) Isao Ota, antiguo teniente de la segunda sección. Lo han ascendido a capitán. A partir del lunes será el nuevo capitán de la primera sección.

(Fuwa) ¿Isao Ota? Ya recuerdo. Es el piloto de la segunda sección que derrotó al Cyborg gigante en la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia, el año pasado. Si desde entonces es considerado un héroe nacional, es normal que le hayan ascendido tan rápido.

(Shinobu) Sí. Digamos que la vida le está sonriendo. Él es precisamente... el padre de la niña que ayudé a traer al mundo el pasado febrero. Y ahora ya es capitán. Seguro que dentro de nada incluso le asciendan a Intendente. Ahora es un hombre muy bien considerado dentro del cuerpo de Policía. Lo de vueltas que da la vida.

(Fuwa) Es verdad. Cambiando de tema... ¿Está noche podemos quedar para cenar? ¿O me vas a decir que no otra vez?

(Shinobu) Has acertado de lleno. Tengo planes otra vez... con Goto.

(Fuwa) Lo suponía. Bueno... tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Llegó la noche. En un restaurante céntrico y muy lujoso, Izumi y Shinohara, debidamente vestidos, tenían una cena romántica. Shinohara quería celebrar a lo grande el ascenso de Izumi a teniente. El camarero les trae el primer plato.

(Izumi) ¡Madre mía! ¡Que buena pinta tiene esto! ¡Ay!, perdona, Asuma. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de sitios.

(Shinohara) No te preocupes. Puedes comer tanto cómo quieras.

(Izumi) ¿? Que raro. Estás muy generoso esta noche.

(Shinohara) Pero que dices. Sólo quiero que celebremos tu ascenso a teniente. Ahora ya eres mi oficial superior. Ya no podré darte órdenes. -con una sonrisa simpática en su cara-

(Izumi) Cómo que no. Sigues siendo el controlador de mi Labor. ¿No?

(Shinohara) Sí, claro. Vamos, creo yo. Pero... tengo el presentimiento que por los nuevos pilotos que llegaran el lunes... Kanuka será quien se encargue de ti, y no yo.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué dices eso?

(Shinohara) Usa un poco la cocotera, Noa. No es muy normal que una piloto que ha sido ascendida a Teniente tenga que obedecer las órdenes dadas por un controlador que es un oficial. Es decir, que es de rango inferior. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

(Izumi) Claro que lo entiendo, zoquete. Pero... no me cuadra. Tú llevas más tiempo que yo en la segunda sección. ¿Por qué a ti no te ascienden?

(Shinohara) Eso es evidente. Mi padre quiere que yo sea el heredero de la empresa y quiere acabar con mi carrera cómo Policía Patlabor. Quiera o no... será lo que me toque hacer.

(Izumi) Te refieres a suceder a tu padre cómo Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Pero él te renegó de esa carrera por la sucesión, no?

(Shinohara) -se pone muy serio- … Sí. Él quería... que fuese mi hermano su sucesor. Le presionó e insistió tanto... se convirtió en una obsesión para mi padre. A mi hermano, no le interesaba para nada.

(Izumi) No debería preguntártelo, Asuma. Pero... ¿Cómo era tu hermano? Recordar a nuestros seres queridos ya desaparecidos es bueno.

(Shinohara) Era un joven idealista. Pero en un sentido completamente contrario al de mi padre. Mi padre también fue así de joven... pero heredó la empresa de mi abuelo hace 30 años y la levantó e hizo crecer hasta límites insospechados, convirtiéndola en el mayor fabricante mundial de Labors. El orgullo, el dinero, el prestigio en el mundo empresarial. Todo eso se le subió a la cabeza. Quería que sus hijos fueran imitaciones perfectas de él. Eso mi hermano no pudo soportarlo. Hasta que un mal día se quitó la vida. Fue su manera de protestar.

(Izumi) Y tú... tampoco quisiste aceptar la imposición de tu padre y acabaste en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Shinohara) Sí, pero al final ha resultado que es a él a quien le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Si la empresa no tiene un heredero, que resulta ser que soy yo, la empresa acabaría en manos de alguno de los accionistas, o de otra gran empresa nacional o extranjera. Ahora que estamos en la era de la globalización, no es nada extraño.

(Izumi) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Shinohara) ¿Cual es el segundo fabricante japonés de Labors?

(Izumi) Pues... Industrias Hishi.

(Shinohara) Pues hace sólo dos meses, Industrias Hishi es propiedad de Toyota, el mayor fabricante japonés y tercero mundial de automóviles, camiones y otros vehículos. Además, siguiendo por este hilo, hay fabricantes de automóviles que también se han metido a fabricar Labors. Cómo Renault en Francia, FIAT en Italia, o Industrias Pesadas Fuji aquí en Japón. También en Corea del Sur, empresas cómo Hyundai o Samsung fabrican Labors de construcción. Y dentro de nada, los chinos también se meterán en este negocio. Si algún día asumo la presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, tendré que concentrar mis esfuerzos en cambiar la empresa y enfocarla hacía el mercado internacional. Porque ahora la competencia es global... Oh, lo siento, Noa. Te aburro con mi explicación.

(Izumi) -suspira- Se supone que me has invitado para felicitarme por mi ascenso a teniente. Pero es igual. Veo que tienes las ideas muy claras sobre cómo hay que dirigir la empresa de tu padre. Y eso que tus estudios no son para tirar cohetes que yo sepa.

(Shinohara) No creas. Soy licenciado en económicas en Harvard y tengo un máster en estructuras económicas globales en Oxford.

(Izumi) Ah, ya. º _ º ¿Queeeee? -se queda alucinada y todo el mundo en el restaurante la mira- ¡Ay, lo siento, disculpen! ¡No me lo habías dicho nunca! ¿Estudiaste en universidades del extranjero?

(Shinohara) Estudié lo que mi padre me obligó a estudiar. Y para vengarme, en vez de no dar un palo al agua, me esforcé todo lo que pude y me saqué los estudios en solo tres años. Pero el resto ya lo conoces. Cuando terminé mis estudios a los 21 años... mi padre, para evitar que yo pudiera suponer una amenaza para su privilegiada posición, se deshizo de mi, mandándome a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Hasta ahora esa solución le ha funcionado. Pero se hace mayor y no podrá seguir con ello para siempre. Tendrá que aceptar la realidad de los hechos.

(Izumi) Si eso fuera así... ¡Sería la novia del presidente de una gran compañía! ¡Sería rica! Incluso podría dejar de trabajar.

(Shinohara) No lo dirás en serio.

(Izumi) ¡Claro que no, tontaina! ¡Era broma! Me encanta mi trabajo y no pienso dejarlo. Pero eso también significa... que tú si que tendrás que dejar el tuyo tarde o temprano. Vaya... -se entristece-

(Shinohara) Eh, eh, Noa. Mírame. No quiero que te pongas triste por ello. ¿Entendido? Tarde o temprano nos separaremos profesionalmente. Pero somos pareja. Y muy pronto, estaremos unidos para siempre.

(Izumi) Sí... ¿? ¿Que quieres decir con eso del final?

(Shinohara) -se saca de debajo la chaqueta del traje una cajita pequeña. Era una joya: un anillo de compromiso- Toma. Esto es... un regalo por tu ascenso a teniente. ¡Vamos, cógelo!

(Izumi) -con cierta indecisión en un principio, coge la pequeña caja y la abre- Aaagggghhhh Pero si es... Asuma...

(Shinohara) ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Noa?

(Izumi) -se queda totalmente sin palabras- Asuma... Yo... Me has sorprendido. No sé... no sé que decir. Yo...

(Shinohara) Si crees que aun es pronto... puedo esperar, no tengo prisa.

(Izumi) Yo... es que yo... lo siento, Asuma. Soy una tonta.

(Shinohara) No pasa nada, Noa. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

(Izumi) Asuma... -mirando a Shinohara con cara de tonta enamorada-

En ese mismo momento, en casa de los Ota, también había lo mismo. Una cena romántica. Habían dejado a su hija a cargo del señor Sakaki. Así que por una noche, estarían los dos solos en su casa.

(Kanuka) Bien. Quiero felicitar al nuevo y flamante capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales, Isao Ota. Nunca pensé que algún día sería yo quien tendría que mostrarte respeto y obediencia. Me refiero al trabajo, no pienses cosas raras.

(Ota) -se ríe muy feliz- Claro claro. Muchísimas gracias, Kanuka. Pensaba que íbamos a ir a un restaurante o a algún sitio para mi celebración. Pero nos hemos quedado en casa.

(Kanuka) Ya me gustaría, Isao. Pero al comprarnos el coche nuevo y los gastos que conlleva tener una hija... este mes vamos un poco estrechos.

(Ota) ¡No te preocupes! Ahora que me han ascendido a capitán, también me van a subir el sueldo. Así que estate tranquila. Trabajaré muy duro para mantener a mi familia.

(Kanuka) No hace falta que exageres. Trabajamos los dos y los gastos también son compartidos.

(Ota) Esto... me sabe un poco mal que sólo celebremos por mi. A ti no te han ascendido. Pero estoy seguro que muy pronto también te ascenderán.

(Kanuka) Sí, claro. Pero... Isao. Yo... no voy a seguir en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Ota) -se queda descolocado- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a dejarlo?

(Kanuka) -replica con enfado- ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás pienso renunciar a mi trabajo de Policía! ¡Eso ni en sueños! Pero... lo he decidido. Quiero cambiar de aires. Ir a un puesto donde me sienta realmente útil y donde mis capacidades no sean infravaloradas.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Te trasladarás a otro departamento.

(Kanuka) Bueno... no debería decírtelo. El capitán Goto insistió en que no dijera nada hasta que él nos lo diga, pero... me ha dicho que a finales de año se marcha a la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. A la NNSA.

(Ota) -se sorprende- ¿De verdad? ¡Impresionante! Eso será un cargo de mucha importancia para la seguridad nacional de Japón. ¡Que pasada!

(Kanuka) Yes. Por lo visto, van a fundar una sección especial de inteligencia destinada a la prevención y lucha contra las amenazas terroristas contra Japón... incluido el terrorismo Labor. Y esa nueva sección de inteligencia... será dirigida por Kiichi Goto.

(Ota) ¡Genial! ¡Menudo puesto que le ha tocado!

(Kanuka) El caso, es que... me ha ofrecido un puesto en su sección de inteligencia.

(Ota) Que bien que bien. ¿? ¿Queeeeeeee? -quedándose completamente alucinado-

(Kanuka) -hace que si con la cabeza- Y además, en caso de aceptar, pasaría a tener rango militar y no civil. Es decir, que pasaría de ser teniente a ser sargento. Y también... ganaría un sueldo mucho mejor. Incluido el tuyo.

(Ota) Oh. Eso es... eso es... ¡Eso es fantástico!

(Kanuka) ¿Lo dices de verdad? Me alegro. Pensé... que te haría sentir mal por haber conseguido este nuevo trabajo. No es que sea muy peligroso, que de hecho lo será. Pero es una oportunidad única para mi carrera cómo Policía y no pienso desaprovecharla.

(Ota) -mirando seriamente a Kanuka- Lo sé. Tú... estás infinitamente mejor preparada que yo. Tienes estudios en universidades americanas de prestigio, sabes idiomas, eres una excelente tiradora, sabes desactivar explosivos, eres una excelente investigadora y afrontas cualquier situación con gran inteligencia, eficacia y rapidez. Y eso lo haces desde que nos conocimos en 1998. Es cierto que yo he cambiado para mejor desde entonces. Pero me ha costado cinco años. Si en tu nuevo puesto te vas a sentir realmente útil, ve y punto.

(Kanuka) Gracias. Eres un encanto. -le besa apasionadamente- Oye, tontín. ¿Te apetece hacer cosas malas? No se por qué, pero de repente me han venido unas ganas...

(Ota) -muy sonrojado- Claro. Somos policías y no es correcto que digamos eso. Pero al cuerno con las formalidades por un momento. -se vuelven a besar apasionadamente- ¡Espera! ¿No volverá a pasar cómo aquella vez?

(Kanuka) Estate tranquilo. Es un día seguro y tengo píldoras del día después. ¡Vamos, tigre!

Justo entonces, había otra cena de celebración entre Hiromi y Kumagami. Ya habían acabado de cenar, y estaban bebiendo... Kumagami había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Hiromi no bebe, pero se da cuenta que Kumagami le pasaba algo con él.

(Hiromi) ¿No creés que ya has bebido suficiente?

(Kumagami) -sonrojada y borracha- ¿Eh? Si, sí... claro. ¡Pero no seas tan formal, Hiromi! ¡Estamos aquí para celebrar mi ascenso a la capitanía de la tercera sección! -echa otro trago de sake- Que bueno está. Es mi perdición.

(Hiromi) Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Ya es medianoche.

(Kumagami) ¡Pero si nos han dado el día libre para mañana, Hiromi! ¡Hip! Eres demasiado formal y educado. ¡Tienes que desmelenarte y pasarlo bien! ¡Estamos para eso!

(Hiromi) No, si no digo que no. Pero es que... estás muy excitada. Y hueles a alcohol.

(Kumagami) -encarándose a Hiromi mirándole mal- ¿Me estás llamando borracha, oficial Yamazaki? ¡Esas no son maneras de hablarle a un capitán! Eres demasiado blando y estricto contigo mismo. Necesitas que te hagan un hombre.

(Hiromi) ¿Que? ¿Que estás diciendo, Kumagami? -preguntando alucinado-

(Kumagami) ¡Hips! Vamos a un hotel.

(Hiromi) A un... a un hotel? Pero... pero si... -muy sonrojado y nervioso-

(Kumagami) -se ríe de Hiromi con cierta crueldad- ¿Que te pasa? ¿No querías hacerlo hasta que nos casásemos? Ni hablar. No quiero casarme con un hombre que aun no tiene ni idea de cómo estar ni cómo satisfacer a una mujer. ¡Hip! ¡Vayamos a un hotel!

(Hiromi) ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no lo digas tan alto! ¡Que hay gente aquí!

Unos minutos después... la pareja se persona en la habitación de un hotel para parejas. Kumagami se estaba duchando. Hiromi se queda sentado en la cama, muy sonrojado y algo nervioso. En la mesilla de noche... había un preservativo. Al cabo de un rato, lo hicieron. Kumagami tenía mucha experiencia en esto... para Hiromi era la primera vez. Pero al ser un hombre tan enorme...

Un rato después, en casa de los Ota, cuanto Ota y Kanuka justo habían terminado de hacerlo...

(Kanuka) -sudando y respirando fuerte. Se pone a reír junto a Ota- Aaahhh... ¡Has estado fantástico!

(Ota) ¡Tú si que has estado fantástica! Aunque tengas esa manía rara de decir cosas en inglés cuando lo hacemos.

(Kanuka) Y que. Que mas da. ¡Uf! Sólo he aprovechado el momento. Cómo ahora ya no nos veremos las caras todo el día.

(Ota) Es verdad. Ahora estaré en el despacho de capitanía con el capitán Goto. Y tendré que... mierda, ahora tendré que dar las órdenes y elegir la estrategia de actuación para todo el grupo. No sé si realmente estaré preparado para ello.

(Kanuka) ¡Claro que lo estás, tontaina! Tienes muchos defectos. Pero si hay una virtud tuya que destaca y mucho... es tu rapidez para reaccionar casi al instante y tomando la decisión más correcta según las circunstancias.

(Ota) Ya. Gracias por tu apoyo, cariño. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

(Kanuka) Claro que sí. ¡Si no lo haces bien o haces el ridículo te corto las...!

(Ota) ¡Eh eh! ¡Tranquila! He captado el mensaje. ¿Entendido?

Un par de horas después, Kumagami, dormida, se despierta en una cama. Le dolía la cabeza. No reconocía donde estaba... hasta que se acuerda que ella, borracha, le había hecho una proposición de sexo a Hiromi. Se pone roja cómo un tomate, estaba muy avergonzada de lo que había hecho. Hiromi se estaba dando una ducha, entra en la habitación en calzoncillos.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? ¿Ya te has despertado, Kumagami?

(Kumagami) ¿Que? O _ o ¡Oh, Dios mio, que he hecho! ¡Perdóname, Hiromi! ¡Me he comportado cómo una furcia! ¡Que vergüenza!

(Hiromi) No pasa nada, tranquila.

(Kumagami) Lo siento. No sé que me pasa cuando bebo. Me descontrolo de mala manera. No puedo evitarlo. -se pone muy triste-

(Hiromi) ¡Takeo! ¡No pasa nada! -se sienta en la cama al lado de Takeo- Sólo hemos hecho el amor cómo cualquier otra pareja. Tenías razón. Ahora... ya me has hecho un hombre.

(Kumagami) No puedo creer la tranquilidad y la naturalidad con que te lo tomas. ¡Ha sido tu primera vez!

(Hiromi) -acaricia la mejilla de Kumagami, mirándola con gran amor- Porque te amo tanto, que soy incapaz de ponerme nervioso cuando miro esos ojos tan preciosos que tienes. Ver tu rostro, me hace perder todos los miedos. Me hace sentir feliz y en paz.

(Kumagami) -se sonroja cómo un tomate- Aaahhh... Vaya... hacía muchos años que nadie me decía algo tan romántico y bonito.

(Hiromi) Esto... ¿Estás bien? Hemos tomado precauciones, pero no se si...

(Kumagami) Estoy perfectamente. Será mejor que nos marchemos a casa enseguida. Que pensarían nuestros compañeros de trabajo si supieran que estamos en un hotel para parejas.

Por fin, llegó el gran día. Pasó el domingo y llegó el lunes. En las seccione en el puerto de Tokio se producirían los nuevos cambios... pero también en la tercera sección de Saitama, donde Kumagami ejercería cómo su nueva capitana. Pero sería sobre todo en la segunda sección donde se produce una profunda reestructuración. Los mecánicos si que habían trabajado profundamente el día anterior para borrar los datos de los Zeus número 2 y 3, ya que a partir de aquel momento, Ota y Kanuka ya no ejercerían cómo pilotos. Ota era ahora capitán de la primera sección y Kanuka volvería a ejercer cómo controladora en sustitución de Kumagami. Los Zeus númer serían destinados para dos nuevos pilotos. Dos pilotos llegados desde la escuela de cadetes que llegarían aquella misma mañana. Ota y Kanuka, debido a que él tenía que llegar más temprano, llegaron antes que los miembros de ambas secciones.

Hacia las ocho, en el despacho de los capitanes, Goto y Ota esperaban impacientes.

(Goto) Bueeeno. ¿Que tal en tu primer día cómo capitán de la primera sección? -mientras llena dos tazas de té de la tetera-

(Ota) Bien, bien, capitán. Es demasiado pronto para decir nada. Acabo de llegar. Y los oficiales y tenientes aun no han llegado.

(Goto) Por favor, Ota. Trátame de tú. -le da una taza de té a Ota- Ahora tenemos el mismo rango. Así que nada de capitán. ¿Entendido? Y ya que estamos... ¿Puedes decirme más o menos cual es tu idea de dirigir la primera sección? -echa un sorbo a su taza de te-

(Ota) Bueno... quiero mantener la línea impuesta hasta ahora por la antigua capitana Nagumo. Es decir... seriedad, profesionalidad, rigor, esfuerzo y disciplina. No pienso permitir desórdenes, espectáculos ni que las misiones sean un desastre. Eso lo tengo muy claro.

(Goto) Caray. Kanuka te hace ir recto cómo un hilo. Ya ni te reconozco.

(Ota) No es para tanto, capitán. Perdón, quería decir Goto. De todas formas, lástima que usted sólo se quede aquí unos pocos meses más.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¡Vaya! Kanuka ya te lo ha charlado todo. No puedo fiarme de nadie.

(Ota) Lo siento, capitán. Ya sé que usted quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que nos lo dijera. Pero ella me ha dicho, que se va a ir a trabajar con usted.

(Goto) Se lo propuse hace un par de semanas. Según parece, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón o NNSA, va a crear lo que llamarán la "Sección 5".

(Ota) ¿Sección 5? Ya veo. Es cómo una especie de homenaje para usted, supongo. Cómo ha sido capitán de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales durante... ¿Cuanto?

(Goto) Diez años. Me destinaron aquí en 1995. Antes había estado en el departamento de investigaciones especiales... donde me conocían con el seudónimo de "Goto el cuchilla afilada". ¿Quieres saber por qué me llamaban así? -dice todo intrigante-

(Ota) ¿Por qué le llamaban así?

(Goto) Pues no pienso decírtelo. Sólo Shinobu tiene derecho a saberlo.

(Ota) ¡Pero capitán!

(Goto) Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Ota. Ahora somos de la misma graduación. Trátame de igual a igual. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Sí, discúlpeme. Pero me costará acostumbrarme.

(Goto) Bueno... vayamos al despacho de los oficiales. Los nuevos pilotos de la segunda sección no tardarán mucho en llegar.

Ambos se dirigen al despacho de los oficiales, donde ya estaban todos allí. Goto va al hangar principal, donde los nuevos pilotos ya habían llegado y estaban bastante perdidos. En el despacho, Ota les habla a sus nuevos subordinados, quienes ya están firmes y en formación ante él.

(Ota) Ejem. Bien. Teniente Richardson; oficial Hato; oficial Ayano. A partir de ahora, yo soy el capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Cómo vosotros tres sabéis, la primera sección ha sido reconocida por su profesionalidad y seriedad siempre por encima de la segunda sección. Hace años, mucho antes que llegarais aquí, eso era así claramente. Reconozco que en mis años mozos en la segunda sección... hice o hicimos el ridículo demasiadas veces. Pero eso es el pasado. Ahora dirijo la primera sección y pienso mantener las líneas maestras impuestas por la ex capitana Shinobu Nagumo: disciplina, rigor, orden, profesionalidad, exigencia, esfuerzo... son cualidades que pienso mantener en pie. Pero también quiero introducir algún que otro cambio. Si algo he aprendido en estos últimos años... es que hay que usar el cerebro siempre antes que los puños. Y ademas hacerlo rápidamente... o estás acabado. Se trata de actuar con rapidez, inteligencia y sangre fría. Sin olvidar nuestro lema ancestral. ¿Lo recordáis?

(Richardson, Hato y Ayano) ¡Valor y Coraje, capitán!

(Ota) Muy bien. Así me gusta. Puede que cómo capitán sea un novato. Pero tengo más experiencia cómo oficial de Policía que cualquiera de vosotros. No voy a tener una relación fría y distante con vosotros, no os preocupéis. El capitán Goto siempre ha considerado que las relaciones humanas saludables dentro de la sección y la buena relación con las otras secciones es vital. Y eso también hace referencia a las relaciones jerárquicas. Espero que haya el mejor ambiente entre nosotros. Eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Richardson, Hato y Ayano) ¡No, señor!

(Ota) Muy bien. Volved al trabajo. -los de la primera sección rompen filas-

(Kanuka) -aplaude- Muy bien. Has estado genial. ¡Que varonil! -dice con ironía-

(Ota) -se sonroja- No es para tanto, mujer. Pero, por favor, Kanuka, ahora estamos en el trabajo. Ahora soy tu oficial superior y debes tratarme con el respeto debido.

(Kanuka) -en tono de broma- Uy, que metida de pata. Disculpe, capitán.

(Izumi) ¡Buenos días!

(Hiromi) ¡Buenos días a todos!

(Ota) ¡Buenos días! ¿Y Goto?

(Hiromi) Está abajo esperando la llegada de nuestros nuevos compañeros.

(Izumi) Me pregunto cómo serán.

(Richardson) He oído que serán dos novatos llegados desde la escuela de cadetes. Aprenderán rápido. Gracias a ti, teniente Izumi. De ahora en adelante, les harás de maestra.

(Izumi) ¿Yo? ¿Maestra? -se ríe- Que cosas tienes, Andrew.

(Shinohara) Buenos días... Noa. -mirando a Izumi con cara... amorosa-

(Izumi) Bu... bu... buenos días, Asuma. -toda nerviosa-

(Shinohara) ¿Preparada para conocer a nuestros nuevos compañeros?

(Izumi) Sí, claro.

Entonces, por fin aparecen. Llega el capitán Goto, acompañado de los dos nuevos. Uno era un chico de 21 años, de aspecto moderno y algo molón, pero guapete de cara. 1,80 de estatura, cabellos oscuros cortos peinados hacia delante y unas patillas muy largas. Ojos rasgados que parece que los tenga cerrados. Delgado, aunque de composición fuerte. Su nombre era Wataru Watanabe. Era originario de la ciudad de Kofῡ, en la prefectura de Yamanashi. Un chico de carácter simpático, abierto, de mentalidad moderna y sociable. A parte de los Labors, también posee grandes conocimientos sobre informática y programación, sabiendo hacer auténticas virguerías con un ordenador en sus manos. Tiene cómo aficiones: los Labors, la música, los ordenadores y el baloncesto.

Al otro lado del capitán Goto, una chica de 22 años. Una chica muy guapa y de aspecto aparentemente frágil y tímido. La realidad era muy distinta. 1,73 de estatura. Cabellos castaños largos, con un peinado semejante al de Kanuka, pero rizado. De ojos verdes, nariz chata y labios de piñón. De cuerpo delgado y atlético, con pechos ni pequeños ni grandes y unas piernas bonitas. Su nombre era Sakura Miyazaki y era originaria de la ciudad de Kioto, en la prefectura del mismo nombre. Una chica muy guapa, sociable y afable, aunque con un carácter fuerte. No le molestan los hombres pero odia profundamente los pervertidos y los babosos. Es de mentalidad algo más recatada y conservadora. Le gustan mucho los Labors, Pero también... los coches. También le gusta practicar el Kendo y el ajedrez. Su gran defecto es precisamente la informática.

(Goto) Buenos días a todos. Veo que ya estáis todos. Bueno... antes que nada, Izumi, Shinohara, Kanuka y Hiromi... os quiero presentar a vuestros dos nuevos compañeros. Han terminado su año de formación en la escuela de cadetes con una nota muy buena... aunque ahora aprenderán cómo es el trabajo de Policía Labor en condiciones reales. Bueno... adelante, muchachos, presentaos.

(Watanabe) Soy el oficial Wataru Watanabe. A partir de hoy voy a formar parte de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales vinculada a la jefatura superior de Policía. Encantado de conoceros. -se postra para saludar a sus nuevos compañeros-

(Miyazaki) Yo soy la oficial Sakura Miyazaki. Desde hoy vuestra nueva compañera cómo piloto en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Mucho gusto. -también se postra-

(Goto) Bien. Os diré algunas cosas que debéis saber de vuestros nuevos compañeros. Esto... el oficial Watanabe tiene 21 años y es de Kofu, Yamanashi. En la escuela de cadetes demostró unas aptitudes muy notables cómo piloto en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, y sobre todo, una habilidad para manejar los sistemas del Labor muy notables ya desde el primer día. Es un gran experto en informática y en toda clase de máquinas electrónicas. Por su lado, la oficial Miyazaki tiene 22 años y es de Kioto. Ha demostrado unas aptitudes en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo notables, además de una puntería también significativa. Cómo piloto de Labors tiene potencial. Pero también, es una gran experta en mecánica... debido a que su padre es ingeniero y mecánico automovilístico con mucha experiencia. Por eso precisamente, a la oficial Miyazaki no sólo le gustan mucho los Labors, ya que también es una gran experta en automóviles. Bueno... no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Yo y Ota os dejamos para que os conozcáis mejor. Más tarde os enseñaremos más detenidamente las instalaciones y los Labors que vais a pilotar. Los _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus_. Capitán Ota, vamos.

(Ota) Sí. Hasta luego. -él y Goto se marchan-

(Izumi) Encantada. Soy la teniente Noa Izumi, piloto del Zeus número 1. Mucho gusto.

(Kanuka) Yo soy la teniente Kanuka Ota, desde hoy vuestra controladora. Sé que sois novatos acabados de salir de la academia, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser inflexible. Tenedlo siempre presente. ¿Entendido?

(Watanabe y Miyazaki) ¡Sí, teniente!

(Shinohara) Yo soy el oficial Asuma Shinohara, controlador del Zeus número 1. Seguramente os sonará muy raro que un oficial dirija a una teniente... pero es que a la oficial Izumi la acaban de ascender a teniente. Bueno, es una historia muy larga.

(Hiromi) Yo soy el oficial Hiromi Yamazaki, conductor del tráiler número 1. Mucho gusto.

(Watanabe) Lo mismo digo. Una pregunta, oficial Shinohara.

(Shinohara) Dime.

(Watanabe) Eres... esto... Eres el heredero de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, cierto?

(Shinohara) ¿? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

(Watanabe) Por nada en especial. En la escuela de cadetes me lo habían comentado, pero no acababa de creérmelo. Así que es cierto. Eres víctima de un complot de tu padre. Los ricos sois más raros.

(Shinohara) Sí. Y que lo digas.

(Hiromi) ¿Y tú, Miyazaki? ¿No dices nada?

(Izumi) No la presionéis. Parece una chica muy guapa y sensible.

(Miyazaki) No, por favor. Tratadme cómo a cualquier otro. Os pido que no os dejéis engañar por mi aspecto. No soy tal cómo aparento ser.

(Watanabe) En eso tiene razón. En la escuela de cadetes demostró que es una chica muy fuerte y con aguante. No tenéis que tratarla con amabilidad excesiva. Comportaos con ella con naturalidad.

(Miyazaki) Exacto. ¡Estoy impaciente por conocer nuestros Labors! -exclama muy ilusionada-

(Shinohara) Supongo que gracias a los nuevos simuladores ALSP, ya sabréis su funcionamiento y cómo se pilotan los Labors de tercera generación.

(Izumi) ¿Han usado simuladores en sus entrenamientos? En nuestra época eso no lo había todavía.

(Watanabe) Sí. Los labors de entrenamiento sólo se usan para las prácticas de movimientos, combates cuerpo a cuerpo y prácticas de tiro reales. Pero para aprender a manejar los Zeus antes incluso de pilotar uno de verdad... hemos tenido que practicar muchísimo en los simuladores ALSP. Son una auténtica pasada, su realismo es espeluznante.

(Richardson) ¿Y nosotros que? ¿No nos los presentáis?

(Izumi) ¡Ah, si! Ellos son los tres pilotos de la primera sección. El teniente Andrew Richardson, el oficial Fukuda Hato y la oficial Mimiko Ayano.

(Miyazaki y Watanabe) ¡Encantados!

(Watanabe) -se queda mirando sonrojado a Ayano y su tremenda delantera- Va vaya. Esto... yo... no sabía que aceptaban chicas tan guapas en la división de vehículos especiales.

(Richardson) Sí, tienes razón. Espero que ya tengas novia, porque si no... te hará perder la cabeza en más de una ocasión. Los mecánicos la adoran.

(Ayano) No es para tanto. Me gusta tener a tantos hombres pendientes de mi.

(Miyazaki) No lo dirá en serio, oficial Ayano.

(Ayano) ¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene de malo? A mi me gustan los hombres, no puedo evitarlo.

(Shinohara) -en voz baja- Verás, Miyazaki. Es que resulta que la oficial Ayano es una piloto muy buena y agresiva. Vamos, que cuando se sube al Labor se transforma. Pero cuando está bajada del Labor... es una chica sexi, provocativa y bastante despistada. Aunque en el fondo es buena persona.

(Ayano) Oye, Watanabe. No estás nada mal. ¿Tienes novia?

(Watanabe) Sí, si que tengo. Lo siento, Ayano.

(Ayano) Oh, un nuevo compañero que es guapo y tampoco puedo pescarlo.

(Miyazaki) -en voz baja- Me lo parece a mi... o esta chica es una furcia.

(Hiromi) Podríamos decir que sí. No se lo tengas en cuenta. Ella es así.

(Miyazaki) Debería ir con más cuidado. A los hombres si se os enseña demasiado os podéis descontrolar.

(Izumi) ¿? ¿Tú no tienes novio, Miyazaki?

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? Pues, ahora mismo no. No he vuelto a salir con ningún otro chico desde el instituto. Además... es tan difícil encontrar un chico adecuado hoy en día. ¿Y vosotros?

(Izumi) Bueno... yo y el oficial Shinohara salimos juntos desde hace un año y medio. El oficial Yamazaki va a casarse dentro de poco con Takeo Kumagami, la nueva capitana de la tercera sección. Y la teniente Kanuka lleva un año casada con el capitán Ota de la primera sección. Incluso tienen una hija de 6 meses.

(Miyazaki) Entonces... yo soy la única soltera y sin compromiso de la segunda sección. Bueno, no importa. A mi ya me está bien así. Ahora mismo no me apetece salir con ningún hombre.

(Watanabe) A propósito, teniente Richardson. No sabía que también aceptaban extranjeros. Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma. ¿Eres americano?

(Richardson) No, que va. Soy británico. Y escocés. Llevo viviendo en Japón dos años... y poco más de un año aquí. Lo mio no es tan extraordinario. Este tipo que tengo a mi lado si que es extraordinario.

(Watanabe) ¿El oficial Hato? Espera. Fukuda Hato... ¿Donde he oído yo ese nombre antes? -se queda pensativo-

(Miyazaki) Además de ser piloto en la primera sección, es director de Cine. Fui a ver tu película al cine, la de "Objetos Volantes". Me gustó mucho.

(Hato) Gracias, eres muy amable, Miyazaki. Espero que vayáis a ver la próxima que voy a hacer.

(Izumi) ¿Ya estás trabajando en otra película? -pregunta a Hato con gran curiosidad-

(Hato) Sí. Y está vez será una superproducción. Por lo visto... la película en realidad constará de tres historias diferentes, cada una dirigida por un director distinto. Una de esas tres partes, me tocará hacerla a mi. Ayer mismo terminé de escribir el guión.

(Shinohara) ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Por eso llevabas dos semanas en la biblioteca encerrado cómo un ermitaño! Y dinos, de que irá?

(Hato) Es un secreto. Ya lo veréis cuando lo estrenen en los cines. A propósito de esto... teniente Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Yes?

(Hato) Me gustaría hablar contigo después, si no te es mucha molestia.

(Kanuka) Claro que no. Cómo quieras.

Justo entonces, Kumagami y Shinobu, llegaban a las instalaciones de la tercera sección de Saitama. Eran unas instalaciones bastante más pequeñas que las de la primera y segunda sección. Albergaban una sola sección. Eso tenía sus inconvenientes, ya que cuando se daba permiso a la sección tercera, las emergencias en la zona tenían que ser cubiertas por la segunda o primera sección. Pero el caso es que Kumagami llega allí con un gran proyecto personal bajo el brazo y con ideas nuevas de cómo debe funcionar una sección de Patlabors. Todos se reúnen en el hangar de las instalaciones. La sección estaba formada por tres pilotos y dos controladores. Contaban con cuatro Labors _Shinohara AV-02_ _Variant_. El teniente Yamahiro Tadawa hace saludar a la comandante.

(Tadawa) ¡Atención! ¡Saluden!

(Shinobu) Descansen. A partir de hoy, la tercera sección de Saitama, cómo estaba previsto desde hacía mucho, tiene una nuevo miembro. Les presento a la capitana Takeo Kumagami. Proviene de la segunda sección, a la cual ha prestado servicio desde 1999. Entre 2001 y 2002, realizó un año de intercambio cómo piloto en la Gendarmería de París, pilotando un _Dassault IM-08GM Fenix_. Tanto de piloto cómo de controladora tiene muchísima experiencia y es una excelente estratega. Aunque haya acabado de ser ascendida a capitana, está perfectamente preparada para este cargo. Espero que obedezcan sus órdenes cómo si fuesen las mías. Eso es todo. Capitana Kumagami.

(Kumagami) Gracias, comandante. Bien, escuchadme atentamente. Desde hoy soy vuestra nueva capitana. No voy a ir con engaños ni medias verdades. Desde hoy, la tercera sección tendrá un funcionamiento diferente al que ha tenido hasta ahora. Tengo unas ideas muy claras sobre cómo tiene que funcionar una sección de Patlabors y las pienso aplicar a rajatabla. Pero antes que nada, me gustaría conoceros uno a uno. No seáis tímidos y presentaos, por favor.

Los cinco oficiales y tenientes de la tercera sección eran cuatro chicos y una chica. Estaba el oficial y piloto Kawashiro Aoyama, de 24 años y originario de Kawasaki. Un tipo alto y corpulento, de cabellos rizados y cara pecosa, daba algo de miedo... pero era un tipo bondadoso y muy formal. Luego estaba otro piloto, el oficial Jin Matoyama, de 22 años y originario de la prefectura de Mibaraki. Con el pelo largo y recogido con una coleta, ojos saltones y dientes salidos, no era muy agraciado el chico. Pero cómo piloto de Labor era muy bueno. Además, era de carácter extrovertido y bromista, pero que sabía cómo comportarse durante las emergencias. Luego estaba la tercer piloto, la oficial Tsukino Howa, de 23 años y originaria de Okinawa. Una chica de carácter fuerte, extrovertida, deportista y de cuerpo atlético e incluso voluptuoso y sexi, ya que tenía los pechos grandes. Además de tener la piel morena, los cabellos negros, largos y rizados, y los ojos azules. Una chica muy guapa en definitiva. Luego estaban los dos tenientes, Kozaku Nobuo, de 28 años, originario de Osaka. El más veterano y experimentado del grupo. Alto, de cara seria, con barba de tres días y ojos marrones penetrantes. Cabellos oscuros con peinado corto pero informal. Es un hombre de gran serenidad y temple, muy profesional y con experiencia. Está casado y tiene un hijo de tres años. Y finalmente, el teniente Yamahiro Tadawa, de 25 años. Recientemente ascendido. 1,80 de estatura, de aspecto muy informal, con el cabello tintado de blanco y peinado hacía arriba, de ojos azul claro y mirada algo agresiva. Es un chico que cómo piloto ha destacado, siendo muy riguroso y estricto en el trabajo... aunque en su vida privada, es un hombre rebelde y algo irreflexivo. Ha tenido algunas novias, pero lo cierto es que las mujeres nunca han sido su fuerte debido a su carácter cerrado.

Después de conocer a cada uno de sus oficiales, Shinobu le muestra a Kumagami las instalaciones, aun más pequeñas que las antiguas de la primera y segunda sección. Conoce al equipo de mecánicos, dirigido por un antiguo subordinado de Sakaki y Shige, Takefumi Mito, un chico alto y delgado, con gafas y cara delgada también. Trabajaba allí desde la fundación de la tercera sección en el año 2000. Se alegra de volver a ver a Kumagami. Shinobu le muestra los Labors que aun usan allí, los _Shinohara AV-02 Variant_. Mientras Kumagami y Shinobu observan los Labors...

(Kumagami) Así que en la tercera sección aun seguimos utilizando los Variant.

(Shinobu) Sí. No es un mal Labor, ni mucho menos. Básicamente no es más que una simple actualización que se hizo en 2001 del Tipo 0 Peacemaker. Pero las comparaciones con el Zeus son odiosas.

(Kumagami) ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos con estos Labors?

(Shinobu) En la jefatura superior lo llevan discutiendo desde hace un par de meses. Los Variant llevan aquí en servicio tres años y pretenden que sigan aquí dos años más. Pero en estos dos años los Labors de construcción de tercera generación pueden generalizarse y eso también puede hacer que vuestros Labors se queden obsoletos. Es decir, que haga necesaria su actualización por las nuevas versiones que vayan saliendo del Zeus en la posterioridad.

(Kumagami) ¿Nuevas versiones del Zeus?

(Shinobu) En un principio, los Zeus de la primera y segunda sección deben servir durante 5 años, es decir, hasta 2008. Esperemos que no deciden alargarlo más aun. Y Kumagami... ¿que te han parecido tus subordinados? ¿Estás contenta con los hombres y la mujer que te han asignado bajo tu mando?

(Kumagami) Sí, por supuesto. Parecen jóvenes muy motivados y responsables. No es de extrañar que la tercera sección sea la que menos reclamaciones y menos partes al seguro tiene. Tendré un muy buen equipo.

(Shinobu) Sólo te voy a dar un toque de aviso con el teniente Tadawa. Es un chico algo rebelde. No me refiero al trabajo, si no a su vida privada. Ya que tú ahora vas a ser su nueva capitana...

(Kumagami) No se preocupe. Lo primero que quiero hacer es que el despacho de los oficiales y el del capitán sean el mismo. Compartiremos el mismo espacio, para fomentar la máxima confianza entre todos los miembros de la sección.

(Shinobu) Para que no haya secretos entre vosotros y fomentar la confianza y el respeto mutuos entre todos los miembros de la tercera sección. Estos si que son buenos métodos para mejorar las relaciones humanas y no los de Goto.

(Kumagami) Una pregunta, comandante. ¿Y el antiguo capitán de la tercera sección? ¿Lo han trasladado?

(Shinobu) No. Ha renunciado. Se ha metido en política. Según he oído por ahí, en las próximas elecciones a la Cámara Baja, se presentará cómo candidato para los Socialdemócratas por la prefectura de Kanto. Parece que las encuestas le van bien. Haber dirigido una sección de Patlabors en Tokio le ha hecho ganar mucha popularidad en su región.

(Kumagami) Caray, que cosas.

(Shinobu) Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Mi nuevo y flamante despacho en la central me espera. Te deseo muchísima suerte, capitana Kumagami. Seguro que con tú al mando esta sección se convierte en la referencia.

(Kumagami) Muchas gracias, comandante. -saluda a la comandante con sonrisa confiada y ésta le devuelve el saludo-

Por la tarde, en un día en que aun no había habido ninguna emergencia, ni la iba a haber, Goto estaba sentado en su mesa, mirando las musarañas. En la otra mesa, Ota estaba trabajando a destajo, arreglando el papeleo que le correspondía. Mira de reojo al capitán Goto.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Que pasa, Ota? ¿Te estás preguntando por qué estoy sin hacer nada?

(Ota) No... no pasa nada, capitán. Quiero decir, Goto. Sólo que... no sé... quizás debería hacer algo, ahora que Nagumo es nuestra oficial superior.

(Goto) Ota... no tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo. He terminado mi papeleo hace horas, no tenemos ninguna emergencia y tampoco me apetece ir a la sala de recreo donde no hay nadie. ¿No te gusta mi compañía?

(Ota) ¡No! ¡No es eso! Puede usted hacer lo que quiera. Yo no soy quien para decírselo.

(Goto) Shinobu no me diría eso. Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, que yo haré lo que tenga que hacer. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Sí.

(Goto) -le suena el teléfono y se pone- Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Capitán Goto al habla.

(Kogame) Buenas tardes, amigo Goto. ¿Todo bien?

(Goto) Aaahhh Buenas tardes, señor Kogame. Hacía una eternidad que no hablábamos. Espero que no me llame para hablarme de cosas desagradables.

(Kogame) No, Goto, no. Relájese aunque sea sólo un momento. Le llamo para hablar de su futuro profesional. ¿Ya se lo ha pensado bien o aun necesita más tiempo?

(Goto) No, no será necesario. Me lo he pensado muy y muy bien. Y he tomado una decisión al respecto.

(Kogame) ¿Y bien?

(Goto) Acepto encantado su oferta. Además... no voy a venir solo. Me voy a traer conmigo a una subordinada desde la segunda sección.

(Kogame) Se refiere usted a la teniente Kanuka Ota. Es una mujer casada y con una hija muy pequeña... pero ciertamente, viendo su currículum, me doy cuenta que tiene el perfil perfecto cómo agente de la sección 5.

(Goto) Exactamente... ¿cómo funcionará esto? Yo seré el jefe, pero... ¿de cuantos miembros constará la sección 5?

(Kogame) He seleccionado diferente personal proveniente de diferentes fuerzas de seguridad. De mi propia casa, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, preferentemente de las Fuerzas Especiales, y también de la Policía. Debo decirle también... que Kurosaki también trabajará con usted.

(Goto) ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya, es un gran honor! Ese hombre cómo agente de inteligencia es muy bueno. Cuando lo del Phantom, se lo montó realmente bien.

(Kogame) La sección cinco, incluyendo a usted, constará de 8 miembros. Al menos tres de ellos, provienen de las Fuerzas especiales del ejército. Kurosaki y Kanuka, digamos que se dedicarán más a tareas de investigación e infiltración. Usted dirigirá todo el equipo bajo órdenes directas del ministro del interior... y además, tendrán permiso oficial para investigar a quien sea que se sobresalte la ley... incluyendo sus propios superiores, Goto.

(Goto) Suena peligroso y pretencioso a partes iguales.

(Kogame) Eso es lo de menos. Usted de ahora en adelante, juega un papel vital en la seguridad nacional de Japón. Y cómo tal... se convierte en alguien importante. Muy importante. Le tendremos que proporcionar una nueva casa mucho más grande y bien protegida. No debemos olvidar tampoco que ahora su futura esposa es ya la comandante de la división de vehículos especiales de Tokio.

(Goto) -se ríe- Es usted un espía magnífico. ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado?

(Kogame) Capitán Goto... lleva conviviendo con Shinobu Nagumo en su casa durante un año y medio y ella sigue viviendo con usted. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella desea estar a su lado.

(Goto) Sí. Y encima... hasta que la muerte nos separe.

(Kogame) No me diga que... ¡Muchas felicidades! No se preocupe, aunque sea un hombre casado no interferirá para nada en su puesto. Pues eso es todo. Le volveré a llamar muy pronto, Goto. Debo seguir con mi trabajo habitual... y preparar su aterrizaje en la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. Adiós, capitán Goto. Cuídese

(Goto) Lo mismo digo. ¡Adiós! -cuelga el teléfono-

(Ota) ¿Quien era, Goto?

(Goto) ¿Eh? Ah, nada especial. Era Kogame, nuestro viejo amigo e informador de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. He aceptado el puesto de me ofrecía cómo director de la sección 5. ¿No es emocionante?

(Ota) Entonces es verdad. Kanuka se va a trabajar con usted a esa sección de inteligencia o espionaje o lo que sea.

(Goto) Básicamente nuestro objetivo será siempre la Seguridad Nacional. Y eso implicará estar alerta y prevenir toda clase de delitos y violaciones de la ley en Japón, tanto si vienen de dentro cómo si vienen de fuera. Incluso si vienen de dentro del sistema. De los políticos, de los militares, del poder económico, etcétera. Seremos el Gran Hermano que todo lo vigilará. Para eso... a parte de Kanuka y Kurosaki... se reclutarán a otros miembros.

(Ota) Impresionante. Menuda responsabilidad. Oiga Goto. Cuando usted se retire... ¿ha decidido ya quien le va a suceder en la capitanía de la segunda sección?

(Goto) Eso es evidente. Piensa un poco y llegarás a una conclusión.

(Ota) Pues... si Kanuka se va con usted... quedarán Richardson e Izumi. Pero... Richardson no está aquí cómo fijo. Entonces... ¿Será Izumi?

(Goto) ¡Premio! Pues claro que será Izumi. Es una chica que ha demostrado de sobras que en los momentos clave sabe actuar mejor que nadie. Estoy seguro que será una magnifica capitana.

(Ota) Pero ella no lo sabe aun.

(Goto) Muy pronto lo sabrá. Pero por favor, Ota. -le mira con cara de lástima y juntando las manos- No digas nada de nada a nadie hasta el viernes por la noche. ¿Entendido? Por favor.

(Ota) Si si, entendido. Seré una tumba, capitán.

Pasaron tres días, en calma y tranquilidad, en que los nuevos reclutas de la segunda sección conocieron y pudieron pilotar sus nuevos Labors, conocer a los mecánicos y las instalaciones. Conocen a Rei, la hija de Kanuka y Ota, que ya tenía 6 meses. Pero la calma se termina de golpe y porrazo precisamente el miércoles. Por fin hay una emergencia para la segunda sección y se movilizan. En el famoso distrito comercial de Akihabara, en las obras de construcción de un nuevo centro comercial, dos obreros se pelean con sus Labors. Uno pilotaba un _Hishi MFM-22_, un nuevo modelo para tareas de construcción pesadas y otro más ligero pero rápido _Shinohara SM-12_. Ambos se daban de palos con dos bigas de acero. Llegan los de la segunda sección. Goto se dirige hacía el jefe de Policía del distrito, que ya tiene la zona acordonada.

(Goto) Capitán Goto, segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Cual es la situación, señor?

(Policía) Ya lo puedes ver tú mismo. No es nada del otro mundo. Dos obreros que se acusan mutuamente de haber cometido un error de procedimiento en las obras. Es muy probable que vayan ebrios e incluso drogados.

(Goto) Entiendo. No soporto esta clase de casos en los que nos hacen perder el tiempo de mala manera. Y más esta vez, que dos de mis pilotos son novatos. -se dirige al mini coche patrulla y coge la radio- Kanuka y Shinohara. ¿Me recibís?

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

(Shinohara) Sí, alto y claro.

(Goto) Sólo son dos obreros que le han dado a los palomos y se han enchufado al frasco y... en fin, solucionan sus diferencias con dos Labors de construcción bastante distintos entre sí.

(Shinohara) Un Hishi MFM-22 de carga pesado y un Shinohara SM-12 para tareas de precisión. Ya veo, capitán. Me temo que en el primero tendremos que hacer uso de la LPW para inutilizar-lo. Su estructura es cómo la de un tanque con patas, es muy resistente.

(Kanuka) Estoy de acuerdo.

(Goto) Bien, pues... actuad y hacedlo rápido y sin percances. Corto.

(Kanuka) Watanabe y Miyazaki. Los pilotos de los dos Labors parece que están ebrios e incluso drogados. No responden a razones. Así que intentar convencerlos con la palabra será inútil. Desenfundad vuestras LPW y realizad un único disparo en una de sus piernas. Usad la mira de precisión para aseguraros que no erráis el tiro. No tenemos que causar ningún daño.

(Watanabe) Enseguida, teniente.

(Miyazaki) ¿Seguro que hacemos bien desenfundando el arma antes que negociar primero con el delincuente? ¿No es abuso de autoridad?

(Kanuka) Oficial Miyazaki, hablas cómo la perfecta novata. Cumple mis órdenes sin rechistar y punto. ¡Hazlo!

(Miyazaki) Sí, teniente.

(Shinohara) Noa, cuando hayan disparado, clava la porra eléctrica a la espalda del Hishi. Es mucho más peligroso que el Shinohara.

(Izumi) Entendido.

(Kanuka) -comunicándose por el altavoz de su vehículo de mando- A los dos pilotos borrachos. Esta es su última oportunidad para que paren este lamentable espectáculo. Si quieren solucionar sus diferencias háganlo bajados de los Labors sin molestar a los demás.

(Obrero 1) -riéndose de forma altisonante- ¡Cállate, puta funcionaria! ¡Hip! ¡Métete tus malditas amenazas por el culo!

(Obrero 2) Eso eso. ¡Chupanos la polla! ¡Lárgate!

(Kanuka) -con tics nerviosos con la ceja- Watanabe, Miyazaki. ¡Disparad!

Los novatos disparar sus _Heckler & Koch LPW_ sobre las piernas de los dos Labors de construcción. Inmediatamente después, Izumi inutiliza completamente al Labor más grande y pesado con la porra eléctrica. El otro aun consigue moverse, pero es reducido por el oficial Watanabe. La acción se termina de forma limpia y sin ni un sólo destrozo.

Al regresar, hay satisfacción en el ambiente. Los pilotos nuevos de la segunda sección estaban contentos. Su primera emergencia había terminado muy bien. En el despacho de los oficiales, Goto felicita a sus integrantes.

(Goto) Buen trabajo. ¿Que tal la experiencia de vuestra primera emergencia? Watanabe, Miyazaki.

(Watanabe) Ha sido una pasada, señor. Es muy extraño que nos hayan dejado desenfundar nuestra arma reglamentaría con tanta facilidad. Pero de todas formas... ha sido genial.

(Miyazaki) Personalmente creo que se podría haber hecho de otra forma... pero es igual. Es nuestra teniente quien decide la estrategia a seguir y debemos obedecer sin rechistar. ¿Verdad, teniente?

(Kanuka) Por supuesto. Para ser vuestra primera vez, habéis hecho un muy buen papel. Pero todavía hay aspectos que debéis mejorar considerablemente. Esta emergencia ha sido muy sencilla, pero la próxima vez puede que no lo sea tanto. Debéis entrenar y perfeccionar vuestra técnica y experiencia siempre que tengáis oportunidad. ¿Entendido?

(Watanabe y Miyazaki) ¡Sí, teniente!

(Izumi) Hay que ver lo estricta que eres, Kanuka. Lo han hecho muy bien. Pero te doy la razón en que todavía hay aspectos de su técnica que tienen que perfeccionar.

(Shinohara) Es su estrategia, Noa. Déjalo estar. Es Kanuka quien tiene bajo su responsabilidad a los novatos.

(Goto) Las discusiones o los debates dejadlos para otro momento. Quiero que me redactéis el informe de esta salida y que me lo entreguéis antes de la hora de cenar. ¿Entendido? Hala chicos, a trabajar.

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitán!

Llegó el viernes, un día que Shinohara esperaba expectante por que aquella noche, el programa de humor del hermano de Shige, "El Show de Shiba", iba a estar protagonizado por la imitación o parodia de Takahiro Shinohara, el padre de Asuma y presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el mayor fabricante mundial de Labors. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, una emergencia entorno las 5 de la tarde, para la primera sección. Llegó la gran hora para el flamante capitán Isao Ota. Se movilizan. Era un caso algo más serio que el último de la segunda sección. Terroristas contrarios al proyecto Babilonia habían robado cuatro Labors de construcción _Hishi AVK-101_. Era una zona industrial repleta de tuberías, depósitos y hangares. Y los terroristas se habían atrincherado allí. Decían tener dos rehenes... y amenazaban que les matarían con una pistola. El capitán Ota pregunta al responsable del Polígono de la obra, mientras ordena que los Zeus de Richardson, Hato y Ayano, sean elevados y se preparen para entrar.

(Jefe de la fábrica) ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Por fin han llegado!

(Ota) Soy el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección. ¿Saben algo de esos terroristas?

(Jefe de la fábrica) Se han atrincherado en el interior. Dicen tener a dos rehenes.

(Ota) ¿Los tienen dentro de la cabina con ellos, o los tienen en el exterior?

(Jefe de la fábrica) No, los tienen ligados con una cuerda, en el suelo.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Para evitar que podamos entrar a la carga. Si es así no nos podemos aproximar directamente. Bien, déjelo en nuestras manos. Nos encargamos de esto enseguida. -coge la radio- Teniente Richardson, aquí el capitán Ota.

(Richardson) Diga, capitán.

(Ota) Son cuatro terroristas atrincherados dentro del hangar principal de la fábrica. Debido a que tienen los dos rehenes cerca de ellos, en el suelo y ligados con una cuerda, sin posibilidad de huir, no podemos hacer un ataque frontal o entrar a la carga. Creo que la mejor solución sería reducir-les a distancia.

(Richardson) Ya entiendo, capitán. Usar nuestras LPW para realizar un tiro de precisión a una larga distancia sobre los Labors. Pero hay un inconveniente. Nosotros somos tres y ellos son cuatro.

(Ota) -mirando por unos prismáticos- Se equivoca, teniente. Míreselo de más cerca.

(Richardson) ¿? Es cierto. Uno de los pilotos se ha bajado de su Labor. Parece que está amenazando a los rehenes.

(Ota) Perfecto. Que la oficial Ayano entre ahora mismo a la carga por detrás... y se cargue a los dos primeros Hishi que vea. Los otros dos, destruid las extremidades a distancia. ¡Adelante!

Dicho... y hecho. Sorprendentemente, el plan de Ota consigue funcionar. Ha sido una estrategia rápida, limpia y sin complicaciones.

Llegó la noche del viernes. Cómo era tradición, se reúnen todos para ver el programa del hermano de Shige mientras cenan. Todos felicitan a Ota por el buen trabajo hecho en su primera emergencia cómo capitán de la primera sección.

(Goto) Muchas felicidades, Ota. Tu primera emergencia cómo capitán de la primera sección y lo bien que te ha salido. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve.

(Ota) Gracias, capitán Goto.

(Kanuka) -le besa en la mejilla- Estoy orgullosa de ti. Lo has hecho muy bien.

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo creo, capitán. Los tiene muy bien puestos.

(Hato) Yo más bien diría que ha hecho lo que nos ha prometido hacer cómo capitán de la primera sección. Se ha vuelto usted muy calculador y rápido, capitán Ota.

(Ayano) ¡Sí! ¡Ha estado genial! ¡Tan varonil y atractivo! Lastima que ya esté casado.-Kanuka le mira muy mal- Ops... lo siento, a veces digo cada tontería. -se ríe estúpidamente-

(Watanabe) Veo que los viernes aquí también miráis "El Show de Shiba" durante la hora de cenar. En la escuela de cadetes también lo mirábamos. ¡Es tronchante!

(Yamazaki) Sí, es divertido. Pero a veces se pasan del ridículo.

(Kanuka) Ahora que habláis del show de Shiba... Shinohara. Esta semana el programa lo protagoniza el personaje de tu padre. ¿Seguro que quieres verlo? Cómo siempre te sienta mal que te hablen de él.

(Shinohara) Es igual. Cómo tu misma dijiste, Kanuka... es necesario reírse de uno mismo de vez en cuando. E incluso de aquello que te pone triste y te trae malos recuerdos. Noa... Después de cenar... quisiera hablar contigo de una cosa.

(Izumi) Ya lo sé, Asuma. Ya he tomado una decisión. Oh. Pero será mejor que hablemos después. Va a empezar la parodia de tu padre.

(Shinohara) Sí, tienes razón. ¡Un poco de silencio! ¡Que van a parodiar a mi padre!

Entonces en la televisión empieza el programa de "El Show de Shiba". Con música electrónica, letras de ordenador y una especie de carátula rollo "Matrix"... aparece un almacén repleto de Labors de construcción de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Aparece el personaje del padre de Shinohara, materializándose como en la peli Matrix. A su lado, un Labor con una maleta a sus pies y escondido detrás de una pierna del Labor, un tipo con un disfraz. Un gorro de hada madrina y la camiseta con las siglas del LCS, el primer sistema operativo Labor de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¡Hola, muchachada! Soy Kichiro Shinohara, el magnate de los Labors. Mirad, que os quiero enseñar una cosa que tengo aquí, mira. En esta maleta, mirad lo que tengo. Mirad lo que tengo aquí... ¡Perras! ¡Perras porque estoy forrao! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Ay no sabes! Yenes, dólares y euros y de to, je je je je. Madre mía.

(LCS) -con música y voces de ultratumba- Shinohara. Shinohara.

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¿Quien eres?

(LCS) Shinohara.

(kichiro Shinohara) Pero...

(LCS) Shinohara. ¿No sabes quien soy?

(kichiro Shinohara) No. Que estás ahí agazapao.

(LCS) Shinohara. ¿No me reconoces, Kichiro Shinohara?

(Kichiro Shinohara) No, ahora mismo no sé quien eres.

(LCS) No caes, eh, ahora.

(Kichiro Shinohara) No.

(LCS) -se cambia la música de fondo a música ligera- … Soy el sistema operativo Labor LCS.

Entonces entra la carátula del programa.

(Goto) mmmmhhh... el sistema LCS. Cuantos años hace ya de eso.

(Izumi) ¿Que era el sistema LCS?

(Shinohara) Fue el primer sistema operativo Labor que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara sacó al mercado en 1989. Fue... bueno, supongo que ahora mismo lo veréis.

Sigue el programa en la tele.

(LCS) Soy el LCS. Tu primer sistema operativo Labor.

(Kichiro Shinohara) -con cara idiota de sorprendido- ¡Eres el LCS, mi primer sistema operativo Labor!

(LCS) …... Si.

(Kichiro Shinohara) Y dime, LCS. ¿A que has venido?

(LCS) …... A enseñarte una cosa.

(Kichiro Shinohara) Ehem... Eres un poquito lento, no?

(LCS) …... Es que soy el LCS. Bueno, tú ahora mira ahí. ¿Eh? Querido. Mira ahí, que te voy a enseñar una cosa. Mira mira.

Aparece el Takahiro Shinohara de 1975, trabajando junto a su padre. Mientras suena de fondo música de "la la las".

(LCS) Mira cómo eras en 1975. Cuando estabas con tu padre, creando el primer Labor que sacasteis al mercado. El _Shinohara SAV-75_.

(Kichiro Shinohara 1975) Que feliz soy trabajando contigo, papá. En nuestro primer Labor. El Shinohara SAV-75.

(Su padre) ¡Aja! ¡A mi el dinero no me importa nada!

(Kichiro Shinohara 1975) Pues mira que a mi. -el Shinohara de 2004 se queda mirando mientras suena sonido de monedas-.

(Su padre) ¡Tócame la cabeza, hijo!

(LCS) Te das cuenta, Shinohara. -Shinohara se pone a mirar el reloj- Que entonces tenías otras prioridades, que no eran el dinero. Que entonces eras un chico joven, idealista, que quería cambiar el mundo con los Labors. Lleno de ilusiones. Entonces eras otra cosa, Shinohara. Entonces eras guay.

(kichiro Shinohara) Perdona que que decías, que no te estaba escuchando. -hace risa boba-

Entra entonces la sección de testimonios. Esta semana Mitsuru Shiba imitaba a uno de los grandes de la literatura de terror: Stephen King. Aparece el hermano de Shige (que es idéntico a el cómo es bien sabido) con unas gafas de culo de vaso antiguas horrorosas, una dentadura feísima y la mirada vizca. Con camisa a cuadros de leñador y chaqueta oscura. Y unos pantalones que le iban cortos. Tenía una pinta absolutamente cutre y horrorosa. Todos se tronchan de risa.

(Televisión) Testimonios... hooooooy... Stephen King.

(Mitsuru) -aparece cómo si le hubiese atropellado un coche en medio de un bosque, ya que se oye pasar un coche y a él siendo tirado al suelo. Se levanta- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Stephen King! -aparece haciendo caras y poses ridículos, con música de órgano. Todos se parten- Escritor de novelas de misterio, de terror, de miedo y de horror. En inglés, jorror. … Y aquí es donde escribo, en esta caravana, My little Pony. … Yo a veces se me iba el puntico, escribiendo, porque no me levantaba ni pa mear, y se me iba el punto. Porque yo soy un escritor muy prolífico y yo he escrito con agonía, porque para mi escribir es cómo mi droga. Entonces, conforme se me viene, yo pumpumpum. … pumpumpum yo no me puedo esperar, yo soy así, muy a cascoporro. Porque yo soy muy prolífico escribiendo. Yo soy de cuatro libracos al año. Cuatro libros en inglés. Redactar en inglés. Con títulos en inglés. Cómo "Dream Kacher" o "My little Ponny" … eeehhh Kagghlll. … O muchísimas muchísimas muchísimas muchísimas. … Y además todas Best Seller, que buenas perras ganaba. … Stephen King. … Claro que esto también, me ha traído problemas, de ser tan, tan así, con este temperamento. Yo con mi mujer Estavita, pos tenía todos los días, pos, una riña. Todos los días un plátano por lo menos por el hecho de escribir. De ser tan creador. Porque a lo mejor se levantaba y yo estaba escribiendo, y todo eran reproches. Que "Que haces escribiendo tan tarde levantao". Que "hueles a Caldofrán". Que me olía la boca cómo a un perrete chico. Que que hace el bote de pastillas vacío. Porque se conoce que a lo mejor me lo había tomao, porque se conoce que tenía que escribir escribiendo, porque se conoce que me lo habían conmutao, porque tengo que llevar un ritmo o que. Sabes sabes sabes. Le daba a la farina. Le tiraba a los palomos. Y a todo lo que podía porque yo tenía que llevar un ritmo creativo fuerte. Entonces si que me ponía ciego, me ponía ciegaco. -con voz en falsete- El rey del de lo de lo del misterio. … Y cuando estaba pedo, así pedaco, a mi me daba por pensar, que mi mente era cómo un almacén, con archivadores, y con así con carpetas, y yo me imaginaba pequeñito dentro, llevando las ideas en carretillas. … Pero bueno, yo ahora, claro, ya no es cómo antes, porque ahora ya la edad pesa, porque ya van pesando los años. -lo atropella una furgoneta y lo tira a otro sitio. Se levanta del suelo- Una vez tuve, un accidente, me atropelló una furgoneta. Pero vamos, na grave. Nada grave.

Seguía el gag del padre de Shinohara. En esta parte aparece algo que todos lo que lo miraban en la división de vehículos especiales recuerdan con gran cariño... el AV-98 Ingram. Un Ingram del tamaño de una persona que habla con voz robótica de pitufo y se pone detrás de Shinohara bajado por la mano de un Labor.

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¿Que mierda ha pasao? Queee... se me ha aparecido el LCS? ¿Esto... lo he imaginao yo? ¿Me se ha aparecio de verdad? Que cómo, no he desayunado na, na mas que arroz y sopa de niso, no me tomao ni un triste pez escurrio. Se ve que eso...

(Ingram) Shinohaaraaaa.

(Kichiro Shinohara) -mira para todos lados- ¿Quien me llama?

(Ingram) Shinohara. Shinohara.

(Kichiro Shinohara) Quien eres!?

(Ingram) Shinohaaaaaaraaaa.

(Kichiro Shinohara) -se gira y se ve al Ingram detrás- ¡aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Dios mio! ¡Un Labor pequeñico!

(Ingram) Soy el serie AV-98 Ingram.

(kichiro Shinohara) Mu rico. ¿Y a que has venío?

(Ingram) Pues a ponerte una cosa, gafarrón. Mira para allá. Mira, esta escena ocurrió en 1998, cuando...

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¿Y ese chaval? ¿Trabaja en mi empresa? Cómo tengo tanta muchachada en mi fabrica.

(Ingram) Es tu hijo, Shinohara. Asuma Shinohara. ¿No te acuerdas, eh? La putada que le hiciste. Mira mira.

(Azuma Shinohara 1998) ¿Me llamabas, papá?

(Kichiro Shinohara) Sí, hijo. Dime en tres segundos, que labor desempeñas en mi empresa.

(Azuma Shinohara 1998) Pues... ninguna.

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¿Ah no? ¡Pues te destierro! ¡A trabajar en la Policía Patlabor! -suena música de organillo mientras empiezan a caer billetes de 10.000 yenes del aire-

(Azuma Shinohara 1998) -suplicando a los pies de su padre-¡No! ¡No! ¡Papá, no! ¡Mándame de reponedor a un super si quieres, pero a la Policía Patlabor no, por favor! ¡No!

(Kichiro Shinohara 1998) -sucede esto, mientras un tipo, subido a una escalera, tira billetes de 10.000 yenes sobre padre e hijo- Ja ja ja ja ja... ji ji ji ji ji ji ji... je je... je... aayyyy.

(Kichiro Shinohara 2004) … Sí. Sí sí.

(Ingram) ¿No te hace reflexionar esto, Shinohara? Era tu propio hijo. Tu heredero. Le mandaste a hacer un trabajo de mierda al quinto coño. Eso también te podría haber sucedido a ti de joven. ¿Esto que te, que te da de pensar?

(Kichiro Shinohara) Perdona, tienes algo en la cabeza.

(Ingram) -se lo limpia- ¿Ya?

(Kichiro Shinohara) Sí, ya.

Entra un gag intermedio. Y se ponen a discutir en la sala lo que han visto.

(Izumi) ¡Vaya, al final si que te han mencionado, Asuma! -riéndose, pero para enseguida al no querer meter la pata con Asuma- Ay... lo siento. No debería reírme de esto.

(Shinohara) -se ríe- Tranquila Noa. ¡Ha sido muy bueno! La verdad... ¡es que no ha sido muy diferente de lo que pasó realmente!

(Izumi) Asuma...

Sigue el gag en la tele. Esta vez quien le trae un mensaje el último sistema operativo Labor de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el INOV.

(Kichiro Shinohara) … Este día no es normal. Tanta aparición y tanta mierda ya. No estoy bien.

(INOV) -en unos monitores que tiene Shinohara detrás- Shinohaaaara. Shinohaaaara.

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¿Quien eres?

(INOV) Espera que voy. … ¿Sabes quien soy?

(Kichiro Shinohara) mmmmhhhhh no.

(INOV) ¿No?

(Kichiro Shinohara) No.

(INOV) O sea se te aparece el LCS y el serie AV-98 Ingram y no sabes quien soy yo, no tienes ni idea.

(Kichiro Shinohara) Mhhh No.

(INOV) ¿Pues no eras tan listo?

(Kichiro Shinohara) ¿Que has venido, a joder?

(INOC) Soy el INOV.

(Kichiro Shinohara) Ah. Es verdad.

(INOV) Ahora quiero que mires allí, eh. Que te voy a poner una cosita. Cara culo.

Aparece el almacén oscuro y nevando, con música de violines que da lástima y un abuelo con muletas vestido cómo un vagabundo, con un disco de arranque de un Labor en la mano. Representaba el futuro.

(Vagabundo) ejem ejem... Oh dios mio. Además de tener la escarlatina, no puedo activar mi Labor... ejem, ejem... porque ahora el software ya no viene instalado de fábrica. Y además, es de pago... ejem, ejem... -se cae desplomado al suelo-

(INOV) ¿Eh? Te das cuenta, Shinohara. Que mundo nos espera. Un futuro en el que los pobres no podrán pilotar un Labor porque el software Labor será de pago y no vendrá instalado de fábrica. Eh, porque tu avaricia ha convertido a los Labors en un privilegio para ricos, eh, cabronazo. ¿Que quieres, conquistar el mundo?

(Kichiro Shinohara) Tienes razón. Tendría que hacer algo free.

(INOV) Ya te digo. Pero mira si te quitas los pantalones y te pones estas medias se arregla todo, vale?

(Kichiro Shinohara) Tienen una raja.

(INOV) Tú póntelas, ya verás.

(Kichiro Shinohara) … Espera un momento. ¡Tú no eres el INOV! ¡Tú eres Konstantin Wildenberg, el de la Corporación Schaft! ¡Es Constantin Wildenberg, el de la corporación Schaft! -entonces el tipo que iba con la camiseta del INOV aparece sin gafas, una peluca rubia y la camiseta con el logotipo de la corporación Schaft. Sujeta en la mano un MP4 con la foto se Kichiro Shinohara y la inscripción "Cara Culo", mientras suena música de trompeta"-

(Wildenberg) Pues si, soy Konstantín Wildenberg, el de la corporación Schaft. Y que pasa, Shinohara. Tus Labors son más feos y caros que los míos. Y tu eres gilipollas además.

(Shinohara) ¡Vete a la mierda, nene! ¡Y métete tu diseño alemán y tus muslacos al aire por el culo!

(voz en off) ¡Sólo hay una manera de solucionar este conflicto! ¡Guerra de Labors!

Mientras pasan otros hasta el final, Izumi le llama la atención a Shinohara.

(Izumi) Asuma. Esto... tenemos que hablar de eso.

(Shinohara) Espera un momento, Noa. Deja que se termine. Yo también necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Y se termina el programa. Aparecen Shinohara y Wildenberg con un joystick y dos Labors, esta vez a tamaño real, el Ingram y el Phantom... que en 1999 eran lo nova mas, pero en 2004 ya no servían ni para chatarra. Haciendo gemidos de monstruo como Godzila, se ponen a luchar los dos Labors... hasta que paran de luchar y se ponen a hablar.

(Ingram) ¡Bueno vale ya! ¿Por qué luchamos? ¿No te das cuenta, que los monstruos son ellos?

(Phantom) Es verdaaaad.

Se giran hacia los dos magnates de los Labors y van hacia ellos. Estos, poniendo caras ridículas de miedo, se ponen a temblar. Los dos Labors lanzan un rayo láser y los desintegran. Al final aparece el mensaje "Software free! Viva el Emule!"

El programa del hermano de Shige ya se había terminado. Pero justo entonces... Goto se levanta antes que nadie... para comunicarles un mensaje doble muy importante a todos.

(Goto) Esto... un momento, un momento por favor. Shige, apaga el televisor, quieres? Tengo algo que decir.

(Shige) Sí, claro, capitán.

(Goto) Bueno... tengo un par de cosas muy importantes que decir. La primera, es que... os comunico que para el nuevo año, es decir, para enero de 2005... ya no trabajaré aquí.

(Izumi) ¿Queeeee? -se queda alucinada-

(Shinohara) ¿Se marcha, capitán? ¿Le van a ascender y le trasladarán a otro sitio?

(Watanabe) Que lástima. Pero si acabamos de conocerle.

(Goto) Entiendo que es muy repentino. Pero muchos de vosotros ya lo sospechabais. Efectivamente, a partir del uno de enero, seré el nuevo director de lo que se llamará "Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional". Un nuevo departamento especial de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón o NNSA, destinada a la prevención y lucha contra terrorismo, delitos políticos o macro económicos... todos ellos digamos, especiales. Me han insistido mucho en que acepte este nuevo puesto. Y la verdad, es que he aceptado encantado. Eso supondrá para mi también augmentar mi graduación, pasando de mero capitán a rango de superintendente. Y otra cosa. No me voy solo. -mirando de reojo a Kanuka-

(Kanuka) -se levanta- Yo, la teniente Kanuka Ota me voy con él. Seré una de los 8 miembros de la futura Sección 5. Os echaré mucho de menos a todos. -mirando a todos con sonrisa triste-

(Izumi) Vaya, así que tú también te marchas, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Noa... no estés triste. Vivo aquí, nos veremos muy a menudo. Aunque mi trabajo de ahora en adelante sea secreto y no pueda hablarte de él.

(Ota) Exacto. Ahora, tus capacidades inmensas serán realmente aprovechadas. Y además, lo harás pensando en la seguridad de nuestro país.

(Kanuka) Gracias, cariño... perdón, capitán.

(Goto) Una segunda cosa. Cómo a fin de año abandonaré la segunda sección... también os tendré que comunicar quien me sustituirá en mi cargo. -mira a Izumi-

(Izumi) ¿Por qué me mira así, capitán? Un momento. ¿Queeeeee? -se queda alucinada-

(Goto) Sí. Felicidades.

(Izumi) -casi se echa a llorar- Yo... yo... ¿Yo seré la nueva capitana de la segunda sección?

(Goto) Así es. Yo llevo diez años en el mismo puesto y la verdad es que ya estoy muy quemado. Necesito un cambio urgente de aires. El caso, es que quien mejor que tú, Izumi, para ser la capitana de la segunda sección. Una chica que siguen gustándole tanto los Labors cómo desde el primer día, que en situaciones de riesgo o peligrosas se vuelve tan buena en su trabajo... y que además, es lista y guapa. Enhorabuena. Te lo mereces.

(Izumi) -se abraza a Shinohara dando brincos y gritando de alegría-. ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Lo has oído, Asuma!? ¡Seré la capitana de la segunda sección! ¡Es fantástico! -riendo más contenta que unas castañuelas-

(Shinohara) Me alegro mucho por ti. De verdad que sí. Eres la mejor.

(Goto) Bueno... aun tendría que deciros otra cosa. Pero si ella no está, me da un poco de vergüenza. -entonces... aparece Shinobu de improviso-

(Shinobu) ¿Me buscabas?

(Ota) ¡Atención! ¡Saluden a la comandante! -todos se ponen firmes y saludan a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Descansad, descansad. He venido para ver a Goto. Bueno, mejor dicho, para deciros algo los dos. -se acerca a Goto y le besa en la boca. Todos se quedan impresionados-

(Goto) Bueno... cómo ya sabéis... Shinobu y yo llevamos viviendo juntos un año y medio en mi casa. Lo cierto, es que este tiempo de convivencia, nos ha abierto nuevas puertas y nos ha hecho reflexionar sobre nosotros mismos. Es más. Porque Shinobu, también desea ser mamá, cómo Kanuka. Bueno, el caso es que... Shinobu y yo... esto...

(Shinobu) ¡Haz el favor de ir al grano!

(Goto) Vale vale. Shinobu y yo... nos casamos el próximo mes de Octubre. Pero no os hagáis ilusiones, la boda será por lo civil. ¡Pero habrá un banquete y estáis todos invitados! -todos se alegran mucho y aplauden-

(Shinohara) Noa... no crees que sería buen momento para que nosotros también... o no?

(Izumi) ¿Eh? Sí. ¡Capitán Goto!

(Goto) ¿Que pasa, Izumi? ¿No te gusta la fecha para la boda?

(Izumi) No, no es eso. Es que... resulta... que yo y Asuma también tenemos un mensaje para comunicaros a todos. Yo y Asuma... también vamos a casarnos.

(Shinobu) ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Muchas felicidades, Noa!

(Hiromi) Eso significa que va a haber tres bodas casi simultaneas.

(Kanuka) ¿Tres?

(Ota) ¡Claro! La de Goto y Shinobu, en octubre, la de Hiromi y Kumagami el més que viene... y ahora también la de Shinohara y Izumi... no sé cuando. Yo y Kanuka os deseamos muchas felicidades. Seréis muy felices.

(Izumi) Gracias. Aun no hemos concretado fechas ni nada. Pero no queremos esperar mucho.

(Shinohara) El caso... es que el retiro de mi padre de la Presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, puede precipitar dentro de no mucho que yo tenga que sucederle en ese cargo. Ya que eso no tardará mucho en llegar... antes quiero asegurarme, que la persona que más quiero en el mundo, esté a mi lado. Por eso, Noa, te amaré siempre.

Aquella noche acabó con un regocijo y una felicidad generalizadas en la segunda sección. Las semanas siguientes llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano, que esta vez si, serían largas y fructíferas para todos y cada uno de los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales. Pasaría más tiempo, hasta que en noviembre llegase la boda de Kumagami y Hiromi... y antes, en Octubre, la de Goto y Shinobu por lo civil. La boda de Izumi y Shinohara sería bastante más tarde. Pero antes de eso, tendrían que pasar otros acontecimientos importantes.


	22. Los novatos de la segunda sección

**Capítulo 22. Los novatos de la segunda sección. **

Octubre de 2004. Han pasado dos meses desde la profunda reestructuración. Las cosas funcionaban bien para todos en ese momento. Sólo faltaba un mes para que se produjeran dos bodas muy esperadas entre los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales. La de Hiromi con Kumagami. Aunque lo cierto es que Goto y Shinobu ya estaban oficialmente casados. Se habían casado por lo civil y se fueron de viaje de novios aquella misma semana a Hokkaido. Shinobu, ahora que era comandante, no se podía permitir perder el tiempo con ceremonias ni banquetes ni nada de eso. Tendrían unos días de viaje de novios y basta. Todo lo contrario tenían pensado hacer Kumagami y Hiromi, los cuales se irían en un crucero por el Mar Mediterráneo. Los que también tenían planes de boda en marcha, aunque para el año que viene, eran Izumi y Shinohara. No tenían tiempo para casarse en solo un mes. Tendrían que dejarlo para noviembre de 2005. Pero esa semana de Octubre de 2004, se seguía con la rutina de trabajo habitual.

En un momento dado, la segunda sección fue movilizada a la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. El Capitán Goto no estaba y la teniente Kanuka era la máxima responsable de la sección en aquel momento y asumía el mando de la operación.

(Kanuka) Bien, escuchadme todos atentamente. Los saboteadores usan dos Labors Hishi AVK-101. Han hecho explotar dos cargas explosivas de baja potencia en la zona de construcción número 21. Pero amenazan con hacer explotar una carga mayor si intentamos detenerles. Teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que sean dos saboteadores de poca monta, es evidente que están mintiendo. Así que les atacaremos igualmente.

(Shinohara) ¿Estás segura que hacemos bien? Y si la amenaza de bomba es cierta, que.

(Izumi) Es cierto, Kanuka. Creo que nos la jugamos demasiado.

(Kanuka) No digáis tonterías. Sólo decidme una cosa. Están en una de las zonas de construcción del proyecto Babilonia más delicadas, donde si realmente hubiesen hecho daño de verdad, los daños materiales y económicos hubieran sido enormes. Sin embargo, sólo han usado unas viejas granadas de mano y los daños han sido mínimos. Eso en mi opinión demuestra que sólo son un par de charlatanes que nos quieren hacer ver que son más de lo que realmente son.

(Watanabe) Estoy de acuerdo con la teniente. Lo que ha dicho tiene muchísima lógica. Más teniendo en cuenta que hubiera sido mucho más inteligente utilizar bombas con temporizador y esconderlas. Lo que han hecho demuestra que son unos terroristas de tres al cuarto.

(Miyazaki) Siento contrariarte, Watanabe. Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Me parece una estrategia imprudente y temeraria. Antes que nada deberíamos cerciorarnos de que realmente no llevan esa bomba. ¿Y si dicen la verdad y nos hacen volar por los aires?

(Kanuka) Eso no ocurrirá. Además, los blindajes de vuestros Zeus son muy fuertes. Pueden aguantar lo que sea. Basta ya de hablar y actuad. Watanabe y Miyazaki, moveos y cortadles el paso por los flancos. ¿Entendido?

(Shinohara) Bien. Noa, tú ponte a su espalda y reduce a uno de ellos con la porra eléctrica.

(Izumi) Enseguida. Acabaré con ellos en un periquete.

Los dos Labors de los saboteadores, que huían de la zona, se encuentran a dos imponentes Zeus delante de ellos. Por detrás, el Zeus número 1, el de Noa. Estaban rodeados y sin posibilidad de huir. Kanuka, a través del altavoz de su vehículo de mando, intenta persuadir a los laborsaboteadores para que se rindan.

(Kanuka) Les habla la Policía. Están completamente rodeados. No tienen posibilidad alguna de huir. Desactiven sus Labors y bájense de ellos, o nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas represivas.

Uno de los Labors, coge una camioneta que había aparcada justo al lado y la tira sobre el Zeus de Watanabe. Intenta huir por detrás, lanzándose sobre Izumi... pero ella, se deshace de él en un momento con la porra eléctrica. El otro Labor sale corriendo por un lado, saltándose la barrera de Watanabe y Miyazaki.

(Kanuka) ¡No os quedéis cómo dos pasmarotes! ¡Seguidle!

(Watanabe) ¡Sí, teniente!

El Labor saca algo de un compartimento de su parte frontal... era un explosivo y además grande. La amenaza era cierta.

(Watanabe) ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Teniente! ¡La amenaza era cierta! ¡Tiene una bomba! ¡Qué hacemos!

(Kanuka) ¡Desenfundad vuestras armas! ¡Que la situación no se prolongue!

(Miyazaki) ¡No! ¡Si hacemos eso le pondremos más nervioso y usará la bomba! ¡Debemos persuadirlo y distraerlo!

Watanabe desenfunda su arma y la apunta contra el Hishi AVK-101... pero entonces Miyazaki le baja el brazo del arma. Graso error. El saboteador hace uso del explosivo... y lo lanza a modo de granada de mano contra el Zeus de Miyazaki. Watanabe la aparta y es él quien recibe de lleno la explosión. El Zeus número 2 queda dañado seriamente en un brazo, en la cabeza y el blindaje lateral. Aunque el piloto no se hace ni un rasguño. Tuvo que ser Noa quien redujera al segunda Labor. A pesar de eso, la operación termina en fracaso. Uno de los Labors ha quedado seriamente dañado y la zona de obras también sufrirá un retraso considerable debido al explosivo usado contra el Zeus.

Al regresar a las instalaciones, Kanuka se reúne con Watanabe y Miyazaki en el despacho de los capitanes. Mientras Kanuka, muy enfada, les suelta una buena reprimenda, Ota lo observa con cara burlona y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

(Kanuka) -muy enfadada- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no habéis acatado mis órdenes!? Por culpa de vuestra riña infantil la segunda sección ha hecho un ridículo espantoso. La comisión de ejecución de las obras del Proyecto Babilonia nos ha presentado una queja formal por los daños y perjuicios que les hemos causado. Eráis dos contra uno. Dos Labors de tercera generación superiores en todos los aspectos y no habéis podido hacer frente a un solo saboteador de pacotilla. ¿Y sabéis por qué? ¡Pues porque los pilotos se han portado cómo unos idiotas! Y por si no fuera poco, el Zeus número dos ha sufrido daños muy serios. Ahora los mecánicos estarán de trabajo hasta las cejas durante varios días por vuestra culpa. Estaréis contentos.

(Watanabe) ¡Lo sentimos mucho, teniente! Ha sido un error imperdonable. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Si no hubieras desenfundado el arma enseguida nada de eso hubiera pasado. Así sólo pusiste más nervioso al saboteador.

(Watanabe) -los dos oficiales se ponen a discutir a cara de perro- No digas estupideces, Miyazaki. La teniente me lo ordenó y yo obedecí sus instrucciones. No hice nada mal. Y además, es mi Labor y no el tuyo el que ha recibido el impacto de la bomba, porque te aparté. ¿Es que no piensas darme las gracias?

(Miyazaki) ¿Las gracias? ¿A ti? No hace falta. Soy adulta y sé cuidar de mi misma. Estoy harta que la gente me trate cómo si fuese delicada cómo una flor de loto.

(Watanabe) ¿Delicada? ¿Tú? Pero si eres más terca que una mula. Y en el baño te tiras pedos.

(Miyazaki) -se avergüenza- ¡Cómo te atreves! Yo... a veces tengo gases. ¡No es lo que piensas!

(Watanabe) ¡Eres una sucia!

(Miyazaki) ¡Y tú un niñato engreído incapaz de pensar por ti mismo! ¡Y encima tienes cara de estreñido!

(Watanabe) ¿Que me has dicho!? ¡Pues tú eres una zopenca!

(Miyazaki) ¡Serás idiota!

(Kanuka) -mientras Ota se aguanta la risa, Kanuka se enfada de verdad, dando un sonoro golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa y se levanta de su silla, furiosa- Shut up! ¡Callaos! ¡No quiero oír discusiones estúpidas! ¡Redactad hoy mismo vuestros informes y vuestras disculpas públicas por lo sucedido! ¿Entendido!? Retiraros.

(Watanabe y Miyazaki) ¡Sí, teniente! -saludan a Kanuka y salen de la sala-

(Kanuka) -mira a Ota- Que. ¿No vas a reírte de mi?

(Ota) ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es cierto que habéis hecho el ridículo. Que por vuestro error los medios de comunicación se volverán a meter con la segunda sección. Y que para colmo, mi antiguo Zeus, al que cuando yo era su piloto nunca le hice ni un rasguño, vais vosotros y os lo cargáis. Pero a parte de eso... ¿por qué tendría que reírme de vosotros? -haciendo risa burleta-

(Kanuka) -suspira- Y tenía que pasar precisamente la semana en que no está el capitán Goto y yo tengo que asumir la máxima responsabilidad dentro de la segunda sección. Sólo faltan dos meses para marcharme de aquí y me tendré que ir con este borrón en mi expediente.

(Ota) No te preocupes, cariño. No es para tanto. ¿Es que no te acuerdas en 1999? Entonces meter la pata era nuestra especialidad. Que tiempos aquellos, cuando nos llamaban "devoradores de impuestos", o "los ogros de la capital", o la gente cuando nos veía decían "¡No les miréis a los ojos!". Es cómo si la segunda sección volviese a ser la de antes.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Te diviertes, verdad? Viendo cómo las paso canutas dirigiendo la segunda sección mientras tú estás tan tranquilo.

(Ota) No no, en absoluto.

(Kanuka) Claro, cómo tú tienes tres pilotos experimentados y muy hábiles que ni siquiera necesitan controladores, porque con las instrucciones preliminares de su capitán les basta y sobra... no tienes ningún problema. Debo reconocer que has conseguido mantener las señas de identidad de la primera sección tal y cómo la antigua capitana Nagumo las dejó. Realmente tu yo actual y el de hace cinco años es cómo si fuerais dos personas completamente distintas.

(Ota) Me vas a poner colorado.

(Kanuka) Bueno... en parte también es culpa mía. Creía firmemente que esos terroristas de poca monta nos engañaban en lo referente a un tercer explosivo de mayor potencia. Creía que era una patraña, pero...

(Ota) Pero resultó que decían la verdad. Ha sido un error impropio de ti. Nunca tienes que dejar ningún cabo suelto. Nunca.

(Kanuka) Lo sé. No se repetirá, estate tranquilo.

(Ota) Por lo que dices, el problema fundamental está en esos dos. ¿No? Eso me recuerda a algo que pasó en la segunda sección hace años. ¿Cuando fue?

(Kanuka) Fue en 1999. Durante mis seis meses de prácticas aquí. Tú y Shinohara no podíais cumplir vuestras funciones, así que el capitán Goto me ordenó que dirigiera el Ingram de Izumi. Pero ella desobedeció mi orden. Ambas nos acusábamos mutuamente de nuestro error.

(Ota) Sí... Tú eres muy perfecionista, mientras que Izumi confía ciegamente en su intuición. Es lo que dijo el capitán Goto entonces. Puede que el nuevo punto flaco de la segunda sección, sea la falta de confianza entre sus nuevos miembros. Ya has visto que se han dicho de todo ante tus narices. Quizá si echáramos un vistazo a sus expedientes... podríamos averiguar algo. ¿No crees?

(Kanuka) Por mi de acuerdo.

(Ota) -busca en los archivadores de uno de los armarios del despacho- Vamos a ver... aquí están. Toma el de Miyazaki. Veamos... Wataru Watanabe. 21 años. Originario de Kofu, prefectura de Yamanashi. Fue segundo de la promoción de la escuela de cadetes Labor de 2003.

(Kanuka) Sakura Miyazaki. 22 años. Originaria de Kioto. Al cumplir los 18 años ingresó en la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, con un historial académico notable. El año pasado ingresó en la escuela de cadetes Labor, demostrando aptitudes muy notables y terminando tercera de su promoción.

(Ota) Entre los 18 y los 20 años, en sólo dos años, Watanabe se licenció en la universidad de Waseda cómo ingeniero informático y de telecomunicaciones, con un expediente académico sobresaliente. Realizando cómo tesis de final de carrera el diseño de un prototipo de microprocesador de silicio que consume un 30% menos de energía que los microprocesadores convencionales.

(Kanuka) Mientras estudiaba en la academia de Policía, Miyazaki, aprovechando los conocimientos que consiguió del negocio de su padre, un importante taller mecánico de automóviles de Kioto, trabajó cómo oficial de mantenimiento en el departamento de tráfico. Realizando el mantenimiento y reparación de toda clase de vehículos, desde coches patrulla a motocicletas, pasando por camiones y cualquier vehículo a motor. Pero fue penalizada al menos tres veces por discutir con sus superiores sobre los métodos de trabajo y cómo realizar el mantenimiento más apropiado de los vehículos.

(Ota) Hábil en determinados deportes, cómo el baloncesto, donde fue capitán del equipo del instituto durante dos años. Además del ajedrez, donde tiene mucha habilidad. Cinturón verde de judo y nociones básicas de Karate y Kendo. Excelente programador y analista de sistemas. Inglés, coreano y chino. Buen tirador. Aficiones: el baloncesto, tocar la guitarra eléctrica, la música y el cine.

(Kanuka) Décimo dan de judo y segundo dan de kendo. Practica la natación y el atletismo desde que es una niña. Amplios conocimientos en mecánica, tanto en teórica cómo en práctica y sobre cualquier clase de vehículo o máquina, incluyendo los Labors. Inglés y algo de francés. En la escuela de cadetes demostró ser muy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero en cambio, cómo tiradora su índice de aciertos no llega al 40%. Aficiones: las competiciones automovilísticas cómo la Fórmula 1, la lectura, el cine y tocar el piano.

(Ota) Ya veo. Ambos son muy diferentes, pero más o menos, se puede decir que son muy buenos en lo suyo. Sus currículums e historiales son muy semejantes.

(Kanuka) Eso es si nos basamos únicamente en ese aspecto. En lo referente a sus historiales no puede haber ninguna rivalidad, ya que son muy parecidos. Personalmente... creo que efectivamente lo que les pasa ahora a Watanabe y Miyazaki es lo mismo que me pasaba a mi y a Izumi en 1999. Ambos están convencidos mutuamente de su gran superioridad. Creo que Watanabe en un chico informal pero responsable, al cual tal vez le falta un poco de iniciativa propia, pero que siempre cumple las órdenes de sus superiores a rajatabla. Mientras que Miyazaki, es lo contrario. Una chica decidida y que toma decisiones rápidamente. Eso la hace parecer algo irresponsable, aunque en realidad lo hace para demostrar su valúa y su capacidad para pensar rápido.

(Ota) Pues si ahora no está el capitán Goto... tendrás que encargarte tú de solucionar el conflicto que hay entre esos dos.

(Kanuka) Creo que se lo consultaré a Goto personalmente. -Ota se ríe entre dientes- ¿Eh? ¿De que te ríes?

(Ota) De nada. ¿No te acuerdas cómo solucionó Goto la riña entre tú e Izumi en 1999?

(Kanuka) Pues... º _ º Oh, vaya. Si, ya lo recuerdo. Con una borrachera colectiva. Creo que nunca en mi vida cogí semejante pedo cómo el de aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente tuvimos que cubrir una emergencia estando todos de resaca. Parecíamos muertos vivientes.

(Ota) Espero que no te recomiende otra vez el mismo método.

(Kanuka) Espera... Por qué no? Ya conoces al capitán Goto. Sus métodos no son nada ortodoxos ni convencionales. Pero funcionan.

(Ota) ¿De verdad crees que con una borrachera colectiva puedes solucionar las diferencias entre esos dos?

(Kanuka) Se trata de mejorar las relaciones humanas entre todos los miembros de la segunda sección... y también de la primera.

(Ota) ¡Ah no! Oh, mierda. -poniendo cara de horror-

(Kanuka) -con sonrisa burlona- Exacto. Esta semana la tercera sección de Saitama y la cuarta sección de Kawasaki se encargan de las emergencias nocturnas. Así que no tienes excusa. Los de la primera sección también vendréis.

(Ota) Está bien, está bien. Pero antes pídele consejo al capitán Goto. No sea que te equivoques de método.

(Kanuka) ¡Gracias, cariño! -le besa- Eres un encanto. Voy a ver cómo van las reparaciones del Zeus número 2. Hasta luego. ¡Ah! Y llama al señor Sakaki para preguntarle por nuestra pequeña Rei. Dile que ya le puede dar papilla de comer. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) De acuerdo.

(Kanuka) A propósito.

(Ota) ¿?

(Kanuka) Te veo algo diferente en la cara. ¿Te estás dejando barbilla?

(Ota) Pues... si. La verdad es que sí. Ahora que soy capitán... quiero tener una imagen más madura. Que tontería, verdad? Ahora me queda ridículo. Pero cuando crezca en unos cuantos días quedará mucho mejor. ¿No te gusta? Si es así, me la quito y ya está.

(Kanuka) -dice toda simpática- No, no hace falta. Creo que te queda muy bien. Te da un aspecto más... varonil.

(Ota) -se sonroja- Gracias, cariño.

En el hangar de los talleres, el jefe Shige estaba sacando fuego por la boca. Los daños del Zeus número dos eran muy serios. La cabeza aplastada y con el sistema de visión de 360 grados de los "ojos de espejo" destruido. El brazo derecho también aplastado. Las capas más externas del blindaje de la cabina dañada. Kanuka se planta allí para saber cómo estaba el Zeus número 2.

(Kanuka) ¡Jefe Shige! ¿Cual es el estado del Zeus número 2?

(Shige) Puedes verlo tú misma. Esto es un desastre. O cómo diría mi hermano, "una mierda empapelada". El brazo derecho aplastado, las capas más externas del blindaje de la cabina dañadas... Y lo peor de todo: la cabeza está hecha añicos. Su sistema de visión primario, el "ojos de espejo", está completamente destruido. Y es una de las partes más complejas y sofisticadas de todo el Labor.

(Kanuka) ¿Lo podéis reparar vosotros?

(Shige) El brazo e incluso el blindaje, si. Pero me temo que lo de la cabeza... lo siento, teniente. Tendrán que llevárselo a la fábrica.

(Kanuka) ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

(Shige) Bueno, pues... es una avería bastante compleja... pero creo que en tres o incluso dos días puede estar listo, teniente.

(Kanuka) Si hay una emergencia para la segunda sección durante este tiempo, el oficial Watanabe tendrá que hacer uso del Zeus número 7, el de reserva.

(Shige) Lo que te preocupa, Kanuka, es que regrese el capitán Goto de su viaje de novios... y se encuentre con este desbarajuste.

(Kanuka) No te preocupes. Hoy mismo le llamaré para decírselo. Yo siempre asumo mis responsabilidades pase lo que pase. -ve al teniente Richardson bajo su coche vestido con mono de mecánico y una radio al lado con música de "Rammstein" y su canción "Amerika" a todo volumen- ¿? Vaya, Richardson tiene mucho tiempo libre.

(Shige) En realidad ha acabado todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente. Y cómo le sobra tiempo... se ha vestido un mono de mecánico y se ha puesto a hacer una revisión de su coche. Que por cierto, no sé de donde los saca. Cada cierto tiempo, va en un coche distinto. Y todos son coches antiguos.

(Kanuka) Es hijo de un magnate de los Labors. Y al contrario que Shinohara, le gusta la buena vida y el aparentar.

(Shige) Sí... que suerte ser rico, verdad?

Richardson estaba haciendo una revisión al motor de su coche. Esta vez ya no era ni el _Mini Cooper_ del 65, ni el _Triumph Stag_ del 71. Ahora tenía un _Sunbeam Tiger_ del 64. Un descapotable rojo, pequeñito y bastante bonito. De repente se da cuenta que tiene alguien detrás. Era la oficial Miyazaki de la segunda sección. Mira con gran curiosidad el coche y su mecánica. Pero en realidad conocía bien ese coche. Era joven, pero una gran especialista en el tema, ya que los coches eran su gran afición, junto a los Labors, claro.

(Richardson) ¿? -baja el volumen de su radio para poder hablar con Miyazaki y se planta a su lado- ¿Que haces aquí, oficial Miyazaki? ¿No tendrías que estar redactando el informe de tu última salida? Además de la disculpa pública por la comedia que habéis montado.

(Miyazaki) Ya los he terminado. Luego se los entregaré a la teniente Kanuka. Ese idiota aun iba por la mitad.

(Richardson) ¿Ese idiota? Ah, Watanabe. ¿Que pasa? ¿Os habéis peleado?

(Miyazaki) -desviando la mirada- Es un idiota. Sólo obedece ciegamente lo que le dicen los demás.

(Richardson) Bueno, oficial; somos policías. Obedecer las órdenes de nuestros superiores es nuestra obligación.

(Miyazaki) ¿Incluso cuando esa orden es incorrecta? Además, era nuestra controladora y no el capitán de la sección quien nos la daba. Y por tanto, según el reglamento interno del cuerpo de Policía, estoy en mi derecho de reclamar a mi controlador si veo que la orden es incorrecta o improcedente.

(Richardson) Realmente no eres lo que aparentas. Eres una chica decidida y de carácter. De todas formas... Watanabe te apartó cuando el terrorista te tiró la bomba encima. Le podrías dar las gracias por eso.

(Miyazaki) Ni hablar. No pienso agradecerle nada a ese idiota.

(Richardson) Cómo quieras. Es un problema de la segunda sección. Yo no me voy a meter.

(Miyazaki) Es un Sunbeam Tiger. ¿Verdad? ¿Donde lo conseguiste?

(Richardson) Sí. ¿Te gusta? Se lo compré a un particular en Gales. Estaba hecho una mierda. Me llevó dos meses restaurarlo y encima el motor original estaba inservible. Le instalé uno mucho más grande y potente, pero más o menos de la misma época.

(Miyazaki) -mira con gran curiosidad bajo el capó del coche- ¡Increíble! Es un _Ford V8 Windsor_ de 210 caballos. Es un motor americano de los años sesenta. Ocho cilindros en V a 90º de bloque pequeño. Utiliza un bloque de fundición de paredes delgadas de hierro, con una cubierta de la cadena de distribución independiente hecha de aluminio. Usa 2 válvulas por culata y están en línea. Es el que llevaba el Mustang entre otros.

(Richardson) -silba- Es acojonante. ¿Donde has aprendido todo eso? Me habían dicho que sabías mucho de mecánica... pero pensaba que era sólo en lo referente a los Labors.

(Miyazaki) Mi padre es mecánico. Un mecánico excelente y muy veterano. Él me quiere mucho. Y desde pequeña me gustaba estar con él en el taller mientras trabajaba. Me explicaba cosas de motores, de mecánica, de marcas y modelos... tanto, que siendo sólo una niña, le cogí afición a ello. Y aquí me tienes.

(Shige) ¿Discutiendo un debate de mecánica? Si es así... ¿puedo unirme a la conversación?

(Richardson) Claro. Bienvenido a la fiesta.

(Shige) Los coches antiguos no son mi especialidad, a mi me gustan las máquinas modernas e innovadoras. Pero el jefe Sakaki también le gustan las máquinas antiguas.

(Miyazaki) ¿El jefe Sakaki? -pregunta con gran curiosidad-

(Shige) Era el antiguo jefe de mecánicos de la división de vehículos especiales. Se jubiló hace tres años. Buena parte de lo que sé, cómo mecánico y cómo persona, lo aprendí de él. Es un gran hombre. Extremadamente estricto y profesional en el trabajo, pero es muy buena persona.

(Miyazaki) Caray. Se parece mucho a mi padre. Le echo de menos.

(Shige) ¡Ooohhh! El motor de este coche tiene muy buena pinta. Se parece mucho al del _AC Cobra _del jefe Sakaki.

(Miyazaki) Porque el motor es similar, pero es distinto. Éste pertenece a la serie Windsor, es decir, al bloque pequeño de motores V8 de Ford de los años sesenta. Mientras que la serie de motores Cobra, eran los de bloque grande, usados en los famosos "Muscle Cars" de los años 60 y primeros 70, o en la competición.

(Shige) Impresionante. Realmente entiendes mucho del tema, Miyazaki.

(Miyazaki) -Shige y Richardson se quedan escuchando con cara de idiota- Y aun hay más. Este coche en concreto, el "Sunbeam Tiger", se basaba en el concepto entonces rompedor del AC Cobra. El responsable de ventas en los Estados Unidos del grupo Rootes, al cual pertenecía la marca Sunbeam, un tal Ian Garrad, se dio cuenta de que esta marca en concreto tenía imagen de marca de coches lentos y de paseo. Y no de coches deportivos auténticos, cómo si lo tenían por ejemplo, los Austin-Healey o los Triumph. Preguntaron directamente al genial Karl Shelby, para diseñar un prototipo de descapotable pequeño y ligero, pero con un motor de 8 cilindros potente de origen Ford. El prototipo definitivo fue probado por el piloto de carreras Ken Miles, con un resultado muy satisfactorio. El modelo de serie sería fabricado entre 1964 y 1967 en la factoría del constructor Jensen, en la localidad inglesa de West Bromwich. Se produjeron más de 7.000 unidades. Aunque comercialmente fue mucho más exitoso que el AC Cobra, porque era mucho más económico, en las competiciones de la época estaba muy por detrás del Cobra. Pero consiguió augmentar el prestigio de la marca Sunbeam cómo buena marca de coches deportivos británicos. ¿? ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

(Shige) -con cara de idiota- Es... es... es... ¡Es increíble! ¿Que demonios haces pilotando Labors!? ¡Tendrías que venir a trabajar con nosotros! ¡Eres una maestra en mecánica! -exclama con gran admiración-

(Richardson) Ja. Que más os gustaría a los mecánicos que trabajasen chicas guapas con vosotros. Aunque se comportarán cómo marimachos.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Eso ha sonado muy sexista, teniente.

(Richardson) Lo siento, lo siento. Creo que deberíamos presentarte al jefe Sakaki. Estoy seguro que podrías hacer muy buenas migas con él.

(Miyazaki) Sí, de eso estoy segura. ¿No es el hombre mayor que hace de canguro de la hija de la teniente Kanuka y el capitán Ota?

(Shige) Sí, es verdad. Cuando los dos trabajan, se la dejan al señor Sakaki para que le haga de canguro de su hija. Se le dan muy bien los niños. Je je je.

Por la tarde, ya al anochecer, Kanuka se encontraba en el despacho de los capitanes, junto a su marido, Ota. Ambos estaban trabajando en su papeleo correspondiente. Justo entonces suena el teléfono de la mesa de Kanuka. Era Goto, llamando desde unos baños termales privados para parejas y matrimonios de gran lujo, en el que se encontraba de viaje de novios con Shinobu. Llama para interesarse cómo le iban las cosas.

(Kanuka) -se pone al teléfono- Aquí segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Le habla la teniente Kanuka Ota.

(Goto) ¿Kanuka? Hola, soy Goto.

(Kanuka) Hola, capitán. ¿Se lo está pasando bien con la comandante?

(Goto) ¿Que si lo pasamos bien? ¡Más que bien! Esto es el paraíso. Tú y tu marido tendríais que probarlo, seguro que os encantaría... y os sacaríais toda "clase" de tensión acumulada. Laboral y también matrimonial.

(Kanuka) Mi matrimonio funciona estupendamente, capitán. No se preocupe. Esto... supongo que le interesará saber cómo va todo por aquí. Lo lamento mucho, señor...

(Goto) Sí, ya lo he visto.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Ya lo sabe?

(Goto) ¿Cómo quieres que no lo sepa, Kanuka? Hablan de vosotros en las noticias de la televisión cómo si fuese una ejecución pública en la edad media. Despedazando y criticando a la segunda sección. Siento mucho que está vez seas tú quien te hayas tenido que comer el marrón. Pero dime, Kanuka. Exactamente, qué ha pasado.

(Kanuka) Los dos pilotos novatos, Watanabe y Miyazaki, han cometido un error infantil durante una emergencia. Ambos se acusan mutuamente de su fracaso y están peleados. Pero reconozco que yo también tengo algo de culpa. Mi estrategia también resultó ser errónea.

(Goto) Ya entiendo. No te preocupes, mujer. Eres humana y cómo tal, cometes errores cómo cualquier hijo de vecino. Pero ahora, el problema es que esos dos siguen peleados.

(Kanuka) Si, así es. Esto... capitán. ¿Se acuerda aquella vez, en 1999, cuando a mi y a Izumi nos pasó algo muy parecido? Usted usó un método nada profesional ni ortodoxo para acabar de un plumazo con todas las desavenencias y tensiones entre el equipo.

(Goto) Sí, lo recuerdo. Funcionó de maravilla. Aunque acabasteis con una resaca que os duró dos días... y a mi me dejasteis sin beber. Si has decidido que este método puede volver a funcionar, hazlo.

(Kanuka) ¿Seguro, capitán? Esto... los de la primera sección también se vendrán.

(Goto) ¡Estupendo! ¡Cuantos más seréis más se animará la fiesta! ¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola, Shinobu! ¡Aaahh! ¡Shinobu, ahora estoy hablando por teléfono! Espérate un momento.

(Kanuka) ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¡Las manos quietas! ¿Eh? ¿Que decías, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Nada. Haré uso de su "método tradicional". Sólo espero que mañana nos aguantemos en píe. ¿Eh? Capitán. ¿Me escucha?

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¿Que haces ahí abajo!? ¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Cómo estás hoy!

(Kanuka) -frunciendo el ceño- Veo que están muy "ocupados". Adiós, capitán.

(Goto) ¡Kanuka, espera!

Kanuka cuelga el teléfono de golpe. Ota le pregunta.

(Ota) ¿Era el capitán Goto?

(Kanuka) Sí... parece que los recién casados se lo pasan muy bien en esos baños termales.

(Ota) Quizás deberíamos probarlo nosotros también. ¿No crees, cariño?

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.

(Ota) Oh, si, claro.

(Kanuka) Dime, Isao. Tú que vienes de una familia de médicos... ¿sabes algún buen remedio para la resaca?

(Ota) ¿Para la resaca? -se queda extrañado-

Al llegar la noche, tanto la primera cómo la segunda sección tenían permiso. Kanuka hace uso de la estrategia del capitán Goto, e invita a todos, incluido a su marido, el capitán Ota, para que beban juntos. Hay dos grupos en dos bares de mala muerte. Separados por sexo. Izumi, Miyazaki, Ayano, Kanuka... y Hiromi, que aunque no era una chica, Kanuka sabía que al no beber evitaría que las chicas se descontrolasen demasiado. Ellas están en un sitio. En el otro, Richardson, Ota, Shinohara, Watanabe y Hato. Kanuka y Ota se comunicarían constantemente por el móvil para saber cómo iba todo. Ellos dos tenían estrictamente prohibido beber, para que su plan saliese bien. Y en el antro de las chicas...

(Izumi) Sabes, Kanuka. Cuando me dijiste de estar en buena compañía no me hice muchas ilusiones, pero... ¿Qué significa esto? -dice con cara de aburrimiento-

(Ayano) Es verdad. ¿No es extraño que una frígida tacaña cómo tú nos invite a beber? Al menos podrías habernos llevado a un local guay de Shibuya o Ginza. Esto es un asco.

(Miyazaki) Teniente. Con todos mis respetos. ¿Podría explicarnos el significado de este encuentro? ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? -dice con algo de enfado-

(Kanuka) Bueno... pues... digamos que es una manera modesta de expresar mi agradecimiento por el duro trabajo que habéis hecho esta semana bajo mi mando. Cómo mañana mismo el capitán Goto ya regresa... había pensado celebrar con vosotros una especie de fiesta de agradecimiento.

(Izumi) ¿Fiesta? ¿Tú? Pero si eres la mujer más aguafiestas que he conocido nunca.

(Kanuka) Eso no es verdad, Izumi. Eso era antes. He cambiado mucho, sabes?

(Miyazaki) Teniente... sólo hemos cumplido con nuestro deber. No tiene por qué llevarnos a este antro apestoso para celebrar nada.

(Izumi) ¬ ¬ Caray con la novata, no tienes pelos en la lengua. Y parecías una mosquita muerta.

(Kanuka) -con sonrisa forzada- ¡No seáis remolones! ¡Somos compañeros y colegas! ¡Pedid lo que os de la gana y relajaos! ¡Decid lo que sea, a quien sea y cómo sea! ¡Os soltáis la melena y decís lo que tengáis que decir! ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) Esto me recuerda a algo. Que raro. Es cómo si tuviera un _dejavu_.

(Kanuka) ¡Venga! ¡No os quiero ver parados! ¡Comed, bebed y charlad! Bueno, yo volveré enseguida. Tengo que hacer una llamada. Hasta luego.

Kanuka se levanta y se marcha a un rincón cercano de la calle. Saca su teléfono móvil para hablar con su marido, que se ocupa del otro grupo.

(Ota) Aquí Isao.

(Kanuka) Primera fase de la operación "resaca duradera" en marcha. ¿Cómo va la segunda fase?

(Ota) Perfectamente. Mi grupo ya ha empezado a calentarse de buena manera. Pronto empezarán a soltarse de verdad.

(Kanuka) Perfecto. Me dispongo a poner en marcha la tercera fase. Volveré a llamarte.

(Ota) Entendido.

(Kanuka) Isao.

(Ota) ¿Si?

(Kanuka) Ni se te ocurra beber o duermes una semana en el sofá. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) ¡Si, cariño! Corto.

Ota se vuelve para el bar donde estaba su grupo. El de los hombres, que ya estaban bebiendo con ganas. Shinohara y Watanabe ya estaban pedo, pero los demás aun tenían que ponerse a tono.

(Ota) Que. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

(Watanabe) -con voz de borracho- Capituan Ota, llega mu tade.

(Ota) ¿Donde está Hato?

(Shinohara) Está allí, hablando con su mujer por el móvil. "Perdóname cariño por no venir a cenar esta noche. Hoy me quedaré a trabajar hasta tarde".

(Richardson) ¡Sí! ¡Cómo se entere su mujer le corta los huevos y se los cuece a fuego lento! -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Ota) ¡Ah! ¡Hato! Por fin has venido. Supongo que no debe ser fácil para tu esposa.

(Hato) No se preocupe, capitán. Está más que acostumbrada. Se ha enfadado, pero ya sabré reconfortarla cuando vuelva a casa.

(Richardson) ¡Si! ¡Con un buen polvo salvaje! ¡Eso nunca falla! ¿Verdad, capitán?

(Ota) -se sonroja- ¿Que? Bueno, yo... je je je... no sé... ¡Oooohhh! Albóndigas y buñuelos de carne. ¿Tiene nabos?

(Richardson) ¿Que si tiene nabos? ¡Joder, claro que sí! ¡Cinco nabos y diez pelotas! ¡No te jode! -se vuelve a reír de forma escandalosa-

(Watanabe) ¡Si señor! ¡Que buen chiste!

(Shinoahara) -también se ríe-

(Watanabe) Por cierto, capituán. ¿A que debiemos este magnifico honor? Por qué... por qué nos ha invitiado?

(Ota) ¡Va! ¡No es nada! Yo y Kanuka hemos decido que antes de que el capitán Goto vuelva mañana, celebraremos una pequeña fiesta para agradeceros que hayáis trabajado tan duro. ¡Sobre todo los de la segunda sección!

(Hato) Pues claro, capitán. Nos pagan un salario conforme al deber que debemos cumplir hacia la sociedad. Sólo cumplimos con nuestro deber. Ni más ni menos.

(Watanabe) No he entiendido una mierda.

(Ota) Bien... ¡Vamos, alegrad esas caras! ¡Os quiero ver animados!

(Shinohara) ¡Sí, Ota, a tus órdenes! ¡A jalar!

(Watanabe) ¡Jefa, traenos la botella de Sake!

(Richardson) -escupe el sake, tirándolo al suelo y los demás se quedan mirándole- ¿Pero que mierda es esto? ¡Esto es peor que una meada de asno! ¡En Japón no tenéis ni puta idea de lo que es beber de verdad! -se saca de debajo una botella envuelta en papel y la desenvuelve. Era una botella de Whisky escocés "Johny Walker"-

(Shinohara) ¡Oye! ¡Eso es Whisky escocés! ¿verdad? ¿No me vas a dar un trago?

(Watanabe) Dejiale en piaz. Nosiotros siomos jiaponieses. Biebiemos sake.

(Shinohara) ¡Ieso! ¡Que se meta su Whisky por donde le quepa!

(Richardson) -bebe a morro en la botella- Y vosotros meteos vuestro puto licor de arroz por el culo. Capitán Ota. A usted si que le dejo beber un trago.

(Ota) ¿Que? No no, lo siento, pero no puedo beber.

(Richardson) ¿A no? ¡Que pasa! ¿Si vuelve borracho a casa esta noche Kanuka no le dejará pillar cacho?

(Ota) ¿Que? -en boz baja- Cálmate, Isao, cálmate. Está borracho, no sabe lo que se dice.

En el otro grupo, el de las chicas, Izumi bebía y bebía cómo si nada... pero Ayano también le seguía el juego perfectamente. Izumi era hija de taberneros y Ayano se había criado en una taberna para soldados americanos en Okinawa. Kanuka y Hiromi se quedan flipando por un tubo.

(Izumi) -se traga un vaso de sake cómo si nada- ¡No me miréis así! ¡Vaya, Ayano! A ti también se te da muy bien beber.

(Ayano) Pues claro. Mi madre tiene una taberna para soldados americanos en Okinawa. Empecé a beber alcohol muy temprano y ya casi ni me afecta. Siempre me pasa que cuando salgo con chicos, ellos acaban borrachos antes que yo y no pueden "concluir la cita".

(Hiromi) -se pone rojo- ¿Concluir... la cita?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ No te imagines cosas raras, Hiromi. Que pensaría Kumagami.

(Hiromi) Tienes razón.

(Izumi) ¡Caray! ¡Que curioso! Así que las dos somos hijas de taberneros. -le dice toda sonriente a Ayano-

(Miyazawa) Menuda imagen más patética que estáis dando. Estáis quedando cómo dos furcias borrachas.

(Izumi) ¿Por qué dices eso, Miyazaki? ¿No te gusta beber? ¡Eres una niñata!

(Miyazaki) -se cabrea- ¿Que soy una niñata? ¡Ahora verás! -se llena un vaso de Sake y se lo bebe de un golpe-

(Hiromi) Esto... ¿no creéis que os estáis pasando de la ralla?

(Kanuka) -en voz baja a la oreja de Hiromi- Déjales, Hiromi. Es lo que me interesa que pase. Tú mantente sereno y atento. Ya verás.

(Izumi) ¡No pasa nada! ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar!

(Ayano) ¡Eso eso! ¡Jefe! ¡Otra ronda para las tres!

(Jefe) ¡Enseguida, monada! ¿Muchacho, señorita?

(Hiromi) ¿Quien? ¿Yo? Es que no puedo beber.

(Kanuka) Yo tampoco. Es que... resulta... que soy alérgica al alcohol. Sí, eso.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Que mentida más mala. Se atrapa antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo.

(Izumi) Póngame buñuelos y rollitos.

(Ayano) A mi lo mismo.

(Miyazaki) Seréis petardas. A mi albóndigas.

En el otro bar, el de los hombres, ya estaban todos pedo.

(Shinohara) ¡Ota! ¡ ooo Ota! Tuómate una cuopa cuon nosotros.

(Ota) No puedo. Yo y Kanuka conducimos los coches. No podemos beber. ¿Es que quieres que nos metan un buen puro en un control de alcoholemia?

(Shinohara) ¡Pero si no será nada! Sólo una copa, Ota, venga, sólo una.

(Richardson) Shinohara. ¿Y tú eres Policía? Incitando a beber a un superior. ¡Eres un puto alborotador!

(Shinohara) ¡Cállate ya! ¡Vete con tu colección de cacharros del año de la María castaña!

(Watanabe) ¡Si, ieso, de la Miriria Siastieña! -se ríe estando ya borracho cómo una cuba-

(Richardson) ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Maldito cabrón lameculos! -se encara a Asuma y los dos se discuten con cara de bulldog-

(Shinohara) ¿Cabrón lameculos? ¡Y tú eres un niñato consentido que le dan todo lo que quiere! Claro, cómo es don millonetis.

(Ota) ¡Venga, calmaos, tengamos la fiesta en paz!

(Richardson) ¡No me joda, capitán! ¡Aunque sea mi oficial superior, eso no le da permiso para saltarse la ley!

(Ota) ¿Estás loco? ¡No lo pienso hacer!

(Watanabe) ta ta ta ta ta tiititititti poorurmmm.

(Ota) ¿Y ahora que pasa?

(Shinohara) Tranquilo, cara de estreñido. Ji ji ji ji. ¿? Un momento. ¿Donde están las chicas? Noa, Kanuka, Miyazaki... y sobre todo Ayano. ¿Por qué no está ese bombón aquí?

(Richardson) Eso, eso. ¿Por qué la calientapollas de Ayano no está aquí con nosotros?

(Ota) Serás malhablado. Porque están en otro sitio. Están con mi mujer. Dejadlas en paz.

(Shinohara) ¡Eso no está bien! No es bueno que las solas beban mujeres. Vamos a llamarlas para que vengan con nosotros. A mi novia Noa, a Kanuka, a la novata... y sobre todo a Ayano.

(Richardson) ¡Eso eso! ¡A ver si se pone cachonda y esta noche mojo!

(Watanabe) No triaigas a iesa estúpida de Miyiakiaki. Me va a sentar mal el sake.

(Shinohara) ¡A mi lo que me sienta mal es ver tu cara de estreñido! ¡Gilipollas!

(Watanabe) ¡Serás cabrón! ¡Pues a mi la tuya me da ganas de vomitar!

(Ota) ¡Dejad el tema de los vómitos!

En la otra mesa, las chicas ya estaban pedo también.

(Hiromi) ¿No creéis que ya habéis bebido suficiente? Izumi, Ayano.

(Izumi) Ba ba ba ba ba. No te comportes como mi miadre.

(Hiromi) ¡Izumi! Tienes que comer más y beber menos, si no te sentará fatal y luego será peor.

(Ayano) ¡Uf! Cada vez que bebo me pasa igual. Me entra un calor... -se quita la chaqueta y se queda con una camiseta de tirantes, mostrando en todo su esplendor el canalillo de sus exuberantes pechos-

(Hiromi) -se pone muy nervioso- A..a... Ayano... Que... ¿Que haces? No te destapes tanto, o cogerás un catarro.

(Kanuka) Tiene razón. Hiromi... no mires tanto, quieres. O se lo diré a Kumagami.

(Hiromi) -girando la cabeza para no mirar a Ayano- ¡Si!

(Miyazaki) ¡Ja! Tuodos los hiombres sois iguales. Unos perviertidos que sólo piensan en tetas y culos. ¡A que si, tieniente Koanuka! ¡Hip!

(Kanuka) ¿Que? Pues... no sé...

(Miyazaki) Menudo piar de gilipollas vosotras dos. ¡Si! ¡Izumi y Ayano! ¿Cómo podéis divertiros tanto? Esto es una mierda.

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Tú no te diviertes? ¡Pues eso es que te falta más sake!

(Ayano) ¡Y un novio! ¡Alegra esa cara de monja de clausura!

(Izumi) ¡Jefe, otra ronda!

(Ayano) ¡Eso eso!

En el bar de los hombres, Shinohara y Watanabe se enzarzan en una discusión sobre mujeres.

(Watanabe) Que para empezar, siempre estás pegado a Izumi "Te quiero Noa", "Eres el amor de mi vida Noa", "Que feliz soy contigo Noa". Y os ponéis sentados uno al lado del otro a deciros cosas a la oreja, haciendo risas bobas. Estás demasiado pendiente de ella. Y el día que te marches de la segunda sección no sabrás estar solo.

(Shinohara) ¿Ah si? Mira quien habla. Pero si pierdes el culo por Miyazaki. Le miras el culo y las tetas.

(Watanabe) ¿Que has dicho? ¡Te recuerdo que tengo...

(Shinohara) ¡No me jodas, Watanabe! Todo hombre necesita una mujer a su lado. Mira a este feo de aquí. A Ota. Siempre decía que las mujeres en la Policía están de más. Pero se ha casado.

(Watanabe) ¿Y que coño tiene que ver conmigo?

(Shinohara) Que en realidad siempre estás pendiente de las chicas y ellas hacen contigo lo que les da la gana. ¿Te creés que les molas con ese aspecto joven y moderno?

(Watanabe) ¡Y a ti que coño te importa! Tengo novia... bueno... tenía. -se pone triste y serio de golpe-

(Shinohara) ¿Lo ves? -se ríe de Watanabe- ¡Te ha dejado plantado! ¡Por niñato!

(Watanabe) ¡Cállate! … Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha hecho pasar estas dos semanas. ¡Se ha ido con otro la muy zorra!

(Richardson) Vaya vaya. Te ha puesto los cuernos, eh.

(Shinohara) No me extraña. Con esa cara de estreñido que tienes.

(Watanabe) -soltando lágrimas por los ojos- Llevaba saliendo con ella desde los quince años. Seis años saliendo juntos. Y ahora... el amor se ha ido. Reza. Reza para no te pase nunca a ti. No sabes el daño que te va a hacer eso por dentro.

(Hato) Eso es verdad, Watanabe. Shinohara... somos unos afortunados por tener a nuestro lado mujeres que nos quieren.

(Shinohara) Vaya... perdona, Watanabe. No sabíamos nada.

(Hato) -Se sienta al lado de Ota- Me siento a su lado, capitán.

(Ota) Lo lleva usted muy bien lo de beber, Hato.

(Hato) No soporto la bebida. Me trae recuerdos muy desagradables.

(Ota) ¿Recuerdos desagradables?

(Hato) -con sonrisa triste en su rostro- … De la guerra de Camboya. Una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo... es desinfectar heridas de compañeros con alcohol y morfina. Desde entonces odio el olor a alcohol. Bebo cerveza o vino, pero nunca sake ni ninguna bebida fuerte. Que cosas, eh?

(Ota) Sí, ya veo. -mirando con algo de lástima a Hato-

En la mesa de las chicas, Kanuka y Hiromi no sabían donde meterse.

(Izumi) ¿Aún estás despierta, Miyazaki?

(Miyazaki) Pues claro que sí, gilipollas.

(Ayano) Oh. No puedo más.-su boca se hincha-

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Vas a vomitar? ¡Ve allá detrás! ¡No! ¡Espera! -Ayano le vomita encima de los pantalones-

(Ayano) ¡Aghhh! Ahora está mejor. ¡Uy! Vaya, Kanuka. Ahora tus pantalones negros son amarillos. Que pasada, no? -se cae desplomada sobre la barra y se pone a roncar-

(Kanuka) La madre que... ¡me ha puesto perdida! ¿Ahora cómo voy a conducir el coche?

(Hiromi) Yo te lo limpio.

(Izumi) ¡He ganado yo! ¡A mi nadie me gana bebiendo! ¡Chupate esa, Ayano!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Alma de cántaro.

(Izumi) Oye... ¿No te vas a disculpar con Watanabe? ¿Sabes que el pobre está un poco triste últimamente?

(Miyazaki) ¿Ese imbécil? ¿Triste? Es un crío.

(Izumi) Me dijo el otro día que su novia le ha dejado... y llevaba saliendo con la misma chica seis años.

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Vaya. Pobre, me sabe muy mal.

(Izumi) Así que "pobre, me sabe muy mal". ¿Pero no le odiabas?

(Miyazaki) -se pone triste- Soy... soy una burra. Él me salvó. Me protegió.

(Izumi) Así me gusta. Tienes que pedirle perdón. Así se alegrará, ya lo verás.

(Miyazaki) De acuerdo. Pero para que se alegre. Que no se piense cosas raras.

(Izumi) Claro, claro.

La operación orquestada por el matrimonio Ota, parecía que había cosechado buenos frutos. Kanuka llama al móvil de Ota.

(Kanuka) Soy Kanuka. ¿Que tal la última fase del plan?

(Ota) Perfectamente, cariño. Watanabe se ha mostrado culpable y pedirá perdón a Miyazaki. ¿Que tal con las chicas?

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo. Miyazaki también pedirá perdón y se reconciliará con Watanabe. La misión ha sido un éxito.

A la mañana siguiente, cómo era de esperar, entre los miembros de ambas secciones, excepto Izumi, Ayano y Hato, había un resacón tremendo. Pero el objetivo se cumplió. Watanabe y Miyazaki se pidieron perdón mutuamente y volvieron a ser buenos compañeros. De hecho, ahora Miyazaki le trataba con algo más de amabilidad. La relación entre todos los miembros de ambas secciones mejoró más y mejor si cabe.

Aquella misma mañana, un poco lejos de allí, en la ciudad de Saitama, en el distrito de Minawa-ku, la tercera sección se encontraba cubriendo una emergencia. La capitana Kumagami ya había dado las instrucciones pertinentes, después de consultar con el jefe de la Policía del distrito y el de los anti-disturbios. Un único Labor de obras públicas, un _Samsung WSV-2K, _sin duda el mejor Labor que se fabricaba en Corea del sur, pilotado por un secuestrador, tenía con él en la cabina a su ex mujer, amordazada. Amenaza con suicidarse junto a ella tirándose desde lo alto de un rascacielos de 40 plantas en construcción. La situación era extremadamente compleja. Si bien el secuestrador no tenía posibilidad de acceder al ascensor de la torre, sin tener que enfrentarse a dos de los tres _Shinohara AV-02 Variant_ de la tercera sección. Todos estaban expectantes. El veterano de la sección, el teniente Kozaku Nobuo, da instrucciones a los dos Variant bajo su mando. Los de los oficiales Aoyama y Matoyama. Mientras la teniente Kumagami negocia por el altavoz con el secuestrador.

(Kumagami) Esta es su última oportunidad. Entréguese ahora mismo. Está completamente rodeado. Sabe que en el fondo no queremos hacerle ningún daño. Pero si nos obliga a hacer uso de la fuerza, será única y exclusivamente responsabilidad suya. Está avisado.

(Secuestrador) ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Por qué no puedo llevarme a esta mala puta conmigo al infierno! Ella... ella ha abandonado a su hijo. ¡A nuestro hijo! ¡Es una maldita drogadicta! ¡Por qué!

(Tadawa) -furioso- Teniente Nobuo. Solicito permiso para acabar con ese hijo de puta.

(Nobuo) -suspira- Mierda. Oír a ese gilipollas te ha traído malos recuerdos a la mente, eh?

(Tadawa) ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo negociando? La oficial Howa sola puede encargarse de él en un momento.

(Nobuo) Tengo que recordarte que hace uso de un Labor Samsung WSV-2K. Más moderno, rápido y ágil que nuestros AV-02. Así que tendremos que reducirlo en grupo.

(Tadawa) ¡No me joda, teniente! Por muy buena que sea la máquina... si el piloto es un aficionado la máquina no sirve de nada. Es una regla básica que tú mismo me enseñaste.

(Nobuo) A ti no se te puede engañar ya, Tadawa. Capitana.

(Kumagami) Adelante, teniente Nobuo.

(Nobuo) El teniente Tadawa solicita permiso para que actuemos inmediatamente. Está impaciente para cargarse a ese tipo.

(Kumagami) ¿Impaciente? No es un comportamiento habitual en él. ¿Que lo hace?

(Nobuo) Ya se lo dije cuando llegó, capitana. Su situación familiar. Oír la mierda que ese desequilibrado suelta por la boca, le está trayendo recuerdos a la mente de su infancia que le están poniendo de muy mala leche. Si sigue así, ni usted podrá calmarle.

(Kumagami) Ya. No se preocupe, iba a actuar de todas formas. A ti no creo que sea necesario explicarte cómo deben hacerse las cosas. ¿Verdad?

(Nobuo) Lo sé, capitana. Aoyama y Matoyama. Reducid-le con la Porra eléctrica. Queda terminantemente prohibido hacer uso del cañón revólver.

(Matoyama) ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todas las demás secciones usan armas automáticas con miras de precisión electrónicas y nosotros aun usamos esta antigualla de cañón revólver!

(Aoyama) Tenemos que dejarnos de quejas y actuar. ¡A sus órdenes, teniente!

(Tadawa) ¡Ya lo has oído, Howa! ¡Deshazte de ese hijo de puta ahora mismo!

(Howa) ¡Eh eh! ¡Esa lengua! ¡Hablas cómo un mafioso!

(Tadawa) ¡Obedece! No uses el cañón revólver, pero acaba con ese bastardo enseguida. Puedes hacerlo.

(Howa) Recibido. Será un placer acabar con ese lunático suicida.

El Variant de Howa se lanza sobre el secuestrador. Aunque el Samsung es algo más rápido y ágil de movimientos, los AV-02, superiores en número, consiguen reducirlo. El teniente Tadawa es especialmente duro en sus instrucciones a la oficial Howa. Kumagami lo escuchaba por la radio. Se enfada con la actitud de Tadawa hacia su compañera y en la misión en general. Había perdido el auto control.

Más tarde, cuando la emergencia ha sido solucionada y ya habían regresado a las instalaciones de la tercera sección, en el despacho de oficiales y capitanía, Kumagami reprendía al teniente Tadawa por su perdida de auto control y actitud excesivamente hostil ante aquel secuestrador. Mientras los demás lo oían y veían todo.

(Kumagami) No acabo de comprender cual es su concepto de disciplina y auto control, teniente Tadawa. Lo que he visto esta mañana durante esa emergencia no me ha gustado nada. No era en absoluto necesario que ordenara hacer uso de medidas especialmente represivas contra el Labor del secuestrador cuando yo no las he ordenado. Y tampoco era necesario que en sus declaraciones metiera al secuestrador y a la secuestrada en el mismo saco. Entiendo que...

(Tadawa) -replica a su capitana contundente- He actuado conforme a lo que me ha ordenado y conforme lo que exige la ley cómo buenas prácticas de trato policial hacia los delincuentes a los que nosotros combatimos. Que yo sepa nadie ha salido herido ni ha sufrido ningún daño.

(Kumagami) Eso es cierto, teniente. Pero el Labor que usó el secuestrador era robado y completamente nuevo. La pequeña empresa de mantenimiento de redes eléctricas propietaria del Labor va a demandar al cuerpo de Policía de Saitama por haberle dejado sin su mayor herramienta de trabajo, para la cual había tenido que pedir un préstamo al banco. ¿Se da cuenta ahora de que realmente ha causado daños? Nosotros no estamos para causarle daños ni problemas a los ciudadanos, si no para solucionarlos.

(Tadawa) Con todos mis respetos, capitana. ¿Que es lo que debemos proteger? ¿Vidas humanas o moles de chatarra andantes que cuestan demasiado y traen más problemas que beneficios a la sociedad?

(Kumagami) Mi trabajo no consiste en resolver enigmas filosóficos, teniente.

(Tadawa) -mirando mal a Kumagami- Es una maldita dictadora. Si no tiene idea de que coño me pasa, no me pida luego que se lo explique. Eres cómo todos los demás. ¡Incapaz de arreglar nada de este puto mundo! -se marcha del despacho pegando un portazo-

(Howa) ¡Tadawa! ¡Tadawa, espera! -se va tras él-

(Nobuo) ¿Lo ve, capitana? Le advertí que intentar conglomerar a Tadawa en nuestro equipo sería un trabajo difícil de conseguir. Incluso para usted. Es un excelente piloto, aunque su disciplina sólo se cumpla cuando las órdenes que recibe son las que él considera apropiadas.

(Kumagami) Pero le han ascendido a teniente igualmente.

(Nobuo) Eso también le ha hecho enfadar. Él quería seguir de piloto y cómo oficial. Era el lugar en el que quería estar. Pero ahora... es él quien tiene que dar las instrucciones a los pilotos y no al revés. Por suerte...

(Matoyama) Por suerte le han puesto a dirigir al mejor de los pilotos de la tercera sección, que es la oficial Howa. Con quien además... es evidente que hay más que relación profesional.

(Kumagami) Vaya. Así que a Tadawa le gusta Howa. Que historia más bonita.

(Aoyama) No. Es todo lo contrario. Howa demuestra muy buena amistad y relación con Tadawa. Es evidente que... siente algo especial por él. Pero Tadawa... es un rebelde por excelencia. Nunca entenderé como acabó en la Policía un tipo cómo él.

(Kumagami) Sea cómo sea... que existan buenas relaciones entre los miembros de una sección es responsabilidad y trabajo del capitán. Déjenlo en mis manos.

Al llegar la noche, Kanuka y Ota estaban en su casa, cenando, junto a su hija Rei, de ocho meses. Ota le daba de comer la papilla a la pequeña. La carita de Rei ya era muy parecida a la de su madre. Tenía cabellos oscuros, ojos rasgados y azules. Era evidente que de mayor sería idéntica a su madre. También es cierto que ya era una niña terca, cosa que denotaba que de carácter se parecía más a su padre. Kanuka, pero, estaba contenta de haber podido arreglar ese problema de relación entre los dos novatos de la segunda sección.

(Ota) Vamos. Abre la boquita... ¡Así! ¡Muy bien! Ja ja ja. ¡Mira el avión! ¡Oh! Que se estrella en tu boca. ¡Cuidado, cuidado! -riendo más contento él que el bebé- ¡Muy bien, Rei! ¡Eres muy lista! ¡Que guapa es mi hijita!

(Kanuka) -mirando la escena sonriente- No sé a cual de los dos se os ve más ingenuo y feliz.

(Ota) Aquí todos somos felices. ¿Verdad, Rei? Dile que sí a mamá. -se ríe-

(Kanuka) Estoy contenta por haber podido solucionar el conflicto entre esos dos. Lo malo es que los daños materiales... se descubrirán igualmente.

(Ota) ¿Cuando terminarán de reparar el Zeus número 2 en la fábrica?

(Kanuka) Entre dos y tres días. Lo más problemático, por lo visto, es la avería de la cabeza del Zeus y el sistema "ojos de espejo". Es uno de los componentes más complejos, sofisticados y caros de todo el Labor.

(Ota) Ya veo. Es decir... que si ya era cara la reparación de un Ingram, las reparaciones de un Labor de tercera generación cómo es el Zeus, son todavía más caras.

(Kanuka) Es tecnología de última generación. El fabricante asegura que de mantener cuesta lo mismo que los Labors de antigua generación, cómo eran los Ingram, los AV-02 o los Tipo 0 Peacemaker. Pero a la hora de reparar averías graves, cómo ha pasado esta vez... los costes son aun mayores.

(Ota) Sí... los de arriba estarán que sacarán fuego por la boca. Eso supondrá un gasto extra a nuestro ya muy inflado presupuesto actual.

(Kanuka) Exacto. Es algo a lo que la comandante Shinobu Goto, tendrá que hacer frente cómo prioridad absoluta. Evitar los ya de por si inevitables recortes de presupuesto de la división de vehículos especiales. No estoy tan segura que vengan desde la propia jefatura superior. Pero los políticos pueden acabar presionando para acabar con esos supuestos "privilegios".

(Ota) Pero ahora gozamos de popularidad entre la opinión pública.

(Kanuka) Gracias a ti, querido. No debes olvidar-lo nunca.

(Ota) -le sonríe a Kanuka- Gracias. Eres muy amable.

A la mañana siguiente, volvería la normalidad. Goto y Shinobu se reincorporaban a sus trabajos después de unos días en esos baños termales, donde a parte de relajarse y tonificar cuerpo y mente... hicieron cosas malas... muchas cosas malas. El caso es que Goto y Shinobu volvían radiantes, alegres y contentos cómo dos cerdos en un estanque de barro. Se encuentran con todos en el despacho de los oficiales.

(Goto) ¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Me habéis echado de menos durante esta semana? Seguro que si. ¿Verdad, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Ya lo creo. No sabe usted el peso que me quita de encima, capitán. Menos mal que Isao me ha ayudado mucho.

(Shinobu) ¡Hola a todos!

(Richardson) -silba- Que me parta un rallo. ¡Está radiante, comandante Nagumo!

(Shinobu) Olvidaos de ahora en adelante de llamarme así. Ahora soy la comandante Goto. Aunque nos hayamos casado por lo civil, estamos formalmente casados. ¿Entendido?

(Izumi) ¿No van a casarse con una ceremonia? Noviembre es el mes que viene.

(Goto) Precisamente por eso, teniente Izumi. Lo teníamos demasiado encima para organizarlo todo. Además... debido a nuestra posición policial... tampoco nos podemos permitir de asistir a grandes acontecimientos públicos cómo es una boda, sin las medidas de seguridad pertinentes. Pero lo cierto... es que no descarto celebrar una ceremonia cómo Dios manda el año que viene.

(Shinohara) ¡Anda, igual que nosotros!

(Shinobu) ¿Que vosotros?

(Izumi) Bueno... es que esta misma tarde, Asuma me acompaña para probarme un vestido de novia. ¡Que tontería, verdad!? ¡Si aun falta un año para eso! -haciendo risa boba y frotándose la mano en el cogote-

(Shinohara) ¡Para mi no es ninguna tontería, Noa! ¡Es muy importante! -mirando seriamente a Noa-

(Izumi) Es verdad. Perdona, Asuma.

(Kanuka) El que si se casa el mes que viene es Hiromi con Kumagami. Ya nos ha mandado las invitaciones. Me sorprende que os podáis permitir una boda tradicional japonesa. Son muy caras.

(Hiromi) No hay problema. Hace poco que he tenido un ingreso extra.

(Izumi) ¿Un ingreso extra?

(Hiromi) He... he vendido la casa de mi madre... y también el terreno de la casa de Okinawa.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?

(Shinohara) ¿Acaso tenéis problemas de dinero para pagar la boda?

(Hiromi) En su lecho de muerte... mi madre me dijo que si necesitaba dinero para casarme con Kumagami, podía vender el terreno de la casa. Que allí, ya no iba a vivir nadie. Yo tenía mi vida en Tokio y en Tokio me iba a quedar junto a mi prometida. Sólo he cumplido una de sus últimas voluntades.

(Izumi) Que bueno eres, Hiromi. Eres tan buena persona que hasta lo eres demasiado.

(Richardson) Además de bueno, es sensible, romántico, educado... e incluso apasionado. Kumagami así te considera. ¿A que tengo razón?

(Hiromi) Más o menos.

(Goto) ¿Y el oficial Watanabe? ¿Y Hato?

(Miyazaki) Watanabe está en la sala de informática, haciendo no se que en el ordenador. Y Hato... ¿Que hace Hato? Yo no tengo ni idea.

(Kanuka) Me comentó que está ultimando los detalles para rodar en Diciembre su nueva película.

(Shinobu) ¿De verdad? Ese hombre tiene mucho talento. Nunca entenderé por que no se dedica únicamente al cine.

(Goto) Supongo que lo debe hacer para tener contento a su padre... que es militar, y además, un pez muy gordo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Puede que el día que su padre ya no esté en este mundo, deje la Policía y se dedique plenamente a lo que realmente le gusta. Pero eso son suposiciones.

(Shinobu) Son suposiciones. Le gusta el cine... pero también pilotar Labors y lo hace realmente bien. ¿Para que renunciar a una cosa cuando puede hacer las dos a la vez? Siendo los resultados además muy buenos.

(Shinohara) ¿Y sabes algo de la película, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Pues claro que lo sé. Incluso me ofreció un papel muy secundario. Pero me he negado en rotundo. Ahora que trabajaré para la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional... mi identidad se convertirá en secreto de estado.

(Izumi) Queremos saber sobre la película.

(Kanuka) Por lo visto... la película constará de tres partes, cada una tres historias completamente diferentes y dirigidas por un director distinto. Hato, se ocupa de la primera parte.

(Izumi) ¿De que irá?

(Kanuka) Cómo me dijo en palabras suyas "Ciéncia ficción clásica junto a realismo-ficción mezclado con la esencia de un drama humano y un poco de acción explosiva". No me describió nada. Dice que ya lo veremos cuando la estrenen el próximo mes de Mayo.

(Miyazaki) ¡Que pasada! Me muero de ganas de verla.

Aquel día no hubo emergencias. Los mecánicos revisaban los vehículos uno por uno. Shinobu estaba reunida con Ota y Goto, los dos capitanes. Y todos hacían su trabajo correspondiente. La oficial Miyazaki pero, se encontraba en la sala de ordenadores, introduciendo unas instrucciones para un programa de simulación. Entra Watanabe y se la encuentra.

(Watanabe) ¿? Hola, Miyazaki. ¿Todo bien?

(Miyazaki) ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Oye, ya que estás aquí... puedes ayudarme, por favor?

(Watanabe) Claro. ¿Que problema tienes?

(Miyazaki) Llevo un buen rato introduciendo los datos en el simulador. Pero me sale este maldito mensaje de "Data error imput 496". ¿Qué significa?

(Watanabe) El programa de simulación te está diciendo que los datos que has introducido no son realizables. Eso quiere decir que o bien hay alguna cifra que has introducido incorrectamente, o que los datos que introduces son erróneos.

(Miyazaki) Imposible. Los datos me los ha proporcionado el jefe Shige en persona desde el sistema de mi Zeus.

(Watanabe) Ya me lo temía. Entonces es culpa tuya.

(Miyazaki) -poniendo mala cara- Que cara tienes. Encima que te pido ayuda.

(Watanabe) Déjame ver esos datos. mmmm... ya entiendo. Tienes que introducir la clave de introducción al final de cada instrucción, según sean datos de entrada, de salida o secundarios.

(Miyazaki) No he entendido nada. ¿Puedes explicármelo más sencillamente?

(Watanabe) A ver. Tú eres una experta en coches, no? Te pondré un ejemplo. Sabrás que un coche moderno cuenta con una centralita electrónica.

(Miyazaki) Sí, claro. Es el corazón electrónico que controla sistemas de seguridad cómo el ABS, el control de estabilidad ESP o los Airbags, junto con sistemas centrales y secundarios cómo la inyección electrónica, el ordenador de a bordo y otros... Aaahhh ¡Ya entiendo! Al introducir los datos tengo que separar los que son de un tipo y los que son de otro, con la clave final del programa.

(Watanabe) Exacto. Veo que lo has captado. Para que la máquina, o mejor dicho, el programa, acepte las instrucciones y las considere validas y conmutables para realizar la simulación, tienes que diferenciarlas. ¿Lo has entendido?

(Miyazaki) Sí. Muchas gracias

(Watanabe) Es una simulación de movimientos en combate de tu Zeus, según los datos del disco de arranque. No es así?

(Miyazaki) Sí. Quiero comparar las pautas de movimiento y respuesta con las tuyas y las de la teniente Izumi.

(Watanabe) Ya entiendo. Oye... menuda borrachera pillamos el otro día. Y parecía una mujer sería y frígida la teniente Kanuka.

(Miyazaki) Bueno... años antes de casarse, era americana y vivía en Nueva York.

(Watanabe) ¿En serio? ¡Que pasada!

(Miyazaki) En realidad ella nació y se crió en Hawai. Pero de mayor se fue a Nueva York, e ingresó en el departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Ya estuvo aquí entre 1998 y 1999, para hacer un curso de instrucción de seis meses cómo oficial de Labors. Pero... a la larga no le sirvió de mucho.

(Watanabe) ¿Por qué? Ella es una Policía muy competente.

(Miyazaki) Hace un par de años... durante una operación policial muy importante, cometió una negligencia grave y la expulsaron del cuerpo. Para colmo, poco antes de eso... el único familiar y ser querido que tenía en América, su abuela... murió de cáncer. Se había quedado sola y sin el trabajo que tanto le gustaba.

(Watanabe) Alucinante. No sabía que a la teniente le hubiese pasado algo tan traumático.

(Miyazaki) Entonces... se hizo las maletas y se vino a Japón para empezar una nueva vida. Aquí se encontró con el teniente Ota...

(Watanabe) Su actual marido. No es que sea mala persona ni mucho menos. Pero no sé cómo una mujer tan guapa se ha podido casar con ese hombre.

(Miyazaki) Justo entonces... Ota descubrió que sus padres eran adoptivos. Sus padres auténticos le habían abandonado cuando él tenía cuatro años.

(Watanabe) Ya entiendo. Ota y Kanuka... se reencontraron justo en un momento en que estaban atravesando la peor crisis de su vida. Se apoyaron el uno al otro. Y ese apoyo se convirtió...

(Miyazaki) En amor. Con el paso del tiempo, se enamoraron todavía más, se casaron y ahora son un matrimonio feliz que tiene una hija preciosa llamada Rei. ¿No te gustan las historias con final feliz?

(Watanabe) Claro. Pero... ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? Me refiero a nosotros.

(Miyazaki) Por nada. Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día... y darte las gracias por haberme protegido de la bomba.

(Watanabe) Aaahhh Aquello. No fue nada. ¿Es que si no me hubieran tirado la bomba a mi, tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?

(Miyazaki) ¿Eh? ¡Claro que sí! Somos compañeros.

Hacia las siete de la tarde, Miyazaki y Watanabe bajan al aparcamiento para irse cada uno a su casa. En el aparcamiento se encuentran con Richardson, Izumi y Shinohara.

(Watanabe) ¡Ey! ¿Ya os marcháis? ¿Tan pronto?

(Shinohara) Si. Yo y Noa tenemos que ir a hacer una cosa muy importante.

(Miyazaki) ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante?

(Izumi) Bueno... voy a probarme un vestido de novia.

(Miyazaki) -muy sorprendida- ¿En serio? ¿Cuando os casáis tú y Shinohara?

(Shinohara) Si fuese por mi, nos casaríamos enseguida. Pero Noa quiere esperarse al año que viene.

(Izumi) Yo quiero hacer una boda cómo Dios manda. Con ceremonia, banquete y todo eso. Y eso no puede organizarse en solo un mes. Ya sé que un año es mucho tiempo, pero te pido que nos esperemos, por favor.

(Shinohara) Cómo quieras. Nos veremos mañana. ¡Adiós!

(Izumi) ¡Hasta mañana!

(Watanabe) ¡Adiós! … ¿También te marchas, Richardson?

(Richardson) Sí. Tengo que hacer algunos recados. Oye, Watanabe... ¿Cómo estás? Me refiero a lo de tu ex.

(Watanabe) Aaahhh, no te preocupes. No soy ningún llorón. No tiene ningún sentido que me quede llorando de pena en un rincón. El destino ya me traerá a alguien mejor. ¿No estás de acuerdi, Miyazaki?

(Miyazaki) -se sonroja- ¿Eh? Sí, claro. Seguro que sí.

Un rato después, Shinohara e Izumi, se encuentran en una tienda muy grande de trajes de novia. Izumi estaba dentro del probador con una de las dependientas, detrás de una cortina. Shinohara espera algo nervioso e impaciente, sentado, junto a la propietaria de la tienda.

(Propietaria) Así que se casarán el año que viene. Son ustedes muy previsores. Aun falta más de un año y ya están eligiendo el traje para la boda.

(Shinohara) Bueno... a mi me gustaría casarme ya. Pero Noa... quiere prepararlo todo bien. Así que lo dejaremos para el año que viene.

(Propietaria) Su prometida tiene razón. Estas cosas hay que prepararlas hasta el más mínimo detalle. Hay que reservar la iglesia, preparar el convite, mandar las invitaciones a las familias, amigos y compañeros de trabajo... y preparar el viaje de novios después de casarse. Es complicado, pero ya verá que vale la pena. Es algo que no olvidarán el resto de su vida.

(Shinohara) Claro, claro.

(Dependiente) Jefa, esto está listo.

(Propietaria) Bien. Muéstrela.

Se quita la cortina... y Shinohara se queda absolutamente impresionado. Izumi iba vestido con un traje blanco de larga, larguísima falda de varios metros que arrastraba por detrás. El traje cubría hasta los pechos, dejando los hombros al aire, y en la cabeza, un velo ligero y simple con una gran flor. Estaba espectacular.

(Propietaria) Mmmmm... déjeme ver. Creo que tendremos que ajustarlo un poco más de la cintura. Y el velo... señorita Izumi, creo que si se dejará crecer el pelo, el velo le quedaría mucho mejor. Estaría más hermosa.

(Izumi) Que. ¿Cómo estoy?

(Shinohara) Estás... no tengo palabras. Estás espectacular. Pareces una Diosa.

(Izumi) -se ríe- Que cosas tienes, Asuma. Esto... ¿dice que si me dejará el pelo largo el velo me quedaría mejor?

(Propietaria) No se preocupe. No tiene que cambiar su estilo por el traje de novia. Pero creo sin ninguna duda que si se dejará crecer ese cabello pelirrojo tan bonito que tiene le quedaría mucho mejor.

(Izumi) No sé... ahora que lo dice... hace muchos años que llevo el mismo peinado. Puede que haya llegado el momento de cambiar de imagen. ¿Tú que opinas, Asuma?

(Shinohara) Te pongas cómo te pongas, no dejas de ser Noa.

(Izumi) Tienes razón. Bien pensado... Por qué no.

El día se terminaba, ya era de noche. En la tercera sección de Saitama, estaban de guardia nocturna, debido a que la primera y segunda sección de Tokio no tenía que estarlo. Era ya casi medianoche. Todos allí se habían acostado. Todos menos Kumagami y Tadawa. Éste, que no podía dormir, entra al despacho de los oficiales. Kumagami aun estaba allí trabajando. Tadawa se le acerca.

(Tadawa) ¿?

(Kumagami) Buenas noches, teniente Tadawa. ¿No se va a descansar?

(Tadawa) No tengo sueño, capitana.

(Kumagami) ¿Entonces a que viene aquí?

(Tadawa) Quería... quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. Me comporté cómo un imbécil. Usted es mi oficial superior y cómo tal, le debo respeto y obediencia. Tanto dentro cómo fuera del trabajo.

(Kumagami) -hace sonrisa triste- Me alegra oír eso. Sé que eres un magnífico Policía. Algunos de tus compañeros te consideran un joven rebelde que no termina de crecer... pero que en el fondo tienes un sentido de la justicia fuerte cómo el acero y una gran integridad.

(Tadawa) ¿Sentido de la justicia? Si, por supuesto. ¿De la integridad? También. ¿Fortaleza interior? No sé. Creo que la perdí hace mucho tiempo.

(Kumagami) No quiero ser excesivamente indiscreta... pero el teniente Nobuo me dijo que lo que te pasó en la emergencia de ayer; aquel enfado hacía aquel secuestrador... venía de tu familia.

(Tadawa) Capitana... entiendo que su obligación es mantener las mejores relaciones y ambiente dentro del equipo. Por eso quiere que hable de ello.

(Kumagami) No te lo estoy preguntando cómo tu capitana. Si no cómo tu compañera y amiga, Tadawa.

(Tadawa) -se sorprende e inmediatamente después se reconforta- … Está bien. Ese tipo. Ese secuestrador mal nacido... había secuestrado a su ex mujer, a la cual acusaba de tener a su hijo abandonado porque ella se drogaba. Al oír aquello... no pude evitar recordar mi infancia y ponerme de muy mal humor.

(Kumagami) ¿Por qué?

(Tadawa) -Suspira profundamente- Mi padre... era alcohólico. Y encima... le pegaba a mi madre. Se peleaban mucho. Lo cierto es que muchas veces... él la golpeaba.

(Kumagami) -se estremece- Dios santo. Entonces... tu familia se vio afectada por violencia doméstica.

(Tadawa) Sí, capitana. No era nada agradable para un niño... ver escondido detrás de la puerta, muerto de miedo y llorando... cómo mi padre se cernía a golpes con mi madre. Cómo la maltrataba con los puños y también con la lengua. Cuando crecí... intenté defender a mi madre. Pero lo único que conseguía era que me pegara a mi también. Nos tenía amenazados. Era un régimen de terror insoportable.

(Kumagami) Debió de ser espantoso. Me meto en tu piel y te comprendo perfectamente. Es verdad que hay gente que vive en esta pesadilla dentro de sus propias casas. Mujeres pero también hijos que se ven envueltos en la violencia machista y sin sentido, de esos hombres odiosos, macabros e incapaces de amar y proteger a sus esposas e hijos, si no todo lo contrario.

(Tadawa) Finalmente, cuando tenía doce años... me volví insensible a sus insultos, amenazas y golpes. Animé a mi madre a ir juntos a la Policía a denunciarle... y le detuvieron.

(Kumagami) Gracias a Dios. Al menos pagó por sus crímenes contra su propia familia.

(Tadawa) ¿Su propia familia dice? Lo dudo, capitana. Para él nosotros no eramos su familia. Poco después... yo y mamá fuimos a verle a la cárcel. Pero también mamá... fue a traerle un mensaje. Nunca olvidaré lo que le dijo a mi padre. "Ojalá te pudras aquí dentro para siempre. Yo te di mi amor, mi vida, un hijo... y tú me ofreciste odio, dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora ya no puedes darme nada. Ni yo voy a darte nada. Solo quiero... empezar de nuevo, sin ti. Espero... que te pudras en el infierno".

(Kumagami) Es comprensible que le dijera aquello. Tu padre hizo de la vida de tu madre y de ti, un infierno en vuestro propio hogar. Por eso, ahora que ya está encarcelado...

(Tadawa) Que va. Al decirle aquello... mi padre se levanto de la silla y le increpó de todo... y le gritó que la mataría. Volvimos a casa aterrorizados, hasta que unos pocos días después...

(Kumagami) ¿Que pasó? -muy intrigada-

(Tadawa) La Policía nos llamó para decirnos... que mi padre se había suicidado en su celda. Entonces... no sentí dolor ni tristeza alguna. Sino... que yo y mamá nos sentimos liberados. Cómo si aquella espantosa pesadilla por fin se hubiese terminado. Desde entonces... pudimos empezar una nueva vida desde cero.

(Kumagami) Es una historia muy triste. Casi me has hecho llorar, Tadawa.

(Tadawa) Oh... lo siento, capitana. No lo tendría que haber charlado todo.

(Kumagami) Al contrario. Es bueno que entre nosotros haya esta confianza. Somos un equipo y no debe haber secretos entre nosotros. Tenemos que conocernos bien y eso también implica conocernos bien cómo personas.

(Tadawa) Tiene usted mucha razón, capitana. La verdad... es que ahora me siento mejor conmigo mismo. Muchísimas gracias. -sonriendo aliviado-

(Kumagami) No hay de que. No sólo estoy aquí para darte órdenes y evaluarte. También para ayudarte y hacerte mejor persona.

(Tadawa) Gracias, capitana.

(Kumagami) ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo está ahora?

(Tadawa) ¿Eh? ¡Bien! Muy bien. Ahora es una mujer de 50 años que vive sola. Voy a verla siempre que puedo. Además... tiene muy buenas amistades y trabaja en un pequeño negocio con el que gana un sustento.

(Kumagami) ¿A que se dedica?

(Tadawa) Tiene un pequeño restaurante de fideos tradicionales en Asakussa. El negocio le va muy bien. Es muy buena cocinera.

(Kumagami) Ya me pasaré un día de estos a probarlos. Bueno... me voy a descansar. Estamos de guardia.

(Tadawa) Sí... nos pueden movilizar en cualquier momento. Será mejor que durmamos un poco.

(Kumagami) Y otra cosa, teniente.

(Tadawa) ¿Sí?

(Kumagami) Procure ser un poco más amable... con la oficial Howa. Ella lo está siendo contigo.

(Tadawa) ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Ya entiendo, capitana. Si, lo haré, no se preocupe. Buenas noches.

Se fueron a dormir, aunque dormirían poco. Hacia las tres de la madrugada, la tercera sección sería movilizada hacía Tokio para una emergencia, que está vez si, se resolvió muy satisfactoriamente. Aquel día, Izumi se había probado un traje de novia. Pensaban casarse para noviembre del año que viene. Pero en a penas unas semanas... estos planes se irían al garete. Asuma Shinohara se vería afectado por un cambio brutal y drástico en su vida.


	23. La responsabilidad de Asuma Shinohara

**Capítulo 23. La responsabilidad de Shinohara. Adiós segunda sección. **

Noviembre de 2004. Han pasado unas pocas semanas. Se respiraban aires de despedida en la división de vehículos especiales. En especial, en la segunda sección. Goto iba a ocupar un nuevo cargo de una importancia y rango muy superiores a los que había tenido hasta entonces. Kanuka se iría con él, al considerar que en aquel nuevo trabajo podría desarrollar verdaderamente sus capacidades cómo Policía, aunque ahora ya no trabajaría en la Policía propiamente dicha, si no en la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón o NNSA, cómo miembro de un equipo de élite. Mientras estos dos se irían a otro sitio, otros, también cambiarían, para quedarse. Noa se iba a convertir en la capitana de la segunda sección. Goto lo había deseado así y así iba a ser. Hiromi sería ascendido a teniente y se convertiría en controlador, aunque estaría por ver si cabría dentro de uno de los vehículos de mando.

Pero esto también suponía que necesitarían un nuevo piloto para la segunda sección. Algunos pensaban que sería un piloto veterano y con experiencia proveniente de otra sección o de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Otros, pensaban que sería otro novato. La gran sorpresa resultaría ser la segunda... pero alguien que Izumi conocía muy bien, porque se enfrentó a él a muerte.

Pero para eso, aun faltaban casi dos meses. Era principios de noviembre y ya hacía bastante frío. Era de madrugada y llovía. En el piso de Izumi, en el que ella y su novio, Asuma Shinohara, vivían juntos, estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Pero el sueño y la tranquilidad se rompen de golpe. Y se iban a romper... para convertirse en nerviosismo y desgracia. Hacia las tres de la madrugada, la pareja es despertada por el tono de un teléfono móvil. Era el de Shinohara. Le llamaba el señor Jitsuyama, su viejo amigo y antiguo ingeniero de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Izumi) -dormida y con voz de sueño- mmmmhhhh... Asuma... es tu móvil. Ponte, anda.

(Shinohara) Maldita sea. Ahora que estaba soñando cosas muy bonitas.

(Izumi) ¿Cosas bonitas? Ya... cosas verdes. ¿No?

(Shinohara) No es lo que piensas. A ver quien es a estas horas. -se pone al teléfono- ¿Diga? Soy Asuma Shinohara.

(Jitsuyama) -con voz muy nerviosa- ¡Asuma! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Dios mio... tu... tu... oh dios...

(Shinohara) -se queda extrañado- ¿Jitsuyama? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas a las tres de la madrugada?

(Jitsuyama) Estoy... estoy en el hospital privado de Hotokomai, en Ginza. Tienes que...

(Shinohara) Espera espera... ¿Que estás donde?

(Jitsuyama) ¡En el hospital privado de Hotokomai! Tu... ¡Tu padre!

(Shinohara) ¿Eh? -se pone muy serio- ¿En un hospital? ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué ha pasado, Jitsuyama?

(Jitsuyama) ¡Tu padre ha sufrido un infarto! Y para complicar aun mas cosas, bastante fuerte. Últimamente bebía demasiado por las noches. ¡Sabía que algo así le iba a ocurrir con ese estilo de vida tan poco saludable!

(Shinohara) ¿Pero cómo está ahora?

(Jitsuyama) Lo siento mucho, Asuma. Él está... Dios santo.

(Shinohara) ¿Está muy grave?

(Jitsuyama) Pues...

(Shinohara) ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¿Está muy grave?

(Jitsuyama) La reanimación se ha practicado demasiado tarde. Los médicos dicen que el corazón está muy mal... y también está afectado del cerebro. Su pulso es muy inestable. Las posibilidades de que sobreviva...

(Shinohara) -se preocupa de verdad- Se está... ¿Se está muriendo?

(Jiysuyama) No lo sé, Asuma. Pero está muy grave. Ven enseguida. A lo mejor despierta y puedes hablar con él.

(Shinohara) Está bien. ¡Voy enseguida! ¡No te muevas de ahí! -cuelga el teléfono-

(Izumi) ¿Qué ha pasado, Asuma? -preguntando muy preocupada-

(Shinohara) Mi padre.

(Izumi) ¿Que? ¿Tu padre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu padre? -preocupándose seriamente-

(Shinohara) -se levanta de la cama y se viste con prisas- Ha sufrido un infarto. Parece que la cosa se ha complicado mucho. Jitsuyama incluso me ha dicho que últimamente papá le daba demasiado a la bebida. ¡Maldito idiota!

(Izumi) ¿Cómo está ahora?

(Shinohara) Cada vez peor. Su pulso es inestable y le han quedado secuelas cerebrales. Tengo que irme. Noa.

(Izumi) ¡Espera, Asuma! Iré contigo.

(Shinohara) ¡No! No, Noa. Será mejor que vayas a la segunda sección. Dile al capitán Goto y a los demás que no podré ir durante unos días.

(Izumi) ¿Pero por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? Soy... ¡Soy tu prometida!

(Shinohara) ¡Noa, por favor! ¡Es mi padre! Y tú... eres piloto de la segunda sección y tienes un deber que cumplir. A mi me puede sustituir Hiromi o el capitán. Pero tú eres irreemplazable. Por favor, Noa. Hazme este favor.

(Izumi) Cómo quieras. Pero no me gusta que vayas a verle solo.

(Shinohara) ¡No voy a estar solo! … Me voy. Jitsuyama me está esperando. -besa a Noa y la abraza- Te quiero muchísimo, muchísimo. Eres todo en mi vida.

(Izumi) Yo también, Asuma. Vamos, ve.

(Shinohara) Adiós, Noa. Llamaré en cuando pueda.

(Izumi) Adiós.

Shinohara se va corriendo muy nervioso para el hospital. Coge un taxi y en menos de media hora se planta en el hospital privado de Hotokomai, en el barrio de Ginza de Tokio. El estado de su padre efectivamente era muy grave e irrecuperable. No se podría hacer nada por él.

Unas horas después, Izumi llegaba muy temprano a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Llegaba visiblemente nerviosa y triste por lo que le estaba pasando a Asuma. Cómo Shinohara le había pedido, Izumi va directamente a ver al capitán Goto para explicárselo. Goto ya había oído noticias en la radio de su coche de camino hacía allí. Parecía que no había esperanzas para la vida del magnate de los Labors Kichiro Shinohara. En el despacho de los capitanes, se reúnen Izumi, Ota y Goto, a quien ella informaba de lo sucedido.

(Goto) Así que un infarto y además de los fuertes. Vaya. A eso lo llamo yo tener mala suerte de verdad.

(Ota) ¿Shinohara está con él?

(Izumi) -con cara furiosa- ¡Pues claro que está con él, Idiota! Ah. Lo siento, lo siento. Quería irme con él... ¡Pero no me ha dejado! Estoy muy nerviosa.

(Goto) Tienes razón, Izumi. Tal cómo estás, eres incapaz de concentrarte en el trabajo. Lo que ha dicho Shinohara, es evidente que es una trola. A él nunca le ha gustado exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos de dolor y sufrimiento cuando recuerda la muerte de su madre o el suicidio de su hermano.

(Izumi) -con voz llorosa y expresión muy triste- ¿Es que acaso soy una desconocida para él? ¡Soy su prometida! ¡No tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros! ¡Tenemos que estar juntos en los buenos y en los malos momentos!

(Ota) ¿Por qué no le deja ir, Goto? En caso de emergencia, Kanuka puede pilotar el Zeus número 1 y usted o Hiromi darle las instrucciones. Ese idiota de Shinohara... ¿Por qué no ha dejado que te vayas con él? En momentos cómo éste es cuando necesitas más que nunca a las personas que quieres a tu lado. Capitán...

(Goto) Está bien. Ahora mismo se lo comunico a Shinobu. Lo siento, pero el reglamento interno me obliga a ello. Es sólo un momento.

(Izumi) Muchísimas gracias, capitán.

Pero justo cuando Goto iba a coger el teléfono... el teléfono suena. Y era Shinobu... tenía una noticia catastrófica para Izumi. Aunque no sería Shinobu quien la comunicaría directamente... lo iban a saber en ese mismo momento por la televisión.

(Goto) -se pone al teléfono- Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Capitán Goto al habla. … Ah, hola, Shinobu. Precisamente ahora iba a llamarte. … Veo que estás ya muy enterada. Pobre hombre. Menuda mala suerte, verdad? … ¿Que? … Dios mio. … Ya. … Sí. … Sí. … Entiendo. … Si, Izumi está aquí conmigo. Shinohara no ha querido que la acompañará al hospital. … Sí. … De acuerdo. … Es lo que pensaba hacer. Justamente ahora te iba a llamar para pedirte un permiso especial de varios días. Pero ahora... Sí. … ¿Cuando es? … Mañana mismo. … No podremos ir todos, pero necesitaremos un permiso de unas horas para poder ir. … Sí. … Muchas gracias, Shinobu. Hasta la noche. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Ota) ¿Era la comandante?

(Goto) Sí. Parece... que hemos hecho tarde. Lo siento mucho por Shinohara.

(Izumi) ¿Que ha pasado? ¡Conteste, capitán!

(Goto) Izumi... justo ahora la noticia está empezando a llegar a los medios de comunicación. Busca un televisor, o conéctate a Internet y lo sabrás.

Izumi sale corriendo de la sala de los capitanes y se dirige al despacho de los oficiales. Allí hacía poco que tenían un pequeño televisor portátil que se había traído el teniente Richardson para ver las noticias o alguna otra cosa que le interesase. Justo entonces, cuando Izumi entra en la sala, Richardson llama a todos. Daban la noticia en la televisión pública nacional, la NHK.

(Richardson) ¡Eh! ¡Venid todos! ¡Están diciendo algo del padre de Shinohara en la tele!

(Izumi) ¿Que? -Izumi y los demás se reúnen ante el televisor portátil-

(Locutor NHK) Acabamos de recibir una noticia de última hora. Kichiro Shinohara, Presidente de la gran corporación industrial y tecnológica Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo, acaba de fallecer en el Hospital Privado de Hotokawa, en el distrito de Ginza de Tokio, hace unos minutos. El magnate fue admitido en el hospital alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana. En el momento de la admisión a la sala de operaciones, ya era demasiado tarde. Sólo seis horas después del ingreso, Kichiro Shinohara, de 68 años y presidente de la compañía desde 1981, ha muerto de un derrame cerebral. Shinohara muere dejando un legado de innovaciones impresionantes en el mundo de los Labors. Él y su padre crearon el primer Labor que su compañía lanzó al mercado en 1975: el Shinohara SAV-75. Unas áquinas, los Labores, que sobre todo desde los años ochenta, especialmente en Tokio, ha jugado un papel vital en la construcción del Proyecto Babilonia en la capital. Así cómo otros proyectos en el mundo aún más ambiciosos, como el NCCS En los Países Bajos, o el gran túnel subterráneo de Saint Boluard en París. Se espera que en los próximos días, el hijo del magnate fallecido, el joven Asuma Shinohara, de 29 años de edad y que aparece en las imágenes, se convierta en el sucesor y nuevo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El hijo de Shinohara, había estado trabajando como oficial de policía en la "segunda sección de vehículos especiales, vinculada a la Jefatura Superior de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Pasando a otros asuntos de la actualidad internacional ...

(Kanuka) Veo que la noticia se ha extendido cómo la pólvora. No es de extrañar, era el más importante de los magnates de la industria de los Labors.

(Watanabe) ¿No dicen nada en las demás cadenas?

(Miyazaki) Si en la NHK ya conocen la noticia, es evidente que sí, merluzo.

(Izumi) -muy triste, casi llorando- A quien le importa eso ahora.

(Hato) -con todo el tacto del mundo- Noa... lo lamento muchísimo, de veras. Es inútil que le digas nada ahora a Asuma. Lo único que necesita de ti ahora es tenerte a su lado. Tener tu amor, tus abrazos y tu cariño.

(Richardson) Sí, pero primero necesita la autorización del capitán Goto.

(Kanuka) Es cierto. Pero en momentos así, a quien le importan las autorizaciones. Ve y punto, Noa.

(Izumi) Kanuka... gracias. -se abraza a Kanuka-

(Kanuka) No seas tonta. Vamos, ve.

Pero justo entonces, suena la alarma de emergencias. La segunda sección era movilizada.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Hay un ocho cero dos en curso en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia! ¡Sector 14, zona C! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Izumi) Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

(Kanuka) ¡Tranquilizate, Noa! No es necesario que vengas. Yo cubriré tu lugar.

(Goto) Exacto.

(Izumi) Capitán.

(Goto) ¡Kanuka! ¡Tú pilotarás el Zeus número 1! ¡Hiromi, tú lo dirigirás!

(Kanuka) Yes sir!

(Hiromi) ¡A sus órdenes!

(Goto) ¡Venga, moveos! … Izumi.

(Izumi) Sí, capitán.

(Goto) El padre de Asuma... acaba de fallecer. Shinohara aun está en el hospital. Ve con él. Ahora más que nunca... te necesita.

(Izumi) Gracias. ¡Muchísimas gracias, capitán!

Cuando Izumi llegó al hospital, Asuma estaba destrozado, con el alma por los suelos. Había estado peleado con su padre durante años... pero también deseaba reconciliarse con él. Ahora ya nunca podría hacerlo. Shinohara estaba con la cara desencajada, sin decir nada. Izumi le consuela tanto cómo puede. Miembros de la familia de Shinohara iban llegando al hospital privado de Ginza. Durante los dos siguientes días, Izumi no se separaría de él.

En la noche, en el despacho de los capitanes, Goto recibe una llamada. Era Shinshi, el antiguo miembro de la segunda sección y actualmente subinspector del departamento de investigación.

(Goto) Segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Goto al habla.

(Shinshi) Buenas noches, capitán. Soy Shinshi. He terminado la pequeña investigación que me ha pedido cómo favor.

(Goto) Muchísimas gracias, Shinshi. Ya te devolveré el favor un día de estos.

(Shinshi) No se preocupe. Hace más o menos una hora que han terminado la autopsia del cuerpo del padre de Shinohara. Efectivamente, la causa de la muerte es correcta. Un derrame cerebral consecuencia de la fuerte inestabilidad coronaria y circulatoria de su sistema sanguíneo, consecuencia de un infarto que no se ha tratado a tiempo.

(Goto) Comprendo.

(Shinshi) Pero aun hay más.

(Goto) ¿Han descubierto otra cosa?

(Shinshi) Por lo visto, el padre de Asuma sufría de Cirrosis y problemas de hígado. Eso quiere decir...

(Goto) Que era alcohólico. El presidente del mayor fabricante mundial de Labors. Un hombre poderoso y con dinero, con influencias y contactos en las altas esferas de la economía de Japón. Pero también... cabeza de una familia que ha acabado desestructurada. Su esposa murió en un accidente de tráfico hace 18 años y su hijo primogénito, el que tenía que heredar la empresa... se suicidó al no soportar la presión que su padre ejercía sobre él de una forma obsesiva. Y para colmo... a Asuma, su único hijo vivo, lo desterró aquí. A la segunda sección de vehículos especiales en una infame conspiración... haciendo que su único hijo le odiase durante años.

(Shinshi) Menuda historia, capitán. Es muy triste. Cuando estaba en la segunda sección, nunca me atreví a preguntárselo a Asuma. Pero siempre quise preguntarle... si era realmente feliz.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Es feliz. Porque Izumi está a su lado y no se separá de él por nada del mundo. Lo superará.

(Shinshi) Tiene razón, capitán. En momentos cómo este... es cuando necesitamos el apoyo de la familia y de nuestra pareja, para salir de este bache, cómo es la pérdida de un ser querido.

(Goto) ¿Vendrás mañana al funeral? Nosotros iremos todos. Shinobu ha hecho las gestiones para que nos dejen entrar. El problema es que sólo podremos estar allí un par de horas.

(Shinshi) Lo siento, pero tenemos mucho trabajo. De todas formas, dele el pésame a Asuma de mi parte. Y que se recupere pronto.

(Goto) Descuida, Shinshi. Lo haré. Adiós y gracias por todo.

(Shinshi) Adiós, capitán.

El día siguiente, la gran mansión de los Shinohara, se llenó de gente. Se celebraba el funeral. Antes de que se llevasen al cuerpo sin vida de su padre al crematorio, los asistentes dirigen unas últimas palabras al fallecido. Cuando le toca a Asuma, todo el mundo mira y sobre todo Izumi. Este suelta un escueto "Adiós, papá". El cuerpo finalmente es llevado al crematorio y sus cenizas llevadas de nuevo al hogar de los Shinohara. Fueron pasando las horas, termino la última cena y los familiares y amigos del difunto y de la familia fueron marchando. Hasta que Izumi y Aduma se quedaron solos. Asuma había estado todo el día cómo ausente, con la cara desencajada, sin a penas hablar. No había comido nada en todo el día, pero tampoco tenía hambre. Mientras Asuma está sentado ante el altar de su padre, Izumi se le acerca por detrás, muy triste y compasiva.

(Izumi) -con voz triste- Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿?

(Izumi) Toda la gente que ha venido al funeral ya ha marchado hace rato. Debes estar agotado de tanta tensión. ¿Quieres que te preparé algo para comer?

(Shinohara) No hace falta, Noa. No tengo hambre. Todo lo que queda puedo hacerlo yo solo. Márchate.

(Izumi) ¿Pero que dices? No has comido nada desde ayer. Así acabarás enfermando.

(Shinohara) ¡Noa! Estoy bien. De verdad. La segunda sección está de guardia nocturna. Será mejor que regreses, sin ti aquello debe ser un caos. Márchate, anda. Necesito estar solo un momento.

Izumi se marcha sin decirle nada. Shinohara se queda solo ante el altar de su padre, reflexionando. Oye a Izumi salir fuera... pero se da cuenta de que su novia no se marcha. Que sigue a su lado pase lo que pase... eso le reconforta. Y decide ir al lado de Izumi.

(Shinohara) -suspira- Será tonta.

Asuma sale a fuera, al jardín. Es de noche y hace bastante frío. Nada más abrir la puerta corrediza, se encuentra a Izumi, sentada sobre el suelo de madera, con las piernas juntas y con expresión de enfado en la cara.

(Shinohara) Pero... ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? … ¿Por qué aun estás aquí, Noa?

(Izumi) Es que... prefiero quedarme a tu lado, Asuma. Quieras o no... quiero estar a tu lado.

(Shinohara) -entonces Asuma, baja la cabeza... y se pone a llorar, soltando lagrimones por los ojos- … Por qué. … ¿Por qué he dejado pasar el tiempo de esta manera? Tantos años peleado con papá... Quería reconciliarme con él. Pero ahora... Es tan doloroso. … Aun tenía esta cuenta pendiente con él. Pero ahora... ¡Pero ahora ya no podré reconciliarme nunca con él! -se abalanza sobre Izumi para abrazarla-

(Izumi) -con los ojos también llorosos- Pero escuchame una cosa, Asuma. Estoy segura que el amor de tu padre era también muy grande. Que por el sólo hecho de nacer en este mundo, ya se debía considerar el hombre más feliz del mundo. Puede que si te desenterró a la segunda sección... fue para protegerte.

(Shinohara) Noa... gracias. Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Eres todo lo que tengo.

(Izumi) Tenías tú razón, Asuma.

(Shinohara) ¿Eh? -se queda mirando a Noa con cara de sorpresa-

(Izumi) Casémonos de seguida. ¿Por qué esperar? Yo quiero estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

(Shinohara) Noa... ¡Noa! ¡Noa! -se vuelve a abrazar con fuerza con Noa-

(Izumi) ¡Ay! No me aprietes tanto.

Solo dos días después, Izumi acompaña a Shinohara a una de las oficinas de notarios más importantes de todo Tokio. Le acompaña el abogado de la familia, mientras que Izumi ejercería de testimonio. Asuma ya se esperaba más o menos lo que iba a oír... pero también iba a escuchar algo que le causaría una gran alegría y paz interior.

(Notario) Ejem. Bien... ¿Señor Asuma Shinohara? El abogado de la familia, señor Mitsutomo Takayasu... la testigo, la señorita... Noa Izumi. ¿Estamos todos?

(Shinohara) Sí, estamos todos. Prosiga, por favor.

(Notario) Bien. Tengo en mis manos el testamento vital... dirigido únicamente a usted; señor Asuma Shinohara... cómo su único hijo y heredero. Son dos testamentos. El empresarial, correspondiente a la empresa propiedad de su difunto padre... y el vital o familiar. Correspondiente al patrimonio familiar. ¿Podemos empezar?

(Abogado) Antes que nada, debemos confirmar que la señorita Izumi hará de testigo ocular de la lectura del testamento. ¿Lo acepta?

(Izumi) Sí, claro.

(Abogado) Pues... todo en orden. Puede usted seguir.

(Notario) Muy bien. Ah. Lo olvidaba. A parte del testamento... el difunto redactó esta nota para usted, señor Shinohara. -Asuma se queda descolocado al escuchar esto- Es una nota personal. Especifica claramente que debe leerla usted mismo en este preciso momento. En la lectura del testamento. Tenga. -le da la nota a Asuma-

(Shinohara) Gracias. ¿Una nota de mi padre?

(Abogado) Si no quiere leerla en voz alta, está en su derecho. Es información personal.

(Shinohara) No importa. Lo haré.

(Izumi) Asuma...

(Shinohara) Veamos... "Hijo mío. Mi único hijo. Te escribo esta nota en un momento en que siento claramente que las fuerzas me fallan. O cómo dicen algunos de mi propio círculo... me estoy muriendo de éxito. En mis 68 años de vida, he vivido muchas cosas. Viví una juventud dura y difícil. Junto a tu abuelo, trabajé en la empresa que él fundó, fabricando vehículos para uso industrial. Hasta que a mediados de los años 70, después de mucho esfuerzo y estudio durante años, construimos el primer Labor. Desde entonces y más desde que heredé la empresa en 1981, la he hecho crecer y la he convertido en un imperio. Quería que mis dos hijos, fuesen igual que yo... pero he visto el error. El terrible error que cometí. Quise forzar a tu hermano mayor para que se convirtiera en el heredero perfecto de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... pero le destruí, Asuma. Sin darme cuenta, cegado por mi propio éxito, le destruí por dentro... hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se quitó la vida. Cuando esto ocurrió, tú aun ibas a secundaria. Pero te hirió y traumatizó para siempre. Reconozco que lo sabes disimular muy bien, claramente mejor que yo. Pero ya no puedo seguir cargando con este peso. Mi hora se acerca inexorablemente. No te pido que te encargues de la presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara si no quieres. Pero... te pido perdón. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho lo que te hice. Nunca podrás perdonarme por abandonarte a tu suerte en la Patrulla Patlabor. Me perdones o no... sólo espero que hagas muy feliz a esa chica con la que sales en el trabajo y con la que estoy seguro que te casarás muy pronto. No hagas cómo yo y te conviertas en una víctima de tu propio éxito. Antepone la propia felicidad y la de los que quieres a la de la empresa. Sino, lo pagarás muy caro. Gracias, hijo mío... y Adiós. Kichiro Shinohara. Tokio, 21 de abril de 2004." Padre...

Sus ojos se ponen llorosos. Su padre le había pedido perdón. Le había dicho que se reconciliaba con él, aunque fuese a través de un papel escrito.

(Asuma) -mirando a Asuma con gran amor y cogiéndole de la mano- Lo ves, Asuma. Él quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hizo. Y lo ha hecho.

(Shinohara) Noa...

(Notario) Bien... si no les importa, voy a proceder con la lectura del correspondiente testamento.

(Shinohara) Adelante.

Entonces se procede a la lectura del testamento. Cómo era de esperar, Asuma hereda la compañía de su padre, la propiedad de ésta, su dirección y en su máximo accionista. También hereda obviamente, una parte muy importante del patrimonio familiar. Todo aquello significaba que ahora Asuma, era el nuevo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... y que sus tiempos en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales se habían acabado.

Al día siguiente, Shinohara e Izumi se reincorporaron a la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Izumi volvía, pero Shinohara iba vestido de calle y con el uniforme de la segunda sección plegado en una bolsa de plástico. Junto a éste, una carta de dimisión. Su padre se lo había pedido en aquella nota póstuma y lo iba a hacer. En el despacho de los capitanes, él, junto a Noa y los dos capitanes, hace entrega de la carta de dimisión y el uniforme que ha usado durante los últimos 6 años, desde que ingresó en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales en 1998. Goto y Ota se le quedan mirando con expresión algo lastimosa... pero Shinohara se mantuvo firme y sin tristeza aparente. Hacía sólo tres días de la muerte de su padre, pero Izumi, que no se había separado de él ni un momento, había sido una ayuda vital para mantenerse sereno y no hundirse en la tristeza.

(Goto) Supongo que esto... es una despedida.

(Shinohara) Sí, capitán. -visiblemente entristecido-

(Goto) ¿Estás bien? Si bien es evidente que Izumi no se ha separado de ti ni un momento... sólo han pasado tres días de la muerte de tu padre. Y ahora... tienes que asumir la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo líder de su empresa.

(Ota) O sea que es verdad. ¡Serás el nuevo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara! ¡Ahora eres alguien importante! ¡Un multimillonario! -dice con gran admiración hacia Asuma-

(Izumi) No te pases, Ota. Asuma no quiere ser nadie importante ni vivir cómo un rico y famoso. Quiere que la empresa de su padre siga funcionando y que lo haga incluso mejor que antes.

(Shinohara) Exacto, Noa. De eso se trata. Capitán... puede que sólo hayan pasado tres días. Pero ahora... me siento tranquilo y en paz.

(Goto) Creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros. En la lectura del testamento de tu padre... éste había escrito algo que ha hecho que te reconcilies con él.

(Shinohara) Sí, capitán. Se puede decir... que antes de su muerte, él ya había hecho las paces conmigo. Aunque no los lo dijésemos el uno al otro cara a cara. Pero mi padre era así.

(Goto) Bueno... se lo comunicaré a la comandante y ella organizará todo el papeleo para que mañana mismo dejes de ser oficial de Policía en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. No te preocupes. Haremos una gran fiesta de despedida hoy mismo.

(Shinohara) Muchas gracias, capitán. Tengo que despedirme de todos y cada uno de vosotros cómo es debido.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que sí! Aunque seas un idiota, un tontaina y un irresponsable... haremos la mejor fiesta que hayas vivido en tu vida para que te vayas de aquí con el mejor recuerdo de nosotros. -se pone serio y triste- Te echaré mucho de menos, Shinohara. Han sido muchos años.

(Shinohara) Sí, y que lo digas, Ota. ¡Pero no hacía falta que me dijeras todo eso!

Por la noche, en el comedor, se celebraba una gran fiesta de despedida para Shinohara. Todos sueltan algún que otro discursillo. Para recordar, para honrarle, para reírse... o para prometerse amor eterno, como hace Izumi.

(Goto) Bueno pues... han sido seis años muy largos, en los que el oficial Shinohara, ha servido con gran aplomo con nosotros. En todas las situaciones imaginables. Ahora sólo espero... que cómo el nuevo y flamante presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... sigas fabricando Labors magníficos para equiparnos a nosotros. Muchas Gracias por estos seis años, Shinohara.

(Shinohara) Muchas gracias, capitán. -todos aplauden-

(Ota) Yo y Shinohara, entramos en la segunda sección al mismo tiempo. En 1997. Entonces eramos dos jóvenes de 22 años acabados de salir de la escuela de cadetes Labor. Él había llegado allí fruto de la conspiración de su padre. Cuando le conocí creí que sería el típico joven de familia rica, prepotente, con aires de superioridad... claro que yo también venía de familia rica. En la segunda sección, al principio, él fue mi controlador, cuando aun no teníamos los Ingram. Era un desastre. -se ríe- Pero yo cómo piloto también era un desastre. Luego se convirtió en el controlador de Izumi y lo hizo muy bien. Ahora que te vas y que empiezas una nueva vida al mando de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... espero que todo te vaya muy y muy bien... y que seas muy feliz. -todos aplauden-

(Shige) En nombre del equipo de mecánicos, queremos despedir cómo Dios manda a Asuma Shinohara. El nuevo y flamante presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Nosotros, cómo mecánicos, sólo esperamos una cosa de ti. Que los nuevos Labors que saques al mercado sean los mejores. Eso... y que seas muy feliz con Izumi.

(Kanuka) No se me ocurre mucho que decir. Asuma es... fuerte, guapo, decidido, algo irreflexivo... pero alguien que quiere mucho a las personas que ama. Sólo te voy a pedir que hagas muy feliz a Izumi.

(Hiromi) Yo... y también en nombre de Kumagami, que me ha dado recuerdos para ti... esperamos que seas muy feliz y tengas mucha suerte en tu nueva vida, Asuma. Podría decir muchas cosas de estos seis años en los que he tenido el honor y el privilegio de trabajar a tu lado. Pero sólo te voy a decir... se feliz. Y haz feliz a Izumi. Adiós, Asuma.

(Watanabe) A mi las despedidas no me gustan nada. Hace muy poco que nos conocemos, Asuma. Pero te confieso que eres un tipo cojonudo. Ha sido un auténtico honor trabajar contigo. De verdad. Gracias... y adiós.

(Miyazaki) Te deseo mucha suerte y acierto en tu nueva responsabilidad cómo líder de una gran empresa fabricante de Labors. Espero... que nunca te olvides de nosotros. Suerte y que todo te vaya muy bien.

(Richardson) Joder. ¿Es que todo van a ser despedidas tristes? ¡Alegraos un poco, coño! Shinohara. Eres un capullo y un gilipollas. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Eres un tipo genial. Y lo digo en serio. No te voy a dar suerte ni nada de eso. Creo que siempre has tenido buena estrella. Si no ya me dirás cómo has podido pillar a la teniente Izumi. Pero cómo dice un proverbio inglés... "el buen vino y los amigos, cómo más viejos, mejor". Good bye, and see you again! Ens tornarem a veure. Nos volveremos a ver.

(Hato) Sólo os voy a decir una cosa. Habéis vivido intensamente. Vivís con gran pasión. Pero sobretodo, Izumi y tú viviréis muy felices. Os deseo lo mejor a ambos. Hasta la vista, Shinohara.

(Ayano) Vaya. ¿que puedo decir yo? Asuma... nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo a la cara. Pero ahora lo confieso. ¡Estás muy bueno! Lástima que Izumi te conociese mucho antes que yo. -se ríe bobamente hasta que se da cuenta que Izumi la mira con muy mala cara- ¿Eing? No... no me mires así, Noa. Era broma, mujer. Ahora en serio. Estoy completamente segura... completamente convencida... que todo todo todo te irá muy y muy bien, Asuma. Serás muy feliz con Izumi... ¡y seguro que tendréis muchos retoños! -Noa y Asuma se miran y se sonrojan-

(Izumi) Bueno... ya sólo quedo yo. No tengo nada nuevo que decir sobre lo que ha habéis dicho todos. Conozco a Asuma desde que entré a formar parte en la segunda sección en otoño de 1998. Durante mucho tiempo para mi sólo fue el tipo estirado y lánguido, de carácter rarito, que me daba órdenes cuando pilotaba a Alphonse. Pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado en los combates duros y peligrosos que tuvimos con el Phantom, con el Griffon... y con el muñeco. Ahora yo y Asuma... esto... ¿Puedo decirlo, Asuma?

(Shinohara) Claro que si. Díselo.

(Izumi) Bueno... quiero daros la noticia. Yo y Asuma... nos casaremos dentro de cuatro semanas.

Todos se alegran muchísimo al oír aquello. Shinohara y Izumi iban a casarse el mismo día que Hiromi y Kumagami, en la misma iglesia. Lo habían charlado y habían llegado a este arreglo. Incluso celebrarían el banquete en el mismo sitio. La boda se celebraría el último sábado del mes.

A la mañana siguiente pero, había que volver al trabajo y rápido. Ahora que de golpe y porrazo Shinohara había renunciado, la segunda sección se había quedado corta de personal. En un mes, para finales de diciembre, se marcharían también el capitán Goto y Kanuka. La capitanía de la segunda sección sería ocupada por Izumi, la cual sería ascendida. Pero... ¿Que pasaría con las dos plazas vacantes que quedarían? Por la mañana, la comandante Nagumo va a la primera y segunda sección. En su despacho de las instalaciones, se reúne con los dos capitanes para discutir este punto.

(Shinobu) La marcha de Shinohara ha sido un duro golpe para la segunda sección. Pero era inevitable, dadas las circunstancias.

(Goto) Así es, comandante. La repentina e inesperada muerte de su padre... ha provocado que tenga que asumir la responsabilidad de ocuparse del gran negocio de su familia, el cual se ha mantenido cómo propiedad de la familia Shinohara. La presidencia y dirección de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Ota) Permiso para hablar, comandante.

(Shinobu) Puede hablar libremente, capitán Ota. Esto no es el ejército.

(Ota) Oh, disculpe, comandante. ¿Creéis de verdad que Shinohara estará preparado para semejante responsabilidad? Aun tiene 29 años. Y en los últimos siete años sólo se ha dedicado a la Policía Labor. El trabajo de dirigir una gran empresa, aunque esté relacionada con los Labors, no creo que sea lo mismo ni mucho menos.

(Shinobu) No creas, Ota. Antes de que os conocierais... su padre se encargó de formarlo en las mejores universidades para el cargo que tendría que desarrollar en el futuro. Aunque no lo parezca, Shinohara tuvo una educación excelente. Está perfectamente preparado para el cargo. Claro que otra cosa muy distinta, es que tenga la voluntad para abordar la dirección de esa gran empresa.

(Goto) Pues yo creo que sí.

(Ota) ¿Que te hace pensar eso, Goto?

(Goto) Sus ideas, conceptos y conocimientos sobre el mundo de los Labors son muy claras y contundentes. Su padre hizo lo mismo cuando llegó a la presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara hace 25 años. Transformó la empresa hasta convertirla en el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo. Shinohara no sólo quiere mantener esa posición. Sabe que la competencia en el sector de los Labors aumenta cada día que pasa. Cada vez más empresas de diferentes países se introducen en el mercado de los Labors. Eso significa que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, tarde o temprano, tendrá que reestructurarse y adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos. Eso lo tiene muy claro. Por eso, estoy bastante convencido que lo hará muy bien.

(Ota) Si es así... confiemos en él.

(Shinobu) Desde aquí lo único que podemos hacer es desearle que todo le vaya muy bien en su nueva vida. Suerte que ahora la teniente Izumi está a su lado.

(Goto) Y más que lo va a estar dentro de unas pocas semanas.

(Shinobu) ¿Dentro de unas pocas semanas? ¿Pasó algo en la fiesta de despedida de Shinohara anoche?

(Goto) Sí... Ota, díselo tú.

(Ota) La teniente Izumi y Shinohara se casarán el último sábado de este mes. El día 27. El mismo día que Hiromi y Kumagami. Han hecho un pacto entre comillas para casarse ambas parejas el mismo día, en el mismo sitio y celebrarlo en el mismo lugar.

(Shinobu) Es lo que tiene haberse convertido de repente, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en un rico magnate millonario. Podrá organizar la boda enseguida, aunque le cueste mucho más caro, porque ahora puede permitírselo. Bueno, pues... iremos a las dos bodas. Pero se nos hará un poco largo.

(Goto) Esto... Shinobu. Supongo que no hemos venido aquí a discutir únicamente la marcha de Shinohara y su nueva vida.

(Shinobu) Efectivamente. Cómo ya sabes, Goto, la repentina marcha de Shinohara ha traído problemas para la segunda sección. Durante casi dos meses, hasta tu retirada de la segunda sección, junto a Kanuka, la segunda sección será ligeramente reestructurada en sus funciones. He decidido recomendar al oficial Hiromi Yamazaki para su ascenso a Teniente. Dejará de ser conductor de trailer y será controlador desde hoy mismo. Reemplazará a Shinohara en el puesto que ha ocupado durante tantos años. Del trailer del Zeus número uno se encargará alguno de los mecánicos, cómo los demás trailers.

(Ota) El problema vendrá cuando Kanuka y Goto se marchen. Ello conllevará el ascenso de Izumi a la capitanía, y por tanto, la necesidad de dos nuevos miembros para la segunda sección.

(Goto) Sí... es una cuestión complicada.

(Shinobu) Pero es una cuestión de la cual me encargo yo. Y de hecho... buscaré a dos nuevos pilotos.

(Goto) ¿Sólo dos pilotos?

(Shinobu) Leí el informe que me diste la semana pasada sobre Watanabe y Miyazaki. Creo sin ninguna duda que Miyazaki puede ser una buena controladora para Watanabe.

(Goto) Creo que Watanabe es algo mejor piloto que ella, aunque en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ella se desenvuelve algo mejor.

(Shinobu) Por eso mismo. Miyazaki puede saber enseñarle lecciones de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo muy útiles a Watanabe. Por eso considero que es más apropiado que ella pase a dirigir uno de los dos vehículos de mando.

(Ota) Entonces... contratarán a dos pilotos nuevos para la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) Lo cierto... es que ya llevo buscando desde hace un mes. Y he encontrado dos candidatos muy interesantes.

(Goto) ¿En serio? ¿Y quienes son los afortunados? -en tono sarcástico-

(Shinobu) Son dos pilotos muy diferentes entre si. Uno es muy joven, pero no es ningún inexperto en Labors. Los conoce cómo si fuesen él mismo. El otro, es más veterano... y proviene de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Ota) ¿Un militar que se ha querido pasar a la patrulla Labor? Que ganas de querer ir hacia atrás.

(Shinobu) Desconozco sus motivos para abandonar las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y venirse a la patrulla Labor de la Policía. Pero es su deseo y debemos respetarlo.

(Goto) Les conoces muy bien. Demasiado incluso diría yo. ¿Tienes sus expedientes a mano?

(Shinobu) Sabía que me lo pedirías. Tomad... y no os caigáis de culo.

(Goto) A ver... -se queda pasmado- Que... Que demonios...

(Ota) ¿Que ocurre, capitán? O _ o ¿Que!? Pero si es...

(Shinobu) Le recordáis, verdad? Yo también, por supuesto. A la primera sección la derrotó dos veces de una manera absolutamente humillante. Su nombre ya debe sonaros. Bado Rinart. Pero seguro que su nombre de pila ya lo conocéis.

(Goto) Bado. El piloto del mítico Griffon, al cual nos enfrentamos varias veces... y sólo al final conseguimos derrotarle. Pero resultó que quien pilotaba ese poderoso y espeluznante Labor... era un niño de doce años. Un superdotado con unas habilidades para pilotar Labors casi sobrehumanas. Ese niño se llamaba Bado... pero ahora ha crecido.

(Ota) No lo entiendo. Si entonces tenía doce años... y sólo han pasado cinco años de aquello... eso significa que aun tiene 17 años. ¿Cómo han podido aceptarle en la escuela de cadetes Labor siendo aun menor de edad?

(Goto) Cómo te han dicho hace un momento, ese chaval es un superdotado. En intelecto y habilidades para pilotar los Labors, es un auténtico genio. Richard Wong le descubrió en la India hace seis años... y le utilizó para pilotar el Griffon. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que si aun es menor de edad...

(Shinobu) Es algo un poco complicado. El mes que viene, Bado cumple los 18 años. Por lo tanto, será mayor de edad y dejará de estar bajo responsabilidad de un tutor adulto. Será una persona libre e independiente. Por otro lado, el propio Bado ha expresado su deseo inequívoco de que quiere venirse a trabajar a la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, junto a quien él considera una persona que le dio una gran lección.

(Goto) Ya. Para trabajar a las órdenes de la futura capitana Noa Izumi.

(Ota) Pero si aun tiene 17 años, significa que aun va al instituto. ¿No?

(Shinobu) No. Lo terminó el año pasado.

(Ota) ¿Queeee? -se queda flipado-

(Goto) Ya te han dicho que ese chaval es un superdotado.

(Ota) Ya, pero...

(Shinobu) El caso es que ahora está en la escuela de cadetes... y su capitán, me llamó para decirme que a ese chico no le pueden enseñar nada. Bueno, una cosa, sí. Disciplina. Le han tenido que explicar claramente que si quiere ejercer cómo Policía Labor, tiene que cumplir con un reglamento, un respeto hacia sus compañeros y sobre todo hacia sus superiores. Ya sabes. Una cosa en la que el chaval si que es un auténtico novato... pero se está adaptando muy rápidamente.

(Ota) En resumidas cuentas. Uno de los nuevos pilotos de la segunda sección, será un niño repelente superdotado de los Labors que ahora quiere trabajar aquí por admiración a Izumi. ¡Menuda tontería!

(Goto) No es ninguna tontería, Ota. Si lo piensas bien, verás que tener a un piloto tan excepcional trabajando para nosotros, nos será de gran ayuda. ¿No te das cuenta?

(Ota) Bueno, quizás tenga razón.

(Goto) ¿Y quien es el otro piloto?

(Shinobu) Su nombre es Tetsuo Chikawa. Tiene 26 años y es originario de Hiroshima. Se alistó en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa a los 21 años, después de estudiar la carrera de Historia en la universidad Todai. En sus dos primeros años cómo recluta y después cómo oficial, estuvo en unidades motorizadas del ejército de tierra, cómo artillero, conductor y observador en una unidad de Carros de Combate Tipo 90. Al tercer año, cambió de aires y se introdujo en una unidad de Labors de combate Tipo 97 del ejército de tierra. Sus habilidades cómo piloto puede que no sean las más destacables del grupo, pero sin duda aportará a la segunda sección experiencia, disciplina, tenacidad y alguien que traiga un poco de orden a vuestro gallinero.

(Goto) ¿Será el nuevo controlador de la segunda sección? ¿No nos acabas de decir que sería Miyazaki?

(Shinobu) Lo de Miyazaki aun estoy estudiándolo... y también lo del nuevo piloto veterano. Creo que hasta que no los conozca en persona, no podré opinar al respecto.

(Goto) Entiendo.

(Shinobu) Eso es todo por ahora. Si tenéis alguna otra objeción o duda que plantearme, adelante.

(Goto) No, Shinobu.

(Ota) Yo tampoco, comandante.

(Shinobu) Bien. Podéis retiraros.

(Ota) Comandante. -le saluda y se marcha-

(Goto) Shinobu...

(Shinobu) ¿Sí?

(Goto) Nada. Nos vemos está noche en casa. Estás preciosa.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- ¿Que? No seas tonto. Ahora estamos en el trabajo. ¡Retírate de una vez!

(Goto) Hasta luego, Shinobu.

Justo entonces, fuera de la ciudad, en la sede central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Asuma, ya cómo presidente ejecutivo de la gran empresa, iba a asistir al primer consejo de administración de la empresa. Él, junto a su consejero delegado, los altos directivos y los máximos responsables de producción, logística e investigación y desarrollo, iban a escuchar las tesis y opiniones del nuevo y muy joven presidente de la compañía. Comprobaría por si mismo, cómo entre algún que otro directivo, había cierta desconfianza. Shinohara, entre en la sala y todos se levantan.

(Consejero delegado) ¡Atención! ¡El presidente Asuma!

(Shinohara) ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! Podéis sentaros. Yo no soy profesor ni vosotros alumnos de secundaria.

(Consejero delegado) Oh, disculpe, señor presidente. Es la fuerza de la costumbre. A su padre que en paz descanse, siempre se lo hacíamos.

(Shinohara) Bien. Empecemos la reunión semanal del consejo ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Les advierto que a pesar de mi juventud y de mi aparente inexperiencia... mi padre ya se encargó hace años de formarme adecuadamente para poder desarrollar este cargo con plenas garantías. Puede que me falte experiencia. Pero me siento preparado y con ganas para desarrollarlo.

(Directivo 1) -en voz baja- ¿Lo dice en serio? Después de lo que le hizo su padre... Creí que malvendería la empresa a alguna multinacional para librarse de ella.

(Directivo 2) -en voz baja- No seas así, hombre. No deja de ser el heredero del jefe.

(Shinohara) Exacto, señores. Ahora yo soy el jefe. Y cómo fue voluntad de mi padre... ahora aquí mando yo. ¿Entendido?

(Directivo 1) Sí, señor presidente.

(Shinohara) Bien. Todos los aquí presentes tenemos mucho trabajo y cosas que hacer. Seré lo más breve posible. Esta reunión quiere que sea sobre todo para que ustedes conozcan mis planes de futuro para la empresa que he heredado.

(Consejero) Hay un par de puntos que también debemos discutir, señor. La comercialización de nuestro Labor de tercera generación para Obras Públicas y la nueva estrategia a seguir en el mercado del sudeste asiático.

(Shinohara) Lo sé. De eso también quiero hablar. Pero antes quiero exponer mi plan. Sólo pretende ser una exposición. Desde ayer mismo estoy redactando un plan de viabilidad para la empresa.

(Directivo 3) -se hace el chismorreo y el desconcierto- ¿Plan de viabilidad?

(Directivo 4) Con todos mis respetos, señor presidente. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara es una de las empresas más viables de todo Japón. El año pasado tuvimos unos beneficios netos de 18.900 millones de yenes. Y nuestra producción y ventas aumentaron un 1,9%.

(Shinohara) Sí, es verdad. Pero... ¿Por qué sólo un 1,9%? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que la época en que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Industrias Schaft e Industrias Hishi, tenían el control casi absoluto del mercado de los Labors, ya ha pasado? ¿Que la época en que nosotros, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, dominábamos el 90% del mercado mundial de los Labors... ha pasado a mejor vida?

(Directivo 2) Pero seguimos teniendo una cuota en el mercado internacional de Labors del 50%. 5 de cada 10 Labors que se venden en todo el mundo, salen de nuestras factorías de Japón.

(Shinohara) Es cierto. Pero supongo que se habrán fijado, que en los últimos años, nuestra cuota de mercado internacional se ha ido reduciendo considerablemente. Esto no puede seguir así. De lo contrario, las consecuencias para la empresa podrían ser nefastas a medio y largo plazo. Si queremos seguir siendo el mayor fabricante mundial de Labors, tenemos que adaptarnos y conseguir más cuota de mercado que nadie.

(Logística) Eso es cierto, señor presidente. En el mercado de Japón, seguimos teniendo una cuota de mercado del 45%. Pero en el sudeste asiático o Europa, los fabricantes coreanos y europeos respectivamente nos están quitando cuota de mercado y reduciendo nuestras ventas en esos lugares.

(Shinohara) Se lo puedo explicar con un caso particular que se produjo hace muy poco en Saitama. La tercera sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía, se enfrentó al mejor Labor que produce actualmente la industria de nuestro país vecino. Un Samsung SVW-2K. Se enfrentó a los tres Shinohara AV-02 Variant de nuestra producción... que eran más lentos y menos ágiles que este Labor coreano de obras públicas. Esto es una prueba evidente del progreso que la competencia está haciendo sobre sus Labors... y que no podemos dormirnos en los laureles ni perder ni un solo segundo. Otro ejemplo. La presentación del nuevo Labor policial de tercera generación de Industrias Schaft en el salón internacional del Labor de Tokio, el pasado mes de marzo. ¿Lo recuerdan?

(I+d+i) Por supuesto, señor. Fue una desagradable sorpresa para nosotros. Ese Labor es extremadamente sofisticado y bien hecho. Los de Schaft Europa han hecho un trabajo excelente. No debería decir esto ante usted, pero... es posible que sea incluso superior a nuestro más sofisticado producto en ese sentido; el TGV-03 Zeus.

(Shinohara) Ahí está la clave de todo. No dejar que nadie nos pase la mano por la cara. Desarrollar los mejores productos del mercado, para cualquier uso y circunstancia. Para seguir siendo los número 1. Jamás pienso competir con Labors más baratos o con Labors más al gusto de modas pasajeras. Competiremos fabricando lo mejor. Esa siempre ha sido la clave del éxito de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Lo demostraron con el Ingram sobradamente... y ahora con el Zeus. Y estoy convencido, que aun podemos seguir mejorando. ¿Cómo avanza el desarrollo de nuestro nuevo Labor de obras públicas de tercera generación?

(i+d+i) Está ya casi concluido, señor. Sólo tenemos que hacer los últimos retoques al prototipo definitivo y estará listo. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tanto Schaft Japan, cómo Hishi... y también otras empresas del extranjero, como Hyundai en corea o FIAT en Italia, están trabajando en proyectos idénticos, con los que pueden romper el mercado internacional.

(Shinohara) No quiero que tengáis ninguna prisa. Usad el tiempo que haga falta para que el producto sea lo mejor y más perfecto posible. ¿Entendido?

(i+d+i) ¿Seguro, señor? El tiempo se nos hecha encima.

(Finanzas) Eso también puede augmentar los costes, señor presidente.

(Shinohara) ¡Señores! Se trata únicamente de fabricar y vender los mejores Labors del mundo. Ni más ni menos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

La reunión se concluyó satisfactoriamente... y además, Asuma causó una gran impresión a los directivos, a los del departamento técnico, a todos. Era muy joven, pero tenía las ideas muy claras de lo que quería hacer y cómo lo quería hacer. Algunos seguían desconfiando de él... pero había quedado claro que sabía lo que se hacía y que el futuro de la empresa estaría en buenas manos.

Unas tres semanas después, el 27 de noviembre de 2004, el último sábado del mes, hubo una doble boda en un templo de la ciudad. Dos bodas pequeñas y familiares, íntimas, donde asistían sólo familiares y amigos de los recién casados. El recientemente ascendido teniente Hiromi Yamazaki se casaba con la capitana Takeo Kumagami, que perdía su apellido de soltera y pasaba a llamarse Takeo Yamazaki. Fue una boda tradicional japonesa muy sencilla. Los de la división de vehículos especiales estaban todos. Aquel día, la cuarta sección de Kawasaki iría de culo, ya que se encargaría ella sola de todas las posibles emergencias en el área metropolitana de Tokio. Justo después de la boda de Hiromi y Takeo... estos dos se cambian de ropa rápidamente, y asisten a una iglesia como invitados a la siguiente boda... la de Shinohara e Izumi. Con gran solemnidad y mirándose con gran amor todo el rato, ambos se dieron el si quiero ante el altar. Ahora Noa se llamaría... Noa Shinohara.

En la posterior recepción, los discursos de los familiares y amigos de los recién casados se sucedieron uno tras otro. Pero todos decían lo mismo. Deseos de máxima felicidad y alegría para los dos nuevos matrimonios... y de la esperanza de una larga y fructífera vida juntos. Shinohara cómo nuevo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Hiromi cómo teniente y controlador en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, Kumagami cómo capitana de la tercera sección, e Izumi, dentro de sólo un mes, ascendida a capitana de la segunda sección. Para ella un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño pero, que al principio sería una pesadilla, ya que tendría bajo sus órdenes a un nuevo y muy joven piloto que era un prodigio, pero que cómo Policía dejaba mucho que desear. La llegada de Bado a la Segunda Sección.


	24. La pesadilla de Noa: Bado a sus órdenes

**Capítulo 24. La pesadilla de Noa: Oficial Bado a sus órdenes. **

Enero de 2005. Hace sólo dos días que ha empezado el año nuevo. Desde hacía una semana, Goto y Kanuka ya no estaban en la segunda sección. Se habían marchado a su nuevo puesto en la "Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional". Goto la dirigiría cómo su jefe con rango de superintendente. Había ascendido de golpe de capitán a pez gordo de la principal agencia de inteligencia japonesa. Kanuka ocuparía el rango de sargento en la sección, encargándose sobretodo de investigaciones, aunque tomaría también parte en operaciones especiales y otros asuntos. Junto a viejos conocidos, cómo Kurosaki. U otros miembros nuevos provenientes del ejército o de la Policía.

Pero aquella marcha de la segunda sección, suponía una remodelación total y en profundidad de ésta. Por decisión de Goto y aprobación de Shinobu, Noa Shinohara sería la nueva capitana de la segunda sección. Noa estaba muy cambiada desde que se había casado. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y se había cambiado el peinado, llevándolo sobre la frente con un flequillo y con una melena un poco larga. Hiromi ya había sido ascendido a teniente y ejercía de controlador. Eso suponía, que la segunda sección necesitaba de un nuevo piloto y un nuevo teniente.

En esa mañana, Noa, en el despacho del comandante y también en presencia del capitán Ota de la primera sección, era ascendida a capitana de la segunda sección.

(Shinobu) Teniente Noa Shinohara. Yo, la comandante Shinobu Goto, le hago entrega de sus nuevos galones. Enhorabuena. Ahora eres capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Muchas felicidades. -le pone sus nuevos galones en la solapa del chaleco y la saluda-

(Noa) -le devuelve el saludo- Le estoy muy agradecida, comandante. Pero me sabe mal que Goto no este aquí para ver el relevo. -baja el brazo-

(Shinobu) Ahora Kiichi Goto... es un hombre muy importante, Noa. En rango es superior a mi... y en importancia estratégica para la seguridad nacional de Japón, también. Sólo lleva una semana y no sé mucho. Pero al tener libertad de movimiento, porque él es el jefe... se desenvuelve cómo pez en el agua. Pero ya basta de hablar de mi marido. Hoy es tu gran día.

(Noa) Muchas gracias, comandante. ¡Había soñado tantas veces en este momento! -muy alegre-

(Ota) Aun así, no debes permitir jamás que se te suba a la cabeza. Tienes que asumirlo con honor y responsabilidad.

(Noa) Ya lo sé, Ota. De ahora en adelante tú y yo nos veremos las caras todos los días.

(Ota) Sí... Espero que seas una buena capitana para la segunda sección.

(Noa) Me esforzaré al máximo.

(Shinobu) Seguro que lo harás muy bien. Bueno... ahora es el momento, de que conozcas a los dos nuevos miembros de la segunda sección. Hace sólo un momento que están esperando afuera. ¡Teniente Chikawa! ¡Adelante!

(Chikawa) -entra a la sala y hace el saludo militar a la comandante- Buenos días, comandante Goto. Teniente Tetsuo Chikawa a sus órdenes.

El teniente Tetsuo Chikawa, es joven, tiene 26 años. Se nota que es de origen militar puro y duro. Había estado en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa desde los 21 años hasta entonces. En unidades motorizadas de tanques y Labors, así cómo de infantería. Un hombre de 1,85 de estatura, alto y de composición física fuerte y musculada. De expresión sería y algo fría, con el peinado muy corto, algo más largo por delante, el típico peinado de militar. Pero era también un hombre de cultura, ya que también era historiador. Iba ya vestido con el uniforme de la segunda sección y sus galones de teniente.

(Shinobu) Descanse, teniente. Te presento a los capitanes Isao Ota de la primera sección y Noa Shinohara, desde hoy la nueva capitana de la Segunda sección. Te aviso de que no te dejes engañar por las apariencias. La capitana lleva ya más de seis años trabajando aquí y siempre ha ejercido cómo piloto. Es muy buena en su trabajo. Y aunque a veces puede parecer una persona algo informal en su puesto, es muy competente y profesional. Le caerá muy bien.

(Noa) Me va a poner colorada, comandante. -frotándose la mano en el cogote con sonrisa boba-

(Chikawa) Me alegro mucho de conocerla, capitana. Desde hoy será mi oficial superior. ¡A sus órdenes! -se pone firme y saluda a Noa-

(Ota) Con ese comportamiento tan disciplinado y estricto se nota que vienes del ejército. Creo que será una buena influencia para la segunda sección. Aquello siempre ha sido un circo.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Pero si perteneciste a la segunda sección durante muchos años. ¡Que morro tienes!

(Shinobu) Según su expediente... el teniente tiene 26 años y es originario de Hiroshima. ¿Cierto?

(Chikawa) Cierto, comandante.

(Shinobu) A los 18 años terminaste el instituto con un historial académico sobresaliente. Durante los siguientes tres años, estudiaste la carrera de Historia en la Universidad de Tokio. ¿Es historiador, teniente?

(Chikawa) Pretendía ser historiador. Pero el mundo militar siempre me ha atraído desde muy joven.

(Shinobu) Entiendo. En 1999, con 21 años, ingresaste en las JSDF. Primero cómo recluta durante ocho meses y finalmente entrando cómo oficial de primera, debido a tus buenas puntuaciones y disciplina en una unidad de carros de combate Tipo 90 del ejército de Tierra.

(Ota) ¡Que pasada! ¿Que función desempeñabas? -exclama con admiración-

(Chikawa) Un poco de todo. Conductor, artillero, observador, comunicaciones.

(Shinibu) Dos años más tarde, en 2001, decidiste pedir el traslado a una unidad de Labors de combate. La séptima unidad de Labors de combate del ejército de tierra, concretamente en el 23 regimiento de vehículos especiales armados, con Labors Shinohara Tipo 97. Hace sólo un mes recibiste una oferta para entrar a trabajar cómo teniente en una unidad de Patlabors de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, con rango de teniente y cómo controlador... y aceptaste. Por qué.

(Chikawa) Pues... es una historia un poco larga, comandante. Digamos que fue... por una chica.

(Noa) ¿Por una chica? -pregunta con curiosidad-

(Chikawa) Me hizo prometer que... si quería casarme con ella... dejaría el ejército y me iría a la Policía.

(Ota) ¿Y por qué le dijo eso?

(Chikawa) Ella también es Policía aquí, en Tokio. De tráfico. Nos conocimos hace más de un año, por simple casualidad, en una demostración pública del ejército. Fue un amor a primera vista.

(Noa) Que bonito.

(Ota) Vaya. Así que fue por amor.

(Chikawa) Sí... en el fondo no soy tan duro cómo aparento. También tengo un corazón humano. Eso si, os advierto que cuando se trata del trabajo, soy muy estricto y duro con mis subordinados. Sea quien sea a quien me toque dirigir... no le dejaré pasar ni una.

(Shinobu) Ya conocéis al teniente. Ahora es el turno de... bueno, del genio. ¡Adelante, Bado!

(Noa) ¿Bado? ¿Queeeeeee? -se queda completamente estupefacta-

(Bado) ¡Hola, Izumi! ¡Por fin nos volvemos a ver! Estoy muy contento de volverte a ver, maestra. -dice con sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

(Ota) Yo ya lo sabía. Pero aun me cuesta creer que hace este jovenzuelo aquí.

(Izumi) -con cara de sorpresa total- A mi también me gustaría saberlo.

Era Bado. En 1999, un niño de 12 años superdotado proveniente de la India, que Richard Wong utilizó para pilotar al Griffon. Entonces ya demostró que cómo piloto era excelente, extremadamente hábil y bueno. Y esas cualidades había conseguido mantenerlas. Ahora, con 18 años recién cumplidos, era un joven de 1,80, de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello muy oscuro, peinado de forma informal pero algo largo. Un chico muy atractivo... y que además de los Labors, también le había cogido gusto a las chicas, ya que se había vuelto un mujeriego.

(Bado) ¡Encantado de trabajar contigo! Noa Izumi.

(Noa) Esto... Bado... ya no me llamo Noa Izumi. Ahora debes llamarme Noa Shinohara. Me casé hace un par de meses.

(Bado) ¿Cómo? ¡Que lástima! -le besa en la mano- Eres una mujer muy bella. Me hubiera gustado conocerte de más joven.

(Noa) -con expresión de desconcierto y nerviosismo- Comandante... ¿De verdad que este chaval tan joven es el nuevo piloto de la segunda sección?

(Shinobu) Tú misma y Alphonse sufristeis en vuestras propias carnes los efectos de los varios combates que mantuvisteis con el Griffon.

(Noa) Claro que lo recuerdo. Ahora me parece un recuerdo curioso del pasado, pero...

(Bado) Vamos, Noa. Eso pasó hace muchos años. Entonces aun era un crío. Ahora he crecido y quiero trabajar de Policía.

(Ota) A ver si es verdad y has madurado. La policía no es ningún juego infantil.

(Chikawa) Si han aceptado a este chaval tan joven... es porque sus habilidades cómo piloto son terriblemente buenas. Sino no tiene sentido alguno, comandante.

(Shinobu) Efectivamente. Bado ha conseguido mantener sus excelentes habilidades cómo piloto de Labors. En ese aspecto es un superdotado. Un auténtico genio. Los de la jefatura superior no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad para fichar a un piloto tan excepcional para las unidades de Patlabors, antes que lo hiciese el ejército, o una empresa de seguridad privada.

(Bado) A mi las ofertas me la sudan. Yo quería trabajar con Noa. Era mi gran sueño desde hacía años. Ella me demostró lo que es de verdad ser un piloto de Labors. Me dio una lección que jamás olvidaré. Por eso, quiero trabajar aquí con ella. Espero aprender un montón de cosas de ti, maestra... perdón, quería decir capitana Shinohara.

(Izumi) Creo que aun eres muy joven. Pero reconozco que cómo piloto eres muy bueno. Espero que te adaptes muy bien a la segunda sección. Bienvenido. Y tú también, Chikawa.

(Chikawa) Gracias, capitana.

Después de esto, los dos nuevos miembros de la segunda sección se presentaron a sus compañeros. A Hiromi, a Watanabe y a Miyazaki. Una segunda sección que volvía a estar al completo. Sólo quedaba Hiromi de aquella segunda sección que había destacado tanto. Se pudieron conocer, conocer las instalaciones en las que trabajarían y vivirían buena parte del tiempo, además de sus herramientas de trabajo, los trailers y los vehículos de mando. Y sus Labors: los Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus. Labors que solo un día después, tendrían que usar.

Al día siguiente, Bado estaba algo asqueado. No era precisamente la imagen idílica que él se había planteado. Le habían asignado para hacer limpieza en el despacho de los oficiales, con un cubo y una fregona. Estaba enfadado. Mientras él, junto a Watanabe y Miyazaki, hacen limpieza...

(Bado) ¡Que mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer estos trabajos de pacotilla? ¡Yo quiero pilotar el Zeus! -exclama protestando cómo un niño caprichoso-

(Watanabe) No te quejes tanto, Bado. Eres un recién llegado y cómo tal, tienes que acostumbrarte a hacer las tareas domesticas de este tinglado, cómo cualquier otro.

(Miyazaki) Exacto. Para esos trabajos, hombres o mujeres, oficiales y tenientes, somos iguales. ¿Está claro? -entra entonces Ayano-

(Ayano) ¡Buenos días! ¡Ooohhhh! ¡Tú eres el nuevo piloto de la segunda sección! ¡El niño prodigio! ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunta toda curiosa a Bado-

(Bado) ¡Oooohhh! ¡Joder tía! ¡Menudo par de peras!

(Miyazaki) -se enfada- ¡Bado!

(Bado) Uy, perdón. No sabía que en la primera sección había una chica tan guapa y sexi. Mira, preciosidad, soy un prodigio, pero ya no soy un niño. ¿Quieres comprobarlo cuando salgamos de aquí?

(Ayano) Ya. ¿Me estás proponiendo de asomarnos juntos al infierno, monada?

(Bado) Veo que me has captado. Esto, yo... O _ o ¡Ahhhhh! -se encuentra a Chikawa detrás suyo-

(Chikawa) -con cara de muy mala leche- Oficial Bado. Si tienes tiempo para ir detrás de las bragas también lo tienes para limpiar esto. ¡Muévete!

(Bado) ¡Sí, teniente! -en voz baja- Mierda, quien se ha creído que es? Esto no es el ejército.

(Chikawa) Y tú, oficial Ayano, ya sé que perteneces a otra sección distinta a la mía. Pero te agradecería que no te comportaras cómo un putón.

(Ayano) -se enfada con Chikawa- ¿Queeee? ¡Yo no soy un putón! ¡Soy simpática y extrovertida, que no es lo mismo!

(Watanabe) -mientras friega el suelo con la fregona- Lo que tú digas, Ayano. Pero los mecánicos no piensan lo mismo de ti.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Todos los tíos sois iguales. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

(Watanabe) Mira quien habla. La que tiene a Brad Pit en calzoncillos de fondo de escritorio en su ordenador.

(Miyazaki) -se sonroja- Si, pero... yo no miro tíos desnudos y haciendo guarrerías cómo si hacéis los tíos con las chicas.

(Chikawa) ¡Dejad de discutir de estupideces! Menudo ambiente de trabajo.

Justo entonces, suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ! ¡Se está produciendo un siete ocho cero en el distrito de Shinjuku! ¡En la zona de la torre Minawa! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Chikawa) ¡Moved el culo, deprisa! ¡Es una emergencia!

La segunda sección se moviliza rápidamente y sale hacia el lugar de los hechos. Dos activistas de poca monta de "La casa del mar" pretendían causar destrozos en la sede central de un importante banco que financiaba la construcción del Proyecto Babilonia.

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, Noa se planta ante el capitán de los anti-disturbios, que tiene la zona acordonada.

(Noa) -saludando- Capitana Noa Shinohara de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. ¿Cual es la situación, señor?

(Capitán Anti-disturbios) -le devuelve el saludo- Capitana. Los tenemos completamente rodeados, no tienen por donde escapar. Parecen muy jóvenes e inexpertos, no saben cómo reaccionar.

(Noa) ¿Que Labors usan?

(Capitán Anti-disturbios) No soy un experto, pero creo que son unos "Crapman".

(Noa) Ya veo. Son dos Labors anticuados, pero son muy ágiles y rápidos. Si esos dos individuos intentan huir, nos costará atraparles.

(Capitán Anti-disturbios) ¿Que ha pensado hacer, capitana?

(Noa) Pues... ¿Esos dos jóvenes están muy nerviosos?

(Capitán Anti-disturbios) Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé. Pero están ahí sin moverse. O no quieren hacer daño a nadie, o no saben cómo reaccionar.

(Noa) O simplemente... están esperando el momento para atacar y salir de aquí. Tienen que estar rodeados. Por si acaso. -coge la radio- Hiromi y Chikawa. ¿Me recibís?

(Hiromi) Alto y claro, Noa.

(Chikawa) A sus órdenes, capitana.

(Noa) Los dos delincuentes son dos activistas de "La casa del mar". Utilizan dos viejos Crapman robados en un desguace. Aunque sean dos Labors anticuados son muy ágiles y rápidos. Tened cautela y que nuestros Zeus mantengan la distancia.

(Hiromi) Recibido.

(Chikawa) ¡Sí, señor! ¡Watanabe y Miyazaki! ¡Acercaros a una distancia prudencial y lanzadles una advertencia de aviso para que se entreguen! ¡Rápido!

(Watanabe y Miyazaki) ¡Sí, señor!

(Hiromi) ¡Bado! ¿Me oyes? Tú mantente a la espera para realizar el asalto final. ¿Entendido?

(Bado) ¡Ja! ¡Que aburrimiento! ¡Yo sé la manera de acabar con esas dos piezas de museo en un momento! ¡Déjamelos a mi!

(Hiromi) ¡Pero Bado, la capitana ha configurado la estrategia y debemos ceñirnos a ella!

(Bado) ¡Yo no hago caso de estrategias! ¡Sólo hago caso de mi mismo y de mi habilidad! ¡Mira y aprende!

(Hiromi) ¡Bado, no lo hagas! ¡Capitana!

(Noa) ¿Que ocurre, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) ¡Bado se va a lanzar solo contra los dos Crapman!

(Noa) ¿Queeee? Sabía que iba a hacer algo así. Aun se cree que los Labors son un juego. ¡Chikawa! ¡Que Watanabe y Miyazaki pasen a la ofensiva! ¡Reduce a los dos Crapman!

(Chikawa) Recibido, capitana. ¡Al ataque! ¡Acabad con esos dos energúmenos!

Pero cuando Watanabe y Miyazaki se lanzan al ataque, los dos Crapman los lanzan al suelo con gran virulencia y consiguen evadir el cerco. El Zeus número 1, el de Bado, se va tras ellos dos.

(Bado) ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que pasaría esto! ¡Ahora veréis quien es el mejor, idiotas!

Bado, sin escuchar las órdenes de Hiromi, se lanza a la persecución de los dos Crapman... y en un momento dado, hace una maniobra extraña. Hace ver a los dos Crapman que le habían despistado. Al girar la esquina, creen ver que se lo encuentran, pero éste vuelve a esconderse. Los Crapman dan media vuelta... y se encuentran al Zeus número 1 que destroza a uno de los Crapman, ante las súplicas de piedad de su piloto. El Otro Crapman, se rinde cuando se encuentra a los Zeus númer de Watanabe y Miyazaki. La operación había concluido con un sabor agridulce; mejor dicho, muy amargo. Bado había reducido uno de los Crapman, pero se cebó con él, diciendo tonterías. Comportándose aun cómo un crío. Se causaron daños al mobiliario urbano y uno de los activistas de la casa del mar, salió de allí con un ataque de ansiedad del miedo que pasó.

Cómo ya era de esperar, al regresar, Noa estaba muy enfadada. Más enfadada estaba aun la comandante Shinobu, que reprende a la segunda sección entera, incluida su capitana. En el despacho de la comandante...

(Shinobu) -visiblemente enfadada, pero sin perder los nervios- ¡Espero que tenga una explicación para todo esto, capitana! Yo confiaba en ti. Pero vistos los resultados de tu primera emergencia cómo capitana de la segunda sección... es cómo si hubiésemos vuelto a 1999. La época en que la segunda sección era la maestra en meter la pata.

(Noa) Lo lamento mucho, comandante. Pero... -mirando a Bado con cara de enfado- ¡El oficial Bado!

(Bado) ¿Por qué me mira así, capitana? Encima que os saco las castañas del fuego y me cargo a uno de esos dos idiotas...

(Noa) ¿A esto lo llamas tú solucionar? Destrozas un Labor robado y mandas al hospital a su piloto. ¡Nosotros estamos para resolver emergencias, no para complicarle la vida a la gente! ¿Entendido!?

(Bado) Pero...

(Hiromi) -avergonzado- La culpa es mía. No he sido lo suficientemente estricto con el oficial Bado. La próxima vez no volverá a ocurrir.

(Shinobu) Exacto, teniente Yamazaki. No volverá a ocurrir. He decidido hacer un cambio de última hora. Pasarás a dirigir los Zeus de Watanabe y Miyazaki. Tú, teniente Chikawa, pasarás a dirigir el Labor de Bado. Es evidente que Bado es aun muy joven. Puede que seas un piloto genial... pero necesitas urgentemente que te enseñen disciplina, rigor y obediencia si quieres ser un buen Policía. ¿Ha quedado claro?

(Bado) ¡Pero por qué!?

(Chikawa) ¡Y aun replicas, jodido mierdecilla! Entendido, comandante. Asumo mi nueva responsabilidad en la segunda sección. Capitana.

(Noa) ¿Sí?

(Chikawa) Con su permiso, me gustaría pedirle una semana para darle un entrenamiento especial al muchacho.

(Noa) ¿Un entrenamiento especial? -pregunta sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Chikawa) Lo que necesita Bado es disciplina y obediencia hacia sus superiores. ¿Cierto? Yo soy el hombre indicado para enseñarle eso.

(Bado) Que rollo. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estamos en el ejército? -dice todo pasota-

(Chikawa) -con mirada amenazante hacia Bado- No. Pero a partir de mañana a las 6 en punto... tu culo será mio. Así que esta noche vete a dormir temprano cómo las gallinas. ¿Entendido?

(Bado) No tengo por qué que hacer eso. ¿Quien te has creído que eres? ¡No te necesito para nada!

(Chikawa) -con mirada aun más intimidatoria que asusta a Bado- Te voy a hacer falta hasta para hacerte una paja. ¡A mi no me impresionas, niñato! ¡Fuera de mi vista! -Bado sale de la sala todo asustado-

(Noa) ¿No se ha pasado un poco, teniente?

(Chikawa) ¡Capitana! ¿Quiere que le enseñe disciplina, si o no?

(Noa) Bueno... claro que sí. No quiero que vuelva a hacerme pasar la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar en mi primera emergencia.

(Chikawa) Pues entonces deme una semana y ya verá cómo lo transformo. Lo que necesita ese malcriado es que le hagan crecer de golpe. ¿No quiere ser piloto de Labors en la Policía? Pues que se atienda a las consecuencias.

(Shinobu) Tienes un estilo muy agresivo, teniente. Se nota que vienes del ejército. Te doy permiso. Pero... no te pases demasiado con el chaval.

(Chikawa) A la orden, comandante.

A las seis de la mañana en punto, Chikawa hace levantar a Bado en su cuarto haciendo retronar con un bate de béisbol un cubo metálico. Le hace ponerse un chándal con la inscripción "Soy un Capullo". Le hace bajar al terraplén y le suelta un discurso de "bienvenida" a "Una semana en el infierno". A lo lejos, desde el hangar de los mecánicos, Shige y algunos mecánicos, acabados de levantar, y los de la primera sección, que esa semana estaban de guardia nocturna, observaban la escena.

(Chikawa) Soy el teniente Tetsuo Chikawa. Desde ahora tu controlador... y durante los próximos siete días, tu instructor jefe. Durante estos siete días sólo abrirás la boca cuando te hable. Y la primera y la última palabra que saldrá de tu puta boca será "señor". ¿Me has entendido bien, capullo?

(Bado) -con voz de dormido y cara desencajada por el sueño- Señor, sí, señor.

(Chikawa) ¡Más alto, coño, no te oigo! ¡Grita cómo si tuvieras dos cojones!

(Bado) ¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor!

(Chikawa) Si sales vivo del infierno que vivirás estos siete días. Si sobrevives al entrenamiento... serás el arma definitiva. El mejor piloto de Labors que ha existido nunca. Un auténtico genio de verdad. Pero hasta que no llegue este día, no eres más que una cagada. Lo más bajo y despreciable de la tierra. Un maldito niñato de mierda. Cómo soy duro sé que no voy a caerte bien. Soy duro pero soy justo. No voy a despreciarte porque seas extranjero, de piel morena, o por razones de sexo. Eso son gilipolleces. Pero cuando peor te caiga mejor aprenderás.

A lo lejos, en el hangar...

(Richardson) ¿Que coño pasa aquí? ¿Y que hacen los nuevos de la segunda sección con esa pinta?

(Shige) Parece que el teniente Chikawa va a someter a Bado a un entrenamiento especial disciplinario durante una semana entera. Pobre chaval.

(Richardson) Aaahhh... que recuerdos me trae oír eso. Los instructores militares son los seres más crueles y malvados que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra. Me sabe muy mal por el chaval. Con lo ilusionado que estaba. Qué crees. ¿Lo superará o se rendirá antes?

(Shige) Yo creo que no lo soportará. Ese tipo es muy duro.

(Richardson) Es un ex militar... pero yo diría que es más de boquilla que de verdad. Al contrario que yo o Hato, él es el típico militar de carrera que no ha pisado un cambo de batalla en su vida. Eso se nota enseguida.

(Shige) Bueno, veremos que sucede.

En el terraplén...

(Chikawa) Estoy aquí para que des la talla en la División de Vehículos especiales. Sé que eres muy joven, pero eso no es excusa. Has elegido este camino... y ahora tienes que asumirlo con todas sus consecuencias. ¿Lo has entendido, capullo?

(Bado) ¡Señor, sí, señor!

(Chikawa) Bien. Empezaremos dando treinta vueltas a las instalaciones. Luego iremos a desayunar. ¡Muévete!

(Bado) ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Durante casi todo el día, Bado y Chikawa seguirían con su entrenamiento especial para hacer de Bado un agente de Policía cómo Dios manda. Bado corriendo y Chikawa detrás suyo en una bicicleta, con un megáfono en mano. Pero justo aquella mañana, los capitanes Ota y Noa, reciben la visita de Shinshi, el subinspector del departamento de Investigación. Él, junto a su jefe, Matsui, que se encontraba en otro lugar, estaban trabajando en el caso de unos atracadores de joyerías muy especializados, que usaban Labors para cometer sus acciones delictivas. En el despacho de capitanes, mientras Noa termina de preparar te...

(Noa) -llenando tres tazas de té- Me alegro mucho que hayas venido a hacernos una visita, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) No hay de que, Noa. Y ahora que lo pienso. En la boda estabas espectacular. El traje te quedaba muy bien. -le dice todo amable a Noa-

(Noa) Gracias. -se ríe-

(Ota) Sí... a Kanuka la hiciste llorar y todo. Fue muy emotivo.

(Noa) ¡No seáis así! -haciéndose la molesta-

(Shinshi) -mirando por la ventana al terraplén- ¿? Así que es verdad. Aquel crío que hace cinco años pilotaba el "Labor negro" ahora trabaja para vosotros. Cómo piloto en la segunda sección.

(Noa) Sí. Es un piloto genial, no hay duda de ello. Es capaz de hacer movimientos con los Labors que para la mayoría de pilotos son imposibles. Pero para hacer de Policía... puede que no sea la persona más indicada. Se sigue comportando cómo si esto fuera un juego. Por eso el teniente Chikawa de mi sección, se ha ofrecido para un entrenamiento especial.

(Shinshi) ¿Entrenamiento especial? Más bien parece una tortura. El pobre chaval parece estar pasándolo muy mal.

(Ota) ¿Y que esperaba que sería esto? ¿Cómo en los video juegos? Esto es la Policía. Si no es capaz de demostrar un mínimo de disciplina y obediencia hacia sus superiores, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de adaptarse.

(Shinshi) Ya. -echa un sorbo a su taza de té-

(Ota) Has venido a hablarnos de un caso, no, Shinshi.

(Shinhsi) Oh, si, es verdad. Llevamos investigándolo desde hace un mes. Es esto.

Shinshi entrega un expediente con algunas fotografías de joyerías reventadas.

(Noa) ¿Unos ladrones de joyerías?

(Shinshi) Si. Así es.

(Ota) ¿En que puede ayudar la patrulla Labor en un caso de atraco de joyerías?

(Shinshi) Según las investigaciones de la Policía Científica, no hay duda de que los atracos se realizaron con Labors. Incluso por las marcas dejadas en las puertas metálicas o las rejas, han podido determinar la marca y modelo exacto de Labor que usan los atracadores.

(Noa) ¿En serio? Que eficiencia.

(Ota) ¿Qué marca y modelo de Labor usan entonces? Saber ese detalle nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

(Shinhsi) Veamos... según dice aquí, los atracadores usan siempre el mismo Labor. Un _FIAT O-191 Toppo_.

(Ota) -se extraña mucho- ¿Un FIAT? ¿Usan un Labor de importación?

(Shinshi) Sí. Por lo visto, se trata del último modelo de Labor que la empresa italiana ha sacado al mercado. Es el Labor más moderno que se fabrica en Italia y tiene algunas características destacables. Cómo un sistema de baterías que se recarga automáticamente con el propio movimiento del Labor, cómo si fuese el alternador de un coche, así cómo unas extremidades superiores especialmente fuertes y resistentes. Es un Labor de obras públicas diseñado especialmente para llevar cargas muy pesadas. Pero también tiene un punto flaco muy considerable.

(Ota) No me lo digas. ¡La electrónica!

(Noa) ¿La electrónica?

(Ota) Sí, mujer. Puede que sólo sea un tópico. Pero siempre se ha dicho que el gran defecto de los coches italianos siempre ha sido la electrónica. Y en sus Labors... estaríamos ante el mismo caso. ¿Cierto?

(Shinshi) Correcto, Ota. Su sistema electrónico y eléctrico es su gran punto débil. Es más sensible y delicado de lo que sería normal en un Labor de obras públicas. Si bien la mecánica del Labor es potente y robusta, su electrónica es floja y poco fiable. Con clavar la porra eléctrica directamente al lateral del tronco del Labor, donde se encuentra el corazón de su sistema eléctrico, hay de sobras para dejarle completamente fuera de combate.

(Noa) Todo eso está muy bien, Shinshi. Pero si no sabemos donde van a actuar la próxima vez, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que cometan un atraco y perseguirles de inmediato.

(Ota) Sí, pero... deben hacer los atracos en cuestión de pocos minutos.

(Shinshi) En realidad realizan todo el trabajo en menos de un minuto. Su "modus operandi" es el siguiente. Haciendo uso de la gran fuerza de las extremidades de este Labor en concreto, rompen o arrancan en pocos segundos las vallas o verjas de seguridad de las joyerías. Revientan los escaparates de cristal. Entran dos compinches de la banda, rompiendo todos los cristales de los mostradores... pero no cogen las joyas.

(Ota) ¿No cogen ellos las joyas? -preguntando muy extrañado-

(Shinshi) No. Eso también lo hacen con el Labor. A través de una gran aspiradora para uso industrial que el propio Labor lleva incorporada en el brazo derecho, para limpiar escombros o suciedad en obras, absorben las joyas y todo lo que haya. Anillos, collares, pulseras, relojes, diamantes, todo. Sin dejar huellas y en unos pocos segundos. Huyendo... sin dejarnos huellas ni pistas que seguir.

(Ota) Entonces se trata de una banda de ladrones profesionales. ¿Quien podrá ser?

(Noa) No podemos saberlo de ninguna manera. No tenemos pistas, ni han dejado huellas.

(Shinshi) Ejem. En realidad, he encontrado la manera. Mirad esto. -se saca un cr-room de su chaqueta-

(Noa) ¿Un disco de ordenador?

(Shinshi) Mételo en tu ordenador, Noa. Verás lo que he descubierto.

Noa mete el CD-Room en el ordenador y descubre un plano de Tokio en tres dimensiones, en el que aparecen los diferentes puntos en los que se han producido los atracos.

(Noa) Esto es el recorrido que han seguido los ladrones a lo largo de sus diversas acciones. ¿Lo has hecho tú, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) Sí. Es un programa que he creado para rastrear y prevenir las futuras acciones de la banda. Y lo cierto es que funciona. Simplemente introduciendo los datos de los cinco primeros atracos perpetrados... -tecleando en el teclado para introducir los datos, hasta que aparecen los resultados en pantalla-

(Ota) Impresionante. Son los mismos puntos donde se han producido los últimos atracos.

(Shinshi) Exacto. Y si ampliamos el margen de predicción a su actuación próxima, que será la número trece, obtenemos...

(Noa) Joyería Sakatamai, en Shinjuku. La he oído antes.

(Ota) -se queda en pose pensativa- Sakatamai... ¡Ya recuerdo! Es una de las mayores joyerías de todo Tokio, destinada a una clientela muy selecta. Allí sólo van ricos y gente de pasta.

(Shinshi) Según mi programa informático, hay un 78% de probabilidades de que el próximo atraco se produzca allí. Incluso puede determinar la fecha y la hora, aunque en un margen menos preciso.

(Noa) ¿Y cuando será?

(Shinshi) Veamos... Dentro de dos días... a las 2:30 de la madrugada. Probabilidad del 65%.

(Ota) No sé si deberíamos fiarnos de esta información. Puede que los datos que de el simulador sean incorrectos.

(Shinshi) Es una posibilidad. Pero una cosa esta clara. Mi programa ha demostrado que los lugares para los atracos no son elegidos al azar, si no que siguen un patrón y una pauta establecida por los propios atracadores. Sabemos que lo más probable es que su próximo asalto sea allí y en esa hora. ¿Que preferís hacer? ¿Dejar pasar la oportunidad de atrapar a los ladrones? ¿O actuar y detenerles con las manos en la masa?

(Noa) La respuesta es evidente. Les esperaremos allí... ¡Para detenerles! Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿Quien irá?

(Ota) Sería mejor que fuese la primera sección. Esta semana la guardia nocturna le toca a los míos, así que tendremos que ir nosotros. Lo siento. Además, mientras no solucionéis lo de Bado...

(Noa) Siento llevarte la contraria, Ota. Pero irá la segunda sección. Será una oportunidad para demostrar de verdad de lo que soy capaz cómo capitana.

(Ota) ¿Os llevaréis a Bado con vosotros? -pregunta con ironía con ganas de chinchar a Noa-

(Noa) Le daré una nueva oportunidad para que me demuestre que de verdad quiere trabajar conmigo y no ser un estorbo.

Dos días después, la segunda sección es movilizada de forma extraordinaria, en plena madrugada, en Shinjuku. Iban a comprobar si la predicción de Shinshi era correcta o no. A las 2:30 de la madrugada, en el lugar en el que se encontraba la joyería, no había a penas movimiento. Cerca, había un tráiler aparcado. Éste de repente... se abre por la parte superior y sale de él un Labor. Un Labor pintado de rojo, de lineas algo redondeadas y estilizadas, y brazos especialmente anchos y fuertes. En el pecho, el logotipo de FIAT con una pequeña bandera italiana. Se pone a correr hacia la joyería, al mismo tiempo que llega allí un coche pequeño, del que se bajan dos hombres encapuchados. El Labor enciende sus luces para iluminar el escaparate. Aunque había cámaras de seguridad... estas habían sido previamente pirateadas desde el exterior y no funcionaban. Justo cuando el Labor iba a poner sus manazas mecánicas sobre la verja metálica de la joyería... se ilumina todo y aparecen tres Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus de la Policía, junto a los dos vehículos de mando y el mini coche patrulla de la capitana Noa Shinohara.

(Noa) -hablando por el altavoz- Somos la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía. Estáis completamente rodeados. Sabemos que sois los ladrones de los atracos perpetrados con Labor contra las doce joyerías céntricas de Tokio. ¡Rendiros sin oponer resistencia y entregaos!

(Hiromi) Ese Labor... no lo había visto nunca.

(Miyazaki) Es un FIAT O-191 Toppo de fabricación italiana. Es un Labor de obras públicas muy usado en occidente. Pero en Japón todavía no había ni uno... hasta ahora.

(Watanabe) ¿Puede eso significar que los ladrones son extranjeros?

(Hiromi) Eso lo determinaremos cuando les detengamos.

(Noa) Escuchadme todos. Ese Labor tiene un punto fuerte y un punto débil. Su punto fuerte son sus brazos. Son muy potentes. De manera que hay que evitar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la medida de lo posible. Por otro lado, su punto débil es su sistema eléctrico, que es más frágil y delicado que en la mayoría de los Labors de obras públicas a los que estáis acostumbrados. Dicho sistema se encuentra en el lateral del tronco, justo al lado de la cabina del piloto... ¿Eh? ¡Maldita sea! -se da cuenta que hay un problema-

(Chikawa) ¿Que ocurre, capitana?

(Noa) Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Su punto débil está justo al lado de la cabina del piloto y encima es de noche. Me temo que no podremos usar tampoco las LPW.

(Hiromi) Es verdad. Es demasiado peligroso. La vida del piloto del Toppo estaría demasiado en riesgo.

(Chikawa) Tendremos que reducirlo por la fuerza bruta, capitana. No hay otra opción. Bien, Bado. Ahora es tu turno para demostrar que estos dos días de entrenamiento especial han servido de algo. Creía que te pondrías a llorar cómo una nenaza y no querrías volver jamás. Pero has resistido y has obedecido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Debo reconocer que los tienes bien puestos. Puedes demostrarnos el genial piloto que eres... pero para eso obedece mis órdenes. ¿Entendido? Aquí el que lleva la estrategia de tu Labor soy yo. ¿Alguna pregunta, oficial Bado?

(Bado) No, señor. Estoy donde quiero estar... y os demostraré de lo que soy capaz. ¿Cuales son las órdenes?

(Chikawa) Así me gusta. Tienes que reducir ese Labor. Es un FIAT O-191 Toppo italiano, con unos brazos extremadamente fuertes. Si te coge puede despedazar tu Zeus cómo si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Tienes que clavarle la porra eléctrica al lateral de la cabina del piloto, pero clávasela de forma frontal, no lateral. ¿Me captas?

(Bado) Sí. Perfectamente.

(Chikawa) No te voy a decir cómo hacerlo. Recordando cómo te movías con el Griffon, no tengo que darte lecciones. Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo. ¡Adelante!

(Hiromi) Watanabe y Miwazaki. Cubridle con vuestras LPW. Disparad a las extremidades.

(Watanabe) Sí, teniente.

(Miyazaki) Entendido.

Esta vez, la operación terminaría bien. Watanabe y Miyazaki desenfundan las LPW y disparan un solo disparo a las piernas del Labor, inutilizándolas. El coche de los dos ladrones, que intenta huir, es detenido por varios coches patrulla, acompañados de Shinshi y Matsui. Aunque el labor no podía andar, sus fuertes brazos aun estaban intactos, intenta golpear al Zeus de Bado... pero entonces éste hace algo que deja a todos boquiabiertos. Realiza una maniobra que parecía imposible de hacer para cualquier Labor, incluso para el Zeus. Se tumba hacia atrás y ayudándose de los brazos, sin tocar demasiado el suelo, da una voltereta en el aire para esquivar el puñetazo del Toppo. Entonces coge su porra eléctrica, la lanza al aire... y la mete justo en el sitio que tiene que meterla. El Labor es inutilizado y su piloto detenido. La banda de atracadores de joyerías había sido detenida y el resto de la banda sería detenida a lo largo de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de los oficiales, todos de fundían el elogios para Bado. Mientras leían en la prensa del día la desarticulación de la banda de ladrones de joyas...

(Watanabe) -leyendo el periódico- ¡Eh! ¡Escuchad esto! "Cae la banda de ladrones más buscado de los últimas semanas en Japón. Anoche, en una operación conjunta entre el departamento de investigación y la segunda sección de vehículos especiales, se practicó la reducción y detención de una banda de ladrones altamente especializada y profesional, que ya había realizado doce atracos en menos de un mes en céntricas joyerías de Tokio. Los ladrones eran todos extranjeros, de origen albano-kosovar. El método de sustracción de las joyas era siempre el mismo, e impedía que la Policía encontrase huellas y cualquier clase de pista. Pirateaban previamente los sistemas de seguridad, para dejar fuera de funcionamiento las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas, sustrayendo las joyas con un Labor y una aspiradora industrial incorporada en el propio Labor. El Labor usado por los ladrones resultó ser un FIAT O-191 Toppo que los mismos ladrones robaron en el norte de Italia y se trajeron a Japón en una pequeña embarcación de contrabando. Todos los miembros de la banda están detenidos y en 48 horas pasarán a disposición judicial." ¡Fantástico! ¡Somos unos héroes!

(Miyazaki) El hecho de que usasen un modelo de Labor del cual no existe ni un solo ejemplar en Japón, les delató mucho. Pero también gracias a los de Investigación y su simulador de localización de posibles atracos, hemos podido localizarlos.

(Hiromi) Ese mérito corresponde a Shinshi. Nos ayudó muchísimo con su programa informático.

(Noa) -entra en el despacho toda alegre- ¡Buenos días a todos!

(Todos) ¡Buenos días, capitana!

(Noa) Os felicito. Anoche hicisteis un gran trabajo. Sobre todo tú, Bado.

(Bado) ¿Quien, yo? Eso quiere decir... ¿que ya no está enfadada conmigo, capitana?

(Noa) Pues claro que no. Anoche estuviste magnífico.

(Chikawa) Es cierto. Debo rendirme a la evidencia. Eres un piloto genial. La maniobra que hiciste anoche con tu Zeus... era imposible. Pero la hiciste. Es una muestra evidente que eres un piloto de Labors genial. Yo soy estricto, duro, disciplinado... pero esto no me ha servido de nada para mejorar cómo piloto de Labors cuando estaba en el ejército. Jamás conseguí mejorar ni ser nadie extraordinario.

(Bado) Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

(Chikawa) ¿Que?

(Bado) Eres un tío muy guay. Y tenías razón. El haber entrado a trabajar aquí se me ha subido demasiado a la cabeza. Pero he aprendido la lección. Para ser un buen agente de Policía cómo soy ahora, debo ser disciplinado, honesto, respetuoso... y buena persona. Es lo que quiero ser... y es lo que voy a ser.

(Noa) A propósito de esto, teniente Chikawa.

(Chikawa) Dígame, capitana.

(Noa) Estoy segura que este comportamiento que muestras tan duro e insensible... no es el tuyo en realidad. ¿Me equivoco?

(Chikawa) -suspira- Sí, capitana. Es la costumbre de la disciplina militar. Cuesta olvidarla.

(Noa) Pues olvídala. En mi sección lo que busco es lo que acaba de decir el oficial Bado. Estoy segura que en el fondo eres muy buena persona. Sólo te pido que de ahora en adelante te comportes tal y cómo eres en realidad... y que tengas buena relación con todos y cada uno de tus compañeros. ¿Entendido? ¡Es una orden!

(Chikawa) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Bado) Oiga, teniente. ¿Vamos a seguir con mi entrenamiento especial? Aun no ha terminado la semana.

(Chikawa) Olvídate de eso. Anoche demostraste con creces que eres un piloto excepcional y un auténtico genio. Serás un buen Policía.

(Bado) Y tú también. -ambos se sonríen mutuamente y se dan la mano-

Aquel mismo día, por la tarde, al anochecer, Shinobu se reúne con su amiga Fuwa en un bar. Había quedado para tomar algo... y para charlar de su nuevo posición y la del marido de Shinobu: Goto.

(Fuwa) Debes estar muy orgullosa. Ahora tu marido es alguien muy importante. Incluso su identidad es secreto de estado.

(Shinobu) No lo voy a negar. Ahora tiene el mismo grado que un superintendente de la Policía. Y además es una pieza clave en la seguridad nacional de Japón. Cómo comprenderás... no está autorizado a hablarme de nada de lo que esté ligado intrínsecamente a su trabajo. Pero no me importa. Noto claramente que este nuevo puesto le gusta.

(Fuwa) Pues claro que le gusta, mujer. Es el jefe de una sección especial de la NNSA, con personal de élite y con una libertad de actuación que nadie más puede permitirse. Ni en la Policía ni en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Shinobu) -haciendo sonrisa triste- Hablas cómo si te alegraras más tú que yo.

(Fuwa) Ahora que ya estás casada... ¿Cómo lo llevas?

(Shinobu) Muy bien. Debido a nuestros trabajos no nos vemos siempre que nos querríamos ver... pero nos queremos mucho.

(Fuwa) ¿Amas a Goto? Se sincera, Shinobu. ¿Lo amas? ¿O lo quieres solamente para que te haga madre?

(Shinobu) Soy sincera. Para ambas cosas. Quiero estar a su lado... pero también quiero ser madre. Yo y Kiichi lo hemos estado hablando y estamos de acuerdo. No queremos esperar. Quiero tener un hijo en cuando pueda.

(Fuwa) Haces bien. A veces piensas que supondrá un obstáculo en tu carrera profesional. Pero en realidad... cuando nazca y lo tengas recién nacido en tus brazos, es algo que no olvidarás el resto de tu vida.

(Shinobu) Por eso mismo.

(Fuwa) ¿Me acompañas a algún otro sitio o... no me lo digas. Te vas a casa con tu marido.

(Shinobu) Sí... hoy por fin podremos descansar los dos juntos. Ha estado muy ocupado estas últimas noches.

(Fuwa) Está claro que no puedo competir con él. Anda ve. Desde luego... cuando te enamoras de un hombre, te vuelves más cariñosa que nadie.

(Shinobu) Pues sí. ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

(Fuwa) Nada mujer, nada. -cuando Shinobu se marcha, Fuwa piensa- "No ha pasado ni media hora y ya quiere irse con su marido. Pero si quiere tener un hijo cuanto antes... aaaahhh esta Shinobu."

Una hora más tarde, Shinobu y Goto estaban los dos juntos, desnudos, en la cama de la habitación de matrimonio de su nueva casa. Una casa grande y lujosa proporcionada por el gobierno para Goto por su cargo de gran importancia. Habían terminado de hacer el amor y ambos fumaban el mismo "cigarrillo de después". Se lo iban pasando, mientras Shinobu iba charlando con Goto, con las manos juntadas.

(Shinobu) Creo que Fuwa se ha enfadado conmigo por haberla dejada plantada otra vez.

(Goto) Comportarnos como dos jóvenes y apasionados amantes de 20 años a nuestra edad... también nos hace parecer humanos. Y más para que lo crea...

(Shinobu) ¿Quienes? ¿El Intendente de la división de vehículos especiales? ¿Los peces gordos de la Jefatura Superior... o directamente las altas esferas de las que recibes las órdenes? … ¿O te estás refiriendo a mi?

(Goto) No, mujer. Hablaba de mi mismo.

(Shinobu) -mientras le acaricia el cabello a Goto- No digas tonterías. Hablas cómo si no fueses nadie, cuando ahora eres alguien muy y muy importante.

(Goto) Precisamente por eso, Shinobu. Mi identidad y la de los que trabajan conmigo... es secreto de estado. No puedo ir diciendo por allí quien soy ni a que me dedico. Ni tan siquiera a ti.

(Shinobu) Siempre has hecho cómo que la gente no te interesa... pero en el fondo siempre has buscado su atención. Por dentro no eres ni tan fuerte ni tan perfecto cómo te crees que eres.

(Goto) Igual que tú, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Salvo que yo ya lo tengo asumido. Pero tú no lo reconocerás nunca.

(Goto) Lo que de verdad buscas de mi... es ser madre. Pues... vamos allá, no?

(Shinobu) ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? Me dejas impresionada, eres una caja de sorpresas.

(Goto) Me lo dices cómo si fuese tu amante y no tu marido.

(Shinobu) ¿Es que no somos las dos cosas?

(Goto) Que tonta eres.

(Shinobu) Igual que tú.

El matrimonio se vuelve a besar apasionadamente y vuelven a hacerlo. No era el único matrimonio que estaba haciendo el amor en aquel momento. Ota y Kanuka, en su casa, también estaban acostados juntos. Habían terminado de hacerlo. Ella se enciende un cigarrillo, solo fumaba después de tener relaciones sexuales con su marido.

(Ota) -se queda mirando a Kanuka con expresión sonriente y cariñosa- ¿Cuando vas a dejarlo? No es bueno para la salud.

(Kanuka) Ni que lo hiciésemos todas las noches. Se te ve muy contento. ¿Todo bien en la primera sección? ¿Y en la segunda? ¿Cómo son los nuevos pilotos?

(Ota) No es justo. Tú me preguntas de todo de mi trabajo y yo no puedo saber nada del tuyo.

(Kanuka) Lo siento mucho, Isao. Pero es lo que tiene. Ahora soy sargento en una sección especial de inteligencia de la NNSA. Todo lo que se de lugar en mi trabajo es secreto de estado... y no puedo hablar de ello con nadie fuera del trabajo. Ni siquiera con mi marido, mientras estamos acostados después de haberlo hecho.

(Ota) Me dejas impresionado. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Aunque en el fondo no me acaba de gustar el trabajo que desempeñas ahora, sé que estás en un sitio en el que realmente te sientes útil y tu trabajo es eficaz y valorado.

(Kanuka) El "Jefe Goto" cómo ahora le llamo, y mis compañeros... a quien tampoco te puedo nombrar... son excepcionales. A mi me tienen en muy buena consideración. Isao.

(Ota) Dime.

(Kanuka) Felicita a Noa de mi parte por lo de anoche. Detuvieron a una banda de ladrones altamente especializados de la antigua Yugoslavia... que incluso se habían traído un Labor desde el extranjero.

(Ota) Sí... un FIAT O-191 Toppo. Un Labor italiano de obras públicas muy potente.

(Kanuka) Menudo error. Usar un Labor del que no existe ni una sola unidad en Japón para perpetrar los atracos. Si hubiesen usado otro Labor cualquiera de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara o Industrias Hishi, hubieran pasado más desapercibidos.

(Ota) En realidad lo supimos por la ayuda de Shinshi. Él solo creó un programa informático para saber donde cometerían su próxima acción... y acertó.

(Kanuka) Isao... ¿Irás tu mañana a recoger a Rei a casa del señor Sakaki? Ha sido todo tan repentino... he tenido que llamarle de repente para decirle que esta noche Rei se quedaría con él... sólo porque hemos sentido el impulso de hacer el amor. Que te apuestas que Sakaki se ha dado cuenta y nos toma por unos padres irresponsables que sólo piensan en su propio placer y satisfacción.

(Ota) No digas tonterías, Kanuka. Hacía dos semanas que no lo hacíamos... y has estado increíble, cómo siempre. -dice burlón-

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo... Tigre.

(Ota) ¡Ahora que lo pienso! ¡Tendremos que preparar el primer aniversario de Rei! ¡Es el mes que viene!

(Kanuka) ¿Ya ha pasado un año? Es increíble. Si, claro. Haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños para nuestra hija.

Aquella noche, le tocaba guardia nocturna a la primera sección. Antes de irse a dormir, casi a medianoche, la oficial Ayano estaba a fuera, sola. Se enciende un cigarrillo y se pone a fumar. Los mecánicos ya se habían ido a dormir. Excepto el jefe Shige, que aun seguía allí. Sale al terraplén y se pone a charlar con ella.

(Shige) Buenas noches, Ayano. ¿No tienes frío?

(Ayano) No. Este frío va muy bien para el cutis. ¿Y tú? ¿Aun trabajando a estas horas?

(Shige) He terminado ahora mismo la revisión general de tu Zeus. Ya está perfectamente.

(Ayano) Muchas gracias. Los mecánicos sois un encanto. Sois todos tan amables conmigo. Sobre todo tú, Shige.

(Shige) ¿Quien? ¿yo? -se ríe tontamente- ¡No mujer! ¡No es nada! No es ninguna molestia para mi. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

(Ayano) No me refiero al trabajo, tonto. Si no que me caes muy bien cómo persona. Eres divertido, simpático y muy bonachón. Me recuerdas mucho a él.

(Shige) ¿A él? ¿A quien te refieres?

(Ayano) -se pone triste y melancólica- … A mi primer amor. Fue mi primer novio en secundaria. Cuando tenía catorce años. Se parecía mucho a ti. No era cómo los otros chicos, que se comportaban conmigo cómo unos críos, o cómo unos babosos pervertidos. Él era diferente. Me trataba con amor y cariño de verdad... y me lo pasaba muy bien a su lado. -se ríe tímidamente-

(Shige) Es una historia muy bonita. El primer amor... yo también lo recuerdo. Pero en mi caso la chica nunca me hizo el más mínimo caso. -se ríe con algo de tristeza- ¿Y que ha sido de él?

(Ayano) -se pone aun más triste y apaga el cigarrillo- Debido al trabajo de su padre... se marchó a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Nos escribimos durante algún tiempo... hasta que dejamos de escribirnos. Seguramente debió encontrar a otra chica en América... y se olvidó de mi.

(Shige) Oh, vaya, lo siento. No debí preguntártelo.

(Ayano) No pasa nada. Eso fue el primero e inocente amor. Ahora somos adultos. Y desde entonces... he tenido tantos novios que he perdido la cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Pero desde que trabajo aquí a penas tengo tiempo para salir. Ahora mismo estoy sola.

(Shige) ¡No te preocupes, Ayano! ¡Eres una chica guapísima! ¡Para ti encontrar un novio es muy fácil! -se ríe-

(Ayano) ¡Te equivocas, no es fácil! -le replica con enfado-

(Shige) O_o

(Ayano) Estoy harta de encontrar únicamente hombres que lo único que quieren conmigo es sexo desenfrenado de una noche... y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera de verdad. Con quien me sienta bien cuando esté a su lado. Si te soy sincera, Shige... que sea guapo o no, no me importa demasiado. He estado con tantos tíos buenos que en el fondo eran unos capullos...

(Shige) Vaya. Lo siento, Ayano. He sido un grosero.

(Ayano) -se queda mirando a Shige con cara inocente- … Shige. Tú... ¿Tienes novia?

(Shige) ¿Que? -hace risa nerviosa- No. Claro que no. No tengo nunca tiempo de salir de aquí para encontrar a una chica. Además, no creo que sirviese de mucho. Soy bajito, delgaducho, no muy agraciado de cara y ya he llegado a la treintena. Ya no soy ningún chaval. Quien sabe. A lo mejor me quedo solo el resto de mi vida.

(Ayano) ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es muy triste! ¡Encontrarás a una chica! Bueno, si quieres, yo... podríamos...

(Shige) ¿Eh? ¿Que insinúas, Ayano?

(Ayano) Nada, nada... cosas mías. Me voy a dormir, que estamos de guardia. Buenas noches, Shige. -le da un beso en la mejilla a Shige y le pica un ojo, y se marcha-

(Shige) Bu... buenas noches, Ayano. -suspira mirando encandilado a Ayano cómo se marcha- Es tan encantadora. Cada día que pasa me tiene más enamorado.

Muy temprano, a las ocho y media de la mañana del día siguiente, mientras los de la primera sección se habían quedado allí toda la noche de guardia y desayunan en el comedor, los de la segunda sección, acabados de llegar, empiezan su jornada en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un ocho cero ocho en el distrito de Kamigusa! ¡Primera sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Ota) ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡A los vehículos, deprisa!

Mientras los de la primera sección se marchan a cubrir la emergencia, los de la segunda sección se quedan mirando desde el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, en el que entra de improviso.

(Noa) Buenos días, Bado.

(Bado) Buenos días, capitana.

(Noa) Que tal. Cómo lo llevas.

(Bado) Muy bien. Han sido unos días muy extraños para mi. Pero estoy muy contento.

(Noa) ¿Extraños?

(Bado) No era cómo me lo imaginaba. Pero igualmente... sobrepasa mi imaginación y mis expectativas.

(Noa) ¿Entonces estás contento de trabajar aquí con nosotros?

(Bado) Claro. Nunca podré olvidar la forma en que me ganaste cuando pilotaba al Griffon. Incluso cuando te diste cuenta que yo estaba en la cabina del piloto... quisiste derrotarme rápido y no hacerme daño.

(Noa) Pues claro. La patrulla Patlabor está para proteger y defender a los ciudadanos, cómo cualquier Policía. Tenía que protegerte de ti mismo y de tus travesuras. Pero entonces eras un crío. Ahora ya te has hecho mayor... y eres nuestro compañero. Y además, sigues siendo un piloto de Labor buenísimo.

(Bado) Me va a poner colorado, capitana. -dice con sonrisa bona frotándose la mano en el cogote-

(Noa) Bueno... si tú y los demás no tenéis nada mejor que hacer... ¿Por qué no hacéis un entrenamiento de judo? Os irá bien.

(Bado) Sí, capitana.

Los de la segunda sección se fueron al gimnasio a entrenar, mientras los de la primera cubrían una emergencia. La llegada de Bado cómo piloto a la segunda sección y de un nuevo controlador que se comportaba muy duro e inflexible... pero que en realidad era más de boquilla que de verdad, había supuesto el bautizo de la llegada de Noa Shinohara a la capitanía de la segunda sección. Pronto iba a producirse una emergencia extraordinaria. Pero no para la segunda sección... si no para la sección 5 de seguridad nacional de Goto y sus subordinados, entre ellos, Kanuka y Kurosaki.


	25. Sección 5 de la NNSA

**Capítulo 25. Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional. **

Una noche de febrero de 2005, se produce un acto terrorista que afecta al corazón mismo del poder político de Japón. Una mansión de Geishas en pleno centro de Tokio, es asaltada por unos terroristas fuertemente armados y fanáticos de "El batallón suicida de la Naturaleza". Sin duda alguna, la más minoritaria pero la más radical y violenta de las ramas de los grupos contrarios al proyecto Babilonia. Pero en esa acción... los hombres y mujeres de la sección especial de Inteligencia liderada por Kiichi Goto, el antiguo capitán de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales, iban a descubrir algo más que eso.

La sección 5 fue fundada oficialmente el 1 de enero de 2005. Se dio a conocer su existencia a la opinión pública... pero quienes lo forman y a que se dedican, son secreto de estado y nadie lo sabe.

Sus integrantes, a parte de Goto, que es su jefe y Kanuka Ota, que forma parte de este equipo de élite altamente formado y especializado, son de diferentes orígenes. Después de Goto, quien manda en este tinglado es el Mayor Kiosuke Takahara. Un hombre proveniente de los cuerpos especiales de asalto de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Considerado el mejor hombre que jamás ha estado en esa unidad. Cómo soldado y luchador no tiene parangón. A parte de una inteligencia y cultura para quitarse el sombrero. Lleva el cabello blanco y corto, tiene los ojos morados y una cicatriz en una mejilla. Es de constitución fuerte y ágil. Es soltero, no tiene pareja y se dedica en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo.

Luego está Kurosaki, el antiguo compañero del difunto Richard Wong, que también se encarga de las operaciones especiales junto a Takahara. Sabe luchar excelentemente y tiene gran habilidad con todo tipo de armas. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta y también es muy inteligente.

Kanuka desempeña las funciones prioritariamente de infiltración e investigación. Quizás le encargan los trabajos menos peligrosos por que es una mujer casada y con una hija muy pequeña. Pero también es muy buena en su trabajo. Sigue usando la misma vieja arma que cuando era Policía en Nueva York, una pistola _Colt M1911_ del calibre 45.

Luego están algunos antiguos colaboradores de Kurosaki en su época en Industrias Schaft, como Izubuchi, con gafas y barba, que se encarga del espionaje en la red, la guerra electrónica y el espionaje cibernético. Y una chica de expresión muy fría y dura, pero que es simpática cuando quiere: Miyoko Shiyo, la francotiradora de élite del grupo, proveniente de una unidad especial del ejército y veterana de la guerra de Camboya en 1999.

Y finalmente estaban dos antiguos miembros provenientes de la propia Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, aunque se rumorea que habían estado metidos en la Yakuza: Chiyose y Kosuke.

Aquella noche de febrero, la sección 5 se pone en marcha. La zona del gran local de lujo, está completamente rodeada por la Policía. La primera sección de vehículos especiales también se encuentra allí. Dentro del mismo operativo, el Mayor Takahara, junto a Kurosaki, se disponían a detener a un terrorista del grupo que pretendía llenar la ventilación de un edificio oficial con gas tóxico. Tahakara se prepara para lanzarse desde el rascacielos de enfrente mediante un pequeño paracaídas especial. El terrorista informa a sus compinches por la Radio.

(Terrorista 1) Águila Imperial llamando a Panda Negro. El dispositivo especial de Gas Somnífero colocado en los sistemas de Aire Acondicionado, se encuentra entre los muros exteriores y la azotea.

(Terrorista 2) Afirmativo. Ajusta-lo a las dos horas veinte minutos. Espera a mi señal.

Takahara, con su cabello blanco corto, sus ojos morados inexpresivos y fríos y sus movimientos perfectos, se lanza sobre la azotea de enfrente. El terrorista lo oye y se gira. Saca una pistola bastante grande, una Desert Eagle Mk1 y se pone a disparar contra Takahara, sin acertar un tiro. Intenta salir huyendo de allí, saltando a otra azotea cercana. Pero recibe un disparo extremadamente preciso y limpio en medio del pie derecho. Takahara, dispara un solo disparo desde su pistola _Jericho 941_ y se lanza sobre el terrorista, arrestándole.

(Terrorista) ¡Aaaahhhh! ¿Eres Policía? ¡Ahora ya sé que no hay esperanza para la justicia en el sistema!

(Takahara) -apuntando con la pistola sobre la cabeza del terrorista- Si tienes un problema con el mundo por qué no lo cambias. Si tienes un problema con el mundo, cierra los ojos, cierra la boca y vive cómo un ermitaño. Si tienes un problema...

(Goto) -a través de la radio- Mayor, soy Goto. Reúne al equipo con un A2. En la posición 97A1.

(Takahara) Sí, jefe. ¿Me recibes, Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) -aparece en un helicóptero _Eurocopter Panther_ asignado a la Sección 5- Si. Alto y claro.

La zona principal del asalto de los terroristas, la mansión de las Gheishas, estaba ya completamente acordonada y rodeada. Fuerzas especiales de la Policía, una sección de vehículos especiales... y también iba a llegar muy pronto una unidad de asalto especial del ejército. En el interior de un vehículo de mando especial, tres altos mandos de la Policía, entre ellos la comandante Shinobu Goto de la División de Vehículos Especiales, discutían con un hombre. Era el jefe de la inteligencia militar y un viejo amigo de Goto. Se llamaba Kubota, acompañado de dos militares de uniforme.

(Intendente Policía) ¡No puedo entregar el mando de esta operación sin una justificación racional! ¡Este incidente está bajo jurisdicción policial!

(Kubota) -cruzado de brazos y con cara muy seria- No estoy obligado a dar ninguna explicación. No sea tan terco y entregue el mando de esta operación a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Policía) ¿Y nos acusa de ser tercos?

(Goto) -entra en el vehículo de mando vestido de traje y corbata- No es momento ni lugar para pequeñas rencillas.

(Kubota) Goto...

(Shinobu) Kiichi...

(Goto) Deberíamos estar preocupados por lo rehenes. ¿No les parece?

(Intendente) -todos los policías, incluida Shinobu, se levantan y le hacen el saludo militar a Goto- Si, señor. Los clientes que están retenidos dentro del local son el ministro de asuntos exteriores, su secretaria, el director de la asociación política que apoya al ministro y dos personas de la Alianza para la promoción comercial japonesa en Sudamérica. Han pasado 17 minutos desde que los terroristas suicidas entraron disparando dentro del local, cogiendo al ministro y sus acompañantes cómo rehenes.

(Shinobu) Por lo visto, la dueña del local consiguió escapar. Pero es muy probable que ya tengamos dos víctimas mortales desde entonces. Lo malo es que no hemos sido capaces de comprobar cual es la situación real por el momento dentro del local.

(Goto) ¿Alguien ha pedido algún rescate o ha hecho alguna reivindicación?

(Shinobu) Hasta ahora, no. Pero de todos los grupos contrarios al Proyecto Babilonia, éste es sin duda el más radicalizado de todos. Actúan por impulso, no tienen ninguna necesidad de reclamar su autoría.

(Goto) ¿Han cortado las comunicaciones?

(Kubota) Mi gente lo está haciendo.

(Goto) ¿Que hay sobre las filtraciones a los medios de comunicación?

(Policía) Promulgamos el código catorce hace algunos minutos, pero no aguantará mucho tiempo.

(Goto) Bien... pues no hay nada más que decir. La Sección 5 se encargará de este incidente con mucho gusto.

(Policías) ¡Sí, señor!

(Goto) Kubota; Shinobu. -salen los tres a fuera- … ¿Por qué las Fuerzas de Autodefensa están tan interesadas en este asunto?

(Kubota) Uno de nuestros agentes está ahí dentro. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora.

(Goto) De acuerdo, luego me contarás los detalles. Yo me encargaré de esto. Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Dime.

(Goto) ¿Has venido con los de la primera sección?

(Shinobu) Sí, así es. ¿Necesitas algo de nosotros?

(Goto) Es posible que el líder del grupo de terroristas esté por aquí cerca. Cuando rastreemos su posición, necesitaremos a los Patlabor para perseguirle.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. Cuenta con nosotros, Kiichi. Ahora mismo les informo.

(Goto) Gracias, Shinobu.-coge el transmisor y se pone en contacto con su equipo- ¿Mayor?

Sus equipo, con el equipo de operaciones especiales, armados con sub-fusiles MP-90 con silenciador y mira láser, se acerca al lugar de los hechos.

(Takahara) -corriendo en medio los jardines a oscuras cercanos a la residencia de Geishas- Casi he llegado.

(Goto) Las fuerzas especiales de asalto del ejército no tardarán a pasar a la acción. Toma todas las precauciones.

(Takahara) Gracias por el aviso, jefe Goto. ¿Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) -desde la azotea de una vivienda cercana, mirando por unos prismáticos con visión nocturna- Estoy en camino. Si los militares van a atacar el local, eso explica las interferencias que he notado en mi sistema de comunicación GPS.

(Takahara) Kanuka; Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) -en un túnel de las alcantarillas revisando el cableado de fibra óptica- Mayor, hay demasiada concentración de circuitos. Tardaré al menos diez minutos si queremos obtener la señal del sistema de cámaras de seguridad del local.

(Takahara) Kanuka, ven al patio central y prepárate para lanzar un asalto.

(Kanuka) Yes sir. -le da una palmada de ánimo al hombro de Izubuchi y se marcha corriendo-

(Takahara) Miyoko. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

(Miyoko) -bastante lejos, en la azotea de un bloque de 20 plantas, con un fusil de precisión _Barret XM500_- La distancia y poca movilidad de los objetivos me facilita las cosas. Pero todos esos árboles están limitando mi campo de visión.

(Takahara) Chiyose; Kosuke.

(Kosuke) -en un coche _Toyota Mark X_ negro, pistola en mano- Listos para actuar, Mayor.

(Takahara) Hemos interceptado comunicaciones codificadas de los terroristas con el exterior y usan señales microondas de muy baja potencia El que esté dirigiendo a ese grupo de terroristas tiene que estar muy cerca. Procurad no cargaros sus sistemas de comunicaciones. Les meteré un virus rastreador antes de que puedan borrar todas las evidencias.

(Kurosaki) -dice en broma- Mayor... ¿Y si los terroristas se ponen a hacer reivindicaciones ecopijoprogres sobre el proyecto Babilonia y esas tonterías?

(Takahara) - _ -

(Kanuka) Más seriedad, no es momento para bromas, Kurosaki.

(Takahara) Jefe Goto. Todos los agentes en sus posiciones y preparados.

(Goto) Bien. Adelante.

(Takahara) ¡En marcha!

El grupo de asalto va entrando uno a uno muy sigilosamente dentro de la mansión de madera tradicional. En su interior, algunas personas amordazadas y ligadas. Una de ellas amenazada con una pistola en la sien. Ya había un rehén muerto y uno muy mal herido. Uno de los terroristas oye un crujido... se asusta y dispara una ráfaga de su UZI a la nada. Recibe en respuesta otra ráfaga de los MP-90 de la sección 5 y cae fulminado. Los otros tres terroristas responden al tiroteo y son también abatidos. El mayor se pone primero que nada al sistema de comunicaciones de los terroristas e introduce un virus informático en su sistema... localizando al jefe de los terroristas a solo 800 metros de allí. Éste se había dado cuenta y huye de allí en una moto robada.

(Takahara) Chiyose, Kosuke. Rastread mi virus trazador. Kurosaki, tú estarás de Apoyo. La primera sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía os ayudará en la persecución si es necesario.

(Kurosaki) Música para mis oídos. -se marcha corriendo-

(Takahara) No te alejes, Kanuka. -a través de la radio- Jefe Goto, hemos asegurado el local. Uno de los rehenes necesita asistencia médica inmediata. Sufre heridas graves. Y hay un muerto por disparo en la cabeza. Kurosaki y los demás están persiguiendo al máximo responsable.

(Goto) Bien. Saca de ahí al ministro y al resto de clientes. Con cuidado. Tengo cuatro coches en la entrada principal preparados para llevarlos lejos de allí. Que circulen bajo el protocolo B6.

(Takahara) Afirmativo. Cierro y corto.

(Kanuka) -socorriendo al ministro- ¿Puede usted caminar, señor ministro?

(Ministro) Sí... nos habéis salvado la vida, muchas gracias.

Inmediatamente, tanto Takahara cómo Kanuka observan algo extraño. Lo primero que hace el ministro al ser liberado, es recoger una maleta metálica que hay tirada por el suelo. Una maleta bastante grande pero ligera. No muy lejos de allí, el jefe de los terroristas, escapando en una moto robada, es perseguido por los agentes Chiyose y Kosuke en su coche. Kurosaki se dirige allí en el mini coche patrulla del capitán Ota de la primera sección.

(Kosuke) Mayor. Nuestro hombre es de metro ochenta de estatura. Delgado pero de composición fuerte. Cabello largo y cara cuadrada. Chiyose está buscando sus antecedentes ahora mismo.

(Takahara) Que no le pase nada hasta que averigüéis que esperaba conseguir.

(Kurosaki) Chiyose, Kosuke. Ahora mismo estoy con el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección. Me está haciendo de chófer. Llegaré a vuestra posición en 40 segundos.

(Chiyose) No se te ocurra pararte delante de nosotros en plena persecución.

(Kurosaki) Vamos, hombre. Ya no soy ningún crío. Capitán Ota, písele a fondo y avise a los Labors de su sección para que se adentren en la zona y colaboren en la detención del terrorista.

(Ota) Eso está hecho. ¡Agárrate!

Al terrorista, los dos coches le bloquean de golpe. La moto del terrorista cae al suelo. Kurosaki le inmoviliza y Chiyose y Kosuke le apuntan con sus pistolas. El Zeus de Richardson llega justo entonces.

(Ota) ¡Por qué ha tardado tanto, teniente! ¡Ahora ya le han detenido! -rabioso y con gran gesticulación-

(Richardson) -a través del altavoz externo de su Zeus- Lo siento, capitán. Me gusta hacerme de rogar.

Pero el terrorista se pone a gritar y convulsionar hasta que se queda inconsciente. Kurosaki le sube la manga de la chaqueta... y se encuentra que se ha inyectado una droga.

(Kurosaki) La madre que le parió. Esto no va bien.

Varias horas después, hacia las cinco de la madrugada, Goto se encuentra en su despacho de la Sección 5. Las instalaciones de esta sección de élite de la inteligencia de Japón, se encontraban en un rascacielos de Shinjuku, ocupando una planta entera. En el despacho de Goto, sentado en su escritorio, estaba Kubota, sentado en el sofá. El mayor Takahara llama a la puerta.

(Goto) Adelante. -Takahara entra al despacho y cierra la puerta- … Bien. Vamos a escucharle.

(Kubota) De acuerdo. La mujer que ha resultado gravemente herida en el secuestro, era la secretaria personal del ministro de asuntos exteriores y era una de mis agentes, que estaba investigando las actividades supuestamente ilegales del ministro.

(Goto) ¿El ministro de asuntos exteriores?

(Kubota) Así es. Sus actividades indican un interés desmesurado por el "Informe Kaisen".

(Goto) Sí, creo que he oído hablar de él. El informe titulado "La diplomacia y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa: escenarios estratégicos durante el estado de emergencia". ¿Verdad?

(Kubota) Sí. No podíamos negarnos a que viera la luz si las Fuerzas de Autodefensa se enterasen de la existencia de éste documento. De momento no hay órdenes concretas del propio ministro. Hasta ahora nos hemos conformado con una serie de tanteos sobre el terreno. La investigación era algo más que un chequeo de seguridad rutinario.

(Takahara) Entonces... ¿Por qué los terroristas atacaron a la secretaria?

(Kubota) ¿Eh? Es posible que intentaran matarla para tapar algo que ella había descubierto.

(Goto) ¿Y respecto a la vida privada del ministro?

(Kubota) Está limpio. Todo lo limpio que una investigación puede demostrar. No se han descubierto movimientos sospechosos en sus cuentas bancarias.

(Goto) -rascándose la cabeza-Vaya. Tenemos pocas opciones.

(Kubota) Lo sé. Esto acabará conmigo. -dice con tono cansado-

(Goto) Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que mis agentes ayudarán en la investigación. ¿Que te parece?

(Kubota) Sería de gran ayuda. Pero no hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte. Te protegeré hasta que esto se acabe. -sale de la sala-

(Takahara) ¿Y bien?

(Goto) Examina detalladamente la vida privada del ministro. Y trata de averiguar que pasó exactamente en el interior de ese local. Verificaré de nuevo el interés de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa por el informe Kaisen.

(Takahara) Pensaba que se trataba de un viejo amigo.

(Goto) En realidad no lo es. Pero si lo fuese... por eso mismo querría investigarlo. -Takahara le lanza una sonrisa de confianza-

En la sala de interrogatorios, el terrorista capturado seguía sin soltar prenda. Se había quedado subnormal perdido. Kurosaki lo vigilaba desde fuera. Takahara se acerca a ver.

(Kurosaki) Desde luego los tiene bien puestos. Mira que inyectarse esa mierda ante nuestras narices. Ahora ha quedado con lesiones cerebrales de por vida y no puede hablarnos de nada. Por su culpa, ahora soy el hazmerreir.

(Takahara) Nadie es perfecto, Kurosaki. -lanzándole una sonrisa y una palmada al hombro-

En la sala de práctica de tiro, Kanuka practicaba el tiro con su vieja _Colt M1911_ que ya usaba cuando era Policía en Nueva York. Dispara las 7 balas del calibre 45 y todas dan en la Diana. Es una excelente tiradora. Takahara se le queda mirando desde atrás.

(Takahara) Menudo despilfarro de dinero.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? -se gira y se encuentra a Takahara apoyado sobre la pared, de brazos cruzados y sonriendo-

(Takahara) Si necesitas practicar el tiro al blanco podrías esperar a que hubiera una misión. Te recomendaría que cambiases a una automática de 9 milímetros con sistema anti-encasquillamiento.

(Kanuka) Ya. Por muy pesado que se ponga, mayor, no pienso dejar de usar este arma. La llevo usando desde que entré en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York hace ocho años. Y me gusta.

(Takahara) No soy tan estúpido para pedir mezclar las órdenes oficiales con los gustos personales. Tu puntería sin ninguna duda es excelente. Pero... si crees que tus balas del calibre 45 podrían atravesar el blanco e impactar en el rehén, deberías ser capaz de actuar según la situación. Aunque sea un arma antigua, es una buena arma. Es una Colt M1911, verdad? Vamos, Kanuka. ¿Por qué crees que te rescatamos, o mejor dicho, quisiste irte de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales? Es mejor seguir haciendo lo que se te da realmente bien en lugar de deprimirte. ¿No crees?

(Kanuka) Sí. Tienes razón. -le sonríe-

(Takahara) -se pone serio de nuevo- Averiguaremos exactamente lo que pasó en los 10 minutos anteriores al asalto que hicimos nosotros al local.

A la mañana siguiente, en un parque céntrico de Tokio, cerca del edificio del gobierno metropolitano, Goto estaba sentado solo en un banco haciendo ver que lee un periódico, aunque haciéndolo de una forma totalmente creíble. La teniente Miyoko, la francotiradora, vestida de paisano, vigila las cercanías. Entonces se acerca un hombre mayor al banco en el que está sentado Goto. Y se pone a charlar con él. Era un viejo agente doble del ministerio del interior.

(Abuelo) Me he enterado que te casaste hace poco. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

(Goto) -sin apartar la mirada del periódico en ningún momento- … Qué piensas de todo esto.

(Abuelo) Creo que estás muy impaciente, Goto. Mmmm... El informe Kaisen no influye en el presupuesto de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Tampoco hay nada interesante a primera vista.

(Goto) ¿De quien fue la idea? ¿De los burócratas o los políticos?

(Abuelo) Cualquier militar que pudiera ser perjudicado por el informe... desconoce su existencia. No metas mucho las narices.

(Goto) -se levanta del banco, sin mirar al hombre- Hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos. Pero no has cambiado nada.

(Abuelo) Sé de un sitio donde preparan unas gambas deliciosas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

(Goto) No. Otro día. -se marcha andando. Izuhuchi se pone a andar a su lado-

(Izubuchi) El mayor Takahara le espera, jefe.

Cerca, había aparcado un _Nissan Skyline_ de color negro. El mayor Takahara esperaba sentado en el asiento trasero. Goto y Izuhuchi suben al coche.

(Goto) ¿Qué has encontrado?

(Takahara) Es el video de seguridad del Local Yanagi justo antes del asalto de los terroristas de "El batallón suicida de la Naturaleza". También tenemos otras grabaciones del interior del local que me gustaría examinar.

(Goto) Estupendo. Ponlas en el reproductor multimedia del coche.

A través de los monitores de los asientos traseros del coche, observan la grabación que ha traído Takahara.

(Takahara) Éste es el miembro de la asociación de promoción comercial de Japón en Sudamérica asesinado. Llevaba consigo una maleta metálica de grandes dimensiones... cómo la del ministro. Pero la encontramos medio vacía. Faltaban documentos. La siguiente filmación es del ministro entrando en el baño con una Geisha.

(Goto) ¿Con una Geisha?

(Takahara) A veces le gusta montárselo con las Geishas cuando se emborracha. Ahora aparece el miembro de la asociación comercial asesinado. Hemos investigado un poco... y hemos descubierto que pertenece a la inteligencia militar argentina.

(Goto) Así que un espía sudamericano. ¿Crees que el ministro está involucrado en su asesinato?

(Takahara) Yo no diría tanto, jefe Goto. No tenemos ninguna grabación sobre lo ocurrido en el interior de los baños del local. Unos cinco minutos después, llega la secretaria del ministro, que lógicamente, estaba preocupada por su ausencia. Justo en ese momento... cuando se puede observar claramente cómo la secretaria se tapa la boca y se pone muy nerviosa, cómo si hubiese visto algo que no tenía que ver... los terroristas asaltaron el local.

(Goto) Mmmmm Vaya vaya.

(Takahara) Así que esto no concuerda con el testimonio del segundo miembro de la asociación comercial sudamericana. Dijo que primero atacaron al miembro de la asociación comercial asesinado. Y que luego, entró la secretaria. El director de la asociación comercial estaba demasiado borracho cómo para recordar ningún detalle. Pero según sus declaraciones a la Policía, creyó oír cómo la secretaria gritaba primero.

(Goto) Mmmm ¿Que había visto?

Justo entonces, Kanuka se dirigía al local de las Geishas en cuestión a investigar a ver si encuentra algo. Le enseña su identificación de la NNSA al oficial de Policía que custodia el interior del local y éste le saluda y la deja entrar. Kanuka entra dentro, todavía con los restos de las investigaciones de la Policía criminal y la Policía Científica. Se adentra a ver que encuentra. Se queda mirándose en un espejo del baño del local.

(Kanuka) ¿Que había visto la secretaria?

Kanuka recuerda el momento en que ayudó a levantarse al ministro... y cómo éste se dio mucha prisa en recoger el maletín metálico. Kanuka tiene por fin una ocurrencia. Vuelve corriendo a su coche y se pone a ver una copia de la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del local. Aumenta la imagen... y descubre algo. Un detalle que puede ser una tontería, pero puede significar mucho... el maletín que lleva el hombre asesinado y el ministro... era el mismo. Se trataba de un intercambio de información secreta y confidencial de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa a un gobierno extranjero. Kanuka llama inmediatamente al jefe Goto.

(Kanuka) ¡Jefe Goto! ¡Soy Kanuka! ¡He encontrado algo!

(Takahara) Adelante. Te escuchamos, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Mayor, hay testigos que afirman que al ministro le gusta tener relaciones subidas de tono con las Geishas. ¿Verdad?

(Takahara) Cierto. ¿A donde quieres llegar?

(Kanuka) ¿Y si lo que se produjo allí fue un intercambio de una copia, o aun peor, de un original del informe Kaisen, que el ministro entregó a aquel hombre que ahora sabemos que pertenece a la inteligencia militar argentina? ¿Y si el responsable del propio informe Kaisen estuviera detrás de esta entrega ilegal de documentación de alto valor estratégico para el estado y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa... fuese el propio ministro? Eso querría decir que el ministro presuntamente quiera llevar él en persona esa documentación al extranjero y lucrarse de ella.

(Goto) ¡Claro! Atacaron a la secretaria porque observó el intercambio de las maletas... y la documentación que ésta contenía.

(Takahara) ¡Izubuchi!

Izubuchi arranca el coche a toda velocidad. Goto llama por su móvil inmediatamente a Kubota.

(Goto) ¡Kubota! ¡Soy Goto! ¡Escucha lo que voy a decirte sobre el ministro!

(Kubota) El ministro ha salido con el informe Kaisen acompañado de ciertos miembros de la Alianza para la promoción industrial japonesa en Sudmérica. Tiene en sus manos una copia impresa en papel, pero codificada en formato electrónico. Necesita de un lector láser para poder decodificarla y leerla. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo antes de que pueda redigitalizarla y recomponer su contenido.

(Goto) ¿Donde está ahora el ministro!?

(Kubota) Va hacia el aeropuerto de Narita. Cogerá un vuelo para Buenos Aires, donde asistirá a dar un discurso en una convención de la Asociación para la promoción industrial japonesa en Sudamérica.

(Takahara) -coge su radiotransmisor- Kurosaki; Movilización de emergencia. Desplegáos en nuestra unidad aérea. Equipáos con los Tavor con mira Láser. Nosotros recogeremos a Kanuka y a Miyoko y nos dirigiremos a Narita.

En el aeropuerto, llega una comitiva de coches oficiales. Un hombre va corriendo hacia el ministro, que baja de uno de los coches... con la maleta metálica en la mano.

(Secretario) Señor ministro. Lo siento, su vuelo privado tendrá un retraso de quince minutos debido a un cambio de tiempo.

(Ministro) Entiendo.

En un lugar apartado del Aeropuerto, el helicóptero de la Sección 5 aterriza y todos se bajan de él, tomando posiciones. Menos el jefe Goto y Kanuka, que van con ropa de calle normal, los demás van vestidos con el uniforme de asalto y armados con fusiles de asalto TAVOR israelíes. El ministro, rodeado de guarda espalas, estaba sentado en una sala de espera del aeropuerto... se saca un pequeño ordenador portátil con un lector láser para poder leer el contenido del informe... pero sólo le sale error en pantalla. Sin darse cuenta, alguien pirateaba su ordenador desde el exterior para que no pudiera leerlo. El ministro se pone cada vez mas nervioso. Llega el secretario.

(Ministro) Que demonios...

(Secretario) ¡Señor Ministro!

(Ministro) ¿Que!?

(Secretario) Siento mucho el retraso, señor. Me comunican que el avión ya está listo para despegar.

El ministro, junto a los guardaespaldas se dirige hacia la terminal del aeropuerto. Cuando de repente, oye alguien detrás. Era Goto acompañado de Kanuka.

(Goto) Sólo será un momento, señor ministro.

(Ministro) ¿Eh? Aaahhh... Es usted. Gracias por salvarme la vida. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

(Goto) -Se saca un papel de la chaqueta y se lo entrega al ministro- He venido a entregarle esto.

(Ministro) ¿Que es?

El ministro, que está aparentemente tranquilo, coge el papel... y enseguida se enfada profundamente, cosa que no es para menos: le han pillado con las manos en la masa.

(Ministro) Pero que... ¿Órdenes para mi alejamiento de la política? ¿Debido a un tratamiento médico? ¿Me han destituido!? ¡Que significa todo esto!? -grita muy furioso-

(Goto) Bien. Habiendo leído la orden, usted deja de ser desde este preciso momento ministro de asuntos exteriores.

(Ministro) ¿Que!? ¿Con que autoridad!? -muy furioso-

(Goto) Tengo la aprobación del Primer Ministro y de los diputados del partido gobernante. Tómese el tiempo que quiera para verificarlo. El incidente de anoche le ha puesto bajo sospecha de espionaje, así cómo de la venta ilegal de información clasificada de alto valor estratégico para nuestro país a otros países no precisamente amigos de Japón. Sabemos que el hombre que murió asesinado anoche en el local en realidad era un agente doble de la inteligencia militar argentina que pretendía comprarle esa información... para después delatarle. Por eso le mató. Y también sabemos que ha pedido asilo político a un país occidental. Ahora... nos acompañará, por favor?

(Ministro) ¡Quien demonios se piensa que es usted!? ¿Eh? -el ministro se da cuenta que tiene varios punteros Láser apuntándole sobre el pecho. Los guardaespaldas del ministro desenfundan sus armas... pero Kanuka es más rápida y desenfunda su arma antes-

(Kanuka) ¡Deteneos! ¡Ya no es la persona que se supone que estabais protegiendo!

Kanuka coge la maleta del ministro sin dejar de apuntar su su arma sobre el ya ex ministro; la abre y encuentra el impreso original del informe Kaisen todavía con el envoltorio de Top Secret sin romper.

(Kanuka) ¡Tenemos el impreso original del informe Kaisen asegurado!

(Goto) Nos tomaremos el tiempo que haga falta para averiguar que pretendía hacer exactamente con el original del informe Kaisen en su poder. ¡Llevároslo!

La operación de la Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional dirigida por Goto, concluye con éxito. A la mañana siguiente, Goto se reúne con Kubota en un parque de Shinjuku. Goto subido en un coche, con el mayor Takahara con gafas de sol al volante.

(Kubota) Gracias a una delicada operación de micro cirugía de precisión llevada a cabo en los Estados Unidos, la secretaría, o mejor dicho, mi agente, podrá volver a hacer una vida normal en unos pocos meses. Habrá algún daño en sus funciones motrices básicas, pero los médicos dicen que no interferirá con su vida normal.

(Goto) Eso está bien. -dice sonriente-

(Kubota) Hubiera preferido manejar esta situación con mis propios medios, pero... reconozco que te debo una, Goto.

(Goto) Si tú no hubieras tomado una decisión, las fuerzas especiales del ejército habrían asaltado el local y eliminado a todos los terroristas. Y se acabó la historia. La sección 5 no se habría involucrado... y los medios de comunicación tendrían carnaza para despedazar sobre la historia de espionaje y de alta traición del ministro de asuntos exteriores hacia su propio país.

(Kubota) Aún estoy asombrado de cómo manejaste el papeleo necesario para... convencer a los políticos con tanta rapidez.

(Goto) Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Siempre estamos preparados.

(Kubota) Y por alguna incomprensible razón... el avión privado del ministro sufrió un retraso de quince minutos a pesar del buen tiempo.

(Goto) Para eso está la sección 5. Adiós, Kubota. ¡Cuídate!

Al llegar la noche, Noa regresaba a la gran casa en la que vive con Asuma Shinohara, el presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El estar casado con un gran empresario, tenía sus ventajas. Ahora vivían en una casa de estilo tradicional, grande pero sin ser enorme, con un estanque, un jardín zen y decoración de lo más tradicional, a las afueras de Tokio. Sin embargo (y al contrario que su padre) Asuma había renunciado a tener criados o servició personal. Quería vivir cómo una familia normal... y Noa estaba de acuerdo con él. Más teniendo en cuenta que (de momento) no tenían hijos.

Noa llega a casa...

(Noa) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿? ¡Asuma, dónde estás!?

(Asuma) -le grita desde su despacho- ¡Noa, estoy aquí!

(Noa) -se dirige hacía el despacho de Asuma y llama a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

(Asuma) Claro, adelante. -Noa entra-

(Noa) Hola. -se acerca y le da un beso- ¿Cuanto llevas aquí encerrado? ¿Aun no has cenado?

(Asuma) He preferido esperar a que tú llegaras para cenar los dos juntos.

(Noa) ¿Y en que trabajas?

(Asuma) En el plan especial de viabilidad para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Voy a presentarlo en el próximo consejo ejecutivo mensual de la empresa. Con este plan, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara tiene que transformarse en una empresa más competitiva a nivel internacional... sin renunciar a su seña de identidad básica: seguir fabricando los mejores Labors del mundo. Y eso también incluye presentar un proyecto de Labor de obras públicas de tercera generación que deje boquiabiertos a todos nuestros competidores. Aunque tardemos algo más en presentarlo al mercado, si luego este Labor es el mejor... nuestros beneficios pueden ser enormes.

(Noa) Ya. ¿Pero para que queremos nosotros tantos beneficios, Asuma?

(Asuma) Los beneficios se quedan en la propia empresa, Noa. De lo que se trata es de que si tienes más beneficios, la empresa puede invertir más y mejor en investigación y desarrollo, contratar a más y mejores científicos, técnicos e informáticos... y tener unas instalaciones de producción e investigación mucho mejores. aaagghhhh -echa un gran bostezo- Estoy hecho polvo. Vamos a cenar.

(Noa) Eso eso. Yo estoy muerta de hambre.

(Asuma) Eres una glotona.

Se ponen a cenar en el gran y comedor. Encienden el televisor.

(Noa) ¿Quieres que encienda la televisión?

(Asuma) Sí, por favor. Llevo todo el día desconectado del mundo exterior.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Has oído la noticia? El ministro de asuntos exteriores ha dimitido por motivos de salud. Que extraño.

(Asuma) ¿Por qué lo dices? Se le ve un hombre muy mayor. Es normal que se retire.

(Noa) No sé. Esa cara que hace... es cómo si hubiese hecho algo muy malo y le hubiesen pillado. ¿Eh? ¡Mira, Asuma! -señalando a la pantalla-

(Asuma) ¿Que ocurre?

(Noa) ¡Allí! ¡A un rincón de la imagen! ¡Es Goto y Kanuka!

(Asuma) ¿Ah si? Eso lo explica todo.

(Noa) ¿Lo explica todo?

(Asuma) Lo que dicen en los medios de comunicación no es más que una trola. Eso quiere decir que el ministro le han retirado por la fuerza porque ha hecho o iba a hacer algo muy malo. Desgraciadamente no sabremos la verdad hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

(Noa) Es verdad. Ahora Goto y Kanuka son agentes secretos del gobierno. Trabajan para la seguridad nacional de Japón. Espero que eso no afecte a su matrimonio con Ota.

(Asuma) A Kanuka no creo que le afecte para nada. Más bien a Ota, que ve que su mujer tiene un puesto de más responsabilidad que él.

(Noa) Puede. Hablando de Kanuka... nos ha invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rei para la semana que viene.

(Asuma) Vaya. ¿Ya ha pasado un año? Es impresionante cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Noa) Y que lo digas. Parecía ayer mismo cuando tú y yo nos conocimos en la Patrulla Labor y cuando empecé a Pilotar a Alphonse. Y ahora...

(Asuma) Ahora estoy casado con la mujer más guapa y lista del mundo... que además es la mejor piloto de Labors del mundo mundial.

(Noa) Me vas a poner colorada, Asuma. -dice sonriente-

(Asuma) Y dime. ¿Que tal lo hace el chaval?

(Noa) ¿El chaval? Aaahhh, te refieres a Bado. Muy bien. Se ha adaptado rápidamente. Es un chico muy extrovertido y simpático. Ha traído muy buen ambiente a la segunda sección... y también a la primera.

(Asuma) Me alegra oír eso. Que recuerdos.

(Noa) ¿Que te pasa? ¿Lo echas de menos?

(Asuma) ¿Cómo quieres que no lo eche de menos? Fueron tantos años trabajando codo con codo contigo. Y ahora... dejaros tan de golpe, para asumir la presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara con sólo 29 años que tengo. Que cosas.

(Noa) Ya. … ¿Si tuviéramos un hijo te alegrarías?

(Asuma) -se queda sin saber que decir- ¿Que? Pues... pues... no lo sé, Noa. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

(Noa) ¿Por qué esperar? Ya tengo 27 años.

(Asuma) Y que. Aun eres joven, mujer. Deberíamos esperar un poco para pensar en retoños.

(Noa) Sólo lo digo... porque seguro que traería más alegría y felicidad a esta casa.

(Asuma) ¿Aun quieres más? ¿Es que no tienes suficiente?

(Noa) No es eso. Pero... imagina por un momento que eres padre, Asuma. ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

(Asuma) Pues... una cosa la tengo muy clara. No pienso hacer con mis hijos lo mismo que mi padre hizo conmigo. Eso ni hablar. Por supuesto que voy a educarlos y formarlos cómo personas. Pero en absoluto pienso intentar convertirlos en marionetas o copias idénticas de mi mismo... que al final acaban suicidándose por no soportar más la presión. Eso no. ¡Nunca más! -grita con indignación-

(Noa) Asuma, tranquilo. Estoy segura que serás un gran padre. Ya lo verás.

(Azuma) Tendremos hijos cuando llegue el momento, Noa. Cuando llegue el momento.

(Noa) Sí.

Justo entonces, Kanuka llega a su casa. Ya eran las nueve y media de paso. Su hija ya estaba durmiendo y la cena ya estaba lista. Ota estaba en el salón mirando la tele.

(Kanuka) Ya he vuelto.

(Ota) ¡Buenas noches, cariño! Hay que ver lo tarde que llegas de tu nuevo trabajo de super espía. -se ríe-

(Kanuka) ¿Rei ya está durmiendo?

(Ota) Sí. Después de cenar nos hemos dado un baño juntos. Ya tienes la cena lista y el baño preparado.

(Kanuka) Caray, me dejas impresionada. Estás hecho todo un hombre del siglo XXI. Sabes hacer de todo. -dice con ironía-

(Ota) Pues claro. Por mi mujer y mi hija, lo que sea.

(Kanuka) -se sienta en el sofá al lado de Ota- Ufff... estoy hecha polvo. Hemos tenido un caso de lo más largo y complejo. Por su culpa, anoche me la tuve que pasar en vela. Hoy descansaré cómo es debido. Ahora cenaré y después me daré un baño relajante. ¿Que estás viendo en la televisión?

(Ota) El Show de Shiba. El programa de humor del hermano de Shige. Hoy es viernes.

(Kanuka) Vaya. Justamente hoy es viernes. ¿A quien parodia esta vez?

(Ota) Pues... mira, ahora sale el testimonios.

(Televisión) Testimonios... hoooooy... Karl lagerfeld.

(Mitsuru Shiba) -vestido con un traje negro muy elegante y sofisticado, unas gafas de sol de marca y una peluca blanca con coleta como las del siglo XVIII. Baja por una escalera con la cara tapada con un abanico- Hola. Soy Karl Lagerfeld. -entra sonido de música de pianos- ¡Karl! … Sweat beschädigt Kleidung. Miraros eso, eh. Miraros eso, que no es el gustazo de todo el mundo de tener el rodalazo en la sobaca mora. … Yo soy modisto de la casa Channel. El de la doble C. … Karl Lagerfeld. … Todo lo que tenga Karl Lagerfeld, que lleve la firma de Karl Lagerfeld, te va a costar buenas perras. -cambia la música de fondo a una música de organillo muy fashion- Y yo sé que Karl es Karl. Pero bueno, que independientemente de eso, es un mundo muy bonito, y eso, el crear moda y todo eso. Lo que pasa que la Haute Couture es lo que tiene, que es caro. No es cómo irse a los grandes almacenes Mitsutomo o al Shibuya 109 a comprarse un traje de esos que luego utilizas para la playa, de 2000 yenes. -entra música de coros, con un primer plano del careto de Mitsuru con ese disfraz, y luego bajando las escaleras, tropezándose y cayéndose por las escaleras- ¡Callaros, y luego hablamos! ¡No me digáis nada! ¡Ahora callaros por favor un rato! … Mira cómo me he quedado, que adelgacé cuarenta quilos en un año. Que estaba gordo cómo una nutria. No gordo fuerte, no, gordo ternesco frondón. Tenía papada un prich, claro. Tenía papada. Hacía así y se me movía todo. Me lo notaba yo, sí. … Yo era mucho de patatas. No patatas panadera, patatas paja. Y eso engorda muchísimo. Eso es un cebatil. Venga venga venga comiendo, que me costaba a mi subir escaleras. … ¡Karl Lagerfeld! … Lo que pasa que a mi, del mundo de la moda, hay dos cosas que me dan mucha, mucho coraje. Una es, que estés todo el año trabajando, que has estado todo un año con los alfileres y con todo esto, preparando una colección nueva que a lo mejor le has puesto, yo que sé, un nombre, "escozor", por ejemplo, no? Y que estés trabajando todo un año el concepto, que además el día del desfile, que estás además nerviosete, que es que vas cosiendo los últimos de estos y los saques, que los llevas todos todavía con alfileres, que justo en el día del desfile, llegue una modelo que a lo mejor va pedo, porque le ha tirado a los palomos porque es una niñata y cómo un pato me ha meado y te jode la colección. … Y ya os digo, las patatas paja me las comía ffffff sin sentir. Y sobre todo muy de picoteo. … Y otra cosa que no me gusta nada del mundo de la moda, es que llegue un diseñador, eh, que no voy a decir nombres, y de repente llegue un diseñador, y presente cualquier espantajería, y lo presente cómo una colección. Que a lo mejor el desfile es una modelo en culos, con un paño totero cómo todo llevar, que vas viendo a alguien que es un espantajo, que va disfrazado cómo un espantajo los melones. ¡No! ¡Eso no es moda! ¡Eso no es moda! Y a lo mejor dicen "Mein Arsch inspiriert mich. ¡Mein Arsch inspiriert mich! ¡Mein Arsch inspiriert mich!" ¡Eso no es así! Lo que pasa es que no, que hay mucho morro, que hay mucho morro. … Porque lo que más engorda son tres cosas: la patata, el pan y los refrescos con azúcar. Eso engorda muchísimo. -escondido detrás de un perchero de ropa, lo abre y se cae de morros al suelo- ¡Karl! … Bueno, os tengo que dejar, que voy a empolvarme la nariz. No, mentira. Que es que tengo el muelle flojo. … Karl Lagerfeld. -se encierra en el váter- ¿Qué haces aquí?

(Ota) -riéndose con gran gesticulación- ¡Que bueno! ¡Este tipo es genial!

(Kanuka) Sí. -también se ríe- Al hermano de Shige el sentido del ridículo se le quedó en el vientre de su madre el día que nació. Ufff... estoy harta, ya he terminado de cenar. Estaba muy bueno.

(Ota) ¿De verdad? Son patatas con salsa especial de pescado. Es una receta secreta de mi madre. ¿A que están riquísimas?

(Kanuka) Sí, son deliciosas. Voy a darme un baño. Sigue mirando tú solo a esta panda de descerebrados televisivos.

(Ota) Está bien, cariño. Esto... ya sé que no me puedes decir nada, aunque sea tu marido, pero... ¿Cómo ha terminado la operación en la que la primera sección os echó una mano el otro día?

(Kanuka) Eres una caja de sorpresas. Eres más listo de lo que aparentas. ¿Has visto la noticia de la dimisión del ministro de asuntos exteriores?

(Ota) Sí, pero dicen que ha dimitido por motivos de salud. Un momento. ¿El ministro estaba involucrado en el ataque terrorista de anoche?

(Kanuka) Aun no sabemos si los terroristas lo sabían o no; pero hemos descubierto que el ministro pretendía vender cierta información muy importante para la Seguridad Nacional de Japón a otros países. Para ello incluso había pedido asilo político a un país occidental.

(Ota) Entiendo. Por lo tanto se trata de un escándalo de alta traición y de venta de información secreta. Menudo traidor.

(Kanuka) Yes. Pero gracias a la sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional, está ya entre rejas.

(Ota) Impresionante. Es cómo si estuviese casado con James Bond.

(Kanuka) -le ríe la gracia- No digas tonterías, hombre. Voy a bañarme.

Quien también llegaba tarde a casa, era Goto, el jefe de la Sección 5 que había culminado con éxito aquella operación. Aquella noche descansaba ya en su casa. Shinobu estaba delante del ordenador mirando algo.

(Goto) Ya he vuelto. -aflojándose el nudo de la corbata- uffff Estoy reventado. ¿Shinobu?

(Shinobu) Estoy aquí, en el despacho. -Goto va hacia allí-

(Goto) Aaahh ¿? ¿Todavía trabajando a estas horas delante del ordenador?

(Shinobu) Mira quien habla. El que llega a las diez y media a casa. Desde que trabajas en la sección 5 llegás muy tarde.

(Goto) ¿Acaso tú no llegas más tarde también desde que eres comandante de la división de vehículos especiales?

(Shinobu) Sí, pero...

(Goto) ¿Que estás mirando en Internet? ¿? ¿Una página web de artículos para bebé? ¿Por qué miras estas cosas, Shinobu? ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de satisfacción que no te cabe en la cara? -su cara se pone azul- Oh... eso quiere decir que...

(Shinobu) -con sonrisa pillina- Hace dos noches dormimos muy poco. Lo hicimos tres veces seguidas. Esa noche estuviste fantástico. Pero ni tú ni yo tomamos precauciones.

(Goto) -ya visiblemente alarmado- ¿Que tú no tomaste precauciones? Creí que sí que las habías tomado. Me dijiste que era un día seguro.

(Shinobu) Te mentí. Lo siento.

(Goto) No me gusta que me mientan de una forma tan descarada a mis narices.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ No me hagas reír, Goto. Un tipo tan manipulador y falso cómo tú.

(Goto) ¡Shinobu! ¿Que es lo que me estás insinuando?

(Shinobu) Esta mañana me he encontrado mal. He vomitado. Pero antes, cuando me he levantado esta mañana... he hecho una prueba. Con un "predictor", ya sabes.

(Goto) Me estás asustando de verdad. Lo que me estás diciendo, es que...

(Shinobu) Que es muy probable, que por fin... ¡Lo haya conseguido! ¡Estoy embarazada!

(Goto) ¿Queeeeee? -sus ojos se abren cómo persianas y se queda alucinado-

(Shinobu) ¡No quiero que pongas caras raras ni quiero sorpresas inesperadas! ¡Sabes que estoy deseando desde hace mucho tiempo ser madre! ¡Y parece que por fin lo he conseguido! Dentro de dos días iré al ginecólogo para salir de dudas. Puede que no haya nada seguro y sólo sea una falsa alarma. Pero si se confirma... ¡Me hace tanta ilusión! -exclama toda contenta-

(Goto) Cuando hablas así no te reconozco. Pero de todas formas... me alegro mucho por ti. Es tu deseo.

(Shinobu) ¿Sólo por mi? Kiichi... somos un matrimonio. Y dentro de nueve meses seremos padres. ¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

(Goto) Claro que lo es. Siempre pensé que nunca en mi vida llegaría este momento. Pero ahora...

(Shinobu) Aun falta mucho, pero... ¿Que nombre deberíamos ponerle?

(Goto) Shinobu... aun falta confirmar si realmente estás embarazada. No puedes precipitarte. Vamos paso a paso y con tranquilidad.

(Shinobu) Sí, es verdad.

(Goto) Yo pensando que me ibas a preguntar sobre la resolución del caso del ministro de asuntos exteriores.

(Shinobu) -responde con ironía- ¿Por qué tendría que preguntártelo? Es "secreto de estado". Se supone que los pobres mortales no podemos saber nada.

(Goto) El ministro de asuntos exteriores ha sido detenido por mi sección. Iba a vender información altamente confidencial y clasificada de vital importancia para la seguridad nacional de Japón. De haberse hecho pública, los militares se habrían puesto muy y muy nerviosos. Pretendía lucrarse él y beneficiar a determinados países con la venta de esta información clasificada. Y lo descubrimos gracias al asalto de esos terroristas contrarios al proyecto Babilonia justamente en el mismo local donde anoche se encontraba el ministro, y donde él y un agente doble de la inteligencia militar argentina, pretendía comprar esta información al ministro... para después delatar-le al gobierno japonés. El ministro le había descubierto y por ese motivo le asesinó. Justo cuando se disponía a huir a Argentina y después a Suiza, donde había pedido asilo político, le detuvimos. Se pasará el resto de sus días encerrado acusado de venta de información clasificada y alta traición. ¿Satisfecha? No te quejarás por no haberte contado los detalles del caso.

(Shinobu) Es increíble. Realmente reconozco que tu sección de inteligencia se dedica a asuntos muy serios e importantes; y los resolvéis cómo si nada. Es evidente que eres capaz de manipular y convencer a quien haga falta, por muy pez gordo que sea, para conseguir lo que quieres. No te paras ante nada ni nadie. Por eso te escogieron a ti para dirigir esta empresa.

(Goto) Más o menos. No puedo quejarme. Hasta ahora, ser jefe de la sección 5 no es nada aburrido. Te encuentras con cada cosa... Así que embarazada. Pues bienvenido sea el nuevo miembro de la familia Goto. -hace un gran bostezo- Estoy muy cansado, tengo mucho sueño. Me voy a dormir. ¿Te vienes?

(Shinobu) Si, voy. Mi querido espía.

(Goto) Oye, que no soy 007 ni tú Monipeny.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Que grosero eres.

(Goto) Lo digo porque tú eres infinitamente más guapa.

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- Burro. Vamos a dormir, anda. Los dos estamos muy cansados.

Goto y Shinobu, se van a la cama a dormir. Si bien aun no estaba confirmado y faltaba confirmarlo con seguridad, era probable que Shinobu por fin se hubiese quedado embarazada de Goto, cómo llevaba meses buscando. Si se confirmaba, dentro de nueve meses Shinobu cumpliría su sueño de ser madre. Se acercaba en la división de vehículos especiales una "semana de retoños". El embarazo de Shinobu no sería el único.


	26. El asesino en 35 milímetros

**Capítulo 26. El asesino en 35 milímetros.**

Dos días más tarde, Shinobu se ponía muy y muy contenta. Había ido al ginecólogo y se confirmaba. Estaba embarazada. Llega a las instalaciones de la secció de vehículos especiales, en la bahía de Tokio. Pasa por el despacho de los oficiales, les da los buenos días, con una sonrisa reluciente en la cara. Todos se quedan extrañados del por que de su alegría. Hacia el mediodía, en su despacho, se reúne con Noa Shinohara e Isao Ota, los dos capitanes. Estos ya se dan cuenta de la alegría de la comandante. A punto de terminar la reunión, Noa rompe el saco y le pregunta el por qué.

(Shinobu) Bueno, es todo de lo que os quería informar. Las maniobras especiales en la escuela de cadetes serán dentro de tres semanas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Ota) No, comandante.

(Noa) Yo sí tengo una pregunta. -preguntando a Shinobu con sonrisa traviesa- ¿Que demonios le pasa hoy, comandante? Hace una cara de felicidad...

(Shinobu) ¿De verdad? ¿Tanto se me nota? -se ríe con una sonrisa radiante-

(Ota) Es verdad, comandante. ¿Le ha pasado algo bueno?

(Shinobu) Por fin ha llegado.

(Ota) -aun sin enterarse de que va la cosa- ¿Qué es lo que ha llegado? ¿Nos van a aumentar el presupuesto? ¿Nos darán más vacaciones? ¿Nos van a subir el sueldo?

(Noa) ¡Eso no debe ser, Ota! ¿Verdad, comandante?

(Shinobu) Noa... tú que eres una mujer ya te habrás dado cuenta. Algo que llevaba siguiendo desde hacía meses. Incluso antes de casarme con Kiichi.

(Noa) ¿Algo que lleva buscando desde hace meses? ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Se está refiriendo a...

(Shinobu) He ido al ginecólogo está mañana para salir de dudas y me lo ha confirmado. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Por fin voy a ser madre! -exclama muy contenta-

(Noa) -se alegra mucho- ¡Muchas felicidades, comandante! ¡Es cierto! ¡Llevaba esperando este momento mucho tiempo!

(Ota) Vaya. Sólo llevan cuatro meses casados... y ya van a tener un hijo. Que prisas.

(Shinobu) Me da igual si es precipitado. Es lo que estaba deseando. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar que crezca sano y fuerte... y que nazca dentro de nueve meses. ¡Que ilusión!

(Noa) Me alegro mucho por usted, comandante.

(Ota) Oiga, comandante... ¿Su marido, es decir, Goto, ya lo sabe?

(Shinobu) No... bueno, en realidad sí. Cuando tuve la sospecha, hice una prueba de embarazo que dio positivo. Pero hasta esta mañana no esta definitivamente confirmado. Se lo diré cuando vuelva a casa, no sé cuando. -se pone seria de golpe- Parece que hoy mismo, Matsui y Shinshi, desde el departamento de investigación, irán a verle para pedirle ayuda en un caso de asesinatos múltiples.

(Ota) Ya sé. El asesino en cadena de mujeres discapacitadas psíquicas. Afectadas por un síndrome mental que no recuerdo cómo se llama. Es un nombre sueco muy raro.

(Noa) Sí, que miedo. A ver si atrapan a ese loco de una vez.

Un rato después, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, todos conocían la noticia. Se alegraban mucho por la comandante.

(Richardson) ¿En serio, capitán? ¡Joder, esto hay que celebrarlo!

(Watanabe) ¡Sí! ¡Hay que felicitar a la comandante cómo es debido!

(Hato) Ahora lo que tiene que hacer la comandante es alimentarse bien y llevar una vida lo más saludable posible. Su hijo tiene que nacer fuerte y sano.

(Ota) ¡Claro que si! ¡Y si necesita consejos me tiene a mi! ¡El padre experimentado de la primera sección! -se ríe de forma exagerada-

(Noa) Claro, Ota. Es verdad. ¿Eh? -se da cuenta que Hiromi está serio e inmiscuido en sus pensamientos- ¿Que te pasa, Hiromi? ¿No te alegras? Te veo algo apagado.

(Miyazaki) -en voz baja- Pssss, capitana.

(Noa) ¿Qué ocurre, oficial Miyazaki?

(Miyazaki) Parece que se ha discutido con su mujer. El pobre lleva así de deprimido toda la mañana. Da lástima.

(Noa) ¿Sabes algo?

(Miyazaki) ¿Acaso tengo cara de cotilla de escalera, capitana? No sé nada. Pero un hombre que acaba de casarse y sin hijos, que le va bien en el trabajo... sólo se me ocurre que puede ser eso.

(Noa) Ya. Esto... Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Diga, capitana.

(Noa) ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya has oído la noticia?

(Hiromi) Sí, me alegro mucho por la comandante. Lo que pasa es que... puede que también me tengáis que felicitar a mi.

(Noa) ¿Felicitarte a ti? ¿Por qué?

(Hiromi) Por nada. Olvídalo. Voy a la sala de ordenadores. -se levanta de su silla muy serio y se marcha. Noa se le queda mirando con cierta preocupación-

Mientras se descubría aquel pastel en la segunda sección, en la sección 5 de la NNSA, llegaban Matsui y Shinshi, del departamento de investigación de la Policía. Tras atravesar los controles de seguridad, se reunen con Goto en su despacho.

(Matsui) Veo que lo tienes muy bien montado, Goto. Te felicito. Ahora que dispones de todos los medios y de un personal excepcional, no tendrás queja.

(Goto) Voy tirando. -dice irónico-

(Matsui) Tu clásica ironía ácida. No cambiarás nunca.

(Shinhsi) Esos tipos que trabajan para usted dan miedo.

(Goto) Supongo que habéis venido a hablarme del caso de los asesinatos múltiples de mujeres discapacitadas.

(Matsui) Así es. Ayer mismo se produjo una sexta víctima mortal. En las últimas dos semanas, han ido apareciendo varias mujeres asesinadas con un arma blanca. Y en cada uno de los cadáveres, una nota escrita con procesador de textos. "Vosotras sólo sois copias. Mi original es única. Sólo tiene que existir ella". Con esta nota es cómo si quisiera decirnos que ha asesinado a esas mujeres para que alguien o algo, sea único. Eso nos ha conducido a una pista muy importante. En un caso así normalmente no vendríamos a vosotros. Pero se está volviendo complicado resolverlo, incluso para nosotros. Básicamente porque quien está detrás de todo esto es muy escurridizo. Cambia de vivienda constantemente, sin salir del área metropolitana de Tokio, pero se registra con un nombre falso y a veces incluso ni se registra. Cómo has cogido fama rápidamente de resolver cualquier caso con rapidez y seguridad, hemos venido a ti.

(Goto) En otras palabras. Habéis venido a que os saquemos las castañas del fuego.

(Shinshi) Sí. Nos da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo, pero necesitamos de vuestra ayuda para capturar al asesino o los asesinos.

(Matsui) Únicamente tenemos esta pista y es totalmente fiable. El asesino... mata a mujeres jóvenes afectadas por una enfermedad psíquica. -Goto se les queda mirando con cara muy seria-

(Shinshi) Exacto. Padecían el llamado "Síndrome de Kloevsnieger", o algo así. He investigado un poco que es esta enfermedad. Por lo visto, se trata de una disfunción cerebral que hace que aunque el cerebro esté totalmente sano, funcione bastante más lentamente. Eso tiene cómo consecuencia que la persona no sea ágil ni de movimientos ni de pensamiento. Es un síndrome muy extraño de encontrar. Sólo afecta a las mujeres occidentales de más de 15 años... y únicamente hay unos 4500 casos diagnosticados en todo el mundo. Y casi todos en el norte de Europa. De hecho, quien descubrió este síndrome cerebral fue un psicólogo sueco del mismo nombre, Kloevsnieger, en 1977.

(Goto) Habéis dicho... que dicho síndrome sólo afecta a mujeres occidentales mayores de 15 años. Eso quiere decir que las víctimas...

(Shinhsi) Eran todas mujeres extranjeras residentes en Japón. Dos británicas, una canadiense, una danesa y dos suecas. Pero hemos descubierto que puede haber una séptima mujer con este síndrome en Japón. Esta mujer... es alemana. En su país la dieron por desaparecida hace cuatro semanas.

(Matsui) Hemos consultado a los de aduanas y lo hemos confirmado. La mujer en cuestión llegó a Tokio hace sólo tres días. Desconocemos por completo su paradero. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Goto.

(Goto) Sabía que me lo pedirías. Ayer mismo, ya encargué un pequeño trabajo a nuestro pirata informático, Izubuchi. Ha rastreado el teléfono móvil de la mujer en cuestión.

(Matsui) -se queda muy sorprendido- ¿Que? ¿Entonces ya lo sabías?

(Goto) Amigo Matsui... nosotros no sólo estamos para combatir. También para prevenir.

(Shinshi) ¿Qué ha descubierto, Goto?

(Goto) Por ahora sólo tenemos localizado la vivienda donde viven. Es un piso de alquiler cuyos inquilinos no están registrados, así que no sabemos si la mujer vive sola o con alguien. Pero siguiendo rastreando su teléfono y otras fuentes cómo su correo electrónico, podremos saber donde y con quien está.

(Matsui) ¿Lo hacéis para vigilarla? Oh quizá...

(Goto) Tú también lo sospechas. Verdad, Matsui?

(Matsui) -se sorprende- ¿Insinúas que el asesino en realidad está relacionado con esta mujer con el síndrome de Kloevsnieger que ha llegado desde Alemania?

(Goto) No ella. Sino quien esté con ella. Es una intuición, pero creo que puede ser la vía correcta. ¿Algo más?

(Matsui) No, Goto. Si conseguís detenerle, entregádnoslo inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

(Goto) Descuida. Este caso es incluso demasiado sencillo para mi equipo.

(Shinshi) Que modesto, Goto. -se ríe-

Matsui y Shinshi se marchan de la sección 5. Desde su despacho, Goto se pone en contacto con Izubuchi. Este se encontraba en una sala cercana, con un super ordenador inmenso y muy potente, con que lo rastrea todo.

(Goto) Izubuchi. ¿Tienes alguna novedad?

(Izubuchi) Sí, jefe. El asesino en cuestión tiene sus datos personales bloqueados con varios códigos de seguridad con virus latentes incorporados. Es un trabajo de informático profesional, pero bastante amateur.

(Goto) ¿Te llevará mucho tiempo decodificarlo?

(Izubuchi) Con paciencia y los sistemas de aislamiento y eliminación de virus latentes apropiados, no. Cuestión de un par de horas.

(Goto) Pero el lugar donde se encuentra este ordenador o teléfono móvil protegido con ese sistema... es el mismo donde vive la única mujer que hay ahora mismo en todo Japón afectada por el síndrome de Kloevsnieger. Eso podría significar...

(Izubuchi) ¿Tiene alguna pista, señor?

(Goto) Deduzco lo siguiente. Efectivamente esa mujer alemana está en esa casa... con el asesino. No está secuestrada ni nada de eso... porque es compañera del asesino. La nota que ha dejado en sus víctimas rezaba "Vosotras sois copias. Mi original es única. Sólo debe existir ella". A lo que se refiere es que esa mujer, es quizás... pareja del asesino. Y además... cómo es alemana, el asesino también podría serlo.

(Izubuchi) Es muy probable, señor. ¿Seguimos esta pista?

(Goto) Kurosaki y Kanuka ya han sido movilizados para dirigirse a rastrear esa casa ahora mismo. Da el aviso a los demás. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

(Izubuchi) Gracias, señor -apaga el intercomunicador y suspira-

(Miyoko) ¿Que te pasa?

(Izubuchi) El jefe Goto me ha felicitado.

En aquel mismo momento, en un apartamento de lujo céntrico de Tokio, había una pareja de extranjeros. Eran una joven pareja de alemanes, la mujer desaparecida afectada por el síndrome de Kloevsnieger, Anna Halbert, de 22 años, y su novio, Gustav Badberg, de 26 años. Éste estaba delante del ordenador, en una habitación repleta de bobinas de película antiguas y un proyector de cine en marcha. Descubre que la Policía le está siguiendo la pista y se pone nervioso.

(Badberg) ¿La Policía japonesa nos sigue la pista? Si hemos cambiado de domicilio muchas veces. -se levanta y se acerca a Anna- Yo... no puedo vivir sin ti.

(Anna) -hablando con torpeza y lentitud- Claro que puedes.

(Badberg) ¡Sí! Pero no quiero hacerlo. Te quedarás conmigo, verdad?

(Anna) Sí.

(Badberg) Nos iremos a Sudáfrica.

(Anna) ¿Y después?

(Badberg) Ya improvisaremos allí.

Los dos juntos se marchan del apartamento. Se dirigen a un aparcamiento subterráneo cercano y se suben a un _Porsche 911 _Turbo de color amarillo aparcado.

(Badberg) No perdamos el tiempo en lamentaciones. Entre la pena y la nada, me quedo con la nada. -arrancan el coche y salen de allí pegando una derrapada-

Justo entonces, otro coche se dirigía hacia allí. Era el _BMW M3_ azul de Kurosaki, donde iban él y Kanuka, quien escucha una emisora de radio, apoyada en la ventanilla del coche y con la mano sobre la mejilla.

(Radio) A continuación vamos a hablar de la serie de crímenes que se han producido en las últimas dos semanas en Tokio. Según las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por la Policía, las mujeres asesinadas eran todas del norte de Europa, de entre 20 y 25 años y padecían una discapacidad psíquica conocida con el nombre médico de "Síndrome de Kloevsnieger". Para saber más detalles de este caso, nos acompaña el Doctor en Psicología de la Universidad de Osaka, el Doctor Daishiro Nambu. Vayamos directos al grano, doctor. Díganos. ¿Cual es su opinión sobre este incidente?

(Doctor) Bien, ante todo quiero dejar claro que aquí el auténtico enfermo es el asesino y no las mujeres asesinadas que padecían esta discapacidad psíquica. En cuando sea detenido, cosa que todas las personas normales deseamos que ocurra muy pronto, deberá ser él quien necesite asistencia psicológica inmediata. Personalmente parece que es un crimen provocador hacia personas que el asesino considera inferiores o que no tienen derecho a existir. Lo mismo que consideraban los nazis con los discapacitados o los lisiados...

(Kurosaki) Que estupidez. Concentrémonos en la investigación. -apaga la Radio- Si se confirma efectivamente que el asesino está estrechamente relacionado con la única mujer que queda en todo Japón afectada por ese síndrome psíquico, nuestra investigación será mucho más sencilla. Además... este asunto está haciendo que una enfermedad mental poco común sea aun menos común.

(Kanuka) -se enfada- ¡Maldita sea! No me fui de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales para trabajar en casos así. ¿Por qué no se ocupan de ello los del departamento de investigación?

(Kurosaki) Cuando hablas así, no pareces tú misma. Debo recordarte que si el asesino también es extranjero, esto se convertirá en un caso internacional y las Policías de otros países o la Interpol, intervendrán... para quitarnos el protagonismo. ¿Quieres eso? -le dice con cara burlona-

(Kanuka) -responde un tanto molesta- ¿A que viene eso? No estoy diciendo que el caso no sea importante. Lo es y mucho. Y me muero de ganas de detener a ese asesino enfermo y meterlo entre rejas. Yo sólo digo que creo que perdemos el tiempo buscando una conexión causa efecto que probablemente no existe. Sería mucha casualidad que esa chica afectada por el síndrome y el asesino... se conociesen o incluso viviesen juntos.

(Kurosaki) ¿Quieres decir que no es asunto nuestro, Kanuka? ¿No te enseñaron esta lección básica de la investigación cuando estabas en el departamento de Policía de Nueva York o en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales? En esto consiste el estar preparado para encontrar una solución a un caso entre un millón. Las otras 999.999 veces te vas de vacío. Además... nos falta saber exactamente quien coño es el asesino y de donde ha salido. Ni tenemos un solo dato de él. Sólo ese domicilio.

(Kanuka) -suspira- Lo que tu digas, Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Es demasiado tarde para echarnos atrás. Empezaremos por el primer domicilio de la lista e iremos bajando. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

(Kanuka) This work is great!

El BMW llega hasta un bloque de apartamentos de lujo. Kanuka y Kurosaki suben hasta el piso 18, en el apartamento C. Kanuka desenfunda su Colt M1911 y Kurosaki su Walther P99. Kurosaki abre la puerta del apartamento con una palanca.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de animal? Podría haberla abierto sin un solo arañazo. Me recuerdas a mi marido.

(Kurosaki) A tu manera limpia y precisa, se tarda demasiado. Las damas primero.

Ambos entran en el piso, empuñando sus pistolas, registrando habitación por habitación hasta que llegan a la última habitación. Los dos entran de golpe. Se encuentran una habitación repleta de bobinas de película, videos y un ordenador portátil que examinan.

(Kurosaki) ¡Vaya! Aquí tenemos a un adicto al cine importante.

(Kanuka) -examina inmediatamente el ordenador portátil- Perfecto.

(Kurosaki) ¿Has encontrado algo?

(Kanuka) Tenemos los datos personales del hombre que buscamos. Y también figuran los de la mujer alemana desaparecida afectada por el síndrome de Kloevsnieger. No hay duda. Es él.

(Kurosaki) La madre que me parió.

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Sí. Nos ha tocado la lotería. Comunícaselo al mayor Takahara.

(Kurosaki) -coge su transmisor- Mayor, soy yo. Tenemos a nuestro hombre. El chico tiene intuición. Ha escapado justo antes de que llegáramos yo y Kanuka. Pero no irá muy lejos. Te envío nuestra posición actual y toda la información que hemos extraído del ordenador personal de este tipo.

El Mayor Takahara se dirige en su coche, un _Honda S2000 _rojo hacia allí. Recibe una comunicación de Izubuchi.

(Takahara) Adelante, Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) Mayor, ya tenemos la identidad al completo del sospechoso. Se trata de Gustav Badberg. Es el hijo de Joseph Badberg, el embajador de Alemania en Tokio. Nacido en Colonia. Edad, 26 años. Estatura, un metro ochenta y uno. Sin historial delictivo en Alemania ni en ningún otro país hasta ahora. Regresó a Alemania hace ocho años. Pero vino de nuevo a Japón para evitar el servicio militar obligatorio.

(Kurosaki) Soy Kurosaki. Así que el hijo de un embajador. ¿Eso significa que no podemos echarle el guante?

(Goto) Hola, soy Goto. Veo que la investigación avanza estupendamente. Escuchadme. Ahora que sabemos con toda seguridad que él es el asesino, será fácil conseguir que las autoridades alemanas revoquen la inmunidad diplomática de Badberg. Estoy en ello.

(Takahara) ¿Cual es su posición en este momento?

(Izubuchi) Se dirige hacia Fukuoka por la autopista N-86, en el kilómetro 124,3 de la misma. He conseguido piratear su GPS. Y también veo que por lo que conduce, el joven es un hijo de papá. Va al volante de un Porsche 911 Turbo último modelo.

(Kurosaki) Caray con el hijo de papá. Se mueve rápido el kartofen.

(Izubuchi) He obtenido estas imágenes de una cámara-radar de la Policía de Tráfico. No hay duda. Son ellos y sabemos hacia donde se dirigen.

(Takahara) Entonces ya no hay dudas.

(Goto) Estupendo. Coordinad vuestros movimientos para conducirle fuera de la Autopista. Luego arrinconadle en una carretera sin salida. No pasaremos a la acción hasta entonces. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

(Takahara) -en tono sarcástico- Que asesino más romántico. Su último paseo por la costa.

(Kanuka) Hay algo que no entiendo de este tipo. ¿Cómo ha podido colgarse un loco cómo ese de una chica con esa enfermedad? Las demás chicas que mató también tenían esa misma enfermedad... y las mató sin remordimientos. En el fondo es cobarde y un sádico.

(Kurosaki) Eso es porque en este mundo hay personas que no se fijan únicamente en lo superficial a la hora de compartir o vivir con otras personas. Tú y Ota sois el ejemplo perfecto. Os casasteis porque os querías y os sentíais mejor uno al lado del otro. No porque él fuese rico o guapo. Demuestra que tú no eres de esas personas superficiales.

(Kanuka) Pues claro que no lo soy. Nunca lo he sido ni nunca lo seré. Pasa de mi y pisa el acelerador de esta chatarra que conduces. Deberías cambiar de coche.

(Kurosaki) Y tú deberías cambiar de pistola. A ambos nos gustan las antiguallas.

Mientras, Anna y Badberg, huyen en el Porsche 911.

(Anna) ¿Qué estás haciendo?

(Badberg) Te estoy mirando.

(Anna) ¿Y por qué me miras?

(Badberg) Pues porque sí. Lo mejor que tienes es tu sonrisa. Es lo mejor de ti.

(Anna) Hay muchas chicas más guapas que yo... y que no están enfermas.

(Badberg) Pero para mi las otras no existen. Porque con ellas, me siento miserable. … ¿Tienes miedo?

(Anna) Tengo miedo. Pero estoy acostumbrada.

(Badberg) Oye... ¿Por qué no me dices algo bonito?

(Anna) No se me ocurre nada que decir. Dime... ¿Crees en la existencia del alma?

(Badberg) Yo sólo creo en el amor. -aparece una señal de alarma en el GPS- ¡Mierda, están de obras! ¡No podemos perder tanto tiempo!

Badberg coge un desvió... que resulta ser una trampa perfectamente montada por la sección 5 para detenerle.

(Kurosaki) Aquí Kurosaki. Ha salido de la autopista, tal y cómo estaba previsto. Todo tuyo, mayor Takahara.

(Takahara) Dejádmelo a mi.

(Kanuka) Impresionante. Tu amigo Izubuchi se ha metido en el GPS del 911 y le ha hecho creer que hay un atasco por obras que no existe. Es genial trabajar con compañeros tan competentes.

(Kurosaki) ¿No es genial trabajar con el jefe Goto y sus peculiares pero efectivos métodos?

(Kanuka) Y que lo digas.

(Kurosaki) Ya es nuestro. Gracias a Izubuchi y a Takahara. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar instrucciones del jefe Goto.

Badberg y Anna, se encuentran en una carretera sin salida... por detrás llega el coche de Kurosaki y Kanuka. Badberg y la joven discapacitada emprenden la huida a pie. Kanuka y Kurosaki se bajan del BMW M3 y observan cómo los dos jóvenes huyen asustados.

(Kurosaki) Ahí está.

(Goto) -por la radio- Kurosaki, soy Goto. Ya está. He conseguido que el gobierno alemán revoque su inmunidad diplomática. A por él.

(Kurosaki) Recibido, jefe. Cambio y corto.

(Kanuka) Sigue siendo el hijo del embajador alemán. Es mejor que acabe de una pieza y sin un rasguño. Aunque sea un vil asesino.

(Kurosaki) Estoy de acuerdo. Haremos todo lo posible para solucionar este caso sin recurrir a la violencia. Mi especialidad siempre ha sido la negociación y las relaciones humanas, no las pistolas ni la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? Que gracioso. Pues nadie lo diría.

Los dos jóvenes alemanes siguen con su huida. La chica no puede andar tan rápido cómo él y se cae repetidas veces. Él la recoge y siguen huyendo. Pero se topan con el mayor Takahara. Ya no podían seguir huyendo.

(Kurosaki) Que espectáculo más lamentable.

(Kanuka) Esa chica es discapacitada. No podrá correr mucho con ella.

(Badberg) ¡Soy Gustav Badberg! ¡Hijo del embajador alemán Joseph Badberg! ¡Vosotros no podéis arrestarme!

(Kurosaki) ¿Te refieres a tu inmunidad diplomática? Tu país acaba de revocarla.

(Badberg) ¡Mierda! Entonces... no tenemos salida. -desenfunda una pistola _SIG Sauer P230_. Kurosaki, Takahara y Kanuka desenfundan también sus armas- ¡No os acerquéis!

(Kurosaki) Tranquila, Kanuka. No dispares.

(Badberg) ¡Lo único que queremos es estar juntos! ¡Dejadnos vivir en paz!

(Kanuka) ¡Eso díselo a tus víctimas! ¡Asesino! -le grita con muy mala cara-

(Badberg) ¡Cállate! Vamos Anna. ¿Eh? Anna... Vamos, Anna, que estás haciendo.

Anna le había cogido la mano con la que sujeta la pistola y se la retuerce hasta que tira la pistola al suelo. El chico se quedan en el suelo y la chica sobre la espalda del joven.

(Badberg) ¿Te has vuelto loca?

(Anna) Estoy cuerda. No, supongo que estoy loca. No quiero ir contigo. No puedo seguir queriéndote.

(Kurosaki) -le dice en broma- ¿Seguro que es una retrasada mental? Se expresa mejor que tú, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Muy gracioso.

(Anna) Lo siento. Te quería... de verdad.

(Kanuka) Tienes razón. Hablando así parece mucho más inteligente de lo que es.

Por la noche, Kanuka regresa a casa. Su marido, Isao Ota, estaba viendo una película de DVD que le había dejado el oficial Hato.

(Kanuka) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Isao!

(Ota) ¡Bienvenida, cariño!

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo es que miras una peli tan antigua? ¿Desde cuando te gusta a ti mirar películas de los años 40?

(Ota) Me la ha prestado el oficial Hato. Dice que es una obra maestra del cine negro de los años 40. Pensaba que me aburriría, pero es muy interesante. Ya está a punto de acabarse.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah si? Déjame ver.

(Televisión) "¿Te has vuelto loca? … Estoy cuerda. No, supongo que estoy loca. No quiero ir contigo."

Kanuka se queda pasmada al instante: recuerda que esas mismas palabras las pronunció Anna. Enseguida, coge el mando a distancia del DVD y rebobina la película.

(Ota) ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces, Kanuka? ¡Es el final! ¡Es la parte más interesante! -exclama sin entender nada-

(Televisión) ¿Te has vuelto loca?... Estoy cuerda. No, supongo que estoy loca. No puedo ir contigo.

(Kanuka) Que demonios... ¿de donde ha salido esto?

(Televisión) No perdamos el tiempo en lamentaciones. Entre la pena y la nada, me quedo con la nada. … Dime. ¿Crees en la existencia del alma? … Yo sólo creo en el amor. … ¿Te has vuelto loca? … Estoy cuerda. No, supongo que estoy loca. No puedo seguir queriéndote.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Lo que dijo la chica al final no sale. Oye, Isao. ¿Falta un trozo de diálogo del final?

(Isao) ¿Eh? No que yo sepa. Hato me ha asegurado que este es el montaje final del director. La versión integra.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Vaya...

Aquella noche, Takeo regresaba a casa de su turno en la capitanía de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales de Saitama. Cuando llega, se encuentra a Hiromi, su marido, en el balcón, mirando en el cielo, con la mirada triste. Su mujer, a quien ya le había pasado el enfado, quiere disculparse con él. Pero es Hiromi quien se disculpa primero.

(Takeo) Hiromi... ¿Que haces aquí fuera? Vas a coger frío.

(Hiromi) …

(Takeo) ¿Por qué no me dices nada? … Lo siento, de verdad. Pero no quería que sucediera tan rápido, cuando sólo llevamos casados cuatro meses.

(Hiromi)-devuelve su mirada triste a Takeo- Soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón. Te quiero más que nada en el mundo... y sin embargo no soy más que un estorbo para ti. ¿Crees que hiciste bien casándote conmigo?

(Takeo) No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y quiero estar a tu lado. Más ahora que vamos a ser padres.

(Hiromi) Aaahhh... tienes razón. ¿Por qué discutimos? ¿Por qué nos peleamos? Deberíamos ser la pareja más feliz del mundo.

(Takeo) Yo lo somos, Hiromi. Lo somos. -dice con una sonrisa preciosa-

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? Pero... ¿No te has enfadado por haberte quedado embarazada tan temprano?

(Takeo) No te lo había dicho nunca para no preocuparte. Pero la verdad es que... estuve embarazada una vez. En 1998, cuando estaba en Hong Kong.

(Hiromi) ¿En Hong Kong? ... Richard Wong. ¿Richard Wong era el padre?

(Takeo) Hubiera sido el padre. Pero justo cuando Wong se fue y me dejo plantada... caí en una profunda depresión durante una temporada. Entonces, a las cinco semanas de embarazo... sufrí un aborto natural y perdí al pequeño. Entonces los médicos me dijeron que era probable que no pudiese volver a tener hijos. Pero ahora... gracias a ti me he quitado un gran peso de encima y siento una alegría en mi interior que hacía muchos años que no recordaba. ¿Te das cuenta, Hiromi? ¡Puedo tener hijos! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mi? -exclama muy alegre-

(Hiromi) -se abraza lloroso a Takeo- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Eres tan hermosa. Te prometo que esta vez no vas a perder al niño. Esta vez no vas a perderlo. Le verás nacer. Y crecer sano, fuerte y feliz. ¡Ya lo verás! Serás una madre magnífica.

(Takeo) Me haces muy feliz. Ese es el granduyón con el que me he casado. Quería decirte otra cosa.

(Hiromi) -se separa de Takeo y le mira con cara amorosa- Dime, querida.

(Takeo) Te prometo que si es una niña... le pondremos el nombre de tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

(Hiromi) Gracias. Eres muy amable.

(Takeo) Y tú eres demasiado bueno conmigo. Me mimas demasiado. Y ahora que estoy embarazada aun me mimarás más.

(Hiromi) Si. Procuraré que no te falte de nada.

(Takeo) Pues te advierto que yo para los antojos seré muy exigente. -le dice en broma-

(Hiromi) No te preocupes. Aunque esté en el fin del mundo, te lo traeré.

(Takeo) -se ríe- Eres demasiado bonachón. Que sería de ti si te hubieras casado con una arpía.

(Hiromi) No quiero pensarlo. Sólo pienso en ti. Y sólo existes tú.

(Takeo) Será mejor que entremos dentro o pillaremos un catarro. ¿Me has dejado la cena lista? Tengo un hambre...

(Hiromi) Tienes el plato en la mesa. Tendrás que calentarlo al microondas.

(Takeo) No importa... papá.

(Hiromi) Takeo...

(Takeo) ¿Que pasa? Sólo te voy acostumbrando. Dentro de un par de años lo oirás mucho.

Goto también llegaba entonces a casa. Estaba muy satisfecho por haber ayudado a su amigo Matsui y a Shinshi en la detención del asesino múltiple.

(Goto) Ya estoy en casa, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) -a lo lejos- ¡Estoy en el baño! ¡Enseguida salgo!

(Goto) ¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy me siento muy bien.

(Shinobu) -sale del baño- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has ayudado a alguien desde tu poltrona secreta?

(Goto) Sí. A Matsui y a Shinshi. Lo que ellos llevaban investigando e intentando resolver desde hacía dos semanas... lo hemos resuelto nosotros en unas horas.

(Shinobu) -se planta ante Goto- Te estás refiriendo... al caso de los asesinatos en cadena de mujeres jóvenes afectadas por el síndrome de Kloevsnieger. ¿Ya habéis encontrado al asesino?

(Goto) Sí. Y te quedarías sorprendida al saber quien es. ¿Te gustaría saberlo?

(Shinobu) Eres tú el gran hermano omnipresente que todo lo oye y todo lo ve. ¿Vas a decírmelo?

(Goto) El asesino ha resultado ser un tal Gustav Badberg. ¿Te suena de algo?

(Shinobu) ¿Badberg? Badberg... ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¿El hijo del embajador alemán en Tokio? -eclama muy sorpendida-

(Goto) Bingo. Has acertado de lleno. Él había preparado meticulosamente los asesinatos durante meses... y los ejecutó en unos pocos días, sin dar tiempo a la Policía en darse cuenta que el patrón que seguía el asesino era que sus víctimas estaban afectadas por está discapacidad psicomotriz. Pero cómo cualquier loco enamorado, cometió un error infantil.

(Shinobu) ¿Un loco enamorado? Ya entiendo. Su chica... también sufría este síndrome. Mataba a las demás chicas que hubiese en Tokio porque quería que la suya fuese la única. La pobre chica, debido a su discapacidad... seguramente ni se dio cuenta de nada. Me sabe muy mal por ella.

(Goto) ¿Mal, dices? No soy psicólogo, ni neurólogo, ni nada de eso. Pero en realidad... ha sido la propia chica quien le ha parado los píes al asesino y no nosotros.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? -se queda muy extrañada-

(Goto) Esa joven discapacitada... ha mostrado una madurez y una sensibilidad incluso mejores que los de una persona normal. Bueno... al menos eso es lo que me han puesto Takahara, Kanuka y Kurosaki en sus informes del caso. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡No tenía que decir ese nombre!

(Shinobu) Tranquilo, Kiichi. Seré una tumba. Bueno... ¿Ya sabes la gran noticia?

(Goto) Claro que lo sé.

(Shinobu) ¿Ya lo sabes? Vaya, yo que quería darte una gran sorpresa.

(Goto) Está tarde me ha llamado Noa a mi teléfono móvil. Pensaba que mi antiguo hogar necesitaban de nuestros servicios... pero resultaba que me llamaba para decirme que esta mañana habías dicho a todo el mundo a bombo y platillo, que por fin te has quedado embarazada. No sé... cuando te comportas así... no te reconozco. Debe ser esa la imagen que realmente transmites cuando eres feliz de verdad.

(Shinobu) -hace una risa cariñosa- Pues claro que soy feliz, tontín. Sólo tengo que esperar nueve meses y esa cosita estará entre mis brazos. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

(Goto) Yo también me alegro muchísimo, Shinobu. A mi manera, pero me alegro. Lo único que me preocupa, es a quien saldrá ese niño o niña. Será mejor que reces con todas tus fuerzas para que se parezca a ti.

(Shinobu) Eso nunca se sabe. Pero teniendo en cuenta el semental que ha colaborado... vete a saber. Pero no me importa. Será mi hijo... y le querré cómo nunca he querido a alguien.

(Goto) ¡Oye! ¿Y yo que? ¿Es que te vas a olvidar de mi?

(Shinobu) -le saca la lengua- ¡Déjame en paz, tonto!

(Goto) Ayyy Me encanta cómo eres.

Goto y Shinobu se van a dormir muy contentos. Shinobu por fin había cumplido su sueño de quedarse embarazada. Dentro de nueve meses por fin sería madre. Pero resultaría que la capitana Takeo Yamazaki de la tercera sección también sería madre dentro de nueve meses. Ambas se habían quedado embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, con unos pocos días de diferencia. A la semana siguiente se celebró el primer aniversario de Rei, la hija de Isao y Kanuka. Ya había pasado un año desde su accidentado nacimiento.


	27. Días de incertidumbres (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 27. Días de incertidumbres. (Primera parte) **

Marzo de 2005. Era una noche de viernes en la División de Vehículos Especiales. La segunda sección estaba de guardia, mientras los de la primera sección se marchaban a su casa a descansar o se disponían a salir a divertirse o a hacer algo por ahí. Los de la segunda sección tienen que quedarse a cenar en el comedor junto a todos los mecánicos. Y cómo es costumbre los viernes por la noche, ponían en el televisor del comedor el programa del hermano de Shige. Mientras cenan...

(Bado) ¡Que bien! ¡Ese programa es una pasada! ¡Es para mearse de risa!

(Watanabe) Y que lo digas. Hacen unos gags tan jodidamente buenos y originales, que a veces son incluso demasiado ridículos.

(Miyazaki) Es el típico humor cutre que os gusta a determinados tíos. -dice con intención de faltar-

(Watanabe) No digas tonterías, Sakura. Pero si tú también de tronchas. Eres más falsa que una moneda de 100 yenes con la cara de Doraemon.

(Miyazaki) -se enfada con Watanabe, mirándole con cara de besugo- Watanabe, mira que eres...

(Noa) Vamos, vamos. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

(Miyazaki) Pero capitana... es que este idiota siempre hace lo mismo.

(Chikawa) Capitana. ¿Cree que es correcto que nosotros miremos eso? Entiendo que lo ponen los mecánicos porque el tipo que dirige ese programa es el hermano menor del jefe Shige... y la verdad es que se le parece cómo dos gotas de agua. Sabe hacer el imbécil en pantalla muy y muy bien.

(Hiromi) Pues claro que podemos verlo, teniente. Echarnos unas buenas risas de vez en cuando es muy saludable. Y mantenernos sanos y felices también forma parte de nuestro trabajo. ¿No os parece?

(Noa) Muy bien dicho, Hiromi. Y ahora que lo pienso, cómo está tu mujer?

(Hiromi) Muy contenta. Se enfadó mucho conmigo al principio por haberse quedado embarazada tan temprano... pero ahora está muy ilusionada. Y yo también.

(Noa) -suspira- Primero Kanuka, ahora la comandante Goto, después Takeo... ¿Seré yo la siguiente?

(Hiromi) No debes asustarte por ello. Tener un hijo es la mejor experiencia que vas a tener en toda la vida. Sobre todo si eres la madre.

(Noa) ¡Que cosas tienes, Hiromi! -se ríe bobamente- Lo he hablado con Asuma, pero no estamos decididos a dar el salto aun. Ya llegará.

(Bado) ¿Queréis parar de hablar de retoños, por favor? Quiero oír el Show de Shiba.

(Watanabe) Hablando del show de Shiba... Shige ha dicho que está noche imitará un personaje que conocemos. El inspector Mats... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Noa) ¿El inspector Matsui?

(Watanabe) No es que lo imite. Pero se parecerá mucho a él. Ah, mira, ahora sale.

Entonces empieza el "El Show de Shiba" un gag llamado "La vida de Mickael Jackson". Uno de los miembros de la compañía cómica, sale con una pinta casi idéntica al inspector Matsui, mientras el hermano de Shige, Mitsuru Shiba, imita al rey del pop, Mickael Jackson. Una parodia descarnada de las excentricidades, manías y locuras del "Rey del Pop". Aparece al principio el "inspector Sanui", andando por los pasillos de un hotel de 5 estrellas.

(Sanui) Hola. Soy el inspector Mokoyo Sanui. Del departamento de investigación de la Policía de... de no sé donde ahora mismo. Me dispongo a saber toda la verdad sobre el Rey del Pop. Michael Jackson. -se planta ante una puerta- Aunque aquí parece que no lo voy a hacer. Para ello me he personado en el hotel -se tropieza- ¡me cago en! Para ello me he personado en el hotel Imperial de Kawasaki, donde se hospeda con sus hijos. Allá voy.

Aparece en una habitación del hotel, sentado en un sofá delante del hermano de Shige disfrazado con la característica pinta de Mickael Jackson. Cabello negro largo, sombrero, nariz postiza de punta y las gafas Ray Ban de espejo.

(Sanui) Cuéntanos, Mickael. Tu niñez, fue muy dura.

(Mickael) Si que fue dura, siiiii... fue dura.

(Sanui) Y tu padre era especialmente exigente con vosotros.

(Mickael) -baja la cabeza y se echa la mano a la cara- Oh Dios. Por qué me haces recordar eso. … ¡Pues mira, para que te hagas una idea! ¡La expresión "te meto una ostia y te pongo a bailar" la inventó él! -Sanui había dado un bote en el sofá del susto-

(Sanui) Que barbaridad, que susto me has dado. -en voz en off- El ambiente estaba tenso. Yo tenía regomello. A pesar de esto, quería que me presentara a sus hijos.

En la siguiente escena, Michael presentá al imitador del inspector Matsui, los dos hijos de Mickael. Un tío enorme y musculado y una chica rubia y de grandes pechos. Los dos con la cara tapada con grandes mascaras de carnaval.

(Mickael) ¿Quieres que te presente a mis chiquillos? ¡Pasad chavales! Aquí están, los dos.

(Sanui) Que barbaridad. ¿Estos son tus hijos, Mickael?

(Mickael) Estos son mis hijos. Éste es Mickael Paris Paris. Y ella es Prince Paris Paris.

(Sanui) Y a parte de estos dos, tienes a otro.

(Mickael) Uno pequeño, que se llama Mickael Prince Paris Paris, pero es de otra madre y no te lo voy a presentar ahora, porque no le he puesto el pallito en la cabeza.

(Sanui) Vale vale. ¿Y cuantos años tienen estos dos?

(Mickael) Éste tiene ocho para hacer nueve ahora en agosto y ésta ha cumplido seis este año.

(Sanui) Que barbaridad. Están desarrollaos.

(Mickael) Si si. Me comen muy bien.

(Sanui) ¿Que comen?

(Mickael) Pienso.

(Sanui) Pienso. Que mastuerzos.

(Mickael) Bueno y además, te has fijado cómo los protejo del tema prensa, con las máscaras.

(Sanui) Si si. ¿Esta máscara es tuya, chaval? -el "chaval" le pega un puñetazo y lo tumba-

(Mickael) Es que no le gusta que le toquen la máscara, inspector Sanui.

El grupo sale a pasear por el interior del hotel... cogidos de la mano y dando brincos. Se encuentran a unos "estudiantes japoneses" que están allí.

(Sanui) -en voz en off- Después de recibir lo mío, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta con la muchachada. Descubrimos que, aunque haya pasado el tiempo, y Mickael esté "teticas" , sus fans se siguen contando por decenas.

(Estudiante japonés) ¡Mickael! ¡Eh, Mickael!

(Mickael) ¡Hombre, que tal, cómo estáis!

(Estudiante japonés) Que tal.

(Mickael) Eh, ¿de donde eres?

(Estudiante japonés) De Japón.

(Mickael) ¡Hombre, del milenario Japón!

(Sanui) ¿Has venido desde Japón a ver a Mickael?

(Estudiante japonés) Pero si estamos en Japón.

(Sanui) Ah, es verdad. Coño.

(Estudiante japonés) Vimos en Internet que estabas aquí y nos hemos venido.

(Mickael) Oye, me encantaron las fotos de los niños que me diste.

(Estudiante japonés) Pues... ya no tengo más, Mickael.

(Mickael) Pues, no, no deberías dejar que ese material se te acabara "nunca".

(Estudiante japonés) Ya. Pero te las puedes bajar tú de Internet si quieres.

(Mickael) Hombre, ya, pero si me las grabas en un CD mejor. ¿No? En JPG.

(Estudiante japonés) Claro, mejor para ti.

(Mickael) Oye. Que gilipollas. Vámonos, anda.

La siguiente escena del gag era buenísima. Mickael haciendo una compra compulsiva... en un bazar chino.

(Masui) -en voz en off- Mickael me dijo que quería gastarse mucho dinero. Y no bromeaba.

(Mickael) ¡Ya veras que cosas más bonitas hay! ¿Me has despejado esto, que voy a comprar cosas? Venga, estupendo, vamos para allá. Mira que preciosidad. Estas tetas de broma. ¿las he comprao? Quiero la caja entera. Quiero estas plantas. -le grita al dependiente- ¡Perdona! ¿Lo compré? ¡Lo quiero! ¡Las quiero todas! Lo quiero. Lo quiero. Estas flores, las quiero todas. El centro de flores entero. Los girasoles, todo. Que frescos.

(Masui) Caray, aquí hay pipas y todo.

(Mickael) Que se está cachondeando, inspector Sanui?

(Masui) No hombre.

(Mickael) No, es que vas poniendo la puntillica en to. Quiero estas bolsas también. ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! Lo quiero, lo quiero. Lo quiero y además con el porta fotos de la niña. ¿Tenéis más de niños?

(Masui) Se ha comprado ya... el 70% de la tienda. Calculo más de 10.000 yenes gastados.

(Mickael) Bueno, perdona, que al final el jarrón de 12.000 yenes no me lo he comprado.

En la siguiente parte del gag, Masui interroga a Mickael sobre el accidente que tuvo con su hijo en Berlín.

(Masui) -en voz en off- Llegamos a un punto de la investigación un tanto espinoso. El incidente que Mickael tuvo con Manta, su hijo pequeño, en Berlín. Pensaba que se pondría nervioso y se iría llorando con los brazos en alto. Pero prácticamente, se jactaba de su hazaña. -ante Mickael- Mickael. Lo que hiciste con Manta en Berlín fue una temeridad.

(Mickael) No pasó nada.

(Masui) ¿Cómo que no? Pero si se te cayó el chiquillo.

(Mickael) Se cayó, pero había un toldo abajo, rebotó y volvió a mis brazos.

(Masui) ¿Me quieres decir, Mickael, que tú viste el toldo, y sabías que el niño caería, rebotaría, y volvería a ti?

(Mickael) ¡Exactamente! ¡Exactamente! ¡Soy un freak pero no soy gilipollas!

Llegaba la parte más buena del gag, la que hace que todo el mundo se parta el ojete.

(Masui) -en voz en off- Por fin, había llegado la parte que tanto estaba esperando durante todo el día. Este si era el tema más delicado en la trayectoria de Mickael: su relación con los niños. Me presentó a Kurt, un amigo suyo. ¿Que pintaba allí un niño de sólo trece años? Y lo más importante. Que cojones pintaba yo. … Bien. Permitid-me que os haga unas preguntas. Bien, Kurt. ¿Cuando conociste a Mickael?

(Kurt) Él me ayudó cuando estaba enfermo.

(Masui) Que te pasaba.

(Kurt) Tenía gases y me dio una enorrez.

(Mickael) Un Jenokatil.

(Kurt) Un Jenokatil, si.

(Masui) ¿Fue muy bueno contigo?

(Kurt) Joder, si.

(Masui) Bien... eh... ¿Alguna vez has dormido en la mansión de Mickael?

(Kurt) Muchas veces.

(Mickael) Hombre, muchas veces no. Algún fin de. Algún fin de. Algún fin de, y siempre en habitaciones separadas.

(Kurt) Hombre y alguna vez en tu cama también.

(Mickael) Vamos a ver, vamos a ver. Cuando tú has dormido en mi habitación, yo he dormido en el sofá. Y tú en el futón. ¿Si o no?

(Kurt) Eso es verdad.

(Mickael) Y además, lo único que hago es darle galletas y leche. No pongas caras, eh. ¡No pongas caras ni te hagas componendas!

(Kurt) Sí, me das leche, galletas y lo otro.

(Mickael) ¿Pero que otro!? ¡Anda vete a jugar con la noria a Neverland! ¡Coño con el nene!

(Sanui) Ves, Mickael, cómo eres un gorrinaco.

(Mickael) ¿Eh?

(Sanui) Nada. No hay más preguntas.

En la siguiente parte del gag, el hermano de Shige hace tronchar al personal con las aficiones ocultas de Mickael Jackson.

(Sanui) -voz en off- Después de haber pasado un tiempo con el rey del pop, me di cuenta de que todavía quedaba un cabo suelto en mi investigación. El tema de las operaciones estéticas. ¿Se había operado Mickael Jackson la cara? ¡Va! Yo creo que no. Por qué habrá cambiao. -de nuevo en el hotel. Mickael le enseña una bola de madera muy grande... y una bicicleta muy pequeña.- ¿Que es lo que haces con esto, por las noches?

(Mickael) ¿Esto? Como está tan suave, pues...

(Sanui) ¿Y esto?

(Mickael) ¿Esto? Eh, esto, que con esta bici chiquitica, me doy paseos por la noche por el hotel cuando me aburro. -aparece Michael gritando los gritos de Mickael Jackson montado y corriendo con la bicicleta como un niño pequeño por los pasillos del hotel. Al ver aquello, todos se mean de risa-

(Sanui) Mickael, últimamente has escrito una canción sobre animales. ¿No?

(Mickael) Sí, porque sabes que los animales a mi me encantan. Me gustan los orangutanes, me gustan las cebras. Y sobre todo las zaraguellas.

(Sanui) Zarigüeyas.

(Mickael) Zaiguellas.

(Sanui) Bien, pues... ¿Podrías interpretarla, si eres tan amable?

(Mickael) Mira, eeee, tas clavao conmigo mogollón, que tú lo sabes. Tas clavao con lo de mi padre, tas clavao con lo de los chiquillos, tas clavao con lo de las operaciones. ¿Lo sabes o no?

(Sanui) Sí, pero...

(Mickael) ¿Lo sabes o no?

(Sanui) Esto es una investigación que me han ordenado...

(Mickael) No, si sabes que soy tímido. Pero aun así te lo voy a cantar, para demostrar a la gente que están equivocados conmigo. Y quiero que te sientes aquí, en mi sofá.

(Sanui) ¿Si me siento ahí me la cantas?

(Mickael) Sí. Venga, vente aquí. -se pone a cantar, o mejor dicho a romper los cristales. Todos se tronchan- ¡Uuuuuu! ¡No pegues a los animaleeesss! ¡uuuuuuu! ¡No pegues a los perricos! ¡uuuuuu!¡Ellos son tus amigos! eehhhh ¡No les faltesh al respeto! ¡uuuuuuuuu!

(Sanui) º _ º Em... ¿Esta canción la has escrito tú solo?

(Mickael) Bueno, ya sabes, vino de arriba, del árbol donador. Bueno, también me ayudó Bubbles al piano.

(Sanui) Vaya, ese mono tiene talento, eh? -ambos se quedan sin decirse nada, mirando a un lado y al otro-

(Mickael) Cuando te vas.

Hay risas y aplausos en el comedor. Los mecánicos se habían reído de lo lindo. Y por supuesto Noa y los subordinados de su sección.

(Mecánico 1) Joder, jefe. Su hermano es una pasada. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

(Shige) ¡Va! ¡No es para tanto! Aun recuerdo cuando iba a primaria y en el colegio montaba numeritos absurdos. Le tacharon de rarito, pero era el chaval más divertido de la escuela. -se ríe de forma exagerada-

(Bado) Desde luego los japoneses sois unos cafres.

(Watanabe) Oye, no te quejes, jovencito. Que tu también eres japonés, no? Al menos en tu carnet de identidad.

(Noa) No os metáis con Bado.

(Chikawa) Capitana... es demasiado blanda con él.

(Noa) ¿Y cómo quieres que sea? Ahora no estamos en una misión.

(Chikawa) Sí, capitana. Cómo quiera. Yo no me voy a meter.

A la mañana siguiente, en la tercera sección de Saitama, la capitana Takeo Yamazaki trabajaba en el papeleo en su mesa. Delante suyo, un retrato suyo junto a su marido: Hiromi, quien estaba algo cambiado. Se había cambiado el peinado, haciéndoselo más moderno e infomal. Los demás estaban en el hangar haciendo un entrenamiento físico. Justo entonces entra la exuberante oficial Howa.

(Howa) ¡Capitana!

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Ocurre algo, oficial Howa?

(Howa) Nada especial. Estaba entrenando con los chicos. Aaaahhh... son tan malos en el tatami. No hay ni uno que aguante.

(Takeo) Puede ser. Pero curiosamente, cuando luchas contra el teniente Tadawa, pierdes facultades de forma evidente. Y eso también ocurre en los simulacros de combate con nuestros Labors.

(Howa) -se sonroja- ¿Que? -hace risa boba intentando disimular que la han pillado- No sé a que se refiere.

(Takeo) -mirando a Howa con sonrisa burlona- Vamos, oficial Howa. Eres incapaz de esconderlo por más tiempo. Y el teniente Tadawa ya se ha dado cuenta hace mucho.

(Howa) ¿De verdad? ¿Usted cree? No sé... A veces tengo la sensación que es de esos hombres rebeldes y solitarios que no quieren saber nada de las mujeres. Y eso... puede significar dos cosas.

(Takeo) Que ese hombre en realidad es un negado para las mujeres... o que no quiere mujeres a su lado... para no hacerlas sufrir. Pero esta manera de pensar era antes. Los tiempos han cambiado. Hombres y mujeres compartimos las mismas responsabilidades, laborales y también sentimentales. Aunque seamos dos entes separadas y definidas... puede haber una igualdad entre nosotros.

(Howa) Ooohhhh habla cómo una de esas intelectuales de los debates nocturnos de la Radio. ¿También escucha esos programas de radio, capitana? A mi me gustan mucho.

(Takeo) No tengo a penas tiempo ni de escuchar la Radio ni ver la televisión. Y si la veo, es para ver las noticias, un documental interesante o alguna película que me guste. Nada más. Me paso aquí 12 horas cada día durante toda la semana, excepto cuando hay guardia extraordinaria. Entonces tengo que estar aquí las 24 horas del día. Desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las ocho de la tarde. Y para una mujer casada cómo yo eso tiene sus inconvenientes. Claro que dentro de poco, tendré unas vacaciones muy largas.

(Howa) -exclama con admiración- Aaahh ¡Es verdad! Dentro de ocho meses va a ser mamá. Se le nota más contenta estas últimas semanas. Es por el embarazo.

(Takeo) No es sólo por el embarazo. Este embarazo... ha reforzado aun más mi matrimonio con Hiromi. Gracias a él nos queremos aun más. Aun es muy pronto, pero ya hemos decidido los nombres.

(Howa) ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo van a llamarle?

(Takeo) Si es un niño, se llamará Kozue Yamazaki, cómo mi abuelo. Si es una niña, se llamará Anae Yamazaki, cómo mi difunta suegra.

(Howa) Vaya, cómo la madre de su marido. ¿Dice que está muerta?

(Takeo) Sí. Murió el verano del año pasado. Mucho antes de casarnos. Yo estuve al lado de Hiromi todo el tiempo. Gracias a eso, se recuperó muy rápidamente. Claro que... trabajando los dos en el mismo sitio y viéndonos las caras a diario... algo tenía que pasar. Y cuando aquella vez me salvó la vida...

(Howa) -se sorprende mucho- ¿Le salvó la vida!? ¡Cuando!?

(Takeo) Pues... no me acuerdo bien. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. -haciéndose la despistada-

(Howa) ¿Le da vergüenza explicármelo?

(Takeo) El ataque terrorista con Labors en febrero de 2003. ¿Lo recuerdas?

(Howa) Ahhhh Es verdad. Aquella noche nos mantuvieron en alerta extraordinaria durante horas... pero al final no nos movilizaron. Fue la noche en que la primera sección fue totalmente destruida y sus dos pilotos asesinados brutalmente... y la segunda sección casi destruida, hasta que el piloto Isao Ota, el actual capitán de la primera sección, derrotó al Labor de aquellos terroristas. Ahora que lo pienso... Tú eras su controladora entonces, no?

(Takeo) El oficial Shinohara me ordenó que me retirase para que mi vida no corriese peligro. Me quedé en la retaguardia... con Hiromi. Cuando Ota derrotó al muñeco, mejor dicho, cuando parecía que lo tenía derrotado... se auto-destruyó. La cabeza del Ingram número 2 salió disparada hacia nosotros, hacia mi vehículo de mando. Yo no me había dado cuenta... pero Hiromi, si. Se abalanzó sobre mi para salvarme la vida. Él quedó con quemaduras graves en la espalda y... en el culo. Yo no sufrí ni un rasguño. Pero si Hiromi no se hubiese lanzado sobre mi para salvarme... hubiese muerto.

(Howa) Ya entiendo. Cuando le salvó... se enamoró automáticamente de él.

(Takeo) Más o menos, Howa. Pero pasó un largo tiempo hasta que vi claramente mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero ahora... es mi marido y el padre de nuestro hijo, que nacerá dentro de ocho meses.

(Howa) -le sonríe- Le deseo lo mejor, capitana. Esto... los chicos me han pedido que vaya al super de la esquina a comprar cuatro cosas. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

(Takeo) Pues... mira, si. Si hay, traeme una tableta de chocolate belga. Y compra más té. Se está a punto de acabar.

(Howa) ¿Chocolate belga? Ya. No me diga que ya empieza a tener antojos. La que le espera a su marido, el pobre.

(Takeo) Oficial... esto se lo mando cómo su capitana. Es una orden.

(Howa) ¡Sí, señora!

Mientras tanto, en la sección 5, Kanuka llama a la puerta del jefe Goto, que trabaja en algo. A parte de esto, estaba también esperando la llamada de alguien muy y muy importante.

(Goto) Adelante.

(Kanuka) -entra al despacho- Con su permiso, jefe Goto.

(Goto) ¿Habéis ya concluido la investigación del caso de posible corrupción del subsecretario de finanzas públicas?

(Kanuka) Sí señor. Ha sido una falsa alarma. A pesar del informe que nos presentó el departamento de delitos económicos de la Jefatura Superior Nacional de Policía, las conexiones no son lo bastante solidas para demostrar que recibió 150 millones de dólares de una gran empresa de Tailandia, por los servicios que su empresa, "Ingeniería internacional Yamagata", llevó a cabo con obras públicas de cierta importancia en este país del sudeste asiático.

(Goto) Habéis corroborado las fuentes... y habéis hecho las investigaciones pertinentes.

(Kanuka) Sí señor. Izubuchi ha rastreado todo lo que ha podido y más sobre la vida privada y su actividad empresarial. Nada de nada. Está limpio. Las investigaciones de sus archivos policiales y empresariales, hechas por una servidora, tampoco han esclarecido nada.

(Goto) En resumidas cuentas... hemos perdido el tiempo cómo unos idiotas.

(Kanuka) Corto y raso, si señor. Lo siento mucho.

(Goto) No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas por nada. No somos perfectos y a veces también podemos cometer algún error.

(Kanuka) Tendremos que decirles a los de delitos económicos que le dejen en paz. O que investiguen otra vía. Sus delitos sexuales.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! Entonces habéis descubierto algo en lo que realmente podéis encauzarle.

(Kanuka) Parece ser que en sus innumerables viajes a ese país en concreto... su mayor hoby es contratar los servicios ilegales de prostitutas... menores de edad. Incluso de niñas de 14 años. Comete un crimen de perversión de menores, violación y acoso sexual en grado mayor. Con estos datos en la mano... pasando el relevo al departamento de delitos sexuales o de seguridad de menores, la tumba política y personal del subsecretario de finanzas públicas será un hecho.

(Goto) Te lo tomas cómo si fuese algo personal. Eso no es nada sano.

(Kanuka) -reclama con mala cara- Jefe... este tipo es un pederasta violador de niñas. Estos tipos asquerosos me dan ganas de vomitar. Por mi que se pudra en la cárcel.

(Goto) Espero que sólo sea tú opinión personal.

(Kanuka) Lo es, jefe. No se preocupe.

(Goto) Buen trabajo, Kanuka. Pero antes que te retires... quiero que sepas algo, cómo veterana de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales.

(Kanuka) ¿A que se refiere? … ¿Es algo de Von Kleiner? -pregunta muy seriamente-

(Goto) Sólo es un presentimiento. He recibido hace algunas horas un correo electrónico de... Hotieb Kosinski.

(Kanuka) ¿Hotieb Kosinski? ¿Quiere decir aquel comandante del Mosad que junto a Kogame le informó de la llegada del "Muñeco" a Tokio?

(Goto) Sí. El mensaje es muy escueto. Dice... "Estate pegado al teléfono. Te llamaré en cuando pueda. Otra cosa. El "muñeco" de los americanos viene hacia Japón." Eso es todo. No dice nada más.

(Kanuka) -se queda pensativa, con la mano en la barbilla- ¿El muñeco de los americanos? El muñeco de los americanos... Se está refiriendo al prototipo de Cyborg gigante que Kleiner desarrolló para la CIA durante 25 años.

(Goto) Podría ser. Pero hasta que no me llame Kosinski no podremos confirmar nada. Tus demás compañeros ya están avisados.

(Kanuka) Sí, señor. Avíseme en cuando sepa algo, por favor.

(Goto) ¿Tan importante es para ti? Lo es para todos los que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a él aquella fatídica madrugada de febrero de 2003.

(Kanuka) Jefe Goto... ese hijo de puta nazi estuvo a punto de matar a Isao. A mi marido y padre de mi hija. Hasta que no esté detenido y encarcelado... o muerto... no estaré tranquila.

(Goto) Retírate, Kanuka. Te avisaré en cuanto me llame. Gracias por tu trabajo.

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

Justo en aquel momento, un avión de transporte militar pesado _Lockheed C-5 Galaxy_ de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, despegaba desde la base aérea de Badenberg, en California, en dirección hacia la base aérea de Yokota, la principal base aérea americana en Japón. El avión transportaba un cargamento altamente secreto: el prototipo de Cyborg gigante que Kleiner había desarrollado para la CIA durante 25 años.

También justamente en ese momento, otro avión militar, pero con insignias israelíes, llegaba precisamente a la base de Yokota. En ese avión militar israelí, un _Lockheed C-130 Hercules_, iba Hotieb Kosinski, comandante del Mosad y máximo responsable de la persecución de Von Kleiner durante largos años. Estaba mucho más contento de lo habitual. El comandante israelí es recibido por el comandante americano de la base, el General de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos Frank Gilligan, quien ya le esperaba al bajar del avión.

(Gilligan) El señor Kosinski supongo. ¿Que tal todo en Oriente medio?

(Kosinksi) Y usted debe ser el comandante de la base, el General Frank Gilligan. Mucho gusto, señor. -le da un apretón de manos al General-

(Gilligan) El gusto es mío. Ya me han dicho que es usted un pez bastante gordo del Mosad, aunque sólo tenga el rango de comandante.

(Kosinski) Si tuviera un rango mayor trabajaría en un despacho. Y ese no es mi modo de actuar. -se suben a un vehículo militar, un Hummer conducido por una soldado americana, que les lleva al edificio principal de la base- ¿Cómo está el muñeco?

(Gilligan) ¿Se refiere a ese Labor o lo que sea?

(Kosinski) Cyborg. Es un cyborg. Ha despegado ya de Estados Unidos, cierto?

(Gilligan) Efectivamente. Hace dos horas y cincuenta minutos, desde la base de Badenberg. Lo transportan a bordo de un C-5 Galaxy. Su llegada está prevista para dentro de dos horas aproximadamente.

(Kosinski) Así que desde Badenberg. ¿Es allí donde lo han tenido escondido estos últimos siete años?

(Gilligan) Sí. En el Pentágono no tenían una casita de muñecas lo bastante grande para él. -se ríe-

(Kosinski) Espero que sean conscientes de la importancia de la carga de ese avión. ¿Está bien protegido?

(Gilligan) Lleva una doble escolta. Cuatro F-22 que lo escoltarán mientras sobrevuele todo el Pacífico. Además de los F-18 del portaaviones USS Nimitz, que se encuentra estratégica-mente situado a 2000 millas de las costas orientales de Japón. También no muy lejos de allí, un AWAX de reconocimiento aéreo y por supuesto, un exhaustivo seguimiento por Satélite. Si se le ocurren más medidas de seguridad para que "el muñeco" llegue sano y salvo a Yokota, soy todo oídos.

(Kosinski) -llegan al edificio principal de la base y se bajan del Hummer- Por su parte no necesitaré nada más. Le agradezco mucho toda su ayuda. Oiga... ¿Hay algún teléfono cerca? Tengo que ponerme en contacto con una autoridad local.

(Gilligan) ¿Con una autoridad local? Si se refiere a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón y al gobierno japonés, ya están enterados.

(Kosinski) ¿Seguro? Yo me refería al "equipo" que debe ver al muñeco en persona. Debo ponerme en contacto con el señor Kiichi Goto.

(Gilligan) ¿Quien es ese japonés? ¿Un pez gordo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa o de algún ministerio del gobierno japonés?

(Kosinski) Es el jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Anteriormente fue el capitán de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales de la Jefatura Superior de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. ¿Le suena de algo?

(Gilligan) ¿La segunda sección de vehículos especiales? Oh, sí. Fue la sección de Labors de la Policía japonesa que se enfrentó al "otro" muñeco en febrero de 2003... y casi consiguieron derrotarlo. Ya entiendo. Por eso quiere que lo vea.

(Kosinski) Él y su equipo. A parte de esto... estoy a la espera de darle una excelente noticia al señor Goto.

(Gilligan) Siguiendo por este hilo... ¿Usted sabe algo de para que traen ese Cyborg gigante a Japón?

(Kosinski) Para terminarlo. Dígame, General... ¿Cual es el mayor fabricante mundial de Labors?

(Gilligan) ¿De Labors? Pues... depende de que clase de Labors. Pero en general...

(Kosinski) Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Más tarde se lo explicará con más calma el propio señor Goto. Debo llamarle, General. Si me disculpa.

(Gilligan) Sí, comandante. Le esperaré en mi despacho.

Kosinski busca un teléfono en las oficinas centrales de la base americana. Llama a Goto, que entonces estaba poco ocupado en un asunto menor.

(Goto) Sí, lo sé, señor ministro. … Sí. … Entiendo. … Actuaremos con él según establece la ley. … Gracias por llamar. ¿Eh? Le voy a tener que dejar. Tengo una llamada muy importante por otra línea. Adiós y que tenga un buen día. … Aquí Goto.

(Kosinski) Buenos días, Goto. ¿O debería llamarte jefe Goto? Ahora ya eres el mayor pez gordo de la inteligencia civil de Japón.

(Goto) Llámame Goto a secas, lo prefiero así. Recibí tu escueto mensaje esta mañana. Me has dejado muy intrigado. ¿Es cierto lo que dice?

(Kosinski) Eso es sólo la "punta del Iceberg", mi querido amigo. Hace unas tres horas, un avión de carga Lockheed C-5 Galaxy de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, ha despegado desde la base de Badenberg, en California. Seguro que ya sabes lo que contiene ese avión.

(Goto) Dímelo tú. ¿Es que lo tengo que adivinar yo siempre?

(Kosinski) Me gusta que tenga un sentido del humor tan suspicaz. El avión lleva consigo una carga de alto secreto propiedad del Pentágono. Se trata, cómo ya se debe imaginar... del prototipo del "Muñeco" que Kleiner desarrolló para la CIA durante 25 años. Empezó a trabajar en ese proyecto en 1963. En 1969 empezó la lenta e interminable construcción, con cambios constantes y aumentos de presupuesto cada vez más sonados... hasta que Kleiner desapareció en 1997. Entonces la Guerra Fría era ya cosa del pasado y los recortes en presupuesto militar en Estados Unidos estaban a la orden del día. El prototipo de Cyborg estaba concluido sólo en un 85% y la tecnología que equipaba en su mayoría había sido introducida y cambiada en los últimos 5 años.

(Goto) -entonces Kanuka y Takahara entran en la habitación- Si no te es mucha molestia... ¿Podrías ir al grano? ¿A donde se dirige exactamente ese avión de transporte pesado?

(Kosinski) Hacia la base americana de Yokota.

(Goto) ¿Lo traen a Japón? ¿Algo tan secreto? ¿Para que?

(Kosinski) Por las medidas de seguridad que han destinado para él, es efectivamente una carga muy secreta. El avión va escoltado por cuatro cazas F-22 durante todo el trayecto. A unas 2.000 millas al este de la costa oriental de Japón, está desplegado el portaaviones USS Nimitz repleto de cazas F-18. También en medio del Pacífico, aviones de alerta temprana y vigilancia aérea AWAX vigilan completamente el espacio aéreo del Pacifico oriental... a parte de vigilar cada segundo la trayectoria del avión mediante la red de satélites militares americanos. ¿Eres ahora consciente de la importancia del cargamento de ese avión?

(Goto) Todavía no me has respondido la pregunta fundamental. ¿Para que lo traen a Japón?

(Kosinski) Para terminarlo.

(Goto) ¿Cómo? -se queda muy sorprendido-

(Kosinski) Cómo ya te he dicho, el prototipo del Cyborg gigante de Kleiner sólo está concluido en un 85%. Tan sólo faltaba ultimar algunos detalles secundarios. Si bien muchos de sus componentes y sistemas deben ser debidamente revisados y actualizados... no sé si debería decirle esto ahora... bueno, no importa. Lo veréis vosotros mismos.

(Goto) ¿Nosotros mismos? Quiere decir que...

(Kosinski) Eres el jefe de la Sección 5 de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. No te preocupes por los check points y los guardas, ya han sido autorizados a dejarte entrar a la Base a ti y a tus acompañantes. Ven a la base dentro de dos horas. Si puede ser, antes.

(Goto) Con lo de mis acompañantes, quieres decir...

(Kosinski) Quiero decir a todos los miembros de la División de Vehículos especiales de la Policía de Tokio que se vieron afectados por el ataque del segundo muñeco de Kleiner. Especialmente debe venir Asuma Shinohara, el actual presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Goto) -se queda aun más extrañado- ¿Especialmente Shinohara? Espera un momento. ¿Estás diciendo que quieren encargar a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara la finalización del Muñeco? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

(Kosinski) Te lo explicaré más detalladamente luego. Te espero a ti y a todos sus antiguos colegas de la división de vehículos especiales en la base aérea americana de Yokota, dentro de dos horas. Hasta luego, Goto.

(Goto) Hasta luego, Kosinski. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Kanuka) ¿Era ese comandante del Mosad? Kosinski.

(Goto) Oye, Kanuka... ¿Te gustaría ir de excursión esta tarde?

(Kanuka) ¿De excursión? -quedándose pasmada-

(Goto) Dentro de dos horas tenemos que estar todos en la base de Yokota. No me refiero a la sección 5... si no todos los que nos vimos envueltos en el ataque del muñeco hace dos años. Tengo que avisar a tu marido, a Takeo y Hiromi, a Noa, a Shinobu... y sobre todo a Shinohara.

(Kanuka) ¿Shinohara? ¿El presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara?

(Goto) Kanuka... piensa un poco. ¿Por qué piensas que lo traen a Japón?

(Kanuka) No me diga que... para terminarlo en los laboratorios de Shinohara.

(Goto) Supongo que debe ser eso. Al fin y al cabo, es el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo.

(Kanuka) Podrían habérselo encargado a Paterson sin salir de Estados Unidos o ir a Europa para que se encargara de él Industrias Schaft. Pero bien pensado... si lo traen a Japón, será más sencillo para los americanos, ocultarlo.

(Goto) Exacto. El prototipo está terminado en un 85%. Bueno, luego conoceremos los detalles. El Cyborg en cuestión llegará a Yokota en un avión de carga pesado de los Estados Unidos en menos de dos horas. Ahora avisaré a los demás que les pasaremos a recoger.

(Kanuka) ¿Y si están cubriendo una emergencia?

(Goto) Pues... no sé. Tendremos que pedir que se vengan con nosotros igualmente. La importancia del acontecimiento lo merece.

(Kanuka) Si señor. Iré preparando los coches. -se marcha-

(Takahara) ¿Necesita que yo también venga?

(Goto) Sí. Desde Yokota seguramente tendrán que trasladarlo a los laboratorios centrales de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Necesitarán la mejor escolta posible. No me refiero a un gran despliegue policial ni nada de eso... si no algo lo más discreto posible pero que garantice la máxima seguridad. Seguramente los americanos ya se habrán encargado de ello... pero, por si las moscas, les echaremos una mano. Avisa a Kurosaki y los demás. ¿Entendido?

(Takahara) Sí, jefe.

(Goto) Yo y Kanuka nos marchamos. Tenemos que pasar a recogerles e ir hasta allí.

Goto y Kanuka, en un coche _Nissan Skyline_ negro, se dirigen hacia la tercera sección de vehículos especiales de Saitama. Recogen a la capitana Takeo Yamazaki. Después, a la primera y segunda sección del puerto de Tokio. Recogen a Ota, Noa, Hiromi... menos a Shinohara. Él les había comunicado que iría en helicóptero.

Cuando el avión de carga estaba a punto de llegar a Yokota. Dos coches, Un Honda Legend negro y un Mazda Atenza blanco, se plantan ante el Check Point de la base. Kanuka habla con el Policía Militar Americano que les barra el paso.

(Check point) Sorry. This is restricted area. Japanese civilians with no authorization can't enter. Go away.

(Kanuka) Oh, excuse me, sir. But this gentleman that is sitting next to me… is Kiichi Goto. The chief of Section 5 of the National Security Agency of Japan. Mr. Kosinski and the authorities of the base ahead. Would you be so kind to let us pass?

(Check point) ¡oh! Are you... Yeah, yeah. They were expecting. We have orders to let them pass. Go ahead. Welcome to Yokota.

(Kanuka) Thank you.

Entran en la base. Kanuka y Goto ya estaban informados de hacia donde debían dirigirse exactamente: al hangar número seis. Se plantan allí. Goto y los demás, vestidos aun con el uniforme debido a las prisas, bajan de los dos coches. Kosinski y el comandante de la base, les reciben.

(Kosinski) Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía el pelo, Goto. He oído que te casaste hace poco. Mi más sincera enhorabuena. ¿Quien es la afortunada?

(Goto) Pues...

(Shinobu) Soy yo misma. La comandante Shinobu Goto de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Al fin le conozco, señor Kosinski. Yo y todos nosotros.

(Goto) Supongo que usted debe de ser el comandante de la base.

(Gilligan) Encantado. Soy el General de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos Frank Gilligan. Comandante en jefe de esta base. El "Muñeco del Pentágono" debe de estar a punto de aterrizar.

(Kosinski) ¿? ¿No ha venido el señor Asuma Shinohara?

(Goto) Vendrá en Helicóptero. Supongo que han recibido mi aviso, General.

(Gilligan) No se preocupe, señor Goto. Así que ellos son los antiguos miembros de la Segunda Sección de vehículos especiales, que en 2003 se enfrentaron al Muñeco número 2.

(Goto) Sí. Algunos siguen ahí. El teniente Hiromi Yamazaki y la capitana Noa Shinohara, que ahora la dirige. Los demás han cambiado a otros puestos o trabajos.

(Gilligan) Oh, miren, parece que ya está aquí.

En una de las pistas de la base, aterriza el C-5 Galaxy, escoltado por cuatro cazas F-22 Raptor que le sobrevuelan y aterrizan en otras pistas de la base. El avión se va deslizando por la pista hasta que llega delante del hangar número 6. Tropas de la base se posicionan para proteger el área. Del avión bajan más soldados armados para proteger el cargamento. Baja del avión, un trailer de los que se usaba para transportar Labors. Pero en este caso, se trataba de un Cyborg gigante, incompleto, pero muy semejante al que se tuvieron que enfrentar la división de vehículos especiales en febrero de 2003. Entran todos al hangar y lo cierran.

(Kosinski) Bien, señoras y señores. Ahora contemplen el ingenio original con el que tuvieron que enfrentarse hace dos años. General. Que lo suban, por favor.

(Gilligan) Con mucho gusto. ¡Sargento! ¡Elévenlo!

(Sargento) ¡Sí, señor!

(Goto) Os veo muy callados, chicos. Sobre todo a ti, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Esa cosa mató a mis hombres e intento matarme a mi. Si no hubiese sido por Noa... estaría muerta. -dice con tristeza-

(Noa) -mirando con lástima a Shinobu- Comandante...

(Sargento) ¡Disculpe, señor! Me comunican que el helicóptero del señor Shinohara ya ha aterrizado.

(General) Bien. Tráiganlo aquí.

(Sargento) ¡Sí, señor!

(General) Quitadle la lona.

Le quitan la lona al Cyborg gigante y éste queda al descubierto. Es muy parecido al que tuvieron que enfrentarse en 2003. Pero estaba pintado en un camuflaje militar experimental y algunos de sus componentes estaban aun por terminar. Pero sigue siendo una máquina absolutamente espectacular. Obviamente, todos se quedan completamente impresionados al verlo.

(Kanuka) Es increíble. Realmente esta cosa es espeluznantemente avanzada. Ningún Labor se le parece.

(Hiromi) Porque no es un Labor.

(Takeo) Exacto. Recordaréis cómo se movía de rápido. Con que agilidad.

(Shinohara) -entra en el hangar- Es cierto. No se movía cómo un ser humano normal, si no cómo si fuese un maestro en artes marciales o algo así.

(Ota) Ver otra vez ese monstruo... para mi es cómo una pesadilla hecha realidad. Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarme. Aun ahora tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando.

(Kanuka) Tranquilo, cariño. Es un monstruo. Pero al menos éste no se moverá. Por ahora.

(Goto) Esto... Shinohara. El señor Kosinski te estaba esperando impaciente. Os presentaré. Él es Hotieb Kosinski, comandante del Mosad. Colaboró con nosotros para informarnos del ataque de Kleiner en 2003 contra nosotros. Ahora su gran objetivo es detenerle.

(Shinohara) Encantado. -le da la mano a Kleiner-

(Kosinski) Es un placer. Conozco al fin al joven delfín y presidente del mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo. Iré al grano, señor Shinohara. Esto que tiene ante sus narices parece un Labor. Pero no lo es. Ni en su diseño, ni en sus componentes, ni en su función, en nada se le parece. Ni siquiera en el aspecto externo. Von Kleiner diseñó esta máquina durante décadas. Iba a estar concluida para 1998 y entraría en servicio para la unidad de operaciones especiales en el exterior de la CIA, en 1999. Más o menos cuando vosotros introdujisteis el AV-98 Ingram.

(Shinohara) -se sorprende- ¿Esta cosa iba a entrar en servicio al mismo tiempo que el Ingram? No me lo puedo creer. Cuando nosotros empezamos a usar el Ingram... ya existía semejante máquina.

(Kosinski) Sí. Si el Griffon hubiese aparecido en América y no en Japón... quien sabe si se hubiese utilizado. Eso si el proyecto hubiese finalizado cómo estaba proyectado.

(Kanuka) Exacto. Kleiner se fugó de la CIA en 1997 y el proyecto quedó abandonado. No sólo porque su mentor y director lo abandonó. También por severos recortes de presupuesto para el programa. La cuestión es que fue abandonado y el muñeco destinado a un hangar en la base aérea de Badenberg, donde permaneció oculto hasta ahora.

(Gilligan) Sabe usted muchos detalles de esto, señora Ota.

(Kanuka) Of course.

(Goto) Ya te habrás dado cuenta, Shinohara... que el robot en cuestión está inacabado. Kosinski ha venido expresamente a Japón para pedirte un favor.

(Shinohara) ¿Un favor? ¿A mi? -pregunta sin entender nada-

(Kosinski) Los americanos me han pedido algo. Necesitan que termine el muñeco. Cómo eres el presidente del mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo, posees un equipo de técnicos e ingenieros magníficos que seguro sabrán terminar tan avanzada máquina.

(Shinohara) ¿Que? Será una broma.

(Goto) Shinohara... tú mismo consideraste que fue un auténtico milagro que con un Ingram, Ota consiguiera derrotar al muñeco. Los labors que tenemos ahora y que tendremos en un futuro, serán aun mejores... pero ninguno puede compararse a esto. Puede que Kleiner desaparezca algún día. Pero su obra maligna sigue en pie. Lo que te quiero decir... es que si ese loco quisiera volver a atacarnos a nosotros o a quien sea... lo mejor sería enfrentarse a él con su misma arma.

(Shinohara) Lo entiendo, señor. Si concluimos esta máquina... no sólo eso, si la modernizamos y adaptamos... tendremos una máquina para poder enfrentarnos al ataque de otro muñeco en las debidas condiciones.

(Kurosaki) -se saca un bloque de notas y unos cuantos discos de su maleta- Tenga, señor Shinohara. Esta es toda la información técnica, los datos y absolutamente todo lo que necesitéis saber tú y tu equipo de ingenieros sobre el Cyborg en cuestión. Sólo voy a pediros una cosa. Extremad las medidas de seguridad sobre estos documentos. Son vitales. ¿Entendido?

(Goto) Mis muchachos se encargarán de ello con mucho gusto.

(Shinohara) Está bien, lo haré. Pero, dígame... ¿Por qué no han recurrido a Paterson o Schaft America? ¿Por qué a mi?

(Kurosaki) Yo no puedo decírselo. Eso lo saben en el Pentágono.

(Goto) Supongo que es... porque si lo piden a una empresa dentro de territorio estadounidense, hay que presupuestarlo y debatir la cuestión en el Congreso. De no hacerlo sería considerado un escándalo público en América. Pero si lo traen sigilosamente a Japón, en el operativo de una operación altamente secreta de las Fuerzas Aéreas y la CIA... esto ya no figura en ninguna parte. ¿A que tengo razón?

(Kosinski) -mirando burlón a Goto- Eres más listo que el hambre, Goto.

(Gilligan) Esto es todo. Mientras estén en el perímetro de la base, el muñeco es responsabilidad nuestra. Pero en cuando salgan, será custodiado por los japoneses.

(Goto) La sección 5 nos encargamos de todo. No se preocupe.

El muñeco es llevado en un trailer custodiado por la sección 5 de seguridad nacional hasta Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Permanecería allí durante dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que Shinohara, junto al equipo de ingenieros y técnicos de la empresa, trabajarían sin descanso. Su mujer, Noa, no le vería el pelo durante estos días.

Pasadas estas dos semanas, Asuma regresó a casa, con ojeras en los ojos y cara de cansancio, pero también de satisfacción al haber hecho un trabajo bien hecho. Estaba muy satisfecho, cómo hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Noa, cómo no, lo recibe muy contenta al volver a verle.

(Noa) ¡Asuma! ¡Por fin has vuelto! -se abraza y le besa- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

(Asuma) Y yo a ti Noa; y yo a ti. No sabes lo duro y pesado que ha sido tener que trabajar día y noche en ese proyecto durante dos semanas sin descanso. Pero lo hemos terminado.

(Noa) ¿Habéis terminado el muñeco?

(Asuma) Sí. Ha sido gracias a la información y los innumerables datos que nos dio el señor Kosinski. Hemos aprendido cosas que nos hubiesen costado muchos años en aprender. Pero también te digo que esos datos no voy a usarlos para provecho propio de la empresa.

(Noa) No sé si alegrarme, pero estoy contenta que por fin hayas vuelto a casa. Oye, tontín... -mirando a Asuma con cara pillina-

(Asuma) -mirando mal a Noa- Si tienes ganas de hacer travesuras, olvídalo. Estoy hecho polvo. Ah. Y otra cosa. Olvídate de llamarle muñeco. Le hemos puesto un nombre.

(Noa) ¿Le habéis puesto nombre?

(Asuma) Se le ocurrió a uno de mis técnicos de segunda clase. Cómo es una máquina que en términos de tecnología sobrepasa a cualquier Labor habido o por haber... le hemos puesto "Omega". No suena muy atractivo. Pero en términos filosóficos o culturales tiene mucho sentido.

(Noa) ¿Omega? ¿Qué quiere decir ese nombre?

(Asuma) La cultura nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Noa.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ A que viene eso, tontaina.

(Asuma) Omega es la última letra del alfabeto griego. Si lees el Nuevo Testamento, un mensaje del Dios cristiano reza "Yo soy el Alfa y el Omega. El principio y el fin". Es decir, que representa el súmmum de la tecnología robótica.

(Noa) Así que una máquina divina. Suena demasiado pretencioso para mi gusto.

(Asuma) Pero una cosa es evidente.

(Noa) El que.

(Asuma) Kleiner desarrolló esa terrible pero fascinante máquina él solo. Realmente ese hombre es un auténtico genio de la robótica. Habiendo inventado el primer Labor en 1945... superó este concepto para crear un Cyborg gigante muchos años antes incluso que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara por ejemplo, desarrollara el Ingram.

(Noa) -poniéndose triste- Me da igual lo que desarrollase o lo buen científico que fuese. Ese hombre es un criminal que causó muchos muertes y sufrimiento. Sus creaciones también fueron pensadas para la guerra, para la destrucción y la muerte.

(Asuma) Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Estoy contigo en eso. ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo olvidaba! Debe ser la fatiga. Noa... ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

(Noa) ¿Probarlo? Probar el que.

(Asuma) Que va a ser, mujer. El Omega.

(Noa) El Omega... ¿Queeee? Pero que estás diciendo. Esa cosa funciona sin piloto. ¿No?

(Asuma) He hecho algunas modificaciones. Entre las cuales, se incluye un sistema de pilotaje manual mediante un simulador de control remoto.

(Noa) ¿Control remoto? Oye, no es cómo pilotar un Labor de verdad.

(Asuma) En realidad será cómo si el Cyborg y tú fueseis el mismo. Dicho en otras palabras. Te implantas un casco con un sistema de visión 3D de 360 grados y te pones un traje de neuro-conexión.

(Noa) º _ º Ahora si que no entiendo nada.

(Asuma) Es una de las tecnologías experimentales que el departamento de investigación y desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara está desarrollando frenéticamente en los últimos meses. Se trataría de desarrollar un sistema de Pilotaje a distancia para que un segundo piloto, a distancia, pudiese pilotar el Labor si el piloto que va a bordo del Labor real se queda inconsciente o se siente indispuesto para pilotar.

(Noa) Ooohhh Es fascinante. Realmente tu empresa trabaja en cosas impresionantes. ¡Hice bien casándome contigo!

(Asuma) ¿Porque te gustan los Labors?

(Noa) Por eso... y sobre todo porque me gustas tú, Asuma. Esto... ¿Podemos hablar de una cosa antes de irnos a dormir?

(Asuma) De que.

(Noa) Pues... sobre... ya sabes. Sobre cuando vamos a tener hijos.

(Asuma) Noa... por mi no hay inconveniente. Eres tú quien tienes que tomar la decisión. ¿Puede afectar eso a tu trabajo?

(Noa) Ya sabes que no. Me darían una baja por maternidad de cuatro meses.

(Asuma) No me refiero al embarazo, Noa. Si no... cuando tuviésemos al niño... ¿Quien se encargaría de él? Yo no tengo abuelos y tus padres viven en Hokkaido.

(Noa) ¿Y Jitsuyama?

(Asuma) Bastante tiene ya con sus propios nietos, para cuidarse encima de nuestros hijos.

(Noa) Es verdad. No sabría que hacer con ellos. Bien pensado... puede que no sea el mejor momento para que tengamos hijos.

(Asuma) Además... puedes tenerlo el día menos esperado. Por mucho que controles que días son seguros y cuales no... nunca se sabe. Pero basta ya de hablar de eso. Vayámonos a dormir. Mañana me harás de piloto de pruebas del Omega.

(Noa) Está bien. Pero que conste que no me gusta la idea.

(Asuma) Si si. Entendido. Buenas noches.

(Noa) Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Noa y Asuma, se van juntos a la central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Goto y Kosinski también estaban esperando allí. Aquel mismo día, el Cyborg terminado debía ser devuelto a los Estados Unidos, en una nueva localización secreta. Shinohara guía a sus invitados al hangar principal de pruebas y experimentación de la empresa fabricante de Labors. Se quedan sin palabras. El Cyborg estaba bastante cambiado de cómo había llegado. Su cabeza era distinta. Las placas del blindaje exterior, es decir, su piel, también. El color era distinto. Algunos mecanismos de base también habían sido modernizados, si bien su estructura básica era la misma.

(Noa) Increíble. Es… no sé cómo describirlo. -dice cómo hipnotizada-

(Goto) Lo mismo digo. Dios, que pésimos recuerdos me trae esta cosa.

(Kosinski) Está muy cambiado de cómo se lo dejamos, señor Shinohara. Hice bien convenciendo a los peces gordos del Pentágono para que os lo trajeran a vosotros. ¿Está ya completamente terminado?

(Shinohara) Sí. Y no sólo eso. Lo hemos perfeccionado y modernizado a conciencia. Incluso le hemos añadido sistemas y tecnologías que antes no llevaba. Lo cierto, es que los primeros días, cuando nos dedicamos a analizarlo a fondo, nos sentimos cómo aquellos exploradores europeos del siglo XVI en el nuevo mundo. Era algo completamente nuevo y que jamás habíamos visto. Su cerebro electrónico principal prácticamente no lo hemos tocado. Es una cosa espeluznante; demasiado avanzada. No sé cómo se le ocurrió semejante ingenio. Luego, el hecho de que al menos un 40% de sus componentes sean orgánicos, es decir, que cuente con un esqueleto orgánico y masa muscular...

(Noa) No me lo puedo creer. ¿Esta cosa es de carne y hueso?

(Shinohara) En parte, si. Si bien el 60% restante, son partes artificiales, obviamente. Desde su super-ordenador de red neuronal, el cual es infinitamente más sofisticado de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar. A su lado, los sistemas del Tipo 0 Peacemaker o el actual Zeus, son calculadoras de bolsillo.

(Goto) Has mencionado también lo de un sistema de control nuevo. ¿No es así?

(Shinohara) Sí, Goto. Hemos incorporado un sistema de pilotaje manual. Efectivamente esta cosa tiene capacidad para moverse por si sola, cómo un ser vivo. Pero obedeciendo lo que su programa de actuación le ordena. En ese caso, nosotros introducimos variaciones en el programa... entre las cuales, el sistema de cerebro electrónico principal se desactiva cuando activamos o encendemos el Cyborg en modo manual. Es decir, en modo que es pilotado mediante control remoto por un piloto humano.

(Kosinski) En eso han hecho bien. Que una máquina tan potente y poderosa pueda pensar por si misma... da clara ventaja sobre cualquier Labor pilotado desde el interior.

(Shinohara) Supongo que ahora querrán verle moverse. ¿Verdad que sí? Noa, ven conmigo. Vas a pilotar a Omega un rato.

(Noa) De acuerdo, pero solo un rato.

(Kosinski) Lo siento, señor Shinohara. Pero no puede ser.

(Shinohara) ¿Cómo que no puede ser? -quedándose muy extrañado-

(Kosinski) Esta máquina es propiedad estadounidense. Sólo se ha traído para ser terminada y hacer pruebas técnicas. De las pruebas de pilotaje y todo eso... se encargarán en el Pentágono. Lo siento de veras. Seguro que os moríais de ganas de ver a Noa haciendo caminar esta magnífica máquina. Pero sólo estamos autorizados a según que cosas... y las pruebas de pilotaje se realizarán en Estados Unidos en instalaciones militares secretas que ni yo mismo conozco. Por supuesto todos los que estamos aquí deberemos siempre en cualquier circunstancia negar su existencia y cualquier implicación en ello. ¿Entendido?

(Shinohara) Pero... ¿Que está diciendo? ¿Le hago todo el trabajo sucio de terminar ese monstruo mecánico y así me lo agradecen!? -enfadándose-

(Kosinski) Limítate a pasarnos la factura del coste de haber terminado el muñeco... y te la pagarán con mucho gusto. Un avión C-5 Galaxy de las fuerzas aéreas de los Estados Unidos está esperando en Yokota para devolver al "muñeco" a América hoy mismo. Esta vez estará listo y a punto para ser desplegado si algo cómo "el accidente clasificado 2003" volviese a ocurrir. Cargadlo al trailer y devolvedlo a Yokota sin más demora. Si me disculpáis. -se aparta para hacer una llamada con su móvil-

(Shinohara) Mierda. -profundamente enfadado e indignado, sale de allí cabreado-

(Noa) ¡Asuma, espera!

(Goto) ¡Shinohara! -Asuma se para, escuchando de espaldas a Goto-… Limítate a hacer lo que te ha dicho. ¿Entendido?

(Shinohara) Sí, señor.

Mientras Asuma sale de allí enfadado al pensar que le han utilizado y Noa tras él para calmar a su marido, Goto se fija en Kosinski, quien habla airadamente por su móvil: le comunican la noticia que estaba esperando desde hacía años.

(Kosinski) ¿Cómo? … Donde y cuando. … Entiendo. … ¿Lo tienen custodiado? … Perfecto. … Tramitad todo el papeleo con Berlín y que se lo lleven para Tel Aviv cuanto antes. … Sí. … Está aquí. … Enseguida se lo digo. … ¿Quieres que lo traiga conmigo? Quizás querrán interrogarle. … Bien. Muchas gracias. … Nos vemos. -cuelga y se queda mirando con una mueca confiada a Goto-

(Goto) No es que me quiera meter donde no me llaman. Pero se te ve muy y muy contento, Kosinski. ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

(Kosinski) -se pone a reír de alegría- ¿Que si ha pasado algo bueno? No te lo puedes ni llegar a imaginar, Goto. … Le tenemos.

(Goto) ¿Le tenéis? … -se queda de piedra- ohhh... Me estás diciendo... ¿Que le habéis detenido?

(Kosinski) Sí, Goto. Si. Le detuvieron ayer en Alemania. Mi grupo de operaciones exteriores número 3. Parece imposible... pero Kleiner ha cometido un error infantil. Fue a visitar solo a su nieto discapacitado en una institución mental de Munich. Pero me han informado también... que nadie le protegía.

(Goto) Después de la muerte de IN... dentro de su propia organización, deben existir o bien purgas para sucederle... o puede que, simplemente, se hayan deshecho de él.

(Kosinski) No le busque tres pies al gato, Goto. Simplemente le han abandonado. Para sus hasta ahora "fieles" seguidores, puede haber otros negocios o actividades mafiosas mucho más atractivas y lucrativas. Ahora sólo es un vejestorio arruinado cuyos objetivos en realidad nadie comparte. Eso explica más claramente que le hayan abandonado.

(Goto) Eso significa... que la organización de Kleiner ya no existe. Que podemos olvidarnos definitivamente de él... y de sus amenazas. Tengo que decírselo a los chicos.

(Kosinski) De acuerdo. Pero recuerde. Con la máxima discreción. Reúnanse todos juntos en un mismo lugar. Sólo los afectados. Nadie más.

(Goto) ¿Que pasará ahora con él?

(Kosinski) De momento lo custodian las autoridades alemanas. Pero el gobierno israelí ya está negociando por todos los medios con el alemán para llevárnoslo en uno de nuestros aviones para Tel Aviv. Entonces el mundo conocerá a Von Kleiner y sus crímenes contra la humanidad y contra el pueblo judío. Y cómo no... también contra vosotros.

(Goto) -dice con ironía- Vaya, que amables. Me imagino que lo juzgarán todo en un mismo sitio porque el tiempo es limitado.

(Kosinski) Exacto. Kleiner ya tiene 93 años... y está enfermo. No le queda mucho. Tenemos que darnos prisa para poder juzgarle. No obstante...

(Goto) No obstante, que.

(Kosinski) La parte relacionada con el ataque que Kleiner realizó a Tokio es información secreta y no figurará en el juicio. Lo siento.

(Goto) No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. En su ataque en Tokio murieron 21 personas. Pero en su campo de exterminio murieron de forma brutal más de 200.000. Ellos llevan más tiempo que nosotros reclamando justicia.

(Kosinski) ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Israel para interrogarle... y conocerle en persona?

(Goto) ¿Lo dices en serio? No sé que decir.

(Kosinski) Puedes traerte a alguno de sus antiguos subordinados si quieres.

(Goto) No... prefiero ahorrarles ese horror. Sobre todo a Ota, Noa... y a Shinobu. Si les pusiera enfrente a Kleiner, vete tú a saber lo que le harían.

(Kosinski) Cómo quieras. ¿Vendrás?

(Goto) Vendré. Pero no esperes que asista al juicio. De todos modos, lo intentaré.

(Kosinski) Muchas gracias. Marcharemos para Israel dentro de tres días. Volveré a verte, Goto. Adiós... y celébralo con los tuyos cómo es debido. -le pone una mano en el hombro a Goto, sonriéndole-

(Goto) Lo haré, descuida.

Un rato después, Goto busca a Shinohara para darle la noticia. Le encuentra junto a su esposa, Noa, abrazados y tiernos.

(Goto) Esto... Asuma, Noa. Perdonad si es mal momento.

(Asuma) Ya se han llevado al muñeco a Yokota. ¿Que quiere ahora? -dice todavía enfadado-

(Goto) Comunicaros algo... que os hará muy felices. Kleiner... ha sido detenido en Alemania.

(Noa) -su cara se ilumina- Gracias a Dios. ¿Se acabó ya la pesadilla?

(Goto) Puedo decir con gran alegría y satisfacción... que sí. Los suyos le han abandonado. Y es más. Su organización ha dejado de funcionar... y de existir. Ahora es sólo un viejo abandonado y arruinado... y que además, está enfermo y muriéndose.

(Asuma) ¡Ja! Pues a mi no me da ninguna lástima. ¡Que se pudra en el infierno!

(Noa) ¿ Y que harán ahora con él?

(Goto) Por lo visto, Kosinski me ha dicho que hoy o mañana lo extraditarán a Israel para juzgarle por crímenes contra la humanidad y contra el pueblo judío. Por su responsabilidad máxima en el campo de exterminio de Shiller Hestrase. Pero no podrán traerlo a Japón para juzgarle por el ataque del muñeco en 2003.

(Asuma) Ya. Es información secreta y clasificada que la opinión pública no sabrá hasta dentro de muchos años. ¿Verdad? ¡Que rabia!

(Noa) Eso no importa. Mientras lo juzguen y lo encierren... me doy por satisfecha.

(Goto) Esto... dentro de tres días marcharé a Israel con Kosinski. Los del Mosad me permitirán que le interrogue sobre el ataque que perpetró contra nosotros en 2003.

(Noa) ¿Irá solo?

(Goto) No sé... supongo que Kanuka se vendrá conmigo. Sólo han autorizado que vayamos yo y otro miembro de la sección 5. Nadie más.

(Asuma) Bien, capitán. Dele su merecido.

(Noa) Goto. Dígale algo de parte de todos los miembros de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Bueno, en realidad es de parte del teniente Richardson.

(Goto) El que.

(Noa) ¡Que te jodan! -exclama con mala cara y dejando a Asuma de piedra-

(Auma) º _ º

(Goto) Me imaginaba que sería algo así. Se lo diré, no te preocupes.

Todos se fueron para sus casas con un sentimiento de alivio indescriptible. El hombre que había estado a punto de matarlos en el "Accidente Clasificado 2003", Von Kleiner, por fin había sido detenido. Su organización había dejado de existir. Era un viejo arruinado y enfermo. Pero antes de morir... iban a juzgarle en Israel bajo la acusación de holocausto, crímenes contra la humanidad y colaboración con el nazismo. En tal sólo una semana, saltaría a los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo la noticia del juicio. Y Goto y Kanuka estarían con Kleiner en persona para interrogarle.


	28. Días de incertidumbres (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 28. Días de Incertidumbres. (Segunda Parte)**

Han pasado varios días desde lo último. El muñeco original, terminado, estaba ya otra vez en Estados Unidos, en un lugar altamente secreto y desconocido. Pero a los veteranos de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía de Tokio, eso ya no les importaba. La noticia que Goto les había comunicado, de que Kleiner había sido por fin detenido en Alemania, y extraditado a Israel para ser juzgado y condenado, se había extendido cómo la pólvora. Sabían que en aquel juicio no se iba a tratar la cuestión de su responsabilidad en el ataque con el Cyborg gigante en febrero de 2003... pero a nadie le importó. La cuestión importante era que Kleiner por fin sería juzgado y encarcelado por su mayor y más atroz crimen: las más de 200.000 personas, la mayoría judíos, pero también disidentes, comunistas, o minorías raciales, que fueron brutalmente asesinados en el campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse, responsabilidad directa de Kleiner cuando fue coronel de las SS.

Sólo por este hecho, en la división de vehículos especiales, la alegría era generalizada. Se haría justicia contra ese criminal. Era viernes por la noche y ambas secciones estaban de guardia nocturna. La tercera sección de Saitama y la cuarta sección de Kanagawa tenían permisos de fin de semana. Por eso las seccione de Tokio, estarían de guardia extraordinaria todo el fin de semana. Takeo, la capitana de la tercera sección de Saitama y esposa de Hiromi, fue a visitar a su marido aquella noche a las secciones 1 y 2. Era hora de cenar, iba a empezar cómo era tradición el programa del hermano de Shige, que era continuación del de la semana anterior, donde lo que con toda seguridad era una imitación del Inspector Matsui, asistía a un juicio contra Mickael Jackson. Aquella noche las risas era aun más generalizadas, todos estaban muy contentos.

(Noa) ¿Cómo te va todo en la tercera sección, Takeo?

(Takeo) Muy bien. Sólo tienes que ver los datos de la tercera sección y compararlas con las otras tres. A pesar de que nuestros Labors son más antiguos que los vuestros, somos más limpios, actuamos más rápidamente, reclamamos cinco veces menos al seguro y nuestro índice de quejas por daños y perjuicios es el más bajo.

(Ota) ¡Va! ¡Eso porque vuestra jurisdicción es más pequeña que la nuestra! -dice tomándoselo a pitorreo-

(Takeo) Eso no es una respuesta, Ota. Cuando vosotros estáis de permiso a nosotros nos toca cubrir emergencias también en Tokio.

(Ota) Ya, pero...

(Noa) No discutáis por eso. ¿Y que tal son tus subordinados? Los míos no es que sean una maravilla por buena conducta que digamos.

(Ota) Pues mira que los míos... Pero por lo menos son excelentes pilotos.

(Noa) -con cara orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos- ¡Ja! Comparado con mi Bado, no hay nadie que le llegue a la suela de los zapatos.

(Ota) Que insinúas. Yo no quiero mocosos en mi sección.

(Noa) -se enfada- Bado no es ningún mocoso. Puede que sea muy joven. Pero no es lo que tú crees. En las misiones es muy efectivo y hábil. Es un piloto excelente.

(Takeo) -suspira- No habéis cambiado en absoluto. Sois dos capitanes muy agresivos.

(Hiromi) Cariño, ya estoy aquí. ¿Quieres que te traiga otro plato? Debes tener mucha hambre.

(Takeo) Bueno... la verdad es que sí. Tengo que comer para dos.

(Hiromi) Enseguida te traigo otro.

(Noa) -le dice sonriente- Si sale tan granduyón cómo Hiromi, sería mejor que comas para tres. ¿Te imaginas?

(Takeo) Salga a quien salga... será mi hijo y el de Hiromi. Y le querré cómo nunca he querido a nadie. Cambiando de tema... Goto y Kanuka ya habrán llegado a Israel. Interrogarán a Kleiner. Por fin juzgarán a ese criminal.

(Noa) Todos estamos muy contentos para que por fin se haga justicia.

(Ota) Sí... Yo le he dado un mensaje de mi parte para ese cabrón mal nacido.

(Takeo) Que mensaje.

(Ota) Nada de palabras. Que le de un buen puñetazo en toda la cara.

(Takeo) -se queda pasmada- ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Ota) Sí. Y Kanuka está completamente de acuerdo.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Que pasa tantas risas? Ah, ya veo. Los viernes por la noche aquí miráis el programa del hermano de Shige. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

(Ota) La semana pasada fue muy bueno. Mirad, ya empieza.

En el televisor del comedor, empieza el primer gag del programa, el "juicio contra Mickael Jackson". Una sala de juicio con una bandera estadounidense. Sanui, el imitador de Matsui, sentado en la mesa de la acusación. Detrás, público, todos gente joven. Entonces ya empiezan las primeras risas... aparece un personaje del programa, el "Mini Ingram".

(Mini Ingram) ¡Hola! Soy el Mini Ingram. Y vamos a dar comienzo al juicio de Mickael Jackson. Acusado de un crimen que no ha cometido. ¡Con ustedes, el juez Joseph Ringo!

Sanui se levanta cómo todo el público, pero se tropieza. Entra el juez, vestido con tejanos ajustados, camisa de cuadros y un sombrero de vaquero enorme y sobre dimensionado. Andando de lado y haciendo muecas raras. Se sienta en la silla y da un golpe con la masa.

(Todos) ¡Me llamo Takuchi Mitsuda Nagoya! ¡Pero Joseph Ringo suena mejor!

(Ringo) Pues efectivamente y no. Mini Ingram, proceda a presentar al jurado popular.

El Jurado popular lo componían algunos de los personajes absolutamente freaks y cutres del programa.

(Mini Ingram) El jurado popular está formado por... Boca seca man, que tiene la lengua cómo un gatete; el loco las coles "que tiene de moles"; el bachiller repeinao y su amigo, el cómico antiguo; el señor Glord y su mujer, Renegror; y el señor dj pollo, sin su batería.

(Dj Pollo) -con voz en falsete- No descarto poner un huevo.

(Ringo) Es fenomenal. Pues que pase la acusación y la defensa.

(Mini Ingram) La acusación ya está aquí. Y está representada por el fiscal Sanui. Que ha hecho una investigación policial sobre Mickael Jackson... con mala lechezica. -Ringo ve que Sanui tiene un punto rojo en la frente-

(Ringo) ¡Inspector Sanui! ¡Alguien le está apuntando con un infrarrojo!

(Sanui) No, no me están apuntando. Un accidente doméstico.

(Ringo) … Ya lo sabía.

(Mini Ingram) Con respecto a la defensa, el señor Jackson ha pedido defenderse a si mismo.

(Ringo) Vale pues. Dígale que pase haciendo el "Moon Walker".

(Mini Ingram) ¡Que pase Mickael Jackson haciendo el Moon Walker!

Entra el hermano de Shige disfrazado de Mickael Jackson, vestido con unos pantalones de pijama. Con el disfraz de Kackson y caminando hacia atrás haciendo el "Moon Walker". Todos se le quedan mirando.

(Mini Ingram) Efectivamente. Mickael lleva puestos los pantalones del pijama. A Mickael le acompañan su hermana y su padre. No le digáis nada por favor.

(Boca seca man) Perdone... jami sgshaheedlsehepiaalla.

(Mujer del público) Las dos a la vez. -ella y "Boca seca man se quedan haciendo muecas raras-

(Ringo) Pues, Mini Ingram, lo has hecho muy bien. Yo creo que ya te puedes ir de donde mierdas hayas salido. -todos se ríen de Mini Ingram y el juez da un golpe de masa para que se callen-

(Mini Ingram) Las cosas se pueden decir sin faltar. -se marcha-

(Ringo) Bueno, pues...

(Bachiller repeinao) -en voz baja- Mickael. Mickael. Que te grabado unos JPG's. Las imágenes esas que te gustan. Que te gravo un CD, que te lo doy.

(Mickael Jackson) -en voz baja- No dejes que ese material se te acabe nunca, pero... no está el horno pa bollos.

(Ringo) Atended una cosa. Yo... ganas de juicio tengo regular. Así que he pensado que vais a llamar a un testigo cada uno, a ver si acabamos pronto y me puedo ir a cenar por ahí. ¿Vale?

(Mickael Jackson) A mi me parece bien. Porque además, todavía no sé de que se me acusa.

(Sanui) ¡Ja! ¡Pero cómo tienes tanto morro, Mickael Jackson! Sabes perfectamente que se te acusa de lo tuyo con los chiquillos. -Mickael se pone a tararear "We are the World"- Y no me vengas ahora cantando we are the world, we are the children, cómo si no fuera contigo la cosa.

(Ringo) Inspector Sanuí, no sea estomagante y llame a su primer testimonio, por favor.

(Sanui) Eh, bien. Llamo a declarar al niño que me dijo que Mickael le había chupado el cu... que entre eeeehhh... ¡Mark! Que además salió en mi investigación.

(Ringo) ¿No se llamaba Kurt?

(Sanui) Eh, bueno, eso, Kurt.

(Ringo) -da un golpe de masa- ¡Que entre Kurt, el niño aguafiestas!

Hace entrada un tipo vestido con una camisa hawaiana que le va grande, collar de oro enorme y unos pantalones tejanos muy ajustados. Era "Katsushin", la parodia de un tipo que se había quedado enclaustrado en la moda y estética juvenil de principios de los 90.

(Sanui) Hola Kurt, cómo estás.

(Katsushin) Ah, pues estoy bien. ¡Bien comío y bien bebío, que más quieres cuerpo mío! Je je

(Sanui) De acuerdo Kurt, de acuerdo. Cuéntanos. ¿Que hiciste en casa de Mickael el día 14 de abril del 2001?

(Katsushin) Eeehhh ¿En que cayó?

(Sanui) En sábado.

(Katsushin) ¿Sábado? No, no me acuerdo muy bien.

(Sanui) Pero hombre cómo no te vas a acordar, si has venido a hablar de eso.

(Katsushin) Oh, ah, ¡ah si! ¡Así es! Si hombre, estábamos Mickael y yo allí, en la sala oscura, viendo Moon Walker. Pero bueno, me parece eso un poco regulera, aunque no ha envejecido nada mal que digamos. Y en eso que estábamos cuando Mickael empezó a darme vino de este, pero no, no vino de este bueno sabes... ¡vinate! Y bueno... ya empezó él a respirar así cómo fuerte, ahí cómo bbuuuff ahhha ahhhh ahhh ahhh...

(Mickael Jackson) ¡Señoría! ¡Ese muchacho no es Kurt, es un impostor! -se levanta, se dirige hacia Katsushin... y le quita la peluca de la cabeza- Lo que me suponía. ¡Es Katsushin! -se hace el chismorreo en la sala- Dime Katsushin. ¿Cuando te ha dado el inspector Sanui para montar esta pantomima?

(Katsushin) Pues en realidad nada. Si llevo desde el viernes por ahí, sabes, y todavía no me he acostao.

(Mickael Jackson) "En realidad nada, llevo desde el viernes por ahí y todavía no me he acostao". ¡Vete a la mierda!

(Ringo) -pegando un golpe de masa- ¡Que se vaya a la mierda!

(Katsushin) -se levanta y se va- Una mierda una mierda... ¡Yo no soy una mierda! ¡Me llamo Katsushin! ¡En los 90 era el tipo que más molaba en Shibuya, y además siempre voy a tope, sabes! ¡Ah! Y otra cosa. Mi amigo el Rulas me esta esperando afuera haciendo el baile del Labor. -se marcha-

(Ringo) Es el turno de Kackson.

(Mickael Jackson) bueno bueno bueno bueno bueno... ¡uuuuuuu! Gracias, señoría. Hasta ahora, sólo se han dicho mentidas, calumnias y chuminadas sobre mi persona. ¡Oh! ¿Que es este ruido? ¡Es mi voz! ¡Soy yo hablando! Bien. Quiero llamar a continuación a un testigo que arrojará luz sobre el caso. ¡Mi mono Babels!

(Ringo) ¡Que pase el mono!

Entra un mono ligado por el cuello y traído por una persona hasta el estrado de los testigos.

(Boca seca man) ¡Aiba! ¿Pero es un mono, o es un hombre disfrazado de mono? ¿eeeee?

(Bachiller repeinao) Boca seca, es un mono, está claro.

(Boca seca man) Ah, claro, es un mono, es un mono.

(Mickael Jackson) -en voz baja- Hola Babels.

(Ringo) Que gracioso es, eh.

(Mickael Jackson) Eeeee... seré muy concreto. Sólo una pregunta. Mono Babels. ¿En tu vida de mono, tú alguna vez has visto que yo haya hecho algo a algún chiquillo de los que han pasado por mi casa?

(Mono) En mi puta vida, de primate, he visto que nunca hayas hecho nada, a los muchachos.

(Mickael Jackson) No hay más preguntas, señoría.

(Ringo) Pues nada, se levanta la sesión. Que se vaya el jurado a deliberar.

(Sanui) ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa al mono?

(Ringo) Tú que cojones vas a preguntar si le has dado mucho por culo.

Esperan el veredicto, muriéndose todos de aburrimiento. Sale el jurado popular y todos le declaran inocente.

(Señor Glord) Ya tenemos un veredicto, señoría.

(Ringo) Let's go.

(Señor Glord) Inocente.

(Boca seca man) Inocente.

(Señora Renegror) Inocente.

(Dj Pollo) Inocente.

(Cómico antiguo) Inocente.

(Bachiller repeinao) Inocente.

(Loco las coles) Inocente.

(Sanui) ¡Protesto por el mórfing!

(Ringo) Denegada.

(Sanui) Esto ya, nada...

(Ringo) Yo declaro a Mickael … ¡Inocente!

(Sanui) Que chafe.

Termina el gag y poco después el programa. Se habían reído todos a carcajada limpia.

(Noa) -riéndose- Ha sido muy bueno.

(Takeo) Sobre todo... porque ahora nos hemos quitado el miedo de encima. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

(Hiromi) Tienes razón.

(Ota) Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kanuka ahora mismo allí. ¿Estarán ya interrogando a ese criminal?

(Takeo) Vete a saber. A lo mejor hasta que no empiece el juicio no dejaran que le interroguen.

Justo en aquel momento, Goto y Kanuka, se encontraban en Tel Aviv, Israel, junto a Kosinski. Llevaban casi dos días ahí, esperando en la habitación de un hotel de lujo que Kosinski les había proporcionado. Por fin, Kosinksi les pasa a recoger en un coche blindado Audi A8 con los cristales tintados. Aun no iban a interrogar a Kleiner, si no que iban a llevarles a las instalaciones secretas del Mosad, en un lugar totalmente desconocido y secreto de la ciudad. El lugar donde Kleiner estaba detenido era aun secreto para Goto y Kanuka. El coche, va conducido por un hombre calvo con gafas de sol y traje negro. Kosinski, en el asiento del acompañante; y Kanuka y Goto van en los asientos traseros.

(Kosinski) ¿Que tal os parece Tel Aviv? ¿Os lo pasáis bien? No podréis quejaros. Os hemos dado habitaciones individuales a cada uno... y hemos destinado algunos de nuestros mejores agentes para vuestra seguridad.

(Goto) Vista así... parece una ciudad occidental cómo cualquier otra. Con autopistas, rascacielos y todo lo demás. Suerte que me hablan siempre en inglés, mi hebreo es muy malo. Bueno... prácticamente no sé nada.

(Kanuka) A mi me pasa igual.

(Kosinski) Eso si que me cuesta de creer de ti, Kanuka. ¿Viviste y trabajaste de Policía en Nueva York durante años y no sabes hablar hebreo? Con lo de judíos que hay en Nueva York.

(Kanuka) Esos judíos de los que hablas viven en los barrios acomodados de la ciudad o en los rascacielos de Manhattan. No en el Bronx o Brooklin donde solía trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo.

(Kosinski) En eso no te falta razón. Pero ahora eres japonesa, si bien de nacimiento eres norteamericana. Es realmente curioso.

(Kanuka) Grandma emigró a Hawai con mi abuelo en 1948. Siempre fue japonesa. Pero yo nací cómo norteamericana. Ahora tengo doble nacionalidad. Soy ciudadana japonesa desde 2002, pero también tengo la ciudadanía estadounidense... y mi hija Rei ha nacido cómo japonesa.

(Goto) ¿Donde vamos ahora exactamente?

(Kosinski) A mi trabajo. A la sede central del Mosad. Lugar al que obviamente no os puedo decir donde está... porque su localización es secreta. Igual que tu sección 5, Goto.

(Goto) ¿Kleiner está allí?

(Kosinski) Mis superiores me han autorizado a deciros que Kleiner empezará a ser juzgado mañana mismo. Este juicio ya estaba preparado desde hacía años. Y será un juicio público. Los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo sabrán la noticia dentro de muy pocas horas.

(Goto) Pero lo de la responsabilidad de Kleiner en el ataque a Tokio en febrero de 2003... ni una palabra. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kosinski) Eso no se juzgará aquí. Y seguramente, no se podrá juzgar nunca. A Kleiner le queda poco tiempo de vida. Cada día que pasa su salud está más delicada. Por eso... os he ofrecido esta oportunidad para que vosotros dos le interroguéis en persona.

(Goto) Y supongo que lo del juicio, aunque perfectamente justificado... no deja de ser un espectáculo. Tus colegas ya deben estar interrogándole para sacar la información que os interesa.

(Kosinski) -replica contundente- Lo siento, pero en eso te equivocas. Si he estado tantos años de mi vida trabajando para atrapar a ese hijo de puta... ha sido para traerle ante la justicia y que sea juzgado en un juicio público y justo por todos sus crímenes cómo coronel de las SS y cómo máximo responsable del campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse. Sois vosotros quienes os encargaréis de interrogarle sobre la otra gran faceta de su vida. La que el mundo desconoce y que tampoco tiene que conocer... por ahora.

(Goto) Entiendo. Pero... ¿Quien o quienes no les interesa que se conozca esa faceta de Von Kleiner? -pregunta intrigante-

(Kosinski) Piensa en Asuma Shinohara. Si esto se hiciese público, es decir... si se descubriese que la tecnología Labor patentada por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara hace treinta años, en realidad es copiada de la tecnología que creó originariamente Von Kleiner en los años cuarenta ... la empresa de Shinohara caería en tal descrédito que podría afectarla muy seriamente. Quedarían cómo unos estafadores y unos falsos. Y eso en el mundo de los negocios y de la industria de alta tecnología... te puede hundir muy rápidamente.

(Kanuka) -replica con mala cara- ¿Lo hace para proteger la reputación de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? No me haga reír. Lo hace porque no interesa que se sepa el auténtico origen de la tecnología Labor a la opinión pública. Que el bando perdedor de la segunda guerra mundial, al cual los judíos sufristeis más que nadie sus devastadores efectos... fuese el que inventó los Labors, hace que no os interese que se sepa la verdad.

(Kosinski) Mi abuelo, que era búlgaro y superviviente de Auswitz, solía decir "hay dos cosas que siempre acaban flotando: La mierda... y la verdad." Puede que yo y Goto a lo mejor no lo veamos; pero sin duda el día menos pensado la gente conocerá el auténtico origen de los Labors.

(Kanuka) Es una frase muy vulgar, pero muy cierta. Pero hoy no vamos a ver a Kleiner. Aun le estáis interrogando, aunque no queráis admitirlo.

(Kosinski) Mis superiores os tienen que dar la autorización pertinente; a parte de la hora de visita para Kleiner. Pero tienes razón, Kanuka. Hoy no podrá ser. Espero que...

(Goto) Nosotros también tenemos poco tiempo. Mis superiores de Tokio no me dan más de una semana para estar perdiendo el tiempo de mala manera en Israel. Mi máxima responsabilidad ahora mismo es la Seguridad Nacional de Japón, cómo la tuya es atrapar criminales de guerra nazis donde sea que se encuentren. Entenderás que debe ser pronto y sin demora. ¿Entendido?

(Kosinski) Veré que puedo hacer. Oh, por fin hemos llegado. Haced todo lo que os digan. Ahora sabréis de verdad lo que es la seguridad.

Llegan a un aparcamiento subterráneo de lo que parece un bloque de pisos de viviendas normal y corriente. Les esperaban tres hombres y una mujer vestidos de paisano. No dicen una palabra. Kosinski, Goto y Kanuka se limitan a seguirlos. Al final del aparcamiento, llegan a lo que es una entrada, una puerta. Al pasar la puerta, se encuentran un primer control de seguridad muy exhaustivo. Pasan todos por escáners corporales y les dan unas identificaciones. Después pasan por un largo túnel subterráneo, cómo si estuviesen en el metro. Hay cámaras de seguridad por todas partes. Llegan a un segundo control, donde esta vez los cachean de arriba a abajo. A Kanuka no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no podía hacer nada. Suben a un ascensor y llegan a un piso de un edificio desconocido. No sabían donde se encontraban. Pero esta vez, había guardias con uniforme militar israelí de gala. Un último control donde les hacen enseñar su identificación y les hacen firmar en el libro de registros. Ahora Goto y Kanuka se encontraban en las oficinas centrales del Mosad, uno de los sitios más secretos y mejor protegidos del mundo. Kosinski les lleva hasta el despacho del General y comandante en jefe del servicio secreto Israelí, Meir Dagán. El guardia avisa al general.

(Centinela) Disculpe, señor. El comandante Kosinki ya está aquí con nuestros dos invitados. El señor Kiichi Goto y la señora Kanuka Ota, de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón.

(Dagan) Hágales pasar.

(Centinela) Sí señor.

(Kosisnki) -se planta ante Dagan y le hace el saludo militar- Comandante Kosinski, de la sección C6 de búsqueda y captura en el exterior presente, General.

(Dagan) Bienvenido, comandante. Descanse. Supongo que el señor Goto y la señora Ota, no saben hablar hebreo.

(Kosinski) No señor, pero saben inglés. Además, la señora Ota sabe japonés, inglés, francés, alemán y chino. Para interrogar a Kleiner no necesitará ningún intérprete.

(Dagan) Perfecto. Encantado de conocerles, señor y señora. Es un honor tener a dos miembros de la Sección 5 de la NNSA con nosotros. -se levanta de su butaca, le da un apretón de manos a ambos y se vuelve a sentar-

(Goto) Me alaba mucho que conozca nuestra vida y obra en Japón. Más si nosotros nos dedicamos más o menos a lo mismo que ustedes.

(Dagan) Me sorprendió mucho cómo llegó a resolver el caso de alta traición a su país de su ministro de asuntos exteriores. Fue una operación limpia y que se desarrolló con la máxima rapidez. Usted realmente tiene capacidad para este trabajo. Entiendo que se sintiese desaprovechado en sus capacidades dirigiendo una simple unidad de Labors en la policía de Tokio.

(Goto) Y usted debe venir del ejército. ¿No es así? Que yo sepa, el Mossad siempre ha estado dirigido por antiguos militares.

(Dagan) Cierto. Mire, señor Goto... dispongo de poco tiempo para atenderle. Dentro de dos días, dispondrán usted y la señora Ota, de cuatro horas para interrogar al preso Gotlieb Von Kleiner, sobre lo que les incumbe. Ustedes fueron víctimas de su mayor acción terrorista sufriendo el ataque de su cyborg gigante. Cuatro pilotos de Labor, dos de los bomberos y dos de la policía; un oficial de bomberos y 15 mecánicos de la división de vehículos especiales, asesinados. Más un piloto de caza de la fuerza aérea de autodefensa de Japón. Veintiuna víctimas mortales en total. Tenga eso muy presente en su interrogatorio, sin perder la sangre fría, la calma y la inteligencia. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de interrogarle y juzgarle sobre los 200.000 asesinatos del que es responsable. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Goto) Esa no es únicamente la parte que nos interesa para interrogarle. También sobre el primer Labor, y por qué nos atacó exactamente.

(Dagan) Yo no les impediré que le pregunten sobre eso. Pero no hagan pública bajo ninguna circunstancia esa información. ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia! -les dice señalándolos con el dedo-

(Kanuka) -poniendo mala cara- ¿Nos lo está ordenando?

(Dagan) Señora Ota... ahora está en las dependencias centrales del Mosad. ¿Cree de veras que está en disposición de hacer reclamaciones de algún tipo? Limítese a hacer la función que han venido a hacer aquí... y nosotros haremos la nuestra. Eso es todo. Lo siento pero no tengo más tiempo para atenderles. Gracias por su visita.

(Kanuka) Porque con dirección sabía harás la guerra y en la abundancia de consejos está la victoria. Ese es su lema. ¿No es cierto? Haciendo caso de él... no parece que quieran escuchar nuestros consejos.

(Dagan) Y reza el suyo "valor y coraje". Les deseo estos valores cuando se enfrenten al interrogatorio de ese monstruo humano. Váyanse, por favor. Tengo asuntos que atender. -los tres salen del despacho del general-

(Goto) Tu jefe es realmente frígido e inflexible.

(Kosinski) Lo sé. No se lo tengas en cuenta. Os traeremos de vuelta al hotel. Ya habéis oído. Os pasaremos a recoger dentro de dos días para que realicéis vuestro interrogatorio a Kleiner. Y ya que estamos... ¿Os interesaría venir mañana a la primera sesión del juicio contra él? Será muy entretenido.

(Kanuka) Por mi, encantada. Ver a ese cabrón asesino ante un tribunal será muy reconfortante para mi.

(Goto) Pues yo creo que será muy aburrido. Teniendo en cuenta además que se trata de la primera sesión del juicio... no será más que la presentación de cargos contra él.

(Kosinski) Cierto. Pero no me negaréis que vosotros y vuestros antiguos compañeros estaréis muy contentos por conseguir esa imagen.

(Goto) Eso es cierto.

Varias horas después, en Tokio, cuando amanecía y todos se iban levantando, se encontraban en el comedor desayunando. No solían poner la televisión en la hora de desayunar. Pero entonces, Shige llega corriendo y exaltado con el periódico en la mano.

(Shige) ¡Chicoooooss! ¡Encended la televisión, deprisa!

(Ota) ¿Que te ocurre, Shige? ¿A que viene tanto exaltamiento?

(Hiromi) Yo la encenderé.

(Shige) Pon un canal de noticias, a ver si lo dicen. ¡Que noticia tan maravillosa!

(Noa) ¿De que se trata? ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?

(Televisión) … Este nuevo ataque contra las fuerzas estadounidenses en Afganistán todavía no ha sido reivindicada por los talibanes. Pasando a otras noticias de la actualidad internacional, hace unas pocas horas, el gobierno israelí ha anunciado la captura por parte de su servicio secreto, el Mosad, de uno de los criminales de guerra nazis más buscados. Gotlieb Von Kleiner, -al oír eso y ver el retrato de Kleiner en la pantalla del televisor, todos se estremecen- de 93 años de edad. Contactamos en directo con nuestra corresponsal para Oriente Medio en Jerusalem, Ayako Koto. Adelante, Ayako.

(Ayako) Según los datos facilitados por el gobierno israelí, se trataría del máximo responsable del campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse entre 1942 y 1945, donde fueron exterminadas más de 200.000 personas, la mayoría judíos. A parte de esto, también fue coronel de las SS y durante toda la segunda guerra mundial, participó en purgas y matanzas de una crueldad extrema, especialmente en el frente oriental. Después de la Guerra, consiguió refugiarse en distintos lugares. Desde España, a Argentina y otros lugares del mundo. Hace sólo cinco días, los servicios secretos de Israel y Alemania, en una colaboración histórica, detuvieron en un pueblo a las cercanías de Berlín a este antiguo criminal de guerra nazi, buscado por las autoridades del país hebreo durante décadas. Hoy mismo, y debido al delicado estado de salud de Kleiner, empezará un juicio extraordinario contra el hombre. Muchas personas que esperaban ansiosas este día, han llegado hasta Tel Aviv desde el propio Israel, Europa o América, para participar cómo testimonios. También se presentarán las pruebas incriminatorias contra Kleiner.

(Presentador) Dinos, Ayako. ¿Cuando está previsto que empiece el juicio?

(Ayako) Dentro de solo dos horas. Será un juicio público y completamente abierto a la opinión pública mundial. En Israel es todo un acontecimiento y será retransmitido por uno de los canales de la televisión pública nacional. Cómo pueden observar a mi alrededor, medios de comunicación de todo el mundo ya se han trasladado aquí para cubrir el juicio. Debido a la gravedad de las pruebas incriminatorias, el anciano criminal de guerra, con toda probabilidad, será condenado a la pena capital. Eso es todo desde Jerusalem. Devuelvo la conexión a nuestros estudios de Tokio.

(Presentador) Gracias, Ayako. Pasando a otras noticias... -apagan el televisor-

(Ota) Vaya. Así que le someterán a juicio. Menuda perdida de tiempo. Si fuese por mi...

(Richardson) Capitán. Israel es un estado democrático, cómo Japón. I cómo tal, incluso el más sádico, brutal o inmoral de los delincuentes, tiene el derecho a un juicio justo. Tratar la barbarie de forma civilizada es la mejor manera. La violencia engendra violencia, capitán. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Que insinúa, teniente.

(Hato) Se parece a esa película.

(Noa) ¿Que película?

(Hato) Hay una película del año 63, americana, sobre los juicios de Nuremberg, en 1948. Es muy buena. Se llamaba...

(Watanabe) "Vencedores o vencidos". La vi no hace mucho. Es un peli bastante antigua en blanco y negro, pero es muy buena.

(Hato) Os la podría poner en nuestro pequeño cine un día de estos.

(Ota) ¡Dejaros de películas! Lo que importa es que ese asesino será juzgado y condenado. Me pregunto si Kanuka y Goto ya le habrán interrogado.

(Ayano) Ojalá se pudra.

(Noa) ¿Cómo?

(Ayano) Ojalá se pudra en la cárcel lo que le quede de existencia.

(Noa) Sí, tienes razón.

(Miyazaki) Pues yo preferiría que le ahorcasen. No es que sea favorable a la pena de muerte ni mucho menos. Pero alguien cómo ese tipo y después de hacer lo que hizo... no merece otra cosa.

(Hiromi) Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero aun así... hay que ser imparcial hasta para un tipo cómo ese. En eso se basa la auténtica justicia.

(Richardson) Eso es muy cierto.

Dos horas después, en la sede del tribunal supremo de Israel, se celebraba el juicio contra Kleiner. En aquella primera sesión se presentarían los cargos. Goto, Kanuka y Kosinski se encontraban entre el público asistente al juicio.

(Kosinski) Espero que os gusten las películas de juicios y tribunales.

(Goto) A mi mucho. Pero esto no es ninguna película, es real. Y lo que se va a juzgar aquí, también.

(Kanuka) Lo que es real son las víctimas de ese criminal. Entre las que yo y Goto nos encontramos... ¿Eh? -entra Kleiner al estrado de los acusados-

(Goto) ¿Es él?

(Kosinski) Es él. Da pena, verdad? Un vejestorio de 93 años, enfermo y sin nadie.

(Kanuka) Es cierto. No me imaginaba que una persona de una maldad tan extrema tuviese un aspecto tan indefenso y débil. Y una pregunta. ¿A quien le ha tocado hacer el papel de abogado del diablo?

(Kosinski) Es un tal Georgius Urbeight. Es un abogado austriaco brillante aunque de ideas políticas dudosas.

(Goto) ¿Ideas políticas dudosas? Ya entiendo. Es de extrema derecha, pero sin admitirlo públicamente.

(Kosinski) Se ha ofrecido voluntariamente, cosa que creo que será inútil, ya que el resultado del juicio es evidente. Las pruebas están allí y son claras e irrefutables. Además, teniendo en cuenta quien es el juez...

(Goto) Eso es lo importante. ¿Quien es el juez?

(Kosinski) Es el actual presidente del tribunal supremo. Tiene 69 años... y es superviviente de Auswitz. Un abogado y juez de los más brillantes que existe en todo el país. Un gran hombre, sin duda alguna.

Kleiner es escoltado por dos policías israelíes hasta el estrado de los acusados. Estaba lánguido y pálido. Se notaba claramente que estaba enfermo. Con la entrada de Kleiner, daba comienzo el juicio. Aunque se desarrollaba en hebreo, Kanuka y Goto lo escuchaban en inglés a través de unos auriculares. Pero Kleiner solo hablaría en alemán.

(Letrado) El tribunal abre la sesión. Yahveh bendiga a Israel y a este honorable tribunal.

Todos se levantan. El juez y los magistrados hacen su entrada y se sientan en sus sillas del estrado.

(Juez) El tribual va a juzgar al acusado. Abran el micrófono al acusado Gotlieb Von Kleiner. … Señor Gotlieb Von Kleiner. ¿Está legalmente representado por este tribunal?

(Kleiner) … _Ich bin unschuldig. Jüdische Müll._ (Yo soy inocente. Basura judía.)

(Juez) Sólo se le pregunta si está legalmente representado por este tribunal.

(Kleiner) _Ja. Ich bin vertreten._ (Sí. Estoy representado.)

(Juez) Respecto a los cargos que en el sumario figuran contra usted; ¿se declara culpable o inocente?

(Kleiner) _Verdammt Juden ... unschuldig in allen Anklagepunkten._ (Maldito judío... inocente de todos los cargos.)

(Juez) Puede sentarse.

(Kosinski) -en voz baja a Goto y Kanuka- Ahora es el turno de la acusación. Es un buen amigo. El abogado y jurista... y perseguidor de nazis, Frenkel Perten.

(Juez) Tiene la palabra, el ministerio fiscal.

(Perten) La causa es excepcional. No es distinta de la de otros criminales de su calaña. Al acusado se le imputan crímenes que la legalidad y poder vigentes en Alemania entre 1933 y 1945 le permitieron... y que aceptó con agrado. Este hombre, Kleiner, junto a sus colegas, muertos la mayoría, algún que otro detenido y condenado y algunos también todavía en libertad... personifica los crímenes que cómo coronel de las SS ordenó él mismo y del cual es totalmente responsable de sus actos. Un hombre que en su momento apoyó decididamente y estuvo involucrado en el III Reich. Los jueces que se sientan en el tribunal, deberán juzgar a un hombre que sin ninguna duda, ha causado lo que muchos causaron en la Alemania nazi. Una obra de sobras conocida. Son ustedes, el tribunal supremo, quienes deben actuar y juzgar los crímenes de este hombre. Asesinó, torturó, violó y esclavizó. Personas, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, cualquier ser humano que caía bajo sus despiadadas garras. Muy pocos sobrevivieron para contarlo. Indudablemente todo esto que he dicho son crímenes abominables. La acusación le emplaza para que el acusado responda... de crímenes; brutalidades; torturas; atrocidades. Él compartió con todos los dirigentes del III Reich, la historia de los crímenes más perversos, calculados y devastadores de la historia reciente de la humanidad... incluso con mayor responsabilidad que los propios dirigentes del III Reich. Antes incluso de la llegada al poder de los nazis, él ya simpatizaba con ellos y les apoyaba. ¡Admitió la doctrina del III Reich conscientemente! … Aquí recibirá la justicia que él negó tan menospreciablemente a tantos y tantos. Será juzgado de acuerdo con las pruebas presentadas ante este tribunal. Es cuando desea este ministerio fiscal.

(Juez) La defensa, representada por el señor Urgbeight, tiene la palabra.

(Urgbeight) Con la venia del tribunal. No sólo es un gran honor, si no también una gran responsabilidad, para un abogado, colaborar en las tareas de este tribunal. Todo el mundo, a través de esa cámara de televisión, nos observa. Sigue atentamente este proceso. Porque éste no es un proceso ordinario ni mucho menos en el sentido que habitualmente se le da a la palabra. El alcance de este tribunal va más allá de la aplicación de unas penas. Su aspiración es consagrar de nuevo el templo de la justicia... que responsabilice al mundo entero. ¿Cómo se establecerá ese código? Podrá establecerse con una clara y honesta valoración de la responsabilidad de los crímenes que constan en el sumario de la acusación. En palabras del gran jurista norteamericano Olliver Wender Holmes... "Esta responsabilidad no podrá encontrarse únicamente en documentos que nadie discute o niega. Se encontrará en consideraciones de orden político o social. Y podremos encontrarla sobre todo, en el carácter de los hombres." … ¿Cual es el carácter de Gotlieb Von Kleiner? La vida de un hombre de ciencias. De un ingeniero y científico brillantes que consagró su vida para el progreso de la ciencia y la tecnología. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? ¿Dedicarse únicamente a la ciencia sin convertirse en un traidor a la patria? Éste es sin duda el punto crucial del proceso que estamos debatiendo. La defensa tiene el mismo deseo en encontrar responsabilidades... cómo el ministerio fiscal. Porque no es sólo a este hombre a quien se procesa hoy aquí. Sino a toda una generación de alemanes. Muchas gracias, señoría.

(Juez) La sesión queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.

(Kanuka) Que sarta de mentiras. Si este pobre abogado supiese lo que sabemos nosotros, no diría eso. De todas formas tiene el juicio perdido.

(Goto) Así es. En cuando se presenten las pruebas materiales y los testimonios... se acabó. Eso pesa demasiado. Te parecerá imposible, Kanuka. Pero siento algo de lástima por él.

(Kanuka) Pues yo no. Me muero de ganas de poder interrogarle... y darle un mensaje de parte de Isao.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! ¿Tu marido quiere darle un mensaje? ¿No vas a decírmelo? -dice todo burlón-

(Kanuka) Ya lo verá. Es un secreto. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que hora es en Japón?

(Goto) Pues... creo que las 10 de la mañana.

(Kanuka) Llamaré a Isao. Él si que me da lástima.

(Goto) Ya. Le has dejado solo cuidando de la casa y de tu hija. Pobre.

Unos momentos después, en la división de vehículos especiales, efectivamente Ota cuidaba de su hija en el despacho de los capitanes. Le hacía juegos y caras, mientras Noa se lo mira con cierta envidia.

(Ota) ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! Mirad, es la niña voladora. -riendo de oreja a oreja con la pequeña en brazos-

(Noa) Estás hecho un padrazo, Ota. ¿Cómo es que te has traído a Rei al trabajo?

(Ota) Bueno... el señor Sakaki está de viaje unos días... y no tengo tiempo de buscar una canguro. Así que me la he traído para aquí.

(Noa) ¿Ya puedes tú solo? Se te ve algo cansado.

(Ota) No pasa nada. Sólo que la tengo que tener vigilada. Está empezando a andar y no hay que perderla de vista ni un segundo. Estoy tan impaciente para que empiece a hablar. -mirando a su pequeña encandilado-

(Noa) Dentro de ocho meses la comandante Goto será madre... y también Takeo. Yo en cambio...

(Ota) ¿Quieres ser madre, Noa?

(Noa) No lo sé. Lo he hablado con Asuma. Pero no nos decidimos. Y eso que no tendríamos problemas para encontrar a alguien que se encargara de nuestro hijo o hija cuando ni yo ni Asuma pudiésemos estar con él.

(Ota) -se pone melancólico- Noa... yo soy padre desde hace más de un año. Volver a conocer a Kanuka cómo no la había conocido antes es lo segundo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo primero... es Rei. Ella es igualita que su madre. Cuando crezca será tan guapa e inteligente cómo ella, de eso estoy seguro. Ella es mi tesoro. Lo que más quiero en este mundo. Sangre de mi sangre. Por eso sigo aquí... cómo Policía... para proteger a quien más quiero.

(Noa) Ota... tienes un gran sentido de la justicia y del deber. Pero ahora tienes además un amor y cariño por tu mujer y tu hija que hace que no te reconozca cuando te pones cariñoso.

Entonces suena el teléfono de la mesa de Ota.

(Ota) Noa, sujeta a Rei un momento, quieres?

(Noa) Sí, claro. -coge a Rei mientras Ota se pone al teléfono-

(Ota) Primera sección de vehículos especiales. Le habla el capitán Isao Ota.

(Kanuka) Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

(Ota) -se alegra mucho- ¡Kanuka! ¡Ya era hora! Llevaba dos días sin saber nada de ti. Me tenías preocupado.

(Kanuka) Lo siento, he estado disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones forzadas en un hotel de lujo en Tel Aviv.

(Ota) ¿Cómo es todo aquello?

(Kanuka) Bien, nada del otro mundo. Esta mañana hemos asistido a la primera sesión del juicio contra Kleiner. El "pobre" lo tiene crudo.

(Ota) ¡Es verdad! Lo han dicho esta mañana en la televisión. Así que habéis asistido al juicio y supongo que le habrás visto.

(Kanuka) Yes. Está lánguido y pálido. Se ve claramente que está enfermo. Kosinski ya nos ha advertido claramente que le queda poco tiempo de vida. Y ya que hablamos de ello, yo y el jefe Goto le interrogaremos pasado mañana.

(Ota) Recuérdalo bien, cariño. Dale mi mensaje de mi parte.

(Kanuka) ¿Seguro? Aunque sea un preso, me parece a mi que a los israelíes no les va a hacer nada de gracia que haga eso.

(Ota) ¡Que más da eso! ¡Dáselo y punto!

(Kanuka) Ok, Isao. Cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Rei?

(Ota) ¡Oh! ¡Estupendamente! Cuando está despierta es testaruda. No veas lo que me cuesta darle de comer.

(Kanuka) Definitivamente de carácter es igualita que tú. Será una bruta e insensible cómo su padre.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¡No digas eso!

(Kanuka) -se ríe- Era broma, tontaina.

(Ota) -se pone cariñoso- ¿Cuando volverás? Te echo muchísimo de menos. Sin ti... acostarme por las noches se me hace triste y solitario.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo, Isao. Tenemos que volver a Japón antes de cinco días, así que supongo que regresaremos dentro de tres días. Yo y Goto sólo estamos esperando para que nos autoricen a interrogar a Kleiner y ya está. Y sólo nos darán cuatro horas para el interrogatorio. Después de esto, regresaremos a Japón enseguida.

(Ota) Muy bien.

(Kanuka) ¿Alguna novedad en la primera y segunda sección?

(Ota) De momento nada de nada. Este fin de semana estamos de guardia extraordinaria, pero en cualquier momento nos pueden movilizar.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cinco cero ocho en el barrio de Katsui-kuo de la ciudad de Saitama! ¡Primera sección, movilícese inmediatamente!

(Ota) Oh, vaya. Lo siento, Kanuka. Tenemos una emergencia. Tengo que colgar. Nos veremos dentro de tres días. Y dale su merecido a ese mal nacido.

(Kanuka) Descuida, Isao. Adiós. -cuelga-

(Ota) -poniéndose firme y saludando a Noa- La primera sección se moviliza para cubrir la emergencia.

(Noa) Recibido. Que tengan una buena salida.

(Ota) Noa... encárgate de mi hija durante mi ausencia, quieres?

(Noa) Descuida, lo haré encantada. ¿Verdad, Rei? Di adiós a papá. -moviendo la manita de la pequeña-

(Ota) Hasta luego. ¡Hasta luego, hijita!

Al llegar la noche, en la sala de proyecciones de las instalaciones, Hato iba a proyectar la película francesa "Amelie". Takeo había venido para verla. Justo antes de proyectar-la, se iban reuniendo todos allí.

(Noa) Que, Ota. ¿Ya has escrito el informe y la disculpa pública por el numerito que habéis montado? -con una sonrisa burlona en su cara-

(Ota) ¿Por qué responsabilizas a toda la sección? Ha sido cosa de la oficial Ayano. Que quieres que le haga si cuando se sube al Labor se vuelve tan agresiva. Sólo ha faltado que el piloto de uno de los dos Labors, completamente colocado, le fuese diciendo esas cosas.

(Noa) ¿Que cosas?

(Richardson) Putón, calientapollas, chocho con patas, Policía prostituta...

(Noa) ¿Queeee?

(Richardson) Sí... parece que ese tipo ya debía tener a Ayano calada. Lastima que se olvidara de un "pequeño" detalle.

(Ayano) -enfadada- ¿Por qué los hombres solo ven ese aspecto de mi? ¡Tengo otras muchas cualidades!

(Richardson) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Ayano) Pues... a parte de pilotar Labors... pues... no sé...

(Takeo) -suspira- Que chica. Ota, deberías controlar mejor el funcionamiento de tu sección. Sé que intentas mantener la estructura y modo de funcionamiento que tenía con la capitana Nagumo. Pero creo que deberías buscar tu propia manera de hacer las cosas. ¿No te parece?

(Ota) ¿Tú crees?

(Hiromi) Vamos, dejadlo ya. Ya discutiremos esto en otro momento. ¿No os parece?

(Noa) Es cierto. ¿Que película vas a ponernos, Hato?

(Hato) Amelie, de Jean-Pierre Jeunet.

(Takeo) ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! -se alegra mucho-

(Noa) ¿Que te pasa, Takeo? ¿Sabes que película es?

(Takeo) _Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain. _Durante mi año de prácticas en Francia fui a ver el estreno. Me encantó, es una película maravillosa.

(Richardson) Yo también la he visto. Es una auténtica obra de arte. Ya lo veréis. Y la música en una auténtica maravilla.

Durante aquella noche, miraron la película. Takeo y Hiromi, abrazados cómo dos tontos enamorados la vieron encantados. Igual que casi todos. A Ota más de una vez le costaba seguirla, era quizás de un nivel intelectual demasiado elevado para él.

Por fin llegó el lunes. La guardia nocturna esta vez correspondería a la segunda sección. Pero el lunes era sobretodo el día en que Goto y Kanuka interrogarían a Kleiner. Kanuka se la veía algo nerviosa. Les pasaron a recoger muy temprano en su hotel de Tel Aviv, a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Durante el trayecto en coche, Goto tranquiliza a Kanuka.

(Goto) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Yes sir?

(Goto) No tiene sentido ponerse nerviosa por interrogar a ese tipo. No quiero que muestres la más mínima debilidad ante él. Limítate a interrogarle. Además, durante el interrogatorio tendremos a un centinela vigilando constantemente en la habitación.

(Kanuka) No se preocupe por mi, jefe. ¿Acaso cree que un vejestorio cómo ese puede hacerme nada?

(Goto) Puede herirte por dentro. Ese hombre es un maestro en eso. Pero no debes permitirlo. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) Yes sir. -contestando nerviosa-

Esta vez no les habían llevado a las dependencias centrales del Mossad, si no a unas secundarias. Las medidas de seguridad eran altamente secretas y muy fuertes. Hasta que les conducen a una habitación. Una habitación gris y sin pintar. En medio, una mesa con tres sillas, dos a un lado y una al otro, y una lámpara en medio. Apostado al lado de la puerta, un policía israelí. Kleiner ya estaba sentado, en su silla, sin las esposas, fumando un cigarrillo. Goto y Kanuka entran en la sala y les cierran la puerta. No pueden evitar quedarse mirando muy seriamente, incluso desafiantes, al hombre que estuvo a punto de matar a las personas que más quieren: a Ota y a Shinobu. Acaban por sentarse en las sillas. Kanuka saca una grabadora digital y un bloque de notas... empezando el interrogatorio.

(Goto) Por fin le conozco... señor Gotlieb Von Kleiner. En persona no resulta tan intimidatorio. Soy Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. Ella es la sargento Kanuka Ota, mi subordinada. Tenemos únicamente cuatro horas para su interrogatorio. Así que iremos al grano.

(Kleiner) _Möchten Sie trotzdem noch nach was ich getan habe zu leben?_ (¿Todavía tienen ganas de vivir después de lo que les hice?)

(Kanuka) Dice que si aun tenemos ganas de vivir después de lo que nos hizo.

(Goto) Por supuesto, faltaría más. Reconozco que entonces nos dejó hechos papilla cómo nunca nadie nos había dejado. Pero renacimos de nuestras cenizas... y ahora la división de vehículos especiales, cómo el buen vino, ha mejorado con el tiempo.

(Kanuka) Jefe, si no le importa, me gustaría preguntarle yo una cosa.

(Goto) ¿Quieres preguntarle algo personal? Las preguntas que tenemos que hacerle ya nos las han dado escritas desde Tokio.

(Kanuka) Lo sé. Pero es personal. -mirando fijamente a Kleiner y con cara muy seria- Dígame. Por qué. ¿Por qué le hizo eso a mi marido? ¿Por qué ordenó asesinar a los padres biológicos de Isao Ota?

(Kleiner) -echa un largo suspiro- … _Er zerstörte mein Kunstwerk. Verhindert meinem Namen endete mit all seiner Schönheit und Pracht. Ein Teil meiner Behauptung Rache, sondern ein anderer erzählte mir, dass dieser Soldat nur seine Pflicht getan. So wollte ich nicht, ihn zu verletzen, aber wenn jemand, der ihn verraten hat. Habe ich nicht einen Gefallen getan?_ (Él destruyó mi obra de arte. Evitó que mi espectáculo terminase con toda su belleza y esplendor. Una parte de mi quería vengarse, pero alguien me dijo que ese soldado cumplió con su deber. Así que yo no quise hacerle daño, pero si a alguien que le había traicionado. ¿No le hice un favor?)

(Kanuka) Hijo de puta... -se levanta de la silla completamente indignada y furiosa- ¡Hijo de puta!

(Goto) ¡Kanuka! Cálmate. No te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos. Resérvate para el final del interrogatorio. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) -con mirada rabiosa y desafiante hacia Kleiner- Sí, jefe. Intentaré aguantar, pero no se lo garantizo. -se vuelve a sentar en su silla-

(Goto) Antes de empezar nada... me gustaría comunicarle algo, señor Kleiner. Algo sobre su ayudante. I.N.

(Kleiner) _Wenn Sie etwas wissen, sagen Sie mir, bitte. _(Si sabe algo, dígamelo, por favor.)

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Que? Dice que si sabemos algo, que por favor se lo digamos.

(Goto) Así que no sabe nada de él. Vaya vaya vaya. Tan perfeccionista que se cree ser y resulta que ahora ya no sabe nada de él. Si quiere... se lo puedo decir yo.

(Kleiner) _Erzählen Sie mir. Erzählen Sie mir. Ihm ist wie ein Sohn für mich. Das ist alles was ich habe._ (Dígamelo usted. Dígamelo usted. Él es como un hijo para mi. Él es todo lo que tengo.)

(Kanuka) -mirando con una mirada desgarradora a Kleiner, de venganza- Oh, que conmovedor. Se conmueve porque le han quitado a alguien que es cómo su hijo. Ya te está bien. Asesinaste familias enteras. Y en tu asalto contra nosotros mataste a Gomioka y a Yuuki de la primera sección y quince mecánicos inocentes. ¡Cerdo asqueroso!

(Goto) A eso quería llegar yo. Mire, señor Kleiner... se lo debo confesar. Le matamos nosotros. Bueno, concretamente, la capitana Takeo Yamazaki. Esto...

(Kleiner) -con mirada desafiante- _Sie haben das Glück, als jüngere. Jetzt töten sie hier mit meinen eigenen Händen._ (Tienen suerte que no sea más joven. Sino les mataría aquí mismo con mis propias manos.)

(Kanuka) Inténtalo. Y yo haré lo mismo contigo y antes de que te des cuenta estarás muerto.

(Goto) Resulta que el señor Richard Wong, descubrió algo sorprendente. La familia de IN... era judía. E IN... fue un superviviente del campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse. Mire estas fotografías.

Goto le pasa a Kleiner las dos mismas fotografías que Wong le enseño a IN antes de morir. La cara de Kleiner se estremece y se pone aun más pálida. Reconocía que era su campo de exterminio... incluso le reconocía a él: a IN.

(Goto) Por la cara que pone... seguro que reconoce el lugar. ¿Verdad? Es el campo de exterminio donde asesinaste de forma industrial a más de 200.000 personas. Entre ellas, los doce miembros restantes de la familia de I.N. Él sufrió tal trauma infantil, que olvidó completamente su infancia. Hasta que el señor Richard Wong... se la hizo recordar. Le hizo ver que el hombre para el que estaba trabajando... había asesinado a toda su familia y le había provocado tal trauma que le había hecho perder todos los recuerdos de su infancia.

(Kleiner) -visiblemente nervioso- _Das stimmt nicht. Kann nicht wahr sein. Er ist Betrug. Es ist eine Strategie des schmutzigen Juden vor dem Zusammenbruch._ (Eso no es cierto. No puede ser verdad. Es un fraude. Es una estrategia sucia de los judíos para que me derrumbe.)

(Goto) No me diga. Es la misma reacción de incredulidad que tuvo IN cuando Richard Wong le hizo ver cual era la auténtica realidad. ¿Pero sabe otra cosa? En cuando IN oyó eso... le traicionó. ¡Decidió abandonarle!

Kleiner se derrumba. Se pone a llorar cómo un niño mientras Kanuka no deja de mirarle con cara rabiosa y de desprecio... y Goto con cara inexpresiva.

(Kleiner) -llorando- _Ich habe links. Ich habe ihn verlassen. Warum? Mein eigener Sohn ... ist vorbei. Ich habe keine Kraft weiter zu leben ... Ich werde alles, was Sie wissen wollen. Ich werde alles gestehen. Fragen Sie, was sie wollen._ (Lo que me quedaba. Me ha dejado. ¿Por qué? Mi propio hijo... se ha ido. No tengo fuerzas para vivir. ... Que es lo que quieren saber. Lo confesaré todo. Pregunten lo que quieran.)

(Goto) Le agradecemos su colaboración. Aun nos queda un rato muy largo. Así que... Kanuka. Empieza con la primera pregunta, por favor.

(Kanuka) Yes sir. … _Als er nach der Teilung der Spezialeinheit der Polizei Fahrzeuge in Tokyo im Februar 2003 angegriffen wurde? _(¿Cuando decidió atacar la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía de Tokio en febrero de 2003?)

(Kleiner) _Im Jahr 1999. Ich sah, was er mit Richard Wong hat "Griffon". Es schien interessant, aber aus meiner Sicht, war eine leere und sinnlose Spektakel. Kein Drama oder Emotion. Ich wollte zeigen, wie man eine Show der Wahrheit zu machen. Ich dachte, es würde mir gehören ... aber nein. Er war ein Mensch. Ich fühlte mich verraten von ihr._ (En el año 1999. Vi lo que hizo Richard Wong con el "Griffon". Me pareció interesante, pero desde mi perspectiva, fue un espectáculo vacío y sin sentido. No había drama ni emoción. Quería mostrarle cómo se hace una representación dramática de verdad. Pensé que se convertiría en mi nuevo ayudante... pero no. Él era un hombre. Me sentí traicionado por ello.)

(Kanuka) Dice que vio lo que hizo Richard Wong con el Griffon en 1999. Pero que lo encontró vacío y sin sentido. Quería enseñarle cómo se hacía un auténtico "espectáculo dramático".

(Goto) Al menos Richard Wong... sólo lo hacía para obtener los datos del Ingram, por los negocios sucios de Industrias Schaft, o incluso por pura diversión. En ningún momento quiso tener intención de matar a nadie ni de hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Eso es lo que entiendes por espectáculo sin sentido y sin dramatismo? ¿Causar muerte indiscriminada y arrojadiza con quien te encuentras por delante? ¿Es eso lo que te conmueve?

(Kanuka) ¿Conmoverse? ¿Él? ¡Ja! Me parece que un ser tan vacío y despreciable cómo éste es incapaz de conmoverse por nada.

(Kleiner) _Sie Japanisch, nur bewegt von der Schönheit des Augenblicks. Die Kirschblüten, die aufgehende Sonne ..._ (Los japoneses, se dejan llevar por la belleza del momento. Los cerezos en flor, el sol naciente...)

(Kanuka) No sea tan tópico, por favor. Voy a confesarte algo. Yo en realidad soy norteamericana. Ahora vivo y trabajo en Japón. Estoy casada con un japonés y tengo una hija japonesa. Pero nací, me crié y me forjé cómo soy en Estados Unidos. Mi abuela se casó con un norteamericano en 1948. Un Piloto de la octava fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos, que desapareció en Corea la navidad de 1950. Pero cinco años antes... él sirvió en Europa, cómo piloto de caza, escoltando los B-17 que bombardeaban Alemania. Un mal día, el motor de su P-51 Mustang falló y cayó sobre Alemania. Le capturaron y le llevaron a un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Lo que Grandpa vio allí... es algo que jamás pudo olvidar. Al lado del campo de prisioneros, otro campo para prisioneros del frente del este... y otro más allá. Un campo de exterminio. Cuando el campo fue liberado por los británicos en febrero del 45, mi abuelo vio lo que había allí. Antes de desaparecer se lo confesó a Grandma... y años antes de que muriese, ella me lo confesó a mi. Normalmente no me importaría algo que ha pasado hace tantos años y tan lejos. Pero si afectó directamente al hombre de quien Grandma se enamoró locamente... también me afecta a mi. Y estoy aquí también para reclamar justicia en su nombre.

(Goto) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Disculpe, señor. Me he dejado llevar.

(Goto) Estamos aquí para seguir el interrogatorio. Sigamos.

(Kanuka) Sí, señor.

Durante tres horas más, el interrogatorio siguió. El ataque del muñeco a Tokio, el ataque directo a la división de vehículos especiales, los mensajes, el asesinato de los padres biológicos de Isao Ota...

Finalmente el interrogatorio terminó. Cuando Goto y Kanuka se disponen a irse, ambos sueltan sus últimas palabras para Kleiner.

(Goto) Kleiner... aun hay una última cosa que no comprendo de ti. ¿Por qué te empecinaste en seguir con esa faceta de tu vida? Eres un científico e ingeniero brillantes. Sabemos que creaste el primer Labor en 1945. Podrías haber seguido trabajando para los americanos en el muñeco y ya está. Pero preferiste seguir causando muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción. ¿Por qué?

(Kleiner) -visiblemente demacrado, triste, con la mirada perdida- _Ich weiß nicht. Jetzt weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht alles egal. Gehen Sie weg._ (No lo sé. Ahora no lo sé. Ya no me importa nada. Váyase.)

(Goto) Adiós para siempre, Kleiner. Ah. Y un mensaje de parte de la capitana Noa Shinohara de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Kleiner) … -levanta la cabeza para mirar a Goto con sus ojos rojizos y llorosos, sin decirle nada-

(Goto) ¡Que te jodan!

(Kanuka) Yo también tengo otro mensaje. -se acerca a Kleiner... y le pega un fuerte puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la nariz y le grita a Kleiner con cara muy furiosa- ¡Esto de parte de mi marido, el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección de vehículos especiales!

(Goto) -el guarda entra inmediatamente, pero Goto le para los pies- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡No pasa nada! La señora sólo se ha quitado la tensión acumulada.

(Kanuka) Sí, ahora me siento muchísimo mejor. Vámonos, jefe Goto.

Al cabo de un rato, antes de subir al coche que les llevaría al hotel y después al aeropuerto de Tel Aviv para regresar a Tokio, Kosinski les pide explicaciones.

(Kosinski) ¿Se pude saber por qué le habéis dado ese puñetazo? ¡Eso no es nada profesional! ¡No tenéis que dejar que vuestras emociones personales se mezclen con el trabajo! Eso es una norma básica...

(Kanuka) Kosinski, sólo le he dado al señor Kleiner un mensaje pendiente de parte de mi marido, a quien estuvo a punto de matarle. Y personalmente, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el mensaje. Ahora es todo suyo. Métanle una condena bien dura.

(Kosinski) Pero...

(Goto) Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Sólo nos queda redactar el informe para entregar al superintendente y habremos terminado con esto de una vez. Lo lamento, Kosinski, pero no tenemos más tiempo para quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que coger el próximo vuelo para Tokio dentro de sólo 2 horas. Nos marchamos.

(Kosisnski) Entiendo. Mirad... lo que habéis hecho no ha estado nada bien. Los de arriba me van a meter una buena bronca por ello. -mirando a un lado y a otro para ver que no le miran, suelta en voz baja- Pero sabéis que? A la mierda con las normas. Yo también me moría de ganas de meterle un buen puñetazo en todas las narices a ese hijo de puta. -dice medio en broma-

(Goto) -le ríe la gracia- Pues ya lo ha hecho la sargento Kanuka por ti. Nos vamos. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para algo más relajado y amistoso que todo esto.

(Kosinski) Igualmente. Os deseo un buen vuelo de regreso a Japón. Adiós... y gracias por todo.

(Goto) Adiós. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Al cabo de dos semanas, en Israel, el juicio contra Von Kleiner había concluido. La sentencia era clara y contundente. Se había dictado la pena capital para Kleiner. Se le condenó a morir en la horca. La noticia se conoce en la división de vehículos especiales a través de la prensa. Todos se sentían muy aliviados y satisfechos porque ese criminal estuviese ya de una vez juzgado y condenado. Pero la alegría se convertiría en leve decepción solo tres días después.

Antes de que la pena se conmutara... Kleiner murió en su celda de la prisión. Había la sensación de que se había ido de este mundo de rositas. De noche, Shinobu y Goto charlan sobre la noticia mientras cenan.

(Shinobu) Me siento decepcionada. Es cómo si al final... Kleiner se hubiera ido de rositas de este mundo. -con expresión entristecida-

(Goto) Kosinski ya lo sabía y por eso organizaron el juicio con tantas prisas. Kleiner estaba enfermo y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tan poco que la hora le ha llegado antes de que la condena se haya llevado a cabo. Ha muerto de un simple ictus. Pero a pesar de esto... ya ha sido juzgado y sus crímenes más notorios, condenados.

(Shinobu) Tienes razón.

(Goto) Yo me alegro mucho por ello. Ahora nuestro hijo... nacerá sin que sus padres estén amenazados por ese criminal.

(Shinobu) Sí, ha desaparecido esta amenaza. Pero el día menos pensado puede volver a aparecer otra. Sea relacionada con los Labors o no.

(Goto) Pero ahora estamos unidos... y las afrontaremos juntos. Estamos preparados y a punto... para combatir lo que sea. -dice mirando cariñosamente a Shinobu y cogiéndole de la mano-

(Shinobu) Kiichi... así me gusta.

(Goto) ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Mmmm aun no lo sé. Es muy pronto para eso.

(Goto) A ver... que te parece... si es un niña, le llamaremos... ¿Cómo podríamos llamarle?... ¡Ya sé! Hachiko, cómo tu madre.

(Shinobu) Hachiko Goto... no suena mal.

(Goto) Y si es un niño...

(Shinobu) Gomioka. Gomioka Goto. No se me ocurre nombre mejor para ponerle.

(Goto) Shinobu... vale. Me gusta mucho ese nombre.

Justo entonces, en casa de los Ota, Estos se iban a dormir. Kanuka parecía enfadada. Se sentía decepcionada por que Kleiner había conseguido burlar su condena y morir antes.

(Ota) ¿Aun estás enfadada por la muerte de Kleiner antes que le ahorcaran?

(Kanuka) -suspira- Lo siento, Isao. Debería estar contenta. Pero siento que incluso para morir... ese cabrón se ha burlado de nosotros.

(Ota) Kanuka... -se abraza a su mujer y la acaricia- Sé... sé que esto habrá sido una decepción para ti. Ese bastardo estuvo a punto de matarme. Me hizo creer que te había matado en el combate contra el muñeco y me hizo volver loco. Asesinó a mis padres biológicos ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. Pero aun así... aun así... debo sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Para seguir con mi trabajo de capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Para estar a tu lado siempre... y para ver crecer a nuestra hija sana, fuerte y feliz. Vosotras dos sois las que cada día me dais fuerzas para seguir adelante.

(Kanuka) Yo también, Isao. Yo también. Tienes razón. ¿Por qué seguir obsesionándose? Ahora Kleiner está muerto. Ya no volverá nunca más.

(Ota) Así es. Vamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un nuevo día de trabajo.

(Kanuka) Si. Hasta mañana -se besan- Te quiero más que nada en el mundo... después de Rei, claro. -mirando amorosamente a Ota-

(Ota) Lo mismo digo. -sonriendo cariñosamente-

La pareja se acuesta. La amenaza de Von Kleiner por fin era cosa del pasado. Kleiner había muerto solo y completamente desamparado en una celda de una prisión secreta del Mosad en Israel. La pena capital que le había impuesto el juez no iba a llegar nunca. La muerte fue más rápida y llegó antes. Ahora todos los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales, observaban el futuro con más optimismo que nunca. A pesar de esto, en otra ocasión volverían a hablar de Kleiner, en su faceta cómo científico, cuando descubrirían algo sorprendente. Pero aun faltaba mucho tiempo para eso. En menos de ocho meses, Takeo Yamazaki y Shinobu Goto iban a ser madres. Y muy pronto... Noa también iba a serlo.


	29. El embarazo de Noa

**Capítulo 29. El embarazo de Noa. **

Han pasado tres meses. Junio de 2005. Ya hacía bastante calor. El clima era más veraniego que primaveral. En la división de vehículos especiales, llevaban ya los uniformes de manga corta. Aquel mes, la comandante Nagumo iniciaba sus seis meses de baja temporal por maternidad. Estaba ya en su cuarto mes de embarazo y dentro de 5 meses ya cumpliría su sueño de ser madre. Lo mismo le pasaba a la capitana Takeo Yamazaki de la tercera sección de Saitama. Ambas, cómo mujeres muy inteligentes y preparadas que son, no iban a perder el tiempo en absoluto. Aprovecharían el tiempo para formarse aun más y mejor. Era un momento muy tranquilo. Había pocas emergencias y de poca gravedad y seriedad. Quien tendría que marcharse durante casi una semana lejos, sería Shinohara, el joven presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Tenía que partir el día siguiente para Holanda. Allí, se construía el proyecto de ingeniería más grande del mundo: el N.C.C.S. (Netherlands Coast Contention System). Los fabricantes de Labors europeos no daban abasto para cubrir la demanda de Labors que esta construcción requería. El gobierno holandés, junto a las empresas encargadas de la construcción de dicha mega obra, deciden hacer una enorme adquisición de Labors de obras públicas a Shinohara.

El día antes de esto, un viernes por la noche, pasaría algo que Noa ni Shinohara tenían previsto que pasase al menos a corto plazo. Aquella noche, Asuma había preparado la cena para los dos. Después de cenar, con el estómago lleno y a punto de reventar, se ponen a mirar la tele. Era viernes y hacían "El Show de Shiba", el programa de humor de Mitsuru Shiba, el hermano pequeño del jefe Shige de la sección de mecánicos. Cuando han terminado de cenar...

(Noa) ¡Uff! Estoy llena.

(Asuma) ¿Te ha gustado la comida? No sé si me habrá salido demasiado picante.

(Noa) No, estaba deliciosa. Hay que ver lo que has mejorado cómo cocinero. Cuando en la segunda sección te tocaba cocinar a ti era horroroso.

(Asuma) Entonces teníamos que cocinar comida para todos en aquellas ollas gigantes. Normal que saliese asqueroso.

(Noa) Oye, Asuma. ¿Me traerás algo de Holanda?

(Asuma) -sonriendo a Noa- Para ti, lo que quieras.

(Noa) Pero la verdad es que... no se me ocurre muy bien que podrías traerme.

(Asuma) Ya te traeré cualquier cosa. Te recuerdo que no voy a hacer turismo. Sino cómo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, para firmar el mayor contrato de venta de Labors de construcción a un país extranjero que mi empresa ha hecho nunca.

(Noa) Sí, ya lo sé. Debido a que allí están construyendo ese proyecto tan inmenso, el NCCS, necesitan más Labors de construcción que en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

(Asuma) Los fabricantes de Labors europeos, Schaft Europa, FIAT, Richardson, Renault Robotics, MAN... no dan abasto. Y quien mejor que nosotros, el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo, para proporcionarles los Labors que necesitan, para que las obras se concluyan en el plazo fijado.

(Noa) ¿Es un contrato de venta muy grande?

(Asuma) Según palabras del propio gobierno holandés... el contrato asciende entorno los 500 millones de euros. O lo que es lo mismo... unos 50.100 millones de yenes.

(Noa) -se queda alucinada- ¡Más de 50.000 millones de yenes!

(Asuma) No será de golpe, Noa. Además, aun puede haber cambios. Esto es lo que está proyectado en un principio, pero la venta se hará a lo largo de tres años, que es lo que está previsto que queda de tiempo para finalizar las partes principales de la estructura del NCCS. Es decir, que ese dinero... nos lo pagarían a lo largo de estos tres años. Y teniendo en cuenta que es un gobierno y no una empresa quien debe pagarnos, podrían demorarse en el pago con cualquier excusa. Y otra cosa. Hay que negociar todavía entre las dos partes los recovecos del contrato de venta.

(Noa) Menudo lío. Pero Las condiciones que les ofrecéis para vender nuestros Labors, tienen que ser lo más ventajosas para ellos, no?

(Asuma) Exacto. Si bien Schaft Europa y los demás, no dan abasto... no les hace ninguna gracia que un fabricante de Labors japonés vaya a Europa a ocupar su cuota de mercado, cuando en Japón se ven muy pocos Labors europeos.

(Noa) Pero en cambio si que se ven cada vez más Labors coreanos. Son más baratos que los japoneses y cumplen las funciones que deben cómo Labors de obras públicas. Sin ir más lejos, en la última emergencia que cubrimos en la segunda sección ayer, tuvimos que reducir un _Samsung WSV-2K_ de un terrorista contrario al proyecto Babilonia. Y el Labor era bastante bueno, se movía muy bien.

(Asuma) Estamos en la era de la globalización. Japón ya no es el epicentro de la tecnología y fabricación de Labors. Pero dejemos esto por hoy. Y sube el volumen de la tele, que empieza el "Show de Shiba".

Empezaba en la tele un nuevo programa del hermano de Shige. Esta vez antológico, protagonizado por la imitación del equipo A, la mítica serie de televisión de los ochenta. Parodiaban un típico episodio de la serie, con un título que hace mear a Asuma: "Oh my God! It's a fucking shit! Esta nave huele a cuco". La primera sección del programa, el testimonios, aparecía un hombre bastante conocido en Japón sobre estudios paranormales y astrología... Takashi Tokai. Aparecía el hermano de Shige, en un cementerio de noche, llegando corriendo de la oscuridad del fondo, con una barba, una calva y unas ojeras postizas. Vestido con un traje de los años 70, ya que este personaje era especialmente conocido en aquella época. Mientras suena una música de fondo de misterio y terror, pero divertida.

(Mitsuru Shiba) ¡Hola! ¡Soy Takashi Tokai! … Aquí estoy en el campo santo, porque ya sabéis que a mi me pirra todo el tema este de lo esotérico y de lo que se sale así un poco de lo normal. Soy ufólogo. Soy experto en señalética cósmica. En cosas volantes con luces brillantes. En objetos que se mueven solos. Bueno, en manchas en pared, bueno en muchas cosas. Y también he terminado la carrera de medicina, que me quedaba una asignatura de libre configuración, y me la saqué con unos apuntes que tenía repentinaos. He estado toda mi vida trabajando en estos temas y desde luego no te aburres. Fijaros si he investigao, que fijaros que ojeracas tengo, que bolsacas. -aparece sujetando dos bolsas de la compra con puerros, con risa enlatada- Pero esto las mujeres lo encuentran muy sexi. Muy sexi muy sexi caroline. La verdad es que tengo una cara que mola un montón. Iluminada así desde abajo más. -aparece con una linterna iluminando su cara desde abajo y se pone a cantar con voz de falsete- Entonces llegó el doctooor, manejando el cuatrimotooor, y sabes lo que pasóoo. ¡Noooo! … No me preguntéis cómo. ¡cómooo! No me preguntéis cómo, pero tengo una mente cósmica súper desarrollada, que hace que todo me venga. … Por ejemplo, este verano estuvimos en un crucero, unos amigos y yo. Y salía a la escotilla a fumarme un cigar, y me y me, vamos, que, me fijé en el Deep Blue, en el profundo azul, y vi allí cómo unas vasijas y cómo unas cosas. Y dije "parad un momento las máquinas", y era la Atlántida. Era la Atlántida. Que seguro no estoy al 100%. Porque en estas cosas se trabaja con hipótesis. Pero vamos, que pa fliparlo. -oye un crujido- No no ¿No habéis oído un ruido extraño? -se gira para mirar y aparece pasa una especie de zombi o muerto viviente- Total, ya os digo que dedicándome a esto, no me aburrío nunca, porque siempre tengo algún títere en la cabeza, siempre hay algo que investigar, siempre hay alguna cosa así curiosa, siempre hay algo, bueno. -se encuentra al zombi de antes, lo ilumina con una linterna y se pone a gritar como un loco- Por ejemplo, cuando lo del fantasma de Kioto, a principios de los noventa, montaron unaaaa, montan unas excursiones, y nos íbamos en autocares, dependiendo de la gente, nos ponían dos o tres autocares. Y se montaba una que pa que, sabes, porque... -se oye un crujido y se cae al suelo- Se han dejao la tumba sin enyesar. Esto es un peligro, hombre. … Nos ponían películas en el autocar. Dos para ir y dos para volver. Películas ehhh, relacionadas con los temas estos. A lo mejor nos ponen, eh, "El exorcista", o "El hombre con rayos x en los ojos", o "Cazafantasmas", o "Mi vecino Totoro". Todo de temas paranormales. Todos estos temas a mi me acojonan muchísimo. Me acojonan. Me da, es que, o sea, me interesa, lo que pasa es que me da miedo. Por fuera parezco fuerte pero por dentro, por dentro soy frágil. -mientras suena música de robot, se pone a hacer "el baile del Labor", que estuvo de moda a mediados de los 90- Que a mi esto me daaaa, me da así un poco nerviosete. Pero bueno, que yo ya voy investigando cada vez menos. Porque entre que todos los archivos los tiene la CIA clasificados, y entre que ya no voy teniendo edad, pues cada vez investigo menos. Sabéis lo que os quiero decir. -ve al zombi de antes- A ver tú, ven, ven aquí anda, que te he visto apareciéndote todo el testimonio. Quien eres tú, a ver.

(Zombi) Yo soy un contactado de ovnis.

(Mitsuru Shiba) Y que haces aquí.

(Zombi) Pues que, es cómo la droga, me contactaron una vez y he seguido viniendo. Y al final me he quedado helado, de esperar.

(Mitsuru Shiba) Claro, no llevas camiseta interior.

(Zombi) Que va, hace una rasca aquí.

(Mitsuru Shiba) ¡Si es que no estamos solos en la galaxia! Ni mucho menos.

Noa y Asuma se reían a carcajada limpia.

(Noa) ¡Ay dios mio! ¡Creo que voy a mearme encima!

(Azuma) Aguanta un poco, Noa. ¡Ay, que me parto el ojete!

El programa se acabó. Shinohara no tenía por que madrugar, su vuelo para Amsterdam no salía hasta la noche. Pero Noa tenía que ir a trabajar a la segunda sección cómo todos los días. Pero Asuma y Noa estaban mirándose uno al otro, se estaban poniendo sonrojados.

(Asuma) Esto... Noa.

(Noa) ¿Si? Que... que... ¿Que quieres, Asuma?

(Asuma) Ya sé que mañana tienes que madrugar. Pero llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. ¿No quieres ser madre?

(Noa) Sí, pero... no sé si ahora es el mejor momento. Deberíamos esperar.

(Asuma) Vamos Noa. Olvídate de eso por ahora. ¡Al ataque!

Asuma coge a Noa y la levanta, la lleva hasta la habitación del matrimonio y se lanzan sobre la cama.

(Noa) Esta noche estás muy viril. Está bien, pero no sé si esta noche es...

(Asuma) Olvídate de eso ahora. Dejémonos llevar.

Durante un rato muy largo y hasta la madrugada, Noa y Asuma tuvieron sexo del desenfrenado. Hacía semanas que no tenían lo que se dice popularmente cómo un "polvo salvaje". Lo hicieron sin tomar precaución alguna... y sin que Noa cayese en cuenta que precisamente aquel día no era seguro. El peligro de quedarse embarazada era muy alto... y así lo descubriría en sólo 48 horas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando suena el despertador de Noa a las 7, ella lo tira al suelo y sigue durmiendo. Shinohara no tenía que madrugar, el no tenía que irse hasta la tarde. Asuma se despierta a las nueve y media y se da cuenta que Noa aun estaba allí durmiendo cómo un tronco. La zarandea para que se despierte.

(Asuma) ¡Noa! ¡Noa! ¡Despierta, Noa!

(Noa) -hablando en sueños- mmmhhh Asuma, no seas pervertido, no me hagas eso. Mmhhh

(Asuma) -se sonroja- ¡Noa! ¡Despierta, maldita sea, son las nueve y media! ¡Llegás tarde a la segunda sección! ¡Noa!

(Noa) -con cara de sueño y despeinada- ¿eeeee? ¡Aaaaaaaaa! ¡Me he dormido, llego tardísimo!

Noa llega a la segunda sección pasadas las diez de la mañana, con más de dos horas de retraso. Se tiene que tragar la bronca del comandante Hokota Sakajima, el sustituto de Shinobu en la comandancia de la división de vehículos especiales durante su baja por maternidad de 6 meses. Un hombre de 52 años, calvo y con bigote, muy áspero y estricto, proveniente de la Policía de Osaka.

(Sakajima) ¡Es usted una estúpida, capitana!

(Noa) (- _ -)

(Sakajima) ¡Que clase de capitana es que llega con más de dos horas de retraso a su puesto!? ¡Ha sido una suerte que no hayan movilizado a la segunda sección mientras tanto! ¿Pero si la hubieran movilizado!? ¿Quien la dirigiría!? ¿Pepito Grillo!? ¡Le impondré una reducción de salario para el mes que viene y la escritura de una disculpa pública! ¡No quiero oír sus excusas! ¡Que esto no se repita o le impondré sanciones aun más gordas! ¿Entendido!? ¡Fuera de mi vista!

(Noa) ¡Sí, señor!

En el despacho de los capitanes, Noa estaba derrumbada sobre la mesa con cara de circunstancias. Ota le pone una taza de té y la consuela cómo sabe.

(Ota) Menuda imagen que has dado hoy. Pareces una de esas gamberras de instituto que hace campana. Me imagino que el comandante sustituto, Sakajima, te habrá metido una buena bronca.

(Noa) Aaaaa no me lo recuerdes, por favor. Me he sentido cómo un recluta del ejército el primer día. ¡Que espanto de hombre! Cómo hecho de menos a la comandante Goto.

(Ota) Pues sólo lleva de baja por maternidad una semana. Aun le quedan cinco meses y cuatro semanas más. Tendrás que armarte de paciencia. La verdad... es que a nadie le cae bien el comandante substituto. Ni siquiera a mi.

(Noa) ¿A ti tampoco? ¿De verdad? -se queda sorprendida-

(Ota) El teniente Richardson dice que por su experiencia cómo militar a conocido a muchos sargentos y capitanes cómo él. Que trata a sus subordinados cómo si fuesen basura humana, pero que en realidad no tiene toda la capacidad que dice tener. En resumen, que sólo va de duro.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Pues cuando estabas de instructor en la escuela de cadetes tú también lo eras.

(Ota) Sí. Pero los cadetes que recibía siendo unos críos y unos blandengues, terminaban siendo unos hombres bien entrenados y capacitados para ser pilotos de Labor en la Policía. ¿No es así?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Pero si te echaron de la escuela de cadetes precisamente por ser excesivamente duro con ellos.

(Ota) Agh! Cállate!

(Noa) -suspira- Y encima me tendré que pasar toda la semana sola.

(Ota) ¿Sola? ¿Es que Asuma se va a alguna parte?

(Noa) Sí. ¿No lo has leído en el periódico o en Internet? Industrias Pesadas Shinohara va a firmar un contrato con el gobierno holandés por un valor de 500 millones de euros, para la venta de más de 2000 Labors de construcción durante los próximos tres años.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Asuma, cómo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, tiene que ir a Holanda para firmar ese contrato y convencer a los holandeses que sus condiciones son mejores que los de la competencia. A Schaft Europa o a los fabricantes de Labors europeos no les hará ninguna gracia. Seguro que intentarán bloquear el contrato si pueden.

(Noa) Espero que me traiga algún recuerdo de Holanda.

(Ota) ¿Y por qué te has dormido esta mañana? Aun no me lo has dicho.

(Noa) -poniéndose roja cómo un tomate y muy nerviosa- ¿Que? Pues... esto... yo... yo y Asuma... anoche... resulta que... se nos fue un poco la mano. -haciendo risa boba-

(Ota) ¿Se os fue un poco la mano? ¡Claro! -se ríe con gran gesticulación- ¡No pasa nada, mujer! ¡A mi también me ha pasado más de una vez! -en voz baja- No se lo digas a nadie, pero Kanuka... es muy fogosa y pasional. Vamos, que en la cama es muy exigente conmigo.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Por qué me estás contando tu vida sexual? Sólo tuve relaciones sexuales con mi marido... -se pone azul al recordar algo- Oh, mierda.

(Ota) ¿Que te pasa?

(Noa) Ahora lo recuerdo. Ayer... ¡Ayer no era un día seguro! ¿Y si estoy embarazada? ¡Asuma, te mataré! -dice llena de ira-

Por la noche, en el aeropuerto de Narita, Asuma, acompañado de su vicepresidente, dos miembros de las finanzas de su empresa y su ayudante, esperaban en el aeropuerto el vuelo para llevarles a Holanda. Asuma pensaba que su mujer vendría al aeropuerto para despedirse de él... pero no se presentó, Noa estaba muy enfada con Asuma.

(Ayudante) Señor, tendríamos que ir tirando hacia la terminal. Nuestro vuelo parte dentro de quince minutos.

(Asuma) Esperemos un poco más. Mi mujer me prometió que vendría a despedirse de mi.

(Ayudante) Lo siento, señor. Pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Seguro que le ha surgido algo en el trabajo y no puede venir.

(Asuma) Está bien. Vámonos. Oye, Fujita... no sé nada de holandés. ¿No debería haber venido un intérprete con nosotros?

(Ayudante) En Holanda todo el mundo sabe hablar perfectamente inglés, Asuma. No tendremos problemas de comunicación.

Dos días después, en lunes, los miedos de Noa, parecían confirmarse. Aquella mañana Noa se encontraba mal, había vomitado un par de veces. En la sala de oficiales, todos lo comentaban.

(Miyazaki) ¿No os habéis fijado que a la capitana Shinohara hoy le pasa algo? Parece que se encuentra mal.

(Hiromi) Sí. Ha vomitado un par de veces. Y también lleva de muy mal humor desde el sábado. Decidme que soy malpensado si queréis, pero puede que...

(Watanabe) ¿Crees que le pasa algo, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Será mejor que no le digamos nada.

(Ayano) A lo mejor está enfadada porque su marido se va una semana entera de viaje a Holanda. ¡Que envidia!

(Hato) ¿A Holanda? Es por...

(Richardson) -mientras hojea el periódico- Industrias Pesadas Shinohara pretende firmar un contrato multimillonario con el gobierno holandés para la venta de mas de 2000 Labors de construcción durante los próximos tres años. Los necesitan para finalizar a tiempo las obras del faraónico proyecto NCCS.

(Ayano) ¿NCCS? ¿Que es eso? ¿Un parque temático o algo así?

(Miyazaki) No, tonta. Es el mayor proyecto de ingeniería que se está construyendo en todo el mundo. Es cómo las puertas de Babilonia de Tokio... pero a lo bestia. Si el proyecto Babilonia sólo protege la Bahía de Tokio...

(Watanabe) El Netherlands Coast Contention System protege al país entero. Un país que se llama Países Bajos, ya indica que está por debajo del nivel del mar. Es pura lógica.

(Richardson) Sí. Y el coste de ese proyecto es tan faraónico, que los holandeses por si solos no podrán pagarlo. La Unión Europea, el Fondo Monetario Internacional y el Banco Mundial han tenido que apechugar para evitar que un país entero, pequeño, pero de los más desarrollados de Europa, se convierta en la nueva Atlántida.

(Hiromi) No creo que sea por eso por lo que Noa está enfadada.

(Richardson) ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) ¿Tú también lo piensas?

(Ayano) Seguro que está preñada.

(Todos) ¿Queeeeeee? -se quedan todos alucinados-

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

(Ayano) -hace risa boba- Pura deducción. El sábado llegó muy tarde, pero llegó con cara de satisfacción. En unas pocas horas, esa expresión de satisfacción se convirtió en rabia. Deduzco que... la noche anterior... fue una noche de pasión desenfrenada con su marido. Debido a eso, se fue a dormir muy tarde... y al día siguiente, debió recordar que no era un día seguro para tener sexo. Y ahora debe creer que a lo mejor está embarazada. Y uno de los primeros síntomas claros de que una mujer está embarazada... es que los primeros días después de consumarse el embarazado, vomitas cómo un cerdo.

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo sabes todo eso con tanto detalle?

(Ayano) Procuro estar muy bien informada en educación sexual. Ya sabéis que tengo mucho experiencia en este tema.

(Richardson) Eso no lo dudo, nena. Con ese cuerpazo que tienes, a saber cuantos hombres te has pasado ya por la piedra.

(Ayano) -con cara furiosa y que da miedo- ¿Qué has dicho?

(Richardson) Ejem ejem ejem... que calor hace ya, eh? -disimulando muy mal-

(Watanabe) Pues vaya fastidio. Si la capitana se queda embarazada, significa que dentro de pocos meses tendrá que estar de baja una temporada y nos enviarán un sustituto que vete tú a saber cómo será.

(Hiromi) Me pregunto cómo se lo tomarán Bado y el teniente Chikawa. ¿Donde están ahora?

(Miyazaki) Haciendo un entrenamiento especial en el gimnasio. Bado quiere mejorar sus habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y cómo el teniente es cinturón negro de judo, le está enseñando.

(Hiromi) Aaahhh

(Miyazaki) ¿Y cómo está tu mujer, Hiromi? ¿Ya tiene barriga?

(Hiromi) -sonríe afablemente con la mano en el cogote- ¡Si! Me sabe mal tener que dejarla sola casi todo el día. Pero Takeo no pierde el tiempo. Se pasa el día estudiando y trabajando en el ordenador.

(Watanabe) ¿Trabajando?

(Hiromi) Está trabajando en un informe muy extenso para entregárselo a los de arriba. Para mejorar la interrelación entre las diferentes secciones de Patlabors.

(Watanabe) Ni estando embarazada tu mujer deja de trabajar. Que empeño.

(Hiromi) Sí, es muy trabajadora.

Ota entraba al despacho de capitanes con carpetas y papeles bajo el brazo. Se encuentra a Noa hablando por teléfono. Estaba pidiendo hora al médico. Hacía mala cara.

(Ota) -entra en el despacho- ¿?

(Noa) Sí. … Mañana mismo si es posible. … ¿A que hora? … A las 8:30. ¿No podría ser más temprano? … Entiendo. … Sí, no se preocupe, esta hora ya me va bien. … Es que soy policía y no puedo ir más tarde. … De acuerdo. Gracias. Adiós. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Ota) ¿Con quien estabas hablando? -pregunta mientras deja los papeles sobre su mesa-

(Noa) ¿Eh? Con nadie, con nadie. Sólo que... he pedido hora al médico para mañana.

(Ota) ¿Te encuentras mal?

(Noa) La verdad es que sí. Está mañana... he vomitado dos veces y a veces me siento un poco mareada. Me da miedo que sea...

(Ota) Que sea el que.

(Noa) Nada... no es nada. Voy a hablar con Shige. Tiene que confirmarme si los Zeus de mi sección necesitan una revisión general con más profundidad. Hasta luego, Ota. -se marcha visiblemente preocupada por algo-

(Ota) Adiós. -en voz baja- ¿Se encuentra mal, ha vomitado y se siente mareada? ¿Y si está...

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Noa fue al médico a hacerse una revisión. La doctora le hace una revisión en profundidad. Y al terminar... se confirma.

(Noa) ¿Que cree usted, Doctora? ¿Es sólo una infección intestinal? ¿O he comido algo en mal estado? -preguntando con cara de preocupación-

(Doctora) No, señora Shinohara. Su salud es de hierro. Está usted perfectamente. Sólo que...

(Noa) Sólo que que. Dígamelo, por favor.

(Doctora) Enhorabuena.

(Noa) ¿Enhorabuena? Oh. No me diga que... -se asusta de verdad-

(Doctora) Veo que ya lo sabe. Si. Está usted embarazada. Muchas felicidades.

(Noa) Ay Dios... ¡Ay Dios! Y ahora qué. No quería quedarme embarazada tan temprano. -echándose la mano a la cabeza-

(Doctora) Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para quejarse. ¿No le parece? ¿Su marido ya lo sabe?

(Noa) No. La verdad es que no. Es que está de viaje de negocios al extranjero y no volverá hasta la semana que viene. Ya se lo diré cuando vuelva.

(Doctora) Estas cosas es mejor decírselas a la pareja enseguida. Seguro que refuerza su matrimonio. ¿No cree? Lo digo por experiencia propia.

(Noa) Puede que tenga razón.

Unos horas después, mientras en Japón atardecía, en Holanda, amanecía. Shinohara, su consejero y el vicepresidente viajaban en un helicóptero _Eurocopter EC-145_ desde Amsterdam para sobrevolar la zona de construcción del proyecto NCSS. Cuando llegan, se quedan impresionados. Era algo de tales dimensiones que sobrepasaba su imaginación. Un Dique inmenso que recorría todas las aguas territoriales de los Países Bajos.

(Asuma) -amorrado a la ventanilla del helicóptero, completamente impresionado- Es impresionante. Esto es... inmenso. Mucho más grande de lo que me imaginaba. Había visto algo por la tele o por Internet. Pero verlo en directo es mucho más impactante.

(Vicepresidente) Según parece, señor presidente, esto es sólo el 40% de toda la obra. Cuando esté concluido dentro de unos cinco años, será todavía más espectacular.

(Consejero) Fíjate, Asuma. Que cantidad de Labors están trabajando ahí.

(Asuma) ¿Puedes identificar que Labors son?

(Consejero) Se ven muy pequeños desde aquí arriba. Pero sin duda, la mayoría son Labors europeos. Muchos Schaft, FIAT, Renault Robotics, MAN... pero también veo algunos de nuestros modelos destinados a exportación.

(Asuma) Pero a pesar de la cantidad de Labors que están trabajando ahí abajo, necesitan muchos más.

(Consejero) Sí, Asuma. Todo es para terminar las obras en el plazo previsto.

(Asuma) Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Con tal cantidad de Labors trabajando ahí, no tienen problemas de seguridad? ¿No tienen sabotajes de grupos contrarios al proyecto?

(Vicepresidente) Según parece, no. Han destinado lo bueno y mejor de toda la Policía Labor holandesa para la vigilancia de las obras. Tres secciones de Labors equipadas con los _Schaft PLMS 010 Bismarck _de última generación. Además, la seguridad está muy bien organizada. Más que por grupos ecologistas o saboteadores de poca monta cómo en Tokio... aquí están preocupados por el terrorismo islamista. Según parece, han amenazado con atentar en las obras del NCCS.

(Asuma) Que peligroso. ¿Cuando empezamos las reuniones con los holandeses?

(Consejero) Hoy mismo. No te preocupes, se desarrollarán en inglés.

(Asuma) A mi no me preocupa eso precisamente. Si no las condiciones que nos pidan los holandeses para la entrega y pago de nuestros Labors. Espero que no nos hagan ningún trueque extraño.

(Consejero) Los gobiernos suelen pagar con más retraso que las empresas privadas. Pero ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte. Enviaré las copias del contrato a nuestro equipo de juristas y abogados para que analicen hasta el más mínimo detalle de la letra pequeña.

(Asuma) Y hay más todavía. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que el principal fabricante de Labors de Europa, Schaft, no le hará ninguna gracia que metamos nuestras narices en lo que hasta ahora era su mayor coto de venda de Labors de construcción.

(Consejero) Ya, pero es el gobierno holandés quien tiene la última decisión. Claro que también es verdad, que Industrias Schaft está muy vinculada con el gobierno alemán. Holanda y Alemania son países vecinos con una relación económica muy estrecha. Seguro que desde Berlín están presionando a Amsterdam para que este contrato con Industrias Pesadas Shinohara no llegue a buen puerto.

(Asuma) Eso a mi no me interesa. Nosotros somos el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo... y nuestros Labors de obras públicas siguen siendo los mejores. Y yo estoy aquí para ofrecer a nuestros clientes sólo lo mejor. ¿Entendido? Sea cual sea nuestro cliente.

(Consejero) Bien dicho, Asuma. Eres muy joven, pero sin duda tienes madera para dirigir Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. -sonriendo-

(Asuma) -con cara de preocupación- Espero que Noa esté bien. No he hablado con ella desde el sábado por la mañana.

(Consejero) ¿Tu mujer? A mi me pasa igual. Pero tu mujer trabaja en la Policía Labor, estará entretenida. En cambio la mía...

(Asuma) Esta noche la llamaré. Pero es extraño que no me haya llamado a mi. ¿Estará enfadada conmigo? ¿O es que...

(Consejero) ¿Ocurre algo con tu mujer, Asuma?

(Asuma) No, no es nada. Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente. Dile al piloto que ya podemos volver a Amsterdam.

En Holanda se hacía de noche, mientras en Japón amanecía un nuevo día. Era Domingo. Mientras Izumi justo llegaba, al entrar en el despacho de capitanía, el teléfono de su mesa sonaba. Lo coge Ota, que ya había llegado hacía rato.

(Ota) ¿Diga? Soy el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección. … -se alegra al oír la voz de Asuma- ¡Asuma! ¡Cuando tiempo! ¿Cómo va todo por Holanda? ¿Hacéis buenos negocios? … ¿Noa? Ah, sí. Ahora mismo acaba de llegar. Te la paso. … Noa, es Asuma, quiere hablar contigo.

(Noa) Gracias. -se pone al teléfono- Buenos días, Asuma.

(Asuma) -desde la habitación de un hotel de 5 estrellas de Amsterdamm- Aquí es buenas noches. Ahora mismo iba a acostarme.

(Noa) Oh, vaya, no lo sabía. Esto... perdóname por no haberte llamado estos días. Es que... he estado bastante ocupada.

(Asuma) ¿Seguro? Pensaba que estarías enfadada conmigo por algo. Cuando no viniste a despedirme al aeropuerto el sábado, ya lo intuí.

(Noa) ¿Eso? No... es que... no pude venir.

(Asuma) ¿Por qué no pudiste venir?

(Noa) Pues... no me iba bien. ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Asuma) No me cambies de tema. Te noto algo rara. ¿Pasa algo?

(Noa) ¡No! ¡No pasa nada! Todo está perfectamente, de verdad. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te has acordado de comprarme un recuerdo?

(Asuma) Hemos visitado las obras de construcción del NCCS. El proyecto Babilonia de Tokio a su lado parece un nido de castor. Aquello es absolutamente inmenso. Y aunque hay miles de Labors allí trabajando... necesitan casi el doble para terminar las obras en el plazo previsto. Es decir, en sólo cinco años.

(Noa) ¿Sólo has hecho eso?

(Asuma) En realidad... por la tarde hemos tenido la primera reunión con los representantes del ministerio de obras públicas holandés. Y parece que no se lo toman todo en serio que deberían tomárselo. Ni siquiera el ministro del ramo ha venido. Sólo tecnócratas y altos funcionarios del ministerio. Puede que los rumores que corren por ahí sean ciertos.

(Noa) ¿Que rumores?

(Asuma) Industrias Schaft, el mayor fabricante de Labors europeo, no le hace ninguna gracia que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara se convierta en el principal proveedor de Labors de construcción para el proyecto NCCS. Pero al fin y al cabo... nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ofrecerles la astronómica cantidad de Labors que nos piden.

(Noa) ¿Han hecho un pedido muy grande?

(Asuma) Quieren que dentro de sólo tres meses les hagamos una primera entrega de 1200 Labors de distintos modelos de nuestra producción.

(Noa) ¡1200 Labors en tres meses! -exclama estupefacta-

(Asuma) Incluso para nuestras factorías puede ser algo complicado cubrir esa exigencia. Pero nosotros somos el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo... y somos los únicos que podemos proporcionarles esa cantidad en tan poco tiempo. Otra cosa será cómo piensan pagarnos esos nuevos Labors. Pero eso ya lo discutiremos en la reunión de mañana... -hace un gran bostezo- Estoy reventado. Hoy no he parado.

(Noa) Será mejor que te acuestes. ¡Y acuérdate de comprarme un regalo!

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Que pesadita con lo del regalo. ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamarte, o ya nos veremos cuando vuelva?

(Noa) Es igual, cómo quieras.

(Asuma) De acuerdo, Noa. Adiós. Te quiero.

(Noa) Yo también. Que descanses. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Ota) Así que ya van a vender 1200 Labors dentro de sólo tres meses a los holandeses. Caray. Con tantos Labors de construcción allí trabajando, deben haber muchas divisiones de Labors de la Policía desplegadas.

(Noa) Asuma no me ha dicho nada de eso. Pero seguro que sí. Oh... otra vez ese mareo. Ahora vuelvo, Ota. Tengo que ir al baño. -se va corriendo-

(Ota) ¡Noa! ¿Que te pasa?

Noa había vuelto a vomitar aquella tarde. Ahora que el médico se lo había confirmado, ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Lo había discutido mucho con Asuma, pero no se habían decidido a dar el salto. Ahora el salto ya estaba dado... y ya no volvería a hablar con su marido hasta que este volviese de Holanda. Durante la noche, mientras está costada y le cuesta dormirse, se toca la barriga. En unos meses esta se le hincharía más y más. Decide dar la gran noticia a sus compañeros de trabajo y decírselo a Asuma cuando vuelva a Japón.

Al día siguiente, Noa llega muy contenta y alegre a la división de vehículos especiales. En cuanto entra al despacho de capitanes, Ota se queda extrañado al verla tan contenta y feliz.

(Noa) -alegre y radiante- ¡Buenos días, Ota!

(Ota) ¡Oye! ¿Donde vas tan contenta? A ti... te ha pasado algo. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Noa) Sí, me ha pasado algo. ¿Recuerdas que me he encontrado mal estos días?

(Ota) ¿Ya estás curada? ¿Que tenías?

(Noa) No estoy enferma de nada, tontaina. Sólo que dentro de nueve meses...

(Ota) ¿Dentro de nueve meses? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Eh? Espera un momento. No estarás diciendo que...

(Noa) ¡Sí! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Que alegría!

(Ota) ¡Vaya, o sea que era eso! Muchas felicidades, Noa. Entonces... por eso estabas enfadada estos últimos días.

(Noa) Digamos que ha sido un embarazo accidental. En realidad fue culpa mía. Yo no caí en que el viernes no era un día seguro para tener relaciones sexuales. Y justamente aquel día... las tuve.

(Ota) Igual que Rei. El embarazo de Kanuka también fue un accidente. Kanuka no quería ni oír hablar de tener hijos antes de los 30. Pero ahora... quiere a nuestra hija más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. La protegería de quien fuese con uñas y dientes si fuese necesario. Y tu con tus hijos harás lo mismo. Ya lo verás.

(Noa) Claro que sí.

(Ota) ¿Asuma ya lo sabe?

(Noa) Se lo diré cuando vuelva de Holanda. Será una sorpresa.

La noticia corrió cómo la pólvora enseguida por la división de vehículos especiales. Todos felicitaron a Noa, con más o menos efusión. Pero todos se alegraron igualmente. Aunque los miembros de la segunda sección sabían que eso significaría que en unos cuatro meses Noa tendría que estar de baja por seis meses y encargarse de la capitanía de la segunda sección un sustituto.

Al llegar la noche, Ota volvía a casa. Kanuka había llegado antes que él, mientras sujetaba las manitas de Rei, que ya andaba.

(Ota) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Ya has llegado, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) -sujetando a Rei por una manita mientras anda- Muy bien, Rei. Así. Poquito a poco. ¡Sí, estoy aquí, Isao!

(Ota) Aaahhh ¡Que bien que anda Rei! -alegrándose mucho-

(Kanuka) Enséñale otra cosa a papá. Venga.

(Rei) Ma... mamá.

(Kanuka) Mamá soy yo ¿Quien es él?

(Rei) ¡Papá!

(Kanuka) ¡Muy bien! ¡Eres muy lista!

(Ota) -casi se pone a llorar de alegría- ¡Que lista es mi pequeña!

(Kanuka) Enseguida pongo la cena. Hoy ha sido un día de muy poco trabajo. He terminado antes de la hora. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

(Ota) Lo mismo. No hemos tenido ni una salida en todo el día. Por cierto. Tengo una gran noticia.

(Kanuka) Sobre que.

(Ota) Sobre Noa. Está embarazada.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende mucho- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Debería ir a visitarla un día de estos. Hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Desde cuando está embarazada?

(Ota) Desde hace sólo una semana. Fue al médico hace un par de días porque se encontraba mal... y descubrió que lo que le provocaba vómitos y mareos, era un embarazo. Y para colmo, Asuma no sabe nada aun.

(Kanuka) ¿Asuma no lo sabe? Ahora que lo pienso... está en Holanda. ¿No es así?

(Ota) Sí, de viaje de negocios.

(Kanuka) En un viaje de negocios muy importante para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Puede suponer el mayor contrato de venda de Labors que han tenido nunca en el extranjero la empresa. Si es así, será mejor que Shinohara no sepa que su mujer está embarazada hasta que no vuelva a Japón. A lo mejor se pondría nervioso y las negociaciones terminarían en desastre.

(Ota) Noa dice que quiere darle una sorpresa. Hoy se lo ha contado a todo el mundo. ¿Que pasa últimamente que a todas las mujeres de la división de vehículos especiales les da por querer tener hijos?

(Kanuka) A veces esos embarazos son accidentales, cómo el mio o el de Takeo. Pero otras son buscados, cómo el de Shinobu. De todas formas, dale a Noa mi felicitación mañana de mi parte.

(Ota) Lo haré, descuida. Ahora que lo dices... ¿Cómo lleva Goto lo del embarazo de Shinobu?

(Kanuka) -suspira con el ceño fruncido- Mejor no quieras saberlo. Está de una tontería últimamente... Está impaciente por saber el sexo del retoño. Se ve que ya tienen el nombre decidido.

(Ota) ¿Ya tienen el nombre decidido tan temprano?

(Kanuka) Si es una niña se llamará Hachiko, cómo la madre de la comandante. Si es un niño... Gomioka.

(Ota) Gomioka... -hace sonrisa triste- Es un nombre muy apropiado. Le honrará mucho ese nombre.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. ¿? ¿Que te pasa, Rei? ¿Que miras en la tele? -en la televisión salía un anuncio de Labors de construcción-

(Rei) cha... chacha chacha.

(Kanuka) ¡Mira! Es un chacha chacha. ¡Que grande!

(Ota) Que graciosa. Llama a los Labors chacha chacha. ¿Por qué será?

(Kanuka) A esta edad los niños empiezan a hablar y llaman a los objetos según se les ocurre llamarles. No cómo realmente se llaman. Aun pasará un tiempo antes empiece a hablar correctamente.

(Ota) Es tan mona y encantadora. ¡Me la comería a besos!

(Kanuka) ¡Ni hablar! ¡Eres demasiado feo! ¿Verdad, Rei? -ambos se ríen muy alegres-

(Ota) Si me comparas con Rei, la niña más bonita y guapa del mundo, si, soy feo. Que pasa.

Justo entonces, en Amsterdam, en la sede del ministerio de obras públicas del gobierno de los Países Bajos, se desarrollaba una nueva reunión entre Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y los representantes del gobierno holandés. Esta vez había acudido el ministro del ramo. Shinohara, más apegado a hablar sobre las cuestiones técnicas de los Labors que no sobre negociaciones y ventas, hacia cara de fastidiado. Pero sabe que si interviene en el momento oportuno, obtendrá lo que quiere.

(Vice-presidente de Shinohara) Industrias Pesadas Shinohara no está en absoluto en desacuerdo con los términos de los plazos de entrega que nos piden. El único punto en el que no estamos satisfechos, caballeros, es en las condiciones económicas del contrato. Consideramos que son demasiado desfavorables para nosotros.

(Ministro holandés) Entendemos este desacuerdo de ustedes, caballeros. Pero hoy por hoy, nuestro gobierno, como estoy seguro que comprenden, no puede permitirse el gasto de pagar de una sola vez todos los Labors que les solicitamos.

(Vice-presidente de Shinohara) No estamos diciendo que queremos que se nos pague inmediatamente algo que vamos a ofrecer en diferentes lotes a lo largo de más de tres años. Sólo queremos que nos paguen lo correspondiente cuando les entregamos el primer lote en unas condiciones aceptables para ambas partes. Somos los únicos que podemos garantizarles que recibirán todos los Labors necesarios en el tiempo que necesitan. No es tan difícil de entender.

(Ministro holandés) Lo entendemos. Discúlpennos un segundo. -se pone a hablar con uno de los tecnócratas de al lado, ambos tapándose la boca y en voz baja- Los japoneses son más tercos que una mula. No es fácil convencerlos. Si no están de acuerdo con nuestros términos, y no lo están, ya podemos olvidarnos del contrato... y de terminar a tiempo las obras del NCCS.

(Tecnócrata holandés) Y de ganar las próximas elecciones, no?

(Ministro holandés) Yo no he dicho eso. Pero ya que me hablas de políticos... al Primer Ministro aun le resuena la oreja de la última llamada que ha recibido desde Berlín. Cómo si fuéramos idiotas.

(Tecnócrata holandés) ¿Y por qué te crees que el canciller alemán intenta torpedear este acuerdo a toda costa? A Industrias Schaft no le hacen ninguna gracia estas negociaciones. Les estamos traicionando a sus narices. Pero conseguir este contrato con Industrias Pesadas Shinohara es la única manera de conseguir los Labors que necesitamos para concluir las obras a tiempo.

(Ministro holandés) Lo sé. ¿Que podemos hacer?

(Asuma) -tose- Disculpen. Están hablando de las condiciones, verdad?

(Ministro holandés) -vuelve a hablar en voz alta- Oh, perdone, señor Shinohara. Mi colega y yo sólo discutíamos acerca de las condicione económicas más apropiadas para todos.

(Asuma) Sr. Ministro ... Usted quiere terminar el proyecto NCCS dentro del plazo estipulado. ¿No es así? Han acudido a nosotros, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, porque los fabricantes de Labors europeos no pueden proporcionarles lo que piden en el tiempo y la cantidad que necesitan.

(Ministro holandés) Pero, señor Shinohara...

(Asuma) -va diciendo con gran seguridad- No sólo somos el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo. También fabricamos los mejores. Los más fiables, duraderos, resistentes y modernos del mercado. Y por si aun no lo sabían... en poco tiempo vamos a dar la gran sorpresa en el mercado con nuestro nuevo Labor de tercera generación... incluso sabiendo que muchos de nuestros competidores están trabajando en proyectos similares. El Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, ha estado incluso dispuesto a replantear el proyecto de nuevo si es necesario desde el principio... para que el nuevo Labor de obras públicas de Shinohara sea el mejor del mundo en su clase. Si usted firma este contrato ... no sólo dispondrá en el plazo fijado de la cantidad que necesita. Sino que sobre todo... tendrá lo mejor. No lo dude.

(Ministro holandés) No dudamos de sus palabras, señor Shinohara. Pero no es muy distinto de lo que nos dicen en Industrias Schaft por ejemplo.

(Asuma) Y que si es así. En Schaft no hacen malos Labors, lo admito. Su último Trabajo para uso de la Policía, los PLMS-010 Bismark, son sencillamente... perfectos. Lo admito. Pero ya estamos trabajando en algo mejor. Porque nosotros, nunca cesamos en nuestro empreño. Siempre trabajamos en algo mejor. En fabricar siempre los mejores Labors del mundo, sean para el uso que sean. ¿Comprende?

Los holandeses se quedan impresionados de la agresividad y objetividad de Asuma. Él se limitaba a ofrecerles simplemente los mejores Labors, en el tiempo y la cantidad acordadas. Debido a este convencimiento, finalmente aquel mismo día se pudo llegar a un acuerdo sobre la parte económica del contrato y se alcanzó el acuerdo antes de lo que estaba previsto.

A la mañana siguiente, en Japón, ya es martes. Estalla una emergencia para la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Esta se moviliza inmediatamente para allá. Al llegar, descubren que sólo era un único tipo que amenazaba con destruir una estructura de las obras del Proyecto Babilonia si no le readmitían a la empresa. La capitana Noa Shinohara y se baja de su mini coche patrulla, hiendo en busca del jefe de los anti-disturbios, que ya tiene la zona acordonada y a quien pregunta el estado de las cosas.

(Noa) Capitana Noa Shinohara, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Cual es la situación, capitán?

(Anti disturbios) Es un solo hombre. Amenaza con destruir la caja de conexiones de los cables marinos que aun no está terminada. Si hace eso... los daños serían muy graves y las perdidas económicas millonarias. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

(Noa) El que.

(Anti disturbios) Su modo de actuación es el de un criminal. Pero... sus motivos en realidad no son tan despreciables. Lo único que pide es que le readmitan en la empresa donde trabajó veinte años.

(Noa) ¿Le han despedido?

(Anti disturbios) Este hombre trabajaba en una de las empresas subcontratadas para las obras del proyecto Babilonia. Debido a dificultades económicas hicieron un expediente de regulación de empleo y le despidieron. A pesar de estar casado y tener dos hijos de doce y siete años a los que mantener. Ese tipo me da mucha lástima. Pero no tenemos más remedio que actuar contra él.

(Noa) -dice con lástima- Entiendo. … Espere. ¿A que se dedica ese hombre?

(Anti disturbios) Pues... creo que es mecánico de mecanismos hidráulicos. Si fuera más joven no le costaría nada encontrar otro empleo. Pero a su edad...

(Noa) No me gustan nada esta clase de casos. Te hacen sentir cómo un verdugo y no cómo un defensor de la ley.

(Anti-disturbios) A veces la ley también puede ser injusta, capitana.

(Noa) Lo sé. -suspira pensativa- … Intentaremos terminar esta situación sin hacer uso de la violencia. -se vuelve al mini coche patrulla y se pone a la radio- Hiromi, Chikawa. ¿Me recibís?

(Chikawa) Adelante, capitana. Cuales son las órdenes.

(Noa) Que Watanabe y Miyazaki se aproximen por los flancos. Bado se encargará se reducirle con la porra eléctrica. Quiero que sea rápido e indoloro.

(Hiromi) ¿A que te refieres con lo de rápido e indoloro? -pregunta extrañado-

(Noa) Ese hombre sólo es un trabajador de la construcción al que han despedido injustamente. No se merece que le tratemos con violencia. Acabad esto de forma limpia y rápida. ¿Entendido?

(Hiromi y Chikawa) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Hiromi) Watanabe, Miyazaki. Aproximaos por los laterales y cortadle el paso. Que no huya. ¿Entendido?

(Chikawa) Bado, tienes que reducirlo de forma rápida, sencilla y sin violencia. Lánzate lo más rápido que puedas con la porra eléctrica. Te doy permiso para que hagas una de tus maniobras imposibles.

(Bado) Será un placer.

Dicho y hecho. El Labor del saboteador es reducido rápidamente y su piloto, detenido. Aunque pocas horas después sería puesto en libertad. Cuando regresan, era la hora de comer. Noa y los de la segunda sección estaban muertos de hambre. La televisión estaba encendida y daban las noticias del mediodía.

(Noa) ¡Uf! ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!

(Miyazaki) Normal, capitana. Ahora tiene que comer para dos. -mirando a Noa con cara sonriente-

(Noa) ¿Tú crees? -dice con riendo alegremente- Pero si solo llevo dos semanas de embarazo aun no.

(Chikawa) Esto... perdone si soy indiscreto, capitana. ¿Pero que piensa hacer durante su baja por maternidad?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo dices... no tengo ni idea. Aun faltan más de tres meses para eso. Ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Lo que me preocupa es que aun tengo que decírselo a Asuma.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? Capitana, mire. Están hablando de su marido en las noticias de la tele.

(Televisión) Pasamos a una noticia de carácter económico. Ayer, después de tan solo dos días de negociaciones entre Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y el gobierno holandés, se llegó a un acuerdo para la firma de un contrato multimillonario entre ambas partes. Cómo ustedes ya deben saber desde hace tiempo, en Holanda se está construyendo el mayor proyecto de ingeniería del mundo. Uno de tal envergadura que deja incluso pequeño en comparación, al proyecto Babilonia de Tokio. El N.C.C.S., siglas en inglés de Netherlands Coast Contention System, es un proyecto megalómano consistente en varios diques gigantescos que recorren toda la costa del país europeo de punta a punta. Debido a que el país entero se encuentra bajo el nivel del mar y ante la amenaza de la subida del nivel de éste, el gobierno holandés ideó este gigantesco proyecto hace unos 10 años, iniciándose su construcción en el año 2001. Para que las obras finalicen en el plazo previsto, dentro de menos de cinco años, se calcula que serán necesarios la escalofriante cifra de 12000 Labors. De los cuales, una tercera parte, serán proporcionados durante los próximos tres años por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. El contrato firmado entre la gran empresa japonesa y el gobierno holandés, asciende a un valor entono los 1000 millones de euros. Más de 100.000 millones de yenes. Se trata del mayor contrato que la empresa japonesa fabricante de Labors, la primera de su sector en el mundo, firma en el extranjero. Pasando a otros temas de la actualidad...

(Richardson) -silva- Más de 100.000 millones de yenes. Que envidia los de la segunda sección. Tenéis una capitana casada con un multimillonario. Y que para colmo, le va a dar un heredero.

(Watanabe) Parece que Asuma tiene madera para los negocios.

(Hiromi) Sí, y eso que hace años decía que no quería saber nada de la empresa de su padre. Pero cuando éste murió y tuvo que hacerse él cargo de la empresa... pensaba que no lo aceptaría.

(Noa) Pero lo ha aceptado. Y está decidido a continuar con la obra que inició su abuelo, continuó y expandió su padre... y ahora él está decidido a continuar. Estoy segura que será un gran presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Miyazaki) La pregunta es... vuestro hijo o hija... ¿Querrá seguir esos pasos?

(Noa) Eso no. Asuma tiene muy claro que no quiere cometer los mismos errores que su padre cometió con sus dos hijos.

(Hato) ¿Sus dos hijos? ¿Asuma tiene un hermano?

(Noa) -se entristece- … Sí. Se suicidó. Debido a que su padre le presionó muchísimo para convertirlo en el heredero perfecto. Asuma no piensa repetir esos errores con sus hijos. Quiere educarlos correctamente. Quiere que sean buenas personas. Pero también quiere dejarlos elegir y vivir en libertad. No les piensa imponer ser iguales que su padre ni que sigan exactamente los mismos pasos que su padre. Y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

(Hiromi) Conociéndote a ti y a Asuma... estoy seguro que seréis unos padres magníficos. Ese niño o niña será muy afortunado de nacer en esa familia.

(Ota) Eso si que es verdad. Que nazca en una familia feliz... es lo más importante. Eso es vital.

(Noa) Gracias a todos por vuestros consejos. Pero no os preocupéis. Aun falta mucho tiempo para que nazca.

Hacia las ocho de la tarde, sin que Noa lo supiera, un avión proveniente de Amsterdam aterrizaba en Narita. Asuma ya había vuelto a Japón y a las nueve y pico llega a casa, Noa había llegado hacia solo un momento.

(Asuma) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Noa! ¿Estás ahí?

(Noa) ¡Asuma! ¡Bienvenido! - muy contenta, se lanza sobre Asuma, le abraza y le besa- Que contenta estoy de volver a verte.

(Asuma) Toma. -le da un regalo-

(Noa) ¿Que es esto?

(Asuma) Lo que me pediste. Un regalo de Holanda. Había pensado en algo de comida, pero no me lo hubiesen dejado pasar por la aduna. Así que te compré esto.

(Noa) -abre el paquete y se encuentra una muñeca de porcelana con vestido tradicional holandés muy bonita- Aaaahhh. ¡Una muñeca! Es preciosa. Cuando era pequeña siempre quise tener una de estas. Pero nunca me la compraron, eran muy caras.

(Asuma) Y que lo digas. Me costó más de 600 euros.

(Noa) ¿Y eso cuando es en yenes?

(Asuma) Unos 100.000.

(Noa) Pues si que es valiosa. Pero es preciosa. Muchas gracias, Asuma. Eres un encanto. -le da un beso-

(Asuma) No es nada, mujer. -dice todo satisfecho-

(Noa) Ya lo he visto al mediodía en las noticias. Habéis conseguido cerrar el acuerdo con los holandeses para venderles varios miles de Labors en tres años. La enhorabuena.

(Asuma) Sí, es cierto. Gracias a este acuerdo Industrias Pesadas Shinohara establece aun más su posición predominante en el mercado internacional de los Labors de obras públicas. Y además... obtendremos unos beneficios astronómicos. Con los beneficios de este contrato, podríamos abrir una nueva factoría... o desarrollar una nueva gama de productos en los que hasta ahora Industrias Pesadas Shinohara no estaba presente. Pero ya lo pensaré en otro momento.

(Noa) Sí. Oye... debes estar cansado del vuelo de vuelta a Japón. ¿Quieres que te prepare yo la cena y un baño caliente?

(Asuma) Me encantaría. Cenamos... y luego, nos bañamos juntos. ¿Que te parece?

(Noa) -se sonroja- ¿Juntos?

(Asuma) Noa... estamos casados. ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

(Noa) -echa un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos... hasta que se arma de valor y se lo dice- … Esto... Asuma. Tengo que decirte algo. Algo muy importante. Verás, yo... resulta que a principios de esta semana me encontraba mal. Fui al médico a ver que me pasaba y descubrió que... que... esto...

(Asuma) Descubrió que. ¡Termina la frase, Noa, que me tienes en palmitas!

(Noa) Estoy embaraza.

(Asuma) -se sorprende, pero se lo toma con serenidad- Me temía que sería esto.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Que reacción tan poco pasional. Pensaba que saltarías de alegría.

(Asuma) Y estoy contento, Noa. Cómo hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! Lo que te quiero decir, es que ya me lo temía. ¿No recuerdas que el viernes tuvimos sexo desenfrenado? Aquella noche "no era segura".

(Noa) Ya lo sé. -se enfada y se encara a Asuma con cara de perro- ¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Tú lo sabías!

(Asuma) Sí, lo sabía. Si tú también lo hubieses sabido me habrías parado los pies. Pero no lo hiciste. O bien porque no lo recordabas, o porque cómo yo, deseabas tener un hijo.

(Noa) ¿Lo hiciste porque deseabas tener un hijo?

(Asuma) Yo ya lo tengo claro. ¿Tú no?

(Noa) Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para decidir nada. Pero me siento contenta. Sólo espero... que nuestro hijo se parezca a mi.

(Asuma) -abraza y besa a Noa- Pues claro que se parecerá a ti. Sea niño o niña, será muy feliz. Haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

(Noa) Asuma... te quiero.

(Asuma) Y yo a ti, tontaina. ¿Cenamos? ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

(Noa) Sí, vamos. Cuéntame cosas de Holanda. ¿Qué has visto?

(Asuma) Amsterdam es precioso. Te habría encantado.

Noa por fin le había dicho la gran noticia a su marido. Dentro de 9 meses, Noa y Asuma serían padres... aunque en unos pocos meses se llevarían una sorpresa aun mayor. Antes nacerían los hijos de Shinobu y Goto... y de Takeo y Hiromi, que nacerían el mismo mes. Las relaciones amorosas en la división de vehículos especiales habían surgido cómo setas en otoño. Pero muy pronto estallaría la más extraña e impensable de las relaciones amorosas. La de Shige, el jefe de mecánicos y eterno solterón... con la oficial Mimiko Ayano, la sexi y voluptuosa piloto de la primera sección.


	30. El mecánico y la chica voluptuosa

**Capítulo 30. El mecánico y la chica voluptuosa. **

Ha pasado un mes. Julio de 2005. Ya es pleno verano y hace un calor espantoso. Japón está afectada por una tremenda ola de calor proveniente del interior de China. Una mañana de jueves, la primera sección es movilizada a una zona no muy lejana, en un polígono petroquímico en el puerto de la Bahía de Tokio. Dos activistas del grupo contrario al Proyecto Babilonia "el hogar del mar" habían robado dos Labors _Hishi AVK-101_ en unas obras cercanas y huían de la Policía. Se habían escondido en aquel polígono petroquímico repleto de depósitos de gas, gasolina, gasóleo y refinerías de petróleo. Productos altamente inflamables por todas partes. La operación era muy arriesgada. Pero aun así el Capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección está decidido a llevarla a cabo, aunque no se solucionara por las buenas.

(Ota) -retumbado sobre la puerta del su Mini coche patrulla con mala cara- Mierda. ¿Por qué demonios se han tenido que esconder en una zona repleta de productos peligrosos? -coge el transmisor- Teniente Richardson. ¿Me oye?

(Richardson) Cómo si una cantante de ópera con sobrepeso me chillara a la oreja. Si, capitán, le oigo.

(Ota) ¡Ahora no es momento para su sarcasmo! Escuche, teniente, sólo tenemos dos vías de actuación. O intervenir... o no hacer nada.

(Richardson) ¿No hacer nada? ¿Me está diciendo de estarnos aquí inmóviles tocándonos los huevos?

(Ota) -frunce el ceño- Teniente, cualquier día de estos le juro que le lavaré la lengua con jabón. Maldita sea, ahora no es el momento para eso. Los dos terroristas de "La casa del mar" se han escondido en este polígono petroquímico. Esto está repleto de productos químicos altamente inflamables y peligrosos. Tenemos terminantemente prohibido hacer uso de la LPW y aun menos de la Porra Eléctrica.

(Richardson) Lo que me está diciendo, capitán... es que tenemos que reducirlos sólo con nuestras manos y nuestras habilidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿He ganado el premio?

(Ota) Más o menos, teniente. O esto... o simplemente tenerlos completamente rodeados y esperar a que se les acaben las baterías de los Labors.

(Richardson) No lo dirá en serio. Si hacemos eso nos podemos quedar calvos de esperar. Lo siento, capitán; pero a mi me gusta la acción y resolver esto cuando antes. Cómo dijo el General Patton en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, "Que Dios se apiade de mis enemigos porque yo no lo haré".

(Ota) Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos allá. Sobretodo alejadlos de los depósitos de gas. No me importa cómo lo hagas, la estrategia es cosa tuya, teniente. ¡Sácales de ahí!

(Richardson) Recibido, capitán. Hato y Ayano, escuchadme. Éste es el plan. Según nuestra unidad aérea de reconocimiento, los dos AVK-101 se han escondido en el área comprendida entre los depósitos de gas F-8 a F-10 y las conducciones de combustible sin refinar que hay justo delante. Nada de usar la porra eléctrica y aun menos la LPW. Ni tampoco entablar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Debemos limitarnos a alejarlos lo más posible de los depósitos de gas. Cuando estemos a una distancia prudencial de los productos peligrosos, pasaremos a la ofensiva con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No se trata de destrozarlos, sino de abrir o arrancar la cabina del piloto. ¿Entendido?

(Hato) Sí, señor.

(Ayano) Si los atacásemos por parejas sería mucho mejor, teniente. Pero la mierda es que sólo somos tres.

(Richardson) Tú y Hato atacad en pareja al primer Labor. Yo solo me encargaré del otro. ¿Entendido?

(Ayano) Tú siempre tan machote, escocés. No tienes remedio.

(Richardson) Déjate de quejas estúpidas y obedece mis órdenes, oficial.

(Ayano) Sí, teniente.

Pero la estrategia no acaba de funcionar del todo. Resulta que los dos pilotos de los Labors son bastante buenos. Richardson, cómo excelente piloto que es, no tiene dificultades para alejar y reducir él solo a uno de los dos Labors. Pero el otro es más complicado. Mediante un engaño de puro reflejo, cómo cuando un delantero va a tirar un penalti ante un portero, engaña a Hato y le esquiva. Ayano le persigue.

(Hato) ¡Mierda! ¡Me ha engañado!

(Ayano) ¡Voy tras él! … ¡Policía! ¡Detente! ¡No tienes escapatoria!

Cuando ha logrado alejarlo de la zona repleta de productos peligrosos, Ayano se prepara para entablar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el segundo Labor... pero resulta que el piloto del Labor malhechor es muy hábil en este aspecto, incluso más que Ayano. La tira al suelo con gran virulencia, causándole a Ayano una herida en la cara al golpearse. Cuando el infractor va a rematarla... se oye un disparo. Hato había disparado su LPW contra una de las piernas del AVK-101 y le deja inmovilizado. El piloto acaba saliendo asustado de la cabina y se rinde inmediatamente brazos en alto. Enseguida, agentes de policía lo detienen.

(Hato) ¡Ayano! ¿Estás bien!? ¡Contesta!

(Ayano) Estoy bien. Pero tengo una herida en la cara; me está sangrando.

Pocos minutos después de haber terminado la misión y mientras los Zeus son puestos en horizontal en los trailers, Hato hace uso del botiquín para curarle la herida que Ayano se ha hecho en una mejilla. Ota se acerca a ver, interesándose por cómo está Ayano.

(Ota) Muy bien, regresamos. ¿Cómo tiene la herida Ayano, oficial Hato?

(Hato) No es nada, capitán. Tan sólo es un corte poco profundo en la mejilla. Ya se lo he limpiado y desinfectado. Ahora se lo estoy cubriendo con un poco de gasa.

(Ayano) No me quedará una cicatriz en la mejilla, verdad? -preguntando con cara de preocupación-

(Hato) -le responde sonriente para calmarla- Claro que no. No te preocupes, no es nada. En una semana ya no tendrás nada.

Cuando la primera sección regresa a la División de Vehículos Especiales, Shige les recibe en el hangar. El Zeus número 6, el de la oficial Ayano, había sufrido desperfectos debido a su combate con el Hishi AVK-101 de los terroristas. Ota se baja del mini coche patrulla y nada más encontrarse con Shige, éste ya quiere enterarse de que ha pasado.

(Ota) Ya estamos de vuelta.

(Shige) Bienvenido, Ota. ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?

(Ota) Algo accidentada. Hemos conseguido reducirlos sin causar daños en el polígono petroquímico. El problema es que el Zeus número 6 de Ayano ha sufrido algunos desperfectos por la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que ha entablado. Ese maldito terrorista de la casa del mar era muy bueno. Incluso ha herido a Ayano.

(Shige) -se exalta- ¿Cómo!? ¿La ha herido!? ¿Dónde!?

(Ota) ¡Oye, cálmate! Sólo es un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Lo que pasa es que Ayano está algo desanimada. No le ha hecho ninguna gracia que a una piloto tan hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo le hayan pasado la mano por la cara de esa manera.

(Shige) Hablaré con ella. Sé cómo animarla.

(Ota) ¿? Te interesas mucho por la oficial Ayano últimamente. Cómo quieras, pero ocúpate de arreglar los desperfectos del Zeus número 6. Hasta luego. -se marcha-

(Shige) ¡Sí, capitán! ¡Moved la grúa! ¡Sacad el Zeus número 6 y prepararos para una revisión general!

Ayano pasa justo al lado de Shige con cara algo deprimida. Shige se acerca a ella para hablarle y animarla.

(Shige) ¡Ayano!

(Ayano) ¿Eh? Ah, hola, Shige. Siento darte tanto trabajo. Por mi culpa tendrás que reparar mi Zeus hasta muy tarde. Soy un desastre. -dice toda avergonzada-

(Shige) ¡No te preocupes, mujer! Ese es mi trabajo. Estoy aquí para eso. Si los Zeus fueran irrompibles los mecánicos no seríamos necesarios.

(Ayano) -visiblemente deprimida- Ese piloto al que me he enfrentado... era mejor que yo. Aun tengo que mejorar mucho.

(Shige) ¿Que? -en tono de broma y sarcástico- Se parece usted mucho a la oficial Mimiko Ayano, de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Pero no debe ser ella. Ella siempre es más alegre y con una sonrisa preciosa. No es ninguna llorona.

(Ayano) -la gracia de Shige consigue devolverle su alegría natural y se ríe- Que bromista eres, Shige. Gracias. Siempre sabes cómo tratarme. Eres muy gracioso.

(Shige) Es que no soporto verte triste. Ni yo ni ninguno de los mecánicos. Siempre nos contagias tu entusiasmo y tu alegría. Aunque la mayoría sólo se fijan en ti, por... bueno, ya sabes.

(Ayano) Ya lo sé. Pero si tú estás siempre tan atento por mi ya me hace muy feliz.

(Shige) -se sonroja- ¿Que?

(Ayano) Nada nada, cosas mías. Gracias por animarme, eres un encanto. Me marcho para arriba, tengo que redactarle el informe al capitán. Hasta luego. -se marcha toda contenta-

(Shige) Hasta luego, Ayano. -suspira mirando cómo se marcha Ayano con cara de tonto enamorado- Que guapa es. ¡Vamos, moveos! ¡Quiero que el Zeus número 6 esté reparado hoy mismo! ¡Deprisa!

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, sin más movilizaciones. Sin embargo, los mecánicos, aunque no todos, con el jefe Shige a la cabeza, trabajaron a destajo para terminar de reparar completamente los desperfectos del Zeus número 6.

Ya de noche, Ayano salé al terraplén a fumarse un cigarrillo. Justo entonces, también sale Shige a estirar las piernas. Habían terminado de reparar el Labor de Ayano, dejándolo cómo nuevo. Shige se encuentra a Ayano echando la primera calada y echando el humo del tabaco y le avisa en su típico tono dicharachero...

(Shige) Deberías dejarlo, no es bueno para la salud. Si fumas no podrás tener hijos sanos.

(Ayano) ¿Eh? ¡Shige! Sí, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero no consigo dejarlo nunca. Si alguien me ayudará a conseguirlo... No tengo nunca bastante voluntad para dejar de fumar.

(Shige) Esto... ya hemos terminado de reparar tu Zeus. ¡Ha quedado cómo nuevo!

(Ayano) Muchas gracias. Por mi culpa habéis tenido que trabajar hasta estas horas de la noche. Lo siento muchísimo. Soy una liante. -dice avergonzada-

(Shige) ¡No es nada! Esto... Ayano.

(Ayano) ¿Sí?

(Shige) ¿Tienes... tienes planes para mañana? ¿Eh? -se sonroja. Ayano le estaba mirando con cara curiosa fijamente- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

(Ayano) Oye, Shige. Tú... ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

(Shige) Salir contigo... ¿Queeeeee? ¿Lo... lo dices de verdad, Ayano? ¡Que chistosa eres! -se ríe todo nervioso-

(Ayano) No estoy bromeando, Shige. Tú a mi... me caes muy bien. Me has dicho que tienes planes para mañana, no?

(Shige) -totalmente descolocado- ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Lo dices seriamente?

(Ayano) ¡Shige! ¡Lo digo muy en serio! … Tú me tratas cómo a una amiga de verdad. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo. No buscas en mi sólo el sexo fácil.

(Shige) Ayano... ¡Está bien!

(Ayano) ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Eres un encanto! Quedamos mañana para salir de aquí a las nueve. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Hasta mañana!

Ayano se va riendo y cantando cómo una niña. Se la veía muy contenta. Shige no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

(Mecánico) ¿Que le pasa, jefe? Parece cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma.

(Shige) -con cara de sorpresa total- Yo más bien diría cómo si me hubiese tocado la lotería.

(Mecánico) ¿La lotería?

(Shige) Tengo... ¡tengo una cita con Ayano!

(Mecánico) ¿Queeeee? -se queda flipado-

A la mañana siguiente, no había otro tema de conversación en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes. Mientras los de la primera sección no están al cubrir una emergencia, los de la segunda no pueden evitar cotillear y...

(Watanabe) Eh, chicos. Ahora que los de la primera sección no están... ¿sabéis la noticia que corre entre los mecánicos?

(Miyazaki) Ya estamos con los cotilleos. Esto es la policía, no una escalera de marujas cotillas.

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Serás bruja.

(Miyazaki) -le replica con cara enfadada- ¿Qué me has dicho?

(Hiromi) Calmaos, por favor. ¿De que se trata, Watanabe?

(Watanabe) Se ve que esta noche, Ayano y Shige... ¡tienen una cita!

(Miyazaki) -se queda boquiabierta- ¿Queeee? No me lo creo.

(Hiromi) Yo tampoco.

(Chikawa) ¿Y si pensáis un poco, cabezas huecas? Yo creo que tiene lógica.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que lógica puede tener? Shige es el jefe de mecánicos. Pero es un hombre de mas de 30 años bajito, delgaducho, tiene los dientes salidos y la nariz chata. En cambio Ayano...

(Watanabe) Tiene un cuerpo perfecto. Unos pechos grandes y firmes, unos muslos exuberantes, un culo respingón y una cara que es todo dulzura y expresividad.

(Chikawa) En resumen. Una calientapollas.

(Miyazaki) -sonrojándose y enfadándose- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡No os aguanto a los tíos! ¡Siempre hablando de lo mismo!

(Chikawa) A eso quiero llegar. Ayano está harta precisamente de que los hombres la vean cómo un objecto sexual. Y por si no os habéis dado cuenta, a Ayano, Shige le cae muy bien. El jefe Shige siempre es muy simpático con ella. La hace reír, sentirse muy bien. Y cómo Shige está solo y sin compromiso...

(Hiromi) En esto estoy de acuerdo. Que ella sea muy guapa y exuberante y él sea algo feo y bajo, no es impedimento para que pueda pasar algo entre ellos.

(Watanabe) ¡Eso es cierto! Fíjate tú mismo con Takeo. Nadie lo diría que podría surgir algo entre vosotros. Y ahora es tu esposa.

(Hiromi) -frotándose la mano en el cogote y sonriendo- Eso es verdad.

(Chikawa) Además, cómo decirlo... Tengo la sensación que en realidad Ayano por dentro es más triste y solitaria de lo que aparenta. A veces me da esa sensación al verla.

(Miyazaki) Puede que sea porque en realidad se siente sola.

(Watanabe) ¿Sola? Con lo fácil que es para ella encontrar un hombre.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Eres un crío. Me refiero a que no debe ser fácil para ella encontrar a alguien que la quiera de verdad. Muchos hombres sólo quieren con ella... eso.

(Watanabe) ¿Y quien no? Tiene un cuerpazo la tía.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Pervertido.

Cuando llegan las nueve de la noche, Shige ya se había puesto ropa de calle nueva y a la última moda que había comprado expresamente. Algunos mecánicos le vitoreaban y le animaban. Shige esperaba a que llegase Ayano.

(Mecánico 1) ¡Que suerte, jefe! ¡Saldrá con el bombón de Ayano! ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

(Mecánico 2) ¿En serio va a tener con ella una cita?

(Mecánico 3) Que envidia.

(Mecánico 4) ¿Irán a un hotel para parejas? Esa chica es una tentación.

(Shige) ¡Callaos, idiotas! ¿Es que no tenéis trabajo? ¡Seguid con lo vuestro!

Entonces aparece Ayano... vestida con un vestido de verano blanco corto muy sexi y provocativo. Llevaba una mini falda ajustada y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba al aire el espectacular canalillo de sus grandes pechos. Estaba espectacular y arrebatadora. Shige y los mecánicos se la quedan mirando con cara de pervertido... pero Shige reacciona y sabe comportarse.

(Mecánico 1) Impresionante, está buenísima.

(Mecánico 2) Esto es demasiado para mi vista. Me van a caer los ojos.

(Mecánico 3) Pues a mi me está subiendo otra cosa.

(Mecánico 4) A mi también.

(Shige) ¡Callaos, pervertidos! ¡Iros a trabajar!

(Mecánicos) ¡Sí, jefe! -salen despavoridos-

(Shige) -suspira y traga saliva- Pe pe perdonales, Ayano. Son unos inconscientes.

(Ayano) ¿Cómo estoy? Es que con el calor quiero ir ligera de ropa.

(Shige) -muy nervioso- Estás estás estás espectacular. Quiero decir... esto... que estás muy guapa... si, eso... aunque... ¿no crees que vas demasiado destapada?

(Ayano) Sabía que dirías eso. Pero es que el otro vestido que me compré me equivoqué de talla y aun me va mas ajustado que éste. Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una alborotadora de hombres. No tengo remedio.

(Shige) -le pone la mano sobre la cabeza de Ayano, cómo si fuese su hermana pequeña, sonriéndole- No pasa nada. Estás guapísima. ¿Nos vamos en tu moto? La mía es tan pequeña que no cabremos los dos.

(Ayano) Hoy he venido en coche. Lo he alquilado expresamente para hoy.

(Shige) Oh, lo siento. Sólo para una cita ya tienes ese gasto conmigo.

(Ayano) -le coge del brazo y hace sonrisa cariñosa- No pasa nada. ¡Vamos! ¡Lo pasaremos genial!

Se marchan y los de ambas secciones, que estaban escondidos, se les quedan mirando.

(Watanabe) Esto marcha viento en popa.

(Miyazaki) No sé... Parecen la bella y la bestia. Pero reconozco que... entre esos dos hay algo sincero.

(Hiromi) Yo también lo pienso. No se por qué... pero tengo la sensación que acabará bien.

(Noa) -llega desde detrás junto a Ota, ella se marchaba a casa- ¿Que es lo que acabará bien?

(Watanabe) ¡Capitana! -exclama todo sorprendido-

(Noa) ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí escondidos cómo unos niños jugando al escondite? -pregunta con cara de no fiarse-

(Hiromi) ¿No te has enterado, Noa? Es que resulta que... -se lo dice a la oreja-

(Noa) ¿Queeeee? ¿En serio? -se queda alucinada y descolocada-

(Watanabe) Ya hace mucho tiempo que la relación entre Shige y Ayano es muy fluida. Pero nunca llegué a pensar que le pediría una cita. Realmente el amor es ciego.

(Noa) Y que lo digas.

Una hora más tarde, Shige y Ayano estaban en el cine viendo una película. Shige le dejó a Ayano elegir la película a ella. No eligió una película romántica o dramática... si no la segunda película de Hato, la cual Shige aun no había visto. Una película dividida en tres partes, es decir, tres historias. La primera parte era la de Hato, de ciencia ficción y naves espaciales, una historia muy dramática y con una estética catastrofista, ya que el final no acaba precisamente bien. Las otras dos partes eran más bien de comedia y de arte-ensayo.

Después de ver esa película, Ayano y Hato van a comer algo a una hamburguesería.

(Shige) ¿Te ha gustado la película?

(Ayano) ¡Sí! ¡Ha sido una pasada! Hato es muy bueno cómo director de cine. ¿Por qué no deja la división Patlabor y se dedica plenamente a esto?

(Shige) Porque le gusta hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Es un hombre muy serio, trabajador y constante. Pero siempre le noto cierta tristeza en su mirada. Vete tú a saber por qué.

(Ayano) Será porque es veterano de guerra. Pobre.

(Shige) Ahora que lo dices... Hato me había comentado que estuvo en la guerra de Camboya, en invierno de 1999. Cuando aquí luchábamos contra el Phantom, nuestros militares estaban en esa guerra en el sudeste asiático.

(Ayano) Y no sólo eso. Se ve que estuvo cerca de aquella espantosa matanza. Pobre.

(Shige) ¿Que matanza?

(Ayano) ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Fue espantoso! Bueno... es normal que no te acuerdes. En Japón el asunto pasó de puntillas por la tele. La matanza en el campo de refugiados aquel que estaba dentro del sector japonés en aquella ciudad de Camboya. No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba. El caso es que Hato estuvo cerca de esa matanza. Dice que no recuerda nada de entonces. Nada de toda la guerra.

(Shige) Ayano... estamos en una cita. No debemos hablar de cosas desagradables o tristes. ¿No crees?

(Ayano) ¿Cuanto hace que no salías? Y no me refiero con tus amigotes, si no... con una chica.

(Shige) ¿Cuanto? Pues... creo que desde la universidad. Aunque había muchas chicas que me caían bien y con las que hice amistad... ninguna quiso salir conmigo. Tuve una decepción detrás de otra en el tema amoroso. Pero eso hizo que también me concentrase más y más en mi trabajo. Luego, con sólo veinte años, llegué a la División de vehículos especiales prácticamente cuando se formó, en 1995.

(Ayano) -le dice con admiración- ¿Llevas 10 años trabajando cómo mecánico ahí? ¡Que pasada! ¡Eres genial!

(Shige) -dice vergonzoso con la mano en el cogote- No es para tanto, mujer. Llegué allí cómo aprendiz del jefe Sakaki. Y desde hace cuatro años soy el jefe de mantenimiento. Y pienso seguir siéndolo hasta mi jubilación. El problema es que, viendo cómo avanza la tecnología de los Labors... no sé si algún día podré seguir con ese trabajo.

(Ayano) Lo harás. Eres muy listo. Estoy segura.

(Shige) Muchas gracias, Ayano. ¡Eres demasiado amable conmigo! -se ríe jocosamente-

(Ayano) ¿Te apetece ir a bailar?

(Shige) ¿Que? ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Ayano) ¿Que te pasa? ¿Tanto tiempo hace que no vas a una discoteca? No tengas miedo, yo te enseñaré a bailar.

(Shige) -hace risa malvada- ¿Enseñarme? A mi no tienes que enseñarme nada. Cuando era joven era el rey de la pista de baile. ¡Ya verás!

La pareja estaba en Shibuya. Entran en un local, donde hay una discoteca con música playera. Ayano causa admiración, sonrojo y miradas pervertidas a su paso. Coge a Shige por el brazo para hacer entender que es su novio. Eso es lo que pensaba Shige, pero Ayano lo hacía porque así lo quería. En medio de la pista de baile, se ponen a bailar. Shige decía la verdad, se movía realmente bien. Viendo Ayano, con esa ropa ajustada y ese cuerpo tan escultural contorneándose al son de la música... Shige no era de piedra y se estaba poniendo palote.

Pero había tres tipos en la sala de baile que también estaban palotes, además de drogados claramente. Querían llevarse a Ayano para violarla. Se acaba la música y mientras ponían otra canción, Shige se va a la barra a buscar un par de bebidas.

(Shige) ¡Estoy seco! ¿Te apetece beber algo!?

(Ayano) ¡Sí! ¡Traeme una fanta con vodka!

(Shige) ¿Eso no es un poco fuerte!?

(Ayano) ¡Era broma! ¡Beberé lo mismo que tú!

(Shige) ¡Está bien! ¡Vuelvo enseguida! -se va hacia la barra. Llama a la camarera. Una chica veinteañera con rastas- ¡Muchacha! ¡Dos coca-colas con Whisky y hielo, por favor!

(Camarera) ¡Enseguida! … ¡Aquí tienes! ¡Yo que tú vigilaría tu conquista, don Juan! ¡Hay moscardones!

(Shige) ¿Moscardones? ¿Eh?

Shige ve a tres tipos que rodean a Ayano y la cogen. Ella se quejaba, les responde violentamente: la estaban amenazando con una navaja. Se la llevan discretamente a fuera. Shige les sigue a distancia. Llegan a un callejón que hay detrás de la discoteca... y la acorralan contra una verja metálica en un estrecho callejón sin salida.

(Ayano) -muy enfadada- ¡No sé quienes sois! ¡Pero os estáis metiendo en un lío muy gordo! ¡Yo soy... -busca la placa de Policía, pero recuerda que se la ha dejado en el coche- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda, me la he dejado!

(Tipo 1) ¿Que es lo que te has dejado, zorra? ¿El vibrador? -se ríe cruelmente-

(Ayano) -toda cohibida, asustada, pero manteniéndose firme- Que... que queréis de mi. No me hagáis nada. ¡Soy Policía!

(Tipo 2) Esta si que es buena. La muy puta dice que es poli.

(Tipo 3) No te lo crees ni tú. Las tías cómo tú lo único que tenéis que hacer es chupar pollas y callar.

(Tipo 1) ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a joderla!

(Ayano) ¡Sois asquerosos!

(Shige) -aparece detrás de los tres tipos, con cara muy furiosa- ¡Que estáis haciendo!? ¡Soltadla ahora mismo! ¡Es mi novia!

(Ayano) ¡Shige! ¡No vengas, tienen un arma! -le grita asutada-

El primero de los tipos, se queda con Ayano, poniéndole la navaja en el cuello. Los otros dos se acercan a Shige.

(Shige) ¡Os estáis metiendo en un lío muy serio! ¡Estáis hablando con la oficial Mimiko Ayano de la primera sección de vehículos especiales!

(Tipo 3) ¿Que? -se ríe- Lo que me faltaba por oír. ¡Eh, Jinbei! ¿Has oído!? ¡Dice que este putón trabaja en la Policía Patlabor!

(Tipo 1) Con este par de peras tan enormes no creo que pueda entrar a la cabina. -se ríe-

(Shige) ¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Soltadla o os daré la paliza de vuestra vida!

(Tipo 2) -amenazante- ¿Que has dicho, medio mierda?

(Shige) ¡Lo que has oído! Sólo sois tres violadores cobardes que van detrás de las chicas que jamás podréis conquistar. ¡Venid a mi, venga!

(Tipo 3) Tú lo has querido, enano de mierda.

Lo de Shige no sirvió de nada. Entre los dos tipos le dan una paliza a Shige. Le rompen las gafas, la nariz, le dejan un ojo morado y le rompen la crisma. Pero Shige seguía consciente... entre los gritos a Shige de Ayano para que no se desmayará.

(Ayano) ¡Shige! ¡Sois unos cabrones! ¡Me las pagaréis!

(Shige) -temblando y con la nariz sangrando, se levanta otra vez. Los tres tipos se quedan mirando- ¿Os creéis que con esto me vais a tumbar? Jamás me rendiré.

(Tipo 3) ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente? -le da otro puñetazo en la boca y una patada con la rodilla en el estómago. Haciendo salir sangre por la boca a Shige-

(Ayano) ¡Shige! -grita muy preocupada por Shige-

(Tipo 2) Este puto enano es duro de roer.

(Tipo 1) Olvidaos de él y ponedla de rodillas. Que nos haga una buena limpieza de sable.

(Tipo 3) Eso eso. Estoy tan salido que no me encuentro ni la mano.

(Ayano) ¡Cerdos! -les grita muy furiosa-

Pero Shige se vuelve a levantar. Ayano se queda impresionada de lo que ve, pero no tanto cómo los tres violadores. Shige no era fuerte, pero era obstinado y estaba decidido a proteger a Ayano con todas sus fuerzas hasta su último aliento.

(Shige) Sois unos cobardes. Es conmigo con quien tenéis que pelear. ¿No os da vergüenza? Intentar violar a una oficial de Policía. ¡Bastardos!

(Tipo 1) ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Este mierdecilla aun está vivo? ¡Rematadlo de una puta vez!

Vuelven a apalear a Shige de mala manera... y está vez se queda inconsciente. Ayano se pone muy y muy rabiosa... hasta que se transforma. Su "otra personalidad", la que aparece cuando está subida al Labor, aparece en escena. Los tres violadores no sabían la que se les venía encima.

(Ayano) -con cara que da miedo y voz muy amenazante. Los tres tipos se cagan de miedo- No no no, chicos. Eso está muy mal. Habéis acabado de firmar vuestras sentencias de muerte. Rezad lo que sepáis, mierdas, porque tardaré sólo diez segundos en acabar con vosotros.

Dicho y hecho. De una rapidísima y contundente patada a la entrepierna, se deshace del tipo que tenía enfrente y le amenazaba con la navaja. El segundo tipo intenta darle un puñetazo al estómago, pero Ayano lo esquiva cómo si nada y de una patada voladora al estilo Chuck Norris en toda la cara, lo deja KO y sin dentadura. El tercer tipo, intenta huir aterrorizado. Llega al final de otro callejón sin salida. Se gira y Ayano estaba detrás suyo. Le pega tal patada voladora que no queda de el ni el apuntador. En cuanto se ha deshecho de los tres tipos... vuelve la Ayano normal y va corriendo hacia Shige, que estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con la cara hecha un mapa y las gafas rotas. Ayano lo coge a caballito y se marcha de allí. Ni siquiera llama a la Policía.

Shige resta inconsciente durante tres horas. Soñando cómo Ayano era acosada por manos y mas manos... mientras él no podía moverse. Se despierta de golpe de la pesadilla empapado en sudor y sintiendo el dolor de la patada que le habían dado al estómago. Se pone a mirar hacia todas partes. No reconocía donde estaba. Era un piso pequeño. Se da cuenta que allí vive una chica por la ropa interior femenina sexi que colgaba en el tendedero... pero que el piso es desordenado y hecho un asco cómo si fuese el de un hombre soltero. Hasta que...

Ve a Ayano en el balcón, en ropa interior, fumándose un cigarrillo. Bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba preciosa y al mismo tiempo seductora. Shige estaba completamente hipnotizado. Hasta que Ayano se da cuenta que Shige le mira hipnotizado y...

(Ayano) ¿Eh? ¡Shige! ¿Ya te has despertado? -entra dentro y se sienta a su lado en el futón-

(Shige) Ayano... ¿Donde estoy?

(Ayano) En mi apartamento. Perdona el desorden. Soy un desastre para la limpieza. Sabiendo que vendrías a mi casa no me acordé de limpiarla.

(Shige) ¿Sabiendo que vendría a tu casa? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Ayano) -se sonroja y hace cara de que han dado en la diana- ¿Eh? Si, veras, yo... esto... -hace risa boba-

(Shige) -con cara triste, cabizbajo- Perdóname, Ayano. Esos tres tenían razón. Soy un mierda. No he podido protegerte. Seguro que te han hecho cosas horribles. ¡Soy despreciable!

(Ayano) ¡Para de decir tonterías! No me ha pasado nada.

(Shige) -se queda descolocado- Ah... ah no?

(Ayano) Digamos que mi "otra yo" ha aparecido en el momento oportuno para sacarme las castañas del fuego. Les he dado una paliza. A uno incluso le he dejado sin dentadura. Pobres, ahora me dan lástima.

(Shige) Ya. Tú sola te los has sacado de encima. No me necesitas para nada.

(Ayano) Te equivocas. -se abalanza sobre Shige... y le besa apasionadamente en la boca-

(Shige) -completamente descolocado- A a Ayano... esto... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú a mi...

(Ayano) -mirando muy cariñosamente a Shige- No has podido protegerme... pero nunca he encontrado un hombre con una voluntad tan firme de protegerme y querer estar conmigo hasta el final. Nadie se había comportado tan bien conmigo antes. Bueno... a excepción de él.

(Shige) ¿Él? ¿Té refieres a aquel chico? ¿Tu primer amor?

(Ayano) Espera. -va en busca de un álbum de fotos y vuelve para enseñárselo- … Mira, es él.

Ayano le enseña una foto de cuando iba a secundaria. Salían ella con el uniforme de colegiala y un chico no muy guapo pero con cara sonriente a su lado.

(Shige) Ésta eras tú en secundaria. Ya eras una chica muy guapa entonces. Y el chico que está a tu lado, sonriendo, es...

(Ayano) -va explicando con cara triste y nostálgica- Se llamaba Takefumi. Era un chico idéntico a ti. No me refiero físicamente. Quiero decir, que me trataba muy bien. Era alegre, simpático, siempre me escuchaba y estaba por mi. Me ayudaba con cualquier problema que tenía. Yo me pasé toda la secundaria enamorada de él. Íbamos creciendo. Mientras yo me convertí en "la tía buena del instituto", a la que muchos chicos querían ligarse... él se quedó cómo estaba. Pero yo le quería a él. Hasta que un mal día, debido al trabajo de su padre... se fue a Estados Unidos sin más. Unos tres años después, una amiga de Okinawa que estaba estudiando en América, me dijo que se lo encontró en Nueva York. Estaba muy cambiado y para mejor... -las lágrimas le caen por las mejillas- y tenía una novia americana.

(Shige) -se queda mirándola con mucha lástima- Ayano...

(Ayano) ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo me sentí entonces? El único chico al que realmente había querido de verdad en mi vida... se había olvidado de mi. Entonces estuve una temporada... teniendo relaciones esporádicas con hombres. Pero sólo encontraba hombres fuertes y atractivos que sólo buscaban una cosa en mi. … Sexo.

(Shige) Te entiendo perfectamente. En el fondo, ser tan atractiva sexualmente, te debe traer muchos problemas.

(Ayano) Me gusta cómo soy. Pero la gente... Estoy harta que la gente vea sólo esa faceta de mi. ¡Soy mucho más que una mujer muy atractiva!

(Shige) -le pone la mano en la cabeza y la acaricia- Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Si hay algo que me encanta de ti, Ayano... es que eres una piloto de Labors excepcional. Guapa, con talento, y además pilotas con mucha elegancia.

(Ayano) ¿En serio? -se echa a llorar con una cara preciosa- Eres... eres tan bueno conmigo. Yo... yo... ¡Yo te quiero, Shige! -se abraza a él-

(Shige) -se separan, mirándola cariñosamente- Yo también. Entonces... ¿quieres salir conmigo?

(Ayano) Que pregunta más tonta. ¡Pues claro que si! ¡Te amo!

(Shige) Yo también. Pero... con una condición.

(Ayano) Claro. Haré lo que me pidas.

(Shige) Que dejes de fumar. Sino, no podrás tener hijos sanos.

(Ayano) Ya... -se pone seductora y sexi... y se quita el sostén. Shige se queda alucinado- Así que te gustan los niños. Pero... ya sabes cómo se hacen?

(Shige) Ayano. Esto... esto no está bien.

(Ayano) No digas nada. Déjame hacer a mi. Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

Lo que era un sueño o una fantasía erótica para los mecánicos... se había vuelto realidad para el jefe Shige. Estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con la oficial Ayano. Con una chica tan rematadamente atractiva y experimentada en el tema... que para Shige era una experiencia indescriptible. Si bien Ayano procuraba ir poco a poco y sin prisas por que sabía que Shige seguía herido de la paliza.

A la mañana siguiente, Shige es despertado por los rayos de sol que entran desde la ventana. Se levanta de la cama. Se da cuenta que iba desnudo y que estaba en el piso de la oficial Ayano de la primera sección. En el suelo... coge sus calzoncillos y se los pone. Ve también, tirado por el suelo, un paquete de condones vacío. Lo habían hecho al menos tres veces seguidas. Shige tenía hambre, huele el desayuno en la pequeña cocina y camina hacia allí.

(Shige) ¿Ayano? O _ o ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Shige se encuentra a Ayano preparando el desayuno, casi desnuda, solo en braguitas y sin sostén, con sus grandes pechos al aire. Estaba extremadamente sexi. Se gira enseguida completamente sonrojado.

(Shige) ¡Lo lo lo lo siento! ¡De verdad! ¡Ha sido sin querer!

(Ayano) Perdóname a mi. Es la costumbre. ¿Puedes pasarme el sostén y algo de ropa para ponerme, por favor?

(Shige) ¡En en enseguida! -coge el sostén tirado en el suelo de talla muy grande, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos del armario y se los da- Toma, ponte esto.

(Ayano) Gracias. El desayuno estará enseguida.

Ayano y Shige se visten de nuevo. Shige pero no podía ver muy bien. En la pelea se había roto las gafas y las de recambio las tenía en la división de vehículos especiales. Tendría que hacerse unas nuevas. Mientras se ponen a desayunar...

(Shige) mmmmm esta sopa de Niso es deliciosa. ¿La has preparado tú?

(Ayano) Sí. Ya te he dicho que soy muy buena cocinera. Mi madre, en su taberna de Okinawa, cocina las mejores pinchos de carne y verduras de toda la isla. Me enseñó a cocinar de bien jovencita.

(Shige) ¡Vaya! Eso está muy bien.

(Ayano) -mirando con cariño a Shige- Que pena. Esos cabrones te dejaron la cara hecha un mapa. Y también te han roto las gafas. Hoy tenemos el día libre los dos. Te acompañaré a una óptica a hacerte unas gafas nuevas.

(Shige) No te preocupes. En la central aun tengo las viejas.

(Ayano) No, tienes que hacerte unas nuevas. Ya sé. Podrías ir también a la peluquería y después a comprarte ropa. Creo que necesitas urgentemente un cambio de imagen.

(Shige) ¿Un cambio de imagen?

(Ayano) Sí. Ya que ahora eres mi novio... creo que con un cambio de imagen, puedes estar más favorecido.

(Shige) Tú novio. Que bien suena. -se ríe todo alegre- Está bien, Ayano. Hoy es nuestro día libre. ¡Lo aprovecharemos al máximo!

Aquel día, Shige sufriría una transformación. Va a una peluquería del centro, donde se cambiaría el peinado por uno más corto, informal y moderno que le quedaba de perlas. Luego a una óptica, donde se elegiría unas nuevas gafas de montura fina cuadradas y estrechas, que le daban un aspecto mucho más moderno y actualizado. Y comprarían ropa.

Al cabo de una semana, ya era un secreto a voces que todos conocían en la división de vehículos especiales. El jefe de mecánicos, Shigeo Shiba, era el flamante y afortunado novio de Mimiko Ayano, la sexi, voluptuosa y también simpática y alegre piloto de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Shige parecía otro, sin dejar de ser el mismo de siempre. Con su cambio de imagen y su conquista amorosa, estaba con más energías que nunca. En un momento dado, la primera sección es movilizada. El capitán Isao Ota y sus tres subordinados, el teniente Andrew Richardson y los oficiales Fukuda Hato y Mimiko Ayano, bajan corriendo al hangar. Pero antes de irse... Ayano se abalanza sobre Shige y le da un beso apasionado con lengua delante de todo el mundo. Shige se queda con cara de embobado... pero enseguida se pone a dar órdenes a sus subordinados. Cuando la primera sección ya se ha marchado... Aparece alguien por detrás de Shige.

(Shige) -se gira y... ¿Eh? ¡oh! ¡Jefe Sakaki! ¿Que hace usted aquí? -descolocado al encontrarse a Sakaki detrás suyo-

(Sakaki) ¡Vaya! ¿Que te ha pasado, Shige? Que cambiado estás, casi no te reconozco. Veo que te has cambiado el peinado y las gafas. Te veo cómo si fueras más joven.

(Shige) No exagere, jefe. Y dígame, a que ha venido?

(Sakaki) Sólo he venido a devolverle a Rei a su padre. Pero se la he tenido que dejar a Noa. También a ver al teniente Richardson. Me dijo que quería enseñarme una cosa de uno de sus coches. ¿Con cual va ahora?

(Shige) Pues... si no recuerdo mal... ahora va con un _Austin Healey 3000_ del '64. De color azul celeste. Lo tiene cómo si fuese nuevo. Es un coche precioso.

(Sakaki) -exclamando con gran admiración- ¿Has dicho un Austin Healey 3000? Siempre quise tener uno. ¿Lo tiene aquí?

(Shige) Sí, en el parking subterráneo. Ahora mismo la primera sección está cubriendo una emergencia. Será mejor que espere a que vuelva.

(Sakaki) Oye, Shige... ¿Son ciertos los rumores que he oído por ahí?

(Shige) ¿Rumores?

(Sakaki) Me han dicho algo increíble. Que estás saliendo con la oficial Mimiko Ayano de la primera sección.

(Shige) -sonríe- Sí, jefe. Es cierto. Y déjeme que le diga una cosa. Lo nuestro es una relación de amor profundo y sincero. Yo no estoy con ella para aprovecharme ni ella está conmigo porque le de lástima. Estamos uno al lado del otro porque nos apreciamos muchísimo y nos queremos. Y quien sabe. Espero que en un futuro... nos convirtamos en marido y mujer. ¡Que bobo soy, verdad!? -se echa a reír jocosamente-

(Sakaki) No lo dudo en absoluto. Y creo que has hecho muy bien. No sé si esa chica te conviene a ti. Pero estoy seguro que tú a ella le convienes mucho.

(Shige) Jefe Sakaki... Muchísimas gracias. Es usted un gran hombre.

(Sakaki) No, en serio. Haber encontrado por fin una chica será bueno para ti. La soledad es mala consejera para todo el mundo.

(Shige) Tiene mucha razón. ¿Le apetece tomar algo? En mi despacho tengo un sake tradicional de Kioto que es una maravilla.

(Sakaki) El médico no me deja beber nada de nada. Pero... que caray. Al cuerno. Pero sólo un trago.

(Shige) ¡Sí, jefe Sakaki!

Por la noche, Hiromi, regresaba a su casa. Estaba de guardia nocturna la primera sección y los de la segunda podían irse a sus casas. Su mujer, Takeo, estaba escribiendo en un ordenador portátil.

(Hiromi) ¡Ya estoy en casa, Takeo!

(Takeo) ¡Bienvenido! -Hiromi se le acerca a darle un beso- ¿Cómo ha ido hoy en la segunda sección?

(Hiromi) Estupendamente. Sólo hemos tenido una emergencia al mediodía. Lo malo es que con este calor tan espantoso, es duro cubrir emergencias.

(Takeo) Ya me lo imagino. Me siento algo fastidiada por tener que estar aquí sin hacer nada. Pero no tengo más remedio.

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo que sin hacer nada? ¿Y eso en lo que estás trabajando en el ordenador?

(Takeo) ¿Esto? Lo terminé ayer. Es un informe especial de 500 páginas sobre cómo mejorar la interrelación entre las cuatro secciones de Labors del área metropolitana de Tokio. Mañana mismo iré a una copistería para que me lo impriman y me lo encuadernen.

(Hiromi) ¿Y después?

(Takeo) Se lo entregaré al comandante sustituto. Aunque bien pensado... ese hombre no me convence. Sería mejor esperar a que vuelva la comandante Goto. ¿No crees?

(Hiromi) Tienes razón. A nadie le cae bien ese hombre. Se comporta cómo un instructor de reclutas del ejército. Pero en realidad no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas ahí. La comandante Goto le da mil vueltas.

(Takeo) No puedo estar más de acuerdo con eso. Al menos los de mi sección han tenido más suerte. Parece que el capitán sustituto que les han enviado en mi lugar es un buen tipo. Es inteligente, buen estratega y tiene la cabeza muy bien amueblada. En la jefatura superior hicieron caso de mis advertencias.

(Hiromi) Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Ya sabes la noticia?

(Takeo) ¿Que noticia?

(Hiromi) ¿Recuerdas a la oficial Mimiko Ayano, la piloto agresiva y excepcional de la primera sección?

(Takeo) -dice en broma- ¿Te refieres a aquella chica tan provocativa y de cuerpo voluptuoso y sexi, que hacía que los hombres os la quedarais mirando con cara de idiota a su paso?

(Hiromi) Resulta que ella y Shige... han empezado a salir juntos.

(Takeo) ¿Queeee? Me dejas de piedra.

(Hiromi) ¿Verdad que parece increíble? No sé por qué... pero ya intuía que esto saldría bien.

(Takeo) Seguramente... Ayano debe estar harta de encontrar siempre a hombres que sólo la quieren por el físico. Shige siempre se porta muy bien con ella. La trata cómo si fuese su hermana pequeña. Y eso a Ayano... le habrá hecho sentir algo especial por él. Por eso han terminado saliendo juntos. Me alegro mucho por ellos. Espero que sean muy felices.

(Hiromi) Cómo nosotros... cuando nazca nuestro niño. Que ilusión. -dice con sonrisa cariñosa-

(Takeo) -frotándose la mano sobre la barriga con mirada cariñosa- Sí. Sólo hace dos días que fuimos a hacer la ecografía. Fue una sorpresa saber que será un niño.

(Hiromi) Es una suerte que hoy en día esto se pueda saber cinco meses antes que nazca.

(Takeo) ¡Ay! ¡Se ha movido!

(Hiromi) -pon su cabeza sobre la barriga de Takeo- ¡Déjame escuchar! oohhh le oigo le oigo. Puedo oír los latidos de su pequeño corazón. ¿A quien crees que se parecerá?

(Takeo) No lo sé. Pero no quiero pensar en ello. Saldrá lo que tenga que salir.

Justo entonces, Ota llegaba a casa con su hija en brazos. Kanuka estaba sentada en el sofá, parecía algo preocupada, aunque no era por Rei.

(Ota) ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Kanuka?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¡Estoy en el salón! ¿Has traído a Rei contigo?

(Ota) ¡Sí! Di hola a mamá.

(Rei) ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Mamá!

(Kanuka) ¡Hola, cariño! -le besa en la mejilla- ¡Que guapa estás! ¡Te comería a besos!

(Ota) ¿Sabes la gran noticia en la Patrulla Patlabor?

(Kanuka) -en tono sarcástico- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te van a aumentar el sueldo?

(Ota) Que más quisiera. Shige se ha echado novia. Y adivina a quien.

(Kanuka) ¿Shige? Verdaderamente el amor es ciego. ¿Que chica se ha podido enamorar de él?

(Ota) La oficial Mimiko Ayano.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¿Ayano? ¿La piloto de la primera sección? -se queda muy extrañada-

(Ota) Sí. La que tú llamabas "rubia tonta". Parece que ella y Shige se han enamorado... y ya están saliendo juntos. Sólo llevan saliendo una semana y Shige ya está irreconocible.

(Kanuka) ¿Tanto ha cambiado? ¿En que sentido?

(Ota) No me refiero a que ha cambiado cómo persona. Si no de aspecto. Se ha cambiado el peinado y las gafas. Ahora está mas moderno y atractivo a la vista. Cómo si se hubiera quitado diez años de encima.

(Kanuka) Me alegro mucho por él... y por Ayano también, por supuesto. Son una pareja realmente extraña y estrambótica. Pero espero que sean muy felices. En la división de vehículos especiales vivís muy tranquilos. En la sección cinco no podemos presumir tanto. -se pone seria de golpe-

(Ota) ¿Te ha pasado algo en el trabajo?

(Kanuka) No puedo decirte nada con detalle, pero... mi superior ha desaparecido. El mayor Takahara. Durante una operación individual en el exterior. No sabemos si está muerto, desaparecido... o si ha desertado. Pero el jefe Goto... cree sin ninguna duda que el día menos pensado, volverá. Está convencido de que sigue vivo en alguna parte.

(Ota) Si Goto así lo considera... es que será verdad.

(Rei) Papá, papá. Chacha chacha. ¡chacha chacha!

(Ota) -se ríe todo contento- ¿Te han gustado los chacha chacha? Sí, verdad? -le dice a su hija con cara sonriente-

(Kanuka) El señor Sakaki te ha traído a Rei al trabajo. Hoy habrá visto Labors de verdad por primera vez. Parece que le gustan mucho.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro! ¡Es mi hija! Normal que le gusten los Labors. ¿ A que sí?

(Kanuka) Ya es tarde. Yo y Rei nos daremos un baño juntas. Luego nos iremos a dormir. ¿Vale Rei? Vamos a bañarte. -coge a la pequeña de brazos de Ota-

(Ota) -le dice serio pero cariñoso- Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Yes?

(Ota) Eres una madre maravillosa. Te quiero mucho.

(Kanuka) Que tonto eres. Y yo a ti, tontín.

Aquel mes de julio transcurriría con calma y normalidad. El problema es que en la sección 5 del jefe Goto, la preocupación había estallado entre sus miembros por la desaparición del Mayor Takahara. Pasaría el verano y llegaría el Otoño. La tecnología Labor, en su imparable avance, encontraría una nueva faceta: los "Labors Ginoide" o "Labors Mascota", del tamaño de un ser humano. Estos desatarían una alarma muy especial para la sección 5.


	31. Investigación especial

**Capítulo 31. Investigación Especial. **

Han pasado ya cuatro meses más. Noviembre de 2005. A los alrededores de uno de los rascacielos más altos de Tokio, en el distrito de Minato-ku, se produce un triple crimen espantoso. Un crimen que tenía una relación con cinco crímenes mas. Ocho crímenes que habían sido perpetrados no por un asesino, un psicópata, ni nada de eso... de hecho ni siquiera habían sido perpetrados por un humano. Sino por un Labor. Un tipo de Labor muy reciente aparecido justo entonces: el "Labor ginoide" o más sencillamente, "Labor mascota". Un Labor del tamaño de una persona, con un cerebro electrónico muy potente que le permite interactuar con personas. Pero estos Labors parece que estaban enloqueciendo y mataban a sus propietarios. Kurosaki, ahora el oficial de mayor rango de la sección 5 de la NNSA, se persona allí. Había un montón de curiosos tras el cordón policial y la presencia de las fuerzas del orden era muy fuerte. Debido a que el asesino era precisamente este pequeño Labor ginoide, la primera sección de vehículos especiales estaba allí, junto a una unidad de las fuerzas especiales. Sobre ellos, una unidad aérea de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, con un helicóptero _Kawasaki BK-117 C2_, hace el reconocimiento aéreo, sin encontrar nada.

En un momento dado, el BMW M3 de Kurosaki, se planta dentro del perímetro policial. Se baja del coche y se dirige hacia donde estaban el capitán Ota de la primera sección y el capitán de las fuerzas especiales discutiendo la estrategia a seguir con unos planos en la pantalla de un ordenador portátil sobre el capó de un coche patrulla. Kurosaki le pone la mano sobre el hombro a Ota. Éste se gira y se da cuenta que ya tenía a los de la NNSA (Nippon National Security Agency) metidos en su caso.

(Ota) ¿? Vaya. El que faltaba.

(Kurosaki) Cual es la situación.

(Ota) Díselo tú, anda.

(Capitán fuerzas especiales) El Labor ginoide sospechoso asesinó al propietario de un local situado en los bajos de la torre Takegawa hace 32 minutos, en la escena del crimen número uno. Después de esto, huyó. En la escena del crimen número dos, un estrecho y oscuro callejón cercano que ni siquiera está registrado, dos jóvenes oficiales de Policía fueron asesinados. Hemos bloqueado y asegurado todos los accesos y posibles puntos de salida del Labor. Asalto conjunto de las fuerzas especiales y de la primera sección de vehículos especiales en cinco minutos.

Kurosaki llevaba encima un rifle corto automático "Benelli Nova". Lo carga y se va andando hacia el callejón en busca del Labor asesino.

(Capitán fuerzas especiales) ¡Eh! ¡Oiga!

(Ota) -al capitán de las fuerzas especiales- Eh, Quieto. No le conoces, verdad? Es Kurosaki, de la sección 5 de la NNSA. Ese tipo es un peligro público. Si te cruzas en su camino nunca sabes cómo vas a acabar. Mi mujer trabaja con él.

(Capitán Fuerzas especiales) -recibe algo por el pinganillo- La Policía electrónica solicita intervención; piden la apertura de un canal de emisión para la transmisión de datos codificados.

(Ota) Mierda. Primero Kurosaki y ahora los de la electrónica. Que se esperen. Pero díselo con tacto.

Kurosaki se mete en el callejón estrecho y oscuro. Va andando lentamente, hasta que se encuentra un primer cadáver, el de un joven oficial de Policía decapitado en medio de un charco de sangre. Justo al lado, a sólo 10 metros, el otro policía también decapitado. Y al final del callejón, aparece el pequeño "Labor Ginoide". Es un Labor del tamaño de una persona, obviamente funciona sin piloto. Aunque de hecho, su constitución física es semejante al de una mujer joven, pero no deja de ser un robot, pero eso si, con una cabeza que es claramente robótica. Se acerca a él sigilosamente... y el Labor se levanta rápidamente. Kurosaki lo esquiva y le dispara dos rápidos y precisos disparos a las piernas, reventando-las. Cuando el Labor estaba ya destrozado... sucede algo muy extraño. El Labor empieza a temblar sin parar, diciendo con voz robótica "ayuda, ayuda, ayuda". Kurosaki se queda muy extrañado ante esto. Con sus propios brazos, se arranca la cabeza y lanza un grito mecánico... Kurosaki le dispara un tercer tiro de gracia en el mecanismo principal del pecho.

Solo una hora después, en la central de la sección 5, el jefe Goto exponía a Kurosaki y Kanuka los detalles del caso, sentado en su butaca de piel tras su impoluta mesa, va mostrando los ficheros con los datos y fotografías de perfil de las víctimas de los labors ginoides descontrolados.

(Goto) Esta semana ya hemos tenido ocho casos de Labors Ginoide, más conocidos popularmente ya cómo "Labors Mascota", que han asesinado a sus propietarios. Después de cada asesinato, se han auto destruido, reformateando sus cerebros electrónicos. En todos los casos, por lo visto... el modelo de Labor mascota responsable ha sido el _Gloster Modelo 26F.74_, a quien el fabricante ha apodado "Spiritus". Un prototipo desarrollado para pruebas de evaluación, que ha sido proporcionado gratuitamente entre los contratantes. En las últimas 24 horas, se han retirado todos los ejemplares que se encontraban activos o en servicio en todo Japón. Según el último informe que me ha proporcionado Izubuchi, no se han detectado defectos ni el software ni en el Hardware del Labor en cuestión. Y esto es todo por ahora. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Kurosaki) Los Labors Ginoides de la empresa Gloster de Hong Kong enloquecen y matan a sus propietarios. A la empresa le ha entrado el pánico y los retira del mercado deprisa y corriendo. Ahora se enfrentan a demandas por parte de las familias afectadas, procesos judiciales e indemnizaciones. Lo entiendo todo, jefe Goto. Excepto que tiene que ver esto con la sección 5.

(Goto) ¿Estás completamente seguro de entenderlo, Kurosaki? Lo que tú crees comprender, no es más que una simple ilusión. Hay cómo mínimo dos razones que justifican y obligan a nuestra intervención. Primero, ni una sola de las familias afectadas ha interpuesto ninguna demanda. Todas han llegado a un acuerdo con la empresa Gloster... extrajudicialmente, claro. Segundo, la lista de víctimas incluye un político influyente del ministerio de asuntos exteriores y un ex alto mando de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa retirado hace algún tiempo. Cómo el terrorismo es uno de los posibles móviles, y especialmente el terrorismo relacionado con Labors... nuestro deber es investigar primeramente si este delicado asunto concierne o no a la Sección 5. Mis viejos colegas del departamento de Investigación de la Policía, Matsui y Shinshi, están colaborando con nosotros de muy buen agrado, concentrándose en la investigación de las víctimas. Vosotros dos investigad los "Labors Ginoide". ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) Sorry, sir...

(Goto) Nada de preguntas. Poneos en marcha.

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

Kanuka y Ota emprenden camino en su coche, un _Honda Accord_ rojo de carrocería familiar. En el coche, ambos, muy serios y callados, se ponen a discutir sobre la desaparición hacía solo 4 meses del mayor Takahara.

(Kanuka) … Que quede claro, yo no me he ofrecido voluntaria. Por mucho que lo intente... jamás podré estar a la altura del mayor Takahara.

(Kurosaki) Eso no viene a cuento.

(Kanuka) Goto aun le da por desaparecido.

(Kurosaki) -se queda un rato sin responder, con expresión muy seria en la cara- … El Mayor sólo consideraba cómo propios su mente y su espíritu. Llegaba a pensar que su cuerpo, su existencia material, no era real. Cómo el más importante de los espías y agentes especiales que poseé Japón, su memoria, sus recuerdos, incluso sus vivencias, son propiedad exclusiva del gobierno. Todo eso forma parte del trato. Se puede decir que en el fondo, a los peces gordos de arriba, su vida privada y su ser cómo persona les importa una mierda. Lo único que les importa de rescatarle es recuperar esos recuerdos y esa memoria clasificadas. Su vida no les importa lo más mínimo.

(Kanuka) Of course. ¿Por donde empezamos?

(Kurosaki) Las instalaciones de la empresa Gloster se encuentran situadas en aguas territoriales de Hong Kong y por tanto, fuera de nuestra jurisdicción "legal". Nuestro primer trabajo consistirá en ir a visitar a nuestros colegas de la científica e interrogar al responsable del departamento de investigaciones cientificotécnicas , en la Jefatura Superior.

Llegan al edificio de la Jefatura Superior de Policía de Tokio. Suben hasta el quinto piso del edificio, donde se encontraba un alto funcionario de la Policía viejo y malhumorado, con un cigarrillo torcido en la boca. Era el responsable de la investigación criminal de lo sucedido. Se da cuenta que Kanuka y Kurosaki se plantan tras suyo.

(Policía) -sin girarse, mirando de reojo- ¿? Ah, eres tú, Kurosaki.

(Kanuka) Venimos a ver al Labor Ginoide que mi compañero se cargó ayer. -dice cómo mirando sobre el hombro a aquel viejo inspector-

(Policía) Nos costó la vida de dos oficiales novatos. Me repugna. No me digáis que lo queréis devuelto.

(Kanuka) Eso es en parte lo que hemos venido a determinar.

(Policía) -mira mal y de reojo a Kanuka y hecha un suspiro de resignación- El de investigaciones científicotécnicas o cómo preferimos llamarle, "forense electrónico", está en el segundo subterráneo, al fondo del pasadizo a la derecha. ¿Necesitáis que os asigne un guía?

(Kanuka) No, gracias. No hemos venido de visita turística.

(Policía) -mirando de reojo despectivamente- Los cuervos jamás picotean los frutos verdes. Esperan pacientemente... hasta que la fruta está madura. Maldita zorra. -dice despectivamente-

Al oír eso, Kanuka pone cara furiosa y se quiere encarar al funcionario policial. Pero Kurosaki, sólo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, le para los pies y se marchan a coger el ascensor. El Policía, resignado, se levanta de su mesa y le da una patada a la papelera. En el ascensor, Kurosaki calma a Kanuka.

(Kurosaki) Cuando eras teniente en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, seguro que más de una vez vinieron tipos venidos del FBI o de otros departamentos superiores, a los cuales no dudabas en soltarles una o dos puyas por meterse en tu caso.

(Kanuka) Por eso mismo me he cabreado. Ha sido cómo ver a mi yo de hace cinco años... y no me gusta. -dice todavía enfadada-

(Kurosaki) -se ríe entre dientes- Si tienes la cara tuerta, no le des la culpa al espejo.

(Kanuka) El espejo no muestra realidades. Si no que es un objeto de pura ilusión. ¿Verdad?

(Kurosaki) En mi caso, Kanuka, no creo que mirarse al espejo me sea de mucha utilidad. ¿No te parece?

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Es verdad.

Llegan al Laboratorio de investigaciones especiales de la jefatura superior. Una sala sorprendente, conservada a una temperatura muy baja para no estropear los mecanismos de alta tecnología de la sala. El Labor Ginoide que cometió los crímenes el último día, está sobre lo que parece una mesa de operaciones, siendo escaneado y analizado por un escáner. Sobre la mesa de mandos de la sala, con una gran pantalla táctil para manejarlo todo, un hombre de unos 45 años, ojos verdes y cabello blanco, con barba de dos días y mirada interesante, vestido completamente de negro con una bata blanca de científico encima. Era un forense, psicólogo y ingeniero informático llamado Shinosuke Sakahiro. Mientras trabaja en lo suyo, de espaldas a Kanuka y Kurosaki...

(Sakahiro) Me da igual cuantos vengáis. No tengo la más mínima intención de colaborar en esta investigación. Y si se ponen pesados haré que les detengan. -se gira y ve a Kanuka y a Kurosaki.- ¿Eh?

(Kanuka) -enseñándole su placa- Soy Kanuka Ota. Sección 5 de la NNSA. Y este tipo de aquí que da miedo es...

(Sakahiro) El que se cargó a este Labor Ginoide con un rifle corto del 22 con proyectiles de punta blindada. Con una 9 milímetros o una calibre 38 hubiese sido infinitamente más fácil reconstruirlo.

(Kurosaki) Asesinó a tres personas. Dos de ellas, oficiales de policía muy jóvenes.

(Sakahiro) Se suicidó antes que le disparase el tiro de gracia. ¿No es así?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh?

Sakahiro se enciende un cigarrillo y echa la primera calada, mientras Kurosaki se mira a aquel hombre, cómo diciendo que la ha acertado. Kanuka se da cuenta de ello.

(Kanuka) Y dígame, señor...

(Sakahiro) Sakahiro. Doctor Shinosuke Sakahiro, si lo prefiere. -echando una bocanada de humo-

(Kanuka) Señor Sakahiro. Exactamente... ¿Cómo puede suicidarse un Labor?

(Sakahiro) De alguna forma el sistema operativo de esos Labors Ginoides, o mascotas, fueron capaces de autorizar ataques contra seres humanos... y eso entra en contradicción con su propio mecanismo base de seguridad de su programa básico de funcionamiento, cosa que les obliga a poner fin a su existencia.

(Kanuka) En otras palabras; se podría resumir así cómo "mantener la propia existencia sin infringir daño a los seres humanos o otros seres vivos". ¿Seguro que el término suicidio es el apropiado? ¿No sería más correcto hablar de autodestrucción?

(Sakahiro) Sólo si asumimos que existen diferencias reales entre humanos y máquinas.

(Kanuka) ¿Se limitan estos suicidios entre comillas, a este modelo en concreto?

(Sakahiro) No necesariamente. En realidad... cualquier Labor podría estar sujeto a ello. Desde el inicio y expansión de los Labors y su constante avance tecnológico, se ha observado también de forma paralela un aumento de problemas relacionados con el software o el modo de actuación del programa con que los Labors van equipados. Especialmente.. cuando los Labors son sin piloto y cuentan con un sistema de inteligencia artificial, cómo es el caso de los recientemente aparecidos Labors Ginoide.

(Kanuka) ¿A que se debe?

(Sakahiro) Bueno... contaminación de cerebros electrónicos por parte de bacterias o virus, errores de producción humanos, defectos de funcionamiento por desgaste... tiene donde elegir. Pero...

(Kanuka) Pero, que.

(Sakahiro) Yo diría que es por el hecho de que los humanos nos deshacemos de los Labors cuando nos cansamos de ellos. Debido al rápido e imparable avance de la tecnología Labor, los propietarios cambian constantemente a nuevos modelos. Los retirados, cómo por poner un ejemplo, los Ingram de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales... acaban convertidos en chatarra, reciclados o simplemente desvallestados, cómo cualquier otra máquina vieja. Pero en el caso de los Labors de tipo Ginoide... podrían acabar abandonados y deteriorados por la falta de mantenimiento. Quien sabe, quizás es una especie de protesta robótica viendo cual es su futuro.

(Kanuka) Es imposible. ¿Eh? -dice sin tomárselo en serio... hasta que se pone seria al ver al "Spiritus" descuartizado sobre la mesa de operaciones-

(Sakahiro) Los humanos son diferentes o no tienen nada que ver con los Labors. Eso es tan solo un axioma. Cómo que lo blanco no es negro. Nos resulta más significativo que el simple hecho de que los humanos no somos máquinas. Al contrario que los robots industriales, o los primeros Labors de construcción o con funciones muy especializadas... los Labors de tipo humanoide, no sólo han sido pensados cómo modelos prácticos y utilitarios. Además de eso, se diseñan cada vez más a imagen y semejanza de los humanos. ¿Y eso, por qué? ¿Por qué los humanos estamos tan obsesionados en recrearnos a nosotros mismos?

Kurosaki se queda quieto tras sus gafas iluminadas. Kanuka se queda boquiabierta. Pero el hombre sigue con su exposición filosófica, mientras se enciende otro cigarrillo y tira el otro a un vaso de cerveza lleno de colillas.

(Sakahiro) ¿Tiene hijos, señora Ota?

(Kanuka) Una niña de 2 años.

(Sakahiro) Los niños nunca se han ajustado a los patrones convencionales de comportamiento humano. Si defines humanos cómo seres que poseen una identidad convencional y actúan conforme al libre albedrío. En ese caso... ¿Que son los niños que sufren el caos que precede a la madurez? Difieren profundamente de los humanos, pero obviamente tienen forma humana. Las muñecas con que las niñas juegan a ser mamás no son ni un sustituto de un bebé real ni un campo de pruebas para la maternidad. Las niñas no imitan tanto el cuidado de un niño, cómo experimentan algo profundamente parecido al cuidado de un niño.

(Kanuka) ¿Se puede saber a donde quiere llegar?

(Sakahiro) Mire... criar un niño es la forma más simple de cumplir el antiguo sueño de la vida artificial. ¿No le parece, señora Ota? Al menos... esa es mi hipótesis.

(Kanuka) -se enfada profundamente- Los niños... ¡No son muñecos!

(Kurosaki) Descartes, el filósofo francés del siglo XVII. No sabía distinguir entre hombre y máquina. Entre animado e inanimado. Perdió a su querida hija de 5 años y le puso su nombre, Francine, a una muñeca... y la quiso cómo si fuese ella misma. O al menos, eso he leído.

(Kanuka) -replica enfadada- ¿Podemos volver al caso que nos ocupa, por favor? Somos policías, no filósofos. Doctor Sakahiro, me gustaría conocer sus observaciones sobre el Labor Ginoide en cuestión. El modelo 26F.74, fabricado por la empresa Gloster en su factoría de Hong Kong.

(Sakahiro) De acuerdo. Está muy bien diseñado. Tengo entendido que es un prototipo. Pero este modelo en concreto y los otros que también cometieron los crímenes... eran variantes muy específicas equipadas con equipamientos especiales para hacerlos aun más humanos.

(Kanuka) ¿Equipamientos especiales para hacerlos aun más humanos? ¿A que se refiere con eso?

(Sakahiro) Está equipado con órganos innecesarios en cualquier máquina robótica que debe cumplir funciones de servicio o de producción.

(Kanuka) Y eso quiere decir...

(Sakahiro) -mirando fijamente a Kanuka con el cigarrillo en los labios- Que lo han equipado con órganos sexuales. En otras palabras. Les presento los primeros "Labors prostituta". Cómo científico no es algo para sentirse en absoluto orgulloso; pero tampoco es ilegal, de momento.

(Kanuka) -su cara se horroriza y se enfada- Ah, ya entiendo. Por eso las familias llegaron a acuerdos.

(Sakahiro) Cuando sus sistemas se apagan, el cerebro electrónico se formatea automáticamente. Esa es la protección estándar del software de propiedad del fabricante. Pero...

(Kanuka) Pero, que.

(Sakahiro) Encontramos un archivo muy extraño en el búffer de audio. ¿Desean oírlo?

Sakahiro activa el archivo... se oye repetida la voz de ayuda de una niña, una voz china. La repite una y otra vez hasta que Kurosaki para la voz pulsando el botón en la pantalla táctil.

(Kurosaki) Gracias por su "ayuda". -se marcha-

(Kanuka) ¡Eh! ¡Espérame! Esto... una última pregunta. No es que quiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero...

(Sakahiro) No. No estoy casado ni he tenido nunca un hijo. Ni tampoco soy donante en ningún banco de semen, si es lo que desea saber.

(Kanuka) Gracias, señor...

(Sakahiro) Sakahiro. Con o sin señor, que más da.

Un rato después, Kurosaki y Kanuka vuelven al coche de Kanuka. Una vez a bordo...

(Kanuka) Diría que su trabajo no le entusiasma demasiado. No parece que sea la persona más adecuada para el trabajo técnico.

(Kurosaki) Es de los que pone opiniones no solicitadas en sus informes. Yo hago lo mismo. Ahora sólo nos queda analizar a fondo el cerebro electrónico de ese Labor.

(Kanuka) Entonces no creo que volvamos a verle. ¿Te cae bien?

(Kurosaki) Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

(Kanuka) -dice en broma- A decir verdad me gustan maduros. -se ríe- Pero de esto ni una palabra a Isao. Y ahora que.

(Kurosaki) El procedimiento de rutina.

(Kanuka) ¿El inspector de fabrica de Gloster?

(Radio) Atención, aquí nueve cero siete. Un seis cero dos en un almacén de botes, a la orilla sur del río Ichikawa. La víctima es Jorge Stevenson, el inspector de fabrica de la empresa de Labors Ginoide _Gloster Engineering &Technologies._ El lugar ya ha sido acordonado y asegurado por el departamento de investigación de la división Yohonan. Cambio.

(Kanuka) Recibido nueve cero siete. Vamos para allá. Corto. No me lo puedo creer. Menuda casualidad.

(Kurosaki) Bonito día. Un carruaje corre a toda velocidad entre este mundo y el otro.

Kanuka arranca el coche, enciende una sirena de coche policial sobre el techo del vehículo y emprende camino rápidamente hacia la escena del crimen. Cuando llegan, se encuentran a Matsui, plantado enfrente un gran charco de sangre en medio del salón, destrozado y con los muebles esparcidos por ahí.

(Kanuka) ¡Matsui! Qué pasa. ¿Le han dejado solo?

(Matsui) El pobre Shinshi... ha visto el cadáver, lo ha vomitado todo y se ha llevado el cuerpo al depósito de cadáveres. Creo que esta noche tenía una cena romántica con su mujer.

(Kurosaki) Ese Shinshi... no vale para nada.

(Matsui) Kanuka. Las fotografías de la escena del crimen cuando hemos llegado. -le da a Kanuka un sobre oscuro con las fotos de una Polaroid del cadáver de Stevenson ensangrentado y descuartizado-

(Kanuka) -echa una ojeada rápida a las fotos- Dios... ¿Has obligado a Shinshi a limpiar esta carnicería?

(Matsui) Cómo diría Sakaki, "el aprendizaje es la mejor escuela". Esto es lo que tenemos por ahora. Según un primer análisis en nuestros archivos, la víctima es Jorge Stevenson. Nacionalidad Canadiense. 48 años. Inspector de fábrica de _Gloster Engineering & Technologies_ desde la fundación de la empresa hace ocho meses. Hace una semana pidió la baja y desapareció. Y hace dos días alquiló este almacén de botes por una semana. ¿El arma del crimen? Utensilios de cocina. Hemos hallado su permiso de conducción a un vehículo supuestamente vinculado al crimen organizado. Estamos investigándolo. Han sido encontradas siete tarjetas de crédito en la cartera, presumiblemente de la víctima. Estamos investigando el historial de transacciones bancarias.

Mirando por una estantería de libros, Kurosaki coge uno que era distinto de los demás... ve que dentro hay unas páginas más separadas. Abre y encuentra una fotografía de una niña de unos 7-8 años. Se la queda.

(Matsui) -encuentra una pistola escondida detrás de un jarrón.- ¡Vaya! Smith & Wesson, modelo seis nueve cero seis, calibre 38. -inspecciona la recamara de la pistola- Parece que el pobre no tuvo tiempo de usarla.

(Kanuka) Dudo mucho que le hubiese servido de algo. Fijaos en esto. -ve el mango de la puerta completamente torcido y deformado- Parece que hicieron uso de un Labor de pequeñas dimensiones para romper la puerta blindada. ¿O quizás un profesional haciéndose pasar por psicópata?

(Radio) Nueve seis nueve llamando a nueve cero seis. Estamos llegando al lugar del crimen. ¡No toquéis!

(Matsui) Sí, sí, lo he captado. Yo no toco nada.

(Kanuka) Dejemos el resto a los de homicidios y a la científica. -coge la radio- Nueve cero seis a nueve cero nueve. La sección 5 nos marchamos. Nueve cero seis se queda en el lugar del crimen. Cambio.

(Radio) Recibido, 5. Corto.

(Kanuka) -se desabrocha el último botón de la camisa- ¡Ufff! Hoy es mi aniversario. Espero que el idiota de Isao se haya acordado.

(Matsui) Tengo mis dudas sobre eso. Pero estás hecha una esposa ejemplar.

(Kanuka) ¡Te llevo a casa, Kurosaki!

(Kurosaki) Voy en dirección contraria. ¿Me llevas tú, Matsui?

(Matsui) Tampoco voy en tu dirección.

(Kurosaki) ¡Vamos, hombre! El aniversario de Kanuka tiene prioridad.

Entra Kataoka, el antiguo ayudante de Matsui y ahora jefe de la sección de homicidios. Entra con varios hombres con maletas metálicas de material forense.

(Kataoka) Parece que os divertís mucho.

(Matsui) -en tono sarcástico- Que insólito ver al jefe de homicidios en persona.

(Kataoka) Al cadáver le faltan partes, por eso los de arriba me han enviado aquí.

(Matsui) El lugar es todo suyo, jefe. ¡Tómese su tiempo!

(Kataoka) Kanuka; Kurosaki. ¿Que hacéis aquí los de la sección 5? ¿Desde cuando os interesa a los de Seguridad Nacional un caso local?

(Kanuka) Al jefe Goto le interesa el caso. Eso es todo.

(Forense) -gritando desde la cocina- ¡Jefe! ¡Ya lo tenemos! ¡Separados en recipientes con formol en la nevera! ¡Corazón, hígado, riñones, páncreas! ¡Incluso la espina dorsal con ojos y todo, jefe!

(Kataoka) Un hijo de puta meticuloso.

Matsui y Kurosaki, aunque no trabajaban en el mismo sitio, el primero ya estaba al corriente de la desaparición del mayor Takahara, el jefe de operaciones de la sección 5, con quien Kurosaki había entablado gran amistad. Paran en un supermercado, donde Kurosaki compra comida para su perro. De regreso al coche de Matsui...

(Matsui) Comida de perro blanda, eh. Mal negocio, amigo mío. Acostúmbrale al pienso y te durará más.

(Kurosaki) No quiero darle de comer esa mierda. -Matsui arranca su coche y se marchan-

(Matsui) Por lo que veo, formas equipo con Kanuka. Tienes más suerte que yo. Es mucho mejor que emparejarme con un tipo que aunque es muy buen policía, es blando, sensiblero y a veces inestable emocionalmente. Claro que eso último en este trabajo le resulta muy útil.

(Kurosaki) Es una ex teniente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales en Tokio. Tiene su que. Es meticulosa, efectiva y profesional. No tengo ninguna queja de ella.

(Matsui) Excepto que dentro de la sección 5, el único que estaba a tu altura profesional era el Mayor Takahara. ¿No?

(Kurosaki) -se enfada- ¡Matsui! Sabes demasiado del tema. Últimamente charlas demasiado.

Matsui deja a Kurosaki a las cercanías de un aparcamiento subterráneo en Shinjuku.

(Kurosaki) Ya nos veremos.

(Matsui) ¡Kurosaki!

(Kurosaki) Y ahora que.

(Matsui) Acostúmbralo al pienso. Es más sano y saludable para la salud del perro. Hazme caso. Cuando era joven tuve varios perros.

(Kurosaki) Adiós.

Matsui se marcha para su casa, mientras Kurosaki, con la bolsa de la compra, se pone a andar entre callejones estrechos mirando constantemente de reojo. Llega al párking subterráneo donde tiene aparcado su coche, el _BMW M3_ azul. Lo coge y se marcha a su casa. En cuando llega allí, su perro le esperaba. Lo baña, lo cuida y limpia unos zapatos babeados por el perro. Después de darle de comer, Kurosaki, mientras cena, se pone a mirar la fotografía de la niña de 8 años que encontró en la escena del crimen donde mataron al inspector de fábrica de Gloster.

A la mañana siguiente, los miembros de la sección 5 y de los diferentes departamentos de la Policía metropolitana de Tokio que llevan la investigación conjuntamente sobre este caso, se reúnen. Goto dirige la reunión.

(Kataoka) Murió a causa de la fractura de sus vértebras cervicales. Los utensilios de cocina se utilizaron para la extracción de los órganos, no cómo arma del crimen.

(Shinshi) ¿Significa eso que alguien se tomó su tiempo para desmembrar el cuerpo después de matarle?

(Kataoka) Eso parece. También podemos confirmar que los órganos del refrigerador, eran los de la víctima. Rebelan Gastritis y Cirrosis en el hígado. Parece ser que era alcohólico.

(Matsui) ¿Por qué le descuartizaron?

(Shinshi) Quizá para dar la impresión que era un psicópata, o un enfermo mental.

(Kanuka) O para acentuar el aspecto vengativo o retributivo.

(Matsui) En ese caso no estaríamos buscando a un asesino que se hace pasar por un sádico. ¿Que hay de la maneta de la puerta retorcida?

(Izubuchi) El análisis indica que utilizaron un Labor de pequeñas dimensiones de origen chino. El modelo _ZM-202_ del fabricante _Zhu Chieng_.

(Kanuka) Lo conozco. Es el "Pinza de cangrejo".

(Shinshi) Disponible tanto en versión civil cómo militar. Aunque esta última fue descartada por los propios chinos por su baja calidad.

(Matsui) Entonces, lo han traído a Japón de contrabando.

(Kataoka) Se ha comprobado con el cuerpo mutilado y los resultados son coincidentes.

(Matsui) ¿Habéis localizado la licencia del vehículo Yakuza?

(Shinshi) Ha sido complicado. Habían cubierto su rastro con un montón de modificaciones ilegales...

(Matsui) Shinshi, ve al grano.

(Shinshi) Hemos encontrado comprobantes de un párking cercano. El vehículo en cuestión es un _Toyota Crown Majesta _último modelo de color blanco y de lunas tintadas, con chasis y carrocería blindadas.

(Matsui) Shinshi.

(Shinshi) El vehículo está registrado a nombre de una organización criminal llamada Kojinkai. El coche en cuestión ha sido relacionado con varias escenas del crimen.

(Izubuchi) Sin duda un vehículo bien protegido. Su propietario debe temer y mucho por su vida. Además de un mercenario ilegalmente poderoso. ¿Venganza Yakuza?

(Kanuka) ¿Pero cual es el móvil? El Kojinkai es un...

(Matsui) Es un sindicato del crimen japonés. Drogas, prostitución, juego, estafa y cualquier clase de operaciones Yakuza. Hace tres días un "Spiritus" decapitó al gran jefe, Inoue. Un joven ambicioso, Wakabayashi, ha tomado las riendas.

(Izubuchi) Entonces está claro.

(Shinshi) Venga la muerte del jefe y su trono es tuyo.

(Kanuka) Hay algo que no me cuadra. Si Stevenson sabía que iban por él... ¿por qué complicarse la vida ocultándose en territorio enemigo?

(Izubuchi) Es un ciudadano extranjero del cual no ha quedado casi nada. Los de la embajada aun tardarán algún tiempo en darnos información. Así que por ahora, el coche es nuestra única pista.

(Matsui) Creo que será mejor que los de la sección 5 no perdáis más el tiempo con este caso. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él.

(Goto) ¿Y si fueran terroristas haciéndose pasar por Labors Ginoides fuera de control?

(Izubuchi) No existe una conexión política entre las ocho víctimas. Creo sin ninguna duda que seguir esa vía es un callejón sin salida.

(Goto) Estupendo. De todos modos, asigno a Kurosaki y Kanuka el caso de los Labors ginoide fuera de control a tiempo completo. El resto de miembros de mi sección volved a vuestros trabajos de rutina. Y a los demás... gracias por todo. Siento haberos hecho perder el tiempo de esta manera.

(Matsui) No te preocupes, Goto. Estamos aquí para lo que pidas.

(Goto) Muy bien. Eso es todo. -todos se levantan para irse- Esto... Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Yes sir?

(Goto) Ven a verme antes de marcharte.

Un rato después, Kanuka se reúne a solas con Goto en su despacho.

(Goto) -sentado en su butaca, de espaldas a Kanuka y mirando por la ventana- Adelante, puedes hablar.

(Kanuka) Investigaremos cualquier conexión entre la mafia Kojinkai y la empresa Gloster, jefe Goto.

(Goto) En realidad quería hablar contigo de Kurosaki. -Kanuka se extraña- Tu trabajo, al igual que cuando estabas en la segunda sección, también incluye estar alerta sobre el estado anímico de tus compañeros para asegurar el buen funcionamiento de la sección.

(Kanuka) Lo sé, jefe. Pero ya conoce usted a Kurosaki. Es tal cual cómo un libro cerrado. No soy psicóloga para saber que le pasa por la cabeza, señor.

(Goto) Uno no necesita ser el César para comprender al César. Eres una mujer casada y tienes una hija encantadora. ¿Te consideras una esposa y una madre felices?

(Kanuka) -sonríe cerrando los ojos- Of course. Eso no debe usted dudarlo jamás.

(Goto) La mayoría de nosotros no somos ni tan felices ni tan miserables cómo pensamos. La clave está en mantenerte siempre involucrado con tu vida y tus esperanzas.

(Kanuka) Disculpe, señor. Pero... ¿a que se refiere?

(Goto) Últimamente Kurosaki me recuerda mucho al mayor Takahara justo antes de que desapareciera. Dejad que camine solo. Sin pecar. Con muy pocos deseos. Cómo los elefantes... en la selva.

(Kanuka) Jefe Goto... ¿por qué me escogió a mi de la segunda sección? ¿Por qué no a Kumagami?

(Goto) Fue el Mayor Takahara que al ver tu expediente quiso tenerte en mi equipo a toda costa.

(Kanuka) Vaya... Es muy halagador.

Un rato después, Kanuka se dirige hacia el párking subterráneo, donde Kurosaki ya le esperaba, sentado sobre el capó de su coche, esperándola.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que quería el jefe Goto?

(Kanuka) Por lo visto, no hace falta ser el César para entender al César.

(Kurosaki) Ni que lo digas. Cuanta razón tiene. El mundo jamás podrá vivir al nivel de sus grandes hombres. -va hasta el maletero del coche, lo abre y saca una ametralladora ligera _Heckler & Koch MG36_-

(Kanuka) -se queda pasmada- ¿Eh? ¿Que pretendes hacer con eso? ¿Empezar una guerra?

(Kurosaki) No necesitas ser un Yakuza para visitar a los Yakuza. Pero bien necesitamos armas. Anda, mira. -le enseña un cartucho-

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¡Son balas de goma!

(Kurosaki) -mientras carga la cinta de munición a la ametralladora- Así es. ¿Que te pensabas? ¿Que iba a hacer una matanza? Si se ponen gallitos les meteremos un buen susto, nada más.

(Kanuka) -le replica enfadada- Sí, pero sus armas si que son con balas de verdad. Escucha, antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo.

(Kurosaki) Adelante, mujer.

(Kanuka) Sólo vamos a hacer unas preguntas. Ok?

(Kurosaki) Que. ¿No te gustan los Yakuza?

(Kanuka) ¡No los soporto!

(Kurosaki) A mi me pasa igual. Pero ya te lo he dicho, no necesitas ser un Yakuza...

(Kanuka) ¡Para ir a ver a los Yakuza, si, lo sé! Pero también has dicho que necesitamos armas. Te recuerdo que estoy casada y tengo una hija muy pequeña a la que quiero ver crecer.

(Kurosaki) Tranquila, mujer. Siempre puedo ir solo.

(Kanuka) Ni hablar. Somos compañeros, no? Pero antes tienes que prometérmelo.

(Kurosaki) Está bien. Sólo iremos a charlar. Haré todo lo que pueda para evitar un tiroteo. ¿Ya estás contenta?

(Kanuka) Eso está mejor. Let's go.

(Kurosaki) Entonces vamos. -mete la ametralladora en el maletero y lo cierra-

Media hora después, los dos compañeros de la sección 5 se plantan en una zona marginal fuera de la metrópolis, en Kawasaki. En un local con varios tipos con pintas muy peligrosas. Después de haber tumbado dos, los que custodiaban la entrada, por las malas, entran dentro.

(Mafioso) ¿Quien coño sois vosotros?

(Kurosaki) Hemos venido a hablar con Wakabayashi. Id a buscarle. ¡Vamos!

Los mafiosos se sacan unas pocas pistolas y algunas katanas... y Kurosaki de debajo su gabardina la ametralladora. Dispara una ráfaga y los deja a todos aturdidos.

(Kanuka) -echándose la mano en cara- Y lo de evitar un tiroteo, que.

(Kurosaki) Dije que haría lo que pudiera. Vamos, mueve tu precioso culo. Yo te cubriré. ¿Preparada? Ya llegan los refuerzos.

Aparecen una munión de mafiosos con armas de todo tipo, aunque ligeras y anticuadas. Disparan hacia Kurosaki, haciendo una nube de polvo. Cuando la nube se disipa se dan cuenta que les ha engañado y Kurosaki les vuelve a disparar desde otra posición. Dejándolos a todos hechos mierda, aunque vivitos y coleando. Kanuka había salido por una puerta trasera y espera a Kurosaki debajo unas escaleras pistola en mano.

(Kurosaki) Que ves.

(Kanuka) Escaleras oscuras y estrechas.

(Kurosaki) Yo iré delante.

(Kanuka) ¡No! Iré yo. No todo el papel de héroe tiene que ser para ti.

Pero entonces, se oyen dos objetos bajando por las escaleras. Se dan cuenta que son dos granadas de mano, Kanuka se queda de piedra al verlas, no sabe cómo reaccionar... pero Kurosaki, de un tirón, la tira para atrás y de dos rápidos disparos con su Walther P99 las destruye antes de que exploten. Wakabayashi sale de su escondrijo y hecha un vistazo a ver si se los ha cargado... pero recibe un disparo al hombro de Kurosaki. El mafioso sale del humo de la explosión, se mete su pistola a la chaqueta y coge la que ha dejado tirado el mafioso, una _Beretta 93R_. El mafioso intenta huir arrastrándose por el suelo.

(Kurosaki) Muy mal. Tus regalitos han estado a punto de explotar sobre mi cabeza. Pero aunque hubieran estallado a bocajarro... ¿crees de veras que es tan sencillo acabar conmigo? ¡A mi no puedes joderme! -dispara la Beretta sobre el suelo. El mafioso se mea encima- Empieza por contarme lo del jefe de fabrica muerto y luego las conexiones con la empresa Gloster.

Entra en escena un pequeño Labor pilotado por otro mafioso que tumba la pared... pero Kurosaki no le da ningún miedo. Sabe que es el ZM-202 chino, una porquería de Labor.

(Kurosaki) Vaya vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. ¡Acércate, anda! ¡Desactivaré tu Labor antes de que te muevas!

EL Labor intenta darle un puñetazo... pero Kurosaki lo esquiva, ve inmediatamente el botón de desactivación manual en la espalda y lo pulsa. El Labor se queda inmóvil y cae al suelo.

(Kurosaki) Se te ha visto venir de una hora lejos, imbécil.

(Wakabayashi) -muy nervioso y tembloroso- Me dijeron donde encontrar al inspector de fábrica. Y nos lo cargamos. … ¡Acabo de salir de la trena después de tres años! ¡No sé una mierda de los tratos que el jefe podía tener con esa gente!

(Kurosaki) ¿Sigues ahí, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) -sentada en las escaleras, con la mano sobre la cara- Lo único que veía, eran las caras de Isao y Rei.

(Kurosaki) Te equivocas. Esas caras no era ni tu marido ni tu hija. Esas caras eran la muerte en persona.

(Kanuka) -se queda mirando consternada a Kurosaki sin decir nada- …

Al regresar a la sección 5, cómo era claro y evidente, Kurosaki y Kanuka tuvieron que tragarse la bronca del jefe Goto.

(Goto) Os ordené que condujerais una investigación. Nunca dije que os saltarais las normas y actuarais como si estuvierais en el viejo oeste. Tampoco recuerdo haberos ordenado un asalto a la brava de ninguna guarida Yakuza. Esto no es la jungla, ni vosotros sois miembros de las fuerzas especiales.

El día había terminado bastante accidentado... pero aun iría a peor. Kanuka llevaba a Kurosaki en su coche para dejarlo en el supermercado donde compra la comida para su perro. Kanuka conduce muy seria.

(Kurosaki) ¿Aun estás cabreada conmigo, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) No, Kurosaki. No estoy cabreada. Y detesto sonar desagradecida con el hombre que me ha salvado la vida. Pero de una cosa estoy segura. Ser tu compañera de trabajo va a acabar pasándome factura.

(Kurosaki) Míralo así. Estamos solos en este caso. Una estrategia a medias nunca sirve de nada. Si Gloster tiene algo que esconder vendrá a por nosotros. Saben que les seguimos la pista.

(Kanuka) ¿Eso explica el tiroteo con los Yakuza?

(Kurosaki) Sí. Y si el jefe Goto estuviera realmente cabreado, te garantizo que ya nos habría apartado del caso. Para, me bajo aquí. -Kanuka detiene el coche y se baja enfrente del supermercado donde va habitualmente.-

Una vez Kanuka se marcha en su coche y Kurosaki entra en el pequeño supermercado habitual donde compra la comida de su perro... ocurre algo extraño. Un joven con ropa deportiva y con la cabeza cubierta con la capucha de una sudadera, pasa justo a su lado y suelta un serio y contundente "estás en peligro". Cuando Kurosaki se gira, el joven ya ha salido de la tienda. Kurosaki se pone a andar por la tienda. Sólo hay un hombre con barba y gorra comprando, una ama de casa con una niña pequeña, una adolescente y un hombre con gabardina y sombrero que parecía salido de los años 30. Coge las tres cajas de comida para su perro y se mete la mano en la chaqueta preparado para sacar su pistola, se gira... y recibe un disparo sobre el hombro y otro sobre el brazo derecho. Kurosaki responde disparando a diestro y siniestro contra la gente que compra en la tienda, aunque sin acertar un tiro. El amo de la tienda le dispara con su rifle corto... Kurosaki se lanza sobre él, poniéndole su Walther P99 sobre la frente con cara muy furiosa... pero justo entones cae desmayado. Izubuchi le mete una inyección anestésica por detrás.

Sólo un día más tarde, Kurosaki está en el hospital de la Policía, con el brazo vendado.

(Doctor) Le recomiendo que no haga movimientos demasiado bruscos al menos durante dos o tres días. Aunque hayamos hecho uso de cirugía especial, no podemos garantizarle que esté totalmente recuperado en tan poco tiempo.

(Kurosaki) Intentaré hacerle caso, Doctor. Pero no me será nada fácil.

Entran entonces en la habitación Izubuchi y Kanuka... con el perro de Kurosaki en brazos, muy nervioso al ver a su amo.

(Kanuka) ¡Ay! ¡Eh, eh! Espera un momento. -el perro se abalanza sobre Kurosaki y le lame toda la cara-

(Kurosaki) Que lo hayáis traído aquí, quiere decir que...

(Izubuchi) Sí. Forcé la entrada de tu pequeño nido de amor. No podía soportar imaginarlo llorando de hambre, cubierto de mierda y esperando un amo que no llega. Lo creas o no, soy un amante de los perros.

(Kanuka) -dice con algo de enfado- Pero soy yo quien se lo ha tenido que quedar esta noche. Rei estaba encantada con el perro y Isao cabreado porque todo el rato el perro se le ponía entre las piernas.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cuando empezasteis a seguirme, eh?

(Izubuchi) Eso no tiene importancia.

(Kanuka) -enfadándose- ¡Claro que tiene importancia! Me utilizasteis cómo cortina de humo.

(Izubuchi) Si tuvieras más experiencia en este tema te habrías dado cuenta. Echad la culpa al jefe Goto.

(Kanuka) Una pregunta. ¿Este perro es clonado? Los originales son muy caros.

(Kurosaki) Es descendiente de la la primera camada de Japón concebida por inseminación artificial.

(Izubuchi) No es típico de ti dejarte hipnotizar con drogas gaseosas. Has bajado la guardia debido posiblemente a la rutina diaria. Te dije que le compraras pienso en cualquier supermercado.

(Kurosaki) Pero a él le gusta la comida blanda y ese supermercado es el único del barrio que la tiene.

(Kanuka) Hicieron que te volvieras loco. Que perdieras el control. Disparaste dos balas de tu Walther P99 contra tu propio brazo y estuviste a punto de cargarte al propietario del supermercado.

(Izubuchi) Aun con la guardia baja, no hay mucha gente que pueda engañarte o drogarte con una droga gaseosa sin que te des cuenta. A parte, claro está... del mayor Takahara.

(Kurosaki) ¿Y por qué no? Simplemente hacer ver que me volaba la tapa de los sesos.

(Izubuchi) Simplemente querían desacreditarte. Quitarte de en medio. Primero asaltas una guarida Yakuza. Envías a docenas de hombres al hospital. Y ese mismo día, descargas tu arma en una tienda de comestibles. Así que nosotros pensamos que o bien estás loco, o tu estado mental es muy inestable. Si no llega a ser por los análisis de sangre que te hicieron en cuando te trajeron aquí... no hubiésemos sabido que habían usado una droga alucinógena en estado gaseoso contigo.

(Kanuka) Pero eso... demuestra que nuestro caso no es fortuito. Si lo dejamos ahora...

(Kurosaki) Pondremos en peligro la razón de ser de la sección 5. Eso es lo que diría el Mayor Takahara.

(Izubuchi) Tengo un mensaje del jefe Goto para vosotros. Seguid con la misión encomendada. Pero no habrá más apoyo oficial de la sección 5 hasta que consigáis pruebas determinantes.

(Kurosaki) En ese caso tendremos que ir directamente a la fuente del problema. La empresa Gloster. Después de tantos años... volveré a Hong Kong.

(Izubuchi) Nada preserva mejor el sigilo que la velocidad. Salid de inmediato para Hong Kong. Vuestra documentación falsa ya está lista.

(Kanuka) ¿De inmediato?

(Izubuchi) ¿Algún problema, Kanuka? ¿No puedes dejar a tu marido y a tu hija solos un par de días?

(Kanuka) Sí, pero... ¿qué hacemos con el perro?

(Izubuchi) La simple idea de que un hombre soltero tenga un perro en esta profesión... es ridícula. Y tú, Kurosaki... de entre todos los perros que existen escoges la raza más delicada y que cuesta de mantener. ¡Ya os apañaréis!

Unas pocas horas después, un helicóptero _Bell 407_ pilotado por un piloto, se dirige hacia Hong Kong. Kurosaki y Kanuka van a bordo. Es un día gris y lluvioso. La atmósfera sobre la gran ciudad china y antigua colonia británica, es extraña. Kurosaki había vivido allí hacía años, junto con Richard Wong. Para Kanuka era la primera vez que iba allí. Mientras sobrevuelan la ciudad, Kurosaki le explica a Kanuka...

(Kurosaki) En su día, Hong Kong fue sin duda el corazón económico, comercial y logístico de extremo oriente. Durante los 150 años de dominación británica, hasta 1997, esta ciudad fue una perla del imperio británico y una ciudad moderna y cosmopolita cómo pocas en el mundo. Hoy en día es un oasis de democracia, libertad de expresión y derechos civiles frente a la dictadura comunista de la China continental. Pero también un lugar donde toda buena mafia u organización criminal de cualquier lugar de Asia viene a hacer negocio. Su dudosa o ambigua legalidad la ha convertido en el lugar ideal para multinacionales tanto legales cómo ilegales, que pretenden lucrarse con negocios más bien oscuros, o para elementos criminales que chupan del bote. Incluso en algunos lugares de la ciudad, hay barrios o distritos sin ley, donde la Policía a penas se atreve a entrar. Ahora me viene a la cabeza aquella frase que dice "lo que el cuerpo crea es tanto una expresión del ADN cómo el propio cuerpo".

(Kanuka) -mirando las vistas por la ventanilla- Eso mismo se puede aplicar a las telas de araña, por ejemplo.

(Kurosaki) Puestos a escoger yo me quedo con los arrecifes de coral... aunque debo reconocer que no es tan bello. Si la esencia de la vida es la información contenida en el ADN, entonces la sociedad y la civilización no son más que sistemas de transmisión de información; y una ciudad cómo ésta no es más que un deposito de memoria externa en constante expansión.

(Kanuka) Oh, Dios, que arduos tus designios, que incalculables su medida. Son más que los granos de arena si me entretengo a contarlos.

(Kurosaki) Salmo 139 del antiguo testamento. Por la forma... en la que escupes esa referencias exóticas de forma espontanea, yo diría que tu memoria externa está algo cascada, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Mira quien habla, es increíble.

(Piloto) Lamento interrumpir una conversación tan interesante. Estamos sobrevolando la factoría de Gloster Engineering & Technologies, a cuatro kilómetros de las costas de Hong Kong. Daremos un paseo para que observéis la zona. Disfruten de las vistas.

La factoría de Gloster, resultaba ser un enorme y gigantesco barco. Un viejo petrolero de propulsión nuclear japonés reconvertido a barco factoría.

(Piloto) Hasta aquí el recorrida turístico. Volvemos a Hong Kong. Prepárense para aterrizar.

(Kanuka) Sus legiones, especie de ángeles degenerados, yacen amontonadas cual hojas de otoño cubriendo los riachuelos.

(Kurosaki) Y ahora me citas a Milton. Pero a nosotros no nos incumbe, no somos Satán.

El helicóptero aterriza en la ciudad. Kurosaki y Kanuka, se entremezclan entre sus habitantes. Y se marchan a una de las partes más degradadas de la ciudad. Van en busca de un antiguo amigo, o mejor dicho, enemigo que a Kurosaki le debe muchos "favores". Mientras unos niños juguetean por allí, el sujeto en cuestión, un chino llamado Lin, lánguido, delgaducho y feo... se dirige hacia esos dos que él cree que son una pareja de turistas con malas intenciones. Kurosaki se saca el sombrero y las gafas de sol... y el tal Lin le reconoce, cagándose de miedo e intentado huir, pero Kurosaki le coge.

Mientras Kurosaki le interroga, después de haberle dejado la cara hecha un mapa, Kanuka espera a un lado, fijándose en las inscripciones en chino en un muro de ladrillos.

(Kurosaki) Ahora te crees importante. ¿Desde cuando te diriges a mi sin un señor?

(Lin) Cre créeme, no he olvidado lo mucho que te debo.

(Kurosaki) Cuanto menos olvidas menos tienes que recordar.

(Lin) Dame un respiro Kuro... señor Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) ¡Vaya! Ahora quieres hacerme la pelota con lo de señor.

(Lin) ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Te lo imploro!

(Kurosaki) ¿Conoces a un hijo de puta llamado Kim?

(Lin) No sé de quien hablas. Quiero decir... en esta ciudad hay docenas de hijos de puta llamados Kim.

(Kurosaki) Yo sólo estoy buscando a uno en concreto. ¿Le conoces?

(Lin) En este negocio también existe la lealtad. ¿Sabes?

(Kurosaki) Hay dos clases de lealtad. La que protege secretos y la que protege la verdad. No puedes servir a ambas, Lin. ¿Que clase de lealtad es la tuya?

(Lin) También se dice que no hay verdad sin secretos.

(Kurosaki) Te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Conoces a un hombre llamado Kim?

(Lin) ¡No sé de quien hablas! ¡Hay docenas de tipos llamados así por ahí!

(Kanuka) -leyendo un mural que hay en un muro. Una de las frases más conocidas de Confucio- "La vida y la muerte, vienen y van. Cómo los títeres sobre la mesa. En cuanto les cortas los hilos, enseguida se derrumban." -su cara se queda seria-

Unas horas más tarde, muy a las afueras de la ciudad, Kurosaki encuentra a quien estaban buscando. Aquel tan Kim. Un antiguo colega suyo y de Richard Wong en 1998. Vivía en una antigua casa victoriana del siglo XIX.

(Kanuka) Y bien. ¿Quien es él?

(Kurosaki) Había sido un antiguo miembro del SAS británico encargado de la guerra electrónica y operaciones de espionaje cibernético. Pero no era apto para dar órdenes, no apto para recibirlas. Tan sólo apto para languidecer en la cuneta. Después de eso, vino a Hong Kong. Estuvo dando tumbos entre las fuerzas especiales de la Policía y la unidad electrónica. Abandonó la Policía y acabó traficando en el mercado negro de armas. Su reputación se fue a la mierda. Y acabó convertido en un pirata informático sin escrúpulos.

(Kanuka) Amazing. Menudo historial.

(Kurosaki) Sí. Pero por mucho que un burro viaje no se convertirá jamás en un poderoso caballo. Terminó en la ruina cuando intentó abarcar más de lo que podía. Vamos.

Ambos entran en la casa pistola en mano. Mientras Kanuka inspecciona el piso de arriba, Kurosaki inspecciona la planta baja. La antigüedad de la casa es evidente. Retratos antiguos en blanco y negro, muebles de otra época y decoración victoriana. Hasta que Kanuka le grita que suba. Había encontrado a su hombre en un estudio. Al subir... Kurosaki descubre a un hombre en silla de ruedas, calvo y de aspecto enfermo y débil. Pero le reconoce: es quien estaba buscando.

(Kanuka) Parece que llegamos tarde. Debe llevar muerto unas cuantas horas. En cualquier caso no parece que nos hubiese servido de mucha ayuda. Estaba enfermo. Mira esta nota.

(Kurosaki) -lee la nota- El difunto se niega a que se le ofrezcan ofrendas de flores naturales o artificiales o que se liberen pájaros... en su honor. ¡Que montón de mierda! -coge la silla de ruedas y la tira al suelo con el "difunto"-

(Kanuka) ¿Que haces!? ¿Te has vuelto loco!? -grita sin entender a que viene eso-

(Kurosaki) ¡No durmáis vosotros los muertos! ¡Incluso Confucio decía que no hay que fingir que se está muerto en vida! Vamos, habla. No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas bromitas, Kim.

Kim estaba vivito y coleando. Se pone a reír sin parar. Con esa cara enfermiza y débil, gris, que daba miedo. Mientras Kanuka se le mira con cara de desconcierto.

Un rato después, un pequeño robot en forma de muñeca de porcelana, les sirve una taza de té, Kanuka se sirve, pero Kurosaki no quiere. Aquel hombre tan extraño y Kurosaki, después de mucho tiempo, tenían cosas de las que hablar.

(Kim) No te había visto desde aquella operación conjunta entre la séptima unidad antisecuestros y la Policía de Hong Kong en 1997.

(Kurosaki) Estoy aquí por trabajo.

(Kim) ¿Quieres decir por Gloster? Han llegado muy tarde al negocio de los Labors... pero han conseguido afianzarse rápidamente gracias a la nueva moda de los Labors Ginoides. Se han expandido rápidamente concentrando su producción en Ginoides de muy alta gama. Existen rumores acerca de posibles vínculos con políticos, burócratas e incluso sindicatos del crimen en diferentes países de extremo oriente. Por temor a regulaciones locales sobre este tema, los Labors mascota altamente especializados, trasladaron toda su producción a un viejo super-petrolero japonés reconvertido en su nueva factoría, de bandera multinacional y anclado en aguas internacionales. Fabrican unos Labors mascota realmente interesantes.

(Kanuka) ¿Lo bastante interesantes cómo para suicidarse después de asesinar a sus propietarios?

(Kim) Si eso es cierto es bastante impropio. Eso implicaría la replicación de humanos, implantando un cerebro en esa máquina o mejor dicho... muñeco. ¿Quien querría hacer semejante cosa?

(Kanuka) Conocimos a un viejo llamado Von Kleiner que hizo algo semejante.

(Kim) La belleza de un muñeco reside en que se trata de un cuerpo de carne y hueso... carente de espíritu. Un cuerpo inquebrantable debatiéndose al borde del colapso.

(Kurosaki) ¿Por eso has acabado en un pirata informático de clase super A a jornada completa, enclaustrado en esa silla de ruedas?

(Kim) Un humano no puede compararse con un muñeco, jamás. Ni en su forma, ni en su elegancia de movimientos, ni siquiera en su propio ser. La inadaptabilidad de la conciencia humana se convierte en la inadaptabilidad a la realidad. La perfección sólo está al alcance de aquellos que carecen de conciencia o están dotados de omnisciencia. En otras palabras. Sólo está al alcance de muñecos y dioses.

(Kanuka) ¿No te parece que deberíamos volver al caso? -dice molesta porque no le hacen caso-

(Kim) En realidad... hay una forma más de existencia conmensurable a muñecos y deidades.

(Kurosaki) ¿Los animales?

(Kim) Las alondras de Shin se ven inundadas por una profunda e instintiva felicidad. Felicidad que nosotros, los humanos, guiados por la auto-conciencia, jamás llegaremos a conocer. Para aquellos de nosotros que devoramos la fruta del árbol del conocimiento, se trata de algo aun más elusivo que la divinidad.

(Kurosaki) ¿Y esa teoría te ha llevado a habitar ese cuerpo enfermo y lánguido... y a estar conectado a la red permanentemente? ¿Cómo si estuvieras muerto? ¿Lo has hecho por eso?

(Kim) ¿Si no conoces la vida cómo puedes conocer la muerte? Es lo que decía Confucio.

Kanuka, sin darse cuenta... había bebido una droga alucinógena muy potente en el té que le habían servido. Abre una puerta de la estantería de libros de la sala donde están... y sale una casa de muñecas. Kanuka mira por un agujero que hay en la casa... y se encuentra de repente en el exterior.

(Kim) Es raro encontrar a un humano que conozca la muerte. La mayoría llegan a la muerte sin estar preparados, armados únicamente con una ignorante familiaridad. En otras palabras. La gente muere porque es inevitable.

(Kurosaki) Pero la muerte es un pre-requisito para la vida de un muñeco.

Y entonces... Kanuka entra de lleno en su alucinación. De nuevo en la entrada de la casa...

(Kurosaki) Por eso Kim ha escogido acabar convirtiéndose en un muñeco humano. Fue su motivo.

(Kanuka) Y bien.

(Kurosaki) Estuvo dando tumbos entre las fuerzas especiales y la unidad electrónica. Acabó traficando en el mercado negro de armas. Su reputación se fue a la mierda. Y así es cómo acabó convertido en Hacker.

(Kanuka) Amazing. Menudo historial.

(Kurosaki) Sí. Pero por mucho que un burro viaje no se convierte jamás en un poderoso caballo.

(Kanuka) Vamos, entremos ya.

Kanuka y Kurosaki entran en la casa Victoriana y otra vez, pistola en mano, la inspeccionan. Hasta que se encuentran en la sala principal a alguien en una silla de ruedas. Una especie de títere, con el aspecto idéntico de Kanuka: un muñeco de Kanuka a tamaño real.

(Kanuka) -completamente descolocada- Que... ¿Que demonios significa esto?

(Kurosaki) -lee una nota escrita al lado del cuerpo- Por la presente el difunto que en paz descanse se complace en anunciar que en el día de hoy por fin ha alcanzado la tan deseada muerte.-coge la silla de ruedas y la tira al suelo con el muñeco de Kanuka-

(Kanuka) ¿Que haces!? -Kanuka se queda mirando aterrorizada. Aquel muñeco se pone a reír maliciosamente con la cara desencajada-

(Muñeco) -se junta las partes desencajadas de la cara y se pone a hablar- ¿Estar vivo es ficción o realidad?

(Kurosaki) Basta ya de jueguecitos.

El "muñeco" se levanta cómo si de una peonza se tratara, mientras Kanuka, armándose de valor, desenfunda su Colt M1911 y apunta a aquel muñeco replica de ella que se pone a andar por el salón hacia ella lentamente.

(Muñeco) Dicho de otra manera. La cuestión es si un objeto inanimado podría llegar a vivir realmente. Es por eso que los muñecos resultan tan aterradores. Porque están hechos a imagen y semejanza de los humanos. De hecho, se les trata a veces cómo a tales. Pero lo que de verdad aterra a los humanos, es enfrentarse a si mismos. Pensar que quizás no son más que la suma de meros mecanismos y materia, perfectamente conjuntados. En otras palabras. Enfrentarse al terror de que fundamentalmente, los humanos, la humanidad entera, pertenezcan al vacío.

(Kanuka) ¡Quieto! ¡No te muevas! ¡Ya es suficiente! -le grita muy furiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de apuntar con su pistola-

(Muñeco) Vamos a ceñirnos al caso de que la vida trajo consigo este terror. La noción de que la naturaleza es cuantificable, lleva inevitablemente a la conclusión de que los humanos también son reducibles a simples piezas de maquinaria. ¿No lo habías pensado? Seguro que tú si, Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) El cuerpo humano es una máquina que da cuerda a sus propios engranajes. Es la viva imagen del movimiento perpetuo.

(Muñeco) Los espectaculares avances que se han realizado en la robótica, la inteligencia artificial y ahora también la neurología electrónica, han resucitado la teoría científica del siglo XVIII que consideraba al hombre cómo a una máquina. Y desde el momento en que los ordenadores han permitido hacer extensa su memoria, los humanos han perseguido agresivamente la auto-mecanización para expandir los límites de sus propias funciones. Decididos a dejar atrás la teoría de la selección natural de Darwin, esta capacidad de los humanos en ir más allá de las posibilidades evolucionistas que la tecnología Labor, la robótica experimental y la neurología electrónica han proporcionado, también rebelan la propia búsqueda de la perfección que le dio nacimiento. El espejismo de un modo de vida equipado con una maquinaria y un hardware único, perfecto, poderoso... ha engendrado esta pesadilla.

(Kurosaki) La geometría eterna de dios; de Platón.

Entonces... Kurosaki gira su cabeza hacia Kanuka cómo si fuera un muñeco y su cara se abre como un monstruo. Kanuka se aterroriza y dispara su arma contra él.

La alucinación de Kanuka vuelve al punto de partida. Ambos vuelven a estar a la entrada de la casa. Se ponen a correr hacia la casa al oír un disparo.. y esta vez quien se encuentran en la silla de ruedas es a un muñeco a tamaño real de Kurosaki. Pero de repente hay explosiones. Helicópteros de combate chinos _CAIC WZ-10_ bombardean la casa desde el cielo. Kanuka recibe un disparo en el pecho. Se queda en el suelo mirando la herida, cuando su cuerpo se abre mostrando-le su interior mecánico. Kanuka echa un grito de terror... y justo entonces, la alucinación termina de golpe. Kurosaki le inyecta una sustancia que llevaba encima y que la devuelve a la normalidad. El inofensivo té que se estaba bebiendo era el culpable.

(Kurosaki) -le saca la jeringuilla- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

(Kanuka) Que demonios... me ha pasado? -completamente descolocada-

(Kurosaki) No deberías haberte bebido esa mierda. Seguramente habrá echado polímero EGH-1. Una droga alucinógena sintética muy potente usada por los chinos y los de Corea del norte en sus interrogatorios a presos especiales. Me iba a suponer que Kim intentaría algo así, así que traje antídotos conmigo.

Kurosaki se pone a andar por aquel salón mientras Kanuka a penas empieza a recuperarse de lo que ha experimentado. Pero Kurosaki ya sabe perfectamente cómo actuar.

(Kurosaki) Así cómo la mala suerte aparece en el tres, la mala suerte da tres señales. Un laberinto abocado a la incomodidad, un entendimiento tácito. Un consejo inesperado. Y sin darnos cuenta, nos topamos con la catástrofe. Pero nuestro mundo no puede permitirse ignorar la primera señal ni la tercera. ¡Te lo dije, Kim! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos!

(Kim) Cuando te diste cuenta.

(Kurosaki) No hay nadie más fácil de embaucar que un embaucador, ya lo sabes. Puede que seas un magnífico pirata informático y un experto en métodos de guerra sucia y en guerra electrónica. Pero olvidas que mi especialidad es el contra-espionaje. Y además te comunico que mi "ángel de la guarda" está ayudándome.

(Kim) ¿Que? ¿Entonces tú sabes quien ha traspasado los firewalls de mi sistema? ¡Es absurdo! ¡No hay nadie capaz! -exclama indignado-

(Kurosaki) Mi ángel de la guarda me alertó de que no encontraría la verdad entre estos muros. ¡Se acabó el juego, Kim! Más vale que empieces a cantar.

El pequeño robot muñeca, sale de ahí corriendo... pero Kurosaki lo abate inmediatamente con su Walther P99.

(Kurosaki) Sólo es una muñeca, Kim. ¡No sabes parar! No volverás a engañarme con algo así.

(Kim) Kurosaki... ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esta realidad es la buena y no sufres una alucinación perfecta e indistinguible de la realidad cómo tu compañera? -Kanuka le mira enfadada-

(Kurosaki) Lo sé porque mi espíritu me lo susurra.

(Kim) Los seres humanos no son más que el hilo del cual se teje el sueño de la vida. Sus sueños, conciencias, e incluso espíritus, no son más que fisuras y distorsiones en la trama uniforme de la matriz de la realidad.

(Kurosaki) Entonces tú y yo no seríamos más que despreciables criminales, pero aun y así, caminaríamos por senderos muy diferentes. No lo dudes. Claro que si no crees en espíritus, nunca conocerás la locura y la esquizofrenia. Lo poco que queda de tu cuerpo humano, no se pudrirá jamás Kim, si no que continuará funcionando y funcionando en la red, hasta que encuentres una muerte apropiada. Tal vez te pueda echar una mano. -le inyecta una sustancia desconocida a Kim y lo aturde completamente-

Un rato después, Kurosaki y Kanuka están a fuera de la casa, a la entrada. Kanuka está con cara de agotamiento y con la mano sobre la cara, no creyéndose todavía lo que le había pasado.

(Kanuka) Que. ¿Hemos vuelto a la realidad física de una vez?

(Kurosaki) Buena pregunta, querida amiga. La respuesta es que no hay forma de distinguir los recuerdos de la realidad. Si vives una cosa u otra solo puedes analizarlo a posteriori. El propio paso del tiempo no puede ser almacenado, así que ya ves cual complicado es. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si existe realmente tu familia? ¿Tu marido y tu hija? ¿Tu trabajo? ¿Tú misma? ¿O en realidad eres una amarilla solterona que vive en Hawai realizando trabajos de poca monta y viviendo en un piso de alquiler de mala muerte... soñando con tener ese gran trabajo y esa familia maravillosas? Después de ese supuesto... ¿Estás segura que querrías saber la verdad?

(Kanuka) -cabreándose con Kurosaki- ¿Si lo sabías desde el principio por qué lo permitiste!?

(Kurosaki) Tenía que averiguar cuales eran sus motivos. Kim te tendió esta trampa sabiendo que yo vendría. Te ha hecho beber esa droga alucinógena muy potente y hacerte creer que vivías una situación paralela que no era real, para deshacerse de nosotros. Esa es la cuestión. Él o uno de los suyos usó una táctica muy similar en aquel pequeño supermercado de Tokio, haciendo que bailara a su son y me disparara a mi propio brazo. Tal y cómo ha dicho acertadamente Izubuchi, no hay muchas personas capaces de hacer algo así... y los de Gloster, por supuesto, también lo sabían.

(Kanuka) Entonces... anticipaste todo esto?

(Kurosaki) Hacer ver que caía en su trampa y derrotarle en su propio juego. Si, ese era mi plan. Pero Kim es muy listo. Sólo lo he conseguido con la pista del vestíbulo.

(Kanuka) ¿Y el ángel de la guarda del que hablabas? ¿De que iba eso?

(Kurosaki) Parece que el jefe Goto tiene razón. Sigue vivo en alguna parte y está más cerca de lo que creemos. La pista que me ha dejado en la entrada lo evidencia.

(Kanuka) Una cosa la tengo muy clara.

(Kurosaki) El que.

(Kanuka) Que no puedo seguir trabajando contigo. A no ser que seas un suicida o no temas a la muerte... no se puede trabajar contigo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres echarte atrás?

(Kanuka) No. Pero mencionando tus palabras, tengo una hija y un marido por los que volver a casa.

(Kurosaki) Puede ser. Pero ahora tienes que ganarte el sueldo.

(Kanuka) ¿No has tenido suficiente? Podemos encausar a Gloster con la información y el testimonio de Kim.

(Kurosaki) Lo único que podemos demostrar es que obstaculizó una investigación. Eso y la violación de las normas éticas y la legalidad internacional relativa al tráfico de información. Además, ni siquiera nos encontramos en nuestra jurisdicción. Esto es Hong Kong, no Japón. Y nuestra investigación es extraoficial. Si queremos presentar cargos por esos asesinatos en cadena provocados por los Labors Ginoides, necesitamos pruebas materiales.

(Kanuka) ¿Entonces, por qué le has inyectado esa mierda?

(Kurosaki) No le he matado, mujer. Sólo le he dejado inconsciente durante varios días. Nos lo llevaremos a Japón sin levantar sospechas. Él sigue conectado a Gloster. Tenemos que resolver este caso mucho antes de que decidan hacer limpieza. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. -ambos se marchan de allí andando- Hay un viejo dicho. Cuando ni tienes razón ni estás equivocado, es hora de tocar los tambores con fuerza y atacar. Es decir, cuando falla el dialogo, es hora de la violencia.

(Kanuka) -tomándoselo mal- ¡Oye! ¡Esto no es cómo asaltar una guarida de Yakuzas! ¡Es bastante más complejo!

(Kurosaki) De todos modos no esperaba mucho de tu Colt M1911. -se para y mira serio al cielo- Los pájaros buscan refugio en el cielo; los peces en las profundidades del mar.

Unas pocas horas después, organizan una operación de rastreo en el interior del gigantesco barco factoría de Gloster. Kurosaki, en un traje de buceo y con una bolsa con armas, va nadando y se cuela por la parte inferior del casco del barco. Al mismo tiempo, Kanuka, sobre un yate especial de la sección 5 traído desde Japón, organiza una operación de guerra electrónica contra los sistemas centrales de Gloster. Comunicándose por radio cifrada...

(Kanuka) En doce segundos alcanzaremos sus sensores. Enviaré dos segundos de señal de camuflaje. ¿Me recibes, Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) Recibido.

(Kanuka) He redirigido esta cosa al ordenador central de la seguridad de la factoría. Iniciando sincronización.

Kurosaki ya estaba en el interior del barco factoría. Enfundado en un uniforme de combate, además de su Walther P99, llevaba consigo su rifle corto automático _Benelli Nova_ y un fusil de asalto japonés _Howa Tipo 89_ de 5.56 mm.

(Kurosaki) Estoy dentro. Envíame los planos del barco a mi comunicador. … Descarga completada. ¿Me recibes, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Conecta tu cámara. Empiezo a grabar. No me perdería el asalto de mi mentor por nada del mundo.

(Kurosaki) Seguro que esto no te lo enseñaron en el departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Fíjate bien y aprende, monada.

Kurosaki empieza a moverse por el interior del barco. Al mismo tiempo, el ataque Hacker que Kanuka perpetra con un programa creado por Kim, empieza a hacer estragos a la factoría y al sistema de seguridad informático. El encargado de la seguridad del sistema informático, un chino son sobrepeso que come patatas fritas, se pone en movimiento, el y sus dos subordinados cuando aparece una señal de alarma en las pantallas de los ordenadores.

(Seguridad 1) Que coño... Intruso detectado. Repito. Intruso detectado. Reiniciando sistema de seguridad en el nivel 2. Comprobando todos los sistemas de a bordo.

(Seguridad 2) Estoy buscando correspondencia en la memoria y tamaño del virus.

(Seguridad 3) No hay duda. Virus latente detectado. Compatibilización del sistema efectuada.

(Seguridad 1) Reinicio del sistema de seguridad en el nivel 2.

(Seguridad 2) Activando señuelos para emboscada. Virus latente en los firewalls detectados.

(Seguridad 3) Error tipo 280 detectado.

(Seguridad 1) Reconstruyendo barrera de seguridad externa del nivel 1.

(Kurosaki) -corriendo por dentro del barco- ¡Kanuka! ¡Corta la conexión! ¡Que no te descubran!

(Kanuka) ¡Aun no! ¡Puedo avanzar un poco más!

(Kurosaki) ¡Ilusa! ¡Hazlo y punto!

(Kanuka) Recibido.

El virus había provocado la activación de los Labors Ginoide que estaban en la parte final de montaje de la factoría. Estos empiezan a moverse solos, mientras los operarios salen huyendo aterrorizados al ver que matan a quien se acercan a ellos. En la sala de seguridad de los sistemas, se desata el pánico.

(Seguridad 2) Acceso ilegal a la planta final de producción de Labors Ginoide "Spiritus" detectado.

(Seguridad 1) ¿Que? ¡Mierda! ¡Liberad anticuerpos para combatirlo!

(Seguridad 2) Demasiado tarde. Todos los sistemas están ya infectados, no hay nada que hacer.

El equipo de seguridad, formado por varios pero pocos hombres armados con sub-fusiles de 9 mm _QCQ-05_ chinos, no consigue nada. Los Labors están fuera de control y las balas de 9 mm no son lo bastante fuertes para causar daños importantes a los Labors. Estos asesinan uno tras otro a los miembros de seguridad de la planta. Kurosaki, con armas mas potentes, se estaba enfrentando con garantías a los pequeños Labors y los dejaba fuera de combate antes de que se le acercaran. En un momento dado, se encuentra rodeado por estos Labors. Emprende varias ráfagas con su fusil de asalto y se carga unos cuantos. Justo entonces... uno de los Labors, le coge el rifle corto y empieza a disparar contra los otros Labors. Cuando han caído todos, Kurosaki y el Labor ginoide o mascota, se apuntan el uno al otro con el arma. Su "ángel de la guardia" estaba ahí para ayudarle.

(Kurosaki) Veni Sancti Espiritus. Cuando tiempo, Mayor. ¿O cómo se supone que te debo llamar ahora?

(Labor) Para ser exactos, llamame cómo siempre. Estoy dirigiendo este Labor a través de un programa de control vía satélite, cómodamente sentado en un cibercafé de Dublín, mientras tomo una cerveza negra. Es cómo si estuviera jugando un videojuego. El cerebro electrónico de este Labor Ginoide no tiene la suficiente capacidad. El sistema de control de combate lo ocupa casi todo. Sólo puedo comunicarme contigo con esta voz enlatada. Hay una terminal de acceso de emergencia a cincuenta metros de aquí. Si podemos infiltrarnos nos haremos con el control del sistema.

(Kurosaki) Me alegra saber que estás vivo en alguna parte. -dice sonriendo tímidamente-

(Labor) No has cambiado nada.

(Kurosaki) Muévete, tú vas delante. Yo cubriré tu retaguardia.

Ambos siguen avanzando hacía el interior de la nave, encontrándose por el camino con más Labors ginoide.

(Labor) ¿Quien puede mirar al espejo sin volverse malvado? Un espejo no refleja maldad, si no que la crea.

(Kurosaki) No es momento para Poesía. Andamos cortos de munición.

(Labor) Así pues un espejo alberga un atisbo. Pero no escrutinio.

Ambos se ponen a disparar y se cargan a otro montón de Labors Ginoide. Consiguen llegar hasta la terminal. El Labor Ginoide, controlado por el mayor Takahara a distancia a miles de kilómetros de allí, conecta la terminal al Labor. Mientras Takahara hace el trabajo, Kurosaki le hace de guardaespaldas, disparando e impidiendo que los demás Labors se acerquen. Finalmente lo consiguen. Los Labors se apagan y se desploman.

(Labor) Ya está. Hemos tomado el control. Todas las conexiones con el exterior están cortadas. El barco se encuentra totalmente aislado.

(Kurosaki) ¿Nos estamos moviendo?

(Labor) Nos dirigimos hacia el norte abandonando las aguas internacionales rumbo aguas territoriales japonesas. Este barco será la prueba material que demuestre los crímenes cometidos por la empresa Gloster_._ Ya tienes lo que querías.

(Kurosaki) Pero es muy posible que vengan por nosotros.

(Labor) Antes que ocurra eso tendremos dos fragatas de la marina de autodefensa de escolta. Ese tema ya está resuelto. Ahora nos sobra tiempo para examinar la técnica usada por Gloster para dotar a sus Labors Ginoides de esa personalidad tan humana e inocente por los cuales se han hecho famosos en tan poco tiempo.

(Kurosaki) Ya sabes lo que ocurre, no?

(Labor) Tú también lo presientes. ¿Verdad, Kurosaki?

Kurosaki y el Labor Ginoide entran en una sala completamente insonorizada y repleta de una especie de aparatos herméticos que contenían niños en su interior.

(Kurosaki) No se escucha un alma. Deben tenerlo completamente insonorizado.

(Labor) Implantación de cerebros orgánicos en máquinas. En experimentos llevados a cabo en los años setenta del siglo pasado, por el científico soviético Jihail Adrievich, con animales, él y su equipo de científicos descubrió cómo implantar cerebros directamente a una máquina, para que éste lo adaptara cómo su propio cuerpo. Pero debido a las limitaciones técnicas de la época y por investigaciones posteriores, los propios científicos llegaron a la conclusión de que la técnica debía ser prohibida, porque se destruía al individuo original... y por cruel e inhumana.

(Kurosaki) Pero los de Gloster ordenaron secuestrar a niñas y adolescentes a las diferentes mafias de extremo oriente, para extraer sus cerebros e implantarlos en los Labors Ginoides. Era esto lo que les daba una personalidad inocente, infantil y dulce. Lo que hacía de estas máquinas tan queridas y admiradas por los usuarios.

Oyen una voz floja y enlatada. Alguien estaba gritando dentro de aquellos depósitos. Era una de las muchas niñas secuestradas. Kurosaki la saca del recipiente. La niña estaba muy asustada.

(Niña) Habéis venido a ayudarme. ¿Verdad? El señor Stevenson me prometió que la Policía vendría a rescatarme. Yo estoy en fase 4. Pero mi amiga Zheng ya está en fase 5. No escucha nada ni me responde cuando le hablo. ¡Yo la llamo, pero no responde! Qué ha pasado, señor.

(Labor) Stevenson, el inspector de fábrica asesinado, modificó la programación de los códigos éticos de los programas neurológicos de los Labors Ginoide. Cuando fue descubierto, Gloster se encargó de que los Yakuza lo mataran con el pretexto de vengar a su jefe.

(Niña) Pero el señor Stevenson tenía razón. Dijo que si los Labors mascota causaban problemas, seguro que alguien se daría cuenta. Que alguien vendría a salvarnos. Eso dijo.

(Kurosaki) ¿En algún momento pensó en las víctimas?

(Niña) -se pone a llorar- Pero... pero... ¡No quería convertirme en Labor, soy una niña!

(Labor) Lloramos por el lamento de un pájaro, pero no por la sangre de un pez. Benditos aquellos que tienen voz. Si los Labors pudiesen hablar, gritarían "no quiero convertirme en humano".

(Kurosaki) Déjame preguntarte algo. Si no quieres, no me respondas. ¿Por qué coño estás huido? ¿Donde estás? ¿Cuando piensas volver?

(Labor) ¿Tienes nostalgia de mi? Haciendo esto me siento libre de dudas. Me siento tranquilo y en paz. No te preocupes. El día menos pensado, regresaré. … Dejad que camine solo. Sin pecar. Con muy pocos deseos. Cómo los elefantes, en la selva. No sé cuando voy a volver, Kurosaki. Pero espero que sea muy pronto. Adiós. -el Labor se desploma sobre el suelo. Takahara ya no estaba ahí-

El gran barco ya había entrado en aguas territoriales japonesas y un helicóptero de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa se disponía a aterrizar en él. Al día siguiente, por la noche, Kurosaki había traído a Kanuka a su casa en su coche. El perro de Kurosaki sale corriendo de casa de los Ota hacia su amo, que lo coge en brazos. Kanuka traía consigo un regalo para su hija... pero también se da cuenta, que Kurosaki tiene una tímida sonrisa en su rostro y no puede evitar preguntar...

(Kanuka) Apareció en ese barco. ¿Verdad? Me refiero al Mayor Takahara. Está vivo en alguna parte... y el día menos pensado, regresará.

(Kurosaki) …

(Kanuka) No quieres hablar, eh? ¿Crees que lo pondré en el informe para el jefe Goto?

(Kurosaki) Te recogeré mañana a las ocho y media. Te debo una por cuidar de él. Y siempre pago lo que debo.

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué no entras en casa? Isao seguro que se alegra de verte.

(Kurosaki) No me va eso de pasar el rato en familia. De todos modos, gracias.

(Ota) -gritando desde la entrada de la casa- ¡Kanuka! ¡La cena se está enfriando! ¿A que esperas!? ¡Deja al señor "peligro público" que se vaya a casa, mujer!

(Kanuka) ¡Ya voy, cariño! ¡Cómo eres! -Kanuka se dirige al portal de su casa, donde Rei le espera-

(Rei) ¡Mamá!

(Kanuka) -alegrándose mucho de ver a su hija, la coge en brazos y le enseña el regalo- ¡Hola, pequeña! ¡Mira que regalo tan precioso te ha comprado Mamá! ¿Te gusta?

(Rei) ¡Sí!

Kurosaki se queda mirando. El regalo para Rei era una muñeca. Un ser sin vida, pero que parece vivo. Había sido un caso excepcional para Kanuka y para la sección 5, aunque no tanto para Kurosaki. Estaba contento por que el mayor Takahara le había dicho que tarde o temprano iba a regresar. Y conociéndolo, sabe que cumpliría su promesa.


	32. Maternidad

**Capítulo 32. Maternidad. **

Sigue siendo noviembre de 2005. Han pasado sólo dos semanas del espectacular caso de la sección 5 en el que Kurosaki y Kanuka habían desmantelado un pequeño fabricante de Labors mascota que introducía cerebros humanos en las máquinas para darles una personalidad humana. Con este caso tan grave resuelto, dos semanas después, era el momento para la llegada de los nuevos retoños de la división de vehículos especiales.

El día del nacimiento de hijo de los Goto, por fin había llegado. Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA, era un hombre siempre muy ocupado, pero encontró un rincón en su agenda para ir a visitar a su esposa y conocer a su hijo recién nacido al hospital. Shinobu estaba feliz cómo nunca en su vida lo había estado. Su sueño de ser madre se había hecho realidad. Había dado a luz a un niño sano de casi cuatro kilos, que por sus rasgos parecía evidente que se parecía mucho a la madre. Al llegar, Goto abraza a su esposa.

(Goto) Lamento mucho no haber podido estar contigo en el momento del parto. Pero este trabajo, es lo que tiene. No he podido hacer nada. -se separan mirándose cariñosamente-

(Shinobu) No tienes por qué explicarme nada. Tienes una responsabilidad que cumplir.

(Goto) Estás irreconocible. Tienes una expresión de felicidad en la cara...

(Shinobu) -mirando encandilada a su bebé- Fuwa tenía toda la razón. Tener esta cosita recién nacida entre mis brazos... no hay nada en el mundo que se le pueda comparar.

(Goto) -mira a su hijo recién nacido- Que suerte. Se parece a ti. Así pues, le vamos a poner...

(Shinobu) Gomioka Goto. Es un niño... y es verdad, se parece a mi. Mi madre dice que será igualito al abuelo.

(Goto) Que lioso. A mi me preocupa más cómo será de carácter, teniendo en cuenta quienes son los padres.

(Shinobu) Será inteligente. Eso no lo pongo en duda. Si tienes en cuenta quienes son los padres... eso dalo por hecho.

(Goto) No lo voy a negar. Fíjate en Rei, la hija de Ota y Kanuka. Físicamente es idéntica a su madre, pero parece ser que de carácter se parece mucho más a su padre. Es testaruda, valiente, irreflexiva... y con mucha voluntad.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso de una niña que aun no tiene 2 años? -exclama sin tomárselo mucho en serio-

(Goto) Porque ya se ve. Esa niña es muy lista. Y muy guapa también. Que te apuestas a que llega tanto o más lejos que sus padres.

(Shinobu) Es muy temprano para decir eso. Pero espero que Gomioka también sea listo, guapo y de buen carácter.

(Goto) ¿Cómo lo era tu abuelo?

(Shinobu) Sí. Me gustaría que fuese... bondadoso pero estricto. Inteligente, calculador, trabajador.

(Goto) Un buen chico en definitiva.

(Shinobu) Y que sea guapo, por supuesto. -se ríe-

(Goto) Pues si tu madre ya lo ha dicho... ya está todo dicho. Ahora aun tienes un mes para disfrutar de tu pequeño. Pero... ¿Que haremos con Gomioka cuando te reincorpores a tu puesto?

(Shinobu) Presenté hace poco una solicitud a la jefatura superior. Y me la han aprobado.

(Goto) ¿Una solicitud? -pregunta sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Shinobu) Para poner en marcha un pequeño servicio de guardería en la división de vehículos especiales. Seguramente, también quieren que sea un laboratorio de experimentación social. En ninguna otra división de la Policía, hay condiciones tales de igualdad y oportunidades para las mujeres cómo en la división de vehículos especiales. Ota, Hiromi y yo misma, dejaremos a nuestros hijos allí. Ya han contratado a una criadora y canguro para que se ocupe de ello.

(Goto) Caray, no sólo te ocupas de los temas serios.

(Shinobu) Eso también es un tema serio, Kiichi. Alguien debe encargarse de los hijos durante nuestra ausencia, más teniendo en cuenta que son tan pequeños. Ahora que lo pienso... antes, cuando han venido todos a visitarme, he visto a Noa. Ya está de cinco meses, pero me ha parecido que estaba más hinchada de lo normal.

(Goto) A lo mejor espera gemelos. -Shinobu le mira extrañada- No me mires así, sólo es una suposición.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Noa y Shinohara van al hospital a hacer la tan esperada ecografía. Iban a conocer el sexo de su hijo o hija. Pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa. El Doctor pone en marcha el aparato, pone la gelatina especial sobre la barriga de Noa y el joven matrimonio se pone a mirar en el monitor.

(Doctor) ¿Cómo le va hasta ahora, señora Shinohara? ¿Muchas nauseas y malestar?

(Noa) ¡Que va! Lo llevo estupendamente. No se me hace para nada incómodo. Aunque como muchísimo.

(Asuma) -en tono de broma- Siempre ha sido una glotona, Doctor. Da igual que esté embarazada o no.

(Noa) ¡Asuma! ¡Cállate! -exclama con mala cara-

(Asuma) Perdón.

(Noa) Una cosa, Doctor. Ya estoy de cinco meses... pero he notado que tengo la barriga algo más hinchada de lo normal. Eso no es malo, no?

(Doctor) Vaya vaya. No, en absoluto. La explicación a eso es muy simple. Fíjense en la pantalla. ¿Ven la carita?

(Noa) -su cara se ilumina al ver por primera vez las facciones del feto- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Es mi bebé! ¡Que monada!

Pero Noa y Asuma enseguida se quedan de piedra... al ver que no hay una sola carita. Sino que... hay dos.

(Noa) ¿Eh? Un... un momento. Hay... ¡Hay dos! -exclama muy sorprendida-

(Doctor) Parece que su alegría va a ser doble, señor y señora Shinohara. La enhorabuena. Están esperando gemelos. Oh. Fíjense.

(Asuma) ¿Hay algo malo, doctor? ¿Tienen algún defecto?

(Doctor) No, en absoluto. Parecen perfectamente sanos. Sólo que... serán parejita. Son niño y niña. ¿Lo ven?

(Noa) ¡Que ilusión! Es cómo si tuviéramos dos hijos de golpe. Que bien, Asuma.

(Asuma) Eres una mujer magnífica. Además de ser la mejor piloto de Labors del mundo mundial... eres una coneja. -le dice en broma-

(Noa) -se cabrea- ¡Ay! ¡No te comportes así conmigo! ¡Soy tu esposa!

(Asuma) Era broma, mujer. Me alegro muchísimo. Bueeeno. Ahora la familia Shinohara ya tiene dos herederos de golpe.

(Noa) Espero que cumplas tu promesa.

(Asuma) Sí, Noa. Haré todo lo que pueda... para que sean felices.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, todos lo comentaban. Todo el mundo ya sabía lo de Noa. Hiromi pero estaba cómo en la Luna. A su mujer, Takeo, le faltaban contados días para dar a luz. Mientras lo charlan...

(Miyazaki) ¡Menuda noticia!

(Watanabe) ¿De que noticia hablas, Sakura?

(Miyazaki) Me lo ha dicho el capitán Ota hace un momento. Por lo visto la capitana espera gemelos.

(Ayano) ¿En serio? ¡Que pasada! Al final me van a coger ganas a mi también de tener niños.

(Richardson) -mirando burlón a Ayano- Lo habrías podido pedir antes de ligarte al jefe Shige. Hubiese estado encantado de hacerte ese favor. -hace risa tonta-

(Ayano) ¬ ¬ Eres un cerdo. Eso lo hará mi amorcito Shige.

(Richardson) ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo decís los japoneses? ¿Os asomáis juntos al infierno?

(Ayano) Pues claro. Tú eres europeo, Andrew. Allí tenéis un dicho que dice "la mermelada buena está en el bote pequeño".

(Richardson) ¿Que insinúas con eso? ¿Que Shige la tiene pequeña?

(Ayano) ¡No! Quiero decir que aunque sea pequeño y bajo... no lo hace nada mal. -dice en tono provocativo y sexi-

(Hiromi) -da un golpe sobre su mesa con la taza de té- ¡Queréis parar de hablar de eso, por favor!? -todos se le quedan mirando cómo si estuviera loco. Hiromi se da cuenta- Lo siento. Es que estoy muy nervioso.

(Miyazaki) Hiromi tiene razón. Su mujer va a dar a luz dentro de pocos días y vosotros aquí hablando de guarrerías. No tenéis remedio.

(Watanabe) Que fastidio. Tener que esperar aun cinco meses para que la capitana vuelva.

(Miyazaki) ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te gusta el capitán sustituto que nos han destinado?

(Bado) -leyendo un manga- ¿Os referís al capitán Mitsuki? Menudo inútil. Nos destinan un comandante sustituto que parece un perro rabioso y a la segunda sección un vejestorio que no se aclara en las misiones. Que sería de nosotros sin el teniente Chikawa.

(Chikawa) Sí, Bado. Ese viejo es muy buena persona. Demasiado incluso diría yo. Pero no entiendo que coño hace aquí, en la división de vehículos especiales. No entiende su funcionamiento operativo. Ni siquiera sabe cómo funciona o se activa un Labor.

(Hato) -entra con Ota, charlando con él- Entiendo, capitán. De todas formas, deben explicarnos aun mejor ese cambio tan repentino de imagen.

(Ota) Es decisión de los de arriba, Hato. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Durante el próximo mes la división de vehículos especiales recibirá los nuevos uniformes y los Zeus y todos nuestros vehículos serán pintados de nuevo. Personalmente lo encuentro una perdida de tiempo y dinero. Pero que se le va a hacer.

(Watanabe) Capitán Ota. ¿Están hablando de los nuevos uniformes que vamos a recibir el mes que viene?

(Ota) Sí, así es. Son algo distintos de los actuales. Ya no serán azules oscuro, si no de gris oscuro. Y la parte naranja se cambiará por un amarillo fluorescente con franjas blancas o reflectantes. Además de especificarse más claramente a que sección se pertenece... y el apellido.

(Ayano) Yo estoy de acuerdo con ese cambio. El naranja está muy pasado de moda, no se lleva nada.

(Richardson) Supongo que los cambian... para mejorar nuestra presencia y hacernos más visibles. La división de vehículos especiales ya no son unos marginados sociales, si no alguien muy mimado por la Jefatura Superior. Toda atención es poca.

(Hato) Sí, por ahí van los tiros.

(Miyazaki) Hablando de ropa... ayer le compré un vestidito muy mono para tu hijo, Hiromi. Espero que te guste. ¿Hiromi? Hiromi, me oyes.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? Perdona, lo siento. No te estaba escuchando.

(Ota) Estás preocupado por el nacimiento de tu hijo, eh.

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? -respondiendo a Ota con cara de preocupación-

(Ota) -se ríe con gran gesticulación- ¡Tranquilo, hombre! A mi me pasó lo mismo. ¿No te acuerdas?

(Hiromi) Sí... estabas que te comías las uñas.

(Ota) Debes tranquilizarte. Si ahora ya estás así... ¿Cómo te vas a poner cuando Takeo se ponga de parto de verdad? Debes reservarte los nervios para entonces.

(Hiromi) Cuanta razón tienes, Ota. Se nota que eres un padre experimentado.

(Ota) No es para tanto. ¿Estarás con tu mujer en el momento del parto?

(Hiromi) Sí, claro. No me perdería ese acontecimiento por nada del mundo.

(Ota) Haces muy bien, Hiromi. Cuando tengas a tu hijo recién nacido entre tus brazos... es una felicidad que no se puede describir con palabras. Si pudiese volverlo a hacer...

(Richardson) ¿Que insinúa con eso, capitán? Ah, ya sé. Quiere ir a por la parejita.

(Ota) -sonríe sonrojado con la mano en el cogote- Bueno, a mi me hacía ilusión tener un niño, pero fue una niña. Y ahora mismo Kanuka no quiere tener un segundo hijo, al menos por ahora. Así que de momento, no podrá ser.

(Watanabe) A parte que eso son muchos gastos. Cuando pienso en bodas, retoños y lo que viene después... me echo a temblar.

(Miyazaki) ¿Casarte, tú? No me hagas reír. Aun eres un crío. -dice con mala uva-

(Bado) A mi me gustan las chicas guapas... pero no los compromisos. Así que de momento no quiero ni oír hablar de eso.

(Hiromi) Os equivocáis. Tarde o temprano os daréis cuenta que no podéis vivir solos. Que necesitáis a alguien a vuestro lado en los buenos y los malos momentos. Ya lo veréis.

(Ayano) En eso tienes toda la razón.

(Ota) Yo también lo creo.

Los aludidos se dan por enterados y se quedan pensativos. Cuando ya se había hecho de noche, el día había transcurrido sin incidentes ni emergencias. Ayano estaba viendo una peli en la tele de la sala de recreo, junto a Richardson. Cuando estos dos se van, llega Shige, el novio de Ayano.

(Richardson) Yo me voy a dormir.

(Ayano) ¿Ya te vas? Esta peli está muy interesante.

(Richardson) Ya la he visto. Y el final es...

(Ayano) -se enfada- ¡No me lo digas, tonto! ¡Quiero verla entera!

(Richardson) Vale vale. Joder cómo se pone la amante del mecánico. Oh, hablando del rey de Roma.

(Shige) Buenas noches, Richardson. ¿Ya te vas a descansar?

(Richardson) Sí. No dan nada que me interese en la tele. Así que mejor me voy a la cama a ver si sueño cosas húmedas con... bueno, mejor me callo.

(Shige) Eres un salido, escocés. Buenas noches.

(Richardson) Os dejo solos, parejita. Buenas noches. -se marcha-

(Shige) -se sienta junto a Ayano- ¿Que peli ponen?

(Ayano) Una de acción. Está muy interesante.

(Shige) Oye, Mimiko.

(Ayano) ¿Ya te has enterado? Noa y Asuma esperan gemelos.

(Shige) Sí, ya lo sé. Me lo ha dicho Ota. Menuda sorpresa. Y eso que era Asuma quien quería tener hijos. Y va y le salen gemelos. Y para colmo, pareja. Niño y niña. La vida te da sorpresas.

(Ayano) ¿Cuantos hijos vamos a tener nosotros?

(Shige) -se pone rojo cómo un tomate- Que que que ¿Queee?

(Ayano) -se ríe- No te pongas así, hombre. Sólo te lo pregunto.

(Shige) Pues... no sé. Creo que aun es demasiado pronto para hablar de ello. ¿No te parece? No estamos casados y ni siquiera hemos hecho planes para eso aun.

(Ayano) Aun falta un año para eso.

(Shige) Para que. Para... ¿para casarnos?

(Ayano) Por qué no. -besa a Shige y le mira con mirada pillina, frotándole el dedo índice por el pecho a Shige- Además, los hijos podrían venir antes. A ti, hacer niños, se te da muy bien.

(Shige) -se pone muy nervioso- No no no no me asustes, Ayano. Siempre tomo precauciones.

(Ayano) Es verdad. Pero y si una noche ni tú ni yo nos acordamos y encima no es un día seguro. Qué pasaría entonces?

(Shige) Pues que seríamos padres... y me casaría contigo enseguida. Si es eso lo que deseas conmigo... lo haré. Pero mejor si seguimos cómo ahora, no?

(Ayano) Sí. Uff, Andrew tenía razón. El final de esta peli es una porquería. Vamos a dormir, anda. Estamos de guardia y en el momento menos oportuno nos pueden movilizar. Buenas noches, amorcito.

(Shige) Buenas noches, mi terrón de azúcar moreno. -le dice todo sonriente-

Una semana después, era la segunda sección la que estaba de guardia nocturna. Cómo el día del parto de la mujer de Hiromi, Takeo, estaba muy cerca, Hiromi pidió permiso al capitán Mitsuki para poder ir de noche a su casa. El bonachón del capitán se lo concede. Cuando Hiromi llegaba a casa, su mujer se enfada algo por ello. Y se enfada más bien por cómo lo lleva.

(Hiromi) -visiblemente nervioso- Ya, ya estoy en casa. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes contracciones?

(Takeo) -se enfada y frunce el ceño- ¡Hiromi!

(Hiromi) ¡Sí!

(Takeo) ¡Haz el favor de tranquilizarte! ¡No pasa nada! Esto está al caer, pero cuando llegue el momento me llevaran al hospital y ya está. No te subas por las paredes.

(Hiromi) ¡Sí! ¡Digo no! ¡Digo sí!

(Takeo) -se pone la mano sobre la cara- Uff, que hombre. ¿Es que no te has fijado en la comandante Goto? ¿Con que calma y entereza lo ha afrontado? Compórtate, haz el favor.

(Hiromi) ¡No puedo evitarlo! Faltan... ¿cuanto? Dos o tres días. ¡No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso! … -se pone todo cohibido y culpable- Lo siento, debes pensar que no me comporto cómo es debido en este momento.

(Takeo) No te preocupes. Sé que estarás a mi lado en el momento del parto. Pero me preocupa que no aguantes la tensión y te desmayes. Les pasa a tantos hombres...

Pensaban efectivamente que aun faltaban dos o tres días y lo tenían todo preparado... pero el plazo no se cumplió. Ese mismo día, se produciría el nacimiento. De madrugada, mientras Hiromi dormía, algo le despierta de golpe: eran los gritos de su mujer.

(Takeo) ¡Hiromi! ¡Hiromi! ¡Hiromi, despierta!

(Hiromi) E eh eh? ¿Qué te pasa? -enciende la luz enseguida-

(Takeo) ¡Ya viene!

(Hiromi) Ya viene... ¿Queeeeeee? -se levanta de la cama corriendo, yendo de un sitio para otro, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cómo un pato al que le han cortado la cabeza-

(Takeo) ¡Hirooomiiii! -exclama muy enfadada-

(Hiromi) -se queda ensordado y con cara de gilipollas- ¿Que... que quieres, mi amor?

(Takeo) ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? ¡Llama a la ambulancia!

(Hiromi) ¡Sí, cariño! -coge el teléfono al revés, sin ni siquiera marcar el número- ¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!

(Takeo) ¡Marca el número de emergencias, idiota! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡He roto aguas!

Hiromi llama a urgencias. La ambulancia llega allí en unos minutos y se los llevan al hospital. Hiromi quería estar en la sala de partos. Mientras su mujer da a luz, empuja y vuelve a empujar... Hiromi entra exaltado con el mono verde de cirujano para estar al lado de su mujer. Pero al abrir la puerta del quirófano y ver aquella escena... se desmaya allá mismo.

Cuando Hiromi recupera la consciencia y se despierta en la sala de los doctores...

(Doctor) ¿Ya se ha despertado, joven? Menuda imagen ha dado usted. Desmayarse ante su esposa cuando está de parto.

(Hiromi) ¿Queeee? ¡Que he hecho! -echándose las manos a la cabeza-

(Doctor) No se preocupe. Eso les pasa a muchísimos hombres. Y no se quede aquí cómo un pasmarote. Su hijo ya ha nacido.

(Hiromi) ¿Que? ¡Takeo!

(Doctor) ¡Espere, espere! Es un niño. Ha pesado 3 kilos 850 gramos y está perfectamente sano. Su esposa está esperándole para elegir el nombre. ¡Vamos, vaya!

(Hiromi) Muchísimas gracias, Doctor.

Hiromi va corriendo hasta la habitación en la que se encuentra Takeo, tapada, con el bebé recién nacido al lado de la cama de la madre en una cuna. Hiromi entra con prisas en la habitación... pero enseguida se queda maravillado e inundado por la felicidad.

(Hiromi) ¡Takeo!

(Takeo) -le sonríe tímidamente- Hiromi... Por fin apareces. Vamos. ¿No quieres conocer a tu hijo?

(Hiromi) ¡Claro que sí!

Hiromi ve a su hijo recién nacido. Tiene rasgos tanto del padre cómo de la madre, aunque de cara es mucho más parecido a la madre. Es de piel muy clara, ojos marrones claros preciosos y cabello castaño claro, esto lo había cogido de la madre. La nariz es del padre.

(Hiromi) ¿Puedo cogerlo?

(Takeo) Pues claro que puedes. Es tu hijo.

(Hiromi) -lo coge mirando al bebé totalmente maravillado- Hola, hijito. ¿No me conoces? Soy papá. Eres... eres tan y tan bonito.

(Takeo) ¿Verdad que sí? He llorado cómo una tonta cuando me lo han dado recién nacido, aun con el cordón umbilical.

(Hiromi) ¿Que nombre le ponemos?

(Takeo) ¿No te acuerdas que ya lo decidimos?.

(Hiromi) Es cierto. Lo olvidé. … Kozue. Hombre de paz. Decidimos de que ya que es mi hijo... es el nombre que mejor le va. ¿No te parece?

(Takeo) Tienes razón. Kozue Yamazaki. Me gusta cómo suena. Le queda muy bien.

(Hiromi) Pues entonces decidido. Oye... siento muchísimo haberme desmayado cuando tenía que haber estado contigo. Debes pensar que no estoy a la altura de las circunstancias.

(Takeo) Claro. -le dice en broma-

(Hiromi) ¡Takeo! -se lo toma a mal-

(Takeo) -se ríe- No te lo tomes a mal, hombre. A quien le importa eso ahora. ¿Verdad que es la cosa más bonita que has visto en toda tu vida?

(Hiromi) -mirando encandilado al bebé- Ya lo creo.

Un mes mas tarde, tanto la comandante Shinobu Goto cómo la capitana Takeo Yamazaki de la tercera sección, se reincorporaron a sus puestos. Aquel día, en la primera y segunda sección, se ponía en marcha un servicio de guardería. La encargada, era una chica nueva. Una educadora infantil bastante guapa, de ojos azules y cabellos muy oscuros y largos ligados con una coleta. Era de carácter muy afable, simpática y agradable. Se llamaba Keiko Yoshino. En el despacho de los oficiales y tenientes, todos recibían a la comandante, que ya lleva a su bebé entre brazos... y a la "nueva".

(Shinobu) Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Han sido seis meses muy largos, pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta. Y mi hijo Gomioka está aquí conmigo. Sabréis también que el hijo de Hiromi y Takeo también está aquí con nosotros. Y la hija de Ota y Kanuka. Desde hoy, en la división de vehículos especiales, tenemos una nueva compañera, aunque no es Policía. Os presento a la cuidadora infantil y encargada de la guardería de la División de Vehículos Especiales, Keiko Yoshino.

(Yoshino) -se postra- Mucho gusto. Cuidaré de los pequeños con todo mi amor y cariño.

(Todos) Bienvenida.

(Ota) Eso significa, comandante, que ahora podré traer a Rei siempre al trabajo. Al menos, hasta que empiece a ir a la escuela.

(Shinobu) Así es, capitán Ota. Veo que le ha gustado la proposición. Por lo demás, a partir de hoy me reincorporo a mi puesto cómo comandante de la división de vehículos especiales. Me han llegado rumores de que no estabais muy satisfechos con mi sustituto. Y ahora que no está... con el substituto de Noa, tampoco.

(Chikawa) Siento mucho decirle esto, comandante. Pero ese hombre no tiene ni pajolera idea de dirigir la segunda sección. En las salidas soy prácticamente yo y Hiromi quienes tenemos que encargarnos de todo. El capitán no sabe decidir ni cómo actuar. Se nota que viene de un despacho de la Policía. Es un funcionario, no un hombre de acción.

(Shinobu) De momento, hasta que no vuelva Noa no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él hoy mismo. ¿Entendido? Lo siento, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo acumulado. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, hoy estaré en mi despacho.

(Todos) ¡Sí, comandante!

(Shinobu) Señorita Yoshino... le dejo al cargo de Gomioka un par de horas. Cuídemelo bien. -le da su hija a la cuidadora-

(Yoshino) Entendido, comandante. Cuidaré de él.

Shinobu y Ota se marchan a sus respectivos despachos y la canguro con el pequeño Gomioka a la guardería... mientras los oficiales y tenientes se ponen a discutir el regreso de Shinobu y su nueva compañera, la encargada de la guardería.

(Richardson) -con cara sonriente- ¡Ay! Que contento estoy de que la comandante haya vuelto. ¡Por fin volvemos a tenerla aquí!

(Hato) Sí. Su sustituto era como Clint Eastwood en "El Sargento de Hierro", pero con ojos rasgados.

(Ayano) Ese hombre debe tener algún problema en su vida. Me sabe mal por su mujer y sus hijos.

(Watanabe) Eh, escuchad. ¿Habéis visto a la nueva?

(Bado) ¿La nueva?

(Watanabe) No te hagas el sueco, Bado. Te has quedado completamente embobado mirándola. Me refiero a la canguro de la guardería.

(Miyazaki) Tú también te has quedado mirando embobado, Watanabe.

(Watanabe) Que tiene eso de raro, mujer. Es una chica muy guapa. Femenina, delicada, educada, simpática.

(Chikawa) Yo de vosotros no me haría ilusiones. Seguro que ya tiene novio.

(Watanabe) Ahora que Ayano sale con el jefe Shige... seguro que se convierte en la nueva presa de los mecánicos. Porque a ti, Miyazaki, con lo marimacho que eres en realidad, no te dicen nada.

(Miyazaki) -se enfada- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Los mecánicos me sueltan muchos piropos!

(Richardson) Y que lo digas. "Donde vas muñeca rubia", "que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre", "eso son un par de montañas y no el monte fuji". Espera... ¿No era a Ayano a quien decían todo eso? ¡Ah! Lo siento, Miyazaki. Parece que a ti no te hacen caso cómo mujer. -dice todo simpático-

(Miyazaki) -cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- ¡Ja! Vosotros os lo perdéis.

Llegó un viernes por la noche, en la división de vehículos especiales. Los oficiales, los tenientes y el capitán Ota de la primera sección, se quedaban allí para ver el programa del hermano de Shige y cómo no, todos los mecánicos. El capitán substituto de la segunda sección ya se había marchado, pero los demás de la sección 2 se quedan a cenar allí.

(Ota) Parece que el capitán de la segunda sección ya se ha marchado. Ese hombre es muy buena persona. Pero demasiado blandengue para estar donde está. No entiendo que hace aquí.

(Hiromi) Es cierto. ¿Y si en realidad es víctima de una trampa o vete a saber?

(Chikawa) ¿Ese hombre tan bonachón tiene enemigos en la jefatura superior? Me cuesta mucho creerlo.

(Richardson) Es la desventaja que vuestra capitana sea mujer, joven y recién casada. Está embarazada de seis meses, y para más complicado, de gemelos. Aun os tocará esperar.

(Hato) Eso no viene a cuento. Volverá dentro de cuatro meses. Cargada de energías y dispuesta a dar todavía muchísima guerra cómo capitana de la segunda sección. De eso podéis estar seguros.

(Ota) Ahora que lo pienso... Hato. Estás trabajando en una nueva película. ¿No?

(Hato) Sí. Pero esta vez sólo me han encargado la dirección. El guión lo ha escrito otro. Mamoru Oshii.

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿En serio? ¡No jodas! -se queda sorprendido-

(Hato) Sí. De momento no sé muchos detalles. Pero me han advertido que será un proyecto de larga durada. Es decir, que aun tardará años en estrenarse.

(Ota) Impresionante. Se lo digo en serio, oficial Hato. ¿Por qué sigue en la patrulla Labor cuando se le da tan bien el mundo del cine?

(Hato) Necesito estar ocupado para no pensar demasiado en cosas que no sean positivas. Supongo que es eso.

(Ota) ¿?

(Richardson) Hablando de directores de cine... el Show de Shiba de esta semana lo protagoniza Tim Burton, el famoso director de cine Hollywood. Oh mirad, ya empieza. ¡Shige, sube el volumen, que aquí no se oye!

(Shige) ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Empezando en la tele un nuevo programa de la hora de Shige, protagonizado por el director de cine Tim Burton. Aparece al inicio del programa un ataúd en lo alto de unas escaleras. Se abre el ataúd y aparece el hermano de Shige, vestido con un traje negro sin corbata todo oscuro, con unas gafas de sol enormes y redondas y un pelo largo y churretoso. Mientras suena música siniestra y gótica, pero cutre y ridícula.

(Burton) ¡Hola gambiteros! ¿A ti te gustan las chorradas cómo pianos? Las tontunas. Las gilipolleces. Las tonterías tan grandes que al final te tienes que reír. Si. Por eso estás aquí. Hoy te vamos a contar por primera vez la verdadera historia de lo que ocurrió. Te vamos a mostrar todas las pruebas. Los testimonios de las pobres almas que sobrevivieron a tan terrorífica experiencia. Cómo lo ves. ¿Podrá tu corazón soportar tanto frikerío? Bienvenido a... ¡El Show de Shiba! -se oye un pedo- Ya he metido un pedo, no? ¡Ya he metido un pedo! ¡Mira que os lo dije eh! ¡Que pedos no! ¡Rayos si! ¡Pedos no! Madre mía. Ayyy señor.

Entra la cabecera del programa, los mecánicos se partían la caja torácica. Aparece en la primera escena del programa la imitación de Tim Burton, con un televisor viejo a su lado, que se enciende y aparece en la pantalla un personaje blanco cómo la leche, con ojeracas negras, calva enorme y cabello blancucho, una barriga postiza enorme y una ropa blanca a rallas negras, cómo un presidiario. Es Bitelchús, el personaje cinematográfico más recordado de Tim Barton.

(Burton) ¡Ey, que pasa! Soy Tim Burton. Ya sabéis, el cineasta genial. El eterno adolescente. El joven atormentado. Bueno, que ya tengo 47 añazos... -dentro del televisor, Bitelchús le da a un mando a distancia y Tim Burton se pone a hablar a cámara rápida, hasta que le vuelve a dar al Play- Y así echando un vistazo a todas las películas que yo he hecho, así anteriormente, pensando, pensar cual es la que mejor me ha quedado para ver si me inspiro, yo creo que así la que más me gusta a mi es Bitelchús. Porque es verdad que me quedó bien Eduardo Manos Tijeras. Y Edub. Pero, pero, Bitelchús yo creo que es la mejor. Si si, Bitelchús es la mejor. Aaayyy Bitelchús. Ay Bitelchús. Bitelchús. -entones se aparece Bitelchús al lado- ¿Tú quien eres?

(Bitelchús) Soy Bitelchús. -se echa un carcajo al sobaco y besa a la boca a Burton-

(Burton) ¿Mickael Kitton o Bitelchús?

(Bitelchús) Bitelchús. -vuelve a besarle a la boca a Burton y se tira otro carcajo al sobaco-

Los que miran la tele, lo comentan.

(Hato) Menuda falta de respeto para Tim. Pero al menos tiene gracia el tipo.

(Ota) Ese "tipo" no respeta nada ni nadie. Pero es gracioso. -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

Entra la sección de "Testimonios". El hermano de Shige imita a la cantante de Country Dolly Parton. Mitsuru Shiba, con ropa de vaquera tejana, unas tetas postizas gigantescas, unos morros rojos enormes que le ocupan media cara y una peluca rubia larguísima. Mientras de fondo suenan canciones de la cantante de Country.

(Parton) -corriendo hacia la cámara hasta que sus tetazas postizas se estampan contra la cámara- ¡Vaya globazos! -aparece la imitación de Parton montando una vaca de feria- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Dolly Parton! -con voz en falsete- Dolly Parton, Dolly Dolly Dolly Parton ¡Yeeeehhhaaa! … Soy cantante de Country. De Country, bueno, Country blue grass. He sido también actriz, he hecho películas con Burn Reynolds. Treinta millones de discos he vendío. Quince para cada mamella. Porque yo siempre he trabajado mucho la mamella. La mamella tejana, claro. Me acuerdo de uno de mis primeros singles, si no el primero uno de los primeros, que se llamaba "Baby, I'm burning". Que quiere decir "Baby, tengo calentito el horcate". … Eeeh, el científico este escocés, el Tim King. Tim King se llamaba. Le puso a la oveja Dolly. ¿Y por qué le puso a la oveja Dolly? ¿Porque era fan mío? ¡Que cojones! ¡Se lo puso pa cachondearse de mi! Y yo sé cuando me están meando en la bota y cuando me dicen que llueve. … ¿Has visto que zandunguera soy? … Tengo mucha pesambre. Tengo pesambre, porque, me he dao cuenta que en Internet, cuando meten mi nombre, Dolly Parton, lo único que salen son páginas de... bullates y choteras. Y eso por qué. Eso es por los links. Eso es por los links. Y a veces... -se pone a cantar con voz en falsete- A veces, la vida, es cómo un mal trago. A veces, todo va cuesta abajo. … ¿Y a que no sabíais que la canción "Always always love you", de la película "El Guardarropas" era mía? ¡Era mía, la compuse yo! Y no me molestó que la cantara Witney Houston, que todos sabemos que le tira a los palomos, y, bueno, le da al canuto. No la cantó mal. La cantó regulera. ¡Yeeeehhhaaa! ¡Esto se llama Jodeling!

Termina el testimonios y sigue el gag de Tim Burton.

(Bitelchús) Oye tío, que me entereao que no tienes muy claro lo de tu próxima película. Yo tengo una idea bastante bastante guay. Mira te lo voy a contar.

(Burton) Espera espera, tú quien eres pa decirme la película que tengo que hacer. A ver, tú, tú que currículum tienes.

(Bitelchús) Bueno, pues yo soy... doctorado en mierdas; inventé los cordones; la estrabilla de los pantalones. Una vez destruí un Labor tirándome un pedo. ¡He visto "El Exorcista" más de 120 veces y cada vez que la veo, me parece más graciosa! ¿Te parece un buen currículum?

(Burton) Bueno, me parece fenomenal. Y... ¿Cual es tu idea de película?

(Bitelchús) Eeeee Bitelchús 2.

(Burton) Tócate los huevos. -Y Bitlejuice literalmente se toca los huevos que suenan con una bocina-

Mientras ponen un gag intermedio, le preguntan a Hiromi.

(Watanabe) Oye, Hiromi. ¿Cuando se reincorpora tu mujer a la capitanía de la tercera sección?

(Hiromi) La semana que viene. La pobre se muere de ganas de volver al trabajo. Pero está algo triste porque no verá a su hijo durante el día.

(Watanabe) ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?

(Hiromi) Porque me lo traeré aquí. Ya que aquí tenemos un servicio de guardería, aquí podremos dejar a mi hijo mientras yo y mi mujer trabajamos. Y cuando terminemos de trabajar, nos lo llevamos.

(Richardson) ¡Menos habladuría, cotorras! ¡Que no se oye!

Sigue el gag de Burton en "El Show de Shiba"

(Bitelchús) Bueno, y... ¿Cómo te parece eso de hacer Bitelchús 2?

(Burton) Nooo no lo veo claro, no le veo fuste, sabes lo que te quiero decir.

(Bitelchús) ¿No? ¿Tú que propones!?

(Burton) Ah pues, a lo mejor hacer Titanic 2. O los Siete Samurais con marionetas. O las películas de Godzilla en versión Gótica no sabes.

(Bitelchús) -se gira y pone su cara de monstro (la de Bitelchús) a Burton y se vuelve a girar- ¡Madre mía es una mierda tan grande que incluso a mi me mola!

(Burton) Yo que sé, aun hay que darle unas vueltas sabes. -Bitelchús le mete la mano en el culo, y Burton da un salto y un grito de pervertido-

Todos se reían de lo lindo, se lo pasaban muy bien, más cuando lo mejor estaba por llegar.

(Bitelchús) -aparece con un rosco de nido de abeja cobre la cabeza- Soy el niño avispero. Que con disimulo, se rascaba todo el día, el agujero del culo.

(Burton) ¡Tú no eres el niño avispero, eres Bitelchús!

(Bitelchús) -le desaparece el avispero de broma de la cabeza- ¡Pues soy Bitelchús! Bueno, vas a hacer Bitelchús 2 o no.

(Burton) Eh, no. No voy a hacer Bitelchús 2.

(Bitelchús) ¿Ah no? ¡Pues vete a la mierda, nene! -se va corriendo dando brincos-

(Burton) Madre mía. Que lengua tiene Bitelchús -sujetando una lengua de broma- ¡Que lengua tiene!

En la siguiente parte del gag, ponen música cutre y se ponen a bailar, hasta que Bitelchús le da un guantazo con una mano de broma. Se llega al final del programa, y mientras suena de fondo la misma canción que suena al final de la peli de Bitelchús, la del "Shake shake shake siñora, shaking all the time".

(Bitelchús) Bueno pues, casi mejor que no hagas Bitelchús 2. Porque cómo te salgan cómo las otras... Que sólo tienes una película buena, vamos. -mientras se le va encogiendo la cabeza y poniendo voz en falsete- Porque Batman una mierda. Edub, ridícula. Eduardo Manos tijeras es muy cursi. Mars Ataks, vamos no me hagas reír. ¡Eso es una puta mierda! ¡Una puta basura! ¡No vales nada! ¡Ni cómo director ni cómo persona! -al final se queda con una cabeza del tamaño de un cacahuete-

(Burton) ¡Mira te está bien empleao, eh, cabezica almendra!

(Bitelchús) ¡Pero que pasa! ¡Las peritas molan!

(Burton) ¿Vamos a tomar unas cervezicas?

(Bitelchús) Vengaaa.

Todos lo habían pasado estupendamente y terminaron el día con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, Goto llegaba a su despacho de la Sección 5 de la NNSA. En el escritorio de su despacho, ya había el porta fotos de su hijo recién nacido, junto a los de Shinobu y el de sus antiguos compañeros de la división de vehículos especiales. Enciende su ordenador y de dispone a mirar el correo electrónico... y ve algo muy extraño. Un mensaje sin remitente, es decir, sin una dirección de correo electrónico de origen. Lo abre y se encuentra un correo muy sospechoso. Decía:

"Señor Kiichi Goto, jefe de la Sección 5 de la NNSA. No me escriba ni intente ponerse en contacto conmigo por teléfono ni por correo electrónico. Estoy seguro que usted puede destapar mi identidad fácilmente. Sé que acabaron con la organización de Gotlieb Von Kleiner hace algún tiempo... y más tiempo atrás, terminaron con su ayudante, I.N. Pero se descuidan un tercer hombre que estuvo involucrado con ellos. Tengo documentación relativa a ese hombre. Si quiere saber más sobre ella, envíe a uno de sus subordinados, el próximo martes, a la 1:30 de la madrugada, al aparcamiento subterráneo de la torre Sumitomo de Shinjuku, en la plaza número D85, solo, para recogerla y por si me quiere preguntar algo al respecto. Normalmente, las cloacas del poder, a las que yo tengo que servir, apestan demasiado. Pero usted esta aquí para depurar esas aguas inmundas. Le deseo buena suerte."

Goto se pone en contacto con Izubuchi, el pirata informático experto de la sección 5, por el interfono.

(Goto) Izubuchi. Oye... ¿Ha sufrido nuestra sistema de seguridad pro-activo interno un ataque esta noche?

(Izubuchi) No, señor. Nada de nada. Nuestros sistemas están perfectamente. Nadie en principio podría penetrar semejantes medidas de seguridad.

(Goto) Entiendo. Pero es que resulta que... tengo un correo electrónico en mi bandeja de entrada de hace unas pocas horas. Sin identificación alguna. Eso si, el mensaje es muy interesante.

Kanuka entra en la habitación de Goto.

(Izubuchi) Sí, señor. Lo tengo en pantalla. Y lo que dice es muy interesante. De todas formas, me suena a trampa muy bien organizada.

(Goto) Pues yo creo que no. Puede ser interesante. Investiga de donde puede provenir este correo. Tómate el tiempo que sea necesario.

(Izubuchi) Sí, señor. Enseguida. -corta la comunicación-

(Kanuka) Buenos días, jefe Goto. ¿Todo bien con Shinobu y Gomioka? -pregunta con buena cara-

(Goto) Sí... Aunque por su culpa, yo y Shinobu dormimos muy poco por las noches.

(Kanuka) Le entiendo. Los primeros meses de vida de tu hijo son muy duros. Pero ya verá cómo se acostumbra. Se lo digo por experiencia propia.

(Goto) Esto... Kanuka. ¿Que te parecería tener una cita con un desconocido?

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo, señor? -se queda extrañada.

En unos días, Kanuka entraría en contacto con un completo desconocido que les proporcionará una documentación vital para atrapar a otro de los antiguos colaboradores de Von Kleiner e I.N. El famoso hombre pelirrojo que siempre iba con ellos. Iba a ser un nuevo caso para la sección 5 para detener al tercer miembro de la "mortal pareja" de la que ya nadie se acordaba. O... casi nadie.


	33. Expediente SS-0397

**Capítulo 33. Expediente SS-0937. **

Unos pocos días después, un martes en plena madrugada, entorno la 1:30 de la madrugada, Kanuka se planta en aquel Párking subterráneo de uno de los rascacielos de Shinjuku: la torre Sumitomo. El Parking era tenebroso, sólo iluminado con los fluorescentes del techo y con muchos rincones en la penumbra y el único ruido del sistema de ventilación. Kanuka andaba lentamente por el interior de aquel parking, en dirección a la plaza acordada por quien envió la nota. Cuando está a punto de llegar...

Oye algo: un encendedor. Se gira y ve en la penumbra a alguien encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Kanuka se acerca a aquel misterioso hombre en la penumbra. Aunque no se le veía bien, sobre todo el rostro, se da cuenta que aquel hombre era extranjero. Americano. Pero hablaba el japonés perfectamente, con una voz ronca y profunda. El hombre no era joven, debía tener cincuenta y pico años.

En cuando se acerca a aquel misterioso hombre en la penumbra, éste, le habla.

(Hombre) Cómo llevan lo de Kleiner.

(Kanuka) Creía que estaba solucionado... hasta que ha aparecido usted. Ya me temía que sería americano. ¿CIA?

(Hombre) Han resuelto muy satisfactoriamente el caso de Gloster y sus Labors mascota descontrolados. 24 horas más y hubiésemos intervenido nosotros o el servicio secreto de la República Popular de China.

(Kanuka) Usted dirá de que va todo esto.

(Hombre) Ustedes saben perfectamente que Kleiner e I.N. nunca trabajaron solos. Si bien la mayoría de los que trabajaban con ellos no tenían mucha importancia... se descuidaron de alguien. Un tercer hombre.

(Kanuka) ¿Un tercer hombre? -pregunta poniéndose aun más seria-

(Hombre) Aunque sea usted de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, sé que cometió esa negligencia en Nueva York hace tres años.

(Kanuka) Si lo que teme es el contenido de esta conversación, no será publicada jamás a los medios de comunicación, ni tampoco a ningún mando policial. Ni siquiera a la División de Vehículos Especiales. Ya sufrieron bastante. Pero basta de charla. ¿Puede decirme lo que sabe usted?

(Hombre) Dígame primero lo que sabe usted.

(Kanuka) Que quiere que le diga. ¿Se cree que somos estúpidos? Lo sabemos todo de Kleiner e IN. Incluso demasiado.

(Hombre) Ese es su error. Sólo se concentraron con las dos cabezas visibles de la organización. Pero hay una tercera cabeza invisible de la organización. Alguien que sigue libre... ahí fuera, en alguna parte.

(Kanuka) Me está tentando mucho, señor de la CIA.

(Hombre) ¿Tiene idea de quien le estoy hablando?

(Kanuka) -suspira- … Sabemos por el testimonio de Takeo Kumagami, actualmente Takeo Yamazaki, capitana de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales... y quien mató a IN con su arma... que Richard Wong fue asesinado por el disparo de un hombre que acompañaba a IN. Mi jefe, Kiichi Goto, también lo vio una vez, cuando él, junto a Shinobu Nagumo, la actual comandante de la División de Vehículos especiales, también le vieron. Un hombre pelirrojo. De compostura ancha y fuerte. Metro noventa de estatura. Cara cuadrada, nariz grande y cejas anchas y espesas. Ojos verdes e inexpresivos de mirada perdida. ¿Es a éste hombre a quien se refiere?

(Hombre) Es un buen camino. Que más.

(Kanuka) Por el momento desconocemos por completo su identidad, edad y nacionalidad. Pero nuestros propias investigaciones habrían rebelado que probablemente, sin poderlo confirmar, participó en operaciones del KGB en Europa occidental en los años ochenta. Pero no podemos confirmarlo. Son informaciones muy difusas y poco contrastables.

(Hombre) Sabrán más de él.

(Kanuka) Pues para serle sincera... ahora mismo no sé cómo. Hemos buscado por todos los medios. Si ustedes nos echaran una mano, sería de gran ayuda.

(Hombre) Oficialmente sabe que eso es del todo imposible. Si llegara a oídos de mis superiores... las consecuencias para mi persona, incluso para las relaciones diplomáticas extraoficiales entre Estados Unidos y Japón, serían serias.

(Kanuka) Pero usted sabe algo de él. Se lo noto en la cara. No sé cómo se llama, ni tampoco espero que me lo diga. Pero ambos trabajamos en lo mismo.

(Hombre) Se equivoca, no trabajamos en lo mismo. Ustedes garantizan la seguridad nacional de su país. Nada más. Yo tengo infinitamente más experiencia que usted en este oficio. He trabajado en destinos que no se puede llegar ni a imaginar... y en trabajos que no se creería. Cómo les dije en mi mensaje... las cloacas del poder son inmundas, pero ustedes están aquí para depurarlas.

(Kanuka) Debo entender... que ha trabajado en destinos y operaciones, digamos... bastante sucias. Si, comprendo.

(Hombre) Voy a contarle una cosa. Yo conocí a ese hombre. Puso su mano sobre una vela sin pestañear. Hasta que el fuego le quemó la carne. Pero él no se inmutaba; mantenía su cara totalmente inexpresiva y seria. Alguien le preguntó "¿Cual es el truco?". Y él respondió "El truco es olvidar el dolor".

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Entiendo que los que trabajaban para Kleiner e IN, debían estar todos mal de la cabeza o medio locos. No le veo otra explicación racional.

(Hombre) ¿Pero no le ha parecido conmovedor?

(Kanuka) Que quiere que le diga. De chiflados el mundo está lleno.

(Hombre) Si quieren mi colaboración y ayuda extraoficial... olvídense de contárselo todo a los de la División de vehículos especiales. Ni siquiera a su marido, señora Ota.

(Kanuka) Vaya. Sabe de mi vida personal. Odio esa faceta del mundo del espionaje.

(Hombre) Usted es una policía disfrazada de espía. Yo soy un espía disfrazado de otro espía. Puedo decirle una cosa: siga el rastro del papel.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué papel? Únicamente con eso no puedo hacer mucho.

(Hombre) Ésta es mi ayuda extraoficial.

El hombre misterioso se saca un expediente de debajo su chaqueta y se lo entrega a Kanuka. Llevaba todavía el precinto de "Top Secret" y el sello de los archivos de la CIA. En cuando lo tiene en sus manos, Kanuka se da cuenta enseguida que ese hombre iba totalmente en serio.

(Kanuka) -con expresión de desconcierto en su cara- Esto es... Si usted realmente trabaja en la CIA... ¿Sabe la que le va a caer encima por hacer lo que está haciendo? -le dice al hombre con cara de desconcierto-

(Hombre) He substituido el original por una copia exacta. Hasta dentro de mucho tiempo nadie se va a dar cuenta que el original ya no está. Sólo voy a pedirle una cosa al respecto.

(Kanuka) Soy todo oídos.

(Hombre) No lo abra ni lo lea usted primero. Hasta que no llegue a manos de su superior, el señor Kiichi Goto, no lo abra. Gracias a este expediente, conseguirán pistas vitales para poder detenerle... y así el legado de Von Kleiner quedará destruido para siempre de una vez por todas.

(Kanuka) ¿Acaso este hombre... quiere volver a ponerlo todo en marcha?

(Hombre) No. Pero fue un engranaje central en el mecanismo de Kleiner e IN. Espero que le detengan. -se gira y se marcha lentamente con parsimonia y tirando el cigarrillo-

(Kanuka) Déjeme que le pregunta una última cosa. -el hombre se para, de espaldas a Kanuka- ¿Por qué nos ayuda con esto? … ¿Acaso es usted judío? ¿Por eso quiere acabar con el último legado de Kleiner?

(Hombre) -de espaldas a Kanuka- A la primera pregunta no tengo por qué responderle. Y a la segunda... seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta. Adiós... señora Kanuka Ota.

El hombre en cuestión, desaparece en la penumbra silenciosamente. Kanuka mira extrañada aquel archivo clasificado de la CIA que le había entregado. Se queda mirando un instante hacia la penumbra en la que el hombre había desaparecido y se marcha de allí andando. Cuando sale a pie del párking y se pone en la calle, un coche, un _Nissan Skyline _negro, aparca justo delante de ella y abre la puerta trasera. Kanuka, sin inmutarse, sube al coche. Dentro estaban Kurosaki al volante y Goto en el asiento del acompañante. El coche arranca y se pone en marcha, mientras en su interior...

(Goto) ¿Y bien?

(Kanuka) Parece sin ninguna duda un agente de la CIA. Me ha entregado esto para usted, jefe. -le la el expediente a Goto- Quiere ayudarnos a detener al hombre pelirrojo que iba con I.N. No entiendo por qué lo hace. Creo que para lavar su conciencia de sus propios actos.

(Kurosaki) En eso estoy convencido.

(Goto) Kurosaki. Dirígete directamente a nuestras instalaciones.

(Kanuka) ¿No le detenemos o le seguimos, señor?

(Goto) Para que. De eso se encargarán los suyos tarde o temprano. Encima que nos echa una mano... mejor dejémosle en paz.

(Kanuka) De acuerdo, señor.

Un corto rato después, llegan a la sección 5. Goto, Kanuka, Kurosaki e Izubuchi, se reúnen los cuatro en el despacho del jefe.

(Goto) Bueeeno. Pues es hora de abrirlo.

(Kurosaki) Haga usted los honores, jefe.

(Goto) De acuerdo. -Goto quita el precinto de "Top Secret" al expediente y lo abre por la primera página.- Vaya vaya. Sí, es él. Parece que hay mucha información. Todo su historial hasta hace muy poco.

(Kurosaki) Disculpe, jefe. Pero también existe la posibilidad que la información que contiene ese expediente sea falsa, señor. Y que todo sea una trampa de...

(Goto) De quien. Izubuchi... tú seguro que ya has investigado quien es el hombre que nos ha dado el expediente. ¿Verdad? Y eso que ni te lo he ordenado.

(Kurosaki) -dice tomándoselo de buen humor- Esta vez habéis sido más rápidos que yo.

(Izubuchi) Lo siento, Kurosaki. He rastreado un poco. Se llama Herbert Plutovski. Su apellido ya lo dice todo. ¿No creéis?

(Kanuka) Es judío. Ya lo he notado.

(Izubuchi) Agente de la CIA en operaciones en el exterior durante casi treinta años. En la década de los ochenta, tuvo una actividad bastante intensa en sur y Centroamérica, en operaciones en Nicaragua, Colombia y otros países. También participó en misiones al otro lado del muro de Berlín. Se puede decir que su historial es muy extenso. En especial en lo referente a operaciones de guerra sucia. Si piensas en lo que quiere hacer ayudándonos en atrapar al ayudante de Kleiner e IN... llegas a la conclusión que efectivamente quiere limpiar su conciencia de sus propios actos de terrorismo de estado.

(Goto) Entiendo. Pero cómo os he dicho, eso incumbe a los americanos, no a nosotros. Así que se ocuparán ellos. Bien. Leeré el expediente en cuestión.

Goto se pone a leer el expediente en voz alta... descubren cosas sorprendentes del "hombre pelirrojo".

(Goto) Según dice aquí, este hombre pelirrojo se llama Patrick Donovan. Irlandés. Nacido el 21 de marzo de 1952 en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte. Su infancia fue más o menos normal, pero durante su juventud, estuvo muy implicado en el IRA.

(Kurosaki) ¿Un nacionalista católico de Irlanda del norte?

(Goto) Eso parece en un principio. Después de los sucesos del "Bloody Sunday", el 30 de enero de 1972, en la ciudad norte-irlandesa de Derry, cuando se produjo una manifestación de 15.000 personas en favor de los derechos civiles y en contra del procesamiento de sospechosos de pertenecer al IRA, manifestación que fue brutalmente reprimida por soldados del ejército británico, asesinando a trece de los manifestantes y provocando decenas de heridos por arma de fuego... Donovan se alistó en el IRA, donde estuvo activo durante varios años, hasta 1979. Durante esta época de su vida, fue un terrorista que participó en varios atentados contra la comunidad protestante de Irlanda del Norte, o también en Reino Unido. Destacando el gran atentado que perpetró en Londres en 1973, o en Berlín occidental frente a la embajada británica, poco después de los sucesos del Bloody Sunday.

(Kurosaki) Por ahora lo que nos está contando, es que se trata de un antiguo terrorista del IRA.

(Kanuka) ¿Por eso se juntó con dos alemanes? ¿Por su odio a los británicos?

(Goto) Según leo aquí... parece que no. En 1979 cambió radicalmente de bando. Aceptó una oferta para trabajar en el SAS, el servicio secreto exterior británico. Y dos años después, en 1981, momento en que la guerra fría se recrudeció seriamente, trabajó en destinos de la Europa del este... y en el corazón de la Unión Soviética. Donde, según la CIA, también hacía "trapicheos dudosos" con el KGB.

(Kanuka) ¿Trapicheos dudosos? … ¿Intercambio de información, tal vez?

(Kurosaki) Un espía doble. Así de simple.

(Goto) Así es. Hacía trabajos sucios tanto para unos cómo para otros. Robos de información, espionaje, asesinatos, secuestros discretos. Lo típico del espionaje. Luego, con la caída de la Unión Soviética en 1991 y el fin de la guerra fría, se quedó sin trabajo en el mundo del espionaje oficial.

(Kurosaki) Cuando dice eso de que se quedó sin trabajo en el mundo del espionaje oficial, debemos entender que pasó a trabajar para organizaciones secretas... no vinculadas con el estado. ¿Es eso, señor?

(Goto) -dice en broma- Bingo. Mis subordinados siempre tan acertados. Me siento cómo un profesor de escuela cuyos alumnos son todos de matrícula de honor.

(Kanuka) No sea usted tan pelota, jefe Goto.

(Goto) Sí, me estoy pasando. En los años noventa, estuvo haciendo trabajos para la mafia rusa, la cual en esa época consiguió un poder excesivo y desmesurado, llegando incluso a las altas esferas del poder en Rusia. Gracias a esto... conoció a IN en 1996. Según dice aquí, éste le propuso trabajar para un hombre alemán muy mayor y muy importante... y aceptó encantado. Es así cómo desde 1997 hasta la muerte de IN... trabajó para la organización de Kleiner.

(Kanuka) ¿1997? Es justo cuando Kleiner abandonó la CIA y el desarrollo de su "Muñeco" o Cyborg gigante. Ya le conocía entonces.

(Kurosaki) Entonces, todo cuadra.

(Goto) Y esto es todo lo que hay respecto a su ficha básica. Luego podríamos pasar a algunos detalles que destaca del personaje. Cómo por ejemplo... durante su época en el IRA, en los años setenta, perpetró varios atentados menores, aunque con víctimas mortales en Irlanda del Norte. Consta que su mayor acción con diferencia fue en Londres en 1973. En la década siguiente, en los ochenta, en su época de agente doble para el SAS y el KGB, realizó algunas misiones destacables.

(Kurosaki) Seguro que no eran misiones únicamente de espionaje. Quiero decir... que había fiambres de por medio.

(Goto) Y que lo digas. Veamos... en 1983, en una operación para el SAS en Berlín Oriental, asesinó a un informador doble de la Stasi. Se ve que ese tipo no sólo trabajaba para los británicos. También traicionó a los suyos. Es decir... que tanto el SAS cómo el KGB, le ordenaron matar a la misma persona por motivos muy diferentes.

(Kanuka) A eso lo llamo yo una mortal casualidad.

(Goto) Contrariamente, en 1986, asesinó en Varsovia a un intelectual polaco que pretendía huir a Londres y hacer pública a la prensa occidental ciertos detalles muy sucios y delicados sobre el régimen comunista de Polonia y sobre el Pacto de Varsovia. Obviamente, al Kremlin no le hacía ninguna gracia esa perspectiva.

(Kurosaki) Y le escogieron a él para matarlo. Veo que lo hacía sin rechistar.

(Goto) Cómo agente doble... era metódico, efectivo, preciso. Vamos, no se le podía reprochar que no fuese obediente. Pero parece ser, que no le gustaba escribir informes de sus misiones. No quería dejar constancia de nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus superiores. Era, por decirlo así, una especie de solitario.

(Kurosaki) Pero esa no es la parte que realmente nos interesa a nosotros, jefe. Si no cuando entró en contacto con IN y Kleiner; y que hizo con él. ¿No puede saltar directamente a esa parte?

(Kanuka) Estoy de acuerdo, señor.

(Goto) Está bien, cómo queráis. Vaya... pues, precisamente de esta parte, no figura mucha información, aunque...

(Kanuka) Aunque, que.

(Goto) Según dice aquí... él dirigió el equipo de las fuerzas especiales rusas que asaltaron las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales aquella fatídica madrugada de febrero de 2003. Parece que esto... no lo sabíamos. -todos se quedan impresionados-

(Kanuka) Pero... según el testimonio de los mecánicos, todos aquellos hombres hablaban ruso. Y los propios rusos así se lo confirmaron a Kogame.

(Kurosaki) Ilusa. ¿Y tú te lo crees? Seguramente fue este tipo quien les recibió en Japón, les llevó al lugar del asalto y los sacó del país. Es decir, que actuó cómo su contacto y guía en Japón. Muy interesante.

(Goto) Vaya vaya. Sólo con este detalle...

(Kanuka) Ya tenemos motivos más que justificables para ordenar su busca y captura inmediatas, señor.

(Goto) Eso si estuviera en Japón. Pero no lo está. Porque si estuviese, lo sabríamos. ¿Verdad, Izubuchi?

(Izubuchi) Por supuesto, señor.

(Kanuka) Entonces que hacemos, señor?

(Goto) Dad parte a nuestros colegas del resto del mundo. Al FBI, al MI5, a la Interpol, a quien sea. En alguna parte sabrán de él. Y otra cosa. No es necesario que lo extraditen a Japón. Que se encarguen donde sea que esté.

(Kanuka) ¿Seguro, señor? Los mecánicos de la División de Vehículos Especiales, con el jefe Shige a la cabeza y el señor Sakaki, no pensarían lo mismo.

(Goto) Kanuka... Ya han pasado casi tres años de aquello. Lo han conseguido olvidar o hacerlo un pésimo recuerdo del pasado. Seguro que muchos de ellos, aun tienen pesadillas por las noches de aquello. A veces es mejor no volver a abrir las heridas del pasado... aunque a veces resulte inevitable que se vuelvan a abrir. ¿Comprendes?

(Kanuka) Sí, jefe. Perfectamente.

(Goto) Ya habéis oído mis órdenes. Izubuchi, Kurosaki, ocupaos de ello.

(Izubuchi y Kurosaki) Sí, señor.

(Goto) Kanuka. Puedes irte a casa, son más de las tres de la madrugada. Mañana puedes cogerte el día libre.

(Kanuka) ¡Pero jefe! -le replica enfadada-

(Goto) ¡Kanuka! Es una orden. ¿Entendido? Nos veremos el jueves.

(Kanuka) Sí, señor. Hasta el jueves. -algo fastidiada-

Kanuka se fue a su casa. Llega a las tres y pico de la madrugada. Al llegar, su marido y su hija dormían cómo troncos. Les da un beso a cada uno a la frente y ella también se acuesta, sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido.

Varías horas después, Kanuka es despertada por un beso en la mejilla. Era su marido, Ota, vestido con el uniforme nuevo de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Era gris oscuro, con la parte superior amarilla con bandas blancas reflectantes y el nuevo logotipo de la Sección: SV1, en letras negras sobre fondo rojo, en un cuadrado con bordes negros. Casi a la altura del cuello, los galones de capitán y más abajo, en el pecho, el apellido y el escudo de la Policía japonesa.

(Kanuka) mmmmm... -con voz floja y de sueño- Buenos días, Isao. ¿Y eso que llevas puesto? ¿Un nuevo uniforme?

(Ota) Que voz de sueño haces. ¿Esto? Si, los hemos estrenado esta misma semana. ¿Te gusta?

(Kanuka) Que quieres que te diga. Me parece aun más chillón que el de antes. Rei te va a confundir con un payaso.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Muy graciosa. Me voy a trabajar, te he dejado el desayuno hecho. ¿Quieres que te deje a Rei? Lo digo por si quieres descansar. Ella está viendo la tele ahora mismo.

(Kanuka) No me gusta que mire demasiado la tele. Déjamela a mi. Hoy el jefe Goto me ha dado el día libre. Será un buen plan pasar todo el día con mi hija.

(Ota) Claro que sí. Tienes que estar con ella. Yo me marcho. No sabes lo aburrido que es tener que estar en el despacho de los capitanes con ese hombre.

(Kanuka) ¿Te refieres al substituto de Noa? Ya me hablaste de él. Me dijiste que era un buen hombre, pero que no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona una sección de Patlabors. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es un destierro de la jefatura superior para aquel pobre hombre.

(Ota) Eso ha sonado algo cruel. La cuestión es que me muero de ganas de que vuelva Noa. Pero aun faltan cuatro meses para eso. Más teniendo en cuenta que espera gemelos.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Que? ¿Que Noa espera gemelos? Que cosas.

(Ota) Y además, pareja. Niño y niña.

(Kanuka) Me alegro mucho por ella. Creo que hoy mismo podría ir a visitarla a su casa. Hace tanto que no la veo.

(Ota) Ya me lo contarás a la noche. Me voy, o la comandante Goto me va a echar la bronca. ¡Hasta la noche!

(Kanuka) ¡Adiós, cariño! ¡Que te vaya bien!

Por la tarde, Kanuka se fue a visitar a Izumi a su casa, una casa grande y lujosa, pero tradicional, a las afueras de Tokio. Noa estaba vestida con ropa de embarazada y cómo no, con la barriga bastante hinchada, aunque más hinchada se le iba a poner. Noa le sirve un té y unas pastas. Kanuka se había traído a Rei consigo.

(Noa) ¡Que grande que se ha hecho Rei! Es cómo verte a ti misma con 25 años menos. ¿Verdad, Kanuka? ¡Es igualita a ti! -dice mirando sonriente a la pequeña-

(Kanuka) Sí... es igualita a mi. Pero de carácter se parece mucho más a su padre. Es directa, testaruda y contestona. ¡Estate quieta!

(Noa) Ya se ve que es muy traviesa. Me pregunto cómo saldrán mis gemelos. -poniéndose la mano en la barriga-

(Kanuka) Sí, me quedé de piedra cuando me lo dijo Isao. Asuma debe estar muy contento.

(Noa) ¡Sí, cómo unas castañuelas! -exclama con una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja-

(Kanuka) Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, Noa. ¿Cuanto hace?

(Noa) Pues... desde aquella cena todos juntos en verano. Hará unos cuatro meses. ¿Que vas a hacer para fin de año? ¿Y para Navidad?

(Kanuka) Pasarlo en familia, evidentemente. Lo malo es que... estas fechas me deprimen. En Navidad, Grandma y yo veníamos a Japón. … La echo de menos. -dice toda triste-

(Noa) No te pongas triste. A Rei no le gusta verte así.

(Kanuka) Tienes razón. ¿Y tú y Asuma?

(Noa) Iremos a casa de mis padres, en Hokkaido, a pasar el fin de año. Cómo hago todos los años. ¡Mis padres están muy ilusionados! ¡Tenían tantas ganas que me casase y tuviera hijos!

(Kanuka) Sí. Y además, seguirás siendo la capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Noa) ¿Y a ti te va todo bien trabajando con Goto?

(Kanuka) Claro, estupendamente.

Kanuka y Noa se pasan charlando agradablemente durante más de dos horas. Al regresar a casa, en el coche, mientras Rei duerme plácidamente en la sillita de seguridad para niños, en las plazas traseras, Kanuka pon la radio flojita para no molestar a su hija. Dan el boletín de noticias horario, cuando escucha una noticia sorprendente para ella.

(Radio) Siguiente titular de la actualidad internacional. Hace unas horas, en la ciudad de San Francisco, en Estados Unidos, ha sido detenido por el FBI un antiguo y buscado terrorista del IRA. Patrick Donovan, de 52 años de edad y originario de Belfast, Irlanda del norte. En los años setenta, estuvo plenamente implicado en el grupo terrorista. La justicia británica ya ha pedido a Washington su extraditación a Londres, para ser juzgado por su responsabilidad en el gran atentado que el IRA cometió el 15 de octubre de 1973 en pleno centro de Londres, causando la muerte de quince personas, entre ellas, tres niños y una mujer embarazada. El FBI y la Casa Blanca se han mostrado dispuestos a aceptar estas demandas británicas y esperar cumplir esta orden para extraditarle en las próximas 48 horas. Pasando a otros titulares del día... -Kanuka apaga la radio-

(Kanuka) Jefe Goto, es usted un pillo.

Al llegar la noche, Goto y Shinobu, cenaban juntos en su casa, con su hijo Gomioka, de a penas un mes y medio de vida. En las noticias de la televisión, daban la noticia de la detención de Patrick Donovan en Estados Unidos. Sorprendentemente, Shinobu pensaba que era cosa de su marido.

(Shinobu) Kiichi. Esto... es cosa tuya?

(Goto) ¿Que? ¿Que insinúas con eso? -haciéndose el sueco-

(Shinobu) Por cómo has parpadeado cuando han dicho esa noticia en la tele. Te conozco muy bien. A mi ya no me puedes engañar.

(Goto) Vale, está bien. Es cierto. Resulta que este tipo... era colaborador directo de Kleiner e IN.

(Shinobu) ¿En serio? Pues muy bien hecho.

(Goto) No estoy autorizado a decirte detalles, pero... resulta que este tipo fue el que mató a Richard Wong.

(Shinobu) -se sorprende- Vaya. Si Takeo lo supiese...

(Goto) Y fue él quien dirigió el equipo de asalto militar ruso que destruyó nuestras instalaciones durante el ataque del muñeco, en febrero de 2003.

(Shinobu) -se queda de piedra- ¿Que? ¿Pero no fue un ruso?

(Goto) Shinobu... ¿Hemos sabido nunca que ruso fue ese? ¿Lo sabes?

(Shinobu) ¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices... nunca hemos sabido quien era esta persona en concreto. Entonces... ¿Era este irlandés?

(Goto) Por lo visto, en los años setenta fue terrorista del IRA. Pero en los ochenta, fue un agente doble. Trabajaba tanto para el SAS cómo para la KGB. Seguramente fue entonces cuando conoció a I.N. Años después de terminar la Guerra Fría y sin trabajo... volvió a trabajar con su viejo colega en 1997, quien le ofreció trabajar para Kleiner.

(Shinobu) ¿Que va a ser ahora de él? Quiero decir... lo que dicen en los medios de comunicación es falso. ¿Me equivoco?

(Goto) Si y no. Es cierto que lo extraditarán a Londres, para ser juzgado por la justicia británica por el atentado que perpetró en Londres el 15 de Octubre de 1973, donde murieron quince personas. Todas civiles inocentes.

(Shinobu) Eso es el sí. ¿Y el no?

(Goto) No le extraditarán a Reino Unido hasta dentro de dos días. Mientras tanto... los americanos le sacarán información muy suculenta e interesante sobre su época cómo agente doble.

(Shinobu) Pero... el caso... esto... ¿Lo empezasteis vosotros, o estoy tirando la casa por la ventana?

(Goto) No lo empezamos nosotros. Recibí un correo electrónico muy extraño. Envié a Kanuka para reunirse con una persona. Esta persona resultó ser un agente de la CIA retirado hace algún tiempo. Nos entregó un archivo clasificado de la CIA sobre este hombre.

(Shinobu) ¿Te refieres a Donovan? ¿Le tenían fichado?

(Goto) Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iban a tenerlo?

(Shinobu) Si vosotros tuvierais los medios de la CIA, haríais maravillas.

(Goto) Nosotros nos limitamos a dar el aviso a otros servicios de inteligencia de países aliados. Resultó que el FBI sabía de éste hombre. Les persuadí a mi manera... y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar.

(Shinobu) Ufff... eres insufrible. Tan manipulador cómo siempre. -su hijo se echa a llorar- Uy. No llores, mi pequeño. Ya está, ya está. -lo calma en un momento-

(Goto) ¿Que le pasa? ¿Tiene hambre?

(Shinobu) Creo que ha mojado el pañal. Iré a cambiarle.

(Goto) Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Que.

(Goto) -mirando muy seriamente a su mujer- Siento muchísimo no poder estar más contigo y con Gomioka. Te sonará raro, pero... me siento algo mal por ello. Os tengo medio abandonados.

(Shinobu) Goto... No pasa nada. ¡Y no me pongas esa cara de depresión! ¡Anímate!

(Goto) Siiiii. A ti se te ve feliz cómo unas castañuelas.

(Shinobu) Ah, a propósito. En fin de año dejaré a Gomioka en casa de mi madre.

(Goto) ¿Ah si? ¿Vamos a alguna parte?

(Shinobu) -con mirada pilla y traviesa- A unos baños termales cerca del Fuji... para parejas. Será mejor que cojas fuerzas para entonces, Kiichi.

(Goto) º _ º Ay dios. Cuando te pones así, me das miedo. Eres una tigresa.

Noa y Asuma estaban ya acostados en la cama, aunque aun despiertos y con la luz encendida. Asuma estaba revisando unos papeles con unas gafas de leer puestas. Noa estaba leyendo un libro.

(Noa) No deberías estar trabajando a estas horas. Al final te has tenido que poner gafas para leer de trabajar tanto.

(Asuma) Sólo me las pongo cuando tengo la vista cansada. En realidad no las necesito para nada. ¿Que estás leyendo?

(Noa) Nada. Es un libro de consejos para embarazadas. ¿Sabías que si le pones música clásica al feto, éste tendrá gusto para la música y además, favorece su desarrollo?

(Asuma) ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Que si les pones Heavy Metal nuestros hijos saldrán melenudos y con una chupa de cuero?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Serás idiota. Sólo te leo lo que pone en el libro.

(Asuma) Nunca he confiado en los libros de auto ayuda, Noa. Teniéndome a mi, para que quieres ayuda de un libro que seguramente ha estado escrito por un tipo que no tiene ni idea de niños.

(Noa) Que sabrás tú. Pero en eso te doy la razón. Teniéndote a ti, para que necesito ayuda de otros. ¡Y deja ya ese papeleo, que es muy tarde!

(Asuma) Sí, de acuerdo. Sólo estoy mirando el balance comercial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en el último trimestre de este año. Nos ha ido bastante bien.

(Noa) Cómo de bien.

(Asuma) Gracias a nuestro contrato con los holandeses, nuestras ventas han aumentado de golpe y porrazo un 23% y los beneficios han aumentado un 25%. Además, con la próxima presentación de nuestro primer Labor de obras públicas de tercera generación, el _Shinohara __MFV-05_ _Cosmos_, esperamos revolucionar el mercado de los Labors de obras públicas. Será una máquina espectacular.

(Noa) ¿Cuando la vais a presentar?

(Asuma) El próximo mes de febrero, en el salón internacional del Labor de París. Allí haremos la presentación mundial. Vendrán peces muy gordos. Incluso me presentarán al presidente de Francia.

(Noa) -exclama con gran admiración- ¡Caramba! ¡Es impresionante! Pero... Eso significa que tendrás que ir a París, no?

(Asuma) Sí, pero sólo voy a estar un día. En la presentación oficial del Cosmos. Ya sabes, la presentación, el discurso, responder a las preguntas de algunos periodistas y todo eso.

(Noa) ¿Me dejarás venir contigo? Me encantaría ir a París. -con la cara iluminada y muy ilusionada-

(Asuma) ¿Embarazada de ocho meses? No... no creo que puedas hacer un viaje tan largo en avión estando cómo estás. Lo siento.

(Noa) Es verdad. Bueno, es igual. Ya iré en otra ocasión. ¡Pero traeme un recuerdo de París!

(Asuma) Eso está hecho. Oye, Noa.

(Noa) Vamos a dormir, que tengo sueño.

(Asuma) ¿Que nombres les pondremos? Serán niño y niña.

(Noa) No tengo ni idea. Creo que será mejor esperar a que nazcan. Ya lo decidiremos entonces.

(Asuma) De acuerdo. Siempre dejando las cosas para el último momento, no tienes remedio. Eres una zopenca.

(Noa) -mirando mal a Asuma- Que maleducado eres. Decirle eso a tu esposa embarazada.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Mira quien habla.

Ambos se fueron a dormir. Aquella noche, Kanuka y todos durmieron a pierna suelta de verdad. La amenaza de Von Kleiner era ya definitivamente y para siempre cosa del pasado. Cosa del pasado he dicho? No del todo. Aun había uno de los misterios de Von Kleiner del cual no existía una constancia clara. El _AC-1945 Die Puppe_, o lo que es lo mismo: el primer Labor de la historia. Un misterio que muy pronto, de mano de un desconocido o anónimo, quedaría al descubierto.


	34. ¿El primer Labor era nazi?

**Capítulo 34. ¿El primer Labor era nazi? **

El año nuevo 2006 ya había llegado. Era el mes de febrero. Un vuelo de JAL procedente de París aterrizaba en Narita. Shinohara regresaba a casa después de asistir al salón internacional del Labor de París. Había asistido a la presentación de la gran novedad mundial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara para ese ejercicio: el _Shinohara MFV-05 Cosmos_. Un Labor de obras públicas de tercera generación, el cual no era el primero del mercado, pero era claramente superior a cualquier modelo de la competencia. Shinohara se había esforzado muchísimo para crear lo mejor.

Asuma llegaba a su casa el domingo a la una de la madrugada de paso. Le traía su ayudante y amigo en la dirección de la empresa, Takefumi Fujita. En cuando llegan...

(Asuma) Gracias por traerme, Fujita.

(Fujita) No hay de que, Asuma. ¿Crees que Noa te estará esperando despierta?

(Asuma) -dice en broma- ¡Que va! ¿Esa dormilona? A esa no la despiertas ni que le pasase un elefante al lado de la cama.

(Fujita) ¿En serio? Bueno... es mejor así. Ahora que le falta poco para dar a luz, tiene que reposar más si cabe. Procura no despertarla.

(Asuma) Eso quiero hacer.

(Fujita) ¿Tienes sueño?

(Asuma) No mucho. Ya he dormido en el avión. La película que nos han puesto era un tostón. Ya la he visto tres veces.

(Fujita) Lo mismo digo. Pasaré a recogerte el lunes a las ocho. Mañana es Domingo, así que descansa y relájate cómo es debido. ¿De acuerdo?

(Asuma) -se baja del coche- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Se supone que soy yo tu jefe y no al revés.

(Fujita) Sólo te digo que pases un día de descanso junto a tu mujer. Nos vemos el lunes. Adiós, Asuma.

(Asuma) Adiós, Fujita.

Asuma entra sigilosamente en su casa, procurando no hacer ruido. Abre la puerta del dormitorio sin hacer ruido. Efectivamente Noa estaba durmiendo cómo un tronco a pierna suelta. Antes de acostarse, decide pasarse por su despacho. Encima del escritorio, su mujer le había dejado el correo acumulado de dos días. Sólo había tres cartas, relacionadas con sus negocios particulares... y un paquete pequeño de remitente anónimo con el envoltorio de la empresa de mensajería RVW. Asuma se extraña al ver aquello. Piensa "¿Un paquete para mi? ¿Será una bomba, una amenaza, Ántrax, o algo así?"... abre el pequeño paquete. Y solo encuentra un disco: un DVD.

(Asuma) ¿Que es esto? ¿Quien me habrá mandado este DVD? -se lo queda mirando con gran curiosidad.- Ni siquiera hay remitente. A lo mejor se han equivocado. -da un gran bostezo y estira los brazos- Bueno, ya le echaré un vistazo mañana por la mañana. ¡A dormir!

Shinohara no se preocupa demasiado por ese DVD de remitente desconocido que le había llegado a su casa. Entra en el dormitorio, se quita la ropa y se acuesta en su futón al lado de Noa.

Asuma se despierta hacia las nueve y pico. Noa ya se había levantado hacia rato. Estaba en el comedor desayunando.

(Asuma) Buenos días. -la besa-

(Noa) Buenos días, Asuma. ¿A que hora llegaste anoche?

(Asuma) A las dos más o menos. Estabas durmiendo muy profundamente y no quise despertarte.

(Noa) Ya. ¿Hoy tienes el día libre?

(Asuma) Sí. Hoy es Domingo.

(Noa) ¿Y que tal por París?

(Asuma) Bien. Nada del otro mundo. Me siento satisfecho... pero lo que de verdad tenía ganas era de volver a casa contigo cuanto antes. -Noa le sonríe-

(Noa) No puedes vivir sin mi, eh. -se ríe-

(Asuma) Ayyy que mala eres.

(Noa) Ah, lo olvidaba. Gracias por el regalo que me has traído. Es un vestido y unos zapatos muy bonitos. Pero hasta que no haya dado a luz no me lo podré poner.

(Asuma) Oye, Noa. He visto que me ha llegado un paquete con un DVD dentro. ¿Cuando me lo han traído?

(Noa) Ah, eso? Ayer por la tarde. Vino una furgoneta de una empresa de reparto. ¿Entonces es un DVD? ¿Qué es, una película o algo así?

(Asuma) Ni idea. Pero podríamos echarle un vistazo ahora mismo, a ver que contiene.

(Noa) Ya. Te pica la curiosidad. A que sí.

(Asuma) Pues claro. ¿A ti no?

Asuma pone el disco en el reproductor de DVD y enciende el televisor. Le da al Play... y lo que aparece le causa un primer impacto. Le hace creer aun más que ese disco es un error. Era la copia de una filmación bastante antigua, en blanco y negro y sin sonido... de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se observan soldados soviéticos de esa época, con sus cascos verde oliva, sus uniformes sucios y hechos una porquería, empuñando fusiles _Mosin-Nagant_, metralletas _PPSh-41_ y otras armas rusas de la época.

(Asuma) ¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Una filmación antigua? -muy extrañado-

(Noa) Sí, eso parece. Son soldados y hacen muy mala cara. ¿De cuanto es esto?

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Tú estabas en las nubes en las clases de historia, verdad?

(Noa) -frunciendo el ceño- A que viene eso, tontaina.

(Asuma) No soy un experto. Pero diría que son soldados rusos de la segunda guerra mundial. ¿Quien me habrá mandado esto? … ¿Eh? -se queda pasmado-

(Noa) Dios santo.

Entonces aparece una segunda parte de la filmación. El cámara militar enfocaba un cartel con el nombre "Shiller-Hestrasse". Los soldados y oficiales rusos de la filmación acababan de liberar un campo de exterminio. Las imágenes son dantescas. Supervivientes que parecían literalmente muertos vivientes, cadáveres y muertos por todas partes y unas caras que expresaban todo una amalgama de sufrimiento y dolor.

(Asuma) ¿Te has fijado en el nombre del cartel, Noa?

(Noa) Shiller-Hestrasse. El campo de exterminio de Von Kleiner. Estamos viendo el sitio donde masacró a tantísima gente. Es espantoso.

(Asuma) Puede... que no se hayan equivocado al enviármelo a mi. ¿Eh? Que demonios...

Entonces aparece una tercera parte de la filmación. El cámara señala a un alto oficial soviético, apoyándose sobre lo que parece una máquina. El cámara se echa para atrás... y se observa claramente lo que era: un Labor. Una máquina de ocho metros de altura, de aspecto humanoide, pintado con un camuflaje militar alemán. Con una gran cruz de hierro cuadrada característica del III Reich... y en uno de los brazos, una gran esbástica. Por su forma era claramente un Labor, si bien obviamente se veía menos sofisticado que los Labors actuales. Se observa que iba fuertemente armado: cuatro cañones automáticos de 20 mm en la barriga, dos MG42 en cada brazo y sobre los hombros algunos cohetes o Panzerfaust. La filmación seguía. Dos prisioneros del campo, junto a un capitán soviético, reían y charlaban al lado de la prodigiosa máquina, mientras uno de los soldados rusos, le ponía la bandera roja en la mano del Labor. La filmación seguía unos minutos más así, mostrando detalles. Se termina cuando muestra una inscripción en el lateral del Labor "AC-1945 Die Puppe". Justo entonces se termina. Asuma y Noa se habían quedado boquiabiertos, sin dar crédito a lo que habían acabado de ver.

(Noa) -claramente impresionada- ¿Has... has visto lo mismo que yo, Asuma?

(Asuma) Claro que he visto lo mismo que tú. Eso... eso debe de ser... el primero. El primer Labor que creó Kleiner en 1945.

(Noa) ¿El primer Labor es ese?

(Asuma) Recuerda aquella vez que vinieron Kogame y Kurosaki a la División de vehículos especiales y nos mostraron el testimonio de aquella anciana francesa que sobrevivió al campo de Kleiner. Ella dijo claramente y describió el primer Labor que construyeron allí. Y dijo que cuando los rusos liberaron el campo y se encontraron con el Labor, lo filmaron y fotografiaron a conciencia.

(Noa) Entonces... es éste.

(Asuma) Vístete, Noa. Hay que enseñarle esto a mis antiguos compañeros.

(Noa) Sí, enseguida.

Momentos después, al volante de su coche de camino a la División de Vehículos Especiales, Asuma reflexiona sobre quienes eran los tipos que salían en la filmación. ¿Quienes eran?

61 años antes. 2 de febrero de 1945. Es pleno invierno en Europa central. El capitán del Ejército Rojo Mijail Dovrini, del 508 regimiento de fusileros del 7º batallón del segundo ejército del General Zhukov, se encontraba en una determinada parte del extenso frente que separaba a los soviéticos de la Alemania Nazi. Dovrini observaba desde sus prismáticos con las lentes ralladas y desgastadas, a lo lejos, las posiciones del frente alemán. A su alrededor, docenas de hombres y también alguna que otra mujer, soldados, preparados para lanzar una ofensiva sobre aquella posición alemana. Comenta con su inferior, el teniente Yugarin, la situación.

(Yugarin) ¿De cuantas fuerzas estamos hablando, Camarada capitán?

(Dovrini) Unos 100 hombres. Puede que más. Varias ametralladoras MG 42... unos seis carros Tigre... cuatro cañones del 88... parece que más que contra hombres vamos a luchar contra niños y ancianos. No les quedan reservas humanas.

(Yugarin) Esperemos al ataque de artillería para avanzar, camarada. Será lo mejor.

(Dovrini) ¿Esperar? Esperar el que. Hemos esperado casi cuatro años para poder devolverles el golpe a los fascistas. ¿Se da cuenta, camarada teniente Yugarin? Vamos a entrar a Alemania.

(Yugarin) No sé cual de los dos está más impaciente por entrar. Si usted o el camarada comisario Adrianovich.

(Constantin) Perdone, camarada capitán. Mensaje desde la Radio. El ataque de la artillería y los _Katyushka_ empezará en cinco minutos.

(Dovrini) ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

(Constantin) Cinco minutos más, camarada. La posición enemiga tampoco requiere más. Es posible que con esto baste para dejarlos fritos.

(Dovrini) Olvidas, Constantin, que tienen media docena de carros Tigre ahí abajo. Tenemos que esperar para atacar conjuntamente con nuestros tanques. ¿Quien nos presta apoyo?

(Constantin) El tercer regimiento de la 48 división blindada de tanques IS-2, camarada capitán.

(Dovrini) Menos mal. Al menos contamos con nuestros mejores tanques contra los Tigre. Camarada teniente... de la orden para que todos se preparen. En cuanto termine la ofensiva de nuestra artillería, atacaremos y sobrepasaremos la línea de defensa del enemigo.

(Yugarin) ¡Sí, camarada capitán!

Unos minutos después, empieza el gran estruendo. A lo lejos, las piezas de artillería soviéticas de 122 mm y los katyushkas, con su ensordecedor estruendo, machacan durante varios minutos las posiciones del enemigo. Desde el cielo, un escuadrón de IL-2 Sturmovick ataca también la línea defensiva, especialmente destruyendo algunos de los carros Tigre. Cuando termina el bombardeo, el capitán Dovrini lanza la orden de ataque.

(Dovrini) ¡Al ataque, camaradas! ¡Al ataque!

Los hombres de Dovrini, junto a los tanques IS-2, se lanzan al ataque. La posición enemiga aun no había sido neutralizada del todo. Dos carros de combate alemanes Tigre II supervivientes, se lanzan sobre los rusos. En un momento destruyen dos carros IS-2. Pero la superioridad numérica de los rusos es aplastante y destruyen los tanques alemanes. Los soldados rusos intentan aproximarse a la posición alemana. Al menos tres MG42 les disparan sin cesar y también con morteros.

(Dovrini) -parapetándose junto a Yugarin tras un tanque alemán destruido, hablando a gritos por el estruendo de la batalla- ¡Esto no marcha del todo bien! ¡Estamos sufriendo demasiadas bajas para una posición enemiga tan raquítica!

(Yugarin) ¿Y si dejamos que se aproximen los tanques, señor!?

(Dovrini) ¡No! ¡Bastante tienen ocupándose de los 88!

(Yugarin) -mira por los prismáticos- ¿De los 88, camarada capitán!? ¡Los que los manejan podrían ser mis hijos! ¡Son unos críos!

(Dovrini) ¡Hay que deshacerse primero que nada de las ametralladoras enemigas! ¡Destrúyanlas!

(Yugarin) ¡Sí, camarada capitán! ¡Ivanovich, Golov, Arlev! ¡Venid conmigo!

Tal cómo pide el capitán, los IS-2 se ocupan primero de las posiciones de las ametralladoras, sufriendo aun dos tanques más perdidos por la acción de los 88. Finalmente los soldados rusos se adentran en la posición alemana. Los soldados alemanes, con MP40, Karabiner 98 y algunos Sturmherweher 44, luchan contra los rusos que ocupan su posición. Pero era inútil. Los alemanes, muchos adolescentes, se rinden... y los soviéticos los capturan cómo prisioneros.

Pasada la batalla, el alemán de mayor rango, un sargento de a penas 17 años, es interrogado por el capitán Dovrini. Un hombre que a pesar de haber vivido de todo... mantenía cierta humanidad.

(Dovrini) ¿Cual era vuestra unidad?

(Alemán) 157 regimiento de artillería motorizada del noveno ejército panzer de las SS.

(Dovrini) Cual era vuestro objetivo aquí.

(Alemán) Defender esta posición y proteger la zona del campo de... de...

(Dovrini) A que te refieres, joven.

(Yugarin) ¡No pierda más el tiempo, capitán! ¡Fusile a ese maldito fascista de una puta vez! -le grita cabreado-

(Dovrini) ¡Cállese, teniente! Soy yo quien debe interrogarlo. Ocúpese de reorganizar la unidad. Que hagan un recuento de munición, comida y medicinas. ¿Está claro?

(Yugarin) ¡A la orden, camarada capitán!

(Dovrini) A que campo te estás refiriendo, muchacho.

(Alemán) A unos cinco kilómetros de aquí, en dirección noroeste. Es un campo de...

(Dovrini) -se enciende un cigarrillo con un fósforo- Ya. ¿Te refieres, joven, a uno de esos campos donde los fascistas asesinan en masa a inocentes?

(Alemán) No lo sé.

(Dovrini) ¿Cuantos años tienes, chico?

(Alemán) Diecisiete. Los cumplí el mes pasado.

(Dovrini) Te devolveremos a casa cuando acabe todo esto. ¡Korov!

(Korov) ¡Sí, camarada capitán!

(Dovrini) Que lo suban al camión de los prisioneros. Y llama al comisario político Adrianovich. Hay algo que le interesará saber.

(Korov) ¡Enseguida, camarada capitán!

Mientras el capitán Dovrini, un hombre alto y atractivo, de cabellos rubios muy claros, ojos verdes y barba de tres días muy marcada, sigue fumando su cigarrillo, observa cómo algunos de sus hombres, entre los restos de la posición enemiga destruida, se hacen con algunos trofeos de guerra. Relojes, joyas y cualquier objeto de valor de los alemanes muertos. O armas. Uno se hace con una Luger P08, otro con una Walther P38. Hasta que el comisario Adrianovich se planta a su lado.

(Adrianovich) No me gusta la mezcla de miedo y entusiasmo que hay en la moral de sus hombres, camarada capitán. Estamos a punto de llegar a Berlín. La fe en la victoria y la derrota total y absoluta de los fascistas debe ser...

(Dovrini) -le replica un tanto molesto- ¿Ciega, camarada comisario? Dígaselo usted. Llevamos peleando meses. Mis hombres están cansados, agotados, hambrientos. No recibimos un relevo en nuestra unidad desde hace meses. Se lo digo en confianza y cómo un buen amigo mío que es. ¿De verdad cree que lo que más les preocupa ahora mismo a mis hombres es conquistar Berlín?

(Adrianovich) Comprendo la situación, amigo mio. Pero ese es nuestro objetivo final. ¡Nuestro gran objetivo final! Si no, esta lucha suicida e inhumana no tendría sentido.

(Dovrini) Cuando las guerras dejen de tener cualquier sentido, entonces empezaré a creer que existe la humanidad en el mundo. Hasta entonces...

(Adrianovich) Pero este mundo no es de color de rosa, amigo Dovrini. ¿Me has llamado para algo?

(Dovrini) -se termina el cigarrillo y tira la colilla- He interrogado al sargento alemán. Me ha dicho que a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí, en dirección noroeste, hay uno de esos campos alemanes.

(Adrianovich) -sus ojos se abren cómo persianas- ¿Cómo? ¿Un campo de exterminio? ¡Fantástico! Hay que traer un cámara y fotógrafos. Por éste descubrimiento puedo conseguir ascensos y reconocimiento en el partido.

(Dovrini) -mira mal y de reojo a Adrianovich- Con todos mis respetos, camarada comisario. Lo que espera la gente que está ahí, es que les liberen, no que les conviertan en objeto de propaganda anti-fascista.

(Adrianovich) ¿Vamos a ese campo, Dovrini? Me muero de ganas. -le dice con sonrisa de maníatico-

(Dovrini) -con tono de resignación- Sí, camarada comisario. ¡Yugarin!

(Yugarin) ¡Si, capitán!

(Dovrini) Comunica a todos que nos marchamos en dirección noroeste. Vamos a liberar un campo de prisioneros.

(Yugarin) ¿Es eso cierto, camarada capitán?

(Dovrini) Usted es judío. ¿Verdad, teniente? Eso le tiene que dar más impulso para liberar a esa gente esclavizada.

(Yugarin) Sí, capitán. ¡Atención! ¡Nos marchamos hacia el noroeste! ¡Moveos!

El regimiento soviético emprende en varios camiones y vehículos camino hacia ese campo: Shiller-Hestrasse.

Volviendo al año 2006, al mediodía, Shinohara y Noa se presentan en la división de vehículos especiales. No son los únicos. Shinohara también ha llamado al señor Sakaki, a Goto y a Kanuka. Los tres llegan al mismo tiempo. Se dirigen a reunirse con la comandante Goto en su despacho y allí acaban encontrándose.

(Shinobu) Bien, Shinohara. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para que nos hayas hecho venir aquí a todos en este domingo frío.

(Sakaki) Lo mismo digo. Me has llamado con prisas para hacerme venir aquí. Espero que tengas una buena razón.

(Noa) Ya lo creo que la tiene, señor Sakaki.

(Shinobu) ¿Y que es lo que tiene?

(Shinohara) Este DVD, comandante Goto. No tengo la más remota idea de quien me lo ha enviado. Llegó ayer a mi casa. Pero contiene algo increíble.

(Shinobu) Algo increíble. ¿Alguna pista?

(Shinohara) Kleiner. Su primer Labor.

(Sakaki) ¿Cómo? -dando un sobresalto-

(Shinobu) No puede ser. -se queda estupefacta-

(Shinohara) Es una filmación muy antigua, de la segunda guerra mundial. De los soviéticos que liberaron el campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse... y se encontraron con el primer Labor que Kleiner construyó. El AC-1945 Die Puppe.

(Shinobu) -muy seria- Está bien. Convocaré ahora mismo una reunión de emergencia para dentro de media hora. Llamaré a Kiichi y a Takeo. Que venga también Kanuka.

(Goto) -entra en el despacho de Shinobu junto a Kanuka y Takeo Yamazaki- Ya lo ha hecho Shinohara, Shinobu. No será necesario.

(Shinobu) -se sorprende- ¡Kiichi! Eres una caja de sorpresas, ya estás aquí.

(Goto) La caja de sorpresas es Asuma. ¿Para que nos has hecho venir con tantas prisas un domingo por la mañana?

(Shinohara) Ahora lo verán. Es algo increíble.

Unos pocos minutos después, todos se reúnen en la sala de proyecciones. Ponen el DVD... y la incredulidad se va transformando en indignación y repulsión... y finalmente en sobrecogimiento al ver al primer Labor. A pesar de ser construido en 1945, se parecía y mucho a los Labors contemporáneos. Aquel día, la segunda sección tenía el día libre, pero Hiromi vino con su mujer Takeo para verlo.

(Hiromi) ¿De donde ha salido esta película tan antigua? ¿Te la han mandado a ti, Asuma?

(Shinohara) Sí. No tengo ni idea de quien me la ha mandado. En el paquete no había ni remitente.

(Goto) Si quieres puedo mandar a mis hombres que lo investiguen. Para ellos es muy sencillo.

(Shinohara) Sería un gran favor, Goto. Gracias.

(Goto) No hay de que.

(Ayano) Sólo se ven soldados y más soldados.

(Richardson) Son tropas soviéticas de la segunda guerra mundial. Mosin-Nagant M38, PPSh-41, algunos Tokarev SVT-40... ¡joder, eso es un tanque IS-2! -exclama admirado-

(Ota) ¡Es verdad! Es una película muy interesante. ¿Pero sale algo más que esto, Asuma?

(Shinohara) Ten paciencia, Ota. Lo que realmente nos interesa sale al final.

Entonces sale la parte de la liberación del campo de exterminio.

(Takeo) Dios Santo. Ver eso me revuelve el estómago.

(Kanuka) Lo mismo digo. Así que éste es el campo de exterminio del cual Kleiner era responsable.

(Shinobu) Oficial Hato. Cómo experto en cinematografía, que opinas?

(Hato) Que la filmación es sin duda auténtica, no hay duda de ello. Diría que usaron una cámara de Dieciséis milímetros. Seguramente una _Bolex H-16_.

(Ayano) Caray. Estás hecho un experto en el tema, eh, Hato.

(Hato) No es para tanto. Las cámaras rusas son toscas y poco sofisticadas, pero son muy robustas y fiables. Pueden funcionar décadas cómo si nada.

(Sakaki) ¿De verdad? Eso si que es una máquina bien hecha.

(Hiromi) No creo que sea lo más apropiado discutir de eso ahora. Pobre gente. -mirando con mucha lástima-

(Shinohara) Ahora viene la parte que realmente interesa. Abrid bien los ojos.

Entonces ven las imágenes del primer Labor. El prototipo de una máquina de guerra pensada para el combate urbano.

(Shinohara) Impresionante, verdad? Ahí lo tenéis. El primer Labor que creó Kleiner en 1945.

(Ota) ¡Es increíble! ¡Fijaos! Es cómo un Labor de obras públicas de los años noventa. Y lo fuertemente armado que va.

(Richardson) Ya lo creo. Es cómo un carro tigre con patas. No le pusieron un cañón del 88, pero si cañones automáticos de 20 mm y le armaron con cuatro MG42, dos por cada brazo. Incluso panzerfaust sobre los hombros. ¡Que monstruo!

(Shige) Sin embargo su estructura es totalmente mecánica. ¿No os habéis fijado que la cabina del piloto es acristalada? Es decir, que no tiene cabeza porque no llevaba sistemas de monitor cómo los Labors actuales.

(Hato) Las cámaras electrónicas tal y cómo las conocemos hoy aparecieron en los años cincuenta. Aun faltaba para eso.

(Sakaki) Pero eso demuestra lo que yo creía. Que sin necesidad de ordenadores ya es posible crear un Labor.

(Shinohara) No estoy de acuerdo. Si bien en un estado muy primitivo, debía incorporar algún elemento electrónico para ayudarle a moverse. Únicamente con mecanismos hidráulicos es demasiado arriesgado construir uno.

(Ayano) Sólo salen rusos. ¿? Un momento. Esa chica que sale en la filmación... ¿De que me suena haberla visto?

(Kanuka) Es esa mujer francesa del video que nos enseñó Kurosaki. Angelie se llamaba. Ella sobrevivió al campo y cuando éste fue liberado, ella y su acompañante les mostraron a los rusos el muñeco.

Retrocedemos de nuevo al 2 de febrero de 1945. La hilera de camiones y vehículos del ejército rojo se detiene ante la puerta del campo. Todos se bajan de los vehículos... y no dan crédito a lo que están viendo. En la verja de alambre espinoso, una munión de seres fantasmagóricos, con el pijama de rallas y con la cabeza rapada, esqueléticos, de mirada perdida, les observan. Algunos yacen desmayados en el suelo. Hombres y mujeres, todos con el mismo aspecto. Unos pocos se mantenían más activos. Las tropas soviéticas entran en el campo.

(Dovrini) Santo Dios del cielo. ¿Esto es el infierno? -dice sobrecogido ante aquella visión fantasmal-

(Yugarin) ¿Nunca ha estado en un Gulag, verdad, camarada capitán? Cuando has estado en uno cualquier otro sitio te parece el paraíso. Se le parece bastante.

(Dovrini) -en voz baja- No lo diga tan alto. El comisario Adrianovich está cerca.

(Yugarin) El camarada comisario está distraído con otra cosa.

(Adrianovich) -junto a tres fotógrafos y un cámara.- Todo. Quiero que lo filmen y lo fotografíen todo. Que en la madre Rusia sepan bien de los horrores del fascismo.

(Dovrini) Ya los conocimos en nuestra propia casa los horrores del fascismo, camarada comisario. ¿Por qué querer saber los que tienen en su casa?

(Adrianovich) ¿A usted no le pica la curiosidad, camarada capitán?

(Dovrini) No creo que sea el lugar apropiado para eso. Mi función ahora es ayudar a esta gente. ¿Donde están los sanitarios? ¡Que vengan enseguida!

(Soldado) ¡Ya están ayudando, señor!

(Yugarin) Joder. Y yo que creía que apestábamos. Esto sí que huele mal de verdad.

(Sanitario) Camarada capitán.

(Dovrini) Diga.

(Sanitario) Habría que ir con precaución, señor. Este lugar esta infectado de tifus y cólera. La higiene es absolutamente infrahumana. Incluso para nosotros. Los han tratado cómo bestias salvajes.

Entonces se les acerca una pareja del campo, un chico y una chica joven, acompañando a un soldado ruso, llamado Vicktor, a quien después de haberles dado mucho la plasta, consiguen ver al capitán.

(Victkor) ¡Camarada capitán!

(Dovrini) Diga, soldado Vicktor. ¿Todavía sigue vivo? -le dice con sarcasmo-

(Vicktor) Me va tener que aguantar hasta que volvamos a la madre Rusia. Perdone, camarada capitán, pero estos dos prisioneros del campo...

(Dovrini) Ahora ya no son prisioneros, Vicktor. Son libres.

(Vicktor) Claro, capitán. Capitán, estos dos jóvenes me han insistido muchísimo en que quieren enseñarles una cosa muy y muy interesante que hay allí.

(Dovrini) ¿Dónde es allí?

(Vodotsy) Es un hangar, señor. Un laboratorio experimental de los nazis. Han dejado una máquina gigantesca y muy... muy... cómo decírselo... muy sofisticada.

(Adrianovich) Disculpad, pero he oído la conversación. ¿Dices, joven, que hay un hangar con armas secretas de los nazis?

(Vodotsy) Yo y ella podemos guiarles hasta allí. Es una máquina impresionante. Parece un hombre mecánico. Tiene un tronco, dos brazos, dos piernas y dos manos.

(Adrianovich) ¿Que? ¿Y dices que eso está ahí? -muy extrañado-

(Angelie) Sí señor. Se lo juro por lo que más quiero.

(Adrinavovich) -se queda mirando al capitán Dovrini- … Quiero verlo. Vosotros, los cámaras, venid con nosotros.

(Dovrini) Sí, camarada comisario. ¡Teniente Yugarin!

(Yugarin) ¡Sí, camarada capitán!

(Dovrini) Vamos a inspeccionar el hangar subterráneo que hay paralelo al campo. Tú ayuda a los sanitarios con los presos. Esta gente necesita ayuda urgente.

(Yugarin) ¡Sí, camarada capitán!

La pareja de prisioneros del campo, guían al capitán Dovrini, al comisario político de segunda clase Adrianovich, al fotógrafo y al cámara y a dos soldados de escolta. Llegan al hangar subterráneo. Estaba a oscuras. Pero ya se veía algo extraño. Había algo gigantesco, de pie, vertical, ahí. Hasta que Angelie le da a un gran interruptor en una pared y se encienden los focos del techo. Los rusos se quedan boquiabiertos, sin palabras, estupefactos.

(Dovrini) Madre santa. … Por todos los diablos, qué es esta cosa?

(Adrianovich) -visiblemente nervioso- … ¡No os quedéis ahí plantados! ¡Filmad, filmad!

(Dovrini) ¿Podéis decirnos algo sobre... que es esta cosa?

(Vodotsy) Es en lo que trabajaba el jefe del campo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era científico e ingeniero experimental.

(Dovrini) ¿El jefe del campo? ¿Quieres decir el jefe de este campo de prisioneros?

(Angelie) -con los ojos llorosos- Esto no es un campo de prisioneros, camarada. Es un campo de exterminio. Esto servía para matar a la gente... a escala industrial. ¡Gracias por liberarnos!

(Adrianovich) ¡De nada, de nada! Y díganme... ¿Saben algo del hombre que creó esta máquina? Es decir... del jefe del campo.

(Vodotsy) Se llamaba Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Era joven, de unos 32 o 33 años. Pero un hombre frío, calculador, inexpresivo totalmente. Ese tipo no era humano.

(Adrianovich) Ningún fascista es humano. ¡Ya deberían saberlo!

(Dovrini) Muchas gracias por habernos enseñado esto. Ahora es cosa nuestra.

(Vodotsy) Pero, señor...

(Dovrini) -en voz baja, vigilando que Adrianovich no le escuche- Escuchadme, parejita. El camarada comisario quiere inspeccionar esta arma secreta de los fascistas de cabo a rabo. Así que salid fuera, por favor. Enseguida os servirán algo de comida caliente. Hacéis cara de no saber ni que es eso.

(Vodotsy) Ni usted tampoco, capitán. Está bien, esperaremos fuera. -se marchan a fuera-

(Dovrini) -regresa junto a Adrianovich- … Dígame, camarada comisario. ¿Que haremos con este monstruo de hierro? ¿Llevárnoslo cómo trofeo de guerra? Esto no es cómo llevarse un reloj o una Luger.

(Adrianovich) Ahora estoy recogiendo pruebas. Verá... me he puesto en contacto con el alto mando por radio cuando veníamos para aquí. El General quiere venir a verlo.

(Dovrini) ¿El General? ¿Se refiere a Zhukov?

(Adrianovich) Sí. ¿Es que no se da cuenta? ¡Acabamos de capturar intacta un arma secreta de Hitler! Podrían haberla capturado los británicos o los americanos... ¡Pero la hemos capturado nosotros! ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? -dominado por el entusiasmo-

(Dovrini) Que la Unión Soviética poseerá una máquina de guerra que nadie más en el mundo tiene.

(Adrianovich) No sólo eso, camarada. Capitán... ¡me ascenderán a comisario de primera clase! ¡O incluso a secretario general del partido! -riendo todo contento- Y todo gracias a esta mole de chatarra con patas.

(Dovrini) -se aleja del comisario político y se acerca a los dos soldados que observan la máquina atontados- Que. ¿No habían visto nunca nada semejante?

(Soldado 1) No, nunca, camarada capitán.

(Soldado 2) Jamás de los jamases me habría imaginado que los fascistas podrían crear algo así.

(Dovrini) Yo tampoco. ¿Para que demonios crearon esto para la guerra?

(Soldado 1) ¿Qué quiere decir, camarada capitán?

(Dovrini) -suspira- … No lo sé. Sólo es un pensamiento estúpido. Si a esta máquina le quitas las armas... a lo mejor resulta útil en los campos o para construir. Para cualquier clase de trabajo. Menuda tontería, verdad? Quédense aquí. Les enviaré un relevo dentro de una hora.

(Soldados) ¡Si, camarada capitán!

Volviendo a febrero de 2006, habían terminado de ver el DVD hacía mucho rato. En el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, todos discutían lo que habían acabado de ver.

(Kanuka) Lo que está claro es que esto es la prueba irrefutable de que efectivamente Von Kleiner construyó el primer Labor en 1945. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Shinohara?

(Asuma) -son cara muy sería y enfadada- Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?

(Shinobu) Si el contenido de este DVD se hiciese público, las consecuencias para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, la inventora oficial de los Labors... serían catastróficas.

(Richardson) ¿No lo encontráis un poco raro?

(Noa) Todo aquí es raro. ¿Que es lo que encuentras tú raro?

(Richardson) ¿Por qué han enviado esto directamente a Asuma Shinohara? No sé... Es cómo si fuese una indirecta. Cómo si le quisieran decir "lo siento mucho tío, tu abuelo y tu padre te engañaron, tu familia no ha inventado los Labors. Sólo se aprovecharon de los conocimientos de otros... y esto es la prueba irrefutable que te lo demuestra".

(Hato) Eso es cierto. Que manera más directa y contundente que hacerlo con esta prueba irrefutable.

(Takeo) Eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que realmente debemos preguntarnos es quien ha mandado este DVD a Shinohara.

(Kanuka) Y de donde lo ha sacado. ¿Cierto, jefe Goto?

(Goto) Lo sabremos en un momento. Hace unos minutos he llamado a nuestro hacker experto, Izubuchi. Nos dirá quien ha mandado ese DVD a Shinohara y desde donde. Espero que no tarde demasiado.

Entonces suena el teléfono de la mesa de Ota.

(Ota) Primera sección de vehículos especiales, le habla el capitán Isao Ota. … Es para ti, Goto. Es Izubuchi. -le pasa el teléfono a Goto-

(Goto) ¿Izubuchi? ¡Hola, que tal! ¿Cómo ha ido la investigación? … ¿En serio? Perfecto. … ¿Puedes enviarnos una copia por correo electrónico? … Perfecto. Gracias, Izubuchi. Has hecho un buen trabajo. … Si no tienes nada importante que hacer, puedes cogerte el resto del día libre. … ¡No te preocupes! Si pasara algo ya te llamaríamos. … De acuerdo. Hasta mañana y gracias por todo. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Shinobu) ¿Tu "Hacker" ya lo ha encontrado?

(Goto) Sí. Esto... Ota. ¿Puedes mirar el correo electrónico de tu ordenador, por favor?

(Ota) Sí, enseguida. … ¿Es este correo que me acaba de llegar?

(Goto) Sí. Ábrelo. … mmmhhh vaya vaya.

(Kanuka) ¿Quien ha enviado el paquete?

(Takeo) ¿Y desde donde?

(Goto) Lo envían desde Rusia. Un tal Alexei Dovrini. Ruso. Nacido en un pueblo a 800 kilómetros al sur de Moscú en 1920. Consta que es un héroe de la "Gran Guerra Patriótica".

(Ayano) ¿La que?

(Richardson) Alma de cántaro. Así es cómo conocen los rusos la guerra que les enfrentó a la Alemania Nazi. Unos 20 millones de soviéticos perdieron la vida en la guerra contra los fascistas cómo ellos lo llamaban.

(Noa) Así que quien nos ha enviado este DVD es un hombre muy mayor de Rusia, veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

(Goto) Sí. Por lo visto, el hombre ganó tres legiones de Lenin, por su actuación en la batalla del Kursk. También en la batalla de Berlín y por liberar el campo de exterminio de... ¿cómo? -se sorprende al descubrir algo-

(Kanuka) ¿Que ha visto, jefe?

(Goto) Liberó el campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse el 2 de febrero de 1945.

(Takeo) ¿Que? Un momento, Goto. ¿Eso significa que quien ha enviado esa filmación a Shinohara... y quien la hizo... es la misma persona?

(Hiromi) Increíble. Menuda casualidad.

(Hato) Seguramente habrá conservado la película original... hasta que él mismo o alguien la ha restaurado y ha hecho una copia en formato digital, que es la que ha recibido Shinohara.

(Goto) Si y no. Veréis; según pone aquí... Dovrini no fue quien realizó la filmación. Ni siquiera lo ordenó. Fue otro tipo que iba con él y que dio la orden efusiva de filmar al primer Labor con todo detalle.

(Richardson) Un comisario político.

(Goto) Bingo.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo lo ha sabido, teniente Richardson?

(Richardson) Esos tipos, además de ser la "inquisición comunista", también eran burócratas sin escrúpulos. Lo que les movía era ascender y llegar a puestos notorios dentro del partido y por tanto, del estado. Al encontrarse aquella espectacular y futurista máquina, vio la oportunidad para recibir los elogios de sus superiores.

(Ota) ¿De que superiores? ¿Quieres decir que sólo le interesó el Labor para su provecho personal?

(Richardson) Debió querer comunicárselo directamente al General Zhukov.

(Ota) ¿Al General Zhukov? ¿Queeee? ¿El famoso general ruso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Ese hombre era...

(Richardson) Sí, lo sé. El mejor General y estratega de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ni Patton, Ni Romel, ni el Almirante Yamamoto, ni aun menos Montgomery. Era el mejor.

(Hiromi) Os estáis desviando del tema. Goto, eso significa que... ¿Que lo filmaron otros, pero quien tiene la película es este tal Dovrini? ¿Cómo se entiende eso?

(Goto) Por lo visto... y cómo ya os explicaron, Kleiner procuró que no quedase nada del Labor. Colocó una potente carga explosiva con temporizador muy bien escondida... y explotó. El hangar subterráneo quedó totalmente destruido. Del primer Labor no quedó nada y el inspector político en cuestión que efectivamente quería informar al general Zhukov en persona y éste después a Stalin, de la existencia de este primer Labor, murió en la explosión. Y lo más curioso y sorprendente... es que la filmación se salvó por una simple casualidad.

(Ayano) El cámara salió un momento. ¿No?

(Goto) Muy bien, Ayano. De vez en cuando también la aciertas. Si, así es. El cámara que filmaba el Labor, se quedó sin película y salió un momento a buscar más al vehículo del comisario. Justo entonces se produjo la explosión. El comisario político, que por cierto, se llamaba Ivan Adrianovich, junto con un fotógrafo, dos soldados rasos y algunos prisioneros del campo que estaban allí mirando por simple curiosidad, murieron en la explosión.

(Shinohara) Y así, el mundo se olvidó de los Labors durante los próximos treinta años. Hasta que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara comercializó el SAV-75 en 1975. Copiando en buena parte lo que aquel primer Labor de Kleiner incorporaba. No es para estar muy orgulloso de mi legado familiar.

(Noa) No digas eso, Asuma. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Volvemos al 2 de febrero de 1945. Era la hora de la comida, Dovrini había salido del hangar subterráneo para ir a buscar su rancho. Los prisioneros, los que estaban en condiciones de poder comer algo, comían. Dovrini se encuentra a su teniente, Yugarin, charlando amistosa-mente con la pareja de supervivientes.

(Dovrinin) ¡Teniente Yugarin! ¿Teniendo una agradable charla cómo si estuviera en un café?

(Yugarín) Que más quisiera yo, capitán. Sólo estaba charlando con el chico y la francesa.

(Dovrinin) ¿Que? ¿Es francesa, señorita?

(Angelie) Sí, de Lyon.

(Dovrinin) Habla el ruso perfectamente.

(Vodotsy) Se lo he enseñado yo, señor. Soy de Ucrania.

(Dovrinin) ¿Cuando te capturaron?

(Vodotsy) En octubre del 41, junto a toda mi familia. Tenía quince años entonces. Sólo he sobrevivido yo.

(Dovrini) Lamento mucho oír eso.

(Vodotsy) No por favor, no lo lamente. Usted debe haber perdido a muchos de sus hombres que también eran cómo de la familia.

(Dovrini) Eso es cierto. ¿Hacía mucho que no comían algo caliente?

(Vodotsy) Sé que no es ninguna maravilla, pero va bien para entrar en calor, con este frío.

(Yugarin) -dice en broma- ¡Sí! Una boñiga de vaca sabe mejor que esto. -se ríe jocosamente- Pero siempre es mejor esto que pasarte días sin llevarte nada a la boca, cómo en el 41 y el 42. ¿Verdad, capitán?

(Dovrini) Y que lo diga, camarada teniente. -se gira y ve al cámara del regimiento- ¿Eh?

(Yugarin) ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

(Dovrini) Es el cámara que estaba en ese hangar, inspeccionando ese monstruo mecánico.

(Yugarin) ¿Monstruo mecánico? -se queda muy extrañado-

(Dovrini) Imagínate un carro Tigre con patas y brazos. Pues más o menos es eso.

(Yugarin) ¿Ah si? Pensaba que los alemanes eran inteligentes. Después de oír esto, es evidente que son muy estúpidos.

(Dovrini) ¡Oiga! ¿Ya han terminado de inspeccionarlo?

(Cámara) Aun no, señor. Sólo he salido un momento a buscar otro rollo de película para la cámara. Se me ha terminado. El camarada comisario me ha pedido que vuelva enseguida...

Justo entonces, se oye y se ve una explosión muy potente. Venía del hangar subterráneo. Inmediatamente después de la explosión, se ve cómo el hangar se hunde. El AC-1945 había volado por los aires. El cámara, el cual recuerda que su compañero y amigo fotógrafo estaba allí trabajando, tira la cámara al suelo y se va corriendo hacia allí. Dovrini da órdenes a sus hombres para que vayan enseguida. Cuando llegan ya no quedaba nada en pie. Ni el hangar subterráneo, ni el Labor, ni los que estaban dentro... no quedó nada.

Debido a esto, al final Zhukov no vino. Horas después, el cámara, triste por la muerte de su amigo, no quiere saber más de aquello y...

(Cámara) Tenga, camarada capitán. -le da una bobina de película-

(Dovrini) ¿Que es esto? ¿Una película?

(Cámara) Mi amigo ha muerto ahí dentro en la explosión, por culpa de esa cosa. No quiero recordarlo. Quédese usted la película. Quien sabe. Puede que algún día, resulte ser muy valiosa para alguien.

(Dovrini) De acuerdo, me la quedaré.

(Yugarin) ¡Camarada capitán!

(Dovrini) ¿Novedades, teniente Yugarin?

(Yugarin) Sí. Órdenes desde comandancia. Tenemos que unirnos a los demás regimientos del segundo batallón y seguir avanzando hacia el oeste. Directos hacia Berlín.

(Dovrini) Eso suena muy bien, teniente.

(Yugarin) Sí, ya lo creo. Vamos a devolvérsela. -dice con ánimo de venganza-

(Dovrini) No se impaciente, teniente. Bien, da el aviso. Nos marchamos de aquí enseguida. Que suban a los camiones.

(Yugarin) Sí, capitán. ¡Nos marchamos! ¡Todo el mundo a los camiones! ¡Venga, moveos, maldita sea! ¡Berlín nos está esperando!

El capitán del ejército rojo se queda mirando un momento sobre los restos de la explosión. Y se marcha. Unas pocas semanas después, estaría luchando en Berlín, en la batalla decisiva que terminaría la guerra en Europa.

De nuevo en Tokio, en febrero de 2006, Goto hace una proposición.

(Goto) Shinohara... ya que esta información es delicada para tu persona, te propongo un trato. ¿Quieres que nos lo quedemos nosotros y lo protejamos?

(Shinohara) ¿Ah si? Haciendo eso me siento cómo si huyese. Ese ruso que me ha mandado esto... ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Ojalá pudiera encontrarle y preguntárselo en persona.

(Goto) Desgraciadamente... nunca lo sabrás.

(Noa) Por qué.

(Goto) Leo aquí... que murió hace cuatro meses, en Moscú. Fue enterrado con honores militares cómo héroe de la gran guerra patriótica.

(Noa) Vaya. -Asuma sale de la habitación, serio- Asuma. ¿Donde vas? ¡Asuma! -se queda mirando consternada la reacción de su marido-

(Kanuka) ¿Hace cuatro meses? Pero el paquete ha llegado hace sólo dos días. ¿Lo ha mandado otra persona?

(Goto) No. Lo mandó hace ocho meses... especificando la fecha de entrega para el 2 de febrero de 2006. Que curioso.

(Ayano) Hoy hace exactamente 61 años que descubrieron aquel Labor.

(Richardson) Sí. A nosotros eso ya no nos incumbe ni nos afecta para nada. Pero a Shinohara... no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

(Noa) ¡Exacto! A quien le importa eso ahora. -exclama con enfado y sale del despacho de los oficiales en busca de Asuma-

En el muelle, Asuma estaba sentado, muy serio y pensativo. Noa, embarazada de ocho meses, caminando ya con cierta dificultad, se sienta junto a Asuma.

(Noa) Dime. ¿Por qué te has enfadado? ¿Que motivos tienes para ello? No lo entiendo.

(Asuma) .mirando serio al horizonte- Ese es el auténtico origen de los Labors. Siempre me han gustado mucho los Labors, igual que a ti. Pero pensar que ese cerdo y no mi abuelo lo inventó para la guerra... no puedo evitar estar cabreado con ese tipo.

(Noa) Ese tipo está muerto, Asuma. Ahora ya no le puedes decir nada. Reconozco que me he quedado de piedra cuando he visto aquello. Nunca terminé de creerme del todo que fuese posible que Kleiner construyese un Labor en 1945. Pero era verdad. Era totalmente verdad. Pero aun así... ¿A quien le importa?

(Asuma) -devuelve la mirada a Noa- ¿Cómo que a quien le importa? Si no fuese por Goto, esa información podría acabar tarde o temprano en los medios de comunicación. La gente vería que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en realidad no inventó nada, si no que estafó copiando la tecnología que otro había creado muchos años antes. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría para mi? ¿Lo sabes? -dice con algo de rabia-

(Noa) La ruina. ¿Y que?

(Asuma) -se queda a cuadros- Y... ¿y que? ¿Es que no te importa?

(Noa) Anda, ven -coge a Asuma y le pone la cabeza sobre la barriga de Noa- ¿Lo oyes? ¿Oyes los latidos de sus corazoncitos? Ya sólo faltan cuatro semanas para que nazcan. Para que preocuparte por eso cuando tienes dos hijos a punto de nacer a los que tienes que querer, proteger, criar y estar por ellos. ¿Por qué pensar en eso?

(Asuma) Noa... eres... -se abraza a Noa- Eres increíble. ¿Cómo lo haces?

(Noa) Estoy segura... que eres y seguirás siendo un magnífico presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Lo haces muy bien. Ten fe, hombre.

(Asuma) Gracias. ¡Oh! ¡Se ha movido! ¡Uno de los dos se ha movido! ¿O se han movido los dos?

(Noa) Se han movido de oírte a ti. Tienen muchas de ganas de salir y conocerte.

Ambos se ponen a reírse juntos, tontamente. Efectivamente, en unas pocas semanas Noa iba a ser madre y Asuma padre, de dos gemelos de diferente sexo. Pero justo para entonces, Asuma sufriría un "pequeño percance".


	35. El secuestro de Asuma Shinohara

**Capítulo 35. El secuestro de Asuma Shinohara.**

Ha pasado más de un mes. Ya era pleno mes de marzo y la primavera había llegado. Los cerezos florecían y el clima ya era más agradable. Noa ya estaba cómo un tonel. Le costaba andar, se cansaba por cualquier cosa y era cuestión de días que diera a luz a sus hijos gemelos. En la división de vehículos especiales, quien más o quien menos, ya habían comprado regalos y presentes para la madre y los pequeños. En la segunda sección, estaban todos impacientes para que su capitana regresara. Estaban ya algo hartos del capitán sustituto, que sin ser mala persona, era un negado para aquel puesto. Los dos tenientes, Chikawa y Yamazaki, tenían que ocuparse de todo en cada emergencia.

Durante una reunión del consejo ejecutivo y de dirección de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... sus subordinados, tenían una pequeña sorpresa para el jefe.

(Asuma) Suponiendo que estas previsiones para el próximo trimestre no sean demasiado optimistas... ¿Que opináis de ello los de finanzas?

(Jefe Finanzas) Nuestra situación es muy positiva, señor presidente. Tenemos un superávit en nuestras cuentas de 1.400 millones de yenes. Incluso llevando a cabo ese gran proyecto de ampliación que ha propuesto... nos seguirían saliendo los números. Hicimos muy bien negocio con los holandeses.

(Jefe Logística) Además de eso, señor, nuestro nuevo Labor de obras públicas de tercera generación, el Cosmos, ha sido un auténtico revulsivo en el mercado internacional. Los potenciales clientes realmente se están dando cuenta que nuestro producto es el mejor del mercado. Me imagino que Wilderberg, el de Schaft, debe estar sacando fuego por las muelas. -todos se ríen-

(Asuma) Eso no lo dudo. Ya he visto que nuestra cuota de mercado nacional ha aumentado hasta el 49%... y en el mercado internacional, ya está incluso por encima del 45%. Hemos recuperado mercados estratégicos cómo el sudeste asiático o sobre todo China, la cual sufre una expansión económica sin precedentes en el mundo. No estar presente en ese mercado sería catastrófico. Todo el mundo quiere entrar ahí y por ahora nosotros somos quienes hemos entrado con más fuerza. Cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo va nuestro gran proyecto estrella? Nuestro nuevo Labor militar.

(Jefe I+d+i) Mediano, señor presidente. Hemos aprendido la lección que nos ha dado el "Bismark" de Industrias Schaft. Hemos introducido una nueva tecnología de blindaje. No sólo para la cabina del piloto, si no para todo el Labor. Añadiendo además la inclusión de tecnología Stealth. Hasta ahora sólo el americano Sherman II de Paterson que usa el ejército de los Estados Unidos, contaba con esto. Ya no será el único.

(Asuma) Pero... ¿Será mejor que el Sherman II?

(Jefe I+d+i) Es imposible saberlo, señor. Es un secreto militar estadounidense muy bien guardado. Es su Labor militar más moderno y por ahora no han querido venderlo a otros países. Existen rumores que Israel y Reino Unido los quieren para modernizar sus arsenales. Para retirar los David y los Churchill respectivamente. Si bien los israelíes, al igual que nosotros, los japoneses, ya están trabajando en su propio Labor militar de tercera generación. Al igual que los rusos, los alemanes, los franceses... incluso los chinos.

(Asuma) Aseguraos que sea mejor que cualquier otro. Esforzaos lo que haga falta y con lo que haga falta. Si no, no pienso aprobar su ejecución. ¿Entendido?

( Jefe I+d+i) Sí señor. Así se hará.

(Asuma) Bien... si no hay nada más, señores.

(Ayudante) Si que hay algo más, Asuma. Toma. -le da un regalo muy grande a Asuma-

(Asuma) -se queda sorprendido- ¡Oh! ¿Que es esto? No tenías que haberos molestado.

(Ayudante) Esto es de parte de todos nosotros, incluso de los tacaños de finanzas. Un regalo para tus hijos gemelos. Falta muy poco para que nazcan.

(Jefe I+d+i) Le veo muy tranquilo, señor. Cuando mi mujer dio a luz a mi hija me volví loco de los nervios. No pude soportarlo.

(Asuma) Tengo pleno confianza en Noa. ¿Por qué tendría que ponerme nervioso?

Justo entonces, a fuera, desde un coche utilitario viejo y destartalado aparcado a lo lejos, un hombre observaba la sala de reuniones con unos prismáticos. Pretendían secuestrar a un pez gordo de la empresa, pero no se imaginaban que iban a secuestrar al más gordo de los peces.

Se hace de noche y Asuma decide irse a casa. Su ayudante y amigo, Fujita, se despide cuando aun estaban en el despacho del presidente.

(Ayudante) Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Aun sigues aquí? ¡Vete de una vez! Tu mujer te está esperando.

(Ayudante) Y la tuya también.

(Asuma) Y muchas gracias por el regalo. Seguro que Noa os lo agradece mucho.

(Ayudante) Claro, jefe. ¿Habéis decidido que nombre les pondréis a los pequeños? Son parejita.

(Asuma) Decidimos esperar a que nazcan y aun faltan unos días. Pero reconozco que estoy hecho un saco de nervios.

(Ayudante) Pues lo disimulas muy bien. -dice sonriente-

(Asuma) -haciendo sonrisa boba y frotándose la mano en el cogote- Sí, ya ves.

(Ayudante) Hasta mañana.

(Asuma) Adiós. Y que descanses.

Asuma se marcha al cabo de un rato para el aparcamiento subterráneo de su empresa. Se va en busca de su coche particular, un _Volvo XC90 _azul marino metalizado. Pero justo entonces, nota algo raro, un ligero ruido. Se gira, pero no ve nadie. Cuando vuelve a girarse para abrir la puerta de su coche... alguien le mete un pañuelo en la cara y lo duerme. En otras palabras: acaban de secuestrarle.

Justo entonces, Noa está en casa, viendo la tele, estirada sobre el sofa, picoteando en una bolsa de aperitivos. Eran casi las once de la noche.

(Noa) - _ - No hacen nada bueno esta noche. -mira el reloj del DVD bajo el televisor- ¿? ¿Ya es esta hora? ¿Que diablos haces, Asuma? Llegas muy tarde.

Unos minutos después, Asuma se despierta algo aturdido. Se da cuenta que tiene los brazos maniatados. Y que se encontraba en un almacén medio vacío. Oía las sirenas de barcos, cosa que ya le decía que estaba en un almacén del puerto. Entonces... se le acercan los dos secuestradores. Estaban en la penumbra, no se les veía. Asuma les pregunta quienes eran, hasta que se le acercan... y Asuma pone cara de idiota. Los secuestradores son dos hombres, mal vestidos y sucios: dos vagabundos. Uno era un hombre de 50 años, llamado Hongo, vestido con un chándal de mercadillo, una gorra de promoción de supermercado y chanclas. Malhumorado, de mal carácter y zopenco. El otro, llamado Michi, era un tipo de treinta y pocos años, delgaducho y con pelo largo. Vestido con cuatro trapos viejos a modo de vestido de alta costura. Llevaba la cara maquillada y los labios muy pintados. Era un travesti, Gay y de los más radicales.

(Asuma) -con cara de gilipollas y sin creerse lo que ve- Vo... vo... vosotros sois secuestradores? ¿Pero de donde habéis salido?

(Hongo) Sí, jovencito. ¡Nosotros somos tus secuestradores! -riendo exageradamente con gran gesticulación-

(Michi) -con voz de gay- ¡Uuuu! ¡Ya está el señor macho salvaje colgándose las medallas, cómo siempre! ¡No tienes remedio!

(Hongo) ¿Quieres callarte!? ¡Y haz el favor de comportare cómo un hombre de verdad por una vez en tu vida! ¡Somos secuestradores! ¡Tenemos que parecerlo!

(Michi) ¿Yo? ¿Una secuestradora? ¡Ja! Si un hombre atractivo y rico cómo Dios manda me secuestrara sería la desgraciada más feliz del mundo.

(Hongo) ¡Para de decir sandeces! ¡Eres un hombre!

(Michi) ¡Un hombre dice! ¡Sólo soy un error de la naturaleza que puso una mujer de pies a cabeza en el cuerpo equivocado! Soy tan desgraciada.

(Hongo) -se le cae una gota- ¬ ¬ Maldito maricón.

(Michi) ¡No soy maricón! ¡Soy Gay! ¡Que te enteres! Por cierto, señor directivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Estás cómo un queso. ¿Te va la marcha atrás?

(Asuma) -tragando saliva y poniendo cara de horror- ¡No! ¡Estoy felizmente casado y con hijos! ¡No te me acerques!

(Hongo) Procura no dormirte... o te pondrá "mirando a la meca". -se vuelve a reír estúpidamente-

(Michi) ¡Ohhh! ¡Eres tan vulgar! ¡No te aguanto!

(Asuma) ¡Pero se puede saber que queréis de mi!? -exclama todo enfadado-

(Hongo) Pues... está claro, no? Eres un alto directivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Te hemos secuestrado. Pediremos un rescate, nos lo pagarán y te devolveremos con tu familia sano y salvo. Así de sencillo.

(Asuma) ¿Has dicho un alto directivo? Esto... ¿No sabéis quien soy yo?

(Hongo) ¿Para que coño queremos saberlo? Todos los peces gordos decís lo mismo. "¿Sabes quien soy yo?"

(Asuma) Soy Asuma Shinohara. ¿No os suena el nombre?

(Michi) ¿Asuma Shinohara? Asuma Shinohara... ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

(Hongo) ¡No grites tan fuerte, imbécil! ¡Me vas a ensordar!

(Michi) -con los ojos como naranjas y sudando a calicanto- Es el... el el... es el... es el... ¡Es el presidenteeeee!

(Hongo) ¿El presidente? ¿El presidente de que ooohhhh! -sus ojos se ponen cómo naranjas y se queda de piedra-

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ ¿Por fin os habéis dado cuenta? Os habéis metido en un lío muy gordo.

(Hongo) El presidente... ¡El presidente! -se ríe cómo un loco- ¡Nos vamos a forrar! ¡Pediremos un rescate multimillonario!

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Pobres ilusos.

(Hongo) Vamos a llamar a tu esposa. Venga, danos tu número de teléfono!

(Asuma) ¿Que? Vuestro cerebro no carbura, verdad?

(Hongo) ¡Cállate y danos su número de teléfono!

(Asuma) -les sigue la corriente- Claro, enseguida.

El secuestrador llama al teléfono de la casa de los Shinohara. Noa se pone y...

(Noa) ¿Diga? Aquí familia Shinohara. ¿Eres tú, Asuma?

(Hongo) Tenemos a su marido secuestrado. Quiero que nos pague un rescate en menos de 24 horas o no le garantizamos su integridad física.

(Noa) -se queda muy espantada- O_o ¿Cómoooo!? ¿Tienen secuestrado a mi Asuma!? ¡No le hagan daño, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!

(Hongo) ¡Oiga oiga! ¡No se ponga así! Quiero que nos pague... que nos pague... ¿Cuanto le pedimos?

Mientras Noa está atenta al teléfono, oye una estúpida discusión entre los dos secuestradores a la que se suma Asuma. Se da cuenta que eran dos secuestradores de poca monta, cosa que la decide llamar a la Policía.

(Michi) ¡Uy! ¡Mira que eres torpe! ¡Eso ya deberías haberlo pensado antes, pirata! ¡Tienes la cabeza más vacía que el Mueble-Bar de Paris Hilton!

(Hongo) ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Cuanto pedimos?

(Michi) Pues... no sé... ¡Diez millones!

(Hongo) -riendo estúpidamente con una bocaza de a metro- ¡Si! ¡Nos vamos a forrar!

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Menudo par de idiotas.

(Hongo) ¡Qué has dicho!?

(Asuma) Soy el presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo... ¿y sólo se os ocurre pedir diez millones?

(Hongo) ¿Que? Pues... pidamos veinte o treinta... o cien. ¡Yo que sé!

(Michi) ¡Para que queremos más! ¡El dinero no hace la felicidad!

(Hongo) ¿Cómo que no!? ¿Es que no estás harto de vivir siempre sin dinero? ¡Ahora podremos vivir a lo grande!

(Asuma) ¡No podréis hacer nada con vuestro modo de actuar! ¿Es que no lo veis?

(Hongo) ¡Cállate! ¡Tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto! ¡Eres el secuestrado!

(Asuma) ¡Y vosotros un par de estúpidos que no saben donde se están metiendo!

(Mimi) ¡Oooh! ¡Que varonil! ¡Estás tan atractivo, pirata!

(Asuma) ¡A mi no te me acerques, no soy de la acera de enfrente! ¡Estoy casado y mi esposa va a dar a luz dentro de pocos días!

(Mimi) ¿Queeee? ¡oooohhh! ¡Que suerte tienes, maricón! ¡Lo que más deseo en este mundo es ser madre! ¡Pero nací en el cuerpo equivocado!

(Hongo) -se pone triste- Así... así que vas a ser padre dentro de pocos días.

(Asuma) Sí. ¿Le ocurre algo?

(Hongo) No, nada. -vuelve a ponerse al teléfono- Señora Shinohara. ¿Señora Shinohara? ¿Señora Shinohara? Me ha colgado.

(Asuma) ¡Ja! Ya os está bien, por idiotas. Incluso habrá llamado a la policía. -en tono sarcástico- ¡Ah, no, espera! ¡Si mi mujer es Policía!

(Hongo) ¿Queeee?

(Mimi) ¿Estás casado con una poli?

(Asuma) Sí. Por eso os decía que la habéis cagado. Tiene muchos contactos y conoce mucha gente en la Policía. Se os va a caer el pelo.

(Mimi) ¡Abandonemos! ¡No saldremos de esta! ¡Larguémonos!

(Hongo) ¡No! ¡Seguiremos hasta el final! ¡Mira que tengo aquí! -hace una poco creíble risa de malvado al sacarse una pistola... de juguete-

(Mimi) A quien quieres engañar con eso. Es una pistola de agua.

(Hongo) ¡Idiota, no lo digas!

(Asuma) ¿Pero de donde habéis salido vosotros? Sois los secuestradores más cutres y casposos que he visto nunca.

Efectivamente, Noa había llamado a la Policía. Los inspectores Matsui y Shinshi, del departamento de investigación de la Policía, ya habían llegado a casa de Noa. Llaman a la puerta y...

(Matsui) Buenas noches, Noa. ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Noa) Han secuestrado a Asuma. Pero si quiere que le diga la verdad... no sé si tomármelo muy en serio.

(Shinshi) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

(Noa) Los secuestradores y Asuma se han puesto a discutir de repente... y no parecían muy listos. Todo lo contrario, eran unos zoquetes.

(Matsui) Así que dos secuestradores de poca monta. Lo sorprendente es que hayan conseguido secuestrarle siendo quien es.

(Noa) Quizá es porque está noche había decidido volver solo a casa.

(Matsui) ¿Solo?

(Noa) Después de llamar a la Policía he llamado a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Me han dicho que esta noche iba a volver solo en su propio coche, sin escolta ni nada.

(Matsui) Entiendo.

(Shinshi) ¿Podemos echarle un vistazo al teléfono, Noa?

(Noa) Claro. Pasad. -los tres entran adentro, en el salón-

(Matsui) ¿Se te ocurre algo, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) -inspeccionando el teléfono fijo- Tienes tú razón, Noa. Sólo son un par de secuestradores de poca monta. Han usado un teléfono móvil normal y corriente para llamarte. Con localizar la señal de ese teléfono, podremos trigonometrar las coordenadas exactas de donde se encuentran los secuestradores. Luego sólo nos quedara seguir esa señal y serán nuestros.

(Noa) Impresionante. ¿Así de sencillo?

(Shinshi) Sí, así de sencillo.

(Matsui) Da el aviso a la central, que se encarguen de ello inmediatamente.

(Shinshi) Enseguida, señor. -se marcha corriendo hacia el coche patrulla para llamar a la central-

(Noa) Aun estoy nerviosa. Pero Asuma parecía estar perfectamente bien. No sé... no sonaba que fuesen malas personas los secuestradores.

(Matsui) ¿Pudiste identificar algún detalle a través del teléfono?

(Noa) Pues... uno era un hombre malhumorado... y el otro era... esto... de la acera de enfrente.

(Matsui) ¿De la acera de enfrente? Ah, ya entiendo. Un... eso.

(Noa) Sí.

(Shinshi) -regresa corriendo- ¡Jefe Matsui!

(Matsui) ¿Hay novedades?

(Shinshi) Ya lo creo. Les hemos localizado. Están en un almacén del puerto de la bahía de Tokio. Podemos mandar varías patrullas, o bien sería mejor enviar a las Fuerzas Especiales por si los secuestradores van armados, señor.

(Matsui) No. No creo que sea necesario. Es evidente que son dos secuestradores de tres al cuarto que no saben ni lo que quieren. Iremos nosotros mismos. No te preocupes, Noa. Te lo traeremos esta misma noche sano y salvo.

Pero justo cuando Shinshi y Matsui salen por la puerta de la casa... Noa se pone a gritar de dolor. Se había puesto de parto.

(Noa) ¡Aaahhhh!

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? ¡Noa! ¿Que te pasa!? ¿Te encuentras bien!? -pregunta muy sorprendido-

(Noa) ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Ya vienen!

(Matsui) Maldita sea. Menudo momento para ponerse de parto. Shinshi, que nos envíen una ambulancia inmediatamente.

(Shinshi) Sí, jefe. Enseguida. -coge el teléfono y llama una ambulancia-

(Noa) ¡Asuma! ¡Que alguien se quede conmigo, por favor! ¡No quiero estar sola!

(Matsui) ¡Shinshi! ¡Te quedarás con ella!

(Shinshi) Pero, señor...

(Matsui) Es una orden. Voy a liberar a tu marido enseguida, Noa.

Matsui se marcha, mientras Shinshi se queda con Noa ayudándola a resistir el dolor del parto. Aconsejándola y animándola. Noa, terriblemente histérica y nerviosa, coge a Shinshi del cuello y casi le ahoga.

En aquel almacén, los tres estaban cómo espantajos los melones. Esperando a la nada. Los secuestradores no sabían cómo reaccionar, que hacer o donde ir. Perdían un tiempo precioso. No sabían que la Policía ya les había localizado y llegarían allí en unos pocos minutos. Asuma pero, tenía curiosidad por saber por que hacían lo que estaban haciendo.

(Asuma) Pero... decidme. ¿Por qué hacéis esto? No tenéis pinta de ser malas personas ni de querer meteros en berenjenales de once varas. Y aun menos de secuestradores. Se os nota demasiado.

(Hongo) ¡Joder! Hablas cómo tu mujer poli. -dice despectivamente-

(Asuma) Es que yo también fui poli antes de ser presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Hongo) ¿Que? ¿De verdad? -pregunta con interés-

(Asuma) Sí. En la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Yo era el comandante de la Piloto Noa Izumi. Ella... es mi esposa.

(Mimi) ¡Uy uy uy! Así que te casaste con una compañera de trabajo. ¡Que historia más bonita! ¿Por qué no me pasan a mi estas cosas?

(Hongo) Ya recuerdo. Tú eres aquel hijo desterrado del antiguo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara que tuvo que asumir la presidencia cuando murió tu padre.

(Mimi) Que tragedia... ¡Abandono!

(Hongo) ¿Pero que dices!?

(Mimi) ¡Es que no lo ves, cara culo! Su mujer está embarazada y va a dar a luz en pocos días. ¡No pienso participar en un acto de crueldad semejante!

(Hongo) -suspira y se pone serio- Verás, Shinohara. Yo también fui de los tuyos.

(Asuma) ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

(Hongo) Yo también fui el amo de una gran empresa... que quebró. Tenía una esposa preciosa y dos hijos maravillosos. Una casa grande y lujosa. Un coche de importación. Viajábamos al extranjero dos veces al año. Nos iba muy bien. Pero yo...

(Mimi) ¡Cuéntaselo, anda! ¡Hombre de mala vida!

(Hongo) Empecé a meterme en líos de faldas y me volví adicto al juego. Al juego ilegal. Apostaba grandes cantidades de dinero. Al principio no mucho... pero cada vez más y más y más. Hasta que sin darme cuenta, echaba mano de las divisas de mi empresa. Incluso de los ahorros de la familia. Sin darme ni cuenta...

(Asuma) Te encontrarse en la ruina. ¿Mh?

(Hongo) Sí. Y encima...

(Mimi) Su mujer le pidió el divorcio. ¡Ja! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Fue la justicia divina!

(Hongo) Por una vez puede que esté contigo, maldito maricón. Ella... no podía soportarlo más. La hice sufrir mucho... y se fue de mi lado. Gracias a la ayuda de su familia, se pudo pagar un buen abogado y consiguió la custodia de los hijos. Me quedé solo, sin dinero, sin esposa, sin hijos... sin nada de nada.

(Asuma) Ya entiendo.

(Hongo) -le replica cabreado- ¡Tú que vas a entender! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de papá que no ha pasado una penalidad en su vida!

(Asuma) ¡Te equivocas! … No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado en esta vida. Así que no me vengas con historias... porque yo también tengo.

Justo entonces... llega la Policía.

(Matsui) -hablando por un altavoz- ¡Les habla la Policía! ¡Hablamos a los secuestradores que tienen a Asuma Shinohara raptado! ¡Están completamente rodeados! ¡No tienen posibilidad de huir! ¡De manera que liberen al rehén y entréguense si no quieren empeorar sus cargos!

(Hongo) -sube la verja metálica y apuntando a Asuma son la pistola de juguete- ¡No se acerquen, maldita sea! ¡O le vuelo la tapa de los sesos!

(Asuma) ¡No digas tonterías, hombre! ¿Con una pistola de agua?

(Mimi) ¡Es verdad! ¡Es una pistola de agua!

(Policía) ¿Que hacemos, inspector Matsui?

(Matsui) Detenedles de una vez. No perdamos más el tiempo.

(Hongo) -baja el arma y se da por vencido- Sí... Por qué seguir fingiendo esta farsa. A quien queremos engañar. Nos entregamos.

Los dos secuestradores son detenidos por la Policía y Asuma liberado. Matsui pero le comunica algo muy importante.

(Asuma) ¡Inspector Matsui! Muchas gracias por liberarme. ¿Cómo han sabido tan rápido que estaba aquí?

(Matsui) Las maravillas de la tecnología moderna. Simplemente por el teléfono móvil del secuestrador. Ha sido muy sencillo. Un secuestrador profesional habría llamado desde una cabina telefónica o habría usado un sistema informático para deslocalizar la señal del teléfono.

(Asuma) Ya. Muchas gracias de nuevo, inspector. Le debo una.

(Matsui) No me debes nada, Asuma. Es mi trabajo. Sube enseguida a ese coche patrulla. Les he ordenado que te lleven enseguida al Hospital General de Kanto.

(Asuma) ¿Al hospital? Para que. Un momento. ¿Noa?

(Matsui) Noa se ha puesto de parto. A lo mejor tus hijos gemelos ya han nacido. ¡Deprisa, vete!

(Asuma) -con la cara radiante de felicidad- ¡Gracias, Inspector Matsui!

Asuma sube a aquel coche patrulla que le lleva hasta el hospital donde habían traído a Noa. Al llegar, pregunta en recepción y le dicen a la habitación 562. Se dirige hacia aquella habitación corriendo cómo un loco... y cuando llega, se topa con el médico que se ha encargado de su mujer. Se para enfrente de él, recuperando el aliento después de correr tanto y...

(Asuma) -echando el hígado por la boca de tanto correr- … Di.. di... disculpe, doctor. Soy Asuma Shinohara. La mujer que está de parto en la 562 es mi esposa. ¿Podría decirme algo?

(Doctor) Aaaahh si, claro. Su mujer ya no está de parto. Ya ha dado a luz a sus hijos.

(Asuma) Yaaa!? -se queda completamente sorprendido-

(Doctor) No se preocupe, hombre. Tanto su esposa cómo los pequeños están perfectamente. Han pesado entorno los 3 kilos 900 gramos cada uno. Bueno... yo le dejo, estoy de guardia nocturna y tengo otros asuntos que atender. Si me disculpa.

Asuma entra en la habitación. Su mujer estaba tapada con la sabana hasta la altura del cuello, visiblemente débil pero con una expresión de felicidad que no le cabía en la cara. Aun se alegra más cuando ve a Asuma. Los dos pequeños recién nacidos estaban al lado de la cama, juntos, en una cuna, durmiendo plácidamente cómo dos angelitos. Hacía más de una hora que habían nacido.

(Asuma) ¡Noa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

(Noa) -con voz débil- No, me han puesto anestesia y no me ha dolido mucho. Estoy bien.

(Asuma) Perdóname, de verdad. Tendría que haber estado a tu lado en este momento tan decisivo.

(Noa) No ha sido culpa tuya. ¿Qué ha pasado con los secuestradores?

(Asuma) No lo sé. Eran dos pobres tipos. Incluso se han equivocado de persona a la que tenían que secuestrar. Me dan lástima.

(Noa) ¿De verdad? ¿No tenían que secuestrarte a ti?

(Asuma) Ya lo ves. Ha sido una situación de lo más absurda. -se pone a mirar a sus hijos sin poder evitar emocionarse-... Que pequeñitos son. Se ven tan frágiles e inofensivos...

(Noa) Creo que se parecen más a ti que a mi.

(Asuma) ¿Tú crees? Los ojos y nariz son tuyos... pero el pelo y la cara son míos. Yo más bien diría que ha cogido cosas de ambos.

(Noa) Que más da eso. Son preciosos. Lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida. -mirando con mucho amor a sus recién nacidos-

(Asuma) ¿Les quieres tanto cómo querías a Alphonse?

(Noa) No digas tonterías. El amor que siento por ti y mis hijos es infinitamente mayor y auténtico que el que sentía por aquella máquina. Porque sólo era eso; una máquina.

(Asuma) Me cuesta creer lo que dices. Pero no importa.

(Noa) Ahora ya han nacido, Asuma. Es el momento de ponerles nombre. ¿No crees?

(Asuma) Tienes razón. Veamos... un nombre... ¿Que te parece si yo decido el del niño y tú el de la niña? ¿Te parece bien, Noa?

(Noa) Ni hablar. Hay que decidirlo entre los dos.

(Asuma) Es verdad. … Ya sé. Al niño... Daisuke. Daisuke Shinohara. ¿No le queda bien?

(Noa) Pues... le queda bien, si. Me gusta. -se ríe tímidamente- Y para la niña...

(Asuma) Pues...

(Noa) Deja que lo elija yo. mmmm... ¡ya sé! Ya que ha nacido en primavera... Chiharu. Chiharu Shinohara. ¿Que te parece?

(Asuma) Me parece estupendo. Entonces... Daisuke y Chiharu Shinohara. Bienvenidos al mundo.

Al día siguiente, todos fueron a ver a Noa y los recién nacidos al hospital. Noa recibió muchísimos regalos para los pequeños y a todos sin excepción se les caía la baba con ellos. Eran una auténtica monada.

(Ayano) ¡Ooohhh! ¡Que monada! Son tan pequeñitos.

(Shige) Es verdad. Se parecen tanto al padre cómo a la madre. Serán una parejita muy mona.

(Ota) ¡Va! No sé yo si serán unos niños muy listos. En eso nadie gana a mi Rei. -se ríe todo orgulloso-

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! Shut up! -le grita enfadada a Ota-

(Ota) ¡Perdona, cariño! ¡Era broma! ¡No quería decir eso!

(Kanuka) Es que no tienes remedio, eh. Rei ya tiene más de dos años. Estos son recién nacidos.

(Hato) Cuanto alboroto aquí. Vais a hacerlos llorar con tanto ruido.

(Asuma) Es verdad, idiotas. Un poco de silencio.

(Hato) Noa... esto es un regalo de parte de mi esposa. Espero de todo corazón que te guste. -le da a Noa un regalo-

(Noa) Muchas gracias.

(Ota) Esto... Noa. Al anochecer vendrán a verte los de tu sección. Les ha surgido una emergencia esta misma mañana y no han podido venir.

(Noa) No te preocupes, Ota. Decidme una cosa. ¿Me echan mucho de menos mis subordinados?

(Ota) ¿Que si te echan de menos? ¡Muchísimo! ¡Están impacientes para que vuelvas!

(Kanuka) Y Isao el primero de todos. En el despacho de los capitanes se aburre mucho sin ti, créeme.

(Ota) Sí, más o menos. -dice sonriente-

(Richardson) -entra en la habitación con un regalo bajo el brazo- I'm here! Lo siento, se me ha echo tarde.

(Ota) Llega tarde, teniente Richardson. Habíamos quedado a las once y son las once y cuarto.

(Richardson) Tenía que comprar un regalo para los peques. Aquí tiene. Con todos mis mejores deseos. -le da el regalo a Noa-

(Noa) Muchas gracias, Andrew.

(Richardson) -mirando todo burlón a los bebés- Mmmm... menuda pinta de pillines tienen estos dos. Que te apuestas que serán dos niños muy traviesos. La que os espera.

(Asuma) Pues... si tenemos en cuenta cómo eramos yo y Noa de pequeños...

(Noa) ¡Ni hablar! ¡Mis hijos serán muy buenos chicos y se comportarán muy bien! -exclama muy segura de si misma-

(Richardson) Eso lo creen todas las madres. Y luego...

(Kanuka) Aunque de pequeños sean traviesos, de mayores pueden no serlo tanto.

(Ota) Es cierto. Kanuka, aquí donde la veis, de pequeña era una niña muy testaruda y que hacía trastadas cada dos por tres. A su abuela la hacía ir de culo. -se ríe-

(Kanuka) -sonríe- Sí, ya lo creo. Pero cuando crecí, cambié radicalmente.

(Asuma) Os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido a ver a Noa y a nuestros hijos. Pero ahora debe descansar.

Al final se fueron todos, quedando Noa y Asuma a solas en la habitación, con sus bebés, todo el día. Hasta que al anochecer, llegaron los de la segunda sección. A parte de ver a los pequeños, charlar con los afortunados padres y dar regalos, la petición era unánime: todos deseaban volver a ver a Noa muy pronto en la capitanía de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Esto sucedería dentro de solo un mes. Pero más adelante, La División de vehículos especiales, tendría que afrontar la emergencia más grave desde el ataque del muñeco en febrero de 2003. Pero esta vez, el enemigo estaba identificado y era más que conocido en todo el mundo.


	36. Terrorismo islamista en Tokio

**Capítulo 36. Terrorismo islamista en Tokio.**

Han pasado dos meses. Mayo de 2006. Mientras en Tokio todo era calma y vida normal, a varios miles de kilómetros de allí, hacia el oeste, en Pakistán, se iba a tomar una decisión de consecuencias trágicas. En una casa de un aldea en medio de unas montañas, varios líderes de organizaciones terroristas islamistas se reunían para tomar una decisión: atacar en Tokio. Cuatro líderes terroristas se encierran en la habitación de la casa. Una habitación oscurecida, iluminada únicamente con una vela encendida en el suelo... y a su alrededor, los cuatro terroristas islamistas. Aun no tenían claro el método... pero si el objetivo.

(Terrorista 1) Hermanos. No podemos esperar más. Es el momento de actuar.

(Terrorista 2) Actuar dónde. Que lugar.

(Terrorista 1) Ya sabéis que son muchas las naciones infieles que han invadido la tierra del Profeta. ¡No podemos permitirlo!

(Terrorista 3) Nuestros hermanos han actuado en Nueva York, Londres, Madrid, Casablanca... Hemos hecho correr ríos con la sangre de los infieles. Pero siguen aquí. ¿Es que no se van a marchar hasta que no hagamos algo realmente importante? Hasta que matemos a sus esposas y a sus hijos cómo ellos hacen en Afganistán, Palestina, Siria... en todo el islam, nosotros no podremos vivir en paz.

(Terrorista 1) Exacto, hermanos. Pero sé el sitio ideal para actuar.

(Terrorista 2) ¿El sitio ideal? ¿Que sitio ideal es ese?

(Terrorista 4) … Tokio.

(Terrorista 1) Así es, hermanos. Hace dos generaciones, los japoneses, aunque no fuesen hijos del profeta, lucharon con gran determinación contra los diablos americanos. Pero ahora... se han vuelto igual que ellos. Un pueblo decrépito y decadente. Que sólo piensa en vivir de forma deshonesta. En que las mujeres hacen lo que les da la gana y los hombres jóvenes son egoístas y sin valores.

(Terrorista 2) Que quieres que haya en una tierra donde no conocen la palabra del Profeta.

(Terrorista 3) Para hacer una gran matanza de infieles reconozco que es el sitio ideal. Grandes aglomeraciones. Además, el golpe para los gobernantes japoneses será demoledor. Ya hay una parte muy importante de los japoneses que se oponen a que su ejército salga fuera de su país. Si actuamos allí, las fuerzas japonesas en Afganistán se retirarán. No hay duda de ello.

(Terrorista 2) Pero infiltrarnos en Japón es demasiado difícil. En ese país no hay inmigrantes musulmanes. Casi no los hay de ningún sitio.

(Terrorista 1) Ese punto ya está solucionado. Una de nuestras células de Indonesia ha conseguido infiltrarse en Japón. Ese país es de los más seguros del mundo, o al menos, así lo creen los propios japoneses. Por eso los policías de calle a penas van armados. Y aun hay más.

(Terrorista 4) Exacto. Usaremos tres vías distintas para actuar. No podemos jugárnoslo todo a una carta. Si una falla, tendremos las otras. Y sólo con que una de las tres vías funcione... conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

(Terrorista 2) Bien, hermanos. ¿Y en que consisten esas tres vías?

(Terrorista 4) La primera parte del plan, será muy semejante a lo que nuestros hermanos hicieron en Madrid. Mochilas bomba, en varios trenes de la línea Yamanote, en hora punta. Si en Madrid conseguimos 200 infieles muertos... en Tokio podemos conseguir más de 1000. Incluso 1500.

(Terrorista 1) La segunda vía, cómo hicimos en Nueva York, en Times Square. Un coche bomba, cargado hasta los topes de explosivo plástico con metralla. En el gran cruce de peatones de Shibuya. Mataremos a centenares de infieles en un segundo.

(Terrorista 3) Y la tercera vía... será lo nuevo. Usaremos un "Labor bomba" en la zona de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia. Volaremos por los aires las puertas de Babilonia. La zona de la bahía de Tokio se inundará... y centenares o incluso miles de infieles morirán ahogados cómo perros por la inundación.

(Terrorista 2) Y así Ala nos otorgará un puesto de honor en el paraíso. Comeremos cordero y tendremos vírgenes para toda la eternidad.

(Terrorista 4) Todo está preparado, hermanos. Sólo darme vuestra aprobación... y haremos correr ríos con la sangre de los infieles. Todos comeremos cordero en el paraíso.

(Terrorista 2) Adelante. ¡Ala es grande!

(Terroristas 1,3 y 4) ¡Ala es grande!

Unos pocos días después, Goto había recibido un mensaje de un contacto japonés de la CIA. Era un alto funcionario del ministerio de asuntos exteriores que viajaba mucho a Estados Unidos, llamado Yoshimuri. Traía un mensaje de alerta para Goto de parte de la central de inteligencia americana. Ambos se reúnen en una cafetería céntrica de Tokio, vestidos de traje y corbata, con aspecto normal y aparentando tener una conversación normal.

(Goto) Ha sido todo bastante repentino. Y más viéndote con este aspecto. -en voz baja- Nadie diría que tras esa pinta de "salary man" delgaducho y dominado por su esposa de mal carácter... se esconde un infiltrado de la CIA en el ministerio de asuntos exteriores.

(Yoshimuri) Y nadie diría tampoco que a pesar de que sabes cual es mi papel... no me detengaís o me acuséis de traición.

(Goto) Para que. Nos has resultado muy útil en muchas ocasiones para resolver casos importantes. Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.

(Yoshimuri) Te lo agradezco de veras. En serio. Tanta amabilidad me confunde.

(Goto) No te confundas. Y bien. Estoy aquí cómo me has pedido. ¿Que tienes para mi esta vez?

(Yoshimuri) No estoy autorizado a mostrarte mis opiniones personales al respecto sobre este tema. Pero si a informarte en detalle de la información que tengo para ti, Goto. Se os avecina un caso muy importante. Quiero decir... un caso que no se ha producido y que...

(Goto) Debemos evitar a toda costa. Suena importante, no lo dudo. Pero, dime. Exactamente... ¿De que se trata? Así podré valorar si es realmente un trabajo para la sección 5, para otra sección, o para la Policía.

(Yoshimuri) Dime, Goto. ¿Cuantos efectivos tienen desplegados las Fuerzas de Autodefensa en Afganistán?

(Goto) ¿En Afganistán? ¿Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa? No lo sé con exactitud; pero creo que son unos 3000 efectivos. Entre unidades de vehículos blindados ligeros, helicópteros, y por supuesto, infantería. Nuestras fuerzas procuran no entrar en combate, ya que eso es cosa sobre todo de los estadounidenses, los británicos y los franceses. No obstante los cuarteles de nuestras tropas ya han sido atacados cuatro veces en lo que va de año y ya hemos sufrido cuarenta bajas en esa guerra, entre muertos y heridos.

(Yoshimuri) Cómo estoy seguro que ya sabéis tú y tu gobierno... al menos el 68% de tus compatriotas son contrarios a la participación japonesa en esa guerra. Y esa cifra va en aumento cada día que pasa. A pesar de eso... el gobierno japonés sigue queriendo estar presente en esa guerra.

( Goto) Cómo el tuyo.

( Yoshimuri) ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

(Goto) ¿Afganistán? ¿Guerra? ¿Colaboración con occidente? … Islamistas. ¿Verdad?

(Yoshimuri) -hace una mueca con la cara- Un contacto del servicio secreto pakistaní nos lo comunicó hace sólo tres días. La acción terrorista en Tokio es inminente... y pretenden hacer algo grande.

(Goto) ¿Del servicio secreto pakistaní? Esa gente no son muy fiables. Pueden trabajar para los americanos y al mismo tiempo ayudar a los talibanes a cometer actos de terrorismo contra los militares extranjeros en Afganistán. En resumen, que esa fuente es bastante defectuosa.

(Yoshimuri) Investigamos si podía ser verdad que habían conseguido formar e introducir una célula terrorista en Japón... y es verdad. Desde Indonesia.

(Goto) ¿Indonesia?

(Yoshimuri) Es el país musulmán más poblado del mundo. Pero también de los más moderados y abiertos. Aun así... existen reductos minoritarios que están dispuestos a afiliarse a la causa islamista donde sea que les manden. Y les han mandado a Japón. Pero si han llegado a Japón o no... tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros.

(Goto) Por casualidad... ¿No tendrás información de esos terroristas? Nos sería muy útil.

(Yoshimuri) Sabía que la pedirías. -se saca de su maletín un expediente con papeles en su interior- Aquí tienes. Ésta información es fiable en un 80%. Nosotros te hemos hecho el trabajo sucio de identificar a los terroristas. A vosotros os toca hacer el resto. Buscad donde sea. Averiguad si han conseguido entrar en Japón... y atrapadles antes no hagan una matanza de inocentes.

(Goto) Para esa gente nadie es inocente. Y una cosa. ¿Debo entender esto cómo un ayuda indirecta de la CIA para impedir una matanza en Tokio?

(Yoshimuri) Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Goto. Años atrás hubiésemos intervenido nosotros directamente. Pero el Japón de antes ya no es el de ahora. Tenéis una autonomía en vuestros asuntos de seguridad nacional que debemos respetar. También puedo proporcionarte otra cosa.

(Goto) Que o quien.

(Yoshimuri) Buscad los posibles contactos nacionales con esos terroristas. Alguien de aquí, les debe proporcionar dinero, materiales químicos para los explosivos, vehículos... y un trabajo en una empresa de ingeniería subcontratada en las obras de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. Alguien que trabaje con inmigrantes... indonesios. Si seguís esa pista, seguro que les localizáis muy pronto.

(Goto) Dentro de la propia NNSA... o tal vez en el departamento de Seguridad Pública de la Policía, seguro que alguien sabrá algo de él.

(Yoshimuri) -se levanta de su silla y se pone la chaqueta- Debo marcharme. Actúa rápido, Goto. Tenéis poco tiempo. Si no lo paráis... las consecuencias sociales y políticas para Japón serán inimaginables. Avisa a todos los departamentos de la Policía si lo consideras necesario.

(Goto) De acuerdo. Adiós, Yoshimuri.

(Yoshimuri) Adiós. Y dale recuerdos a Shinobu y a Gomioka.

(Goto) ¿Acaso te conocen?

(Yoshimuri) No. Pero me gusta ser amable con quien intento ayudar a salvar miles de tokiotas del terrorismo islamista. -se marcha-

Sin levantarse de la mesa de la cafetería, Goto abre el expediente y le echa un vistazo. Coge su móvil y hace una llamada.

(Goto) ¿Izubuchi? Soy Goto. Necesito que busques toda la información posible sobre unos tipos.

En unas pocas horas, la sección 5 ya estaba trabajando a destajo recopilando toda esa información necesaria. También habían identificado al tipo con el que se supone que los terroristas hacían compraventa de objetos. Kanuka y Kurosaki, se personan en el apartamento del sospechoso... y no se andan con chiquitas. Le detienen de malas ganas. Poco después, le interrogaban en una sala de interrogatorios de la sección 5. El tipo en cuestión era un yonki. Se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas, pero también a proporcionar cualquier cosa que le pidiesen y por la que le pagasen una buena cantidad de dinero.

(Kanuka) Tú sabes quienes estos tipos. ¿No es así?

(Yonki) Yo yo yo no se nada, señorita... de verdad que no... de verdad... no no...

(Kurosaki) Tus métodos de interrogatorio son demasiado formales, Kanuka. -coge por el cuello al tipo- ¡Escúchame bien, maldito yonki de mierda! ¡Nos dirás ahora mismo donde están estos malditos indonesios a los que has vendido esos productos químicos y esos fertilizantes! ¡Habla!

(Kanuka) -va diciendo seria y amenazante- Por mucho que niegues la evidencia, sabemos que esos fertilizantes y esos productos químicos los compraste tú, con el dinero que te proporcionaron. Con una parte compraste esos productos para ellos. La otra te la quedaste tú para comprar más droga y venderla a un precio aun más alto en determinados sitios y locales de Tokio. Y otra cosa. Yo no te haré nada, pero mi compañero es muy agresivo. Y esto no es la Policía. Así que charla o las consecuencias para ti no serán nada agradables.

(Kurosaki) -le enseña las fotografías de los terroristas- ¿Les conoces?

(Yonki) -muy asustado y nervioso- … Sólo a dos de ellos. Me compran los fertilizantes, los productos químicos, cosas muy raras. Incluso...

(Kanuka) Incluso que. ¡Habla!

(Yonki) A veces me hablan de... de que quieren limpiar... no lo entiendo muy bien, pero... limpiar la infidelidad.

(Kurosaki) ¿Limpiar la infidelidad?

(Kanuka) Creo que ya sé a que se refiere. ¿Sabes donde viven? ¿Cual es su residencia?

(Yonki) Creo... creo que sí.

El tipo les da la dirección. Podían haberles detenido inmediatamente y estaban en disposición de hacerlo. Pero Goto sabía perfectamente que había que hacer. Aquel mismo día, por petición de Goto, se convoca una reunión de emergencia en la Jefatura Superior de Policía. Los altos mandos policiales, escuchan la explicación de Goto.

(Superintendente General) Bien. Veo que estamos todos. Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA, me ha pedido convocar esta reunión de emergencia, para comunicarnos algo muy importante referente a la lucha antiterrorista. A fin de prevenir estas acciones terroristas, todos los departamentos deben estar en máxima alerta. Señor Goto, tiene usted la palabra.

(Goto) Gracias, superintendente. En las últimas 48 horas, hemos sabido y contrastado una serie de informaciones que hemos sabido de nuestros contactos internacionales. Hemos contrastado estas informaciones... y son fiables. El servicio secreto pakistaní informó a la CIA... y ésta al mismo tiempo a nosotros... de la llegada a Japón de una célula terrorista islamista proveniente de Indonesia. Según parece, hace dos semanas, se produjo una reunión entre cuatro elementos superiores de Al-Qaeda y otras organizaciones en Pakistán. En esa reunión decidieron atacar Japón. Contrastamos la otra información, poniéndonos en contacto con las autoridades indonesias. Les rebelamos las identidades de los supuestos terroristas... y nos lo confirmaron. Observen la pantalla, por favor. Estos son los seis integrantes de la célula terrorista. Dos expertos en explosivos, un experto en comunicaciones, otro en armas... y un ex piloto de Labors militares en el ejército indonesio.

(Shinobu) ¿Uno de ellos es piloto de Labor? Eso puede ser una pista de lo que pretendan hacer.

(Intendente 1) Eso no quiere decir nada, comandante. El modo de actuar del terrorismo islamista hasta ahora nunca ha incluido el uso de Labors.

(Goto) No cómo lo entendemos nosotros aquí. Pero sí cómo lo entienden, por ejemplo, en Oriente Medio. Allí los terroristas Palestinos hace algún tiempo que usan Labors bomba para sus acciones. Si bien lo han hecho muy pocas veces, las consecuencias han sido nefastas. Un solo Labor repleto de explosivos y metralla... puede causar una destrucción inimaginable.

(Superintendente) Entonces, Goto... la amenaza islamista ha llegado a Tokio.

(Goto) Así es, señor. Nosotros, y también los departamentos de Investigación y Seguridad Pública de la Policía, trabajamos lo mejor que podemos... y ya tenemos pistas muy fiables. Tenemos dos de los terroristas perfectamente localizados. Estamos esperando el momento oportuno para detenerles y desarticular su célula en Japón.

(Intendente 2) ¿Por qué no les detienen inmediatamente?

(Shinobu) Porque seguramente, tiene una estrategia. ¿Verdad, Kiichi?

(Goto) Tan aguda cómo siempre. Esa es mi Shinobu. Así es. Hemos comprobado que vivan allí. Y efectivamente, viven allí. Les tenemos perfectamente vigilados y controlamos sus movimientos y sus conversaciones. Hemos pinchado sus teléfonos, su conexión a Internet, e incluso hemos interceptado su correo de papel. Si vemos que los demás cuatro miembros se acercan allí... les detendremos inmediatamente. Si detenemos a esos dos ahora, sólo conseguiremos que los demás terroristas huyan de Japón... o actúen inmediatamente sin darnos tiempo a cogerles y hagan lo que han venido a hacer. Llevar la guerra santa al corazón de Tokio... y hacer correr ríos con la sangre de los infieles, cómo dicen en su propia jerga.

(Superintendente) De todos modos es una estrategia arriesgada. Quien sabe si saben alguna manera de comunicarse entre ellos.

(Goto) No la encontrarán, señor. Se lo aseguro. Confíe en la Sección 5.

(Shinobu) Tengo una pregunta.

(Goto) Adelante, comandante.

(Shinobu) No puedo dejar de sentirme inquieta por la presencia de un ex piloto de Labors militar en esa célula terrorista. ¿Pueden hacer uso de un Labor en sus planes? ¿O puede que estén pensado usarlo cómo "Labor Bomba" cómo ya está sucediendo en Oriente Medio?

(Goto) Es una posibilidad que no descartamos. De todos modos, hoy por hoy, las medidas de seguridad y vigilancia en toda la ciudad deben incrementarse al máximo, sin llamar excesivamente la atención. Sólo hasta que la célula haya sido desarticulada.

(Superintendente) ¿Cree seriamente que podrá desarticular la célula islamista antes de que no sea demasiado tarde?

(Goto) Sí, señor. Por supuesto.

Pero durante la reunión, Goto recibe una llamada de Izubuchi.

(Goto) Oh, disculpen. -se pone al móvil- Aquí Goto. Estoy reunido en la jefatura superior. … ¿Quieres que te ponga en el altavoz? Así te escucharan todos los presentes.

(Izubuchi) Sí, Señor. Ya los tenemos. He conseguido infiltrarme en su ordenador sin que se den cuenta. Tengo toda la información.

(Goto) Estupendo. Vamos, necesito que lo escupas.

(Izubuchi) Tienen planificados tres grandes atentados en Tokio el mismo día, con sólo media hora de diferencia cada uno.

(Goto) Donde y cuando.

(Izubuchi) La primera parte de los atentados la podremos evitar sin problemas, señor. La llevarán a cabo los que estamos vigilando. Colocarán dos mochilas de grandes dimensiones cargados de explosivo plástico en dos trenes distintos de la línea Yamanote en plena hora punta. La segunda parte, consiste en poner un coche bomba repleto de explosivos en Shibuya, aunque no especifica en que lugar exactamente. Y la tercera parte, afecta a su antigua casa. Usar un Labor Bomba en la zona de construcción de las puertas de Babilonia... para causar la inundación de la bahía de Tokio y ahogar a centenares de personas.

(Shinobu) Un momento. ¿Cómo sabremos cual es el Labor de los terroristas?

(Goto) Supongo... que preguntando una por una a las empresas de construcción subcontratadas en las obras, para que identifiquen al terrorista entre uno de sus empleados. Alguien que sea inmigrante y que lleve poco tiempo trabajando allí. Así la búsqueda sería más sencilla. ¿Algo más, Izubuchi?

(Izubuchi) No ponen claramente cual es la fecha de los atentados. Pero creo sin ninguna duda que serán pasado mañana.

(Goto) ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

(Izubuchi) Porque especifican que será esta semana y el día de oración. Pasado mañana es viernes, señor. ¿No le parece que eso tiene sentido?

(Goto) Esos tipos no tienen sentido, pero bueno. Gracias, Izubuchi. Hoy te has ganado el sueldo.

(Izubuchi) De nada, jefe Goto.

Al cabo de 24 horas, la NNSA y la Jefatura Superior de Policía, emprenden una gran operación conjunta para parar a los terroristas. El viernes a las 6:45 de la mañana, cuando los dos terroristas que iban a colocar las mochilas bombas en los trenes se disponen a irse de sus casas, son arrestados por Kanuka y Kurosaki. Los pillan infraganti, con los explosivos listos en sus coches. Les hacen confesar donde se iban a perpetrar las otras dos partes de los atentados.

El coche bomba en Shibuya ya había sido colocado, pero ahora que la Policía ya sabía cual era, lo encuentran y lo desactivan antes de que explote.

Las dos primeras partes de los atentados habían sido desarticuladas de forma relativamente sencilla y rápida. Pero la tercera parte de los atentados, se iba a producir en la zona de construcción del proyecto Babilonia. Cuando el terrorista llega para entrar en su puesto de trabajo, dos Policías, que resultan ser Shinshi y Matsui, le estaban esperando...

(Matsui) ¿Señor Hadmerrajin Bodouli?

(Bodouli) ¿? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

(Shinshi) ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos sin hacer mucho ruido?

Pero entonces, el terrorista, que había sido militar, tumba a los dos policías y huye corriendo hacia su Labor... el cual ya estaba lleno de explosivos. El jefe de obra dispara la alarma y los demás Labors de construcción salen de allí.

(Matsui) ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos ha pasado por encima!

(Shinshi) Me temo que ahora tendrán que ocuparse de ello los de la División de vehículos especiales.

(Matsui) Hemos evitado las matanzas en los trenes de la línea Yamanote y en Shibuya. Pero si se hace explotar aquí...

La segunda sección de vehículos especiales ya había sido movilizada hacia allí. Durante el trayecto, la conversación, a través de la radio, es intensa.

(Noa) Bien, escuchadme todos. Nos enfrentamos a un caso de gravedad extrema. Un terrorista se ha hecho con un Labor de construcción en la zona de construcción de las puertas de Babilonia. Hasta aquí, todo normal. Pero un par de asuntos que hace que este caso sea extremadamente grave. El terrorista es un islamista suicida... y su Labor va repleto de explosivos.

(Bado) -sobrecogido- ¿Queeeee? ¿Por qué nos envían a nosotros a algo tan peligroso?

(Watanabe) Yo más bien preguntaría que demonios hace en Tokio un terrorista islamista.

(Chikawa) Veo que no estáis al corriente de lo que se está cociendo en la jefatura superior. Usted lo sabe, capitana. Cuénteselo.

(Noa) Mi antiguo capitán en la segunda sección, Goto, el actual jefe de la Sección 5 de la NNSA, ha descubierto y desarticulado una célula terrorista islamista que pretendía llevar a cabo atentados en cadena en Tokio.

(Hiromi) ¿Atentados en cadena? ¿Te refieres a cómo los que hubo en Madrid o en Londres?

(Noa) Exacto. Pretendían hacer explotar varias mochilas bomba en trenes de la línea Yamanote en hora punta. En una segunda oleada, pretendían hacer explotar un coche bomba con una carga explosiva muy potente cerca del gran cruce peatonal de Shibuya.

(Miyazaki) ¡Dios Santo! ¿Está diciendo que pretendían hacer esas carnicerías en Tokio?

(Noa) Sí. Pero se han evitado. Tengo noticias de la comandante Goto. Por lo visto, cinco de los seis integrantes de la célula islamista ya han sido detenidos. Pero aun queda uno libre.

(Chikawa) Y ese que queda libre... es a quien nos vamos a enfrentar. ¿No, capitana?

(Hiromi) Quizás suene muy cruel por mi parte, Noa; pero me temo que la negociación o la porra eléctrica no serán útiles en este caso.

(Noa) ¿Qué quieres decir, Hiromi? -pregunta sin entenderlo muy bien-

(Chikawa) Así que un Labor bomba. Interesante. Siento decirle esto, capitana. Sé que irá en contra de sus principios y su manera de actuar. Pero la única solución es matar al piloto de ese Labor.

(Todos) ¿Queeee?

(Noa) -se exalta- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Soy Policía! ¡Mi trabajo es proteger vidas!

(Chikawa) Los terroristas islamistas odian la vida, capitana. Ellos adoran la muerte. Su gran objetivo es morir matando la mayor cantidad posible de infieles, para ir al paraíso a comer cordero y, esto... follarse vírgenes por toda la eternidad.

(Miyazaki) ¡Teniente! ¡Eso ha sonado muy machista!

(Hiromi) Reconozco que esa gente está mal de la cabeza. Pero responder a la muerte con más muerte... no me parece lo más apropiado.

(Chikawa) Esto no será una operación convencional, chicos. Es una guerra.

(Bado) Es decir, que o le matamos o nos matará a nosotros.

La segunda sección se presenta al lugar de los hechos. Los tres Zeus de la segunda sección son elevados y se ponen a andar en dirección al Labor del suicida islamista.

(Chikawa) ¡Capitana! ¡Quédese aquí, bien lejos de todo! Es una mujer casada y madre de dos hijos muy pequeños. Teniente Hiromi, tu también.

(Hiromi) Pero...

(Chikawa) Alguien tiene que dirigir a los pilotos. No te preocupes por los muchachos. Si ese hijo de puta se hace volar por los aires, no les pasará nada. El blindaje de la cabina del piloto les protegerá, pero mi vehículo de mando quedaría hecho cenizas.

(Hiromi) No es necesario que te encargues tú de todo.

(Chikawa) Estás casado y tienes un hijo muy pequeño al que quieres ver crecer, no? Pues entonces quédate en la retaguardia con la capitana. ¿Entendido?

(Hiromi) Recibido. -se retira hacia la retaguardia-

Los tres Zeus ya habían llegado delante del Labor del terrorista. Chikawa se pone a hablar con los pilotos y después con el terrorista.

(Chikawa) Escuchadme todos. Manteneos a una distancia bien prudencial... y mantened la calma. No os pasará nada. El blindaje de vuestros Zeus os protege. Así que concentraos en vuestra misión. ¡Desenfundad las LPW y apuntad directamente a la cabina del piloto!

(Bado) -visiblemente nervioso- No me gusta nada tener que obedecer esta orden. Pero si, señor.

(Watanabe) Recibido. Nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer esto.

(Miyazaki) No tenemos elección. Es él o nosotros.

(Chikawa) -se pone en contacto con el terrorista por el altavoz del vehículo de mando- ¡Le habla la Policía! ¡Segunda sección de vehículos especiales! ¡Sabemos quien es y que intenciones tiene! ¡Le comunicamos que sus compinches han fracasado y han sido detenidos! ¡No pierda más el tiempo! ¡Bájese del Labor y entréguese! ¡De lo contrario, nos veremos obligados a disparar! ¡Sabemos que ese Labor que pilota va repleto de explosivos! ¡No se lo permitiremos!

(Badouli) ¡Malditos perros infieles! ¡Masacráis a nuestros hijos! ¡Matáis a nuestras mujeres! ¡Os quedáis con nuestro petróleo! ¡Y encima queréis que os lamemos los zapatos! ¡Haré explotar mi bomba! ¡Las puertas de Babilonia serán destruidas y miles serán ahogados por las aguas! ¡Morid, perros infieles! ¡Ala es Grande!

(Chikawa) ¡Disparad!

Justo al gritar aquello, los tres Zeus disparan a bocajarro a la cabina del piloto, atravesándola y reventando al piloto. No quedan de él ni los huesos. Pero se ha evitado una catástrofe inmensa. El ataque islamista en cadena había sido evitado.

Al terminar la misión, la noticia se difundía en los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo. Una célula islamista que pretendía llevar a cabo atentados en cadena en Tokio, había sido desarticulada y uno de sus integrantes, muerto cuando se disponía a inmolarse.

Al día siguiente, en el despacho de los capitanes, Noa estaba deprimida. Había autorizado matar a aquel terrorista y se sentía mal por ello. Creía que había actuado mal. Mientras Ota le pone una taza de té y la consuela...

(Ota) Deberíamos haber ido nosotros. A la primera sección no nos habría temblado el pulso para disparar contra aquel terrorista. Pero tú... eres incapaz de hacerlo.

(Noa) -da un golpe sobre la mesa y se indigna- ¡No fue para eso para lo que me alisté en la Policía hace ocho años! -suspira y se calma- Lo siento, Ota. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La responsable de esa operación era yo.

(Ota) Pero fue el teniente Chikawa quien propuso disparar a matar contra el piloto de aquel Labor. Además, los de arriba, incluida la comandante, están de acuerdo con la decisión que tomasteis. Con esa gente es imposible negociar. Y tenía un Labor repleto de explosivos. ¿Tienes idea de la catástrofe que habría sucedido de haberse echo estallar ese maldito loco?

(Noa) ¡Ya lo sé! … Las zonas más próximas a la bahía de Tokio se habrían inundado cómo en un Tsunami en pocos minutos. Centenares o incluso miles de personas habrían muerto ahogadas y los daños materiales hubiesen alcanzado un valor astronómico.

(Ota) Y este mismo edificio en el que estamos ahora... podría haberse visto afectado. Nuestras instalaciones habrían quedado arrasadas. ¿Te das cuenta? Decidiste lo correcto. ¡No le des más vueltas!

(Noa) Está bien... está bien.

(Ota) Hiciste bien, Noa. Por tu marido y tus hijos. ¿Acaso querías dejarlos huérfanos de madre tan temprano? Si hubiese ido la primera sección en lo primero que hubiese pensado para actuar... es en la vida de Rei y Kanuka. Porque quiero vivir para verla crecer. Y tú también quieres ver lo mismo. ¿Verdad, Noa?

(Noa) Muchas gracias, Ota. Aunque sólo sea a veces... tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho. -mirando a Ota con sonrisa cariñosa-

(Ota) No hay de que. ¡Pero deja ya de poner esa cara de pámflila y ponte a trabajar! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

(Noa) ¡No te pongas así, hombre! ¡Sólo tenemos que hacer limpieza!

Al llegar la noche, Noa llega a su casa. Eran las nueve. Asuma estaba pasándolo muy mal por tener que encargarse él solo de sus dos hijos gemelos de sólo dos meses, que lloraban sin parar.

(Noa) ¿Que ocurre aquí?

(Asuma) ¡Noa! ¡Gracias a Dios, por fin has llegado! ¡Ayúdame, te lo suplico! ¡Ya no sé que hacer! -exclama desesperado-

(Noa) ¿Es que no ves que tienen hambre? -dice enfadada-

(Asuma) ¿Hambre? -hace risa boba y se frota la mano en el cogote- ¡Claro! ¡Hambre! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

(Noa) Creo que será mejor que me los lleve al trabajo y se encarguen de ellos en la guardería. Eres un desastre con los niños.

(Asuma) ¡No me digas eso, mujer! ¡Cuando está Jitsuyama puede encargarse! ¡Pero yo sólo no doy abasto!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Eres un quejica, no tienes remedio. -les da el biberón a cada uno- ¿Lo ves? Ya han parado de llorar.

(Asuma) -se pone serio- Oye, Noa... ¿Es verdad eso que dicen en la televisión? Lo de la célula terrorista islamista que han desarticulado esta madrugada.

(Noa) -se entristece- Sí, es cierto. No estoy muy orgullosa de cómo hemos actuado en esa emergencia.

(Asuma) -se queda muy extrañado- ¿De que emergencia hablas? Oye, un momento. ¿Los terroristas han usado un Labor?

(Noa) Sí. Pretendían hacer explotar un Labor bomba cargado de explosivos y hacer volar por los aires las puertas de Babilonia.

(Asuma) -se queda estupefacto- Dios santo. De haber ocurrido... toda la zona más próxima a la bahía de Tokio se habría inundado.

(Noa) Pero nosotros lo hemos evitado. Porque... porque... hemos matado al piloto de ese Labor.

(Asuma) Noa... No te pongas tan triste, mujer. Estoy seguro que no fue idea tuya. ¿A que no?

(Noa) Claro. Lo propuso el teniente Chikawa. Se nota que ese hombre fue militar. Sabe tomar decisiones rápidas en los momentos críticos. Yo en cambio...

(Asuma) Noa... era él o vosotros. Que digo vosotros. La ciudad entera. Autorizaste que matasen a ese terrorista suicida que se iba a suicidar igualmente... llevándose consigo a centenares de vidas inocentes. Has hecho bien.

(Noa) Que pelota eres. -dice sonriendo aliviada a Asuma-

(Asuma) Simplemente te quiero demasiado. Eres la mejor capitana de Labors del mundo.

(Noa) Sí.

En aquel mismo momento, Hiromi y Takeo, habían terminado de cenar. Se sientan en el sofá a ver la tele juntos.

(Hiromi) No sé cómo podemos estar tan tranquilos después de lo que pudo haber pasado ayer. Yo, tú, todo el mundo... Cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

(Takeo) -con su hijo Kazuo sobre el regazo, jugando con él- Creo que fue un error por parte de la jefatura superior enviar a la segunda sección en vez de la primera. Ota habría sido más directo y habría solucionado el asunto más rápidamente. Claro que el resultado final... hubiese sido el mismo.

(Hiromi) ¿Tú también crees que la única solución era matar al piloto?

(Takeo) -mirando a Hiromi fijamente con cara enfadada- ¡Tienes que sacarte eso de la cabeza, Hiromi! ¡No era un piloto de Labor! ¡Era un terrorista suicida! … Ni siquiera el Labor era un Labor propiamente dicho. Era una gigantesca bomba con patas.

(Hiromi) Lo sé. Teníamos que detenerle a toda costa. Pero... actuar así... no fue para eso para lo que me enrolé en la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Takeo) Ni yo tampoco. Pero así es este mundo en el que vivimos. Tuvieron que hacer eso para proteger lo más delicado, valioso y precioso que existe en este mundo: la vida. Porque cómo decía Confucio, "La vida y la muerte, vienen y van. Cómo los títeres sobre la mesa. En cuanto les cortas los hilos, enseguida se derrumban".

(Hiromi) Estás hecha una auténtica mujer de cultura. A veces pienso, cuando te miro... que podrías haber sido profesora universitaria, o científica, o escritora, o abogada...

(Takeo) ¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees? Puede ser. ¿Sabes que cuando era pequeña quería ser Doctora?

(Hiromi) -dice todo alegre- ¿En serio? Vaya. Estarías encantadora con un uniforme de enfermera.

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ Más que encantadora creo que me mirarías con ojos de pervertido.

(Hiromi) ¡Cariño! ¡No digas eso, por favor! ¡Yo no soy de esos!

(Takeo) -se ríe- ¡Era broma, hombre! ¿Y tú que querías ser cuando fueses mayor, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Pues... casarme con la mujer más bonita del mundo... y tener el hijo más encantador de la Tierra. Y se ha hecho realidad.

(Takeo) Que tonto eres. Anda, ven aquí.

Hiromi y Takeo se abrazan y se besan. El pequeño Kazuo Yamazaki ya se había quedado dormido. En casa de Goto Y Shinobu, él regresa tarde. Había por fin acabado el caso de la célula terrorista islamista en Tokio y llegaba a casa reventado.

Shinobu estaba en la habitación, junto a la cuna de Gomioka, zarandeándola y cantando una canción de cuna al pequeño mientras su bebé dormía, al mismo tiempo que ya estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro.

(Goto) ¡Vaya! -exclama mirando alegre a su hijo-

(Shinobu) -haciendo silencio con el dedo en la boca y en voz baja- ssshhhh no hagas ruido. Se ha dormido.

(Goto) -en voz baja- Duerme como un tronco. Estoy seguro que eso lo ha heredado de mi. Es muy dormilón y llora poco.

(Shinobu) -en voz baja- Supongo que en eso tienes razón. Que bien que hemos resuelto ese caso tan grave.

(Goto) De haber sido otro, hubiese intentado solucionarlo él solo; pero quise contar con la colaboración de todos. Incluida la tuya, por supuesto. Lo malo es que vuestra misión para capturar al último terrorista no ha tenido un final feliz.

(Shinobu) No podían hacer otra cosa, Kiichi. O disparaban... o la bahía de Tokio se habría inundado. A saber el coste de los daños y el número de víctimas que habría causado. No había otra solución.

(Goto) Ya. Supongo que es lo mismo que me ha dicho Kanuka. "iba a inmolarse de todas formas, señor. Ya que quería irse al paraíso a comer cordero y tirarse cien vírgenes, la segunda sección le ha hecho el favor". Que sarcástica, verdad? Debe de ser el humor negro americano.

(Shinobu) La cuestión es que has evitado... una catástrofe que habría tenido proporciones bíblicas.

(Goto) O del Corán. Visto así...

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Que sarcástico. Eres insufrible.

(Goto) Mira quien habla. Doña perfecta.

(Shinobu) ¿Ah si? Pues tú pronto tendrás que ponerte tinte en el pelo. Te están saliendo canas.

(Goto) O _ o ¿Que?

(Shinobu) -se ríe jocosamente- ¡Era broma! Para ti no pasan los años.

(Goto) Ayyyy que mala eres.

La Segunda sección de vehículos especiales había afrontado una emergencia de una gravedad extrema. Pero se había prevenido con gran eficacia e inteligencia. Casi todo había sido mérito de Goto... además de la segunda sección dirigida por Noa. Después de aquella emergencia tan peligrosa, la calma y la tranquilidad regresarían para quedarse durante mucho tiempo.


	37. Sakaki: un abuelo cómo cualquier otro

**Capítulo 37. Un abuelo cómo cualquier otro.**

Han pasado ya la friolera de tres meses. Agosto de 2006. Las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano en la división de vehículos especiales por fin habían llegado. Aquel año, era excepcional, ya que tanto la primera cómo la segunda sección, habían recibido la semana de vacaciones de verano al mismo tiempo. Las instalaciones quedarían cerradas y desiertas por una semana. La tercera sección de Saitama y la cuarta sección de Kanagawa se ocuparían de todas las posibles emergencias que surgirían en Tokio durante esta semana, aunque todos sabían que era una ley no escrita que en esta época del año, las emergencias se volvían casi inexistentes.

Justo el último día antes de cerrar, un viernes, todos estaban en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, comentando sus planes de vacaciones de verano. Los capitanes también estaban allí para informar a sus subordinados de algunos cambios en su normativa interna, pero en la cabeza de todos, sólo estaban las vacaciones.

(Noa) De manera que así la compenetración entre la primera y segunda sección en el momento posterior a la cobertura de la emergencia y del cumplimiento de la obligación de redactar el informe correspondiente a esa emergencia, deberá hacerse de forma más rápida para ganar tiempo.

(Ota) Y de esta forma, la capitana y un servidor evitamos las broncas de la comandante... y ella de sus superiores. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitanes!

(Ota) Bien, eso es todo lo que teníamos que comunicaros.

(Watanabe) -en voz baja- Y a quien demonios le importa eso ahora.

(Noa) ¿Decía algo, oficial Watanabe?

(Watanabe) ¡Nada, capitana! Sólo que... ¡Por fin han llegado las vacaciones de verano! ¡Ya era hora! -exclama muy ilusionado-

(Miyazaki) ^ . ^ ¡Es verdad! ¡Que bien!

(Noa) Veo que estáis impacientes por empezar las vacaciones. Espero que todos tengáis planes hechos.

(Chikawa) ¿Que hará usted, capitana?

(Noa) ¿Yo? Pues... nos vamos una semana de viaje romántico yo y Asuma solos a Italia. ¡Me llevará a Venecia! -con cara radiante de felicidad-

(Todos) ¿Queee? ¡Que jeta!

(Noa) ¿Y vosotros que?

(Hiromi) Yo me tendré que quedar aquí, ya que Takeo tiene que encargarse de la capitanía de la tercera sección. Aprovecharé el tiempo para estar mas tiempo con mi hijo y leerme unos cuantos libros. Eso si, me tendré que conformar con bañarme en una piscina hinchable... y no sé si voy a caber. -todos se ríen-

(Watanabe) Yo he quedado para ir a ver unos colegas a Osaka. Iremos de fiesta, a conciertos... ¡y a ligar!

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Que vulgar eres. Yo iré a casa de mis padres en Kioto. No les veo desde fin de año.

(Chikawa) Yo voy a pasar unos días de relax con mi pareja en Hawai.

(Ota) Así que todos los de la segunda sección tenéis planes. Y los míos, que.

(Hato) Iré a pasar unos días en la playa con mi esposa. Vacaciones de verano típicas. Aprovecharé el tiempo para leer unos cuantos libros... y por supuesto, para mirar muchas películas.

(Richardson) Iría a visitar a mi madre en Glasgow. Pero la perspectiva de encontrarme con mi viejo... prefiero quedarme en Tokio.

(Ota) ¿Te vas a quedar solo en Tokio?

(Richardson) Capitán... ya quedaré con el viejo Sakaki o con mis colegas japoneses. No me aburriré.

(Ota) ¿Y tú, Ayano?

(Ayano) Iré a la Playa con mi amorcito unos días.

(Ota) Con su amorcito... ¡Te refieres a Shige!

(Ayano) ¡Siii! Espero que el bikini que me compré el año pasado aun me entre.

(Richardson) -dice en broma- No digas esas cosas, Ayano. ¡Nos harás correr la imaginación! -se ríe de su propio chiste malo-

(Ayano) -le replica con mala cara- ¡No te imagines nada! Ahora este cuerpazo sólo pertenece a un hombre. A mi amorcito Shige.

(Hato) ¿Y usted, capitán? ¿Tiene planes con su mujer y su hija?

(Ota) Lo mismo de los últimos años. Lo pasaré con mis padrastros junto a mi mujer y mi hija. Aquello es muy bonito en verano. Puedes pescar, hacer piragüismo, nadar en un río de aguas cristalinas y comer la comida deliciosa de mi madre. Seguro que Rei se lo pasa muy bien con los abuelos.

(Noa) Seguro que sí, Ota. -le dice sonriente-

(Ota) Así que una semana de viaje a Italia. ¿Dejarás a tus hijos aquí?

(Noa) Se los dejamos al señor Jitsuyama. Se ocupará de ellos durante los seis días que estaremos de viaje. ¡Que bien, me hace tanta ilusión viajar al extranjero! ¡Nunca he salido de Japón! -exclama más contenta que unas pascuas-

(Richardson) Si viajas a Italia, además de Venecia, no te olvides de visitar la región de Florencia. Casi todas las joyas del renacimiento están allí. Es espectacular.

(Noa) Gracias por el consejo. Además de eso... Asuma quiere visitar la factoría de Labors de FIAT en Turín.

(Watanabe) ¡Vaya! Así que también será un viaje de trabajo para tu marido.

(Noa) Sólo en parte. La verdad es que... a mi también me pica la curiosidad de visitar una fábrica de Labors europea.

Justo entonces, Shige entra en el despacho de los mecánicos. Decide hacer una llamada a Sakaki. Éste estaba en su casa, solo, leyendo.

(Sakaki) -deja el pasa-páginas en el libro, se levanta del sillón y se pone a su viejo teléfono de marcador giratorio- ¿Diga? Aquí Sakaki.

(Shige) ¡Hola, jefe! ¿Me reconoce?

(Sakaki) Pues claro que te reconozco. Esa voz chillona y aguda es inconfundible. -se ríe-

(Shige) Llamaba para proponerle un plan para esta noche.

(Sakaki) ¿Un plan para esta noche? Creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros. Tengo entendido que hoy empezáis las vacaciones de verano. ¿No es así?

(Shige) Exacto. Debido a que la primera y segunda sección tendrán vacaciones al mismo tiempo, las instalaciones permanecerán cerradas y todos los de mantenimiento también tendremos vacaciones.

(Sakaki) Eso suena muy bien. ¿Y que plan es ese que tienes conmigo esta noche?

(Shige) Nada del otro mundo. Había pensado que podíamos quedar los tres para cenar en algún sitio. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con usted, jefe.

(Sakaki) Cuando dices los tres... te refieres a que vendrá tu novia, Ayano.

(Shige) Sí, claro que vendrá, jefe. Ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerle mejor. La gente a primera vista cree que es una chica tonta y sexi. Pero cuando la conoces mejor te das cuenta que es una mujer muy guapa, lista y que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. A mi me tiene más enamorado cada día que pasa.

(Sakaki) Vaya... Que recuerdos.

(Shige) ¿De que recuerdos me habla, jefe?

(Sakaki) Nada, nada... cosas mías. Oye... ¿Que te parece si cenamos en mi casa? Puedo prepararlo yo mismo, pero no esperéis ningún gran banquete.

(Shige) No se preocupe por eso. Vendremos hacia las nueve. ¿De acuerdo?

(Sakaki) Entendido. Y que tu chica se presente bien guapa.

(Shige) Mi chica siempre está guapa. Se ponga lo que se ponga. -se ríe todo dicharachero-

(Sakaki) Nos vemos esta noche.

(Shige) Adiós, jefe.

Al llegar las nueve, Shige y Ayano se presentan en la vieja casa de Sakaki. Vestidos de forma veraniega e informal. Shige con su peinado corto y moderno y sus gafas cuadradas a la última moda, vestido con ropa blanca de verano. La oficial Ayano, con un vestido de minifalda y tirantes con la espalda desnuda, estaba arrebatadora. Sakaki les recibe vestido con ropa tradicional: un yutaka de verano. Durante la cena, charlan muy amistósamente.

(Ayano) ¡Anda! ¡Esto está riquísimo! ¿Lo ha cocinado usted?

(Sakaki) Pues claro que lo he cocinado yo. Desde que murió mi esposa he tenido que volver a aprender un montón de cosas que había olvidado. Pero me he acostumbrado.

(Ayano) Vaya, lo siento mucho. ¿Es la mujer del retrato?

(Sakaki) Sí. Murió hace cinco años, en el verano del 2001.

(Ayano) -dice con lástima- Debe echarla de menos. Siento mucho haberle hecho recordar a su esposa. Siempre meto la pata, no tengo remedio.

(Sakaki) No te preocupes por eso, mujer. Saber que vosotros dos os vais a casar dentro de tres meses, me alegra mucho. ¿Cómo lo lleváis?

(Shige) Muy bien. Pero que sepa que nos casaremos en una iglesia. No tenemos bastante dinero cómo para permitirnos una ceremonia tradicional.

(Ayano) Bueno... la verdad es que me hace muchísima ilusión vestirme con un traje de novia blanco. Y cuando nos hayamos casado... ¡vamos a tener muchos niños! -gritando contenta cómo una cría-

(Sakaki) -se sonroja- ¿Muchos...niños? No le agotes de buen principio, o no rendirá en el trabajo, mujer.

(Ayano) -se ríe toda simpática- ¡Que cosas tiene, señor Sakaki! ¡Era una broma!

(Shige) Estamos decididos a tener hijos. Pero no sabemos cuantos ni cuando.

(Ayano) -le dice con voz seductora- Será mejor que te controles, tigre. De eso me encargo yo. Si fuese por ti... en pocos años seríamos familia numerosa. Eres un fogoso.

(Shige) -se pone muy nervioso- ¡No no no no no digas eso delante del jefe Sakaki, mujer! ¡Me da mucha vergüenza!

(Ayano) -saca la lengua- Perdona, amorcito.

(Sakaki) Veo que sois una pareja muy bien compenetrada. Eso está bien.

(Shige) ¡Anda! ¡Ya casi lo olvidaba! Tenga, jefe. Esto es un regalo de nuestra parte. -le da caja pequeña y alargada envuelta de papel regalo-

(Sakaki) ¿Un regalo? No tendríais que haberos molestado, no es mi aniversario.

(Shige) Eso no importa. Ábralo.

(Sakaki) -abre el regalo. Se encuentra una llave inglesa de plata con la inscripción de "para el mejor jefe de mecánicos del mundo"- ¿Que es esto?

(Shige) ¿No le gusta, jefe?

(Sakaki) Es de un gusto algo dudoso... pero está muy bien. Muchas gracias, Shige.

(Ayano) ¿Tiene usted televisión, señor Sakaki?

(Sakaki) Creo que quieres ver "El Show de Shiba". ¿Me equivoco?

(Shige) Mi hermano tiene noticias sobre esto. Por lo visto su compañía humorística ha firmado un contrato con la NHK para los próximos tres años. ¡Es fantástico! -exclama con orgullo-

(Ayano) ¿Se marcha a la televisión nacional? ¡Que pasada! -exclama con admiración-

(Sakaki) Eso significa que las tonterías y el humor bizarro de tu hermano ya no serán conocidas únicamente en Tokio y los alrededores... si no en todo Japón.

(Ayano) Pero si miras por Internet lo ves en cualquier sitio.

(Sakaki) ¿En Internet? Lo siento, pero en eso soy un viejo oxidado y anticuado.

(Ayano) Lo siento. No quería ofenderle.

(Sakaki) No te preocupes, mujer. Yo también miro el Show de Shiba. Aunque a veces siento autentica vergüenza de lo que hacen. -se ríe tímidamente-

Encienden la tele y el programa justo había comenzado. Entraba la sección de testimonios. Mitsuru Shiba, el hermano de Shige y que se parecía a el cómo dos gotas de agua, parodia a Nadia Comaneci, la famosa atleta rumana de los años setenta. Vestido con un mallot blanco de gimnasta, con dos pechos pequeños postizos, peluca con coleta de niña y dientes salidos de coneja.

(Televisión) Testimonios. Hoooooooyyy... Nadia Comaneci.

(Mitsuru) -aparece dando brincos en un gimnasio. Mientras suena música rumana de fondo- … ¡Hola! ¡Soy Nadia Comaneci! … La atleta rumana, la reina de la filigrana, del salto de la rana, nunca pierde siempre gana, la muñeca rumana pa ti pa tu hermana. … Yo soy la niña que consiguió tres dieces consecutivos en las olimpiadas de Montreal de 1976. ¡Tres dieces cómo tres soles mañaneros! Que no lo había conseguido nadie hasta que llegué yo. Con deciros queee los luminosos no estaban preparados pa poner un diez, los tuvieron que cambiar para mi. -mientras pega botes- La gente conmigo era muy cariñosa. Me decían "¡Nadia! ¡No hay Nadia cómo tú uuuuuu!" … Hasta entonces eeee el tipo de atleta que había era así mujeres forrondoscas, así jaquetonas, eran mujeronas. Entonces llegué yo, con mi cuerpo ágil y flexible. -aparece haciendo un ejercicio de flexión sobre barra americana. Con cara de hacer fuerza. De tanta fuerza que hace se tira un pedo- Eso era algo innoto, hasta entonces. Y cambié lo que era la tendencia del atletismo deportivo. Ahí estaba yo, la niña frágil reservada de sonrisa triste, petándolo. Lo que pasa que todo esto eeee del físico, luego se volvió contra mi. Porque cuando fui a los campeonatos de Francia del 78, yo me había puesto ternesca, porque me pilló justo el desarrollo, el cambio hormonal, cómo era una puber, pues cogí un poco de kilos. Entonces me tuve que recortar el alpiste. Pero total, que en definitivas cuentas, en los campeonatos de Francia del 78 pasé sin pena ni gloria. Eso me dejó muy mal regustón. Y para las olimpiadas de Moscú de 1980 yo quería ir muy preparada. Lo que pasa es que me tenía una aciática que pa que, que me dolía ppeeeeeiiilll rayos. Y bueno, lo pasé francamente mal. Aún así gané dos medallas. Una en suelo y otra en barra americana. Viajé a Estados Unidos, que eso, bueno, cuando viajé a Estados Unidos me quedé, cómo... cómo los conejos cuando les pones las luces largas. Me quedé, pues privada. Entonces, yo cuando volví a la Romanía, pues, se me vino el mundo encima, yo lo único que quería era de irme de allí. Total, que organicé una fuga, que eso fue de película. Eso, la huida. ¡Hay la huida la huida la huida la huida la huida! Os lo cuento y no os lo creéis. Hice un bujero en la verja, porque los comunistas son muy de verjas, ponían verjas en todo. Amagarme y colarme por ahí. Y en la otra parte me esperaban dos muchachos, dos muchachos con mala pinta, una pinta regulera. Uno tenía el pelo grasoso, era así muy tiarrón. Y el otro era así enratonao. ¡El enratonao era Konstantín Petet! Y allí me marché con esos dos, con dos cojones, de aventuras. Lo que pasa que luego ya, pues conocí a mi a mi lo que es mi actual marido, un americano que se llama Karl Bouullggeelll. Y ya me casé con él, me casé en Estados Unidos, lo que pasa que lo hice según el rito moldavo. Y me hicieron un traje con 4.000 perlas, porque los moldavos somos muy de perlas. Hicimos un rito, así un poco así gitano, echando peladillas pa arriba, con el pañuelo, mucho follón, mucho así, muchaaaa mucha así mucha animación. Estuvimos tres días pedo. ¡Fue un año buenísimo, yo fui la atleta más feliz del mundo! ¡Aaahh! -se cae de espaldas-

El programa se terminó, era el penúltimo. En marzo del año siguiente, el programa volvería a emitirse con otro nombre en la NHK y se vería en todo Japón. La cena se terminó, Shige y Ayano se despidieron de Sakaki y cogida ella del brazo de él, se fueron juntos a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakaki se levanta muy temprano, cómo era muy costumbre en él. Suena el teléfono cuando a penas son las siete de la mañana. Era el teniente Richardson de la primera sección. Quería consultarle una cosa de uno de sus coches antiguos.

(Sakaki) Vaya. A quien se le ocurre llamarme a estas horas de la mañana. -se pone al teléfono- Aquí Sakaki. Quien es.

(Richardson) Tan "simpático" cómo siempre, señor Sakaki.

(Sakaki) ¡Richardson! Me imaginaba que sólo podías ser tú. No conozco a nadie que se atreva a llamarme a estas horas de la mañana. ¿Que te cuentas?

(Richardson) Verá... Estoy en mi garaje. Tengo una pequeña dificultad con una de las válvulas de admisión del motor _Rover V8 3500_ de mi _Triumph Stag_. Cómo eres el mejor mecánico que hay en Tokio y estoy seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer... ¿Te interesa la oferta?

(Sakaki) ¿Con este calor? ¿Es que no tienes vacaciones?

(Richardson) Me cuesta oír eso de alguien que no puede parar de trabajar incluso estando jubilado. ¿Que me dices?

(Sakaki) De acuerdo, le echaré un vistazo. ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

(Richardson) Creo que ya te di la dirección una vez. ¿La tienes?

(Sakaki) Si, claro. Llegaré en un momento. Hasta luego.

Sakaki coge su AC Cobra y emprende rumbo hacia la dirección de la casa de Richardson. Cuando llega, se queda bastante impresionado. Richardson vivía en una especie de gran garaje reformado. Era un gran almacén con varios coches antiguos cubiertos con lonas. Sakaki entra y se queda impresionado al ver aquello. No sabe por qué, pero le recuerda mucho al antiguo hangar de la división de vehículos especiales en el que había trabajado. Richardson estaba mirando atentamente el motor del Triumph Stag iluminado con una lámpara de mecánico, hasta que se da cuenta que su amigo ya ha llegado.

(Sakaki) ¿Llego tarde?

(Richardson) -mientras se limpia la grasa de las manos con un trapo- No, en absoluto. ¿Quieres que te traiga una cerveza bien fría?

(Sakaki) No hasta que esto esté reparado. ¿Cual es el problema exactamente?

(Richardson) Diría que es la tercera válvula de admisión. La combustión es irregular. Entra demasiado oxígeno en el cilindro y por culpa de eso, por el tubo de escape echa una humareda blanca que parece una locomotora de vapor. Si es lo que me pienso que es... tendré que sacar el motor entero, desmontar la parte superior de las bujías y sacar el cilindro en cuestión. Y para mi solo es demasiado. Y si lo llevo a un taller me clavarían tal factura que se me quedarían las pelotas cómo dos ciruelos en conserva.

(Sakaki) -le ríe la gracia- Ya veo. Quieres aprovecharte de mi para que la reparación te salga gratis, eh.

(Richardson) -dice con sarcasmo- Por qué no. Ya saben todos que soy un caradura sin remedio.

(Sakaki) Si que lo eres, sí. -se pone a mirar detenidamente bajo el capó del coche- Veamos... creo que no será necesario sacar el motor. Traeme las herramientas. Yo solo puedo hacer el trabajo.

(Richardson) ¿Tu solo? ¿Estás seguro? -pregunta extrañado-

(Sakaki) Las máquinas no son buenas ni malas por si solas. Sólo según quien las maneja. En este caso, la máquina se nota que es buena porque su propietario la cuida con gran atención y cuidado.

En sólo dos horas, Sakaki soluciona la avería. Prueban el motor del coche de nuevo y funciona perfectamente. Richardson se lo agradece y le da una lata de cerveza bien fría.

(Richardson) -le da la lata de cerveza fría- Aquí tienes tu recompensa. Y muchas gracias por la ayuda.

(Sakaki) -abre la lata y echa un trago- Aaaggghh Después de haber hecho un buen trabajo esto sabe mucho mejor. Veo que los tienes tapados con lonas. ¿Puedo verlos?

(Richardson) ¿Los coches? Sí, por supuesto.

Richardson destapa uno por uno los seis coches que había en ese garaje. Tenía muchos más en su casa, en Escocia.

(Sakaki) Apasionante. Me siento cómo un niño de cinco años en una tienda de caramelos.

(Richardson) Sí, se te ha quedado una cara de atontado. Algunos ya los conoces. El que tienes enfrente es un _Sunbeam Tiger_ del '64. El del otro lado el _Austin Mini Cooper S_ del '65. El _Triumph Stag_ del '71 que ya conoces. Ese de ahí es un _Pontiac GTO_ del '65. Un _Alpine A110_ del '69. Y la joya de la corona. Un _Austin Healey 3000_ del 64. Tengo entendido... que te morías de ganas de verlo.

(Sakaki) -mirando y acariciando el coche con gran admiración- Es una preciosidad. Siempre quise tener uno. Es un coche deportivo cómo Dios manda, no estás tonterías modernas sin sentido.

(Richardson) -mientras Sakaki se pone a andar, mirar y tocar alrededor del Austin Healey, maravillado- Tiene toda la razón, señor Sakaki. En la Gran Bretaña de los años sesenta coche deportivo era sinónimo de descapotable, rústico, incómodo y con un motor enorme y ruidoso. Y el "Big Healey" encajaba en esta definición a la perfección.

(Sakaki) Sí... conozco perfectamente su historia. La estructura de este coche es simple pero efectiva. Chasis simple, compacto y bajo, con un motor robusto y potente. El motor provenía de Austin, un seis cilindros en linea de estructura larga con 150 caballos de potencia. Una maquina simple vestida con una línea a la vez clara y singular. Nulo voladizo delantero, pequeña puerta inclinada y una fantástica aleta trasera que recuerda a los estabilizadores de los cazas Hurricane de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue el propio Donald Healey quien dirigió el lápiz del diseñador Gerry Coker, notándose su pasado de piloto militar.

(Richardson) Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.

(Sakaki) Reino Unido es la patria de los seis cilindros de carrera larga, garantía de un funcionamiento homogéneo y agradable. El tres litros del Big Healey extraído de las berlinas burguesas de la gama Austin, es un motor prácticamente irrompible, que alcanza 124 caballos en el MK1, 131 en el MK2 y hasta 150 caballos en el MK3, el más potente de la gama. Va acoplado a una caja de cambios de cuatro velocidades, rústica pero muy sólida. Opcionalmente, podía encargarse con overdrive, aconsejable para su uso en autopista. Olvidado con las modernos cambios de cinco y seis velocidades, este dispositivo eléctrico alargaba en tercera y cuarta la relación del puente trasero, logrando a la vez mejores aceleraciones y un régimen de crucero mas relajado.

(Richardson) Sabe... me está dejando en mal lugar.

(Sakaki) El chasis de travesaños del Healey es un concentrado de arcaísmos técnicos y soluciones ya probadas al servicio de una noble causa. La geometría de las suspensiones es de una simplicidad bíblica. Trapecios superpuestos delante y eje rígido con ballestas detrás. Una suspensión que, sobre mal firme, se muestra bastante seca y sensible a las irregularidades del terreno. Los frenos son discos en las ruedas delanteras y tambores en las traseras. Y la dirección de tornillo sin fin. La carrocería, en acero sobre esqueleto de aluminio.

(Richardson) Lástima que lo único que no conoce de este coche sea la conducción. ¿Te gustaría probarlo? Te advierto que este cacharro es muy duro de roer. Hay que ser un conductor experimentado y hábil para llegar a dominar a este gatito. -dice con sonrisa confiada-

(Sakaki) Por supuesto. Mira y aprende, jovencito.

Richardson abre la puerta del garaje. Sakaki se sienta en el minúsculo habitáculo del conductor y le da al contacto en el salpicadero de madera de nogal, cómo buen coche británico. El sonido de aquel motor de seis cilindros en línea, le enamora. Richardson se sube al asiento del acompañante y emprenden la marcha.

(Richardson) Que le parece. A que suena cómo los ángeles.

(Sakaki) Ya lo creo. Coches cómo éste ya hace mucho tiempo que no se hacen. ¿Por qué diablos ya no se hacen coches así?

(Richardson) Se hacen, Sakaki. Se hacen... pero son coches modernos. Tanto tú cómo yo somos unos nostálgicos de las máquinas de otros tiempos ya pasados, que no fueron ni mejores ni peores, sino distintos.

(Sakaki) Sólo tienes que fijarte en los Labors. Se hacen máquinas muy específicas y especializadas... cómo los Zeus para la Policía de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, o antes los Ingram.

(Richardson) Pero eso también son máquinas modernas. Si bien también es cierto que llegará un día en que también serán piezas de anticuario que a algunos les causará fascinación, a otros admiración, a otros simple curiosidad y a otros risa al pensar "que máquinas más ridículas tenían antes comparadas con las de ahora".

(Sakaki) Eso siempre lo he encontrado una forma de pensar estúpida e ignorante.

(Richardson) ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa tanto lo que piense la gente dentro de 25 años cuando vea un Labor de ahora?

(Sakaki) No lo sé. Entonces yo ya no estaré en este mundo. Pero que la gente supiese que el Ingram o el Zeus, fueron máquinas muy importantes que ayudaron a mantener la paz y el orden en la ciudad de Tokio, frente a los delincuentes Labor y los sabotajes contra el proyecto Babilonia, del cual entonces ya nadie se acordará lo que costó de construir... da un poco de pena pensar en la poca memoria que tiene la mayoría de la gente.

(Richardson) No les de tantas vueltas. Eso será cosa de las generaciones venideras. ¿Volvemos ya?

(Sakaki) Sí. Volvamos.

Regresaron a casa de Richardson y tras despedirse efusivamente, Sakaki se fue a su casa. Había estado encantado de poder probar aquel _Austin Healey 3000_ del año 64 el cual había deseado tener durante tanto tiempo. Al volver a casa y debido a la cena con Shige y Ayano de la noche anterior, se da cuenta que tiene la despensa medio vacía. Por la tarde, sale a comprar algunas cosas.

Mientras andaba, oye por detrás una voz que le es muy familiar. Era Shinshi, con toda su familia. Su mujer, Tamiko, y sus tres hijos. La hija mayor, Harucko Shinshi, de seis años. Y los dos hijos pequeños y gemelos, Souta y Shota Shinshi, de cuatro años. Sakaki y Shinshi se saludan efusivamente. Se meten en una cafetería a tomar algo.

(Shinshi) Hacía tiempo que no le veía, jefe Sakaki. -le dice contento de verle-

(Sakaki) -sonriente- Que manía tenéis todos con llamarme jefe. Yo ya no soy jefe de nadie. Sólo soy un viejo y pobre jubilado.

(Shinshi) No diga eso.

(Sakaki) Hace usted cara de ser muy feliz, señora Shinshi. Me va usted a cegar con esos ojos tan resplandecientes.

(Tamiko) -se ríe haciéndose la tímida- ¡No me diga eso, que me va a poner colorada!

(Shinshi) Tiene razón. Lo primero que me hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de Tamiko... fueron sus ojos de gata parda. Son preciosos.

(Tamiko) -se sonroja- ¡Ay! ¡No me digas esas cosas, amorcito!

(Harucko) ¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Puedo comprarme un helado?

(Tamiko) Sí, hija, claro. Toma 100 yenes.

(Souta y Shota) ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Mamá!

(Tamiko) ¡Está bien, está bien! Toma Harucko, 500 yenes, compra también para tus hermanos. ¡Y devuélveme el cambio!

(Harucko) ¡Sí, mamá!

(Shinshi) No seas tacaña. Deja que se lo quede ella para que lo meta en su hucha.

(Tamiko) Ya, pero... bueno, está bien. Pero sabes que no podemos malgastar. Aunque tu sueldo no sea malo, es un poco justo para mantener a una familia de cinco miembros.

(Sakaki) ¿Cómo te va trabajando con el viejo Matsui?

(Shinshi) Estupendamente. Ya llevo casi dos años trabajando con él y siempre aprendo cosas nuevas. Ese hombre tiene una experiencia y una manera de hacer cómo inspector de la Policía que me sorprenden.

(Sakaki) Es un gran hombre, aunque a veces te cueste saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Parece un tipo bajo, bonachón y tranquilo, pero en realidad es frío, calculador y una cabeza pensante. Es muy inteligente. Igual que Goto.

(Shinshi) Ya que habla de Goto... ¿Cómo le va? Su hijo Gomioka ya debe estar muy crecido.

(Sakaki) Sí. Y se parece mucho a su madre. Y teniendo en cuenta quienes son los padres, seguro que será un niño muy inteligente.

(Shinshi) Eso no lo dudo en absoluto.

Justo aquel mismo día, en Turín, la capital industrial por excelencia de Italia, Shinohara y su mujer, Noa, visitaban en calidad de visitantes de honor las instalaciones de la factoría de Labors de FIAT. Shinohara intentaba disimularlo, pero estaba impresionado. Era una factoría que siendo no tan grande cómo la de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, se veía más moderna y productiva. Un directivo de la empresa de traje y corbata que les hacía de guía, les hablaba en italiano por petición del propio Asuma. Noa se queda impresionada por ello, no entendía lo que le decían.

(Guía) Come potete vedere, il signor Shinohara, questa è la linea di produzione del nostro prodotto di punta attuale. Il FIAT O-191 Toppo. Un Lavoro di opere pubbliche, che attualmente rappresenta il 45% delle nostre vendite di fatiche sul mercato. La linea di produzione di questo particolare modello ha iniziato fa solo 2 anni. Ma nel giro di soli 3 mesi sarà il nostro prodotto di punta.

(Asuma) All'interno di come tre mesi? Sta andando a prendere alcune importanti novità di mercato?

(Guía) Non mi è permesso di dire, signor Shinohara. Ma ... nei prossimi 6 mesi divisione di Labors di Fiat presenterà due sviluppi molto importanti. Il nostro nuovo Lavoro di opere pubbliche terza generazione, che sarà chiamato O-241 Toro Bravo, che sperano di scuotere il mercato internazionale ... e d'altra parte, un progetto di Labor militare di generazione tercerra richiesto dall'esercito italiano, che si chiamerà MCM-70 Garibaldi.

(Asuma) Li vedo molto bene ... si dispone di una produzione estremamente moderna fabbrica.

(Guía) Siamo la più grande d'Italia. E il più innovativo. Sia in auto, treni, macchine industriali, acciaio, veicoli militari e, naturalmente, Labors, cerchiamo sempre di rimanere un passo avanti rispetto alla concorrenza. Si giapponesi sono molto feroce in questo settore, stanno facendo la guerra fin dagli anni '70, ma non abbiamo altra scelta ma per modernizzare e adattare costantemente.

(Asuma) Che è già ... la ringrazio molto per mostrare la tua fabbrica. Dobbiamo pensare che sto facendo spionaggio industriale o rubare i segreti della sua compagnia.

(Guía) Oh no, per favore. Non scusarti. Tu sei il presidente della Shinohara Heavy Industries, il più grande produttore di Labors del mondo. Merita erede riconoscimento di un impero industriale che è salito in una sola generazione.

(Asuma) -los dos hombres se dan un apretón de manos- Abbiamo lasciato. La ringrazio molto per tutto. E 'stata una visita molto piacevole. Arrivederci.

(Guía) Chao. -Noa y Asuma emprenden el camino de salida-

(Asuma) -mirando de reojo a Noa- Has estado muy callada durante toda la visita, Noa. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

(Noa) ¿Que querías que dijera? … ¿Y desde cuando sabes tú hablar italiano? -mirando a Asuma un poco enfadada-

(Asuma) Desde que soy presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara tengo que aprender idiomas. Cuantos más mejor. Soy un gran empresario y estoy viajando por todo el mundo constantemente.

(Noa) Ya, pero... podrías habérmelo dicho. Yo no sé nada de idiomas. He quedado cómo una tonta o cómo una muda que no dice nada.

(Asuma) Un poco tontaina si que eres. -le dice en broma-

(Noa) -se lo toma mal- ¡Aaahh! ¡No te aguanto! ¡Eres insoportable!

(Asuma) -haciendo risa burleta- Eres tan fácil de engañar. Anda, vamos.

(Noa) -mirando algo preocupada a Asuma- Te ha impresionado bastante. Se te nota en la cara.

(Asuma) -suspira de preocupación- Tendremos que modernizar nuestras instalaciones de producción tarde o temprano. Esta factoría que acabamos de visitar, es la más moderna y productiva de Europa. Pero no del mundo.

(Noa) ¿Y cual es la más moderna y productiva del mundo?

(Asuma) La que tiene Samsung en Corea del sur. Me han informado recientemente que industrias Hishi en Japón quiere construir una factoría completamente nueva y derribar su fábrica de Okusama.

(Noa) Aaaahhh... que complicado.

(Asuma) Sí, Noa. Es muy complicado. Pero visitar esta fábrica me ha servido para ver cómo los demás fabricantes de Labors se espabilan y se mueven. Yo también tengo que moverme para que nadie nos pase la mano por la cara. Hemos dado un gran paso al frente con el Cosmos... y lo daremos en pocos meses con nuestro nuevo Labor militar de tercera generación: el Scorpion. Pero la competencia cada vez nos sorprende más.

(Noa) Pero tú eres mejor que ellos. Tus Labors siguen siendo los mejores. Y lo seguirán siendo.

(Asuma) Eso nunca se puede garantizar, Noa. Sólo con una cosa.

(Noa) Esfuerzo, talento y más esfuerzo.

(Asuma) Vamos a comer. ¿Te apetece pasta de la buena?

(Noa) ^ . ^ ¡Siiii! ¡Me encanta la pasta!

Aquella semana de vacaciones casi había pasado. Seguía el insistente e incesante calor. Sakaki se dirigía a un cementerio de Tokio, para limpiar la tumba de su difunta esposa y rezarle unas oraciones. Cuando él llegaba, una pareja volvía: eran Hiromi y Takeo. Hiromi llevaba a su hijo, Kazuo Yamazaki, sujetado con un arnés encima del pecho. Se sorprenden al verse. Y tras saludarse... el matrimonio acompaña a Sakaki a la tumba de su esposa.

(Sakaki) -mientras limpia la lápida de la tumba de su esposa- Os agradezco que me hayáis acompañado. A Hachiko le gustaba recibir visitas. Era una mujer muy hospitalaria.

(Takeo) No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros.

(Hiromi) Hacía cara de ser muy buena persona. Seguro que se querían mucho.

(Sakaki) Ella era... cómo decirlo... una mitad de mi. Lo que a mi me faltaba de amabilidad, de humanidad, de persona... ella lo suplía con creces. Fue todo tan repentino. Su muerte... Estaba sana y feliz. Y en unos meses...

(Takeo) Las desgracias llevan sin avisar. ¿Verdad, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Es verdad, cariño. Y que lo digas.

(Sakaki) Pero debo seguir adelante. Sigo teniendo unos hijos y unos nietos por los que estar. Hago de canguro de vez en cuando para la hija de Ota y Kanuka... y también visito a Richardson con quien he entablado gran amistad. No pierdo el tiempo, ni me siento solo. Simplemente me mantengo firme y sigo adelante.

(Takeo) Claro que sí. Es lo mejor que puede hacer. Usted no es ningún vejestorio que se pasa el día quejándose por todo.

(Sakaki) No sé que decirte. Los años empiezan a pesarme. Pero pienso dar guerra hasta el final. No me rendiré tan fácilmente. De eso podéis estar seguros.

(Hiromi) ¡Bien dicho, señor Sakaki!

(Takeo) Bueno... nosotros tenemos que marcharnos. Sólo hemos venido a depositar unas flores a la tumba de Richard Wong. Aunque sólo seamos yo y su amigo Kurosaki... quiero que alguien se acuerde de él. Vamos Hiromi. Hoy prepararé yo la cena.

(Hiromi) Cómo quieras. Adiós, señor Sakaki. ¡Y cuídese!

(Takeo) ¡Adiós! ¡Que le vaya muy bien! -se marchan-

(Sakaki) ¡Adios! -les dice sonriente despidiéndose con la mano- Bueno... Adiós Hachiko. Vendré a verte un día de estos.

Sakaki se va de nuevo a su casa. Su vida de hombre jubilado no era ni mucho menos aburrida, pero a veces denotaba cierta tristeza por la perdida de su esposa y por tener que vivir en muchos momentos solo. Por eso estaba tan encantado de encargarse de los hijos de otros cuando se lo pedían. Para él no era en absoluto una molestia. Un hombre que para los miembros de la división de vehículos especiales, tanto los veteranos cómo los nuevos sería el "Jefe Sakaki", la leyenda viva de la sección de mecánicos de la División de Vehículos Especiales.


	38. Andrew Richardson: la vida de un soldado

**Capítulo 38. Andrew Richardson. La vida de un soldado. **

Han pasado dos meses. Octubre de 2006. Era un día de otoño gris y lluvioso sobre Tokio. En la división de vehículos especiales, en la bahía de Tokio, además, había una espesa neblina que venía desde el océano. En el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, estaban todos los miembros de la primera y segunda sección, ocupados en sus tareas. Richardson, en un momento dado, se pone a mirar por la ventana. Aquella climatología le recuerda y mucho a la de su Escocia natal. Richardson, con una mirada nostálgica en su cara, suelta de golpe y porrazo un poema medieval escocés.

(Richardson) Acotado del hombre y al borde de una sima donde el torrente espuma, veréis el cementerio. Allí la liebre alcanza su más tranquilo sueño y los elfos, nevados de luna, entran y danzan para crédulos ojos. De aquelarre ni templo no queda ya vestigio. Pero allí se deslizan desconsoladas gentes, que con velada angustia le lloran su oración al viento y al celaje. No hay tumbas orgullosas. Mas rudos caballeros, que esculpiera el humilde querer de tiempos idos, en tierra yacen, entre verdores de cicuta; no es una mezcla triste, si quiebra el alba clara el resplandor del césped, y cerca, en los arbustos, coros primaverales entonan su alborozo. William Wordswoth.

(Miyazaki) No tengo ni idea de lo que acabas de decir. Pero ha sonado precioso.

(Watanabe) Ya entiendo. Este clima lluvioso y nublado, te recuerda a tu tierra natal. A que sí.

(Ayano) ¡Ay! ¡Que melancólico! ¡Echas de menos tu casa! -dice toda ñoña-

(Richardson) Tampoco es eso.

(Bado) Pues ya dirás que es. Estás sentado sin decir nada, mirando a fuera todo el rato y nos sueltas este discurso.

(Chikawa) Es un poema medieval escocés sobre los campos santos que se esparcían por los valles y prados cubiertos de una niebla que parece mágica y un verde que no parece de este mundo.

(Richardson) Supongo que sí. Me he puesto melancólico al ver este paisaje y esta atmósfera otoñal tan especial. Si, me trae muchos recuerdos.

(Watanabe) ¿De Escocia y de tu infancia?

(Miyazaki) Querrás decir de su familia, los amigos... y alguna persona especial que dejó allí.

(Hiromi) Pues a mi el poema me ha encandilado. Tiene algo muy profundo. Se te nota en la cara, Andrew. Hoy estás especialmente sensible.

(Bado) Tú te encandilas con cualquier cosa, granduyón. -le dice en broma-

(Chikawa) ¬ ¬ No hables así al teniente. Un poco de respeto por las jerarquías.

(Bado) No pasa nada. Ahora no estamos en una misión.

(Richardson) -suspira- Quien no desea ningún mal no se merece ningún bien.

(Chikawa) Proverbio escocés. Iba para ti, Bado. ¿No lo captas?

(Bado) - _ - Por qué yo.

En aquel momento, en el despacho de la comandante Goto, esta estaba reunida con los dos capitanes, Ota y Noa. Hablaban sobre la proximidad de la "Semana de la Seguridad Vial". Mientras Shinobu va explicando sentada en su butaca de piel tras su gran mesa y los dos capitanes permanecen de pie firmes ante su mesa...

(Shinobu) Bien. Cómo vosotros dos sabéis, la próxima semana se celebra la Semana de la Seguridad Vial por parte de la Jefatura Superior de Policía. Las cuatro secciones de vehículos especiales participarán en ello en un momento u otro. El caso es que los tenientes y oficiales deben prestar su apoyo y colaboración en las diferentes campañas informativas que vamos a emprender entre los ciudadanos que se presenten voluntariamente a los cursos de formación. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Ota) ¿Deben intervenir todos los miembros de la sección en cuestión? Si una sección está desmovilizada para cubrir esos cursos de formación... significa que la otra sección debe cubrir esa emergencia sin que tenga posibilidad de recibir ayuda. Sinceramente, comandante... ¿No hay funcionarios en la Policía para que se ocupen de eso?

(Shinobu) Sólo ocupa a algunos miembros de la sección, no a todos. No te equivoques, Ota. Ya deberías saber cómo funciona esto. No es la primera vez que lo hacéis. De hecho, es cosa de los oficiales y los tenientes. Los capitanes no pintáis nada aquí. Podréis aprovechar el tiempo para poner vuestro papeleo al día, o si no... para estar más por vuestros hijos.

(Izumi) Si es así, estoy de acuerdo, capitana. Por mi parte no va a tener ninguna objeción. -dice con cara segura-

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Eres una traidora, Noa.

(Noa) -le saca la lengua y le cierra los ojos burlándose- Te fastidias.

(Shinobu) No deberías comportaros delante mío con tanta familiaridad. En fin, es igual. Eso son granos de otro arrozal. Quería hablaros también de algo. Sobre todo a ti, Ota.

(Ota) ¿? ¿A mi? -todo extrañado-

(Shinobu) Me han llegado quejas de mis superiores sobre el teniente Richardson. No es que estén descontentos con su labor profesional, ni mucho menos. Es un piloto excelente y nadie lo duda. Pero al parecer, su existencia en la división de vehículos especiales ha llegado a oídos de determinados elementos del ministerio del interior muy conservadores y cómo decirlo... nacionalistas. No les hace mucha gracia tener extranjeros en la Policía japonesa. Quien sabe, a lo mejor incluso presionan para que le despidamos.

(Ota) ¿Cómo!? -da un golpe con sus manos sobre la mesa de Shinobu y se pone furioso- ¡Pero que es esto!? ¡No pienso permitirlo! ¡Estoy muy satisfecho con el teniente Richardson! ¡Fue usted quien le aceptó para la primera sección!

(Shinobu) No fui yo. Si no mi antecesor, el comandante Fukushima. Ahora que él no está, deben creer que un tipo cómo Richardson estropea mi imagen y mi expediente... y quieren deshacerse de él.

(Ota) Pero, comandante...

(Noa) ¡No la pagues con la comandante, Ota! Estoy segura que ella hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para que Richardson se quede con nosotros.

(Shinobu) Exacto, Noa. Yo le acepté para la primera sección... y mientras él quiera seguir en su puesto, seguirá en su puesto. Trabajaré para que así sea. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

(Noa y Ota) ¡Estamos de acuerdo, comandante!

(Shinobu) Eso es todo. Hasta aquí nuestra reunión semanal. Podéis retiraros.

(Noa y Ota) Sí, comandante. -saludan a la comandante y se marchan-

Por la tarde, después de comer, cada uno estaba a sus cosas. Richardson, en el despacho, solo con Hato y Hiromi, sigue mirando melancólico por la ventana aquel día lluvioso y con niebla... hasta que observa algo, un taxi que venía hacia allí. El taxi se para enfrente la puerta principal del hangar y se baja de él una mujer. Una mujer extranjera, occidental, bastante guapa. De 1,75 de estatura, ojos azules y cabellos castaños largos. Vestida con un traje chaqueta con un jersey de cuello alto y unos pendientes en las orejas. Aquella mujer no sabía ni pizca de japonés y estaba en Tokio sólo de paso. Entra en el hangar de mecánicos y se pone a preguntarles en inglés. Estos, llaman enseguida al jefe Shige. La mujer en cuestión era la novia o mejor dicho... ex novia de Richardson, Jasmine Hamond.

(Shige) ¿Que ocurre, muchachos?

(Mecánico 1) Esta mujer extranjera se ha presentado aquí, jefe. Creo que busca a alguien.

(Shige) Ya veo. Esto... Excuse me. Are you looking for someone?

(Jasmine) Oh... yes. I'm looking for Andrew Richardson, I learned that work here. Can you tell me where, please? I'm an old friend, I came to see him one time.

(Shige) ¿Al teniente Richardson? Sure, sure! Come, come with me.

Shige acompaña a la mujer hasta el despacho de oficiales y tenientes. Llama a la puerta y avisa a Richardson.

(Shige) ¡Teniente Richardson! ¡Tiene visita!

(Richardson) ¿Visita? ¿Quien coño viene a verme? -muy extrañado-

(Jasmine) -entra en la habitación, con expresión sería y triste- … Hello, Andrew.

(Richardson) -su cara se pone muy seria y sus ojos como naranjas- … Jasmine. … What... What are you doing here? Why have you come here and now?

(Jasmine) Can we talk alone?

(Hato) -se da cuenta que Richardson le pide que se vayan con la mirada- Vamos, Hiromi. Vamos a tomar algo. Dejemos que se digan lo que se tengan que decir.

(Hiromi) Sí, entendido.

Richardson y su novia, a la cual hacía años que no veía, se quedan solos. Andrew tenía miles de preguntas que hacer, pero la mujer es más directa y le da la mala noticia que nunca habría deseado oír.

(Jasmine) I'm glad you're OK. I thought a man like you wouldn't fit to live in Japan.

(Richardson) You see. You can see the day that it's not so different from my native Scotland. … Why have you come.

(Jasmine) -suspira profundamente cerrando los ojos y los vuelve a abrir- … I know after all these years without knowing anything about me. Have many questions for me. But I haven't questions for you.

(Richardson) Is that ours was a bad time ... that just when going through a bad time. I left the army, while you stay. I was not even in Britain a long time ... I found that work in Japan as a test driver for Labors in Hishi Industries.

(Jasmine) Andrew...

(Richardson) I kept hoping that someday we'd resolve. I didn't expect you to come to Japan just to be with me ... just wished that someday we could turn to understand. We could start again ... you know I behaved as an irresponsible, but please ...

(Jasmine) Andrew ... Sorry. I'm so sorry. But our ... died long ago. As you left me in the army ... and had no sense to continue it.

(Richardson) Give me another chance. I beg you! -le dice con algo de desesperación-

(Jasmine) Andrew! … I married three years ago. With a civilian. Now work in a private security company in London.

(Richardson) -visiblemente nervioso, tembloroso de dolor y rabia, incluso intentando aguantar las lágrimas- … Fantastic. Is ... is really great. Not heard from you since I left the army in 2002 ... don't call me, don't send me an email, or a fucking letter. Nothing! … And now you come here to tell me … "They're married!" You have to fuck! -exclama con rabia-

(Jasmine) Also ... I am also pregnant. -se pone llorosa- Sorry ... sorry ... I came to Tokyo with my husband on a business trip and I felt the need to tell you. Couldn't live with this burden. I needed to tell you!

(Richardson) Have you come to get rid of me forever, right? … Great. As well ...Get out ...Get out! Out of my sight! -señalando con el dedo y al borde de llorar de rabia-

(Jasmine) Don't you let me explain better!

(Richardson) Out! You betrayed my heart! I've been waiting for years and you pay me with this!? I don't make you any more! Go!

(Jasmine) Whatever ... I never see again. Is your desire, and will respect. Goodbye, Andrew ... riddance.

La mujer sale del despacho, visiblemente entristecida. Baja casi corriendo hasta el hangar de los mecánicos, sin mirar a nadie y se vuelve a subir al taxi, al que había pedido que se esperase... y se marcha para siempre. Andrew se había quedado en el despacho, solo. En un ataque de rabia descontrolada, coge el ordenador de su mesa y lo tira al suelo con virulencia, quedándose sentado sobre su silla, con las manos sobre la cabeza y poniéndose a llorar de rabia y dolor. Entonces vuelven a entrar Hato y Hiromi, que lo habían escuchado todo.

(Hato) ¡Andrew! ¿Que ha pasado? No te pongas así, hombre. -intentando consolar a su compañero-

(Richardson) Damn. Damn! Fuck all the whores in the world! Shit! -sin dejar de llorar de rabia e impotencia-

(Hato) ¡Hiromi! No dejes que entre nadie. Yo y Andrew tenemos que charlar un momento.

(Hiromi) De acuerdo.

Hato, con quien Richardson tenía una relación de amistad estrecha y personal, consuela y anima a Richardson cómo puede. Había sido un golpe muy duro para él. Pero aquella rabia e impotencia seguiría en el teniente Richardson durante unos días más.

Al día siguiente, seguía haciendo aquel tiempo gris, lluvioso y con niebla. Los oficiales y los tenientes estaban en el gimnasio haciendo entrenamiento de judo. Aquel día, todos caían cómo sacos de patatas ante Richardson. El único que podía plantar-le cara era el teniente Chikawa de la segunda sección, mientras el oficial Hato intentaba pararle los pies para que se calmara.

(Richardson) -muy rabioso- ¡Que coño es esta mierda!? ¡Levantaos de una puta vez! ¡Debéis manteneros firmes en el combate o os darán por el culo!

(Chikawa) Ahora que tu chavala te ha dejado plantado la pagas con nosotros.

(Hato) No siga por ahí, teniente. Déjele en paz. -intentando calmar los ánimos sin mucho éxito-

(Chikawa) Tu no se metas en esto, Hato. Es algo entre tenientes. -mirando desafiante a Richardson-

(Hato) ¿Ah si? Teniente Hiromi, métete tu también.

(Hiromi) ¿Yo? Pero... -sin saber que hacer-

(Richardson) -encarándose a Chikawa con mala cara- Que coño quieres ahora, Chikawa.

(Chikawa) ¿Que qué quiero? Estás cegado por tu propia rabia e impotencia. Eres incapaz de usar el cerebro para actuar. Me cuesta creer que un tipo que actúa siempre de forma instantánea e inteligente, se comporte cómo un puto borracho.

(Richardson) Te voy a meter una... -pierde el norte e intenta pegar a Chikawa pero Hiromi le sujeta por detrás cómo puede- ¡Te voy a partir la cara, hijo de la gran puta! ¡Ven aquí si tienes huevos, jodido amarillo de mierda!

De repente, aparece Ota, que ha llegado al gimnasio sin que se Richardson y Chikawa se hubieran dado cuenta. Al ver aquella pelea que gracias a Hiromi no se consuma, se enfada mucho con el escocés.

(Ota) ¡Qué es esto!?

(Richardson) -suelta el cuello de Chikawa y se calma- Nada. No es nada, capitán.

(Ota) ¡Cómo que no es nada!? No me ha gustado nada lo que acabo de ver aquí. Vístase inmediatamente, teniente. La comandante Goto quiere verte en diez minutos. Vamos a tener una charla. Tú, yo y ella. ¿Entendido? -muy enfadado-

(Richardson) Sí, capitán. -sale de allí caminando con prisas y cara furiosa-

Diez minutos después, en el despacho de la comandante Goto, Shinobu quiere decirle lo que está pasando en los altos mandos referente a él... pero también le mete una bronca. Richardson, ya se ha dado una ducha rápida, se ha puesto el uniforme y se presenta en el despacho de la comandante, donde ya se encontraba también el capitán Ota. Llamando a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar...

(Shinobu) Adelante.

(Richardson) -entra, se pone firme ante Shinobu y le hace su inconfundible saludo militar "a la británica"- ¡Teniente Richardson presente, comandante!

(Shinobu) Descanse, teniente. El capitán Ota acaba de decirme algo bastante desagradable a mis oídos. No me ha gustado nada lo que acabo de oír. Viniste aquí voluntariamente para prestar servicio en la primera sección de vehículos especiales cómo piloto de Labor. No estas aquí para otra cosa.

(Richardson) Con todos mis respetos, comandante. No creo que inmiscuirse en mi vida privada sea de su incumbencia. -dice seco y áspero-

(Ota) -exclama enfadado- ¡No seas tan descarado con la comandante! ¡Hoy te estás pasando de la ralla, teniente!

(Shinobu) ¡Capitán Ota! No pasa nada. Teniente. Ya he sabido lo que te pasó ayer. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Quiero que sepas que te comprendo perfectamente. Pero de todos modos... debes seguir adelante. Por muy duro y cruel que te parezca para ti mismo... debes seguir adelante. Más que por los que te rodean... por ti mismo.

(Richardson) ¿Eso es todo, comandante?

(Shinobu) No. No es todo.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? -sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Shinobu) Me han llegado rumores inquietantes desde la jefatura superior. Determinados elementos muy conservadores o mejor dicho nacionalistas del ministerio del interior no les hace ninguna gracia que en la División de vehículos especiales, un departamento tan representativo de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, haya un extranjero. Aunque sea un ex militar británico con muchísima experiencia, conocimientos y condecorado. Sólo quiero decirte que haré lo que esté en mis manos para que eso no ocurra. El capitán Ota, aquí presente, me ha expresado su férreo deseo de que permanezcas aquí, en la primera sección. Tú eres muy valioso para su equipo y el capitán quiere que sigas siéndolo por mucho tiempo.

(Richardson) -se calma- Se lo agradezco de veras, comandante. Pero ya sabe usted que ahora no estoy para hablar de esos temas.

(Shinobu) Cómo ya te he dicho... sé de que va. No te deprimas, no te hundas, no te empecines en querer arreglar algo que ya nunca se podrá arreglar. Concéntrate en tu trabajo. Será una buena válvula de escape.

(Richardson) Gracias, comandante. Capitán. -saluda a ambos y se retira de la sala-

(Ota) Entonces la mujer que vino ayer a verla era...

(Shinobu) Ya me han contado los detalles. Era su pareja. Desde hacía casi diez años. Pero no sabía nada de ella desde 2002. Intentó ponerse en contacto con ella innumerables veces... pero jamás recibió respuesta. Y ayer mismo apareció... diciéndole que estaba casada desde hacía tres años y que estaba esperando un hijo.

(Ota) -se queda pasmado- ¿Es cierto? Menudo golpe bajo.

(Shinobu) Pero no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo en lamentaciones. Capitán Ota... yo en este asunto no puedo hacer mucho. Ocúpate tú de ello. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Haré lo que pueda, comandante.

(Shinobu) Al Ota de antes... no le habría pedido este favor ni borracha. Pero has cambiado mucho desde entonces. Estoy segura que podrás solucionar también un conflicto de esta índole.

(Ota) Si es una orden, comandante, la cumpliré.

(Shinobu) Sé que lo harás. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte. ¡Ah! ¡Y otra cosa!

(Ota) ¿Sí, comandante?

(Shinobu) Avisa a la chica de la guardería que pasaré a recoger a Gomioka dentro de una hora. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Sí, comandante. Cómo mande.

Al día siguiente, el buen tiempo por fin había vuelto. La lluvia y la niebla, había dejado paso al sol y a una ligera brisa. Al mediodía, la primera sección es movilizada para resolver un caso muy sencillo. Debido a esto y sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba el teniente Richardson, el capitán Ota decide dejarle en la retaguardia y que se ocupe de ello Hato y Ayano. Richardson había reflexionado muchísimo en las últimas horas. Estaba ya mucho más calmado y sereno. El piloto borracho de un Labor de construcción _Hishi AVK-101_ es reducido sin más.

Al regresar a las instalaciones de la primera y segunda sección, Ota quiere hablar con el teniente cuando este se baja del trailer que transporta su Zeus.

(Ota) Teniente Richardson.

(Richardson) Ha hecho bien dejándome al margen de la misión, señor. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

(Ota) ¿Quieres que charlemos un momento cuando salgamos de aquí? ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?

(Richardson) A mi no me importa, capitán. Pero tiene una esposa y una hija que le están esperando en casa.

(Ota) Ya, es verdad. Saldremos un poco antes si te parece bien, teniente.

(Richardson) De acuerdo, cómo quiera.

Hacia las ocho de la tarde, Ota y el teniente Richardson salen del trabajo vestidos de calle en el coche del teniente, un _Alpine A110_ del 69 de color azul marino. Se paran en una cafetería céntrica, grande y moderna del centro de Tokio, en Shinjuku. Se sientan en una mesa. Richardson se pide una cerveza negra y Ota una taza de té. Mientras esperan su pedido...

(Ota) Verás... ya sabes que yo soy muy directo, incluso para estas cosas. Así que iré al grano. Tú y esa mujer que el otro día... esto... te dejó...

(Richardson) Si está preocupado por lo que eso pueda afectar a mi rendimiento en el trabajo, no se preocupe. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

(Ota) ¿Seguro? Ayer aun estabas rabioso.

(Richardson) Será porque acabo de recordar cómo la conocí.

(Ota) ¿Cómo la conociste?

(Richardson) Yo y Jasmine... servimos en la misma unidad de Labors militares _Winston MM-48 Churchill, _en el ejército británico. Durante una misión... le salvé el pellejo.

(Ota) ¿En serio? -se queda sorprendido-

(Richardson) ¿Por qué se sorprende tanto, capitán? Yo era su oficial superior, era mi obligación. Pero ella se lo tomó muy bien conmigo. Hasta que cuando regresamos de la guerra... bueno... en realidad ya nos conocíamos de antes de la guerra. Pero después de la guerra salí con ella durante tres años.

(Ota) ¿Desde que regresasteis de la guerra? ¿Que guerra?

(Richardson) -va explicando con expresión muy seria- La Guerra de Camboya en enero y febrero de 1999. La misma en la que sirvió Hato cómo soldado de infantería... y yo cómo piloto de Labors Winston MM-48 Churchill. Y también... cómo tripulante en carros de combate Challenger 1.

(Ota) Recuerdo que me lo habías explicado alguna que otra vez. Sabía que eras veterano de guerra, pero nunca hasta ahora habías hablado de ello tan extensamente.

(Richardson) El caso, es que en aquella guerra... viví dos momentos críticos. En uno de ellos, la muerte me acechó muy de cerca. En la otra ocasión... la muerte fui yo.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Entonces, Richardson recuerda aquella fatídica madrugada de enero de 1999. En medio de una selva de Camboya. Un regimiento de Labors de combate del ejército británico _Winston MM-48 Churchill_, dirigido por el capitán Lyonel Murdoch, se adentra en la selva. Por el aire, un helicóptero de reconocimiento _Westland Super Lynx_ británico de la Royal Navy, sobrevuela la zona informando a los Labors.

(Piloto Unidad aérea) Zorro rojo a cachorros. Sobrevolando sector 4 del campo de operaciones. Detectada leve presencia de fuerzas enemigas. Coordenadas G11 H72. Aproxímense a la zona norte del sector con cautela. Tengan todos los sistemas activados y manténganse alerta.

(Murdoch) Cachorro 1 a Zorro Rojo. Recibido. Cachorro 1 a todas las unidades. Activad sensores inferiores. Es posible que esto esté infestado de minas antitanque. Si pisáis ni que sea sólo una os volarán las pelotas. ¿Entendido?

(Richardson) Cachorro 2 a capitán. Recibido, señor. Tan sarcástico cómo siempre.

(Jasmine) Cachorro 3 a capitán. Mis sensores detectan presencia de fuerzas enemigas, señor. A las cuatro. Son guerrilleros, no hay duda.

(Murdoch) Sargento Richardson. ¿Tú también los detectas?

(Richardson) Afirmativo, señor.

(Murdoch) Cachorro 1 a Zorro Rojo. Sólo somos tres Labors. Tenemos una mediana concentración de fuerzas enemigas ante nosotros. Solicitamos apoyo aéreo. Que vengan los Apache cuando antes.

(Unidad aérea) Zorro Rojo a cachorro 1. Recibido. Alertando al portaaviones Cambridge.

Entonces, los guerrilleros se pusieron a disparar de todo contra los Labors británicos. AK-47, ametralladoras pesadas, RPG's... estas armas eran inútiles contra los Churchill, quizás el Labor militar mejor blindado que existía entonces. Pero también disparaban misiles antitanque chinos PJ-50, los cuales si eran efectivos. Richardson se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente en cuando disparan el primer misil.

(Richardson) ¡Bengalas, Bengalas! ¡Mierda! -el Labor de Jasmine es alcanzado- ¡Permiso para disparar, capitán!

(Murdoch) ¡Permiso concedido! ¡Fríelos!

(Richardson) ¡Recibido! ¡Jasmine! ¿Estás bien!?

(Jasmine) ¡Perfectamente! ¡El cascarón del Churchill es demasiado duro de pelar!

(Richardson) ¡Fuego!

Richardson y Murdoch se ponen a disparar sus armas contra los guerrilleros. Los dos cañones de 40 mm, la ametralladora suplente del calibre 50 y misiles antitanque de corto alcance "Libra". En medio de aquella infernal batalla, en plena noche y oscuridad, en medio de grandes fogonazos de los disparos y las explosiones... Richardson ve uno de los guerrilleros, sujetando una lanzadera portátil de misiles anti-tanque y apuntando hacia ellos. Se fija mejor... y era un niño. Un niño de sólo doce años. Un chaval que aun tenía edad de jugar con video juegos o con una pelota , estaba "jugando" con un arma extremadamente peligrosa. Murdoch pero, no tenía compasión, quien les apuntaba con el misil era un guerrillero y si disparaban ese misil contra ellos, podían incluso morir.

(Murdoch) ¡Teniente, dispare!

(Richardson) ¡Pero señor... es un niño! -totalmente sobrecogido e indeciso-

(Murdoch) ¡Dispara, maldita sea, o nos volará por los aires! ¡Es una orden!

(Richardson) ¡Sí, señor!

Richardson no tiene más remedio que obedecer la orden de su superior... y disparar. Aprieta el botón y su Labor dispara la ametralladora del calibre 50 sobre aquel niño. Richardson ve con sus propios ojos al niño, iluminado con los fogonazos de la batalla, reventar literalmente, al ser su joven y tierno cuerpo atravesado por los proyectiles del calibre 50. El niño cayó desplomado al suelo, muerto, sin haber disparado el misil antitanque. Ota se queda estupefacto al oír aquello, Richardson lo cuenta con expresión seria y triste en todo su rostro.

(Ota) Dios santo, teniente. No me lo había explicado nunca.

(Richardson) Sí... Imagínese, capitán, cuando coges una sandía y la aplastas. Cuando todo lo rojo de dentro, se deforma y sale a pedazos, envuelto en su propio jugo. Eso es lo mismo que vi yo cuando disparé la ametralladora del calibre 50 de mi Churchill sobre aquel niño. Le reventé cómo quien revienta una piñata en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

(Ota) Realmente... a veces me doy cuenta que mi pasión por las armas puede que sea absurda. Al oír historias cómo esta... da que pensar.

(Richardson) Las armas en sí sólo son herramientas que si las dejas quietas e inmóviles no hacen daño a nadie. Sólo cuando alguien las coge con intención de matar... entonces es cuando realmente hacen daño. Y más daño hace aun, cuando tu no quieres disparar a un niño... pero te ordenan hacerlo.

(Ota) Pero obedeció. Te parecerá absurdo lo que voy a decir... pero yo sí que no hubiese obedecido esa orden.

(Richardson) Muchos dicen eso... pero no lo hacen. En la Policía sólo te cae una sanción. En el ejército, un consejo de guerra y la consecuente pena de prisión. No tienes otra opción que obedecer siempre a tus superiores. Para eso estás ahí.

(Ota) Entiendo que tú y Hato... vivisteis cosas horribles allí. Hay que ver. Mientras la segunda sección luchábamos contra el Phantom... en Camboya, 8000 de nuestros militares luchaban en una guerra con cara y ojos. Pero en los medios de comunicación, al menos aquí en Japón, estaban mucho más pendientes de nosotros y de nuestras chapuzas que de la guerra. Ni siquiera con lo que pasó al final.

(Richardson) Este mundo es así, capitán. Los grandes espectáculos, más si son reales, distraen más y dan más audiencia que las guerras lejanas en las que mueren miles de personas, aunque haya tropas de tu país luchando allí. Fuese en Tokio o fuese en Londres, el sentimiento de los que estábamos metidos en esto, era el mismo. Ni la matanza en aquel campo de refugiados de Phonm Peng... cuyas imágenes desgarradoras fueron grabadas por un cámara de televisión japonés, pero sólo fueron vistas en occidente. La matanza se produjo en el sector de la ciudad bajo control japonés y las imágenes que obtuvo la NHK, fueron censuradas en Japón, pero no en occidente. Yo las vi. Es un recuerdo muy desagradable.

(Ota) Pero que yo sepa... fue Hato el que estuvo cerca de esa masacre y no tú.

(Richardson) Eso es cierto, capitán. Sólo hay que ver que Hato... apenas recuerda nada de la guerra, a pesar de que sólo han pasado ocho años. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Hato le ha dicho algo?

(Ota) Algo sobre que.

(Richardson) Sobre su próxima película. Sólo me lo ha dicho a mi... pero irá precisamente de eso. De la guerra de Camboya. ¿Te acuerdas que a Hato le visitó un amigo suyo el sábado pasado? ¿Cuando tuvimos aquella emergencia nocturna en el puerto de Kawasaki?

(Ota) Ahora que lo dices... es verdad. Se sentaron los dos en el despacho de los oficiales. Yo estaba hablando en voz baja con Hiromi para no molestarles. Oí en su conversación que hablaban de la Guerra de Camboya... y no se que de unos perros.

(Richardson) Entiendo. Una película sobre sus recuerdos en la guerra, o mejor dicho... para recuperar esos recuerdos de la guerra de Camboya. Tiene suerte el cabrón. Ya me gustaría a mi no tener que recordar esa puta guerra.

(Ota) No fue culpa tuya. Tú sólo obedecías órdenes.

(Richardson) Sobre la película de Hato... Me dijo que me preguntaría sobre mi experiencia en esa guerra. Bueno, más concretamente cuando me pasó aquello.

(Ota) ¿Que te pasó?

(Richardson) Sabe, capitán. Ya lo sabrá cuando Hato estrene su película. ¿Le llevo a casa? Tengo que irme. He quedado con unos amigos.

(Ota) No te preocupes, cogeré un taxi. Hasta mañana. Y Andrew... procura volver a ser el de siempre.

(Richardson) Eso está hecho, capitán. A mi no me tumban tan fácilmente. Good bye sir! -Richardson se marcha y Ota se le queda mirando sentado con sonrisa triste en su cara-

Al cabo de una semana, Richardson volvía a ser el bromista y malhablado de siempre. Todos estaban contentos por ello y se alegraban por él. De buena mañana, llega al despacho de los oficiales, con cara sonriente y silbando.

(Hiromi) Buenos días, Richardson. Se te ve muy contento.

(Richardson) Anda que a ti, Granduyón. ¿Cómo está tu mujer y tu enano? Debe estar enorme cómo su padre.

(Hiromi) -frotándose la mano en el cogote y sonriendo- ¡Si! Dentro de pocas semanas cumplirá un año. Cada día está más mayor.

(Watanabe) -entra en el despacho junto a Miyazaki y Bado- ¡Buenos días!

(Miyazaki) Buenos días.

(Bado) Hola a todos. ¡Vaya! ¿Ya te ha pasado el enfado, teniente Richardson? -le pregunta con sonrisa burlona-

(Richardson) Pues claro que sí, zoquete. Salir unas noches de fiesta con los amigos... y tener un lío de una noche con mujeres guapas te quita toda la tensión acumulada. Tenía las pelotas a punto de reventar.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Los tíos siempre hablando de lo mismo. Sois unos guarros.

(Watanabe) Cómo si tú nunca hubieses hecho nada. Que falsa eres.

(Miyazaki) ¡Yo no soy una falsa!

(Hiromi) No os peleéis, por favor. Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

(Miyazaki y Watanabe) ¡Pero teniente! -encarándose a Hiromi-

(Richardson) Haced caso del granduyón. No le hagáis enfadar. Con esa pinta regulera que tiene de monstruo de Frankenstein.

(Bado) -se ríe- Esa ha sido buena.

(Watanabe) ¿Y el oficial Hato? ¿No viene hoy?

(Ota) -entra en el despacho de los oficiales- El oficial Hato se ha pedido dos días de permiso. Está en Hokkaido.

(Bado) ¡Que morro! ¿Por qué le dan permiso al barbas y a nosotros no?

(Richardson) Porque está trabajando en su próxima película. Y es algo muy personal para él. Me dijo que ha ido a ver un viejo amigo suyo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa que también estuvo en la Guerra de Camboya. Y el tipo aquel que vino a verle hace dos semanas... también es un antiguo amigo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Se le ha ocurrido de repente hacer una película sobre sus vivencias en esa guerra.

(Ota) Para recuperar sus recuerdos de esa guerra. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo he entendido muy bien. Pero tiene mi permiso y el de la comandante. Incluso le ha dado permiso para rodar secuencias en nuestras instalaciones. También me ha dicho que su hermana, que es psicóloga, le echa una mano.

(Bado) Que fuerte. -exclama con admiración-

(Watanabe) Tengo el presentimiento... que en esta película quiere volcarse plenamente. Por eso la comandante Goto le dará los permisos que sean necesarios.

(Ayano) -entra en el despacho junto a Chikawa- ¡Buenos días! Oh, buenos días, capitán. Perdón por el retraso.

(Chikawa) Buenos días, capitán Ota.

(Ota) Bien, bien. Voy a la guardería a ver a Rei. Estad alerta. -sale del despacho y cierra la puerta-

(Chikawa) ¡Si, capitán! … ¿Es cierto lo que he oído? ¿Hato está en Hokkaido?

(Miyazaki) Sí, para dos días. Ya está trabajando en otra película. Y esta vez... el protagonista será él mismo.

(Chikawa) ¿Él mismo? -Se queda muy extrañado-

(Hiromi) Es un veterano de la guerra de Camboya en invierno de 1999. Cuando aquí luchábamos contra el Phantom o teníamos emergencias... él estaba en Camboya luchando cómo soldado. Es decir, que su nueva película irá de eso.

(Chikawa) Vaya. Aunque sea de rango inferior al mio... eso hace que se gane mi mas absoluto respeto.

(Richardson) -le dice todo campechano- ¿Y el mío no? Oye, tío... Perdóname por lo de la semana pasada. Se me fue la olla.

(Chikawa) ¬ ¬ ¿Que significa eso de "Oye tío"? Bueno, es igual, no pasa nada. Lo pasado pasado está.

(Richardson) Cuando Hato regrese querrá hablar conmigo sobre mi vivencia en la guerra. No sabré por donde empezar. Me pasaron muchas cosas. Pero una en concreto... aquella playa... -quedándose pensativo-

(Chikawa) ¿Aquella playa?

(Richardson) Olvidadlo. Ya lo veréis en la película.

(Todos) ¡Que jeta!

Hato estaba trabajando frenéticamente en un proyecto cinematográfico muy personal y que sería de una calidad excelente. Su propia vivencia para recordar algo que su propio cerebro le había impedido recordar hasta aquel momento, sin saber por qué. En cuestión de unos pocos meses, lo recordaría todo... aunque no fuese nada agradable lo que recuerda.


	39. Hato: recuerdos de guerra y Camboya

**Capítulo . Recuerdos de Camboya.**

Febrero de 2007. Han pasado cuatro largos meses, en los que han pasado muchas cosas en la división de vehículos especiales. El jefe de mecánicos, Shigeo Shiba, y su novia, Mimiko Ayano, se casaron el noviembre pasado, en una sencilla y austera ceremonia. Ahora la piloto de la primera sección era la esposa del jefe de mecánicos y se llamaba Mimiko Shiba. En una noche tranquila en que parece que se vayan a producir emergencias, era una noche especial en la división de vehículos especiales. El oficial Fukuda Hato, iba a proyectar el proyecto final de su película sobre la guerra de Camboya, la cual se estrenaría en los cines el mes que viene. Había trabajado incansablemente en ese proyecto cómo nunca lo había hecho en su vida durante casi un año. El título de la película era "Bailando con Chong Phui Teng".

Aquella noche, la tercera sección de Saitama estaba de permiso y Takeo Yamazaki también vino a verla. También vinieron Goto y Kanuka, así cómo todos los miembros de ambas secciones, incluida la comandante, Shinobu. Tenían mucha curiosidad por ver. Y por supuesto, Shige, Sakaki y algunos mecánicos, aunque la mayoría la verían en otra ocasión, ya que tenían trabajo... pero incluso Asuma había venido. Antes de apagar las luces y empezar la proyección de la película, Hato les agradece su presencia y les advierte...

(Hato) Bien... muchas gracias por haber venido. Algunos de vosotros, cómo el teniente Richardson, la comandante Shinobu, o el capitán Ota, los cuales tienen su minuto de Gloria en esta película, ya saben de que va. A los otros... os diré que más que una película de guerra, o incluso política o artística... es una búsqueda de mi propio yo. De los recuerdos que tenía escondidos en mi propia cabeza y que por fin he conseguido sacar a la luz. Mi hermana Junko, que es psicóloga, también me ha ayudado mucho en ello. He tenido que encontrar a viejos colegas del ejército y hacerles recordar cosas que no querían recordar. Pero ha valido la pena... y mucho. Antes de terminar... os quiero advertir de que muchas de las secuencias de la película, son muy duras, en especial la parte final. Si sentís la necesidad de salir de la sala... lo entenderé.

(Goto) Lo hemos entendido todo. ¡Ponla ya de una vez! -le dice sonriente-

(Hato) Sí, señor Goto. Espero que la disfrutéis. Aunque más que disfrutarla... espero que os haga reflexionar. Muchas gracias.

Todos aplauden a Hato. En la sala de proyecciones, se apagan las luces, se pone el proyector en marcha... y la película entra en escena.

Al inicio, con una música de suspense muy y muy buena, aparece lo que parece un barrio del centro de Tokio, en una atmósfera fantasmagórica y descolorida. Entra el título de la Película: Bailando con Chong Phui Teng. De un callejón lleno de cubos de basura, sale un perro, de cara rabiosa, corriendo con gran virulencia. Al perro se le van sumando otros perros, más y más... hasta que se convierte en un grupo de 26 perros. Corriendo por la calle, en dirección a un lugar desconocido. Un Labor de la Policía, un Zeus de la segunda sección, que camina por una calle, se tiene que parar y el grupo de perros pasa delante suyo. Los perros siguen avanzando, con una mirada diabólica y se topan con la gente de la calle, con las mesas y las sillas de las terrazas de las cafeterías. La gente huye o se aparta y los perros lo tumban todo a su paso. Uno de ellos le gruñe a un estudiante que se queda en el suelo, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos. Los perros finalmente llegan a su destino. Un bloque de apartamentos, mirando hacia una ventana, se ponen a ladrar sin parar, con la cara muy rabiosa y gruñendo. Por la ventana, se observa un hombre de pelo negro peinado hacia un lado, gafas cuadradas y finas, y pelilla en la barbilla. Es Tetsuo Haruda, un antiguo amigo de Hato en las fuerzas de autodefensa. Se pone a hablar antes de pasar a la siguiente secuencia: Hato y Haruda, estaban sentados en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes de la División de vehículos especiales, uno al lado del otro. Haruda con ropa de calle y Hato con el uniforme de la primera sección, ya que está de guardia nocturna. Detrás de Hato se observan a Hiromi y Ota juntos charlando en voz baja, mirando unos papeles y de vez en cuando, mirando estos de reojo, escuchando la conversación. Haruda le va explicando un serio problema personal que tiene... y que también tiene mucho que ver con el propio Hato.

(Haruda) Se quedan ahí, ladrando. Son 26 perros. Veo sus rostros despiadados. Han venido a matar. Entonces uno de ellos le dice a mi mujer... "Entreganos a Tetsuo Haruda. O nos comeremos a tus hijos... en un minuto."

(Hato) ¿Son 26 perros?

(Haruda) Sí, exacto.

(Hato) ¿Cómo sabes que son 26 perros... y no 30?

(Haruda) Ahora te lo explico. -abre una lata de refresco y echa un trago-

(Hato) ¿Y bien?

(Haruda) Y bien que.

(Hato) ¿Lo comprobaste? ¿Te dio tiempo a contarlos?

(Haruda) A ti que te parece. Luego me despierto.

(Hato) ¿Siempre en ese preciso momento?

(Haruda) ¡Exacto! ¡Siempre acaba de la misma manera!

(Hato) ¿Cuanto hace que tienes ese sueño?

(Haruda) Dos años y medio.

(Hato) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. ¿Y vienes a contármelo a estas horas, a mi trabajo, mientras estoy de guardia nocturna?

(Haruda) ¬ ¬ Gilipollas.

(Hato) No me llames... gilipollas.

(Haruda) Sé que este sueño, tiene algún origen. No te lo he contado todo todavía.

(Hato) ¿Por ejemplo?

(Haruda) ¿Recuerdas lo de la guerra de Camboya? ¿En 1999?

(Hato) -mirando mal a Haruda y con cara de extrañarse- ¿Que pasa con la guerra de Camboya?

(Haruda) Cómo que qué pasa. En 1999 tú y yo eramos oficiales de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Y luchamos en esa guerra.

(Hato) Ya. Y que.

(Haruda) Al principio de la guerra... una noche... nuestro batallón fue movilizado para salir a inspeccionar un poblado cercano. Íbamos en busca de guerrilleros y terroristas. De... Kemeres Rojos.

(Hato) Sí. ¿Y?

Entonces aparece el recuerdo de Haruda. Un batallón de soldados japoneses, andando por una camino en medio de una zona selvática en plena noche. Los soldados van con sus uniformes verde aceituna, sus cascos de Kevlar, sus botas negras, sus fusiles de asalto Howa Tipo 89, alguna ametralladora y algunos con radio a cuestas. Aparece Haruda, bastantes años más joven, sujetando un fusil de asalto Howa Tipo 64 con mira telescópica y silenciador. Era el francotirador del batallón. Se asusta cuando oye y ve a los perros ladrando al oírles y olerles.

(Haruda) A medida que nos acercábamos al poblado... los perros lo olían. Y ladraban para avisar. Todo el mundo se despertaba. Y los guerrilleros y los terroristas... ¡huían! Alguien tenía que liquidar aquellos perros, si no nuestros hombres habrían caído en una emboscada.

(Hato) Pero... ¿Por qué tú? -mirando extrañado a su amigo-

(Haruda) Yo era el más joven del batallón. Sabían que era incapaz de disparar a una persona. Así que el capitán vino y me dijo... "ve... y mata a todos los perros."

Volviendo al recuerdo de Haruda, éste apunta su arma hacia uno de los perros, iluminado en la oscuridad bajo una bombilla de un muro. El perro le ladraba desafiante y gruñendo. Hato se resiste a disparar, pero cierra los ojos... y dispara, dándole al perro en la cabeza. La bala traviesa la cabeza del perro, que lanza un fuerte aullido de dolor y se desploma muerto en el suelo. Haruda se le queda mirando con cara desencajada. La imagen vuelve al despacho de los oficiales.

(Haruda) 26 perros. Recuerdo... a todos ellos. ¡Cada rostro! ¡Cada mirada! ¡Cada movimiento! ¡26 perros!

(Hato) ¿Has probado con algo?

(Haruda) Cómo que.

(Hato) No sé... Terapia, Shiatsu, un psiquiatra... algo.

(Haruda) No... nada de nada. He venido a verte a ti.

(Hato) Yo sólo soy piloto de Labors en la primera sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía. Y también... director de cine, es verdad.

(Haruda) ¿Es que el cine y los Labors, no pueden ser terapéuticos? Has hecho pocas películas, pero en todas ellas has tratado conflictos humanos.

(Hato) -bajando la mirada y poniendo cara triste- Sí, pero nunca... he hablado de cosas, cómo esas.

(Haruda) ¿No recuerdas imágenes de Camboya?

(Hato) No. La verdad... es que no.

(Haruda) ¿Estás seguro?

(Hato) -con mirada triste- … Sí.

(Haruda) Phonm Peng. El campo de refugiados norte.

(Hato) -enfadándose- ¿Qué pasa con el campo de refugiados norte?

(Haruda) Pues que tú estuviste a menos de 500 metros de la masacre.

(Hato) Creo que estuve... a un kilómetro... o kilómetro y medio. Pero aquello no quedó registrado... en mi disco de arranque.

(Haruda) ¿No te vienen imágenes? ¿No tienes sueños? ¿Nunca piensas en ello?

(Hato) -mirando fijamente a Haruda y con cara de preocupación- No. No. No.

A la entrada del hangar principal de la división de vehículos especiales sección 1 y 2, Hato y Haruda se despiden. Pero mientras se despiden... la alarma de emergencias suena.

(Hato) Se te pasará, eh.

(Haruda) ¿Tú crees?

(Hato) ¡Claro! Ya se me ocurrirá algo. -intentando animar a su amigo-

(Haruda) ¿Estás seguro? -pregunta algo angustiado-

(Hato) Sí, hombre.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un ocho cero dos en el puerto de Kawasaki! ¡En el dique cuatro! ¡Primera sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Hato) -mirando con lástima a Haruda- Me movilizan. Tengo que irme. Adiós. -le da dos palmadas de ánimo-

Mientras Hato se pone a correr hacia el interior del hangar, se para un momento y se gira a mirar cómo Haruda se marcha, bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas y cabizbajo.

(Ota) ¡Oficial Hato! ¡Muévase!

(Hato) ¡Sí, capitán!

Entonces se cambia de secuencia. La caravana de vehículos de la primera sección, el vehículo de mando del capitán Ota y los tres tráilers con los tres Zeus a bordo, se encaminan hacia el lugar de los hechos. Hato está sentado en el asiento del acompañante del trailer que lleva su Zeus conducido por uno de los mecánicos. Con el hombro apoyado sobre la puerta, mirando por la ventana con el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas limpiando la lluvia que golpea sobre las lunas. Piensa en la guerra en la que él luchó ocho años atrás... y de la que sólo tiene una imagen fija.

Cuando llegan al lugar y el Labor es elevado, Hato se pone a andar en su Zeus. Mientras transcurre estas imágenes, suena la voz en off de Hato.

(Hato) Mi encuentro con mi viejo amigo Tetsuo Haruda tuvo lugar en otoño de 2006. Aquella noche, por primera vez en ocho años, me volvieron a la cabeza imágenes de la Guerra de Camboya. Pero no sólo de Camboya. Sino de la ciudad de Phonm Peng. Y no sólo de Phonm Peng. Sino de la matanza en el campo de refugiados de Phonm Peng norte.

Entonces llega una secuencia que es poética y descriptiva a la vez, con música de violines muy dramática. Hato, casi diez años más joven, junto a otros dos soldados japoneses, desnudos, en una piscina de Phonm Peng, en febrero de 1999. Su calma se ve perturbada por la caída desde el cielo de bengalas. Salen de la piscina, mirando con mirada curiosa hacia el cielo. Se ponen el uniforme, el casco, las botas, cogen su arma y se ponen a andar hasta salir del hotel de lujo abandonado en el que se encontraban. Andan por la calle desierta. Coches calcinados, escaparates rotos, impactos de bala por las paredes, una escena de un sitio en guerra. Los tres hombres, con Hato a la cabeza, giran una esquina y se encuentran una multitud de mujeres, llorando de forma desgarrada, gritando entre ataques de nervios o tapándose la cara, viniendo hacia ellos y pasando a su lado. Se enfoca la cara del joven Hato, con una expresión en la cara de desconcierto.

Esta... es la una visión que a Hato también se la repetido en sueños una y otra vez en el último año... y que en buena parte, para encontrarle respuesta, le ha empujado a hacer la película.

Se pasa a la siguiente secuencia de la película. Hato llama a la puerta de un piso. Le abre una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello castaño largo con una coleta y ojos verdes claros. Era Junko Hato, la hermana menor de Fukuda Hato y psicóloga. Le abre la puerta sujetando a su hijo de tres años en los brazos, alegre por ver a su hermano pero sin entender que hacia allí a esas horas un domingo tan temprano.

(Junko) ¡Hermano! ¿Qué ocurre? Son las siete de la mañana.

(Hato) -ya dentro de la casa de Junko, mientras esta calienta un poco de café- Todos tenemos amigos, o familiares, que son médicos, abogados, Pilotos de Labor... o psiquiatras. A veces esa amistad les sale cara.

(Junko) -haciendo una tímida sonrisa entre dientes- Ya. Pero sólo se te ocurre venir a ver a tu querida hermanita psiquiatra un domingo a las siete de la mañana. ¿No podías llamar a tu capitán?

(Hato) ¿El capitán Ota? Cobra tres veces menos que tú.

Se sientan los dos en la mesa y Hato le expone lo ocurrido.

(Hato) No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mi amigo Tetsuo sueña con... perros? ¿Por qué sueña con lo que le pasó hace años? Es cierto que los dos estuvimos en esa guerra cómo oficiales de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Pero lo que le pasó a él es distinto de lo que le pasó a mi. ¿Por qué me ha hecho recordar? ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!

(Junko) La memoria es fascinante. Te lo demostraré con este sencillo... experimento psicológico.

Entonces aparece una secuencia realmente curiosa e ilustrativa. Un campo enorme, con una noria al fondo y varias casetas de feria de verano que van apareciendo. En medio un niño con ropa y peinado de los años setenta. Alrededor van apareciendo un payaso con barias bolas de colores y un trapecista. Todo con una música de piano de fondo deliciosa y agradable.

(Junko) A un grupo de personas, les mostraron diez imágenes variadas de su infancia. Nueve pertenecían efectivamente a su infancia y una era falsa. Su foto había sido pegada sobre la imagen de un parque de atracciones en el que nunca habían estado. Nunca. … El 80% recordó la fotografía. Identificó la fotografía falsa cómo real.

(Hato) Vaya.

(Junko) Pero seguía habiendo un 20%, que no la recordaba. Los investigadores volvieron a preguntarles. Entonces este grupo, dijo que recordaba la imagen. -mientras en la pantalla, el niño, acompañado de su padre, se pone a andar, hasta llegar a un grupo de personas vestidas con ropa de diferentes épocas- ¡Que día tan maravilloso! ¡En el parque de atracciones! ¡Con mis padres! Recordaron una experiencia totalmente ficticia. La memoria es dinámica, está viva. Cuando faltan huecos en nuestra memoria, el cerebro es capaz de rellenarlos con cosas que nunca han pasado realmente.

(Hato) Entonces... mi visión de la guerra de Camboya... es cómo la fotografía falsa. Nunca ha sucedido realmente. ¿Me lo he inventado? ¿No es real?

(Junko) No lo sé. ¿Quien estaba contigo? ¿Te acuerdas?

(Hato) Estaba... Wakabayashi. Lo recuerdo del instituto, íbamos en la misma clase. Y otro tipo al que no consigo identificar.

(Junko) Ve... y preguntale a Wakabayashi, que es lo que recuerda.

(Hato) Está en Hokkaido. Vive allí desde hace cinco años.

(Junko) Pues vete a Hokkaido... y pregúntale. Si te angustia.

(Hato) ¿No es peligroso? Tal vez recuerde cosas que no quiero saber sobre mi mismo.

(Junko) Al contrario, será bueno. Descubrirás... cosas importantes que necesitas saber. Las personas... no vamos a lugares a los que en realidad no queremos ir. Los seres humanos, tenemos... un mecanismo, que nos impide entrar en lugares sombríos. La memoria nos lleva a donde necesitamos ir.

Entonces la película pasa a la siguiente secuencia. Un todo terreno _Volkswagen Touareg _gris corre a toda velocidad por una carretera en una llanura nevada de Hokkaido. En su interior, Hato, y al volante, un antiguo amigo del instituto y cómo Hato, veterano de la guerra de Camboya: Kotaro Wakabayashi. Un tipo de mirada fulminante y cabellos largos y blancos. Actualmente un vendedor de Labors de segunda mano que había hecho fortuna. Wakabayashi se saca el cigarrillo de la boca y le señala a Hato.

(Wakabayashi) ¿Ves todo eso?

(Hato) Sí.

(Wakabayashi) Es mío.

(Hato) ¿Todo? -dice con cierto asombro-

(Wakabayashi) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Desde aquellos árboles, hasta el riachuelo, todo es mío.

(Hato) ¿Todo te pertenece?

(Wakabayashi) Incluida la casa. Son cuatro hectáreas.

(Hato) ¿Simplemente vendiendo Labors de segunda mano?

(Wakabayashi) -haciendo sonrisa burlona- Simplemente vendiendo Labors de segunda mano.

(Hato) Caray.

(Wakabayashi) Ven a ver. -para el todo-terreno frente a su casa y se bajan-

(Hato) ¿Cuanto tiempo duró tu negocio?

(Wakabayashi) Cuatro años fueron suficientes. Cuando llegué aquí, en 2002, abrí un negocio de venta y reparación de Labors de construcción de segunda mano. Justo entonces, cerca de aquí había unas obras de construcción de una carretera. La constructora quería ahorrarse dinero... y yo tenía los Labors más baratos que si fuesen nuevos. ¿Resultado? Negocio redondo.

(Hato) Ya. Cuando íbamos al instituto, todo el mundo creía que llegarías a físico nuclear o a Primer Ministro.

(Wakabayashi) -mirando a Hato con cara burlona- Quienes lo creían.

(Hato) No sé... Tu familia, mi familia, nuestros amigos del instituto. Todos creían que cuando llegarías a los cincuenta, serías premio Nóbel.

(Wakabayashi) A los dieciocho aquel futuro brillante se había esfumado. -ve a Hato ponerse los brazos encima y frotándose, temblando de frío- ¿Tienes frío?

(Hato) Estoy helado. Hasta los huesos.

(Wakabayashi) Entremos en casa.

(Hato) ¿Tenemos que caminar hasta allí? ¿Con este frío?

(Wakabayashi) Es curioso... que hayas aparecido ahora.

(Hato) ¿Por qué?

(Wakabayashi) Cuando me llamaste... acababa de salir a jugar con mi hijo Takato. Tiene cuatro años. Estaba... jugando con un Labor de juguete. Un Helldiver. Empezó a hacerme preguntas. "Qué hiciste en el ejército. Disparaste a alguien alguna vez."

(Hato) ¿Lo hiciste?

(Wakabayashi) No lo sé. Venga. Entremos en casa para entrar en calor.

(Hato) ¿Te importa si hago unas cuantas fotos? La capitana de la segunda sección es de Hokkaido y me ha pedido que le traiga recuerdos e imágenes de su tierra natal.

(Wakabayashi) -le responde sonriente- Claro. Fotografía lo que quieras. Fotografía lo que quieras, menos a mi, eh.

Entonces aparece el hijo de Wakabayashi, jugando con el Helldiver de juguete y cayéndose al suelo sobre la nieve. El plano se eleva hacia el cielo, nublándose. Entra música de principios de 1999. Y aparece un barco militar con bandera japonesa, aunque con lamparas de colores cómo si fuese un crucero de vacaciones. A bordo del barco, soldados de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón, con sus uniformes, sus armas, bailando, cantando y gritando al son de la música, mientras beben cerveza, Sake o fuman. Hasta que en la parte de atrás de todo, se ve a Wakabayashi, ocho años más joven, con la cabeza inclinada y visiblemente con malestar. Se cambia se secuencia, donde ya aparece el salón de la casa de Wakabayashi, de decoración rústica preciosa. Los dos viejos amigos están sentados en sendos sillones frente una chimenea con fuego.

(Wakabayashi) Aunque resulte extraño... nos trasladaron al frente de Camboya en una especie de barco de recreo. Rollo "Vacaciones en el mar". Alquilado o Dios sabe que por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Pretendían engañar a las defensas del enemigo... y lanzar un ataque sorpresa. -se enciende un cigarrillo y echa una calada-

(Hato) ¿Cómo que un barco "rollo vacaciones en el mar"? Con bares, piscina, sala de baile y... ¿y todo eso? -dice sin acabar de creérselo del todo-

(Wakabayashi) Así es cómo nos hicieron creer que iba a ser. Luego descubrí... que no era más que una vieja bañera. Una fragata que iba a ser desmantelada ese mismo año y que aprovechaban para llevarnos a nosotros hasta el frente.

(Hato) Nunca entendí por qué un tipo tan extremadamente inteligente cómo tú se pudo enrolar en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Pensé que acabarías en la Todai o en alguna universidad extranjera de prestigio. Nunca te tuve por un soldado.

(Wakabayashi) Francamente... lo hice por una pura razón práctica. Ya venía del instituto. Aunque fuese un superdotado, no dejaba de ser cómo cualquier otro adolescente, con sus inquietudes y deseos. Simplemente, tenía la sensación que mis amigos... estaban follando cómo conejos con sus novias. Mientras que yo era... cómo puedo decirlo... el típico cerebrito al que se le dan bien el ajedrez y las matemáticas.

(Hato) ¿Por eso te enrolaste en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa... y te convertiste en carne de cañón?

(Wakabayashi) Desde secundaria... tenía problemas de masculinidad. Las chicas me trataban cómo a un amigo sensible, no cómo a un chico. Así que cuando terminé el instituto, tomé la decisión de enrolarme... para convertirme en un buen soldado y un gran héroe.

(Hato) ¿Y lo conseguiste?

(Wakabayashi) Sí. Sorprendentemente. Por primera vez en mi vida... me sentía fuerte y capaz. -se levanta del sillón y se pone a mirar por la ventana, de espaldas a Hato- Pero entonces estalló la Guerra de Camboya. Y nos subieron a aquel condenado barco de "vacaciones en el mar". Pero yo... pssss.

(Hato) Tú... que.

(Wakabayashi) Vomité cómo un cerdo. Me preguntaba que pensarían de mi en casa si me veían así. Luego me desplomé sobre la cubierta... y caí dormido. Duermo cuando estoy asustado. Incluso hoy en día escapo durmiendo.

Entonces aparece el sueño que tiene Wakabayashi en la cubierta del barco. El propio Wakabayashi, sentado en el suelo del barco, solo, entre tumbonas y latas de cerveza, con una atmósfera de color verdoso y colores deformes. Los ojos de Wakabayashi se abren cómo naranjas cuando ve acercándose nadando hacia el barco... una mujer. Una mujer desnuda y de un tamaño gigante, casi cómo un Labor. La mujer, que mira con una cara de total serenidad a Wakabayashi, sube a la cubierta del barco, se le acerca y lo coge entre sus brazos.

(Wakabayashi) Inconsciente, en la cubierta... soñé que llegaba una mujer. Venía hacia mi... y me cogía entre sus brazos. Vi a mis mejores amigos, morir envueltos en llamas, ante mis ojos.

(Hato) Donde.

(Wakabayashi) En el barco.

En el mar, cerca del barco militar japonés, la mujer gigante nada boca arriba, con el joven Wakabayashi estirado sobre su barriga. Este mira con cara serena y tranquila, de paz y calma interior al barco. De repente, un caza-bombardero MIG 29 aparece sobre el barco, disparándole un misil y haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos. Wakabayasi lo mira sin inmutarse... hasta que se despierta.

(Wakabayashi) Me desperté justo antes de llegar a tierra. Amanecía y habíamos llegado a un pequeño pueblo de la costa.

(Hato) ¿Que pueblo?

(Wakabayashi) ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Puo Wong, o Pio Kong, o algo así.

Aparece una playa con varios botes de goma de los que bajan soldados japoneses que se ponen a disparar sus armas sin parar. Hasta que aparece un coche y también le disparan, matando a sus ocupantes.

(Wakabayashi) Por pura ansiedad y miedo a lo desconocido... nos pusimos a disparar cómo posesos. ¿A quien? Que sé yo. Entonces apareció un coche viejo. Creyendo que era un coche bomba, disparamos contra él histéricos. Ocho meses de entrenamiento y tuvimos miedo. Un miedo incontrolable.

EL grupo de soldados para de disparar sus armas contra el coche que yace completamente agujereado... y los soldados se ponen a andar.

(Wakabayashi) Luego el silencio. El terrible silencio de la muerte. Mientras salía el sol en aquella playa, comprobamos... los estragos que habíamos causado. Estando en un sitio en el que no teníamos que estar. Dentro del coche yacían...

(Hato) ¿Que había dentro del coche?

(Wakabayashi) Los cadáveres acribillados de una familia entera.

Wakabayashi se acerca al coche y mira en su interior, con sus ojos abiertos y perplejos... habían acabado de asesinar a una familia con niños y todo.

(Wakabayashi) Dime. ¿Por qué has venido a verme a Hokkaido?

(Hato) Yo... esto... he... he perdido la memoria.

(Wakabayashi) ¿En un accidente?

(Hato) ¿Que?

(Wakabayashi) ¿Has sufrido un accidente?

(Hato) ¿Qué quieres decir?

(Wakabayashi) De tráfico. O un accidente laboral, pilotando tu Labor.

(Hato) No, no he sufrido un accidente. Sencillamente no logro recordar absolutamente nada de nada de lo que me pasó en la Guerra de Camboya a principios de 1999. Sólo tengo una imagen en la cabeza. -mirando fijamente a Wakabayashi- No se por qué, tú apareces en ella.

(Wakabayashi) -mirando algo intrigante a Hato- ¿Qué imagen?

Entonces vuelve a aparecer la imagen de Hato, Wakabayashi y el tercer soldado desconocido saliendo de la piscina del hotel en ruinas, acompañada de la dramática música de violines, con el cielo iluminado por las bengalas. Después, la imagen regresa a la casa de Wakabayashi.

(Hato) ¿Estuviste tú también allí?

(Wakabayashi) -mientras echa una calada y una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo, pensativo y sin contestar un rato- … Es difícil de decir.

(Hato) ¿Cómo que es difícil? ¿Estuviste allí?

(Wakabayashi) Es difícil de decir. No recuerdo nada de la masacre.

(Hato) ¿Pero estuviste en Phnom Penh cuando tuvo lugar el asunto de la masacre?

(Wakabayashi) Sí, recuerdo que estuve allí. Nunca olvidaré cuando marchamos sobre Phnom Peng. Pero... la masacre... ¿Cómo decís los pilotos de Labor? No se registró en mi disco de arranque.

(Hato) Entiendo.

(Wakabayashi) La masacre...

Cambio de secuencia. Hato aparece entonces subido en un taxi que le lleva al aeropuerto de Sapporo para coger el vuelo de vuelta a Tokio. Está todo el rato frotándose la barbilla con los dedos, pensativo, con cara de preocupación. Sobre las ventanillas del taxi se refleja el paisaje nevado y blanco del exterior... cuando de repente, el paisaje se transforma en palmeras, plantas tropicales... y un vehículo militar blindado que pasa al lado del taxi en dirección contraria. Hato se gira con cara de gran sorpresa. Entra la siguiente secuencia de la película. Hato, de repente, sin saber cómo ni donde, recuerda sus propios recuerdos de la guerra. Su voz en off explicaba lo que sucedía. Aparece él, junto a dos soldados más, disparando las ametralladoras del vehículo blindado sin parar.

(Hato) Entonces me pasó algo en el taxi de camino al aeropuerto de Sapporo. De pronto, volvieron todos los recuerdos. No fue una alucinación, ni mi subconsciente. Mi primer día en la guerra de Camboya, con sólo 21 años, ni siquiera había empezado a afeitarme. Iba al mando de un Vehículo blindado Tipo 73 del ejército de tierra, junto a dos oficiales aun más jóvenes que yo. Había plantaciones a un lado y el mar al otro. Nos habían alertado que francotiradores enemigos se escondían allí. Debido a eso, disparábamos nuestras ametralladoras sin parar, hacia todas partes, hasta que oscureció.

EL tanque de Hato se detiene para descansar en un improvisado campamento militar, mientras se oyen claramente los tiroteos. Se les acerca un oficial extranjero y les pide un grotesco favor.

(Hato) Aquella noche, cuando nos detuvimos, vino hacia nosotros un militar extranjero. Un capitán francés. Me dijo en inglés "¡Rápido! Tienes que llevarte a los muertos y a los heridos al aeródromo de evacuación. Tienes que deshacerte de ellos rápidamente". Yo le pregunté "¿Donde está eso?". Él me respondió "Hacia allí. ¿Veis? Hacia aquella luz que brilla a lo lejos. Allí es donde me han dicho que se arrojan".

El capitán francés, con su fusil de asalto FAMAS a la espalda, se retira hasta que se pierde en la oscuridad. Aparecen de nuevo Hato y los dos oficiales que le acompañan, un chico y una chica que no debían tener 20 años, conduciendo de noche, disparando de nuevo las ametralladoras sin parar, mirando de reojo a abajo a los muertos y los heridos con heridas abiertas, extremidades amputadas o estados de shock.

(Hato) Así que tuve que conducir de vuelta. De repente me encontré al mando de un vehículo blindado repleto de muertos y heridos de diferentes nacionalidades. Nunca había visto una herida abierta ni ninguna clase de hemorragia. Íbamos lo más rápido que podíamos directamente hacia aquella luz. Hacia la salvación.

La oficial joven que acompaña a Hato mira a abajo. Ve un soldado francés con la pierna amputada y otro canadiense con la mano vendada, los ojos cómo naranjas y murmurando algo sin parar, y un tercero, cadáver, cubierto con un lienzo. La chica, nerviosa, pregunta a su oficial superior, a Hato.

(Oficial) Que hacemos!? Por qué no nos dices que tenemos que hacer!?

(Hato) ¡Disparar!

(Oficial) A quien!?

(Hato) ¡Yo que sé! ¡Tú dispara!

(Oficial) No sería mejor rezar para salir vivos de aquí!?

(Hato) ¡Pues reza y dispara!

Por fin llegan al aeródromo, donde un gran helicóptero de doble hélice americano es cargado con cadáveres. Vuelve la voz en off de Hato que describe las imágenes.

(Hato) Finalmente vimos la luz de un helicóptero cómo un halo. A medida que penetrábamos en el interior de aquella luz... vimos muertos y heridos por todas partes.

Camillas con muertos a un lado y al otro del tanque de Hato, el cual se para. Hato y la oficial, descargan a los heridos y a los muertos, cómo si nada. Mientras el tercer oficial limpia con una fregona la sangre del suelo del interior del tanque. El helicóptero pone en marcha sus hélices.

(Hato) Cómo si fuésemos Labors, descargamos mecánicamente. Cómo si estuviéramos ausentes. Luego dimos media vuelta... y nos marchamos.

El tanque emprende el camino de vuelta. Vuelve a pasar por lo hilera de cadáveres de soldados muertos cubiertos con una lona y se adentran de nuevo en la oscuridad de la noche.

La siguiente secuencia de la película produce chismorreo en la sala de proyección. El despacho de oficiales y tenientes de la división de vehículos especiales, donde aparecen Richardson hablando con el capitán Ota, hasta que entra Hato acompañado de Shinobu, la comandante.

(Hato) Buenos días, capitán. ¿Está Richardson ocupado con usted?

(Ota) No. Pero ya veo que le busca para algo importante. Comandante.

(Shinobu) Al parecer el oficial Hato quiere "interrogarle" sobre algo que tengo entendido que ya sabes, teniente Richardson.

(Richardson) Ya lo sé. Habíamos quedado para eso. Cuando quieras, Hato.

(Hato) -sonríe- Gracias.

Aparecen entonces los cuatro sentados cerca, en una de las mesas.

(Hato) Cuando ambos entramos a trabajar aquí, en 2003, tú me dijiste que estuviste en la guerra de Camboya... en una división de Labors del ejército británico. Y que sobreviviste a un asalto de los Kemeres Rojos contra tu división blindada. Verás... yo estuve el primer día de la guerra transportando muertos y heridos en un vehículo blindado Tipo 73 de la fuerza de defensa terrestre.

(Ota) -se queda estupefacto- ¿De verdad, Hato? Que nauseabundo.

(Richardson) Es lo que tocaba. Al principio hubo muchas bajas. Demasiadas.

(Hato) Me gustaría que me explicarás tu experiencia en esa guerra. Sé que viviste una en concreto que te marcó para el resto de tu vida.

(Richardson) Así es. Fue cuando estuve en aquella "división conjuntada" de vehículos blindados del ejército británico. Carros de combate _Challenger 1_ escoltados por Labors de combate _Winston MM-48 Churchill_.

(Hato) ¿Crees que estuvimos cerca los unos de los otros?

(Richardson) Sería lo lógico. Íbamos por una carretera que travesaba el sur de país de oeste a este, por la costa, si. Y si tú también estabas en la costa, no debíamos estar muy lejos.

(Hato) -le enseña una fotografía suya en la guerra de Camboya, con el uniforme y el arma a cuestas- Mira, Andrew. ¿Me reconoces aquí? Mira.

(Richardson) … No.

(Hato) Yo tampoco me reconozco. No parezco yo. Me veo extraño.

(Ota) Déjeme ver, oficial. … Mire, comandante.

(Shinobu) ¿A ver?

Entonces entra en escena la historia de Richardson cuando sufrió una emboscada de los Kemeres Rojos en Camboya. Aparece él, junto a los otros dos tripulantes de su carro de combate Challenger 1 y uno de los pilotos de los Labors Winston MM-48 Churchill, hablando efusivamente en inglés. Uno de ellos pone una cámara de fotos sobre el cañón del tanque, le da al temporizador y se sienta con el grupo, sonriendo todos y haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano... pero antes de que se haga la foto, la cámara se cae del cañón. Suena música de armónica de fondo. El Richardson actual se pone a hablar a Hato, Ota y Shinobu sobre su experiencia en aquel día de enero de 1999 en Camboya... en el que para él, podría haberse terminado todo.

(Richardson) Cruzar el sur de Camboya por aquella carretera de la costa... fue cómo una excursión escolar para nosotros. Hacíamos fotos, contábamos chistes verdes, cantábamos. Tuvimos tiempo para hacer el idiota, antes de entrar en combate.

Suena la música de armónica de fondo... y en las imágenes, Richardson, los tripulantes de su tanque, uno de los Pilotos de los Labors, la cantan y la tararean muy contentos. Los tanques y los Labors avanzaban por aquella carretera.

(Richardson) El paisaje era precioso. Hacía un sol esplendido. Había palmeras, plantas tropicales, playas paradisíacas, algunas casas dispersas. Era una escena tropical realmente idílica. Cómo conducíamos despacio, nos podíamos permitir de admirar el paisaje.

El Richardson de 1999, en el tanque, come una bolsa de patatas fritas. Se la termina, mientras uno de los tripulantes de su tanque, en inglés, le pide que se la pase. Se la da y éste la tira al aire al ver que está vacía. Luego, un coche con unos globos, adelanta la hilera de tanques y Labors por la izquierda, mientras un globo pasa volando al lado de Richardson.

En la siguiente secuencia, los tanques y los Labors, pasan por una calle con coches aparcados. Los Challenger 1 y los Churchill pasan por encima de los coches y los aplastan.

(Richardson) Tanto los tripulantes de los carros de combate, cómo los pilotos de los Labors... nos sentíamos seguros. Tanto uno cómo otro, son vehículos... potentes y blindados. En su interior... te sientes protegido.

El tanque de Richardson gira una estrecha esquina, destrozando el muro de la pared. Da marcha atrás para girar y tumba otra pared, para volver hacia delante.

La hilera de tanques sale de la pequeña ciudad y se encuentra en la costa, en campo abierto, cuando de repente... algo se acerca rápidamente al tanque de Richardson: una bala impacta en el cuello del oficial superior del tanque. Richardson cierra los ojos por reflejo al mancharse todo de sangre.

(Richardson) De repente... nuestro regimiento dejó de responder. Perdimos el contacto. Mi capitán, que iba justo a mi lado... recibió un disparo.

(Ota) -sorprendiéndose mucho- ¿Dispararon a tu capitán!?

(Richardson) Así es, capitán Ota. Íbamos en la parte superior de la torreta del tanque. Vi... vi que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia delante. Bajé y me metí dentro del tanque y entré a nuestro capitán. Vi que había... sangre. Sangre dentro del tanque. Al capitán, le salía sangre abundantemente por la boca y el orificio de bala del cuello. Intentamos reanimarlo. Pero fue inútil.

(Shinobu) ¿Eras el siguiente al mando?

(Richardson) Sí, lo era. Pero no reaccioné inmediatamente. Mi función no era esa. Yo era un tripulante suplente proveniente de una división de Labors. No estaba entrenado para eso. No sabía que hacer. Yo y el otro tripulante del Challenger nos quedamos dentro del tanque, mirándonos asustados, sin saber que hacer, con el cadáver del capitán muerto a nuestro regazo. Ni siquiera pensamos en contraatacar. -entonces hay una fuerte explosión y el tanque es fuertemente sacudido- Dos minutos después hubo una fuerte explosión. Nos asustamos mucho. Todos tratamos de escapar del tanque cómo locos.

La división de Tanques y Labors estaba ya en medio de una batalla. Desde un edificio cercano, los guerrilleros disparaban armas ligeras, ametralladoras, cohetes y misiles antitanques. Desde el Challenger 1 de Richardson, ya en llamas, a través de una puerta trasera, salen Richardson y el tripulante de su tanque. El piloto de uno de los Labors y otros dos tripulantes de un tanque de delante también alcanzado, huyen hacia la playa, mientras desde la casa, los guerrilleros les disparan.

(Richardson) Sin armas, ni nada. Los que se quedaron, murieron dentro del tanque. Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas en zigzag. En dirección al mar.

Sus compañeros de armas van cayendo muertos uno a uno. Hasta que Richardson se queda solo. Corriendo tan deprisa cómo puede, con todas sus fuerzas, consigue llegar a la playa y esconderse detrás de una roca. Mira de reojo hacia la hilera de tanques y Labors de su escuadrón, con su respiración y pulso que no le pueden ir más deprisa.

(Richardson) Sólo pensaba una cosa. " Ya está, se acabó. Estoy muerto. Llegarán en cualquier momento. Lo único que puedo hacer... es quedarme aquí y esperar el final."

Ve cómo sigue el combate entre los guerrilleros y sus tanques y Labors.

(Richardson) Vi el edificio desde el que estaban disparando. Confiaba en que los tanques y los Labors de mi regimiento... pudieran acercarse.

Pero no era así. Los Labors se ponen a correr en dirección contraria y los tanques emprenden la marcha atrás. Uno de los Labors que se adelanta, es abatido con dos cohetes antitanque. El tanque de delante de todo, dispara su cañón contra una posición enemiga. Al instante recibe un cohete antitanque que no da en el blanco... y también se pone a retroceder. Richardson se había quedado completamente solo.

(Richardson) No se por qué, pero... empezaron a retroceder.

(Ota) ¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Te abandonaron cómo a un perro!

(Shinobu) Es lógico, Ota. Se arriesgaban a tener aun más perdidas si se acercaban más. Por eso huyeron.

(Richardson) Me sentí... totalmente abandonado por mis tropas. Me imaginé cómo se sentiría mi madre.

Entonces aparece Richardson de niño, con ropa de los años ochenta, junto a su madre, una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, aun jovén. Richardson le ayuda en la cocina y se mancha... pero su madre no le regaña, si no que le abraza.

(Richardson) Estábamos... muy unidos; muy unidos. Siempre fui su mano derecha. Era el único que ayudaba en casa. El primogénito.

Los guerrilleros, han salido de la casa y charlan. Uno, muy cerca de Richardson, se mea sobre el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros muertos.

(Richardson) Eché un vistazo. Los vi charlando y fumando, tan tranquilos. No paraba de preguntarme por qué no me veían. Volví a asomarme unas cuantas veces. Comprendí que... probablemente creían que habíamos muerto todos en la emboscada. Decidí esperar a que se hiciera de noche. Tenía un buen escondite.

Richardson había visto una cueva en la playa... pero decidió cambiar de planes. Se metió en el mar y se echó a nadar.

(Richardson) No se por que, decidí arrastrarme hasta el mar. No quería permanecer cerca de la costa. Quería poner distancia, así que nadé bastante rato. Cuando me parecía que me había alejado bastante, empecé a nadar hacia el este.

(Hato) ¿Cómo estaba el océano?

(Richardson) Estaba cómo un plato, en calma, no había ni una ola. Me sentía sereno y en paz. Solos, el mar y yo.

El Richardson de 1999 estaba ahí, en medio del océano índico, a distancia de la costa, nadando.

(Richardson) Me sentía a salvo, porque... el mar estaba en calma y tranquilo. Pero... pero seguía teniendo mucho miedo... de que me fallaran las fuerzas y me ahogara. O de que alguien me descubriera, me disparase... y me matase.

Mientras Richardson nada en medio del océano y empieza a tener signos evidentes de agotamiento físico... ocurre algo. Una explosión cerca de él. Un helicóptero de vigilancia costera de la armada francesa _Aerospatiale Gazelle_, le sobrevuela, iluminando con un foco, mientras Richardson se sumerge.

(Richardson) Mientras nadaba en aquellas aguas tranquilas... oí de repente un fuerte ruido. Noté, que el mar vibraba. Sentí que una turbulencia de agua me envolvía. Mi cuerpo tembló de miedo.

La corriente marina arrastraba a Richardson, sin que este pudiese hacer mucho. Estaba casi agotado. Hasta que...

(Richardson) Vi luces a lo lejos y me encaminé hacia aquella dirección. Podían ser tropas de la coalición internacional de la ONU. Seguí nadando, pero... mis fuerzas estaban muy menguadas, apenas podía mover las extremidades. A veces... dejaba simplemente que el agua me arrastrase.

Richardson, flotando sobre el agua y siendo arrastrado por la corriente del mar, consigue llegar a la costa. Consigue que sus piernas se muevan, pero no puede levantar los brazos. Ve un gran foco delante suyo, que le ilumina... y la silueta de dos Labors.

(Richardson) Por fin, llegué a la orilla... y eché a andar. Vi no muy lejos, luces. Y oí... voces. Voces asiáticas hablando por un transmisor. Y la silueta de dos Labors iluminados desde atrás. Eran... eran dos Helldiver. Dos Helldiver japoneses.

(Shinobu) ¿Fuiste rescatado por una unidad de Labors japonesa? -pregunta un tanto sorprendida-

(Richardson) Sí. Sabía que tenía que llegar hasta ellos, a pesar de mi agotamiento. Y enseguida, dos pilotos de Labor militares japoneses... vinieron corriendo y me socorrieron.

(Ota) ¡Que suerte! ¡Si señor!

(Richardson) -dice entristecido- Cuando regresé a mi regimiento, me sentí cómo... cómo si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera abandonado a sus compañeros y no al revés.

Aparece un cementerio de Inglaterra, donde además de sepultura, el muerto es enterrado con honores militares. A un rincón, muy alejado, bajo un árbol, Richardson, con el uniforme de gala del ejército británico color caqui y la boina roja, observa a distancia el entierro.

(Richardson) Me pareció que me tenían por... -suspira- por alguien que no había ayudado a rescatar a mis compañeros. Cómo si hubiera huido del campo de batalla para salvar el propio pellejo sin pensar en los demás. A veces me sentía muy incómodo. Corté todo contacto con las familias de los fallecidos. Al principio, visitaba sus tumbas. Pero la verdad es que... pasado un tiempo, dejé de hacerlo.

(Hato) Por qué.

(Richardson) Quería olvidarlo todo, no quería revivir aquellos momentos. Aunque olvidarlo... era imposible.

(Hato) ¿Cuando ibas a visitar las tumbas, te sentías...

(Richardson) Culpable. Me sentía culpable delante de sus tumbas. Cómo si no hubiera hecho suficiente. No hice suficiente.

El Richardson actual, aparece andando por la misma playa en la que sufrió aquella emboscada en 1999 de noche, desaparece del plano, se hace de día y aparece un soldado japonés de las JSDF, con el Howa Tipo 89 a cuestas, pero con el torso desnudo, sin la parte de arriba del uniforme de camuflaje. Coge el arma y hace cómo que toca una guitarra eléctrica, mientras efectivamente suena música de guitarra eléctrica de fondo. Entonces, a cámara rápida, la playa se llena de vehículos militares, Labors de combate, tanques y soldados, hasta que se vuelve a la velocidad normal. Un soldado japonés haciendo surf, dos jugando a la pelota en la playa. Una hilera de Labors Tipo 97 del ejército japonés, bombardeada desde el aire por un caza-bombardero camboyano MIG 21. Mientras abajo, el capitán de la sección de Labors pide ayuda por Radio.

Los soldados de infantería, se lo miran a lo lejos cómo un espectáculo que no va con ellos. Uno, con un lanza granadas, se carga el coche de un sospechoso de ser terrorista. Una soldado con gafas, se fríe un huevo sobre la carcasa oxidada de un coche abandonado tostándose bajo el sol... hasta que el huevo le revienta en la cara y le mancha las gafas. Hato está sentado junto a otro soldado, el teniente Ataru Matsuda. Tirando piedras a una botella de vidrio vacía, hasta que se cansa, coge el fusil y dispara un tiro contra la botella.

(Hato) Una semana después de que Andrew Richardson, actualmente compañero mío en la primera sección de vehículos especiales y entonces militar británico, tuviera que salir nadando de aquella playa... nosotros, las fuerzas japonesas de la coalición internacional bajo mando de la ONU, ocupamos aquella misma playa. Los Kemeres Rojos nos advirtieron que pronto iban a contraatacar... y que nos matarían a todos. Pero en aquella playa no pensábamos mucho en la muerte. Yo tenía una choza de hojas de plátano. Cuando hecho la vista atrás y recuerdo aquel pestazo a "Pachuli" de mi compañero de habitación, el teniente Matsuda... aun me entran nauseas. Estuvo mucho de moda en los ochenta. Pero a finales de los noventa, aquel tipo lo seguía usando. Para él... era toda una filosofía de vida.

Entonces aparece el tal Matsuda en la actualidad. Un tipo con la cabeza rapada y de mirada segura y confiada. Un capitán de una sección de la Policía anti disturbios de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, vestido con un judogui de judoca, en una sala de entrenamiento y haciendo varios movimientos de Karate. Hasta que aparece junto a Hato, sujetando una pequeña botellita en la mano.

(Matsuda) Pachuli.

(Hato) Pachuli.

(Matsuda) ¿Cómo se usa?

(Hato) Enséñame.

(Matsuda) Te echas una gota en la mano. Así. -se lo esparce por todo el cuerpo- De esta forma, tus compañeros siempre sabían que estabas ahí. … Recuerdo que mis hombres, siempre me decían lo mismo. "Teniente, anda usted demasiado rápido".

(Hato) ¿En serio?

(Matsuda) Cómo un conejo. No me gustaba usar las gafas de visión nocturna. Así que... ¿Que hacía? Pachuli. Gracias a él, a oscuras, de noche, nunca me perdían. Sabían siempre donde estaba. El olor es muy fuerte, incluso en campo abierto. Lo sigo usando, me gusta.

Entonces aparece una secuencia de la película un tanto tragicómica. Un grupo de soldados americanos hace auto stop para que uno de un grupo de helicópteros les recoja. Uno baja, todos se suben cómo pueden a él... pero uno de los soldados se cae del helicóptero cuando éste se eleva y echa un grito de protesta... pero entonces pasa un Mercedes rojo de unos terroristas y de un disparo de AK-47 le disparan a la cabeza. El mismo coche, pasa delante de un grupo de 5 soldados canadienses que almuerza. Los acribilla y los mata a todos. Un francotirador británico intenta cargarse al conductor del Mercedes... pero se carga a un hombre en bicicleta que pasaba por allí justo al lado del coche. Una unidad de Labors de combate Tipo 97 de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón también le disparan sus ametralladoras pesadas... y tampoco nada de nada. Desde el aire, un caza-bombardero americano _F-18_ le lanza una bomba... pero el Mercedes sigue campando a sus anchas. (Algunas risas se desatan en la sala del cine. Sobretodo de los mecánicos).

Entonces aparece el presidente de los Estados Unidos, comiendo un festín en su rancho de Texas. Llama al Primer Ministro de Japón, un tipo delgaducho y con cara enferma... y este llama al comandante de las fuerzas japonesas en Camboya.

(Matsuda) Nuestra rutina diaria cómo soldados japoneses de la coalición internacional, era la siguiente. Levantarnos a las 6 de la mañana. Prepararnos el desayuno. Sopa de Niso preparada y pescado de lata.

(Hato) En la playa.

(Matsuda) En la playa. Nos dábamos un chapuzón... y volvíamos a ponernos el uniforme. Luego salíamos a patrullar en busca de guerrilleros y terroristas.

Entonces aparece una secuencia de una gran belleza. Con una música de piano de fondo deliciosa, un regimiento de soldados japoneses, acompañados de un Labor _Shinohara Tipo 97_, patrullan en medio de un campo de enormes plataneras. Los soldados van mirando constantemente aquí y allá, empuñando sus Howa Tipo 89. El teniente Matsuda lleva una ametralladora Mitsutomo NTK-62. Escondidos entre las plantas, sin ser visibles, dos niños de unos doce años, armados cada uno con un lanza granadas. Uno de ellos sale del escondite... y dispara su lanza granadas contra el Labor. El cohete pasa a cámara lenta entre los soldados japoneses... hasta que impacta en el Labor y éste cae desplomado al suelo entre humo. Los soldados se echan al suelo y apuntan sus armas, hasta que alguien ve al niño.

(Matsuda) Alguien gritó "¡Matsuda! … Vi a un niño sujetando un lanza granadas. Un crío.

El otro niño intenta apuntar el lanza granadas... pero los soldados le disparan con sus rifles y ametralladoras. El niño acaba en el suelo muerto y fulminado a balazos.

(Hato) Dime, Matsuda. ¿Yo estuve allí?

(Matsuda) Claro. Desde que llegamos a Camboya hasta que volvimos a Japón, tú viniste conmigo a todas partes.

(Hato) ¿Incluso allí?

(Matsuda) Sí, allí también.

(Hato) Aaah me alegra saberlo. Así que estuve allí.

(Matsuda) Claro.

(Hato) Bien.

Nueva secuencia. Hato vuelve al despacho de oficiales y tenientes de la división de vehículos especiales, donde tiene un nuevo invitado: esta vez es una Doctora en Psiquiatría del Hospital General de Kanto, Eiko Pazu, una amiga de la hermana de Hato.

(Hato) ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda recordar una experiencia tan traumática cómo esa?

(Pazu) Lo llamamos trastorno disociativo. Es... cuando una persona vive una situación, pero se siente completamente al margen de ella. El año pasado... vino a verme un hombre de su edad. Era fotógrafo. Trabajó cómo corresponsal de guerra para el Tokio Daily. Le pregunté "¿En 1999 cómo sobreviviste a aquella penosa guerra?". Me respondió "Fue bastante fácil. Me lo planteé cómo un largo viaje de un día". Se decía "¡Vaya! ¡Que grandes escenas estoy viendo! Disparos, artillería, Labors de combate, personas heridas gritando". A parte de su herramienta de trabajo, observaba la realidad que le rodeaba cómo a través de una cámara... imaginaria.

Entonces, aparecen varías instantáneas reales de la Guerra de Camboya en 1999. Dos Policías militares franceses custodiando una hilera de guerrilleros que se han rendido. Un Labor de combate japonés Tipo 97 con la cabina del piloto abierta y éste en su puesto, mientras delante suyo pasa un anciano de pinta miserable. Soldados americanos ante una mujer con dos niños muy pequeños, desnudos y sucios. Un grupo de soldados japoneses que atienden a un compañero herido en una pierna, mientras uno echa un grito para que venga más ayuda. Helicópteros de combate americanos Apache disparando sobre posiciones de los guerrilleros. Una mujer con unos niños, en los restos de su casa destruida. Un guerrillero muerto en medio de la selva. Hasta que aparece un hipódromo destruido, con muchos caballos muy malheridos.

(Pazu) Entonces... pasó algo. Su cámara... se rompió. … Me contó que la situación se volvió traumática para él, cuando llegó a las cercanías de las caballerizas de Phonm Peng.

(Hato) El hipódromo.

(Pazu) El hipódromo. Vio una enorme cantidad de cadáveres de caballos de todas las razas masacrados. "Me partió el corazón" me dijo. "¿Que habían hecho aquellos caballos para merecer tanto sufrimiento?". No pudo soportar ver aquellos caballos muertos y heridos. Hasta entonces, había usado un mecanismo para permanecer al margen de los acontecimientos. Cómo si estuviera viendo una película de la guerra, en vez de estar presente de verdad en ella. Aquello le protegió. Una vez que se vio inmerso en los acontecimientos, no pudo seguir negando la realidad. El horror le rodeaba... y le entró pánico.

El periodista en cuestión se queda parado ante el caballo moribundo en el suelo, reflejándose su silueta en el ojo del caballo. Volviendo al despacho de oficiales de la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Pazu) Me ha dicho usted, que no recuerda... haber estado en la plantación de plátanos en la que se encontraba el niño con el lanza granadas. ¿Recuerda otras cosas de 1999? Cómo... ir a su casa, charlar con los amigos, acontecimientos de aquel año. ¿Algo que quizá le recuerde a sí mismo en aquel entonces?

(Hato) Sí, con bastante detalle.

(Pazu) ¿Mh?

(Hato) Recuerdo perfectamente el único permiso que me dieron en toda la guerra.

Entonces, aparece una secuencia excelente de la película. Hato, en Shibuya, en enero de 1999, frente a un monitor gigante, en el que se interfieren las imágenes de los gobernantes del momento con un grupo de rock, con una cantante que canta la canción que suena de fondo. Hato se pone a andar, con su mirada perdida y algo inquietante. Todo a su alrededor, los coches, las personas, discurre a cámara muy rápida. Pasa al lado de una sala de juegos, con jóvenes jugando a las máquinas de videojuegos. Sigue andando y pasa junto a dos estudiantes de bachillerato con mala pinta, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando a Hato de reojo. Sigue andando y es una mujer joven bastante guapa, con mono de motorista, sentada sobre una moto, la que fuma. Todo sigue discurriendo rápidamente. Hasta que la imagen se vuelve de color sepia, apareciendo una escena típica en Japón de 1945: las alertas aéreas y los refugios antiaéreos, sin dejar de sonar la música rock.

(Hato) Recuerdo que cuando tenía diez años, mi padre me explicó cómo vivió la segunda guerra mundial. Sobre todo el verano del 45. Su padre, es decir, mi abuelo, era almirante de la armada imperial y jamás volvió a casa. Él, junto a su madre y sus tres hermanas, se pasaban buena parte del día en el refugio del jardín. Encerrados; a oscuras; esperando que un B-29 les lanzara una bomba encima y los matara a todos. ¡A nadie se le ocurría salir a la calle!

La imagen regresa al Tokio de 1999. Una pareja joven que se besa, se separa y mira mal a Hato... que deja de andar por la calle y en un mórfing, se encuentra en el interior de una discoteca de Shibuya, repleta de jóvenes bailando al son de la música. Al fondo, una chica de largos cabellos oscuros, piernas delgadas y cara picaresca y sutil. Era la novia de Hato: Momoko.

(Hato) Cuando regresé a casa después de estar luchando en Camboya cuatro semanas, pude comprobar cómo en Tokio, la vida seguía... con absoluta normalidad. … Mi gran objetivo al volver de permiso, era recuperar a mi novia. Momoko. Me había dejado la noche antes de que todo empezara.

El Hato de 1999 observa encandilado a su novia, mientras baila... sin darse cuenta que hay otro que observa a la chica atentamente a la otra punta de la discoteca. Tetsuo Haruda.

Nueva secuencia. Esta vez Fukuda Hato y Tetsuo Haruda se encuentran en el comedor de la división de vehículos especiales. Detrás suyo unos mecánicos comiendo y charlando. Hato y Fukuda se preparan un combinado de sus años mozos.

(Haruda) ¿Recuerdas cómo se hacía?

(Hato) Claro que lo recuerdo, hombre.

(Haruda) Echas un poco de soda en el vaso. Así. Y ahora, agitas. ¿Preparado? Vamos. -ambos agitan el vaso y se lo beben de un trago- ¡Hasta el fondo!

(Hato) Estoy recobrando la memoria. Me he encontrado con hombres que sirvieron conmigo. Tengo la imagen casi completa.

(Haruda) ¿De que momento?

(Hato) Del primer día de la guerra. Del avance hacia Phonm Peng.

(Haruda) ¿Recuerdas que Momoko te dejó una semana antes?

(Hato) -quedándose muy extrañado- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

(Haruda) -quedándose sin contestar un rato- … ¿No sabes que estuve enamorado de ella durante años?

(Hato) No. No tenía ni idea. -quedándose algo impertérrito-

(Haruda) Pues sí. ¿Que te ocurre? Eso pasó hace ocho años. Además... después de la guerra, os reconciliasteis y ahora estáis felizmente casados.

(Hato) Tranquilo, hombre. No me he enfadado. -dice con mala uva-

(Haruda) -le pone una mano sobre el hombro a Hato, sonriéndole- Al menos tú siempre tuviste el apoyo de tu casa. De tu familia.

(Hato) -Echándose la mano a la frente y mirando a un lado- ¿Qué casa? ¿Qué familia? De eso nada. No sabes nada. Mi padre... es militar de carrera. Y encima un pez gordo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa actualmente. Él... intentó consolarme de una forma un tanto peculiar. Me contó que... a los soldados soviéticos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sólo les daban dos días de permiso después de estar todo un año entero en el frente.

(Haruda) ¿De verdad?

Entonces aparece la secuencia del tren ruso. Una estación con varías mujeres con pañuelo en la cabeza. Llega un tren de vapor, con vagones de carga de madera. Se abren y salen soldados rusos de la segunda guerra mundial

(Hato) Cogían un tren. Llegaban a la estación de su pueblo. Se bajaban del tren. Besaban a su novia en el andén... y volvían a subir al tren para regresar al frente. ¿Entiendes? -se vuelve al comedor de la DVE- Pensaba que eso me consolaría. Y de hecho... tenía razón. La tenía. Al cabo de sólo 48 horas me movilizaron de nuevo y tuve que regresar a Camboya. A la quinta semana de guerra, apareció una nueva moda: los "coches bomba".

(Haruda) Nunca pasan de moda. Pero ahora los "Labors Bomba" les hacen mucho la competencia.

(Hato) -dice en broma- Son la bomba. Una auténtica bomba. -los dos se ríen- Que tonto. Ha sido gracioso.

Una nueva secuencia. Con música de guitarra eléctrica muy ochentera, soldados japoneses de la JSDF en un hotel de lujo. Uno en una bañera, otros tres durmiendo a pierna suelta en una enorme cama... y un alto mando, un comandante, sin pantalones y cruzado de piernas... viendo una peli porno en la tele.

(Hato) Mi Regimiento se estableció en un hotel de lujo a las cercanías de Phonm Peng. Todo estaba hecho de oro. Bañeras lujosas. Mármol. Grifería de oro. Esa clase de cosas. Un oficial bastante peculiar, un comandante, estaba sentado frente el televisor. No me miró. Repetía constantemente...

(Comandante) Rápido, rápido. Pásalo rápido, rápido.

En el video de la tele, el comandante se pone a ver una película porno alemana. Una rubia de grandes atributos, que llama al fontanero, un tipo peludo cómo un oso. La tipa se abre de piernas y él le enseña su "llave inglesa". Cuando empieza la juerga de verdad, el comandante ordena al oficial "Rápido rápido". La escena de sexo es pasada a cámara rápida. Hasta que el comandante manda poner el play. Entra en la escena de la peli porno de la tele una morena disfrazada de Policía, diciéndole de su Mercedes mal aparcado... y el comandante le dice algo a Hato.

(Hato) Me miró... y dijo...

(Comandante) Hemos recibido un soplo acerca de un Mercedes rojo. Pretende hacer volar a nuestros hombres por los aires.

(Hato) ¿Y?

(Comandante) Quiero que lo voléis vosotros antes.

(Hato) ¿Volamos todos los Mercedes rojos?

(Comandante) ¿Tú eres imbécil o que?

Vuelve a aparecer el comedor de la División de vehículos especiales.

(Haruda) ¿Apareció... el Mercedes?

(Hato) Estuvimos toda la maldita noche esperando un Mercedes rojo... que iba a estallar. Esperando que sucediera un desastre inmediato.

Entonces aparece la siguiente secuencia. Hato, en un control militar o "Check Point", de noche, junto a otro soldado japonés. Ven acercarse una furgoneta con los faros encendidos, lentamente. Pero... detrás de la furgoneta, Hato se queda alucinado. Ve una visión fantasmagórica, irreal. La de su novia, Momoko, vestida únicamente con una camisa, caminando hacia Hato. Se sienta al lado de él, mirándole con cara inocente y cariñosa. Entonces, suena el teléfono de campaña. Era el comandante de las pelis porno.

(Hato) -en voz en off- Entonces... en mitad de la noche... sonó el teléfono.

(Comandante) -delante del televisor encendido con nieve en la pantalla- Chong Pui Theng ha muerto.

(Hato) ¿Quien?

(Comandante) Chong Pui Theng. El presidente democráticamente elegido de Camboya. Un budista. Un firme amigo y aliado de Japón... asesinado. Despierta a todos. Marchamos hacia Phonm Peng dentro de media hora.

Entonces aparece Hato junto a otros soldados japoneses de cara triste e inexpresiva dentro de un Helicóptero _Boeing CH-47 Chinook _de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. Ve pasar ante sus ojos su propio funeral, con su novia, Momoko, acompañando al difunto y derrumbándose sobre la tumba.

(Hato) -en voz en off- No recuerdo muy bien el vuelo a Phonm Peng. Excepto que estuve pensando obsesivamente en la muerte. Cómo mi novia Momoko me había dejado una semana antes de que empezara la guerra... la muerte sería mi venganza. Le acosarían los remordimientos... el resto de su vida.

El helicóptero llega a Phonm Peng y aterriza en su aeropuerto.

(Hato) -en voz en off- Mientras fantaseaba con mi muerte, nos aproximábamos a Phonm Peng. Una de las ciudades más turísticas del sudeste asiático. Con hoteles, casinos y un patrimonio histórico de los más ricos de la región. Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto internacional. Nuestros helicópteros y aviones, junto al de otros países de la coalición: británicos, franceses, canadienses, americanos, estaban al lado de aviones de Japan Airlanes, Air France o British Airways. Estaba excitado, cómo si fuese a emprender un viaje al extranjero. Muy excitado.

Las pistas del aeropuerto, repletos de militares de diferentes naciones de la coalición internacional y entre ellos, el joven Fukuda Hato, mirando con su cara miedosa y seria a un lado y al otro.

(Hato) En un momento dado, sencillamente eché a andar... y entré en la terminal. Me parecía estar realizando un viaje de placer. Fue una especie de alucinación. Cómo si estuviera en la terminal esperando... para elegir un destino. Ante aquel panel de vuelos de salida de 1999, la elección era sólo mía. Había un vuelo a las 14:10 a Los Angeles. Otro a las 15:20 a Sidney. Otro más a las 16:00 a Hawaii. Deambulé por la terminal admirando las tiendas de Duty Free. Las joyas, el tabaco, el alcohol. Mientras seguía en aquel viaje... me di cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba pasando. A través de un ventanal, vi que los aviones de British Airways y Air France, eran sólo cascarones bombardeados. Las tiendas estaban vacías. Habían sido saqueadas hacía semanas. Y los vuelos que aparecían en los paneles eran los mismos desde hacía meses. Empecé a oír ruidos, voces. Oí cómo la ciudad era bombardeada. Cómo los aviones de la coalición de la ONU lanzaban sus bombas. Lentamente... fui comprendiendo donde estaba y tuve miedo de lo que vendría a continuación.

Entonces aparece un grupo de soldados japoneses, en dos filas indias separadas a cada lado de la calle. Caminan expectantes, mientras un camboyano con gafas de sol y un palillo en la boca pasa en dirección contraria a ellos. Se meten en un buen berenjenal cuando son atacados por un grupo de francotiradores.

(Hato) -en voz en off- Empezamos a caminar desde el Aeropuerto a la ciudad, en dirección al distrito norte de Phonm Peng, el que estaba asignado para las fuerzas japonesas de la coalición. Bloques de pisos y altos hoteles, se cernían sobre nosotros. Avanzábamos junto al río. Caminamos por una larga avenida, en dirección a un enorme cruce. … Entonces nos atacó un francotirador, desde los pisos superiores de un hotel. No veíamos de donde provenían los disparos, ni quien nos estaba disparando. Uno de nuestros hombres yacía herido en medio de la calle. Pero no podíamos llegar hasta él. Uno de nosotros intentó ayudarle... y corrió su misma suerte. Estábamos muertos de miedo.

Otro soldado japonés intenta salir a socorrer a sus compañeros caídos, pero se tiene que volver a la zanga en la que los soldados se han escondido a modo de trinchera. Uno de los soldados cae al recibir un balazo en la cabeza. Entonces, aparece un corresponsal de guerra y su cámara de televisión en medio del tiroteo.

(Hato) -en voz en off- Luego, en medio de aquel infierno, apareció Koichi Takamura. El famoso corresponsal de guerra de la NHK. Caminaba muy erguido. Esquivando las balas cómo un super héroe. Caminaba, cómo si no pasara nada, mientras las balas le venían en todas direcciones. Delante suyo, avanzaba a rastras un cámara de televisión. Una chica joven de veintipocos años. La pobre estaba aterrorizada. Temblaba de miedo. Y era incapaz de ver más allá de su casco.

Entonces aparece Koichi Takemura en la actualidad, un hombre de 45 años, con traje y corbata, gafas de pasta y peinado con ralla, en el hangar de la división de vehículos especiales, con los Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus detrás suyo y sentado sobre una silla. Contando su testimonio y recuerdo de aquel momento y de la guerra que cubrió cómo corresponsal de guerra.

(Takemura) Estábamos en un cruce muy... grande. Una de las calles más anchas, conducía directamente hacia... Ching Ho. Hacia el distrito de Ching Ho, en el norte de Phonm Peng. Recuerdo el sonido chirriante, una especie de silbido. Estaban disparando con lanza granadas. Pero... parecía que estuvieras rodeado de indios americanos con sus arcos y flechas. Antes de que una granada estalle produce un silbido. No oyes una explosión. Solamente... ese silbido. Y luego el ruido de los muros que se vienen abajo. Mientras ocurría todo aquello, podíamos ver civiles en las... terrazas. Mujeres, niños y ancianos, observaban todo lo que pasaba cómo si fuese una película.

El tiroteo prosigue con gran intensidad, los soldados japoneses responden para defenderse y se ponen a disparar contra el hotel desde donde les están disparando. Matsuda, lo recuerda perfectamente.

(Matsuda) Nos disparaban desde todas partes. Era tremendo. -los soldados se ponen a disparar sin parar- No podíamos cruzar, no podíamos cruzar. -aparece el Matsuda de 2007, con el chándal de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio- Durante mi instrucción cómo cadete en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa usé una ametralladora Sumitomo. Cuando me ascendieron a teniente me dijeron "has usado una Sumitomo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no pruebas otra cosa?" Y me dieron un Howa tipo 89. Mientras nos disparaban desde todas las direcciones, me di cuenta... de que no podía disparar con mi Tipo 89 cómo hacía antes. Echaba de menos aquella vieja ametralladora, a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

Matsuda dispara su fusil de asalto Howa Tipo 89 mirando mal su arma y mirando de reojo con envidia al soldado que tiene al lado, el sargento Ichiwaki, que dispara una ametralladora Sumitomo NTK-62.

(Matsuda) Le dije a Ichiwaki, "Ichiwaki. Hazme un favor. Déjame tu 62. No llegaré al otro lado... con el 89. Déjame tu 62 y conseguiremos cruzar la calle. Dispararé mucho mejor". Me respondió "¡Matsuda! ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Deja de hablar, y dispara! ¡Dispara!" … Finalmente comprendí que debía tomar... una medida drástica. Lo agarré y le dije "¡Oye, Ichiwaki! Dame la ametralladora. O si no tendré que quitártela a la fuerza".

Entonces llega sin duda la mejor secuencia de la película, muy poética y de una belleza visual enorme. Mientras suena música de Vals, Matsuda le coge la ametralladora por la fuerza a Ichiwaki, sale de la trinchera y se pone a disparar. Pegando saltos, cómo si bailara, disparando la ametralladora, esquivando las balas que le caen desde todas partes. Hato lo describe muy bien.

(Hato) Fuera una eternidad, o solamente un minuto, allí estaba Matsuda, con la ametralladora, en el cruce, mientras las balas le pasaban volando desde todas las direcciones. En lugar de cruzar la calle, lo vi bailar, cómo si estuviera en trance. Maldecía a los francotiradores. Cómo si deseara seguir allí eternamente. Cómo si quisiera presumir de su forma de bailar, en medio del tiroteo, con los carteles de Chong Pui Theng sobre su cabeza. Los seguidores de Chong, preparaban su gran venganza a menos de un kilómetro de allí. La matanza en el campo de refugiados norte.

En la siguiente secuencia, Hato vuelve a estar en Hokkaido, en casa de su amigo Wakabayashi. En el salón, Hato delante de la chimenea y Wakabayashi a su lado fumando un cigarrillo.

(Hato) Por fin estoy empezando a recordar. He hablado con personas. He oído historias sobre mi. No quería creerlas.

(Wakabayashi) Bueeeno. ¿Y que no recuerdas?

(Hato) El día de la masacre. Recuerdo todo lo demás... pero ese día no.

(Wakabayashi) Lo que no entiendo... es por qué aquí en Japón, a los medios de comunicación les sorprendiese tanto que los radicales budistas camboyanos llevaran a cabo aquella matanza. Yo presentía... y sabía desde el principio lo crueles que eran. Durante nuestro avance hacia Phonm Peng... estuvimos en el matadero.

(Hato) ¿Donde?

(Wakabayashi) En el matadero. Una nave industrial a las afueras de Phonm Peng, donde llevaron a los Kemeres Rojos capturados. Donde los interrogaron, los torturaron y los ejecutaron. Fue... fue cómo colocarse con setas alucinógenas.

Aparecen unas imágenes propias de una película de terror. Un camboyano con un machete ensangrentado, camina con un bote de formol con un órgano dentro. Un gato negro sentado en el suelo. Una rata enorme con una mano en la boca, un cadáver lleno de moscas, todo en una atmósfera oscura y terrorífica.

(Wakabayashi) Se llevaron trozos de los cadáveres de los Kemeres Rojos asesinados en tarros de formol. Tenían dedos, ojos, órganos, lo que quisieras. Y había carteles de Chong Pui Theng por todas partes.

Aparecen camboyanos, con imágenes de Chong Pui Theng por todas partes. En pancartas, en carteles, en relojes, en camisetas, por todo.

(Wakabayashi) Colgantes de Pui Theng, Relojes de Pui Theng, Chong Pui Theng esto, Chong Pui Theng lo otro. Chong Pui Theng era para ellos... lo que era para mi Madonna. Una estrella, un ídolo, un príncipe admirable. Creo que incluso veían cierta sensualidad en él. Era totalmente erótico. Su ídolo estaba a punto de convertirse en rey. Y el primer mundo, con Japón y Francia a la cabeza, seríamos quienes lo coronaríamos. Al día siguiente fue asesinado. Era obvio que sus seguidores vengarían su muerte de una forma perversa. Fue cómo si hubiesen asesinado a sus hijos. Era una cuestión de honor familiar. … ¿Por qué has vuelto?

(Hato) Sigo teniendo aquellas alucinaciones sobre la masacre. En aquella piscina de Phonm Peng. Y tú estás allí conmigo.

Vuelve a aparecer la secuencia de Hato, Wakabayashi y el otro soldado, en la piscina, mientras las bengalas caen del cielo y ellos se las quedan mirando con cara seria y curiosa.

(Wakabayashi) -mirando mal a Hato- Estás loco. Te has obsesionado con eso. ¿Una piscina? ¿De que hablas? ¿Quien estuvo allí esa noche? De que piscina hablas.

Se pasa a la siguiente secuencia. La imagen transcurre rápidamente desde la casa de Wakabayashi en Hokkaido, hasta la casa de Junko Hato, la hermana psicóloga de Hato, en Tokio. Hato estaba perdido. Él y su hermana, sentados en el sofá, hablan e intentan encontrar sentido a la visión de Hato.

(Hato) He llegado a un callejón sin salida. No encuentro a nadie que estuviera conmigo en aquella piscina de Phonm Peng. Ninguno de los compañeros que estuvieron a mi lado, guarda un recuerdo fiable de los días de aquella masacre. Yo sólo tengo una visión. Y Wakabayashi, la única persona que aparece en mi visión, ni siquiera recuerda haber... estado allí conmigo.

(Junko) Sigue siendo real.

(Hato) Es una visión.

(Junko) Pero es tuya. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

(Hato) Sí.

(Junko) ¿Que crees... que simboliza tu sueño?

(Hato) No lo sé.

(Junko) Miedo; sentimientos. La masacre te asusta. Te produce... inquietud. Estuviste cerca de ella.

(Hato) Eso no me ayuda mucho.

(Junko) Tu interés por la masacre... se desarrolló mucho antes de que ocurriera. Tu interés por la masacre surgió a raíz de otra masacre. Tu interés por aquel campo de refugiados de Camboya es en realidad interés por otra catástrofe humanitaria que afectó directamente a nuestra familia. Tú sabes que nuestra familia... es originaria de Hiroshima. ¿Verdad?

(Hato) Sí.

(Junko) Y sabes que la abuela... fue una superviviente de la bomba atómica.

(Hato) Sí, lo sé.

(Junko) En ese caso, está claro que la masacre te acompaña desde la infancia. Desde que la abuela nos contó cómo sobrevivió a la bomba atómica. La única solución, es que descubras lo que pasó realmente... en el campo de refugiados norte de Phonm Peng. Busca a personas. Averigua... que pasó de verdad. Pregunta quien estuvo allí. Consigue detalles y más detalles. De esa forma... tal vez descubras, donde estuviste exactamente... y cual fue el papel que jugaste.

Hato se queda mirando a su hermana, muy serio, cómo diciendo "¡Ya lo tengo!". Aparece la siguiente secuencia de la película. Un carro de combate Tipo 90 de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón sube por un montículo de tierra. Enfrente suyo, el campo de refugiados norte de Phonm Peng, donde se refugiaban centenares de personas. Los familiares de los guerrilleros Kemeres Rojos capturados o rendidos. Suena la voz en off de un comandante del ejército japonés retirado, llamado Hotaro Genda, que dirigía ese carro de combate que cubría el campo de refugiados. Aparece después en el hangar de la DVE, entrevistado por Hato.

(Genda) Aquel día nos ordenaron cubrir un puesto determinado. Estaba en una colina. Aquella colina... se encontraba al otro lado del sector oeste del campo de refugiados de Phonm Peng norte. Desde la torreta de mi carro de combate, podía observar las casas de los asentamientos. Había tiroteos ocasionales; recibimos instrucciones de localizar su origen y tomar represalias. -el carro de combate gira la torreta, apunta el cañón y lo dispara- Empezaron a llegar las fuerzas ultra budistas camboyanas. Soldados con viejos uniformes americanos y armas también viejas. AK-47, M-16. Tomaron posiciones detrás de nuestros vehículos. Me llamaron para una reunión informativa, se desarrolló en inglés.

(Hato) ¿De que trataba?

(Genda) Nos dijeron que los pro-gubernamentales camboyanos entrarían en el campo y que nosotros los cubriríamos. Nos quedaríamos fuera. Cuando hubieran depurado los campos... nosotros asumiríamos el control.

(Hato) Depurado de que.

(Genda) De Kemeres rojos.

Los pro-gubernamentales camboyanos entran en el campo de refugiados, armados. Se enfoca a estos entrando en grupo en el campo de refugiados, mientras la cámara se mueve hacia el cielo, y éste, se oscurece y se llena de bengalas. Cuando se hace de día, sale del campo de refugiados una munión de gente, escoltada por los ultra budistas armados.

(Genda) A la mañana siguiente, empezaron a evacuar a los civiles. Los civiles fueron conducidos fuera de los campos, en una larga fila. Los pro-gubernamentales camboyanos observaban. Les gritaban constantemente. Y de vez en cuando, disparaban al aire. Había mujeres, ancianos y niños. Caminaban en fila hacia el estadio.

(Hato) -en el hangar de la DVE- Dentro del tanque... te preguntabas... a donde los llevaban? ¿Pensaste en ello?

(Genda) -balbuceando con la cabeza y dudando un rato- … La verdad es que no, porque siempre que llegábamos se informaba antes de entrar en el campo. Después se ordenaba salir a los civiles. No salían todos, los que se quedaban escondidos eran considerados rebeldes. Siempre era igual, esta vez también. Nos parecía natural decirles a los refugiados "si no queréis resultar heridos, salid de ahí".

La siguiente secuencia causa indignación, rabia e impotencia a nuestros espectadores. Los pro-gubernamentales camboyanos, gritan a una anciana que no puede subir sola a un camión. Disparan sus AK-47 al aire, mientras los civiles se asustan y se agachan. Un niño que ya está subido al camión, lo mira con expresión de gran miedo e incomprensión de lo que está pasando. Se vuelve al hangar de la DVE, donde habla el corresponsal de guerra de la NHK Koichi Takamura. Rememorando y apareciendo imágenes de lo que estaba haciendo mientras esto pasaba.

(Takamura) Aquel día... conduje hasta Chaek-Pak. Una ciudad cercana a Phonm Peng, donde había un aeródromo militar del ejército camboyano que ahora era usado por las aviaciones de los países de la coalición. Por el camino, me crucé con muchos vehículos, camiones, mini buses y coches, de los ultra budistas camboyanos. Gritaban alegres, mientras se dirigían al aeródromo. En el aeródromo, me encontré con un viejo amigo. Un coronel del ejército francés llamado Philipe Klovert. Me dijo "¿Has oído lo que está pasando en el campo de refugiados de Phonm Peng norte? ¿El que se encuentra bajo jurisdicción japonesa?", señalando en dirección al norte de la ciudad. "¿Que pasa?" le pregunté. Me dijo en francés "No lo he presenciado personalmente, pero me han dicho que allí ha habido una matanza espantosa". Los Kemeres Rojos capturados y sus familias... fueron masacrados. Oí que los trasladaban en camiones. Me dijeron que les labraban un número de identificación en el pecho, cómo hacían los nazis en los campos de exterminio. Había heridos, algunos, en condiciones críticas. Los subían a un camión y se los llevaban a un destino... desconocido.

En la entrada del campo de refugiados, los tripulantes del carro de combate japonés Tipo 90, observan subidos a la torreta del tanque el tráfico constante de camiones con refugiados a bordo. En una nueva secuencia, observan después como un camboyano mete en una casa a un viejo y lo mata.

(Genda) Vimos a un soldado camboyano pro-gubernamental, meter en una casa a un anciano. Y poco después, oímos disparos. Después, silencio. Luego el soldado salió solo. Le preguntamos que había pasado. No pudimos oír lo que dijo, pero hizo un gesto, pam pam. Comprendimos que le había dicho al anciano que se arrodillase delante de él. Cómo se negó, le disparó a las rodillas. Al negarse de nuevo, le disparó en el vientre y en la cabeza.

(Hato) -entrevistando a Genda en el hangar de la DVE- ¿No te diste cuenta en ningún momento de que los camiones salían llenos y volvían vacíos? ¿Que sacaban las mujeres y a los niños, y entraban los buldósers? ¿De que quizá estaba teniendo lugar una masacre? ¿Te has preguntado por qué no te diste cuenta entonces?

(Genda) Sí, por supuesto que sí. Me di cuenta de que algo estaba... pasando cuando me lo dijeron mis hombres. Desde lo alto de los tanques, empezaron a gritar "¡Están matando a la gente!"

Los tripulantes del carro de combate tipo 90 japonés, a través de unos prismáticos, ven cómo dos soldados camboyanos pro-gubernamentales, ponen a una familia entera de cara a un muro... y los fusilan. Los soldados japoneses del tanque, señalan hacia allí alarmados y desconcertados.

(Genda) Aseguraban que la gente era colocada de cara a la pared y ejecutada. Entonces fue cuando... llamé a mi superior y le conté todo lo que me habían dicho que estaba pasando en los campos. Eeemm me dijo "Estamos al corriente. Está bajo control, ya hemos dado parte". Que yo supiera, nuestros superiores se estaban ocupando de lo que estaba sucediendo.

(Hato) ¿Donde estaba la sala de operaciones? El cuartel general del mando japonés en las fuerzas de la coalición que había en Phonm Peng.

(Genda) Estaba a 300 metros, en la azotea de un edificio de 10 plantas lo bastante alto.

(Hato) ¿Cómo de alto?

(Genda) Lo bastante cómo para verlo todo. Estoy seguro que gozaban de mejores vistas que yo.

El oficial Genda, habla por el transmisor del casco. La imagen va hacia arriba, pasa por la azotea donde se encuentra el mando japonés, hasta el cielo oscuro que se llena de bengalas. Vuelve hacia abajo, hasta que enfoca a una habitación iluminada de un bloque de pisos, dentro había militares de alta graduación de la coalición internacional, y algunos, pocos, periodistas, entre ellos Koichi Takamura.

(Takamura) No quería andar por la calle. Así que fui a una cena a la que me invitó mi amigo francés, el coronel Klovert. Estábamos en un apartamento de lujo entre comillas en el sur de la ciudad, en el sector francés de ocupación. Decidimos preparar la cena. Durante la cena, Klovert me llevó a una parte. Me dijo "Koichi. Entre mis hombres, corre el rumor de que en el sector japonés, se está produciendo una masacre, en el campo de refugiados norte. Que los japoneses no tienen la culpa, pero no hacen nada para pararla". Me comentó que había habido uno o dos incidentes en su sector. Que una familia camboyana que venía del sector japonés y que había escapado, había sido tiroteada. Volví a preguntarle "¿Pero lo has visto tú mismo?" "No lo he visto" me contestó. "Pero me lo han contado mis hombres. El comandante canadiense y el coronel británico que están ahí sentados también lo han visto". Hablamos con ellos durante la cena. En cuanto se marcharon, a las once y media de la noche... me tomé un whisky, y telefoneé a Tokio. Al Primer Ministro de entonces, Kohaku Yamada. El Primer Ministro estaba... medio dormido. Le dije "He oído... que se está llevando a cabo una matanza horrible, señor Primer Ministro. Están... masacrando a los refugiados del sector japonés. Hay que ponerle fin". Me preguntó "¿Lo has... visto tú mismo?". "No" le contesté "pero... hay varios testigos, entre ellos altos mandos de la coalición internacional que afirman haberlo visto, quería decírtelo". Sólo cuando oyó eso, que los militares de los otros países de la coalición sabían lo que pasaba en el sector japonés, noté que se puso nervioso. "De acuerdo" me dijo, "muchas gracias por ponerme al corriente". ¡Eso fue todo! Normalmente uno dice "lo investigaré, me enteraré de que pasa"; pero no. Me dijo "Gracias por ponerme al corriente. Feliz año nuevo". -se ríe- bueno, algo parecido. Y luego, volvió a acostarse.

Cambio se secuencia. Hato, visiblemente indignado, de noche, en el despacho de oficiales de la división de vehículos especiales, con el uniforme de la primera sección, durante una guardia nocturna. Su hermana Junko, el capitán Ota y el teniente Richardson están con él.

(Hato) Es increíble. Hubo una masacre. Los responsables fueron... los camboyanos ultra budistas pro-gubernamentales del presidente Chong Pui Theng asesinado. En la ocupación de Phonm Peng, los diferentes países de la coalición: Japón, Canadá, Reino Unido, Francia y Estados Unidos, se repartieron varios sectores de la ciudad, y el sector norte, el tercero más grande, fue para nosotros, los japoneses.

(Richardson) Pero en todos los sectores tenían información de lo que ocurría en los demás sectores... menos el sector japonés. Algo falló en la comunicación del sector japonés. Sus mandos, no supieron reaccionar ante aquel monstruo que habían creado... o quisieron ocultarlo para que los demás países de la coalición no responsabilizaran al mando japonés del sector norte por lo sucedido.

(Ota) ¿Cómo no querían que no se descubriese semejante monstruosidad? ¿Por qué permitieron que eso sucediese? Nuestros soldados estaban ahí para garantizar la vida y la seguridad de esa gente. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? -pregunta también indignado-

(Hato) Exacto, capitán Ota. No eran conscientes... de que estaban viendo un genocidio.

(Junko) ¿En que parte del sector japonés estabas tú?

(Hato) A la parte sur de nuestro sector, a unos 500 metros del campo de refugiados norte.

(Junko) ¿Que hiciste tú? ¿Viste algo?

(Hato) Subimos a una azotea y vimos el cielo iluminado.

(Junko) Con que.

(Richardson) Con bengalas.

(Hato) Exacto, con bengalas. Las bengalas debían ayudarles a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

(Ota) ¿Disparaste tú bengalas, Hato?

(Hato) ¿Que importancia tiene eso, capitán? -le pregunta enfadado-

(Junko) En realidad mucha, Fukuda.

(Hato) ¿Ah si? Que mas da que disparara las bengalas o que... sólo viera las bengalas que ayudaban a aquella gente a matar a los demás.

(Junko) Dada tu situación anímica en aquel momento, no hay ninguna diferencia. No puedes recordar la masacre, porque en tu opinión, los asesinos y todos los que les rodeaban, pertenecían al mismo círculo. Te sentiste... culpable a los 21 años. Involuntariamente asumiste el papel de un genocida.

(Ota) Yo no diría tanto, señorita. Pero que sepas, Hato, que aquí nadie te considera nada de eso.

(Junko) Hermano... tu capitán tiene razón. Estuviste allí disparando bengalas. Pero no participaste en la masacre.

La película va llegando al final, quedaba por mostrar lo más duro, lo que causaría conmoción y desconcierto entre el público de la película de Hato. La masacre propiamente dicha.

Amanece sobre el campo de refugiados. Una furgoneta avanza hacia allí. Es el corresponsal de guerra de la NHK Koichi Takamura con todo su equipo.

(Takamura) Me levanté a las cinco, o cinco y media de la mañana. Y desperté a todo el mundo. A todo mi equipo. Cogimos nuestra furgoneta con todo el material y nos dirigimos al campo de refugiados norte. Cuando llegamos allí... que catástrofe. ¿Conoce usted esa famosa fotografía del gueto de Varsovia? Aquella en la que sale... un niño judío, con los brazos en alto, aterrorizado, con un soldado nazi apuntándole con su arma por detrás. Ese es el aspecto que tenía aquella larga hilera de mujeres, ancianos y niños. Pensé que tenía que ir al cuartel general del comandante Ryota. Pero según el grupo estaba saliendo, apareció el propio comandante Ryota en un vehículo militar japonés. Se dirigió a aquel grupo que salía del campo. Sus gestos furiosos, obligaron a que éste se detuviera. Y en ese momento... se terminó todo.

(Comandante Ryota) -con un megáfono en la mano y apoyado sobre la ventanilla del vehículo militar- ¡Alto el fuego! ¡Alto el fuego inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden, alto el fuego! ¡Inmediatamente! ¡Vuelvan a sus casas! ¡Vuelvan a sus casas ahora! -se sube al vehículo militar. Arranca y se marcha.-

(Takamura) Los camboyanos ultra budistas o pro-gubernamentales, se replegaron. Y los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños, regresaron al campo.

(Hato) Los camboyanos familiares de los Kemeres rojos.

(Takamura) Sí.

Los ancianos, las mujeres y los niños, caminaban cómo almas en pena de nuevo hacia el campo hecho ruinas. El periodista japonés, decide acompañarles y grabarlo con la cámara, para que el mundo supiese lo que había pasado ahí.

(Takamura) Les dije a los de mi equipo, a Nananko, la cámara, y al técnico, Kosuke, "Sería mejor... que fuéramos con ellos. Con esas mujeres, ancianos y niños. Así podremos ver que ha pasado allí... y podrá saberlo el resto del mundo". Dentro del campo, vimos una enorme cantidad de escombros. Me llamó la atención una mano. Una mano pequeña. La mano de una niña de unos cinco años sobresalía entre los cascotes. Miré... mas detenidamente. Y vi... unos rizos. Una cabeza llena de rizos. Cubierta de polvo. Era difícil de distinguir. Pero era una cabeza. Se le veía... la cara perfectamente. Una mano y la cabeza. Mi hija Sayaka tenía la misma edad que aquella niña pequeña. Y también tenía el pelo rizado.

Takamura, la joven cámara que lo grava todo, junto al técnico, lo observaban todo... todo aquel horror indescriptible. Se adentran más... y encuentran más y más cadáveres. Este horror... es lo que Hato fue incapaz de recordar durante años.

(Takamura) Los refugiados camboyanos de aquel campo tenían unas casas con un pequeño patio trasero. Los patios, estaban llenos de cadáveres de mujeres y niños. Habían ejecutado antes a los hombres jóvenes. Después, se habían ocupado del resto de las familias. Entramos en un callejón. Un callejón muy estrecho. Del ancho de un hombre y medio o dos hombres. El callejón estaba lleno de cuerpos... había muchos. Los cadáveres de jóvenes, la mayoría adolescentes, se apilaban hasta la altura del pecho de un hombre. Entonces fui consciente... del alcance de la matanza.

Un grupo de mujeres, gritando gritos de dolor y desesperación desgarradores, llorando, con las manos en la cabeza o la cara, anda en una dirección por un callejón... al final del callejón un "check point" con dos soldados japoneses. Uno de los dos soldados... es Hato, el actual piloto de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. La cámara enfoca al joven Hato, su cara... respirando cada vez más rápido y nervioso, mirando hacia todas direcciones, sin saber que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Mira desconcertado aquel grupo de supervivientes de la matanza del campo de refugiados norte de Phonm Peng.

Entonces entran las imágenes reales de la matanza. Las que Takamura y su cámara grabaron. Imágenes que a pesar de ser grabadas por un corresponsal de guerra de la NHK, fueron censuradas en Japón, pero no en occidente o otros países vecinos cómo Taiwan o Corea del sur, donde se conocieron. Unas imágenes absolutamente duras, crueles y desgarradoras. La de los cadáveres y más cadáveres de aquella matanza. Al final, se queda la imagen fija... sobre la niña: la niña de cinco años con el pelo rizado.

Entran los créditos del final y al cabo de pocos minutos la película se termina... y se enciende la luz. En la sala de proyecciones de la División de vehículos especiales hay un silencio sepulcral. Noa, Ayano, Hiromi, Takeo... incluso Kanuka y Bado estaban llorando a calicanto. Goto, Chikawa, Asuma, Richardson y todos los demás, incluso los mecánicos, se habían quedado muy serios. Algunos con expresión en la cara de "Por qué". Hato, levantado ante el grupo, mirando a unos y a otros... suelta un escueto "gracias". Entonces... se levanta Noa, que estaba en primera fila, con los ojos llorosos y abraza a Hato... y todos los demás le siguen.

Con aquella película, Hato les había enseñado la terrible vivencia... y aquello que a veces él y también Richardson les decía de que "tenéis mucha suerte de estar aquí en Tokio jugando con Labors". Luchar en una guerra de verdad, era con muerte de por medio.

La segunda sección, de guardia nocturna aquella noche, no pudieron dormir. Y los que volvieron a su casa, tampoco. Aquella noche, todos estarían reflexionando profundamente sobre la violencia y la injusticia en el mundo. En este mundo en el que vivimos, tan extraño. Pero para todos y cada uno de ellos... la vida seguía adelante. Y seguiría adelante.


	40. Detener el cargamento de cocaína

**Capítulo 40. Detener el cargamento de cocaína. **

Abril de 2007. En el departamento de investigación de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, el viejo Matsui y Shinshi, están sentados ante sus respectivas mesas, aburridos. Shinshi navega por Internet y Matsui lee un libro. Llevaban una temporada de poco trabajo, había demasiada tranquilidad en su departamento.

(Matsui) ¿Qué estás mirando que sea interesante en esa pantalla? -pregunta sin apartar la mirada del libro-

(Shinshi) Oh... nada, nada. Estaba mirando ofertas en Internet de agencias de viajes... para hacer un viaje de pareja con Tamiko a Australia. A ella le hace mucha ilusión. Dice que está harta de ir de vacaciones todos los años al mismo sitio.

(Matsui) ¿Ah si? Veo que tu mujer es una auténtica malabarista de las finanzas del hogar. Es impresionante que con tu sueldo, pagando una hipoteca, unas letras y teniendo tres hijos, te sobre dinero para hacer un viaje en las vacaciones de verano a Australia.

(Shinshi) -frotándose la mano en el cogote y haciendo sonrisa boba- ¡Si, jefe! ¡Es muy buena en esto! Podría ser ministra de finanzas públicas. -se ríe tontamente- ¿Y usted que está leyendo?

(Matsui) Nada del otro mundo. El maestro Shiba.

(Shinshi) -exclama con admiración- ¡Vaya! Veo que le gusta leer los maestros de la literatura clásica japonesa.

(Matsui) No es clásica, si no poesía efímera del periodo Edo. ¿No te parece interesante?

(Shinshi) Bueno... Cada maestrillo tiene su librillo.

(Matsui) Espero que no tengamos que estar así mucho tiempo más. Llevamos ya demasiados días sin ni un solo caso.

(Shinshi) Tómeselo cómo un descanso, jefe. Al fin y al cabo... ya no tiene edad tampoco para emociones fuertes. ¿No cree?

(Matsui) ¬ ¬ ¿Me estás llamando vejestorio?

(Shinshi) ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

(Matsui) Es igual, Shinshi. Por qué negarlo. Me estoy haciendo viejo.

Entonces entra su jefe, el inspector-jefe Hogo, un tipo de entorno los cincuenta años, calvo y con la corbata desabrochada-

(Hogo) Veo que estáis muy aburridos.

(Matsui) Así es, señor. Que remedio nos queda si no tenemos un solo caso, por poco interesante que sea, en varios días.

(Shinshi) Sí... Me sabe mal tener que pagar impuestos para que tengamos que estar así, sin hacer nada. ¡Somos funcionarios!

(Hogo) Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. ¿Cual queréis saber primero?

(Shinshi) Es mejor que empiece por la mala, señor.

(Hogo) Lo siento, pero no. Empezaré por la buena. Por fin tenéis un caso que investigar y resolver. Los del departamento de Narcóticos acaban de enviarnos esto por correo electrónico. -tira el fajo de papeles sobre la mesa de Matsui-

(Matsui) -se mira el fajo de papeles y mira de reojo al jefe Hoto- ¿Un caso de tráfico de drogas? Me lo temía.

(Shinshi) Eso es la mala noticia. ¿Verdad?

(Hogo) Podríamos decir que sí. Yo ya he leído lo que pone allí. Es uno de esos casos que surge por pura casualidad. Ayer mismo, un taller de mantenimiento de Labors de construcción, en Odaiba, hizo un descubrimiento sorprendente. Les llegó un Labor desde el puerto, que estaba abandonado. Los encargados de una obra muy cercana creyeron que era suyo y que estaba apartado porque estaba averiado. Sin mirar el registro para confirmarlo, lo mandaron al taller de mantenimiento.

(Shinshi) ¿Que modelo de Labor es en concreto?

(Hogo) ¿Tiene eso alguna importancia?

(Matsui) Si se trata de un caso en el que hay Labors de por medio, es un detalle que cabe conocer.

(Hoto) -mirando el expediente- Pues... a ver... Ah, si. Un _Shinohara MFV-05 Cosmos_.

(Shinshi) -dice con admiración- Un Cosmos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Es un Labor de obras públicas de tercera generación. El mejor de su clase.

(Matsui) Pero dice, jefe... que es un caso proveniente de Narcóticos. Es decir... relacionado con un asunto de drogas. ¿Que relación tiene el Labor en esto?

(Hogo) Por lo visto, cuando en el taller lo desmontaron para realizarle una revisión en profundidad, encontraron algo escondido. Fardos de cocaína muy pura.

(Matsui) -se sorprende- ¿Cocaína?

(Shinshi) Dios Santo. Esa droga es muy peligrosa. Puede que la que más.

(Hogo) Los fardos de droga estaban escondidos en el interior del Labor, entre sus mecanismos y su estructura interna. En cuando los mecánicos lo encontraron, nos llamaron. Acudieron los de narcóticos a echar un vistazo. Han hecho un análisis químico del contenido de los Fardos. Sin duda se trata de mercancía de gran calidad, importada desde Colombia. Con un valor en el mercado negro de más de 5000 yenes el gramo. Y teniendo en cuenta que el cargamento de droga era de más de treinta kilos...

(Shinshi) 30 kilos a 5000 yenes el gramo... ¡150 millones de yenes!

(Matsui) Pero esos fardos que han descubierto... sólo deben ser una parte muy pequeña que pretendían introducir en el mercado de la droga de Japón. Si bien en nuestro país, el consumo de droga sea muy inferior al de otros países, también existe. Y en cualquier capa social.

(Hogo) Los de la científica y los de investigaciones especiales han investigado el Labor. Fue robado hace tres semanas en las obras de construcción de un túnel submarino para el metro en la bahía de Tokio.

(Shinshi) En resumidas cuentas... que pretendían usar el Labor para camuflar la droga hasta su destino.

(Matsui) -se pone pensativo- Pero ese Labor... ¿Por qué se lo encontraron ahí abandonado con los fardos de droga dentro? Es muy extraño.

(Shinshi) Lo más probable, es que en el momento en que estaban haciendo la compraventa de droga, o simplemente cuando iban a descargarla del Labor, hubiese alguien ahí y tuviesen que huir para no levantar sospechas o evitarse problemas.

(Matsui) Sí, pero dejar un Labor cargado de droga allí abandonado... ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querían realmente camuflarlos entre los Labors de las obras cercanas en el puerto de Kawasaki?

(Shinshi) Quien sabe.

(Hogo) Bueno... ahora que ya conocéis los detalles del caso, ya tenéis trabajo. ¡Moved el culo de esas sillas, venga!

(Shinshi) Sí, señor.

(Hogo) Ah, otra cosa. Si necesitáis la colaboración de la División de vehículos especiales... me temo que hoy no podréis contar con ellos. Ni hoy ni mañana. La primera y segunda sección se encuentran en Osaka. Están asistiendo al congreso internacional de Seguridad en vehículos especiales. Así que os tendréis que espabilar un par de días sin su ayuda.

(Matsui) Creo que se equivoca, jefe. Aun nos queda un as en la manga.

(Shinshi) Un as en la manga... ¡Claro! ¡La tercera sección de Saitama! ¡Takeo!

(Matsui) Bingo. Vamos, Shinshi. Conduces tú.

(Shinshi) De acuerdo, jefe. -se marchan-

(Hoto) -mirando a los dos detectives con cara burlona y rascándose la cabeza- Menudo par.

Shinshi y Matsui se dirigen a la tercera sección de Saitama. Llegan allí y entran en aquellas instalaciones. En el hangar aun conservaban los viejos Shinohara AV-02 Variant, los cuales muy pronto, por fin, iban a ser retirados. Avisan al jefe de mecánicos de allí y al cabo de un rato se presenta Takeo Yamazaki.

(Takeo) -con cara sonriente- ¡Inspector Matsui! ¡Shinshi! ¿Cómo estáis? Me alegro mucho de veros. -les da un apretón de manos a ambos-

(Matsui) Igualmente, Takeo. Estás preciosa.

(Takeo) No me diga esas cosas, hombre. Que ahora soy una mujer casada.

(Shinshi) Además de hacerte una visita... tenemos un caso entre manos que tiene relación con los Labors. Y cómo la primera y segunda sección están en Osaka... hemos venido a pedirte el favor a ti.

(Takeo) ¿Un favor a mi? De acuerdo. ¿De que se trata?

(Matsui) Es un caso que nos han pasado desde narcóticos. Ayer, en un taller mecánico de Labors de construcción, en Odaiba, encontraron fardos de droga escondidos en el interior de un Labor.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- ¿Que? ¿Usaron un Labor para esconder droga en su interior? Donde iremos a parar.

(Shinshi) Por lo visto, se ha descubierto que el Labor había sido robado hace tres semanas. Y creen que ayer mismo fue abandonado en el puerto de Kawasaki. Los de una obra muy cercana, al verlo allí apartado y sin uso, y cómo usaban los mismos Labors, los _Shinohara MFV-05 Cosmos_, creyeron que era suyo y lo mandaron al taller a reparar... sin ni siquiera mirar en sus registros para comprobar que ese Labor era suyo.

(Takeo) Ya entiendo. Pero gracias a ese descuido, han podido descubrir ese cargamento de droga dentro de ese Labor. ¿De que clase de droga estamos hablando?

(Shinshi) Cocaína. -al oír eso, Takeo se estremece- Y además, de gran calidad. Los de narcóticos sospechan que puede ser solamente una pequeña parte de un cargamento mucho más grande que un grupo de contrabandistas quieren meter en Tokio a través del puerto de Kawasaki.

(Takeo) ¿Del puerto de Kawasaki? Claro. En el puerto de Tokio, debido a las obras de construcción del proyecto Babilonia, las medidas de seguridad son mucho más exigentes. Por eso... querrán desembarcar en el puerto más cercano posible para que la droga se ponga en circulación rápidamente.

(Matsui) Ya sabía yo que si contábamos contigo avanzaríamos más rápido en la investigación.

(Takeo) Creo que en el primer paso de la investigación, os puedo echar una mano. ¿Podríamos ir a ver ese Labor?

(Shinshi) ¿El Labor? Claro, pero... ¿cuando?

(Takeo) Ahora mismo, por supuesto. ¿No os va bien?

(Matsui) Ningún problema.

(Takeo) ¡Teniente Tadawa!

(Tadawa) -revisando junto a un mecánico la cabina de su AV-02 , junto a un mecánico- ¿Sí, capitana?

(Takeo) ¡Salgo un par de horas! ¿Entendido!? ¡Si hay alguna emergencia, ya sabes!

(Tadawa) ¡Sí, capitana! ¡Descuide!

(Takeo) ¿Vamos? -Shinshi se queda mirando fijamente uno de los Labors- ¿Ocurre algo, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) Así que en la tercera sección... aun usáis los Variant.

(Takeo) -mirando confiada a los Labors- Pues vete despidiendo de ellos. El mes que viene por fin nos entregan Labors nuevos.

(Shinshi) ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

(Takeo) -alegrándose con cara sonriente- ¡Sí, que bien! Mi sección estaba impaciente por recibirlos. Recibiremos los nuevos _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon_. La respuesta de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara al PLMS 010 Bismarck de Industrias Schaft. Aunque en realidad no se trate de un Labor completamente nuevo, si no más bien de una actualización en profundidad del Zeus. Gracias a nuestra nueva herramienta, con sus correspondientes nuevas armas y vehículos, la tercera sección podrá demostrar de una vez por todas que es la mejor.

(Shinshi) Estás muy segura de ti misma.

(Takeo) Pues claro. Hay que estarlo siempre para llegar a lo más alto. ¿Vamos a ver ese Labor o no?

(Shinshi) Sí, claro, vamos.

En el coche de Shinshi, éste, Takeo y Matsui, llegan al taller de Labors de construcción situado en el distrito de Odaiba. Es una nave industrial no muy grande, con instalaciones adaptadas para realizar el mantenimiento de los Labors de construcción. Shinshi y Matsui muestran su placa a uno de los trabajadores del taller, quien avisa al encargado.

(Matsui) Buenas tardes, soy el inspector Matsui, del departamento de investigación de la división Yohonan. Él es mi compañero, el subinspector Shinshi. Y ella es Takeo Yamazaki, la capitana de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales. Viene con nosotros para inspeccionar el Labor.

(Encargado) Mucho gusto en colaborar. Yo soy Nobuo Hata, el encargado y jefe de este taller de mantenimiento y reparación de Labors de construcción.

(Takeo) ¿Además del encargado, es usted el jefe de este taller?

(Encargado) Sí, capitana. Es un negocio que hago funcionar desde hace unos tres años. Trabajé en industrias Hishi cómo mecánico de mantenimiento de primera clase. Pero mi sueño era abrir mi propia empresa de reparación y mantenimiento de Labors.

(Matsui) Queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas referentes al Labor. Sé que seguramente ayer, los del departamento de Narcóticos les debieron preguntar lo mismo... pero necesitamos saberlo. ¿Donde está ese Labor?

(Encargado) Lo tenemos en un rincón, cubierto con una lona. ¿Quieren verlo?

El encargado les muestra el Labor en cuestión, desmontado, con la carcasa al aire.

(Encargado) Cómo pueden observar, está desmontado. Dos de mis hombres, cuando iban a revisar el sistema eléctrico de las extremidades, encontraron unos paquetes pequeños, envueltos en plástico.

(Shinshi) ¿De que tamaño?

(Encargado) Más o menos cómo un libro no muy grande. Estaban muy bien escondidos, entre la estructura principal de aluminio y el mecanismo hidráulico principal.

(Matsui) ¿Los de la empresa de construcción de las obras del puerto les dieron toda la documentación pertinente de este Labor?

(Encargado) No... la verdad es que no. Pero debido a que ahora los Labors llevan un chip de identificación en la carcasa...

(Matsui) ¿Un chip de identificación? ¿Cómo los perros?

(Takeo) Es una de las novedades que incorporan los Labors de tercera generación. Un chip minúsculo que permite identificar y localizar el Labor al instante, aunque se encuentre en el fin del mundo. Mediante un sistema que posee tanto el fabricante cómo nosotros, la Policía, podemos localizar los Labors de tercera generación robados. Gracias a esta tecnología, los robos de Labors se han reducido drásticamente.

(Shinshi) Es decir... que gracias a este chip pudieron identificar y localizar al instante de quien era este Labor.

(Encargado) Exactamente. Según los datos del chip de identificación... -mira unos papeles de registro adosados al Labor- el Labor pertenecía a "Construcciones Higurashi Sociedad Anónima". Una empresa de construcción e ingeniería de Iwate.

(Shinshi) Ese detalle ya lo conocemos. El Labor era usado en las obras subterráneas de construcción de la nueva línea V5 del metro.

(Encargado) A nosotros nos sorprendió aun más que a ustedes. Pero es así. Yo mismo me he puesto en contacto con esta empresa. Les he dicho que el Labor que les robaron lo hemos encontrado... y que si quieren, se lo podemos enviar. Pero ya han dicho que no, que el seguro les cubrió los gastos del robo y que ya lo han sustituido por otro Labor nuevo.

(Matsui) Es decir, que éste seguramente acabará desballestado.

(Encargado) Sí, es una auténtica lástima. Es una máquina excelente y completamente nueva. A lo mejor si la vuelvo a montar y la dejo a punto, la podría vender de segunda mano.

Entonces Takeo, que inspeccionaba el Labor en profundidad, observa algo extraño en la carcasa del Labor. Algo que ni siquiera los mecánicos habían visto. Takeo se saca un pañuelo para sacarlo sin tocarlo con las manos.

(Takeo) ¡Matsui, Shinshi! Mirad esto.

(Matsui) ¿Has encontrado algo?

(Takeo) Parece... un trozo de tela. De ropa. Y está...

(Shinshi) Es un trozo de tela blanca bastante pequeño. Pero tiene manchas rojas. ¿Y si es...

(Matsui) Podrían ser manchas de sangre.

(Takeo) Es posible.

(Matsui) Déjanos eso. Lo llevaremos al laboratorio de la científica para que lo analicen.

(Takeo) De acuerdo. Puede ser una pista importante que nos conduzca hacia los traficantes. Al menos, para identificarlos.

(Shinshi) Puede ser todo lo contrario. Que no tenga nada que ver... o que simplemente lo dejaran allí dentro por pura causalidad.

(Matsui) Si fuese un trozo de tela normal y corriente. Pero estás manchas de sangre... son muy sospechosas.

Los tres siguieron interrogando al encargado de aquel Taller de mantenimiento y reparación de Labors de construcción y al cabo de un rato se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Mientras Takeo regresó a la tercera sección de Saitama, Matsui y Shinshi van directamente al laboratorio de la Policía Científica, para que analizasen aquel trozo de tela manchado de sangre que habían encontrado enganchado en el interior de la estructura de aquel Labor de obras públicas robado. El responsable del laboratorio de la científica, un tal Aoshima, un tipo alto y delgado con gafas redondas y pinta de rata de biblioteca, recibe aquella pista de los dos inspectores.

(Shinshi) Venimos a traerle esto. Necesitamos que lo analice cuanto antes.

(Aoshima) Entiendo. Veré lo que puedo hacer. La tela podemos identificarla rápidamente. Pero las manchas de sangre... podemos tardar al menos 48 horas.

(Matsui) ¿48 horas?

(Aoshima) Para descifrar las tramas del ADN de la sangre y con esta información, consultar en las bases de datos de la Interpol.

(Shinshi) ¿Con el ADN pueden identificar a quien pertenece esa sangre? ¿Y en sólo 48 horas?

(Aoshima) Sí. Es una técnica experimental que nos acaba de llegar desde Estados Unidos. Aun está en fase de desarrollo. Pero creemos que puede agilizar y mucho las investigaciones policiales en lo referente sobre todo a la criminología.

(Shinshi) Lo entendemos. En realidad no sabemos si en este caso hay un crimen o no. Está relacionado con el tráfico de drogas.

(Aoshima) -se queda extrañado- ¿De que Droga? Ah, ya recuerdo. El Labor de obras públicas abandonado que encontraron con fardos de cocaína dentro. Tratándose de esta clase de droga en concreto, no me extrañaría nada.

(Matsui) ¿No le extrañaría nada? Nosotros no somos de narcóticos y no somos expertos en esta clase de investigaciones, pero... ¿tan peligroso es el tráfico de cocaína?

(Aoshima) Ya lo creo, señor. En Japón es una droga muy difícil de encontrar. Se pagan auténticas fortunas por ella. Quien sea que pretenda introducirla en nuestro país... va a forrarse.

(Shinshi) -poniéndose muy serio- Pues va a ser que no. Nosotros estamos aquí para impedírselo. No pienso permitir jamás que en un futuro mis tres hijos se vean afectados por esa porquería.

(Matsui) Muy bien dicho, Shinshi. Entonces... aun tenemos que esperar 48 horas para saber los resultados.

(Aoshima) Sí señor. Les llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo.

(Matsui) Gracias. Vamos, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Sí, señor.

Las 48 horas pasaron volando. Y la investigación de Shinshi y Matsui parecía haberse estancado. Visitaron a los de narcóticos para que les dijesen algo de los fardos de droga del Labor... pero poco pudieron sacar. Mientras tanto, la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales regresó a su puesto habitual después de asistir a aquel congreso de Policía Patlabor internacional en Osaka durante dos días. Había sido satisfactorio... pero un aburrimiento insoportable, no sólo para los oficiales (en especial para Bado, el cual se durmió más de una vez), también para el teniente Richardson y la oficial Mimiko Shiba. Los demás, lo llevaron cómo pudieron.

Al llegar la noche, los de la primera sección se marcharon para su casa, que ya la echaban de menos, mientras los de la segunda sección se quedaron de guardia nocturna. Encienden la tele del comedor mientras cenan. Shigeo Shiba, el jefe de mecánicos y su joven y guapísima mujer, Mimiko, sentados juntos, ponen la NHK, para ver si dicen algo del nuevo programa del hermano de Shige... y efectivamente, durante los anuncios, sale la promo del nuevo programa de del hermano de Shige, Mitsuru Shiba: "Muchachada Shiba".

(Mimiko) ¡Eh pichoncito, mira!

(Shige) ¡Mirad!

Sale entonces en la tele, un tipo de los de la compañía cómica del hermano de Shige. Un tipo con la típica pinta de "Salary Man". Con calva mal peinada y sudada, corbata mal puesta, con un pañuelo en la mano, masticando chicle con la boca abierta, un traje de los baratos y en unos lavabos públicos.

(voz en off) Con todos ustedes, Victor Sprohen, inventor del Bajón.

(Sprohen) ¡Os voy a hablar de un programa! ¡Sin actores profesionales! ¡Sin chicas guapas! ¡Con dibujicos animaos cutres! y y y encima... ¡Por la NHK! ¡Pero te partes el ojete! ¡Muchachada Shiba! … ¡Toma ya!

(Mecánico 1) ¡Así que ese es el nuevo programa de su hermano, jefe!

(Mecánico 2) Parece nuevo... pero será más de lo mismo.

(Shige) ¡Claro que si! ¿Si la fórmula funciona tan bien por qué cambiarla?

Entonces, suena la alarma de las emergencias. Mientras aun estaban comiendo la cena.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un nueve ocho cero en el puerto de Kawasaki! ¡En el muelle tres! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Shige) Vaya, no nos dejan ni cenar en paz. ¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Todos al hangar! ¡Preparad los vehículos y los Zeus, deprisa!

En unos dos o tres minutos, la segunda sección ya estaba en marcha hacia el lugar de los hechos. Pero estaban extrañados, incluso la capitana, de por qué se estaba produciendo un "nueve ocho cero". Chikawa explica que era una emergencia relacionada con el uso de Labors en la descarga de materiales ilegales o de robo. La capitana Noa Shinohara, sabiendo esto, decide infiltrarse con sigilo en el campo de operaciones.

En el lugar de los hechos, en uno de los muelles de Kawasaki, descargaban una lancha rápida, a oscuras, sigilosamente. Tres hombres arriba de la lancha y dos abajo, en el muelle, con un Labor, metiendo los paquetes de droga en el interior del Labor. Hasta que de repente... se ven iluminados con focos y por dos Zeus de la Policía. La lancha rápida huye rápidamente y consiguen escapar. Los otros dos, emprenden la huida por sus piernas... pero se encuentran delante un mini coche patrulla, el de la capitana Noa, que se baja del coche rápidamente, apuntando a los dos traficantes con su pistola _SIG Sauer P220_. Por detrás, Hiromi los reduce y los esposa. Durante el trayecto hacia allí, habían sido alertados que se trata de traficantes de drogas.

Más tarde, en una sala de interrogatorios de la división Yohonan, donde trabajan Shinshi y Matsui, interrogaban a los detenidos. Detrás de la ventana de la sala, Noa y Takeo, las capitanas de la segunda y tercera sección, observaban el interrogatorio. Llevaban un rato muy largo. Shinshi, se estaba impacientando de que aquellos dos no hablaran y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

(Matsui) -enseñando uno de los fardos a los traficantes- Qué es esto.

(Traficante 1) Que te jodan, poli. -dice con total menosprecio-

(Matsui) ¿Tenéis idea de cuanta gente muere en el mundo cada año por culpa de esta mierda? ¿Os dais cuenta?

(Traficante 2) Gracias a esta mierda ganamos mas pasta en un día que vosotros en vuestra mierda de vida, pringaos.

(Matsui) Veo que no entendéis cual es vuestra situación. Pero no me importa. Quiero nombres, donde está vuestra campo de operaciones, desde donde distribuis la droga... y quienes son los miembros de vuestra banda. O si no... os puedo dejar a solas con mi compañero.

(Traficante 1) ¿Con este medio mierda con gafas? Adelante. -burlándose de Matsui con la mirada-

(Matsui) Todos tuyos, Shinshi. -sale de la sala y se pone junto a Takeo y Noa a observar el interrogatorio-

(Noa) ¿Cómo es que deja a Shinshi solo para que interrogue a esos dos, inspector Matsui?

(Matsui) Vosotras que trabajasteis tanto tiempo con él y que le conocéis, ya deberíais saberlo.

(Takeo) Creo que ya sé a que se refiere.

(Matsui) La especialidad de Shinshi son los interrogatorios. Observad atentamente.

A Shinshi ya le había estallado su "reacción explosiva". Sus gafas, iluminadas, su boca con sonrisa maquiavélica y con su tono de voz amenazante y peligroso, rollo Annibal Lecter.

(Shinshi) -con voz y pose amenazantes y que dan miedo- ¿Sabéis una cosa? Llevo una pistola cargada encima. No me gustaría descargarla en dos desgraciados cómo vosotros.

(Traficante 1) -visiblemente nervioso y sudando- ¿Que? ¿Que has dicho? ¡A mi no me amenaces!

(Shinshi) No soporto los tipos cómo vosotros. Hablad ahora mismo... ¡O os pelo aquí mismo!

(Traficantes) ¡No por favor! ¡Tenga piedad! ¡No nos mate!

(Shinshi) ¡Quien es vuestro jefe! ¡Donde está vuestro centro de distribución de droga! ¡Contestad!

(Traficante 1) -llorando como un niño- Está a dos kilómetros al norte de Narita, en un terreno abandonado con un almacén muy grande. Nuestro jefe es Kotaro Shinichiro, pero el jefe de todo el tinglado es un colombiano que se llama Alfredo Menendez. No sé nada más, se lo juro!

(Traficante 2) -también llorando y cagado de miedo- Tienen un gran cargamento de heroína preparado para venderlo al mejor postor. De varias toneladas. Es todo lo que sabemos. ¡No nos mate, por favor!

(Shinshi) -volviendo a la normalidad- ¡Vaya! Sois muy amables. Gracias por vuestra colaboración.

(Traficante 1) Pero no os será fácil detenerles. Tienen... tienen un Labor de combate ahí de protección.

(Shinshi) ¿Un Labor de combate? Bien, aquí terminamos el interrogatorio.

Matsui, Takeo y Noa, observando detrás de la ventana de la sala de interrogatorios, observan asombradas lo fácil que había resultado para Shinshi sacarles la información a aquellos dos traficantes.

(Noa) Vaya. Parece que esos prontos tan raros que tiene Shinshi le son muy útiles en los interrogatorios, ja ja. -rascándose la cara con el dedo y cayéndole una gota-

(Takeo) Gracias a eso, su poder de convicción es muy grande.

(Matsui) Y que lo digas. Ahora ya tenemos toda la información de a donde están los traficantes, quienes son y que pretenden hacer. Sólo tenemos que asaltar el lugar, y con suerte... les detendremos. Hay que hacerlo inmediatamente. Pero necesitaremos vuestra colaboración. Ya habéis oído que tienen un Labor de combate de guarda espaldas.

(Noa) No se preocupe, la segunda sección les ayudará encantados.

(Takeo) En ese caso, no será necesaria mi colaboración. Debo regresar a la tercera sección. A propósito... ¿Que hay de aquel trozo de tela ensangrentado que encontramos en el interior de aquel Cosmos robado?

(Matsui) Hoy mismo nos comunicarán algo, pero aun no nos han dicho nada. Lo lamento, Takeo.

(Takeo) No importa. Espero que resolváis el caso rápidamente. Adiós. -se marcha-

(Shinshi) -entra en el despacho desde la sala de interrogatorios- Misión cumplida, jefe. Esos dos sólo iban de duros, ha sido muy fácil.

(Matsui) Buen trabajo, Shinshi. Ahora ya sabemos el lugar donde se encuentran. Creo que sería recomendable alertar a las fuerzas especiales para que asalten el lugar.

(Noa) Lo siento, inspector Matsui. Pero creo que eso sería un error. Disponen de un Labor de combate. Hay un ejemplo muy claro de por qué sería un error hacerlo así.

(Matsui) ¿Por qué lo sería, Noa? -pregunta a Noa muy extrañado-

(Noa) Cuando despidieron a Kanuka del departamento de Policía de Nueva York, fue en una operación muy similar a esta. Intervinieron fuerzas especiales de la Policía... en un lugar en que los traficantes también disponían de un Labor de combate. Las similitudes son demasiadas. Por eso creo, que debemos hacerlo de otra manera... y se me ocurre cómo.

Noa pensaba rápido. Organiza en muy poco tiempo una operación muy original para desarticular y detener a aquella banda de traficantes de droga. Previamente, había hecho un reconocimiento sobre el terreno, con la ayuda de Matsui y Shinshi, que desde lejos, con unos prismáticos, vieron que en realidad eran un grupo de unas ocho personas. Únicamente la segunda sección emprendería la operación. Para ello, uno de los pilotos, Bado, sería usado cómo cebo. Le disfrazaron de joven pijo millonetis, con ropa de marca, gafas de sol oscuras y por supuesto, un micrófono y una micro-cámara ocultas. Para hacerlo más real, Noa le pide al teniente Richardson de la primera sección, que les preste uno de sus coches para ir hacia el almacén de los traficantes. Richardson, a regañadientes, le presta su _Pontiac GTO_ del 65 de color azul eléctrico metalizado. Y le dan a Bado, un maletín repleto de billetes de 10.000 yenes, para que todo pareciera real.

En un momento dado, Bado, conduciendo aquel coche americano de los años sesenta, llega ante el hangar de los traficantes de drogas. Salen dos hombres con mala pinta armados con rifles cortos y le apuntan.

(Traficante 1) ¿Quien coño eres tú? ¿Que haces aquí?

(Bado) ¡Eh eh, tranquilos! ¡Sólo vengo a compraros material!

(Traficante 2) ¿A comprarnos material? ¡Esto no es un almacén de materiales de construcción! ¡Lárgate!

(Bado) -haciendo que no con la mano con una sonrisa prepotente muy creíble- ¿Os creéis que soy idiota? Sé que tenéis la mejor cocaína de Japón. La de mejor calidad. Veréis... mi papá no estará una larga temporada y quiero celebrar una gran fiesta en su mansión. Pero necesito algo de fato para animarla cómo es debido. Así que he venido a vosotros. Os pagaré muy bien.

(Traficante 1) ¿Que coño nos estás contando? Nosotros no vendemos directamente a clientes.

(Bado) -Saca la maleta, la abre y enseña aquel montón de billetes de 10.000 yenes a los dos traficantes, los cuales se quedan flipados- ¿Es suficiente con esto?

(Traficante 2) Es... espera un momento. ¡Jefeeee!

Entonces llega el jefe de los traficantes, acompañado de tres tipos más con muy mala pinta.

(Jefe) ¿Quien cojones eres, chaval? ¿De donde has sacado tanta pasta?

(Bado) ¿Esto? ¡Va! ¡No es nada! ¡Mi papá es muy rico! ¿Me lo vendéis o no?

(Jefe) ¿Venderte a ti? Dime, chaval. ¿Has consumido nunca cocaína?

(Bado) ¿Que? Pues... no. Pero me gustaría probarla. -se ríe tontamente-

(Jefe) A eso le llamo yo picar el anzuelo. Tú no has consumido nunca una mierda en toda tu vida. ¡Estoy seguro que eres un poli!

(Bado) ¡Pero que tontería! ¿Tengo pinta de poli?

(Jefe) Me importa una mierda. Yo soy el único que llenaré Japón con mis 45 toneladas de cocaína de gran calidad y que obtendré todos los beneficios por ello. ¡Liquidad al chico!

(Bado) ¡Vaya! Perfecto. Es justo lo que necesitábamos. Sabes... es verdad, soy Poli. ¡Adelante, capitana!

Entonces, por total sorpresa, aparecen los Zeus número 2, 3 y 7, el de reserva de la segunda sección, pilotados por Watanabe, Miyazaki y la capitana Noa respectivamente. El jefe sale huyendo hacia el interior del almacén, en busca de su arma secreta. Los demás, intentan coger a Bado... pero éste, gracias a las lecciones magistrales de judo, karate y boxeo del teniente Chikawa, se deshace de los dos traficantes en unos segundos. Llega el teniente Chikawa, corriendo, con una armilla antibalas, Bado también llevaba una puesta bajo la ropa. Le tira a Bado su rifle corto Remington 870, mientras Chikawa empuña la SIG Sauer P220 que le ha prestado la capitana Noa.

(Chikawa) ¿Estás bien, Bado?

(Bado) ¡Llegas tarde, Chikawa! ¡Te has perdido toda la diversión!

(Chikawa) Ya tenemos a dos. Aun nos quedan cinco. ¡Vamos!

El jefe, mientras estaba escondido, los otros cuatro huyen por detrás y se encuentran con Hiromi, apuntándoles con su rifle corto. Enseguida Bado y Chikawa les acorralan. Los reducen y los esposan.

Entonces... rompiendo los muros y con un gran estruendo, hace aparición el arma secreta del jefe de los traficantes de drogas. Un Labor de combate poderosamente armado. Los tres pilotos que se lo encuentran delante, se quedan pasmados.

(Watanabe) ¿De donde ha salido eso? -muy sorprendido-

(Miyazaki) ¡Increíble! ¡Es un _Chengdu K-20 Red Dragon_! Es un Labor militar chino de tercera generación. No hace ni tres meses que ha entrado en servicio en las Fuerzas Armadas de la República Popular de China.

(Watanabe) Entonces es un rival extremadamente fuerte. Ni tan siquiera con las LPW le haremos un rasguño

(Noa) Yo que vosotros no me preocuparía demasiado.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? ¿Por qué?

Noa se había dado cuenta enseguida, que el que pilotaba aquel Labor era el jefe de los traficantes... y que no tenía ni idea de pilotar Labors. Aquel Labor militar de última generación, no sabía cómo manejar-lo, y debido a eso, los movimientos del Labor era lentos y muy torpes... hasta que el Labor se cae de morros y allí se queda. A todos se les cae una gota al ver aquello.

La operación ideada por la capitana Noa Shinohara había sido un éxito. Enseguida, se llena todo de coches de policía y de camionetas, para cargar los fardos de droga.

(Chikawa) Tenga, capitana. Le devuelvo su pistola. Por suerte, no me ha hecho falta usarla.

(Noa) Menos mal. Gracias, teniente. Tú, Bado y Hiromi habéis hecho un excelente trabajo. Habéis detenido a toda la banda.

(Hiromi) -frotándose la mano en el cogote y sonriendo- No es para tanto.

(Shinshi) ¡Muchísimas gracias!

(Matsui) Gracias a tu ingenio, Noa, hemos evitado que Japón se llenase de esta droga tan extremadamente peligrosa y mortal.

(Noa) ¿Que harán ahora con todos esos fardos de droga?

(Shinshi) Pues es evidente. Destruirlos. Es lo único que se puede hacer con una droga tan peligrosa. La cantidad de personas en todo el mundo que les ha destrozado la vida e incluso les ha provocado la muerte.

(Matsui) A propósito, Noa. Han identificado a quien pertenecía la sangre de aquel trozo de tela que encontró Takeo en el interior del Labor abandonado con los fardos de droga en su interior.

(Noa) ¿De quien se trata?

(Matsui) Tal cómo sospechábamos... un compinche de los traficantes, que les traicionó. O mejor dicho, que quiso abandonar el barco para empezar una nueva vida. Le dieron una brutal paliza precisamente cuando estaban cargando el Labor de droga. Casualmente, lleva dos semanas ingresado en un hospital de Kanagawa con contusiones y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

(Noa) ¿A él también le van a detener?

(Shinshi) No, claro que no. Por lo visto, quien llamó a la Policía sobre la descarga de droga en el puerto de Kawasaki en la que vosotros, la segunda sección, intervinisteis... fue él.

(Noa) -se sorprende- ¿Que? ¿En serio? Entonces nos ayudó a detener a sus antiguos compinches.

(Matsui) Por eso consideramos que no debemos detenerle. Ha hecho un gran bien a la sociedad y sobre todo... a él mismo.

(Noa) Es verdad. Dele las gracias de mi parte.

(Shinshi) Descuida.

Entonces, suena el teléfono móvil de Noa, el cual llevaba encima.

(Noa) Oh, perdonadme un segundo. ¿Diga? … ¡Asuma! ¿Cómo estás? Lamento mucho haberte tenido que dejar solo dos días. … ¿Que? … ¿Que es este escándalo que se oye de fondo? … Ya veo. … Acabo de terminar el caso ahora mismo. Regresaré en cuando pueda. … Si si, lo sé. … Entendido. ¡Pero prepárales la cena! … ¡Sabes perfectamente cómo se hace, así que no me vengas con excusas! … Tienes que ser fuerte y resistir. ¿Entendido? … Hasta ahora. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Shinshi) ¿Era tu marido?

(Noa) -suspira- El pobre está desbordado con los niños. Tener que encargarse él solo de esos dos pequeños monstruos es demasiado para él.

(Shinshi) Ya. Le entiendo perfectamente.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Lo dices cómo si sólo fuera problema para Asuma y para mi no.

(Shinshi) ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Bueno, es igual. Vete para casa, nosotros nos encargamos de todo esto.

(Noa) ¿De verdad puedo, así, sin más?

(Matsui) No te preocupes, mujer. Vamos, vete a casa.

La segunda sección regresa a sus instalaciones, y desde allí, Noa se va directamente a casa. Cuando llega, se encuentra a Asuma y sus hijos gemelos, Daisuke y Chiharu, durmiendo los tres en la cama. Noa se los mira con gran amor y sonriendo, lo encuentra una monada. Decide no molestarles y dejarles dormir los tres juntos.


	41. Un día cualquiera en la tercera sección

**Capítulo 41. Un día cualquiera en la Tercera Sección.**

Mayo de 2007. Es viernes. Amanece un nuevo día primaveral tirando a veraniego. Hacía ya bastante calor. En casa de la familia Yamazaki, ya estaban levantados. Hiromi y su mujer, Takeo, junto a su hijo Kozue, de 18 meses de edad y que ya estaba muy crecido, desayunaban juntos. Hiromi daba de comer a su hijo, mientras Takeo leía el periódico del día. Observa en una página de sucesos una noticia relacionada con los Labors. Una noticia positiva.

(Hiromi) Abre la boquita... ¡Muy bien, Kozue! Venga venga. ¡Mira el avión! Pprrrrrrr ¡Que se estrella en tu boca! ¡Así, muy bien!

(Takeo) ¿Has leído este artículo, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) No. Ya lo leeré en la segunda sección. Ahora mismo tengo las manos ocupadas.

(Takeo) Sí, es verdad. Hoy me tocaba a mi darle de comer a Kozue y sin embargo... siempre le das tú de comer, siempre lo bañas tú. A veces me siento un poco mal conmigo misma, cómo madre. Tengo la sensación que no estoy suficiente tiempo con mi hijo. -se entristece-

(Hiromi) -le replica para animarla- ¡No te preocupes por eso, mujer! Eres una madre excelente, y lo sabes. Si no le dedicas todo el tiempo que quieres es porque tienes un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad. Eres la capitana de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales.

(Takeo) Tienes razón, cariño. Le doy demasiadas vueltas. Se supone que termino a las ocho de trabajar... pero siempre me quedo hasta mucho más tarde. Y cuando llego, mi hijo ya duerme. No estoy todo el tiempo que debería con él.

(Hiromi) ¿Y de que va ese artículo del periódico? -pregunta con curiosidad-

(Takeo) Es un artículo de elogio al actual funcionamiento de la División de Vehículos especiales. Pero también de crítica.

(Hiromi) Nos tiran flores y al mismo tiempo nos difaman. Muy típico de la prensa sensacionalista.

(Takeo) Alaban que en la actualidad la división de vehículos especiales se ha convertido en el segundo departamento mas valorado de la Policía por los ciudadanos, sólo por detrás del de narcóticos. Gracias a su eficacia, efectividad y rapidez. Pero también critican lo de siempre.

(Hiromi) Que somos unos devora fondos y unas bocas hambrientas. Sí... estoy harto de leer esas opiniones de lo que cuestan los Patlabors y sus secciones a las arcas públicas. Que con lo que cuesta un Labor de la Policía, se podrían reclutar 100 nuevos agentes de calle, e incluso aumentarles el sueldo. Pero en algo se equivocan profundamente.

(Takeo) Desde que aparecieron los Laborsabotajes, el terrorismo relacionado con Labors y cualquier actividad violenta o anti cívica perpetrada con Labors, nuestra existencia será necesaria. Es cierto que una sección de Labors tiene un coste más propio de una división motorizada del ejército que de una unidad policial, pero... ¿Qué quieren? ¿Que usemos ciclomotores o bates metálicos para detener el crimen con Labors... para ahorrar dinero? -dice con ironía-

(Hiromi) Después de lo que nos pasó en febrero de 2003, en el ataque del muñeco de Kleiner, los políticos y los peces gordos de la Jefatura Superior de Policía no han querido tocarnos. Pero quien sabe cuando durará esta situación.

(Takeo) Es cierto. ¿Acaso tú sabes algo?

(Hiromi) Me lo contó Watanabe, mi compañero de la segunda sección, ayer mismo. Por lo visto quieren cerrar la cuarta sección de Kanagawa... y trasladarla a nuestras instalaciones de la bahía de Tokio, para ahorrar costes. Dicen además... que las instalaciones de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa están obsoletas y que sus mecánicos de mantenimiento no tienen unas buenas condiciones de trabajo.

(Takeo) ¿Cómo ha sabido eso? ¿Tiene contactos o conoce a alguien en las altas esferas?

(Hiromi) Pues... no. Se lo dijo un amigo suyo en un foro de Internet. Yo es que de esas cosas de la red no entiendo mucho.

(Takeo) -suspira- Debería darte unos cursillos rápidos de informática. Estás un poco oxidado en las nuevas tecnologías, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿Tú crees? A lo mejor... se lo podría pedir al oficial Watanabe. Él en esto de la informática es un auténtico genio. -se echa a reír-

(Takeo) ¿Que pasa? ¿De que te ríes?

(Hiromi) Nada, nada. Sólo he recordado una pequeña broma que me hizo Watanabe el otro día. Habíamos tenido una emergencia por la mañana, nada importante, un caso muy sencillo. Al regresar, mientras redactaba mi informe para entregárselo a Noa... Watanabe estaba fuera, abajo, junto a Richardson. Empezó a hacerme señales y idioteces con las manos y la cara... hasta que no me pude aguantar más la risa y empece a reír sin parar. Miyazaki, Hato, Chikawa y Ayano, que estaban conmigo en el despacho, me miraron raro. Pensaban que estaba loco por ponerme a reír solo.

(Takeo) -con las manos sobre las mejillas y mirando a Hiromi con dulzura- ¿Ah si? Así que mi querido granduyón tiene sentido del humor. Que gracioso.

(Hiromi) ¡Cariño! ¿No te estarás burlando de mi?

(Takeo) ¡No hombre no! -se echa a reír hasta que mira el reloj y se cuenta de la hora que es- ¡Que tarde! Debo marcharme enseguida. Mis muchachos me estarán esperando. -besa a Hiromi- Adiós cariño, hasta la noche. ¡Cuida de Kozue en la segunda sección! -se va con prisas-

(Hiromi) ¡Descuida! ¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño! ¡Te quiero!

(Takeo) ¡Y yo a ti! ¡Adiós!

Mientras Hiromi cogía el coche para irse él, junto a su hijo Kozue, a la segunda sección en el puerto de Tokio, Takeo iba a su trabajo en transporte público, en tren de cercanías. Llega a su lugar de trabajo, a la capitanía de la tercera sección de Saitama, hacia las ocho y media de la mañana. Sus cinco subordinados, los oficiales Kawashiro Aoyama, Jin Matoyama y Tsukino Howa... y los dos tenientes, Kozaku Nobuo y Yamahiro Tadawa, ya la estaban esperando en el despacho de los oficiales uniformados y haciendo sus tareas de guardia habituales. Aoyama, el granduyón bondadoso de cara pecosa y Matoyama, el bromista de dientes salidos y cabello largo, discutían sobre una estupidez. Howa se lo escuchaba, mientras que los dos tenientes, estaban concentrados en su trabajo.

(Matoyama) ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y la tía va y me dice "contigo no me acuesto ni que esté en celo." Las mujeres no saben valorar un buen partido. Sólo les interesan los hombres ricos, guapos o que tengan un buen culo o una buena...

(Aoyama) -se enfada- ¡Bueno vale, déjalo ya! Que pesado estás hoy con el tema. ¡Pero si ya ha pasado una semana! Que culpa tengo yo que las mujeres no quieran acercarse a ti.

(Matoyama) ¬ ¬ Claro, cómo tu ya tienes novia. ¡Y encima está buena!

(Howa) ¿Ah si, Aoyama? ¿De verdad? ¿Quien es la afortunada? -preguntando con gran curiosidad-

(Aoyama) -dice con la mano en el cogote y sonrisa tímida- Es una chica estudiante de derecho en Waseda. Además de guapa e inteligente, es una chica muy sensible y educada... cómo yo. Supongo que eso ha hecho que nos atrajésemos el uno al otro.

(Matoyama) ¿Sensible y educada? Así lo tendrás complicado para meterle mano, tío.

(Howa) -mirando a Matoyama con mala cara- Eres un cerdo, Matoyama. Y después te quejas que las mujeres no quieren saber nada de ti. A ver si aprendes de Aoyama.

(Nobuo) Deja que te felicite, oficial Aoyama, por tu conquista. Pero estad más por el trabajo, de acuerdo? ¡Sobre todo tú, Matoyama!

(Matoyama) Sí, teniente. Pero no se queje, eh, que está casado.

(Howa) ¿Cómo está su hijo, teniente?

(Nobuo) Muy bien. El año que viene ya empieza primaria. Y es muy despierto.

(Howa) Que bien. -dice alegrándose-

(Tadawa) -exclama con el ceño fruncido- Joder. Esto parece la escalera de las viejas cotorras. ¡Queréis callaros ya de una puta vez!

(Howa) -mirando mal a Tadawa- ¡Eh! ¡Esa lengua! ¡Que pensaría la capitana Yamazaki si te oyera hablar así!

(Tadawa) La capitana aun no ha llegado. Así que no me toques las...

(Howa) -se sonroja cómo un tomate- ¿Tocarte las...? ¡Cerdo!

(Nobuo) ¡Venga, dejadlo ya! No empecemos con vuestras discusiones infantiles mañaneras.

(Aoyama) Será aquello que dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

(Tadawa) -Howa se sonroja y se avergüenza- ¿Que insinúas con eso? ¿Salir yo con esta marimacho?

(Howa) -se enfada- Yamahiro, mira que eres...

(Tadawa) -se da cuenta del enfado de Howa- Que. ¿Que he dicho?

(Aoyama) Tadawa... a veces eres más corto que un palo de escoba. -todos hacen que sí con la cabeza, Tadawa se baja de hombros-

(Takeo) -entra al despacho- ¡Buenos días a todos!

(Todos) ¡Buenos días, capitana!

(Takeo) Veo que hace mucho rato que habéis llegado todos. Bien. Teníamos planificado un entrenamiento de Judo para esta misma mañana.

(Matoyama) ¿Entrenamiento... a estas horas de la mañana? Pero capitana...

(Takeo) Ni peros ni peras. ¡Venga, montad el tatami! ¡Es una orden!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

Un rato después, en el gimnasio de las instalaciones, se había montado el Tatami. Todos iban con el correspondiente ropaje para practicar el judo y ya estaban practicando. Incluida la capitana, que era muy y muy buena. Pero había dos que igualaban a Takeo. La oficial Howa... y el teniente Tadawa, cinturón negro desde el instituto. Los combates se sucedían... y los tres genios iban ganando a los demás y tumbándolos cómo sacos de patatas. Hasta que a Howa, le toca luchar con Tadawa, el teniente rebelde, de comportamiento cerrado, pero un joven muy atractivo y de buen corazón, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciese. Howa, teniendo contacto físico con el chico de quien no puede disimularlo, está enamorada, es tumbada una y otra vez por Tadawa.

(Howa) -pensando mientras lucha con Tadawa- Maldita sea. Siempre que tengo que entablar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con él me tumba cómo si nada. Es muy bueno. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡No es por eso! Yo... yo le quiero. Pero no le digo nada. No. ¡Es culpa suya! Balbuceo, suspiro, le miro... ¡Pero este idiota no se da cuenta de nada!

Al pensar esto, Howa tumba a Tadawa cómo si nada y le deja KO. Todos se quedan mirando boquiabiertos. Howa, se da cuenta que le ha hecho daño a Tadawa.

(Howa) O _ o ¡Aaaahh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ha sido sin mala intención! ¡De verdad! -dice dominada por el pánico-

(Tadawa) -levantándose del Tatami- Bien hecho. Ha sido un ippon magnífico. ¡Ves cómo cuando quieres puedes!? Y lo mismo digo por vosotros.

(Aoyama) Es cierto. Hay que estar siempre en la mejor forma física y mental para poder responder con la máxima rapidez. ¿Verdad, capitana?

(Takeo) Así es. Pero... Howa. He notado cierta rabia en ti cuando has tumbado a Tadawa. ¿En que pensabas?

(Howa) Nada, capitana. Cosas de mujeres, usted ya me entiende. -le guiña un ojo a la capitana.-

(Takeo) -mira a Tadawa- Ah, ya entiendo. Claro.

(Matoyama) ¡Mierda, estoy harto! ¿Esto de que nos sirve cómo pilotos de Labor?

(Howa) Mas de lo que te imaginas, cara de conejo.

(Matoyama) ¿Conejo? Ya me gustaría a mi verte el conejo. -se ríe estúpidamente con gran gesticulación- ¡Aaaahhhh! -Howa le pega una patada voladora rollo Chuck Norris y le deja el pie marcado en la cara-

Todos se quedan mirando a Matoyama con una cara de entre horror y ridículo. Pero justo entonces... suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un seis cero dos en el distrito de Kitamura! ¡Tercera sección, movilización inmediata!

(Takeo) ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Vestiros inmediatamente y a los vehículos! ¡Nos movilizamos!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

En el hangar, los mecánicos preparan los vehículos mientras ellos se visten enseguida. En pocos minutos está todo listo. Los tres tráilers, con los flamantes Labors nuevos de tercera generación, los _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon_ de último grito, acompañados de los dos vehículos de mando y el mini coche patrulla de la capitana, salen para allá. Llegan al cabo de diez minutos más o menos al lugar de los hechos. En unas obras de un túnel subterráneo muy profundo para una autopista que debe pasar por debajo de un río, dos ecologistas radicales de "La Casa de la Montaña", armados con dos Labors de construcción de tercera generación _Shinohara MFV-05 Cosmos_, amenazan con destruir las obras.

La Policía de tráfico y los anti-disturbios ya tenia la zona acordonada. La tercera sección por fin llega. Los Blackmoon son levantados de los trailers y se ponen en movimiento. La capitana se persona ante los oficiales superiores de la Policía que están rodeando la zona.

(Takeo) -saludando al jefe de policía de la zona- Capitana Yamazaki, tercera sección de vehículos especiales. Estoy al corriente de la situación. ¿Alguna novedad interesante?

(Jefe Policía) -le devuelve el saludo- Capitana. Cómo ya le habrán dicho, son dos miembros de "La Casa de la Montaña". Pretenden hacer volar la estructura subterránea del túnel si intentamos acercarnos a ellos.

(Takeo) ¿Están encerrados dentro de la estructura del túnel?

(Jefe Policía) Así es, capitana. Y esto tiene serios inconvenientes. Si se acercan a ellos lo tienen muy sencillo para hacer lo que amenazan. Pero si no hacemos nada, pueden hacerlo igualmente. Para serle sincero, no sé si su presencia aquí servirá de algo. Creo que lo más apropiado sería llamar a las fuerzas especiales.

(Takeo) Antes de que haga eso... me gustaría poner en práctica una idea. -dice con cara confiada-

(Jefe Policía) ¿? -se queda extrañado sin entender de que va la cosa-

En solo un minuto, Takeo reune a su equipo enfrente suyo para exponer su estrategia en esta emergencia.

(Tadawa) ¿Esos cabrones están dentro del túnel? Lo que nos faltaba. Tendremos que sacarlos de allí dentro a patadas. -dice con mala cara-

(Nobuo) No creo que sea tan sencillo, Tadawa. Creo que eso nos complica y mucho nuestro modus operandi. ¿Me equivoco, capitana?

(Takeo) Efectivamente, teniente Nobuo. Pero... se me ha ocurrido algo.

(Howa) -exclama con gran admiración hacia Takeo- Que suerte tenemos con usted, capitana. ¡Es una estratega genial!

(Aoyama) ¿Cual es el plan entonces, capitana?

(Takeo) Escuchadme atentamente. Cómo ya sabéis la prioridad es sacar los dos Labors de los terroristas de allí dentro cuanto antes. Pero antes de eso, los inutilizaremos. Y para eso... los Labors no serán necesarios.

(Todos) -se quedan pasmados- ¿Queeee? ¿Cómo que no serán necesarios?

(Takeo) Tranquiiilos. Necesito un voluntario para el plan.

(Tadawa) ¿Es una misión peligrosa, capitana? -pregunta seriamente-

(Takeo) Podríamos decir que sí.

(Tadawa) Entonces iré yo.

(Howa) Vaya, que machote. -dice con sarcasmo-

(Matoyama) Si los Labors no son necesarios en esta parte de plan... ¿Por qué no llamamos a las fuerzas especiales? Ellos son expertos en estas cosas. Nosotros no somos el Equipo A.

(Nobuo) A ver si lo adivino, capitana. Se trataría de acercarse sigilosamente a los Labors de los terroristas... e inutilizarlos de alguna manera desde el exterior. La pregunta es... ¿de que manera?

(Howa) Caray, tiene razón, capitana. ¿Que vamos a hacer?

(Tadawa) ¬ ¬ Querrás decir que voy a hacer yo, guapa.

(Howa) Sí sí, ya sé que vas a hacerlo tú, MacGuiver.

(Takeo) Así es. Los inutilizaremos desde el mecanismo manual exterior secundario que se encuentra... en el culo del Labor.

(Matoyama) -le dice de cachondeo a Tadawa- Vaya. ¡Que bien, teniente! ¡Vas a pillar cacho! -se ríe de forma estúpida-

(Tadawa) ¬ ¬ Ese chiste no tiene ni puta gracia, Matoyama.

(Howa) ¡No hables así delante de la capitana! Discúlpele.

(Tadawa) -con mala cara- ¿Cómo que "discúlpele"? ¡Que soy tu oficial superior!

(Takeo) ¡Ya basta! Bien, teniente Tadawa, irás tú. Cúbrete el uniforme con ropa negra, tienes que pasar desapercibido. Y recuerda. Sólo desactiva el Labor que lleva el explosivo.

(Nobuo) Eso está muy bien cuando realice la misión. Pero... ¿y después? ¿Quien le cubrirá las espaldas cuando el otro Labor se de cuenta de su presencia?

(Tadawa) No os preocupéis por eso. Ya me las apañaré.

(Takeo) Pues entonces en marcha. Howa, Matoyama y Aoyama, a vuestros Labors. Teniente Nobuo, venga conmigo. Howa.

(Howa) ¿Sí, capitana?

(Takeo) Tú irás en primera línea del frente. En cuando Tadawa de la señal de misión cumplida, lánzate al asalto en el interior del túnel. ¿Entendido?

(Howa) Sí capitana. A sus órdenes.

(Takeo) ¡En marcha!

(Todos) ¡Sí!

El teniente Tadawa, se quita el uniforme y se pone un mono negro que le proporcionan los de las obras. Se mete sigilosamente dentro del túnel y se aproxima hasta donde están los dos Labors de los terroristas. Se da cuenta que uno de ellos, se baja del Labor, para mear. Se aproxima sigilosamente hacia él... le pega un fuerte golpe en el cogote y lo tumba. De esta forma, uno de los dos Labors ya estaba inutilizado, por el simple hecho de que no tenía piloto. Pero el Labor que tenía el explosivo aun estaba en pie. Tadawa quiere actuar rápido... y justo cuando el piloto del segundo Labor se da cuenta que su compañero estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Tadawa se lanza sobre una de las piernas del Labor, repta por la pierna mecánica y abre una pequeña tapa que hay en el culo del Labor. Era uno de los dos botones para desactivar el Labor de forma manual desde el exterior. Tadawa había hecho un trabajo magnífico. Los demás se extrañaban de que no lanzase la señal de misión cumplida a través de su radiotransmisor. Pero entonces... Tadawa sale con parsimonia y calma (y algo de chulería por que no decirlo también), del túnel. Él solito había desactivado los dos Labors.

(Tadawa) -se planta con mirada segura frente a Takeo- Misión cumplida, capitana Yamazaki. Los dos Labors de los terroristas han sido inutilizados.

(Takeo) -descolocada- ¿Que? No me lo puedo creer. Esto no lo había planeado.

(Nobuo) -dice con mirada burlona- Él es así, capitana. Es absolutamente imprevisible.

Especialmente la oficial Howa estaba impresionada. Realmente se daba cuenta que Tadawa era un hombre magnífico. Con sus defectos de carácter, pero un hombre magnífico. La emergencia había sido atajada con gran éxito... y para colmo, sin haber hecho uso de los Labors. Por la tarde, la tercera sección regresa a sus instalaciones. Era tarde, estaban hambrientos, así que comieron, pidiendo un menú completo por encargo a domicilio a un restaurante de fideos cercano. Después de comer, por la tarde, estaban todos en el despacho, redactando sus correspondientes informes sobre su última emergencia. En esto que el oficial Aoyama, por simple casualidad, al abrir uno de los cajones de su mesa... encuentra una fotografía suya que hacía tiempo que no veía.

(Howa) Ya he terminado mi informe, capitana. Aquí se lo dejo. -le deja los papeles en el casillero de encima la mesa de Takeo-

(Takeo) Muy bien, oficial Howa. Puedes descansar un momento si quieres.

(Howa) No gracias, tengo más cosas que hacer.

Howa va de regreso hacia su mesa cuando se da cuenta de que Aoyama ha encontrado algo: una foto.

(Howa) ¿? ¿Que ocurre, Aoyama? ¿Has encontrado algo en ese cajón?

(Aoyama) Sí, mira. -le dice contento-

(Howa) Aaahhhh ¿Ese eres tú de pequeño? -se acercan a ver el teniente Nobuo y el oficial Matoyama-

(Aoyama) Sí. Cuando iba a quinto de primaria. Que suerte. Creía que había perdido esta fotografía. Pero estaba mezclada con otros papeles en el cajón.

(Nobuo) Vaya. Ese perro es un Yorkshire, verdad? Son unos perros muy fieles y obedientes. Y muy buenos compañeros de su amo.

(Howa) ¿Ah si? Que bonito. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

(Aoyama) -se pone todo nostálgico- Se llamaba Mozart. Vivió muchos años. Desde que tengo uso de razón que estuvo siempre a mi lado. Cuando estaba en casa nunca se separaba de mi. Era un guardaespaldas magnífico. Pero justo cuando terminé el instituto... murió.

(Howa) Vaya, que triste.

(Nobuo) Es normal. Si ya tenía entorno los quince años... eso para un perro son muchos años. Unos ochenta en la vida de una persona. Murió de viejo.

(Takeo) -se acerca hasta allí- Vaya. Eso me recuerda mucho a alguien.

(Matoyama) ¿A alguien? ¿A quien?

(Takeo) A Noa.

(Nobuo) ¿A Noa? ¿La capitana Noa Shinohara de la segunda sección?

(Takeo) Sí. Cuando era pequeña tuvo un perro que se llamaba Alphonse. Se le murió al poco tiempo. Después tuvo un gato, al que le puso el mismo nombre. Y años después, en 1998, cuando entró cómo oficial en la segunda sección para pilotar un AV-98 Ingram... le puso el nombre de Alphonse a su Labor.

(Howa) -exclama con gran admiración- Aaaahhh ¡Que pasada! Le puso el nombre de su querido perro a su Labor. Eso significa que años después de su muerte nunca lo olvidó.

(Tadawa) -ocupado en su trabajo y algo molesto- Sí, es bonito. Pero lástima que pocos años después cambiaron el reglamento y poner nombres a vehículos policiales, entre ellos los Labors, pasó a estar completamente prohibido.

(Matoyama) Pues yo creo que estaría bastante bien. A los barcos de pesca les ponen un nombre, porque dicen que trae buena suerte. ¿Por qué no podríamos hacer lo mismo con los Labors?

(Tadawa) -se enfada- ¿Es que estás sordo, Matoyama? ¡Es ilegal!

(Matoyama) Vale vale, lo he captado.

(Howa) Yo de pequeña tuve un Hámster. Le llamaba Chizu. No era una mascota muy comunicativa, pero era una monada. -dice sonriente-

(Matoyama) Pues yo tuve un gato gordo y gandul que se llamaba Komoro. Tampoco era muy comunicativo. Se pasaba el día comiendo y durmiendo.

(Nobuo) Pues a mi los perros siempre me han gustado. Siempre he tenido uno. Además, a mi hijo también le encantan. -se saca una foto suya, con su mujer, su hijo, y su perro.- Mirad.

(Matoyama) ¡Que suerte, teniente!

(Howa) Es un pastor alemán. ¡Que grande!

(Matoyama) No lo digo por el perro. ¡Que mujer mas despampanante, teniente!

(Nobuo) No te equivoques, Matoyama. No me casé con ella por el físico, si no porque es una mujer muy inteligente. Aunque también es verdad que es muy guapa. Para mi la mas guapa del universo.

(Takeo) Es una buena respuesta, Nobuo. -dice sonriente-

(Tadawa) -se levanta de la silla, con cara seria y enfadada- Pues yo... no tuve nada de eso. -sale del despacho-

(Howa) ¡Yamahiro, espera! Yamahiro... -se queda muy preocupada-

Tadawa sale a fuera. Todos habían hablado de recuerdos felices de su infancia... cuando Tadawa había tenido una infancia que había sido un infierno por culpa de su padre, que maltrataba a su madre y a él también. Para él, casi todo eran malos recuerdos de aquella época de su vida. Howa se le acerca para hablar con él... y consolarle.

(Howa) Yamahiro.

(Tadawa) -le dice con mala cara- ¿Qué quieres? … -suspira y se calma- Lo siento, Tsukino. Es que...

(Howa) Ya lo sé. Nos hemos puesto todos a hablar de nuestros recuerdos de la infancia. Pero para ti la infancia fue horrible. Siento haberte hecho recordar algo tan espantoso.

(Tadawa) No te preocupes. Eso pasó hace mucho y mucho tiempo. Y ese cabrón hijo de la gran puta ya no está en este mundo. -dice con profundo menosprecio-

(Howa) Ya. -entristecida-

(Tadawa) Crees que no debería hablar así de mi padre.

(Howa) No, no es eso. Tu padre era un monstruo. Sólo que tú tuviste una infancia muy difícil. Me pongo en tu piel y comprendo lo mal que lo pasaste.

(Tadawa) Te equivocas. Fue mi madre quien lo pasó mucho peor que yo. Ahora está bien. Pero hasta que mi padre no murió... vivió aterrorizada.

(Howa) ¡No quiero que pienses más en ello! -le dice contundente para animarle-

(Tadawa) -cabreándose- ¡Joder! ¿Crees que es tan sencillo olvidarlo!? ¡Es imposible borrar esos recuerdos espantosos de mi mente!

(Howa) ¡Ya lo sé! Sólo que... sólo que... me gustaría... -se pone toda vergonzosa de repente-

Entonces... Tadawa le coge la mano a Howa, mirándola con cariño. Ella da un sobresalto y se sonroja. Era algo que hasta ahora no había hecho con ella... pero que Howa estaba deseando que ocurriera, porque está enamorada de él.

(Tadawa) -mirando cariñoso a Howa, cogiéndole una mano- Ya lo sé. Te gustaría ayudarme a no recordar tanto esos recuerdos horribles de mi infancia. Ayudarme a ser un poco más feliz de lo que soy ahora.

(Howa) Yamahiro... eso quiere decir... que tú... esto... tú y yo...

(Tadawa) No disimules, mula tozuda. Hace mucho tiempo que sientes algo por mi. ¿Verdad?

(Howa) -se pone muy nerviosa y sonrojada- ¿Que? Pues... yo... esto... yo...

(Tadawa) Crees que nunca me doy cuenta. Que soy un completo insensible. Sí, en parte lo soy. Pero reconozco que tú me ayudas cada día mucho más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Sabes una cosa? Leeme los labios.

(Howa) ¿Que? Pero... ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy amable conmigo. -mirándole con dulzura-

(Tadawa) Te... quie... ro.

(Howa) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- Que... que... que me quieres? Yaya. Esto es... yo... ¡yo también! ¡Oh Dios, hacía tanto que quería decir esto!

(Tadawa) ¿Lo ves? Cuando quieres...

(Howa) Sí, ya lo sé. Cuando quieres, puedes. -besa a Tadawa... y él le corresponde con un beso que deja a Howa con cara de gilipollas-

(Tadawa) ¿Te ha gustado? Tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

(Howa) -con cara de idiota enamorada- Ha sido... maravilloso. ¡Te quieroooo! -abrazándose fuerte a Tadawa riendo de alegría y pegando brincos-

(Tadawa) ¡Eh eh eh! ¡Tranquila! º _ º ¡Oh, mierda!

(Howa) ¿Qué pasa?

(Tadawa) ¡Hoy me toca a mi preparar la cena! ¡Y es tarde!

(Howa) Yo te ayudaré. Eres tan mal cocinero. Tu cocina es incomible.

(Tadawa) La tuya también.

(Howa) Sí, soy una cocinera espantosa. Que pasa.

(Tadawa) Vamos... mi amor.

(Howa) -se queda pasmada- Que... que me has dicho?

(Tadawa) ¿No te gusta?

(Howa) No, digo si. Pero es que aquí... me da vergüenza. -haciéndose la estrecha-

(Tadawa) Los demás no tardarán en descubrir lo nuestro. Creo que ya hace mucho que lo sospechan. Vamos a la cocina.

(Howa) Sí.

Tadawa y Howa prepararon juntos la cena para la tercera sección. Esta estaba de guardia nocturna, era viernes y en la segunda cadena de la NHK echaban el nuevo programa del hermano de Shige. Particularmente Matoyama y por raro que suene, Howa, que son fans aférrimos del programa, esperaban impacientes que empezara. Takeo y los tenientes, que remedio les quedaba, tenían que tragárselo. El programa empieza, protagonizado esta vez por la parodia del cantante irlandés Bono y otro que hacía del brasileño Carliños Brown. Cuando llega testimonios, que ahora se llamaba "Celebrities", Mitsuru paodia a Macaulay Kulkin, el niño prodigo de los ochenta y noventa.

(Mitsuru) -vestido con una peluca rubia corta, los labios mal pintados de rojo, ojos azules, una camisa corta roja con una camiseta negra debajo, unos guantes cortados en las manos y pantalones cortos- Maculeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Kulkin. ¡Hola! ¡Soy Makuley Kulkin! ¡Actor! … Macauly Kulkin. … Bueno, si que es verdad que antes trabajaba más que ahora, cuando era un guacho, porque como tenía carusas, la gente decía "¡Ay que bonico el chiquillo, ay que bonico el chiquillo, que bonico que bonico! -en voz baja- Boquita. Boquita piñonera. … Y en esa época hice films muy buenos. Eeeh, Solo en casa. Solo en casa 2. Solo en casa 3 también, o, o no. Richi the Rich. Mi tío Bad. My Girl. Vamos, películazas, que eso te lo ponen en el avión cuando vas de vacaciones a Okinawa y lo pasáis cosa bárbara. … ¡Aaaayyyy, madre mía! … Yo era una estrella infantil. O sea, en los rodajes esperaban por mi. Decían "¿Ha llegado el chiquillo? No, el chiquillo llega tarde porque le sale de los huevos". Y todo el mundo así, cerrando el boquino. Porque yo era un niño ¡prodigio! … ¡Kulkin Macaulyn! … Lo que pasa es que en aquella época también... ¡Macaulyn Kulkin! … Bueno, pues tuve, con mis padres, bueno sobre todo con mi padre, tuve allí pues choqué mucho. Él era el que me llevaba el tema de las perras. Yo decía "Papa el dinero". Y el decía "Yo te lo administro". Claro, a lo mejor lo veías en Navidad, "Mira, te comprado una Game Boy", y yo "¡Nos ha jodido una Game Boy!". Las perras de año nuevo, por ejemplo, decía "Mira que te han regalado, un reloj calculadora Casio", y yo "¿Y las perras?" "Yo te lo administro". ¡Y el de las películas! "Yo te lo administro. ¡Vete a rodar, vete a rodar! ¡Que tan abierto una libreta en el Banco Agrario de Yamanashi! Y yo "¡Ay madre mía, dame las perras papa!" … Diecisiete millones de dólares. Al cambio. Mucha... mucha divisa. … ¡Ay, el dinero! … Que no era una relación buena mi padre y yo. ¿Sabes lo que te quiero decir? Y por ese rollo de las perras, al final regular. … ¡Macauly! ¡Kulkin! … Menos mal que en esa época estaba Michael Jackson, que me apoyó mucho. Yo me iba a Neverland, los findes y a veces me quedaba toda la semana. Pero luego ya crecí, me hice un mastuerzo. Me entraron las confusiones. -poniendo las dos manos sobre las mejillas y abriendo la boca- ¡nooooooooooo! … eeeeee me se nubló todo. Me casé, me parece, me casé, con una muchacha, seventen years. Mas bien feeta. Con el culo carpeta. Cuuulo carpe la la la la la la la la la la. … Me separé, o sea que no fue una ideaca lo de casarme. De decir "oye, buena idea", no. … Mirad cómo parpadea Macaluy Kulkin, mira. Despacico mira. … Me se fue la olla. No estaba centrao. Y eso que no tomé drogas. Na mas que mmmmm na -entra música dance de discoteca- tomé ácidos, un poco de éxtasis, cristal también, muy rico el cristalino, algo de farlopa, hongos, pellotes, laudano, ketamina, pero... ¡porros no, eh! Porros no. Sólo de marihuana. … A mi me gusta mucho esconderme dinero, para después encontrártelo. Que gustico da, eh, cuando te encuentras un bille, que a lo mejor dices, "¡Ah, mira, un bille!" … Pero bueno, ahora estoy muy bien. Estoy haciendo películas otra vez, one more time. Hice una que tuvo muy buena crítica, que no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba ahora. Ahora voy a empezar otra, esta semana, no, la siguiente empezamos el rodaje. Que va de un muchacho que habla en falsete, que tiene poderes. -hablando en falsete- ¡Macaulin! … Y va con un amigo, que es un robot, un Labor, que es gay. Un Labor gay. Y luchan contra un ejército de tías buenísimas en pelotas, supermalvadas. Y en la batalla final se enfrentan contra una araña gigante. Peliculón. ¡Dos consejos! ¡Si seguís películas de vuestro videoclub, uno, las tenéis que devolver rebobinadas, y dos, si pone un día, es préstamo, devolvedlas en menos de 24 horas, porque si no multa! ¡Macaulin Kulkin! … Soy un juguete roto. Roto.

Después de este "Celebrities" de "Muchachada Shiba", el teniente Aoyama le hace una proposición a la capitana.

(Nobuo) ¿Por qué no se marcha a casa, capitana?

(Takeo) ¿Que? Bueno, pues... la verdad es que me encantaría, pero estamos de guardia nocturna.

(Nobuo) Capitana... lleva un móvil encima. Si pasa algo, la llamamos y ya está. Estoy seguro que desea estar más tiempo con su hijo y su marido. ¿A que tengo razón? -dice en broma-

(Takeo) Eso también te lo podría decir yo a ti, teniente.

(Nobuo) Sí, es cierto. Pero mi hijo ya está más crecido. El suyo aun no tiene dos años. Necesita estar con sus padres. Váyase a casa.

(Matoyama) Tiene razón, capitana. Sabremos espabilarnos.

(Takeo) Está bien. Me marcho. Hasta mañana, chicos.

(Todos) Hasta mañana, capitana.

Todos saludan a la capitana y Takeo se marcha para casa. A las nueve y pico, Takeo llega a casa. Hiromi estaba despierto, viendo una película muy interesante en la tele. Mira a su reloj extrañado al ver que Takeo se presenta allí cuando no debería estar.

(Takeo) Ya estoy en casa.

(Hiromi) ¿? ¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿No tenías guardia nocturna esta noche?

(Takeo) Es que... el teniente Nobuo me ha insistido mucho para que me fuera a descansar a casa esta noche... y aquí estoy. ¿Kozue está durmiendo?

(Hiromi) Cómo un angelito. Ese niño es muy templado. Me pregunto de quien habrá sacado eso.

(Takeo) -le dice toda cariñosa- Pues es evidente. De ti. ¿Que película estás viendo en la tele?

(Hiromi) Me la ha recomendado el teniente Richardson de la primera sección. Dice que es su película favorita.

(Takeo) Creo que ya se cual es. Bullit, de Peter Yates. Dicen que en esta película se rodó la mejor persecución de coches de la historia del cine. Por eso le debe gustar. A parte de que sale Steve McQueen, que es uno de mis actores preferidos.

(Hiromi) ¿Uno de tus actores preferidos? No tenía ni idea.

(Takeo) Sí, ya ves. ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Ya he cenado en la tercera sección. Aunque sea sólo un rato... estaremos los dos solos. -le dice toda pillina-

(Hiromi) Mmmm... si, cómo lo echaba de menos. -la pareja se besuquea-

Ambos acaban pasando olímpicamente de la película y... ya os lo podéis imaginar. En aquel mismo instante, en la tercera sección, la oficial Howa limpiaba y le sacaba brillo a su Labor. Ella y Tadawa eran los únicos que aun no se habían acostado. Tadawa se la encuentra allí, todavía trabajando.

(Tadawa) ¿Aun estás aquí a estas horas? ¿Por qué insistes tanto? Estos Labors son nuevos, no creo que necesiten tanta limpieza.

(Howa) Tú también tendrías que limpiar el tuyo, Yamahiro. Aunque se encarguen de ello los mecánicos en el mantenimiento general... me gusta que mi Labor esté siempre cómo nuevo.

(Tadawa) -mirando a Howa con amor- Ya lo sé... Tsukino.

(Howa) ¿Eh? Vaya... -se pone melancólica-

(Tadawa) ¿Qué te pasa?

(Howa) Nada. Que me has llamado por mi nombre.

(Tadawa) ¿Que tiene eso de raro? Oye, por qué no bajas y hablamos más tranquilamente.

(Howa) Ya voy, ya voy. -baja de la plataforma del Labor y se pone frente a Tadawa- No tiene nada de raro. Porque tú y yo...

(Tadawa) -le pone las manos sobre los hombros a Howa, mirándola con amor- Somos novios. Sé que es muy repentino todo esto, pero...

(Howa) No es repentino. Estos sentimientos por ti los tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Creía que nunca abrirías tu corazón y ahora... por fin ha llegado. Me haces muy feliz. -mirando a Tadawa con gran amor-

(Tadawa) Oye, tonta, no te me pongas sentimental ahora. -le dice en broma-

(Howa) -le sonríe- No tienes remedio. Anda, ven aquí.

Tadawa y Howa se besan apasionadamente. Por fin se habían declarado abiertamente y habían expresado su amor el uno por el otro. Así había pasado un día cualquiera en la tercera sección de Saitama, la que estaba dirigida por la capitana Takeo Yamazaki y que dirigía con mano de hierro, o mejor sería decirlo con mano de santo. Estaba a punto de llegar el verano y con él, un viaje de vacaciones de la familia Ota que traería recuerdos y vivencias inolvidables.


	42. Los recuerdos de Kanuka: verano en Hawai

**Capítulo 42. Los recuerdos de Kanuka. Verano en Hawaii. **

Agosto de 2007. Las vacaciones de verano por fin habían llegado... aunque sólo para la primera sección. Lo que significaba que Noa y sus subordinados tendrían que apechugar aquella semana, mientras los de la primera sección (Ota, Richardson, Hato y Mimiko), se irían a algún sitio a pasar su tan deseada y merecida semana de vacaciones de verano.

Aquel primer día de vacaciones, Noa tenía que estar sola en el despacho de los capitanes, sin Ota. Aquel mismo día, el capitán de la primera sección, con su mujer, Kanuka, y su hija, Rei, que ya tenía tres años y medio y estaba muy espabilada, marchaban una semana entera a la tierra natal de Kanuka. A las islas Hawai, en medio del Pacífico. La tierra donde Kanuka nació, vivió su infancia y su adolescencia, hasta que marchó al continente primero para estudiar y luego para ingresar en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Por su parte, el teniente Richardson, también marcharía a su ciudad natal, Glasgow, la capital de Escocia, para visitar a sus padres, más concretamente a su padre. Empujado sobre todo por las insistentes presiones de Noa, que no soportaba la idea de que Andrew siguiera peleado con su padre cómo Asuma lo había estado con el suyo cuando éste estaba vivo. Y el oficial Hato, marcharía con su mujer, embarazada de tres meses, a unos baños termales al lado de una playa cerca de Kagoshima, para desconectar completamente. Su película "Bailando con Chong Pui Teng", estrenada en marzo de 2007, había tenido una repercusión tremenda y las entrevistas y ruedas de prensa sobre su película se habían hecho interminables. Y finalmente, la oficial Mimiko Shiba, casada con Shige desde hacía un año más o menos, tenía a Shige un poco cansado últimamente. A Mimiko le había entrado la vena maternal y casi todas las noches estaba con Shige dale que te pego para ver si se quedaba embarazada. Aquello para el pobre Shige era demasiado, iba cansado.

Pero lo que más se comentaba era el hecho de que Ota y Kanuka marcharan a Hawai una semana. Un sitio que para Kanuka era literalmente cómo su casa, porque nació allí; y para Ota, era una experiencia desconocida y nueva visitar ese lugar tropical, paradisíaco y turístico por excelencia.

Aquel primer día de vacaciones para la primera sección, Noa se presenta al despacho de oficiales y tenientes, se encuentra que Shige también estaba allí... con su cara de cansancio.

(Noa) -entra en el despacho toda contenta- ¡Buenos días a todos!

(Todos) ¡Buenos días, capitana!

(Noa) Sé que hace un calor espantoso y que seguro que preferíais estar en la playa dándoos un chapuzón. Pero...

(Bado) -dando pataletas como un niño pequeño- ¡aaaahhhh! ¡No los lo recuerde, capitana! ¡Esto es un asco! ¡Si saben que justamente ahora apenas tenemos ningún caso, por qué nos obligan a estarnos aquí sin hacer nada!?

(Hiromi) No te quejes tanto, Bado. Es nuestra obligación cómo Policías Patlabor. Cómo diría Ota, "la Policía no tiene derechos".

(Bado) ¡Yo quiero irme a la playa a ligarme tías buenas en bikini!

(Watanabe) A mi también me gustaría hacer eso, pero que remedio nos queda. -se da cuenta que Miyazaki le mira mal- Era broma. -dice todo cohibido-

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Eres un pervertido, Watanabe.

(Chikawa) -le suelta con sarcasmo- ¿De verdad, Miyazaki? ¿No me dijiste el otro día que te habías comprado un bikini con transparencias... para lucirlo en tus vacaciones en la playa?

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? -se sonroja y pone cara boba- Pues, es que, yo... -se ríe estúpidamente-

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo. Ya te está bien.

(Miyazaki) Watanabe, eres... ¡insufrible!

(Noa) Basta, chicos. No os peleéis de buena mañana.

(Chikawa) Por cierto, capitana. Ota y Kanuka se marchan a Hawai toda la semana de vacaciones. ¿Cierto? ¿No es allí donde nació y se crió Kanuka?

(Noa) Sí. Ella es originaria de Hawai. Se lo propuso a Ota y él aceptó de buena gana.

(Hiromi) Bueno, hace tiempo Kanuka le enseñó Nueva York a Ota. Y ahora le enseñará Hawai, que es su tierra natal.

(Bado) ¡Que suerte! ¡Hawai está repleto de tías buenas!

(Miyazaki) -se enfada- ¡Quieres dejar ya el tema, Bado! ¡Eres un salido!

(Shige) Tienes razón, Miyazaki. No sabéis la suerte que tenéis los solteros.

(Watanabe) ¿Por qué lo dices, Shige?

(Shige) Seguro que tú me entiendes, Hiromi. Cuando a tu mujer le da la vena maternal cuando aun no es madre... y se pone insistente.

(Hiromi) Ya, te refieres a eso. Si, yo también lo he pasado. Tienes que ser fuerte y resistir.

(Shige) No es tan sencillo. Y más estando casado con una mujer con ese cuerpazo. Cada noche me deja destrozado. -se baja de hombros- Ya no puedo más.

(Noa) -suspira- ¬ ¬ Hombres.

Entonces llama alguien a la puerta del despacho.

(Noa) Adelante.

(Asuma) -abre la puerta y asoma- ¡Hola, Noa!

(Noa) -se sorprende mucho- ¡Asuma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido a verme a la segunda sección?

(Asuma) Por nada. Me he tomado el día libre y he venido a verte al trabajo.

(Noa) Me alegra de que hayas venido a verme. Pero... ¿y los niños?

(Asuma) ¡No te preocupes! Se los he dejado a Jitsuyama. Se encarga de ellos con mucho gusto.

(Noa) ¿Seguro? Me da mucho miedo.

(Asuma) ¿Te da miedo que les pase algo a Daisuke y Chiharu? Yo más bien me preocuparía por Jitsuyama, que está a merced de esos dos pequeños monstruos.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No hables así de nuestros hijos. Son algo traviesos y hiperactivos, pero no son unos "pequeños monstruos".

(Asuma) Claro, cómo siempre soy yo quien se tiene que encargar solo de ellos dos a la hora de cenar.

(Noa) Tú también estás muy ocupado. Yo también me encargo de ellos muchas veces.

(Hiromi) No les deis tantas vueltas. Seguro que estarán bien.

(Noa) A propósito, Asuma. ¿Sólo has venido para eso, o algo más?

(Asuma) La verdad es que sí.

(Noa) Me lo temía.

(Asuma) Tengo que hablar contigo, Shige, acerca del Software del Zeus. ¿? Oye, haces mala cara.

(Shige) No es nada. Es que últimamente Mimiko no me deja descansar por las noches.

(Asuma) -se sonroja- ¿Que no te deja descansar por las noches? Ah, ya entiendo. ¡Que suerte tienes, pillín! -exclama con sonrisa burlona-

(Shige) ¿Que qué suerte tengo? Estoy agotado. Quiere quedarse embarazada a toda costa y yo no doy para tanto.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Que quieres decir con eso que "que suerte tienes pillín"? Eres un pervertido, Asuma.

(Asuma) Vamos, mujer. Si tú también has pasado por esa fase. ¿No te acuerdas?

(Noa) -se enfada y se pone exaltada- ¡No lo digas delante de mis subordinados, idiota!

(Chikawa) Oiga, capitana. Ya que parece que no surge una emergencia ni nada parecido... ¿No podríamos hacer algo útil para variar?

(Noa) Cómo que.

(Chikawa) No sé... Limpiar los Zeus por ejemplo; están un poco guarros. ¡Sobre todo el tuyo, Bado!

(Bado) Es increíble, siempre me cargo yo el muerto.

(Watanabe) Por mi de acuerdo.

(Miyazaki) Mi Zeus está reluciente, pero si no hay más remedio...

(Noa) Muy bien pues. ¡A limpiar! Y Asuma... ya hablaremos tú y yo esta noche.

(Asuma) ¿Hablar esta noche? De que. -sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Noa) Eso te pasa por darme ideas. Hasta luego.

(Asuma) ¿Ideas? ¿De que habla?

Mientras en el hangar de la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales se ponían a limpiar los Zeus para matar el tiempo, lejos, muy lejos de allí, un Boeing 747 de _Japan Airlanes_, (JAL), aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Honolulu, en las islas Hawaii. Kanuka, Ota y la pequeña Rei, iban a bordo de ese avión. La pequeña estaba muy ilusionada. Era la primera vez que viajaba en un avión. Y para Ota también era la primera vez que viajaba a Hawai, la tierra natal de Kanuka.

En la terminal del aeropuerto, Kanuka, con su hija sobre sus hombros, caminaba alegre. Detrás de madre e hija, a cierta distancia, Ota, cargado con todas las maletas y sudando la gota gorda. Tenían que coger el autobús "Wiki-Wiki", que comunicaba el aeropuerto con el centro de la capital de la isla, la ciudad de Honolulu.

(Kanuka) ¡Quieres darte prisa, Isao!? ¡Vamos a perder el autobús!

(Rei) Papi es muy lento.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. Papá es muy lento. -ella y Rei se ríen juntas-

(Ota) -sacando el hígado por la boca- Sois... sois un par de arpías.

(Kanuka) -con cara furiosa que daba miedo- ¿Qué has dicho?

(Ota) -se caga de miedo- ¡Nada! ¡Nada, cariño! -hace risa boba- ¿Por qué no podemos coger un taxi?

(Kanuka) Porque no quiero gastar más de la cuenta. No te quejes tanto y camina.

(Ota) -en voz baja- ¬ ¬ Que tacaña eres, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¡Te he oído!

(Ota) ¡Sí!

En el trayecto en autobús, Ota por fin pudo descansar un poco. Ota creía que iban a ir a un hotel grande y lujoso. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

(Rei) ¡Hala! ¡Que arboles más grandes! ¡Mira mami!

(Kanuka) Son palmeras. ¿Las ves? ¡Que grandes!

(Rei) Sí.

(Ota) Que ganas tengo de llegar al hotel y descansar un poco. Los viajes en avión me dejan reventado.

(Kanuka) Esto... cariño.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Ocurre algo, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Es que resulta que... no iremos a un hotel, si no a la antigua casa de Grandma.

(Ota) Ah, bien bien. ¿? ¿Queeee? ¿Cómo que vamos a la casa de Grandma? ¿Esa casa no está abandonada?

(Kanuka) Seguro que estará algo polvorienta. Pero no he querido venderla. Quien sabe, a lo mejor dentro de muchos años, cuando nos jubilemos... nos vamos a vivir allí.

(Ota) ¿Nosotros... a vivir a Hawai de mayores? Bueno... no sé... reconozco que no es tan mala idea. Pero no me habías dicho nada que nos alojaríamos en casa de tu difunta abuela.

(Kanuka) Es la casa donde viví mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Hasta que cuando me hice mayor me fui a vivir a Nueva York y se convirtió en mi otro hogar.

(Ota) Caray. ¿Y cómo es esa casa?

(Kanuka) Enseguida lo verás. Llegaremos en unos pocos minutos.

La familia se baja en una parada cercana y bajan por una calle, que es una avenida de residencias delante de la playa. Casas de madera pintadas de blanco o con colores chillones, todo muy tropical. Finalmente, llegan a aquella casa. Era una casa no muy grande, pintada de blanco, con un pequeño jardín y un pequeño garaje. En resumen, la típica casa unifamiliar estadounidense con un toque tropical. Kanuka se queda mirando la que había sido su casa con una expresión nostálgica en la cara. Ota la miraba de reojo con expresión alegre y Rei con mirada curiosa, propia de una niña de su edad. En esto, que de repente, desde la casa de al lado, se les queda mirando primero y después se les acerca con gran alegría en la cara, una mujer mayor. Era la señora Malia Gibson, la vecina y amiga de Rei Clancy, la difunta abuela de Kanuka.

(Malia) ¿Kanuka?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? -se alegra muchísimo al verla- ¡Oh! ¡Señora Gibson! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -se abrazan-

(Malia) ¡Oh, estás preciosa, Kanuka! Eres igual que tu abuela a tu edad. ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Esta niña es tu hija?

(Kanuka) Sí. Se llama Rei.

(Malia) Le has puesto el mismo nombre que tu abuela. Has hecho muy bien.

(Kanuka) Muchas gracias. Oh, él es mi marido. Se llama Isao Ota.

(Malia) Mucho gusto.

(Ota) Igualmente, señora. ¿Vive usted aquí?

(Malia) Sí. Sabe, yo también soy descendiente de emigrantes japoneses. Mi abuelo emigró aquí en 1923, después del gran terremoto de Kanto. Y mi padre se casó con una Hawaiana. Es una historia muy larga y aburrida, en fin.

(Ota) Oh, no por favor, no se preocupe.

(Malia) ¿Has venido a ver tu antigua casa de nuevo, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Tenemos una semana de vacaciones, así que nos alojaremos aquí.

(Malia) Pero esta casa debe de estar muy sucia. ¿Por qué no os quedáis en mi casa esta noche y mañana os ayudo a limpiar vuestra casa?

(Kanuka) No sé... bien pensado, ya es casi de noche. De acuerdo. Esperamos no ser una molestia.

(Malia) No te preocupes. Me hace muy feliz verte después de tantos años.

(Kanuka) Es cierto. La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando Grandma murió.

Aquella primera noche, la pasarían en la casa de aquella señora. Les prepara la cena. Después de cenar, Kanuka acuesta a Rei. Cuando vuelve al salón, encuentra que aquella señora sacaba un álbum de fotos viejas.

(Ota) ¿Ya has acostado a Rei?

(Kanuka) Yes. Le he contado uno de sus cuentos favoritos. "La fábula de Koaluma".

(Ota) ¿La que? -muy extrañado-

(Malia) Es una fábula tradicional hawaiana. La historia de un ogro de los mares que se vuelve bueno al hacerse muy amigo de una niña humana.

(Ota) aaahhh

(Kanuka) Recuerdo que mi padre me contaba este cuento más o menos cuando yo tenía la edad de Rei. Antes de que...

(Ota) Kanuka... por favor, no pienses en ello ahora.

(Malia) Tu marido tiene razón. Estáis de vacaciones. Habéis venido a disfrutar.

(Ota) La señora Malia me estaba enseñando estas fotos tuyas. Mira esta.

(Kanuka) -sin poder evitar ponerse nostálgica- Oohhh... que recuerdos. Es el día que me gradué en la academia de Policía y entré cómo oficial en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Además, terminé primera de mi promoción.

(Malia) ¿Y que me dices de esta otra foto?

(Kanuka) -hace sonrisa triste- El baile de graduación del instituto. Me tocó bailar con William.

(Ota) ¿Quien es ese William?

(Kanuka) Digamos que...

(Malia) Fue el primer chico que le pidió salir a Kanuka en el instituto. Era un chico guapo y un surfista magnífico. Y además, de familia rica.

(Kanuka) Pero entonces los chicos no me importaban lo más mínimo. Mi único objetivo entonces... era tener unos buenos estudios para obtener la primera posición en las pruebas de ingreso en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

(Ota) Caray. Ahora que lo pienso... eres de Hawai, pero sin embargo decidiste trabajar en la Policía de Nueva York. Por qué.

(Kanuka) Mi madre era de Nueva York. Y mi padre, era Policía aquí, en Honolulu. Los dos fueron asesinados en 1981. Cuando tenía seis años.

(Ota) Lo siento mucho. No tendría que haberte preguntado nada, cariño. -dice con mucho tacto-

(Kanuka) No te preocupes. De eso han pasado 25 años.

(Malia) Ohhh

(Kanuka) ¿Ocurre algo, señora Malia? ¿Eh?

Entonces, Kanuka ve una foto que le provoca un shock inicial. Era una fiesta de cumpleaños. En el centro de la foto, una niña que cumple cinco años. A ambos lados, un hombre y una mujer de unos 30 años: eran los padres de Kanuka. La foto era de 1980.

(Ota) ¿Que te ocurre, Kanuka? ¿Que has visto en esa foto? -se queda quiero al ver la foto … ¿Esa niña eres tú?

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Ota) Vaya. Eras igualita que ahora Rei, pero un poco más mayor. Eso significa que Rei cuando crezca será igual que tú. ¡Que bien! ¿? Espera un momento. Ese hombre y esa mujer que están a tú lado, son...

(Kanuka) -con expresión y voz tristes- Mis padres... cuando aun estaban vivos. Un año antes que los asesinaran.

Ota se queda estupefacto. Kanuka se había puesto triste al ver aquella fotografía. Entonces, los recuerdos en la mente de Kanuka empezaban a fluir como una fuente.

Recuerda algo que vio en su infancia. Una noche de otoño de 1980, cuando Kanuka tenía cinco años. Ella se despierta y se levanta de la cama. Oía voces hablando en el pasillo. Sale sigilosamente de la habitación y oye a sus padres discutir en el comedor. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Kanuka se pone a escuchar detrás. Obviamente, una niña de cinco años no podía entender de que iba aquella conversación tan difícil. El padre de Kanuka, Steve Clancy, un sargento de la Policía de Honolulu de 31 años... y la madre de Kanuka, Laura Clancy, de soltera Laura Sullivan. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros, ojos azules preciosos y mirada intensa. El matrimonio discutía sobre algo que Kanuka era incapaz de comprender en su tierna edad.

(Laura) ¿Por qué no lo dejas de una vez? ¡No puedes seguir metido en esto! -dice muy asustada-

(Steve) ¡No tenemos más remedio! … Si consigo todo el dinero podré devolver toda la deuda de golpe y así esos hijos de puta por fin nos dejarán en paz.

(Laura) ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a Nueva York? Podríamos instalarnos en mi antigua casa de Brooklyn.

(Steve) ¿Estás loca? Esos tipos tienen conexiones por todo el país. Si nos marchamos a otra gran ciudad, avisarán a sus colegas y nos perseguirán igualmente. Sacaré el dinero necesario de esa venta de droga y así podremos devolverles la deuda.

(Laura) -con voz llorosa- ¿Te das cuenta? Tienes una hija de cinco años. ¿Cómo te has podido meter en esto? ¡Eres Policía! ¿Y si te descubren?

(Steve) Me expulsarían inmediatamente del cuerpo. Pero por lo menos, Kanuka... podrá vivir una vida normal. Porque si no...

(Laura) Porque si no... ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que te han amenazado!? -espantándose aun más-

(Steve) Tienes razón, querida. Nunca debería haberme metido en negocios sucios con esos hijos de puta. Si mamá lo supiese...

(Laura) Tu madre es japonesa. Con lo duros que son con la deshonra familiar... y tú la estás deshonrando de mala manera.

(Steve) ¡Mamá no sabe nada! Ni Kanuka tampoco debe saber nunca nada.

(Laura) Ahora sólo tiene cinco años, Steve. Pero... ¿y cuando crezca?

(Steve) No lo sé. Pero si quiere saber la verdad... tendrá que saberlo por ella misma. Es la hora, tengo que ir a ver esos tipos. -se saca una bolsa con la "mercancía" y un revólver _Smith & Wesson Model 25_ del calibre 38 que lo carga-

Kanuka observaba detrás de la puerta, asustada, cómo su padre cargaba aquel revólver. En sus cinco años y su incomprensión, no entendía por qué papá hacía eso. Pero se daba cuenta que algo muy malo pasaba.

Kanuka, preocupada aunque sin aparentarlo, junto a Ota, se acostaron separados. Ota en el sofá y ella en la cama junto a su hija.

A la mañana siguiente, por fin, empezaron las vacaciones propiamente dichas. Los tres se fueron a la playa, la cual estaba realmente cerca, no tenían que andar mucho. Ota y la pequeña Rei ya estaban en la playa, esperando a Kanuka, que se retrasa algo. La pequeña, que ya es toda una parlanchina, está muy emocionada al ver el mar.

(Rei) ¡Mira papi! ¡Es el mar!

(Ota) ¡Sí! ¿No te da miedo? Es muy grande. Y hay tiburones. -haciendo comedia para su hija-

(Rei) -hace que no con la cabeza- Papi, que tonto eres. En las playas no hay tiburones.

(Ota) ¡Vaya! Eres más lista que yo a tu edad. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años cómo tú, creía que las estrellas del cielo podían caerse. ¡Que tonto era, verdad!?

(Rei) Si que eres tonto, si.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Desde luego... no sé a quien habrás salido.

(Kanuka) Siento el retraso.

(Ota) Llegás tarde Ka... ooohhh -se queda boquiabierto-

Kanuka se presenta ante Ota y Rei con un bikini oscuro con el que estaba elegante y sexi a partes iguales.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo estoy?

(Ota) -completamente impresionado- Estás... estás... ¡impresionante! Me cuesta creer que esté casado con semejante bombón.

(Kanuka) No hables así delante de Rei.

(Ota) ¿Por qué te pones un bikini tan provocativo? ¿Es que no ves que los demás hombres de la playa te miran? -dice un poco celoso-

(Kanuka) Isao... sé cuidar de mi misma. Y además... estás aquí conmigo, no? Si algún baboso quiere ligar conmigo seguro que tú les pones los puntos sobre las is.

(Ota) ¡Pues claro!

(Rei) Papi. ¿Hacemos castillos de arena? Porfa porfa.

(Ota) ¡Claro, Rei! Papá te enseñará a hacer un castillo de arena precioso. ¡Ya lo verás!

(Rei) Si lo haces tú saldrá muy feo. Ya lo haré yo.

(Ota) No tienes pelos en la lengua, eh.

(Rei) Igual que tú, Papá.

(Kanuka) Yo tomaré un poco el sol. Que os lo paséis bien haciendo castillos de arena.

(Ota) De acuerdo, Kanuka. Y si algún hombre te molesta, llámame, eh.

(Kanuka) No hará falta. Pero antes de jugar con Rei... ¿Podrías ponerme crema en la espalda, por favor?

(Ota) -se pone nervioso- Cla... claro, cariño.

Ota se pone a poner crema solar sobre la espalda desnuda de Kanuka, la cual estaba boca abajo con la parte superior del bikini desabrochado para que no le dejase marca.

(Kanuka) ¿Ya has terminado?

(Ota) No, digo si.

(Kanuka) ¿Que te pasa? Ni que nunca me hubieses visto la espalda desnuda.

(Ota) Es que estás... tan... tan... tan arrebatadora.

(Kanuka) No te descontroles, machote, que Rei está delante. Anda ve a jugar con ella, no la dejes sola.

(Ota) De acuerdo.

Mientras Ota se pone con Rei a hacer castillos de Arena, Kanuka, tumbada sobre la toalla de la Playa, se queda medio dormida... y empieza a recordar lo de anoche. Hasta que un mal recuerdo... un muy mal recuerdo que creía tener olvidado, reaparece en su mente.

17 de Octubre de 1981. En la casa de la familia Clancy, eran entorno las once de la noche. La abuela de Kanuka, una mujer de entonces unos 50 años, estaba ocupándose de Kanuka aquel día. Sus padres llevaban desparecidos más de 24 horas y la Policía de la isla los estaba buscando. Grandma estaba al lado de la cama de Kanuka, contándole un cuento. En esto que se ven las luces de un coche patrulla afuera, en la calle. Grandma echa un vistazo. Un coche patrulla _Plymouth Grand Fury_ del '78 había aparcado enfrente. Un agente uniformado y un hombre con traje, se bajan del coche patrulla. Era un inspector de Homicidios. Llaman al timbre y Kanuka mira a su abuela extrañada. Grandma se temía lo peor.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué te pasa, Grandma? -pregunta un tanto asustada-

(Grandma) Nada. Anda, acuéstate ya, Kanuka. Es muy tarde.

(Kanuka) ¿No vas a terminar de contarme el cuento?

(Grandma) Duérmete. -la besa y la cubre con la sabana- Hasta mañana.

Un minuto después, Grandma abre la puerta de la casa. Se encuentra aquellos dos policías. Le traían noticias extremadamente trágicas.

(Inspector) ¿Señora Rei Clancy?

(Grandma) -con cara muy seria- Sí, soy yo. Me imagino... que traen malas noticias.

(Inspector) -le enseña la placa- Soy el mayor Edward MkCloud, del Departamento de Policía de Honolulu. Lamento traerle malas noticias, señora.

(Grandma) Entiendo. Sea rápido y vaya al grano, por favor. Tengo que encargarme de mi nieta.

(Inspector) Han encontrado a su hijo, Steve Clancy, hace dos horas. Junto a su esposa. Lamento mucho informarla que... los han asesinado.

En cuando lo oye, la abuela de Kanuka no puede evitar cerrar los ojos con mucha rabia y estar a punto de echarse a llorar: no podía creerse que después de haber perdido a su marido en 1950... ahora perdiese también a su hijo y su nuera.

(Inspector) Varios disparos en el pecho y en el abdomen. Se los han llevado al depósito de cadáveres para hacerles la autopsia. Señora... sé que ahora mismo es el peor momento para usted. Pero debo hacerle un par de preguntas sobre su hijo.

(Grandma) -aguantándose las lágrimas- … Adelante.

(Inspector) ¿Sabe si su hijo se relacionaba últimamente con alguien sospechoso?

(Grandma) No lo sé. Pero últimamente le llamaba muchas veces alguien. Un hombre que pedía por él. Mi hijo nunca me decía nada de quien era él. Oh Dios mio. -se pone a llorar-

(Inspector) Por favor, señora... respóndanos a la otra pregunta. Su hijo... ¿traficaba con substancias prohibidas?

(Grandma) -se indigna profundamente en cuanto lo oye y reprende a los policías- ¿Que? Pero... ¿De que está hablando!? ¡Es mentida! ¡Mi hijo nunca haría eso! ¡Él también es Policía! ¡Es compañero suyo!

(Inspector) Nos gustaría creer en la inocencia de su hijo, señora. Pero...

(Agente) Dígaselo, no importa.

(Inspector) -echa un largo suspiro de preocupación- … Los del departamento de narcóticos sospechan de su hijo desde hace algún tiempo. Con su asesinato... -se da cuenta que Grandma ya no está para nada- Creo que será mejor que la deje, señora. Lamentamos mucho la muerte de su hijo y su esposa. Adiós. Llámenos o venga a comisaría si recuerda algún otro detalle de la vida de su hijo que nos permita avanzar en la investigación.

En cuanto el inspector y el agente se marchan, Grandma cierra la puerta... y se derrumba en el suelo a llorar desconsoladamente. Kanuka lo observaba, escondida, arriba, desde las escaleras... bajándole las lágrimas por las mejillas. Aquella fatídica noche, en la que Kanuka perdió a sus padres y tuvo que ser criada desde entonces por su abuela es uno de los peores recuerdos de toda su vida. Pero Kanuka, regresa de golpe de aquellos tristes recuerdos de su infancia a la realidad. Los gritos de Ota la devuelven al presente.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¿Te vienes a dar un chapuzón!? ¡El agua está estupenda!

(Kanuka) ¡Voy!

Aquel día fue estupendo. Un gran día de playa, en el que la familia Ota pudo relajarse y desconectar de la rutina habitual. ¿Desconectar he dicho? No del todo. Kanuka no paraba de pensar en lo que le rondaba la cabeza las últimas horas: los recuerdos de sus padres.

Por la noche, al acostarse con Ota, esta vez juntos, en la misma cama... Kanuka tiene un sueño. Sueña en el funeral de sus padres. Donde Grandma iba vestida de negro y con la cara muy triste y desencajada. Y también sueña, tiempo después, en el juicio contra el presunto asesino de sus padres: Gilberto Mitriani, miembro de la mafia italiana de Nueva York, que estaba también metido en el tráfico de drogas. Kanuka se despierta de golpe, sudando y respirando fuerte. Soñar aquello era muy desagradable para ella. Pero ha acabado también por despertar a su marido.

(Ota) Kanuka. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? -preocupándose y mucho por Kanuka-

(Kanuka) -echándose la mano a la cara- Mierda. ¿Por qué he vuelto a recordar todo eso?

(Ota) ¿De que estás hablando? Kanuka... ¿Que me escondes?

(Kanuka) -se queda un rato sin contestar nada, cabizbaja y con mirada triste- … Cuando la señora Malia nos enseñó aquella foto de mi quinto cumpleaños con mis padres... no he podido evitar recordarlos. Recordar cuando los asesinaron. He soñado... cuando vino la Policía a comunicarle a Grandma que mis padres habían sido asesinados; cuando fuimos al funeral... y cuando asistimos al juicio contra el asesino.

(Ota) Entonces... ¿detuvieron al asesino de tus padres?

(Kanuka) Yes. Es un nombre que jamás en toda mi vida podré olvidar. Gilberto Mitriani. De la Mafia italiana de Nueva York. Un importante traficante de drogas de los años setenta. Para conseguir dinero... mi padre le pidió un favor antes de que yo naciera, en 1973. Mi padre le quiso devolver la deuda íntegramente en 1981... pero ese mafioso, le mató, con la excusa de que el plazo de devolución había caducado. Secuestró a mamá... y los mató. -las lágrimas le bajan por las mejillas- Al menos murieron juntos. Jamás habrían permitido que les separasen.

(Ota) -sintiendo mucha lástima por su esposa, coge a Kanuka entre sus brazos y la abraza fuerte- No llores más por favor. No soporto ver esos ojos azules tan preciosos que tienes llenos de lágrimas. Tú misma me dijiste... que el asesinato de tus padres, te sirvió para hacerte mucho más fuerte y convertirte en la mujer fuerte, inteligente y valiente que yo conozco. De quien me he enamorado y con quien me he casado. Eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo. ¡No quiero verte así! -se separan y se quedan mirando emocionados-

(Kanuka) Gracias. Eres... eres tan bueno conmigo. Te quiero, Isao.

(Ota) Y yo a ti. Eres mi esposa. Siempre te protegeré y siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Jamás me separaré de ti ni de Rei.

(Kanuka) Gracias, Isao. Creo que mañana... iré a saber más detalles de lo que pasó.

(Ota) ¿De lo que pasó? ¿Quieres decir de la muerte de tus padres?

(Kanuka) Cuando pasó eso yo era una niña de seis años. Y Grandma... jamás quiso explicarme muchos detalles. Conseguí olvidarlo durante años. Pero... quiero saber los detalles de lo que pasó. Por eso mañana iré a la Policía de Honolulu. Puede que allí averigüe algo.

(Ota) ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

(Kanuka) No. Tú quédate con Rei, no la dejes sola.

(Ota) De acuerdo. Vamos, duérmete.

(Kanuka) -se pone pillina- A propósito, Isao. Así que me has encontrado arrebatadora con el bikini. ¿Aun me encuentras sexi?

(Ota) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Que? Bueno, pues... pues claro que aun te encuentro sexi, mujer. Que demonios. ¡Eres sexi!

(Kanuka) Gracias. Tú también tienes tu punto.

(Ota) -se ríe- Eres lo que no hay.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanuka se persona en el Departamento de Policía de Honolulu. Entra en la taquilla de recepción. Aunque sea una agente especial de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, sabe que ahora está en Estados Unidos y que allí es una civil normal y corriente. Pero al preguntar allí, se da cuenta que pasa alguien cerca de ella, a quien reconoce. Era el teniente Jou Coperheald, un viejo amigo y compañero suyo en su en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

(Kanuka) ¿Jou?

(Jou) ¿? -se queda sorprendido- ¿Eh? No puede ser. ¿Kanuka? ¡Kanuka Clancy!

(Kanuka) Yo misma. Me alegro mucho de verte, oficial Coperheald. -se dan un efusivo apretón de manos-

(Jou) Vaya. Deja que te diga que me supo muy mal que te expulsaran del cuerpo hace cinco años. Y casi todos pensábamos lo mismo. Y una cosa; ya no soy oficial. Me ascendieron a teniente hace dos años.

(Kanuka) Yo tampoco me llamo Clancy de apellido. Me casé hace cuatro años. Ahora me llamo Kanuka Ota.

(Jou) Me alegro mucho por ti. Entonces es verdad. Te fuiste a vivir a Japón... y te has casado con un japonés. Y veo que empezaste una nueva vida. ¿A que te dedicas ahora?

(Kanuka) Lo mismo que hacía en Nueva York.

(Jou) Entonces... estás en la Policía japonesa. Bien hecho. Un talento tan extraordinario cómo el tuyo no se puede desaprovechar.

(Kanuka) Gracias. Eres muy amable. ¿Tú sigues igual? ¿Te han trasladado a Hawaii?

(Jou) Sí... Estoy haciendo un año de intercambio en el departamento de Policía de Honolulu. Cuando termine dentro de tres meses volveré a Nueva York. Aquí el clima es fantástico. Pero mi mujer y mi hijo echan de menos nuestra casa.

(Kanuka) Ya me lo imagino. Oye... me gustaría pedirte un favor muy importante. Sé que aquí tenéis los archivos generales de la Policía de Honolulu. Estoy buscando el expediente y el informe de un caso concreto.

(Jou) Así que la inefable teniente Clancy busca algo. Cuando eras mi oficial superior en Nueva York me sacaste las castañas del fuego en más de una ocasión. Te ayudaré encantado. ¿De que se trata?

(Kanuka) -muy seria- Steve y Laura Clancy. Mis padres. Quiero saber los detalles de lo que pasó.

(Jou) ¿Tus padres? Bien, pues... vayamos al almacén principal. Allí están los expedientes.

Kanuka y su antiguo compañero de la Policía de Nueva York, se plantan en un gran archivo repleto de cajas y más cajas de cartón en estanterías metálicas.

(Jou) ¿Sabes de que año es el caso?

(Kanuka) De 1981. Ocurrió el 17 de Octubre.

(Jou) Oye... no es que quiera inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero... ¿qué les pasó?

(Kanuka) -suspirando y apartando la mirada, triste- … Los asesinaron.

(Jou) -se queda estupefacto- Santo dios. Siento mucho oír eso.

(Kanuka) Yo entonces sólo tenía seis años. Durante una temporada eché en falta a mis padres. No sabía por qué no volví a verlos. Pero con el paso del tiempo... los olvidé y seguí adelante. Pero aquello... me hizo más fuerte. Me hizo decidir de bien jovencita que de mayor, iba a ser Policía.

(Jou) ¿Me estás diciendo que te hiciste Policía de Nueva York para vengar el asesinato de tus padres?

(Kanuka) Algo así.

(Jou) A ver... aquí está. Clancy. 17 de octubre de 1981. Es esta caja. 17 de octubre es la fecha en que se abrió el caso. Pone que se concluyó... tres años después. El 10 de julio de 1984.

(Kanuka) Ese día fue cuando el juez dictaminó sentencia para el asesino de mis padres. Lo condenaron a la pena capital. Iban a ejecutarlo en 1989, pero... murió de una sobredosis en su celda cuando sólo llevaba un año en el corredor de la muerte, en 1985.

(Jou) Menuda historia. Debió ser muy duro para ti enfrentarse a esa realidad con sólo diez años.

(Kanuka) Grandma no me dejó asistir al juicio de ninguna manera. Y hizo bien, porque aun no tenía ni diez años. Claro que años después, cuando crecí... me lo explicó todo. Me hizo sentir mucha rabia e impotencia saber que ese tipo murió antes de que lo ejecutaran.

(Jou) Con tu aspecto nadie diría que eres partidaria de la pena de muerte.

(Kanuka) ¡No lo soy! Pero... era lo único que se merecía el asesino de mis padres.

(Jou) Vamos a ver que hay aquí dentro. Esto... ¿o prefieres que te deje sola y lo miras tú misma? Lo siento, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. Si no el jefe me llamará la atención.

(Kanuka) Gracias. No te preocupes, ya sabré encontrar la salida. Nos vemos luego.

(Jou) Hasta luego.

Kanuka se pone a inspeccionar aquella caja de cartón que no se abría desde 1984 y que contenía toda la información del caso policial sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Le echa una ojeada al informe preliminar de criminología sobre el escenario del crimen. Junto a éste... las fotografías del escenario del crimen. Fotografías en blanco y negro, donde los padres de Kanuka, aparecían boca abajo, con varios disparos, llenos de sangre. No se les veía la cara. Kanuka no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se le cayesen por las mejillas al ver aquello. Aunque en su trabajo actual se había acostumbrado a ver escenas cómo esas, para ella, ver a sus padres así, era muy fuerte.

Ojea otro expediente. El de la investigación criminal posterior. A través de varias pistas, cómo huellas dactilares encontradas en el coche abandonado que encontraron al lado de la escena del crimen, varios testigos que afirmaron ver el coche con el joven matrimonio a bordo a altas horas de la madrugada... y la identificación mediante retratos robot del conductor del coche, detuvieron a éste. La información obtenida en los interrogatorios del sospechoso, les condujo a un criminal de Nueva York. El departamento de Policía de Honolulu se puso en contacto con el de Nueva York y en 1983 trasladaron al criminal de la ciudad de los rascacielos a Hawai. Llevaba en una cárcel de Nueva York un año por un delito de tráfico de drogas, concretamente de Polvo de Ángel. En Honolulu finalmente le interrogaron... y después de varios meses de interrogatorios y de estar a punto de tirar la toalla, le hicieron hablar. El juicio por éste delito se celebró ante la corte marcial de la isla, en Julio de 1984. Después de escuchar en varias ocasiones a la acusación y a la defensa, de mostrar las pruebas y los testimonios... el juez dictaminó la culpabilidad del asesino, Gilberto Mitriani. La condena: pena capital. Pero no se pudo realizar jamás. El condenado murió de sobredosis de droga en 1985.

Kanuka volvió a meterlo todo dentro de la caja de cartón y la puso en su sitio. Tenía una sensación extraña. Se sentía algo satisfecha porque la Policía había hecho un buen trabajo y consiguió detener al asesino de sus padres. Pero también triste... porque sabían que su padre en concreto estaba metido en asuntos sucios antes de que lo mataran junto a su madre... y no le protegieron para evitar que le matasen. Pero de eso hacía ya muchos años. Kanuka se había estado casi dos horas hojeando todo el contenido de esa vieja caja de cartón. Regresa a arriba, donde se vuelve a encontrar con Jou, vestido de paisano. Había terminado su turno y regresaba a su apartamento.

(Jou) Kanuka. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

(Kanuka) Sí... ya lo creo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Jou.

(Jou) No hay de que. Yo me marcho, ya he terminado mi turno por hoy.

(Kanuka) Ya. Oye, Jou. ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

(Jou) Claro, el que quieras.

(Kanuka) ¿Podrías acercarme a un sitio con tu coche, por favor?

Kanuka le pide a Jou que le lleve en su coche, un _GMC Acadia_ de color blanco, hasta un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegan, Kanuka se baja del coche. Le agradece que le haya ayudado tanto y se despide.

(Kanuka) -abre la puerta y se baja del coche- Gracias por haberme llevado.

(Jou) No hay de que. Así que... vas a hacerle una visita a tus padres.

(Kanuka) Sí. Hace unos cuantos años que no vengo aquí. Adiós Jou. Cuídate mucho... y saluda a tu mujer y a tu hijo de mi parte.

(Jou) -le sonríe- Descuida, lo haré. Ah, y que tengas unas buenas vacaciones en Hawai. Adiós.

(Kanuka) Adiós. -cierra la puerta del coche y Jou se marcha-

Kanuka camina un rato por aquel cementerio... hasta que llega ante la tumba de sus padres. Deposita un ramo de flores en la tumba y se pone a hablar... sin poder evitar emocionarse.

(Kanuka) Hola papá. Hola mamá. Os quiero pedir perdón... por no haber venido durante tanto tiempo a veros. Seguro que tenéis mucha curiosidad por saber que me ha pasado en estos años. Ahora vivo en Tokio. Me he casado y tengo una hija de cuatro años. Mirad. -se saca una foto de la cartera de ella, junto a Ota y Rei- Él es mi marido. Y esta preciosidad es nuestra hija. Es igualita a mi... y a la abuela. Sé... -sus ojos se ponen llorosos y su voz se quiebra- sé que entonces hicisteis cosas que no estaban bien. Os metisteis donde nunca os tendríais que haber metido. La verdad es que fuisteis unos padres algo irresponsables. Si no hubiese sido por Grandma... a ella la destrozasteis, sabéis? Pero... pero ella siempre ha sabido perdonaros. ¡Siempre! Y yo también. Quiero que sepáis... que soy Policía, en Japón. Y además un Policía muy importante. Lo hago por la ley, por la sociedad, por la justicia... pero también por mi misma... y por mi hija. Haré cualquier cosa para protegerla. -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas- Que tonta soy. Me pongo a llorar por nada. No parezco yo. La dura e implacable teniente Kanuka Ota. Papá; mamá. Adiós. Volveré a veros muy pronto.

Kanuka acaricia la tumba por última vez... y se marcha.

Al anochecer, Kanuka llega a su antigua casa. Ota y Rei ya estaban cenando. Kanuka ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor, en paz consigo misma y con ganas de disfrutar sin tapujos de sus vacaciones de verano con su familia.

(Kanuka) ¡Ya he vuelto!

(Ota) ¡Bienvenida! ¿Donde demonios te has metido todo el día? ¿Has ido a hacer turismo tú sola o que?

(Kanuka) No digas tonterías. He ido a hacer lo que te comenté anoche.

(Ota) -se pone serio- Vaya. Entonces has ido a la Policía de Hawai a... a saber los detalles del caso del asesinato de tus padres.

(Kanuka) -poniendo cara triste- Yes. He podido saber algunas cosas... y también he ido a visitar la tumba de mis padres. Hacía años que no iba.

(Ota) No no no. No me pongas esa cara, mujer.

(Kanuka) Tranquilo. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Saber la verdad... ha sido una buena idea.

(Ota) Me alegro. ¿Eh? -suena el teléfono de la residencia-. ¿Me pongo?

(Kanuka) Sí. Creo que ya sé quien debe ser.

(Ota) ¿Que ya lo sabes? Es igual, yo lo cojo. -se pone al teléfono- ¿Diga? … O _ o ¿Que? ¡Goto! ¡Cuanto tiempo, señor! ¿Cómo se encuentra? … Me alegra oír eso. … ¿Kanuka? Si, está aquí conmigo. Ahora se la paso. Kanuka, es tu jefe.

(Kanuka) Gracias, pásamelo. -se pone al teléfono- Buenas tardes, jefe Goto. No me habrá llamado para hacerme regresar de mis vacaciones tan pronto.

(Goto) -en el comedor de su casa, con Shinobu y su hijo- No, mujer. Estate tranquila. Puedes seguir con tus vacaciones tranquilamente... aunque has despertado cierta envidia entre tus compañeros.

(Kanuka) Pero si fue usted quien me insistió que aprovechase el hecho de que Isao tenía vacaciones para irme junto a él y mi hija a algún sitio exótico... que para mi es cómo ir a mi casa. ¿Que es ese ruido que se oye de fondo?

(Goto) Nada nada... Gomioka que está muy excitado con este calor. Lo dicho, que te lo pases muy bien en tus vacaciones. Espero que cuando vuelvas dentro de cinco días, estés cargada de energías y lista para volver al trabajo.

(Kanuka) Por supuesto, señor.

(Goto) Veo que Ota está muy animado. Le están sentando bien las vacaciones.

(Kanuka) Sí, señor. A él este paisaje tropical y este clima también le tiene un poco "excitado". Tendré que ir con cuidado.

(Goto) ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Bueno, es igual, no quiero saber los detalles de vuestra vida íntima. Adiós Kanuka. ¡Que os lo paséis muy bien! -cuelga el teléfono- Vamos Gomioka, cómete la cena -Gomioka le tira la comida por encima- Oh, vaya, fantástico. Esta camisa es nueva.

Por la noche, cuando Rei estaba dormida plácidamente, Kanuka estaba sentada en el suelo de césped, en el jardín de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo, a las estrellas. Ota, que tampoco podía dormir, se sienta a su lado.

(Ota) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

(Kanuka) No. Sólo estaba pensando.

(Ota) Me alegro mucho... de que estés mejor. Tu felicidad para mi es lo más importante.

(Kanuka) Lo sé.

(Ota) Tienes que perdonar a tus padres, por haberte dejado huérfana tan temprano. Estoy seguro que ellos te querían de verdad.

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Ota) Los míos... durante un tiempo los odié por haberme abandonado así. Hasta que cuando los mataron y me dijeron que lo hicieron por mi bien... entonces fui capaz de perdonarles. Lo que hicieron conmigo es horrible. Pero aun así, he sido capaz de perdonarles. Y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con los tuyos.

(Kanuka) No hace falta. Siempre lo he hecho. Grandma fue capaz de perdonarles siempre... así que yo también.

(Ota) Bien. Te quiero. -se besa con Kanuka, al principio tímidamente, hasta que la cosa va a mas-

(Kanuka) -toda seductora- Veo que este clima y haberme puesto ese bikini te ha provocado serias alteraciones. Anda, entremos dentro. ¡Ay! -Ota la coge en brazos-

(Ota) ¡Ya verás! ¡Prepárate!

Una semana más tarde, el matrimonio ya había regresado a Tokio de sus vacaciones en Hawai. Ota, ya de por si moreno, volvió literalmente más negro que Mogambo. Tostado de tanto tomar el sol. Kanuka, por el contrario, no le afectó mucho. Su piel estaba igual. Todavía seguía siendo Agosto, Ota ya volvía a ejercer cómo capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Y Kanuka cómo miembro de la Sección 5 de la NNSA. Rei, por su parte, pronto iba a empezar su primer año en la escuela. Pero mientras eso llegaba, pasaba el día en casa del "tío Sakaki", que se encargaba de ella con mucho gusto. El verano pronto llegaría a su fin... y un nuevo caso muy serio para la sección 5 de Kiichi Goto se aproximaba.


	43. Dueto de asesinos

**Capítulo 43. Dueto de Asesinos. **

Octubre de 2007. Era ya Otoño; un día lluvioso. A los alrededores del aeropuerto internacional de Narita, hay un despliegue enorme de fuerzas de seguridad. Aquel día, iba empezar una visita oficial de un pez muy gordo del gobierno de la República Popular de China en Japón. El subsecretario de asuntos exteriores Zhou, del gobierno chino, va a realizar al día siguiente una visita oficial y homenaje al santuario de las víctimas de la bomba atómica de Hiroshima. En respuesta a la visita que el ministro de asuntos exteriores de Japón, hizo al memorándum por las 300.000 víctimas de la matanza de Nanking, perpetrada por el ejército imperial japonés en 1937, en la entonces capital de China.

La sección 5 de la NNSA, dirigida por Kiichi Goto, y con todos sus subordinados, era pieza fundamental para la seguridad de la visita del representante chino a Japón.

En la pista del aeropuerto, el enorme avión oficial chino, un Jumbo, es recibido por coches oficiales y miembros del gobierno japonés.

En un vehículo especial de mando de la sección 5, Goto, junto a Kurosaki, Miyoko, Kosuke y Chiyose, observaban en un monitor la llegada del avión oficial chino a Narita, con el subsecretario de asuntos exteriores chino a bordo.

Justo entonces, reciben la visita precisamente del embajador chino en Tokio. Un tal Ming.

(Ming) -Entra en el furgón- Señor Goto. Mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerle venir hasta aquí.

(Goto) El subsecretario de asuntos exteriores Zhou ha recibido una amenaza de asesinato. Extraoficialmente, la situación recae bajo nuestra jurisdicción. Además... su embajada, sorprendentemente, nos ha facilitado amablemente información crítica en anteriores ocasiones. Especialmente en lo referente a amenazas terroristas dirigidas al gobierno de Pekín. -mira el monitor, donde el subsecretario chino baja la escalerilla del avión, rodeado de guardaespaldas- El subsecretario ha llegado a Narita según lo previsto.

(Ming) Han tenido que pasar cinco largos años y largas y duras negociaciones entre nuestros dos países para llegar a este histórico reconocimiento mutuo. El subsecretario Zhou es el primer miembro destacado de mi gobierno que realiza una visita a Japón para honrar a las víctimas de la bomba atómica de Hiroshima. Tras concederse la aprobación del Politburó supremo tanto del gobierno cómo del partido. Decisión que ha causado gran jubilo tanto en Pekín cómo en Tokio... y que sin duda refuerza las buenas relaciones entre nuestros dos países. Señor Goto... denle la mejor protección posible al subsecretario Zhou.

(Goto) Entendido. No se preocupe.

(Ming) Entonces, lo dejo en sus manos. -se marcha-

(Goto) Kurosaki. Te dejo temporalmente al mando de todo el operativo.

(Kurosaki) -se extraña- ¿Que? ¿Tiene un recado personal en un momento tan importante cómo este?

(Goto) Volveré al anochecer. Miyoko, Kosuke y Chiyose quedaos con Kurosaki. Mantendremos el contacto con el Mayor Takahara y Kanuka mientras intentan encontrar al que mandó la amenaza. -se gira y se dispone a irse-

(Kurosaki) ¿Y a donde va, jefe?

(Goto) A ofrecer mis respetos a un viejo amigo en el décimo aniversario de su funeral. -se marcha con la mirada triste-

Poco después, Goto se planta en un cementerio a las afueras de Tokio. Delante de una tumba, estaba un hombre. Un viejo conocido de Goto: Kubota, el alto oficial de la inteligencia militar japonesa. Vestido de civil, de traje y corbata, estaba allí plantado con el paraguas abierto. Estaba lloviendo. Kubota y Goto, en su antigua época en el departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Policía, en los años ochenta y primeros noventa, trabajaron para aquel hombre. Goto por fin llega.

(Kubota) Llegas tarde, Goto. Mucho antes de que llegases, muchos conocidos de Tsuji han presentado sus respetos.

(Goto) -con voz y mirada tristes- ¿En serio? Lo siento. -deposita un ramo de flores sobre la tumba y junta las palmas de las manos para rezar una oración para el difunto-

(Kubota) -mirando la lápida con lástima- Sólo hace diez años. Pero entonces, aun no existía ningún tratamiento eficaz contra los tumores cerebrales. Unos pocos años más tarde, puede que se hubiese salvado.

(Goto) -deja de rezar y abre los ojos, mirando tristemente la tumba- Aquellos a los que más se echará de menos son los que tienden a morir antes.

(Kubota) Mmmm... cierto. De nosotros tres, cuando trabajamos juntos en los ochenta... Tsujisaki era el único que tenía la confianza del viejo comandante Tonoda. Fue entonces cuando te ganaste aquel famoso apodo. "Goto el cuchilla afilada". Que tiempos aquellos. Entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando te desterraron a la Segunda Sección de Vehículos especiales. Pero para su manera de hacer las cosas, te habías convertido más en una amenaza que en una solución. Y a pesar de eso... has venido hoy a mostrarle tus respetos.

(Goto) Sólo hice lo que me ordenó el comandante.

(Kubota) -hace sonrisa burlona y mira a un lado- ¿Ah si? Típico de ti. -le suena el móvil y se pone- Sí. … Entendido. Volveré inmediatamente. -cuelga el teléfono- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

(Goto) Está bien.

Kubota se marcha andando lentamente. Al marcharse Kubota, pero... llega otra persona. Una chica joven, de unos 21-22 años, de cabellos castaños largos, de cara muy guapa, pero mirada triste... era la hija del difunto. Goto la reconoce al instante. La mujer se inclina ante Goto para saludarle.

(Goto) -se sorprende- Si no recuerdo mal, tú eras...

(Saori) Sí. Soy Saori. Estoy segura de que mi padre está encantado de que esté aquí, señor Goto. Me dijo que le ayudó de muchas formas durante los ritos del funeral de mi madre, en 1994.

(Goto) Por aquel entonces, tú aun eras una niña que iba a primaria. Creo recordar que tenías un hermano pequeño que iba a preescolar, cierto?

(Saori) Sí. Mmmm... hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, señor Goto.

(Goto) ¿Y que es?

(Saori) Es sobre mi hermano. Yuu. -echa la mirada a un lado y su cara se pone muy preocupada- De repente ha empezado a actuar cómo mi padre.

Saori mira hacia donde había su coche aparcado, un _Toyota Windom _negro. Goto le sigue con la mirada... y al lado del coche, hay un joven de unos 17-18 años. Pegado al teléfono móvil... y vestido completamente de negro. Es el hermano pequeño de Saori: Yuu Tsujisaki.

(Goto) Ha crecido mucho. Se parece a Tsujisaki cuando era joven.

(Saori) No, no me refiero a eso. No es por su apariencia física. Tanto su voz cómo su forma de hablar son muy similares a las de mi padre.

(Goto) ¿Supone eso algún problema?

(Saori) Recientemente... ha empezado a acceder por Internet a sitios con noticias militares que nunca antes le habían interesado. Además... a veces me despierto por la noche porque oigo ruidos en el salón... y me encuentro a mi hermano, sentado, leyendo atentamente en voz alta los trabajos de mi padre, cuando su época en el ejército. Ni siquiera sé cuando duerme; ya que esto ocurre todas las noches.

(Goto) Ahora que lo mencionas... yo tampoco podría decir cuando dormía Tsujisaki. Lo cierto... es que siempre descansaba muy poco. Era un trabajador enfermizo.

(Saori) Sí. Cuando me preocupé y le pregunté que estaba haciendo, todo lo que hizo fue mirarme y decirme "¿Saori, todavía estás despierta?" -Goto se la queda mirando con cierta sorpresa- Y eso no es todo. Parece que habla con alguien muy a menudo. Pero por más que se lo pregunto, no me dice quien es. También han llegado grandes paquetes del extranjero. ¿Cree usted que es posible que mi hermano esté metido en algo extraño? Por favor, señor Goto. Me gustaría que investigase por qué ha cambiado tan de repente.

(Goto) Lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo usar mi autoridad para asuntos privados cómo éste. Puedes confiar en mi. Pero no puedo ayudarte, basándome en lo que me acabas de decir.

(Saori) -se sorprende... e inmediatamente se entristece- Lo entiendo, es cierto. Lo siento. Había oído que fue un buen amigo de mi padre y por eso pensé...

(Goto) Tsujisaki no era un amigo. Era mi oficial superior en mi época en el departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Jefatura superior de la Policía de Tokio, en los años ochenta. Era un compañero de armas, nada más.

Goto se postra para despedirse de Saori y se marcha. Al pasar al lado del coche junto al que estaba el hermano de Yuu, que estaba hablando por el móvil.

(Yuu) Lo sé. … Si, lo haré. … Lo haré bien, vale? -cuelga el teléfono y se marcha corriendo de allí-

Por la noche, todavía en el furgón especial de la sección 5, Kanuka e Izubuchi observaban las noticias por la televisión. Se observaban las imágenes de la limusina _FAW_ del subsecretario Zhou llegando a las puertas de uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio. En un momento dado, Kurosaki es captado por la cámara.

(Televisión) El subsecretario de asuntos exteriores de la República Popular de China, el señor Yang Zhou, ha llegado hoy a Tokio. Planea rendir homenaje mañana a las víctimas de la bomba atómica en Hiroshima. Debido a la visita que el ministro de asuntos exteriores de Japón realizó hace seis meses para rendir homenaje y pedir perdón oficial por las 300.000 víctimas de la matanza de Nanking por parte del ejército imperial japonés en 1937, el gobierno chino responde con este otro acto de reconocimiento a uno de los grandes dramas históricos de nuestro país. El gobierno japonés, ha concedido un permiso especial para esta visita, cuya culminación será mañana al mediodía, cuando el subsecretario Zhou rinda homenaje en Hiroshima a las más de 150.000 víctimas de la bomba atómica, lanzada sobre la ciudad el seis de agosto de 1945, y que puso punto y final a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las medidas de seguridad entorno del subsecretario, son extremas. A parte de sus propios guardaespaldas del servicio secreto chino, el Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado, así cómo de la jefatura superior de Policía de Hiroshima, la principal medida proviene de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, quienes han destinado medidas de protección extraordinarias ante esta visita. En especial, debido a la presencia creciente, de grupos de ultra nacionalistas japoneses o de disidentes chinos residentes en Japón, que protestan por esta visita. -Kurosaki aparece en la pantalla dando instrucciones a un Policía de incógnito-

(Kanuka) -mirando la TV- Caray con Kurosaki. El hombre está dispuesto a verse por televisión.

(Izubuchi) -revisando unos papeles- Con que tranquilidad se lo toma. Y aquí estamos sin hacer nada de provecho. Dando palos de ciego en nuestra persecución del sospechoso.

(Takahara) -entra en la sala- ¿Alguna pista sobre la identidad del objetivo?

(Izubuchi) Mmmm bueno... esto acaba de llegar. -Kanuka le da a Takahara los papeles con al información del sospechoso-

(Takahara) ¿Éste es el asesino que va a por el subsecretario Zhou?

(Izubuchi) Tras analizar la ruta del subsecretario, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el asesino podría ser un francotirador. Usando esta conjetura para descartar de nuestra lista de sospechosos. Hemos encontrado evidencias de que un sofisticado rifle de precisión _AIG Asimetric Warrior_ de fabricación alemana, ha sido desmontado y enviado cuidadosamente por la ruta de Ostrov. De ahí hemos determinado el destinatario de los paquetes.

(Kanuka) Y el que fue a recoger los paquetes enviados en cajas a diferentes sitios, es ese de ahí. -señalando a los papeles-

(Izubuchi) Tengo el sistema en marcha identificando esa imagen, pero tardará unas dos horas más en obtener resultados. -entra el jefe Goto, que regresa del cementerio-

(Goto) ¿Habéis descubierto la identidad del sospechoso?

(Izubuchi) No hemos llegado a una conclusión final, jefe Goto. Pero juzgando las circunstancias, éste es nuestro mejor candidato. -Takahara le pasa los papeles del sospechoso-

(Goto) ¿Eh? -se queda parado al ver el contendido de los papeles-

(Takahara) ¿Algún conocido?

(Goto) -se sienta en una silla y echa los papeles y las fotografías sobre la mesa... sabía quien era: el hermano de Saori- … Yuu Tsujisaki. Hijo del anterior comandante del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la jefatura superior de la Policía de Tokio. Trabajé primero cómo su compañero... y al cabo de unos años bajo sus órdenes. El comandante Hideo Tsujisaki.

En aquel mismo momento, yuu estaba encerrado en la habitación de su casa de Tokio... preparando las balas que presumiblemente usaría para matar al subsecretario Kim. Su hermana mayor, Saori, extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo a aquellas horas de la noche, se planta ante la puerta de la habitación del joven. Cuando va a llamar a la puerta, oye la voz de Yuu. Estaba hablando por unos auriculares.

(Yuu) Ya te lo dije, lo haré. … Lo haré. … Tengo que hacerlo. … Tengo que vengar a mi madre. … Después de todo, Ritsuko está muerta. ¿No es cierto, Yuu?

Al oír aquello detrás de la puerta, Saori se asusta de verdad por él. Después, Saori se acuesta, con la luz encendida, es incapaz de dormir. Oye moverse las cortinas de la ventana. Cuando va a levantarse de la cama, sin que haya oído nada... una mano le tapa la boca. Era el mayor Takahara, con el uniforme de combate.

(Takahara) Silencio.

(Kanuka) -en la habitación de Yuu, comunicándose con el mayor por la radio- Mayor, le hemos perdido. Ya se ha marchado.

(Takahara) Perdón por la visita a estas horas... y perdón por colarse en la habitación de una chica sin permiso. Izubuchi, soy yo. Sabía que veníamos. Haz un chequeo en todos los monitores de transportes públicos inmediatamente.

(Izubuchi) Recibido.

(Saori) Disculpa. Tú eres...

(Takahara) Trabajo para Kiichi Goto.

(Saori) ¿Para el señor Goto?

(Takahara) Sí. Basándonos en nuestras pruebas, hemos venido a detener a tu hermano. Yuu Tsujisaki.

(Saori) Detener... ¿Detener a Yuu? -se levanta de la cama corriendo y se dirige a la habitación de su hermano-.

(Takahara) Es inútil. Ya se ha ido. -Kanuka abre la puerta- ¿Podrías llamar, no? Es la habitación de una bella dama. -dice con sarcasmo-

(Kanuka) Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, Mayor. Discúlpame, Saori. Mayor, he encontrado esto en su mesa. -Kanuka sujeta en su mano una munición de 7.62mm-

(Saori) -se teme lo peor al ver el cartucho- Dios. ¿Qué ha hecho Yuu?

(Takahara) Conoces al subsecretario de asuntos exteriores Zhou, que está visitando Japón. ¿Verdad? Está amenazado de muerte. Y tu hermano es el sospechoso número uno.

(Saori) No puede ser. -dice sin creérselo-

(Kanuka) Aunque no sabemos sus motivos, hemos confirmado que ha entrado en los archivos de datos de la Jefatura Superior de Policía... referentes a Hideo Tsujisaki, su padre... y el antiguo comandante de la sección de investigaciones especiales entre 1987 y 1996.

(Takahara) Los registros indican que los accesos comenzaron el día después de su cumpleaños. La razón por la que sus instrucciones no fueron detectadas hasta ahora, es porque abrió el Firewall con las claves correctas.

(Saori) ¿Yuu ha hecho esas cosas?

(Takahara) ¿Cuanto hace que tu hermano usa una terminal portátil de datos vía satélite?

(Saori) Yuu encontró un paquete con el terminal portátil que usaba nuestro padre... en su diecisiete cumpleaños. Hace pocos meses. Cuando Yuu era pequeño, mi padre se quedó perplejo de que Yuu ya supiese usarlo. Aquella vez... mi padre le prometió a Yuu que le regalaría uno cuando se hiciese mayor.

(Takahara) El password del firewall debía estar guardado en ese terminal. Estamos intentando entrar en los archivos, pero hackear el password es difícil y nos llevará unas cuantas horas. Respecto a eso, sólo tu hermano sabe que hay ahí.

(Saori) Ha estado fascinado con ello desde que le llegó. No me dirá nada. De todas formas, me pregunto donde estará a estas horas de la noche.

(Takahara) Teniendo en cuenta que no está aquí, suponemos que ha empezado la fase final del asesinato.

(Saori) ¡Por favor, detén a mi hermano! ¡No dejéis que se convierta en un asesino! -exclama medio dominada por el pánico-

(Takahara) Para eso estamos aquí.

En medio de una carretera, en plena madrugada, Yuu hace autostop. Le recoge un camión. Destino: Hiroshima.

Precisamente desde Hiroshima, en el furgón especial de la Sección 5, Izubuchi, se pone en contacto con el Mayor Takahara por la radio.

(Izubuchi) Mayor.

(Takahara) Te recibo, Izubuchi. ¿Has encontrado algo?

(Izubuchi) Hasta el momento no hay rastro de él en los monitores ni de las estaciones de tren ni de los aeropuertos. Pero... investigando en el historial del comandante Tsujisaki, hay algo que me ha llamado la atención.

(Takahara) ¿Algo sobre el difunto comandante Tsujisaki del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Policía?

(Izubuchi) El jefe Goto, junto al actual jefe de la inteligencia militar de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, Kubota y... Tsujisaki, trabajaron juntos en el departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Jefatura Superior de Policía de Tokio, en los años ochenta. Fueron conocidos cómo "los tres cuervos de la Jefatura Superior" y nuestro jefe particularmente, por sus métodos agresivos, se ganó el apodo de "Goto el cuchilla afilada". Tsujisaki en particular, era sin duda el miembro más brillante del trío, y en pocos años, se convirtió en el comandante del departamento especial. Se puede decir que se convirtió en un miembro de la Policía de Tokio profundamente respetado por sus iguales y sus superiores. Y fue alabado por cómo condujo su departamento durante los diez años que estuvo al frente de él, entre 1987 y 1996, hasta que se retiró por motivos de salud al detectarse un tumor cerebral que le causaría la muerte en unos pocos meses. Esa es su faceta oficial. Él siempre quiso que los miembros de su departamento fueran la élite. Procuraba que tuvieran una buena formación en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en uso de armas, en capacidad de reacción y de estrategia policial, y en operaciones encubiertas y de otras índoles. A partir de aquí, son especulaciones mías. Pero ten en cuenta los movimientos de Yuu Tsujisaki hasta ahora y su nivel de destreza a la hora de predecir nuestros movimientos o los de cualquiera que quisiera perseguirle. Si tienes en cuenta estas dos cosas...

(Takahara) -en un coche junto a Kanuka dirigiéndose hacía Hiroshima- Los archivos de su padre son una colección no sólo de tácticas policiales, si no también de guerra y de estrategia policial acumuladas en sus años de experiencia. Y Yuu Tsujisaki consiguió obtener esta información usando el Password del terminal de su padre. En otras palabras. ¿Su mente es la de un asesino entrenado por un antiguo alto oficial de la Policía extremadamente capaz?

(Izubuchi) No tengo pruebas concluyentes. Pero considerando lo bien que ha burlado nuestros esfuerzos por capturarle... la probabilidad es alta.

(Goto) Kurosaki... no dejes que el hecho de que sea el hijo de un viejo conocido afecte a la operación. Proteger al subsecretario Zhou es nuestra mayor prioridad. No pienses en otra cosa.

(Kurosaki) -estando ya en el memorial de Hiroshima, vestido de paisano- Por supuesto. Cómo si esa no fuese mi intención desde un principio.

Goto se encontraba en el furgón especial de la Sección 5. Recibe una comunicación de Takahara.

(Takahara) Jefe, quizá sea cierto, pero voy a intentar perdonarle la vida de todas formas. Pero, en la peor de las situaciones...

(Goto) Por supuesto.

(Secretaria) Jefe Goto, tiene una llamada vía satélite desde la Jefatura Superior de Policía, con código de encriptamiento 839-0852.

(Goto) -su cara se pone seria- Es el viejo código de seguridad que usábamos en investigaciones especiales. Desencríptenlo y pasádmelo a mi teléfono.

Goto se pone a su teléfono y le contesta una voz muy conocida para Goto: era la voz del comandante Tsujisaki... pero quien hablaba era Yuu. El chaval, sufría una esquizofrenía muy aguda, asumiendo la personalidad del padre y la suya propia.

(Yuu) Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última charla, Goto.

(Goto) ¿Yuu? ¿Qué significa esto?

(Yuu) Para empezar, no pretendo hacer nada. Sólo quiero contarme "a mi mismo" la verdad. La verdad que desearía que pasase a la posteridad. Para hacer eso, me he apoderado de la mente y el corazón de mi hijo. Nunca pensé que eso me convertiría en un asesino.

(Goto) Hablas cómo si fueras tú mismo, cuando en realidad no lo eres. Estás muerto, no eres quien dices ser. ¿Que has encontrado que escondiese tu padre en los archivos de la Jefatura Superior?

(Yuu) La verdad que había tras el incidente del caso de las tres flores. ¿Te acuerdas, Goto?

(Goto) -su cara se estremece- … Sí, lo recuerdo.

(Yuu) Por culpa de ese caso fuiste desterrado a la Segunda Sección de Vehículos especiales... y tú ya no volviste a ser el mismo de antes. Sólo quiero que esa verdad pase a la posteridad. Pero por encima de conocer esa verdad, "Yo" conocí la verdad sobre la muerte de mi madre en China. La cual creó un deseo de venganza. Esto es inesperado. Nunca había pensado en el asesinato. Pero ya no puedo detener "mi" deseo de venganza.

(Goto) ¿Venganza después de tantos años? Eso no sería propio de Tsujisaki. Ni del real ni del que vive en tu mente, Yuu.

(Yuu) Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora, soy Hideo Tsujisaki y Yuu Tsujisaki a la vez. Recuerdos mezclados fluyen ahora juntos por nuestras consciencias y el resultado es que soy "yo" pensando con "mis" pensamientos. O... ¿Es al revés? Cuando esto acabe, quizás me convierta en alguien completamente diferente.

(Goto) El padre ficticio que vive en la mente de su hijo real intenta convertirle en un asesino. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

(Yuu) Si pudiese evitarlo de alguna forma, lo haría. ¿Pero sabes? Nadie puede parar esto. Debe ser su juventud la que le impulsa a hacerlo. Cuida de Saori por mi, Goto. Parece que me tomaré mi venganza.

(Goto) Yuu... seas quien seas quien está dentro de su cabeza... no te lo permitiremos. Estás advertido.

(Yuu) Ya. Lo siento, Goto. -se pierde la comunicación-

Goto se queda triste y pensativo después de haber tenido aquella conversación con el "otro" Yuu. Al mismo tiempo, Takahara y Kanuka se dirigían hacía Hiroshima lo más rápidamente que podían.

Al mediodía, el memorial de Hiroshima estaba ya lleno de gente. Kurosaki, junto a otros agentes de seguridad vestidos de paisano, se queja en voz baja.

(Kurosaki) Mierda. Ni siquiera podemos cogerle buscando las frecuencias de su teléfono móvil. No han permitido la entrada de móviles.

(Kanuka) -vestida de paisano, junto a Kosuke- ¿No podemos avisar a los civiles para que no entren?

(Kosuke) El subsecretario Zhou solicitó permiso para que entrase tanta gente con él cómo fuese posible para honrar a los fallecidos.

(Kurosaki) Así que básicamente es cómo si pidiera a gritos que le maten. No importa el resultado. Será una gran actuación, supongo. -coge la Radio- Miyoko. ¿Puedes buscar los posibles puntos para el disparo? Tiene un rifle de precisión con un rango de tiro considerablemente alto, de más de 1500 metros de alcance. Aunque lo haya desmontado para transportarlo, debería ser bastante obvio.

(Miyuki) -desde la azotea de un edificio lejano- Si está planeando matarle cómo francotirador, mi posición actual es el mejor sitio. Los otros sitios se ven afectados por rachas de viento de fuerza media y obstáculos producidos por la arquitectura urbana de la ciudad. No podría disparar con precisión.

(Kurosaki) -con un grupo de escolares con ramos de flores pasando por detrás suyo- Según el programa, la ofrenda de las flores es lo siguiente. Es la mejor oportunidad, ya que los de Seguridad Pública tendrán que apartarse del lado del subsecretario. -mirando a todos lados- ¿Dónde está? … ¿Desde dónde estará apuntando?

(Kanuka) -desde unos lavabos públicos cercanos, se comunica por la Radio. Han encontrado a un joven amordazado con la bolsa con el fusil de precisión dentro- ¡Hemos encontrado el arma!

(Kurosaki) ¿Y el francotirador!?

(Kanuka) No hay señales de él. Sólo hemos encontrado el rifle dentro de una bolsa y un estudiante de secundaria al que le han quitado el uniforme.

(Kurosaki) ¡Así que lo del rifle es una artimaña!

Justo entonces... Kurosaki ve algo. Del grupo de colegiales y colegialas que se dirige al subsecretario Kim... sale corriendo un chaval, sacándose un cuchillo del ramo de flores y corriendo directamente hacia el subsecretario Zhou. Se le abalanza encima, haciendo una sonrisa malvada con la cara... pero justo entonces, su cara se pone rígida, y cae desplomado al suelo... el Mayor Takahara había aparecido justo a tiempo, clavándole una inyección anestésica que lo deja aturdido en el suelo. El subsecretario chino, no da crédito a lo que pasa, ni Kurosaki tampoco. Éste se acerca a Takahara.

(Kurosaki) Has llegado justo a tiempo, Mayor.

(Takahara) Yo y la sargento Kanuka fuimos capaces de determinar la verdadera intención a partir de los datos de los archivos de Tsujisaki en la jefatura superior. Según él... "El método más efectivo para un asesino es acercarse al objetivo sin tener en cuenta una ruta de escape".

(Kurosaki) Un asesino con un billete solo de ida, eh?

Justo entonces, Takahara se da cuenta de algo: el chaval suelta una sonrisa maquiavélica y con la mano temblando, intenta apretar el ramo de flores que lleva en la mano. Takahara, suelta un grito.

(Takahara) ¡Al suelo, todo el mundo al suelo!

Yuu hace estallar una carga explosiva que lleva en el ramo de flores. Cree que ha conseguido su venganza... pero era su propia alucinación fruto de su esquizofrenia y su inestabilidad mental evidente.

Al día siguiente, Yuu está en la habitación de un hospital de Hiroshima, recuperándose. En la habitación del hospital, se encontraban Takahara, Goto y Saori. Había una tele en marcha.

(Televisión) El subsecretario de asuntos exteriores de la República Popular de China, el señor Zhou, completó ayer sano y salvo todos sus eventos planeados y partirá mañana por la tarde de regreso para Pekín.

(Takahara) Fue una operación peligrosa, pero según nos ha comunicado el psicólogo del hospital, él cree que la operación de terrorismo que llevó a cabo fue un éxito... y que los aquí presentes volamos por los aires.

(Saori) Comprendo.

(Takahara) Desafortunadamente... le esperan varios meses muy duros. Los que tendrá que someterse al tratamiento primero para estabilizar su estado mental y emocional... y después para volver completamente a la normalidad. Es muy probable que durante una larga temporada ni siquiera te reconozca o te vea cómo un ser extraño.

(Saori) No importa. Mientras Yuu siga vivo y a mi lado, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para que se recupere.

(Goto) -se queda mirando al joven inconsciente... y le da una tarjeta a Saori- Si pasa algo, contacta con este número.

(Saori) Gracias.

Takahara y Goto se marchan del hospital, dirigiéndose al aparcamiento que hay enfrente. Cuando llegan...

(Takahara) Usando los datos que dejó el padre, el hijo, en su mente, reconstruyó los recuerdos de éste... y sin darse cuenta creo dos personalidades en su cabeza que coexistían y que incluso tomaban decisiones juntas. Cómo consecuencia, cada personalidad era afectada por la otra. Pero ahora... el tratamiento para curarle de su esquizofrenia borrará de su mente la personalidad de su padre con toda seguridad. Y de este modo, en cuestión de meses o uno o dos años... él volverá a ser el joven llamado Yuu Tsujisaki.

(Goto) -con mirada triste- Cierto. Pero... resulta agotador perder dos veces a un viejo amigo a mi edad.

(Takahara) Pensé que sólo fue su compañero de armas, jefe Goto.

(Goto) Tienes razón.

Ambos suben al coche y se marchan. Aquel caso había sido ciertamente duro para Goto. El recuerdo del que había sido su jefe durante diez años en su época de Policía de investigaciones especiales... y que ahora, había reaparecido en forma de personalidad doble en la cabeza de su hijo. Había sido un caso extraño y desconcertante para Goto.

El resto de aquel día, Goto estuvo como desconocido, triste, fuera de lugar. En casa, Shinobu se preocupó seriamente por él... pero cómo solo sabía hacer Goto, al día siguiente ya ni se le notaba.

Pero el trabajo para Goto volvería pronto con un caso claro, contundente y espectacular. En esta ocasión, quien llevaba la carga de las investigaciones, serían la pareja de detectives del departamento de investigación de la Policía de Tokio: Matsui y Shinshi


	44. Muerte en las profundidades

**Capítulo 44. Muerte en las profundidades. **

Noviembre de 2007. Es todavía de madrugada, muy temprano. El sol ni siquiera ha salido aun. En la bahía de Tokio, un pequeño y destartalado barco de pesca, emprende la marcha hacia el interior de la bahía en una nueva jornada de trabajo. Su capataz, al volante de la embarcación, habla por Radio con otro capataz de otra barca de pesca no muy lejana.

(capataz 1) Hoy no se pescará mucho.

(capataz 2) Últimamente todos los días pasa lo mismo.

(capataz 1) Y no es una cuestión de saber o no saber pescar.

(capataz 2) ¿Que vamos a pescar si no hay peces?

(capataz 1) Tú también lo piensas, eh? Para mi este sitio está casi agotado.

(capataz 2) Yo llevo una buena carga de pavos.

(capataz 1) Y además, según las previsiones del tiempo, el cielo estará despejado.

(capataz 2) En fin, paciencia.

(capataz 1) He comprado entradas para el partido de béisbol.

(capataz 2) ¿Para el partido de los Marines?

(capataz 1) Sí. Los Marines contra los Hawks.

(capataz 2) ¿Has comprado entradas por anticipado para eso? ¡Si el estadio estará vacío!

(capataz 1) Bueno, no sé. Los marines... son nuestro equipo local.

(capataz 2) Que cosas tienes. Yo no creo que valga la pena. Este año la liga del Pacífico la ganaran los Blue Eyes. Sin embargo, la liga del interior, eso ya no está tan claro.

(capataz 1) Los Giants vienen dando tropiezos desde el comienzo de la temporada.

(capataz 2) Sí... no se puede decir quien la va a ganar este año. Ya veremos.

(capataz 1) ¿Crees que los Tigers tienen alguna posibilidad?... eeehh. ¿Qué es eso?

(capataz 2) ¿A que te refieres?

(capataz 1) Allí. A las 5.

El capataz de la segunda embarcación de pesca, levanta la cabeza. Oye el sonido de los reactores de un avión volando muy bajo. Un avión de transporte civil de una compañía americana estaba volando casi sobre la superficie del océano... y soltando trozos de chatarra que caen cerca del barco de pesca. El avión se precipita sobre el agua y se estrella en la bahía. Acaba de acontecer un accidente aéreo... o más bien, algo mucho más oscuro.

Han pasado tres semanas de esto. Shinshi estaba con su mujer, Tamiko, en un concesionario de coches de Toyota. Debido a que eran familia numerosa y seguían hiendo con el mismo coche de cuando se casaron, un _Honda Civic Sedan_ del '97, que ya tenía diez años y acusaba los kilómetros, la pareja se había decidido (aunque Tamiko a regañadientes), a cambiar a un coche nuevo. Mientras el vendedor del concesionario les enseña un monovolumen compacto...

(Vendedor) Que les parece. Es el coche ideal para ustedes, señor y señora Shinshi. El Corolla Verso. Dispone de un amplio y confortable interior de 7 plazas. Y señor Shinshi, no se preocupe usted por las prestaciones. Este modelo en concreto lleva un 2 litros de gasolina con culata de 16 válvulas y 150 caballos, con inyección directa. Es el mejor motor de su cilindrada en el mercado. ¿Le gustaría dar una vuelta con él?

(Shinshi) Bueno... la verdad es que no tiene mala pinta. Y es cierto, el interior se ve espacioso y cómodo. Cómo coche familiar está muy bien.

(Tamiko) ¿Cuanto nos piden por él?

(Vendedor) Si se llevan este modelo en Stock en concreto, sumando el descuento que les he mencionado de 250.000 yenes y si nos entregan su viejo coche... se lo dejamos por 2.750.000.

(Tamiko) mmmm. Eso significa que nos lo venderían con un buen descuento, no?

(Vendedor) Sí. El precio real si lo compraran bajo pedido... superaría de largo los tres millones y medio.

(Shinshi) Es una oferta muy buena. Y el coche a mi me gusta.

(Tamiko) Tendríamos que mirar aun en más sitios.

(Shinshi) Pero Tamiko, llevamos tres meses mirando por diferentes concesionarios. Hemos escuchado muchas ofertas... y esta es de las mejores que hemos encontrado. Además... sabes que lo necesito para el trabajo. No puedo estar demasiado tiempo sin coche. -le suena el teléfono móvil y se pone enseguida- Aquí subinspector Shinshi. … Sí. … Entiendo. Voy enseguida. -cuelga el teléfono-

(Tamiko) No me lo digas, te ha surgido un caso. ¿Verdad?

(Shinshi) Sí, lo siento, amorcito. Tengo que irme. Lo siento, pero debo coger el coche. Coge un taxi para volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Adiós! -se va corriendo-

(Tamiko) ¡Eh, oye! ¿Y yo que hago aquí ahora!? ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de coches! -exclamando enfadada-

Pasada media hora, en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio, Shinshi llega en su viejo Honda Civic del 97. Estaba empezando a llover. Un avión Boeing 737 de ANA sobrevuela bajo por encima de la bahía. Shinshi salta corriendo sobre el cordón policial de plástico a franjas amarillas y negras y casi tropieza. Se dirige corriendo hacia el escenario de un crimen. Un policía uniformado le para los pies, pero le reconoce enseguida.

(Policía) ¡Eh, deténgase! ¡A dónde va!? Oh. Subinspector Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Disculpe, acaban de llamarme de la central. ¿El jefe Matsui ya ha llegado?

(Policía) Sí, le está esperando. Esta ya es la cuarta vez. -mirando el lugar del crimen-

En un pequeño muelle del puerto, un Labor de obras públicas _Schaft JK-8 _yace embarrancado con la cubierta de cristal de la cabina del piloto destrozado. Más adelante, una lona, cómo una gran tienda de campaña, que cubre lo que es la escena del crimen. Había un cadáver... y no quedaba mucho de él.

(Shinshi) ¡Hola, ya estoy aquí, jefe! -su cara se estremece cuando ve aquello. Matsui le mira de reojo mal y devuelve la mirada al suelo, mirando aquel cadáver irreconocible, mientras los de criminología hacen fotos del cadáver- Eso... ¿Eso es todo lo que queda de él?

(Matsui) Sí. -terminan de hacer las fotos y se llevan el cadáver en una bolsa de plástico negra-

(Shinshi) ¿Para que me necesitan exactamente?

(Forense) Cogeremos sus huellas dactilares y muestras de pelo para averiguar su ADN.

Matsui le da un codazo a Shinshi y le entrega un papel. Justo cuando un avión pasa volando muy bajo sobre ellos, Matsui le dice algo a Shinhsi y éste, habiendo captado el mensaje, se marcha corriendo de nuevo hacia su coche. Se mete dentro y arranca para marcharse. Pero se para de nuevo, cuando... ve a una mujer que tiene problemas con su coche, un _Suzuki Cappucino_. Shinshi echa marcha atrás, para y baja la ventanilla y pregunta...

(Shinshi) ¿Tiene algún problema?

Shinshi sin pensarlo dos veces la recoge en su coche... y la lleva a su destino. Descubre que es una profesora de biología de la Todai. La chica, una mujer de mas de treinta años, alta, piel muy clara, cabellos negros muy largo y ojos pequeños pero tristes y brillantes, se seca con una toalla en el asiento del copiloto. Se llamaba Anako Hatsuji.

(Anako) -mientras se seca el cabello con una toalla- Bastaba con llevarme... a la gasolinera más próxima.

(Shinshi) ¿Cargada con esa maleta y con este tiempo? -dice todo simpático-

(Saeki) ¿Dónde le dejo la toalla?

(Shinshi) Aquí mismo, encima de la guantera. … Si le apetece fumar un cigarrillo, hágalo. La he visto mirar discretamente el cenicero. Adelante, fume. No me molesta.

(Saeki) -en un principio se sorprende, pero enseguida se reconforta- Sé que es malo para la salud. Pero no consigo dejarlo.

(Shinshi) Sé lo que cuesta. Cuando era soltero yo también fumaba.

(Saeki) Así que es usted casado. -se enciende el cigarrillo y echa una calada-

(Shinshi) Sí... El año que viene hará ya diez años.

Un largo rato después... y tras una conversación bastante agradable, llegan al campus de la Todai, Shinshi le descarga la maleta del maletero y se la deja en el vestíbulo del edificio.

(Saeki) Gracias, aquí ya me va bien.

(Shinshi) Pero su maleta pesa muchísimo.

(Saeki) No se preocupe, mi departamento está aquí mismo. Tenga su paraguas. Y muchas gracias por todo. -le devuelve el paraguas y se postra en agradecimiento-

(Shinshi) De nada. -dice un tanto sorprendido-

Shinshi se queda mirando un rato a aquella mujer que le hace sentir una sensación un tanto extraña, cómo si ella estuviese desamparada... pero acaba centrándose de nuevo y regresa corriendo a su coche. Al lado del vehículo... un cartel con la consigna "¡Abajo el Proyecto Babilonia!".

Al anochecer, en la comisaría central de Policía del distrito de Asakussa, División Yohonan, donde trabajan Shinshi y Matsui, se celebra una reunión extraordinaria de todos los departamentos. Los crímenes relacionados con Labors estaban siendo demasiado frecuentes. Matsui, levantado de su silla, expone su tesis mientras los demás, sentados, escuchan.

(Matsui) En los cuatro accidentes, había un Labor por los alrededores que trabajaban en la costa. Todos ocurrieron entre primera hora de la tarde y primera hora de la noche. Además, todos afectaban a Labors fabricados por la compañía Schaft. Dichas coincidencias me llevan a pensar, que esta serie de crímenes están relacionados entre sí, pero podrían ser accidentes. Tal vez el material de Schaft sea defectuoso.

(Policía 1) También podrían tratarse de actos terroristas, no podemos descartarlo.

(Policía 2) Esos grupos ecologistas radicales que se oponen a las obras de ampliación del puerto, al proyecto Babilonia y a otras grandes infraestructuras del área metropolitana de Tokio, atraen a un buen número de locos. Tal vez todo forme parte de una estrategia disuasoria.

(Intendente) Ya hemos pedido al departamento de Seguridad Pública que abra una investigación.

(Policía 3) -en tono sarcástico- Sí, buena idea. Pero todos sabemos que si descubren algo, se lo guardaran para ellos.

(Intendente) -le responde también con sarcasmo- Yo tampoco sería muy comunicativo. -se desatan algunas risas en la sala- Por el momento no descartaremos ninguna de las dos posibilidades. Accidente y juego sucio.

(Jefe de Policía) Se asignarán misiones a la primera división de investigación. Los demás, pueden irse. Gracias, caballeros. -todos se marchan. Matsui y Shinshi se quedan en su silla-

(Shinshi) Jefe Matsui. Oiga... ¿No cree que deberíamos trabajar en esto con mis antiguos colegas? ¿Con la división de vehículos especiales? Ellos son los auténticos expertos en Labors.

(Matsui) -fumando, le tira la colilla dentro la lata de té frío de Shinshi- Oh, aun te quedaba té en la lata. Lo siento, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) - _ -

Shinshi y Matsui se fueron cada uno por su lado a su casa. Eran dos hombres que ya llevaban unos años trabajando juntos codo con codo. Pero sus vidas privadas eran completamente diferentes. Matsui vivía solo, en un apartamento minúsculo, viejo y sucio. Shinshi, era un hombre casado y padre de tres hijos. Su hija mayor ya tenía siete años y los dos pequeños, gemelos, cinco. Matsui tiene que cenar comida preparada del supermercado solo. Shinshi, cena alegremente con su familia, charlando. Sabiendo que había hecho su familia durante el día. Matsui era un hombre chapado a la antigua, que escucha discos de vinilo y no sabe nada de las nuevas tecnologías. Shinshi, cómo experto informático que es, está perfectamente enterado de las nuevas tecnologías.

Y lo mismo era al empezar el día. Matsui se levantaba y se vestía solo. Shinshi, se levantaba después que su esposa y se despide de la familia al irse a trabajar.

Aquella mañana, Shinshi y Matsui, emprenden una investigación por el puerto de Tokio. Interrogan a varias personas. En las inmediaciones de un viejo estadio semi-abandonado, toman un descanso.

(Shinshi) Me temo que no ha habido suerte, jefe. -Matsui se levanta- Yo me lo tomaría con calma, señor. Ya no tiene edad tampoco para ir con prisas.

(Matsui) No te preocupes. Vamos.

En aquel estadio abandonado, un grupo de rock americano iba a rodar un videoclip. Estaba lleno de obreros, en el escenario en construcción. Shinshi le pregunta a un operario que trabaja allí.

(Operario) Mire, el departamento de bomberos ha dado el visto bueno.

(Shinshi) Gracias. -regresa corriendo con Matsui- Parece que están rodando un videoclip de rock.

(Matsui) Ja. ¿De rock? ¿Un espectáculo de Rock en un estadio en ruinas? -dice despectivamente-

(Shinshi) Sí, pero... lo harán sin público real.

Al mediodía, la pareja de detectives paran a comer en un pequeño bar. Encuentran sin quererlo una pista: Gobios. Un pescado muy típico y apreciado de Tokio. Largo rato después de comer, en el puerto, preguntan a un pescador...

(Pescador) Aaaah ¿Gobios gigantes? ¡Si! La gente se vuelve loca cuando vienen por aquí. Todos los que tienen una caña de pescar van a por ellos.

(Matsui) -le enseña un mapa de la bahía de Tokio- ¿Por que zona están?

(Pescador) Aproximadamente... por esta. Si, es donde suelen encontrarlos.

Los dos detectives se quedan mirando serios. Al anochecer se sientan en un parque. La búsqueda no parecía marchar del todo bien.

(Shinshi) Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿No le parece, jefe? Las fechas y lugares son próximos.

Shinshi recuerda haberle preguntado al pescador cuando pescaron esos Gobios gigantes. El pescador les responde.

(Pescador) mmmmm ¿la primera vez que pescamos? ¡Ah, si! ¿Se acuerdan de aquel accidente de avión de hace tres semanas? Pues sería unos diez días después.

Shinshi observa el mapa con las anotaciones de los lugares y fechas de los diferentes escenarios de los crímenes.

(Shinshi) Es un poco inverosímil. ¿No cree?

(Matsui) Por el momento no tenemos ninguna pista ni testigos. Así que te voy a dejar el caso a ti.

(Shinshi) ¿Y que hará usted, jefe?

(Matsui) -le dice en broma- Cómo tú mismo me dices muchas veces... ya no tengo edad para estos trotes.

Ya era de noche. Estaba lloviendo. En la sede de una empresa bioquímica, "Laboratorios Toto", se estaba produciendo una reunión de altos vuelos. Un coronel de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y un hombre americano proveniente directamente del Pentágono, vestidos de civil, con traje y corbata con una gabardina encima, se despiden en recepción del presidente de la empresa bioquímica y biomédica. Esos dos personajes muy importantes se marchan por separado en coches negros de gama alta, un _Nissan Cima_ negro y un _Lincoln Town Car_. El presidente de la compañía, un hombre de sesenta años bajo, de cabello blanco y ojos de pez, vestido con traje negro con corbata azul y camisa blanca, llamado Irumo, se queda mirando a la entrada la marcha de aquellos dos hombres con mirada muy seria. Éste entra en su edificio, en busca de uno de los jefes científicos de los laboratorios. Este hombre, un científico de treinta años con gafas, llamado Kazu. Se encuentra en uno de los laboratorios, hablando por teléfono.

(Kazu) ¿Te has deshecho de él? … Sí, por supuesto, bien hecho. … Tranquilo, te ingresaré el dinero de la indemnización.

Kazu cuelga el teléfono. Se da cuenta que Irumo llama a la puerta: quiere hablar con él. Ambos hombres bajan en un ascensor hasta el segundo subterráneo del edificio, donde hay un laboratorio especial de alta tecnología de la compañía. Se dirigen hacia él a través de un pasadizo subterráneo de paredes metálicas iluminado con leds y vigilado con cámaras de seguridad y sensores láser. Mientras ambos hombres caminan por ese paadizo...

(Kazu) ¿Que ha dicho el coronel? ¿Cree que está satisfecho? -le pregunta un tanto nervioso-

(Irumo) No le ha gustado nada que la cápsula no saliera. Dice que hubiera sido mejor que se utilizara en una base estadounidense de las que hay aquí.

Llegan al final del pasadizo. Kazu abre la última compuerta de seguridad con su tarjeta de identificación y entran al laboratorio especial. En el interior y separado con una gruesa mampara de seguridad, un depósito de cristal conectado con cables y tuberías. En su interior... un ser vivo. Una especie de monstruo en estado de feto. Con unos ojos enormes, cómo si fuese un pez. Pero tenia extremidades. Era un ser vivo e inteligente. Irumo y Kazu se lo quedan mirando muy seriamente: ese bicho, era fruto de un experimento altamente secreto para los militares japoneses y americanos.

(Irumo) ¿Cuanto tiempo cree que podemos mantener vivo al número doce?

(Kazu) Me sorprende que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora. Supongo que lo eliminaremos hoy mismo o mañana cómo mucho.

Unos par de días después. En el fondo de la bahía de Tokio, un robot subacuático manejado por control remoto desde un barco en la superficie, inspecciona el fondo marino en busca de un cable de fibra óptica de gran grosor. En el barco, los operarios manejan los mandos y vigilan los monitores en busca del cable submarino.

(Operario 1) Según los coordenadas, tendría que estar por aquí. -encuentran la fisura del cable- ¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ves?

De repente, se produce un gran revuelo de lodos no muy lejos del robot submarino. Algo se acercaba a el muy rápidamente... hasta que lo atrapa.

(operario 1) -su monitor se queda en blanco- ¿Que? No lo entiendo.

(operario 3) ¿Que ocurre? ¿Una avería?

(operario 2) Que extraño. Es una unidad completamente nueva.

Entonces, el barco recibe una fuerte sacudida. Los tres operarios salen corriendo a cubierta a ver que ocurre. Ven cómo el cable que conecta el barco con el robot submarino es arrastrado por algo a gran velocidad y virulencia... hasta que el rollo del cable se termina y es arrancado.

Al día siguiente, Shinshi había ido al hangar donde investigaban los restos del accidente aéreo del mes anterior. Un _Boeing 737_ de carga, hecho añicos y juntado a pedacitos cómo si de un puzzle se tratara. Shinshi pregunta al hombre responsable en aquel momento de la investigación de los restos del accidente... y el registro que éste le da.

Horas después de esto, Shinshi se lo comenta a su jefe en la central, mientras ambos están en la azotea del edificio.

(Shinshi) La YATA y el ministerio de transportes comparten la misma teoría. Pero todavía no están dispuestos a decir, que ha sido por desgaste del metal en un mamparo.

(Matsui) ¿Había algo a bordo?

(Shinshi) Hay una cosa que me ha llamado la atención, jefe.

Shinshi recuerda en el hangar del avión siniestrado las explicaciones del responsable de la investigación del accidente... y sobre un cargamento en particular.

(Investigador) Revisamos este depósito en particular por cómo se había roto. Pero no encontramos ningún resto de explosivo. Supongo, que no debía estar bien protegido.

Volviendo al presente...

(Shinshi) El destinatario de dicho contenedor era empresas Hermes. Iré a visitarles mañana mismo.

(Matsui) De acuerdo. -mirando un Labor que trabaja en unas obras enfrente... hasta que llega un compañero a darles una noticia-

(Policía) ¡Shinshi! ¡Matsui! Ha habido otro.

En el puerto de Tokio, en un barco de la compañía telefónica que estaba reparando el cable, Shinshi y Matsui se personan allí para conocer el robot submarino que fue atacado en el fondo de la bahía de Tokio la noche anterior.

(operario 1) ¿Han visto? Que les parece. Un desastre, verdad? Acabábamos de comprarla. Una máquina flamante valorada en noventa millones de Yenes está hecha papilla. -ve que Shinshi inspecciona una placa del aparato- ¿Eh? ¿Ha encontrado algo?

(Shinshi) Esta máquina está fabricada por Industrias Hishi, cierto?

(operario 1) Sí, así es.

(Matsui) ¿No es de Industrias Schaft?

(operario 1) No. Lo indica claramente en la placa y en el número de serie.

En el interior del barco, el otro operario, les enseña el video de lo que captó la cámara del robot subterráneo.

(operario 2) ¡Miren! Eso de ahí. ¿Creen que eso de ahí es la causa de lo ocurrido?

(Matsui) Es difícil saberlo.

(Shinshi) ¿Pueden prestarnos el video, por favor?

(operario 2) Les daremos una copia.

Entonces, entran por la puerta dos miembros de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales: los oficiales Watanabe y Miyazaki. Matsui y Shinshi se les quedan mirando con gran sorpresa.

(Miyazaki) Con permiso. Oficial Sakura Miyazaki, de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Watanabe) Yo soy el oficial Wataru Watanabe.

(operario 1) ¿Vehículos especiales? Ah, ya entiendo.

(Watanabe) Sí señor. Nos han ordenado que viniéramos. Según parece, han tenido un "pequeño" percance con un robot submarino.

(operario 1) Si. Pero entonces... ¿Quienes son ellos? -mirando a los dos inspectores?

(Watanabe y Miyazaki) ¿Shinshi? -exclaman a la vez-

(Shinshi) -se queda riendo bobamente y frotándose la mano en el cogote-

Shinshi y Matsui no tienen más remedio que irse con el rabo entre las piernas. En la cubierta del barco, el operario muestra a Watanabe y Miyazaki el robot submarino destrozado.

(operario) Aquí la tienen.

(Watanabe) ¿Cuantos años tiene esta máquina?

(operario) No señor. Acabamos de comprarla. Es completamente nueva.

(Miyazaki) Es verdad. Está hecha un asco.

(operario) Y que lo diga, oficial. Es irreparable. Y a saber si el seguro nos lo cubre.

Abajo, en el muelle, mientras Matsui y Shinshi se dirigen andando al coche de éste último...

(Matsui) Shinshi, vamos a echar un vistazo a esa empresa.

(Shinshi) ¿Que empresa? -dice sin entenderlo-

(Matsui) Hermes. Con hache o sin ella. La que tenía que recibir el contenedor agujereado.

(Shinshi) Está muy lejos. ¿Le pagarán el taxi hasta allí?

(Matsui) Me da igual.

Pero no van en taxi, sino en el viejo coche de Shinshi. Acaban atrapados en medio de un atasco de tráfico, esperando. En un momento dado, Matsui quiere fumar, pero...

(Shinshi) Señor Matsui, lo siento, en este coche no se puede fumar. Es que Tamiko no soporta el olor del tabaco.

(Matsui) ¬ ¬ Eres un calzonazos.

Llegan a la sede... o mejor dicho antigua sede de Hermes, porque al llegar no encuentran nada. Solo una sala de oficinas vacía. La empresa en cuestión ya no existía. Mientras ambos detectives andan de regreso al coche...

(Matsui) Se trasladaron repentinamente a finales del mes pasado. Entraba y salía muy poca gente. Y el buzón estaba lleno de folletos de sex shops y de publicidad. No dejaron ninguna dirección donde localizarles.

(Shinshi) ¿Una empresa tapadera?

(Matsui) Revisaremos sus registros telefónicos, registro comercial, registro de empresa. Nos llevará tiempo, pero les encontraremos.

(Shinshi) -ya habiendo llegado a su coche- No espere que ninguna cadena de televisión ayude a la policía.

(Matsui) No lo espero.

(Shinshi) Pero es posible que consiga una copia de la emisión del informativo de alguna televisión pública.

(Matsui) ¿Tienes algún amigo al que recurrir?

(Shinshi) Para esto me temo que no. Pero puedo buscar en Internet. -se suben al coche-

(Matsui) -se encuentra un mechero de mujer bajo el asiento- ¿? ¿No habías dicho que tu mujer no soportaba el tabaco? ¿O también has conseguido esto en una página web?

(Shinshi) ¡Claro que no! -dice ofendido-

Muy poco tiempo después, aquella mujer que Shinshi había llevado en su coche, la profesora de universidad llamada Anako Hatsuji, estaba sentada ante el televisor, en una habitación a oscuras, en el suelo. Miraba un video doméstico: la grabación de una niña. Una niña que había sido su hija... y que ya no estaba en este mundo. Suena el teléfono que estaba en aquella habitación. Se pone el contestador automático. La voz que suena en el contestador... era la de Kazu, el científico de Laboratorios Toto.

(Kazu) Soy Kazu. Te llamaba para decirte, que no hay ningún problema. Podrás trabajar media jornada. Llámame cuando vuelvas. Siento mucho lo del accidente.

En su casa, Shinshi, en su habitación, de noche, cuando Tamiko ya estaba dormida, descargaba archivos de Internet con su ordenador portátil. Matsui, estaba en su casa, solo, durmiendo la mona después de cenar, con su viejo tocadiscos de vinilo en marcha.

Al día siguiente, en un aula de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio (TODAI), Anako daba una de sus clases de biología molecular y celular. Mientras va dando la clase, acompañando su explicación con una presentación en Power point...

(Anako) Se cree que esta infinita capacidad de división somática de la célula, limita a su vez la esperanza de vida de los organismos superiores. Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que la esperanza de vida de la célula, viene determinada por los telómeros. Proteínas complejas de ADN, que se hallan en los extremos de los cromosomas lineales y que se acortan con cada división, a modo de cupones que se van utilizando de uno en uno. Sin embargo, dado que las células cancerígenas pueden reproducir sus propios telómeros, la división celular no tiene límites, y por tanto, puede llegar a prolongarse eternamente. Las células que veis, proceden de una paciente que murió de cáncer infantil. Aunque ella esté muerta, sus células siguen vivas incluso hoy en día. Es una sensación muy extraña. -dice con tristeza mirando a la pantalla-

Entonces se abre la puerta del aula: era Shinshi, que vuelve a cerrar enseguida. La clase termina, los alumnos se van y Shinshi y Saeki se ponen a hablar en medio del pasillo. Le venía a devolver el mechero que se había dejado en su coche.

(Anako) -mirando el mechero- ¿Ha venido a devolverme esto?

(Shinshi) -un tanto avergonzado- Supongo que sí. Comprenderá... que si mi mujer se lo encontrase en mi coche, pasaría un mal trago. Así que he decidido cortar el mal de raíz.

(Anako) Comprendo. Gracias por devolvérmelo. -le dice con una tímida sonrisa-

(Shinshi) No hay de que.

La investigación de Shinshi y Matsui, proseguía adelante. Horas después, por la tarde, inspeccionaban el video de la grabación del informativo de una cadena de televisión nacional sobre el accidente aéreo que se produjo en la bahía de Tokio el mes anterior. Una grabación en la que se observan grandes grúas sobre barcos que sacan restos del avión del agua... y en un momento dado, de a penas unos pocos segundos, a un grupo de personas en la cubierta de un barco de la marina de los Estados Unidos.

(Matsui) -mientras Shinshi rebobina la cinta de video- Páralo ahí. Quiero volver a ver eso.

(Televisión) Continúan los trabajos para la recuperación de los restos del Boeing 737 del vuelo 2306 de Frontier Airlanes. El último cadáver ha sido rescatado aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde...

(Matsui) Mira eso, fíjate.

(Televisión) Luego se han iniciado las labores de rescate de la carga con modernos medios que facilitaran...

(Shinshi) Sí, es el contenedor agujereado.

(Matsui) Mira a la izquierda de la imagen. Se ven unas personas saludándose. ¿Crees que se trata de militares americanos?

(Shinshi) ¿Que importa eso? Había barcos americanos de Yokosuka ayudando en las tareas de rescate. Y Frontier Airlanes trabaja mucho para las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. O sea que... no tendría nada de extraño.

(Matsui) Cámara lenta.

(Shinshi) ¿Ha visto algo... que le llamara la atención?

(Matsui) ¿Recuerdas lo que vimos en el monitor del robot submarino?

(Shinshi) ¿Aquello que era cómo una especie de aleta?

(Matsui) Me gustaría saber algo más.

(Shinshi) -le dice medio en broma- No me diga que cree que el culpable de todo es un pez que estaba dentro del contenedor. -Matsui mira mal a Shinshi y éste se queda sorprendido-

Llevan la grabación, donde se observaban a tres americanos, dos con uniforme militar, hablando entre ellos. Deciden traer la grabación a una mujer. Una afroamericana sordomuda, para que lea los labios de esa conversación... pero a penas sacan nada en limpio.

(Matsui) -leyendo lo que ha escrito la mujer sordomuda en un papel- Revisar, cápsula... docena del fraile.

(Intérprete) -leyendo los signos de manos de la mujer sordomuda- … Dice que no sabe de que están hablando. Que sólo consigue descifrar alguna palabra suelta.

Poco después, una noche de viernes, mientras Shinshi salía a cenar con su mujer a un restaurante lujoso del centro... Anako, cargada con una pesada maleta, se planta ante un muelle del puerto de la bahía de Tokio. Iba a soltar una carga de consecuencias imprevisibles.

La noche siguiente, una noche de sábado lluviosa, muy cerca de allí, una discoteca llamada Babylon, estaba en plena sesión nocturna. Cientos de jóvenes en su interior, están de fiesta, bailando, ligando o con los amigos. Afuera, a la entrada, llega un coche utilitario _Mitsubishi Colt_ con una pareja dentro, que aparca enfrente. El chico se baja enseguida y se pone a correr hasta la entrada para no mojarse. Pero ve que la chica se queda inmóvil ante la ventanilla del _Subaru Outback_ que hay aparcado al lado. ¿Qué ha visto la chica para quedarse paralizada por el miedo? Una pareja joven descuartizada y sangrienta. La sangre caía a borbotones por la puerta del coche.

A apenas 200 metros de allí, en un gigantesco deposito de contenedores de mercancías, un operario termina su turno. Lo comunica al jefe de seguridad.

(Operario) Aquí operario Hoshino. Conteste, sala de vigilancia.

(Jefe de seguridad) -mirando un partido de béisbol en una televisión portátil- Aquí sala de vigilancia.

(Operario) Los contenedores ya están cargados. Nosotros nos disponemos a irnos de aquí.

(Jefe de seguridad) Muy bien. Recibido. Aquí sala de vigilancia. Operación terminada, señor Yoshida. ¿? Yoshida. ¿Yoshida, está ahí? Oiga Yoshida. ¿Eh? -suena la alarma... y el edificio se queda a oscuras-

En ese mismo momento, Matsui y Shinshi, iban en un coche patrulla _Toyota Crown_ junto a dos oficiales de Policía cerca de allí. Pero se encuentran con un cambio de planes inesperado, cuando por radio...

(Radio) Llamada de emergencia desde las instalaciones de almacenamiento del sector Babilonia. Se ha perdido contacto con el personal del interior. Conteste Yohonan cuatro.

(Policía 1) Aquí Yohonan cuatro.

(Radio) Esto ha ocurrido por su zona justo al otro lado del canal. ¿Puede ver algo desde el vehículo?

(Policía 1) eeeeee no. ¿? Un momento. Las luces están apagadas.

(Radio) Recibido, Yohonan cuatro. Diríjanse al lugar y comprueben que es lo que va mal. Averigüen que clase de ayuda se precisa, y comuníquenlo a la central cuanto antes para que podamos enviar los efectivos necesarios. Cambio.

(Policía 1) Yohonan cuatro. Recibido. -se gira para los asientos traseros- Lo siento, tendremos que hacer una parada.

(Matsui) Habría sido mejor coger un taxi. -dice con mala cara-

(Shinshi) Todo es parte del trabajo, jefe.

Mientras delante de aquella discoteca cercana, ya estaba todo lleno de Policía, inspeccionando el escenario del crimen... Shinshi, Matsui y los demás policías entraban a inspeccionar que había ocurrido allí dentro.

(Guarda de seguridad) ¡Eh! Hay alguien aquí!? No me oye nadie!? Debería haber al menos unos diez hombres.

(Matsui) Shinshi. Tú y el agente Nomura echad un vistazo. Nosotros iremos a conectar la corriente.

(Shinshi) De acuerdo, señor.

El agente Nomura y Shinshi encuentran un Labor Schaft con la cabina acristalada destruida.

(Nomura) ¡En la cabina no hay nadie! ¡La carcasa está dañada, probablemente por la caída!

(Guarda de seguridad) Aquí ha pasado algo.

(Shinshi) Tal vez haya sido un rayo o una sobrecarga.

(Guardia de seguridad) -mirando una tarjeta que Matsui encuentra en el suelo- ¿Donde ha encontrado eso? Es una tarjeta identificativa.

(Megafonía) Circuitos auxiliares reparados. Comprobando el sistema. -se encienden las luces rojas de emergencia-

Entonces... detrás del agente Nomura, aparece un bicho enorme y más feo que la Duquesa de Alba (que ya es decir). Un ser o mejor dicho monstruo enorme, tan grande cómo un Labor y espantosamente feo... pero también tremendamente inteligente. Un monstruo marrón, el cual no se podría decir a que se parece. El agente Nomura intenta desenfundar su arma... pero la bestia se lo come cómo un gato se come un ratón. Todos los demás, obviamente, salen de allí huyendo totalmente aterrorizados. A Shinshi casi le atrapa, pero se tira al suelo y consigue escapar de sus garras. Matsui y el agente de seguridad suben por unas escaleras metálicas hacia la parte superior del edificio huyendo del monstruo. Pero el monstruo trepa escaleras arriba. El guarda de seguridad, metiendo prisa a Matsui, activa la alarma de emergencias. Las compuertas, muy grandes y gruesas, bajan automáticamente. El monstruo va pasando por debajo de ellas mientras se cierran... hasta que en una su cola queda atrapada, cortándole un trozo de cola cómo a un lagarto. Mientras el monstruo consigue escapar de la compuerta que le amputa la cola, Shinshi se sube a la cabina de una de las grúas gigantes de las instalaciones. El monstruo termina comiéndose también al guarda de seguridad. Shinshi, desde la cabina de la grúa, le hace señales a Matsui para que vaya hacia él. Entonces... el sistema eléctrico se restablece y vuelve la luz. El monstruo, que parece que no soporta la luz, se esconde tras unos contenedores... pero termina acorralando a Matsui. Pero... Shinshi, subiendo la cabeza de la grúa, se la pone cerca para que salte... y Matsui salta con el monstruo detrás. Consigue cogerse a la grúa... y el monstruo, que no le coge por los pelos, cae al vacío, hasta que cae al agua, justo encima de la carcasa de un Labor. Habían pasado una experiencia espantosa.

A la mañana siguiente, los medios de comunicación dan la noticia a bombo y platillo. Un acto terrorista en la zona Babilonia, con doce muertos. La Jefatura Superior de Policía difunde esta versión de los hechos en rueda de prensa extraordinaria... pero Shinshi y Matsui, que discuten con su superior, el comandante Hogo, en el comedor de la central, saben cual es la realidad de los hechos.

(Hogo) Es la verdad. Sólo le hemos dicho que "ha sido terrorismo y que lo estamos investigando. "Tenemos pruebas, superintendente". -dice todo serio mientras echa un poco de pimienta a su bol de fideos-

(Matsui) ¿Pruebas? ¿Que clase de pruebas? -pregunta con expresión de enfado-

(Hogo) Los de la científica están analizando el tejido del miembro cercenado.

(Shinshi) ¿No le parece que deberíamos cerrar el puerto? Por lo menos así... podrían evitarse más muertes innecesarias. -exclama con cierta indignación-

(Hogo) ¿Creéis de veras que la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio estarán dispuestos a cerrar el puerto... porque lo aconsejen dos detectives? -

Horas después, Shinshi viaja en su coche con un compañero y viejo conocido de la Policía Científica: el oficial Imamura, un tipo con gafas redondas, cara burlona y poco seria con peinado muy corto.

(Imamura) Han decidido que el tejido sea analizado fuera. Con un poco de tiempo podríamos haberlo analizado nosotros.

(Shinshi) ¿Quieres decir que los de la científica estáis ofendidos? -le dice con sarcasmo-

(Imamura) Se lo han encargado a tres laboratorios para contrastar resultados. Al de la Universidad Todai, a los laboratorios de la Farmacéutica Katusa y a Toto. Cómo si nosotros fuéramos gilipollas.

Llegan al aparcamiento de los Laboratorios Toto. Shinshi descubre en el aparcamiento, para su sorpresa, el Suzuki Cappuccino de aquella mujer que llevó a la Todai unos cuantos días antes. Se pregunta por un instante que estaba haciendo allí... pero al final va para lo que ha ido. Una vez en el vestíbulo del edificio y habiéndoles dado unas identificaciones...

(Imamura) Tardaré unos treinta minutos.

(Shinshi) Bien. -Imamura se marcha con la maleta de las pruebas-

Mientras Shinshi se pone a curiosear, mirando fotografías expuestas en un mural de la historia de la compañía... oye bajar por las escaleras de atrás a alguien. Se gira... y era ella: Anako Hatsuji, que se queda sorprendida de encontrarse a Shinshi allí. Ambos se reúnen en la oficina de Saeki a tomar un café.

(Shinshi) Me ha sorprendido verte. Pensaba que únicamente te dedicabas a la docencia universitaria.

(Anako) En realidad tengo pluriempleo. Pero aquí no están al corriente. … ¿Sanidad púbica?

(Shinshi) ¿Eh?

(Anako) Tu trabajo. Me dijiste... que eras funcionario.

(Shinshi) Es verdad. Te dije que era funcionario. -deja la taza de café, frente a una foto, donde sale Saeki con un hombre de unos 35 años y una niña de siete años-

(Anako) Es mi hija. -mirando el retrato con cariño-

(Shinshi) ¿Tu hija?

(Anako) Sí. Yumiko.

(Shinshi) Que suerte. Sólo tienes una hija. Yo tengo tres y no sabes lo de problemas que trae eso. -en tono de broma-

(Anako) Ya.

(Shinshi) Y... ¿ese es tu marido?

(Anako) Sí. También era investigador. -dice con tristeza-

(Shinshi) ¿Era?

(Anako) Murió en un accidente. Hace tres años.

(Shinshi) Lo siento muchísimo, de veras.

(Anako) -suena el teléfono y se pone- ¿Si?

(Irumo) -al otro lado del teléfono- Necesito verte. Ahora.

(Anako) Sí señor. Voy enseguida. -cuelga el teléfono- Disculpa, debo dejarte. El jefe me llama.

(Shinshi) Es probable que por algo relacionado con nuestras pruebas.

(Anako) ¿Eh? -se queda un tanto extrañada-

(Shinshi) Sí. Del incidente ocurrido en el Sector Babilonia. Hemos traído una muestra de tejido para que la analicen.

(Anako) Entonces... ¿Eres Policía?

(Shinshi) Soy detective de la División Yohonan.

(Anako Ya veo, funcionario. -lanzando una sonrisa burlona a Shinshi-

El jefe de Toto, Irumo, mira por el microscopio electrónico el material que les han traído.

(Irumo) ¿Quieres verlo?

(Anako) Por favor. -se pone al microscopio... hace una sonrisa maquiavélica al ver aquello por el visor-

Justo entonces, en el puerto, un grupo de pescadores aficionados, encuentran el cadáver de un delfín con una enorme mordedura y en avanzado estado de descomposición. Supondría una nueva pista para la investigación.

La gravedad del asunto requería de medidas extraordinarias. Matsui recorre a Goto, el jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA... pero cómo está ocupado, envía a Kanuka para que eche una mano al viejo inspector. Matsui y Kanuka, quedan en un parque de atracciones de la bahía de Tokio. Iban a subir a una noria.

(Kanuka) Vaya. Hacía más de dos años que no nos veíamos, inspector Matsui. Oiga... podría venir a visitarme a mi casa un día de estos. A mi y a Isao no nos importaría.

(Matsui) Ya sabes que no me gusta estar entre niños. Por cierto... ¿Cómo te va cómo "guía de excursiones escolares"?

(Kanuka) Ja. La mayoría de los "niños" son muy buenos. Me paso la mitad del día durmiendo.

Ya subidos en la Noria, empieza la auténtica conversación.

(Kanuka) El avión de carga al que se refiere, hizo una parada para repostar en el viaje de Honolulu a Haneda.

(Matsui) ¿Donde paró exactamente?

(Kanuka) En las islas Marshall.

(Matsui) ¿No fue allí donde los Estados Unidos probaron sus bombas de Hidrógeno en los años cincuenta?

(Kanuka) Yes. Allí tienen instalaciones militares, algunas de ellas secretas, por todas partes. Un laboratorio de epidemología de clase P4 que ocupa toda una isla. ¡Ah! Otra cosa. Se da la casualidad de que los cinco Labors atacados hasta ahora, eran modelos de última generación fabricados por la compañía alemana Industrias Schaft.

(Matsui) Te equivocas. El que estaba instalando el cable submarino no lo era.

(Kanuka) Sí. Era de industrias Hishi, es verdad. Pero al igual que los demás Labors atacados... iba equipado con un motor superconductor Schaft fabricado bajo licencia. Es decir... que sus características técnicas y de funcionamiento son las mismas.

(Matsui) Pero el vehículo de la discoteca, un _Subaru Outback_, no llevaba nada de eso. Sólo un motor bóxer de gasolina.

(Kanuka) -quedándose pensativa- Mmmm... si, en eso tiene razón. Mmmm una pareja joven. No sé... ¿Que podría llevar una pareja joven encima que fuese superconductor? -en broma- ¿Un vibrador superconductor, quizá?

A la tarde siguiente, el caso daría un salto de gigante, al producirse un descubrimiento sorprendente. En los laboratorios de la farmacéutica Katusa, había estallado la alarma. El edifico es desalojado y dos autobuses de los antidisturbios ya han llegado a la zona. Las fuerzas especiales también se preparan para entrar. En el vestíbulo del edificio, el jefe de los antidisturbios, recibe las instrucciones de los demás grupos.

(Radio) Sala del ascensor tomada y asegurada.

(Jefe atidisturbios 1) Recibido.

(Jefe antidisturbios 2) Ala oeste del edificio asegurada. Esperamos órdenes.

(Jefe batallón) -llegan ante una sala con la puerta abierta. Lo comunica por radio- Hemos llegado a la planta quinta este. Vamos a iniciar el registro.

(Radio) Recibido.

Un hombre solo entra armado con una porra en una habitación. Se encuentra a un hombre tumbado inconsciente encima de la mesa... y una mujer que es arrastrada hacia arriba por los conductos de ventilación por algo que no se ve. El hombre se queda boquiabierto.

La noticia se desata en los medios de comunicación. Las fuerzas policiales se ponen en marcha inmediatamente. En la central de la Policía, el edificio de la Jefatura Superior, hay una reunión extraordinaria. Entre los presentes, los capitanes Isao Ota y Noa Shinohara de la primera y segunda sección. La presencia de la prensa fuera del edificio es tremenda. En la sala de conferencias...

(Intendente) El monstruo que verán a continuación, es una reproducción, basada en la descripción que nos han facilitado los detectives Matsui y Shinshi, de la división Yohonan, que tuvieron la oportunidad de verle.

(Matsui) Estaba oscuro, puede que no sea muy exacto. -muestran el retrato robot en un gran plano y todos se quedan boquiabiertos-

(Intendente) En el instituto forense se hizo un análisis del tejido. El señor...

(Imamura) Imamura. Resumiré los puntos principales. Al parecer es una fusión de células Nishiwaki y células cancerígenas. Su velocidad de reproducción sugiere que ésta podría haber tenido lugar bajo alguna clase de control humano. Pero no podemos asegurarlo.

(Policía) ¿Sería un monstruo creado por el hombre?

(Imamura) Además, con una capacidad sorprendente de revitalización, que si es atacado, podría multiplicarse dividiéndose a si mismo.

(Policía) ¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados?

Al día siguiente de todo este revuelo, Shinshi y Matsui seguían con su incansable búsqueda en su investigación del caso. Esta vez, buscando fuentes en la red de redes. Mientras buscan en los archivos centrales de la policía con la ayuda de un ordenador portátil...

(Shinshi) -leyendo una página web científica- La sustancia contenida en un meteorito de la Antártida, llamada Nishicuamitrofina. En 1984, el profesor Nishiwaki y su equipo, aislaron el gen que codifica la Nishicuamitrofina. Y con él, desarrollaron una célula que se reproducía a una velocidad asombrosa. La "Célula Nishiwaki".

(Matsui) ¿Cómo va? ¿Has encontrado algo?

(Shinshi) Nada que sea muy útil para nosotros. Probaré en los medios de comunicación o en los foros especializados.

(Matsui) Se te da muy bien esto. Deberías ser informático en lugar de Inspector de Policía.

(Shinshi) Jefe... era informático. Pero a mi me llena más ser Policía.

(Matsui) Claro; lo olvidaba. Búscame la esquela de Nishiwaki, hacia 1993.

Mientras Shinshi y Matsui buscan... Otro hombre, el científico de los laboratorios Toto, Kazu, encuentra. En el despacho de Irumo, mientras están reunidos Irumo, Kazu y Anako...

(Kazu) -leyendo unos papeles- Es increíble. El ST-191 está creciendo.

(Irumo) Esa marca es una prueba que tiene más de treinta días de edad.

(Kazu) Pero señor... sin la Nishicuamitrafina con la que le estamos nutriendo, los genes del omeraso dejarán de funcionar. Y la optosis debería producirse rápidamente.

(Irumo) ¿Quieres decir que debería morir?

(Kazu) Sí.

(Irumo) En el número trece concretamente, no se había creado ningún programa de autodestrucción.

(Kazu) ¿Eh? -se queda pasmado-

(Irumo) Y además, también se han utilizado en él células cancerígenas humanas. Señora Anako Hatsuji. ¿Es usted la responsable?

(Anako) -con mirada y voz muy seguras- Sí. He sido yo quien ha hecho que la supervivencia sea su prioridad.

(Irumo) -enfadándose- ¿Por qué no se me consultó?

(Anako) Porque pensé que se opondría categóricamente.

(Irumo) ¡Estaba en lo cierto! Sabe muy bien con que rapidez mutan las células cancerígenas.

(Anako) ¿No le alegra saber... que de algún modo, una niña todavía sigue viva?

(Irumo) En un tanque de laboratorio, pero no así. Puede irse, señora. Ya pensaremos cómo podemos afrontar esta eventualidad.

Anako se dispone a marcharse, de espaldas a Irumo, mirándole de reojo con frialdad y desprecio... pero se para un segundo a preguntar que pasará con su "criatura".

(Anako) -de espaldas a Irumo- Cual... ¿Cual cree que será la medida adoptada para afrontar la situación?

(Irumo) Hay que matar a esa cosa. Yo mismo se lo recomendaré al cliente.

(Anako) Disculpe. -se marcha-

(Kazu) Señor. ¿Cree que lo ha estado nutriendo con Nishicuamitrofina?

(Irumo) En un tanque, tal vez. Pero en la bahía de Tokio eso es algo impensable. Imposible.

(Kazu) Cuando vean los informes científicos... la policía no tardará en pedirnos explicaciones.

Anako coge sus cosas de su despacho en los laboratorios Toto. Por fuera parece hundida y vencida... pero por dentro, su plan de "resurrección" no ha hecho más que empezar.

Quien ya estaba movilizándose para atrapar aquel monstruo, eran las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Sobre la bahía de Tokio, un avión de guerra antisubmarina P-3 Orion, así cómo algunas fragatas y destructores, estaban buscando al monstruo. A bordo de uno de los buques de guerra...

(Controlador radar fragata) Alfa nueve. Aquí Tsurugui. Llegada a Sonobue. Cambio. Alfa nueve, aquí Tsurugui. Estamos esperando respuesta.

(Capitán Fragata) Nunca se me habría ocurrido que llegaría a ver una operación anti-submarino en plena bahía de Tokio.

(Controlador radar fragata 2) 4100. Señal débil.

Desde otro barco, lanzan un vehículo submarino ligero. Éste se sumerge.

(Piloto 1) Objetivo a cuarenta grados a la izquierda, a ochenta metros de distancia. Elevándose rápidamente. Preparen bengalas.

(Piloto 2) Bengalas preparadas, señor.

(Piloto 1) Dispare.

(Piloto 2) ¡Fuego!

El pequeño submarino dispara una bengala submarina. Encuentran al monstruo en cuestión y le hacen algunas fotografías. Ya tenían pruebas de cual era su estado actual.

Al día siguiente, Matsui y Shinshi se personan en los laboratorios Toto. Interrogan a Irumo y Kazu.

(Matsui) Y... ¿Es fácil adquirir esas células Nishiwaki?

(Kazu) Para un investigador, si. Nosotros tenemos la patente, pero hemos enviado muestras a laboratorios de todo el mundo.

(Matsui) ¿A todo el mundo?

(Kazu) Sí señor.

(Matsui) ¿Cuantas aproximadamente sólo en Japón?

(Irumo) Tendría que ver la lista para asegurárselo. Pero alrededor... de unas ochenta. ¿Verdad, Kazu?

(Kazu) Sí.

(Matsui) ¿Era Hermes una de ellas?

(Kazu) Ah... -se queda parado... y mirando a Irumo-

(Matsui) Hermes. ¿Les suena de algo ese nombre?

(Kazu) No señor.

(Matsui) Pues... perdonen las molestias. Nos vamos. Muchas gracias por su colaboración. No se preocupen si se retrasan un poco con el informe del análisis del tejido. Ya no nos corre prisa. Seguimos una pista mucho mejor. -dice todo confiado-

Al salir de allí, Matsui estaba más contento que unas castañuelas. Aquellos dos habían picado su anzuelo.

(Matsui) -riendo alegre- ¿Te has fijado en su cara? Es nuestro hombre, seguro.

(Shinshi) ¿Entonces está convencido de que es el dueño de Hermes?

(Matsui) ¡Por supuesto! Shizuo Kazu. El hombre con gafas que estaba sentado al lado del jefe.

Pero no podría ser... por ahora. Las altas esferas ya estaban presionando. Una vez llegados a la central, Matsui lo discute con su jefe.

(Hogo) -con los puños sobre la barbilla- No puedo hacerlo. Falta de pruebas.

(Matsui) Ese Kazu... es de los que cantarían. Estaba asustado. Más que asustado diría que muerto de miedo. Podríamos traerle para que hiciera una declaración.

(Hogo) ¡No estoy diciendo que nos olvidemos de él! ¡Tan solo que procuremos ser discretos! -le hace con la mano para que Matsui se acerque a él... y se ponen a hablar en voz baja- … ¿Es ese nuestro hombre?

(Matsui) -hace sí con la cabeza-

(Hogo) El jefe nos ha sugerido que por ahora dejemos en paz a los laboratorios Toto. Se ve que hay presiones de las altas esferas.

(Matsui) ¿Los americanos quizá?

(Hogo) No lo sé. Por el momento intenta seguir otra pista. Si te vuelve a conducir a Toto, no habrá más remedio que hablar con el jefe. -vuelven a hablar en voz alta- Pero ten mucho cuidado. Mantén los ojos abiertos. Ya sabes que toca precaución es poca.

Mas tarde, en su oficina del departamento de investigación, Matsui y Shinshi observan las fotografías del delfín con la enorme mordedura que apareció en el puerto un par de días antes.

(Shinshi) No parece ni la hélice de un barco, ni un tiburón. Nos las han enviado la cooperativa de pescadores.

(Matsui) Desde luego las marcas de mordeduras concuerdan.

(Shinshi) Tal vez pueda averiguar algo más en el ministerio de pesca.

(Matsui) Inténtalo. Yo investigaré al profesor Nishiwaki.

(Shinshi) Pero si hace más de diez años que murió. -dice un tanto extrañado-

(Matsui) Puede que su familia aun pueda decirnos algo. Al fin y al cabo, él y Irumo, fueron quienes fundaron Toto.

Matsui emprende su investigación sobre Nishiwaki. Va preguntando en un determinado barrio de la ciudad, de una casa a otra. En comercios; o al sacerdote del templo. Se planta en el cementerio. Cuando encuentra la tumba de Nishiwaki... oye encenderse el motor de un coche deportivo, que huye de allí a toda prisa. Matsui pero, consigue cogerle la matrícula. Coge enseguida su teléfono móvil para confirmar a quien pertenecía ese coche... cosa que le llevaría a una pista vital.

Por la noche, Shinshi acompaña a Matsui hasta su casa. Tiene algo interesante que enseñarle... y a Shinshi no le hará mucha gracia. Cuando entran en la pequeña y sucia casa...

(Matsui) El lavabo está ahí. Es esa puerta. La luz queda a la izquierda. Espero que ya hayas avisado a tu mujer que hoy llegarás más tarde.

(Shinshi) Sí. No se preocupe.

(Matsui) Prepararé un poco de té.

(Shinshi) Por favor, no se moleste.

(Matsui) Espera en el salón.

(Shinshi) Claro.

El salón era muy pequeño, pero la única parte de la casa que estaba arreglada. Sin televisión, sin ordenador, pero con un equipo de alta fidelidad de alta gama y una inmensa colección de discos.

(Shinshi) Tiene una buena colección. Es Jazz, verdad?

(Matsui) -desde la cocina- ¡Sí!

(Shinshi) No veo ningún CD.

(Matsui) ¡Claro que no! Yo sólo escucho discos.

(Shinshi) Bueno, no me extraña.

Matsui prepara el té y lo trae al salón.

(Matsui) Ya está listo.

(Shinshi) Bueno... ¿Que es lo que quería enseñarme?

(Matsui) Toma. -le da unos papeles- … Había una mujer junto a la tumba de la familia Nishiwaki. He pedido a tráfico que comprobasen su número de matrícula. Se trata de Anako Hatsuji. Antes Nishiwaki. Es la hija del profesor Nishiwaki. La mujer de quien ta has hecho amigo.

(Shinshi) -mirando seriamente a Matsui- ¿También le han dicho eso en tráfico?

(Matsui) Sus iniciales estaban en aquel encendedor. Y tú... no eres el mismo últimamente. Pero ante todo quiero que sepas que no he pedido que te investiguen a ti.

(Shinshi) Jefe... no tengo absolutamente nada con esa mujer. Estoy felizmente casado. Yo sólo amo a mi esposa. Es amistad, nada más. Pero entonces... ¿Ella es sospechosa?

(Matsui) Cómo investigadora que trabaja en Toto... es lógico que lo sea.

(Shinshi) Perdone señor. Pero creo que se equivoca.

(Matsui) ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

(Shinshi) Porque no me parece que sea una criminal. Por eso.

(Matsui) ¿Eres siempre tan amable contigo? Parece mentira, quien podría imaginarlo. Parecía buena persona. Te suena, verdad? ¿Has hablado últimamente con ella? ¿La has llamado?

(Shinshi) Sí, pero no contesta.

(Matsui) Mmmm Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. ¿Verdad?

(Shinshi) Descuide. Encontraré a Saeko Misaki, no se preocupe.

(Matsui) -en tono sarcástico- ¿Sí, cómo, mandando un mensaje por Internet?

(Shinshi) Pero señor.

(Matsui) -suspira profundamente- Shinshi, no podemos perder los nervios.

En los laboratorios Toto, Irumo se reúne con un coronel de las Fuerzas de Auodefensa. El Coronel Gokue. Iban a entregar a los militares una muestra para la creación de un arma bacteriológica para matar al monstruo.

(Irumo) Es preciso que el virus se mantenga a menos de ochenta grados bajo cero. Ha sido cultivado muy rápidamente, por lo que podría bajar la concentración. Consérvenlo en hielo seco para estar seguros.

(Gokue) -hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Irumo) Aquí se explica todo lo que hay que tener en cuenta para utilizarlo en una cabeza explosiva. -le da un fajo de papeles cogidos con un clip al guardaespaldas de Gokue-

(Gokue) Comprendo que siempre se pueden producir accidentes, pero no me gusta cómo se ha llevado todo este asunto. Sobre todo respecto a esa mujer.

(Irumo) Usted mismo fue quien solicitó las células cancerígenas y especificó que se anulase el programa de autodestrucción. -Gokue se saca del bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito y un billete de avión. Los tira delante de Irumo-

(Gokue) Le conviene irse de viaje. Se irá mañana a las seis de la tarde. -él y el guardaespaldas se marchan-

(Irumo) ¡Coronel Gokue!

(Gokue) El trabajo duro y el estrés no son buenos para una persona. Váyase a Florida y descanse un poco. -se marcha. Irumo se le queda mirando rabioso e impotente-

En la facultad de biología de la TODAI, Shinshi también estaba investigando.

(investigador) En esta universidad también hay unas normas que salvaguardan el derecho a la intimidad. Usted será responsable de esto. -abre la taquilla de la profesora Saeki. Al abrir, se cae una maleta al suelo, que se abre. En su interior, frascos de Nishicuamitrofina.-

(Shinshi) ¿Que ocurre?

(investigador) -coge uno de los frascos- eeeee... -sale corriendo- ¡Doctor Nagasaki! ¿Es esto lo que estaba buscando!?

Al atardecer, Shinshi emprende la última parte de su investigación. Se planta en el apartamento de Anako, en un bloque de pisos de Odaiba. El buzón estaba a reventar de publicidad y correo. Shinshi, acompañado del portero, llaman una y otra vez al timbre. No contesta nadie. El portero le abre la puerta del piso y al entrar, Shinshi descubre un piso prácticamente vacío. Va mirando una por una las habitaciones. La última, está cerrada. Con un papel doblado aparta el pestillo y la abre. Al abrir la puerta... se encuentra algo que abre los ojos de Shinshi cómo naranjas. En la habitación hay una cama, un televisor en el suelo... y la gigantesca foto de una niña de siete años sonriente que ocupa todo un muro de la pared. Era la foto de la hija de Anako.

A la mañana siguiente, Matsui estaba en una biblioteca. Le suena el teléfono móvil, el cual no lo tenía en silencio. Todo nervioso se lo busca para apagar la alarma mientras la gente se le queda mirando con mala cara por las molestias que causa. Finalmente lo encuentra en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, se levanta y se va corriendo hasta salir a fuera por una de las puertas de emergencias. Le llamaba un agente de Policía de su división a comprobar una cosa cosa en la discoteca de la zona Babylon donde asesinaron a la pareja joven. Se pone al móvil y...

(Matsui) Matsui. ¿Lo ha averiguado?

(Policía) Sí. He comprobado que no usan CD's. Sólo discos.

(Matsui) Bien... gracias por el favor.

Matsui se alegra. La investigación acababa de dar un paso de gigante. Una pieza más del puzzle encaja.

Shinshi por su parte, se planta en casa de la familia Hatsuji. Una casa tradicional de madera de una familia igualmente tradicional. Iba a interrogar a los padres de la joven: Yoshitake y Noriko Hatsuji. Una vez en la casa...

(Yoshitake) Yo soy Yoshitake Hatsuji.

(Shinshi) Yo soy el detective Mikiyasu Shinshi. Pertenezco a la división Yohonan.

(Noriko) ¿Usted es el señor Shinshi?

(Shinshi) Sí.

(Noriko) Entonces espere un momento.

(Yoshitake) Verá, detective Shinshi. Anako dejó algo aquí, anteanoche. Nos dijo que si venía... se lo diéramos a usted. Parecía casi desesperada. A nosotros nos resultaba un poco embarazoso. Así que, no le hicimos preguntas. Anako... ¿Ha hecho algo malo, detective?

(Shinshi) Todavía no lo sé. Precisamente si he venido aquí, es para averiguarlo.

Lo que les había traído Anako la noche anterior, era una cinta de video. Una grabación doméstica de Anako, con su difunto marido y su difunta hija. Jugando los dos o ella tocando el piano. Los padres de Anako y abuelos de la niña, no pueden evitar entristecerse profundamente al ver aquellas imágenes.

(Yoshitake) No habían pasado ni seis meses de la muerte de nuestro yerno, Koichi... cuando su hija tuvo que ingresar en el hospital. Y luego... casi sin previo aviso...

(Shinshi) La niña murió. ¿No?

(Noriko) Tenía un cáncer, la enfermedad la mató. Cómo si no hubiera sido bastante ver morir a nuestro hijo.

Shinshi se queda con las cintas de video que había dejado Anako en casa de sus padres. Las lleva a la policía científica, al departamento de investigación tecnológica. Analizan la cinta, su contenido, con ordenadores.

(técnico) Sólo es alguien que está tocando un piano.

(Matsui) Pruebe con las frecuencias altas.

(Jefe Técnico) Filtre lo que esté por debajo de 15 Khz.

(Técnico) Esta es la muestra número tres. Filtrando a 29 khz... muestra número dos.

(Jefe técnico) -sorprendido- ¿Es esa?

Matsui se marcha con una prueba irrefutable y que esta vez sí, resolverá el misterio. Antes de marcharse, el oficial Imamura, le pide algo.

(Imamura) ¡Señor Matsui! Hemos encontrado restos de la Nishicuamitrofina en la muestra de su Gobio gigante.

(Matsui) Bien, de acuerdo.-se marcha cómo si nada... la pista realmente importante ya la tenía en las manos-

Aquella noche, en la Jefatura superior de Policía... había una reunión de muy altos vuelos. Una reunión conjunta entre la cúpula de la Policía de Tokio y de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. El Superintendente General estaba allí. El coronel Gokue era quien hacía la exposición de su plan para atrapar al monstruo de la bahía de Tokio. La comandante Shinobu Goto de la División de vehículos especiales y Goto, en representación de los servicios secretos, la NNSA, también estaban en esa reunión.

(Gokue) -mostrando un Power Point- Es una cabeza explosiva viral de nuestra división de armas químicas y bacteriológicas. Está comprobado que la ignición del telomeraso también favorece la división celular. Las pruebas lo confirman... con un alta mortalidad celular. Y los daños se extienden a los grupos de células colindantes.

(Almirante Marina) ¿Entonces... tenemos que buscar al monstruo y dispararle eso?

(Gokue) Sí, pero... hay algunos problemas. Sólo disponemos de una cabeza explosiva. Y el objetivo está protegido por la cubierta de un Labor. Por lo tanto, no será un blanco nada fácil.

(General Ejército) Y el problema es que sólo podemos disparar una vez.

(Gokue) Sí. Además, tenemos que recuperar hasta la última partícula de su tejido. Lo ideal sería que contáramos con un lugar desierto al que fuera imposible el acceso. Por desgracia, estamos en Tokio.

(Superintendente) -en pose pensativa- mmmmm. Luces, por favor. Creemos que la Policía y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, superarán las dificultades que se presenten, con un espíritu de estrecha colaboración.

(Shinobu) Disculpe, señor. Pero exactamente... ¿En que puede ayudar la División de vehículos especiales?

(Gokue) Son ustedes los que saben disparar. Lo dejaremos en sus manos.

(Shinobu) Entiendo.

(Goto) Y ustedes se encargarán... de las armas especiales. ¿No es así? -dice con ironía muy fina-

(Matsui) -afuera, detrás de la puerta- Déjeme pasar. ¡Déjeme pasar! -abre de un portazo y entra en la sala de reuniones- ¡Hay algo que deben saber!

El lugar para parar la trampa al monstruo estaba claro: el estadio abandonado de la bahía de Tokio. Estaba siendo usado por un grupo de rock americano, al que expulsan del lugar de mala manera. Matsui, Shinshi y por supuesto, las seccione de la división de vehículos especiales estaban ya allí. Quien tenía que encargarse de arrastrar al monstruo hasta allí, era la Marina de Autodefensa. Haciendo uso de un mini submarino rápido, equipado con unos altavoces especiales de alta frecuencia.

En la reunión de la Jefatura superior, Matsui expone su descubrimiento.

(Superintendente) ¿Los sonidos de alta frecuencia atraen al monstruo?

(Matsui) Sí, señor. En todos los lugares en los que el monstruo ha atacado, había una fuente de sonido de más de 25 Khz. Los motores Schaft de superconductividad. La música de la discoteca. Los delfines. En todos los lugares que atacó, el sonido superaba... los 25 Khz.

(Intendente General) Puede que los motores y los delfines, se ajusten a esa explicación, pero... ¿Por qué sólo en esa discoteca?

(Matsui) En otros sitios ponen CD's o archivos MP3 y MP4. Pero en ese lugar ponen discos. En el sonido digital, los sonidos de más de 20 Khz quedan eliminados. Mientras que con los discos pueden llegar hasta a casi 40 Khz.

Sabiendo esto, los militares y la Policía se organizaron rápidamente para parar una trampa magistral al monstruo. Mediante un submarino rápido especial equipado con altavoces de alta frecuencia, le conducirían hasta el estadio y allí con otros sonidos de alta frecuencia, le tendrían acorralado y listo para dispararle el arma bacteriológica especial.

El cebo funciona y el monstruo persigue al submarino con el altavoz.

En ese mismo momento, Anako se dirige en su coche a toda velocidad precisamente hasta el estadio. Tiene la radio en marcha.

(Radio) La Policía cree que el responsable de los repetidos ataques a Labors podrían encontrarse en el sector de Shinkai. Se teme que pueda disponer de armas bioquímicas, y por tanto, ha quedado totalmente restringido el acceso a la zona. También está prohibido sobrevolarla. Dichas medidas han sido adoptadas únicamente, para garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

También en ese mismo momento, un grupo de tres helicópteros militares japoneses, un helicóptero de transporte de doble hélice... y dos helicópteros de combate Hellhound, se dirigen no muy lejos de allí. Eran el plan B por si el plan A fallaba.

En el estadio...

(Guardaespaldas) -al coronel Gokue- El cigüeña blanca ha sido lanzado, señor.

(Gokue) Muy bien.

Vehículos y medios militares llegan al estadio. Lo preparan todo para la llegada del monstruo. Instalan luces por doquier. Los militares examinan sobre el plano del estadio los últimos detalles del operativo. Un helicóptero de reconocimiento sobrevuela la zona. También Labors militares de última generación _Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion_ son desplegados y en posición de alerta.

A un lado de los militares, la primera y segunda sección de vehículos especiales, con todos sus miembros, estaban ya listos para entrar en acción. En un rincón de las afueras del estadio, con todos los integrantes de los Patlabor firmes, dos militares abren un maletín: les hacen entrega del proyectil especial para el monstruo.

(Militar) Sólo contamos con uno. Tened mucho cuidado.

(Noa) Ahora es cosa nuestra. No se preocupe.

(Militar) Bien. -saludan a los dos capitanes, todos les devuelven el saludo y se marchan-

(Miyazaki) ¿Únicamente tenemos un disparo? -dice un tanto preocupada-

(Noa) Efectivamente.

(Ota) Yo también lo encuentro un fastidio. Pero no ha sido idea nuestra. Son órdenes directas de los de arriba.

(Bado) -exclama todo contento- ¡No pasa nada! ¡Con un disparo será más que suficiente!

(Ota) Teniente Richardson. Tú eres el mejor tirador de ambas divisiones. Llevarás la cabeza explosiva. ¿Entendido?

(Richardson) -le responde con sonrisa confiada- Perfectamente, señor. Me muero de ganas de meterle eso por el culo a ese puto monstruo. Así le quitaré competencia al monstruo del lago Ness.

(Ota) No es momento para sus bromas, teniente. Esto es muy serio.

(Richardson) Sí, señor.

(Noa) Oficiales Bado y Miyazaki. Vosotros cubriréis al teniente Richardson. ¿Entendido?

(Bado y Miyazaki) ¡Sí, señor!

(Ota) Los tenientes Hiromi y Chikawa dirigirán a los Labors en la retaguardia. Los demás, os quedaréis aquí... preparados por si necesitamos refuerzos para combatir contra esa cosa. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

Los _Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus _números 1, 3 y 4, son desplegados. La LPW del Zeus número 4, el del teniente Richardson, es cargada con la cabeza explosiva bacteriológica.

Los accesos a la zona del estadio, estaban completamente bloqueada por presencia policial muy fuerte. Anako queda atrapada en el atasco. Intenta salir, pero se da con el parachoques del coche de detrás. Cuando un policía del control le pide la documentación... aparece Shinshi.

Mientras tanto, el monstruo salía a la superficie. Se aproximaba cada vez más. En la improvisada sala de control del estadio, reciben las coordenadas del objetivo.

(Controlador) El objetivo se dirige a la zona dos a una velocidad de treinta nudos. El objetivo está entrando en el canal diagonal. Hora de llegada aproximada 19:30.

(Gokue) Será responsabilidad nuestra hasta que entre en el estadio. Pero durante el combate por el título será todo suyo. -Ota y Noa se le quedan mirando seriamente- … Les deseo suerte.

(Noa) Procuraremos culminar con éxito lo iniciado.

(Ota) Así es. Estamos aquí para solucionar este problema que alguien o algo ha provocado. No para empeorarlo.

En el coche de Anako, dirigiéndose al estadio, ésta habla con Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Estaba seguro... que vendrías. Sabes... Quiero que sepas que lo sé todo. Lo siento mucho.

(Anako) Gracias.

La caza del monstruo, proseguía.

(Controlador 1) Lo tenemos en el monitor.

(Gokue) Digan al Riujin que detengan la emisión del sonido de alta frecuencia.

(Piloto submarino) Recibido, desconectamos sonido. … Oh, mierda.

(Controlador 1) No pueden cortar la señal del Riujin.

(Gokue) Cierren la compuerta este dos. Desvíen el Riujin a la zona dos. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que deje de seguirle sea cómo sea.

(Controlador 2) El Riujin está a menos de 500 metros de la zona 2.

(Gokue) Que el escuadrón uno pase a la zona 2.

Pero el submarino sufre una avería en la propulsión. No puede parar ni girar.

(Gokue) Que vayan a la compuerta.

(Controlador 1) ¿Que?

(Gokue) Escuadrón uno a la compuerta.

El escuadrón uno, un soldado con un misil anti tanque, se persona donde el mini submarino ha quedado atrapado. Dispara contra el pequeño submarino y lo destruye. Observan a través del monitor la destrucción del submarino.

(Ota) Un primer acto impresionante.

(Noa) Sí... Pero me sorprende la frialdad con que ha ordenado disparar contra sus propios hombres, coronel.

Ya en el estadio, Shinshi habla con Anako.

(Shinshi) ¿Por qué me diste aquella cinta de video?

(Anako) ¿Me estás interrogando?

(Shinshi) Me gustaría saberlo.

(Anako) No lo sé. Tal vez... tal vez fuera porque te pareces a mi marido. Quizá quería que fueras tú quien me detuviera. No lo sé. No recuerdo ninguna razón en particular... o la he olvidado. ¿Por qué se hacen las cosas? A lo mejor no había ningún motivo.

En otra parte, cerca del estadio, conectan tres robots submarinos de industrias Hishi con motor superconductor Schaft. Su peculiar vibración, atrae al monstruo y se pone a juguetear con las máquinas, cómo un gato con un ratón. Anako seguía hablando con Shinshi.

(Anako) Cuando me enteré ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Había conservado algunos tejidos de muestra de ella. Mezclé sus células cancerígenas con las de Nishiwaki y empezó a crecer un organismo con una fuerte voluntad de vivir. Aquello para mi era algo mágico. Cómo... cómo si mi hija hubiera vuelto a nacer.

(Shinshi) Sin embargo, lo que había renacido... no era tu hija. Es un monstruo.

(Anako) Un monstruo. La docena del fraile. El maldito número trece. Se le han dado diferentes nombres. Pero para mi el único nombre es el de ella. -se gira y se marcha, pero Shinshi la coge de la mano- ¡Suéltame! … Suéltame. -Shinshi le hace que no con la cabeza, mirándola fijamente con cara muy seria-

Entonces, suena la música en el estadio de la grabación de Anako: Es el piano tocado por su hija.

(Guardaespaldas) ¡No podemos utilizar esa grabación! -exclama alterado-

(Matsui) Los planes han cambiado.

(Noa) Sí, han cambiado. Nosotros ahora estamos al mando. -dice con gran seguridad-

(Ota) Ya lo ha oído. Póngase cómodo y disfrute del espectáculo.

Shinshi acaba soltando a Saeki, que se va corriendo, para ver la llegada de su "monstruo". En una de las graderías, Hiromi y Chikawa, acompañados de soldados con gafas de visión nocturna, esperan la llegada del monstruo. Uno de los soldados, lo ve.

(Soldado) ¿Eh? ¡Lo veo! En la compuerta sur.

El monstruo, atraído por la música, va entrando en el estadio. Había caído de lleno en la trampa. Entonces, el monstruo es iluminado por varios focos. Y dos Labors Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus de la Policía, los de Bado y Miyazaki, se plantan ante el monstruo con la porra eléctrica en mano. El monstruo intenta retroceder... y se encuentra rodeado de un tercer Labor, el de Richardson, apuntándole con su LPW, la cual iba con la carga especial. Bado y Miyazaki enzarzan lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el monstruo. Era muy complicado enfrentarse a él. Para ayudarles, encienden todas las luces del estadio.

(Hiromi) Miyazaki, Bado. ¿Estáis bien?

(Bado) Perfectamente.

(Miyazaki) Este primo lejano de Godzilla es muy duro de pelar. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

El Monstruo, se había subido a las gradas, iba derecho a donde estaban Hiromi y Chikawa. Los dos soldados que iban con ellos apuntan sus Howa Tipo 89, pero Chikawa les baja el arma. Pero otros soldados, más lejos, disparan igualmente. El resultado es que el monstruo va directamente hacia ellos. Los soldados salen huyendo cagando leches y consiguen escapar. Bado y Chikawa cogen al monstruo por la cola y lo arrastran.

(Chikawa) Andrew, acercate más. El tiro tiene que ser lo más próximo posible.

(Richardson) Ya lo sé, coño. Jodido bichejo.

El monstruo tumba al Zeus de Richardson. E incluso se saca de encima a los otros dos que lo cogen por detrás. Pero Richardson encuentra su oportunidad: mete la LPW dentro de la boca del monstruo... y aprieta el gatillo. El arma bacteriológica es disparada y empieza de seguida a surgir efecto.

Anako, al ver esto... se cae de un mirador en lo mas alto de la grada, con intención de suicidarse. Pero Shinshi la coge justo a tiempo.

(Controlador 1) Misión cumplida, señor. Está empezando el colapso celular.

En la sala de control, Matsui ve desde unos prismáticos, al otro lado del estadio, a Shinshi sujetando a Anako, a punto de caerse en el vacío. Se pone a correr inmediatamente para allá.

Entonces... los tres helicópteros militares que habían despegado hacía mucho rato, llegan allí. Una vez ha aterrizado el helicóptero de transporte de doble rotor, de este se baja un batallón de soldados cubiertos con traje NVQ... y armados con lanzallamas: Iban a quemar a la bestia viva.

(Bado) ¿Que es eso? -muy sorprendido-

(Miyazaki) -descolocada- ¿Qué? ¿Helicópteros del ejército? Pero... ¿Por qué?

(Richardson) ¡Que alguien me diga que coño está pasando aquí! -Hiromi y Chikawa se lo miraban sorprendidos- ¡Capitán!

(Ota) -en la sala de control con Noa- Qué ocurre.

(Noa) Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

(Controlador 2) No lo sé, señor. -Ota y Noa se quedan mirando muy seriamente al coronel Gokue-

(Gokue) Hay cambios en el guión. -dice con sonrisa fría-

(Ota) -se pone al lado de Gokue, mirando por la ventana- O sea que tenían pensado quemarlo desde el principio.

(Gokue) Sus superiores han aprobado el procedimiento. Aunque no se lo hayan dicho.

Los soldados con los lanzallamas, se ponen a abrasar al monstruo moribundo. Al mismo tiempo... Shinshi ya no tiene más fuerza en las manos... y Anako se cae al vacío, matándose del golpe, quedando en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. Sinshi se queda en estado de Shock... y Matsui se queda a medio camino. Cierra los ojos de rabia e impotencia al no haber llegado a tiempo.

El monstruo termina siendo exterminado por los militares... y los tres helicópteros se marchan. La extraordinaria emergencia... había sido concluida con éxito, si bien para nuestros colegas de la División de Vehículos Especiales, ha dejado muchas más dudas que respuestas.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, en Internet, las recientemente aparecidas redes sociales hervían de leyendas urbanas sobre lo sucedido. Todas apuntaban a que el gobierno y la policía japonesas mentían cómo vellacos y que si querías saber la verdad, tenías que buscar en páginas web del extranjero.

Shinshi había ido acompañado de Tamiko a la tumba de Anako. Allí estaban los padres de ella. Probablemente, éste había sido el caso más crudo y duro para la división de vehículos especiales desde el ataque del muñeco de Kleiner, más de cuatro años antes. Y especialmente... para Shinshi. Un caso donde también había habido muertes innecesarias.

Shinshi por su parte, estuvo unos días muy metido en si mismo. Él estaba casado y tenía tres hijos. A él, o a cualquiera, podría pasarle cómo a Anako... y perderlo todo. Hay que disfrutar la vida hasta el último segundo... y disfrutarla con los que más quieres. Aunque pasado unos días, regresó a la rutina habitual. El amor de su familia, le devolvió a la normalidad.

Y a propósito. Al final compraron el coche nuevo. La siguiente aventura para la división de vehículos especiales, también tendría mucho que ver con los coches.


	45. El fantasma 911

**Capítulo 45. El Fantasma 911**

Principios de diciembre de 2007. La navidad estaba cercana. Hacía ya mucho frío, aunque el tiempo era seco, sin lluvia ni nieve. Era plena madrugada, mientras la mayoría de la ciudad de Tokio dormía y una pequeña parte estaba despierta, de fiesta, trabajando o vete tú a saber. En los laboratorios centrales de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en las afueras de la ciudad... un hombre entra muy sigilosamente. No iba solo. Muy cerca de allí, otro hombre, en un coche... un super coche deportivo, un _Porsche 911 GT3_ último modelo de color negro, sin matrícula, estaba esperando para entrar en escena. Un ladrón estaba dentro del edificio. Antes de entrar, desde el exterior, había pirateado los sistemas de seguridad automáticos. Las cámaras, los sensores térmicos y de movimiento, etc. Y los guardas de seguridad tampoco lo ven. El ladrón llega finalmente hasta el despacho del laboratorio central de i+d+i. Mediante un equipo informático muy sofisticado, descodifica el código de acceso de la caja fuerte electrónica... y abre la caja fuerte. Al abrirse pero fuera de las horas autorizadas, las alarmas se disparan y las luces se encienden. El ladrón, completamente vestido de negro, con un casco de motorista puesto con el que no se le ve el rostro, coge lo que ha ido a robar: un disco con los datos de un prototipo secreto de motor de inducción para Labors de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Sale huyendo de allí, rompiendo una de las ventanas de la oficina y sacándose una cuerda muy fina de su cinturón, baja los diez pisos de altura que hay hasta el suelo. Justo cuando el ladrón llega abajo, aparece el Porsche 911 GT3 negro. El ladrón se sube a él y el coche sale de allí pitando.

No muy lejos de allí, en la autopista A-85, en el oeste de Tokio, un coche patrulla, un _Toyota Crown_, hacía su patrulla normal. Los dos agentes del coche patrulla reciben el aviso por la radio.

(Radio) A todas las unidades. Se ha producido un seis cero ocho en los laboratorios centrales de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara hace escasos minutos. El sospechoso ha huido presumíblemente con otro delincuente en un coche deportivo de color negro, modelo Porsche 911, sin matrícula, en dirección al oeste. Si alguien le encuentra persíganle y comuníquenlo inmediatamente a la central para determinar su posición y podamos movilizar a la unidad especial de persecuciones.

(Policía 2) Aquí unidad cero nueve de la división tres, recibido. Estaremos alerta. Corto.

(Policía 1) -conduciendo el coche patrulla- Deben ser sin duda ladrones de guante blanco. ¿Has oído que pedazo de coche conducen?

(Policía 2) Sí, lo he oído. Nosotros no podremos alcanzarle. Menos mal que para eso está la unidad especial de persecuciones. -entonces, el coche sospechoso, les adelanta por la derecha a toda velocidad-

(Policía 1) -muy sorprendido- ¿Has visto eso? Debe ir a más de 250 por hora. ¡No, a 300! ¡Es el sospechoso!

(Policía 2) -coge la radio- ¡Central, aquí unidad cero nueve de la división tres de tráfico! ¡El sospechoso acaba de adelantarnos a toda velocidad! ¡Es un Porsche 911 negro, sin matrícula! ¡Se dirige en dirección Saitama, por la autopista A-85 en dirección oeste! ¡Le estamos persiguiendo, pero es demasiado rápido para nosotros! ¡Cambio!

(Radio) Recibido, cero nueve. Nos disponemos a movilizar inmediatamente a la unidad especial de persecuciones. Persigan al sospechoso mientras puedan para saber con detalle su posición actual. Cambio.

(Policía 2) Recibido, central. Cambio y corto. ¿No puedes pisar más a fondo? ¡Se nos escapa!

(Policía 1) ¡Voy a la velocidad máxima! ¡Ya no podemos ir más deprisa!

No muy lejos de allí, otro coche de la Policía, un coche muy especial, perteneciente a la sección especial de persecuciones del departamento de tráfico, se acercaba directamente hacia el Porche a toda velocidad. Era un _Nissan GT-R_ último modelo de la Policía, con piloto y copiloto. Eran cómo dos pilotos de carreras, pero su objetivo no era ganar ninguna carrera, si no atrapar al sospechoso que huía en el Porsche 911 GT3. En la Radio del GT-R, informaban de la posición del sospechoso a quien debían atrapar.

(Radio) Unidad especial de persecución A1, aquí central. Los sospechosos huyen por la autopista A-85, en dirección oeste, a una velocidad aproximada de 280 kilómetros por hora. El coche en cuestión es un Porsche 911 de color negro, último modelo y de la serie GT3. Es un vehículo muy potente, de manera que doblen las precauciones. Persíganle y arrincónenle en el kilómetro 64,3 de la autopista donde hemos instalado una barrera. Cambio.

(Copiloto GT-R) Recibido, Central. Estamos a menos de 800 metros del objetivo, ya le tenemos. Le llevaremos hasta el punto de control y le arrinconaremos.

(Radio) Recibido, unidad A1. Capturen a los sospechosos sanos y salvos. Que no haya ningún accidente. Cambio y corto.

(Copiloto GT-R) Recibido, central.

(Piloto GT-R) ¡Los veo, allí están! Es un 911 GT3 último modelo. Motor Bóxer 10 cilindros de 570 caballos. Es algo más potente que nuestro GT-R.

(Copiloto GT-R) No importa. Nuestro coche es tan veloz cómo el suyo. Además, somos los mejores conductores de la Policía de Tokio.

El Nissan GT-R de la policía había alcanzado el Porsche 911 GT3 de los ladrones con las sirenas en marcha. El Porsche, cómo a modo de desafío, se pone a hacer zig zag sobre la calzada de la autopista, a pesar de la tremenda velocidad que llevaba.

(Copiloto GT-R) -se queda pasmado- ¿Que? ¿Cómo puede hacer eso a esa velocidad?

(Piloto GT-R) -aceptando el desafío- Veo que no son ningunos aficionados. Esto será muy divertido.

(Copiloto GT-R) Central, aquí unidad A1. Nos aproximamos a la barrera de contención. El sospechoso sigue avanzando a más de 250 kilómetros por hora. ¡Está aumentando la velocidad!

(Radio) Es imprescindible que lo detengan. Los altos mandos no quieren ningún incidente. ¿Me oye, unidad A1?

(Copiloto GT-R) Recibido, central. Le pararemos los pies, o mejor dicho, las ruedas. Corto.

(Piloto GT-R) Malditos alemanes. ¿Por qué harán coches tan buenos? … ¿Que? -se queda aun más pasmado-

Entonces el 911 hace una maniobra imposible. Frena las ruedas traseras, da una vuelta de 90º sin apenas frenar y acelera de golpe, regresando en dirección contraria. La barrera para atraparle no había servido de nada. El Nissan GT-R de la Policía no tiene más remedio que frenar en seco, e ir tras él.

(Copiloto GT-R) ¡Central! ¡El objetivo acaba de girar en dirección contraria! ¡Ha esquivado la barrera de contención, repito, ha esquivado la barrera de contención!

(Radio) Recibido, unidad A1. Mantengan la persecución a toda costa. No le pierdan.

(Copiloto GT-R) Recibido, central. Estamos en ello.

(Piloto GT-R) Que no le perdamos dice. ¡Ja! El coche y quien lo conduce son demasiado buenos. Cómo no fichemos a Michael Shumaher o Fernando Alonso no se cómo lo vamos a hacer para atraparles. ¡Ese tipo es muy bueno!

(Copiloto GT-R) Se nos está alejando cada vez más. Pisa a fondo, sin contemplaciones.

(Piloto GT-R) No lo vas a creer, pero ya no podemos ir más deprisa. El motor está al límite.

(Copiloto GT-R) ¿Que?

(Piloto GT-R) Que demonios... No puede ser verdad.

Entonces, el Porsche 911 GT3, echando unos tremendos fogonazos por los 4 tubos de escape de su parte trasera, acelera de golpe muy rápidamente por encima de los 280 kilómetros por hora... en cuestión de segundos se pone a una escalofriante velocidad suicida de 350 kilómetros por hora. Deja atrás al Nissan GT-R de la Policía de Tokio... y lo pierden. Sin saber cómo, sin comerlo ni beberlo, pierden el coche de los ladrones ante sus narices.

(Piloto GT-R) -completamente estupefacto- No... no... no puede ser.

(Copiloto GT-R) ¡Central! ¡Le hemos perdido! ¡El sospechoso ha acelerado de golpe muy por encima de nuestra velocidad máxima!

A la mañana siguiente, en la división de vehículos especiales, la capitana Noa de la segunda sección, llegaba a su trabajo ciertamente triste. De madrugada, Asuma había tenido que irse corriendo a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara para saber que había pasado exactamente. Al mismo tiempo, en el lugar del robo, la Policía científica, junto al departamento de investigación de la zona, investigaban lo sucedido. Los ladrones prácticamente no habían dejado ninguna pista, eran muy profesionales.

Al mediodía, a la hora de comer, Noa seguía preocupada. Los demás ya se habían dado cuenta.

(Hiromi) Noa... ¿Te ocurre algo? Toda la mañana que haces mala cara. -preocupándose por Noa-

(Noa) ¿Que? -haciendo ver que se encuentra bien- ¡No! ¡No me pasa nada, Hiromi! -hace risa falsa-

(Chikawa) No lo disimule, capitana. Es evidente que sí le pasa. Y creo que sé por qué.

(Watanabe) -hablando con la boca llena mientras come- El robo que ha tenido lugar esta noche en los laboratorios centrales de investigación y desarrollo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Por Internet corre el rumor de que los ladrones se han llevado un disco con los datos de un prototipo altamente secreto de motor de Inducción para Labors, que la empresa llevaba desarrollando desde hace diez años.

(Miyazaki) Así que un motor de inducción. Un motor que al mismo tiempo que funciona, genera su propia energía para tener así su propia carga de energía de reserva y de esta forma, las baterías del Labor jamás se descargan. A parte de que su consumo de energía es entorno de un 40% inferior al de los motores actuales... se dice que los Labors de cuarta generación, que verían la luz para la próxima década, llevarían esta nueva tecnología.

(Bado) -exclama con admiración- ¡Que pasada! Y dime, este nuevo motor de inducción también mejorará las prestaciones y velocidad del Labor?

(Miyazaki) Por supuesto. No es que la velocidad sea muy superior... pero se dispondrá de más potencia y durante más tiempo. Incluso indefinidamente.

(Bado) ¡Genial!

(Hato) Me temo que no es eso lo que preocupa a vuestra capitana. Este robo, ha afectado de lleno a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Han robado un secreto industrial de la empresa muy bien guardado. Supongo que Asuma... debe estar pasándolo mal. ¿Me equivoco, capitana?

(Noa) -con cara triste y seria- Sí, así es. Cuando le han dicho por teléfono que los ladrones habían robado el disco con los datos de ese prototipo altamente secreto... su cara se ha quedado pálida. La empresa se juega mucho con ese proyecto. Y si ahora desaparece... pobre Asuma.

(Richardson) Se ve que los ladrones son profesionales de primerísima categoría. Han desconectado todos los sistemas de seguridad del edificio, han burlado cómo si nada a todos los guardias de seguridad... y también han despistado cómo si nada a la Policía de tráfico en su huida.

(Ayano) ¿A la policía de tráfico? ¿Les persiguieron?

(Richardson) Sí. La unidad especial de persecuciones. Por lo visto, los ladrones conducían un Porsche 911 GT3 último modelo... y para colmo, modificado. Es un...

(Miyazaki) Un superdeportivo con motor Bóxer de diez cilindros, doble turbo y la friolera de 570 caballos de potencia. Tracción trasera, equilibrio de pesos perfecto... hoy por hoy es uno de los mejores coches deportivos del mundo. Y si encima quien lo conducía era un auténtico profesional... me sabe muy mal por los de tráfico, deben estar que sacan fuego por la boca.

(Richardson) Tengo entendido que la unidad especial de persecuciones japonesa usa un Nissan GT-R. Es un coche excelente, aunque... demasiado "japonés".

(Watanabe) ¿Demasiado japonés? Los Carabinieri italianos usan Lamborghinis, la Polizei alemana Porsches y los británicos Aston Martin. ¿Que quieres que conduzca la policía japonesa si no coches japoneses?

(Richardson) No me refiero a eso. El coche es muy bueno. De hecho lleva un motor V6 con doble turbocompresor con 486 caballos de potencia... y además lleva tracción a las cuatro ruedas. Su mecánica e ingeniería son excelentes. Y es un coche muy robusto. El problema es que los hay aun mejores. Y el Porsche 911 GT3 es uno de ellos. Pero...

(Miyazaki) Si ese 911 está modificado, que sin duda lo está... los de tráfico también deberían modificar su Nissan GT-R.

(Richardson) -mirando a Miyazaki todo burlón- mmmm... oficial Miyazaki. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

(Miyazaki) Compresor de Nitrógeno conectado al turbocompresor. Con esto... se gana un 50% de potencia. Lo malo es que la fiabilidad del motor puede verse perjudicada. Pero con esto en el motor del GT-R, tendrían potencia más que suficiente para atrapar a ese 911.

(Bado) Todo eso está muy bien. Pero os olvidáis que vosotros estáis en la División de vehículos especiales, no en tráfico.

(Richardson) Sí, en eso tienes razón. Que le vamos a hacer. De todas formas... alguien debería proponerlo a los de arriba.

(Noa) Seguro que ya se les ocurrirá, teniente Richardson. A propósito... ¿Donde se ha metido Ota?

(Richardson) En el baño.

(Noa) ¿En el baño?

(Ayano) Eso le pasa por comer porquerías a escondidas. Si su mujer se enterase...

(Richardson) Pero si tú también te atiborras de porquerías. Es sorprendente que con lo de comida basura que comes, tengas un cuerpo tan escultural.

(Ayano) Bueno... hago mucho ejercicio. Y a cualquier hora del día. Y últimamente también por las noches, con mi amorcito.

(Noa) ¿Por las noches? -sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Richardson) Capitana. Se refiere a que tienen... eso. Ya sabe.

(Noa) -se sonroja- Ah, claro. Eso.

(Ayano) -levantándose de la silla, exclama con mucha seguridad- ¡Estoy decidida a quedarme embaraza! ¡Lo conseguiré!

(Hato) Si lo intentas todas las noches no conseguirás nada. A tu marido tienes que dejarle descansar y tú tienes que calcular que día estas fértil para quedarte embarazada. No se trata de estar noche tras noche dale que te pego. ¿Comprendes?

(Ayano) Pero es que a mi eso no me cansa nada. -todos se la quedan mirando cómo si fuese tonta-

(Richardson) Eso salta a la vista, monada. Lo dice por Shige. Lleva una temporada en que está agotado el pobre. Déjale descansar, que no da más de sí.

(Ayano) -dice un tanto arrepentida- Ah, ya. Claro. Es verdad. Sólo he pensado en mi. Tenéis razón. Haré una tregua. Pero que conste que mi objetivo sigue firme.

Al llegar la noche... y la madrugada... cuando sólo habían pasado 24 horas de aquel robo a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... ocurrió otra vez. Esta vez, en los laboratorios de investigación de Industrias Hishi, el segundo fabricante japonés de Labors. Una vez habían desactivado los sistemas de seguridad electrónicos e informáticos... y entró uno solo de los ladrones con sigilo... cuando el ladrón abre la caja fuerte y coge el disquete y unos papeles de un prototipo de Labor militar altamente secreto, las alarmas conectadas a la caja fuerte, saltan. Los guardas de seguridad se personan allí enseguida, pero lo único que ven es alguien bajando con una cuerda por la venta hacia abajo y meterse en un Porsche 911 negro que sale de allí huyendo a gran velocidad.

Desde Industrias Hishi llaman a la Policía inmediatamente y al saber que se trataba de los mismos ladrones de la noche anterior, la unidad especial de persecuciones de la Policía vuelve a ser desplegada. Esta vez despliegan dos coches y no uno. Además de una unidad aérea, establecen más barreras y controles de seguridad para pararle el paso.

Los dos coches siguen una estrategia de pinza, se ponen delante y detrás del Porsche 911 GT3. Uno intenta frenarle desde delante y el otro se pone pegado a él desde detrás. Pero entonces... el Porsche vuelve a hacer lo imposible. Da un frenazo brusco, media vuelta, pega acelerón inmediato... y salta desde la autopista elevada a otra autopista que hay justo abajo. Los dos Nissan GT-R de la Policía se han quedado estupefactos y sin posibilidad de perseguirle. La unidad aérea le seguía. El Porsche 911 se mete en un túnel... y no sale por el otro extremo. Una vez más, el departamento de tráfico había sido humillado.

Al día siguiente, los medios de comunicación estaban llenos con la noticia. En Internet, los ladrones ya se habían ganado un apodo: "The 911 Ghost", el fantasma 911. En el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, lo leen por Internet. Richardson y Miyazaki pero, estaban convencidos que no se trataba de un coche con poderes paranormales ni nada de eso. Había truco.

(Bado) ¡Que pasada! ¡Esos ladrones son unos genios! Despistaron a toda la unidad de persecuciones de la Policía de tráfico. -exclama con admiración-

(Watanabe) Sí, me sabe mal por ellos. Esos ladrones del Porsche 911 les han humillado dos veces seguidas. Y encima de una forma tan insultante... Me dan lástima.

(Richardson) Que queréis que os diga. Lo que necesitan los de tráfico son pilotos cómo Dios manda. Profesionales. A los de tráfico... y esto es igual en todo el mundo, se les da muy bien poner multas. Pero en las persecuciones en las que tienen que perseguir un conductor realmente bueno con una máquina realmente buena, cómo es el caso... no sirven de mucho.

(Hato) ¿Y que propones? ¿Contratar un piloto de rallyes finlandés?

(Yamazaki) Sería una buena opción. ¿Sabías que en Finlandia te estás ocho años para sacarte el carnet de conducir? Gracias a eso tienen los mejores conductores del mundo.

(Richardson) No hace falta irte a Escandinavia para encontrar buenos pilotos. Aquí mismo tenéis uno.

(Ayano) -le dice burlona- ¿Quien? ¿Tú?

(Miyazaki) Tiene razón. Andrew es un piloto excelente. Tuve oportunidad de verle en una jornada de puertas abiertas en el circuito de Motegi conduciendo un Subaru Impreza WRX de competición. Es un piloto muy bueno.

(Hiromi) ¿Pero puede serlo tanto cómo esos ladrones?

(Miyazaki) Pues... yo creo que sí. Pero necesitaríamos la máquina adecuada.

(Richardson) Los de tráfico ya tienen la máquina adecuada. Claro que tendríamos que hacerle algunas modificaciones.

(Miyazaki) Y yo sé cuales. Sabes, Andrew... ahora mismo mi cerebro va a todo gas. Se me está ocurriendo una estrategia muy buena.

(Richardson) Pues... a mi también. ¿Las compartimos?

(Miyazaki) De acuerdo. -Andrew y Sakura se ponen a hablar a la oreja. Se confiesan uno al otro su plan-

(Watanabe) Caray, que secretismo.

(Ayano) -mirando su reloj de pulsera- Oh. Ya es la hora. Tengo que irme.

(Hato) ¿A donde vas? -algo extrañado-

(Ayano) Al médico. Hoy es mi revisión general anual. Ya le he pedido permiso al capitán para que me de la tarde libre. Bueno chicos, hasta mañana.

(Hato) Adiós. -Ayano se marcha- ¿? Vosotros dos. ¿Que estáis tramando? -dice algo mosqueado-

(Richardson) -deja de hablar a la oreja de Miyazaki y ambos se quedan mirando a Hato con mirada muy segura- Tenemos el plan para detener a esos ladrones.

Un rato después Miyazaki y Richardson se presentan ante los capitanes, Noa y Ota, en su despacho, para proponerles su plan. Pero al mismo tiempo, Noa quería informarles que esta vez, lo que se ha robado en industrias Hishi, era muy importante. Cuando Miyazaki termina de exponer su plan...

(Miyazaki) Y de esta forma, conseguiríamos atraparles, capitanes.

(Ota) Así que una operación conjunta entre tráfico y la división de vehículos especiales. Y además, Richardson... pilotaría el coche de la unidad de persecuciones de la Policía de Tráfico.

(Noa) Suena muy pretencioso por vuestra parte. ¿Seguro que podréis hacerlo?

(Miyazaki) Capitana... he observado in situ a Richardson pilotando un coche de competición. Es un piloto muy bueno. Él se encargaría de pilotar... y yo de copiloto.

(Ota) Y además de eso... me has dicho que modificarías el coche para que realmente pudierais atrapar a los ladrones. Es decir, para que nuestra máquina estuviese a su misma altura.

(Richardson) Capitán... esos tipos usan un Porsche 911 GT3 último modelo. El cual, sin duda alguna, está modificado y perfeccionado. Es un coche espectacular pilotado por un piloto excelente. Yo soy un piloto excelente... y los de la unidad de persecuciones de la Policía de tráfico tienen sus Nissan GT-R, que con las modificaciones adecuadas, también pueden ser coches excelentes. ¿Comprende lo que le quiero decir?

(Ota) Lo entiendo. La verdad es que me has dejado impresionado, teniente. Es un plan que realmente puede funcionar. El problema es que tendríamos que plantearlo a nuestros superiores y estos tendrían que decidirlo.

(Noa) Pues yo estoy a favor. Es más, creo que la comandante Shinobu no se opondrá.

(Ota) ¿Que te hace pensar eso? -pregunta a Noa extrañado-

(Noa) Esta mañana he hablado con Asuma. Esta noche ha venido a descansar a casa unas horas. Está muy nervioso. Pero dice que su colega de Industrias Hishi aun lo pasa peor.

(Ota) ¿Por qué?

(Miyazaki) Lo que robaron en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara fue un disco con los datos de un prototipo experimental de motor de inducción para Labors. Pero en Industrias Hishi deben haber robado algo aun más importante. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

(Noa) Por lo visto... Asuma me ha dicho que en Hishi han robado los datos, los planos y la información detallada de un prototipo altamente secreto de Labor militar que ya estaba en las fases finales de desarrollo. Se trataba de un modelo destinado a la Marina de Autodefensa.

(Richardson) Joder. Así que un prototipo secreto de Labor militar para la marina de autodefensa. Los militares deben estar cagándose en la madre que parió a esos ladrones.

(Ota) No sea tan malhablado, teniente.

(Richardson) Disculpe, señor... -se da cuenta de algo- ¡Claro! Ahora que han robado algo tan secreto e importante y que los del departamento de tráfico han fracasado para atraparle... cualquier otro plan que surja para atrapar a esos ladrones será bienvenido. ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir, capitana?

(Noa) Sí, exacto. Venid con nosotros. Se lo propondremos ahora mismo a la comandante.

(Miyazaki) Gracias, capitana.

En un minuto, los cuatro se plantan ante la comandante Shinobu en su despacho y le exponen su plan. Y cómo esperaba Noa...

(Shinobu) Es cierto que hay presiones desde las grandes empresas afectadas por estos robos para que detengamos cuando antes a esa banda. Pero no sé yo si querrán aceptar un plan que se les ha ocurrido de golpe a un oficial y a un teniente de la división de vehículos especiales. Reconozco que sois auténticos expertos en automóviles. Y vuestro plan no es para nada descabellado, al contrario, está bien estudiado y organizado. Pero...

(Richardson) -dice muy seguro de si mismo- Comandante... le doy mi palabra de ex granadero escocés de que mi plan funcionará. Y si no, cómo dice un dicho de mi tierra materna, "Me la tallo i em faig monja!"

(Ota) ¿Que quiere decir eso, teniente?

(Richardson) Capitán... hay mujeres delante, mejor que no lo sepan.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ No cambiarás nunca.

(Shinobu) Debo confesaros... que es muy posible que este plan sea aprobado y puesto en marcha enseguida. Más que nada por las presiones de tu marido, Noa.

(Noa) -se sorprende- ¿De Asuma? Sí... supongo que no es nada extraño. Todo esto le tiene muy preocupado.

(Shinobu) Está bien. Se lo comunicaré inmediatamente a mis superiores. O si no... se lo comunico directamente a los de tráfico. Ya que para vuestro plan la unidad especial de persecuciones os tiene que prestar uno de sus coches especiales. ¿No es así?

(Miyazaki) De eso me encargaré yo, comandante. Y si alguno de los mecánicos quiere echarme una mano...

(Richardson) -le dice en broma- ¿Con lo antipática que eres?

(Miyazaki) Usaré mis "armas" de mujer.

En menos de 24 horas, el plan, sorprendentemente, fue aprobado y puesto en marcha enseguida. El plan se basaba en un cebo perfectamente colocado para los ladrones. Un supuesto prototipo de Labor altamente secreto, que en este caso, propusieron al tercer fabricante japonés de Labors, Industrias Pesadas Fuji. Al mismo tiempo, Miyazaki, con la ayuda de Shige, montaron un sistema especial al motor del Nissan GT-R de la unidad especial de persecuciones: un compresor de Nitrógeno conectado al turbocompresor del motor del Nissan. En cuestión de horas, la máquina estaba lista y su piloto y copiloto, Richardson y Miyazaki, también. En este plan especial, la división de vehículos especiales también tendría su protagonismo. La segunda sección colaboraría para atrapar a los ladrones del Porsche 911 GT3, o cómo ya se había hecho popular, el fantasma 911.

El plan se pone en marcha. Es plena madrugada. En un hangar de un polígono industrial de Kanagawa, se encuentra el laboratorio de investigación y desarrollo de Labors de Industrias Pesadas Fuji. No se ve aparentemente un alma... hasta que por una ventana del edificio, salta por una cuerda rápidamente un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con un casco de moto puesto. El Porsche 911 GT3 aparece allí inmediatamente, cuando el ladrón justo va a subir... el coche es iluminado por los focos de otro coche, con luces de coche patrulla. Era el Nissan GT-R de la unidad especial de persecuciones de la Policía de tráfico... con Richardson de piloto y Miyazaki de copiloto. Y esta vez, el Nissan había sido modificado para estar a la altura del Porsche.

El Porsche sale de allí a toda velocidad y el Nissan se va tras él. Esta vez no consigue despistarle. Efectivamente, Richardson es un piloto magnífico. Sabe conducir y exprimir hasta el último caballo de potencia y de par del motor del GT-R. Al mismo tiempo, varias barreras de contención son puestos en diferentes puntos estratégicos, en cada uno de ellos, un Labor de la Policía. Más que perseguirle, Richardson lo que tiene que hacer es conducirles hasta la trampa. Mientras conduce al límite, comunica por Radio...

(Richardson) Aquí Richardson. El conductor loco de encerrar y su acompañante doña estrecha vamos tras el objetivo.

(Ota) Recibido. Que no se os escape. Demostrad de lo que sois capaces.

(Richardson) Recibido, señor. Corto.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Eso de doña estrecha sobraba, me oyes.

(Richardson) Sólo es un nombre en clave. ¿Seguro que los arreglos que le has hecho al motor funcionarán?

(Miyazaki) Por supuesto, confía en mi. ¡Que no se te escapen!

El Porsche 911 sigue avanzando por la autopista... en un momento dado, empieza a sacar fogonazos por los tubos de escape y acelera muy rápidamente de golpe... pero no le serviría de nada.

(Miyazaki) Lo sabía. Ellos también llevan un compresor de nitrógeno en el motor.

(Richardson) Muy bien. Dale al botoncito, nena, y hazme volar.

(Miyazaki) A la orden, teniente. Activando compresor de nitro.

Miyazaki le da al botón rojo en el salpicadero... y entonces, el par motor y la potencia del Nissan reciben un aumento considerable de potencia. En un momento, el GT-R acelera hasta los 350 kilómetros por hora y se ponen pisando los talones del Porsche 911. Se estaban aproximando a la barrera número 2. En ella, Watanabe con el Zeus número 2, estaba esperando.

(Miyazaki) Nos aproximamos a la barrera número 2... ¡y están frenando!

(Richardson) No cantes victoria, seguro que esquivan la barrera.

(Miyazaki) Para eso está Watanabe ahí. Si se le ocurre dar media vuelta le disparar un tiro de precisión con la LPW y se acabó el juego.

(Richardson) Imposible. Hay que detener a los ladrones enteros, no cómo pinchos de barbacoa demasiado hechos. Y si lo hacen, dejales hacer.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que les dejemos hacer? ¿Que estás tramando?

(Richardson) Fui teniente de los Granaderos escoceses. Observa.

Efectivamente, el Porsche frena en seco y quemando ruedas, con un frenazo da media vuelta y vuelve en dirección contraria. Aceleran rápidamente y prosiguen la huida. Richardson y Miyazaki se van tras ellos. Pero entonces, Richardson...

(Richardson) -por la radio- ¡Ahora!

Un grueso cable metálico es tibado sobre el asfalto de la carretera, tan rápido que al Porsche no le da tiempo a frenar y se da de narices con él. Aplasta el morro del coche y hace que de unas cuantas vueltas de campana. El coche termina volcado y destrozado sobre el asfalto. Los ladrones salen, sorprendentemente, de una pieza y sin un rasguño del coche. Pero ya no podían huir. A lado y lado de la calzada de la autopista, tenían los Labors de Bado y Mimiko apuntándoles con sus LPW. Los ladrones son detenidos... y lo que habían robado, en unas pocas horas, recuperado.

Al día siguiente, se da la sorpresa al conocer la identidad de los dos ladrones. Pero más gorda se monta cuanto se conoce para quienes trabajaban estos ladrones. Richardson y Miyazaki son convocados en el despacho de los capitanes, para felicitarles por el éxito de su plan... y también les informan de la identidad de los delincuentes y para quienes trabajan.

(Noa) La enhorabuena. Vuestro plan ha sido un éxito total. -dice contenta-

(Ota) Sí. Los del departamento de tráfico se sienten un poco humillados, pero os agradecen que les hayáis solucionado un caso tan complicado.

(Noa) Y también nos han dicho... que demos las gracias a ti, oficial Miyazaki. Les has dejado el coche mejor que nuevo.

(Miyazaki) -sonrojándose y poniéndose la mano en el cogote- No es para tanto, capitana. Sólo hice algún que otro arreglo al motor de su Nissan GT-R.

(Richardson) Y ya que estamos, ahora que hemos detenido a esos cacos... ¿Sabemos quienes son?

(Ota) Sí. Tengo el informe aquí mismo. Según parece, se trata de dos extranjeros. Americanos. Un tal William Mithworth... y otro que se llama... Olliver McKarthy.

(Miyazaki) ¿Ha dicho Olliver McKarthy? -pregunta con gran sorpresa-

(Richardson) ¿Que pasa? ¿Le conoces?

(Miyazaki) Fue un famoso piloto de la fórmula Nascar americana. Campeón durante dos años consecutivos. Hará unos diez años de eso. Era un piloto excelente, nadie era capaz de hacerle sombra sobre la pista. Pero hacia 2001, se retiró de la competición, sin dejar rastro. Quien lo iba a decir que acabaría de simple caco.

(Richardson) En eso te equivocas. Acabó de caco de guante blanco. Lo que significa... que alguien muy importante les debía encargar esos trabajos. ¿Verdad, capitanes?

(Ota) Eso es lo realmente importante. Parece que en el interrogatorio a los detenidos... lo han confesado todo. Trabajan para una empresa de ingeniería estadounidense. _Foxtrade Robot Enginiering Research_, más conocida con las siglas FRER. Una empresa estrechamente vinculada al gigantesco complejo industrial armamentístico americano. Y en especial... al principal fabricante de Labors militares del mundo.

(Noa) Paterson.

(Ota) Pero por lo visto, esta empresa hace ya algún tiempo que ya no trabajaba para Paterson. En realidad quería robar esos datos e información a fabricantes de Labors del extranjero, para poder fabricar él sus propios Labors militares... y hacer competencia desleal a Paterson. Incluso el Congreso de los Estados Unidos y el Pentágono van a poner en marcha una investigación oficial a FRER por lo sucedido.

(Richardson) Vamos, que el asunto es muy serio. Pero... ¿Eso lo pone en el informe o...?

(Noa) No. Nos lo ha dicho Asuma. Dejadme que os diga de su parte, que os debe una muy grande. Le habéis quitado un peso de encima que no os podéis ni llegar a imaginar.

(Ota) Es cierto. Se te ve mucho más contenta.

(Richardson) Hablando de contenta... capitán. ¿Sabe algo... de Mimiko? Está mañana está muy pero que muy contenta. Le he preguntado que coño le pasa y sólo me suelta que hasta que su marido no lo sepa no piensa decir nada a nadie.

(Ota) ¿Ah si? Pues entonces pregúntaselo a Shige. Y no me calentéis más la cabeza. Venga, volved al trabajo.

(Miyazaki y Richardson) ¡Sí, señor! -saludan a los capitanes y salen del despacho-

Era viernes por la noche y cómo tal, iban a hacer un nuevo programa del hermano de Shige. La primera sección ya se había ido a su casa a descansar y la segunda se queda de guardia nocturna. Todos felicitan a Miyazaki por su plan para detener a los ladrones del coche. Mientras cenan en el comedor...

(Hiromi) Habéis estado magníficos. Gracias a vuestra genial idea y con lo rápido que lo preparasteis, se han detenido a esos ladrones.

(Miyazaki) Sí, pero... me sabe un poco mal por él.

(Watanabe) ¿Te dan lástima esos ladrones? Anda ya.

(Miyazaki) Uno de ellos fue un antiguo piloto prodigio de la Nascar. Yo era una admiradora suya. Era un piloto magnífico.

(Chikawa) Ya ves. Siempre habrá gente que se dejará corromper por el dinero. Por lo que sé, se trataba de dos ladrones altamente profesionales que actuaban por encargo a un precio desorbitado.

(Noa) Sí, chicos. Una empresa de ingeniería estadounidense vinculada al complejo de la industria militar. Y hasta hace muy poco directamente relacionada con el fabricante de Labors militares americano Paterson.

(Bado) Entonces... robaban el trabajo de otros para fabricarlo ellos cómo si fuese suyo. ¡Que jeta!

(Miyazaki) Robando el prototipo del Motor de Inducción de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... y el prototipo del nuevo Labor militar para la marina que estaba desarrollando Industrias Hishi y con algún que otro dato... pretendían crear un Labor militar de alta tecnología en un tiempo récord y hacer la competencia desleal a Paterson, el mayor fabricante de Labors militares y empresa para la cual trabajaba hasta hace muy poco.

(Watanabe) Que fuerte. Suena muy complicado.

(Bado) Sí, pero si no hubiera estirado ese cable y me hubiese cargado su coche, no los habríamos detenido. A que no. -dice todo orgulloso-

(Todos) ¬ ¬ Cállate, Bado.

(Bado) Vale vale. Que genio. Oh, ya ha empezado Muchachada Shiba en la tele. ¿Preparados para partiros el ojete?

(Miyazaki) Que lenguaje más vulgar.

(Watanabe) Calla y mira, que ya va el celebrities.

En la tele del comedor, daban una nueva edición de Celebrities en el Show de Shiba. Esta vez el hermano de Shige, Mitsuru Shiba, parodia a Roberth Smith, un icono musical de los años ochenta, que posteriormente se convirtió en un espanto de cantante. Mitsuru aparece vestido con un pelo negro completamente despeinado y en punta, parece Songoku de Bola de Dragón, con unas bambas blancas, pantalones de malla ajustados, una camiseta negra también ajustada con barriga cervecera postiza y una chupa de cuero. Y la cara con los labios muy y mal pintados. En resumen, un espantajo los melones.

(Mitsuru) -aparece colgado del tronco de un cerezo pelado- … Madre mía la que ha caído. Que manera de llover. Estaba yoooo en el Porsche y le he dicho a mi mujer "naaa, si son cuatro gotas." ¿Cuatro gotas? Joer. Ha venido la riaa y... Lo malo es que no me busca nadie. … Hola. Soy Roberth Smith. ¡Líder! Bueno líder, que ya sólo quedo yo, porque ya he echado a los demás. … Del grupo "The Cure". -sentado en una cama, en una habitación gótica, llena de telarañas y tétrica, tapándose la cara con un álbum de uno de sus discos- Cure, Cure, ¡Tras! … Nosotros tuvimos una época muy buena, en los ochenta, que fue cuando lo petamos cosa bárbara. Eeeh fue la época del "Din Don Din" -cantando- din din don din don din din don din don... ¡da da di da di da di da! ¡Da da di da di da da! … A mi las letras, me encantan. "Bésame bésame bésame, tu lengua es cómo veneno." Esto es, cómo cuando te morreas por la mañana, eh, que la boca te huele cómo a un perrete chico. -enseñando una foto del día de su boda- Mira, ¿lo ves, la foto? Ella sale cortaa porque les dije "sacadme a mi". Esta es del día de que me casé, eh. Y fijaros, yo llevo los labios más pintados que ella, ji ji ji. ¡Ay mira! Aquí es, cuando metimos un negro, un noar. Le llamábamos el bonico, mira que carica. Yo le decía "¿me dejas tocar el pelo que tienes, eh, ensortijado? Y el negro "oye", me decía "Que queréis, ¿cachondearos de mi?". Yo "no hombre, vas a tener mucho peso en el grupo." ¡Y éste que! No te creas tú que éste, je je je je, a éste le dije "déjate el tupé que te va a quedar guay". Dijo "¿sí?", y yo "¿no ves que te enmarca la cara?" -enrimado sobre un tronco del cerezo- ¡Ayyy! ¡Que no se tronche! Que no se tronche porque me meto una ostia gótica. … Un día, vi un punto brillante al final del horizonte y era mi talento que se alejaba. Y desde entonces, discos buenos... Al principio me jodía. Yo decía "¡Lo dejo! ¡Lo voy a dejar!" Y me decían "Ah, pero entonces, lo dejas." "¡El viernes!... por la tarde." Y llegaba el viernes por la tarde "¿Lo dejas o no?" "mmmm ¡Después del finde!" Pero no te lo pierdas, eh, yo sigo haciendo conciertos. Yo hago conciertos de ¡tres horazas! ¡Tres horazas! Yo ya no hago discos con cara B. Los hago con cara C. Más que rarezas son mierdezas ya. No ves que tengo muchísimo morro. Gótico. Gotical morrow. Si ves las caricas de los fans que viene a mis conciertos "¡Ah! ¡Me encanta The Cure! ¡Me ha cambiado la vida The Cure! Oh, a mi también me encanta The Cure." ¡Yo flipo! ¿Te he cambiado la vida? Ya verás. -cantando espantosamente mal- aaaaaooooaaaoooooo uuuiiiiiiiiii... ¿Que pasa? ¿No queríais caldo? ¡Pues toma dos tazas hombre! … oooooiiiiiuuiiiiiiiiii... y yo "¡No os vayáis que aun no he terminao!" oooiiiiii. … Y después del concierto no les queda otra, cada mochuelo a su olivo. ¡No les quedan ganas! … ja ja ja ja. Ay, Roberth Smith. No se te ocurra ni siquiera regular. -subido al tronco del cerezo, tirando hojas secas al aire- ¡Soy un incomprendido, nadie me entiende! Oh ah ah oh uf. … No quiero salir de mi mundo adolescente. … ¡Mira que panzeca gótica! ¡Atiende! -tirando piedras sobre la cámara- ¡Toma! ¡Roberth Smith!

El programa del hermano de Shige terminó y los de la segunda sección se quedaron de guardia nocturna.

Aquella misma noche, Goto y Shinobu tenían una cena íntima y romántica en un lujoso y elegante restaurante de Ginza. Habían dejado a su hijo a cargo de la abuela, es decir, de la madre de Shinobu y podían estar así los dos solos. Mientras cenan en un agradable ambiente...

(Goto) Muchas felicidades por vuestro éxito en haber detenido a esos ladrones de guante blanco. Hubiésemos estado encantados de echaros una mano.

(Shinobu) ¿La sección 5 echarnos una mano en esto? No hacía falta. Nosotros les hemos detenido. Y ya está, se acabó la historia.

(Goto) Por si no lo sabes, que es evidente que no lo sabéis... la Casa Blanca ha llamado al primer ministro de Japón esta mañana para disculparse por lo sucedido.

(Shinobu) ¿Quieres decir que el presidente de los Estados Unidos ha llamado al primer ministro de Japón, para disculparse por el robo de esos documentos secretos de los fabricantes de Labors japoneses? He oído que esos tipos habían sido pagados por una importante empresa de ingeniería militar americana... anteriormente vinculada a Paterson.

(Goto) Si no lo he entendido mal, pretendían crear un Labor militar que desbancase al Sherman II de Paterson. Aunque incluso así dudo mucho que hubiese conseguido nada. De esta forma, se habría notado demasiado que el diseño y la tecnología provenían del futuro Labor de combate destinado a la marina de Autodefensa, diseñado por Industrias Hishi... y al nuevo motor de Inducción de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Una tecnología en la que la empresa de Asuma lleva trabajando desde hace diez años y que será clave para la cuarta generación de Labors que verá la luz la próxima década.

(Shinobu) Es increíble.

(Goto) El que.

(Shinobu) Esto es una cena romántica. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de trabajo? Estamos aquí para estar solos tú y yo. -coge la mano de Goto sonríéndole con ternura-

(Goto) Sí... querida. Siempre ocupados con nuestros respectivos trabajos... y en casa, con Gomioka. Prácticamente no tenemos tiempo para nosotros dos. Para querernos y amarnos cómo es debido.

(Shinobu) No seas tontorrón.

(Goto) Anda... comamos antes que esto se enfríe. A propósito... ¿Pagas tú o yo?

(Shinobu) Eso ni se pregunta.

(Goto) Eso significa que me toca pagar a mi. Bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Muy tarde, a las once de paso, Shige regresa a su casa. Aunque hacia un par de noches que Mimiko le dejaba descansar en paz, llegaba reventado a casa después de una larga y agotadora jornada de trabajo. Pero Mimiko le recibe despierta y brollante de alegría. Tenía una gran noticia que comunicarle.

(Shige) Ya estoy en casa, amorcito. ¿Estás despierta?

(Mimiko) ¡Amorcito! -se lanza sobre Shige, besándole apasionadamente, casi le ahoga- ¡Bienvenido a casa, mi amor!

(Shige) Gracias. Uf, estoy reventado. Oye... espero que esta noche no querrás...

(Mimiko) -se ríe muy contenta- No. ¡No hará falta!

(Shige) -se extraña mucho- ¿No hará falta? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

(Mimiko) ¡Mira! -le da a Shige el papel de la revisión que se ha hecho al médico-

(Shige) ¿Que es esto? Ah. La revisión que te hiciste en el médico ayer. ¿Que tal fue?

(Mimiko) Lee abajo, cariño.

(Shige) Abajo. "Recomendamos que durante los próximos nueve meses se alimente mejor, no haga esfuerzos demasiado exigentes y repose las horas necesarias. Le doy la enhorabuena, señora Mimiko Shiba. Está usted... ¡embarazada! Firmado, doctor en medicina general Takashi Hayata. Esto... esto quiere decir... -totalmente pasmado-

(Mimiko) ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser papás!

(Shige) Lo... hemos... conseguido. ¡Viva! ¡Por fin podré descansar por las noches!

(Mimiko) ¬ ¬ ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que no te ha gustado tener sexo conmigo todas las noches?

(Shige) ¡No es eso! Me alegro mucho, cariño. ¡Soy muy feliz!

La oficial Mimiko Shiba de la primera sección por fin se había quedado embarazada de Shige. Y Shige, sería padre dentro de nueve meses. Un nuevo retoño de la parejita más reciente de la división de vehículos especiales iba a venir en camino. La vida seguía y las alegrías también.


	46. La he liado parda

**Capítulo 46. La he liado parda.**

El año 2007 terminó y llegó el 2008. Un año en que irrumpiría con fuerza la crisis económica internacional, fruto del estallido de la crisis de las "Hipotecas basura" en Estados Unidos y que se extendería al resto del mundo, incluido Japón... y la pujanza innegable de China y otras grandes economías emergentes como la India, Rusia y Brasil. Las navidades y el fin de año habían pasado. Era enero de 2008, hacía un frío que pelaba y en la división de vehículos especiales era muy de mañana. La segunda sección estaba de guardia nocturna. Algunos durmiendo en sus cuartos y otros en el despacho de oficiales. Bado se había quedado dormido sobre su mesa... y estaba soñando. Un sueño de lo más estrambótico y por qué no decirlo, cutre y casposo. Bado soñaba que era James Bond, el agente 007 con licencia para matar. Y cómo no, el teniente Chikawa, era el malo, Blowfeld. Su jefe, M, era Shige, y el científico, Q, era Watanabe. Shige tiene un sueño que es una parodia de una película del agente 007.

Bado sueña que sale de un portal vestido con traje de pajarita... y con una peluca en la cabeza enorme que le queda espantosamente mal. Lee un periódico llamado "la gaceta del metementodo" con el titular "¿Quien cojones es Blowfeld?", cuando baja el periódico y... allí estaba, en la parada del autobús urbano, Chikawa; bueno mejor dicho, Blowfeld. Chikawa, con una especie de traje de comunista chino (cómo el que llevaba Blowfeld en las películas de 007) y con la cabeza pelada como una bola de billar. Bado o mejor dicho James Bond, se sorprende.

(Bado) Pero... ¡Pero si es el malvado Blowfeld! -se pone a correr hacia allí... y se topa con Sakaki. Que le para para charlar-

(Sakaki) Hombre Bado. ¿Que haces tú aquí?

(Bado) -impaciente y molesto con esta visita- Nada nada, estaba...

(Sakaki) Madre mía, estás hecho un mastuerzo. Aun me acuerdo cuando eras un mocoso impertinente. Mira esas así, así de bajito. -Bado mira sin parar a Chikawa (Blowfeld), que sube al autobús urbano- ¿Y esa chica con la que salías ahora, que parece un putón? ¡Aaaaah! -Bado lo aparta empujándolo y se pone a correr hacia el autobús, que arranca-

(Chikawa) ¡Arranque! ¡Que ya no queda nadie más! ¡Arranque! -el autobús arranca y deja a Bado atrás. Chikawa abre una ventanilla del autobús y hace la típica risa de malvado- ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Dije que escaparía, señor Bond! ¡JA JA JA!

(Bado) ¡Maldito Blowfeld! ¡Nos veremos las caras!

(Chikawa) -en el autobús haciendo la típica risa de malvado-. ¡JA JA JA JA!

(Pasajero del autobús) -cierra la ventanilla todo enfadado- ¡Cierre hombre, que hace frío! -Chikawa se le queda mirando atontado-

Entonces, en el sueño de Bado, entra una caratula inicial típica de las películas de James Bond, pero eso si, cutre y casposa. Bado perseguido constantemente por una mujer gorda, fea y con michelines. Con música y todo.

(voz en off) James Bond, eres espía. James Bond, menudo plan. James Bond, cuanta desdicha. Quien sabe cómo acabarás. … Dye today! Dye Today! ¡Muere hoy!... ¡Hoy!... ¡Vas a morir!... ¡Muérete!... ¡Hoy!... Hoooooyyy.

Bado entra en el despacho... a saludar a la secretaria: a Monypeny. Pero no era Monypeny. Ni siquiera es una mujer. Se encuentra a Hiromi con una peluca rubia, los labios pintados y unas tetas postizas y vestida de mujer. Delante suyo, el retrato de su marido, Takeo, con uniforme de policía antidisturbios, gafas Ray Ban negras, bigote y cara de muy mala leche, sujetando una porra de a metro.

(Bado) Hola, Monipeny.

(Hiromi) Monipeny no está.

(Bado) O _ o

(Hiromi) No le han renovado el contrato. Yo soy nueva. Anda pasa que Q te está esperando. -mientras le pega un mamporrazo a la grapadora con su manaza-

(Bado) Vaya. Oye, preciosa. ¿Estás libre esta noche? -haciéndose el interesante-

(Hiromi) ¿Esta noche? Uy, imposible. Echan "Los Soprano" en la tele.

(Bado) Ah, pues, entonces... podríamos quedar para cenar juntos y conocernos mejor.

(Hiromi) ¿Cenar? Uy, imposible. Yo es que no ceno nunca. Es que me da gases y luego no duermo.

(Bado) Bueno, pues entonces... ¿Qué te parece si...

(Hiromi) -se cabrea- Madre mía, ¡déjame en paz ,quieres!? Mira cómo le diga a mi marido que me estás dando la brasa, eh, con ese pelo que tienes que parece una cueva, te hace una cara nueva. Es policía anti-disturbios, sabes? Te mete una sobanta de ostias que no te reconoce ni tu puta madre. ¡Pervertido! ¡Baboso! -le tira un vaso de agua por encima de Bado-

(Bado) - _ -

En el despacho del jefe estaba M, o mejor dicho, Shige, con gafas de culo de vaso, pelo engominado hacia atrás, vestido barato que le iba corto... y haciendo él mismo el sonido de las máquinas del despacho: del teléfono, el fax, la trituradora de papeles...

(Shige) bbrrinng bbrrriinngg -coge el teléfono- ¿Siiii? No se preocupe, el agente 007 se lo soluciona todo en un plis plas. -cuelga el teléfono y se pone a meter papeles en la trituradora, haciendo él mismo el sonido de la máquina- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡aaaaaaaaaaaa...

(Bado) ¿Me llamabas, M?

(Shige) ¿Eeeeh!?

(Bado) Me llamabas, M!?

(Shige) ¡Sí, pasa! ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! clac clac clac clac pppppffff. ¿Sabías que el malvado Blowfeld quiere conquistar la Tierra, siempre lleva la misma ropa de mercadillo y tiene un rencor que no es normal?

(Bado) Sí, algo me han dicho.

(Shige) Y además me han dicho que tiene una ojeriza tremenda.

(Bado) Ja, bribón. ¿Sabemos algo de él?

(Shige) -sacando un papel del fax, haciendo el mismo el ruido del fax- bbzzzzzzzzz está en la hamburguesería de abajo. Acaba de pedirse una doble sin cebolla. Si te das prisa aun le pillas, porque aun no se la han puesto.

(Bado) No se preocupe, jefe. Ese maldito pagará por sus crímenes.

(Shige) -en voz baja- Muy bien James; muy bien James; muy bien James.

Bado se va hasta el ascensor... pero está averiado. Entonces recuerda cuando ha ido a ver a Q, que es Watanabe: con unas gafas de soldador enormes mal puestas con las que no ve nada y una bata blanca de científico.

(Watanabe) Tenemos algo para ti, James. Fíjate. Esto parece un hilo dental normal y corriente. Pero en realidad es un hilo de titanio super resistente capaz de aguantar el peso de cien elefantes. -Bado le pasa la mano por la cara, Watanabe no ve nada de nada-

(Bado) Ah, muy bien. Estupendo.

(Watanabe) También tenemos un destornillador de estrella. Es muy práctico.

(Bado) No, no. Eso no.

(Watanabe) -burlándose de Bado- "Ay destornillador de estrella no que soy espía".

Bado sube a la terraza del edificio, liga la cuerda dental a una barra del extremo, se coge para bajar desde arriba del edificio hasta el suelo... pero lo único que hace es cortarse la mano hasta que le sale sangre. Al final no aguanta el dolor y se cae en picado hacía abajo gritando cómo una nenaza.

En el hamburguesería de abajo, Chikawa, o Blowfeld, está tan tranquilo sentado. Oye el grito de nenaza increchendo de Bado y el paff cuando se estampa contra el suelo.

(Cliente 1) ¡Dios mío, se ha matado!

(Cliente 2) ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia!

(Chikawa) JA JA JA JA. Dije que acabaría con usted, señor Bond. ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

(Dependiente) Su menú, señor.

(Chikawa) Ah, gracias. -se pone a comer- mmmmm, me encanta sin cebolla y con pepinillos. Mmmm.

Bado se despierta de golpe con sudor frío de su sueño absolutamente estrambótico y casposo. Estaba en el despacho de los oficiales, con Watanabe, que tenía una taza de café con leche en la mano recién hecha.

(Watanabe) Buenos días, bella durmiente. Que, una pesadilla.

(Bado) ¿Pesadilla? No sé que decirte. He tenido el sueño más raro y estúpido de mi vida. -dice sin entender aun lo que ha soñado-

(Watanabe) Eso te pasa por beber según que cosas por la noche. Anda toma. -le tira a Bado el mando a distancia de la tele portátil, Bado lo coge como puede-

(Bado) ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces!?

(Watanabe) Anda, pon la tele, que quiero ver las noticias de la mañana antes de que lleguen los demás.

(Bado) Ahora que lo pienso... ¿El capitán Ota va a venir? Con lo malo que está...

(Watanabe) Ni idea. El pobre capitán ha pillado una gripe del copón. Aun así, viene a trabajar. Pero si se pone peor... a lo mejor se queda en casa.

(Bado) Es lo que debería hacer. Que ocurrencia venir a trabajar aquí estornudando sin parar y colgándole el moco de la nariz.

(Watanabe) Enciendes la tele o no.

(Bado) Voy, voy.

Bado enciende la tele, donde empieza el programa matinal. El mismo programa matinal empieza, pero en otra tele, en la sala de espera de un hospital no muy lejos de allí. La familia Ota está en esa consulta de un médico. Kanuka y Rei están con Ota, mientras a él una enfermera le inyecta una medicina. Por raro que parezca, a Ota siempre le han dado pánico las jeringuillas.

(Doctor) La gripe de este año es bastante fuerte. Hay que prevenir si no quiere que haya complicaciones -a Ota le meten la inyección, haciendo cara de dolor-

(Kanuka) Ya se lo dije, Doctor. Pero mi marido es más tozudo que una mula. ¿Y que ha pasado al final? ¡Que ha pillado la gripe! -enfadándose con Ota-

(Doctor) Tiene razón, señora. Esa inyección debería ser suficiente. Pero le haré una receta para unas pastillas, por si nota molestias o dolores de garganta.

(Enfermera) El siguiente, por favor. ¿Señor Aoyama?

(Ota) Muchas gracias, Doctor. Buenos días.

(Doctor) De nada. Cuídese.

(Kanuka) Adiós, doctor.

Kanuka, Ota y Rei salen del hospital juntos. Ota ya iba vestido con el uniforme de la primera sección, para irse a trabajar y Kanuka iba a dejar a Rei al colegio antes de irse a la sección 5. Mientras andan...

(Rei) Oye Papi. ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

(Ota) ah aaahhh ¡Atttxxxiiisss! Pues claro que me ha dolido, hija. Odio las jeringuillas.

(Kanuka) Es increíble. ¿Cómo es posible que a un hombre que es todo músculo cómo tú le den pánico las jeringuillas? Es que no me lo explico.

(Ota) ¿Te han inyectado nunca la antitetánica en el culo con una jeringuilla enorme con sólo cinco años? ¿No, verdad?

(Kanuka) -se ruboriza- Ah, ya entiendo. Si que suena doloroso, si.

(Ota) -le suena el móvil y se pone- Aquí capitán de la primera sección de vehículos especiales. Isao Ota al habla. … Que ocurre, teniente. … Una movilización. Donde. … ¿Tan lejos? … Entiendo. Id tirando, yo voy enseguida. Cojo mi mini coche patrulla y os alcanzo a medio camino. Ah ah ah ¡Aaaatttxxiiiisss! … ¿Que? … No, no es nada, estoy bien. … Os alcanzo enseguida. Hasta luego. -cuelga el móvil-

(Rei) ¿Vas a ir a trabajar tan mal, papi?

(Ota) Pues claro. No hay descanso para un Policía.

(Kanuka) -le replica con enfado- ¡No digas tonterías, Isao! ¡Estás fatal! ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa y haces reposo cómo es debido?

(Ota) Lleva a Rei al colegio y yo iré a cubrir esa emergencia. ¿Entendido? Adiós cariño. Ah aaah ah ¡Attxxiisss! Me pregunto si esa inyección me servirá de algo.

(Kanuka) -mirando enfadada a Ota mientras éste se marcha- Anda, vamos hija. Realmente a tu padre no hay quien le haga bajar del burro.

Un par de horas más tarde, al mediodía, la primera sección de vehículos especiales llega al lugar de la emergencia, en la prefectura de Yamanashi, cerca de la ciudad de Kofu. Los laboratorios centrales de una importante empresa farmacéutica japonesa. Pero no había ningún Labor sabotaje. Solo habían recibido una amenaza y todo había sido una falsa alarma. En uno de los laboratorios del edificio, Ota, Richardson, Mimiko y Hato charlaban con algunos de los científicos del laboratorio para tomarles declaración. Pero también...

(Ota) ¡Attxxiiisss! ¡Atttxxiiiisss! -se suena los mocos con un pañuelo de papel-

(Científico 1) Va a disparar usted la alarma de biocontaminación.

(Hato) Capitán. ¿Por qué no se ha quedado en casa a hacer cama? Está usted muy mal.

(Richardson) Él es así, Fukuda. No le haces bajar de sus trece ni que le corten las pelotas.

(Ota) Esta mañana he ido al médico y me han puesto una inyección.

(Richardson) Ya sé. ¿Por qué no prueba todos los medicamentos que hay en el mercado? Así matará dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ ¿Es que quiere envenenarme, teniente?

Entonces aparece una mujer de 25 años, que conoce a Mimiko. Y que cómo ella, también está de muy buen ver. Se llama Eriko.

(Eriko) ¿Mimiko?

(Mimiko) -se alegra mucho- Aaagghh ¡Eriko! ¡Que fuerte, tía! -se abrazan y se ponen a saltar y hacer el tonto-

(Eriko) ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te has hecho de la bofia?

(Erikoko) Sí tía, soy piloto de Labor en la primera sección de vehículos especiales. También me he casado. Y...

(Eriko) Ahhh ¡No me lo digas! ¡Estás preñada!

(Mimiko) ¡Sí! ¡De un mes!

Mientras las dos rubias de bote tontas charlaban, Los investigadores del laboratorio hacen una proposición a Ota.

(Richardson) Joder. Es cómo meter dos chimpancés en una jaula con un sólo plátano. Menudo par...

(Hato) Hay que ver lo malhablado que eres. Ellas se expresan así.

(Científico 1) Ahora que lo pienso... capitán Ota. ¿Por qué no prueba usted un nuevo antipirético que vamos a sacar muy pronto al mercado?

(Científico 2) ¿Las cápsulas azules en un frasco rojo? Con dos seguro que le baja la fiebre y el malestar. He visto una muestra encima de la mesa del jefe. Estoy seguro que funcionará muy bien.

(Hato) ¿Por qué no lo prueba, capitán? A lo mejor funciona.

(Ota) No sé...

(Richardson) Vamos, capitán. O quiere pasarse una semana más viviendo cómo un apestado... y sin que su mujer deje que se le acerque.

(Ota) -se sonroja y se enfada- No hace falta que dijera eso.

Ota se pone a andar hasta que encuentra el despacho del jefe de aquel laboratorio. Entra, pero no hay nadie... y encuentra el tarro de las cápsulas.

(Ota) Doctor Hisaki Hongo. Creo que es aquí. -llama a la puerta y abre- Perdone que le moleste, soy el capitán... vaya, no está. -se pone a andar por el despacho, esquivando cómo puede las cajas del suelo y el desorden tremendo- Vaya... ¿Eran cápsulas rojas en un frasco azul o azules en un frasco rojo? Las hay de las dos maneras. No, creo que eran rojas en un frasco azul. -coge el tarro y saca dos cápsulas. Las mira a contraluz... y ciertamente, son algo raras. Aun así, decide tomarse una- ¿Y si me tomo sólo una para probar? A lo mejor Hato tiene razón y funcionan. … Me tomaré una.

Ota se toma aquella cápsula. El pobre no tenía ni idea de lo que había acabado de tomar. En otro rincón del edificio de los laboratorios farmacéuticos, Mimiko y su antigua amiga Sonoko, miraban sus fotos. Pronto empezarían a notar un olor en el ambiente.

(Mimiko) ¡Caramba! ¡O sea que éste es tu prometido!

(Eriko) Oh, bueno, ya sabes. Cuando me propongo conquistar a un chico no hay nada ni nadie que pueda pararme los pies. Y óyeme una cosa. ¿En serio que te has casado con este tipo?

(Mimiko) Las apariencias engañan, tía. Puede que sea bajo y no muy guapo... pero es un encanto, de verdad. Le quiero muchísimo.

(Eriko) Oye Mimiko. Tienes que decirme donde vives en Tokio. Así podré ir a visitarte y hacerte un regalo para cuando nazca tu retoño.

(Mimiko) ¿Sí? ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Eh? ¿Que es este olor? ¿Fabricáis perfumes aquí o que?

(Eriko) ¿Perfumes? ¡Que va! Seguro que habrá sido el idiota de Hotomu, el del laboratorio 4. Siempre se trae un táper enorme de comida que le hace su madre.

(Mimiko) No huele a comida. Al contrario, es un buen olor. Cómo un perfume de los caros.

El "jefe" que antes estaba buscando Ota, un tal Ishihara, entra en el laboratorio 2, donde aun se encontraban Richardson y Hato, prestando declaración a uno de los investigadores, entra completamente exaltado y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

(Ishihara) ¡Quien, quien, quien ha sido!? ¡Quien... quien... quien ha tocado mis cápsulas rojas!? ¡Decidme! ¡Quien ha entrado en mi despacho!?

(Richardson) ¿Que ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Investigador 1) Jefe, el capitán de la primer sección de Labors de la Policía de Tokio, el señor Ota, se fue a su despacho hace un rato para... para pedirle probar una muestra de la nueva medicina.

(Ishihara) Qué dices!? -se abalanza corriendo sobre el investigador- ¡Donde está ahora! ¡Contesta!

(Investigador 1) -muy cohibido- ¡No lo sé! ¡Hace un momento estaba aquí! ¡Pregúntese-lo a sus subordinados!

(Richardson) Nosotros precisamente se lo queríamos preguntar a usted. Resulta que nuestro capitán tiene gripe y ha ido a verle para que le dejaran probar su nueva medicina. Pero cómo se encuentra tan mal... a lo mejor ya se ha ido a su casa.

(Ishihara) ¡Que que que que se ha ido a su casa!? -se abalanza sobre Richardson- ¡Por qué han dejado que se marchase, idiotas! ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Ahora que vamos a hacer!

(Richardson) ¡Oiga, suélteme! ¡Está hablando con un Policía!

(Hato) No se ha ido a ninguna parte. Su mini coche patrulla aun está fuera. Seguro que después de tomarse la medicina, le ha venido sueño y se ha echado una cabezada.

(Ishihara) ¿Seguro?

(Hato) Sí, estoy convencido. Búsquelo por el edificio. -Ishihara sale corriendo-

(Investigador 2) ¡Jefe! ¿Ocurre algo con esa nueva medicina contra la gripe?

(Ishihara) -con mala cara- ¿Contra la gripe? ¿Quien te ha dicho que sea eso?

(Investigador 2) Entonces... ¿Que es? -Ishihara sale corriendo cómo un loco tumbando a quien se encuentra por delante-

(Richardson) Joder. En este laboratorio están medio zumbados. ¿? ¿Que es este olor?

(Hato) Es cierto. Huele raro.

Todos los investigadores de la sala, Richardson y Hato, se ponen a oler un olor extraño que hay en el ambiente. Incluso las ratas de laboratorio. Nadie se imaginaba que en poco tiempo, ese inofensivo olor... se convertiría en una horrorosa pestilencia.

Ota efectivamente se había echado una cabezada después de tomarse la medicina. Se despierta y ya se encontraba perfectamente bien. Pero curiosamente... era de mañana. Ota había estado durmiendo toda la noche y nadie le había despertado. Se levanta, estira los brazos, mira su reloj... y se cuenta de lo de horas que han pasado.

(Ota) O_o ¿Queee? Pero... ¡Pero si son las siete de la mañana! Cómo... cómo es posible? ¿Han pasado tantas horas y nadie me ha despertado? Maldita sea. La comandante me va a echar una bronca que me van a temblar las orejas.

Se pone a andar por el edificio, se da cuenta que no ve a nadie, ni tampoco a los suyos. Hasta que ve alguien sentado, con la cabeza encima de una mesa. Una chica con el pelo largo y rubio. Era la oficial Mimiko. Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo sobre la mesa.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¡Por fin os encuentro! ¡Oficial Shiba! ¿Donde demonios se han metido Hato y Richardson? ¿Por qué no me habéis despertado? ¿Y por qué seguimos aquí? ¿? Oficial, pare de dormir y despierte. -le pone la mano sobre el brazo y la zarandea- ¿Oficial? ¿Que le ocurre? ¿Me oye?

Ayano acaba cayendo al suelo cómo un saco de patatas. Con las pupilas dilatas y completamente inmóvil e inerte. Estaba muerta.

(Ota) -se pone muy y muy nervioso- ¡Mimiko! ¿Que? No no no puede ser. So... so... socorro. ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Todas las personas del edificio, incluso las ratas de laboratorio estaban muertas. En el laboratorio de antes, Ota se encuentra a todos los científicos en el suelo. También encuentra a Hato tirado en el suelo y a Richardson boca arriba, tapándose la nariz y con cara de horror. Ota está completamente aterrorizado y asustado. ¿Quien era el responsable de semejante masacre? Se tropieza y cae cerca de un teléfono.

(Ota) Una ambulancia. Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia. -coge el teléfono y marca el número de emergencias- Debe haber habido un accidente o algo así. Pero en estos edificios hay alarmas para eso. ¿Por qué no ha sonado? ¿Oiga? ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Necesito que venga una ambulancia urgentemente!

Ota se pone a andar por el edificio buscando ayuda. Entra en el despacho que había entrado antes, el del jefe y donde se había tomado aquella cápsula. Encuentra al jefe del laboratorio tirado en el suelo, estirado con el dedo a punto de apretar un botón de un panel de la pared. Había introducido una tarjeta y un código... pero la palmó antes de apretar el último botón para activar la alarma de biocontaminación.

(Ota) Él también está... eso es... es la alarma de biocontaminación. ¡Lo sabía! Debe haber sido un accidente. Pero... ¿Por qué está apagada? ¿Este hombre la apagó?

Ota se acerca a aquel panel de botones de la pared, traga saliva... y pulsa el botón. Al instante se encienden una munión de luces en el panel y la alarma se dispara. Las luces de emergencia emergen y los muros de contención y compuertas se cierran automáticamente.

(Alarma) Ha habido un accidente. Por favor. Mantengan la calma y sigan las instrucciones. Ha habido un accidente. Por favor. Mantengan la calma y sigan las instrucciones.

(Ota) ¿Un accidente? ¡Lo sabía! -muy nervioso y mirando a todos lados-

Sobre el panel, aparecen varias personas en diferentes monitores gritando cómo locos, hasta que una sola persona aparece en los monitores. Era Goto, el jefe de la sección 5.

(Goto) ¿Que ha pasado, Ishihara? ¿Eh? ¡Ota! ¿Que haces tu aquí? -exclama con sorpresa-

(Ota) ¡Goto! Bueno, es que... yo... verá...

(Goto) ¿Donde está Ishihara? ¿Donde está el jefe del laboratorio número 2?

(Ota) ¿Se refiere usted al jefe? Está aquí... en el suelo.

(Goto) ¿Que? ¡Pasadme la imagen de las cámaras! Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué está Ishihara tirado en el suelo? -sin salir de su asombro-

(Ota) No lo sé. No sólo este hombre está así. El resto del personal del edificio... y también mis subordinados, Hato, Richardson y Mimiko, están tirados en el suelo, inconscientes.

(Goto) Por qué estás aquí. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

(Ota) Nos movilizaron ayer por la tarde para cubrir una emergencia que se había producido aquí... pero resultó ser una falsa alarma. Me encontraba mal y me eché un rato a descansar. Y cuando me desperté... ya estaba todo así. Creo que se habrá producido un accidente o algo parecido.

(Goto) Ota, cuando... cuando ha pasado. Dime la hora y el minuto exactos.

(Ota) Ya se lo he dicho. Ya estaba todo así cuando me he despertado esta mañana.

(Goto) -gritando enfadado- ¡No puede ser! ¡La alarma se acaba de disparar!

(Ota) La acabó de activar yo ahora, señor. Quizás el jefe de este sitio la desactivó. Creo.

(Goto) ¡Es imposible! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Despiértale ahora mismo!

(Ota) No puedo. Ya lo he intentado, pero está inconsciente, cómo todos los demás.

(Goto) -poniéndose la mano sobre la cara- No me lo creo.

(Ota) Esto, señor... he pedido una ambulancia, pero aun no ha llegado.

(Goto) O _ o ¿Que? ¿Has pedido una ambulancia? -exclamando con expresión de desconcierto-

(Ota) ¡Sí! ¡Y también he llamado a la Policía local!

(Goto) -dando un golpe a su mesa- ¡Idiota! ¡Que has hecho! Espera... -le pasan un papel- ¿Que? … Oh, Dios mio. Si, entiendo. … Oye, Ota.

(Ota) Diga, señor Goto.

(Goto) -muy serio- Ahora escúchame atentamente. Quiero que busques cierta medicina y busques unos documentos y que los traigas personalmente al cuartel general de la NNSA aquí en Tokio, ahora mismo. No hace falta que te diga quien soy. Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la agencia de seguridad nacional de Japón... y también director de desarrollo de la "nueva medicina". No debes dar ni la medicina ni los documentos a nadie más que a mi.

(Ota) ¿Que? ¿Que vaya ahora mismo a Tokio a traerle eso?

(Goto) ¡Sí! Y si alguien te pregunta, no se te ocurra decirles que trabajas para mi.

(Ota) Pero, Goto... este accidente... ¿De que va todo esto?

(Goto) Verás, Ota. No estamos seguros de que fuese un accidente. Es muy posible, que tenga relación con la nueva medicina que estábamos desarrollando en el más estricto secreto por orden del gobierno.

(Ota) ¿Por orden del gobierno? -se queda muy sorprendido-

(Goto) Exacto. Por eso, aun no podemos revelar que ha ocurrido este accidente a la opinión pública. No tenemos mucho tiempo, Ota. Sal de ahí antes de que llegue la Policía local. Éste es el número de los archivos. Aquí tienes la lista del personal encargado del proyecto... y ésta es la medicina.

(Ota) -buscando lo que le ha pedido Goto por todas partes, hasta que lo tiene todo- ¿Esto? ¿No es una medicina contra la fiebre? Pero si yo lo tomé.

Lo mete todo en una maleta... y sale a fuera. Coge el mini coche patrulla... pero inexplicablemente no funciona. Ni siquiera el motor de arranque. Lo prueba en los trailers de los Zeus y tampoco. Al final no tiene más remedio que coger una bicicleta que encuentra al lado. Ota corre con todas sus fuerzas por la carretera. De repente ve algo en el cielo. Unos cuervos, que caen desde el cielo y se abalanzan sobre él. Pierde el control de la bicicleta y se cae en una cuneta. Cuando se recupera del golpe... ve algo muy extraño. Animales salvajes muertos tirados por el suelo... y todo florecido. Absolutamente todo.

(Ota) -completamente sobrecogido- Pero... pero que es esto? ¿Cerezos y girasoles floreciendo al mismo tiempo?

Ota vuelve a subir cómo puede hasta la carretera. Se da cuenta que hay una ambulancia cerca, que se ha empotrado contra el guarda raíles. Se dirige corriendo hacia allí... y los ocupantes estaban inconscientes, o muertos.

(Ota) -amorrándose a la ventanilla de la ambulancia y dando golpes- ¡Eh! ¡Que os ocurre! No puede ser. Cómo a los demás.

Ota mira a su alrededor. Hay un coche de la Policía y varios vehículos accidentados. Ota no se cree lo que ve. El "accidente" se estaba extendiendo a su paso.

En ese mismo momento, en el Cuartel General de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, llegan tres personas importantes, custodiadas por un militar. Uno era un señor gordo, bajo y calvo, llamado Ishihashi, el presidente de la Farmacéutica del mismo nombre, donde se había producido el accidente. Con él, iban Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la agencia de seguridad nacional... y Shinobu Goto, la comandante de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía de Tokio. Los cuatro suben a un ascensor. El militar se saca una tarjeta, la mete en una ranura del panel del ascensor, mete un código y se abre un botón escondido, el cual lo pulsa. El ascensor baja más y más rato. Cuando se bajan, llegan a un túnel subterráneo a varios centenares de metros bajo tierra. Llegan al final del pasadizo y entran a una sala de control enorme, con muchísima gente trabajando allí a destajo. Era una sala de operaciones militares enorme, con monitores gigantes, decenas de personas que hacían varias funciones y en la parte superior, la mesa de los jefazos: Los generales de los tres ejércitos, la inteligencia militar y un General americano de las fuerzas americanas asentadas en Japón. Los cuatro se plantan ante el General Shota, el comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón.

(Militar) -saluda al General- Señor. El señor Ishihashi, de Laboratorios farmacéuticos Ishihashi, la señora Shinobu Goto, de la división de vehículos especiales de la Policía de Tokio y el señor Kiichi Goto, de la NNSA.

(Shota) Caballeros. Señora. ¿Les importaría explicarme lo que está pasando?

En otro punto cercano a la catástrofe, la reportera Momoko Sakurayama, con una máscara anti-gas sobre la cara, cómo toda la otra gente, cubre la zona del accidente. Los militares estaban ya en la zona ayudando en las tareas de evacuación. Mientras Momoko retransmite en directo...

(Momoko) Emitiendo en directo desde el túnel Sasago de la Autopista Suo, en la que los carriles en dirección oeste hacia el valle Kofu están cortados. El tránsito está interrumpido en dirección este a causa de las grúas y los Labors que intentan liberar la autopista de los numerosos coches accidentados. Mientras numerosas personas abandonan la zona de Katsuma, la comunicación con el valle permanece cortada. Cómo pueden observar, aunque llevo puesta una máscara anti gas, no me impide notar esa horrible pestilencia. La pregunta sigue siendo: ¿Que ha pasado en el valle? ¿Y que es exactamente este olor que hay en el ambiente? Les seguiremos informando.

Por encima del valle, varios helicópteros de la prensa sobrevuelan la zona. Un helicóptero de la televisión, con un piloto, el cámara y el reportero sobrevuelan la ciudad de Yamanashi.

(Reportero) Que!? ¿Pueden ver esto, señoras y señores!? ¡Flores! ¡Todo el valle Kofu está completamente cubierto de flores! Parece que todas las plantas del valle, han florecido al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no veo ningún movimiento ahí abajo. ¡Que panorama, señoras y señores! Es cómo el infierno en plena floración. No puedo ni calcular el número de víctimas. Los coches están abandonados en la calzada...

(Piloto) ¿? ¿Que es eso? ¡Ahhh! ¡Hay alguien abajo!

(Reportero y cámara) ¿Que!?

Sobre el tejado de un edificio, estaba Ota, moviendo una bandera a un lado y al otro para que le viesen.

(Reportero) ¡Un superviviente, señoras y señores! -al piloto- Baja a rescatarle.

(Piloto) No puedo bajar. La Policía nos ha dicho que no volásemos a menos de 300 metros.

(Reportero) ¡Una vida humana es lo primero! Menudo reportaje.

El helicóptero aterriza en la azotea del edificio donde se encontraba Ota. El capitán de la primera sección se alegra por ello... pero pronto causaría un desastre en directo.

(Reportero) Un reportaje que desafía la muerte. Un rescate en directo por televisión. -se va corriendo hacia Ota- ¡Eeeeeehhh! -entonces se para y nota que se ahoga. Se quita la mascara anti gas... y cae desplomado al suelo-

(Ota) ¡Eh! ¡Háblame! ¿Me oyes!? ¡Que te pasa!

(Cámara) Oghhh no puedo respirar. -también cae desplomado al suelo. Ota va corriendo hasta la lente de la cámara de televisión-

(Ota) ¡Que alguien me ayude!

En la gran sala de operaciones del cuartel general de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el General Shota pide explicaciones a Goto, Shinobu y al jefe de la empresa farmacéutica, Ishihashi.

(Shota) Me extraña no haber oído nunca de esa investigación médica.

(Ishihashi) Bueno... el señor ministro de defensa nos dio la orden de desarrollar un arma bacteriológica para tropas en misiones de paz...

(Goto) Y también para proteger a los integrantes principales de nuestra red de inteligencia, señor.

(Ishihashi) Sí, eso. Así que formamos un equipo secreto de investigación, supervisado desde la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional por el señor Goto, aquí presente... entre nuestros empleados.

(General Fuerza Aérea) ¿Está diciendo que les ordenaron desarrollar un arma bacteriológica!?

(Goto) No exactamente, señor.

(Ishihashi) Sí, era para protegerse de un arma bacteriológica. Sin embargo, el jefe del equipo descubrió accidentalmente una mezcla química que tenía un efecto muy potente...

(General ejército de Tierra) ¿Potente!? ¿Hasta que punto potente!?

(Ishihashi) En este momento, un equipo de expertos está analizando los datos del ordenador central del centro de investigación. Se nos informará en cuando sepan algo.

(Goto) Ya he pedido autorización para que mi equipo se desplace hasta la zona... pero ustedes los militares, tienen la zona acordonada y no me han autorizado a entrar. Una lastima, de verdad.

(Shinobu) Tiene razón. ¿Por qué no se lo permiten?

(Shota) Ahora esto es asunto de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Y nuestras Fuerzas Especiales. ¿Cuanto tiempo van a tener que estar allí?

(Controlador) Acabo de recibir un informe. Han estado recogiendo datos del centro de investigación hasta hace un momento, pero...

(Shota) ¡Vamos, vamos, continúe!

(Controlador) Perdone señor, según los datos de los sensores que tenemos en la zona, el epicentro del desastre se está desplazando.

(Todos) ¿Que!?

(Controlador) Al parecer el viento se está llevando el gas producido por el accidente.

El pobre de Ota caminaba medio desmayado en dirección hacia Tokio, a pie. Un gas amarillento le rodeaba y estaba por todas partes. Hay personas tendidas en el suelo y toda clase de vehículos accidentados alrededor.

(Ota) Que hambre tengo. ¿Por qué no me está buscando nadie? Kanuka... Rei... Donde estáis.

En el cuartel general de las JSDF, intentan buscar la solución al problema.

(Shota) Hay que encontrar la causa del accidente y conseguir la manera de combatirlo lo antes posible.

(Goto) Verá, General... la comandante tiene algo que decirle al respecto. -mirando a Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Sí, señor. El capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección de vehículos especiales, se encontraba en el centro de investigación cuando ocurrió el accidente. Goto le ordenó que viniera enseguida hacia Tokio para que traiga una muestra. Estoy segura que pronto lo tendremos aquí.

(Shota) ¿Tienen una muestra?

(Ishihara) Sí... verá. Cómo ha dicho la comandante Goto... este joven Policía, Isao Ota, se le ordenó por parte del señor Goto de que trajera dicha muestra.

(General americano) What do you say? -muy sorprendido-

(Goto) Bueno... la verdad es que nadie debía enterarse. Intentamos mantener los documentos y la muestra en secreto.

(Shota) -poniendo su cara muy seria- ¿Me están diciendo que ese tal Isao Ota ha sobrevivido a la catástrofe?

Entonces, Goto, Shinobu y Ishihashi, se quedan pálidos y dan un sobresalto... se quedan mirando con cara de idiota y echan un grito. Acababan de descubrir quien era el auténtico responsable de la tremenda catástrofe que había asolado el centro de Japón.

Lejos de allí, en la boca de un túnel de la autopista Suo, soldados de las JSDF, con varios vehículos militares, se disponían a irse después de terminar la evacuación. El capitán de aquel regimiento anuncia a sus hombres la marcha... pero pronto reciben la inesperada y mortal visita de Ota alias "la he liado parda".

(Capitán JSDF) -montado sobre la torreta de una tanqueta Tipo 87 de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón- El olor es cada vez más fuerte. El equipo de protección bioquímico no es suficiente. La evacuación ha finalizado, inicien la retirada. Cierren la carretera en cuando haya vuelto todo el mundo.

(Soldado) ¡Sí, señor!

(Cabo) ¡Capitán! ¡Mire! -señalando hacia el horizonte-

(Capitán) ¿Eh? -mira por sus prismáticos hacia la nube de gas amarillenta a lo lejos. Era Ota, comiendo un moniato- Pero que demonios. De acuerdo, será el último evacuado. ¡Rescatenle!

(Cabo) ¡Sí, señor! -va corriendo junto a otro soldado hacia Ota-

(Capitán) ¡En marcha! ¡Recojan el equipo inmediatamente!

(Cabo) -corriendo hacia Ota- ¡Eeeehhh! ¿Estás bien!?

(Ota) ¡Hola! ¡Que alegría de veros! -dice contento-

Entonces, los dos soldados notan que se ahogan y en pocos segundos caen desplomados al suelo. Los soldados más cercanos a Ota también caen desplomados al suelo después de ahogarse. El capitán del ejército, mira por sus prismáticos... y ve cómo el gas amarillento emana del cuerpo de Ota.

(Capitán) Es él... ¡El olor viene de él! … ¡Retírense! ¡Retírense todos!

(Ota) ¿Pero que es esta niebla amarilla? ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¡No huyan, soy policía! -Ota se va tras los militares, pero estos huyen despavoridos y aterrorizados corriendo, en los vehículos, o cómo sea. Algunos más caen fulminados por el gas. El último vehículo del convoy pierde el control y se estrella dentro del túnel.

(Capitán) Mierda. ¡Rápido!

Los militares habían salido de allí huyendo. Ota al final se vuelve a quedar solo, con aquella nube de humo amarillento que le sigue allá donde valla.

Justo entonces, en las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, tenían noticias de la primera sección de vehículos especiales, de la cual no habían sabido nada en las últimas 24 horas. Watanabe llama muy alborotado a los demás en el hangar.

(Watanabe) ¡Eeeehh, chicos! ¡Venid, deprisa, tenéis que ver esto! ¡Es el capitán Ota! ¡El capitán Ota se ha metido en un buen lío!

(Noa) ¿Que Ota se ha metido en un buen lío? ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunta muy exaltada y sorprendida-

Todos se reúnen ante la gran tele de Plasma del comedor, donde en las noticias de la tele hablan del descubrimiento por parte de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de que el culpable de la catástrofe ha sido Ota. Pasan el video en que Ota grita ante la cámara de TV el "Que alguien me ayude".

(Televisión) Los soldados de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa que estaban ayudando a evacuar a la población, han tenido que suspender su trabajo, ya que el nivel del gas tóxico a llegado a niveles mortales y hace imposible continuar con las tareas de rescate.

(Noa) ¿Que ha pasado? -llega corriendo junto a Watanabe. Todos los demás estaban allí, mirando la tele boquiabiertos y con cara de sorpresa total-

(Bado) ¡Están hablando del capitán Ota! ¡La ha liado parda nunca mejor dicho! -en la tele ponen el video de Ota pidiendo ayuda ante la cámara-

(Televisión) Parece que este hombre, Isao Ota, de 32 años, Policía de la Patrulla Patlabor en Tokio y originario de Iwate, es el máximo responsable de la catástrofe que ha asolado el centro de nuestro país, a la espera de recibir la definitiva confirmación oficial de las autoridades.

(Noa) -echándose la mano a la cabeza- ¡Madre mía, que has hecho, Ota!

En la sala de control militar, ya iban conociendo lo que realmente pasaba.

(Controlador 1) La zona contaminada ha avanzado más allá del túnel Sasago. Creo que podemos asegurar que este hombre es el culpable de esta catástrofe.

(Shinobu) ¿Que? Dios mio, no. -poniéndose nerviosa y sudorosa-

(Goto) Tranquilízate, Shinobu.

(Controlador 2) Los informes que están llegando de las tropas de evacuación apoyan esta conclusión. Al parecer hemos sufrido algunas bajas. -Los generales y altos mandos militares se enfadan y muestran preocupación-

(Goto) Acabo de recibir información de los míos, señores. Si no les importa...

(Shota) Adelante, señor Goto.

(Goto) Bueno... el informe del análisis del ordenador es bastante diferente de los datos que ustedes han podido recoger en la zona. Pero estoy en condiciones de mostrarles una teoría bastante sólida de lo que está pasando. Puede que la droga se haya mezclado con otra sustancia y haya dado lugar a alguna reacción química en el cuerpo del capitán, dando por hecho que Isao Ota ingirió dicha muestra.

(General ejército de tierra) ¿Puede explicarlo con más claridad?

(Goto) Por supuesto. No hay duda de que el cuerpo de Ota, está produciendo ese olor pestilente. La cantidad de olor es proporcional al movimiento de su cuerpo, cambios emocionales y metabolismo. Cuando suda, el gas de su cuerpo se convierte en ese desagradable olor.

(Shota) Y que debemos hacer.

(Goto) Bueno... creo que mantenerlo emocionalmente estable y al mismo tiempo controlar su metabolismo en la medida de lo posible... o algo así. Creo que eso sería lo más apropiado.

(General Fuerza Aérea) -dando un golpe sobre la mesa- ¡En otras palabras, tenemos que matarle!

(Shinobu) -enfadándose- ¿Que? ¿Pero que está diciendo? ¡Isao Ota es uno de mis subordinados! ¡No pienso permitirlo!

(Goto) Shinobu, tranquilízate.

(Shinobu) ¡Pero Kiichi!

(General americano) No puedo aprobarlo.

(Shota) ¿Cómo dice!? -exclama con mala cara-

(General americano) Mi país también ha colaborado en esta investigación. La muestra tiene que capturarse vida. No hay otra solución. -el General Shota se enfada profundamente-

(General Marina) ¡De que está hablando!? ¡Su país inició está investigación! ¿No es cierto!?

(Shota) ¡No importa quien asuma la responsabilidad! -dando un fuerte y sonoro golpe sobre la mesa- ¡La protección de los ciudadanos y de sus casas... debe ser nuestra única prioridad! ¡No deben olvidarlo!

Mientras el General americano lanza una sonrisa maquiavélica y prepotente... el General Shota, jefe supremo de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón, se enfada de verdad... y ordena movilizar a todas las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Las divisiones de carros de combate Tipo 90, artillería autopropulsada, lanzacohetes, Labors; desde el aire, los cazas Mitsubishi F-2, los F-15J... y los ultra modernos y relucientes F-3 de quinta generación. Y desde el mar, las fragatas equipadas con el sistema de misiles AEGIS. Los tres ejércitos son movilizados en toda su extensión y poderío... para pararle los pies a un sólo hombre, que iba en un simple y cutre vespino directamente hacia Tokio.

Mientras el ejército japonés en pleno se moviliza, muy cerca de donde pasa el pestilente Ota, un helicóptero de la televisión con la reportera Momoko Sakurayama a bordo informa en directo.

(Momoko) ¿Pueden ver ese rastro de humo, señoras y señores tele espectadores? El mal olor es increíble. Aunque volamos a más de 1000 metros de altura y llevamos máscaras anti gas, todos los tripulantes de este helicóptero no podemos mantener los ojos abiertos más de un minuto. La pestilente niebla amarilla se está desplazando hacia Tokio. Se cree que los habitantes de la capital también puedan sufrir los mismos efectos devastadores. Les seguiremos informando.

Por debajo del helicóptero de la televisión, sobrevuelan dos helicópteros militares japoneses, un _Bell UH-1H _con dos soldados a bordo y un _Kawasaki SH_ de reconocimiento cercano, con un militar... y una niña pequeña: Rei, la hija de Ota, que iba a convencerla para que diese vuelta atrás. Los dos helicópteros se aproximan muy cerca de Ota, quien para en seco cuando oye la voz de una niña de cinco años gritándole desde un altavoz a lo alto.

(Rei) ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Me oyes, papi!?

(Ota) -quedándose un rato en babia, hasta que reconoce la voz de su hija- ¿? … O _ o ¡Rei!

(Rei) ¡No vayas a Tokio! ¡No vayas! ¡Vuelve a las montañas! No entiendo que quieren decir los mayores con eso, pero no paran de decírmelo. ¿Me oyes, papá? ¡No vayas a Tokio!

(Ota) -totalmente extrañado y descolocado- ¿Que... que hace Rei en ese helicóptero del ejército?

En el Bell UH-1H, uno de los soldados, con un fusil de precisión _M24A2_, carga y apunta hacia Ota. Su objetivo era cargárselo.

(Soldado 1) ¡Rápido! ¡Mátale antes de que se esconda tras la nube de gas!

(Soldado 2) Sí, señor.

El soldado dispara el fusil... pero falla el tiro. Ota se da cuenta de que le están disparando. El soldado recarga el arma y apunta de nuevo.

(Rei) ¡Pero que hacéis! ¡Sois muy malos! ¡mmmmmh! -el soldado que va con ella le tapa la boca-

(Soldado 3) ¡Cállate, niña!

(Soldado 1) ¡A que esperas! ¡Mátale!

(Soldado 2) ¡Mierda, es el gas! ¡Me lloran los ojos!

(Piloto) ¡No podemos seguir a esta altitud! ¡Voy a subir!

(Soldado 1) ¡Mierda!

Los dos helicópteros salen de allí pitando, mientras Ota acelera su vespino para seguirlos, gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su hija. De pronto se da cuenta que algo se le acerca a lo lejos... son misiles. Y van directo hacia él... pero ni uno acierta en el blanco. Ota entra en un túnel de la autopista. Muy extrañado de que ahora incluso le estén disparando misiles.

(Ota) Pero... pero... ¡Pero que está pasando aquí!?

Cuando sale del túnel... se queda con los ojos cómo naranjas y patitieso. Un enjambre literalmente hablando de helicópteros de combate Hellhound y de cazabombarderos de todos los tipos, F-2, F-15J, F-3, le esperan en el aire... y todos disparan sus misiles aire-tierra y sus cohetes sobre Ota... pero ni uno acierta. En la sala de operaciones de las fuerzas de autodefensa, se sigue todo con gran nerviosismo.

(Controlador 1) ¡Recibiendo mensaje de las tropas de choque! ¡Comienza el ataque!

(Controlador 2) ¡Ya hay contacto con el objetivo!

(Controlador 3) ¡Hay interferencias!

Aquel enjambre de helicópteros y cazabombarderos, disparan misiles y cohetes sin parar... pero ni uno acierta al blanco. Desde una carretera paralela a un kilómetro de distancia, se les suma una división de carros de combate japoneses _Tipo 90_. Dentro del tanque que va al frente...

(Artillero) El objetivo está acercándose al puente.

(Comandante tanque) Atacaremos y saldremos de aquí pitando.

(Artillero) ¡Ha salido! ¡Contacto visual con el objetivo establecido!

(Comandante tanque) Bien, prepárese para atacar.

(Artillero) He perdido contacto visual por culpa de la niebla, señor.

(Comandante tanque) No importa, disparen sobre toda la zona. ¡Fuego!

Todos los tanques disparan su cañón de 120 mm sobre el objetivo... ni uno acierta.

(Comandante tanque) ¡Idiotas! ¡A que están disparando!

(Artillero) ¡La mira de precisión se ha estropeado, señor! ¡En todos los tanques!

(Comandante tanque) ¿Queeeee!?

(Conductor) Espere, señor.

(Comandante tanque) ¡Que pasa!?

(Conductor) ¡El motor! Oogghhh...

De golpe y porrazo, todos los tanques se paran en seco. Se amontonan los unos sobre los otros, moviéndose descontroladamente.

(Comandante tanque) ¡Idiotas! ¡Por qué paramos!

(Conductor) ¡No lo sé!

Uno de los tanques dispara accidentalmente su cañón sobre otro tanque... y todos explotan en cadena. En la sala de operaciones empiezan a ponerse muy nerviosos.

(Controlador 3) ¡Y nuestros carros de combate! ¡Que ocurre! ¡El objetivo sigue avanzando!

(General Fuerza Aérea) ¿Por qué no pueden pararle?

Desde al aire, un escuadrón de los cazas de quinta generación Mitsubishi F-3 se lanzan en formación sobre el objetivo, lanzando cada uno una salva de misiles aire-tierra... ni uno acierta. Los helicópteros Hellhound disparan sus misiles y cohetes... tampoco acierta ninguno. Disparan artillería de 155 mm... tampoco dan en el blanco. Los F-15J lanzan bombas de fragmentación... tampoco acierta ninguno. Desde el mar, las fragatas lanzan los misiles de crucero y los _Tomahawk_... tampoco acierta ninguno. Sobre allá donde pasa el pobre Ota, que no entiende nada de lo que pasa, mas y mas misiles y bombas y de todo cae a su alrededor... pero él tan fresco cómo una rosa. En la sala de operaciones, el nerviosismo se transforma en pánico general.

(Controlador 2) ¡Acaba de pasar la zona Uenohara!

(Controlador 3) ¡El primer escuadrón de ataque no responde!

(Controlador 4) ¡Tampoco tenemos contacto con el escuadrón Atsugi!

(Controlador 1) ¡Señores! ¡No podemos hacer nada! ¡El gas destruye los circuitos de nuestras armas!

(General Fuerza Aérea) ¡Llamen al comandante de las tropas del norte!

(General inteligencia) ¡Llamen al Primer Ministro! ¡Rápido!

(General Marina) ¡Manden la orden de evacuación a Tokio!

(Controlador 2) ¡Aun está vivo! ¡Se dirige hacia el este a 60 kilómetros por hora!

No solo en aquella sala de operaciones... La ciudad de Tokio entera se había convertido en un caos absoluto. Las calles colapsadas de tráfico, con la gente pasando por encima de los coches atascados. El ejército mientras tanto intenta aun pararle los pies inútilmente. Varios lanzacohetes múltiples Tipo 75 disparan salvas de cohetes... pero estos se vuelven locos y regresan cómo un boomerang hacia donde los han lanzado. El caos en Tokio es cada vez peor. Los trenes colapsados, la gente pasando por encima unos de otros... Todos huyen del hombre fétido que se acerca directamente a Tokio. Desde el aire, un piloto de un F-3 intenta disparar sus misiles... pero ni un avión tan sofisticado cómo ese podía hacer ya nada contra los efectos del gas.

(Piloto F-3) ¿Eh? Pero que... ¡Se ha averiado! -con las pantallas completamente locas y los mandos sin responder-

Los dos aeropuertos de Tokio completamente colapsados... en resumidas cuentas: Ota la ha liado parda.

En la sala de operaciones, el General Shota se ha quedado solo, junto a Shinobu, Goto y el general americano... los otros han huido despavoridos.

(Shota) -visiblemente agotado y preocupado, se sienta en su sillón- … Dentro de diez minutos el Primer Ministro emitirá un comunicado al resto del mundo pidiendo ayuda. Las Naciones Unidas enviarán tropas para la Pacificación. Tokio se convertirá en un mar de llamas. Es inútil seguir discutiendo quien es el responsable de todo esto. Más vale que salgan de aquí. Piensen en sus familias.

(Shinobu) Pero, General... ¡Excelencia!

(Shota) -haciendo sonrisa triste- Me ha llamado excelencia. ¿?

Un comandante y un soldado americanos se acercan al General americano que aun está tan tranquilo en la sala de operaciones cómo si no ocurriese nada. El General Shota se los mira con cara de rabia y desconfianza.

(Comandante americano) It's all ready, sir.

(General americano) Ok. Let's go.

(Soldado americano) -saludando- Yes sir!

(Shota) ¡Usted! -corriendo muy rabioso hacia el general americano, el comandante americano le barra el paso- ¡Que es esto! ¡Dígame! ¡Que se propone! -el general americano le sonríe maliciosamente-

Sobre Tokio, dos helicópteros de la marina de los Estados Unidos, un _Sikorsky SH-60 Sea Hawk_, que escolta a otro mas grande... un _Sikorsky MH-53_, con una carga muy especial a bordo.

(Shota) ¿El último traje espacial de la NASA? -preguntando con gran gesticulación, mientras Goto y Shinobu, detrás de él, escuchan con gran curiosidad-

(General Americano) Sí. Todavía está en fase de prototipo. Pero está protegido contra todo tipo de radiación electromagnética y por supuesto, contra toda clase de armas químicas o bacteriológicas. Su blindaje es impenetrable. Incluso puede soportar el fuego directo de armas de gran calibre y el impacto de fuego de mortero.

(Shota) Está intentando capturarle vivo, verdad?

(General Americano) El gobierno japonés ya ha renunciado. ¿No es así? No creo que se quejen si lo intentamos nosotros.

(Shota) -corriendo hacia su personal- ¡Manden esta orden a nuestras fuerzas! ¡Deténganle en la montaña Takao a toda costa!

(Controlador 2) ¡Sí, señor!

Ota, con su vespino hecho pedazos, sigue avanzando muy lentamente en medio de una niebla amarilla que lo cubre todo.

(Ota) -suspirando de resignación- Probablemente, deben estar buscándome. Quiero... quiero volver con Rei y Kanuka. -la moto se para en seco y deja de funcionar- Vaya. Esto ya no puede ir peor. Me convierto en un apestado, me disparan, me caen bombas encima... y ahora la moto me deja tirado. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué hoy todo me va tan mal? Ohhh... Kanuka, Rei... Donde estáis.

Cuando Ota justo entra en la boca de un túnel, andando cabizbajo y con cara de depresión... hay una explosión y la boca del túnel se desploma. Ota sale huyendo espantado... era parte de un nuevo plan de los militares japoneses para capturar vivo a Ota. Al otro lado del túnel, una munión de soldados japoneses, todos con mascara anti-gas, habían montado unos gigantescos cañones de nieve para congelar al objetivo.

(Capitán japonés) ¡Bien, lo conseguimos! ¡Pónganlos a máxima potencia!

Los cañones de nieve gigantes son puestos en marcha a tope para congelar al objetivo. Pero entonces, cómo en "Bienvenido Mr. Marshall", llegan los americanos, claro que está vez no pasan de largo.

(Capitán japonés) ¡Muy bien! ¡Venga, venga! ¡Congelenle cómo una escultura del festival de nieve de Sapporo! ¿? ¿Que es eso? -los dos helicópteros americanos aterrizan detrás suyo- ¿Que? ¡Venid conmigo! -junto a dos soldados va corriendo hacia los helicópteros americanos-

Los militares japoneses se quedan totalmente alucinados. Del helicóptero americano, se bajan tres astronautas, con unos novedosos y ultramodernos trajes espaciales.

(Capitán japonés) ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¡Que están haciendo! -haciendo rabietas cómo un niño- ¡No pueden venir aquí!

(Soldado americano) Órdenes, señor. -le da las órdenes impresas al capitán japonés y se marcha-

(Capitán japonés) ¡Eh! ¡Oiga!

(Soldado japonés) ¡Capitán! ¡El gas es cada vez más fuerte! ¡Es peligroso!

(Capitán japones) ¿Que? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué tardan tanto en traer nitrógeno líquido!? -mientras en la boca del túnel, el gas amarillento empieza a sobresalir y causar rayos eléctricos... los astronautas americanos van directamente hacia allí- ¡No entren! ¡No podemos calmarle! ¡Está asustado! ¡Ahora hay incluso descargas eléctricas dentro de la nube de gas! ¡Esperen que lleguen los tanques de nitrógeno! -enfadado e impotente- ¡Muy bien, hagan lo que les parezca! ¡Yo recogeré sus cadáveres cuando terminen!

Dentro del túnel extremadamente frío, Ota seguía andando a duras penas. Por fin vislumbra la salida.

(Ota) ¿? ¡Bien! Este lado aun no está tapado. ¡Puedo salir! -dice todo contento-

Pero entonces Ota, ve algo muy extraño dirigiéndose hacia él. Tres luces blancas al principio, que se van convirtiendo en tres siluetas que finalmente... se convierten en tres trajes de astronauta sobre dimensionados, con brazos robóticos y con un casco de espejo donde no se ve al ocupante. Ota se caga encima literalmente al ver aquellos seres tan extraños y terroríficos que se acercan directamente hacia él. Entonces... ocurre algo increíble. Ota cierra los ojos fuerte... y grita con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Kanuka. Chispazos y rallos eléctricos salen a su alrededor. Y la nube de gas amarillento se expande rápidamente, saliendo del túnel. Los militares, se retiran inmediatamente de allí corriendo.

Un rato después, en la gran sala de operaciones de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el General Shota camina nervioso de un lado a otro esperando noticias de los astronautas americanos.

(Shota) Han pasado treinta minutos desde nuestro último contacto. ¿Seguro que aun no saben nada?

(Controlador 1) -con la cara muy preocupada y sudada- No, señor. Lo lamento.

(Shota) Entiendo.

(Shinobu) -ante un monitor- ¡Goto, General! ¡Mirad esto!

(Shota) ¡Que sucede!? -él y Goto van corriendo con Shinobu-

(Goto) Ooohhh... esto es... el nivel... el nivel está bajando.

(Shota) ¿Que? ¡Goto! ¿Está seguro!?

(Shinobu) -señalando en la pantalla- Mire esto. Éste es el punto más alto. Y ha bajado hasta...

(Controlador 1) ¡Hemos restablecido las comunicaciones!

(Controlador 2) También hemos recuperado la señal de nuestro helicóptero. Lo pondré en pantalla.

En el gran monitor principal, ponen la imagen... y la alegría se desata en la sala. Los tres astronautas habían capturado a Ota vivo. Lo habían metido en un saco especial y su pestilencia se había acabado. En el campo de operaciones, los militares japoneses también respiraban tranquilos.

(Capitán JSDF) Estupendo. Los americanos están bien. Ahora podremos enterrar a esa mofeta.

(Soldado) ¡Sí, señor!

En la sala de operaciones, todos se habían relajado. Goto va a fumarse un cigarrillo y Shinobu se lo enciende, sonriéndole. El General Shota hablaba por teléfono con el Primer Ministro.

(Shota) ¡Sí! Lo hemos logrado. Hemos conseguido salvar Japón. … Entiendo. El emperador no llegó a subir al avión. … Me alegro de que hayamos podido vencer a ese hombre sin tener que poner en tela de juicio el valor del emperador.

Mientras Goto fuma tranquilamente, Shinobu se lo mira y le coge la mano amorosamente, el General americano se desabrocha la corbata... llega un traje especial.

(Controlador) ¡Veo un traje especial! ¡El soldado americano ha conseguido volver!

Entra uno de los astronautas americanos con su traje espacial en la sala de guerra. Escoltado por un capitán de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y un soldado americano. Todos aplauden y sonríen al héroe que ha salvado Japón. Le da a Goto la maleta destrozada y gastada.

(Goto) ¿Eh? Esto es... oh, muchas gracias.

¿Héroe he dicho? El astronauta aprieta un botón del brazo del traje... y la protección ultravioleta del visor del casco desaparece... y aparece la cara de Ota, rodeado del gas amarillento.

(Ota) eeeh... esto... Hola, Goto. ¡A sus órdenes, comandante! Esto... me preocupaba donde iban a llevarme. Realmente pensé que no lo conseguiría. -todos, excepto el general americano, Goto y su cara de pez, Shinobu con cara de sorpresa total y un tic nervioso en la ceja y el General Shota, salen huyendo de allí absolutamente despavoridos y cagando leches- Espere, déjenme que me quite esto.

Ota se quita el traje... y todo queda cubierto por el pestilente gas amarillo. Pero entonces... algo aparece en medio de la nube de gas...

(Ota) Que mal huele esto.

(Kanuka) -apareciendo entre la nube de gas, gritando a Ota con cara enfadada- ¡Isao!

(Ota) ¿? ¿Que?

(Kanuka) ¡Isao!

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿? Un momento. ¿Cómo es que ella está cómo si nada? No me digas que todo ha sido un...

(Kanuka) ¡Isao!

Ota se despierta de golpe ante los insistentes gritos de Kanuka. Se encuentra en la cama de su casa, con un paño en la frente y con el uniforme de la Primera sección de vehículos especiales aun puesto. Kanuka estaba a un lado de la cama con cara extrañada, pero también preocupada.

(Kanuka) ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿En que demonios estabas soñando?

(Ota) ¿Que? -mirando fijamente a Kanuka... y echándose a llorar a sus brazos- ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) ¡Eh! ¿Que haces!? ¡Ahora no son horas para hacer eso! -exclama sonrojada-

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¡Ha sido espantoso! ¡Me había convertido en un hombre fétido! ¡Todos querían matarme! ¡El ejército me perseguía! ¡Y todos morían por mi culpa! ¡Ha sido horrible!

(Kanuka) ¡Quieres tranquilizarte ya de una vez!? ¡Sólo ha sido un sueño! Desde luego no sé que voy a hacer contigo. Anda, suénate la nariz.

(Ota) Gracias. -se suena la nariz y se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo- Menos mal que sólo era un sueño. Oye, Kanuka... ¿Por qué estoy en casa? -dice extrañado-

(Kanuka) No te acuerdas, eh. Te desmayaste.

(Ota) -se sorprende- ¿Que? ¿Me he desmayado? ¿Donde?

(Kanuka) La primera sección salisteis a cubrir una emergencia en un laboratorio farmacéutico en la prefectura de Yamanashi. Pero tú, tozudo como una mula y estando enfermo de gripe, quisiste ir. Y cuando llegaste, estabas tan mal y con tanta fiebre... que al final te desmayaste. Me llamaron a mi y te subieron desmayado a uno de los trailers. Hace sólo dos horas te trajeron a nuestra casa.

(Ota) -poniéndose cabizbajo y triste- Ya. Esto, yo...

(Kanuka) -gritando a Ota enfadada- ¡Te das cuenta de una vez que no puedes ir por ahí de cualquier manera estando tan enfermo!? ¿Por qué no me has hecho caso? ¿Y si te hubieses desmayado conduciendo el mini coche patrulla, que. Eh!?

(Ota) ¡Lo siento, perdóname! ¡No lo volveré a hacer nunca! -exclama muy arrepentido-

(Kanuka) -se quita el enfado y se pone cariñosa- Está bien. Te creo. Ya he llamado a la comandante Shinobu diciéndole que no podrás ir durante un par de días, así que haz reposo. ¿Entendido? Anda, tómate las pastillas que te ha recetado el médico.

(Ota) Sí, cariño. ¿Eh?

Ota se pone miedoso y traga saliva, cuando Kanuka le pone delante... una cápsula, cómo la que se tragó en el sueño y que tenía unos efectos secundarios tan espantosos. Se puede decir que se puede sacar una moraleja de todo lo que le ha pasado al capitán Isao Ota en su sueño. Nunca os auto mediquéis: los efectos secundarios puedes ser inesperados.


	47. Richardson y la Batalla de Inglaterra

**Capítulo 47. Irvin Richardson y la Batalla de Inglaterra. **

Ha pasado una temporada bastante larga. Agosto de 2008. En el aeropuerto de Glasgow, capital de Escocia, Un hombre escocés algo mayor espera a alguien en la terminal del aeropuerto. Lleva un cartelito: Richardson and Special Vehicles of Tokyo. En las seccione de vehículos especiales habían llegado las vacaciones de verano. Y cómo Ota había estado esperando desde hacía años, había ido a la casa familiar de Richardson para sus vacaciones de verano. Más que casa, para su enorme mansión. Andrew y Ota no iban solos, también iban Kanuka, Rei... y también Noa y Asuma. Aquel hombre que estaba esperando era un viejo amigo de la familia de Richardson. Andrew saluda con cara sonriente a aquel hombre, que se llama Jonathan.

(Richardson) ¡Hola! ¡Ya estamos aquí! -saluda con cara sonriente y una mano alzada-

(Jonathan) ¡Bienvenido, Andrew! -se abrazan efusivamente- Por los clavos de Cristo y San José. Hacía una eternidad que no te veía el pelo, cabronazo. -se ríe todo alegre-

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no exageres, hombre, que no hace tanto que no me vengo por aquí. -se ríe cuando detrás suyo ya están esperando Noa, Asuma, Kanuka y la pequeña Rei-

(Jonathan) ¿Y tus acompañantes? ¿Son esta panda de amarillos? -dice haciéndose el gracioso-

(Richardson) Aigh tú y tus chistes malos, Jonathan. Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Dos de ellos son policías Patlabor. Uno es uno de los más importantes empresarios de Japón y la del cabello negro y ojos rasgados azules... es una agente especial del gobierno japonés.

(Jonathan) ¿Policía Patlabor? Vaya, que mala suerte que los hayas traído justamente ahora. Lo digo porque tu padre esta semana no está aquí. Seguro que le habría gustado conocer a tus amigos japoneses.

(Richardson) -se extraña- ¿? ¿Que no está aquí? Menudo capullo. Siempre hace lo mismo. A mi y a mamá. ¿Y a dónde cojones se ha ido?

(Jonathan) Está de viaje de negocios a Brasil. A Rio de Janeiro creo recordar.

(Richardson) ¿Por qué a Brasil? Espero que no sea para lo que me imagino que es.

(Jonathan) ¿Crees que tu padre le va a poner los cuernos a tu madre con una voluptuosa mulata? -le dice en broma-

(Richardson) No. Mi padre no es de esos. Además, sabe perfectamente que si hace eso, mamá le cortará las pelotas y se las cocerá a fuego lento. -dice con sarcasmo-

(Jonathan) Sí... menuda es tu madre.

(Richardson) ¿Dónde tienes tu coche? ¿Ya cabremos todos dentro?

(Jonathan) ¡No te preocupes! He venido en mi Range Rover.

(Richardson) En un Range Rover, eh. ¿Es de los antiguos?

(Jonathan) Un poco apretujados... pero cabréis todos. ¡Pero ya basta de hablar de mi, pedazo de mamón! ¿Es que no vas a presentármelos? -dice todo campechano-

Richardson les presenta aquel escocés a Ota, Kanuka, Noa, Asuma y Rei. Los hijos gemelos de los Shinohara, se habían quedado en Tokio con Jitsuyama. Se suben en un Range Rover de los de primera generación, donde caben todos aunque apretujados. Durante el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta la mansión de los Richardson, que no se encuentra en Glasgow propiamente dicha, sino a unos cuantos kilómetros, en lo que había sido el antiguo palacio construido en el siglo XVIII, nuestros amigos van haciendo planes de sus días de vacaciones en Escocia.

(Noa) Parece una ciudad bastante cosmopolita... pero también antigua. -mirando a fuera-

(Andrew) Lo de hacer turismo por Glasgow lo dejaremos para mañana. Ahora iremos a la mansión de mi familia.

(Asuma) Que derroche. A tu padre debe gustarle vivir a lo grande. No cómo el mio, que en paz descanse.

(Andrew) Sí, es cierto. Compró un palacio hecho construir por un antiguo aristócrata escocés que se asentó allí en el siglo XVIII. El palacio fue vendido después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y fue de propiedad pública, hasta que mi padre, en los años ochenta, ya convertido en millonario, lo compró por una cantidad bastante irrisoria. Medio millón de libras.

(Ota) ¿Y cuando es eso en yenes?

(Kanuka) Isao, de que te va a servir saber la tasa de cambio de yenes a libras.

(Ota) Por nada. ¡Eso a mi no me importa! ¡Me has prometido, Andrew, que me enseñarías una colección espectacular de armas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial restauradas! ¡Es por eso por lo que he venido! -exclama con impaciencia-

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Hemos venido porque has sido tan pesado e insistente con el temita desde que Andrew te lo propuso hace tres años, que al final hemos venido todos aquí.

(Noa) -mirando junto a Kanuka una guía turística de Glasgow- A mi lo de las armas me importa un pepino. He estado mirando y hay sitios bastante interesantes que visitar aquí.

(Kanuka) La George Place, el paseo de Buchanan Street, la catedral de Glasgow, el SECC...

(Andrew) Y no te olvides del estadio de Hamden Park, de los Glasgow Rangers.

(Asuma) Y ahora que me acuerdo... también nos enseñarás tu colección familiar de aviones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, verdad?

(Andrew) Sí, claro. Y déjame decirte que mi colección ha ido creciendo en estos meses. Pero ya lo veréis cuando lleguemos.

Llegan a aquel palecete del siglo XVIII, con unos inmensos jardines. Estaba bien cuidado. Se bajan todos del Range Rover y Andrew se despide de aquel amigo de la familia. Nada más atravesar la verja y entrar en los jardines del palacete...

(Rei) ¡Que chuli! -exclama con gran admiración-

(Noa) Impresionante.

(Asuma) La casa de mi familia parece de muñecas a su lado.

(Kanuka) Debo reconocer que tu padre, Andrew, tuvo buen ojo para elegir este sitio.

(Andrew) Sí, ya lo creo. Aun falta mucho para cenar, así que... Ota.

(Ota) Que.

(Andrew) Cómo que que. Vamos a ver lo que querías ver primero.

Richardson les lleva a un lugar apartado de los terrenos de la mansión. Ven tres grandes almacenes, entran en el más pequeño. Andrew abre la puerta principal, mediante un código de seguridad. Al entrar, enciende la luz... y Ota se queda absolutamente boquiabierto. Cómo si fuese un museo, había vitrinas, con armas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pistolas, fusiles, metralletas, ametralladoras, lanza granadas, morteros, cañones, etc. Toda clase de armas de infantería de la guerra. Y también había uniformes de la época. Todas las armas estaban restauradas... y en perfectas condiciones de uso.

(Ota) -muy impresionado y ilusionado cómo un niño- ¡Ooooaaaaaa! ¡Que maravilla!

(Andrew) Aquí lo tienes, capitán. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras.

(Ota) -amorrándose a las vitrinas, con los ojos cómo naranjas- oohhhh. Lee Enfield calibre tres cero tres. Karabiner K98. M1 Garand. MP40. Ppsh 41. ¡Oooh! ¡Una Luger!

(Noa) -se rasca la cara con el dedo y se le cae una gota- Vaya. Ota se lo pasa cómo un niño pequeño en una tienda de juguetes.

(Asuma) No es que se lo pase, Noa. Es que es cómo un niño. -dice mirando con vergüenza ajena a Ota-

(Rei) ¿Qué le pasa a papá, Mami? -sin entender por qué su padre se comportaba así-

(Kanuka) Nada, hija. Que tu padre a veces es cómo un niño consentido. A propósito, Richardson.

(Andrew) Tú dirás, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Entiendo que tengas una colección de coches porque te gustan mucho... y de aviones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, porque tu abuelo fue piloto entonces. Pero... ¿Por qué también armas?

(Andrew) Esto también es cosa de mi abuelo. Él conservó su arma reglamentaria de piloto de la RAF, un revólver Webley Mk IV del calibre 38. Y a partir de aquí, busco otras armas de la contienda, por pura afición.

(Asuma) Pues menuda afición.

(Ota) ¡Ooooooooooaaaaa! -gritando con gran gesticulación-

(Kanuka) ¿Que te pasa, Isao? -todos se acercan a ver-

(Ota) -con los ojos cómo naranjas y alucinado a más no poder- Es... es... es... ¡Es una MG 42!

(Andrew) Veo que realmente entiendes del tema. ¿Sabrías decir que tiene este arma de particular?

(Ota) -explica todo serio- Sí. La MG 42, siglas en alemán de ametralladora 42, fue una ametralladora de apoyo a infantería que entró en servicio a finales de 1942. Es sin duda la mejor ametralladora de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya que su cadencia de tiro de más de 1600 disparos por minuto, su robustez y fiabilidad, y su dificultad para encasquillarse, la convirtieron en un arma mítica. Los aliados la llamaron "la trituradora" y los propios alemanes la llamaban "Sierra de huesos". En su día era un arma espeluznantemente avanzada y mortífera. Y usaba el entonces novedoso calibre 7,92 mm.

(Andrew) Cierto. Buena descripción. De hecho, hoy en día este arma se sigue usando debidamente actualizada.

(Asuma) Si que tiene pinta de ser un arma potente.

(Noa) Que quieres que te diga. A mi las armas no me gustan. -dice con indiferencia hacia la ametralladora-

(Asuma) Por eso nunca usabas el cañón revolver y después las LPW cuando pilotabas Labors.

(Noa) Supongo que sí. Las armas de fuego siempre las he encontrado excesivamente peligrosas. Sólo deberían usarse cómo último recurso.

(Ota) ¡Eso es evidente, Noa! ¡Pero un arma de fuego forma parte del equipo básico de cualquier policía! ¡Y en caso necesario, ha de hacer uso de ella!

(Kanuka) Of course.

(Andrew) Noa y Asuma. Vosotros dos lo que debéis querer ver son los aviones. ¿Me equivoco?

(Asuma) ¡Pues claro! Cuando te vi pilotar aquel avión que restauraste en el hangar de la división de vehículos especiales y cómo lo hacías volar... me hiciste coger afición al tema.

(Andrew) Pues vamos. Es el almacén más grande. Y que alguien recoja a Ota, antes de que me llene las vitrinas de babas.

(Kanuka) ¡Isao! ¡Vamos!

(Ota) ¡Yo quiero quedarme un ratito más!

(Kanuka) Shut Up! ¡Camina!

(Ota) ¡Voy!

Entonces, van al almacén más grande. Richardson empuja la enorme puerta corrediza, entra en el hangar oscuro y le da a un interruptor. Se hace la luz... y allí estaban. Un montón de aviones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial perfectamente restaurados, de todos los tamaños y tipos. Aunque la mayoría eran cazas mono motor y todos con motor de pistón.

(Ota) ¡Maravilloso! -gritando con cara radiante-

(Rei) ¡Cómo mola!

(Kanuka) Es impresionante. ¿Y todos los has restaurado tú?

(Richardson) Una parte. Junto a mi abuelo antes de que muriese. Pero ahora, aunque no esté aquí, he seguido aumentando la colección.

(Noa) Son bonitos.

(Asuma) Bonito no sería la palabra más exacta, Noa. Ahora sólo son piezas de museo que causan curiosidad cuando las observas. Pero en su día eran máquinas de guerra mortíferas.

(Andrew) Cómo podéis observar, a vuestra izquierda están los aviones aliados. Es decir, americanos, británicos y soviéticos. Y a la derecha los del eje, alemanes, italianos y japoneses.

(Kanuka) -se queda mirando uno de los aviones- oooh

(Ota) ¿Que ocurre, cariño?

(Andrew) El P-51D Mustang. Éste es el que pilotó tu abuelo en 1944. ¿Cierto?

(Kanuka) Yes. Es muy bonito.

(Andrew) Sí, ya lo creo. Y además, fue una muy desagradable sorpresa para los alemanes... y también para vosotros, los japoneses. Estaba basado en un diseño británico, y de hecho, su motor, era el mismo Rolls Royce Merlin que montaba el Spitfire, aunque fabricado en Estados Unidos por la Packard. Se suele decir que es el caza con motor de pistón más rápido y mejor armado de la guerra. Sobrepasaba los 700 kilómetros por hora y estaba armado con seis ametralladoras del calibre 50. Gracias a él, la octava fuerza aérea redujo de forma drástica sus perdidas en los bombardeos diurnos sobre Alemania. ¿Queréis ver los japoneses? Ahora tengo tres.

(Asuma) Cuales.

(Andrew) El Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusa, un Mitsubishi A6M Zero y un caza bimotor Nakajima G1N Gekko.

(Asuma) Caray.

(Noa) ¡Richardson!

(Andrew) ¿Que pasa, Noa? -todos van a ver que sucede-

(Noa) Nada. Sólo estaba mirando el Spitfire que restauraste en la División de vehículos especiales. Lo conservas muy bien.

(Andrew) -se pone melancólico- Sí... Mirad. ¿Veis el avión que tiene enfrente?

(Ota) oohhh. Es un Messerschmitt Bf 109.

(Andrew) Exacto, Ota. Concretamente el modelo E. Cuando apareció en 1936 y hasta 1940, era el caza más sofisticado que existía en el mundo. Empujado por un motor Daimler-Benz DB 601 de 12 cilindros en V y 1200 caballos de potencia. Estaba armado con dos ametralladoras MG 131 de 13 mm sobre el motor y un cañón MG 151 de 20 mm en el eje de la hélice. Era un avión magnífico se mirase desde donde se mirase. En Polonia destruyó en dos días a la obsoleta aviación polaca... y en Francia arrolló la aviación francesa, muy inferior en número y sin aparatos de última generación. Pero en Gran Bretaña, la historia fue distinta.

(Kanuka) Los británicos contaban con la nueva tecnología del Radar y con un nuevo avión superior al 109. El Spitfire.

(Noa) Así que... pilotando un Spitfire, tu abuelo se enfrentó a estos aviones alemanes.

(Andrew) En la pared hay unas fotos. -todos se acercan a aquella pared del hangar, donde había colgadas fotos del abuelo de Richardson, en diferentes momentos de la guerra-

(Noa) ¡Vaya! Tu abuelo era clavado a ti, Andrew.

(Asuma) Ni siquiera sabría decir en que os diferenciáis.

(Andrew) Mirad esta de aquí. Éste es él durante la batalla de Inglaterra, en verano de 1940.

(Ota) ¿Por qué la otra gente que sale en la foto le aplaude y le vitorea?

(Andrew) Porque ese día... fue su día máximo.

(Asuma) ¿Su día máximo? -preguntando con cara curiosa-

(Andrew) Aquel día realizó su mayor hazaña. Derribó él solo siete aviones alemanes.

(Ota) ¡Impresionante!

(Kanuka) Realmente tu abuelo fue un as. Un héroe.

(Andrew) Sí. Se ganó rápidamente esa reputación. Aunque fuesen unos días duros, tanto para él... cómo para el país entero.

68 años antes. Verano de 1940. Inglaterra. En un aeródromo de la RAF (Royal Air Force), hay una calma tensa. Hacía sólo dos meses de la caída de Francia bajo el yugo alemán. Reino Unido era el último escollo que le quedaba a Hitler para hacerse con el control de Europa occidental. Pero la democracia más antigua del mundo, con el viejo Churchill a la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar. En aquel aeródromo, unos mecánicos revisaban los Spitfire y los Hurricane. En el barracón de los pilotos, el centinela de guardia estaba atento al teléfono ante posibles alertas de la central de mando, que al mismo tiempo recibía los informes de las estaciones de Radar, la gran arma secreta de los británicos en aquella batalla aérea. El abuelo de Andrew, Irvin Richardson, físicamente idéntico a su nieto, en 1940 era un joven de 22 años. Un piloto brillante y con el mismo carácter bromista, cínico y malhablado de su nieto. Aunque en la escuadrilla se le conocía pura y llanamente cómo "escocés". Irvin estaba delante del barracón, sentado en un sillón, con un periódico sobre la cara, echando una siesta. Otros de sus compañeros estaban jugando un improvisado partido de fútbol con un balón. Había una radio encendida, donde tenían puesta la BBC, sonando la canción "When I Grow too old to Dream", de Vera Lynn.

Justo entonces, llega un pez gordo de la RAF al aeródromo en un coche militar: un coronel, el cual es recibido por el comandante de la escuadrilla, Hillman. Los dos se presentan para pasar revista a la tropa. Los demás pilotos de la escuadrilla eran Smitson, hijo de un varón, de carácter refinado y cómo decirlo, el típico "caballero inglés". Estaba Scott, un galés, hijo de granjeros, formal aunque extrovertido. Hamond, un piloto de carreras que había viajado por toda Europa y América, de buena familia y casado. Y finalmente, un americano que se había enrolado en la RAF voluntariamente, Harold, de carácter abierto y un anti nazi muy decidido. Tienen que parar de jugar a fútbol repentinamente y ponerse en formación.

(Smitson) ¡Ateeeención!

(Coronel) Descansen, señores. -se encuentra a Richardson sentado al sillón con el periódico sobre la cara- ¿? Pero bueno, que es esto.

(Hillman) -con cara furiosa- ¡Sargento Richardson! ¡Despierte, maldita sea!

(Richardson) -se despierta de golpe, levantándose del sillón y poniéndose firme- ¡A sus órdenes, comandante!

(Coronel) ¿Donde cree usted que está, sargento? ¿Tomando el sol en las playas de Brighton? -dice con mala cara-

(Richardson) No señor. Aunque no sería mal sitio para estar ahora mismo.

(Hillman) ¡Cierre la boca, sargento!

(Richardson) ¡Sí, señor!

(Coronel) Comandante Hillman... ¿Cual de estos muchachos es el as que me ha comentado usted? El que ayer abatió dos cazas alemanes.

(Hillman) Lo tiene delante, señor.

(Coronel) -sorprendiéndose- ¿Él?

(Richardson) Permiso para hablar, señor.

(Hillman) ¿Señor?

(Coronel) Adelante, sargento.

(Richardson) Estoy aquí voluntariamente. Mi único objetivo aquí es joder tantos aviones alemanes cómo sea posible, señor.

(Coronel) Tiene usted la lengua muy afilada, joven. Es escocés, verdad?

(Richardson) Sí, señor. Y a usted se le nota demasiado el acento de Birmingham.

(Coronel) Sargento... Supongo que es consciente que el corazón del imperio británico sufre la peor crisis de su historia. Desde que Felipe II con su armada invencible intentara invadir nuestras islas hace cuatro siglos, nadie había intentado invadirnos. Pero ahora... sólo el Canal de la Mancha separa nuestra libertad de su esclavitud. Nosotros somos lo único que tiene nuestro país para que sigamos siendo libres. ¿Lo entiende, sargento?

(Richardson) Sí, señor.

(Coronel) Todos debemos remar en la misma dirección. Da igual que seamos ingleses, galeses, escoceses o de Irlanda del norte. Si los alemanes nos derrotan y nos invaden... ya no existirá ninguna identidad. ¿Queda claro?

(Richardson) Perfectamente, señor.

(Hillman) Acompáñeme, coronel.

El coronel y el comandante del escuadrón, observan el estado de los aviones. Después se van a la parte de atrás del barracón, donde había la mascota de la escuadrilla, una perra a la que llamaban "Sussie".

(Coronel) ¿Cómo están los muchachos, Hillman?

(Hillman) Vamos tirando, señor. Aunque la mitad de ellos son novatos.

(Coronel) Excepto ese escocés.

(Hillman) Él sólo lleva un mes aquí, señor. Pero no hay duda de que ese joven... tiene un talento especial.

(Coronel) El único talento que nos sirve ahora es abatir aviones enemigos.

(Hillman) Por eso mismo lo digo, señor. Lleva abatidos seis Bf-109, ocho Heinkels y una docena de Stukas.

(Coronel) -quedándose sorprendido- ¿Lo está usted diciendo seriamente, comandante?

(Hillman) Sí, señor. Por increíble que pueda sonar.

(Coronel) Comandante... Su escuadrilla es la que menos alertas aéreas sufre de nuestro sector. Sus pilotos tienen tiempo de sobra de entrenar, descansar y mejorar cómo pilotos. Y sus mecánicos, para tener nuestros aviones siempre listos.

(Hillman) Comprendo, señor.

(Centinela) -le suena el teléfono y se pone- ¿Diga? Dispersión. … Bien. -cuelga- ¡Suspendan el vuelo A!

(Coronel) ¿Es suya la perra?

(Hillman) Sí señor. Los muchachos la mal acostumbraron.

(Coronel) Está bien, comandante. ¿Que Quiere? … Han sufrido una baja recientemente. ¿Verdad?

(Hillman) Sí, señor.

(Coronel) ¿Sobre el canal?

(Hillman) Es lo más probable, señor.

(Coronel) ¿Cuando debía estar aquí?

(Hillman) Hace más de dos horas, señor.

(Coronel) Se supone que sus hombres ya están advertidos que estamos demasiado cerca del enemigo para hacer excursiones sobre el canal. No podemos permitirnos perder pilotos y máquinas que ahora mismo son extremadamente valiosas para nosotros. ¿Que excusa tiene esta vez? Comprobación de que.

(Hillman) Tren de aterrizaje, señor.

(Coronel) Muy tópico, pero no es una excusa válida. ¿Cómo se llama?

(Hillman) Oficial piloto Lamber, señor.

(Coronel) Veré que puedo hacer.

(Hillman) Gracias, señor.

Los pilotos mientras tanto, se sientan alrededor de la Radio.

(Smitson) No tiene usted remedio, escocés. Es tal cual cómo la bella durmiente del cuento.

(Richardson) ¿Que hay de malo en que eche una cabezada? Se supone que debemos estar en condiciones físicas óptimas para combatir.

(Scott) No hay quien te entienda, Richardson. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

(Richardson) ¿Es que tú no lo estás?

(Hamond) Deja al novato de nuestra escuadrilla tranquilo. Ya tendrá el joven tiempo para mejorar su técnica.

(Richardson) No seáis coñazos.

(Harold) Tan agradable al oído cómo siempre. -suspira y mira al cielo- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Jessica en este momento.

(Smitson) Querido yanqui. No debes obsesionarte con tu esposa. Además...

(Richardson) Sinceramente, creo que la has cagado viniendo aquí siendo un hombre casado. Pero de todas formas... eres un buen compañero.

(Harold) Gracias, escocés. Si queréis que os diga la verdad ... si hago esto es precisamente por mi esposa. Ella...

(Richardson) Es judía. ¿No?

(Harold) Sí. Tiene familia en Alemania. -explicando con expresión muy seria- Le llegaron cartas donde le decían que los nazis hacen cosas horribles contra los judíos. Sólo he venido a defender la vieja Inglaterra de esos cerdos.

(Richardson) ¡Eh! ¿Y Escocia?

(Scott) ¿Y Gales?

(Harold) Vale vale. He venido a defender toda Gran Bretaña. ¿Estáis contentos?

Entonces, de repente, suena el teléfono del centinela. Había una alerta aérea en marcha. Un escuadrón de bombarderos Heinkel He 111 escoltado por cazas Messerschmitt Bf-109, había penetrado en el espacio aéreo británico, dirigiéndose directamente a bombardear infraestructuras y industrias de Inglaterra.

(centinela) -se suena el teléfono y se pone- ¿Diga? Dispersión. … ¡Sección de defensa, despegue despegue despegue!

Todos los pilotos se ponen a correr muy rápidamente hacia sus aviones. Previamente, los mecánicos hacen las últimas comprobaciones de emergencia, encienden los motores y sacan los anclajes de las ruedas. Los pilotos se suben, cierran la carlinga, se ponen las mascaras de oxigeno y los cinturones... y se mueven sobre la pista de despegue. Los aviones cogen rápidamente velocidad hasta que despegan. La escuadrilla doce de Spitfires despega junta a la escuadrilla ocho de Hurricanes. Los Spitfires deben encargarse de los cazas mientras los Hurricanes se ocupan de los bombarderos. A medida que van cogiendo altitud y velocidad, los pilotos de los Spitfires, con Irvin Richardson a la cabeza, se preparan para interceptar al enemigo. Se comunican entre ellos a través de la Radio.

(Hamond) Ha sido un despegue rápido y perfecto. ¿Verdad?

(Scott) ¡Pues claro! Nos lo aprendimos bien.

(Smitson) Veo que ha conseguido usted despegar entero, Scott.

(Scott) Sí, pero cada vez que despego me dejo el estómago abajo.

(Richardson) ¡Callaos de una jodida vez! ¡No estamos en un bar de copas! -se pone en contacto con la escuadrilla de Hurricanes- Archi Rojo a Cronwell. ¿Me recibe?

(Piloto Hurricane) Aquí Cronwell. Le recibo alto y claro.

(Richardson) Seguidnos a distancia prudencial hasta que interceptemos al enemigo. No paséis a la acción hasta que os hayamos despejado el terreno. ¿Entendido, Cronwell?

(Piloto Hurricane) Recibido, Archi Rojo.

Entonces, por fin observan un grupo de aviones a su derecha en dirección Norte. Eran diez bombarderos Heinkel He 111, con una escolta de cuatro cazas Messerschmitt Bf-109.

(Smitson) ¡Sargento! ¡Alemanes! ¡A las seis en punto! ¡Diez bombarderos y cuatro cazas!

(Richardson) Recibido archi dos. Bien, escuchadme atentamente. Pegaos a mi cómo en cola. No os quedéis quietos más de cinco segundos o os darán por el culo. ¡Buena caza!

(Todos) ¡Sí, señor!

Los cinco Spitfires se separan y inician la interceptación de los cuatro cazas alemanes. Eran superiores en número a ellos, pero no debían confiarse. Los pilotos de la Luftwaffe eran muy y muy buenos, y no podían fiarse un pelo ni relajarse un segundo siquiera. Richardson se pone enseguida en la cola de uno, disparando varias ráfagas de las ametralladoras del calibre .303 de las alas y derriba un 109. El piloto alemán salta en paracaídas sobre suelo inglés.

(Richardson) Spitfire uno, boches cero.

(Scott) ¡Tengo un bastardo en cola, no me lo puedo sacar de encima! -grita desesperado-

(Richardson) ¡Maldita sea, galés! ¡Haz lo que te enseñé! ¡Venga!

(Smitson) Déjenme que me ocupe de él con mucho gusto. -abate al 109 que perseguía a Scott-

(Richardson) Bien hecho Smitson, bien hecho. -se pone a la cola de uno de los 109- Es inútil que huyas, boche. -dispara varias ráfagas de los cañones de 20 mm y abate el avión enemigo-

(Scott) ¡Bien hecho, sargento!

(Richardson) ¡No pierdas el tiempo en celebraciones, novato! ¡Concéntrate en el combate! -se pone en contacto con los Hurricanes- ¡Archi rojo a Cronwell! ¡Terreno despejado! ¡Frían a esos 111!

(Piloto Hurricane) Recibido, Archi rojo. Vamos a darnos un festín. Corto.

(Richardson) ¡Smitson, ocúpate del último 109 que queda! ¡Te lo dejo!

(Smitson) ¡Lo siento, sargento! ¡Me he quedado sin munición! ¡Es todo tuyo!

(Richardson) Recibido. Dejádmelo a mi. -se pone a su cola y lo daña, aunque no lo abate. El piloto del 109 salta en paracaídas sobre suelo inglés-

La batalla aérea se desarrolló favorablemente. Los cuatro cazas alemanes son abatidos... y solo tres de los diez bombarderos alemanes salen enteros de allí. La escuadrilla de Spitfires, encabezada por el genial piloto Irvin Richardson no sufre ninguna baja.

Llegó la noche. Los bombardeos proseguían sobre Londres. Pero cerca de aquel aeródromo del este de Inglaterra, en el pub de un pueblo, el joven grupo de pilotos de la RAF tomaban unas cervezas mientras charlaban. Discutían de todo: la marcha de la guerra, sus familias, mujeres...

(Richardson) -levantado de su silla, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, mientras los demás le escuchan sentados- Bueno... dejadme que os felicite. Si bien es cierto que no podemos permitirnos celebrar mucho dada la situación... hoy hemos hecho un buen trabajo. ¡Brindemos por la victoria!

(Todos) ¡Por la victoria! -todos chocan sus jarras de cerveza y echan un trago-

(Richardson) -se sienta- Un brindis muy optimista. ¿No creéis?

(Scott) No nos queda otra. Debemos pararles los pies a los boches aquí, porque si no...

(Harold) Supongo que la culpa es nuestra. -dice con tono de culpabilidad-

(Scott) ¿Que quieres decir?

(Harold) Si los Estados Unidos entráramos en serio en la guerra, lo tendríamos mucho más fácil para derrotar a los nazis.

(Smitson) Lo que no entiendo... es por qué los nazis se han querido meter con nosotros. Creía que Hitler admiraba el imperio británico. Entiendo que quisiera acabar con los franceses por lo de Versalles. Pero... firmar un tratado de no agresión con los rusos...

(Hamond) Esa es la clave de todo.

(Richardson) ¿A que te refieres?

(Hamond) Que me huele a traición. Que los nazis y los comunistas... Que Hitler y Stalin se cojan de la manita y se pongan a andar dando brincos por un prado lleno de flores...

(Scott) -se ríe- Que sarcástico el tipo.

(Richardson) Es verdad. Su auténtico enemigo es ese. Quien sabe. Seguramente el ataque contra nosotros no es mas que una distracción para su auténtico objetivo.

(Scott) -dice todo tímido y preocupado- Sabéis... tengo dos hermanos. Los han reclutado. Uno está aquí en Londres, en los antiaéreos. Pero al otro...

(Smitson) No debes preocuparte, querido Scott. Los galeses sois supervivientes natos. -todos echan una risa-

(Scott) ¬ ¬ Muy gracioso. Pero... lo han destinado al convoy del atlántico. En un destructor, para escoltar nuestros barcos de carga que vienen desde América cargados de armas y suministros.

(Richardson) Pues yo creo que América pronto entrará en la guerra.

(Smitson) Que te hace pensar eso, escocés?

(Hamond) Eso. Yo soy americano, y ya te digo que allí la mayoría de la gente no quiere ni oír hablar de meterse en guerras foráneas. Por supuesto que están a favor de enviaros tanques, aviones, artillería, comida, lo que necesitéis. Pero no quieren ni oír hablar de meterse en una guerra en Europa.

(Richardson) Me temo que no será precisamente por los alemanes. Hamond... Tú estuviste una vez en Hong Kong, verdad? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando allí? ¿En China?

(Hamond) … Los japoneses.

(Richardson) Exacto. Se han hecho con China... pero no se conformarán con eso. Querrán el sudeste asiático. Ahora que Francia ha sido derrotada por los nazis, se harán con la Indochina francesa. Pero si hacen eso...

(Hamond) América podría cortar el suministro de petróleo y otras materias primas a Japón. El país se quedaría aislado.

(Richardson) Pero si destruyese por sorpresa a la flota Americana del pacífico, en Hawai... Va, pero que tonterías estoy pensando. ¡Eso es imposible! Además... ¡Nosotros tenemos el fortín de Singapur!

(Hamond) Si hiciesen eso... firmarían su sentencia de muerte. Junto a los nazis.

(Richardson) ¿Los nazis también? ¿Por qué? ¿Los yanquis nos ayudarían?

(Hamond) Richardson... Yo he estado en América antes de la guerra. ¿Sabes la cantidad de fábricas e industria que hay en América? Es algo inimaginable.

(Smitson) Tengo entendido que en América... se fabrican más de cinco millones de automóviles al año. Cinco millones. Eso significa que si sus fábricas de automóviles se ponen a fabricar tanques, aviones, bombas, artillería, armas... la guerra estaría perdida para los boches.

(Scott) Pues entonces espero que los americanos lleguen antes de que no sea demasiado tarde.

(Richardson) Pues venga. Brindemos por América.

(Todos) ¡Por América!

Justo entonces, en la mesa en la que los cinco pilotos de la RAF estaban sentados, llega una mujer de uniforme. Una mujer muy atractiva, rubia, de labios pintados de rojo y con una sonrisa muy agradable. Era Jakie Williamson, que años después sería Jakie Richardson... la abuela de Andrew.

(Jakie) Buenas noches, chicos.

(Richardson) -se atraganta con la cerveza- Ja ja Jakie... ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -totalmente pasmado-

(Smitson) Vaya vaya. Chicos, creo que estamos prestando un mal servicio en este preciso momento.

(Hamond) Sí... será mejor que vayamos fuera. -la pareja se queda a solas-

(Jakie) Necesito un cigarrillo. -Se sienta al lado de Richardson y se pone el cigarrillo entre los labios. Richardson se lo enciende con su encendedor- Gracias.

(Richardson) ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿Has venido para...

(Jakie) Tengo un permiso de tres días. He venido expresamente de Londres sólo para verte. Y sabes que? He alquilado una habitación en un motel no muy lejos de tu base.

(Richardson) ¿Seguro que has hecho bien? Quiero decir...

(Jakie) ¿Que querías que hiciese? No tenemos tiempo para vernos tanto cómo quisiéramos. Ni en Londres... Cómo hecho de menos aquellos días que nos conocimos en Londres. Fue maravilloso. -mirando a Richardson con mirada amorosa-

(Richardson) Que ahora estés a mi lado también es maravilloso. Sólo que quiero advertirte que...

(Jakie) Sí, lo sé. Los pilotos de Spitfire tenéis una vida corta. Pero tú no eres cómo los demás. Eres...

(Richardson) -se pone serio- ¿Un genio? Jakie... en la Luftwaffe también hay genios; ases. Y esos son los mejores. El día menos pensado puedo toparme con uno... y se acabó todo.

(Jakie) Eso no me da miedo. Quiero estar contigo hasta el final. ¿Te crees que yo no corro el mismo peligro en Londres con los bombardeos nocturnos?

(Richardson) Lo sé. ¿Te crees que no se me cae el alma por los suelos cuando escucho el boletín de guerra en la BBC? Cada día sólo malas noticias, una tras otra.

(Jakie) Irvin... sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

(Richardson) ¿El que? -entonces Jakie le besa apasionadamente-

(Jakie) -mirando a Irvin toda enamorada- Prométeme que sobrevivirás. No permitas que te maten de una forma estúpida. Por favor... ¡prométemelo!

(Richardson) Eso no se puede prometer. Ni yo ni nadie.

(Jakie) Yo pienso hacer lo mismo por ti. ¿Tú no?

(Richardson) -se queda pensativo un rato y acaba sonriendo a Jakie- … De acuerdo, lo haré. Te prometo que ningún boche me dará por el culo ni me agujereará cómo un queso gruyer.

(Jakie) -en tono sarcástico- Tan encantador cómo siempre. Pero supongo que eso forma parte de tu encanto especial.

(Richardson) -se levanta de la silla y se pone la cazadora de piel- Debo marcharme. Adiós.

(Jakie) Irvin.

(Richardson) ¿Sí?

(Jakie) … Te quiero.

(Richardson) Yo también. -se despiden con un último beso-

Justo antes de marcharse, Irvin se para un momento. En la Radio que había encendida en el local, escucha el boletín de noticias de la BBC.

(Radio) Aquí BBC de Londres. Boletín de información. La última noche se produjo un nuevo bombardeo sobre la capital de nuestro país. Según la información proporcionada por el departamento de bomberos de Londres, Scotland Yard y el gobierno metropolitano, el último bombardeo se ha cobrado un saldo de 387 víctimas mortales y más de 1000 heridos. Centenares de familias, se han quedado sin hogar. Esta noche, Londres, y otras ciudades, tienen que prepararse para un nuevo bombardeo salvaje e indiscriminado sobre la población civil por parte de la Luftwaffe.

(Richardson) -mirando de reojo la Radio y encendiéndose un cigarrillo- Joder. No hace falta que me lo recordéis con tanta insistencia. -se marcha-

El día siguiente, sería un día bastante duro... y también en el que el abuelo de Andrew, en su Spitfire, se convertiría en héroe. Ese día era el 15 de agosto de 1940, lo que históricamente se conoció cómo "El día del Águila". Un día en que se produjo el más fuerte de los ataques de la Luftwaffe sobre Inglaterra, con tal virulencia que parecía que la RAF no se recuperaría de aquello.

Los pilotos de la escuadrilla esta vez estaban jugando de nuevo un partido de fútbol. Hasta el americano había aprendido el juego. Y Richardson se le daba muy bien, marcando dos tantos. Pero justo entonces... se produce la gran alarma. El centinela recibe la llamada de despegue y la escuadrilla se pone en marcha. Esta vez no tenían ni idea a lo que se iban a enfrentar... y aun menos Richardson.

(Richardson) Bien. Formación cerrada. En cuanto observemos los aviones enemigos, dispersáos.

(Scott) Recibido, sargento.

Pero sin que se diesen cuenta, los Spitfire iban a ser atacados desde arriba por una escuadrilla de Messerschmitts. Los cogen completamente desprevenidos y por sorpresa... y abaten a Scott, el galés, sin que se de ni cuenta. Había uno de los Messerschmitt que destacada más que los otros. Richardson responde abatiendo otro. Sus compañeros de escuadrilla abaten a los otros cazas alemanes... pero aquel as alemán, extremadamente bueno, se deshace de los demás compañeros de Richardson, dañando sus aviones o obligándoles a saltar en paracaídas. Richardson y aquel piloto alemán se han quedado solos. Iban a entablar una lucha infernal. Pero Irvin también se da cuenta que los bombarderos alemanes, se han quedado sin escolta. Da la alerta a los Hurricanes para que se abalancen sobre los Heinkels... mientras él se ocupaba del único caza alemán que queda.

Aquel piloto alemán, en la carlinga de su Messerschmitt Bf 109... llevaba una cruz de hierro ligada en el cuello. Era evidente que era un as de la Lutwaffe.

(Richardson) -triste por la muerte del joven Scott... pero con ganas de venganza- Muy bien, boche. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Será mejor que te prepares. Juro por Dios que no te lo voy a poner nada fácil.

El alemán le dispara varias ráfagas de sus ametralladoras y cañones, Irvin las esquiva con grandes movimientos y subvirajes. Consigue hacer un giro muy cerrado en el que casi se parte el cuello... y se pone detrás del Messerschmitt.

(Richardson) ¡Ajá! ¡Qué te pensabas! ¡Yo también sé unos cuantos trucos!

Richardson dispara sus ametralladoras de las alas sobre el alemán... pero también esquiva los balazos son una facilidad pasmosa. Entonces... el alemán se esconde entre las nubes. Richardson en un principio se pone nervioso... pero decide seguir la misma táctica.

El as de la Lutwaffe sale de entre las nubes... pero del Spitfire al que se enfrenta ni rastro. Cuando, de repente... el Spitfire aparece desde abajo, volando en vertical, justo hacia el caza alemán. Cuando está a punto de chocar, Irvin ajusta su mirada sobre la mira... y dispara una corta ráfaga de sus ametralladoras, justo antes de esquivar el avión enemigo. El Messerschmitt Bf 109 sufre una pequeña explosión en su motor. Ahora el alemán ya no podía volar a plena potencia.

Pero el piloto alemán queda desconcertado del todo, cuando observa cómo el Spitfire de Richardson se pone a su lado, observando claramente a su piloto. Irvin podría haberle abatido sin más... pero aquel piloto al que se enfrentó, era alguien con el que tuvo un duelo interesante. El piloto del 109 hace el saludo militar a Irvin... y Irvin le responde haciendo el saludo militar a la "británica", es decir, con la palma de la mano abierta. Gira su avión y regresa a la base.

Cuando aterriza finalmente a su aeródromo... todos le esperaban.

(Hillman) ¡Sargento! -hiendo corriendo hacia Richardson, que se baja del avión-

(Richardson) Lo lamento mucho, comandante. Hemos perdido a Scott.

(Hillman) Entiendo. De todas formas... podemos sentirnos afortunados de haber sufrido únicamente una baja.

(Richardson) ¿Solo una baja, señor?

(Hillman) Los demás pilotos de nuestro escuadrón están perfectamente. Han saltado -Sus compañeros entonces llegan en un camión militar-

(Richardson) ¡Chicos! -se alegra al verles-

(Hamond) ¡Irvin! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Estás de una pieza!

(Smitson) Desafortunadamente, nuestros aviones no pueden decir lo mismo.

(Hillman) Nuestros aviones podrán ser reemplazados. Pero la vida de Scott, no.

(Harold) Irvin. ¿Te has desecho de ese alemán mal nacido?

(Richardson) … No. Al final no.

(Hamond) ¿Cómo que no? ¿Por qué!? -enfadándose-

(Richardson) -con cara muy seria- Le he derrotado. Pero nunca me había costado tanto derrotar a alguien en el aire. Ese piloto era un genio. Me pregunto si algún día me volveré a enfrentarme a él.

(Hillman) Eres un romántico, escocés. Tengo buenas noticias y malas.

(Richardson) Empiece por las malas.

(Hillman) Parece que hoy hemos sufrido el más duro ataque de la Luftwaffe sobre Inglaterra de toda la campaña. Hemos sufrido muchas bajas. Pero, y esto es la buena noticia... hemos causado muchas más al enemigo. Si después de semejante derrota quieren seguir insistiendo... que Dios se apiade de ellos.

(Richardson) En realidad seguimos estando a su merced. Nosotros también estamos muy débiles después de esto.

(Smitson) Pero aun seguimos aquí... dispuestos a plantarles cara. ¿Verdad, escocés?

(Richardson) No me queda otra. He hecho una promesa... y ahora debo cumplirla.

(Hillman) A propósito, sargento.

(Richardson) Diga, señor.

(Hillman) ¿He oído bien? ¿Ha abatido usted solo a cuatro cazas alemanes hoy?

(Richardson) Señor... el mérito no es sólo mio. Me he encargado del as de la Lutwaffe... para que los Hurricanes se encargaran de los bombarderos. Y los hemos abatido a todos, señor. Es decir, siete aviones enemigos abatidos, señor.

(Hillman) -le sonríe- Tiene razón, escocés. Tiene que sobrevivir. Esta escuadrilla no sería lo mismo sin usted.

Entonces, aparece un fotógrafo militar que llega en una moto con sidecar.

(Fotógrafo) Disculpen, señores. ¿El Sargento... Irvin Richardson?

(Richardson) -con cara de idiota y señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo- ¿Me busca a mi? ¿Que he hecho?

(fotógrafo) Vengo de comandancia. Al parecer... hoy has abatido solo a cuatro cazas alemanes. Sólo quería coger una fotografía tuya para los periódicos.

(Smitson) Vaya con el escocés. Con lo feos que son. ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir fotografiar a semejante individuo? -todos se ríen-

(Richardson) ¡Agh, cállate, hijo de papá!

(Hamond) ¡Esto se merece un aplauso! -todos se ponen a aplaudir y vitorear a Irvin-

(Richardson) ¡Que pesados estáis hoy! -se ríe-

(fotógrafo) -empuñando la cámara- Atención. ¡Sonrían!

El fotógrafo militar echa la foto... y la imagen queda inmortalizada para siempre. La de Irvin Richardson, sonriente y con el uniforme de piloto de la RAF todavía puesto, mientras sus compañeros de escuadrilla, su superior y los mecánicos de los aviones, le aplauden y le vitorean. Aquel día había abatido siete aviones enemigos... y había derrotado a un gran as de la Lutwaffe. Fue un gran día para él.

Volviendo al año 2008, al día siguiente de aquello, nuestros amigos hicieron turismo por la capital de Escocia. Visitaron las instalaciones de la empresa del padre de Richardson, "Richardson Agricultural Machinery" (RAM), el mayor fabricante mundial de Labors agrícolas. Al cabo de pocos días pero, tuvieron que regresar a su rutina en Tokio.

El primer día de trabajo en la división de vehículos especiales después de aquellas vacaciones, Ota y Noa, pudieron charlar con sus subordinados lo que habían visto en Escocia. Pero también, la historia de un hombre, Irvin Richardson, que junto a otros cómo él, salvó a la vieja Inglaterra de la temida invasión nazi. Y es que cómo dijo Winston Churchill al fin de dicha batalla aérea, "Nunca en la historia de los conflictos humanos, tan pocos hicieron tanto para tantos".


	48. Rei: Yo de mayor quiero ser cómo papá

**Capítulo 48. Rei: Yo de mayor quiero ser cómo papá. **

Septiembre de 2008. El calor de verano seguía con pie firme. En los medios de comunicación todo eran malas noticias económicas. La crisis económica internacional había irrumpido con fuerza y entre nuestros amigos de la división de vehículos especiales, empezaba a haber ciertos temores a que los recortes de presupuesto serían una realidad tarde o temprano.

Pero en este momento, había un cambio en la primera sección. Mimiko, la exuberante piloto de la primera sección y esposa de Shige, empezó su baja de seis meses por maternidad. Obviamente, iba a llegar un sustituto aquel mismo día. En el despacho de oficiales, estaban todos expectantes por saber quien sería el substituto de Mimiko.

(Ichikawa) -llenándose una taza con té acabado de preparar en la tetera- Yo que vosotros, no me haría muchas ilusiones con el nuevo piloto de la primera sección.

(Watanabe) Tan aguafiestas cómo siempre, teniente.

(Bado) Tiene razón. Recordad al capitán substituto de Noa que nos mandaron.

(Hato) Y al comandante substituto de Shinobu cuando su embarazo.

(Miyazaki) Tenéis miedo de que nos manden un inútil, un vejestorio, un blandengue, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

(Hiromi) Yo no estoy tan seguro. Se trata de un piloto, no de un mando. Por lo tanto... tiene que ser joven. Así que...

(Richardson) Nos mandarán un novato proveniente de la escuela de cadetes, o a otro amargado de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa.

(Ichikawa) ¬ ¬ Eso sobraba, escocés.

(Richardson) O puede que... nos manden a alguien que sea parecido a quien substituye... Y nos mandan una piloto buenísima y exuberante que sea un pu...

(Miyazaki) -mirando mal a Richardson- ¿Que ibas a decir?

(Richardson) Nada. No he dicho nada. Joder con doña estrecha.

(Bado) Seguro que es el típico novato. De todas formas me sabe mal que la tía buena de la primera sección ya no esté aquí.

(Miyazaki) ¬ ¬ Serás cerdo, Bado. Está casada y embarazada. Búscate a otra.

(Bado) No me hace falta. Tengo donde elegir.

(Miyazaki) ¿Que? Es igual. No quiero saberlo.

Justo entonces, entra en el despacho el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección... acompañado de una chica. Una chica de unos 22 años, muy guapa, de cabellos cortos muy oscuros, ojos azules claros impresionantes y físico realmente atractivo. Ya uniformada con el uniforme de la primera sección. Se llamaba Sonoko Kubo. Una chica educada y formal, pero en absoluto introvertida y tímida, si no todo lo contrario.

(Ota) Buenos días a todos.

(Todos) Buenos días, capitán Ota.

(Ota) Hato; Richardson. Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera. La oficial Sonoko Kubo.

(Sonoko) Hola. Encantada de conoceros, chicos. -se postra para saludar-

(Hato) Hola. Oficial Fukuda Hato. Para lo que pidas. -le dice sonriente-

(Sonoko) Gracias, Hato.

(Richardson) -visiblemente impresionado- Oh my god. Me vas a dejar ciego con esos ojazos.

(Sonoko) -le ríe la gracia con una sonrisa preciosa- Gracias, escocés.

(Richardson) Veo que te han hablado de mi.

(Sonoko) Sí. Cuando era estudiante hice un año de intercambio en la universidad de Glasgow. Me conozco muy bien tu tierra. Soy una apasionada de las islas británicas.

(Richardson) -sonriendo y algo nervioso- Ya veo. Bienvenida al club. No te preocupes demasiado, te acostumbrarás enseguida. Ellos son los de la segunda sección. Supongo que ya te han presentado a su capitana, Noa Shinohara.

(Sonoko) Sí, acabo de conocerla. Me gustará mucho trabajar contigo.

(Richardson) ¿En serio? Te advierto que soy... malhablado, extrovertido, algo insensible...

(Sonoko) Lo sé. Los escoceses sois así. Pero me gusta. Debo confesarte que... me caes muy bien.

(Richardson) -se sonroja- Ah. Ya... si, supongo que si.

(Ota) Os dejo solos. Ay que bonita es la juventud. -se marcha-

(Bado) -en voz baja a Watanabe- Richardson la ha acertado de lleno. Menudo bombón que han destinado a la primera sección.

(Watanabe) -en voz baja- Ya te digo. Está buenísima.

(Miyazaki) Los tíos siempre pensando en lo mismo.

(Hiromi) Hola, Kubo. Soy el teniente Hiromi Yamazaki de la segunda sección. Puedes llamarme Hiromi.

(Sonoko) Encantada, Hiromi.Y vosotros dos debéis ser Watanabe y... Bado. El piloto del "Labor Negro".

(Bado) Vaya. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿También te lo ha explicado tu capitán?

(Sonoko) No, que va. Lo supe por mi misma, investigando un poco. Por lo visto eres un piloto genial.

(Bado) -frotándose el cogote y haciendo sonrisa boba- No es para tanto.

(Miyazaki) Hola, Kubo. Yo soy la chica de la segunda sección. Me llamo Sakura Miyazaki. Encantada de conocerte.

(Sonoko) Igualmente. Se te ve una chica muy guapa y simpática. Me extraña que sigas solterona siendo tan encantadora.

(Watanabe) ¿Ésta, encantadora? Pero si es un dolor de muelas. Y además tiene gases.

(Miyazaki) -le replica cabreada- ¡Cállate, idiota! Oiiigg ¡no lo soporto!

(Sonoko) Ya veo. La típica relación de amor-odio.

(Watanabe y Miyazaki) ¿Queee? ¡Te equivocas! -replican a la vez sonrojados-

(Sonoko) -sonríe- Lo que vosotros digáis, chicos. Bueno... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

(Richardson) Hato... ¿no tenías que ir a hablar con Shige sobre un problema de las articulaciones de nuestros Zeus?

(Hato) ¿Qué? ¿Que problema?

(Richardson) ¡Ve a hablar con Shige! Quiero enseñarle a nuestra nueva y guapísima compañera cómo funciona todo esto.

(Sonoko) No hace falta que seas tan simpático conmigo, hombre.

(Hato) Está bien, ahora voy.

(Richardson) Bueno pues... siéntate en tu silla.

Los de la segunda sección se dan cuenta enseguida que Richardson recibe muy pero que muy bien a la nueva piloto de la primera sección. Descubren que la chica efectivamente provenía de la escuela de cadetes y que venía de una familia de policías. Su padre era policía, su abuelo había sido policía. Y ella, cómo hija única, quería seguir con la tradición familiar. Aunque Richardson no se encandila de ella por eso. Puede que porque su corazón había sufrido un fuerte sobresalto al ver aquella chica tan guapa, simpática y por qué no decirlo, trabajadora. Descubrirían además... que estaba sola y sin compromiso.

Justo en ese mismo momento, en otro lugar de Tokio, en el distrito de Katsushita, en un jardín de infancia o escuela de párvulos, había una clase de niños y niñas de cuatro-cinco años. Entre esos pequeños, estaba Rei, la hija de Ota y Kanuka, que ya era una niña muy espabilada e inteligente cómo su madre... y como su padre, con carácter algo bruto y con poca paciencia. La lección de la profesora de aquel día, era hablar sobre a que se dedicaban sus papas y hacer un dibujo sobre eso. La profesora les pregunta.

(Profesora) Bien, niños. La clase de hoy va sobre a que se dedican vuestros papás y mamás. Os debe quedar muy claro que se dediquen a lo que se dediquen, todos son trabajos útiles y beneficiosos para todos. ¿Lo entendéis?

(Niños) ¡Sí, señorita!

(Profesora) Muy bien, niños. Ahora os repartiré unas hojas de papel y unos lápices de colores para que podáis hacer vuestros dibujos. Pero antes... preguntaré a algunos de vosotros a que se dedican vuestros papás. Bien... tú, Kohaku. ¿De que trabajan tus papás?

(Kohaku) Mi papá trabaja en una fábrica muy grande, pero no sé que fabrica. Y mamá trabaja en casa.

(Profesora) Eso significa que es ama de casa. Muy bien, Kohaku. A ver... tú, Enogawa.

(Enogawa) Mi papá es taxista y trabaja mucho. Y mamá trabaja en unos grandes almacenes.

(Profesora) Ahhh así que en tu casa trabajan tanto papá cómo mamá. Eso está muy bien. A veces, niños, tanto papá como mamá deben trabajar los dos para que a vosotros no os falte de nada. ¿Lo entendéis? A ver... tú, Rei. Dinos sobre tus papás.

(Rei) -con cara orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos- Ja, mi papá trabaja en la Policía Patlabor, y es capitán. -todos los niños se quedan boquiabiertos- Y mi mamá, también es Policía.

(Profesora) Ooohhh, impresionante, Rei. Así que tanto tu papá cómo tu mamá son policías. Pero veo que estás especialmente orgullosa de tu papá.

(Rei) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Porque le gustan muchísimo los Labors, y a mi también. Y de mayor quiero trabajar en lo mismo que papá.

(Profesora) O sea que de mayor quieres ser Policía Patlabor. Muy bien, Rei. Ahora todos debéis hacer un dibujo de la profesión de vuestro papá o mamá, o de los dos, lo que más os guste. Cuando lo terminéis os lo podréis llevar a casa para enseñarlos a vuestros papás. ¿Entendido?

(Niños) ¡Sí, profe!

Un rato después, durante el patio en el colegio, Rei está con otros niños y niñas. Se habían quedado impresionados de que el padre de Rei trabajara en la Policía Patlabor. Pero otros niños de otra clase, se burlan de ella, por que creen que lo de su madre no existe y lo de su padre no es nada extraordinario.

(Niña 1) ¿De verdad que tu papá trabaja en la Policía Patlabor?

(Rei) Sí. Y es capitán de la primera sección. Es un trabajo muy importante.

(Niña 2) Que pasada.

(Niño 1) ¡Va! ¡Te lo estás inventando, Rei! ¡Eres una mentirosa!

(Rei) ¿Que? ¡Yo no soy una mentirosa! -enfadándose-

(Niña 1) ¡No os metáis con Rei!

(Niño 2) No me trago que tu mamá también sea policía. ¿Que clase de policía?

(Rei) Pues... no puedo decírtelo.

(Niño 2) Lo ves. Mientes.

(Niño 1) Policía Patlabor. Eso ya no mola nada.

(Rei) ¡Callaos! ¡O os daré una paliza! -ya cabreada de verdad-

(Niño 2) ¿Quien? ¿Tú? -se ríe burlándose de Rei- Puede que seas la niña lista de la clase, pero eres una blandengue. ¡Y una mentirosa!

(Rei) ¡No lo soy!

(Niños 1 y 2) -burlándose de Rei- ¡Rei es una mentirooosa! ¡Rei es una mentirooosa!

(Rei) ¡Os vais a enterar!

Rei acaba peleándose con esos dos niños... y cómo no, les da una paliza. Aunque ella acaba herida, recibiendo una riña de la profesora y ésta teniendo que llamar a casa de sus padres.

Al llegar la noche, Ota regresa a casa después de una jornada de trabajo en la capitanía de la Primera sección. Pero al llegar se queda descolocado. Se encuentra a Rei, con expresión de enfado en la cara, con tiritas en la mejilla y en las rodillas. La pequeña baja la cabeza y se avergüenza cuando ve a su padre. Kanuka estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

(Ota) Eeeh... hija. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Que son estas tiritas? ¿Y esa cara?

(Rei) No... no pasa nada, papi. Solo que... es que... -toda avergonzada-

(Kanuka) Hola cariño, bienvenido a casa. -le da un beso-

(Ota) Kanuka... ¿Que le ha pasado a Rei? -preguntando con cara de preocupación-

(Kanuka) Nada del otro mundo. Parece que ha heredado tu forma de ser.

(Ota) ¿Por qué dices eso? Rei... ¿Te has peleado en el colegio?

(Rei) Es que decían que soy una mentirosa. ¡Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa! No se creían que mi papá es policía Patlabor y que mamá...

(Kanuka) Resulta que hoy en el cole, le han preguntado sobre los trabajos de sus padres. Y tenían que hacer un dibujo sobre eso. Pero a la hora del patio... unos niños le decían que mentía, diciéndole que lo de su mamá no existe y que lo de su papá... ya no mola nada.

(Ota) ¿Que ser Policía Patlabor no "mola"? ¡No les hagas caso, Rei!

(Rei) Pero es que esos niños se estaban metiendo conmigo. Y les he pegado. ¡Eran unos tontos!

(Kanuka) ¡Eso no se hace, Rei! No puedes ir por ahí pegando a tus compañeros. Eres la niña más lista de la clase, así me lo ha dicho la profesora.

(Ota) ¿Has hablado con la profesora de Rei?

(Kanuka) Sí, me ha llamado esta tarde, cuando aun estaba en la sección 5. Dice que sin duda Rei es la niña más lista de la clase. La que escribe mejor, la única que sabe hablar inglés perfectamente...

(Ota) Eso es porque se lo has enseñado tú.

(Kanuka) Pero por lo visto... cuando la hacen enfadar, se vuelve muy terca y testaruda... y acaba reaccionando violentamente. Eso me hace recordar mucho a alguien que yo sé.

(Ota) Ya. Crees que lo ha heredado de mi. Escúchame muy atentamente, Rei. -poniendo sus manazas sobre los hombros de Rei y mirándola seriamente-

(Rei) Sí, papá.

(Ota) Eres una niña muy y muy lista. La más lista y guapa del mundo. -Rei le sonríe- Pero también tienes que saber moverte por el mundo y comportarte cómo una persona lista que eres. ¿Me entiendes?

(Rei) ¿Qué quieres decir, papá? -pregunta sin entender de que iba la cosa-

(Ota) Verás... Antes que tu nacieras, papá también era un hombre que actuaba siempre a la brava. Que no pensaba las cosas. Que sólo pensaba en él y no en los demás. Hasta que un día, se dio cuenta, que no podía seguir así por la vida. Que tenía que ser más responsable para que los demás le tomaran en serio. ¿Comprendes lo que te quiero decir, hija?

(Rei) Sí, papá. Debo comportarme de forma más responsable y hacer las cosas no sólo pensando en mi.

(Ota) Y si esos niños vuelven a molestarte, no les pegues sin más. Haz algo mucho más inteligente y que los dejará en evidencia. Se más lista que ellos. Así de simple. ¿Me has entendido, hija?

(Rei) Perfectamente, papá. Confía en mi. -dice segura de si misma-

(Ota) -le acaricia la cabeza a Rei- ¡Bien dicho! ¡Ay, que lista y guapa es mi hijita! -se ríe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

(Rei) ¿Puedo ver Bob Esponja por la tele, papá?

(Ota) Claro, pero ponla bajita. Que papá y mamá tienen que hablar. ¿De acuerdo?

(Rei) Sí. Gracias papi. Te quiero mucho. -se abraza a su padre-

(Ota) Y yo a ti. Más que nada en el mundo. -Rei se va corriendo a ver la tele y Ota se la queda mirando con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara-

(Kanuka) Me has dejado boquiabierta. Si tu yo de hace diez años te viera ahora, no se creería que su yo del futuro hubiese madurado tanto.

(Ota) Es normal que tenga que enseñarle estas cosas a Rei cuando aun tiene cinco años. Soy su padre.

(Kanuka) No es sólo eso. -Ota se la queda mirando- Que tú mismo le hayas dado esa lección de madurez a Rei... has cambiado mucho.

(Ota) Sí, es verdad. Pero haber cambiado... me ha hecho mucho más feliz. Ya que tengo dos preciosidades a mi lado a las que protegeré siempre.

(Kanuka) Que tontaina eres, cariño. -le dice sonriente y le besa-

(Ota) Lo sé. Que quieres que le haga. ¿Puedo ver Bob Esponja contigo, hija?

(Rei) Claro, papá.

Ota se sienta en el sofá junto a su hija a ver los dibujos de Bob Esponja por la tele. Kanuka se lo mira con gran amor y cariño. Era evidente que entre padre e hija existía un gran feeling.

A la mañana siguiente, en las instalaciones de la división de vehículos especiales, Ota y Noa estaban en el despacho de los capitanes, cada uno en su mesa. Noa estaba leyendo el periódico del día y Ota trabajando en su ordenador... pero Noa se queja de las malas noticias de la crisis económica internacional, cuyas consecuencias ya estaban llegando a Japón.

(Noa) -leyendo el periódico- Madre mía, la que está cayendo.

(Ota) ¿Que ocurre, Noa? ¿Malas noticias?

(Noa) Sí, Ota. Por doquier. Maldita crisis económica. -dice con mala cara-

(Ota) -haciendo suspiro de resignación- Sí. Por culpa de esto... Kanuka ya no quiere ni oír hablar de ir a por la parejita.

(Noa) -sonríe- Ya. A mi y a Asuma nos pasa igual. Pero no sé por qué pensamos en eso. Nosotros no tenemos problemas económicos. Pero lo que dice en el periódico... vamos de mal en peor.

(Ota) Ahora que hablas de nuestros hijos... ayer tuve que regañar a Rei.

(Noa) ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? -intensándose mucho-

(Ota) Puede que sólo sean cosas de niños, pero el caso es que... resulta que se peleó en la escuela con otros dos niños que se metieron con ella. Bueno... en realidad se metieron conmigo.

(Noa) ¿Contigo? ¿Cómo es eso? -pregunta con gran curiosidad-

(Ota) En clase la profesora les preguntó sobre el trabajo de sus papás. Y ella contó muy orgullosa... que sus papás eras policías. Y se ve que... está especialmente orgullosa de su papá. -hace sonrisa de satisfacción- Dice que cuando sea mayor, quiere ser Policía Patlabor.

(Noa) ¡Que mona! Eso estaría muy bien. Pero recuerda que sólo tiene cinco años. De aquí a que termine los estudios y decida que camino seguir en la vida...

(Ota) Sí... Entonces ya no será una niña, si no toda una mujer. Y tendrá las riendas de su vida. Pero mientras tanto, yo, cómo su padre, procuraré estar siempre a su lado. Bueno... y si hace algo mal, también para regañarla y educarla bien.

(Noa) Teniendo a Kanuka cómo madre, vuestra hija seguro que será muy y muy responsable. En cambio Daisuke y Chiharu... -poniendo mala cara-

(Ota) ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Han hecho alguna trastada?

(Noa) Ya lo creo. Anoche, cuando llegue a casa... Asuma estaba durmiendo cómo un tronco en el sofá, todavía con el traje y la corbata puestos. Estaba muy cansado. Creía que ya habría acostado a los niños y que estarían durmiendo. Pero...

(Ota) Pero que.

(Noa) -con el ceño fruncido- Me los encontré en el pasillo, con sus lápices de colores en sus manitas... y con las paredes del pasillo llenas de garabatos.

(Ota) -riéndose con gran gesticulación- ¡Realmente esos dos son clavados a sus padres! ¡Sólo saben hacer trastadas! -se vuelve a reír-

(Noa) -se hincha las mejillas y se enfada- No te burles, Ota. A lo mejor es muy serio. Puede que tenga que ir a un psicólogo infantil.

(Ota) No te preocupes tanto, mujer. Sólo es la típica trastada que hacen todos los niños pequeños alguna vez. Claro que los tuyos puede que hagan más.

(Noa) Pues lo mismo se puede decir de Rei, que se puso a pelearse con dos niños en el colegio. Y dime... ¿Al final les ganó en la pelea?

(Ota) Pues... si. Les ganó.

(Noa) ¿Ves a que me refiero? Físicamente será idéntica a su madre, pero de carácter y comportamiento se parece más a ti.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Deja en paz a mi hija, quieres.

Pero justo entonces, suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un nueve dos cero en el distrito de Katsushita! ¡En la intersección entre la avenida Okutama y la calle Quince! ¡Primera sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Ota) -se levanta de la silla exaltado- ¿Que? Pero si eso está...

(Noa) ¿Pasa algo, Ota?

(Ota) ¡Eso está muy cerca de la guardería de Rei! ¡Tengo que ir allí enseguida!

(Noa) ¡Ota, espera! -Ota se va corriendo al hangar principal- Madre mía. Ahora debe pensar que a su hija le habrá pasado algo.

La primera sección sale pitando hacia el lugar de la emergencia. Ota, Richardson, Hato... y la substituta de Mimiko, la oficial Sonoko Kubo. Ota, en esta movilización, se da especialmente prisa para llegar. Ocurre muy cerca de la guardería donde está su hija. Se trataba de un único Labor, un Cosmos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, pilotado por un alborotador, aunque un alborotador que era un piloto muy hábil. Los anti disturbios ya tenían las calles circundantes cortadas y la zona acordonada. Los tres Zeus son elevados de sus trailers y Ota se pone inmediatamente en contacto con el jefe de los anti disturbios.

(Ota) -saluda... visiblemente inquieto y nervioso- Soy el capitán Isao Ota de la primera sección. ¿Donde está el Labor del saboteador?

(Anti disturbios) Está en la calle de enfrente, capitán. Intentamos mantenerlo alejado de la zonas que aun no han podido ser desalojadas.

(Ota) ¿Que? Esto... ¿Sabe si la guardería que hay aquí cerca ya ha sido evacuada? -pregunta con gran nerviosismo-

(Anti disturbios) No. El Labor estaba demasiado cerca, pero sus responsables nos han comunicado que los niños están escondidos debajo las mesas, cómo en los simulacros de terremoto.

(Ota) Maldita sea. Conociendo a Rei... ¡Mierda! -regresa corriendo a su mini coche patrulla, coge la radio y se pone en contacto con Richardson- ¡Teniente Richardson! ¿Me recibe?

(Richardson) Alto y claro, capitán. ¿Órdenes?

(Ota) Reducid a ese Labor sin contemplaciones. Sobre todo que no se acerque a una guardería que hay cerca.

(Richardson) ¿No han evacuado aun esa guardería?

(Ota) -visiblemente preocupado- No les ha dado tiempo. Mi... mi hija está en esa guardería.

(Richardson) Comprendo, capitán. Por eso está tan acojonado.

(Ota) ¡Teniente!

(Richardson) Recibido. Vaya a esa guardería si quiere. Yo me encargo de todo.

(Ota) Gracias, teniente. -sale corriendo y se salta el perímetro policial-

(Anti disturbios) ¡Oiga! ¿A donde va!?

(Ota) A esa guardería. Yo mismo me encargaré de su evacuación. -sale corriendo hacia allí-

(Richardson) Atención. Hato, Sonoko... hay que reducir inmediatamente a ese Labor. Es un Cosmos de Shinohara. Dejaros de titubeos, negociaciones pacíficas y demás gilipolleces. Hay una guardería muy cercana repleta de niños la cual no han podido evacuar a tiempo. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que ese Labor se acerque allí. ¿Entendido?

(Hato y Sonoko) ¡Recibido, señor!

(Richardson) Good! ¡Al ataque!

Ota corre lo más rápido que puede hacia la guardería de su hija. El Cosmos del alborotador se encuentra con los Zeus de Hato y Sonoko detrás suyo. Este se gira y se prepara para entablar lucha con los tres Labors de la primera sección. En la guardería, la profesora tranquiliza a los niños.

(Profesora) ¡Niños! ¡Seguid debajo de vuestras mesas! ¡Hay un Labor muy peligroso cerca de aquí! ¡Pero los de la primera sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía ya se están encargando de él! ¿Entendido!? ¡No os mováis!

(Rei) ¿La primera sección, señorita? ¡Papá! -sale corriendo a fuera, al patio-

(Profesora) ¡Rei! ¡No salgas! ¡Quédate donde estás! -grita muy preocupada-

Rei, ingenua de ella, sale al patio y se encuentra aquel grupo de Labors enfrentados. Richardson le lanza una última advertencia al saboteador desde el altavoz de su Zeus.

(Richardson) Le habla la Policía. Somos la primera sección de vehículos especiales. No tiene por donde huir, está completamente rodeado. Bájese ahora mismo de ese Labor y termine con esto. De lo contrario nos veremos obligados a hacer uso de la fuerza.

(Rei) -mirando completamente impresionada- ¡oohhhh! ¡Que pasada!

(Ota) -llegando allí corriendo- ¡Mierda, lo sabía! ¡Rei! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Vuelve a dentro!

(Rei) ¿? ¡Papá!

Entonces, los Labors de Hato y Sonoko se lanzan sobre el Cosmos con la Porra eléctrica en la mano... pero el Cosmos, con un movimiento muy ágil y rápido, tumba a Sonoko con una patada baja en las piernas del Zeus (como en la "capoeira" brasileña) y a Hato lo empuja desde atrás con tal fuerza y virulencia, que lo hace caer sobre el patio de la Guardería de Rei... donde se encontraba precisamente mirando con gran curiosidad. Un enorme Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus de ocho metros de altura y varias toneladas de peso estaba a punto de aplastar a la hija de Ota y Kanuka... pero Ota, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, salta sobre Rei, la coge entre sus brazos y por los pelos, esquivan al Zeus de Hato que cae desplomado de espaldas sobre el patio de la guardería. Cuando Rei abre sus ojos, se encuentra entre los brazos de su padre. En vez de ponerse a llorar, se siente totalmente impresionada.

(Rei) ¡Que pasada! ¡Cómo mola!

(Ota) -muy enfadado y mirando fijamente a su hija- ¡Pero que demonios estás haciendo aquí fuera, hija! ¡Es muy peligroso!

(Rei) Pero... pero... -totalmente asustada y al borde de echarse a llorar-

(Ota) ¡La profesora te ha dicho que te quedes bajo tu mesa! ¿Por qué has salido a fuera!? ¡Si no llega a ser por mi ese Labor te hubiese aplastado!

(Rei) Pero... yo quería verte, papá. -se echa a llorar a los brazos de su padre- Lo siento, papi.

(Ota) ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Tienes que hacer caso a los mayores! -se pone tierno y consuela a su hija- Tranquila, ya está. Ya ha pasado. Vuelve a dentro de la guardería y deja a tu padre hacer su trabajo. ¡Vamos, vete a dentro!

(Rei) ¡Sí, papá! -se vuelve corriendo a dentro de la guardería-

(Ota) -comunicándose por el transmisor- ¡Oficial Hato! ¿Se encuentra bien?

(Hato) Un poco removido, señor. Pero estoy bien.

(Sonoko) Capitán, nos enfrentamos a un rival muy fuerte. Es un piloto profesional, estoy segura.

(Ota) Richardson. Encárgate de él. Demuestra quien manda aquí.

(Richardson) Yes sir. -saca la porra eléctrica y habla por el altavoz de su zeus- Bien, pedazo de cabrón. No has querido escucharme por las buenas... pues iremos por las malas. O te bajas ahora mismo de ese Labor... o te meto esto por el culo. Ya verás que gustito te va a dar. -Ota se echa la mano en la cara de la vergüenza ajena-

El Cosmos intenta enfrentarse a Richardson... pero esta vez, lo tiene mucho más complicado. Se enfrenta contra todo un veterano, tanto en la primera sección como antes en el ejército británico. El Cosmos intenta pegarle un puñetazo, pero el Zeus lo esquiva en el último segundo, se pone detrás suyo y le inmoviliza los dos brazos con una sola mano y con la otra, le clava la porra eléctrica en el mecanismo central del Labor, en la espalda. El Cosmos ha sido reducido e inmovilizado.

(Ota) Bien hecho, teniente. Misión cumplida. Avisaré a los anti disturbios para que procedan a la detención del piloto de ese Cosmos.

Desde la guardería, Rei lo observa completamente impresionada y sobrecogida. Su padre, en unos minutos, le había salvado la vida, le había echado una buena reprimenda... y observa también cómo trabaja dirigiendo a la primera sección de vehículos especiales.

Por la noche, después de un día tan movidito, Ota regresa a casa. Rei ya estaba durmiendo, así que Kanuka le pide a su marido que no haga ruido y se ponen a hablar bajito.

(Ota) ¡Ya estoy en casa, familia!

(Kanuka) -haciendo silencio con el dedo en los labios- ssssshhhh no grites, tontaina. Rei se ha quedado dormida en el sofá.

(Ota) -se queda mirando su hija con gran amor- Que preciosidad, verdad?

(Kanuka) Sí. Por cierto. -besa a Ota apasionadamente-

(Ota) A que viene esto.

(Kanuka) Has salvado la vida a nuestra hija. Parece que hoy te has comportado cómo un verdadero héroe. Incluso has salido en las noticias de la tele.

(Ota) No es para tanto. Sólo hago mi trabajo. Lo malo es que ese Cosmos al que nos hemos enfrentado... era muy y muy bueno. A Hato y Sonoko los ha tumbado cómo si nada. Si no llega a ser por Richardson, tendríamos que haber pedido ayuda a la segunda sección.

(Kanuka) -le dice toda irónica- ¿Estás diciendo que la segunda sección ha superado a la primera? Caray. En los tiempos de Goto y Nagumo eso era impensable.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Muy graciosa.

(Kanuka) ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba!

(Ota) El que.

(Kanuka) Mira que ha traído hoy Rei del cole. -le enseña un dibujo que ha hecho su hija. Donde sale un Labor y en la cabina del piloto, Ota, es decir, su padre, a los mandos, sonriendo. Y abajo, escrito "para el mejor policía del mundo. Papá."-

(Ota) Este dibujo... ¿lo ha hecho ella?

(Kanuka) Pues claro que lo ha hecho ella. Es evidente que te aprecia más que nadie. Incluso con lo que le regañas por lo testaruda que es a veces... te quiere muchísimo.

(Ota) Nos quiere a los dos. Aquí todos nos queremos. Esto... ¿Puedo quedarme el dibujo?

(Kanuka) Solo sales tú en él. Así que... ¿Quien crees que se lo debe quedar?

(Ota) Gracias, cariño. -coge a su hija para meterla en la cama- Vamos, Rei. A soñar con los angelitos. O mejor dicho, con los Labors.

En casa de los Shinohara, Noa y Asuma cenaban junto a sus dos pequeños monstruos, que ya tenían alrededor de dos años de edad. Ya empezaban a hablar y estaban incontrolables. Mientras cenan...

(Asuma) Es increíble. Soy el presidente del mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo... y aquí estoy, manchándome de comida dando de comer a nuestros hijos.

(Noa) No te quejes tanto, hombre. ¬ ¬ Que todo fue culpa tuya. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

(Azuma) Vale vale. Rencorosa.

(Noa) -le saca la lengua, burlándose- Te fastidias. Hoy la primera sección ha hecho un buen trabajo. Y eso que han tenido una misión bastante complicada.

(Asuma) ¿Complicada? ¿Por qué?

(Noa) Se enfrentaban a un único Labor. Un Cosmos de tu empresa. Su piloto era muy bueno.

(Asuma) ¿Ah si? ¿Y quien era?

(Noa) Según parece no se trataba de ningún obrero, ni de ningún miembro de las organizaciones contrarias al proyecto Babilonia. Si no de un piloto profesional de pruebas de Industrias Hishi... al que despidieron hace poco.

(Asuma) -se pone serio- Ya entiendo. La crisis económica. No te creas, Noa. Nosotros lo estamos notando también. Con la crisis internacional muchos grandes proyectos de obras públicas se han visto paralizados. Y suerte tenemos del mercado chino, que sigue creciendo espectacularmente.

(Noa) Entonces no os va tan y tan mal. ¡eh! ¡Chiharu! ¡No tires la comida a tu hermano! Hay que ver, que nerviosos son.

(Asuma) De tal palo tal astilla.

(Noa) -se enfada- ¿Que has dicho, Asuma?

(Asuma) -haciéndose el sueco- Nada, no he dicho nada.

(Noa) En cambio, Ota... está muy orgulloso de su hija. Pero hoy, en esa emergencia...

(Asuma) ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Estaba Rei allí?

(Noa) La guardería de Rei estaba muy cerca de la emergencia. Y para hacerlo más complicado, los niños aun estaban dentro, no habían tenido tiempo de evacuar. Por eso aquella misión era tan arriesgada.

(Asuma) Ya. Y al oír eso, Ota se habrá puesto muy nervioso. A que sí.

(Noa) Por ahí van los tiros. Pero Rei también... aunque sólo tenga cinco años ya siente una gran admiración por su padre.

(Asuma) Es normal. A que niño no le causaría admiración que su padre fuese capitán de una sección de Patlabors de la Policía. Claro que también es cierto... que a los niños de ahora los Labors ya no les impresionan tanto cómo antes.

(Noa) ¿Ah no?

(Asuma) Pregúntaselo a Shinshi y verás que te dirá de sus hijos. Los niños de ahora están más por la Playstation, el ipod, el facebook y todas esas cosas de Internet.

(Noa) Sí... nos hemos quedado tan anticuados.

(Asuma) -en tono sarcástico- Si que eres una antigua, si.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Serás idiota.

(Asuma) -mirando seriamente a sus dos hijos, que estaban jugueteando con la comida- Noa... ¿Que futuro crees que les espera a Daisuke y Chiharu?

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones tan serio?

(Asuma) ¿Crees que querrán seguir con la empresa de su padre? Yo no quiero hacer cómo mi difunto padre. No quiero forzarles a nada. Pero...

(Noa) No le des tantas vueltas, Asuma.

(Asuma) Pero Noa...

(Noa) Sólo tienen dos años, tontaina. Déjales que sean niños. Aun faltan muchos y muchos años para pensar en eso.

(Asuma) -sonríe- Sí, tienes razón. Que cabezota soy.

(Noa) ¿Ya has terminado de cenar?

(Asuma) Sí. Por qué.

(Noa) Hoy te toca a ti limpiar los platos. Hoy es viernes, acuesto a los niños si puedo y voy a ver Muchachada Shiba por la tele.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Serás zopenca.

(Noa) Los hombres también tenéis que apechugar en casa.

(Asuma) Está bien.

Después de haber conseguido acostar a los dos gemelos terribles, de haber ordenado la mesa y limpiado los platos y cubiertos, el matrimonio se pone a ver el programa del hermano de Shige. El celebrities de esta vez, lo protagonizaba la parodia de Grace Jones, la mítica cantante, actriz y artista de los ochenta, la cual fue todo un icono de la "década prodigiosa". Mitsuru aparece embadurnado de negro, por que Jones es afroamericana, de Jamaica. Con un pelo que parece una columna sobre la cabeza, labios pintados de muy rojo, traje negro ajustado, sentado en un salón absolutamente ochentero, con estampado de piel de tigre en las paredes y maniquís con moda de los ochenta.

(Mitsuru) -caracterizado como Grace Jones, con la boca abierta y gritando-... Hooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaa soy Grace Joneeeeeeeeees. … Mira que pelazo, ojo eh, que parece esto. Mira toca, está esto mullidito. … mmmmm ¿cuantos años me echáis? Tengo 61 añooooooooooooooosss. Si, soy del 48. Muy buenos genes. … Oriudna de Jamaica. Un culazo tengo, pa forrar pelotas. Jamaica es muy de culaco. Así salen esos atletas, con esas nalgas, esos glúteos. Claro, así van cómo centellas. ¿No has visto a Usain Bolt? Que va ahí piuuffff. … Negro brillo, no negro mate, así con un poquito de sudor al sol. Bueno, parezco, cómo una palmera de chocolate. Que no sabes, precioso de verdad que sí. … Yo, he sido cantante, actriz, bueno icono. Yo en los ochenta era icono, pero icono icono de los buenos. Pues estuve cuatro años pa sacarme la oposición de icono. Con mi particular estilo. Mi lado femenino, mi lado masculino, así más machungo. Y lo de romper estereotipos, todos los días yo rompía estereotipos. Raro el día, en fin de año tal vez, pero casi todos los días por la tarde rompía alguno. Bueno, total, que en los ochenta lo pasamos... Bueno, fue una fiesta continua. Mira, nos pusimos hasta el ojete, pero de forma sana, sin malicia. Además a pelo y a lana, carne y pescado. ¡Ay, frótate! Toma, tú ahora, ahora tú con éste, ahora frótate con el de más allá. Ay hoy no tengo ganas, bueno al final si. Había quicos gordos, de estos así. Había gusanitos naranja, de estos que luego te dejan los dedos olor a chotuno. Había banderillas, había aceitunas follás, y venga, y de esto y lo otro y de lo de más allá. Y, y quieres gratis, pues claro que quiero gratis. Cosa que os aconsejo, todo lo que sea gratis, decid que si, pero de verdad de forma sana. … De repente llega uno "¡Oye que s'han acabao!", cómo que s'han acabao. "Ay, por que estamos ya en los noventa". "No me digas. ¿Y cómo esto no se avisa antes? ¿Donde vamos? ¿Hay algo abierto?" No, en los noventa estaba todo cerrao, no había after ppfff. Ooooaaaaa pues eso. … Yo por eso la cabeza, todavía la tengo en los ochenta. Tengo colores fosforito, estampados de leopardo, un bizcochito bailando. -con una bola de espejos de discoteca en la mano- ¿Quieres mover el body? … Mira, este es el baile que representa la década de los ochenta. ¿Lo ves? Baile de una persona orgullosa, sin prejuicios, siempre a tope, que no dice no a nada. Y este es el baile de los noventa. El baile del Labor, no sabes, desorientado, un bajón. … Grace jones, grace jones, grace grace grace grace jones jones, grace jones grace jones la la la la la la la ¡la la! -enseñando portadas de sus discos- Mira que portadaca. Me dijeron "ponte cómoda". Y yo me puse así en un momento. … Mira mira mira mira mira, esto parece de evano. ooooooo que te parece, esto así cortao con el cúter, mira que ojos. Porque en los ochenta yo iba así. Todo el mundo iba así en los ochenta, porque estábamos hábidos de experiencias, "aayyy que no se me escape na". … A ver, esta. Esta es la foto de mi graduación de secundaria, que yo estaba contentísima, porque mi primer novio me regaló la colección entera de OVAS de Sailormoon y los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Mira, los dos en culos. En el suelo la botella de, de Sake de Hotokomai. Y aquí está, que, quien es el tío y la tía. Espera, que estoy yo y un tío. Quien. Éste soy yo. Pues si éste es un bagajo... Mira que femenina aquí. Que es de cuando venía de rodar "Conan el bárbaro", con Arnold Swaszenagger. Y la verdad que con Arnold, bien, muy bien. … Un día abrí su rulot. Y me lo encontré, que estaba así, metiéndose la chorra y los huevos entre los muslos. Bueno, y él se lo tomó super bien, y le tiré no se que, y el me tiró no se cuantos, y nos liamos a manguzás. Y muy bien muy bien. -mirando en un móvil muy viejo y pasado de moda- Llevo en la guía el teléfono de Warhol. ¿Queréis que le llamemos? Está fuera de cobertura. Mig Jagger, David Bowie, Prince, Akira Toriyama, todos los que eramos la pandilla. -abriéndose de piernas sobre el sofá- Mira, mira que pose más femenina. ¡Aiba! ¡Desde aquí se ve Okinawa! Poned una estrellita. -y le ponen un cojín con forma de estrella sobre la entrepierna- Estupendo. … ¡Grace Joneeeeeeeeeeeesss!

Después de terminar ver el programa del hermano de Shige y de haberse partido el ojete, se acostaron. Los pequeños en su habitación... y Asuma y Noa... pues... bueno, ya os lo podéis imaginar.

A la mañana siguiente, Noa entra en el despacho de los capitanes. Era temprano, los demás aun no se habían puesto en marcha, pero Ota ya había llegado antes que nadie. Se le veía especialmente contento y feliz. Sobre su mesa, había un nuevo marco de foto. Era el dibujo que Rei le había hecho en el colegio y que Ota, muy orgulloso, quería conservar para la posteridad.

(Noa) -entra en el despacho- Buenos días, Ota.

(Ota) Buenos días, Noa. -dice muy contento-

(Noa) -se extraña- ¿? ¿Y esa cara? A ti... te ha pasado algo. Algo muy bueno. ¿Me equivoco?

(Ota) -mirando orgulloso el dibujo de su hija en el marco- Puede.

(Noa) ¿Que miras? ¡Vaya! ¿Ese dibujo lo ha hecho Rei?

(Ota) -muy orgulloso y con mirada cariñosa- Sí. Puede que sólo tenga cinco años. Pero parece que ya tiene muy claro que quiere ser de mayor.

(Noa) Así que tu hija es tu fan número uno.

(Ota) -se ríe y se pone la mano en el cogote- ¡Sí!

(Noa) Que mona. Espero que mis hijos también sean tan monos con sus padres cuando crezcan. -pone cara de horror- Ojalá no se vuelvan unos delincuentes juveniles.

(Ota) ¡No digas eso! Eso sólo depende de vosotros. De la educación que les deis. Y además... tienen un futuro muy prometedor teniendo en cuenta quien es su padre.

(Noa) Eso lo decidirán ellos. Al menos así lo cree Asuma. No piensa volver a repetir los errores que su padre cometió con él y... y su difunto hermano.

(Ota) Eso está muy bien. Nos hacemos muchas ilusiones, pero... al final tendrán que ser ellos quienes elijan su camino.

(Noa) Tienes razón. Bueno... será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. ¿Preparó un poco de té?

(Ota) Claro.

En el despacho de los oficiales, Richardson entra. Creía que era el primero en llegar, pero no. La oficial Sonoko Kubo, la nueva de la primera sección, había sido la primera. Estaba preparando té para todos en la tetera. Richardson, quien sin duda había sentido un flechazo al ver aquella joven chica, habla con ella. Era evidente que quería ligársela. La sorpresa sería pero... que ella también.

(Richardson) -sorprendido- Oh, vaya, buenos días, Sonoko. ¿Preparando el primer té de la mañana?

(Sonoko) Espero que no lo encontréis demasiado fuerte. A mi me gusta bien cargado. Si no soy incapaz de hacer nada por las mañanas.

(Richardson) Vaya. Así que estamos solos tú y yo en el despacho de bien temprano.

(Sonoko) Sí... Que suerte, verdad?

(Richardson) ¿Eh?

Entonces la chica, se abalanza sobre Richardson... y le besa. Le besa muy apasionadamente. Ambos se dejan llevar por el desenfreno del momento. Hasta que terminan el largo beso... y se quedan mirando enamoradizos.

(Sonoko) Sabes... Realmente los escoceses sois unos maleducados. Y bastante feos. Pero siempre hay una excepción que rompe la norma... y es una excepción encantadora.

(Richardson) Coño. ¿Se me habrán pegado las sábanas y estoy soñando? A lo mejor ahora pasa algo cómo, no sé... entra Rambo con una ametralladora y me agujerea, o se me cae un piano encima, o aparezco de repente en un concierto de los ACDC.

(Sonoko) ¿Ah si? Pues me temo que no. Estás bien despierto. Y yo preferiría aparecer en un concierto de los Rammstein. -le dice en broma-

(Richardson) ¿En serio? Joder, a mi también me encanta ese grupo. Aunque sean alemanes.

(Sonoko) Precisamente la semana que viene dan un concierto aquí, en Tokio. Y tengo dos entradas. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

(Richardson) ¿Que? -se queda flipado- Oye... ¿me estás proponiendo una cita? Joder, pero si acabamos de conocernos.

(Sonoko) Los occidentales os quejáis que las japonesas somos demasiado recatadas. Pues yo también soy la excepción que rompe la norma.

(Richardson) Sí... y también eres encantadora -se vuelven a besar-

(Watanabe) -entra en el despacho junto a Miyazaki- Os he pillado, parejita.

(Miyazaki) -descolocada y sorprendida- Que... que... ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí? Vosotros... os... ¿os habéis liado?

(Sonoko) Pues claro. ¿Es que no lo ves?

(Watanabe) Caray. Ojalá vinieran más chicas cómo tú por aquí. Con esta energúmena eso es imposible.

(Miyazaki) -se lo toma muy mal- Watanabe... ¡serás cerdo! -se pone a perseguir a Watanabe entre las mesas-

(Watanabe) ¡Eh! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No te subas por las paredes! ¡Socorro!

(Miyazaki) ¡No huyas, cara de estreñido! ¡Te vas a enterar!

(Sonoko) Son tan encantadores. Tú que crees. ¿También acabarán liados estos dos?

(Richardson) Seguro. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Es un dicho japonés que creo que es muy cierto.

(Sonoko) Sí... Oye. ¿Es eso cierto que los escoceses lleváis una falda de cuadros sin llevar nada debajo?

(Richardson) ¿A que coño viene eso?

(Sonoko) -con cara pillina- Así podría ver que hay debajo. Seguro que no me decepcionarías nada.

(Richardson) Nena, de eso puedes estar segura. Pero nunca imaginaría que podrías llegar a ser tan lanzada.

(Sonoko) Bueno... si voy a salir contigo... somos adultos y debemos conocernos mucho mejor. ¿Esta noche cuando salgamos de aquí, te apetece...?

(Richardson) No me estarás proponiendo... ¿cómo decís los japoneses? ¿Asomarnos juntos al infierno?

(Sonoko) Por qué no.

(Richardson) Ningún problema. Te esperaré a la salida.

(Sonoko) Voy a hablar con Shige. Hasta luego... mi querido escocés. -le besa otra vez en la boca y se va-

(Watanabe) -descolocado- Oye... cómo... que... ¿Cómo caray lo has hecho?

(Richardson) Ni puta idea. Que sepas que ella ha atacado primero. Pero lo admito. Estoy enamorado.

(Watanabe) Alucinante.

(Miyazaki) Con lo simpática que parece... y resulta que es una fresca.

(Richardson) ¿Y? A quien le importa eso. Es tan encantadora... -mirando embobado-

(Miyazaki) eeecccss que cara pones, teniente.

Una nueva relación sentimental, muy rápida pero que había empezado con fuerza, había estallado en la primera sección de vehículos especiales. La substituta de Mimiko, era una chica muy guapa, simpática, y por qué no decirlo, apasionada y excitante. La vida seguía adelante, la división de vehículos especiales seguía adelante... y muy pronto, la principal cabeza de la división de vehículos especiales, la comandante Shinobu Goto, tendría que tomar una decisión profesional difícil y complicada en su vida, que determinaría su futuro. Pero también... una nueva y oscura amenaza que se cierne sobre todos ellos.


	49. Un amanecer incierto

**Capítulo 49. Un amanecer incierto. **

Han pasado solo unos pocos días. Sigue siendo septiembre de 2008. En la Jefatura Superior de Policía, se estaba celebrando una reunión de altos vuelos entre los más altos mandos policiales. Pero también estaban presentes dos personas por motivos muy distintos. Kiichi Goto y Shinobu Goto. Él de traje y robata y ella con el uniforme de comandante de los Patlabor. El jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA estaba ahí para comunicar una información urgente a la alta cúpula policial. Mientras que Shinobu... no sabía por qué estaba ahí. Ella había sido también convocada ahí, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué. El superintendente abre la reunión.

(Superintendente) Buenos días, caballeros. Empezamos la reunión extraordinaria de la alta jefatura superior de Policía. Cómo ya saben, tenemos dos invitados con nosotros, a los cuales he pedido personalmente que comparezcan ante nosotros. Y me alegra profundamente que hayan podido asistir. El señor Kiichi Goto, jefe de la sección 5 de la NNSA, el cual tiene que transmitirnos una información de la máxima importancia. Y la señora Shinobu Goto, comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales, a la cual le tenemos que comunicar... algo importante.

(Shinobu) Disculpe, señor. Pero exactamente... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Sé que mi marido... perdón, quería decir el señor Goto, tiene que transmitir algo muy importante que seguramente tiene relación con los Labors. Pero a parte de eso...

(Superintendente) Cómo ya he dicho anteriormente... para comunicarle algo, comandante. Más bien... para hacerle una proposición.

(Goto) -en voz baja a Shinobu- Uy uy uy, esto me suena a ascenso, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) -en boz baja- ¿Tú crees? No sé si realmente me gustaría ascender ahora mismo.

(Superintendente) Bien, empezaremos por la primera parte de la reunión. Señor Goto, cuando quiera.

(Goto) Gracias, superintendente. Hace menos de 48 horas, mi equipo, con la ayuda de otras secciones de la NNSA y debo decirlo... también con la colaboración imprescindible del departamento de Seguridad Pública de la Policía, hemos tenido conocimiento de la formación muy reciente de un nuevo grupo terrorista contrario al Proyecto Babilonia.

(Intendente 1) ¿Otro más? Ja. A buenos horas mangas verdes. Ahora que el Proyecto Babilonia ya está prácticamente concluido.

(Goto) Señor... yo sólo me limito a transmitirles la información. Mi único trabajo es garantizar la seguridad nacional de Japón. No hacer juicios de valores.

(Superintendente) Por favor, Goto. Continúe.

(Goto) Sí, superintendente. Es cierto. El Proyecto Babilonia está prácticamente concluido. Y los grupos que eran contrarios a su construcción, cada vez se van reduciendo más y más. Pero también hay que decir, que hemos notado un aumento considerable, si es que se le puede considerar un aumento, de células o crepúsculos cada vez más radicalizados, los cuales ya no quieren hacer uso de tácticas, cómo decirlo... pacifistas o ecologistas. Si no usar pura y llanamente... la violencia indiscriminada.

(Intendente 2) ¿Estaríamos hablando entonces... de terrorismo en el más estricto sentido de la palabra? Quiero decir... terrorismo armado... y dispuesto a causar muerte y destrucción?

(Goto) Corto y raso... sí, señor.

(Intendente 1) Menudo problema.

(Shinobu) Eso significa... que la División de vehículos especiales tendrá que adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Es decir... que nuestro trabajo se volverá aun más peligroso.

(Goto) Así es, comandante. De hecho... sería preferible que de estas células radicalizadas, se encargaran otros y no vosotros.

(Shinobu) ¿Lo dices porque no hacen uso de Labors... o porque usan tácticas de terrorismo digamos "clásicas"?

(Goto) Por ambas cosas. A parte de que se trata de gente especialmente radicalizada... y que sin duda, no trabaja sola.

(Intendente 2) Cuando dice eso de que no trabaja sola, se refiere a que cuentan con financiación exterior. O tal vez... que cuentan con ayuda de otros grupos terroristas.

(Goto) Efectivamente. De grupos extranjeros.

(Intendente 2) ¿Extranjeros? ¿Estaríamos hablando entonces de terrorismo internacional?

(Intendente 1) ¿Pero de quien? ¿Ecologistas radicales, islamistas, o directamente chiflados?

(Goto) Si me permiten, tengo toda la información. Superintendente.

(Superintendente) Adelante, señor Goto. Apaguen las luces, por favor. -se enciende el proyector del techo y Goto muestra un power point con imágenes del grupo al que se refiere-

(Goto) Cómo pueden observar en estas imágenes de archivo, desde que se iniciaron las obras de construcción del Proyecto Babilonia hace trece años, en 1995, aparecieron grupos variados, más o menos radicalizados, contrarios a la ejecución de dicho proyecto. En su día, era el mayor proyecto de ingeniería que se estaba construyendo en todo el mundo. El objetivo, era salvar a la bahía de Tokio de la subida del nivel del mar producida por el efecto invernadero. Y debido a los sabotajes que dichos grupos aprendieron a realizar usando las nuevas y extraordinarias herramientas para dicha construcción, los Labors, fue necesaria la formación de la División de vehículos especiales ese mismo año. La cual se amplió en 1998 con la introducción de la segunda sección; en 2001 con la tercera sección; y finalmente en 2004 con la cuarta sección... para combatir los "Laborsabotajes".

(Intendente 1) ¿Podría ir al grano, señor Goto? Toda esa información ya la conocemos de antemano.

(Goto) Oh, disculpen, señores. Cómo a veces la división de vehículos especiales parece no existir para los altos mandos. -Shinobu se aguanta la risa-

(Superintendente) Vaya directamente a la parte que nos interesa, Goto. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

(Goto) Sí, señor. El nuevo grupo se llama "Muerte Azul".

(Shinobu) ¿Muerte azul? Suena cómo el nombre de una banda de música gótica o de punk. -todos sueltan una tímida risa-

(Goto) Sí. Yo también creo que el nombre no es muy imaginativo. Pero hablamos de terroristas, no de poetas ni de agentes de publicidad. El grupo es bastante pequeño, no llegan a la decena de miembros. Y sus medios económicos también son muy limitados.

(Shinobu) ¿Es por eso que no hacen uso de Labors? ¿Porque no pueden? ¿O porque no quieren?

(Intendente 2) Puede que porque su radicalidad les provoca que repudien de usar máquinas que han contribuido decididamente para que el Proyecto Babilonia esté prácticamente finalizado.

(Intendente 1) Pero hay algo que no entiendo, señor Goto. Si son un grupo tan pequeño y con pocos medios a su alcance... ¿Por qué suponen una amenaza tan seria?

(Shinobu) Tal vez... por sus apoyos exteriores. ¿Me equivoco, Kiichi?

(Goto) Así es, comandante. Por el momento tenemos identificados a dos de sus miembros, los cuales aparecen en pantalla. -aparece un hombre con cara de porreta y otro calvo con gafas de cara furiosa- Se llaman Shigao Mitsuyama y Otaru Kishi, de 34 y 37 años. Ya durante sus años en la universidad, fueron dos activistas de ultra-izquierda que acabaron expulsados por sus actos y actitudes demasiado radicales. Posteriormente, se pasaron a la causa para combatir el proyecto Babilonia ingresando en "La Casa del Mar"... pero fueron expulsados por su ideología excesivamente violenta. Recientemente, han fundado su propia organización, no ya para combatir la construcción del proyecto Babilonia, ya que cómo saben, éste ya está prácticamente terminado. Si no para destruirlo.

(Shinobu) ¿Destruirlo? El que. ¿Las Puertas de Babilonia? ¿Las quince islas artificiales? ¿La red de comunicaciones entre las distintas islas? Me temo que ni con métodos terroristas clásicos, podrían acabar con todo lo que se ha hecho ni en mil años.

(Goto) Eso es cierto, Shinobu. Pero si resultan tan peligrosos... es porque querrían hacer uso de métodos "extraordinarios".

(Intendente 1) A que se refiere con eso.

(Goto) Hemos interceptado un correo electrónico que mandaron a un servidor de la Europa del este. Concretamente, en Ucrania. El mensaje esta escrito en ruso, obviamente. Pero hemos determinado que también está escrito en clave. Pero en pocas palabras, se puede decir... que han cogido el carrito de la compra, para comprar... armas de destrucción masiva.

(Superintendente) ¿Cómo? -muy sorprendido-

(Shinobu) ¿Estás hablando seriamente, Kiichi? -pregunta muy seria-

(Intendente 1) Me cuesta mucho creer eso, señor Goto. Es más. Encuentro esa información incluso un poco ridícula. ¿Cómo van a comprar cuatro desgraciados armas de destrucción masiva?

(Intendente 2) Pero... ¿De que clase de armas estaríamos hablando? Ántrax, gas mostaza, cloro, Sarín... o tal vez... no. No se estará refiriendo a...

(Shinobu) ¿Armamento nuclear?

(Goto) Si saben un poco del tema... sabrán que hay algunas ex repúblicas soviéticas que cuentan con sus propios arsenales nucleares. Son países bastante pobres, los cuales no tienen presupuesto para mantener ni tener en disposición de usarse semejantes armas. La mayoría las han devuelto a Rusia. Pero incluso sabiendo que no pueden permitírselo... han decidido mantener pequeños arsenales nucleares. Países pobres, corruptos, donde quien se presente con un maletín repleto de dólares americanos, puede llevarse para su casa una cabeza nuclear de cinco megatones cómo quien compra una botella de coca-cola en el super de la esquina.

(Shinobu) Pero aun así... hacer eso es desorbitadamente caro. ¿Quien o que querría proporcionarles el dinero para comprar eso... y conseguir que esa cabeza nuclear pasase desapercibida? Es más. El gobierno de Moscú, los antiguos responsables de esas cabezas nucleares, deben tener un seguimiento exhaustivo de que ocurre con esos arsenales que se encuentran en las ex repúblicas soviéticas.

(Goto) En eso tienes toda la razón, Shinobu. Nos hemos puesto en contacto con los servicios secretos rusos y estos al mismo tiempo, con su inteligencia militar. Obviamente tienen muy bien vigilado el arsenal nuclear de Kiev, ya que desconfían por completo de que las medidas de seguridad de los ucranianos en este sentido, sean suficientes.

(Intendente 1) ¿Pero quien es quien estaría dispuesto a financiar esa panda de locos?

(Goto) Eso aun estamos investigándolo. Pero ya hemos hecho algunos descubrimientos sorprendentes. Parece que tienen una cuenta corriente bloqueada en un banco de las Islas Bahamas... y que en esa cuenta habrían recibido una transferencia de 300 millones de dólares hace escasamente cinco días.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo? -pregunta pasmada-

(Intendente 1) No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y quien demonios les ha proporcionado tanto dinero?

(Goto) Aun lo estamos investigando. Pero de momento sabemos que la transferencia fue en origen desde los Estados Unidos.

(Intendente 2) ¿Desde América? Supongo que los americanos ya estarán enterados.

(Goto) Por supuesto. Aunque no se toman el asunto muy seriamente, ya que en un principio, esto a ellos no les afecta para nada. Debido a otros favores que un servidor hizo para ellos hace algún tiempo, nos ayudarán a saber más de este delicado asunto.

(Superintendente) En resumen, señor Goto. Tenemos a dos de esos lunáticos identificados y supongo que también... localizados. ¿No es así?

(Goto) Sí, señor.

(Superintendente) Entonces está claro. Debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles y más, para evitar que esos locos lleven a cabo semejante acto de destrucción en pleno corazón de Tokio. Señor Goto... ¿Que nos recomienda?

(Goto) Señor superintendente... Mi equipo al completo se está dedicando a ello. Con un poco de esfuerzo por nuestra parte... desarticularemos a este grupo terrorista. Debo reconocer que es una organización pequeña, que normalmente ustedes, la Policía, no se tomarían en serio. Pero sería el mismo error que cometió la Policía española antes de los atentados de Madrid en 2004, o la Policía británica con los atentados de Londres del año siguiente. Por muy pequeña e insignificante que pueda parecer esa amenaza... si rascas un poco en su superficie, descubres debajo algo más negro y amenazador de lo que creías en un principio. Todas las amenazas deben ser juzgadas y analizadas para decidir el modo de actuar ante ellas. Y esta vez debemos actuar con la máxima diligencia. Pero no se preocupen ustedes. Mi equipo está en ello al 100%... y creo que en cuestión de días, la banda puede ser desarticulada. Siempre y cuando, claro está, no nos sorprendan. Pero viendo el currículum y capacidades de sus integrantes... cuesta incluso entender cómo se han propuesto objetivos tan altos.

(Superintendente) Señor Goto... debo felicitarle efusivamente. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Mejor dicho... está haciendo un excelente trabajo.

(Goto) Gracias, señor. Sólo es mi rutina diaria.

(Shinobu) Tan modesto cómo siempre. Realmente eres insufrible. -dice con sarcasmo-

(Goto) Sí. ¿Pero a que soy un insufrible encantador? -mirando a Shinobu con sonrisa burlona-

(Shinobu) -se sonroja- ¬ ¬ Burro.

(Goto) Eso es todo, señor. Volveré a informarles en cuando tenga novedades importantes referentes a este caso. Y por supuesto... también debo comunicarlo al Ministro del Interior.

(Superintendente) Lo comprendo, señor Goto. Gracias.

(Intendente 1) Sólo esperemos que después de esto podamos dormir tranquilos por las noches.

(Superintendente) Bien... Ahora pasemos al segundo punto de la reunión. Comandante Shinobu Goto.

(Shinobu) Usted dirá, señor.

(Superintendente) Usted lleva ya cuatro años en la comandancia de la División de vehículos especiales. Y debo admitirlo. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo. La eficacia de las cuatro secciones de Patlabors ha aumentado sin ninguna duda. Los partes al seguro han disminuido considerablemente. Los costes por daños también se han reducido de forma drástica... y según las encuestas tanto internas dentro del propio cuerpo de Policía, cómo externas hacia los ciudadanos, la división de vehículos especiales es la segunda división de la Policía de Tokio mejor valorada por los ciudadanos. Si bien es cierto, que en las actuales circunstancias económicas y político-sociales, los ciudadanos critican el elevado coste que su departamento tiene para el conjunto de la Policía. Por eso...

(Shinobu) Entonces, señor... los rumores que corren desde hace tiempo de que la cuarta sección de Kanagawa va a ser cerrada... ¿Son ciertos? ¿O quizá pretenden...

(Superintendente) Sí, comandante. Las actuales instalaciones de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa van a ser cerradas. Y su personal y equipos, trasladados a las instalaciones de la Primera y Segunda sección de vehículos especiales en el puerto de la Bahía de Tokio. Más que una decisión técnica, que también... ha sido debido a las presiones externas.

(Shinobu) ¿Los políticos?

(Superintendente) Y la crisis económica internacional, comandante. Nuestro país no es inmune a ella. Ya existen rumores entre las altas esferas del poder de nuestro país, de que los presupuestos generales del estado del año que viene, se verán recortados y que sin duda alguna, el presupuesto destinado a la Policía y aun más para las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, disminuirá.

(Shinobu) Entonces, señor... eso tal vez significa, que la adquisición de nuevos Labors para la primera y segunda sección prevista para finales de este año, para substituir a los Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus, que llevan en servicio desde la primavera de 2003... se retrasará.

(Superintendente) Debo decirle algo a propósito de eso, comandante. El próximo mes de febrero, se celebrará un concurso público para la adquisición del nuevo Labor Policial para todas las secciones de Patlabors de todo Japón, para los próximos cinco años.

(Shinobu) -se queda muy extrañada- ¿Un concurso público, señor? ¿Esto también es cosa de los políticos?

(Superintendente) Sé que desde la formación de la División de vehículos especiales hace trece años, sus equipos siempre han sido proporcionados por la misma empresa: Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Y de hecho, esta empresa está trabajando en un Labor policial completamente nuevo, del cual personalmente no conozco aun los detalles.

(Goto) Será el último eslabón entre los Labors de tercera generación y los de cuarta, cuya aparición presumiblemente sea dentro de tres o cuatro años. Es un Labor que adopta soluciones técnicas nuevas y muy innovadoras, además de un arma principal nueva de fabricación nacional. Y lo más importante. La nueva generación de mecanismos de auto-balance de Shinohara, que son los que incorporarán los Labors de cuarta generación. Ah, lo llamarán... _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_.

(Intendente 1) Es sorprendente, señor Goto. ¿Cómo conoce usted todos los detalles del prototipo de Labor policial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? -pregunta con interés-

(Shinobu) La respuesta es muy sencilla, señores. Por amistad.

(Goto) Bueno... el actual presidente, Asuma Shinohara, trabajó en la segunda sección bajo mi mando durante siete años. Es normal que haya confianza entre nosotros.

(Shinobu) Pero en resumidas cuentas, señor superintendente. ¿Se trataría de un concurso público para seleccionar el nuevo Labor policial entre varios candidatos?

(Superintendente) -hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Shinobu) Y supongo que los candidatos no serán sólo dos. ¿Me equivoco?

(Superintendente) Según me dijeron en el propio Ministerio del Interior, el concurso será entre cinco candidatos. Dos japoneses y tres extranjeros.

(Shinobu) -se sorprende- ¿Que? Un momento, señor. ¿Ha dicho extranjeros? Porque a parte de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Industrias Hishi o Schaft Japan... ¿Quien más podría presentarse a este concurso?

(Superintendente) Por lo que tengo entendido, se trataría de tres candidatos occidentales. Un norteamericano...

(Goto) Paterson. Sí, ahora que lo pienso, parece que también han entrado recientemente en el negocio de los Labors policiales. Y no sólo quiere conformarse con el mercado doméstico. Intentarán venderlo también a la Policía japonesa.

(Shinobu) Y supongo que los otros dos candidatos son europeos. ¿No?

(Superintendente) Sí. Un francés y un alemán.

(Shinobu) ¿Un francés y un alemán? -quedándose pensativa un rato- Un francés y un alemán... Ya recuerdo. El nuevo Labor policial francés de tercera generación. El _Dassault EDVS-03 Raison_. Y desde Alemania... si no es el Schaft PLMS 010 Bismark...

(Superintendente) Es ese mismo, comandante. Mas exactamente, una nueva versión de éste. Y por lo visto, es la opción más económica. Considerando además, que por ahora, y según todos los expertos, el Bismark de Schaft Europa es el mejor Labor policial que existe en la actualidad en el mundo... hasta ahora, por supuesto. Con este concurso, se pretende también compararlo con otros nuevos modelos de todo el mundo, para averiguar exactamente cual es la mejor opción.

(Shinobu) Pero señor. Esto... ¿Va en serio? Quiero decir... ¿La elección ya está hecha de antemano y se elegirá el Labor de Industrias Shinohara? ¿O realmente puede ser cualquiera de los cinco candidatos?

(Superintendente) El concurso es público, comandante. No tengo nada más que añadir al respecto. Y si quiere comunicárselo a los capitanes de las cuatro secciones de Patlabors, puede hacerlo. Seguramente, les interesará saber cual es su opinión al respecto.

(Shinobu) Sí señor. Así lo haré.

(Superintendente) Una última cosa, comandante.

(Shinobu) ¿Sí, señor?

(Superintendente) -mirándola con los manos juntadas sobre la barbilla- ¿Que le parecería ascender, comandante?

(Shinobu) -quedándose completamente descolocada- ¿Que? ¿Cómo dice, señor?

(Superintendente) Aprovechando este traslado de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa, nos gustaría hacer una reestructuración ligera de la división de vehículos especiales. Sabemos que en su actual puesto, se encuentra muy cómoda y una vez más, reconozco que está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Realmente entre usted y el antiguo comandante Fukushima, se ha ganado y para mejor. Pero me gustaría plantearle su ascenso a Intendente. Consideramos que con sus excelentes capacidades de gestión... y también de cara a la opinión pública, la llegada de una mujer a la cúpula policial de Tokio, sería muy beneficioso para todos. Y de este modo también... algunos de los que se encuentran por debajo de usted, tendrían la oportunidad inmediata de ascender.

(Shinobu) -muy sorprendida- No sé que decir. Esto es muy repentino.

(Superintendente) No se preocupe. Le daremos una semana entera para que se lo piense con calma.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo, señor.

(Superintendente) Esto es todo, caballeros. Muchas gracias. -todos se levantan de las sillas para marcharse-

Un rato después, Shinobu y Goto andan por el párking subterráneo de la Jefatura Superior de Policía en dirección a su coche. Shinobu se había quedado de piedra ante la proposición repentina del superintendente de la Policía, para ascender a Intendente y convertirse en un pez gordo de verdad. Aunque se sienta alagada, no se acaba de sentir del todo bien con ello. Mientras andan hacia el coche, Goto le pregunta...

(Goto) ¿Sorprendida?

(Shinobu) Más o menos. Sinceramente... no sabía por qué me habían convocado de repente aquí. No me esperaba que me ofreciesen semejante oportunidad para mi carrera tan temprano.

(Goto) ¿Tan temprano? Aun eres joven y guapa, mujer. Deberías estar satisfecha. Parece que te tienen en un pedestal.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... ya no soy ninguna jovencita. Acabo de cumplir los 38. Y soy madre. Ya me están empezando a salir las primeras arrugas.

(Goto) No hay para tanto, mujer.

(Shinobu) En eso te doy la razón. Comparado con el marrón que nos has expuesto... eso si que es un problema gordo. ¿Puedes decirme algo que no hayas dicho al superintendente?

(Goto) Esta misma noche, esos dos tipos parece que van a reunirse con alguien. Kurosaki y Kanuka estarán cerca, vigilando. -llegan al coche-

(Shinobu) -mirando mal a Goto- Serás... ¿Te has atrevido a montarte toda esa película con el superintendente para hacer ver que son una amenaza mucho más grande de lo que realmente es? No cambiarás nunca, eres un manipulador insufrible.

(Goto) Hay verdad en parte de lo que he dicho, Shinobu. Los 300 millones de dólares los han recibido... y es muy posible que con quien se pongan en contacto esta noche... sean terroristas extranjeros.

(Shinobu) ¿Terroristas extranjeros?

Muchas horas después, en plena madrugada, Kanuka y Kurosaki se encuentran dentro del _Honda Accord_ familiar de Kanuka, esperando órdenes de Goto... y vigilando a distancia a los presuntos terroristas. Estos, estaban no muy lejos de allí, en un muelle del puerto de Tokio. Hay una espesa niebla y un ambiente tenebroso. En el coche, Kanuka y Kurosaki miraban al monitor del GPS la imagen que les proporcionaba un diminuto robot de vigilancia _Shinohara SOU-S3 _Gollum. Pero llevaban allí horas y ya acusaban el cansancio.

(Kanuka) Uff... se me está poniendo el culo cuadrado. ¿Cuantas horas llevan esos tipos ahí esperando?

(Kurosaki) ¿Crees que les han dejado plantados? La verdad es que no me extrañaría nada. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar. ¿Queda más café en el termo?

(Kanuka) Sí. … Nada. No aparecen. Es posible que esta vez, la información no sea tan fiable.

(Kurosaki) -se pone una taza de café caliente- Hay que tener paciencia. … ¿Eh? Mira, parece que por fin llega alguien.

Entonces, llega una pequeña furgoneta _Daihatsu_, de la que se bajan dos personas, occidentales. Una mujer y un hombre barbudo. Los dos terroristas de "Muerte Azul", bajan de su coche y se ponen delante de los extranjeros. En el Accord, Kanuka y Kurosaki, se ponen en contacto con el jefe Goto.

(Kurosaki) -por la radio- Jefe Goto. ¿Me recibe?

(Goto) Adelante, Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Por fin han aparecido. Son dos extranjeros. Un hombre de unos 45 años y una mujer de unos 35.

(Kanuka) Mando la imagen a Izubuchi para que los identifique inmediatamente.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que hacemos ahora, jefe?

(Goto) Por el momento quedaos donde estáis. No intervengáis. Antes que nada, debemos cerciorarnos quienes son estos dos. ¿Entendido?

(Kurosaki) Recibido, señor. Corto. ¿Sabes quienes son, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) No. Pero lo cierto es que de algo me suenan.

(Kurosaki) A mi también. Más él que ella.

Entonces, vuelve a sonar la radio. Izubuchi ya los había identificado.

(Izubuchi) Kurosaki, Kanuka. ¿Me recibís?

(Kanuka) Perfectamente, Izubuchi. ¿Los has identificado?

(Izubuchi) Ha sido algo complicado, pero lo he conseguido. ¿Por cual queréis que empiece?

(Kurosaki) Da lo mismo.

(Izubuchi) Empezaré por el sexo débil.

(Kanuka) -enfadándose- Eso sobraba, Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) De acuerdo, Kanuka. Perdona. La mujer es Eiguren Echarria. Alias "Osa parda". Antigua terrorista de Euskadi ta Askatasuna, más conocida cómo ETA. Entró en la organización terrorista a principios de los años noventa. En su haber cuenta con 23 asesinatos, la mayoría policías españoles y tres concejales en ayuntamientos del País Vasco, en el norte de España. Pero especialmente... fue la comandante estratégica que organizó el gran atentado que la organización llevó a cabo en 1997 en Bilbao, contra la inauguración del Museo Guggenheim. Atentado que en el último momento la Policía española y la Eirtzanta, la policía autónoma vasca, desarticularon. Después de esto huyó a Irlanda y ante las presiones del gobierno español ante la Unión Europea para que la detuviesen y la extraditaran a España, huyó a Venezuela antes de que las autoridades irlandesas hicieran algo.

(Kanuka) O sea, que se trata de una fugitiva del terrorismo independentista vasco. Y además... del ala dura de la organización. ¿Para que habrá venido a Japón? ¿Que demonios le importará a esta asesina el proyecto Babilonia de Tokio?

(Kurosaki) Ni idea. Lo sabremos en cuanto les pillemos con las manos en la masa.

(Kanuka) ¿Y quien ese barbudo, Izubuchi?

(Izubuchi) Agarraos bien. Se trata de Hidraim Al-Haiziri. Es de origen yemení, pero se puede decir que su auténtico lugar fue Chechenia.

(Kanuka) ¿Un terrorista checheno?

(Izubuchi) En la segunda mitad de los noventa, formó parte muy activa de la guerrilla islamista que combatía a los rusos en Chechenia. Organizó de todo contra las fuerzas rusas de ocupación. Emboscadas, atentados, guerra de guerrillas. Incluso... el uso de armas químicas.

(Kanuka) O _ o ¿Cómo has dicho?

(Kurosaki) Mierda. Éste es el tipo que tiene que proporcionarles las armas de destrucción masiva. Eso significa...

(Izubuchi) Antes de meterse en toda esta movida, en su juventud, se licenció en química en la universidad de El Cairo, en Egipto. Nunca fue un estudiante brillante, pero parece ser, que sin duda, es un experto en armas químicas.

(Kanuka) Al menos, por suerte, no sabe de armas nucleares.

(Kurosaki) Piensa un poco, Kanuka. ¿Crees que sería muy lógico que unos terroristas ecologistas usasen armamento nuclear cuando son los enemigos número uno de la energía atómica?

(Kanuka) Así pues... puede que pretendan atacar en algún lugar de las islas artificiales con algún arma química, para...

(Kurosaki) No tendría que ser necesariamente en el sector Babilonia. Puede que lo que pretenden... es hacer una masacre en el centro de Tokio, para asustar a los políticos y obligarles a hacer caso a sus exigencias.

(Kanuka) -se ríe- Últimamente miras demasiadas películas y series de ciencia ficción. No deberías quedarte despierto hasta tarde para ver "Doctor Who". Eso no sucederá. Nosotros estamos aquí para evitarlo.

(Kurosaki) Que optimista estás últimamente. Se nota que estás muy contenta de Rei y Ota.

(Kanuka) Of course. -con sonrisa confiada en la cara-

(Kurosaki) Menuda mierda. Y nosotros aquí... "je suis feur, je suis passer".

(Kanuka) Que acento más malo. Se dice "Je sui feur, je sui passer".

(Kurosaki) Sí. Olvidaba que eres un genio con estudios.

(Goto) Aquí Goto.

(Kurosaki) Adelante, jefe.

(Goto) ¿Todavía siguen ahí?

(Kanuka) Sí, jefe Goto. Llevan un buen rato discutiendo. Y además, airadamente.

(Goto) Bien, pues... preparaos para intervenir. Nuestra unidad aérea, con el mayor Takahara y el resto del equipo, equipados al completo, se dirigen hacia vosotros. Podéis echarles una mano. Hay que capturar a los cuatros vivos. Si no podéis evitar que no acaben sanos y salvos, mala suerte. Pero hay que capturarlos vivos.

(Kurosaki) Recibido, señor. ¿Algo más?

(Goto) Sí. Me he puesto en contacto con las embajadas de Rusia y España en Tokio. Ellos también los quieren vivos. Así que ya sabéis.

(Kanuka) Sí señor. Eso está hecho.

(Goto) Bien. En marcha. Os deseo suerte. Corto.

(Kurosaki) Bien. Vamos.

Ambos se bajan del coche y desenfundan sus armas. Kanuka su Colt M1911 y Kurosaki su Walther P99. Se van moviendo y escondiendo entre varios contenedores metálicos que hay alrededor del muelle donde los cuatro terroristas siguen hablando en voz alta, nerviosos, casi gritando. De repente... sin que se le hubiese oído llegar, aparece sobre el cielo el helicóptero de la sección 5, un _Aerospatiale Dauphin._ Los cuatro tipos se quedan despavoridos. Desde el helicóptero, la francotiradora del grupo, Miyoko, con un rifle de precisión _Barret XM500_, inutiliza los neumáticos de los dos vehículos con tres disparos rápidos para que no puedan huir. Los cuatro tipos salen de allí corriendo, los dos extranjeros, van armados. Del helicóptero, con una cuerda ligada a un arnés, saltan al suelo Takahara, Chiyose y Kosuke, armados con los sub-fusiles MP-90 con mira láser y óptica de precisión. Los cuatro terroristas habían salido de ahí despavoridos. La etarra, se esconde entre los contenedores, pero Kanuka se la encuentra de morros.

(Kanuka) -apuntando a la etarra con su arma y con cara furiosa- ¡Quieta ahí! ¡Sección 5 de la NNSA! ¡Estás arrestada!

(Eiguren) De acuerdo, por favor no dispare. No dispare. -levanta las manos muy asustada-

(Kanuka) Al suelo. Las manos sobre la cabeza. Y no te muevas.

(Eiguren) ¿Que? ¿Cómo sabes...

(Kanuka) Eiguren Echarria. Quedas detenida por colaboración intencionada con banda terrorista, conspiración e intento de más atentados en territorio japonés.

(Eiguren) -grita desesperada- ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No soy yo! ¡Nos han mentido! -Kanuka la esposa y la levanta del suelo-

(Kanuka) Cierra la boca y camina. Ya nos explicarás tus cuentos chinos en la sala de interrogatorios. No te preocupes, será muy breve. Los de la embajada española quieren verte y pronto. ¡Camina!

El mayor Takahara por su parte, reduce en un santiamén al terrorista checheno, sin hacer uso de su MP90. Los dos terroristas japoneses, soltando insultos y blasfemias, son también detenidos. Pero la terrorista vasca tenía razón en lo que decía: ni unos ni otros habían sido convocados por lo que pensaban que habían sido convocados. Alguien les había tendido una trampa? A ellos... o tal vez a la sección 5? Pronto lo iban a descubrir.

Al día siguiente, un viernes por la mañana, en la sala de reuniones de las instalaciones de la primera y segunda sección, se celebra una reunión entre la comandante Shinobu y los capitanes de las cuatro secciones de Patlabors, es decir, Isao Ota, Noa Shinohara, Takeo Yamazaki y Keitaro Hosue, el capitán de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa. Un hombre de 47 años, calvo y con gafas, pero con más de 25 años de servicio a sus espaldas en la Policía de Tokio en distintos departamentos. Su puesto actual no es que se le diese mal. Pero ya se sentía algo descolocado ante la juventud de los otros tres capitanes, de treinta y pocos años. La reunión empieza.

(Shinobu) Bien, vamos a dar comienzo a la reunión mensual de altos mandos de la División de vehículos especiales. Cómo seguramente habréis oído por ahí, especialmente usted, capitán Hosue, sobre la cuarta sección de Kanagawa... los rumores son ciertos. Ayer mismo, el superintendente en persona, me lo confirmó.

(Keitaro) Comprendo, comandante. No es ninguna sorpresa para mi y para mis muchachos. Pero en parte... estamos de acuerdo con esta decisión. En especial, nuestro equipo de mecánicos. Nuestras instalaciones son pequeñas, viejas, y no están debidamente equipadas ni adaptadas a nuestras necesidades de uso de lo que debe ser una sección de Patlabors.

(Takeo) Pero eso también puede suponer un inconveniente, capitán Hosue. Vosotros sois la cuarta sección de "Kanagawa". Y por tanto, tenéis que afrontar las emergencias de la prefectura de Kanagawa. ¿Que sentido tiene que tengáis que afrontarlas desde la bahía del puerto de Tokio?

(Ota) Yo también pienso lo mismo. Sinceramente... desde el punto de vista estratégico y especialmente logístico, eso supondrá una desventaja para la cuarta sección.

(Noa) Comandante. ¿No sería más útil proponer el traslado temporal de la cuarta sección a nuestras instalaciones... y mientras tanto, construir unas instalaciones nuevas para la cuarta sección? O derrumbar las instalaciones viejas y en el mismo sitio construir las nuevas. Creo que eso sería una solución muy buena.

(Keitaro) Capitana Shinohara... tiene más razón que un santo. Pero...

(Shinobu) Me temo, Noa, que las circunstancias actuales no permiten ese derroche de medios.

(Noa) ¿Por qué?

(Takeo) La crisis económica, Noa. Hay que apretarse el cinturón. El cierre de las instalaciones de la cuarta sección de Kanagawa no se debe únicamente porque estén obsoletas. Si no para ahorrar costes a la Jefatura Superior de Policía.

(Ota) Recordad que cuando nuestras instalaciones fueron inauguradas en 2003, nos dijeron que pueden acoger perfectamente hasta cuatro secciones de Patlabors en el mismo edificio. Y solo hay dos. Así que... aunque ahora hayan tres secciones, seguirá sobrando espacio.

(Shinobu) Veo que en el fondo, no os parece tan mala idea.

(Noa) Por mi no hay inconveniente. La verdad, es que así, podremos conocer mejor a "esos grandes desconocidos" de la cuarta sección. Oímos mucho hablar de ellos, pero no les vemos mucho el pelo que digamos.

(Keitaro) Capitana Shinohara... mis chicos se mueren de ganas de conocer a la primera y a la segunda sección. A ese extranjero que tienen en la primera sección que es tan bueno. ¿Cómo se llama?

(Ota) Es el teniente Andrew Richardson. Ex piloto de Labors militares en el ejército británico, a parte de otras muchas cosas. Es escocés, malhablado, individualista, impertinente... y le gusta vivir a lo grande. Pero aun así, acaba cayéndote muy bien. -se ríe-

(Keitaro) Ya veo. Y en la segunda sección... tienen el que fue el piloto del mítico Labor negro. El Griffon.

(Noa) Sí. Bado. Entonces sólo era un crío. Pero ahora ya es todo un hombre... y al igual que entonces, es un piloto genial con unas habilidades extraordinarias. Estoy muy orgullosa de tenerle bajo mi mando.

(Takeo) ¿Y cual es el miembro más destacado de su sección, capitán Hosue?

(Kaitaro) El teniente Hideo Takashita, de 26 años y originario de Osaka. Lleva con nosotros desde la fundación de la cuarta sección hace cuatro años. Es un hombre formal, educado, disciplinado, un gran policía sin ninguna duda. Y está casado.

(Shinobu) Sí, ya le conozco. El resto de su equipo también son muy "normales", pero ya veréis que están muy capacitados y que son un gran equipo.

(Keitaro) Gracias, comandante Goto.

(Shinobu) Bien. Ahora, quería pasar al segundo punto de la reunión de hoy. Seguro que ya os imagináis por donde van los tiros. Se trata de un asunto que por ahora, no afecta a la tercera y la cuarta sección.

(Takeo) Se refiere, comandante, a que ha llegado el momento de substituir los actuales Shinohara TGV-03 Zeus de la primera y segunda sección, por Labors nuevos.

(Ota) ¡Es cierto! Nuestros actuales Labors debían estar en servicio una media de cinco años. Ese período de tiempo ya ha sido sobrepasado. Yo creo que nuestros Zeus son herramientas magníficas y que sin duda alguna, siguen siendo más que validas. Pero los Labors a los que nos tenemos que enfrentar en nuestras emergencias, también se van modernizando constantemente. Pronto llegará un punto en que los nuevos Labors de obras públicas sobrepasaran a nuestros Zeus.

(Noa) -se pone triste y melancólica- Vaya. Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo. Aun recuerdo cuando Asuma me dijo que los Ingram se habían quedado obsoletos. Y ahora eso ya les pasa a nuestros actuales Zeus.

(Takeo) Sé que este asunto no afecta a mi sección, ni a la cuarta. Nuestros Labors fueron renovados hace menos de un año y estamos muy satisfechos con ellos.

(Keitaro) Se refiere, capitana Yamazaki, a los _Shinohara TGV-07 Blackmoon_. ¿Cierto? Lo cierto es que nosotros, en la cuarta sección, también contamos con los Zeus. Pero debido a que nuestra sección fue puesta en marcha en 2004, nuestros Labors no serán renovados hasta el año que viene.

(Shinobu) Es precisamente el año que viene, concretamente el mes de febrero, cuando se decidirá el nuevo Labor policial para todas las secciones de Patlabors de todo Japón, para los próximos cinco años.

(Ota) ¿En febrero? ¿Es que aun no han decidido cual será el nuevo Labor policial para nosotros? -muy extrañado-

(Noa) En la empresa de mi marido... perdón, quería decir en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, ya tienen casi listo su nuevo Labor policial. El...

(Shinobu) Sí, lo sé. El _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_. Será uno de los candidatos.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Que quiere decir con eso de "los candidatos? -se queda muy extrañada-

(Takeo) ¿Está hablando tal vez... de un concurso público para seleccionar el nuevo Labor policial de Japón... entre varios candidatos?

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Es... cómo cuando tienen que adquirir armas nuevas para el ejército. Convocan a varias empresas, que presentan sus prototipos, se los somete a pruebas y estudios comparativos, y el que mejor se adapte a las necesidades especificadas y demandadas por el contratante, se lleva el contrato de adquisición. Estaríamos ante el mismo caso.

(Noa) -se enfada- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Siempre han comprado los Labors para la Policía en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara! ¿Por qué ahora tienen que elegir entre otros candidatos de otras empresas?

(Ota) Es evidente. Por la crisis económica. Este asunto lo llevan directamente desde el Ministerio del Interior, que es quien tiene que hacer la adquisición. Por lo tanto...

(Takeo) No se ceñirán a factores estrictamente policiales. Al menos, espero que las máquinas que hayan seleccionado para el concurso, sean buenas.

(Shinobu) No son buenas, capitana Yamazaki. Son las mejores. Habrá cinco candidatos. Dos japoneses, el Ghost de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y el prototipo de Labor policial de Industrias Hishi, el cual aun está en fase de desarrollo.

(Ota) Noa, comprendo que quieras defender los intereses de la empresa de Asuma, que al fin y al cabo, también es tu marido. Pero debes ver esto desde el punto de vista estrictamente profesional y económico.

(Takeo) Yo mas bien diría económico. Que os apostáis que seleccionan la opción más barata igualmente.

(Noa) Que estupidez. Shinohara hace los mejores Labors. ¿Por qué tenemos que seleccionar los de otros?

(Keitaro) Comandante... ¿Y quienes son los otros tres candidatos?

(Takeo) Espere un momento. Ha dicho que los dos primeros son japoneses. ¿Eso significa que los otros tres... son extranjeros?

(Ota) ¿Que?

(Shinobu) Sí, efectivamente. Habrá un candidato norteamericano... y dos europeos.

(Takeo) Un americano y dos europeos. ¿Quienes son?

(Shinobu) El primero será el primer Labor policial que Paterson saca al mercado de los Labors. Cómo ya sabéis, esta empresa norteamericana es el mayor fabricante mundial de Labors militares y sólo se dedicaba a eso. Pero ahora se va a introducir en el mundo de los Labors policiales. Aun no conozco los detalles...

(Ota) Yo sí, comandante. Por Internet corre ya mucha información sobre él. Es el _Paterson CV-21 Liberator_. Según parece es un Labor extremadamente robusto, fiable y resistente. Muchas unidades de Patlabors en Estados Unidos ya lo equipan.

(Takeo) Libertador. Un nombre muy "americano". Le va que ni anillo al dedo.

(Noa) Ya. ¿Y quienes son los europeos? No será... no será el Bismark de industrias Schaft. ¿Verdad?

(Shinobu) Sí, Noa. El Bismarck también participa en el concurso. Y por lo visto... es la opción más económica. Pero también...

(Takeo) Sin duda también lo harán para comparar el Bismark de industrias Schaft, que de momento es el mejor Labor policial del mundo... con los nuevos modelos que pueden o no, sobrepasarlo. Especialmente para compararlo con el nuevo Ghost de Industrias Shinohara.

(Keitaro) ¿Y cual es el otro candidato europeo?

(Shinobu) Uno que Takeo conoce muy bien. Es su substituto.

(Takeo) ¿Uno que conozco muy bien? -se queda pensativa- Se refiere... al substituto del Fénix. Del Dassault IM-08GM Fénix francés. ¿Dassault ha sacado ya su nuevo Labor policial? -dice con cierta sorpresa-

(Shinobu) Se llama _Dassault EDVS-03 Raison_. Diseñado para volver a ocupar el puesto que tuvo el Fénix en su día en Europa. Ser el mejor Labor policial europeo... y ahora también del mundo. Si han tardado tantos años en desarrollarlo, es que o bien se han entretenido demasiado... o que el nuevo Labor policial francés será tan bueno cómo promete serlo.

(Noa) Yo también he oído hablar de él. Y sinceramente... es un Labor excelente. Su maniobrabilidad y capacidades de movimientos son tan buenas, que a su lado la mayoría de Labors parecen niños con pañales que aun están aprendiendo a caminar. A parte de contar con una ingeniería y tecnología de último grito.

(Ota) Dassault es un constructor de aviones de combate. Utilizan esa baza para fabricar Labors equipados con la más avanzada tecnología. Pero no te desesperes. El Ghost de Shinohara puede ser... y estoy seguro que será el mejor. -mirando a Noa con una mueca sonriente en la cara para animarla-

(Noa) No sé... oyendo cuales serán sus rivales en ese concurso... Me da a mi la impresión de que más que un concurso para elegir el nuevo Labor policial de Japón, será una competición. Un combate muy duro.

(Takeo) Te lo tomas muy a pecho, Noa. No te preocupes tanto. Ten confianza en Asuma. Seguro que el nuevo Labor de Industrias Shinohara será el mejor. Ya lo verás.

(Noa) Gracias, Takeo. -sonriendo-

(Shinobu) Bueno... pero para eso, aun faltan cinco meses. No será hasta el próximo mes de febrero. A parte de esto quería deciros algo. Sólo es una tontería sin importancia.

(Ota) ¿De que se trata, comandante?

(Shinobu) Nada. Me han ofrecido ascender a Intendente.

(Todos) ¿Queeee!? -exclaman los cuatro capitanes con gran sorpresa-

(Noa) ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas felicidades, comandante! Se lo merece.

(Ota) Pero... si se marcha... alguien tendrá que substituirla en el cargo. ¿No?

(Shinobu) No os preocupéis. No pienso marcharme a ningún sitio.

(Noa) Comandante...

(Shinobu) Ahora estoy donde quiero estar. Llevo ya cuatro años cómo comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Estoy orgullosa del trabajo que hago aquí cada día. Por eso... quiero quedarme aquí. Lástima. Os habéis quedado sin posibilidad de ocupar mi lugar.

(Takeo) No se preocupe, comandante Goto. Sabe que tiene todo nuestro apoyo.

(Ota) Así es. Es la mejor comandante que podríamos tener.

(Noa) Dirige esto mejor que nadie. En realidad... nuestros muchachos no quieren ni oír hablar de que se vaya a otro sitio.

(Shinobu) Muchas gracias a todos. Agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo. Gracias. Hasta aquí nuestra reunión mensual. Podéis retiraros.

(Capitanes) ¡Sí, comandante! -se levantan y saludan a Shinobu-

Al llegar la noche, el jefe de mecánicos, Shige, se pudo coger la noche libre. Regresa a su casa, donde la oficial Mimiko de la primera sección, su esposa, ya de nueve meses, le faltaban solo dos semanas para salir de cuentas. Estaba con una barriga enorme y a penas se levantaba del sofá para nada. Shige no solo trabajaba como jefe de mecánicos, tenía que encargarse de su mujer, la cual obviamente ya no podía estar por todo.

(Shige) ¡Ya estoy en casa, amorcito! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todo bien? -pregunta sonriente a su mujer embarazada-

(Mimiko) -Atiborrándose de chocolate, con los morros todos sucios- ¿? ¡Hola, pichoncito! ¡Si, todo genial! Pero te echo mucho de menos todo el día.

(Shige) Lo mismo digo, cariño. Lo mismo digo. -se pone a escuchar sobre la barriga de Mimiko- Déjame escuchar... ¡oh, se mueve, se mueve! No me puedo creer que dentro de solo dos semanas vaya a conocer a esta cosita tan guapa.

(Mimiko) Esperemos que sea guapa. Pero teniendo en cuenta el semental que ha colaborado...

(Shige) -se deprime- Oh, no me lo recuerdes, por favor.

(Mimiko) ^ . ^ ¡No te preocupes, semental! ¡Era broma! Ya verás que será una niña muy y muy guapa.

(Shige) ¡Claro que sí! ¡Con una mamá tan despampanante, seguro que sí! -exclama todo alegre-

(Mimiko) ¿Ya has cenado? No he preparado nada. Pero en la nevera creo que todavía están las sobras de ayer. Te las puedes calentar al microondas.

(Shige) Gracias. Me gustaría cenar algo caliente... pero entiendo que estando cómo estás no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos.

(Mimiko) Lo sé. Bueeno, a ver si el Muchachada Shiba de esta semana es bueno.

(Shige) ¡Mujer! ¡El programa de mi hermano siempre es tronchante!

(Mimiko) La semana pasada en celebrities parodió a... ¿a quien?

(Shige) A Grace Jones. Tú no la puedes conocer. Los que somos de la generación de los ochenta si que la recordamos. Fue un icono de la década prodigiosa.

(Mimiko) No la conozco de nada. Yo es que fui de los noventa.

(Shige) Y esta semana no sé a quien parodiará en Celebrities.

(Mimiko) Da igual. Mira, ya empieza en la tele. ¿subo el volumen?

(Shige) Sí, claro.

En la tele del salón de los Shiba, empezaba un programa del hermano de Shige, "Muchachada Shiba", protagonizada por la cantante, actriz jamaicana e icono de los ochenta Grace Jones. Aparece una discoteca de diseño, con multitud de jóvenes bailando. Y entre ellos, Mitsuru Shiba, caracterizado como Grace Jones, es decir, con traje negro ceñido, pintado de negro, con los labios pintados de rojo y aquel pelo que parece un tronco de arbol. Va en busca de su amigo, el artista del pop-art Andy Warhol, el cual está con una tiparraca, la típica mamarracha que no para de hablar... que de hecho ese es su nombre. Que es un tío feo disfrazado de chica adolescente de los ochenta.

(Mamarracha) Oye. ¿Conoces al artista ese que se puso pintura en las nalgas y luego se sentó en el lienzo?

(Warhol) No.

(Mamarracha) ¿Y conoces ese que metió un foruto en un bote, lo cerró herméticamente y luego le puso una etiqueta que ponía mierda de artista?

(Warhol) No.

(Mamarracha) Entonces tú a quien conoces.

(Jones) ¡Hola Andy Warhol!

(Warhol) ¡Hola! ¡Grace Jones!

(Jones) Que haces.

(Warhol) Pues nada, aquí haciéndome el guay cómo siempre. Mira, te presento a la típica mamarracha que no para de hablar.

(Mamarracha) ¡Hola! Me llamo la típica mamarracha que no para de hablar. -le enseña a Grace Jones su documento de identidad, donde efectivamente pone "Típica Mamarracha que no para de hablar- Es un nombre raro. Pero es que mi padre era de Papua Nueva Guinea, Samoano, trofeísimo, mola. La verdad es que mi padre biológico era de Iwate. Oye Grace, ¿tu tienes pita? ¿O es un rumor que circula por ahí sin fuste ninguno? Oye, que yo sé lo que estar encerrado en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo. Oye, por cierto, ayer estuve en el banco, a actualizar la cartilla, y me puse delante de las puertas y se abrieron solas. ¡Que fuerte, tía! Por que estuve...

Entonces, Grace Jones (o el hermano de Shige disfrazado de tal) aparta la mirada... y se encuentra una visión perturbadora y preciosa... para el personaje. Un joven con uniforme de colegial japonés de los antiguos, con gorra de marinero incluido, cabello muy oscuro y corto, con la cara muy blanca, y sin una sola arruga. En medio de la multitud que baila. Grace Jones se queda flipada... hasta que Andy Warhol le estampa un papel en medio de la cara.

(Warhol) Toma. Te lo regalo.

(Jones) Gracialll.

Después de pasar la caratula del programa, sigue la acción de esta ridícula y absurda historia. Grace Jones sigue buscando aquel (para ella) guapísimo chico en uniforme antiguo, que hace caras ridículas y mira como un monigote. Jones se sienta junto a Andy Warhol, que se estaba haciendo fotos a si mismo con una Polaroid.

(Jones) Ay Andy Warhol. He conocido un chico... bueno no le he dicho ni mu todavía. Pero su visión me ha turbado. Es tan bello. Su cabeza parece la cabeza de Eros esculpida en mármol de Paros. Con sus cejas finas, sus sienes y sus orejas suavemente sombreadas por el marco de su cabeza. En fin que tengo calentito el horcate. ¡Además!, que puede que se me haya subido a la cabeza lo que me he tomado. -se saca un cochecito de juguete de la boca- Toma, un coche en miniatura. -Andy Warhol se lo pone encima de la cabeza a Grace Jones- Que puedo hacer, Andy Warhol.

(Warhol) Pues... mmm no sé... porque sabes que pasa, que mientras me estabas contando toda esta movida, yo estaba pensando en colores, en gente haciendo el cucutrás, en el mapa de la red de metro de Osaka, en un potro recién nacido, en suizos, en tiroleses, en un grupo de Labors bailando la conga de Jalisco, en albinos, en ceros, en unos, y creo que un bizcocho se m'ha colao también. Vamos, que me la suda todo una orella.

(Jones) Pos mas dejao picueta.

Entonces entra la sección de Celebrities, donde esta vez Mitsuru Shiba parodia a todo un icono del cine de acción, y también por qué no decirlo, del frikismo en general: Chuck Norris. Aparece el en medio de una jungla, con una estatua de Buda detrás suyo y vestido con ropa militar vieja y que le va grande.

(Mitsuru) -apareciendo lentamente desde el suelo- … Si puedes verme, ya estás muerto. Hola, soy Chuck Norris. Chuck, Norris. Actooolll, panochita, de películas jeee, no son precisamente comedias románticas, sabes lo que te quiero decir. A mi siempre me ha gustao, dar ostias cómo panes. Pero también me gusta la interpretación. Entonces yo, he intentado aunar esas dos pasiones, en infinidad de títulos. … Los valientes visten de negro, Desaparecido en combate 1, Desaparecido en combate 2. Esas películas era, que yo iba a rescatar a presos americanos que estaban en Vietnam. -se gira y se encuentra el Buda detrás- ¡Ay dios! … Los liberaba, lo que pasa es que, siempre me dejaba alguno. Entonces decía "luego echo otro viaje y vuelvo a por ti". Entonces hacía la 2. … "Nos veremos en el infierno." Esto es el guión de tres de mis películas. -enfocando su mirada vizca, su cara barbuda pelirroja, en fin, cutre- Soy un actor de matices. Por ejemplo, había una escena muy bonita, en Missing action 1, donde los chinorris, je je, ingenuos ellos, me daban un morterazo en la balsa, la volcaban y entonces se reían "jejejejejejeje" a cámara lenta. Se daban codazos. Y entonces del agua salía yo, con esta que, con esta cara. -empuñando una AK-47 de broma- Eh, vais a morir. Vais a morir. Se ponían los malos en filica y ahí caían todos, cómo una ristra, iban cayendo, algunos se hacían el muerto, bueno claro está. En la guerra todo vale. Es cómo en el Risk, que todo vale. Yo no hacía mariconadas de apuntar ni recargar el arma, yo era así de estar cuatro horas disparando sin parar, así, y a donde iba iba. Esto daba gustico, la verdad es que te estimulaba el colon. En mis películas intentaba dar un mensaje de amor, pero también, esa gente merece morir. -se le terminan las balas del AK-47- Ya terminas de disparar y se te queda un ratico así, porque es que es lo que se llama "el reprís", de matar. -aparece escondido detrás de un adolescente vestido de soldado vietnamita- Me gustaba mucho esa escena donde el vietnamita estaba de espaldas, entonces yo me acercaba por detrás, así, despacico. Que fíjate en la selva puedes hacer ruido con cualquier cosa, pues yo insonoro, no hacía ruido. El vietnamita ya, sentía algo, hacía así, y luego por detrás lo cogía. -coge al chaval por el cuello- ¡A mumir! … La escena del cuchillo era preciosa, porque era el cuchillo de ida y vuelta. Lo cogía para mi, parecía que yo iba a morir. En ningún Missing Action me herían por cierto. Y luego ya ¡aaaiii! ¡Queda pa ti! ¡Toma! … Y luego me gustaba mucho cuando me enfrontaba con dos o tres en la selva, a uno le daba una patada voladora y al otro con empujarlo se caía solo ya. Pero es que al principio de la película ya, los primeros veinte minutos, salía una, una jamelga, de la que, de la que me enamoro, bueno se enamora ella de mi -suena un gemido sexual de mujer- Y hay un momento muy bonito, que yo le pongo esta cara que es... te voy a cubrir. -pone cara de perro atropellado por no saber como describirla, por que siempre es la misma- Esta es la cara de "te voy a cubrir" -suena un lloro de bebé- Yo soy un actor muy de transmitir con, con la mirada. ¿No? Chuck Norris contento. Chuck Norris melancólico. Chuck Norris acaba de suspender el carnet de conducir el teórico. Chuck Norris sintonizando los canales del televisor. Chuck Norris merendando. Chuck Norris en el retrete. Chuck Norris poniéndose palote con un manga hentai. Chuck Norris el lunes, el martes, el miércoles, jueves viernes sábado, un poco más contento, domingo, lunes. … Aiba, mira lo que tengo aquí. El "Chuck Norris Gym". Es que en la jubilación, cuando te dedicas a acción, estás regular. Esta es una cosa que vendo yo para mantenerte en forma. Un puto neceser, que puedes meter tus cosas. Que si eres un poco marica puedes meter tus cremas. Y es cómo hacer flexiones. Aunque yo no hago flexiones, yo empujo la Tierra para abajo. Chuck Norris no respira, lo que pasa es que el aire no le gusta y lo suelta. Chuck Norris contó hasta el infinito dos veces. Chuck Norris sólo parpadeó una vez, en el 85. Las explosiones nucleares no existen, es Chuck Norris cuando tiene gases. Chuck Norris gana conecta cuatro con tres movimientos. … Héroes hay muchos, pero Chuck Norris sólo hay uno. Mola Chuck Norris, eh. ¡Vienen a salvarnos! Pronto volveréis a casa muchachos. Siempre alerta.

Shige y Mimiko se tronchan a carcajada limpia, la parodia de Chuck Norris había sido buenísima. El gag de Grace Jones and company, continúa. La típica mamarracha que no para de hablar... y su doble, charlan. Sobre que? Sobre un móvil muy antiguo y pasado de moda.

(Mamarracha 1) ¡Oh my good, pero si es diminuto! ¿A que si tía?

(Mamarracha 2) ¿Y puedes hablar con él mientras vas por la calle?

(Mamarracha 1) Pues claro, si no tiene cables ni nada.

(Mamarracha 2) ¿Cuanto dura la batería?

(Mamarracha 1) Dos horas.

(Mamarracha 2) ¡Dos horazas, tía! ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Y puedes saber quien te llama?

(Mamarracha 1) No tía, eso no. Cómo vas a saber quien te llama, no me jodas.

(Mamarracha 2) Yo que sé. -desaparece-

(Jones) Hola típica mamarracha que no para de hablar. Que haces.

(Mamarracha 1) Pues nada, aquí sola, hablando conmigo misma. Y tú que, que m'han dicho que andas por ahí obsesionada, persiguiendo un muchachico muy mono vestido de uniforme. Anda que ya te vale.

(Jones) ¡Quien te lo ha dicho! ¿Andy Warhol? Luego dice que no se entera de nada.

(Mamarracha 1) Si de enterarse no se entera, pero cascar lo casca todo. Y sus cuadros, macho no me jodas, si son todos iguales.

(Jones) -pintada de azul- No son iguales.

(Mamarracha 1) Na que no.

(Jones) -pintada de amarillo- No son iguales.

(Mamarracha 1) Na que no.

(Mamarracha 1) -con la cabeza metida en una lata de sopa Campbells- No son iguales.

(Mamarracha 1) A pos lo que tú digas.

(Jones) -le suena una alarma- Esta es mi alarma, que me tengo que ir a perseguir a un muchachico mono con uniforme, te dejo.

(Mamarracha 1) -le suena su móvil de la edad de piedra- Uf, que pesada, no se lo cojo.

(Mamarracha 2) -se vuelve a aparecer- ¿Pues no has dicho que no podías saber quien te llamaba? -la mamarracha 1 hace ver que no sabe nada-

Mientras ponen otro gag intermedio, Mimiko le pregunta a Shige.

(Mimiko) Oye, pichoncito.

(Shige) ¿Sí? ¿Que ocurre?

(Mimiko) Nada. Sólo estaba pensando... que... sólo es una tontería, pero... a veces siento algo de miedo.

(Shige) ¿Que? ¿Miedo de que? No me asustes.

(Mimiko) De que pase algo. Hace años que no os pasa nada. Pero sabiendo lo que os pasó antes de que te conociera... cuando entonces...

(Shige) ¡No te preocupes por eso, mujer! ¡Eso fue hace años! ¡Todo va estupendamente!

(Mimiko) Claro. Que tontería de pensar en cosas tan pesimistas.

(Shige) Ahora sólo debes pensar en el nacimiento de nuestra hija. ¿Entendido? Sólo en eso.

(Mimiko) Sí. Te quiero, amorcito. Oye, y después que nazca...

(Shige) Sí, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Sigue el gag de Muchachada Shiba. Grace Jones va por en medio de las pistas de baile de la discoteca, ventándose con la mano, tiene calor, hasta que se sienta.

(Jones) ¡Oggghh! ¡ufff! Madre mía que calor hace en Estudio 54. ¡Que pijo, que me voy a la Puzzle! -entonces vuelve a aparecer el chaval de instituto super mono, la gente se aparta de su alrededor y éste se queda sobre una pierna, haciendo el equilibro- eeeggghh. Joven emponzoñado de hermosura, que figurota exhibes -se desmaya y se queda sentada-

(Mamarracha) -junto a Andy Warhol, el cual se tira pedos- Hueles a pelo y a lana, no? ¡Ay, dios! -se encuentra a Grace Jones desmayada y le pega una buena ostia en toda la cara-

(Jones) ¡Pero bueno, que es esto!?

(Mamarracha) ¡Ay chorra, Grace Jones, que susto, que pensábamos que te habíamos perdido!

(Jones) Pues no, me había quedado ahí sopinstant.

(Mamarracha) ¿No estabas viendo la luz al final del túnel?

(Jones) No.

(Mamarracha) ¿No estabas cómo flotando en la nada, observando la escena desde arriba?

(Jones) No.

(Mamarracha) ¿Pero a que no te ha venido mal la bofetá?

(Jones) Hombre es que en los ochenta a quien más quien menos nos viene bien una ostieja.

(Mamarracha) Pues ya está. Mira, hemos estado hablando Andy y yo. ¿A que no le has dicho nada al muchachote mono con uniforme?

(Jones) No le he dicho na.

(Mamarracha) Pues mira, hemos pensado que te vamos a acompañar los dos a que le pidas salir.

(Jones) No sé yo. -Andy Warhol le pega con un papel en la cara- Vale que si.

(Warhol) Te la regalo.

(Jones) Gracialll. -Warhol le da un retrato de un culo en tanga... que se tira un pedo-.

Llega la parte final del gag, en el que los tres amigos, buscando dentro de la discoteca, acaban encontrando al muchacho mono con uniforme de colegial.

(Jones) ¡Míralo, ahí está!

(Mamarracha) Donde.

(Jones) Ahí.

(Mamarracha) No lo veo. ¿Y tú, Andy Warhol?

(Warhol) Yo tampoco.

(Jones) ¡Claro! ¡No lo ves, porque él en realidad, no es real! O sea, él es la representación de un concepto. Es, la década de los ochenta, que s'ha transmutado y ha venido a decirme algo a mi, que soy la única que lo ve.

(Mamarracha) ¡A no, no no no! ¡Ya lo veo ya lo veo! ¡Míralo, está ahí!

(Warhol) ¿Dónde?

(Mamarracha) Ahí, justo detrás del hombre con cabeza de caballo. -el muchacho está efectivamente detrás de un hombre con cabeza de caballo. Según la mamarracha mira con el ojo izquierda o el derecho lo ve o no-

(Warhol) Yo es que tengo el ojo vago. -la mamarracha sale en busca del jovencuelo en uniforme de colegial-.

(Mamarracha) Hola.

(Muchacho) Hola.

(Mamarracha) Mira, que le gustas a mi amiga.

(Muchacho) ¿Ah si? Mira, que es que yo en realidad... soy gayer, sabes. Pero es que además, no tengo sexo ahí abajo. Estoy rematado cómo un muñeco Ken y sólo tengo un agujerico así pa excretar. Pero vamos, que a parte de todo, que, que soy gaylord.

(Jones) Bueno... si a mi tampoco me gustaba tanto.

Shige y Mimiko terminaron de ver el programa... aunque Shige se quedo algo descolocado de por qué su mujer le había preguntado eso.

Varias horas después, en plena madrugada, se desataría el principio de una nueva y muy sería amenaza. El grupo de operaciones especiales de la sección 5 al completo se preparaba para asaltar la guarida de "Muerte Azul". Habían interrogado a los dos integrantes de la organización y habían obtenido la información que buscaban. Pero algo muy extraño ya se había descubierto: los dos terroristas extranjeros, estaban ahí por motivos muy distintos a los otros dos. Es decir, no fueron convocados por Muerte Azul: alguien o algo había provocado que aquellos terroristas se reuniesen allí. ¿Había sido todo un anzuelo para la sección 5? Goto estaba al mando de la operación. Según la información, en el almacén donde se encontraban habían ocho hombres. Disponían de gran cantidad de explosivos y armas. Y eran muy radicales. Los seis integrantes al completo de la sección 5: Takahara, Kurosaki, Kanuka, Miyoko, Chiyose y Kosuke, están a la espera y a punto. Todos iban ya con el uniforme especial de combate oscuro, armados con los sub-fusiles de asalto MP-90 equipados con mira láser y óptica de precisión. Goto les comunica por el transmisor las instrucciones y el plan de actuación en la operación, mientras esperan en el interior de un furgón especial.

(Goto) Bien, muchachos. Acabo de hablar con el superintendente en persona. La operación de esta noche es de vital importancia. La vida de muchas personas inocentes está en peligro. Ya os habréis dado cuenta, que vais con el equipo de combate completo... y lo más probable es que esa gente no se ande con chiquitas. Así que si tenéis que hacer uso de vuestras armas para vuestra propia autodefensa, tenéis permiso para hacerlo. ¡Ah! Y una última cosa. Os deseo mucha suerte. Esto es todo. A la carga.

(Todos) ¡Sí, jefe Goto!

La operación la iba a llevar a cabo la sección 5 al completo. Las fuerzas especiales de la Policía también estaban cerca por si era necesario su apoyo. Chiyose y Kosuke ponen las cargas explosivas con gran sigilo y silencio en las paredes metálicas del almacén. Se colocan a distancia prudencial... y los activan con un pequeño mando a distancia abriendo un gran boquete. Los seis, empuñando sus armas, entran rápidamente para tomar a los terroristas completamente por sorpresa. Pero inmediatamente... la sorpresa se la llevan ellos. Los ocho terroristas efectivamente estaban allí...pero estaban muertos. Acribillados a balazos, entre grandes charcos de sangre, con la expresión de sorpresa total todavía marcada en la cara.

(Kanuka) -totalmente sorprendida y boquiabierta- Que... que demonios... ¿Que demonios es esto?

(Kurosaki) -también muy impresionado- Que coño...

(Takahara) -muy serio y preocupado- Vaya. Alguien se nos ha adelantado... y además, a lo grande.

(Kanuka) -comunicándose por su transmisor muy nerviosa- ¡Jefe Goto! ¡Conteste!

(Goto) Dime, Kanuka. ¿Ya habéis terminado? Que rapidez. -dice con ironía-

(Kanuka) No... no exactamente, jefe. Avise a su amigo Matsui y a los de homicidios.

(Goto) -se queda descolocado- ¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado?

(Kanuka) Algo inexplicable.

En cuestión de minutos, los inspectores Matsui i Shinshi, del departamento de investigación de la división Yohonan de la Policía de Tokio, junto a Takaoka, el jefe de homicidios, con todo su equipo de investigación y análisis de la escena del crimen, se personan allí. Los cámaras forenses hacen más y más fotografías de los cadáveres de los terroristas. Goto estaba junto a ellos, muy serio y preocupado. Alguien sabía que esos terroristas estaban allí... y acabaron con ellos con una crueldad extrema.

(Goto) -mirando muy serio uno de los cadáveres que fotografía uno de los forenses- Íbamos a deteneros para llevaros a la cárcel... y al final habéis ido al infierno. Y ni siquiera sabemos quien ha sido o por qué lo ha hecho.

(Matsui) -se pone a su lado- Goto... ¿Que explicación tiene todo esto?

(Goto) Me gustaría saberlo.

(Matsui) Si no lo sabes tú, que eres un pez gordo de la inteligencia de este país... quien lo sabrá.

(Goto) No lo sé, amigo. No lo sé. Pero sólo sé... que únicamente nosotros sabíamos que íbamos a realizar un asalto en este sitio esta noche... contra esta gente en concreto. -metiéndose un cigarrillo entre los labios- Alguien más que nosotros sabía de su paradero... -se enciende el cigarrillo y echa una calada- y les han aniquilado fríamente.

(Matsui) Se supone que sólo eran unos terroristas de poca monta contrarios al proyecto Babilonia.

(Goto) En un principio, sí. Pero sus objetivos eran de gran envergadura.

(Matsui) Pero... de todas maneras... ¿Quien querría haberles parado los píes de esta forma tan cruel?

(Goto) -Mirando fijamente y muy seriamente a Matsui- ¿Crees que puede haber alguien en la Policía que podría haber filtrado la información al exterior?

(Matsui) -sorprendiéndose- ¿Que? Pero... ¿Quien sabe la información?

(Goto) Shinobu, el Superintendente y dos Intendentes de la Jefatura Superior.

(Matsui) ¿Vas a investigarles?

(Goto) En otro momento. Ahora debemos averiguar con urgencia... quien es el responsable de esta carnicería.

(Shinshi) ¡Jete Matsui! -corriendo hacia Goto y Matsui-

(Matsui) ¿Has averiguado algo?

(Shinshi) -con unos papeles en la mano- Ya tenemos el informe de balística, jefe. La verdad... no sé si creérmelo.

(Matsui) -él y Goto se extrañan- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Te refieres a las armas que han usado para matarles?

(Shinshi) Sí, jefe Matsui. Es... munición de 5,56 mm.

(Goto) Vaya. Fusiles de asalto militares.

(Shinshi) Eso no es lo más extraño. Miren, tengo uno de los casquetes de bala aquí, en esta bolsa de pruebas.

Shinshi le entrega a Matsui el casquete de bala dentro de una pequeña bolsa de plástico. Matsui se saca un pañuelo del bolsillo y saca el casquete de la bolsa con el pañuelo. Y descubre que...

(Shinshi) Mire en la parte inferior. La letra es muy pequeña. Pero fíjese bien.

(Matsui) … ¿?... Está munición...

(Goto) ¿Que tiene esa munición de particular?

(Matsui) Está fabricada por la corporación Schaft.

(Shinshi) Así es, jefe.

(Matsui) ¿Pero Schaft también está metido en la fabricación de armas?

(Shinshi) Verá, jefe... sólo es una historia que corre por Internet, pero... a parte de Labors o otro tipo de vehículos militares, hace años Schaft también fabricó munición para armas de fuego militares. No para proporcionarlas a ningún estado o ejército. Si no...

(Goto) Para el ejército privado de Schaft. Las tres eses. Es una historia muy curiosa, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello... -da un sobresalto- Espera un momento. En realidad, podría si tener relación.

(Matsui) Imposible. Las tres eses eran un ejército privado de la corporación Schaft, que tenía su central en Estados Unidos y operaban bajo el mando principal de Schaft América.

(Goto) Sí, lo sé. En el año 2000, varios meses después de la intervención de las tres eses en Tokio, por lo del Griffon, la central de Alemania tomó cartas en el asunto y puso más control sobre las tres eses del existente hasta entonces. Pero pasó que...

(Kataoka) Disculpen, señores.

(Matsui) Que nos traes, Kataoka.

(Kataoka) Hemos terminado la inspección de la escena del crimen. Nos disponemos a llevarnos los cadáveres al depósito. Esta misma madrugada realizarán las autopsias.

(Goto) Tenemos muy poco tiempo para averiguar esto. No se por qué... pero tengo el presentimiento que se nos avecina algo muy gordo. Me pica la cabeza. -se rasca la cabeza-

(Shinshi) De todas formas, es evidente que quien sea... ha entrado a matar. Hay varias decenas, centenares de casquillos de bala por el suelo.

(Matsui) Unos casquillos que por ahora... son nuestra única pista.

(Goto) Yo me encargo de esto. Averiguaré exactamente de donde habrá podido salir esa munición de 5.56 milímetros fabricada por la corporación Schaft.

(Matsui) Goto... Sabiendo que esa munición sólo es usada por ellos... por las tres eses... ¿Habrán sido ellos realmente?

(Goto) Cuando Kanuka estaba en el departamento de Policía de Nueva York, ya me advirtió que eran muy peligrosos. Pero llegar a estos extremos... Pero antes, hay que demostrar que efectivamente han sido ellos.

(Matsui) De acuerdo. Así se lo haré saber a nuestro jefe. Si quieres encargarte tú de la investigación, adelante.

(Goto) Gracias... pero me encantaría que me ayudarais en esto.

(Matsui) Con que.

(Goto) Primero que nada, hay que preguntar a quien ya sabéis.

(Shinshi) ¿A Schaft Japan?

(Goto) Sí. Si no os importa, iré con Kataoka. Necesito saber exactamente cómo han matado a los terroristas.

Los de homicidios meten a los ocho cadáveres en grandes bolsas de plástico y se los llevan al depósito de cadáveres, donde les realizan las autopsias. Una hora más tarde, en una de estas salas de autopsias, mientras un médico forense inspecciona a uno de los cadáveres, Goto observa y escucha la explicación del médico forense, junto a Kataoka, hasta que en un momento dado entra Matsui en la sala... con una información extraña.

(Médico forense) Numerosas heridas de bala en la parte izquierda de la cara y en la parte derecha inferior del abdomen. Y en menor medida en el cuello, a la altura de la parte superior del tórax. Se extienden desde la zona lateral del ojo izquierdo y una parte de la órbita izquierda está lesionada. De la herida mana un humor acuoso. En las zonas circundantes hay profundos desgarros, que se han cerrado con puntos de sutura quirúrgicos. Así se observa también incisiones quirúrgicas en la parte inferior de la cara. Los orificios de entrada de los proyectiles están situados, paralelamente, en la parte central del abdomen, en la parte derecha de la mandíbula y en la pierna derecha, cerca de la rodilla, cortando directamente una arteria principal de la pierna. Ficha del cadáver cuatro completada.

(Goto) Doctor... ¿Puede decirnos algo sobre...

(Médico forense) La causa de la muerte ya la deben saber, obviamente. Pero es evidente que... a estos tipos los han masacrado un pequeño ejército.

(Kataoka) ¿Un pequeño ejército?

(Médico forense) En el segundo cadáver que he registrado... he encontrado hasta diecisiete entradas de bala en su cuerpo. Desde toda clase de ángulos. Y particularmente, me he fijado... que en todos los impactos se trata del mismo tipo de bala.

(Goto) Munición militar de 5,56 milímetros. Si, ya lo sabemos.

(Médico forense) Entiendo. Es por eso que...

(Kataoka) ¿Qué quiere decir?

(Médico) No es tanto por la cantidad de impactos de bala... si no donde estos se han producido. En el abdomen, en el cuello, en el cráneo. Son muy pocos los impactos que he encontrado en las extremidades. No hay duda. Al disparar...

(Goto) Han apuntado directamente a las partes vitales del cuerpo. Por tanto...

(Kataoka) Se trata de asesinos profesionales.

(Matsui) -entra en la sala- ¿Os habéis enterado de algo?

(Goto) Por el momento se confirma... que han sido asesinos profesionales. Sabían muy bien lo que se hacían.

(Matsui) Goto. Hemos interrogado a los terroristas de la banda que detuviste ayer. Se han quedado de piedra. Dicen que gracias al engaño que perpetraron contra ellos, se han salvado.

(Goto) -muy extrañado- ¿Engaño?

(Matsui) Esa es una parte muy extraña. ¿No te parece? Alguien llamó a las dos partes, haciendo creer que era la otra... para que se reuniesen allí. Pero resultó que ninguna de las dos partes había quedado allí realmente. Ahora lo único que piden es protección. Temen por su vida.

(Goto) Creen que también irán a por ellos. De acuerdo. Si lo piden, hacedlo.

(Matsui) Mañana mismo yo y Shinshi iremos a hacer cuatro preguntas a Schaft Japan.

(Goto) Bien. Muchas gracias por el favor, Matsui.

(Matsui) ¿Cómo lo llevan tus muchachos?

(Goto) Están tan o más impresionados que nosotros. Aun no se creen que les hayan pasado la mano por la cara de esta manera. Para ellos es cómo una derrota por goleada en un partido de fútbol.

(Matsui) Comprendo. Te llamaré en cuando sepa alguna cosa más. Adiós.

(Goto) Adiós, Matsui. Yo también regreso a la sección 5. Parece que esta noche, me la pasaré en vela.

Goto regresó inmediatamente a la central de la sección 5, llegando en sólo media hora. En cuando entra a su despacho, se encuentra el teléfono de su mesa sonando. Corre para cogerlo... y se fija en el número de la pantalla. Era Kosinski, su antiguo amigo y colaborador del Mosad, quien le llama desde su despacho en Tel Aviv.

(Goto) -coge el teléfono- Goto.

(Kosinski) Por fin.

(Goto) ¿Hace mucho que me esperabas al teléfono, Kosinski?

(Kosinski) Sí, bastante rato. Parece que se está liando una buena, mi querido amigo.

(Goto) Veo... que ya te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en Tokio esta misma madrugada.

(Kosinski) Sí. A través de nuestra embajada en Tokio. Ocho terroristas que pretendían hacer algo muy gordo en Tokio... han sido muertos a balazos. Sé que no puedo. ¿Pero podrías contarme algo?

(Goto) Hemos descubierto algo inquietante. Las armas de fuego que han utilizado... eran militares. Fusiles de asalto de 5.56 milímetros. Y además, la munición de esas armas... está fabricada por la corporación Schaft.

(Kosinski) ¿Que? Mierda.

(Goto) ¿Ocurre algo? … Tú sabes algo de este asunto. ¿Me equivoco? -dice intrigante-

(Kosinski) Sí. Lo sé. Esa munición a la que te refieres, se fabricó hace unos diez años. Era destinada a una partida de varias toneladas de proyectiles para venderlas a las fuerzas armadas de diferentes países occidentales. Pero finalmente esa venta no se produjo. Una parte de esa munición fue destinada para la propia organización digamos "paramilitar" de la Corporación Schaft.

(Goto) Te refieres al ejército privado de Schaft, las tres eses.

(Kosinski) Así es. Pero eso fue una proporción muy pequeña. El resto de ese enorme cargamento de munición, fue almacenada... en la República Checa, que es donde se fabricó esa munición.

(Goto) Vaya.

(Kosinski) Pero resulta, que hace sólo tres meses... una parte muy importante de esa munición, por no decir más de la mitad... fue robada.

(Goto) ¿Robada?

(Kosinski) Exacto. Pero lo más sospechoso... es quien la robó.

(Goto) Pues dime. Quien.

(Kosinski) No se sabe. -Goto se queda descolocado- O parece que no quieren que se sepa. De hecho... las autoridades checas están muy molestas en este sentido por la poca o nula colaboración que está demostrando Schaft en este asunto. Es más. Schaft está llevando por separado su propia investigación. Es evidente que no les interesa que se sepa nada de esto fuera de la Corporación Schaft.

(Goto) Comprendo. Mañana mismo, un viejo amigo de la policía de Tokio, irá a interrogar a los de Schaft Japan sobre lo sucedido.

(Kosinski) Bien hecho. Aunque saquéis poca información de ellos, observad bien sus reacciones. Viendo si están mintiendo, descubriréis... cosas interesantes que os pueden estar ocultando. Después sólo os hará falta tirar del hilo.

(Goto) Encuentro extraño que en Israel tengan tanto interés en saber lo que ha pasado con esto.

(Kosinski) Porque es sólo una parte de lo que está pasando, Goto. Aquí la preocupación es máxima. Sobre todo entre los militares. Están cagados de miedo.

(Goto) ¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunta un tanto descolocado-

(Kosinski) ¿Has oído hablar del "Kidush"?

(Goto) El Kidush. Nadie sabe nada de él. Pero cómo comprenderás, nosotros sí. Es el nuevo Labor militar de tercera generación de Israel. El _IRIS MK 30 Kidush_, que en hebreo significa "santificación" o "santo". Un prototipo que ya está prácticamente terminado y que iba a hacer su presentación oficial en público el principal día festivo de Israel, el Yom Kippur, el próximo 9 de octubre. Por lo que sé... será el Labor militar mas poderoso del mundo. Con el armamento más potente y preciso, un blindaje extremadamente fuerte, los sistemas de guerra electrónica más sofisticados... y una agilidad de movimientos sin parangón en ningún otro Labor militar. Dicen incluso que será superior al _Paterson M4 Sherman II _americano... o al _Shinohara MTL-07 Scorpion_ de Japón.

(Kosinski) No será cómo estos, Goto. Es el Labor militar más poderoso jamás diseñado, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero si precisamente los militares de Israel están tan nerviosos, es porque la información del Kidush... ha sido robada.

(Goto) -se sorprende- ¿Cómo? Parece imposible.

(Kosinski) Sí... parece imposible. Su desarrollo se había llevado a cabo en tal estricto secreto que ni yo ni nadie por ahora, conoce el más mínimo detalle del nuevo Labor militar de Israel. El problema... es que ahora los militares nos piden ayuda urgente a nosotros.

(Goto) ¿Pero esa información realmente ha sido robada?

(Kosinski) No. Pero han hecho una copia de todos los archivos y datos del Kidush desde el exterior. Han sobrepasado todas las defensas informáticas, cosa que creían que era totalmente imposible. Pero ha acabado sucediendo. En un principio los dedos acusadores han apuntado a Irán, pero ese país no posee la tecnología informática necesaria ni de lejos para penetrar semejantes defensas. Pensamos en Rusia, en China, puede que incluso en Estados Unidos... hasta que uno de los técnicos informáticos de nuestra inteligencia militar se ha dado cuenta de un detalle.

(Goto) Del que.

(Kosinski) Ha descubierto que el ataque ha sido perpetrado mediante el mecanismo de "perdida guiada en origen".

(Goto) ¿Que es eso?

(Kosinski) Si se lo preguntas a Izubuchi se lo explicará... es bastante complejo. El caso, es que por este detalle... se ha determinado que el ataque ha sido perpetrado desde una empresa privada. Y más concretamente, desde Europa.

(Goto) Vaya, desde Europa. ¿Ya no podéis ser más precisos?

(Kosinski) Sí. Desde Alemania... y para ser aun más exactos, desde la ciudad de Frankfurt.

(Goto) Frankfurt... ¿Por qué desde ahí?

(Kosinski) Es el centro económico por excelencia de Alemania. Allí se encuentran las sedes centrales de grandes multinacionales alemanas. Entre ellas...

(Goto) La corporación Schaft.

(Kosinski) Exacto. Parecen demasiadas coincidencias. ¿No te parece?

(Goto) Pero... ¿Realmente puede estar la corporación Schaft detrás de esto?

(Kosinski) Yo no diría eso. En mi modesta opinión... puede ser un engaño para hacernos creer que ha sido la corporación Schaft, cuando en realidad ha sido alguien que hasta hace muy poco estaba vinculado a la corporación Schaft.

(Goto) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

(Kosinski) No hagas ver que no sabes de que te estoy hablando.

(Goto) … Las tres eses.

(Kosinski) Sí. ¿Eh? Discúlpeme un segundo. Me llaman por otra línea. -se pone al otro teléfono y Goto oye lo que dice Kosinski- Kosinski. … ¿Cómo dice? … Mierda. … Sí señor, voy enseguida. -cuelga visiblemente nervioso e inquieto y vuelve a hablar con Goto- Lo siento, Goto. Mis superiores me llaman urgentemente. Debo dejarte. Te volveré a llamar en cuando pueda. Adiós.

(Goto) Adiós, Kosinski. Estaré a la espera. Y gracias por todo. -cuelga el teléfono y se queda muy serio, con el dedo gordo en la barbilla- … No me gusta.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas se movían muy rápidamente desde distintos frentes. Matsui y Shinshi interrogarían a Schaft Japan. Goto estaba a la espera de la llamada de Kosinski, pero al mismo tiempo, debía volverse a reunir junto a Shinobu (que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido) y con el superintendente para informarle de lo sucedido.

A las ocho de la mañana, en la sala de reuniones principal de la Jefatura Superior de Policía, se produce una nueva reunión. Una reunión donde descubren que están más perdidos de lo que creían.

(Superintendente) Bien, señor y señora Goto. He tenido que hacer un agujero en mi muy apretada agenda y sobre todo, madrugar más de lo habitual para asistir a esta reunión de urgencia. Antes de empezar, quiero que quede claro que estamos aquí, porque usted, señor Goto, me ha convocado de esta reunión urgentemente. Y si no le he entendido mal...

(Goto) Sí, señor. Le traigo pésimas noticias.

(Superintendente) Estoy al corriente de lo sucedido, señor Goto. Ustedes, la sección 5 de la NNSA, iban a detener a esa banda terrorista... pero los encontraron muertos. Acribillados a balazos.

(Shinobu) -muy sorprendida- ¿Que? Es... es eso cierto, Kiichi?

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. Por increíble y espeluznante que pueda sonar. Alguien se adelantó a nosotros y mató a esos ocho terroristas de "Muerte Azul".

(Superintendente) Sé que usted y los departamentos correspondientes de la Policía están trabajando en la investigación. Pero por el momento... todavía no se ha podido esclarecer nada. Es más. Usted mismo ha pedido que de momento, el asunto sea ocultado a los medios de comunicación y a la opinión pública, al menos durante las próximas 48 horas. Me gustaría saber por qué, señor Goto.

(Goto) Señor... puedo aclararle algunos puntos. Primero, los asesinos sin duda son profesionales de alto nivel. Usaron armas militares. Fusiles de asalto de 5.56 milímetros. Y en el tiroteo, y cito textualmente al médico forense que se ha encargado de las autopsias de los cadáveres de los terroristas asesinados, los asaltantes dispararon siempre contra las partes vitales del cuerpo. El abdomen, el cuello y el cráneo. Segundo, los de balística inspeccionaron los casquillos de bala percutados de las armas de los asesinos, y descubrieron algo extraño. La munición había sido fabricada por Industrias Schaft.

(Shinobu) ¿Industrias Schaft? ¿También fabrican armas de fuego?

(Goto) No. Pero hubo un tiempo, hace unos diez años, que se hicieron con una filial en la República Checa. Una antigua fábrica de armas de los tiempos de la guerra fría. La reconvirtieron para producir munición occidental, es decir, en vez de munición de 7.62, munición de 5.56 milímetros, entre otros calibres. Schaft pretendía vender esta munición mediante grandes pedidos para las fuerzas armadas de varios países occidentales. Pero ese pedido al final nunca llegó. Aquella filial armamentística de Industrias Schaft fue cerrada. Y la munición, de la cual se fabricaron varias toneladas... se almacenó en un almacén industrial, sin salir de la República Checa. Pero he sabido, que hace unos tres meses... más de la mitad de esa munición almacenada, fue robada.

(Superintendente) ¿Robada, señor Goto? ¿Tiene idea de quien ha podido ser?

(Goto) Por el momento sólo son conjeturas, señor. Pero podría ser cosa de... "Las tres eses."

(Shinobu) -se queda estupefacta-¿Que? Es imposible. Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que vinieron por aquí en 1999. Esa gente lo último que haría es actuar con discreción.

(Goto) Te equivocas, Shinobu. En realidad son maestros en "la doble apariencia". Mostrarse colaboradores con las autoridades locales y al mismo tiempo, conspirar para sacárselas de encima y así poder actuar con total impunidad. Esa siempre siempre fue la manera de actuar de las tres eses.

(Superintendente) ¿Las tres eses? ¿Tendría la amabilidad de informarme quienes son, señor Goto?

(Goto) Sí, señor. Schaft Security System. El ejército privado de Schaft. Hace casi diez años, en 1999, ya estuvieron aquí, en Japón. Schaft Japan les pidió ayuda para detener a Richard Wong y al mismo tiempo, al Labor negro. ¿Se acuerdan? Entonces tuvieron la "amabilidad" de no interponerse con nosotros, es decir, con la Policía japonesa. Pero me he estado informando un poco... y he descubierto algo sorprendente.

(Superintendente) ¿Algo sorprendente, señor Goto?

(Goto) Desde entonces, esta organización paramilitar se ha ido radicalizando... y actuando cada vez más sin seguir instrucción alguna de Schaft America, que es quien la dirigía principalmente. Pero no por quien realmente manda en Schaft. Que es...

(Shinobu) La central de Alemania. ¡Claro! La central de Industrias Schaft en Frankfurt llevó a cabo una purga interna para volver a tener el control sobre Schaft America. ¿Cierto?

(Goto) Exacto, Shinobu. Veo que estás enterada del caso. Efectivamente, hacia 2005, la central de Frankfurt se puso firme, e hizo una profunda limpieza en su delegación de Estados Unidos. La consecuencia inmediata no sólo fue que la central de Alemania volvía a tener el control absoluto sobre alguna que otra de sus delegaciones excesivamente autónomas, cómo la de Estados Unidos, o antes, la de Japón. Si no que el ejército privado de Schaft, al cual no eliminaron, si no que le fueron quitados poderes y capacidad de movimiento que tenía hasta aquel momento, hasta límites insospechados. Hasta que este ejército... fue disuelto hace sólo dos años, en 2006. Y aquí no acaba la cosa.

(Superintendente) Siga.

(Goto) He contactado con mis colegas americanos en la CIA, el FBI, la NSA... Por lo visto, aunque no se ha hecho público... en Estados Unidos las Tres Eses han sido catalogadas cómo grupo terrorista de primer nivel.

(Shinobu) -se queda pasmada- ¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tan peligrosos se han vuelto?

(Goto) Según parece... una parte importante de sus miembros se dan por desaparecidos. Otros abandonaron el barco a tiempo. Los del FBI intentaron interrogarles... pero se niegan en rotundo a hablar de nada. En otras palabras. Temen y mucho por su vida.

(Superintendente) Así que las Tres Eses podrían estar detrás de este asesinato macabro.

(Shinobu) Pero Kiichi... sólo con esa pista de los casquillos de bala, no es suficiente para determinar que han sido ellos.

(Goto) Bueno... hay algo mas. Señor superintendente; Shinobu. Lo que les voy a decir ahora es información de muy alto secreto y no debe salir de estas cuatro paredes.

(Shinobu) Kiichi...

(Superintendente) De acuerdo, señor Goto.

(Goto) Esta misma madrugada, prácticamente al mismo tiempo que esos terroristas eran asesinados aquí en Tokio... hackers de altísimo nivel, han robado toda la información de una máquina altamente secreta. El Kidush.

(Shinobu) ¿? ¿El Kidush? Espera un momento. No te estarás refiriendo en serio a... al nuevo Labor militar de tercera generación de Israel. El IRIS MK 30 Kidush. Será... el Labor militar mas poderoso jamás construido. Y por ahora, uno de los secretos militares mejor guardados del mundo.

(Goto) Sí. Y a pesar de eso. A pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad y el secretismo que envuelve al nuevo Labor militar de Israel... La información y los datos han sido copiados desde el exterior. Me he puesto en contacto con un viejo amigo del Mosad...

(Shinobu) Kosinski. ¿Está en ello?

(Goto) Sí, Shinobu. Han conseguido determinar el origen del ataque informático. Frankfurt, Alemania. ¿Y saben que sede de una gran empresa muy vinculada a los Labors hay en esa ciudad alemana?

(Shinobu) Industrias Schaft. El segundo fabricante mundial de Labors.

(Goto) Exacto. Pero también creen, que esto no puede ser más que un engaño. Que una vez más, estaríamos ante...

(Superintendente) Las tres eses.

Entonces, le suena el teléfono móvil a Goto en plena reunión. Lo peor, aun estaba por llegar.

(Goto) -le suena el móvil- Oh, disculpen. ¿Puedo...

(Superintendente) Adelante, señor Goto. No se preocupe. No "saldrá de estas cuatro paredes".

(Goto) Aquí Goto. … Dime, Izubuchi. … ¿Que? -se queda pasmado de lo que oye- … Repite eso.

En la secció de la división de vehículos especiales, Ota y Noa estaban en el despacho de los capitanes con su papeleo. Aquel día, la primera sección estaba de permiso, aunque Ota se había quedado a trabajar igualmente. A Ota, se le veía algo triste.

(Noa) -trabajando en su ordenador- A ver... enviar... bien, ya está. Ya he mandado el informe a la comandante. ¿? Ota... ¿Pasa algo?

(Ota) ¿Eh? No, no pasa nada. Bueno... es que esta noche Kanuka ha tenido que estar trabajando en una operación de la sección 5. Justo cuando me he levantado yo, ha llegado ella a casa. Estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada. Y cuando le he preguntado, se ha enfadado conmigo. Me tiene muy preocupado. -dice todo triste-

(Noa) No pasa nada, hombre. Seguro que sólo ha tenido una mala noche. Es que... tener que trabajar de madrugada...

(Ota) -con cara de preocupación- Ya. Espero que sólo sea eso.

(Noa) ¿No te vas a tomar el día libre? La primera sección tenéis permiso.

(Ota) Es igual. Tengo papeleo que poner al día.

(Noa) A propósito... ¿Es cierto eso que se oye por ahí?

(Ota) ¿? ¿De que hablas?

(Noa) De... de Richardson y Sonoko. Se ve que...

(Ota) Sí, ya lo sé. Es el tema de conversación estrella entre los mecánicos. La oficial Sonoko Kubo de mi sección, que sólo lleva una semana con nosotros... va y se lía con el teniente Richardson. Se ve que esa chica es... es... muy...

(Noa) ¿Lanzada?

(Ota) Sí, eso. Parece que anoche ya tuvieron una cita. Iban a un concierto de... ¿De quien?

(Noa) De un grupo extranjero que se llamaba Amstein o Arstein o algo así. Ahora no me acuerdo. Pero en resumen, que lo de esos dos va viento en popa.

(Ota) Hay que ver. Que lanzada es la juventud de hoy en día.

(Noa) Tampoco te pases, Ota. Nosotros no somos tan viejos. Aun somos jóvenes.

(Ota) Sí mujer. Lo que tu digas.

(Chikawa) -Abre la puerta algo alterado- ¡Capitanes! ¿Pueden venir un momento? Tienen que ver esto.

(Noa) ¿Que ha pasado?

(Ota) Seguro que habrá sido Bado. ¿Verdad?

(Chikawa) No. Es en las noticias de la tele.

(Noa) ¿Que? -ella y Ota se quedan extrañados-

Noa y Ota van hasta el comedor, donde algunos mecánicos, con el jefe Shige a la cabeza y los de la segunda sección, estaban mirando en el gran televisor de plasma.

(Ota) ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Tan importante es?

(Shige) Ya lo creo, Ota. -muy serio-

(Watanabe) Acojonante sería la palabra más exacta.

(Televisión) Seguimos informándoles del gran atentado terrorista que ha tenido lugar en la ciudad alemana de Frankfurt. En la sede central de la corporación Schaft.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Han atacado la corporación Schaft? -muy sorprendida y descolocada-

(Televisión) Las imágenes que nos proporcionan las cámaras de la ZDF en directo, confirman la magnitud del atentado. El enorme edificio de Schaft, situado en pleno centro financiero de Frankfurt am Main, cerca de las sedes centrales de otras grandes empresas alemanas reconocidas internacionalmente, cómo el Deutche Bank, está parcialmente destruido en la cubierta sur del edificio. La zona ya ha sido completamente acordonada por la Policía y los equipos médicos que socorren a los centenares de heridos, la mayoría trabajadores de la corporación Schaft, que se han visto afectados por la explosión.

(Miyazaki) Aun es pronto para decir quien es el responsable de esto. Pero... ¿Podría estar relacionado con los Labors?

(Ota) ¡Ja! ¿Con los Labors? Eso da igual. Sólo han sido unos tarados mentales que han sembrado el terror entre civiles inocentes. -dice un tanto rabioso-

(Bado) El capitán tiene razón. Sea quien sea, sólo han sido una panda de malnacidos que querían causar muerte y destrucción.

(Televisión) Según un primer informe preliminar de los equipos médicos desplazados a la zona, el número de víctimas mortales sobrepasa ya las cuarenta.

(Noa) Es espantoso. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer semejante monstruosidad?

(Televisión) Se espera que en breves momentos, tanto el alcalde de la ciudad, cómo el gobernador del Land de Hesse, así cómo el canciller de Alemania desde Berlín, hagan una declaración sobre lo sucedido. También se está a la espera del informe de las investigaciones por la parte de la Bundespolizei. La más alta autoridad de la corporación Schaft, personificada en su presidente, Konstatin Wildenberg, quien se encontraba en el edificio y que no ha sufrido heridas... ¿eh?-se pone a escuchar por el pinganillo de la oreja- Oh, disculpen, señores tele-espectadores. Acabamos de recibir una noticia de última hora de idénticas características a la que les acabamos de relatar. Hace escasos minutos, se ha producido una muy potente explosión en la ciudad estadounidense de Seattle, en el estado de Washington, en la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. No en el centro de la ciudad, si no muy a las afueras. En la sede y factoría del fabricante de Labors militares americanos Paterson.

(Bado) ¿Queeeee? -totalmente alucinado-

(Watanabe) Ahora si que estoy flipando por un tubo. ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?

(Miyazaki) Esto... esto ya no es un simple atentado.

(Ota) -mirando fijamente a Noa- Noa.

(Noa) -quedándose en babia- … ahhh. Asuma. ¡Tengo que llamar a Asuma!

En ese mismo instante, en un hotel para parejas en Shibuya, Richardson y Sonoko se despertaban después de una noche loca. Habían ido al concierto de Rammstein, habían salido más por ahí, habían bebido más de la cuenta... y habían acabado en un hotel para parejas, donde tuvieron una noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado.

(Richardson) -despertándose- mmmmm... joder. ¿Que hora es? Sonoko... -se ríe todo travieso con ella- Vamos, no te hagas la marmota. -la besa en la boca y ella le corresponde- Joder. Anoche estuviste...

(Sonoko) -mirándole con sonrisa cariñosa- Tenías tu razón. Me ha gustado mucho lo que me encontrado debajo de la falda de cuadros.

(Richardson) ¿Que esperabas? Los escoceses seremos feos. Pero al menos tenemos un buen trabuco.

(Sonoko) Sí. -se ríe muy contenta- ¿Te duchas tú primero?

(Richardson) ¿Y por qué no nos duchamos juntos, mh?

(Sonoko) Claro. -se vuelven a besuquear-

(Richardson) Ve tu primero, vendré enseguida. Enciendo la tele, vale?

(Sonoko) De acuerdo, scotish. -vuelve a besarle en la boca-

(Richardson) Vale vale. Cómo te aprovechas de mi, hay que joderse.

(Sonoko) -se ríe muy alegre mientras se va para el cuarto de baño- ¡Te aguantas!

(Richardson) -enciende el televisor- ¿Eh? Pero que coño... ¡Sonoko!

(Sonoko) -desde el baño- ¿Que pasa? No me dirás ahora que quieres que lo hagamos en la ducha. Anoche lo hicimos tres veces seguidas.

(Richardson) ¡Joder, no es eso! ¡Ven, deprisa!

(Sonoko) -regresa a la habitación- ¿Pero que es pasa? Aaaagghh -se queda parada ante el televisor-

(Televisión) Seguimos informándoles en directo de estos grandes atentados que se han producido simultáneamente en Alemania y en Estados Unidos, concretamente, en las ciudades de Frankfurt y Seattle respectivamente, enfrente de las sedes centrales de dos grandes empresas muy vinculadas al mundo de los Labors. Nos referimos a la corporación Schaft y a Paterson. Tanto en uno cómo en otro, los daños han sido enormes. Ha habido centenares de heridos y los muertos se cuentan por varias decenas, sumando entre los dos atentados, casi un centenar de personas fallecidas.

(Richardson) -enfadándose- Joder. ¡Serán hijos de puta! Shit!

(Sonoko) -totalmente descolocada- Esto... esto no ha podido ser fortuito. Alguien contrario a los Labors debe estar detrás de esto.

(Richardson) Los Labors. -quedándose quieto un rato y mirando fijamente a Sonoko- ¡Mierda, los Labors!

(Sonoko) ¿Que pasa? ¡oh!

(Richardson) Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Podría ser el siguiente. ¡Mierda, vístete, deprisa! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

(Sonoko) ¿Irnos? ¿Tan así, de repente?

(Richardson) ¡Que te vistas! ¡Tenemos que regresar a la primera sección enseguida! ¡Rápido!

(Sonoko) ¡Enseguida!

En aquel mismo momento, Goto y Shinobu, iban en su coche. Goto se disponía a regresar de inmediato a la sección 5, pero antes dejaría a Shinobu en las secciones 1 y 2. Goto, al volante del coche, estaba muy serio, cómo ausente.

(Shinobu) Kiichi... No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora esto de repente?

(Goto) Daría lo que fuese por saberlo, Shinobu. Ocho terroristas asesinados. Los datos del prototipo del Labor militar más secreto del mundo, robados. Atentados en cadena en la sede central de Industrias Schaft y Paterson. Esto no me gusta nada.

(Shinobu) Si realmente se confirma que es cosa de las tres eses... ¿Cómo caray lo haremos para atraparles? Has dicho que están desaparecidos. Lo que significa que pueden estar en cualquier parte. De todas formas... lo que si que no entiendo de ninguna manera, es el por qué de esos atentados en Schaft y en Paterson. -da un sobresaalto al darse cuenta de algo- ¿Eh? ¡Goto!

(Goto) Sí, lo sé. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Ahora mismo aviso a mis chicos. ¿Quieres que vayamos para allá? Seguro que Asuma ya debe estar perfectamente enterado.

(Shinobu) Habría que acordonar con controles de seguridad. Pero mientras tanto...

(Goto) Coge mi móvil. Está en la guantera. Será mejor que llamemos a Asuma inmediatamente.

Justo en ese mismo momento, el Honda Accord familiar de los Ota, llegaba a las cercanías de la sede central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, muy a las afueras de Tokio. Kanuka había pasado del enfado al arrepentimiento. Pero ambos desconocían por completo lo que pasaba: no habían escuchado los medios de comunicación y no sabían nada de los atentados en cadena contra los grandes fabricantes de Labors. Mientras detienen el coche...

(Kurosaki) ¿Aun estás enfadada por lo de anoche?

(Kanuka) -con cara triste y algo deprimida- No. Me he discutido con Isao esta mañana por una estupidez. Yo he empezado la riña. Él sólo estaba preocupado por mi. Siempre hago igual.

(Kurosaki) Aunque sea de mala educación por mi parte, olvídate de esa gilipollez y vayamos a hablar con Asuma Shinohara. Puede que pueda decirnos algo de Schaft Japan que ni los de la propia Schaft Japan nos vayan a decir nunca.

(Kanuka) -preocupada y cabizbaja- Yes. El jefe Goto ha insinuado que podría ser cosa de de las Tres Eses. Ja. Que gracia. Cuando mi época en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, mi gran obsesión siempre fue atraparles con las manos en la masa. Si entonces hubiesen actuado en Nueva York y no en Tokio...

(Kurosaki) -poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro a Kanuka y sonriéndole- Deja de obsesionarte con eso. ¿De acuerdo? Es evidente que a la Policía, Schaft Japan mentirá en esto de forma descarada. Así que... mejor buscar de forma indirecta. Y seguro que Asuma, cómo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, nos podrá decir algo.

(Kanuka) ¿Tú crees?

(Kurosaki) Sí. Cómo dijo Oscar Wilde, "dad una máscara al hombre y os dirá la verdad".

(Kanuka) Ya. Déjate de poesía victoriana del siglo diecinueve y vayamos a ver a Asuma.

(Kurosaki) De acuerdo.

Justo entonces... cuando Kurosaki y Kanuka iban a abrir las puertas del coche... se produce una potentísima explosión enfrente la sede de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Kanuka y Kurosaki tienen que agacharse inmediatamente en los asientos del coche. La onda expansiva alcanza a su coche y resquebraja por completo las lunas y ventanillas. Al terminar el terrible estruendo y la onda expansiva... salen del coche. Kurosaki mantén la compostura, pero Kanuka está completamente desconcertada, echándose las manos a la cabeza y sin saber ni cómo reaccionar. Se empiezan a oír gritos, lamentos, gemidos de dolor. El número de heridos y muertos iba a ser muy alto.

En la división de vehículos especiales, Noa había estado hablando por teléfono con Asuma... hasta que de repente, la comunicación se corta en seco. Ota entra en el despacho, se extraña al ver a Noa, con el teléfono en la oreja, con una expresión en la cara de miedo. Mejor dicho, de mucho miedo, de terror. Noa se temía lo peor.

(Ota) -entra en el despacho de los capitanes- ¿? Ey, Noa. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Y esa cara?

(Noa) -con el teléfono todavía en la oreja- Se ha cortado. Y si...

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Que cortita eres a veces. Pues cuelga y vuelve a marcar.

(Noa) Sí. -hace lo que le dice Ota... pero nada, el teléfono no contesta- No. No contesta. ¿Y si también ha pasado algo en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? -poniéndose muy nerviosa y espantada-

(Ota) ¡Noa, haz el favor de calmarte! ¡No ha pasado nada! -Oye entonces, desde la ventana abierta, el ruido cómo de un petardo, a lo lejos... la explosión en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ha sido tan fuerte que se escuchaba desde el puerto de la bahía de Tokio- ¿? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

(Noa) Ese ruido... oh Dios. Ha sonado... ¡Una explosión!

(Shige) -abre de un portazo- ¡Capitanes!

(Noa) ¡Shige! ¿Que ha pasado? -pregunta muy asustada-

(Ota) ¡Podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar! ¿No?

(Shige) ¡Lo siento, capitán! Pero... pero...

(Ota) Pero que. ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

(Shige) -muy preocupado, mirando a Noa con cara de lástima- Ha... ha habido un tercer atentado. En... en...

(Noa) -sus ojos se ponen llorosos, se pone a temblar de los nervios y a hacer que no con la cabeza- No... no por favor...

(Shige) Ha habido un tercer atentado... en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Uno de mis subordinados, Kenji, estaba hablando por teléfono con los del departamento de ventas de Shinohara. Se... se ha oído cómo... cómo un golpe seco muy fuerte... y la comunicación se ha cortado. Ha vuelto a llamar, pero es inútil.

(Noa) No por favor.

(Bado) -se pone al lado de Shige, con los ojos llorosos y cara de rabia- … Lo han hecho.

(Ota) Bado. Pero... ¿de que hablas? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Bado) Acaban de decirlo por la tele. Han... ¡Han volado Industrias Pesadas Shinohara! ¡Cómo se han atrevido!? ¡Malditos cabrones hijos de la gran puta!

(Noa) No...¡Noooo! ¡Asuma! Asuma... -se desmaya y cae desplomada al suelo-

(Ota) -se lanza a socorrerla- ¡Noa! Maldita sea. Noa, despierta. ¡Noa!

Noa, temiéndose lo peor, que Asuma había muerto en ese atentado, se desmaya al no poder soportar la tensión. Una serie de sucesos se habían producido a un ritmo vertiginoso. No sería la última acción de quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero esto era solo el principio de una durísima batalla contra las Tres Eses. Contra lo que esta vez sí... podría suponer el fin de los Labors y de la vida de algunos de nuestros amigos si no hacían nada para evitarlo. Pero conociéndoles... harían algo y de que manera.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
